A Nova Geração
by Shiory e Naru
Summary: para entender leia antes Grandes Surpresas, Grandes Amores.25 anos se passaram, os aliens conseguiram voltar, mas as gatinhas ja ñ podem lutar numa proxima batalha. e agora? o que vai acontecer?
1. A Nova Geração

ATENÇÃO: antes de ler esta fic, por favor, leia a fic "Grandes Surpresas, Grandes Amores".

Porque senão você não vai entender é nada dessa fic!! XD  
PARA ENTENDER LEIA ANTES: "GRANDES SURPRESAS, GRANDES AMORES"!!

**CAPÍTULO 1: A NOVA GERAÇÃO**

"25 anos se passaram, agora todos já estavam casados. Renee e Weslley se casaram e tiveram uma menina chamada Motoko. Ela tem cabelos roxos, lisos e compridos iguais o da mãe, olhos encantadores que nem os do pai, é muito bonita, alta e magra. Já é uma modelo. É calma e super meiga, porém sabe dar uns bons foras quando quer. Está sempre trocando de roupa, afinal a mãe é uma modelo. Já tem 16 anos e está no 2º ano do Ensino Médio".

"Brigit e Elliot se casaram também e tiveram uma filha chamada Reny. Tem cabelos verdes e curtos, usa óculos, possui aqueles olhos maravilhosos do Elliot. É muito bonita também, apesar de ser muito rabugenta às vezes é bastante tímida. Já tem 14 anos e está na 8ª serie". 

"Kohako e Corina fizeram um pequeno casamento em casa por causa da aparência de Kohako, que é um alien. Tiveram um filho chamado Keitaro, que por sua sorte não puxara as orelhas do pai. Tem cabelos avermelhados, mas não arrepiados pra cima e sim lisos, porem levemente arrepiados. Tem lindos olhos azuis tom de gelo, é um pouco baixo e muito bonito, apesar de gostar de meter medo nos outros. Já tem 15 anos e esta no 1º ano do Ensino Médio". "Kikki e Tarb também fizeram um pequeno casamento em casa por causa da aparência e das orelhas de Tarb. Tiveram uma pequena menina chamada Naru. O seu cabelo é castanho e passa um pouco do ombro, possui olhos cor de mel, pra sua idade é um pouco baixa, bem magra e por sorte não tem orelhas de alien. É bem agitada e energética que nem sua mãe, porem é muito teimosa e tem a mania de choramingar quando todos discordam dela. É bastante corajosa, mesmo quando está com medo faz de tudo para que os outros não percebam; vive vendo o lado positivo das coisas pra animar suas amigas; esta sempre feliz e sempre tentando não demonstrar suas tristezas. É da equipe júnior de basquete da sua escola. Geralmente usa camisetas de alça com uma saia de prega na altura do joelho ou calça jeans com camisas coloridas e alegres. Adora vermelho e, para o espanto de todos, sua comida favorita é pimenta. Ainda tem 10 pra 11 anos e está na 5ª serie".

"Zoey e Mark se casaram e tiveram uma menina chamada Shiory que tem 14 anos e está na 8ª série. Seu cabelo é escuro que nem o do Mark um pouco abaixo do ombro e sempre preso com dois prendedores que só prendem determinada parte do cabelo e não todo. Não é alta, porém também não é baixa, pode-se dizer que é mediana e magra também. É uma garota muito alegre, que pode ser calma, mas que também explode quando os outros fazem algo muito chato com ela. Adora uma aventura, é risonha, distraída, muito desastrada, pode parecer forte e que não tem medo de nada, mas ela também tem seus momentos tristes e sempre precisa de suas amigas para superar isso, ela é muito extrovertida, exagerada, cativa qualquer um, isto é, quando não está nervosa, é muito teimosa e determinada. Gosta de usar blusas de manga ou de alça com umas coisas escritas nela, saias de prega, calça jeans e os sapatos que usa são sempre os mesmos, ou um tênis, ou uma sandália arrastão ou um all star. Está na equipe feminina de futebol da sua escola, ama sorvete, adora as cores cinza e preto e simplesmente ama suas amigas e amigo de infância, ou seja, Motoko, Reny, Keitaro e Naru. Afinal, eles cresceram juntos e estudam todos na mesma escola". "Estavam todos reunidos na antiga base das Gatinhas, o Café Miau. Ia ser uma reunião divertida como as outras que sempre tinham se tirasse o fato de que Elliot, Brigit, Weslley e Renee falaram que era para falarem de algo extremamente urgente e sério".

**Zoey –** O que está acontecendo?

**Kohako –** E então gente? Por que essa reunião é tão importante? E por que pediram que trouxéssemos nossos filhos?

**Corina –** É mesmo. Por que vocês chamaram todos nós com tanta urgência?

**Naru –** Tio Elliot por que esta reunião é tão importante? O papai tava me dando aulas de tele-transporte quando o senhor chamou!

**Motoko –** Com certeza deve ser aquele papo de salvar o mundo.  
_NOTA: Reny (filha do Elliot com Brigit) e Motoko (filha do Weslley com Renee) não sabiam do que se tratava exatamente a reunião._

**Brigit –** Sinto muito em dizer isso, mas é muito pior.

**Elliot –** Temos a confirmação de que Drin e Sardon voltaram para essa dimensão... Mas com uma companhia muito poderosa que está afetando totalmente o equilíbrio entre todas as dimensões.

**Todos –** Como?!  
**Elliot –** Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram

**Tarb –** Mas... Mas... Eu e o Kohako os trancamos!

**Kikki –** Temos que impedi-los! Vamos gatinhas!

**Elliot –** Esse novo inimigo é muito poderoso e se juntando ao Drin e ao Sardon foi mais fácil abrir o portal. Kikki... Seus poderes agora estão muito fracos e creio que o DNA raro que pode misturar os DNA's dos humanos com os DNA's dos animais tenham passado para nossos filhos. Não garanto que todos, mas algum eu sei que posso fazer a combinação do DND e os escolhidos poderão salvar o mundo.

**Naru –** Ai que demais! Isso é melhor do que aula de tele transporte!  
"Todos a encaram".

**Naru –** Estou me referindo ao fato dos poderes e não ao dos aliens.

**Elliot –** Vamos verificar o DNA agora.

"Weslley aparece com uma maquininha tipo um _palm top_ e meio que analisa todas as crianças daquela sala com o aparelho e depois o entrega ao Elliot".

**Elliot –** Bom... Vejamos aqui. Os resultados são: Naru, um esquilo; Motoko, Arara Azul; Shiory, Tigre siberiano.

**Motoko –** Como é que é? Eu não posso salvar o mundo e ser ao mesmo tempo modelo! Não da!

**Renee –** Eu fiz isso quando era um pouco mais velha que você Motoko.

**Kikki –** Então elas também têm a marca?

**Elliot –** Ainda irei infundi-las.

**Weslley –** E isso tem que ser feito agora.

**Naru –** Já para o laboratório!

**Tarb –** Naru se comporte

**Naru –** O que?! A mamãe nunca se comportou neste café quando tinha minha idade!

**Kikki –** Hehe pior que é verdade mesmo...

**Shiory –** Quer dizer que eu... Eu... Sou uma mutante? Eu não quero ser uma Super Gatinha! Já é difícil ser uma garota normal!!!

"Todos ignoram Shiory e continuam indo para o laboratório no fundo do Café".

**Elliot –** Aff... Igualzinha a mãe... Zoey dois...

**Zoey –** Há há.

**Corina –** Pior que é verdade.  
"Eles chegam ao laboratório".

**Elliot –** Prontas?

**Naru –** SIM!

"Elas estavam dentro de uma cabine onde tinha um laser apontado pra cada uma".

**Shiory –** Socorro...

**Motoko – **Certo.

**Elliot –** Vai!

"Do nada uma luz vermelha aparece e elas desmaiam".

**Mark –** Shiory!

**Brigit –** Calma, elas ficarão bem. Não se preocupe.

"Cerca de meia hora depois elas acordam, estavam deitadas em camas no andar de cima do café".

**Shiory –** Me sinto como se tivesse saído de um liquidificador.

"Naru pula da cama na qual estava deitada e começa a berrar":

**Naru –** Oba! Vamos fazer de novo?

**Shiory e Motoko –** Não!  
**Zoey –** Que bom que vocês já acordaram. Estão bem?

**Naru –** Melhor impossível!

**Shiory –** Pior impossível...

**Kohako –** E então? Elas agora estão com a marca?

**Motoko –** Marca? Que mar... AAAA!

"Motoko olhava para seu ombro esquerdo onde se encontrava um pequeno coração alado com o seu contorno azul".

**Motoko –** Como irei posar paras as fotos com essa marca no meu corpo?!

**Renee –** Isso nunca me atrapalhou.

**Motoko –** Eu não quero...

**Naru –** Onde é a minha? Ah... Eu não estou achando!

**Corina – **Parece que está bem aqui.

"Corina aponta para a uma parte do pescoço de Naru enquanto afasta o cabelo dela do pescoço para poder enxergar melhor o pequeno coração alado com contorno vermelho".

**Naru –** Atrás do pescoço?

**Corina –** É.

**Naru –** Que legal!

"Ela sai correndo e vai direto pro espelho".

**Shiory –** Ué... E a minha?

"Todos olham, mas não acham à marca".

"Shiory resolveu ir pro banheiro e depois todos ouviram um berro de Shiory que voltava varada pro quarto onde estavam todos".

**Todos –** O que foi Shiory?

**Shiory –** Por um instante eu pensei que não era verdade, mas agora sei que é! SOU UMA MUTANTE!

**Todos –** ¬¬

**Shiory –** E por que tinha que ser bem aqui?!

"Apontando pra parte de trás da sua cintura".

**Kikki –** A minha ficava bem no meio da testa. Ou melhor, ainda fica está aqui, mas quase não da mais pra ver...

**Motoko –** Eu não posso posar assim!

**Renee –** Pare de reclamar. Esse não é o fim do mundo. Mas se você não aceitar esse fato ai sim será o fim do mundo.

**Naru –** Eu sou a única que ficou feliz por aqui é? Aff... Meninas acordem! Somos super heroínas! Isso é demais!

**Shiory –** Isso não é demais!

**Naru –** E a nossa transformação? Como fazemos?

**Kikki –** É fácil, é só... Bem... A gente tinha um pingente... E falávamos o poder do pingente transformação...

**Weslley –** Aqui está. Usem isso.

**Shiory –** O que exatamente é isso?

"Weslley mostra a elas três relógios das seguintes cores: cinza, vermelho e azul".  
**Weslley –** São seus objetos de transformação

**Elliot –** Vamos, peguem. Tem um pra cada uma.

**Motoko –** Estranho... Muito estranho.

"Elas pegaram o relógio (o cinza pra Shiory, o vermelho pra Naru e o azul pra Motoko) e o colocaram, com exceção de Shiory que o ficou olhando enquanto o segurava".

**Weslley –** Agora gritem: mew mew, o seu nome e depois metamorfose.

**Shiory –** Eu não vou me transformar aqui e nem nunca 

"Shiory sai disparado do café e vai correndo pelo parque".

**Mark e Zoey** – Shiory!!

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Eu não vou fazer isso nem morta!

"Enquanto ela corria, ela se esbarra com alguém".

**Kaito –** Ei! Você está bem?

**Shiory –** Estou sim... Mas eu é que te devo desculpas e...

"Shiory se toca que era Kaito o garoto que ela somente amava, ela ficou toda vermelha e largou o baço dele".  
"Kaito é um menino um pouco mais alto do que Shiory, magro, bem bonito, tem cabelos azuis marinhos e olhos encantadores azuis tipo gelo. É da equipe masculina de futebol da sua escola, que é a mesma da Shiory, é a estrela do time e é o garoto mais popular do colégio. Está no primeiro ano do ensino médio".

**Shiory –** Desculpa...  
**Pensamento da Shiory –** Ai que vergonha!

**Kaito –** Ei! Eu acho que te conheço... Você é do time feminino de futebol, certo? Seu nome é... Como é mesmo... Shiory, certo?

**Shiory –** É isso mesmo. A gente se vê. Tchau!  
"Ela sai correndo".

**Kaito –** Até o treino!

**Shiory –** Até!  
"Shiory chega a sua casa e com certeza espera uma bronca dos seus pais quando chegassem e resolve subir para o seu quarto".

"Depois de algum tempo...".

**Zoey –** Shiory, você está no seu quarto?

**Shiory –** Vai embora!! Eu quero ficar sozinha!

**Zoey –** Motoko e Naru estão aqui. Querem falar com você.

**Shiory –** Não!

"Shiory apertava muito forte o travesseiro sobre suas orelhas".

**Naru –** Tarde demais Shiory.

"A porta do quarto se abre".

**Motoko –** Já estamos aqui.

"Zoey fecha a porta e deixa as novas gatinhas sozinhas para conversarem".

**Shiory –** Hum...¬¬

**Shiory –** O que vocês querem?

**Motoko –** Escuta, também estou impressionada com o que aconteceu hoje, mas é o destino.

**Naru –** É o nosso futuro, temos que encará-lo.

**Shiory – **Qual é! Eu nem tenho tempo pra ser uma super heroína... Eu tenho treino de futebol quase todos os dias... E mais e mais cursos... E eu não quero sair de nenhum! Isso só vai atrapalhar a minha vida!

**Naru –** Olha, depois que você saiu, o Elliot disse que isso não vai atrapalhar muito não.

**Shiory –** Até parece!

**Naru** – Bom... Tirando o fato de que agora temos que trabalhar no café depois das aulas.

**Shiory –** Eu não posso! Tenho treino de futebol! Sinto muito meninas, mas meu tempo livre é pouco!

**Naru –** Nós não temos escolha!  
**Motoko –** Mas você tem treino todo dia?

**Shiory –** Motoko eu só não tenho treino quinta e sexta... Afinal, eu estou no time da escola agora! Tenho que pegar pesado!

**Motoko –** Então, esses são os seus dias no café.

**Naru –** Ué? Eu também estou no time de basquete e isso não vai me atrapalhar em nada.

**Shiory –** Se esqueceu dos outros cursos? E o seu é o júnior! Não tem tantos treinos e nem é tão puxado assim...

**Motoko –** Mas o que é mais importante Shiory? Ir num treino ou o destino do planeta?

**Shiory –** Ta, eu salvo o planeta, mas eu não vou aceitar trabalhar no café!

**Naru –** Olha, amanhã passa no café e resolve isso com o tio Elliot, ou melhor, chefe.

**Shiory –** Eu nem dou mais as caras por lá... Acredite só nas batalhas contra o mal e olhe lá... ¬¬.

**Motoko –** De qualquer forma, você terá de passar no café. Querendo ou não, amanhã deverá passar lá. Ah! E tem mais uma coisa...

"Motoko coloca a mão no bolso e retira um pequeno relógio cinza".

**Motoko –** Você esqueceu isso no café.

**Shiory –** Aff...

"Shiory pega o relógio e o coloca".

**Naru –** Ainda não nos transformamos porque estávamos esperando por você Shiory. E então? Vamos nos transformar?

**Shiory –** Não!

**Motoko –** Vamos... Do que tem medo?

**Shiory –** Não sei... Só sei que eu não vou me transformar sem necessidade nenhuma.

**Naru –** É só para vermos como ficamos transformadas.

**Shiory –** Eu não quero, ta bom?

**Naru –** Mamãe disse que a roupa, o cabelo, tudo muda na hora. Ah vamos Shiory! Por favor!  
"Naru fica com aquele carinha de choro super fofa".

**Shiory –** Já que vocês estão tão ansiosas, por que vocês não se transformam? Por que eu só vou fazer isso quando estiver em perigo real.

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Odeio ser pressionada!

"Naru olhou para o seu relógio que estava em seu pulso".

**Naru –** Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

"O quarto ficou todo iluminado com um brilho meio avermelhado enquanto a música tema de missão impossível, que vinha do relógio, soava".   
"Ao passar as mãos pela marca em forma de coração com asas, ele brilha e suas asas batem. Naru ergue as mãos pra cima e, ao fazer isso, as mãos começaram a ter um brilho mais forte ate que formaram uma luva em cada, vermelha".

"Depois, o brilho vermelho se concentra no tronco do corpo formando uma camisa de alça também vermelha fogo, uma espécie de faixa dourada aparece na cintura e uma bermuda vermelha grudada na perna com detalhes dourados na borda".  
"Agora ela levanta as mãos e as joga no chão, se equilibrando através delas, com as pernas jogadas pro ar que também começaram a brilhar fazendo um tênis especial corrida vermelho com a sola dourada aparecer em seus pés".

"Da um mortal pra trás e quando volta pro chão, já esta com as suas orelhas de esquilo e um rabo também".

"O seu cabelo começou a brilhar e quando parou estava todo vermelho fogo, igual aos seus olhos que também mudaram".  
"O brilho avermelhado e a musica que estavam ocupando o quarto foram começando a ficar cada vez mais fracos até terminarem completamente".  
**Naru –** E então meninas? Como estou?

**Motoko –** Como posso dizer... Parece um esquilo.

**Naru –** Mas eu sou um esquilo! E então Shiory? Não é legal?

**Shiory –** Pode ser... Você ta estranha, mas ta legal...

**Naru –** Agora é a vez de vocês.

**Shiory –** Naru eu não vou me transformar!!!!

**Motoko –** Então eu vou... Mew Mew Motoko! Metamorfose!

"Uma luz azul aparece no quarto junto com uma ventania".

"Começa a tocar um ritmo tipo 'Shut Up! ' do Simple Plan que também veio do relógio".

"Motoko passa sua mão sobre sua marca e também acontece a mesma coisa que a marca de Naru, as mangas de uma roupa começam a aparecer junto com uma luz que passa pelo corpo todo formando um vestido".

"Duas asas azuis aparecem em suas costas junto com um laço em sua cintura e suas botas, tudo na cor azul".

"Seu cabelo fica azul e seus olhos ficam com uma cor tipo gelo; ela os abre depois de ter dado uma volta e andar como uma modelo".   
**Motoko –** E aí? Como eu estou?

**Naru –** UAU! Você está linda Motoko! Aposto que nunca usou algo tão lindo assim!

**Motoko –** Hum... Pode até ser... Mas aposto que vai ter coisa melhor na temporada de Paris...

**Shiory –** Sarcástica como sempre, né Motoko?

**Naru –** Hehe ela até que tem razão Motoko.

**Motoko –** Hum... Mudando de assunto, e você Shiory? Não vai se transformar não?

**Naru –** Aposto que você também deve ficar demais! Talvez fique tão linda que aquele certo garoto do time comece a gostar de você, hein?

**Shiory –** Claro... Com certeza... Oi meu nome é Shiory eu sei que você nem sabe que eu existo, mas eu quero te falar que quando eu falo Mew Mew Shiory Metamorfose eu fico linda e maravilhosa e ainda tenho que salvar o mundo... É claro que eu não vou me transformar aqui e nem agora! Ta bom?!

**Naru –** É! Por que você não fala isso pra ele? Ia conquistá-lo na hora!

**Motoko –** É melhor deixarmos nossa identidade secreta Naru.

**Naru –** Certo. E que tal se voltarmos ao normal agora?

**Motoko –** Certo.

"Dois raios de luz vieram de seus corpos, um azul e o outro vermelho, e elas voltaram ao normal".

**Naru –** Isso foi divertido!

**Motoko –** Melhor a gente ir indo Shiory.

"No dia seguinte".

**Shiory –** Tchau mãe! Tchau Pai!

**Zoey e Mark –** Tchau filha!

"Shiory pega o seu skate e sai correndo porque, como sempre, está atrasada".

**Shiory –** Tchau!

**Naru –** Shiory! Espera!

**Shiory –** Oi Naru.

"Atrás dela vinha Naru com seu patinete, também estava atrasada".   
_NOTA: Elas são vizinhas._  
"Ambas estão usando o uniforme do colégio. Uma camiseta branca com uma gravata azul, um casaco formal azul marinho com o emblema do colégio perto do ombro, uma saia de prega azul marinho um pouco mais escuro que o do casaco para as meninas e para os meninos uma calça comprida da mesma cor que a saia das meninas, um sapato preto com uma meia um pouco alta branca e uma mochila, de preferência preta, para todos os alunos".

**Naru –** Oi Shiory! Por que não me esperou?

**Shiory –** Eu to atrasada!

**Naru –** Sabe o que isso me lembrou?

**Shiory –** O quê?

**Naru –** Que os portões da escola vão se fechar daqui a cinco minutos, estamos realmente super atrasadas.

**Shiory –** Ah...

"As duas se tocam do que estavam falando e saem em disparada para escola".

**Naru –** A gente se vê no recreio!  
"Naru entrou no corredor da 5ª serie, enquanto Shiory entrou no da 8ª".

**Professor Myuga** – Sempre atrasada, não é senhorita Hanson?

**Shiory –** Desculpa professor!

"Shiory vai sentar no seu lugar na sala com o rosto um pouco corado, com vergonha de ter levado bronca".

**Shiory –** Oi Reny.  
_NOTA: Caso não esteja se lembrando de quem é a Reny, sugiro que de uma lida logo no inicio da fic... Na parte entre "". Porque saber quais são esses personagens é importante ao longo da fic._

**Reny –** Atrasada de novo, hein?

"Shiory se senta na carteira ao lado da Reny".

**Shiory –** Eu não consigo.

**Professor –** Quer falar algo para turma, senhorita Hanson?

**Shiory –** Não senhor!

**Professor –** Ótimo!

**Shiory –** Ele não para de pegar no meu pé...

"Shiory fala baixinho para Reny".

**Professor –** Eu ouvi isso.

**Shiory –** Aaaaa... Desculpa...

**Professor –** Continuando.

"O professor olha friamente para Shiory, mas volta ao quadro".

"Durante o recreio as duas estavam caminhando pelo pátio da escola".

**Reny –** Melhor tomar mais cuidado Shiory.

**Shiory –** Eu sei...  
**Reny –** Espera um minuto enquanto eu vou comprar meu lanche na cantina?  
**Shiory –** Claro! Eu vou falar com a Naru, depois a gente vê perto das mesas certo?  
**Reny –** Certo então.

**Shiory –** Oi Naru!  
"Naru estava parada perto de uma das mesas do pátio".

**Naru –** E aí Shiory? Cadê a Reny?

**Shiory –** Ta comprando o lanche dela na cantina.

**Keitaro –** Oi meninas!  
_ NOTA: Caso não esteja se lembrando dele também, sugiro que de mais uma lida na parte entre "" no inicio da fic. _

**Naru –** Oi Keitaro!

**Shiory –** Olá.

**Keitaro –** E então? Como é a vida de uma super heroína, hein?

**Naru –** Demais!

**Shiory –** A gente não fez nada até agora!

**Naru –** Só se for pra você, porque eu e a Motoko já nos transformamos!  
**Shiory –** Mas a gente não lutou contra o mal, então a gente ainda não pode ser chamada de super heroínas.

**Motoko –** Mas teremos que passar no café hoje depois da aula. Meu pai disse que é importante.  
"Motoko aparece atrás deles".

**Naru, Shiory e Keitaro –** Oi Motoko!

**Reny –** Oi gente.

**Todos –** Oi.

**Shiory –** De novo, né?  
"O sino toca, mostrando o fim do recreio".  
**Keitaro –** Maldito sinal...

**Shiory –** De novo... Professor Myuga... Eu não agüento mais!

**Reny –** Calma Shiory, ele não é tão mal...

**Keitaro –** Ah é sim. Ele foi meu professor ano passado, quase que repito por causa dele. Tomem cuidado meninas.

**Shiory –** Não deixa a gente com medo não...  
"Depois das aulas...".

"Naru e Shiory estão voltando pra casa, só que caminhando. Shiory leva o skate embaixo do braço e Naru caminha ao lado do patinete".

"Shiory percebe que Kaito está a poucos metros na sua frente".

"Do nada, duas orelhas aparecem em Shiory".

**Shiory –** Ai!!!!!!!!! AAA!!!!!

"Shiory cobre suas orelhas e sai correndo no seu skate que nem uma doida".

**Naru –** Espera Shiory!

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Minha mãe bem que me aviso sobre isso...

"Elas já estavam chegando perto do café quando Shiory para de correr".

**Naru –** O que foi Shiory? Por que correu tanto?

"Shiory percebeu que suas orelhas de tigre sumiram".

**Shiory –** Nada não... É que eu tenho que ir logo pro café porque você sabe, eu tenho treino de futebol.

**Naru **– Então vamos logo.

"Quando elas chegaram ao café viram que Motoko estava parada na porta as esperando".

**Naru –** Oi Motoko!

**Shiory –** Olá.

**Motoko –** Estão atrasadas.

**Shiory –** Atrasadas? Corri feito uma doida!

**Motoko –** Certo isso não importa agora. Vamos logo entrar.

**Naru –** Ok!

**Shiory –** Chata...

**Motoko –** Precisa aprender a sussurrar mais baixo sabia?

**Shiory –** Eu tive a intenção que você ouvisse mesmo...

"Shiory passa por ela com o ar de: eu não me importo com o que você pensa, eu fiz o máximo que pude pra chegar mais rápido".

"Shiory entra no café, seguida por Motoko e Naru".

**Elliot –** Aqui está.  
"Elliot está parado perto da porta do lado de dentro do café segurando uma espécie de bicho".

**Motoko –** Elliot... O que exatamente é isso?

"Do nada o bichinho pula dos braços do Elliot pro chão berrando".   
**Dess –** Oi! Meu nome é Dess... Só vocês me entendem! Isso não é legal? Eu fui criado para ajudá-las na missão de vocês! E eu também sou super ativo. Quais são os nomes de vocês?

**Naru –** Ai que fofo!

**Shiory –** Que legal... Mais um bicho estranho lá em casa ¬¬' já bastava aquela bola de pelo com asas e agora isso?

"O bichinho parecia um pato sem bico e sem penas de pato com orelhas, era todo azul, tirando a barriga que era meio bege. Ele tinha as bochechas meio rosadas e é um pouco maior que a mini gatinha que se aposentou e agora mora na casa da Zoey".

**Motoko –** Elliot... O que exatamente é esta coisa?

**Elliot –** É o novo mascote da equipe. Ele já ter se apresentado a vocês, não?

**Dess –** Ei! Vocês não estão me ouvindo? Meu nome é Dess e o de vocês?!

**Naru –** Oi gracinha! O meu nome é Naru! Também sou muito animada!

**Dess –** Yeee! E o de você?

"Apontando pra Motoko".

**Motoko –** Meu nome é Motoko.

**Dess –** Você é muito bonita. E você?

"Apontando para Shiory".

**Shiory –** O meu é Shiory.

**Dess –** Oi!

**Motoko –** Elliot, mas pra que serve o Dess?

**Elliot –** Tem a mesma função da mini gatinha, pegar os infusores e deletá-los... Só que esse consegue deter a energia sombria do... Vamos dizer, novo amiguinho dos aliens.

**Naru –** Certo. Mas e agora? O que fazemos?

**Elliot –** Vocês acabam com os aliens, salvam o mundo e a gente tenta ajudar. Essa reunião foi mesmo só para entregar o Dess a Shiory.

**Shiory –** A mim?! Por que é que tem que ficar comigo?!

**Naru –** Por que ele não pode ficar comigo?

"Naru pega o Dess no colo com uma carinha de choro".

**Dess –** Eu quero ficar com a Motoko!

"Motoko fica vermelha e começa a olhar para o Dess".

**Elliot –** O que ele está falando?

**Shiory –** Que quer ficar com a Motoko porque ela é bonita.

**Motoko –** Comigo nem pensar! Na minha casa você não entra!

**Dess –** AAAA!

**Elliot –** O que ele está falando?

**Shiory –** Ele quer ficar muito com a Motoko, mas a Naru quer ficar com ele e eu to nem aí...

**Elliot –** Aff... Ótimo, o Dess alem de precisar ficar perto da Mini gatinha, as três não vão ficar brigando. Vai ficar na sua casa Shiory.

**Naru –** Isso é injusto!

**Motoko –** Ainda bem...

**Dess –** Prefiro a Motoko que é muito mais bonita, mas você até que é razoável...

**Shiory –** Há... Até parece...

"Shiory olha para o relógio e da um berro".

**Shiory –** To atrasada!! Se encaixa logo na minha mochila!

"Enfiando o Dess pra dentro da sua mochila".

**Naru –** Já está na hora do seu treino?  
**Shiory –** É... E eu to atrasada! Tchau gente! Preciso ir! Tchau!

**Naru –** Tchauzinho!

"No campo de futebol Shiory coloca sua mochila no banco e vai correndo pro aquecimento".

**Treinador Heikaito –** Senhorita Shiory como sempre atrasada!

**Shiory –** Desculpa treinador.

**Treinador –** Rápido, sente-se com o resto da equipe porque tenho uma noticia importante pra dar.

**Shiory –** Sim senhor...

"Todas se sentam na grama e escutam o treinador".

**Treinador –** Dentro de algumas semanas teremos um torneio.

**Todas –** Mais que legal!

**Treinador –** Só que tem uma coisa meninas.

**Shiory –** O que?

**Treinador –** É um torneio coletivo.

"Todas começam a comentar".

**Time –** Que legal! É mesmo! Nossa vai ser demais!

**Treinador –** Ou seja... A partir de agora, vocês iram treinar junto com a equipe masculina, tudo bem pra vocês?

**Todas –** Claro!

**Treinador –** Então esperem aqui enquanto chamo os meninos pra essa quadra.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – O que? Equipe masculina? Aaaa! XD

**Kimiko (Amiga) –** Não vai ser demais Shiory?

**Shiory **– É... É claro... '

**Outras meninas do time –** Ai! O Kaito vai treinar com a gente! Ele é tão lindo!

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Certo, ele é um dos garotos mais populares do colégio todo e até mesmo garotas mais velhas querem namorá-lo... Nossa... Por que eu me apaixono por caras assim? Deve ser mal de família... T.T

"Os meninos entram no campo com o seu capitão, o Kaito, na frente".

**Todas as meninas do time –** Ai! Lindo!

**Treinador –** Meninos, por favor, se sentem perto das meninas pra eu explicar melhor o torneio.

"Várias meninas foram chamando o Kaito, mas ele nem ligou, pois estava tão preocupado com as instruções do treinador que acabou se sentando ao lado de Shiory".

"Todas as meninas olham furiosas pra ela".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Socorro '

"Depois que o treinador informou a data do jogo, as regras e tal, pediu pra que eles permanecessem sentados enquanto ia buscar as bolas para começarem os treinos".

**Kaito –** Ei! Você não é aquela menina? Do dia do parque?

**Shiory –** Ah... Eu nem me desculpei direito...

"Ela fala olhando para o outro lado"

**Kaito –** Ah que isso. Não foi nada. Ei! Esse torneio vai ser um máximo, né?

**Shiory –** Claro! Vai ser super legal!

"Shiory meio que se empolgando... Nada exagerado porque ela sabe muito bem o que poderia acontecer com suas orelhas se fosse exagerada".

**Kaito e Shiory –** Nós nunca tivemos um jogo coletivo! Vai ser super demais!

"Os 2 percebem que falaram a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo e começam a rir".  
**Kaito e Shiory –** Hehehehe.

"O resto do time feminino quase pegando fogo e morrendo de raiva de ver Shiory e Kaito se dando tão bem".

**Treinador –** Então... Vamos começar os treinos pro torneio?

**Times –** SIM!

**Treinador –** Ótimo! Rápido, formem duplas! Menino com menina! Vamos ver como vocês se dão!

**Kaito –** Quer ser minha dupla?

"Shiory fica vermelha dos pés a cabeça, mas no final diz...":

**Shiory –** É claro, por que não?! – "Totalmente sem jeito".

**Kaito –** Então vamos pegar uma bola.

"Eles começam a treinar, Kaito jogando muito bem e Shiory, como sempre, meio desastrada, mas também jogando direito".

"No final do treino os dois estavam voltando juntos pra casa".

**Kaito –** Nossa você mandou bem hoje.

**Shiory –** É... Algumas vezes eu sou um desastre, mas até que eu não fui tão mal hoje...

**Kaito –** Você foi ótima!

**Shiory –** Valeu! Você também foi ótimo!

**Naru –** SHIORY!!!!

**Shiory –** Que foi Naru?

"Naru aparece em seu patinete completamente sem ar".

"Ela não percebe a presença de Kaito".

**Naru –** Aconteceu algo horrível! Um preda...

"Ela nota o Kaito".

**Shiory –** Ah... É... Já até sei o que é...   
"Ela volta sua atenção pro Kaito".

**Shiory –** Desculpa Kaito. A gente se vê amanhã. Tchau!

"Elas duas saem correndo".

**Naru –** Tem um predador no parque! Ele está atacando a Motoko!  
"Elas chegam ao parque da cidade".

**Naru –** Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

"Do nada aparece um raio de luz vermelho".

"E ela se transforma".  
**Naru –** Rápido Shiory! Se transforme!

**Shiory –** Mew Mew Shiory! Metamorfose!

"Uma luz cinza aparece do nada também".

"Começa a sair o ritmo de seu relógio com o tema 'Everytime we touch', mas com sons de cristais batendo".

"Shiory passa as mãos sobre sua marca de coração e suas asas se mexem, duas luvas que só não cobriam os dedos aparecem, junto com suas botas que são do tipo soldado, só que não com muito salto".

"Sua roupa de baixo aparece (um top e um short bem curto), ela da uma volta e aparece a sua roupa (uma camisa cinza justa no corpo, uma gargantilha com o formato de uma pedra meio cinza meio branca e uma minissaia cinza escuro de prega) e logo depois volta à antiga posição".

"Ela passa as mãos pelo rosto e seu cabelo fica cinza, ela abre seus olhos, que estão vermelhos, aparecem ao mesmo tempo as suas orelhas e garras e, no final, ela fica de costas e aparece o seu rabo, depois vira de frente e faz uma posição de gato".   
"Seus dentes agora estão bem mais afiados e os seus prendedores de cabelo haviam desaparecido".

**Shiory –** Ah! Eu tenho um rabo!

**Naru –** Você está linda Shiory!

**Dess –** Predador! Predador!  
"Dess coloca a cabeça pra fora da mochila e repara na aparência de Shiory".

**Dess** – Muito bonita! Muito bonita!

**Naru –** Viu só? Agora ele gostou de você!

**Shiory –** Muito engraçada...

"Elas entram numa parte deserta do parque onde esse encontrava a Motoko e um predador parecido com um morcego gigante, todo escuro como a noite e com as bordas das asas pegando fogo".

**Motoko –** Finalmente vocês chegaram!

**Naru –** Vamos meninas! Vamos acabar com ele!

"Uma voz apareceu do nada"

**Voz –** Eu não falaria assim antes de tentar querida gatinha.

"Drin aparece ao lado do predador".

**Naru –** Até parece que a gente não vai ganhar!

**Drin –** Vocês são as filhas das gatinhas?

**Shiory –** E você deve ser o alien malvado que tentou destruí-las, né?  
**Drin –** Bingo, queridinha. Será que a filhinha da minha gatinha preferida está aqui?

**Shiory –** Hum... ¬¬

**Motoko – **Querem parar de falar e lutar?!

**Shiory e Naru –** Calma Motoko '

**Drin –** Ah! A mãe de vocês não ensinou a respeitar os mais velhos e responderem as perguntas feitas por eles?

**Naru –** Qual foi mesma a pergunta XD?

**Motoko e Shiory –** Hum?

**Drin –** Eu disse minhas gracinhas: qual de vocês é a filhinha da minha gata favorita?

**Motoko –** Duvido muito que seja a minha mãe ou a da Naru então você só pode estar falando da Senhorita Hanson...

**Naru –** Então é a Shiory.

**Shiory -** '  
"Drin voou pra perto de Shiory".

**Drin –** Ah! Você até que é bonitinha meu bem, quer ser minha noiva?

Shiory – Até parece! Você fala isso pra primeira super gatinha que vê! Seu idiota!

**Motoko –** Que tal parar com essa discussão, hein?

**Drin –** É tem razão... Ataque predador!

"O morcego esquisito voa em direção das gatinhas".   
**Shiory –** Que bicho feio!

**Naru –** Ai o que fazemos?!

"O predador vai atacando e elas só desviando".

**Motoko –** Lutamos né?

**Drin –** O que foi minhas gracinhas? Não conseguem derrota-lo?

"O predador manda um ataque direto em Motoko"

**Shiory –** Motoko você está bem?

**Motoko –** Eu to bem.

**Naru –** Ai! Como podemos lutar com isso?

**Shiory –** Bem sua mãe lutava com um pandeiro, não deve ser muito difícil.

**Naru –** Pandeiro... Ah! Eu já sei! É só gritarem a 1ª palavra que vier a sua cabeça!

**Naru –** BAMBOLE!

"Naru levanta a mão pro ar e um bambole aparece no meio do nada e ela o segura".

"Naru começa a rodar o bambole em várias partes do corpo, como se brincasse, primeiro no pescoço, depois nos braços, passa pro tronco e quando chegou nas pernas ela da um chute que manda o bambole pro ar".

"Assim que fica bem alto, Naru berrou":

**Naru –** BAMBOLE DE FOGO!

"Uma rajada de fogo saiu pela sua própria boca, deixando o bambole em chamas".

"Depois, ela dá uma espécie de mortal onde consegue, com os pés, chutar o bambole em chamas que começou a rodar em torno do predador deixando-o preso numa parede de fogo".

**Naru –** Viram? Não é tão difícil.

**Shiory –** Não imagina ¬¬

**Motoko –** Muito bem, eu vou tentar!

**Motoko –** CATA-VENTO!

"Motoko levantou a mão esquerda, que estava vazia, mas que em um segundo depois estava com um cata-vento que tinha as cores do arco-íris, até que ela grita":

"Rapidamente se viu cercada por várias cores, as cores do arco-íris, como se estivesse presa num furacão, só que um belo e suave furacão".

"De repente o cata-vento começou a girar e a reunir aquele furacão que estava envolta de Motoko em suas hélices".

"As hélices do arco-íris estavam todas brilhando com as cores do arco-íris até que Motoko deu uma pirueta e gritou".

**Motoko –** CORRENTES DO ARCO-IRIS!

"Várias correntes multicoloridas saem do cata-vento e atingem em cheio o predador, que estava em chamas".

"O predador começa a se balançar, quase a cair".

**Motoko –** Vai Shiory é a sua vez!

**Naru –** Shiory! Só falta você! É só gritar a 1ª palavra que vier a sua mente!

**Shiory –** Ta bom, lá vai...

**Shiory –** Báculo!

"Shiory em um fundo preto está concentrada com os olhos fechados até que, do nada, ela coloca a mão pra cima e a abaixa como se fosse pegar alguma coisa até que ela pega um báculo que surge do nada, seus olhos abrem".

"Ela fica girando e girando o báculo, que tem a sua ponta em forma de coração com asas, toda animada dizendo":

**Shiory –** Predador do mal volte a sua forma original! Báculo animal!

"Quando ela pára o báculo na sua frente, sendo que sua mão está levantada, quando ela abaixa sua mão na direção do coração começa a sair um vento frio e gelado junto com cristais de gelo que fazem com que o predador fique congelado em um 'Iceberg' de gelo e depois de um tempo o vento cortante do báculo faz com que o 'Iceberg' se quebre em mil pedaços acabando com o predador".

**Naru e Motoko –** Ai que frio!

"Tremendo de tanto frio".

**Dess –** Aham!

"Dess pega o infusor e solta uma bola de cristal preta".

**Motoko –** O que é isso?

"Ainda tremendo".

**Naru –** Meu Deus Shiory... Ainda bem que meu ataque é de fogo porque senão já havia morrido de tanto frio.

**Shiory –** Desculpa... Mas realmente o que é essa pedrinha preta?

**Drin –** Ora gatinhas, vocês não sabem mesmo o que é isso?

**Naru **– Pra ser sincera não senhor alien nojento e chato.

**Naru –**

**Drin –** Hum... Essa é uma simples pedra das sombras que da poderes das trevas aos predadores.

**Todas –** COMO?!

**Drin –** É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram e acredite o próximo não vai ser tão fácil. Adeus gatinhas.

"Do nada ele some".

**Naru –** Das trevas...

**Shiory –** Assustador...

**Motoko –** É mesmo...

**Naru –** Acho melhor irmos falar com o Elliot sobre isso.

**Shiory –** E com nossos pais também.

**Motoko –** Quem vai ficar com essa pedrinha preta?

**Naru –** E se a gente encostar e virar pessoas do mal?

**Shiory –** Eu não sei.

**Dess –** Nem eu sei disso...

**Naru –** Hum... Duas ficam aqui enquanto a outra corre que nem uma louca pro café pra chamar o Elliot. Certo?

**Shiory –** Então você é que vai correr, né Naru?

"Todas aparecem com carinha de XD menos a Shiory".

**Naru –** Certo!

"Ela volta ao normal e sai como uma flecha do parque".

**Pensamento de Naru –** Preciso ir o mais rápido possível.   
"Ela chega ao Café Miau".

**Naru –** Elliot venha logo!

**Elliot –** O que aconteceu?

**Naru –** Predador, as gatinhas, drin, marca das trevas, pedra negra.

"Completamente sem fôlego, ela não fala coisa com coisa".

**Elliot –** Fale mais devagar Naru, por favor.

**Naru –** Certo...  
"Ela recupera fôlego".

**Naru –** Tinha um predador no parque... O alien chamado Drin também estava lá, ambos estavam com uma marca muito estranha bem no meio da testa. Quando derrotamos o predador apareceu uma espécie de bola negra que nem o Dess sabe o que é exatamente. Shiory, Motoko e o Dess estão nos esperando lá no parque porque não sabemos o que fazer!

**Elliot –** Certo vamos lá!

"Os dois saem e chegam ao parque".

**Naru –** Shiory! Motoko! Trouxe ajuda!

**Shiory –** Finalmente!

**Elliot –** Mas o que é isso?

**Motoko –** De acordo com o Drin, essa é a pedra negra.

**Naru –** Pedra das trevas!

**Elliot –** Que estranho...

"Elliot se abaixa e pega a pedra das trevas".

**Shiory –** Elliot o que você pensa que ta fazendo???

**Elliot –** É só uma pedra Shiory...

**Motoko –** O que?

**Naru –** Eu não acredito...

**Shiory –** Mas pode estar enfeitiçada ou sei lá!

**Elliot –** O predador usou toda a energia da pedra e quando ele foi destruído o poder também acabou. Está obvio. Mas é melhor arranjarmos um lugar para isso.

**Naru –** Meus pais nunca falaram sobre isso...

"Elliot pega a mão de Shiory, liga o relógio e aperta o botão que tinha do lado, ao fazer isso aparece uma luz. Elliot joga a pedra na luz cinza que saia do relógio".

**Elliot –** Essa pedra é do ser maligno que se juntou a eles. Não existia na nossa época.

**Shiory –** Elliot o que exatamente foi isso que você acabou de fazer?

**Elliot –** É um compartimento virtual do relógio, esqueci de falar é só apartear esse botão e colocar tudo que vocês quiserem aí dentro. Ah, e tem mais. Estão vendo este outro botão aqui?  
"Elliot aponta um outro botão na lateral do relógio".  
**Elliot –** Sempre que encontrarem um predador e estiverem sozinhas, para pedir ajuda as outras basta apertar este botão. Ao fazerem isso o relógio manda um sinal para cada uma. E, além disso, o relógio pode detectar predadores, sempre que começar a apitar ou é um sinal de ajuda ou um alerta de predador.

**Naru –** Que legal! É bem útil!

**Shiory –** Nisso você tem razão.

**Motoko –** Mas espera um pouco, não eram dois aliens?

**Shiory –** Você não presta atenção na conversa Motoko?

**Motoko –** Desculpe, mas era você que nem queria salvar o mundo da desgraça.

**Shiory –** Uma força maligna ajudou os dois aliens a sair que com certeza devem ter feito um pacto diabólico.

**Motoko –** É, mas onde está o outro alien?

**Shiory –** Hum... ¬¬

**Motoko –** O Sardon ou sei lá o nome dele...

**Shiory –** E eu lá vou saber???

**Naru –** Elliot, precisamos de explicações aqui!

**Shiory –** Pode está num parque de diversões na via-láctea

**Naru e Motoko –** ¬¬

**Shiory –** Eu hein... Estou só tentando ser engraçada...

**Naru –** Deixe isso pra profissionais Shiory.

**Motoko –** Agora chega! Coisa demais pra um dia só. Vou pra casa!

**Shiory –** Eu também, já esta ficando tarde. A gente fala sobre isso amanhã.

**Elliot –** Amanhã sem faltar no café meninas!

**Naru –** Sim senhor chefe! Só que amanhã vou sair mais cedo por causa do basquete certo?  
**Elliot –** Certo.

**Naru –** Ei Shiory! Me espera!

**Shiory –** Ta bom.

"Elas saem do parque e começam a ir pra casa".  
**Shiory –** Ai, eu só to fazendo o futebol graças ao maldito café! Tive que abandonar tudo! Menos o futebol...

**Naru –** Amanhã você vai?

**Shiory –** Vou né... Amanhã não tem treino...

**Naru –** Eu vou sair mais cedo, tenho o basquete.  
"Fim do episódio". 


	2. O Garoto Novo

**CAPÍTULO 2: O GAROTO NOVO  
**

"No dia seguinte...".

**Naru –** Ai meu Deus! Olha só a hora! Por que não aprendi a me tele-transportar? Seria mais rápido chegar ao colégio assim!

**Kikki –** Naru! Você está atrasada desce logo!

**Naru –** Ai eu sei!

**Tarb –** Precisa se esforçar mais no tele-transporte minha filha

**Naru –** Ai depois pai porque agora estou atrasada!

"Naru bate a porta e encontra Shiory a esperando no portão de sua casa".

**Shiory –** Aleluia! Finalmente você chegou!

**Naru –** Ai desculpa Shiory.  
"Elas saem varadas pra escola, Shiory no seu skate e Naru no seu patinete".

**Shiory –** Rápido! O portão já vai fechar!

"Elas entram na escola".

**Shiory –** Tchau! Até o recreio!

**Naru –** Até!

"Naru sai correndo pelo corredor da 5ª serie, quando entra na sala acaba esbarrando em um garoto, que nunca vira antes, tentando entrar na mesma sala que ela e ao mesmo tempo também".

**Garoto –** Toma mais cuidado pirralha!

**Naru –** Ei! Seu mal educado! Não olha pra onde anda não?

"Naquele empurra-empurra todo os dois acabaram caindo dentro da sala de aula".

"Raios vieram aos olhos de cada um, que tentavam se fuzilar com o olhar".

**Professor Miroshiba –** Senhorita Benjamin, fico feliz que tenha vindo se reunir a nós.

"Naru se levanta como um raio".

**Naru –** Sinto muito senhor Miroshiba.

**Garoto –** Hehehe...

**Naru –** É que esse tonto que nem sabe a própria sala me atrapalhou. Se não fosse por isso teria chegado na hora.

"Naru começou a encarar com raiva o Setsu que ainda estava caído no chão".

**Professor –** Pois saiba senhorita Naru Benjamim que esse é o Setsu, o garoto novo e não devíamos começar um relacionamento assim. Já pro seu lugar.

"O professor escreveu o nome de Setsu no quadro".

**Naru –** Tanto faz...  
"Ela foi se sentar no seu lugar".

**Professor –** Setsu Hinatu, este é o novo colega de vocês. Bom, já que você já conheceu a senhorita Benjamim, que tal se sentar ao lado dela?

**Setsu –** O que!  
**Naru –** Nem pensar professor!  
"O professor o encara".

**Setsu –** Quero dizer... É claro...  
"Setsu foi com uma cara de bravo para a carteira vazia que ficava ao lado da de Naru".

**Setsu –** Cala a boca pirralha...

"Se sentando".

**Professor –** Ah! Senhorita Benjamin?

**Naru –** Sim senhor?

**Professor –** Já que o senhor Setsu é novo neste colégio, deixo você encarregada de na hora do recreio mostrar-lhe o colégio.

**Naru e Setsu –** COMO!

**Professor –** Vocês me ouviram.

**Naru –** Mas eu não quero fazer isso!

**Setsu –** E eu não quero passar o recreio ao lado dela!

**Professor –** Agora já chega! Os dois vão se tornar bons amigos e vão se suportar! Se você Naru, não mostrar o colégio ao Setsu, vocês dois perderam dois pontos na media entenderam?

**Naru –** Ta bom, eu mostro o colégio pra ele...

**Setsu –** Aff...

**Professor –** Ótimo.

"Setsu é um menino que tem o cabelo entre a cor castanha e mel e é do estilo do Shaoran de Sakura Card Captors, levemente arrepiado, mas muito bonito mesmo. Têm os olhos esverdeados, lindos olhos. É uma pessoa de bom coração só que não gosta de demonstrar, é um pouquinho de nada maior do que Naru, poucos centímetros. Nunca foi popular por ser muito calado e por sempre esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos".

"No recreio"...

**Naru –** Este é o pátio, é ali onde ficam os banheiros, essa é a sala de musica, aquilo é o ginásio... – Dando uma volta pelo colégio mostrando-o a Setsu.

**Setsu –** Nossa... Como você guia bem, hein?  
"Ele falou num tom totalmente e completamente sarcástico".

**Naru –** Há há... Muito engraçado...

**Shiory –** Naru! Onde você estava?

**Naru –** Ah... Oi Shiory.

**Shiory –** Estava te procurando que nem uma doida e... Quem é o seu amigo?

**Naru –** Amigo! O meu professor me mandou ser babá dele! Isso sim!

**Shiory –** Ah... Mas assim mesmo são da mesma turma, por isso são amigos.

**Setsu –** Nem pensar! Não me misturo com pirralhas!

**Naru –** Como!

**Shiory –** Ta bom, já vi que o amor está no ar então eu vou procurar a Motoko e deixá-los a sós... Tchauzinho!

"Ela vai saindo de fininho".

**Naru e Setsu –** Como é que é!

**Naru –** Shiory! Retire o que disse imediatamente!

**Shiory –** Que foi? Só estou sendo realista.

**Naru –** Realista!

"Shiory pisca o olho, da meia volta e sai correndo enquanto Naru sai correndo atrás dela".

**Naru –** Shiory! Retire o que disse! AGORA!

"Shiory da um volta avassaladora e pega Naru pelos braços".

**Naru –** Ei!

**Shiory –** Vamos fazer assim, eu não retiro o que disse e vou ficar repetindo isso se você não parar de me perseguir. Certo?

**Naru –** Ta, mas eu e o Setsu nem somos amigos! Como você pode dizer aquilo Shiory?

**Shiory –** Ora, eu falo o que vejo e você fica quietinha porque é a minha opinião.

"Shiory solta Naru".

**Naru –** Isso não é resposta!

**Shiory –** É sim e ponto final

"O sinal toca".

**Naru –** Droga! Agora terei de voltar pra sala e aturar aquele fedelho de novo... Eu mereço...

**Shiory –** Até parece que você não vai gostar de voltar pra sala...

**Naru –** Para!

**Shiory –** Há há há.

"No fim das aulas"...

"Naru, Shiory e Motoko estão indo pro café juntas".

**Elliot –** Finalmente chegaram.

**Weslley –** Fizemos novos uniformes para as novas super gatinhas aqui do café.

**Motoko –** Papai, se por acaso for algo fora de moda eu me recuso a usar.  
"Weslley entrega um uniforme pra cada uma que vão ao vestuário se trocar".

**Shiory –** É perfeito!

**Naru –** Eu gostei e muito!

"As três saem com um short, mas parecido com uma saia na frente, uma blusa, sendo que tem um laço amarrado no pescoço, nos braços, em uma das pernas e nos cabelos, o sapato é tipo um tênis que nem o de antigamente. A única diferença dos uniformes de cada uma é que o de Naru é vermelho, o da Motoko azul bebê e o da Shiory cinza".

**Motoko** – Até que é bonitinho...

**Weslley –** Meninas nos digam uma coisa, vocês falaram que o Drin estava com uma marca estranha na testa, que nem o predador certo?

**Motoko –** É.

**Weslley –** Como era a marca?  
**Naru –** Tinha asas de morcego e uma estrela cortada ao meio por um raio sendo que a marca era toda preta.

**Weslley –** Reconhece esse símbolo Elliot?

**Elliot –** Nunca o vi...

**Shiory –** Era feio... Eu prefiro o nosso.

**Weslley –** Acho que é melhor começarmos a pesquisar sobre ele... Enquanto isso, vocês poderiam ir abrindo o café meninas?

**Naru –** Eu tenho que ir pro treino de basquete gente! Não demora muito, então quando acabar eu posso voltar, mas agora eu tenho que ir. Por favor, tio Elliot! Quero dizer chefe!  
**Elliot –** Então vá.  
"Naru sai correndo para o vestiário para trocar de roupa".  
"Quando estava chegando perto da porta Shiory diz":  
**Shiory –** Boa sorte com o seu namorado novo! Ele está no time de basquete sabia?

**Naru –** Ele não é meu namorado! Espera aí! Ele está no time de basquete? Aquele pirralho? Impossível!

**Shiory –** Ta sim, mas você não está atrasada? Melhor correr.

**Naru –** Certo.

"Naru manda um olhar demoníaco pra Shiory, mas sai correndo logo em seguida".  
"Chegando ao colégio"...

"Ela sai correndo em direção ao ginásio até que esbarra em alguém que corria na direção oposta e que também ia pro ginásio, ambos caem".

**Naru –** Ai me desculpe eu... Ah! É você! Então mereceu!

**Setsu –** Pirralha? O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Naru –** Eu sou da equipe! O que você faz aqui!

**Treinador –** Se o romance aí fora já acabou gostaria de pedir que entrassem logo no ginásio, pois o treino já começou há quinze minutos.   
_NOTA: Eles estavam discutindo bem na porta do ginásio._

**Naru e Setsu –** Não tem romance nenhum!

**Garoto do Time –** Ah não sei não... Os opostos se atraem sabiam?

**Naru –** Cala a boca seu boboca!

**Treinador –** Naru e Setsu cinqüenta flexões já! Pra aprenderem a não se atrasarem e a não discutirem!  
** Naru –** Mas treinador!

**Treinador –** Nada de 'mas'.

**Setsu –** Eu sou novo aqui treinador! Por favor, pegue mais leve!

**Treinador –** Setsu... O melhor aluno do meu irmão! Eu sei que você vai agüentar cinqüenta flexões não são nada! Até uma garota consegue fazer. Não é Naru?

**Naru –** Cinqüenta flexões? Moleza...

"Enquanto o treinador conversava com o time, Setsu e Naru faziam as flexões".

"Quando terminaram, o time já havia se reunindo em duplas pra treinar".

**Treinador –** Naru e Setsu façam uma dupla.

**Naru –** Como!

**Treinador –** Você sabe dupla aquilo que se jogam duas pessoas...   
**Naru –** Mas treinador! Por favor! Eu não quero fazer dupla com esse fedelho!

**Treinador –** Não importa. Comecem a fazer os exercícios juntos.

**Naru –** Ai que droga...

**Setsu –** Mas... Droga... Eu tenho que fazer com essa pirralha...

**Naru –** Eu que devia estar reclamando!

"Algum tempo depois"...  
"O treino já havia acabado só que a Naru ainda estava no ginásio porque sempre demorava pra arrumar as suas coisas".

**Drin –** Ora, ora, quem encontramos aqui?

"Drin apareceu no meio do ginásio".

**Naru –** Drin! O que faz aqui senhor alien malvado?

**Drin –** Vim vê-la querida.

**Naru –** Não sou sua querida!

"Enquanto isso..."

**Pensamento do Setsu –** Droga, esqueci meu material no ginásio, que ótimo jeito de começar...

"Assim que ele chega perto do ginásio só ouve".

**Naru –** Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

**Setsu –** Mas o que?

"Setsu fica olhando escondido o que estava acontecendo".

"Naru se transforma e Setsu vê tudo".

**Pensamento de Naru –** Vou chamar as meninas.

"Ela aperta um botão no relógio que manda um sinal para as outras".

**Naru –** Agora você vai ver!

**Drin –** Vou ver o que? Predador! APAREÇA!

"Do nada um predador em forma de barata gigantesco aparece".

**Naru –** Mas que nojo!

**Pensamento de Setsu –** O que é isso!

**Drin –** Não gostou do meu predador?

**Naru –** Ele é nojento! Mas até que combina com você!

**Drin **– Muito engraçado... Mas será que você consegue derrota-lo? Predador ataque-a!

**Naru –** Não acredito que terei de tocar nisso! Aff... BAMBOLE!  
"A arma de Naru aparece".

**Naru –** BAMBOLE DE FOGO!

**Pensamento de Setsu –** Mas como ela faz...?

"O ataque de Naru atinge o predador, mas ele não sente nada".

**Naru –** Não deu certo?

**Drin –** Se você vai querer derrotar uma coisa tão nojenta é melhor pensar rápido.

**Naru –** Mas, deveria ter virado churrasquinho de predador e... AAAAAAAAAAAA!

"O predador da um golpe que a acerta em cheio lançando-a longe".

**Naru –** Ele é muito forte...

**Pensamento de Setsu –** Naru...

**Shiory –** Mas não tão forte se a gente estiver aqui!

**Naru –** Meninas!

**Pensamento de Setsu –** Tem mais!

"Do nada uma garota parecida com um tigre siberiano e uma parecida com uma arara azul entram no ginásio".

**Motoko –** Cata- vento! CORRENTES ARCO-ÍRIS!

"O ataque arco-íris fez com que o predador caísse, mas logo ele se levanta e começa a atacá-las".

**Naru –** Shiory! Tente congelá-lo!  
"Mas antes que Shiory conseguisse terminar a frase Drin a ataca".

**Naru –** Maldito! BAMBOLE DE FOGO!

"Naru manda seu ataque direto contra o Drin, mas ele consegue se desviar com facilidade".  
**Dess –** A Shiory está enrascada!  
**Shiory **– Obrigada por me lembrar isso Dess.

**Motoko –** Meninas! Vamos juntar os poderes!

**Drin –** E então o que você vai fazer? Hein gatinha?

**Shiory –** Mandar você calar a sua boca e ajudar as minhas amigas.

"Naru manda outra vez seu ataque contra o predador, mas de nada adianta".

"O predador novamente a ataca".

**Shiory –** Cuidado!

**Naru –** Ai!

**Drin –** Você não devia estar mais preocupada com você mesma?

"Drin vai pra cima de Shiory, mas ela consegue se esquivar".

**Motoko – **Vamos juntar nossos ataques!

**Naru e Shiory** – Certo!

"Shiory com muita raiva usa sua arma secreta, ela da o chute mais poderoso que ela pode dar que faz com que Drin caia duro no chão".

**Shiory –** Báculo!

**Pensamento de Setsu –** Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

**Shiory –** Predador do mal volte a sua forma original! Báculo animal!

**Naru –** Devia ter trazido o meu casaco...

**Motoko –** Concordo.

"Shiory congela o predador com seu ataque, que acaba se quebrando em vários pedaços".

**Naru –** Você é muito forte Shiory!

"Além de ter deixado todos em volta quase que congelados".

**Motoko –** Mandou bem!

**Pensamento de Setsu –** Caramba! Mais que frio!

"Drin estava em seu estado semimorto depois do chute da Shiory".

**Drin –** Tiveram sorte. Esperem mais um pouco e verão o que é uma luta de verdade. Isso foi apenas um mini treino.

"Ele desaparece".

**Shiory –** Por que ele sempre diz isso? ¬¬

**Naru –** Porque ele é um convencido! Se acha forte, mas nos sempre o derrotamos!

**Motoko –** É isso aí.

**Shiory –** Hehehe '. Vamos embora!

"Ao ouvir isso Setsu sai correndo e acaba que acaba não pegando seu material que havia esquecido".  
"De repente os olhos da Shiory ficaram mais parecidos com os de um felino, suas orelhas se mexeram e ela ficou com uma cara séria. Ela havia ouvido os passos de Setsu indo embora".

**Shiory –** Tem alguém aqui.

**Naru –** Como?  
**Shiory **– Vamos logo embora.

"E elas saem com uma velocidade incrível".

"Setsu entra no ginásio meio assustado pega suas coisas e sai correndo pra fora de lá".

**Naru –** Shiory por que a gente teve que sair tão rápido de lá?

**Shiory –** Eu ouvi alguém... Só isso...

"Elas já estavam em suas formas humanas e do lado de fora do colégio".

**Naru –** Quer dizer que alguém nos viu lutando?

**Shiory –** Precisamos tomar mais cuidado. Devemos ver se tem alguém por perto antes de nos transformarmos.  
**Motoko e Naru –** Verdade...

**Naru –** Acho melhor irmos não?

**Shiory –** Gente e a pedra das trevas?  
"Todas ficam quietas e olhando uma pra cara da outra".

**Naru –** Aaaa! Vamos ter que voltar!

**Dess –** Eu repeti isso muitas vezes!

"Fim do episódio".


	3. Motoko e o Desfile

**CAPÍTULO 3: MOTOKO E O DESFILE**

"No dia seguinte ao ataque no ginásio..."

"Shiory sai da escola com o seu skate em alta velocidade".

**Shiory –** Aaaa! To atrasada! Por quê!

"Dess coloca a cabeça pra fora da mochila".

**Dess –** Atrasada! Atrasada! Que coisa feia Shiory!

**Shiory **– Cala boca sua bolinha de pêlos gigante!

**Dess –** Atrasada e mal educada!

**Shiory –** Você é o que! Um professor de boas maneiras?

**Dess –** Não, mas você também não!

**Shiory –** Fica aí dentro!

"Shiory empurra Dess pra dentro da mochila".

"Alguns segundos depois já estava chegando ao café".

**Shiory –** Desculpa pelo atraso! Estou indo trocar de roupa.

**Elliot –** Rápido porque temos muitos clientes hoje.

**Shiory –** Estou indo.

"Shiory vai trocar sua roupa".

"Assim que Shiory entra no banheiro pra se trocar Naru fala com Motoko".

**Naru –** Motoko?

**Motoko –** Que é Naru?

**Naru –** Sabe quem está sentado ali na mesa 7?

**Motoko –** Quem?

**Naru –** É o Kaito. Sabe aquele menino que é a estrela do time de futebol da nossa escola.

**Motoko –** Ah sei. Ele é um menino muito legal. Mas por que você está falando isso?

**Naru –** Ai Motoko! Você não sabe? A Shiory esta super apaixonada por ele.

**Motoko –** Sério?

**Naru –** Aham.

**Motoko –** Não sabia. Então é por ele que ela tem uma queda...

**Naru –** E eu acabei de anotar o pedido dele e você sabe quem poderia entregá-lo?

"Naru pisca pra Motoko".

**Motoko –** É claro que sei... A Shiory...

"Risadas maléficas foram soltas pelo ar".

**Shiory –** Ei! Qual é a graça meninas?

**Motoko –** Nada não...

**Naru –** Shiory? Poderia entregar esta fatia de bolo para mesa 7, por favor? É que eu e a Motoko temos que ver uma coisa na cozinha

**Shiory –** Ta né...

"Shiory vai se aproximando da mesa 7 até que..."

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Kaito!

"Ela olha pra trás e só vê a Naru e a Motoko acenando pra ela com um baita sorriso no rosto da porta da cozinha".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Agora eu entendi porque elas foram pra cozinha... Engraçadinhas...

**Kaito –** Shiory?

**Shiory –** Ah... Oi Kaito... '

**Kaito –** Então é neste café que você trabalha?

**Shiory –** É... É neste exato café... Sim... É...

"Enquanto isso na cozinha...".  
**Naru –** Queria ter uma câmera hehe.  
**Motoko –** Eu tenho esse celular que filma bem aqui!

**Naru –** Então comece a gravar!  
"Voltando à parte da frente do café..."  
**Kaito –** Que legal

**Shiory –** É mesmo... Aqui está o seu pedido.

"Shiory está tentando não ficar vermelha"

**Kaito –** Parece ótimo, muito obrigado Shiory.

**Shiory –** De nada...

"Shiory se afasta da mesa dele o mais rápido possível pra evitar que suas orelhas saíssem e vai direto pra cozinha"  
"Entrando na cozinha"...

**Shiory –** Vocês duas me pagam!

**Naru –** Ah Shiory! Isso porque você não viu o vídeo que gravamos disso!

**Shiory **– O que! Deleta isso imediatamente! Deleta isso agora!

**Motoko –** Ah qual é Shiory?

**Naru –** É! Está muito engraçado.

**Shiory –** Aaaa! Vocês me pagam!

**Naru –** E agradeça tudo isso mim! Foi minha idéia! Hehe!

**Shiory –** Vocês vão sofrer conseqüências terríveis se não deletarem!

**Naru –** Mas nem pensar que vamos deletar!

**Motoko –** É Shiory! Isso está ótimo!

**Naru –** Afinal... O que você vai fazer hein?

**Shiory –** Eu vou... Eu vou... Ah sei lá! Implicar com você sobre o Setsu!   
**Motoko –** Quem?

**Shiory –** Um garoto que a Naru gosta.

**Naru –** É mentira! Nós nem somos amigos!

**Shiory –** A é? Então por que ficou nervosinha?

**Naru –** Hum... Porque... Porque... Isso me irrita!  
**Shiory –** Nem amigos? Sei... ¬¬

**Naru –** É sim! Nem amigos nós somos!

**Shiory –** Ta bom... Vou fingir que eu acredito... Garota apaixonada.

**Naru –** Pára!

**Shiory –** Então deleta!

**Motoko –** Eu não vou deletar isso nunca!  
**Naru –** Afinal, a única garota apaixonada aqui é você Shiory!

**Shiory –** Até parece... ¬¬

"Shiory conseguiu arrancar o celular da mão de Motoko, que estava erguida, com uma rapidez de um gato".

"E, calmamente, deletou o vídeo".

**Naru –** O que você fez? Estava perfeito!

**Shiory –** Hehehe... Eu disse...

**Naru –** É assim? Então me de licença que eu vou dar uma passadinha na mesa 7 e falar certas coisas sobre os sentimentos de uma certa felina...

"Naru foi indo em direção a saída da cozinha".

**Shiory –** Ah é? Então eu vou falar pro Setsu que você o ama e que na realidade não tem raiva, se apaixonou quando o viu".

"Ao ouvir essas palavras Naru sai correndo atrás de Shiory pela cozinha inteira".  
**Naru –** Pára de dizer que eu o amo!

**Shiory –** Não vou mesmo!

**Naru –** Volta aqui! Eu não o amo! Ele é um fedelho metido!

**Shiory –** Os opostos se atraem!

**Naru –** Não é não!

**Shiory –** Hehehe.

"Naru pula em cima de Shiory que se abaixa deixando Naru de cara no chão, mas ela logo se levanta".

**Naru –** Você é muito chata! Isso tudo que disse não passa de grandes mentiras!

**Shiory –** Ah é?

**Elliot –** Chega dessa briga! As duas vão servir os clientes agora!

**Shiory e Naru –** Sim senhor!

"No meio da tarde..."

**Motoko –** Estou indo meninas... Tenho que ir ao desfile da moda de Paris aqui no Japão.

**Shiory –** Tchau sortuda!

**Naru –** Boa sorte!

"Motoko entra em sua limusine"

**Motorista –** Para onde senhorita Robert?

**Motoko –** Para o prédio Matsuke, por favor.

**Motorista –** Sim senhorita.

"No desfile belas damas se apresentavam até que do nada Drin aparece na frente de uma funcionária do prédio".

**Drin –** Preciso da sua alma, só por algumas horas.

"Antes de dar uma resposta, a funcionária já havia desmaiado".

**Drin –** Perfeito...

"Do nada, quando estava na vez da Motoko na passarela, começam a soar vários gritos do meio da platéia".

**Motoko –** Mas o que...?

"Um predador parecendo um lobisomem aparece no meio da platéia fazendo com que todos saíssem de lá correndo".

**Drin –** Olá queridinha.

"Drin aparece um pouco na frente de Motoko".

**Motoko –** Drin!

**Drin –** Pelo visto, até que você é espertinha, hein?

**Motoko –** Ora seu...

"Ela olha envolta e não vê ninguém e..."

**Motoko –** Mew Mew Motoko! Metamorfose!

"Motoko se transforma".

**Drin –** Quer saber de uma coisa?

**Motoko –** O que é hein?

"Drin se tele-transporta e reaparece bem na frente de Motoko".  
"Ele coloca sua mão no queixo de Motoko e levanta seu rosto".   
**Drin –** Percebi que você é bem mais bonitinha do que aquela felina, minha querida anjinha.

**Motoko –** Sai de perto!

"Ao falar isso, Motoko da um soco que o afasta".

**Motoko –** Nunca mais se meta comigo!

**Drin –** Hum... Parece que minha anjinha está irritada, hein?

**Motoko –** Não me chama de anjinha!

"Motoko parte pra cima dele, mas ele se desvia".

**Drin –** Que peninha que você acha isso, nós 2 até que ficamos bem fofinhos juntos.

**Motoko –** Até parece. Você fica muito fofo é com esse seu predador horroroso!

**Drin –** E falando nele... Ataque-a predador!

"Motoko aperta o botão do relógio que manda um sinal para as outras gatinhas".

"O lobisomem gigante da um uivo e parte pra cima dela com suas garras a mostra".

**Motoko –** Aaaa!

"Motoko é jogada contra a parede, mas logo se levanta".

**Drin –** O que foi? Já se cansou? Ah que isso anjinha...

**Motoko –** Já disse pra parar de me chamar de anjinha!

"Motoko lança seu ataque contra o predador que também é levado para a parede, mas não é derrubado".

**Drin –** Precisa fazer melhor se quiser derrotá-lo, meu anjo.

"O predador a ataca só que Motoko se descia por pouco".

"Até que Shiory e Naru aparecem".

**Naru –** Bambole de fogo!

**Motoko –** Meninas! Finalmente vocês chegaram!

**Shiory –** É que o Elliot mandou a gente terminar de servir a mesa 3.

**Drin –** Ah! Que bom que chegaram. Agora poderei destruir as 3 de uma vez.

**Shiory –** Até parece!

**Drin –** Não concorda meu anjinho?

**Motoko –** Eu não sou seu anjo!

**Shiory –** Ta... Essa eu não entendi, mas tudo bem '

**Motoko –** Ah! Menos fala! Mais ação gente!

**Shiory e Naru –** Certo, mas depois queremos saber sobre isso.

**Motoko –** Correntes do arco íris!

"Nada acontece com predador".

**Naru –** Esse predador é forte!

**Drin –** Claro, ele tem a alma de um humano.

**Shiory –** Que! Isso não deve ser muito bom.

**Motoko –** Não mesmo! Isso significa que o predador está mais forte!

**Naru –** Ah não!

**Drin –** Ah sim minhas gatinhas.

"O predador ataca as 3".

**Naru –** Cuidado!

"Elas desviam no último segundo".

**Naru **– O que faremos meninas?

**Shiory –** Que tal... É... Vocês mandarem suas energias pra mim e eu tento derrotar o monstro? Ah esquece péssima idéia, né?

**Naru –** É tão louca, que pode da certo!

**Shiory –** Deve está de brincadeira...

**Motoko –** Vamos lá!

"Elas pegam suas armas e se concentram. De repente aparecem 2 brilhos, um vermelho e um outro azul, que se encontram com outro brilho cinza bem na ponta das armas".

**Motoko –** Shiory agora!

**Shiory –** Predador do mal volte a sua forma original! Báculo animal!

"Aquele frio vem e congela o predador".

"Até que o gelo se quebra em vários pedaços".

**Naru –** Mandou bem Shiory!

**Motoko –** É!

**Drin –** Droga! Bom minha anjinha nos veremos no nosso próximo encontro certo? E vocês também gatinhas.  
"Drin desaparece".  
**Dess –** Ah há!

"Dess pega o infusor".

**Dess **– Pedra das trevas!

**Shiory –** Vou guardar isso.

"Shiory guarda dentro da dimensão do relógio".

"Além da pedra, uma esfera formada por uma luz prateada brilhante fica flutuando".

**Naru –** Ah... O que é isso?

**Motoko **– É a alma da pessoa que foi roubada, só pode ser.

**Dess –** Eu cuido disso!

"Dess levanta a bola e sai correndo".

**Naru –** Você foi incrível Shiory!

**Shiory –** Valeu, mas agora eu quero saber... Qual é a do 'anjinha'?

**Naru –** Também quero saber isso.

**Motoko –** É que esse alien nojento está caidinho por mim. E não para de me chamar assim. Aquele maldito!  
**Shiory e Naru** – ¬¬

**Shiory –** O amor estar no ar pra todas nós.

**Naru –** Hehe verdade.

**Shiory –** Então você admite que gosta do Setsu! Que fofo!

**Naru –** Ei! Espera aí! Menos pra mim!

**Motoko **– E eu não amo o Drin!

**Shiory –** Lá lá lá! Drin e Motoko! Naru e Setsu!

**Naru –** E eu não amo o Setsu! Você que ama o Kaito!

**Shiory –** Amo mesmo! Eu pelo menos não fico mentindo pra mim mesma!

"Ao ouvirem isso Motoko e Naru ficam com os olhos ardendo em chamas e saem correndo atrás de Shiory".

**Shiory –** Por que vocês sempre me perseguem?

"Fim do episodio".


	4. Jogo do Amor

**CAPÍTULO 4: JOGO DO AMOR  
**

**Naru –** Tchau Shiory! Até o recreio!

**Shiory –** Tchau Naru!

"Naru foi seguindo o corredor pra sua sala".

**Naru –** Dessa vez o professor não vai poder reclamar. Se correr mais um pouco chegarei a tempo.

**Professor –** Naru, parabéns conseguiu chegar a tempo.

"Naru entra na sala e vai direto para o seu lugar".

**Naru –** Consegui...

"Ela já está sentada".

"Setsu a olhava com uma cara de médico, queria ver se estava tudo normal depois da cena do outro dia no ginásio".

**Naru –** O que foi fedelho?

**Setsu –** É... Nada.

"Setsu desvia o olhar".

**Naru –** Maluco...

"Setsu encosta o dedo em Naru pra ver se ela é real ou se ela é diferente".

**Naru –** O que deu em você?

**Setsu –** Nada, nada mesmo. – ele fica com aquela cara com aquela gota no lado da cabeça.

**Naru –** Você não me engana fedelho. O que você tem hein?

**Setsu –** É que você é tão baixinha que parece uma pulga de tão pequena que é, e eu queria vê se você era real mesmo.

**Naru –** O QUE DISSE!

"Naru berra tão alto que toda a turma ouve".

**Professor –** Senhorita Benjamim, se acha que a sala de aula foi feita para ficar berrando, então acho melhor que você saia daqui e vá para coordenação.  
**Setsu –** Há há há se deu mal baixinha...

**Naru –** Seu idiota...

"Naru sai de sala".

"Enquanto isso no auditório da escola se encontrava todas as turmas de 7ª serie em diante, até o 3º ano do Ensino Médio".   
"Estava ocorrendo à votação pro novo grêmio da escola, e o Kaito estava concorrendo com seu grupo".

**Maioria das Garotas** – Nossa! Kaito vai se candidatar, eu vou votar nele... Aiaiai ele é lindo!

"Ao perceber que Shiory estava na primeira fileira do auditório, Kaito acena pra ela deixando todas as outras garotas morrendo de raiva".

"Shiory faz uma cara de 'estou morta' enquanto acena de volta".

**Professor –** Bom alunos, está na hora da votação do grêmio.

**Grupo Power of Girls** – Se vocês votarem na gente o colégio será cada vez mais rosa!

"Todas as meninas patricinhas aplaudiram de pé".

**Shiory –** Meu deus...

"Chegou o grupo do Kaito".

"Praticamente todas as meninas, menos Shiory e as que já tinham namorado, se levantaram, berraram e aplaudiram".

**Garotas –** Kaito! Uhu! Lindo!

**Meninos –** ¬¬

**Shiory –** '

**Kaito –** Mais jogos e maior tempo de educação física! Votem no Grupo Boys!

**Garotas –** Aaaa!

"Vários grupos se apresentaram, mas acabou que no final o grupo do Kaito, o Grupo Boys, venceu".  
"Kaito se aproxima de Shiory por milagre já que tinham várias garotas em volta dele, querendo a sua atenção".  
**Shiory –** Oi... Parabéns.

**Kaito –** Agora vamos ter mais tempo para treinar.

**Shiory –** É mais tempo jun... Nossa o auditório está quente, acho que vou dar uma voltinha. Tchauzinho! '  
"Ela sai do auditório feliz da vida".

"Motoko estava indo entregar uma autorização a coordenação do colégio quando encontra Naru sentada no banco do lado de fora parecendo que ia explodir".

**Motoko –** Naru? O que faz aqui? Fez alguma coisa errada?

**Naru –** Foi tudo culpa daquele idiota do Setsu!

**Shiory –** Oi! Vocês aprontaram é?  
"Shiory estava passando pelo corredor da coordenação".

**Motoko –** Eu só vim entregar essa autorização aqui, mas a Naru é outra história...

**Shiory –** O que você fez?

**Naru –** Não fui eu! Foi tudo culpa do idiota do Setsu! Estou aqui por culpa dele!

**Shiory –** A paixão é assim... Fazemos coisas que não entendemos.

**Naru –** O que? Nada disso!

**Motoko –** Mas é verdade. Concordo com a Shiory.

**Naru –** Vocês nem sabem o que aconteceu! Como podem estar falando isso?

**Shiory **– A gente sabe...

**Motoko –** Sabemos, no fundo sabemos.

**Naru –** Ah é? Então me digam! O que aconteceu pra eu estar aqui?

**Shiory –** Ele deve ter falado besteira e você levado à culpa.

**Naru –** Isso mesmo...

**Shiory –** Eu acertei? Nossa! Sou boa nisso. '

**Naru –** Não sei como só eu levei a culpa! Ele também deveria estar aqui!

**Shiory –** Ah, pra ficar juntinho dele, né?

**Naru –** Não! Porque ele que teve culpa e não eu! Por que vocês ficam insistindo que eu gosto dele?

**Motoko e Shiory –** Porque você gosta.

**Naru –** Só direi isso mais uma vez. Prestem atenção. EU NÃO GOSTO DO SETSU!

**Shiory –** Ta bom... Vamos fingir que acreditamos garota apaixonada.

**Motoko –** Mudando de assunto... Eu vou pro café depois das aulas e vocês?

**Shiory e Naru –** Não, eu tenho treino extra.

**Naru –** Você também? Que demais!

**Shiory –** Hehehe. '

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Quando Kaito falou mais treinos, não sabia que seria imediato.

"No treino de basquete...".

"Naru conseguiu chegar um pouco mais cedo no treino só pra reclamar com Setsu, porque, por culpa dele tinha ficado de castigo durante o recreio".

**Naru –** SETSU!

"Ela já entrou no ginásio berrando, vermelha de tanta raiva".

**Setsu –** Que é pirralha?

**Naru –** Foi sua culpa!

**Setsu –** Eu não fiz nada garota.

**Naru –** Ah! Não se finja de inocente! Por sua culpa fiquei de castigo! Agora você vai ver!

**Setsu –** Não fui eu que gritei no meio da aula pirralha.

**Naru –** Mas foi você que me fez gritar!

**Setsu –** Eu não pedi pra você gritar.

**Naru –** Por que você é tão irritante?

**Setsu –** Eu não fiz nada pra você gritar ou ter reação! A culpa foi totalmente sua!

**Naru –** Não é verdade!

**Treinador –** Naru e Setsu, dupla.

**Naru e Setsu –** Como!

**Treinador –** Vocês sobraram... De novo...

**Naru –** Mas eu cheguei mais cedo hoje!

**Treinador –** Mas como pode ver só tem vocês sobrando.  
**Garota do Time** – Afinal Naru, já que você ficou de papo com seu namorado, acabou não prestando atenção quando o treinador mandou escolher as duplas.

"O time todo, tirando Naru e Setsu, começou a rir".

**Naru –** Ele não é meu... Ah esquece, vamos fazer dupla Setsu.

"Ela o pega pelo braço e o arrasta até a quadra"

"No campo de futebol"...

**Kaito –** Oi Shiory!

**Shiory –** Oi Kaito!

**Kaito –** E então? Pronta pro treino? O jogo já esta chegando e é melhor nos prepararmos, certo?

**Shiory –** É mesmo. A gente tem que ganhar! Mas o importante mesmo é se divertir.

**Kaito –** É.

**Shiory –** Vamos lá!

**Treinador –** Muito bem time. O mesmo esquema dos outros treinos. Formem duplas pra treinarem 1º passos e depois chutes livres certo? Menino com menina!

**Time –** Sim!

**Kaito –** Vamos?

**Shiory –** É claro.

"Algum tempo depois".

**Treinador –** Pausa de 5 minutos gente!

**Shiory –** Essa foi horrível. Eu fui muito mal.

**Kaito –** Que isso, só em alguns passos. Afinal, você conseguiu marcar vários gols quando eu fui o goleiro. É uma excelente atacante.

**Shiory –** Você é que é um péssimo goleiro. Ai desculpa... Fui sincera demais... Algumas vezes exagero... Desculpa!

**Kaito –** Hehehe, mas você tem razão. Como goleiro eu nunca fui bom, desde pequeno. Mesmo assim, você mandava cada bomba contra mim que eu pensei que ia morrer. Você chuta muito forte. Com você atacando, ganharemos o jogo com certeza!

**Shiory –** Obrigada, mas espero que não te coloquem como goleiro porque aí, não teremos chance.

**Kaito –** Pior que é verdade. Hehehe.

**Shiory –** E eu não chuto forte, eu só...

"Shiory percebe que está a poucos centímetros de Kaito e logo se afasta".

**Kaito –** Só tenta matar o goleiro.

**Shiory –** Não, eu não tentei matar você, eu nunca faria isso. Não faria isso com ninguém.

**Kaito –** Hehe, eu sei. Só estou brincando. Mas sério você chuta bem. Está de parabéns.

**Shiory –** Obrigada Kaito...

**Treinador –** Voltando pro treino!

**Kaito –** Vamos! Temos muito que treinar, mas dessa vez você vai pro gol.

**Shiory –** Ta bom.

"Shiory consegue pegar todas as bolas de Kaito".

**Kaito –** Ah Shiory! Não me humilha ta?

**Shiory –** Ah... Desculpa. Eu vou deixar uma bola passar ta?

**Kaito –** Não é pra se desculpar! Você é ótima como goleira e como atacante! É perfeita! Aposto que a melhor do time feminino!

"Quando Shiory ouve isso fica vermelha".

**Shiory –** É... Pode-se dizer que sim...  
"Enquanto isso no ginásio"...

"Uma bola de basquete quase que acerta a cabeça de Setsu".

**Setsu –** Ei! Cuidado! Eu podia ter me machucado!  
"Naru passa por ele, pega a bola que havia tacado e depois volta sua atenção para Setsu".

**Naru –** Correção: era pra machucar.

**Shiory –** Ora sua...

**Naru –** Ora sua o que?

**Setsu –** Pirralha assassina!

**Naru –** Ora seu bebezão! Nem sabe jogar direito!

**Setsu –** Cala a boca!

"Os dois ficam com as testas quase encostadas, com aquele raio vindo dos olhos de cada um".

**Setsu –** Você é que não sabe jogar!

**Naru –** Eu estou aqui desde a 1ª série! Você não sabe nem metade do que eu sei!

**Setsu –** E eu jogo basquete desde o CA!

**Treinador –** Parem de discutir e vão logo praticar!

**Setsu e Naru –** Certo treinador.  
"Os dois se encaram de novo com raiva e voltam a treinar".  
"Fim do episódio".


	5. A Grande Descoberta

**CAPÍTULO 5: A GRANDE DESCOBERTA **

"Naru e Shiory vão seguindo para a escola".

**Shiory –** E então Naru? Como foi o treino com o seu namorado ontem?

**Naru –** Já disse que ele não é meu namorado!

**Shiory –** Não é? Então ta... Ele não é seu namorado... – falando num ar de sarcasmo.

**Naru –** Hum... Ai, eu não entendo porque você não para insistir tanto nisso! Meu Deus Shiory!

**Shiory –** Os opostos se atraem. Com sua mãe foi assim e com você também vai ser... É só esperar pra vê...

**Naru –** Engraçadinha... Mas como estão indo os seus treinos? O seu grande momento com o Kaito está chegando.

**Shiory –** Há há muito engraçadinha...

**Naru –** Mas você não o ama?

**Shiory –** Eu não sei se eu realmente o amo.

**Naru –** Sei... ¬¬

**Shiory –** Em alguns momentos quando ele é inteligente, sincero e fofo sinto alguma coisa por ele, mas em outros momentos ele é tão imaturo, idiota e irritante que eu... Ah... Eu não sei.

**Naru –** Que estranho.

**Shiory –** Assustador...

**Naru –** Ainda bem que eu não me sinto assim...  
"Chegando à escola"...

**Shiory –** Até mais Naru!

**Naru –** Até!

"Naru entra varada em sua sala".

**Naru –** Consegui!

**Professor –** Parabéns. Conseguiu chegar na hora.

"Ela se senta e a aula começa".

"A carteira que fica do lado da dela está vazia".

**Pensamento de Naru –** Cadê aquele pirralho?

**Professor –** Bom... Parece que o senhor Setsu faltou hoje. Quem poderá levar o dever de casa para ele depois da aula?

"Ninguém diz nada".  
_NOTA: Como já foi dito lá no 2º capítulo, Setsu nunca foi muito popular por ser muito fechado. _

**Aluno –** Que tal a Naru senhor? Afinal os dois se amam certo?

**Professor –** Ótima idéia.  
**Naru –** Não é ótima não! É péssima!

**Professor –** Naru você vai levar a lição pra ele. Afinal, ele se senta ao seu lado e além do mais pelo que sei você mora perto dele.

**Naru –** Mas eu...

**Professor –** Ótimo então você vai levar.

**Naru –** Aff...

"No fim da aula"...

**Shiory –** Ué Naru, você não vem comigo pro café?

**Naru –** Aff... É que o Setsu faltou hoje e o professor me mandou ir até a casa dele entregar o dever... Avisa pro tio Elliot que eu vou me atrasar um pouco ta?

**Shiory –** Certo. Boa sorte com o seu namorado.

**Naru –** Pára!

**Shiory –** Tchauzinho!

"Naru olha num pequeno pedaço de papel que seu professor havia lhe dado com o nome da rua e o número da casa de Setsu".   
"Depois de um certo tempo caminhando..."

**Naru –** Aff... Deve ser nesta rua aqui.

"Era uma rua com poucas casas e um orfanato no final".

"Ela vai entrando pela rua procurando o número certo, quando viu a que prédio pertencia o número quase que ficou paralisada".

**Naru –** Mas isso aqui deve... Deve... Estar errado. Ele não pode morar aqui...  
"Naru estava parada bem na frente do orfanato, o número pertencia a ele".

"Setsu aparece no jardim".

**Naru –** Setsu?

"Setsu olha para Naru e fica impressionado".

**Setsu –** O que você está fazendo aqui...? Ai! Yumi! Não fique correndo por aqui!

"Uma garotinha pisa no pé de Setsu correndo".

**Yumi –** Desculpe Setsu.  
"Ela se vira e volta a correr".

**Naru –** Eu... Eu... Vim te entregar a lição de casa...

**Setsu –** Obrigado.

"Setsu fala puxando a lição de casa da mão de Naru".

**Setsu –** Agora pode ir.

**Pensamento de Naru –** Ele mora aqui... E eu que o tratei tão mal...

**Setsu –** Que é? Vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de pena? Pois saiba que eu continuo o mesmo e que ainda acho que você é uma pirralha!

**Naru –** Mas Setsu! Olha só onde você mora! Se soubesse não teria sido tão dura assim com você...

**Setsu –** Não precisa me tratar diferente só porque eu sou diferente de você!  
**Naru –** Mas...

**Setsu –** Olha aqui nunca mais fale comigo!

"Setsu entra dentro do orfanato com muita raiva".

"Naru volta pro café".

**Naru –** Cheguei gente, desculpa a demora...

**Shiory –** Anda logo!

"Naru está completamente arrasada".

**Shiory –** Temos que... O que aconteceu com você Naru?

**Naru –** Hã? Nada não... – Com os olhos com algumas lágrimas.   
**Shiory –** O que aconteceu?

**Naru –** Já disse que não é nada.

**Shiory –** Fala logo! O que deu em você?

**Naru –** É que o Setsu... Ele...

**Shiory –** Ele? Hum... Vamos pro parque da uma volta, aí você me conta a história.

**Naru –** Certo...

"Elas saem do café caminhando".

**Shiory –** E aí?  
"Naru começa a narrar a conversa que tivera com Setsu antes de ir pro café".

**Shiory –** Hum... Mas acho que isso não é um problema tão grande é?

**Naru –** É que eu não sabia! E o tratei tão mal todo esse tempo... Ai Shiory... O lugar era horrível e...  
"Shiory da um peteleco na cabeça de Naru a interrompendo".

**Shiory –** Naru isso não muda nada! Ele deve ter ficado ofendido! Ele continua sendo o mesmo, só que agora está super chateado com você.

**Naru –** É que eu não pude evitar... Nunca imaginei que ele estivesse sozinho no mundo!

**Shiory –** Naru... Entenda que mesmo com tudo isso que aconteceu com ele... Ele continua sendo o mesmo. Setsu só quer ser tratado como qualquer um.

**Naru –** Eu sei...

**Shiory –** Talvez você tenha até dado um pouco de alegria a ele com as briguinhas. Agora o único jeito é você se desculpar e chama-lo de pirralho de novo.

**Naru –** Vou tentar...

**Shiory –** É isso aí!

**Naru –**...

"Do nada aparece um predador de um pato gigante com garras".

**Drin –** Olá gatinhas.

**Naru –** Só pra melhorar meu dia...

**Shiory –** Ah não fica assim.

**Drin –** O que foi gracinha? Cansada demais pra lutar? Que peninha, porque meu predador não está nem um pouco cansado. Ataque!

**Shiory e Naru –** Aaaa!

**Naru –** Vamos nos transformar!

**Shiory –** Mew Mew Shiory! Metamorfose!

**Naru –** Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

"As duas se transformam".

**Drin –** Onde está a minha anjinha?

**Shiory –** A sua anjinha está trabalhando.

**Naru –** Vamos chamá-la Shiory.

"Ela chama Motoko pelo relógio".

**Naru –** Agora você vai ver!

"Naru lança seu ataque contra o predador, só que ele usa suas asas como um escudo e acaba não sendo atingido pelo ataque".

**Naru –** Não o atingiu!

**Shiory –** Essa não!

"Motoko aparece".

**Motoko –** Oi meninas. Vocês me deixaram sozinha no café! Fiquei toda enrolada!

**Shiory –** Não reclama!

**Naru –** É mesmo agora se transforma, por favor.

**Motoko –** Mew Mew Motoko! Metamorfose!  
"Ela vira sua atenção para o Drin".  
**Motoko –** Agora você vai ver!

**Drin –** Ah! Estava te esperando meu anjo!

**Motoko –** Meu Deus... Eu não sou seu anjo!

"Shiory e Naru dão um olhar de sarcasmo".

**Drin –** Adoro quando você fica irritada.

**Motoko –** Pára com isso!

"Motoko lança seu ataque contra o predador".

"Enquanto isso, não muito longe daquela parte do parque, Setsu vê a luta entre o predador e as gatinhas".

**Pensamento de Setsu –** Elas de novo... Naru... Vai lá! Acaba com ele!  
"Voltando a luta"...

"O predador novamente fecha as asas, mas dessa vez manda o ataque de volta contra elas".

**Naru, Shiory e Motoko –** Aaaa!  
"Elas são atingidas e meio que lançadas um pouco longe".

**Naru –** Shiory! Manda logo um ataque contra esse bicho!

**Shiory –** Ta, mas eu preciso da ajudinha de vocês. Lembram da última vez?

**Motoko –** Precisamos de novas armas isso sim...

**Naru –** Mas enquanto não ganhamos novos DNA's... Vamos doar nossos poderes.

**Motoko –** Não estou falando disso, estou falando de novas armas!

**Naru –** Ah ta... Vemos isso depois com o tio, quero dizer, com o Elliot.

**Shiory –** Agora querem, por favor, parar de conversar!

"Shiory está correndo pra lá e pra cá do predador pato enquanto Naru e Motoko conversavam".

**Naru –** Ah! Desculpa Shiory...

**Motoko –** Vamos logo com isso.

**Shiory –** Que tal se me ajudarem a tirar esse predador da minha cola, hein!

**Motoko e Naru –** Certo!

"As duas colocam toda sua energia no báculo de Shiory".

**Shiory –** Predador do mal volte a sua forma original! Báculo animal!

"O predador é destruído e logo em seguida Dess salta da mochila e pega a alma que estava flutuando e come o infusor".

**Shiory –** É isso aí Dess!

**Dess –** Obrigado. Vou devolver isso!

"Ele sai correndo".

**Drin –** Comemorem agora porque o desafio ainda não começou. Cada vez mais estão se superando. Da próxima vez eu não serei tão bonzinho.

**Naru –** Ah cala boca! Você sempre diz isso e até agora nada!

**Drin –** É, mas agora eu encontrei a fórmula perfeita pra derrotar vocês. No próximo predador eu mostrarei. Tchau.

"Ele some".

**Shiory –** O que ele quis dizer com isso?

**Motoko –** Alguma coisa muito séria está para acontecer, isto é certo.

**Naru –** E temos que estar preparadas

**Shiory –** Vamos falar com o Elliot.

**Naru –** Certo!

"Elas voltam ao normal, pegam a pedra das trevas e vão correndo para o café".

**Shiory –** Elliot nós...

**Elliot –** Eu sei... Vocês precisam de armas novas... O Dess me mostrou.

**Dess –** Hehehe.

**Elliot –** Eu e o Weslley vamos trabalhar nisso a partir de hoje.

**Weslley –** Por isso tomem cuidado.

**Motoko –** Vamos tomar muito cuidado pai.

**Naru –** Finalmente não vamos precisar dar nossas forças pra Shiory.

**Shiory –** Olha aqui eu sou forte, ta bom? Só que não consigo acabar com tudo sozinha, só isso ¬¬.

**Motoko –** Vai ser bem melhor quando estivermos com armas mais fortes.

**Naru –** Pode crer.

**Shiory –** E o Drin vai nos pagar!

**Naru –** É isso aí!

**Motoko –** Ele vai ver o que é bom!

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Mas sabe que graças ao Drin a Naru recuperou o animo de sempre.

**Motoko –** Afinal, me chamar de anja só os meus pais!

**Naru –** E você nem é tão anja assim...

"Motoko manda um olhar cruel pra Naru".  
**Motoko –** Como disse?

**Naru –** Quero dizer... Você é uma santa Motoko.

**Motoko –** Melhoro...

**Naru –** '  
"Naru vira a sua atenção para Shiory".

**Naru –** Muito obrigada Shiory!

**Shiory –** Hã?

"Naru fica sorrindo".

"Fim do episódio".


	6. Um Dia das Mães Especial

**CAPÍTULO 6: UM DIA DAS MÃES ESPECIAL**

**Zoey –** Vamos Shiory! Vamos chegar atrasados no campo pro piquenique de dia das mães anual das Mew Mews se você não se apressar!

**Shiory –** Já estou indo mãe!

**Mark –** Ela é sempre atrasada Zoey... Deixa ela...

**Zoey –** É mesmo, ela se parece comigo. '

**Shiory –** Cheguei!

**Dess –** Dess - dess!

**Zoey –** O que ele disse?

**Shiory –** Também estou aqui

**Zoey –** Hum...

**Mini Gatinha –** Oba! Piquenique! Piquenique!

**Zoey –** É mesmo.

**Mark –** Então? Tudo pronto?

"Todos entram no carro e vão para a estrada".

"Eles chegam ao Parque Tomiko, um lugar muito lindo cheio de árvores floridas e trilhas, não era muito conhecido e por isso muito calmo".

"Eles sempre comemoram feriados fazendo um piquenique neste parque".   
**Zoey –** Pega a cesta se piquenique Shiory.

"Shiory estava usando uma bermuda por um certo milagre".

**Dess –** Dess nunca viu Shiory de bermuda...

**Shiory –** Hehe é mesmo...

"Eles encontram os outros já com tudo arrumado embaixo de uma grande cerejeira toda florida".

**Naru –** Shiory!

**Shiory –** Oi gente!

**Todos –** Bom dia!

**Zoey, Mark e Shiory –** Bom dia!

**Mark –** Desculpe o atraso.

**Shiory –** Pai, a gente sempre chega atrasado.

**Zoey –** Por sua causa Shiory.

**Shiory –** Eu sei...

**Corina –** Ela puxou isso de você Zoey.

**Zoey –** Infelizmente.

**Naru –** E então? Já podemos começar a comer? Estou faminta!

**Shiory –** Sempre faminta...

"Todos começam a comer muito felizes".  
**Elliot –** Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Eu e o Weslley já alteramos as armas de vocês. Estão mais poderosas e com outras mudanças. Quando vocês as chamarem elas já estarão modificadas.   
**Shiory, Naru e Motoko –** Obrigada!

**Motoko –** Keitaro pode me passar à maionese, por favor?

**Keitaro –** É claro – meio vermelho.

"Ao terminarem de comer, todos conversavam bem animados".

**Keitaro –** Ah Motoko?

**Motoko –** Que foi Keitaro?

**Keitaro –** É... Que... Está um dia e lindo... E... Gostaria de dar um passeio comigo pelo parque?

"Ele agora está mais vermelho do que antes".

**Motoko **– Hum...

"Não entendendo muito bem, Motoko diz":

**Motoko –** Tudo bem, eu acho...

**Keitaro –** Ótimo. Então, vamos?

**Motoko –** Ta bom...

"Shiory meio dormindo meio acordada vê os dois saindo, mas não se preocupa muito e volta a dormir".

"Os dois vão caminhando por uma das trilhas, em completo silêncio".

"Keitaro meio corado".

**Motoko –** Keitaro?

**Keitaro –** Sim Motoko?

**Motoko –** Você já viu a cachoeira que tem um pouco mais além daqui? É linda!

**Keitaro –** Eu não, mas se você quiser a gente pode ir lá.

**Motoko –** Então vamos.

"Eles chegam numa linda cachoeira... Já deviam ser 3 horas da tarde".

**Motoko –** Não é linda?

**Keitaro –** Muito.

**Pensamento de Keitaro –** Não tão linda quanto você...

**Motoko –** Esse é o meu lugar favorito de todo esse parque.

**Keitaro –** É mesmo, é lindo aqui e é tão calmo, não é?

**Motoko –** Também acho.

**Keitaro –** Motoko eu queria te dizer que...

"Ele começou a ficar mais vermelho".

**Motoko –** Hã?

**Keitaro –** Eu queria te falar que eu... Que eu te...

**Drin –** Oi meu anjo.

"Do nada um predador em forma de tubarão aparece junto com o Drin".

**Motoko –** Seu maldito! O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Keitaro –** Você é aquele alien que tentou controlar meu pai, não é? Maldito!

**Drin –** Hum... Você deve ser o filho daquele traidor, não é? Do Kohako?

**Keitaro –** Sem dúvida.

**Drin –** Então vai ser uma boa hora pra...

**Motoko –** Calar a boca e parar de chatear!

**Motoko –** Mew Mew Motoko! Metamorfose!

"Motoko se transforma".

**Pensamento de Keitaro –** Ela está ainda mais linda!

"Motoko chama as meninas pelo relógio".

**Pensamento de Motoko –** Meninas venham logo...

**Motoko –** Keitaro fica longe.

**Keitaro –** Hã? Ce - certo

**Drin –** Não quer que ele se machuque, minha anjinha?

**Motoko –** Claro que não! Quero que você se machuque!

**Drin –** Ora anjinha, você é que vai se dar mal tentando proteger esse filho de traidor e não eu. Predador! Ataque esse idiota!

**Motoko –** Nem pensar!

"Motoko se joga na frente de Keitaro e é atingida".

**Keitaro –** Motoko não se preocupe comigo!

**Motoko –** Até parece que eu ia deixar um amigo pra trás!

**Pensamento de Keitaro –** Motoko...

**Naru e Shiory –** Motoko!

**Motoko –** Finalmente vocês chegaram.

**Shiory –** É que a gente se perdeu...

"Shiory com a cara mais deslavada do mundo".

**Motoko –** Sei...

**Drin –** Agora ficou interessante. Vamos ver se as gatinhas têm medo de água. Ataque predador!

**Shiory –** Um tubarão no rio?

"Elas se desviam".

**Shiory –** Mew Mew Shiory! Metamorfose!

**Naru –** Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

"Elas se transformam".

**Naru –** Agora se prepare! Ainda estou com fome e estou a fim de comer peixe assado agora!

**Naru –** Bamboles!

"Dessa vez, em vez de um, apareceram 2 bamboles, um em cada mão".  
"Naru começou a girar um em cada braço, depois os 2 no tronco e por ultimo os 2 na mesma perna. Ela os chuta para cima gritando":

**Naru –** BAMBOLES DE FOGO!  
"Cospe fogo e o ataque é o mesmo, só que agora com o dobro de força".

"Porém, ele não faz nada com o predador que simplesmente mergulhou no rio e as atacou novamente".

**Motoko, Shiory e Naru –** Aaaa!  
**Motoko –** Cata-vento!

"Motoko usa seu cata-vento só que dessa vez ele está muito, muito maior".  
**Motoko –** RAJADAS DO ARCO-ÍRIS!

"Ela causa um furacão com as cores do arco-íris enorme que leva o predador até o céu".  
**Motoko –** Vai nessa Shiory!

"Shiory pega seu báculo que virou um cajado e..."

**Shiory –** Predador do mal volte a sua forma original! Cajado animal!

"Ela é definitivamente a rainha do gelo, pois quase metade da cachoeira é congelada".

**Naru –** Não precisava exagerar!

**Motoko –** Atchim!

**Shiory –** Desculpa!

**Keitaro –** Caramba! Que gelo!

**Shiory –** Ah... Desculpa! – meio envergonhada.

**Drin –** Muito bem gatinhas... Pelo visto estão quase prontas pra guerra...  
"Logo que terminou te dizer isso, ele encara Keitaro".  
**Drin –** Depois eu te pego moleque!

"E some".

**Naru –** Ai! Será que ele nunca se cansa de repetir a mesma coisa não!

**Motoko –** Sei lá. Só sei que eu o odeio.

**Keitaro –** Ainda bem. Ah... Quero dizer, nós temos que odiar o inimigo, né? – falando meio que sem graça.

"Shiory e Naru se olham".

**Motoko –** Tem razão.  
**Shiory –** Keitaro vem aqui!

**Keitaro –** Hã? O que?

"Shiory puxa Keitaro até um pouco mais longe de onde eles estavam".

**Shiory –** Você ama a Motoko, não é?

**Keitaro –** Hã? O que? Como pode pensar isso! Eu só... É...

"Parecendo uma pimenta de tão vermelho".

**Shiory –** Eu sabia. Você gosta da Motoko!

**Keitaro –** Não é verdade!

**Shiory –** Então por que ficou vermelho?

**Keitaro **– Porque... Porque... Ah... Está quente hoje, não?

**Shiory –** Está o maior frio depois daquele gelo que eu dei. Eu sei que você gosta dela e não adianta mentir. Aliás, eu tenho sentidos de tigre e você está mentindo.

**Keitaro –** Ta, eu admito...

**Shiory –** Ah! Que bom! Você já falou pra ela?

**Keitaro –** Eu... Eu ia, mas aí o Drin apareceu...

**Shiory –** Maldito! Mais um motivo pra lista: 'eu odeio o Drin porque...' Mas não se preocupar, eu vou te ajudar.

**Naru –** Shiory vamos logo! Eu quero um casaco e rápido!

**Motoko –** É, eu também. Vamos voltar!

"Eles voltaram pra onde estavam os outros".

"Fim do episódio".


	7. O Grande Jogo

**CAPÍTULO 7: O GRANDE JOGO  
**

"Elas estão no café".

**Naru –** E então Shiory? Amanhã é o grande dia certo?

**Shiory –** É claro! Nós vamos arrebentar!

**Motoko –** Você tem que ganhar é diferente...

**Shiory –** Não coloca pressão!

**Naru –** Amanhã é o grande dia da Shiory. Não só por causa do jogo, mas por outra coisa também, né Shiory?

"Naru manda um olhar sarcástico pra Shiory".

**Shiory –** Ah! Eu já falei que eu não estou muito certa sobre os meus sentimentos pelo Kaito!

**Naru –** Calma...

**Motoko –** Lá lá lá, Shiory e Kaito.

**Shiory –** Para!

**Motoko –** Você faz à mesma coisa comigo. E por isso não paro.

**Shiory –** É mesmo... Ah deixa... Eu não sei seu eu gosto dele mesmo...

"Shiory foi andando para o vestiário, deixando Motoko com muita raiva". do para o vestiário"

**Naru –** Calma Motoko, você sabe que a Shiory não se irrita com isso. Bom... Não muito.

**Motoko –** Eu queria ser que nem ela... Ela não está nem aí pra vida.

"Shiory sai do vestiário correndo em direção a saída do café".

**Shiory –** Tchau pessoal! Estou indo pro treino!

"Ela abre a porta correndo, mas acaba se esbarrando em alguém que ia entrar, fazendo com que ambos caíssem".

**Shiory –** Ah, desculpa...

**Alguém –** Eu que me desculpo  
"Shiory percebe que havia se esbarrado com o Kaito".

**Shiory –** Ah... Você não vai pro treino não Kaito?

"Ela se levanta rapidamente fingindo que nada tinha acontecido".

**Kaito –** Eu estava indo, só que resolvi passar aqui antes pra ver se você já havia ido.

**Shiory –** Ah sério? Hehe... Eu estou indo... É... Agora...

**Kaito –** Então que tal irmos juntos?

_NOTA: Naru e Motoko estão vendo toda cena. _

**Shiory **– É... Ótima idéia. Vamos lá!

"Eles saem andando pra fora do café".

**Motoko –** E ela ainda nega... – fala pra Naru.

**Naru –** Mas... Quem sabe seja mesmo... Ela disse que algumas vezes ele é bobo, irritante e boboca e outras ele é incrível, amigo, fofo... Quem sabe não está vez que ele é legal?

**Motoko –** Hum... Pode ser... Vamos voltar a trabalhar.

**Naru –** Certo.  
"No caminho pro treino..."

**Kaito –** E então? Ansiosa pra amanhã?

**Shiory –** Claro! E você?

**Kaito –** Estava contando os dias!

**Shiory –** Você estava? Nossa, eu quase me esqueci da data... Ta bom... Se eu não tivesse um calendário eu iria esquecer o dia do meu aniversário com certeza... '

**Kaito –** Acho que eu não seria tão esquecido assim.

**Shiory –** Hehe. Eu sou assim mesmo...

**Kaito –** E por isso você é tão legal. Você não é como as outras meninas.

**Shiory –** Ah... Hehehe... É mesmo, todos dizem que eu sou maluca, desajeitada, meio burrinha, esquecida, mas nunca falaram isso...

**Kaito –** Sério? Eu te acho divertida, inteligente, boa amiga e, bom, não posso dizer que você não é esquecida.

"Shiory fica vermelha".

**Shiory –** Valeu...

"Eles chegam ao campo".

**Treinador –** Muito bem pessoal, amanhã é o grande dia.

**Menina do Time –** Nós vamos ganhar!

**Kaito –** Com certeza que vamos!

**Shiory **– É isso mesmo!

**Treinador –** Então vamos! Rápido! Façam duplas! Peguem as bolas para começarem!

**Kaito –** Shiory!

**Shiory –** Hã? Estou indo!

"No fim do dia..."

"Kaito e Shiory estavam indo juntos pra casa".

**Kaito –** Mal posso esperar para amanhã! Shiory nós vamos vencer!

**Shiory –** Não conte vitória antes do tempo.

**Kaito –** Mas e se nós fizermos que nem no treino sabe? Aqueles passes que a gente pratico no ataque, vamos com certeza ganhar.

**Shiory –** Mas assim mesmo, não pense que vamos ganhar, pois a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas.

**Kaito –** Verdade. Mas podemos sonhar né?

**Shiory –** É claro.

**Kaito –** Bom Shiory, eu vou entrar nesta rua aqui. Até amanhã! E vê se não esquece ta? O horário, que o jogo é amanhã e onde é o estádio, certo?

**Shiory –** Vou me atrasar, mas com certeza eu vou chegar.

"No dia seguinte"...

**Shiory –** Ai! To atrasada! Por quê! Por quê!

**Zoey –** Shiory! Já devíamos estar no estádio!

**Shiory –** To indo!

"Elas entram no carro e vão para o estádio".

"Chegando lá..."

**Zoey –** Shiory nós vamos para as arquibancadas.

**Shiory –** E eu pro campo.

**Mark –** Estaremos torcendo por você. Boa sorte filha.

**Zoey –** Ah, e lembre-se: não se empolgue muito porque as orelhas podem atrapalhar um pouco, não?

**Shiory –** Ah! Fui!

"Ela chega ao vestiário, se troca voando e vai pra uma área ao lado do campo reservada pro time".

**Shiory –** Cheguei!

**Kaito –** Shiory! Você finalmente chegou!  
**Shiory –** Eu disse.

**Voz no Microfone –** E agora chegou à hora pessoal!

**Treinador –** Muito bem time, chegou à hora. Entrem lá e ganhem!

**Voz no Microfone –** Vamos aplaudir esses dois times maravilhosos!

"Eles entram em campo e a platéia toda começa a aplaudir".

**Kaito –** Uau! Quanta gente!

**Shiory –** É! Mas quanto mais gente mais felicidade!

**Kaito –** É isso aí.

**Voz no Microfone –** E começa a partida!

"O 1º tempo vai rolando, os 2 times eram muito fortes e acabou que terminou sem ninguém marcar nada, e agora só tinham o 2º tempo pra tentar fazer um gol".

"No intervalo entre os tempos..."

**Treinador –** Gente vamos lá! É pra isso que vocês treinaram!

"Estavam todos novamente na pequena sala ao lado do campo discutindo as jogadas".

**Kaito –** Mas treinador eles são extremamente fortes.

**Shiory –** A gente vai conseguir!

"Kaito fica impressionado com a determinação de Shiory".

**Treinador –** É assim que se fala gente!

"No 2º tempo..."

**Voz no Microfone –** A partida está disputadíssima e só faltam dez minutos.

"Shiory vai correndo e consegue roubar a bola".

"Kaito vem atrás dela".

"Ela passa para ele".

"Eles chegam perto do gol, Kaito manda uma bola muito alta para Shiory, mas ela da uma bicicleta e faz um gol espetacular".

**Voz no Microfone –** Gooool!  
"A platéia começa a aplaudir e a berrar".

**Voz no Microfone –** E a torcida vai à loucura!  
"Um apito começa a soar".

**Voz no Microfone –** E a partida acaba minha gente!

"Todos os jogadores pulam em cima de Shiory fazendo a festa".

**Shiory –** Nós ganhamos!

**Kaito –** Ganhamos!

**Voz no Microfone –** Esses dois são uma dupla de ouro mesmo! Que passe! Que passe! E que bicicleta! Maravilhoso! Sensacional!

**Time –** Shiory! Cadê você? Eu vim aqui só pra te ver!

**Meninas do Time –** Kaito! Nós te amamos!

**Kaito –** Valeu.

"Elas vão à loucura".

**Shiory – **Hehehe.

**Kaito –** Você foi incrível Shiory!

**Shiory –** Muito obrigada! Você também! Foi perfeito!

**Kaito –** Eu disse que íamos ganhar, não disse?

**Shiory –** Mas foi difícil, né?

**Kaito –** Se foi. Escuta Shiory, você tem alguma coisa pra fazer agora?

**Shiory –** Não, por quê?

**Kaito –** Porque eu gostaria de falar com você por um minuto, mas não aqui porque está muito barulhento.

**Shiory –** Certo.

"Eles vão até a sala reservada ao lado do campo, que estava vazia no momento".

"Entretanto, Akira (líder de torcida que tinha raiva da Shiory por ela ser tão amiga de Kaito) viu os dois indo sozinhos pra lá e resolveu segui-los, mas sem ser percebida, lógico".

**Shiory –** É... E aí...?

**Kaito –** É que... Desde que começamos a treinar juntos e tal... Eu acho que...

"Ele estava meio corado e tentava evitar encarar Shiory olhando pro outro lado".

"Shiory sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e ficou um pouco corada".

**Kaito –** Me... Me... Apaixonei por você... É isso.

"Shiory, que estava com um rosto corado, ficou mais vermelha do que sangue, do que tomate, do que a própria cor vermelha".

**Shiory –** Ah... É... Nossa... Eu nem imaginava...

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Ai meu Deus! O que eu estou dizendo?

**Kaito –** Gostaria de saber se... Se você sente o mesmo Shiory...

**Shiory –** É... Eu não sei... Eu... Acho... Que...

"Ela ficou mais vermelha".

**Shiory –** Sim. – falando bem baixinho e meio que abaixando a cabeça.

**Kaito –** Sério?

**Shiory –** É...

"Kaito foi chegando perto de Shiory".

"Chegando perto, cada vez mais perto".

"Até que se viram unidos num lindo beijo".  
**Pensamento de Akira –** Maldita!

"Akira estava assistindo toda cena escondida, claro".

"Eles se afastam e ficam se olhando, logo em seguida saem da sala com os rostos corados".

"Akira, que estava escondida, não foi percebida na sala".   
**Pensamento de Akira –** Ela me paga...

"Depois do jogo, Shiory e Kaito vão pro shopping junto com a Naru e a Motoko".  
"No shopping..."

**Naru –** Parabéns Shiory! E pra você também Kaito!

**Shiory e Kaito** – Valeu.

**Motoko –** Vocês foram muito bem.  
**Shiory –** Valeu mesmo meninas!

**Naru –** Você também foi ótimo Kaito!

**Kaito –** Valeu Naru.

**Shiory –** E então? Vamos comer o que?

**Motoko –** Por mim tanto faz.

**Shiory –** E você Naru?

**Naru –** Que tal irmos ao Bob's?

**Shiory –** Ta né. – meio sarcástica.

**Naru –** Ah vamos!

**Shiory –** Eu já disse que ta.

**Naru –** Oba!

"Eles chegam ao Bob's que ficava na praça de alimentação do shopping".

**Naru –** Ai eu amo o Bob's!

**Motoko –** Eu acho que nunca comi aqui...

**Kaito –** Nem eu.

**Naru –** Vocês não tiveram infância não?

**Motoko e Kaito –** Hum...

**Naru –** Que horror! Nunca comeram no Bob's! Anormais!

**Shiory –** Ah... Então vamos logo.

"Eles compram o lanche e vão se sentar numa mesa".

"Akira está a algumas mesas atrás só observando".

**Naru –** Ai eu amo essa comida!

**Motoko –** Até que é boa.

"De repente o relógio da Shiory começa a apitar feito um doido".

**Kaito –** O que tem o seu relógio Shiory?

**Shiory **– Ai!  
"Logo em seguida o relógio das outras duas também começam a apitar".

**Naru –** Ah meninas, vocês não querem ir ao banheiro?

**Shiory –** É... Isso... Banheiro, claro.

**Motoko –** Da licença Kaito.

"As 3 saem varadas até um lugar mais vazio do shopping, uma área que ainda seria inaugurada".

"Dess coloca a cabeça pra fora da mochila".

**Dess **– Predador! Predador!

**Motoko –** Vamos garotas!  
**Shiory e Naru –** Certo!

**Motoko –** Mew Mew Motoko! Metamorfose!

**Naru –** Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

**Shiory –** Mew Mew Shiory! Metamorfose!

"Um brilho vem e elas se transformam".

**Naru –** Dess onde está o predador?

**Dess –** Centro! Centro do shopping!

**Shiory –** No centro? Mas não está cheio de gente lá? Impossível, devia ter um bando de gente gritando!

"Do nada uma multidão começa a gritar".

**Motoko –** Agora tem.

**Multidão –** Aaaa! Um monstro!  
**Shiory –** Realmente...

**Naru –** Vamos lá gatinhas!

**Shiory –** Vamos!

**Motoko –** Certo!

**Shiory –** Esperem! Não devíamos das uma entrada triunfal? Sabe aquelas frases de heroínas.

**Naru –** Legal!

**Motoko –** E isso é hora pra pensar nisso Shiory?

**Shiory –** Se você não percebeu, um shopping inteiro vai nos ver!

**Naru –** É Motoko! Deixa de ser estraga prazeres!

**Motoko –** Ta... Ta...

**Shiory –** Como pode ser?

**Naru –** Hum... Que tal: Predador do mal! Prepare-se para o seu final! XD

**Shiory e Motoko –** Não...

**Shiory –** Meu estilo, meu poder! O planeta nós vamos proteger! Ou só: meu estilo, meu poder! O planeta vamos proteger! Ou sei lá...

**Naru –** Nosso estilo! Nosso jeito! Vamos acabar com você de qualquer jeito! Ai... Pioro...

**Shiory –** Vamos deixar: Meu estilo! Meu poder! Proteger o planeta é o nosso dever!

**Motoko e Naru –** Certo!

**Shiory, Naru e Motoko –** Vamos lá!

"Enquanto isso, geral está berrando no centro do Shopping até que elas aparecem na parte mais alta do centro do shopping".

"Geral olha".

**Alguém – **E agora? O que é aquilo?

"Motoko entra em cena".

**Motoko –** Meu estilo!

"Depois Naru".

**Naru –** Meu poder!

"E por último Shiory".

**Shiory –** Proteger o planeta...

**Shiory, Motoko e Naru –** É o nosso dever!

**Alguém –** Quem são elas?

**Outro Alguém –** As Super Gatinhas voltaram?

**Repórter –** Temos que gravar isso!

"Drin aparece".

**Drin –** Ora, ora, ora minhas lindas gatinhas apareceram.

**Naru, Motoko e Shiory –** Não somos suas gatinhas!

**Drin –** Tirando a Motoko que é minha anja são sim.

**Motoko –** Não sou seu anjo!

**Shiory e Naru –** ¬¬

**Drin –** Ah vamos.

"Ele desaparece e reaparece na frente de Motoko".

**Drin –** Você sabe que me ama.

"Enquanto isso, Kaito aparece no meio da luta no andar da praça de alimentação junto com um bando de gente curiosa".

**Motoko –** Eu não te amo seu idiota!

"Motoko da um chute na barriga do Drin".

**Drin –** Se é assim... Então não tenho escolha... Reapareça predador!

**Kaito –** Mas o que está acontecendo?

"O predador, que havia sumido quando as gatinhas haviam aparecido, reapareceu no céu, quero dizer... Teto do shopping".

"Era um tipo de jacaré com asas".

**Shiory –** Que bicho estranho é esse?

**Naru –** Que coisa horrível!

**Drin –** Gostaram? É a nova forma do predador!

_NOTA: Geral está vendo isso na TV_.  
**Naru –** Que esquisito! Não podia inventar algo mais criativo não?

**Drin –** A mistura de animais, daqui a pouco eu também vou conseguir fazer a mistura de humanos.  
**Shiory –** Não se impedirmos!

**Drin –** Hum... Pena que vocês não gostaram, porque vai ser a ultima coisa que verão. Ataque-as!

"O predador ataca Naru que sai voando até a porta de uma loja e entrando porta à dentro".

**Vendedor –** Mas o que...?

**Naru –** Não vim comprar nada não. Só vim aqui dar um descanso... Já estou indo!

"O vendedor sai da loja e vai assistir a luta".  
**Shiory –** Pode até ser feio, mas até que é forte...

"O predador parte pra cima da Shiory e da Motoko com a boca cheia de dentes aberta, elas se desviam da boca, porém, logo em seguida, ele se vira as acertando com o rabo".

**Motoko e Shiory –** Aaaa!

"Elas voam longe"

"E tudo sendo filmado".

**Naru –** Olha eu aqui seu predador feio!

"Naru volta da loja e...".

**Naru **– Bamboles de fogo!

"O ataque de Naru acerta bem a cara do predador, mas ele não demonstra ter sentido o ataque".

**Naru –** Não deu certo... Se bem que eu nunca vi jacaré pegando fogo e...

"Ele ataca Naru com o rabo antes dela terminar a frase".

**Naru –** Aaaa!

"Ela também voa longe".

**Motoko –** Seu maldito!

**Naru –** Pode ser estranho, mas até que é bem forte... Ai...

**Shiory –** Eu também disse isso 

**Motoko –** Querem parar de conversar!

**Shiory e Naru –** Foi mal! '

**Shiory –** Vamos acabar com esse idiota!

**Motoko –** Mas como?

**Naru –** Meu ataque não funcionou porque ele é um jacaré... E água com fogo não combina.

**Motoko –** E ele está voando, é mais difícil acerta-lo desse jeito.

**Shiory –** E se você usasse seu ataque nas asas dele Naru?

**Naru –** Hum... Pode ser... E o da Motoko podia ser na boca dele.

**Motoko –** E você cuida do final.

**Shiory –** Pode deixar.

**Naru –** Bamboles de fogo!

"Naru acerta as asas do jacaré pássaro, que acabam se queimando deixando-o bem mais lento".

**Motoko **– Rajadas do arco-íris!

"Motoko manda o predador pro céu. Bom... mais exatamente pro teto".

"Shiory da um salto e...".

**Shiory –** Predador do mal volte a sua forma original! Cajado animal!

"Um frio se espalha por todo o shopping que aparecem até pedras de gelo no chafariz que tinha lá".

**Geral do shopping –** Que frio!

**Shiory –** Não é tão frio assim!

**Naru e Motoko –** É sim!

"Quase que congeladas".

**Drin –** Nossa a rainha do gelo conseguiu de novo... Hum... Mas por muito pouco, né? Mas esse só foi um teste, acreditem. Jacaré com asas foi a pior idéia que eu já tive... Logo logo vai chegar à hora da prova, estão preparadas?

**Shiory –** Acredite, nós vamos estar!

**Motoko –** Nós vamos acabar com o predador e com você!

**Naru –** É isso mesmo!

**Drin –** Hum... É o que veremos. Adeus gatinhas.

"Ele some... Como sempre".

"O shopping todo fica em silêncio".

"Um repórter chega perto delas com a câmera logo atrás".

**Shiory –** Hã?

**Repórter –** E então? Isso tudo quer dizer que as Super Gatinhas voltaram?

**Shiory –** É... Pode-se dizer que sim...

**Repórter –** O que aconteceu com as antigas? Vocês podem explicar? Vocês são terráqueas mesmo? E o que era aquele monstro?

**Shiory –** As antigas ficaram no passado, nós somos apenas garotas tentando ter vidas normais e tentando salvar o mundo ao mesmo tempo, aquilo era um predador e chega de perguntas!

**Naru –** A qual é? É legal!

**Motoko **– Não, não é.

**Naru –** Ah... '

**Repórter –** Você gostaria de declarar alguma coisa pra câmera garotinha?

**Naru –** Bom...

"Shiory e Motoko colocam as mãos na boca de Naru".

**Motoko –** Mais nada a declarar.

**Shiory –** É, temos que ir! Fazer dever de casa, ter uma vida normal até que outro predador volte.

**Motoko –** É mesmo

**Naru –** Tchauzinho!

"Em uma super velocidade elas desaparecem".

**Repórter –** Incrível! Pessoal vocês acabaram de ver as novas Super Gatinhas! Ao vivo! Tudo ao vivo aqui no shopping da cidade! Incrível! A nova geração!  
"Enquanto isso, no café..."

**Elliot –** Ai... Mais uma vez o nosso segredo vai por água a abaixo...  
"Voltando ao shopping..."

"Elas voltam até a parte que seria inaugurada no shopping e voltam ao normal".

**Naru –** Nós aparecemos na TV!

**Shiory –** Eu não acredito nisso! Que vergonha!

**Motoko –** Eu estou acostumada...

**Naru –** Ah! Foi demais!

**Motoko –** Na frente das câmeras melhor não falarmos os nossos nomes.

**Shiory –** Espere um pouco... E se alguém descobrir que somos nós?

**Naru –** Vamos ficar famosas! Mais famosas do que a mãe da Motoko!

**Motoko –** É por isso que eu estou dizendo que é melhor só nos chamarmos pela primeira sílaba na frente das câmeras. Shi, Mo e Na.

**Naru **– Certo.

**Shiory –** Mas e se alguém nos reconheceu? Pela voz e tal?

**Motoko –** Tecnicamente quem imaginaria que a gente tem DNA de algum animal?

**Shiory –** É mesmo...

**Naru –** Verdade…

**Shiory **– Ei! Cadê o Kaito?

**Motoko –** Vamos procurá-lo.

**Shiory –** Será que ele ainda está na praça de alimentação?

**Naru –** Ah claro! Com todo o tumulto acontecendo lá no meio do shopping e ele lá na praça! Comendo um hambúrguer! É claro que não!

**Shiory –** Então ta, vamos procurá-lo como a Motoko disse.

"Elas se dividem da seguinte maneira: Shiory foi procurar no 1º andar, Motoko no 2º e a Naru no 3º".

**Naru –** Kaito! – berrando no 3º andar.

**Motoko –** Kaito! – berrando no 2º.  
"Enquanto isso, no 1º andar"…

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Por onde será que ele anda?

"Enquanto isso, numa parte vazia do 1º andar"…

**Akira –** Ah Kaito, por que você não fica comigo? Sou bem melhor do que aquela tal de Shiory!

**Kaito –** Akira quer ficar longe de mim! – se afastando dela.

**Akira –** Ah, qual é?

"Akira o segura e o vira de frente pra ela".

"Exatamente nessa hora, ela vê que Shiory se aproxima".

**Pensamento de Akira –** Bem na hora.

_NOTA: Eles estavam em uma posição em que o Kaito ficava de costas pro lado de onde estava vindo a Shiory e que a Akira conseguia ver quem se aproximava. _

"Akira segura Kaito pelo ombro e o beija de um jeito que o Kaito não consegue evitar".

"Shiory só olha a cena... Seus olhos ficam como os de um gato, mas logo voltam ao normal cheios de lágrimas".

"Kaito consegue afastar Akira, que o estava segurando, de perto dele".

**Kaito –** O que deu em você?

**Akira –** Shiory? Por que está chorando querida?

"Shiory se aproxima tão rápido de Akira, que esta nem percebe".

"Shiory da um tapa nela que a faz cair".

"Logo em seguida vira sua atenção para Kaito e..."

**Shiory –** Eu nunca mais quero falar com você! Seu idiota!

"Ela sai correndo do shopping e o Kaito a segue".

**Kaito –** Shiory!

**Shiory –** Vai embora!

"Kaito segue Shiory até uma curva em que ela some".

**Kaito –** Para onde ela foi?

"Shiory já estava bem longe do shopping".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Como eu pude ter sido tão burra a ponto de confiar naquele imprestável do Kaito?

"Começa a chover".

"Shiory para e começa a chorar de verdade".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Ele com certeza deve ser aquele tipo de garoto que fica com todas!

"Após algumas horas Shiory volta pra casa".

**Zoey –** Shiory! Tentei ligar pra você muitas vezes! As garotas acharam que você tinha sido seqüestrada pelo Drin ou eu sei lá... O Dess está no seu quarto e...

"Zoey percebe que Shiory tinha chorado".

**Zoey –** O jantar vai estar pronto em 15 minutos.

**Shiory –** Não estou com fome obrigada. Se me der licença, gostaria de ir logo pra cama, por favor.

**Zoey –** Certo. Boa noite.

"Shiory fica esfregando seu rosto no seu travesseiro".

**Dess –** Shiory não está bem... O que aconteceu a Shiory?

**Shiory –** Não foi nada Dess. Me deixa dormir agora.

**Dess –** Não vou deixar se você não me falar! Dess preocupado!

**Shiory –** Quer saber? Então ta! Eu fiquei com Kaito, ele disse que me amava e depois eu o encontro com outra! Feliz agora?

"Ela começa a chorar mais".

**Dess –** Shiory não precisa ligar pra isso! Kaito boboca!

**Shiory –** Se você quer saber... Ele é mesmo um grande idiota! Nunca mais vou querer vê-lo! NUNCA! E eu não vou mais chorar por causa dele! Vou mostrar que eu sou feliz sem aquele imprestável!

**Dess –** É assim que se fala! Assim que se fala! Shiory determinada! Shiory feliz!

"Fim do episódio".


	8. Pedidos de Desculpa

**CAPÍTULO 8: PEDIDOS DE DESCULPA**

"Naru está saindo de sua casa para ir pro colégio".

**Naru –** Tchau mãe! Tchau pai!

"Shiory a espera no portão de sua casa".

**Naru –** Por que você não falou com a gente ontem? Ficamos que nem duas doidas te procurando.  
**Shiory –** Não foi nada... Eu vi o Kaito ficando com uma outra garota sendo que ele tinha me beijado no mesmo dia... Mas eu estou bem. Já superei.

"Shiory da um sorriso cativante".

**Naru –** Ele fez isso? Que horror! Ele devia pelo menos se desculpar!

**Shiory –** Pouco me importa. Eu não vou mais sofrer porque é isso que ele deve estar pensando, mas não vou fazer isso.

**Naru –** Tem certeza que está bem?

**Shiory –** Claro!

"O pior... É que ela estava mesmo".

**Naru –** Se você está dizendo então ta, mas se estiver mentindo pode confiar em mim. Sou toda ouvidos.

**Shiory –** Eu to bem.

**Naru –** Ta... Ta... E então? Vamos pro colégio? Hoje não quero chegar atrasada.

**Shiory –** Certo!

"Elas chegam ao colégio".

**Naru –** Tchau Shiory! Preciso correr!

**Shiory –** Tchauzinho! D

"Kaito aparece de trás da árvore que ficava na frente do colégio".

"Shiory tenta ignora-lo totalmente, mas não consegue..."

**Kaito –** Shiory!

"Ela começa a andar mais rápido".

**Kaito –** Ei Shiory! Por favor, me ouve!

"Ela anda mais rápido ainda".

**Kaito –** Espera vai! Quero falar com você!

**Shiory –** Mas eu não tenho nada pra falar com você!

"E começa a andar um pouco mais rápido".

**Kaito –** Por favor!

"Ele a segura".

"Shiory se vira e"...

**Shiory –** Quer me soltar!

**Kaito –** Não até você me ouvir!

**Shiory –** Eu não quero te ouvir!

"Shiory morde a mão dele e sai correndo".

**Kaito –** Ai!

**Pensamento de Kaito –** Preciso falar com ela...  
"Ele olha para a mão machucada".

**Pensamento de Kaito –** Ela morde forte... Parece até uma gata...

"Na sala de Naru"...

"Naru entra em sua sala e vai caminhando até a sua carteira, Setsu já estava sentado em seu lugar".

**Pensamento de Naru –** Bom... É agora...

**Naru –** Setsu?

**Setsu –** Que é?

**Naru **– Eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas.

**Setsu –** Hum... Ta... – com cara de sarcasmo do tipo: estou nem aí.

**Naru –** Ei seu fedelho! Você não tem educação não? Eu falo com você e você nem aí?

**Setsu –** É... Eu sou órfão, não tenho educação se esqueceu?

**Naru –** Isso não é desculpa!

**Setsu –** Então ta... Minha cara dama Naru Benjamim, eu aceito suas humildes desculpas. Melhoro pirralha?

**Naru –** Sim, melhoro bastante, mas seria melhor se fosse sério!

**Setsu –** Eu fiz o melhor... E...

**Professor –** Sentem-se. Eu quero falar das novas regras de segurança graças a esse predador que apareceu no shopping. Nunca saiam sozinhos, tomem muito cuidado em todos os lugares e se virem um predador alertar imediatamente...  
**Aluno –** Vocês viram aquela luta? Foi simplesmente demais!

**Professor –** É, foi uma nova experiência. Agora se sente.

**Aluna **– Mas foi demais professor!

**Outro aluno –** Elas lutaram muito bem! E são terráqueas! Não duvido nada que elas estão no meio de nós disfarçadas!  
**Aluna –** Verdade! Quem for àquela pequenininha levanta a mão!

**Mimo (garota mais popular da classe de Naru) –** Que bobagem! Eu deveria ser ela! E ninguém daqui pode ser a não ser eu...

**Aluna –** Desculpa, mas ela tem a nossa idade e deve morar aqui perto para ir naquele shopping.

**Outro aluno –** Afinal, até parece que você conseguiria lutar daquele jeito.

"Naru está quase tendo um ataque".

**Setsu –** Verdade. Você não tem capacidade nenhuma.

**Mimo –** Ninguém sabe quem são elas! Eu poderia muito bem ser uma delas! Não há como saber!

**Setsu **– Então pule pela janela e caia em pé.

**Mimo –** Eu vou morrer se fizer isso!

"Naru fica mais emburrada ainda".  
**Pensamento de Naru –** Eu sei fazer isso com os olhos fechados e com uma perna amarrada nas costas!

**Setsu –** Então você não é ela!

**Mimo **– Ah! Ora seu...

"Mimo fica furiosa, mas..."

**Professor –** Parem já com isso!

**Turma –** Sim senhor.

**Pensamento de Naru –** Nunca pensei que iria dizer isso, mas... Muito obrigada professor...

**Naru –** Ufa...

"No recreio"...

"Kaito está procurando Shiory por toda parte".

**Pensamento de Kaito –** Onde será que ela pode estar?  
"Em outra parte do pátio"...

**Naru –** Shiory tem certeza que você quer ficar em cima dessa árvore?   
"Shiory está em cima de uma das árvores mais altas do pátio".

**Reny –** Se eu fosse você descia...

**Shiory –** Ta bom! Eu vou descer!

"Ela pula do galho da árvore".

**Motoko –** Assim é melhor.

**Kaito –** Shiory!

**Shiory –** Não muito, né?

**Kaito –** Por favor, Shiory! Precisamos conversar!

"Naru, Reny e Motoko se afastam".

**Shiory –** Não! Nós não precisamos conversar!

**Kaito –** Ah! Precisamos sim!

"Ele a segura, mas desta vez tomando cuidado para não ser mordido outra vez".

**Shiory –** Por que você está fazendo isso? Já não conseguiu o que queria?

"Naru aparece de cima da árvore e pula em cima de Kaito que solta Shiory na mesma hora".

**Naru –** Seja livre Shiory!

**Shiory –** '

**Kaito –** Ei sua louca! Me solta!

"Shiory sai correndo segurando o braço da Motoko e da Reny"

**Naru **– Agora solto – vendo que suas amigas já estavam bem longe dali.

"Naru sai de cima de Kaito, mostra a língua pra ele e sai correndo atrás das outras".

**Pensamento de Kaito –** Droga!

**Reny –** Você fez bem Shiory, depois do que ele fez prova que é realmente um idiota.

**Shiory –** Até que está sendo divertido.

**Todas (menos Shiory) –** XD

**Naru –** Ah! Eu achei divertido pular em cima do Kaito para dar liberdade a Shiory!

**Shiory –** Foi realmente engraçado.

"Elas param de correr".

**Motoko –** Shiory... Você sabe que um dia vai ter que encara-lo, não sabe?

**Shiory –** É eu sei, mas por enquanto está sendo divertido.

**Reny –** Mudando de assunto, vocês estavam bem na TV ontem. Mas será que ninguém as reconheceu? O meu pai ficou uma fera quando viu.

**Shiory –** Nem me fale...

**Naru –** Foi demais!

**Motoko –** Quase que a gente falou besteira, mas não falamos... Graças a Deus...

**Shiory –** Mas a gente não podia se desviar da câmera. Seria pior.

**Motoko –** Verdade

**Naru –** Mesmo assim eu achei super!

**Reny –** Mas assim mesmo... Foi arriscado...

**Keitaro –** Concordo com vocês.

"Keitaro apareceu bem atrás delas".

**Naru –** Ah! Keitaro! Não me assuste assim!  
**Reny –** É! Eu levei um baita susto.  
**Motoko –** Aparecendo de fininho! Que isso?  
**Keitaro –** Desculpa.

**Motoko –** Como você não se assustou Shiory?

**Shiory –** Orelhas sensíveis e faro avançado também. Se esqueceu? Eu já sabia que ele estava aqui...

**Keitaro –** Desculpa meninas. É que não pude evitar... Hehe.

**Naru –** Bobo...  
**Reny –** Completamente.

**Motoko –** É mesmo.

**Keitaro –** '

**Shiory –** Ah Motoko não fala assim dele não...

"Keitaro fica um pouco vermelho".

**Motoko –** Ta bom... Eu não te acho bobo Keitaro.

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Isso!  
**Naru –** Eu ainda acho.  
**Reny –** Eu também.

"O sino toca".  
**Shiory –** Nós vamos ter aula de educação física agora. E vocês?

**Motoko –** Eu de artes.

**Keitaro –** Química.

**Naru –** Hum... Deve ser de música...

**Todos –** Tchau!

"Na hora da saída"...

**Motoko –** E então? Algumas de vocês duas tem treino hoje?

**Shiory –** Eu tenho...

**Naru –** Eu também.

**Motoko –** Ai... Vou ficar sozinha de novo no café...

**Naru –** Mas assim que acabarmos vamos logo pra lá Motoko! Para o turno da noite.  
**Motoko –** Pelo menos isso...

**Shiory –** O pior é que esse é o ultimo treino com os garotos e eu vou ter que vê o Kaito.

**Naru –** Mas se o torneio já acabou então por que vocês ainda vão treinar juntos?

**Shiory –** Esse vai ser o último... Mas de qualquer maneira o treino dos garotos é logo depois do meu...

**Naru –** Entendi. Então é isso Motoko. Nos veremos mais tarde certo?

**Shiory e Naru –** Tchau!

**Motoko –** Adeus! Até mais tarde!  
"Elas se separam, Motoko vai pro café e elas pro treino".

**Naru –** Agora eu vou pro basquete! Ah! Eu já ia esquecendo! Eu já pedi desculpas pro Setsu.

**Shiory –** E aí?

**Naru –** Ele me ignorou, eu o chamei de fedelho e ele me chamou de pirralha. É... Voltou tudo ao normal.

**Shiory –** Que bom. Pelo menos você resolveu seu problema.

**Naru –** É!

**Shiory –** Bom treino!

**Naru –** Pra você também!

"Shiory vai pro campo enquanto Naru segue pro ginásio".

"No campo..."

**Kaito –** Shiory!

**Pensamento de Shiory –** De novo não...

**Kaito –** Preciso falar com você, por favor...

**Shiory –** Fala logo porque eu estou atrasada... ¬¬

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Como sempre...

**Kaito –** É sério. Por favor, preste atenção!

**Shiory –** Seja rápido.

**Kaito –** Naquele dia no shopping eu não queria ter beijado a Akira!

**Shiory –** Nossa, se eu parei de andar pra ouvir mentiras eu nem devia ter parado, com licença...

"Shiory da meia volta e sai andando pro vestiário feminino".

**Kaito –** Mas Shiory!

**Shiory –** Nada de 'mas'... Adeus Kaito!

"Ela entra no vestiário".  
"No campo..."  
**Treinador –** A ultima vez que vocês vão jogar em dupla... Estou tão orgulhoso... Vamos lá... Em pé todo mundo e escolhendo suas duplas. Mesmo esquema de antes.  
"Ao ouvir isso, Shiory o vai logo formando dupla com um outro garoto que nunca vira na vida".

**Pensamento de Kaito –** Shiory... Como vou fazer pra falar com ela se ela não para de fugir?

"Enquanto isso, no ginásio"...

**Treinador –** Time! Atenção! Por favor!

**Time –** Sim treinador!  
**Treinador –** Hoje é o dia da semana em que escolhemos a dupla que vai ficar depois da hora para arrumar o equipamento do treino. Alguém se oferece? Se ninguém se oferecer eu terei de fazer um sorteio. Então? Alguém?

"Naru levanta a mão coincidentemente junto com Setsu".

**Treinador –** Muito bem, vocês dois vão guardar o equipamento.

**Naru –** O que? Treinador se for ele a minha dupla então eu recuso!   
**Treinador –** Desculpa, mas você já se ofereceu, agora é hora de treinar.

"Depois do treino de basquete, na sala de equipamentos"...

**Naru –** Por quê? Por quê?

**Setsu **– Ei! Cuidado com isso!

"Naru deixa cair às bolas que carregava na cabeça de Setsu".

**Naru –** Foi mal...

**Setsu –** Fez de propósito!

**Naru –** Não fiz não!

**Setsu –** Ah deixa... Estamos acabando mesmo...

**Naru –** É...

"Eles saem da sala de equipamentos e vão pro ginásio pegar as suas coisas".

**Naru –** Finalmente acabamos!  
"De repente uma voz aparece do nada".

**Voz –** Tenho mais um trabalho pra você, querida gatinha...

**Setsu –** Hã?

**Pensamento de Naru –** Não... Agora não...

"Drin aparece no meio do ginásio".  
**Naru –** Drin?

**Drin –** Oi queridinha.

**Setsu –** Drin?

"Naru chama as meninas".

**Naru –** Ah... Longa história...

**Drin –** Muito longa... Até mesmo para um teste com o meu mais novo predador... Apareça!

"Um predador que era uma mistura de borboleta com grilo aparece".

**Naru –** Que coisa nojenta!

**Setsu –** Mas o que é isso?

**Pensamento de Naru –** Não tenho outra escolha...

**Naru –** Fique atrás de mim Setsu! Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

"Naru se transforma".

**Setsu –**...

**Naru –** Bamboles de fogo!

**Setsu –** Uau!  
"O predador se desvia do ataque e parte pra cima de Naru que recebe o ataque sendo lançada longe".

**Drin –** Que foi gatinha, não consegue proteger nem o seu namoradinho?

**Naru e Setsu** – Nós não somos namorados!

"Naru ataca novamente, mas desta vez manda seu ataque no Drin".

**Naru –** Agora você vai ver!

"Drin pega suas adagas e repulsa o ataque".

**Drin –** Querida gatinha, eu sou muito mais forte do que antes.

**Pensamento de Naru –** Maldita seja aquela marca das trevas!  
**Drin –** Não vai conseguir me deter.  
"Drin desaparece e reaparece bem na frente de Naru".  
"Ele a segura pelo pescoço, a enforcando"  
**Drin –** Acho que chegou a sua hora...

"De repente Drin é acertado por uma bola de basquete bem na cabeça, graças a isso acaba soltando o pescoço de Naru".  
**Drin –** Ai!

**Setsu –** Toma isso! Deixe-a em paz!

**Drin –** Maldito pirralho! Ataque-o predador!

"O predador ataca Setsu, mas Naru se mete na frente dele e acaba recebendo o ataque sendo novamente lançada longe".

**Setsu –** Naru!

"Ele vai correndo socorre-la".

**Naru –** Ai... Essa doeu...

**Setsu –** Você está bem?

"Naru tenta se levantar".

**Naru –** Estou... Estou bem sim...

"Mas logo em seguida cai de joelhos".

**Setsu **– É to vendo... Levante-se.  
"Ele a ajuda levantar".

**Naru –** Obrigada...

**Drin –** Que foi? Meu bichinho é forte demais pra você?

**Naru –** Claro que não seu alien nojento!

**Pensamento de Naru –** Não posso ficar protegendo o Setsu toda hora.

**Naru –** Setsu eu quero que você fuja agora.

**Setsu –** Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinha com esta coisa!

**Naru –** Mas vai ter que deixar. Saia daqui! Você só está me atrapalhando!

"Drin fica com uma cara de quem está sendo ignorado".

**Drin –** Os pombinhos querem parar de brigar?

**Naru e Setsu** – Cala a boca!

**Naru –** Saia daqui!

**Setsu –** Não vou, não vou e não vou!

**Drin –** Não vou esperar mais! Ataque!

"Os dois são atingidos pelo predador".

**Pensamento de Naru –** Onde estão as meninas!

"No café..."

**Motoko –** Aqui está seu pedido senhora.

"O relógio começa a brilhar".

**Motoko –** Elliot eu tenho que ajudar a Naru! Estou indo! Cuida de tudo!

"Ela saia correndo do café".

**Elliot –** Mas o que...?

**Cliente –** Cadê o meu pedido?

**Outra mesa –** E o meu?

**Outra mesa 2 –** E a minha conta?  
**Elliot –** Ai meu deus...   
**Pensamento de Motoko –** Espero que não seja tarde...

"No campo"...

"Shiory já estava saindo do treino que acaba um pouco mais tarde do que o de basquete".

**Kaito –** Shiory! Eu preciso urgentemente falar com você! Por favor! Acredite em mim!

**Shiory –** Me de um bom motivo pra eu acreditar em você?

**Kaito –** Porque eu te amo!

**Shiory –** Onde será que eu já ouvi isso? Ah sim, me lembrei. Foi quando você me beijou e depois beijou a Akira! Você só fala isso da boca pra fora! E, além disso...

"O relógio começou a apitar".

**Shiory –** Além disso... Eu não quero mais te ver ta bom? Me deixa em paz!

"Ela sai correndo".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Salva pelo predador. Que ironia.

"Enquanto isso no ginásio"...

**Naru –** Não sei se vou conseguir agüentar isso...

"Tanto Naru como Setsu estão completamente machucados".

**Drin –** É uma pena... Eram tão jovens... Pena que vão ter que ir tão cedo!

"Motoko chega ao ginásio".

**Motoko –** Ah eles não vão mesmo!

**Naru –** Mo!

**Motoko –** Rajadas arco-íris!

"O predador é lançado longe com o ataque, mas logo se recupera".

**Drin –** É só isso que a minha anjinha consegue fazer?

**Motoko – **Não sou seu anjo!

"Shiory aparece no ginásio".

**Shiory –** Vocês estão bem meninas?

**Naru –** Eu não, mas valeu por aparecer.

**Shiory –** '

**Drin –** Todas reunidas... Que lindas...

"Motoko e Shiory ficam na frente de Naru querendo protegê-la".

**Motoko –** Agora você vai ver! Vamos nessa Shi!

**Shiory –** Claro!

**Naru –** Eu também!

"Ela se levanta".

**Motoko –** Tem certeza Na?

**Naru –** Absoluta.

**Shiory –** Então vamos lá!

**Naru –** Bamboles de fogo!

**Motoko –** Rajadas arco-íris!

**Shiory –** Predador do mal volte sua forma original! Cajado animal!

"O predador recebe os ataques e congela com o da Shiory, se quebrando em pedacinhos".

**Naru –** Conseguimos!

**Drin –** Muito bem gatinhas, muito bem mesmo. Estão passando com louvor os testes, mas a prova está chegando. É melhor se prepararem ouviram?

**Shiory –** Você sempre diz isso!

**Drin –** É porque é a verdade. Adeus!

"Ele some".

**Naru –** Ai por que vocês demoraram?

**Motoko –** Café...

**Shiory –** Bola...

**Naru –** Hã?

"Elas apontam discretamente para Setsu".

**Naru –** Ah...

**Pensamento de Naru –** Esqueci do Setsu...

"Setsu se levanta".

**Setsu –** Naru você está bem?

**Shiory –** Naru... Você tem alguma coisa pra falar com a gente?

**Naru –** Bom... É que... O Drin nos atacou e eu não tive escolha. Tive que me transformar na frente de Setsu.

**Setsu –** Eu... Eu já sabia...

**Naru, Shiory e Motoko –** Como é que é?

**Shiory –** Bom... Eu já sabia sobre a Naru... Uma vez que eu voltei aqui no ginásio para pegar umas coisas...

**Shiory –** Então foi você que eu ouvi na ultima vez aqui no ginásio, não é?

**Setsu –** É...

**Motoko –** Então você já sabe sobre as nossas identidades?

**Setsu –** Bom... Não exatamente porque nesse dia eu só vi a Naru se transformar. Já vocês duas não.

**Motoko –** E nem vai saber. Bom Naru, já que ele só sabe quem você é então deixo o assunto com você. Vou indo, tenho mais o que fazer.

**Shiory –** Mas... Mas... Ai! Minha orelha!

"Motoko puxa a orelha de Shiory até pra fora do ginásio".

**Motoko –** Vamos deixar esses dois sozinhos.

**Naru **– Mas Mo! Shi!

"Elas já estavam fora do ginásio".

**Naru –** Ai... Mais problemas pra mim...  
"Naru volta ao normal e vira sua atenção pra Setsu".  
**Naru **– Setsu?   
**Setsu –** Que foi Naru?

**Naru **– Seria realmente importante se você guardasse segredo sobre tudo isso. Sei que não somos amigos nem nada, mas, por favor, você precisa ficar quieto.

**Setsu –** Eu prometo que não contarei nada.

**Naru –** Ai que bom.

**Setsu –** E... Obrigado por me proteger Naru...

"Meio vermelho olhando pro outro lado, evitando olhar Naru diretamente".   
**Naru –** Ah... Não foi nada... Mas você também me salvou...

"E Naru também está meio vermelha, mas ela olhava para ele".

**Setsu –** É, mas... Mesmo assim... Obrigado...

**Naru –** Também agradeço...  
"Os dois ficam meio que calados".  
"Já estava quase no fim da tarde, a luz do sol bateu no cabelo de Setsu deixando-o muito bonito".

"Ao reparar nisso, Naru fica vermelha... Muito vermelha".

**Setsu –** O que foi Naru?

**Naru **– Hã? Ah... Nada... Nada mesmo...  
**Pensamento de Naru –** Nossa, eu nunca havia percebido como o Setsu é bonito e... Espera um pouco! O que eu estou falando?  
**Naru –** Escuta...   
"Dessa vez, ela está olhando pro outro lado tentando evitar olhar Setsu".

**Naru –** Se você já sabia sobre a minha transformação então por que não disse nada?

**Setsu –** Eu não sabia o que você era... Eu fiquei curioso e com medo, mas agora não...

**Naru –** Entendo...

"Motoko e Shiory estão observando toda cena do lado de fora do ginásio, escondidas claro".

**Motoko –** Então aquele é o Setsu?

**Shiory –** É.

**Motoko –** E ela ainda nega que não gosta dele...

**Shiory –** É mesmo...  
"Voltando pra dentro do ginásio"...   
**Naru –** Bom... Acho que é isso...  
**Setsu **– É...  
"Os dois ficam em silêncio por alguns segundos evitando se encarar".  
**Setsu –** Vamos dar uma volta?

**Naru –** Hã? Claro!

"Eles saem do ginásio".

"Fim do episódio".


	9. A Grande Viagem

**CAPÍTILO 9: A GRANDE VIAGEM **

"Em uma manhã de sábado"...

**Shiory –** Por que comigo! Eu to atrasada!

**Mark **– Isso não é novidade filha.

**Zoey –** Shiory! A Naru já está aqui te esperando!  
"Shiory desce as escadas de sua casa correndo".

**Zoey –** Melhor correr... Adeus Shiory! Bom passeio!

**Shiory –** Tchau mãe! Tchau pai!

**Naru –** Você demorou!

**Shiory –** Eu sei...

**Naru –** Ah vamos logo!

**Shiory –** Certo.

**Naru –** Minhas pernas ainda doem de ontem...

"Elas chegam à porta do colégio onde tem vários ônibus, um pra cada série que iria ao passeio".  
"Todos iriam a um passeio escolar até a Torre de Tóquio".

**Naru –** A gente se vê lá!

**Shiory –** Tchau!

"Shiory entra no seu ônibus e se senta ao lado de Reny que estava guardando lugar".

**Reny –** Oi senhorita atrasada!

**Shiory –** Oi pra você também.

**Reny –** Por que se atrasou desta vez? Deixa ver... O relógio não tocou ou você não acordou ou foi um predador?

**Shiory –** Opção número um, por favor.

**Reny –** Hehehe. Sei...

"O ônibus chega à torre de Tóquio".

**Reny –** Que linda! Vamos logo Shiory!

**Shiory –** Estou indo!

"Todos saem dos seus ônibus".

**Naru –** Uau! É realmente lindo!

**Shiory –** E alto... '

**Motoko –** Não diga... Jura? Eu não sabia que era alta... ¬¬

**Shiory –** Oi Motoko...

**Reny –** Hehehe.

**Naru –** Oi Motoko!  
"Naru olha pra torre".

**Naru –** A gente vai ter que subir isso tudo de escada ou de elevador? É que as minhas pernas estão me matando por causa de ontem... '

"Shiory percebe que Kaito saiu do seu ônibus".

**Shiory –** Deve ser de elevador...

"Ela o ignora completamente".

"Kaito estava olhando pros lados a procura de Shiory que disfarça se escondendo atrás de Motoko".

**Motoko –** O que você está fazendo?

**Shiory –** O Kaito está logo ali, por favor, me esconde ta?

**Motoko –** Mas Shiory...

**Shiory –** Eu estou jogando meu jogo favorito, não me faça perder...

**Motoko –** E qual é o seu jogo favorito?

**Shiory –** Evitar totalmente o Kaito.

**Motoko –** Meu Deus...

**Naru –** Shiory você está ficando doida...

**Shiory –** Quase... '

**Reny –** Você não tem jeito mesmo, né?

**Shiory –** Não mesmo!

**Naru –** Resumindo: Shiory é um caso perdido.

**Shiory –** E eu estou honrando ele!

**Naru –** ¬¬

**Professor –** Muito bem turmas! Fiquem quietas!

"Todos se alinham".

**Professor –** Muito bem! Vamos nos dividir em dois grupos.

**Turmas –** Certo!

**Professor –** Vocês se dividiram assim: 5ª a 7ª série junto com os professores: Hinatu, Matsume e comigo. E 8ª série ao 3º ano irão com os professores Jinatsu, Huray e com a professora Kimiko.  
**Naru –** Bom gente... Nos vemos mais tarde! Tchauzinho!

**Shiory –** Até!

"Os dois grupam se dividiram, um foi para uma certa parte da torre enquanto a outra foi para outra parte".

**Keitaro –** E então garotas? Vamos?

**Motoko –** Vamos.

**Reny –** Estou indo.

"O grupo de Shiory foi logo para uma das partes mais alta da torre".

**Shiory –** Miau! Estou com medo!

**Reny –** Calma Shiory!

**Motoko –** Não é tão alto assim...

**Shiory –** Eu sou uma gata! Elas não se dão bem com altura!

**Reny –** Sempre pensei que gatos se dessem bem com a altura.

**Keitaro –** É os gatos não caem em pé?

**Shiory –** Eles podem subir e descer muito bem de lugares altos, mas também morrer de medo!

**Reny –** Você que não passa de uma gata assustada Shiory.

**Shiory –** Cala a boca!

**Reny –** Mas é verdade...

**Motoko –** Disso não posso discordar hehe.

**Shiory –** Hum...

"Eles vão caminhando por várias partes da torre".

**Motoko –** Nossa! Olhem a vista!

"Eles chegam a um local não muito maior do que o outro, mas que tinha uma vista maravilhosa".

**Shiory –** Que lindo!

**Keitaro –** É... Linda...

**Motoko –** Hã?

**Keitaro –** Quero dizer a vista! Não é linda?

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Tenho que fazer alguma coisa por esses dois idiotas, mas o que?

**Reny –** Eu sempre quis vir aqui!

**Shiory **– Ei Reny! Por que a gente não vai ver aquilo ali?

"Shiory aponta um local um pouco afastado de onde estavam, mas não muito".

**Reny –** Ta, mas o que tem lá?

**Shiory –** Você vai vê...

"Ela empurra a Reny".

**Pensamento de Keitaro –** Essa Shiory...

"Keitaro percebeu o plano de Shiory".

**Motoko –** Hã? Onde a Shiory e a Reny foram?

**Keitaro –** É... Foram ver a vista daquele lado...

**Motoko –** Não sei por quê... Essa vista daqui já é maravilhosa!

**Keitaro –** É...

**Pensamento de Keitaro –** Vamos Keitaro, é agora ou nunca...

**Keitaro –** Hã... Motoko?

**Motoko –** O que foi?

**Keitaro –** Bem eu... Gostaria que você soubesse que...

**Motoko –** O que?

**Keitaro –** Que eu...

**Drin –** Sabia que ela já me pertence?

"Drin aparece".

"Motoko sem perder tempo apertou o botão do relógio".

**Motoko –** Mew Mew Motoko! Metamorfose!

"Shiory aparece".

**Shiory –** Mew Mew Shiory! Metamorfose!

"Naru, que estava em outra parte da torre, recebe o chamado".

**Pensamento de Naru –** Tenho que ir ajudar as meninas!

"Ela sai correndo em disparada".

"Uns segundos depois Naru chega ao local onde estavam às outras".

**Naru –** Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

"Sardon aparece um pouco depois da Metamorfose de Naru".

**Naru –** Ai que bicho feio!  
**Todas –** ¬¬  
**Drin –** Pela primeira vez concordo com elas Sardon hehe.

**Sardon –** Se eu fosse vocês teriam mais cuidado com o que falam.

"Ele ataca as gatinhas usando aquele leque".

"As três recebem o ataque".

**Naru, Shiory e Motoko –** Aaaa!

"Motoko cai em cima de Keitaro".

**Keitaro –** Motoko você está bem?

**Motoko –** Melhor impossível

**Naru –** Quem é você?

**Drin –** Esse é o Sardon, dãã.

**Sardon –** Drin!

**Drin –** Foi mal não pude resistir

"Shiory cai pra trás com cara de XD".

**Shiory –** Meu Deus!

**Naru –** Então você é aquele alien malvado que tentou destruir os nossos pais?

**Sardon –** Tentei fazer isso com seus pais e falhei, mas não se preocupem porque agora não falharei mais. Estou bem mais forte do que antes.

**Pensamento de Naru –** Que medo...

**Naru –** Você só fala isso da boca pra fora que nem o Drin!

**Shiory –** É isso mesmo! Você ficou se escondendo porque até agora só o Drin apareceu!

**Sardon –** O que eu estava fazendo vocês logo irão descobrir. Não se preocupem.

**Shiory –** Parecemos preocupadas? – perguntando para as outras.

"Naru e Motoko negam com a cabeça".

**Shiory –** Como pode ver Sargon, ou seja, lá qual for seu nome nós já estamos acostumadas com o Drin sempre falando isso, não precisa repetir.

**Naru –** É mesmo! E nós vamos acabar com todos os seus planos maléficos!

**Motoko –** Exagerada...

**Naru –** Eu sei...

**Sardon –** Se é assim então vamos ao que interessa certo Drin?

**Drin –** Claro.

**Sardon –** Predador apareça!

"Uma espécie de lagarto com assas de mosquito aparece".

**Naru –** Esses bichos estão ficando cada vez mais nojentos! Eca!

**Shiory –** E mais feios! Credo!

**Motoko –** E mais poderosos. Isso sim...

"O predador vai atacando, mas elas vão se desviando dos ataques".

**Naru –** Até que essa coisa é veloz!

**Motoko –** Se pararmos por um segundo seremos atingidas e... AAAAA!

"A criatura atinge Motoko que é lançada longe".

**Keitaro –** Motoko!

"Keitaro vai até onde estava Motoko".

**Keitaro –** Você está bem?

**Motoko –** Ai... Acho que sim...

**Drin –** Ah o que foi? Minha anjinha quebrou as asinhas é?

**Motoko –** Cala a boca idiota!

**Sardon –** Deixe de palhaçadas Drin.

**Drin –** Que é? Só estou apaixonado Sardon... Hehehe

**Sardon –** Já bastou aquela tal de Zoey e agora isso?

**Drin –** Hum... Eu não consigo ficar sozinho. '

**Sardon **– Meu Deus... Ataque-a predador!

**Keitaro – **Cuidado Motoko!

"Keitaro se mete na frente e é lançado pra fora da torre".

**Motoko –** Keitaro!

"Motoko pula pra salva-lo e do nada as asas em suas costas ficam muitos grandes parecendo com as de um anjo".

"Motoko consegue pegar Keitaro graças a essas asas".

**Motoko –** Você está bem?

**Keitaro –** Mais ou menos...

**Motoko –** Seu idiota!

**Keitaro –** Só um pouco...

"Ela sobe até o alto da torre onde estavam os outros".

**Naru –** Uau Motoko! Agora sim você é uma anja!

**Motoko –** Valeu.

**Drin – **Minha anjinha ganhou asas, que linda.

**Sardon –** E você fica feliz!

**Drin –** Só um pouco. Agora eu posso chamá-la de anja.

**Motoko –** Mas infelizmente pra você eu não sou o seu anjo e posso lhe dar uma surra. Rajadas do arco-íris!

"O ataque vai direto em Drin e Sardon, mas eles se desviam por pouco".

**Naru –** Nossa vez! Bamboles de fogo!

"Naru ataca o predador e o acerta em cheio".

**Shiory –** E pra acabar com tudo isso... Predador do mal volte a sua forma original! Cajado animal!

"O predador é destruído".

**Sardon –** Tiveram sorte.

**Naru –** Vocês sempre dizem isso!

**Sardon –** Estamos sendo honestos.

**Drin –** Tic-tac, o tempo está passando e a hora já está chegando.  
**Naru –** Hora de que?

**Sardon –** Vocês vão descobrir.

**Drin –** Tchau!

**Shiory –** Vocês sempre mantêm esse clima de mistério... Não sei por quê...

"Eles desaparecem".  
"As gatinhas voltam ao normal".

**Motoko –** Eu simplesmente odeio esses dois!

**Naru –** Eu também.

**Shiory –** E eu.

**Keitaro –** Também os odeio.

"Naru e Shiory percebem que Motoko ficou vermelha nessa hora e saem de fininho dali deixando-os sozinhos".  
"Keitaro percebe isso".

**Keitaro –** Motoko?

**Motoko –** Que foi?

**Keitaro –** É... Faz tempo que quero te dizer isso e... O fato é que... Sempre... É... Eu... Te... É que eu te...

**Motoko –** Você?

"Ficando um pouco vermelha, mas não mais do que Keitaro que parecia uma pimenta de tão vermelho".

**Keitaro –** É que eu... Eu... Eu te amo Motoko. – tão vermelho que deixa uma pimenta pálida comparada a ele.

"Motoko olha para Keitaro com uma cara de impressionada".

**Motoko –** É... Bem... É...

"Ela não consegue dizer nada".

"Com o pôr do sol batendo na cara de Motoko ela não diz nada e sai da sala".  
"Sem resposta nenhuma Keitaro fica ali parado olhando o pôr do sol".

"Fim do episódio".


	10. Uma Aventura Animal

**CAPÍTULO 10: UMA AVENTURA ANIMAL  
**

"No dia seguinte da viagem, as gatinhas estão no café falando pro Elliot tudo que havia acontecido na torre".

**Motoko **– E então Elliot? Por que eu ganhei asas?

**Elliot –** Creio que seja porque a primeira noite de lua cheia do mês esteja chegando, deixando os instintos selvagens mais fortes como também outras coisas. Isso não acontecia com as outras gatinhas talvez porque elas não eram filhas de pessoas que tinham o DNA perfeito para se fundir com outro DNA.

**Weslley –** Mas vocês sim...

**Shiory –** Isso quer dizer que quando a noite de lua cheia chega, a gente meio que perde o controle?

**Elliot –** Bom, na verdade é só nas noites próximas a lua cheia.

**Naru –** Mas qual é o máximo que pode acontecer com a gente?

**Motoko –** Por favor, me digam que o máximo é ganhar asas.

**Elliot –** Infelizmente não.

**Weslley –** Talvez vocês se transformem em animais.

**Motoko –** Em animais? Mas como?  
**Elliot –** Nas noites próximas a da primeira lua cheia do mês, se vocês sentirem emoções muito fortes isso pode acontecer.

**Shiory –** Você quer dizer que eu posso virar um tigre?

**Elliot –** Animais de pequeno porte, não tigres.

**Weslley –** Você Shiory poderá se tornar uma gata com características de um tigre siberiano.

**Elliot –** A única no mundo.  
**Shiory **– Legal. Já bastava eu ser uma garota mutante e agora também sou uma gata mutante...

**Naru –** Então quer dizer que eu posso virar um esquilo?

**Motoko –** E eu uma arara?

**Weslley –** Exato.

**Shiory –** Mas como a gente volta ao normal?  
**Elliot –** Com um beijo. Vocês precisam beijar alguém, mas ainda não sabemos se pode ser qualquer ser vivo ou só um humano. Temos quase certeza de que é qualquer ser vivo.  
**Weslley –** Mas se vocês não quiserem se transformar é só não terem grandes emoções nesses dias.

**Naru –** Isso vai ser difícil...

**Motoko –** É só nos controlarmos e termos mais cuidado nesses dias. Nada muito complicado.

**Shiory –** Minha vida não tem muita emoção, a não ser no futebol, mas duvido muito que seja muito emocionante...

**Elliot –** Já que hoje é domingo acho que vocês podem tirar o dia de folga. Dispensadas.

**Shiory –** Graças a Deus.

**Weslley –** Mas é melhor tomarem muito cuidado, porque caso vocês se transformem em animais é bem capaz que não consigam controlar os instintos do animal.

**Shiory, Naru e Motoko –** Certo. Tchau!

**Elliot e Weslley –** Adeus.

"Elas vão caminhando pelo parque".

**Naru –** Ai um dia de folga! Que maravilha!

**Motoko –** É mesmo.

**Naru –** Que tal irmos ao cinema?

**Shiory –** A não! Estou muito cansada!

**Motoko –** De fugir do Kaito, não é?

**Shiory –** Há há, muito engraçada...

**Naru –** Mas então por que está cansada?

**Shiory –** É bem... Eu não sei ta bom?

**Motoko –** Ta... Ta... Você que sabe...

**Naru –** Ou melhor... Não sabe.

**Motoko –** Mas então? O que vamos fazer?

**Shiory –** Vamos voltar caminhando contentes e felizes pra casa.

"Elas chegam à rua".

"Enquanto andavam pela rua, vêem que um caminhão, provavelmente dirigido por um bêbado, estava vindo na direção delas em alta velocidade".

**Shiory, Naru e Motoko –** AAAA!  
"Elas saltam pro lado e conseguem desviar do caminhão no ultimo segundo".

"Do nada um forte brilho colorido aparece em seus corpos que vão mudando de forma".

**Naru **– O que está acontecendo!

**Shiory –** Ah! VOCÊ É UM ESQUILO!

**Naru –** E você uma gata! Muito linda se quer saber.

"As duas olham pra Motoko".

**Naru e Shiory –** Você é uma arara!

**Motoko –** Meu Deus!

**Naru –** Somos animais! Que demais!

**Shiory –** Eu não quero ser um animal!

**Motoko –** Amanhã a gente tem escola!

**Naru –** O que o Elliot disse mesmo pra gente fazer?

**Shiory –** Beijar alguém...

**Motoko –** Ah não!

**Naru –** E então? O que faremos?

**Motoko –** Vamos beijar alguém.

"Naru havia virado uma pequena esquila, sua pelagem agora estava toda marrom, do mesmo tom de marrom do seu cabelo e seus olhos ainda estavam cor de mel".

"A Shiory tinha virado uma gata normal só que seus dentes pareciam bem mais afiados assim como suas garras, ela era cinza bem claro quase branco com listras cinzas bem escuras, os olhos eram azuis que nem gelo e ela tinha uma coleirinha (que na realidade era a sua corrente favorita) com uma pedra parecendo uma esfera cinza".

"Motoko havia virado uma arara azul como qualquer outra, muito linda, porém devia se esconder porque araras azuis não são comuns no Japão".

**Naru –** E agora? O que faremos?

**Motoko –** Temos q beijar alguém.

**Shiory e Naru –** O que?

**Motoko –** Vocês ouviram o Elliot e o meu pai, não ouviram?

**Naru –** Ah não! Eu não vou beijar ninguém!

**Shiory –** Nem eu!

**Motoko –** Ótimo, fiquem nesses corpos pra sempre.

**Naru –** Aff... Por mais que tenha gostado da idéia de virar bicho não quero ficar assim pra sempre...

**Shiory –** Nem eu.

**Naru –** Mas quem é que eu iria beijar?

**Shiory –** O Elliot disse que qualquer ser já dava pra voltar ao normal.  
**Naru –** É, mas lembrando agora também disse que talvez precise ser um humano, mas que tem mais chance de precisarmos beijar um animal qualquer.

**Motoko –** Então vamos nos separar. Afinal, ver um gato estranho, um esquilo e uma arara que só existe em outro país juntos é estranho.

**Shiory e Naru –** Certo.

**Naru –** Me liguem quando voltarem ao normal!

**Motoko e Shiory –** Certo!

"Cada uma foi para um lado diferente".

"Motoko estava caminhando por uma parte do parque procurando qualquer bicho pra beijar e voltar ao normal".

**Motoko –** Qualquer bicho serve!

"Ela vai seguindo pelo parque, mas tomando cuidado para não ser vista".

"Do nada aparece um pássaro... Parecia um pombo".

**Motoko –** Ahá! Ei você! Pombo!

**Pombo –** Hã? O que é você? Você não devia estar no Brasil não?

**Motoko –** Longa história...

"Motoko vai se aproximando do pequeno pombo e da uma bicada nele".

**Pombo –** O que você pensa que está fazendo?

**Motoko –** Tentando voltar ao normal, mas não deu certo! 

**Pombo –** Você é maluca ou o que? Você é pior do que um pombo!

"O pombo sai voando".

"Ela percebe que Keitaro estava na fonte que tinha no parque".

**Pensamento de Motoko –** Isso é só pra voltar ao normal.

"Ela chega mais perto possível dele voando e..."

**Motoko –** Arara!

**Keitaro –** Hã? Uma arara azul? No Japão?

"Ela se aproxima mais e da um beijo de bico com boca nele".

"Ao fazer isso, uma luz de cor azul aparece no corpo da arara que se afasta de Keitaro".

"E se transforma na nossa Motoko".  
**Pensamento de Motoko –** Pelo visto o único jeito é através da 2ª teoria de meu pai.

**Keitaro –** Motoko?

"Ambos ficam vermelhos".

**Motoko –** Me desculpe, mas o único jeito de sair daquele corpo era beijando algum humano.

**Keitaro –** Por isso que você me beijou?

**Motoko –** É.

**Keitaro –** Ah...

"Um vento passa sobre os dois".

**Keitaro –** Motoko? Eu gostaria de saber se você... Sente o mesmo do que eu.

**Motoko –** Eu não sei Keitaro... É sério... Preciso pensar.

**Keitaro –** Certo... Tem todo tempo que quiser.

**Motoko –** Certo...

"Na outra esquina Naru estava procurando algum ser pra beijar".

**Naru –** Vamos ver... Preciso encontrar qualquer bichinho e pronto.

"Ela vai caminhando pelas ruas, entrando em uma, saindo em outra procurando qualquer coisa, mas estava tudo vazio. Ela começou a ficar desesperada".

**Naru –** Ai meu Deus! Além de estar perdida não encontro ninguém!

"De repente ela vê um pequeno rato saindo de um buraco em um muro".

**Naru –** Ei!

**Rato –** Hã?

**Naru –** Espere um minutinho aí!

"Ela não consegue parar de correr e cai em cima do rato meio que lhe dando um beijo sem querer".

**Pensamento de Naru –** Eu não voltei ao normal? Ai meu Deus!

**Naru –** Ai desculpa! Eu sou muito desajeitada. '

**Rato –** Sem problema. Está tudo bem. Vou indo. Tchau.  
"O rato entra em outro buraco do muro".

**Pensamento de Naru –** Como não funcionou? O Elliot disse que bastava isso! Mas ele disse que se não fosse assim teria que ser com um humano. Mas como se não tem ninguém aqui? Bom... Posso não saber onde está todo mundo, mas posso tentar descobrir onde estou... Deixa ver essa rua... Talvez eu a reconheça pelas casas ou sei lá...  
"Naru começa a olhar a sua volta, mas não reconhece nada".

**Naru –** Ai! Não reconheço nenhum desses prédios! Socorro! Estou perdida e não há ninguém por aqui! Estou ferrada! T.T

"Do nada um esquilo aparece na frente dela, um esquilo um pouco maior do que ela, com a pelagem marrom mais escuro e olhos marrons bem escuros também".

"E já que Naru é meio estabanada como esquilo, acaba caindo em cima dele".

**Naru –** Ai me desculpe!

**Esquilo –** Toma mais cuidado por onde você anda...

**Naru –** Desculpa...

**Esquilo –** Ah esquece... Já levei piores...

**Naru –** É que eu estou perdida e pelo visto está bem difícil de eu voltar a minha forma original!

**Esquilo –** Oi meu nome é Kito e como assim forma original?

**Pensamento de Naru –** Falei de mais, mas ele é um esquilo então acho que não faz mal...

**Naru –** É que eu não sou uma esquila! Sou uma menina humana e para poder voltar ao normal preciso beijar alguém, mas não funcionou quando beijei um rato então acho que tem que ser um humano, mas não acho ninguém! Por favor, acredite.

**Kito –** Hum... Eu vi um garoto a alguns minutos passeando por uma rua não muito longe. Se servir...

**Naru –** Mesmo? Ah muito obrigada! Pra que lado ele foi, hein?

**Kito –** Vem eu te mostro.

**Naru –** Obrigada!

"Eles saem disparados".

**Naru –** Ah só por curiosidade meu nome é Naru ta?

**Kito **– Prazer.

**Naru –** O prazer é inteiramente meu. Mas então? Onde você viu o tal menino?

**Kito **– Na rua... Perto de um orfanato.

**Naru –** Na rua do orfanato?

**Kito –** É, por quê? Algo errado?

**Naru –** Ah... Você se lembra como era mais ou menos esse menino?

**Kito –** Não.  
**Naru –** Certo. Já estamos chegando?

**Kito –** É aqui nessa rua.

"Eles chegam a uma rua que tinha um orfanato no final".

**Naru –** Ai não sabe como eu estou feliz por você ter me trazido até aqui! Muito obrigada!

**Kito –** Agora vai beijar o seu príncipe encantado Naru... E já que eu estou achando que você é maluca... Posso ver a cena?

**Naru –** ¬¬. Ta bom... Afinal eu estou com o pressentimento que já conheço esse garoto. Bom... Vamos procurá-lo.

"Eles chegam ao jardim do orfanato".

**Kito –** É aquele garoto ali que eu vi.

"Setsu por extrema coincidência sai do orfanato".

**Naru –** O que!

**Kito –** Que foi?

**Naru –** É... Já o conheço mesmo...

**Kito –** Então vai lá beija-lo.

"Ele empurra Naru até o jardim".

**Pensamento de Naru –** Eu vou ter que beijar o Setsu? Ai meu Deus...  
"Ela vai se aproximando do Setsu".

**Setsu –** Hã? Um esquilo?

**Naru –** É agora.

"Naru chega um pouco para trás, pega impulso e da um pulo onde consegue se segurar nos ombros de Setsu".

**Setsu **– Mas o que...?

"Ela beija Setsu antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase".

"De repente os dois estão abraçados se beijando nas suas formas humanas".

"Nem Naru e nem Setsu percebem isso porque estavam de olhos fechados".

"Alguns segundos depois ambos abrem os olhos e se afastam muito vermelhos".

**Setsu –** NARU!

"Completamente vermelho".

**Naru –** Oi... É... Desculpa.

"Ela está olhando pra baixo tentando esconder a cara que não sabia onde enfiar".

**Setsu –** Você era aquele esquilo?

"Kito olha impressionado, da um risinho de 'eu não acredito' e sai correndo".

**Naru –** É que... Eu estava transformada em esquilo e o único jeito de voltar era beijando um humano...

**Setsu –** Então não foi propositalmente?

"Naru fica vermelha".

**Naru –** É claro que não! Eu não queria me transformar... Isso acontece quando está perto da lua cheia e quando sinto emoções muito fortes... Fui obrigada...

**Setsu –** A ta... E as outras?

**Naru –** A mesma coisa. Queria saber o que aconteceu com elas...

**Setsu –** Será que elas também conseguiram voltar?

**Naru –** Espero que sim...

**Setsu –** Hum...

"Do outro lado da cidade..."

**Shiory –** Ai por que comigo? Por quê? Quem é que eu vou beijar a essa hora da noite?

"O sol já estava se pondo".

**Shiory –** Assim eu não vou pra aula amanhã...

"Ela vai caminhando pelo parque até que fica muito cansada".

**Shiory –** Eu não tenho sorte mesmo...

"De repente um pequeno pássaro, uma rolinha, cai de cima da arvore bem em cima da cabeça da Shiory".

"Era um filhote e havia caído do seu ninho".

**Shiory **– Ai.

"Ela cai pra trás..."

**Passarinho –** Ai, por favor, senhora gata! Não me machuque! Sou apenas um filhote!

"Ela chega perto e da um beijo nele, mas nada acontece".

**Passarinho –** É... Nossa não sabia que gatas se preocupavam com pássaros...  
**Pensamento de Shiory –** Essa não! Não deu certo!

**Shiory –** Ta... Não caia mais do seu ninho e não faça besteiras... Tchauzinho.

"Ela sai de cena".

**Shiory –** Como é que eu vou voltar?

**Voz –** Está perdida meu docinho?

**Shiory –** O que?

"Ela olha pra trás e..."

"Ela se da com cara com um gato um pouco maior do que ela, era todo preto, mas tinha a barriga e as pontas das patas brancas, era até que bem bonito, mas tinha uns olhos amarelos que davam medo".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Que legal... Isso só vai me atrasar...

**Shiory –** Eu não sou seu 'docinho'! E eu não estou perdida!

**Gato –** Hum... Você quem sabe, mas que tal começarmos pela pata dianteira direita... Meu nome é Yusuki e você queridinha? Como se chama?

"Shiory faz uma cara de sarcasmo".

**Shiory –** Shiory...

"E ela começa a andar, mas o gato da um salto e para bem na sua frente".

**Yusuki –** Ei? Qual é a pressa?

**Shiory –** Minha pressa é chegar à minha casa sem ter um gato na minha frente.

**Yusuki –** Quer que eu te acompanhe?

**Shiory –** Não preciso de companhia obrigada.

**Yusuki –** Resposta errada.

**Shiory –** Sério? Pra mim está certa.

**Yusuki –** Ninguém me trata assim querida.

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Parece até o Drin falando com a Motoko...

"Ela se desvia do Yusuki e continua andando ignorando o que ele disse".

**Yusuki –** Se eu fosse você não me ignorava.

**Shiory –** Não estou te ignorando só estou indo embora.

**Yusuki –** Para mim isso é ignorar e não é bom.

**Shiory –** Pois saiba que pra mim não é e eu tenho que ir embora. Adeus.

"Ela se vira novamente e sai andando".

**Yusuki **– Mas você é meio burrinha não?

**Shiory –** Eu não vou discutir com um gato!

"Ela sai andando novamente".

**Yusuki –** Não tão rápido.

"Ele pula novamente na frente dela".

**Shiory –** O que é que você quer?

**Yusuki –** Você.

**Shiory –** Há há. Até parece que nós somos da mesma espécie.

**Yusuki –** Isso não importa. O que importa é que eu te quero e você não tem escolha.

**Shiory **– ¬¬. A é? E você por acaso manda em mim?

**Yusuki –** Para ser sincero... Mando em toda essa área... O que eu quero eu ganho e com você não será diferente.

**Shiory –** Mas não manda em mim!

**Yusuki –** Sinto muito, mas desde que você está em minha área... Eu mando sim. Você é minha.

**Shiory –** Ta... Então eu vou pro outro lado da cidade, mas de uma coisa eu sei... Ninguém pertence a ninguém

**Yusuki –** Isso porque você não me conhece. E então? Quer ser minha por bem ou por mal?

**Shiory **– Por nenhum dos dois! Eu não sou sua!

**Yusuki **– Então é pelo mais difícil... Apareçam!

"Cerca de uns 7 gatos apareceram, todos tinham aqueles olhos de meter medo e nenhum parecia ser muito amigável".

**Shiory –** Um líder de uma gangue? Eu mereço... '¬¬

**Yusuki –** E então? Ainda quer ser minha a força? Eu sugiro que você escolha por bem.

**Shiory –** Não por que eu não vou ser sua! De jeito nenhum!

"Ela passa que nem um raio por meio dos gatos".

**Yusuki –** Se é assim... Atrás dela rapazes!

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Preciso pensar em alguma coisa, mas o que?

"Shiory começa a correr por entre os prédios tentando desviar a gangue de Yusuki, mas eles continuavam atrás dela".  
"Essa correria toda já havia levado a Shiory e a gangue pra cima de um prédio".

**Yusuki –** Não vai conseguir escapar!

**Shiory **– Ah sério? Então tenta me pegar lá em baixo!

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Espero que de certo.

"Ela pula do prédio e cai de pé no chão".

**Yusuki –** Mas como ela conseguiu isso? Esse prédio é enorme para se pular sem a ajuda de uns muros e tal!

**Shiory –** Tchauzinho!

"Ela sai correndo pela rua".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Deu certo! Que legal!

**Yusuki –** Essa gata não é normal...

"Yusuki desse o prédio, mas através de uns prédios baixos e de uns muros, e começa a seguir a Shiory, mas dessa vez com mais calma e sem a gangue".

"Enquanto isso Shiory está caminhando pela rua ainda procurando alguém para beijar".

**Shiory –** Eu não acho ninguém e não quero ficar assim para sempre!

"De repente ela ouve um ronco, bem baixo, mas ouve".

**Shiory –** Mas o que?

"Ela segue o barulho do ronco e encontra Kaito sentado em um banco do parque, mas com os olhos fechados, ele estava dormindo".

**Shiory –** Ai meu Deus... Minha ultima esperança é o Kaito? Eca!

"Shiory sobe no banco e vai se aproximando".

"Enquanto ela se aproxima, o Yusuki aparece, mas está escondido assistindo a cena com atenção".

"Shiory beija o Kaito, mas logo sai de perto".

"Uma luz vem e ela se transforma em humana novamente".

**Yusuki –** O que?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso!

**Yusuki **– Ela é uma humana! Sabia que aquele pulo não era normal!

"Shiory sai andando pela rua..."

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Pelo menos voltei ao normal.

**Shiory –** Olha que horas são! Eu preciso correr!  
"Ela sai correndo feito uma doida".

"Fim do episodio".


	11. Beijos de Gato

**CAPÍTULO 11: BEIJOS DE GATO  
**

"No dia seguinte"...

**Shiory –** Ah! Fiquei tão cansada ontem que acabei dormindo demais de novo!

"Ela se arruma correndo".

**Zoey –** Atrasada de novo? Por que você não puxou a seu pai? Sempre chegando na hora?

**Shiory –** Eu virei um animal ontem qual é? Vou indo! Tchau!

**Zoey –** Tchau!

"Naru estava na porta".

**Naru –** Oi Shiory! Você acabou que não me ligou quando voltou ao normal!

**Shiory –** Eu cheguei às 10 horas da noite em casa e eu tava morrendo de sono.

**Naru –** Tudo isso? Demorou tanto assim pra encontrar alguém? Eu demorei mais ou menos, mas tudo graças a um esquilo que eu encontrei que me ajudou a encontrar um menino humano.

**Shiory –** Eu fui perseguida por uma gangue de gatos! E corri pra caramba e ainda tive que beijar o Kaito! Não me critique!

**Naru –** Você teve que beijar o Kaito?

**Shiory –** É... Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso.

**Naru –** Eu também não acredito no que eu fiz...

**Shiory –** O que você fez?

"Naru começou a ficar vermelha".

**Shiory **– Naru?

**Naru –** Hã?

**Shiory –** O que você fez?

"Ficando um pouco mais vermelha ela responde":

**Naru –** Ah... Bom... Eu pedi ajuda a um esquilo que havia dito que tinha visto um menino perto da rua do orfanato e então eu...

**Shiory –** Você beijou o Setsu?

"Agora ficando mais vermelha do que nunca".

**Naru –** Aham...

**Shiory –** Ah! Que fofo!

**Naru –** Fofo! Você acha isso fofo!

**Shiory –** É fofo mesmo e é a minha opinião! E agora vamos logo porque o sinal já vai bater.

**Naru –** Verdade.

"Elas saem disparadas e entram no colégio".

**Shiory –** Tchau!

**Naru –** Tchauzinho!

"O dia foi passando... Até que finalmente a aula havia terminado".   
"Na saída"...

**Shiory **– Oi Naru!

**Naru –** Oi Shiory!

**Motoko –** Oi garotas!

**Naru e Shiory –** Oi Motoko!

**Motoko –** Nenhuma de vocês ligou ontem...

**Naru **– Foi mal... Mas quem você teve que beijar Motoko?

**Motoko **– Bom eu...

"Ela começa a ficar meio corada".

**Shiory –** Quem?

**Motoko –** Tentei beijar um pombo, mas não deu certo. Então eu só encontrei o... O Keitaro.

**Shiory e Naru –** Ah! Que fofo!

**Motoko –** Hum... – ficando um pouco mais corada – e vocês hein? Quem vocês beijaram?

**Shiory –** O Kaito! Eca!

**Motoko –** Teve que beijar alguém que detesta? Tadinha de você. E você Naru?

**Naru **– Setsu...  
**Motoko **– Ai que fofo.

**Naru –** Não foi não!

**Shiory –** Foi sim.

**Naru –** Pára!

**Shiory –** Eu vou ter que ir pro treino e vocês garotas?

**Naru –** Eu também.

**Motoko –** Café...

**Shiory –** Então até mais!

**Motoko –** Até! Mas desta vez apareçam por lá ta?

**Shiory –** Certo

**Naru –** Pode deixar! Isso é... Se não aparecer outro predador é claro.

**Motoko **– Ta... Tchau!

"Naru e Shiory vão caminhando".

**Naru **– Vou indo pro ginásio.

**Shiory –** Até mais! E boa sorte com o Setsu!

**Naru –** Já mandei parar com isso! Eu fui OBRIGADA a beijá-lo!

**Shiory –** Hehe... Sei... Tchau!

"Elas se dividem, uma foi para o campo e a outra para o ginásio".

"Enquanto isso, um gato com olhos amarelados espiava Shiory enquanto ela caminhava pro campo".  
"No campo"...

"Shiory começa treinar com uma menina do time, de repente a bola é lançada para fora do campo e Shiory foi lá pega-la, mas quando chegou lá à bola estava toda arranhada e furada".

**Shiory –** Mas o que...?

"Yusuki estava escondido".

**Menina –** Shiory! Anda logo com a bola! A gente quer treinar!

**Shiory –** Estou indo!

"Ela pega a bola furada e volta pro campo".

**Menina **– Mas o que aconteceu?

**Shiory –** Alguma coisa furo a bola...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – E eu acho que já sei quem foi...  
**Menina **– Bem... Vamos trocá-la então.

**Shiory –** Ta.

"Enquanto isso no ginásio"...

"Naru sai correndo para conseguir chegar a tempo".

**Naru –** Ai! To atrasada!

"Ela chega ao ginásio".

**Treinador –** Você já sabe quem é a sua dupla, não sabe?

**Naru –** Setsu?

**Treinador –** Exatamente.

**Naru –** Certo.  
"O treinador sai andando para o outro lado".

**Setsu –** Oi... Naru...

"Ele estava um pouco rosado".

**Naru –** Ah... Oi...

"Também um pouco corada".

**Setsu –** É... Ontem foi estranho, não foi...?

**Naru –** Se foi... Olha me desculpe...

**Setsu –** Ah... Tudo bem...

**Naru –** É que eu não tinha outro jeito de voltar...

**Pensamento de Setsu –** Ela me beijou por causa disso, mas por que parece que eu senti outra coisa?

**Setsu –** Eu sei era o único jeito...

**Naru –** É...

"Ambos estavam vermelhos e falavam sem se olhar nos olhos".

**Pensamento de Naru –** Ai, mas que situação mais complicada... O que não entendo é por que estou assim tão enrolada... Aiaiai...

**Pensamento de Setsu –** Ela me beijou... Quero dizer... Foi meu primeiro beijo com uma esquila humana? Ai caramba... Será que ela está achando que eu sou bobo ou algo assim?

**Pensamento de Naru –** Meu 1º beijo... O meu 1º beijo... Com o Setsu... O menino que eu cheguei a odiar no início do ano... Deveria ser horrível, mas por que parece que não é tão ruim assim?

**Pensamento de Setsu –** Será que a Naru gosta de mim? Ai meu Deus... No que estou pensando? Que horror!

"Os dois finalmente se olham".

**Naru –** E então? Vamos fazer o aquecimento ou não?

**Setsu –** Ah... Certo.

"Os dois vão caminhando até o meio da quadra, continuando tentar evitar olhar um pro outro".

"Algum tempo depois, tanto Naru como Shiory saíram dos seus treinos".

**Shiory **– Oi Naru!

**Naru –** H ã? Oi Shiory! E então? Como foi seu treino?

**Shiory –** Foi legal. Eu não vi o Kaito... Ainda bem.

**Naru –** Mas assim você não pode jogar seu jogo favorito, evitar o Kaito.

**Shiory –** É, mas é melhor assim.

**Naru –** Você que sabe...

**Shiory –** Vamos procurar a Motoko?

**Naru –** Ela está no café. Falando nisso, precisamos ir logo pra lá para ajudá-la.

**Shiory –** Ela deve querer nos matar algumas vezes.

**Naru –** Algumas? Você quer dizer sempre né? Hehe

**Shiory –** É.

"Elas começaram a ir à direção do café quando, de repente, não muito longe dali, houve uma batida de carro que fez um barulho enorme, tão grande que os corpos de Shiory e Naru começaram a brilhar logo depois disso".

**Naru –** Ah não!

**Shiory –** Eu não quero me transformar!

"Tarde demais... Onde há alguns segundos se encontravam duas meninas, agora havia um esquilo e um gato".

**Naru –** Ai por quê? Por quê? Tudo que eu queria agora era ir pra casa!

**Shiory –** Miau! E eu não queria ser uma gata... Bom... vamos procurar a Motoko... Vai ser melhor do que o Kaito e o Setsu né?

**Naru –** Se vai...

"Elas começam a caminhar em direção ao café, mas alguém as observa".

**Naru –** Será que ela vai saber que é a gente? Sabe... Tem muitos esquilos e gatos pelo mundo.

**Shiory –** Eu tenho características de um tigre siberiano e sou única. E Você é um esquilo que está andando por aí com uma gata rara... É impossível a Motoko não nos reconhecer, principalmente porque ela já nos viu transformadas.

**Naru –** Verdade.

"Elas continuam a caminhar".

**Naru –** E se cortarmos caminho pelo parque?

**Shiory –** Mas o café é no parque.

**Naru –** Ah é né! Foi mal é que como esquilo eu perco completamente a cabeça.

**Shiory –** Os animais são irracionais mesmo...

**Naru –** Ei! Não somos não!  
"Elas entram no Parque".

"Algum tempinho depois, um gato preto pula bem na frente delas do nada".

**Yusuki –** Oi. Lembra-se de mim?

**Shiory –** Como se eu não lembrasse do gato mais metido do mundo... ¬¬

**Naru –** Quem é você seu gato sarnento?

**Yusuki –** Acho melhor ensinar boas maneiras a essa sua amiguinha, minha querida gatinha.

**Shiory –** E eu acho melhor ela também te ensinar.

**Naru –** Ele está me lembrando o Drin.

**Shiory –** Sabe que eu também achei isso 

**Yusuki –** Respostas erradas... Eu já sou o gato mais perfeito dessas ruas.

**Shiory **– E que se acha.

**Naru –** Você tem certeza de que não é um alien disfarçado de gato não?

**Yusuki –** Claro que não! Eu sou perfeito sem nenhuma identidade dupla que nem vocês duas, não é?

**Naru **– O que disse?

**Yusuki –** Sei que vocês não são animais de verdade.

**Shiory –** Então foi você que ficou me seguindo o dia inteiro!

**Yusuki –** Parabéns! Parece que temos uma campeã aqui. Demorou a perceber isso hein?

**Shiory –** Há há. Muito engraçado! Quer sair da minha frente?

**Yusuki –** Mais uma vez a resposta errada. Se esqueceu que eu te quero? E que tudo que eu quero eu tenho?

**Shiory –** E até parece que você manda em mim!

**Naru –** Ele é igualzinho ao Drin!

**Shiory –** Se é!

**Yusuki –** Aff... Por que você não escolhe logo pelo jeito mais fácil? De logo a resposta que eu quero ouvir que tudo ficara bem.

**Naru –** Deixe minha amiga em paz seu metido!

**Yusuki –** Eu não estou falando com você esquilinha!

**Naru –** Mas eu estou falando com você.

**Yusuki –** Certo... Certo... Por que você não vai brincar ou fazer outra coisa hein? E então Shiory querida... Como vai ser? Quer repetir aquela correria da noite passada ou quer facilitar as coisas?

**Shiory –** Até parece que correr de você é muito difícil.

**Yusuki –** De mim até que não, mas para minha gangue é outra história.

"Os mesmos 7 gatos apareceram atrás do Yusuki".

**Naru –** Uma gangue de gatos? Agora já vi de tudo...

**Shiory **– Você é mesmo insistente.

**Yusuki –** Sou mesmo... Mas também sou bonzinho... Te darei mais uma chance para escolher pelo lado mais fácil. O que decidi?

**Shiory –** E você ainda acha que eu vou mudar de opinião?

**Yusuki –** É... Fazer o que... Se você quer bancar a difícil... Vamos rapazes! Já sabem o plano e o que fazer!

**Naru **– Ai! Vamos sair daqui!

"Shiory e Naru começam a correr com os gatos na sua cola".

"Eles vão as cercando até que saem do parque, correm um pouco até que um outro gato as assusta e faz com que elas entrem varadas numa pequena rua, quando chegaram no seu final, viram que era um beco sem saída, haviam caído na armadilha".

**Shiory e Naru –** Sem saída!

**Shiory –** Agora eu entendi o plano... Armadilha... Ou eu sei lá...

**Yusuki –** E então? Ainda não quer mudar de idéia?

**Shiory –** Eu não vou mudar de idéia!

**Yusuki –** Então é a força. Eu te quero para ser minha namorada e me acompanhar. Não tem escolha.

**Naru –** Deixe-a em paz!

"Naru ia para cima dele, mas dois gatos enormes a impedem".

**Naru –** Idiotas!

**Shiory –** Se você conseguir tal coisa sua vida vai se tornar em um inferno acredite em mim.

"Ela fala com ar de sarcasmo e de confiança".

**Yusuki –** Eu duvido.

"Ele vai se aproximando dela".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Que legal... Como eu saio dessa agora?

"Shiory vai se afastando com aquele olhar de que vai fazer alguma coisa".

**Yusuki **– Vamos... Eu sei que você quer isso.

"Ele continuou se aproximando até que, do nada, Shiory se aproxima dele e lhe da um beijo, mas logo se afasta".

**Shiory –** Esperava por isso?

"Naru percebe no que Shiory havia feito, da uma dentada no gato que a segurava e elas duas começam a correr".

**Gato –** Yusuki! Elas estão fugindo!

**Yusuki –** Hã? Ah! Atrás delas!

"Yusuki estava meio corado".

**Naru –** Isso que você fez foi incrível!

**Shiory –** Foi o único jeito deles se distraírem.

**Naru –** Foi brilhante! Eu não teria coragem d fazer isso nem na forma humana!

**Shiory –** É... Pelo menos ele conseguiu o que queria, mas mesmo assim ainda está nos seguindo. '

"Elas duas percebem Motoko logo a frente andando pela rua".

**Naru e Shiory –** Motoko!

**Motoko –** O que?

"Naru, como esquilo, da um salto e beija a Motoko".

"Ela se transforma".

**Naru –** Finalmente fora da forma de esquilo!

"Depois veio a Shiory que também deu um beijo na Motoko para voltar ao normal".

**Motoko –** Vocês estão malucas?

**Shiory –** Finalmente voltei... Agora eu quero fazer uma coisinha...

"Ela olha pra Yusuki com uma cara de campeã".

**Yusuki –** Você se transformou?

**Shiory **– Não idiota, só estou na forma humana. Claro que eu me transformei.

"Shiory pega Yusuki no colo".

**Naru –** Até que ele é bonitinho quando pequenininho.

**Yusuki –** Me larga!

**Shiory **– Há uns 2 minutos você queria ficar assim comigo. Por que agora mudou de idéia?

**Yusuki –** Prefiro você como gata.

**Shiory –** Só porque eu sou indefesa como gata não é?

"Shiory solta Yusuki".

**Shiory –** Eu juro que se você me perturbar de novo você vai ver!

"Yusuki sai correndo varado pela rua".

**Naru –** Aquele sim é um gatinho medroso.

**Shiory –** Ele é até bonitinho desse jeito.

"Em algum lugar bem distante dali".

"Uma voz sombria soava dentro de um lugar escuro onde só se via a sombra de dois aliens e uma parte de uma sombra não identificada".

**Voz –** Graças à lua cheia o meu poder está voltando. Logo poderei voltar a minha forma...

**Sardon –** Sim mestre, mas não acha que ainda é cedo?

**Voz –** Talvez... Mas isso só depende da lua...

**Drin –** Hum... Ainda nem é noite de lua cheia. É melhor esperar mestre.

**Voz **– Eu sei disso... Em breve essas gatinhas verão o que é o verdadeiro mal.

"Risadas de parar o coração encheram aquele quarto sombrio deixando-o mais tenebroso ainda".

"Fim do episódio".


	12. Naru faz Cinderela

**CAPÍTULO 12: NARU FAZ CINDERELA  
**

"Na escola"...

**Naru –** Cheguei!

"Naru entra na sala bem na hora que o sinal toca e vai se sentar".

**Setsu –** Como sempre atrasada...

**Naru –** Dessa vez foi quase. '

**Setsu –** Quase? O professor já estava em sala

"Naru não tinha percebido isso e faz uma cara de quem não sabe de nada".

**Naru –** Ah... Bom... Mas... Eu entrei poucos segundos antes do sinal tocar.

**Setsu –** Por isso que hoje vai chover...

**Naru –** Engraçadinho... Até parece que você nunca chega atrasado.  
**Setsu –** Mas você consegue chegar atrasada o dobro de vezes que eu chego. No mínimo.

**Professor –** Atenção turma! Tenho uma notícia pra dar! Quietos todos.  
**Turma –** Sim.

**Professor –** Nós vamos apresentar uma peça de teatro.

"A turma inteira fica comentando sobre o acontecimento".

**Mimo (menina mais popular daquela turma) –** Uma peça? Qual peça professor?

**Professor **– Cinderela.

**Mimo –** Ai que maravilha! Com certeza farei a Cinderela não é professor?

**Professor –** Na verdade, nós vamos fazer um sorteio para decidir isso.

"O professor tira de dentro da sua gaveta duas caixas e as põem em cima da mesa".

**Professor –** Eu escrevi o nome dos personagens nesse papeis e os dividi nestas duas caixas. Papel feminino numa e masculino na outra. Façam fila e tirem um papel. Meninas da caixa esquerda e meninos da caixa direita. Vamos.

**Turma –** Certo.

"A turma se divide em duas filas, uma só de garotos e outra só de garotas".

"Eles foram tirando os papeis até que chegou a vez de Naru de pegar o papel".

**Naru –** Ai que papel será que eu vou pegar...? Ah! Não acredito! Eu peguei o papel principal! Que legal!

**Professor –** Naru isso trás uma grande responsabilidade. Espero que você não chegue sempre atrasada.

**Naru –** Pode deixar professor!

**Pensamento do professor –** Isso vai ser um desastre...

**Mimo –** Isso não é justo! Eu quero ser a Cinderela e não a madrasta malvada!

**Professor –** Aceite isso. Foi justo Mimo.

**Setsu –** Sendo sincero Mimo, até que o papel da madrasta combina com você e muito.

**Mimo –** Ai seu desgraçado... E qual papel você pegou hein? O meu pelo menos é importante.

**Setsu –** Eu ainda nem peguei. Vou pegar agora.

"Ele pega o papel".  
**Mimo –** E então?

**Setsu –** O do príncipe...

**Naru **– O que!

**Pensamento do professor –** Agora sim vai ser um desastre...

**Naru –** Tem certeza que você é o príncipe? Não leu errado nem nada?

**Setsu –** Tenho...

**Pensamento de Naru –** Ai meu Deus...

**Pensamento de Setsu –** Ai meu Deus...

**Professor –** Quero que fique bem claro para vocês dois, estes papéis são os principais então se esforcem certo?

**Naru e Setsu –** Sim senhor.

**Pensamento do professor –** Sem duvidas... Isso vai ser um desastre total...

"Depois que todos pegaram os papéis, foram se sentar".

**Professor –** Já que esta peça é importante e toda a escola vai assistir então hoje depois do recreio ficaremos ensaiando certo?

**Turma –** Certo!

**Pensamento do professor –** Também... Com esses dois fazendo sendo os principais... Vamos ter que ensaiar... E muito...

"No recreio"...  
"Naru vê Shiory sentada em uma das mesas do pátio".

**Naru –** Ei! Shiory!

**Shiory –** Oi Naru.

**Naru –** Você já sabe da peça da 5ª série?

**Shiory –** Não, que peça?

**Naru –** É que a 5ª série vai apresentar uma peça para toda escola.

**Shiory **– Que legal. Qual peça?  
**Naru –** Cinderela.

**Motoko **– Oi meninas.  
"Motoko se senta junto com elas".

**Shiory e Naru –** Oi Motoko.

**Motoko –** Do que vocês estão falando?

**Shiory **– Da peça da 5ª série.

**Motoko –** Ah sim... Eu ouvi falar... Você vai participar Naru?

**Naru –** Claro!

**Shiory –** Você vai ser o que?

**Naru –** A Cinderela. O papel principal.

**Motoko –** E quem vai ser o príncipe encantado?

"Naru fica meio corada ao se lembrar dessa parte".

**Naru –** Foi um sorteio... E o príncipe vai ser o... Setsu.

**Shiory –** Agora eu não tenho duvidas! Vocês foram feitos um para o outro!

**Naru –** Claro que não! Foi só coincidência.

**Shiory –** Destino.

**Motoko –** 100 destino.

**Naru –** Não mesmo!

**Motoko –** É sim!

**Naru **– É claro que não! Afinal, é só uma peça... Uma peça inofensiva... Nada de mais.

**Shiory –** Esse aí na sua mão é o roteiro?  
**Naru –** É sim.

**Shiory –** Deixa eu vê.

"Shiory folheia a peça toda até que..."

**Shiory –** Hum... Ahá! Aqui está! Ultima cena, o beijo final!

**Naru –** O que! "  
"Naru arranca o roteiro da mão de Shiory".   
"Ela lê e..."

**Naru –** AAAA!

**Motoko –** Destino.

**Naru –** Ai meu Deus... Eu não tinha lido essa parte!

**Shiory –** Você vai beijar o Setsu!

**Naru –** Caramba...

"Naru ficou toda vermelha".

**Shiory –** Hehehe.

**Motoko –** É isso que da não acreditar no destino.

**Naru –** Ah! Cala a boca! Não existe isso de destino!

**Shiory –** Existe sim e ele diz: Naru e Setsu!

**Naru –** Parem com isso! Eu não gosto dele! Nós só somos amigos!

**Shiory –** Amigos não se beijam Naru.

**Naru –** Mas é uma peça!

**Motoko –** E daí? Vai beijar não vai?

**Naru –** Sim, mas é só apresentação.

**Shiory –** Se você acha...

**Motoko –** Mudando de assunto... O Kaito não está mais te perseguindo não é Shiory? **Shiory –** É... Isso é estranho, mas feliz.

**Naru –** Que bom pra você.

**Shiory –** Eu ficava nervosinha...

**Motoko –** Ficou mesmo.

**Naru –** Hehe. Não posso discordar disso.

"O sino toca".  
**Naru –** Ai preciso ir... Vamos ter ensaio durante as aulas antes da peça.

**Shiory –** Tchauzinho Naru! Vai beijar o seu príncipe, ok?

"Ela sai correndo depois dessa..."

**Pensamento de Naru –** Ele não é meu príncipe! Só na peça, mas na vida real nem pensar!

"Ela entra na sala super rápido e assim que coloca os pés dentro dela o ultimo sinal toca".

**Professor –** Finalmente... Vamos começar.

**Turma –** Sim senhor!  
"A turma toda vai até o teatro da escola para começar a ensaiar".

**Professor –** Vamos começar pela cena da Cinderela sendo tratada como a gata borralheira pelas irmãs pessoal.

**Turma –** Certo!

"Naru, Mimo e mais duas meninas sobem ao palco".

**Professor –** Ação!

**Naru –** Ah... Eu tenho mesmo que cantar?

"Todos meio que caem pra trás".

**Professor –** Sim Naru é pra você cantar. Você está no seu quarto, vai cantar e depois descer e acordar suas irmãs.

**Mimo –** Sei que se ela cantar a platéia vai embora na mesma hora.

**Naru –** Engraçadinha...

"Naru começa a cantar e canta muito bem".

**Pensamento de Naru –** Não acredito que irei cantar para toda escola.

"Ao terminar a cena os colegas sentados, que não estavam na cena, aplaudem".

**Naru –** '

Professor – Agora a cena em que você acorda suas irmãs. Abra as cortinas e vá de cama em cama falando as suas falas.

**Naru –** Certo!  
"Naru começa a fazer exatamente como o professor mandou".

**Irmã 1 –** Mais dois minutos... Já vai...

"Com uma das luzes batendo em sua cara".

**Naru –** Mas o café já está pronto minha irmã.

**Irmã 1 –** Cinderela mais 3 minutos. Vai acordar a minha outra irmã.

"Ela se embrulha dentro dos lençóis ao terminar a fala".

**Naru –** Como desejar.

"Ela vai para o quarto da irmã 2".

**Naru –** Hora de acordar irmã, o café está pronto.

**Irmã 2 –** Acorde a minha irmã primeiro...

**Naru –** Ah já chega! Levanta daí!

"Ao perceber que se irritou e errou a fala, Naru olha para o professor".

**Professor –** Naru... Isso é uma peça e ela está representando como você.

**Naru –** Hehe. Desculpe senhor.

**Professor –** Vamos! Desde o início! Ação!

"Elas refazem a cena e desta vez ela sai quase perfeita".

**Professor –** Muito bem. Agora vamos para a parte final. Quero ver como fica.

**Naru **– Mas o senhor não acha melhor ensaiarmos as outras cenas antes?

"Naru estava começando a ficar vermelha".

**Setsu –** É... Afinal, temos muitas cenas antes do final professor...

"Setsu também está ficando bastante corado".

**Professor –** Mas é só para ver uma coisa no palco. Vamos começar.

**Pensamento de Naru e de Setsu –** Socorro.

"Setsu sobe no palco e eles começam a cena".

**Setsu –** Então você é aquela princesa do baile?

**Naru –** É... Sou eu sim...

**Professor –** Naru tente falar mais alto! Estou na 1ª fila e nem estou te ouvindo direito. E isso serve para você também Setsu. Vamos mais alto!

**Naru e Setsu –** Certo.

**Naru –** É. Sou eu sim.

"Naru falou bem mais alto dessa vez".

**Setsu –** Cinderela, você quer... Você quer se casar comigo?

**Naru **– E como poderia negar a tal pedido? Está claro que sim.

**Pensamento de Naru –** É só uma peça... Relaxe... É só uma peça... Não é nada de mais...

**Professor **– Próxima e ultima cena, o casamento.

**Naru –** Acha mesmo necessário professor?

**Professor –** Fiquem tranqüilos. A parte do beijo só será no dia.

**Naru –** Certo então...

**Setsu –** Mas precisa mesmo ter o beijo professor?

**Professor –** Na apresentação sim, mas no ensaio não. Agora comecem.  
"O menino que faria o padre sobe no palco ao mesmo tempo que uma musiquinha de casamento começa a soar".

**Padre –** Príncipe, você aceita Cinderela como sua esposa?

**Setsu **– Aceito.

**Padre –** Cinderela, você aceita o príncipe do reino como seu esposo?

**Naru –** Aceito.

**Padre –** Então eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

**Professor –** Pronto. Perfeito. O ensaio de hoje já acabou gente. vamos voltar para sala porque já está na hora da saída.

**Naru –** Graças a Deus que acabou...

"Na saída"...

**Naru –** Oi meninas!

**Shiory e Motoko –** Oi Naru.

**Motoko –** Hoje vocês não têm treino não é?

**Shiory e Naru –** Não.

**Motoko –** Então dessa vez vocês não vão me deixar sozinha servindo doces e bolos.

**Naru e Shiory –** É isso aí.

"Elas vão caminhando pela rua, que estava vazia, quando de repente o Drin aparece bem na frente delas".

**Drin –** Olha as nossas gatinhas favoritas.

**Naru –** Olhem um dos aliens que odiamos.

**Drin –** Há há.

"Logo em seguida, o predador e o Sardon aparecem".  
"O predador parecia uma espécie de Tigre só que tinha aquela marca estranha na testa e ele andava sobre duas patas, como um humano".

**Shiory –** Deixa eu adivinhar... Um canguru-tigre?  
**Drin –** Há há. Muito engraçada...

**Naru –** Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

**Motoko –** Mew Mew Motoko! Metamorfose!

**Shiory –** Mew Mew Shiory! Metamorfose!  
"Elas se transformam".

**Naru –** Mas parece mesmo.

**Motoko –** Concordo.

**Sardon –** Chega de perder tempo. Afinal, vocês precisam aproveitá-lo já que ele acabará em breve.

"O predador sem ordem começa a atacar"

**Predador –** Vou acabar com vocês!

**Shiory –** Predador agora fala? Isso é uma novidade.

"Elas recebem o ataque e são jogadas no ar".

**Motoko –** Pode falar de um jeito horrível, mas até que é bem fortinho não?  
**Shiory –** Verdade.

**Motoko –** Cata-vento! Rajadas arco-íris!

**Naru –** Bamboles! Bamboles de fogo!

"Os ataques atingem o predador".

**Naru –** Vai nessa Shiory!

**Shiory –** Garotas... Isso não deu certo. '

**Motoko e Naru** – Hã?

**Shiory –** Olhem.

"O predador parecia inteiro".  
**Naru e Motoko –** Opa.

**Shiory –** Tive uma idéia.

**Naru –** Pode falar.

**Shiory –** Por que vocês duas não juntam os seus ataques e depois eu finalizo com o meu?

**Naru e Motoko –** Certo!  
"As duas se concentram e..."

**Naru e Motoko –** Cata-vento de fogo!

"Do nada o cata-vento de Motoko começa a pegar fogo e as chamas se juntaram com as rajadas formando um furacão de fogo enorme".

"O predador não resistiu e acabou caindo para trás. Parecia fraco e nem conseguia se levantar".

**Motoko –** Shiory sua vez!

**Naru –** Acaba com ele!

**Shiory –** Predador do mal! Volte a sua forma original! Cajado animal!

"O frio de sempre vem, o predador vira um cubo de gelo que acaba se quebrando".

**Dess **– Ia!

"Dess pega a pedra negra".

**Sardon –** Foi sorte.

"Eles dois vão embora".

**Motoko –** Finalmente... Acabou.

**Naru –** Esse ataque foi brilhante!

**Shiory –** Foi mesmo!

**Naru –** Devemos usá-lo mais vezes!

"Elas voltam ao normal".

**Motoko –** Descobrimos um novo ataque.

**Shiory –** Vamos para o café?

**Naru –** Vamos.

"Elas vão caminhando para o café".  
"Chegando lá..."

**Weslley –** Boa tarde meninas.

**Elliot –** Onde estavam? Já temos clientes esperando.

**Motoko –** Desculpa.

**Naru –** Predador e aliens no caminho.

**Shiory –** Nossa, tem mesmo bastante gente e...

"Shiory olha para uma das mesas e vê Kaito".

**Elliot –** Acho melhor irem se trocando.

**Shiory, Motoko e Naru –** Certo!

"Elas vão se trocar".  
"Algum tempinho depois"...

**Naru –** Shiory, aquele que está na mesa 7 é o Kaito ou estou enganada?

**Shiory –** É ele mesmo... Por favor, cuida da mesa dele pra mim?

**Naru –** Não.

**Shiory –** Motoko?

**Motoko –** Não. Encare o seu destino.

**Naru –** É mesmo. Afinal, você não parava de falar de destino comigo!

**Shiory **– '

"Shiory vai se aproximando da mesa 7".

**Kaito –** Boa tarde Shiory.

**Shiory –** O que você vai querer?

"Ela fala tentando colocar um sorriso na cara".

**Kaito **– Na verdade, só vim aqui porque quero falar com você.

"Vendo que a expressão na cara de Shiory começou a mudar pra pior ele diz":

**Kaito –** Mas um pedaço de torta de cereja não cairia mal. '

**Shiory –** Seu pedido sairá daqui a alguns minutos.

"Ela sai e vai para a cozinha".

"Depois de um tempinho ela sai da cozinha com um pedaço de torta caminhando para a mesa 7".

**Kaito –** Ah muito obrigado, mas, por favor, deixe-me falar com você.

**Shiory –** Eu estou trabalhando e se meu chefe me despedir eu nunca irei te perdoar.

**Kaito –** Quer dizer que eu ainda posso ser perdoado?

**Shiory –** Hã? O que?

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Falei besteira...

**Kaito –** Quer dizer que você ainda pode me perdoar? Faria qualquer coisa pra isso. Qualquer coisa mesmo. Tudo o que quiser.

**Shiory –** Mas eu não quero nada e eu me expressei errado porque nunca vou te perdoar.

**Kaito –** Qualquer coisa Shiory, por favor. Eu faço qualquer coisa se você me perdoar.

**Shiory –** Ótimo, está perdoado. Satisfeito?

**Kaito –** Eu falei sério...

**Shiory –** E eu também. Só que vai demorar muito pra você conseguir minha amizade de novo. Vamos dizer que eu não estou mais tão furiosa com você.

**Kaito –** Não existe nenhum jeito de eu ganhar sua amizade mais cedo?

**Shiory –** Quer que eu fique furiosa com você de novo?

**Kaito –** Mas Shiory... Eu só quero ser seu amigo de novo.

**Shiory –** Ora, se você acha que eu sou uma garota fácil vai pensando melhor. Porque eu não sou. Já te perdoei, mas pra me reconquistar vai ter que lutar mais. Ou você quer desistir?

**Kaito –** Nunca vou desistir.

**Shiory –** Então ta.  
"Ela encara Kaito, faz um olhar de malvada e diz":

**Shiory **– Porque eu sou muito difícil.

**Kaito –** Vou conseguir ganhar sua amizade de novo, você vai ver.

**Shiory –** É o que vamos ver.

**Kaito –** É, veremos.

**Shiory –** Agora eu tenho que trabalhar! Tchauzinho.  
"Ela volta para a cozinha".

"Fim do episodio".


	13. A Noite de Lua Cheia

**CAPÍTULO 13: A NOITE DE LUA CHEIA**

"Em um lugar bem distante da cidade das nossas heroínas, novamente encontramos em uma sala escura e sombria, três sombras. Duas são dos aliens Drin e Sardon e a 3ª está criando forma, mas, mesmo assim, está muito oculta nas sombras que parecem que a engole".

**Sardon –** À hora já está chegando mestre.

**Voz –** Sim... Posso sentir.

**Drin –** Logo essas gatinhas irão descobrir o que é uma batalha de verdade.

**Voz –** Agora que a 1ª noite de lua cheia será esta noite, elas não terão a menor chance...

**Sardon e Drin –** Sim mestre.

**Sardon –** Vamos preparar tudo para sua chegada.

**Voz **– Excelente.

"Mais uma vez risadas de congelar o sangue e de parar o coração enchem aquele quarto das trevas".  
"Enquanto isso, no colégio..."

**Naru –** Oi Motoko!

**Motoko –** Oi garotas. O que aconteceu? Chegaram cedo?

**Shiory –** Ela quer chegar cedo por causa da peça de teatro e me acordou

**Naru –** Hehehe. O professor disse que eu tenho que me esforçar se quiser que tudo de certo.

**Shiory –** Que sono!

**Naru –** Ah Shiory, vai me dizer que não é bom acordar cedo?

**Shiory –** Não!

**Naru –** Eu te fiz um favor! Assim você não chega atrasada.

**Shiory –** Eu quero dormir mais!

**Motoko –** Você parece até um gato Shiory. Ops... '

**Naru –** Ela é um gato, bom... Tecnicamente um tigre siberiano, mas também um gato na transformação.

**Shiory –** E agora? O que você faz?

**Motoko –** Hum?

**Shiory –** Quando chega cedo no colégio.

**Motoko –** Você nunca chegou cedo, né Shiory?

**Shiory –** Não.

**Naru –** É mesmo, o que você fica fazendo?

**Motoko –** Nós... É... Conversamos

**Naru –** Então... Vamos conversar.

"Elas vão se aproximando da grande árvore do colégio para conversar até que Kaito aparece".

**Naru –** Alerta Kaito, alerta Kaito...

**Shiory –** Tudo bem... Já o perdoei, mas eu não vou ficar fugindo. Não achem que eu sou fácil!

**Motoko **– Certo. Então te esperamos na grande árvore.

**Shiory –** Há há...

**Naru –** Você não vai falar com ele então?

**Shiory –** Eu vou se ele vier falar comigo. Só isso...

**Naru –** Então vamos passar por ele

**Shiory –** Ta...  
"Elas vão se aproximando até que"...

**Kaito –** Oi Shiory

**Shiory –** Oi.  
"Esse 'oi' foi um oi meio sonolento, mas um oi normal".

**Motoko –** Te vemos ali perto do pátio, certo Shiory?

**Naru –** Tchauzinho!

**Shiory –** Ta.

"Elas duas vão embora a deixando sozinha com o Kaito".

**Kaito –** Tudo bem com você?

**Shiory –** Sim, eu estou bem.

**Kaito **– Escuta... Obrigado por ter me perdoado.

**Shiory –** Sem problemas... Você estava insistindo demais... '

**Kaito –** Mas o que eu queria mesmo era a sua amizade.

**Shiory –** Mas como eu disse ontem eu não sou fácil e posso até ser muito chata. Então ou você desiste ou vai ter que insistir muito.

**Kaito –** Pois então eu irei insistir.

**Shiory –** Então ta... Até mais Kaito.

**Kaito –** Até...

"Ela vai indo até onde estavam Naru e Motoko".

**Naru –** E então? Como foi?

**Shiory –** Tudo na mesma... Ele não vai mesmo desistir de conseguir minha amizade.

**Motoko –** Isso é bom. Significa que ele está realmente magoado com o que fez.

**Naru –** Verdade.

**Shiory –** É... Pode ser...

**Naru –** Caso ele consiga... Já estou ouvindo o destino... E ele diz: Kaito e Shiory!

**Shiory –** Há há. Muito engraçadinha...

"O sino toca".

**Naru –** Tchauzinho meninas. Preciso ensaiar!

**Shiory –** Também já vou indo. Tchau!  
**Motoko –** Tchau meninas!

"Elas se dividem e vão para suas aulas".

"Depois das aulas, no café"...

**Naru –** Boa tarde chefes!

**Elliot –** Meninas eu tenho uma coisa importante para falar com vocês.

**Naru –** Notícia boa ou ruim?

**Elliot –** Muito ruim!

**Shiory –** Fala logo!

**Elliot –** Mas não é nada demais também.

**Shiory –** Ah tio!

**Weslley –** Elliot pare de assustá-las. Diga logo do que se trata.

**Elliot –** Hoje é a 1ª noite de lua cheia do mês.

**Naru –** Ta... E daí?

**Elliot –** Vocês não podem sofrer grandes emoções, porque eu acho que nem um beijo irá resolver. Vocês só poderão voltar ao normal de manhã se isso acontecer.

**Shiory –** O que?

**Naru –** Ah não!

**Motoko –** Nem pensar!

**Naru –** Eu vou ficar a noite toda como esquilo? Ninguém merece!

**Shiory –** Eu vou ser perseguida pelo o Drin 2! Essa não!

**Motoko **– E eu vou ficar voando por aí? Não! Mas tem certeza que o com beijo não melhora?

**Elliot –** Só nas noites próximas, mas na noite de lua cheia não.

**Weslley –** O poder da lua é bem mais forte do que o de um beijo.

**Shiory –** Em todas as noites de lua cheia?

**Weslley –** Na verdade, é só na 1ª lua cheia do mês, ou seja, hoje.

**Shiory –** Ufa.  
**Naru –** Ainda bem.

**Motoko –** Pelo menos isso... Que alivio.

**Elliot –** Agora vamos, temos muitos clientes esperando.

**Naru –** Certo.

"No fim da tarde"...

**Naru –** Ai finalmente acabou... Esse dia foi cansativo...

**Shiory –** Ah não foi tão cansativo assim foi? Nem lutamos nem nada.

**Motoko –** E isso foi muito estranho.  
**Shiory –** Foi mesmo...

**Naru –** O que querem dizer?

**Shiory –** Quero dizer o Drin não nos atacou hoje.

**Motoko –** É mesmo.

**Naru –** Nem o Sardon...

"Elas se olham, mas voltam a andar logo depois para a saída do café".

**Shiory –** Por que será, hein?

**Naru –** Devem estar armando alguma coisa.

**Motoko –** Com certeza

**Shiory –** Ai... Isso não é bom...

**Motoko –** Não mesmo... Bem já vou indo garotas. Vejo vocês depois.

**Shiory –** Não tenha emoções fortes!

**Motoko –** ta bom. Tchau!

"E ela vai embora na sua limusine".  
"Naru e Shiory vão caminhando para casa".

**Naru –** Será que o beijo não resolve mesmo? Eu não quero ficar como esquilo o resto da noite se sofrer alguma emoção forte... Não mesmo...

**Shiory –** Você não pode ter emoções fortes... Ou hoje você vai beijar o Setsu por acaso? Ou seremos atropeladas por um caminhão? Ah não! Não hoje!

**Naru –** Eu não quero beijar o Setsu!

**Shiory –** Então ta. Até mais Naru.

**Naru –** Até.

"Elas entram em suas casas".

**Shiory –** Cheguei!

**Zoey –** Oi filha!

**Mark –** Chegou cedo hoje.

"No meio da noite Shiory, Naru e Motoko olham para o céu e vêem uma luz negra muito estranha".

"Ao mesmo tempo, mais alguém também olhava o céu".

**Naru, Shiory e Motoko –** Mas o que é aquilo?

"Elas saem das suas casas e vão correndo em direção ao brilho, acabam chegando numa parte do parque super sombria que nunca era visitada por parecer mais uma floresta do que um parque".

**Naru –** Oi Shiory. Oi Motoko.

**Motoko –** Oi gente.

**Shiory –** Olá meninas.

**Drin –** Olá gatinhas.  
"Drin aparece no céu perto do brilho estranho".

**Drin –** E um olá especial para minha anjinha.

**Motoko –** Não sou sua anja. ¬¬

**Naru –** O que você está aprontando seu alien feioso?

**Sardon –** Ah... Isso vocês logo vão descobrir.

"Sardon aparece ao lado de Drin".

**Shiory –** Por que esse mistério todo hein?

**Sardon –** Tenha paciência... Logo irão descobrir.

"Elas se olham e..."  
"De repente um predador gigantesco aparece diante delas".

"O predador parecia uma criatura das sombras, tinha uns braços muito compridos que quase se arrastavam no chão e que tinham no final umas garras super afiadas".

**Naru –** Mas que coisa é essa! Caramba!

**Shiory –** Não sei, mas vamos logo nos transformar!

**Motoko –** Mew Mew Motoko! Metamorfose!

**Shiory –** Mew Mew Shiory! Metamorfose!

**Naru –** Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!  
"Elas se transformam".

**Naru –** Agora você vai ver seu bicho feioso!

**Motoko –** Esse parece muito mais forte que os outros que já enfrentamos.

**Shiory –** Temos que tomar cuidado.

**Naru –** Muito, principalmente hoje.

**Shiory –** Ah é. '.

**Drin –** O que foi? Se assustaram com o nosso novo bichinho?

**Shiory **– Nem um pouco. Só é meio nojento, né?

**Drin –** Ah... Eu até o acho bonitinho.

**Sardon **– Pare com essas palhaçadas! Vamos logo ao que interessa.

"O predador ataca as gatinhas com uma força assustadora".

**Naru –** Cuidado!

"Tarde demais, as garras dele eram tão rápidas que nem deu tempo de se desviar, elas foram lançadas longe".

"Naru, Shiory e Motoko conseguiram se levantar".

**Motoko –** Ele é muito rápido...

**Naru –** É mesmo. Nem deu pra vê.

**Shiory** –...

**Naru –** Motoko, vamos juntar os ataques.

**Motoko –** Certo.

**Naru e Motoko –** Cata-vento de fogo!

"Elas atingem o predador, mas parece que nada adianta".

**Drin **– É só isso que conseguem fazer?

**Sardon –** Ele não sentiu nem cócegas.

**Naru –** Calem a boca!

**Motoko –** Droga...

**Drin –** Isso não são modos... Ataque-as!

"O predador as ataca novamente, só que com mais força dessa vez".

"Enquanto isso Drin e Sardon pareciam que estavam se preparando para fazer um ritual".

**Shiory –** O que eles estão fazendo?

"Shiory fala enquanto se levanta do ataque".

**Sardon –** Cale a boca! Não nos interrompa! Logo irá saber.

**Shiory –** O que?

"O predador ataca somente Shiory dessa vez".

**Shiory –** Aaaa!

"Ela é jogada pra cima de uma árvore, bate com a cabeça e desmaia".

**Motoko e Naru –** Shiory!

"Elas vão socorrê-la"

**Naru –** Shiory acorda!

"Shiory não tem nenhuma reação".

**Motoko –** Ela desmaiou.

**Naru –** Shiory... Mas e agora?

**Motoko –** Eu não sei. Não somos fortes o bastante para derrotar esse predador, mas vamos fazer o possível!

**Naru –** Certo! Vamos juntar os ataques mais uma vez!

**Motoko –** Certo!

**Motoko e Naru –** Cata-vento de fogo!

"O ataque vai na direção do predador que se desvia e imediatamente vai pra cima delas, que são atingidas e lançadas contra uma árvore novamente pelas garras".

**Motoko –** Droga... Esse predador está acabando com a gente...

**Naru –** Mas não vamos desistir...

**Motoko –** Não mesmo.

"Elas ficam atacando o predador, mas não está dando certo".

"Até que o predador revida com uma espécie de bola de energia que vai na direção da Motoko".  
**Naru –** Cuidado Motoko!  
**Motoko –** Essa não!   
"Mas, do nada, aparece um garoto com orelhas de lobo que pega Motoko segundos antes do ataque a atingir".

**Garoto –** Você está bem Motoko?  
"O garoto usava uma blusa de manga comprida (meio que colada no corpo, mas não muito) com uma gola, um colete marrom meio alaranjado de couro com uma gola de pele e a blusa meio que junta com um short bem folgado preto com uns detalhes marrons e com bolsos, uma bota marrom com sola preta e um tipo de cinto cruzado nas cotas (com uma bolsa cheia de fechas preso atrás), uma luva meio de caçador, mas sua roupa toda faz com que ele pareça um arqueiro místico. Tinha orelhas de lobo, olhos laranja e o cabelo era meio curto e arrepiado e a cor dele é meio que um loiro".

**Motoko –** Sim, mas... Quem é você?

**Garoto **– Eu sou o...

"O predador os ataca".

"Enquanto isso, Shiory abre os olhos vagarosamente, mas ninguém percebe".

**Garoto –** Flechas da terra!

"Ele colocou as mãos atrás das costas e retirou várias flechas prateadas e através de um arco que apareceu em suas mãos as lançou contra o predador, eram tão rápidas que o predador nem as viu se aproximando, ao encostarem-se no predador ouve uma explosão e ele parecia que estava petrificado, mas na verdade só estava bem mais lento".

**Garoto –** Agora ele está mais lento! Naru e Motoko o ataquem agora!

"As duas se olharam, mas logo depois obedeceram".

**Naru e Motoko** – Cata-vento de fogo!

"Elas conseguem acertar o predador".

**Naru –** Agora fala quem é você.

**Garoto –** Nossa... Será que eu sou tão irreconhecível assim?

**Motoko –** Acho que sim..

**Naru –** Fala logo!

**Garoto –** Sou eu. O Keitaro

**Naru e Motoko –** O que!

"Motoko fica um pouco vermelha nessa hora".

**Motoko –** Mas... Como você... Você... Pode se transformar? Você não tem o DNA especial ou tem?

**Keitaro –** É que o Elliot veio um dia falar comigo e disse que eu poderia ter um DNA raro, mas não tinha certeza e fez a fusão do DNA de um lobo guará em mim, mas demorou para o DNA se unir a mim, mas agora ele se fundiu totalmente comigo e eu vou poder ajudar vocês.

**Naru –** Que demais! Não acha Motoko?

**Motoko –** É... Demais...

**Keitaro –** Onde está a Shiory?

**Motoko –** Ela desmaiou.

"Eles olham para onde deveria estar Shiory, mas ela..."

**Shiory –** Predador do mal volte a sua forma original! Cajado animal!

"O predador vira uma pedra de gelo e se quebra".

**Naru –** Shiory! Você está viva!  
**Shiory –** É claro que eu estou viva!

"Mas, nesse exato momento, uma figura muito estranha sai do portal que Drin e Sardon estavam fazendo".

**Motoko **– Hã?

**Keitaro –** O que é aquilo?

**Voz –** Então este é o mundo dos humanos...

**Drin e Sardon –** Sim mestre.

**Naru, Shiory, Keitaro e Motoko –** Mestre?

"Continua..."


	14. O Senhor das Trevas

**CAPITULO 14: O SENHOR DAS TREVAS  
**  
**Naru –** Quem é esse cara?  
**Voz –** Eu sou o Haru.

"Um homem de cabelos loiros escuros, de olhos verdes, que tem dois caninos parecendo com de um vampiro, com orelhas meio pontudas, mas não muito sai do portal e fica parado entre Drin e Sardon".   
"Ele usa uma capa preta que tem a marca das trevas (a estrela com asas cortada por um raio), usa também um tipo de armadura cinza bem escuro, um casaco preto bem longo que vai até o chão com umas marcas estranhas escritas nele, uma bota e sempre usa uma faixa preta envolta da testa, todos acham que é para cobrir a marca das trevas que ele tem, já que pode induzir muitos a irem pro lados das trevas usando-a e isso pode acabar com a energia dele".

**Motoko –** Então esse é o ser maligno que deu forças pro Sardon, pro Drin e pros predadores.

**Drin –** É isso aí.

**Haru –** Então, vocês são as gatinhas? Não parecem tão fortes assim...

**Naru –** Nós somos bem fortes sim!

**Haru –** Fortes? É o que veremos. Espada das Trevas!  
"Ele levanta a espada e um enorme furacão negro desce do céu atingindo a espada, logo depois a espada começa a ficar toda escura e um raio quase fatal vai na direção de Naru, que pula na hora e só é pega de raspão".

**Naru –** Há! Não me atingiu!

**Motoko –** Naru! Cuidado!

**Naru –** Hã?

"O ataque havia voltado e a atingido em cheio, fazendo com que Naru fosse lançada longe".

"Shiory vai socorrer a amiga".

**Shiory **– Naru você está bem? – enquanto a ajudava a se levantar.

**Naru –** Ai... Nunca vi ataque tão forte...

**Shiory –** Temos que derrota-lo, mas como?

**Drin –** O que foi gatinhas? Nosso mestre é forte demais pra vocês?

**Shiory –** Ah não enche!

**Drin –** Ai que peninha... Eram tão bonitinhas... Principalmente a minha anjinha... Pena que vão tão cedo...

**Motoko –** Não sou seu anjo!

**Keitaro –** Ela não é seu anjo!

"Eles falam na mesma hora e ficam meio vermelhos".

**Drin –** Hum...

"Drin fica morrendo de ciúme".

**Haru –** Vamos... Parem de discutir... Não vão me atacar? Então ta... Eu atacarei de novo.

"Haru ataca de novo só que, dessa vez, o casalzinho Keitaro e Motoko".

**Keitaro e Motoko –** Aaaa!

"Keitaro, que não é bobo, lança as suas flechas pra cima de Haru assim que se levanta".

**Keitaro –** Flechas da terra!

"Haru só ergue uma mão e as flechas são destruídas antes de chegarem perto dele".

**Haru –** É só isso que consegue fazer? Que pena...

**Keitaro –** Droga...

**Haru –** Espada das Trevas!

"Ele ataca Keitaro que voa longe".

**Motoko –** Keitaro!

"Ela vai socorre-lo".

**Naru –** Maldito! Bamboles de fogo!

"Haru também desvia o ataque de Naru com muita facilidade".

**Haru –** Então é só isso mesmo...  
"Haru vira sua atenção para sardon e Drin".  
**Haru –** Não sei por que tiveram tantos problemas com essas gatinhas.

**Sardon –** É que os nossos poderes nem se comparam ao seu mestre.

**Haru –** Há há... Vocês só me fazem rir... Eu lhes dei poderes inimagináveis e vocês nem conseguem derrota-las.

**Sardon –** Nós também tivemos umas distrações, quero dizer... Um de nós teve uma certa distração. Não estou certo Drin?

**Drin –** Há há... Muito engraçado até parece que os seus predadores ajudaram muito e...

**Haru –** Calem-se! A voz de vocês já está me dando nos nervos. O que importa é o presente e... O futuro que essas gatinhas não terão...

**Sardon e Drin –** Desculpe mestre.

**Haru –** Vamos logo acabar com isso... Quero logo acabar com esses insetos e dominar este planeta.

**Shiory –** Não somos insetos!

**Naru –** Não mesmo!

**Haru –** É o que veremos... Espada das Trevas!

"O ataque atinge as duas super gatinhas que também são lançadas para onde estavam Keitaro e Motoko".

**Shiory –** Essa doeu... Vocês estão bem?

"Shiory percebe que seus amigos voltaram a sua forma humana".

**Naru –** Ele é muito forte...

**Motoko –** Ai...

**Shiory –** Ah não! Vocês não podem ficar assim!

**Naru –** Sinto muito Shiory, mas acho que não vou poder me transformar...

**Motoko –** Eu também...

**Shiory –** Não importa o que aconteça. Eu vou proteger vocês. Eu já dormi demais hoje, principalmente na aula de matemática!

**Keitaro –** Agora eu sei por que você só tira nota abaixo da media...

"Eles se levantam".

**Haru –** Ah... Então já estão cansadinhos?

**Shiory –** Não. Só estávamos pensando em dar um tempo sabe...

"Ela faz um sinal pra os amigos correrem para a floresta a dentro".

**Haru –** Por que ainda tenta salva-los? Ainda não percebeu que o tempo já acabou? Tentar aumentá-lo só aumentara mais o sofrimento.

**Shiory –** Não sou do tipo que desiste fácil!

"Eles começam a correr pela floresta".

**Haru –** Tão corajosa, mas tão tola...  
"Ele vira sua atenção para os dois aliens".

**Haru –** Vocês! Vão atrás daqueles humanos! Eu mesmo cuidarei daquela ainda transformada...

**Drin e Sardon –** Sim mestre!

"Eles vão atrás das gatinhas e do gatinho".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Ta bom, eu só preciso ganhar tempo com esse Haru... Com o Drin e o Sardon eu não preciso me preocupar.

"Shiory vai correndo até que chega a uma clareira".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Cadê ele?

**Haru –** Atrás de você. E se por acaso estiver pensando... Sim... Eu leio pensamentos.

**Shiory** –...

"Ela fica com aquele olhar de gato".

**Haru –** O que foi? Com medo de perder seus amigos?

**Shiory –** Perder os meus amigos pra aqueles seus subordinados idiotas? Duvido muito que esteja com medo.

**Haru –** Já disse e digo de novo... Tão corajosa, mas tão tola...

**Shiory –** Eu posso ser tola, mas pelo menos eu tenho amigos de verdade.

**Haru –** Por **isso** que é tola... Por que ter amigos quando se pode ter o poder?

**Shiory –** Nem tudo na vida é poder.

**Haru –** Bom... Para mim tudo na vida é alcançado pelo poder. Agora vamos ao que interessa... Espada das Trevas!

"Shiory é lançada longe, mas se levanta rapidinho".

**Shiory –** Você vai ver! Pre... Droga! Você não é um predador. XD. Vou ter que pensar em outra frase!

**Haru –** O que foi? Seu ataque não é forte o suficiente para me atingir? Pois o meu é... Espada das Trevas!

**Shiory –** De novo não... T.T

"Ela é lançada pra longe, mas se levanta numa boa... Quase".

**Shiory **– Ai... Ai...

**Pensamento de Haru –** Mas como ela ainda não está morta? Mas que força de espírito... Tenho que admitir...

**Haru –** Você até que é bem corajosa.

**Shiory –** Nossa, pra você que só tava falando mal... Cajado Animal!

"Haru levanta as mãos e forma um escudo em volta de si que manda o ataque de Shiory contra ela mesma".

"Mas o ataque não afeta Shiory já que ela tem DNA de tigre siberiano e não sente frio nem congela".

**Shiory –** Ta bom... Você conseguiu refletir o meu ataque, mas não adiantou muita coisa pra me atacar...

**Pensamento de Haru –** Mas que força! Tem um espírito incrível sem falar da força de vontade!

**Haru –** É? Mas ao meu ataque você não ira mais resistir! Espada das Trevas!

**Shiory –** Aaaa!

"Ela é jogada contra uma árvore só que não desmaia dessa vez, só fica machucada".

**Haru –** Vamos... Desista... Mesmo que sobreviva por mais alguns minutos sabe que não poderá me deter... E nem salvar seus amigos... Seu espírito é forte e tenho que admitir que a coragem e a força de vontade também, mas só com isso não se vai a lugar nenhum. Desista!

"Ele vai se aproximando de Shiory enquanto fala".

**Shiory –** Você fica falando pra eu desistir, mas eu confio e adoro de mais os meus amigos e não vou deixar que eles se machuquem. Eu não vou desistir de jeito nenhum. Eu sei que eles fariam a mesma coisa por mim! Eu não vou desistir!

**Haru –** Tolinha... Está tudo acabado!

"Ele retira sua espada e a coloca perto do pescoço de Shiory".

**Haru –** Chegou o seu fim!

"Shiory não tem nenhuma reação, só fica olhando para Haru com seu olhar de gato até que o sol começa a nascer e a bater na cara deles dois".

**Haru –** Mas o q...?

**Shiory –** Isso se chama sol. E pelo visto você não se acostumou com ele, não é?

**Pensamento de Haru –** Droga! Não havia pensado nisso!

"Ele desaparece como o Drin e o Sardon".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Ainda bem que ele foi embo...

"Shiory desmaia antes de terminar a frase e volta ao normal".

**Motoko –** Shiory!

**Keitaro –** Ela está bem?

"Motoko aparece junto com Keitaro e Naru".

**Motoko –** Ela só está dormindo.

**Naru –** Que dorminhoca...

**Keitaro –** Vamos levá-la para casa.

**Motoko –** Vamos.

"Eles carregam a Shiory até a casa dela".

**Zoey –** Shiory!

**Mark –** O que aconteceu?

**Naru –** O carinha malvado a atacou e ela nos protegeu e aí... Eu não sei mais o que aconteceu...  
**Mark –** Bem que o Elliot havia avisado...

**Zoey –** Então esse ser das trevas apareceu?

**Motoko –** É senhora Hanson... E nós não...

**Keitaro –** Fomos idiotas... Deixamos a Shiory correr perigo só para nos salvar...

**Zoey –** Mas agora já está tudo bem... Bom... Por enquanto...

**Naru –** Será que vai dar pra dormir?

**Motoko –** Corre porque já são seis horas.

**Naru –** Só uma hora? Que injusto! Vou indo! Tchauzinho!

"Ela sai correndo pra casa".

**Keitaro –** Eu também vou indo. Até o colégio.

**Zoey –** Tchau crianças.

**Motoko –** Tudo bem se eu tomar café da manhã com vocês?

**Zoey –** Claro que não tem problema Motoko.

**Mark –** É, você é como da família.

"Mark entra em casa e deixa Shiory no sofá".

**Mark –** Agora ela vai poder recuperar as energias.

**Motoko –** É, mas só por 30 minutos.

**Pensamento de Motoko –** Pelo menos hoje ela vai ter um bom motivo pra dormir na aula de matemática.

"Na escola..."

**Naru –** Eu quero dormir!

**Shiory –** Eu também...

**Motoko –** E eu!

**Keitaro –** Eu não, mas quando chegar em casa com certeza nem estudar eu vou...

**Naru –** Ai... Como vou ensaiar assim morrendo de sono? Vou acabar dormindo no palco...

**Shiory –** Se fosse 'A Bela Adormecida' você atuaria maravilhosamente.

**Motoko –** Háháhá.

**Naru –** Quem dera se fosse A Bela Adormecida!

**Pensamento de Motoko –** Mesmo cansada e machucada Shiory continua a mesma... É incrível...

"O sino toca".

**Pensamento de Shiory, Motoko, Keitaro e Naru –** Socorro.

"No fim das aulas no café"...

**Shiory –** Chegamos!

**Keitaro –** E o novo empregado do café também.

**Motoko –** O que?

"Motoko fica vermelha".

**Elliot –** Ele vai trabalhar aqui já que também possui o DNA especial.

**Motoko –** Ah é... Me esqueci disso...  
"Motoko lembra da cena dele a salvando".

**Weslley –** Aqui está o seu uniforme Keitaro.

**Keitaro –** Valeu. Vou me trocar.

**Shiory, Motoko e Naru –** Nós também.

"Eles foram se trocar".  
**Motoko **– Estou pronta.

**Naru –** Eu também!

**Shiory –** E eu!

**Keitaro –** Ah... Eu também...

"Keitaro sai do banheiro masculino usando a mesma roupa que o Weslley usava sem ser aquela de confeiteiro, a outra".

**Shiory –** Você está muito engraçado com essa roupa.

**Naru –** Ah! Eu achei legal!

**Motoko –** É... Ta legal...

**Keitaro –** Obrigado.

**Naru –** Ei gente! Me respondam uma coisa... Quem aqui dormiu durante as aulas hein?

**Shiory –** Eu.

**Keitaro –** Eu.

**Motoko –** Eu.

"Todos se olham e começam a rir".

**Naru –** Eu dormi no meio de uma fala no ensaio... Foi hilário!

**Elliot –** Sinto muito, mas chega de brincadeira gente. Agora que esse grande mal apareceu, creio que o perigo aumentou em muito.

**Weslley **– Mas o que ainda não entendo é por que eles desapareceram... Shiory, você foi a ultima a vê-lo, me diga: ele disse algo antes de desaparecer?

**Shiory –** Hum... Ele não gostou muito do sol, só isso...

**Elliot –** Do sol! Mas é claro! Por que não pensei nisso?

**Shiory –** Mas acho que ele iria sobreviver se passa se protetor solar... Quero dizer... Ele não virou cinzas, né?

**Naru –** Obrigada por acabar com nossas esperanças.

**Shiory –** Estou sendo realista!

**Weslley –** Shiory está certa. Ele apenas ainda não se acostumou com a luz terrestre...

**Motoko –** Que medo... Ele é muito forte.

**Keitaro –** Ele acabou com a gente.

**Naru –** Ai... Pelo menos ele só pode nos atacar de noite...

**Shiory –** Pelo menos até se acostumar com um solzinho da manhã.

**Motoko –** E isso não vai demorar muito.

**Keitaro –** Do jeito que ele é forte... Vai ser rapidinho...

**Elliot –** Bom... Não a nada que possamos fazer agora... Só esperar.

**Shiory –** Vamos trabalhar agora?

**Naru –** Já dormi bastante no ensaio e estou acordada agora!

**Motoko –** E eu em todas as aulas...

**Shiory –** Eu também...

**Keitaro –** Assino em baixo...

**Motoko –** Ah... Keitaro? Você quer me ajudar com a cozinha, por favor?

**Keitaro –** Certo.

"Eles foram para a cozinha".

**Motoko –** Ah... Keitaro?

**Keitaro –** O que foi Motoko?

**Motoko –** Lembra daquele passeio que a gente fez sabe? Aquele até a torre?

"Mo estava começando a ficar corada e olhava para o chão".

**Keitaro –** É claro que eu lembro... Foi... Foi... É... Lembro...

**Motoko –** Então... Lembra daquilo que... Você... Me disse?

**Keitaro –** Sei...

"Seus corações estavam batendo rápido".

**Motoko –** Então... Acho que eu... Eu...

"Motoko aperta os olhos e encara Keitaro no momento que diz:"

**Motoko –** Que eu também te amo Keitaro!

**Keitaro –** Motoko eu...

"Keitaro vai falando muito vermelho e se aproximando da Motoko".

**Keitaro –** Eu fico muito feliz por isso...

**Motoko –** É... Eu também... É...

"Ele está a uns centímetros dela, ela fica toda vermelha e os dois se beijam logo em seguida".

"Naru e Shiory entram na cozinha e vem a cena. Elas tentam sair de lá, mas não conseguem, pois Motoko e Keitaro haviam se separado e notado elas".

**Motoko –** Vocês estavam nos espionando?

**Naru –** Bom... Espiar é uma palavra muito forte... Vamos dizer... Analisando...

**Keitaro –** Ora suas... E isso são modos?

**Shiory –** Hehe... Vamos fingir que nem estivemos aqui...

"Elas saem de fininho".

"Motoko fica vermelha ao voltar a olhar Keitaro".

**Motoko –** É... E agora?

"Os dois ficam se encarando".

**Keitaro –** Bem... Se você quiser a gente pode fugir pela janela e passear ou você prefere servir mesas o resto do dia?

**Motoko –** Hum... A 1ª opção, por favor.

"Eles saem pela janela da cozinha e vão caminhando juntos de mãos dadas".

"Fim do episodio".


	15. O Beijo de Cinderela

**CAPÍTULO 15: O BEIJO DE CINDERELA  
**

"Bem cedo... Na casa de Shiory..."

**Yusuki –** Shiory? O que foi minha gatinha dorminhoca? Dormiu demais?

**Shiory –** Só mais 5 minutos... Eu juro...

"Ela abre os olhos e vê o Yusuki em cima dela".

**Shiory –** Ei! Eu não dormi demais! E o que você está fazendo aqui? E que horas são?

"Ela olha pro relógio e..."

**Shiory –** Aaaa! To atrasada!

**Yusuki –** Hehehe. Eu desliguei seu despertador... Se importa?

**Shiory –** Ora seu... Ah depois você vai se ver comigo, mas agora sai do meu quarto!

"Yusuki pula pela janela".

"Shiory se arruma como um raio e encontra Naru parada em frente a sua casa".

**Shiory –** Oi. '

**Naru –** Shiory! Você está super atrasada! O que aconteceu?

**Shiory –** Um gato desligou meu despertador! Agora vamos logo.

**Naru –** Ai! Hoje é o grande dia!

**Shiory –** É o seu beijinho romântico!

**Naru –** Por favor... Não me lembre esta parte...

**Shiory –** Ta então. Eu não vou te lembrar...

**Naru –** Já me sinto tonta só de pensar nesta parte...

**Shiory –** Ah vamos logo. Eu não quero ser expulsa da sala de aula!.

"Elas entram no colégio correndo".

**Naru –** Bom dia!

"Naru chega a sua sala".

**Professor –** Parabéns Naru, você acabou de chegar atrasada pela milésima vez esse ano.

**Naru –** Sinto muito...  
"Ela foi se sentar".

**Setsu –** Como consegue chegar sempre atrasada? Já bastou naquele dia que você dormiu enquanto ensaiava.

**Naru –** Ah aquilo teve motivos muitos fortes.

**Setsu –** Mais daqueles monstros?

**Naru –** Um muito pior!

**Setsu –** O que quer dizer?

**Naru –** O chefe dos chefes, o cara, o príncipe das trevas.

**Setsu –** O que? Mas vocês conseguiram derrotá-lo?

**Naru –** Não! Ele só não acabou com a gente porque temeu a luz do sol, mas não vai temer por muito tempo... Acho que é só a gente não sair de noite.  
"Setsu fica com uma expressão mais séria no rosto".

**Setsu –** Tome cuidado certo?

**Naru –** Pode deixar.

**Professor –** Certo turma... Hoje é o grande dia... Sugiro que se arrumem em grupos e treinem porque vamos apresentar depois do recreio certo?

**Turma –** Sim senhor!

"No recreio"...

**Setsu –** Ei Naru que tal a gente treinar as nossas falas?

**Naru –** Hã? Claro.

**Motoko –** Eu trouxe até uma câmera!  
"Motoko aparece atrás deles segurando uma câmera digital".

**Naru –** Motoko? Por favor! Não!

**Motoko –** Que é? Eu quero gravar bons momentos.  
**Naru –** Mas eu te imploro para não gravar Motoko!

**Shiory –** Deixa ela Naru, se ela quiser gravar seu segundo beijo ela vai gravar e você não pode impedir.

"Shiory também aparece".

**Setsu –** Por favor, eu também imploro para não filmarem essa peça.

**Naru –** Por favor!

**Shiory e Motoko** – Nós vamos filmar sim.

"Setsu e Naru ficam completamente vermelhos".

**Naru –** Eu imploro... Nem estou pedindo... Estou implorando...

**Setsu –** Eu também.

**Shiory –** Fica quieta ou a gente vai gravar e colocar na internet

**Naru e Setsu –** O QUE?

**Motoko –** Ela só está brincando. Não vamos colocar na internet.

**Naru –** Pelo menos isso...

"O sinal toca".

**Naru e Setsu –** Ai não! É agora!

**Shiory –** A gente se vê no teatro!

**Motoko –** Até!

**Naru –** Então? Vamos?

**Setsu –** Vamos.

"Eles vão se preparando no palco e as pessoas vão chegando".

**Shiory –** Motoko aqui!

"Ela estava apontando para uma cadeira vazia ao seu lado para Motoko logo na 1ª fila".

**Motoko –** To indo!

"Ela se senta ao lado de Shiory".

**Shiory –** Ué... Cadê o Keitaro... Achei que ele vinha...

**Motoko –** Ele já deve estar chegando.

**Shiory –** Que bom. Acho melhor guardar um lugar pra ele.

**Motoko –** Ok.

"Motoko coloca a sua mochila na cadeira que estava do seu outro lado".

**Motoko –** Pronto.

**Shiory –** Trouxe a câmera, né?

**Motoko –** Claro! Como poderia esquecer.

**Shiory –** Isso vai ser demais!

**Motoko –** Ah se vai!

**Kaito –** Ah... Essa cadeira ta ocupada?

"Kaito aparece e fala apontando para a outra cadeira ao lado da de Shiory".

**Shiory –** Ah... Bem... Não... Não está...

**Kaito –** Então ótimo.

"Ele senta ao lado de Shiory".

**Kaito –** Aquela sua amiga está na peça também?

**Shiory –** É ela está sim.

"As luzes se apagam".

**Motoko **– Vai começar.

**Shiory –** Motoko você já sabe o que fazer.

**Motoko –** Deixa comigo.

"Motoko liga a câmera e se prepara".

"As cortinas começam a se abrir, a peça se inicia".

"Naru aparece e canta a musiquinha feliz quando acorda".

"Ela vai acordar suas irmãs".

**Irmã 1 –** Ah! Acorde a minha irmã primeiro Cinderela.

**Naru –** Mas o café já está na mesa.

**Irmã 1 –** Vai logo acordar minha irmã e minha mãe. Me deixa dormir só mais um pouco.

**Naru –** Se assim deseja...

"A luz em cima de uma cama na ponta do palco se apaga e uma outra do outro lado se acende, mostrando outra cama".

"Naru caminha até essa outra luz e acorda sua outra irmã".

**Naru –** Cara irmã, o café já está servido.

**Irmã 2 –** Acorda as outras duas primeiro e me deixa por ultimo.

**Naru –** Mas...

"Ela vai para o quarto da madrasta da mesma maneira, a luz do lado do palco se apaga e uma no centro se acende mostrando mais uma cama".

**Naru –** Madrasta hora de acordar.

**Madrasta –** Não! Acorde minhas filhas primeiro depois a mim! Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer isso?

"Ela se levanta da cama".

**Madrasta **– Saia daqui.

"E empurra Naru para fora da luz que logo em seguida se apaga".

**Naru –** Aff...

"Uma hora depois"...

**Shiory –** Ah vai ser agora! Grava tudo Motoko! Direitinho!

**Motoko –** Certo.

"Já estava no ultimo ato peça".

"A cortina se abre e a imagem de uma igreja aparece no fundo no palco".

**Padre –** Príncipe, você aceita Cinderela como sua legítima esposa?

**Setsu –** Aceito.

**Padre –** Cinderela, você aceita o príncipe do nosso reino como seu legítimo esposo?

**Naru –** A... A... Aceito.

**Padre –** Então eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

"O garoto que está representando o padre dá um passo para trás e o palco fica todo escuro com apenas uma luz em cima de Naru e Setsu".

**Pensamento de Naru –** O professor não disse nada sobre essa luz!

"Os seus corações batem mais fortes conforme eles vão se aproximando".

**Pensamento de Setsu –** Ai caramba...

"Mais pertos..."

**Pensamento de Naru** – É agora.

"Os dois se abraçam e se beijam; um beijo bem fofo".

"A platéia começa a aplaudir e a cortina começa a se fechar".

**Shiory –** Pegou? Pegou?

**Motoko –** Claro! Está tudo gravadinho!

**Shiory –** Isso! Perfeito!

"Voltando à parte de trás do palco"...  
"Naru e Setsu já haviam colocado as suas roupas normais".

**Setsu –** É... Foi legal... A não ser a parte do beijo... Sabe...

**Naru –** É...

**Pensamento de Naru –** Para ser sincera... Ate que o beijo não foi tão ruim, mas o que eu estou pensando? Cruzes!

**Setsu –** Vamos fazer alguma coisa?

**Naru –** Que tal bolar um plano para estragar o vídeo?

**Setsu –** Isso seria ótimo.

**Naru **– Algum plano?

**Setsu –** Hum... Não.

**Naru –** Nem eu.

"Eles vão caminhando para o fundo do palco e encontram Shiory e Motoko paradas, rindo e apontando para a câmera".

**Motoko **– Caso queiram ver de novo, temos tudo gravado! Principalmente o final. Hehe.

"Setsu e Naru se olham".

**Shiory –** O que foi? Não gostaram do final?

**Naru –** Não!

**Setsu –** Nenhum um pouco!

**Naru e Setsu –** Apaguem isso!

**Shiory e Motoko –** Nem pensar!

**Shiory –** E parem de mentir! Sei que vocês amaram esse final. Hehe.

**Naru e Setsu –** Nós odiamos!

**Motoko –** Ah... Sei...

**Naru –** Por que não acreditam na gente?

**Shiory –** Porque os dois formam um belo casal.

**Setsu –** Nem pensar!

**Naru –** Não mesmo!

**Motoko –** Admitam!  
**Shiory –** Foram feitos um para o outro!

**Naru e Setsu –** Não fomos não!

**Shiory –** Até falam juntos, que meigo.

**Naru e Setsu –** Não falamos não!

"Eles se olham e imediatamente desviam o olhar".

**Shiory –** Não! Imagina! Quando porcos voarem eu acredito.

**Naru –** E que tal quando câmeras voarem, hein?

"Naru sai correndo na direção de Motoko que segurava a câmera".

"Motoko guarda rapidamente a câmera".

**Motoko –** Que tal sairmos daqui?

**Naru –** Que tal quebrarmos esta câmera?

**Setsu –** Ta aí uma idéia que gostei. Quebrar a câmera.

**Motoko –** Já guardei e eu estou falando para sairmos.

"Ela começa a empurrar os dois até a porta da saída".

**Shiory –** Hehehe.

"Ao saírem do palco encontram Kaito e Keitaro parados".

**Motoko –** Vocês podem me ajudar a tirar esses dois desse lugar? Acho que eles não querem sair pra não se esquecerem dos bons momentos.

**Naru e Setsu –** O que?

**Shiory –** É verdade.

"Confirmando com a cabeça também".  
**Naru e Setsu –** Já estamos de saída!

"Eles se olham novamente, desfiam o olhar e saem do palco correndo".

**Shiory –** Pobres pombinhos... Nem agüentam a pressão.

**Naru –** Calada!

**Kaito –** E então? Gostaram da peça?

**Shiory e Motoko –** Amamos!

**Naru –** Parem com isso!

**Setsu –** É... Já está ficando irritante.  
**Shiory –** Ah! Não ta não!

**Motoko –** E então Keitaro? O que achou da peça?

**Keitaro –** Foi legal o final.

**Naru –** Você também não Keitaro!

**Keitaro –** Foi uma das únicas partes que eu vi.

**Naru –** O que quer dizer?

**Keitaro –** É... Nada... Vamos sair desse teatro? Está ficando quente aqui né?

"Eles saem do teatro".

**Kaito –** E então? O que faremos?

**Naru –** Bom... Eu e o Setsu votamos por destruir a câmera da Motoko de vez... Podemos?

**Motoko –** Hum... Já mandei para o computador de casa via internet. Podem pegar a câmera de mim, mas o vídeo vai continuar comigo.

**Setsu e Naru –** Cruel! Isso foi cruel!

**Shiory –** Cruel nada.

**Motoko –** E se não ficarem quietinhos nós vamos mandar para vários sites.

**Naru –** Mas... Mas...

**Motoko –** Vou mesmo e não estou brincando.  
**Naru e Setsu** –...

**Keitaro –** Mas e então? O que faremos agora? Tirando a opção de destruir a câmera?

**Shiory –** Assistir ao vídeo? – mandando um olhar de maldade para Naru e Setsu.

**Motoko –** Que tal um piquenique?

**Kaito –** Gostei, mas aonde?

**Shiory –** No lago do parque? XD

**Motoko –** Boa idéia!

**Shiory –** Eu tava só brincando e... Ah esquece...

**Keitaro –** É! Vamos aproveitar que estamos saindo mais cedo por causa da peça mesmo... Teremos bastante tempo.

**Motoko –** Vamos lá gente!

**Naru –** Ok.

**Setsu –** Ta bom... Acho...

"Eles passam no café para pegar alguns doces e guloseimas, botam tudo numa cesta e vão pro lago do parque".

**Setsu –** Eu quase nunca venho nessa parte do parque.

**Motoko –** Nem eu.

**Shiory –** É... Algumas vezes...

**Naru –** Nunca...

**Kaito –** Eu sempre venho aqui.

**Shiory –** Nossa. '

**Motoko –** Vamos parar de discutir.

**Keitaro –** É. Vamos logo comer gente!

**Naru –** Ai... Estou morrendo de fome...

**Shiory **– Então vamos.

"Eles se sentam e abrem o piquenique".

**Naru –** Ai ta muito bom!

**Keitaro –** O seu pai capricho dessa vez Motoko.

**Setsu –** Essa comida toda é daquele café do parque? O Café Miau?

**Shiory –** Sim.

**Setsu –** Então... Vou passar a ir lá mais vezes... Já passei pro lá um milhão de vezes, mas nunca entrei.

**Motoko –** Mas não vai achando que vai ganhar desconto.

**Setsu –** Hehehe. '

**Naru –** É! Afinal, o Café Miau prepara os melhores doces e bolos e tem os melhores empregados também. Não é gente?

**Setsu –** Vocês conhecem as pessoas que trabalham lá?

"Todos, menos Setsu, caem para trás".

**Naru –** Ai Setsu! Que pergunta!

**Shiory –** Somos nós seu idiota!

**Setsu –** Jura? – falando com um olhar de surpresa.

**Kaito –** Até eu sabia disso.

**Motoko –** Meu Deus...

**Shiory –** Que bobo...

**Setsu –** O que? Eu não tenho culpa se ninguém nunca me contou.

**Shiory –** Seu bobo!

**Setsu –** Ai... Ta bom... Desculpe... É que eu não sabia... Naru nunca me disse isso...   
**Naru –** E eu não tinha obrigação de contar!

**Motoko –** Naru! Como pode não contar algo tão importante a pessoa que ama?

**Setsu –** Ai! Cala a boca!

**Shiory –** Já chega, estamos aqui pra comer ou para nos matarmos?

**Kaito –** Eu concordo com a Shiory...

**Naru –** Certo então... Vamos conversar sem tentar nos atacar, mas antes eu gostaria de saber uma coisa... Keitaro por que você só viu o final da peça?

**Keitaro –** Bem é que... É...

**Motoko –** Sim?

**Keitaro –** Eu tive que comprar umas coisas. Eram muito importantes...

**Naru –** Então por que você não viu o inicio da peça em vez do final? Eu adoraria se você tivesse visto só o inicio em vez do final.

**Keitaro –** Qual é? Perder aquela cena nem morto.

**Naru –** Morto é como você vai ficar se não parar de falar daquela maldita cena.

**Keitaro –** Hehehe.

**Shiory –** Aquela cena do beijo... Nossa, foi incrível. Você representou muito bem.

**Naru –**...

**Setsu –** Não dava pra falar de outra cena?

**Shiory –** Não.

**Setsu e Naru** – Por favor!

**Shiory –** Ta... Ta... Eu não falo mais.   
"As horas vão se passando rapidamente".

"De repente um celular começa a tocar".

**Kaito **– Esperem um pouco gente.

"Kaito se levanta e vai atender o celular um pouco afastado dos outros, mas logo em seguida volta".

**Kaito –** Já vou indo pessoal, preciso levar meus avós até o aeroporto. Eles querem viajar para comemorar os 60 anos de casados.

**Keitaro –** Mas já Kaito?

**Kaito –** Eu já estou atrasado... Olhem só, já está quase anoitecendo.

**Shiory –** É mesmo.

"As gatinhas e o gatinho se encaram".

**Kaito –** Vou indo. Tchau!

**Shiory –** Boa sorte!

**Keitaro **– Tchau!

**Resto –** Tchau!

**Motoko –** Melhor irmos também.

**Setsu –** Mas por quê?

"Naru manda um olhar para Setsu".

**Naru –** E então? Vamos?

**Setsu –** Claro. Vamos com certeza.

"Eles arrumam tudo e vão andando".

**Keitaro –** Está anoitecendo muito rápido...

"Alguns minutos depois, a noite já havia engolido aquela cidade".

**Shiory –** O tempo passa rápido quando a gente anda... '  
"De repente eles ouvem uma voz vindo bem atrás deles".

**Voz –** Sinto informar que o tempo de vocês já está acabando.

"Eles se viram e vêem Drin".

**Todos –** Drin!

**Setsu –** Nossa... '

"Setsu fica meio por fora".

**Naru –** Setsu saia logo daqui.

**Setsu –** Eu não vou sair daqui!

**Naru –** Seu idiota! Por acaso quer morrer?

**Setsu –** Se você ficar eu fico!

"Ele fica meio vermelho nessa hora".

**Drin –** Ah, o 1º amor... Pena que o de vocês não vai durar, né?

**Setsu e Naru –** Eu não amo ela (e).

**Motoko –** Ai... Vamos parar logo com isso e nos transformar?

**Setsu –** Transformar?

**Motoko **– Opa... '

**Naru** – Se você não vai sair então pelo menos fica atrás da gente e cuidado. Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

**Keitaro **– Mew Mew Keitaro! Metamorfose!

**Motoko **– Mew Mew Motoko! Metamorfose!

**Shiory** – Mew Mew Shiory! Metamorfose!

**Setsu **– Então vocês eram aqueles outros?

"Eles acabam de se transformar".

**Shiory –** Nossa... Você é tão inteligente...

**Setsu –** ¬¬  
"De repente outra voz começa a soar".

**Voz –** Chega de conversa!

"Haru aparece ao lado de Drin".

**Haru –** Lembram de mim?

**Shiory –** Como se eu não fosse me lembrar do carinha que tem medo do sol.

**Setsu** – Então, este é o senhor das trevas?

**Naru** – Bom... Vejamos... Uma capa preta, só aparece de noite, fala com aquela voz de demônio... Não... Imagina... É o coelhinho da Páscoa... É claro que é o senhor das trevas!

**Setsu –** Só estava perguntando...

**Naru –** Então? Agora você vai sair daqui?

**Setsu –** Não...

**Naru **– Por favor! Você pode se machucar.

**Setsu –** Não vou fazer isso.

**Motoko –** O casalzinho aí quer parar com isso?

**Setsu e Naru –** Não somos um casalzinho!

**Haru –** O meu tempo é curto... Então vamos logo acabar com isso... Espada das Trevas!

"Ele lança o seu ataque contra nossos heróis".

**Naru –** Cuidado!

"Ela empurra Setsu para longe que acaba não sendo atingido pelo ataque, ao contrário das gatinhas e do gatinho que são atingidos e lançados para longe".

**Motoko –** Vocês estão bem?

**Naru –** Ai... Ele parece que está mais forte ou é só impressão minha?

**Drin **– O que foi? O meu mestre está forte demais para vocês?

**Voz** – Pois saibam que esse é apenas o aquecimento da luta.

"Sardon aparece ao lado do Drin".

**Shiory –** Nossa... Isso não é muito feliz...

"Eles se levantam".

**Keitaro –** Nem um pouco.

**Haru –** Para vocês não, mas para mim é ótimo.

**Naru –** Ai! Cala a boca! A luta apenas começou! Ninguém nunca te ensinou a não cantar vitória antes do final?

**Haru –** Até parece que eu não posso fazer isso.

**Todos –** Cala a boca!

**Naru –** Por que fala de vilão é tudo igual?

**Shiory –** Porque está no roteiro?

**Motoko –** Ai! E isso é hora de brincar?

**Shiory –** Isso é uma coisa séria. Sempre falamos a mesma coisa. Acho que ele já disse isso duas vezes...   
**Naru –** Totalmente não original.

**Haru –** Na verdade, é hora de dizer adeus – ignorando completamente a maioria dos comentários das gatinhas.

**Drin –** Adeus minhas queridas gatinhas... E um adeus especial para minha anjinha.

**Haru –** Espadas das Trevas!

**Motoko –** De novo não...

"Eles são novamente jogados para longe".

**Naru –** Eu odeio essa espada...

"Com esforço, eles se levantam".

**Motoko –** Temos que atacar. A gente só fica discutindo.

**Keitaro –** É verdade, mas acho que os nossos ataques não serão fortes o bastante.

**Shiory –** Naru, sei que fogo e gelo não se misturam e que terra e ar também não, mas quem sabe essa união de certo?

**Naru –** Vale a pena tentar.

**Shiory –** Então ta. Vamos lá.

**Motoko e Keitaro –** Flechas de vento!

"As flechas de Keitaro estavam todas cobertas por luzes coloridas e conseguiram atingir o Haru, deixando-o paralisado e com uma espécie de furacão colorido em volta de si mesmo".

**Motoko –** Conseguimos!

**Shiory e Naru –** Nossa vez!

**Naru e Shiory –** Cajado de fogo!

"Shiory e Naru estão segurando o cajado e nele aparece uma espiral de fogo e outra de gelo que vai até a um ponto que brilha numa cor azul e lança um jato de água bem forte, meio que um rodamoinho de água, que acerta Haru fazendo com que voasse longe".

**Naru –** Conseguimos!

Drin e Sardon – Mas como...?

**Shiory –** Deu certo! Que demais! Finalmente uma idéia minha deu certo.

**Keitaro –** Esperem. Ele com certeza não foi vencido.  
**Shiory –** É eu sei, mas conseguimos atacá-lo, né?

"Haru reaparece perto de Sardon e Drin".

**Haru –** Vocês até que são bem fortes. Na próxima vez, não pegarei tão leve. Mesmo ainda estando cedo já vou indo.

**Drin –** Tchauzinho minha anjinha

**Motoko –** Eu não sou sua anjinha!

"Eles 3 desaparecem".

**Naru –** Ele ainda não largou essa mania né?

**Motoko –** Ele é um idiota!  
"Eles voltam ao normal".

**Shiory –** Mas que ainda gosta de você, mas o seu coração pertence a outro né?

"Motoko ficou meio vermelha".

**Motoko –** Pode-se dizer que sim...

**Setsu –** Naru! Você está bem?

"Setsu, que estava escondido, reapareceu".

**Naru –** Sim, estou bem...

**Setsu –** Eu nunca imaginei que vocês fossem as outras gatinhas – diz olhando para Shiory e os outros.

**Shiory –** Tava na cara!

**Keitaro –** Meu Deus...

**Motoko –** Ele é um bobo que nem a Naru...

**Shiory –** O casal perfeito.

**Setsu e Naru –** Nem pensar!

**Shiory** – Ah vamos indo... Essa luta foi muito cansativa.

**Naru **– Pelo menos não durou até o amanhecer.

**Shiory **– Ainda bem.

**Motoko **– Eu não agüentaria.

**Naru –** Ah vamos logo pra casa!

**Keitaro –** Certo.

"Fim do episodio".


	16. A Festa Surpresa

**CAPÍTULO 16: A FESTA SURPRESA  
**

"Os dias foram passando até que as férias do meio do ano, as férias de julho, faltavam apenas um dia para chegar".  
**Kikki –** Naru você e seus amigos podem faltar hoje, no ultimo dia de aula!

**Naru –** Então eu me arrumei pro colégio pra nada?

**Kikki –** É. ah! Já ia me esquecendo... Feliz aniversário de 11 anos!

**Naru –** Obrigada.

"Kikki entrega a Naru uma caixa que estava se mexendo, e do nada um cachorrinho muito lindo pula para fora".

**Naru –** Ai! Que fofo! Muito obrigada! Irei chamá-lo de Yoshi!

**Tarb –** E ele é todo seu.

**Naru –** Yoshi! Gostou?

**Yoshi –** Gostei!

**Naru –** Que bom.

**Kikki –** O que ele disse?

**Naru –** Que gostou.

**Kikki –** Eu queria ter essa habilidade. Mas este não é o melhor presente.  
**Naru – **Não é? Mas o que podia ser melhor do que isso?  
**Tarb –** O fato de que sua mãe está grávida e que você vai ganhar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha em breve.  
**Naru –** Serio? Que demais! Eu vou virar uma irmã mais velha! Que legal! Esse é o meu melhor aniversário!  
**Kikki –** Também acho.

**Naru –** Mas mãe, se meus amigos também vão faltar à aula... Cadê eles?

**Kikki –** Estão no carro te esperando.

**Naru –** Mas pra onde a gente vai?  
"Mudando de cena".

"O carro começa a andar".

**Naru –** Não acredito que a gente vai ao parque de diversões!

**Shiory –** Sabíamos que ia gostar.

"No carro se encontravam; além de Naru e Kikki; Shiory, Motoko, Keitaro e Setsu".

**Naru –** Eu sei que sabiam.

**Keitaro –** Nossa já estamos chegando!

"Eles olham o parque de longe".

**Naru –** Ai que demais!  
**Motoko **– Mas o melhor disso tudo é que faltamos à aula.

"Eles chegam ao parque".  
**Kikki –** Bom crianças, agora eu vou ter que ir resolver umas coisas. Nos vemos mais tarde. Tchau.   
"Ela vai embora deixando Shiory e seus amigos no parque".

**Shiory –** Nossa! Aqui ta muito bom!

**Setsu –** Eu acho que nunca vim aqui...

**Naru –** Mas o que estamos fazendo parados aqui? Vamos logo! Eu quero andar em tudo!

**Shiory –** Claro!

"Começa uma musiquinha legal que nem o da Sakura Card Captors".

"Eles começam a andar nos brinquedos".

**Setsu –** E agora Naru? Aonde vamos?

**Naru –** Hum... Que tal a... Montanha russa?

**Motoko –** Montanha Russa não! Já andamos nisso 3 vezes!

**Naru –** Então... É...

**Shiory –** Roda gigante?

**Naru –** Isso!

**Motoko** – A roda gigante é legal.

**Naru –** Então vamos lá.

"Eles entram na fila da roda gigante".

**Keitaro –** Vocês sabiam que esta não é uma roda gigante comum?

**Shiory –** Nossa... Já são 3 horas da tarde e...

**Setsu** – Como assim?

**Keitaro **– Quero dizer que é uma roda gigante da sorte.

**Shiory** – Vocês estão me ignorando, né?

**Motoko –** Isso é demais.

**Shiory** – Hum...

**Naru **– Significa que é especial!

"Ficando toda vermelha de raiva, Shiory entra na cabine da roda gigante porque já havia chegado à vez deles".

**Keitaro** – É isso ai.

**Motoko –** Ei! Já está na nossa vez!

"Shiory vai sozinha, Keitaro com a Motoko e o Setsu com a Naru".  
"Dentro de uma das cabines"...

**Shiory –** Por que eu sempre fico sozinha...?  
"Em uma outra"...

**Naru –** Uau! Olha só a vista!

**Setsu –** É muito bonita.

"De repente Naru se toca que está numa cabine minúscula junto com o Setsu e fica vermelha".

**Setsu –** O que foi Naru?

**Naru –** Nada! Nada! Nada mesmo! É que... É alto de mais e... Esquilos não gostam de muita altura... É isso!

**Setsu –** Sei... Então me explica... Por que eles vivem nas árvores?

**Naru –** Porque... Porque...É... Ah... Sei lá... Eu sou nova como esquilo.

**Setsu –** Hum... Ta...

"Na outra cabine"...

**Motoko –** Lindo...

"Ela estava olhando diretamente para Keitaro, mas queria falar mesmo era da vista".

**Keitaro –** O que disse?

**Motoko –** Nada... A vista é linda né?

**Keitaro –** Com certeza. É maravilhosa.

"Na outra cabine"...

**Shiory –** Por que sozinha? Ta né... Espionar os outros também é legal...

"Ela fica olhando as outras duas cabines até que o passeio termina".

**Shiory –** Perdemos 30 minutos com isso e agora?

**Keitaro –** Agora cada um de nos precisa fazer um pedido porque já que era uma roda da sorte o desejo, às vezes, se torna realidade.

"Eles todos ficaram em silencio durante alguns segundos".

**Shiory –** Eu já fiz o meu... Vamos?

**Keitaro –** Todos já fizeram os desejos?

**Motoko –** Eu já fiz.  
**Setsu –** Eu também.

**Naru –** Acabei agora!

**Shiory –** E agora pessoal?

**Naru –** Hum... Casa do horror?

**Keitaro –** Pensei que você tinha medo desses lugares Naru.

**Naru –** É, mas... É um dos únicos que não fomos... E... Ah você sabe...

**Keitaro –** Então ta.

"Eles entram na casa".

**Pensamento de Naru** – É só uma casa... Nada de...

**Naru –** Aaaa!

"De repente aparece um esqueleto bem na frente dela".

**Setsu **– Calma, é só um esqueleto.  
**Naru** – É eu sei... Tava só brincando.

**Setsu** – Sei...

"Eles continuam andando até que entram em uma sala, de repente a porta se fecha fazendo um barulho enorme".

**Naru** – Aaaa!

"Naru da um pulo enorme e acaba caindo no chão".

**Setsu –** Foi só a porta... Você está bem?

**Naru –** Claro que eu estou... É claro... Muito bem...

**Shiory –** Tem certeza que você não quer voltar naru?

**Naru** – Não... Não... Eu to bem.

"Eles continuam andando até que começam a luz de fora da saída daquela casa".

**Naru –** A luz!

"Naru sai correndo disparada".

**Setsu –** E depois ainda diz que não tava com medo...

**Keitaro –** Eu bem que avisei...

"Shiory e Motoko concordam com a cabeça".

**Motoko –** E agora?

**Shiory –** Já são 4 horas e meia.

**Keitaro** – A viagem demora 1 hora.

**Motoko **– Então vamos chegar lá às 5:30h se a gente sair agora.

**Shiory **– Então... Vamos pegar um ônibus.

**Todos** – Sim!

"Eles entram no ônibus e vão para casa".

**Naru –** Ai! Que dia legal!

"Eles estão andando na direção da casa da Naru".

"Eles entram na casa e..."

**Todos dentro da casa –** Surpresa!

**Naru –** Hã?  
"Na casa se encontravam, além dos pais da Naru, toda a ultima geração das gatinhas".

**Shiory –** Feliz aniversário sua boba!

**Kikki –** É uma festa surpresa.

**Naru –** Ai! Muito obrigada!

"Ela abraça a Kikki".

**Kikki –** Na verdade a idéia foi dos seus amigos.

**Naru –** Estou tão feliz! Valeu turma!

**Shiory –** Mas a idéia foi realmente do Setsu.

**Naru –** Sério?

**Setsu –** Aham... – falando com o rosto meio corado.

**Naru –** Ai! Obrigada!

"Ela pula em cima de Setsu dando-lhe um grande abraço".  
"Setsu, ao receber esse abraço, ficou vermelho dos pés a cabeça, quase que paralisado".  
**Setsu **– Ah... De nada...

**Tarb –** Caramba Kikki... Ela puxou realmente a você...

**Kikki –** Ah! Pára!

**Motoko** – Então? Vamos animar a festa ou não?

**Todos** – claro!

"A festa começa".

"No quintal"...

"Naru e Setsu estavam brincando com o Yoshi".

"Motoko estava dançando com o Keitaro".

"E Shiory com... Ela estava vendo TV".

"Depois de um tempinho de festa"...

**Shiory –** Gente!

**Motoko –** O que aconteceu?

**Shiory –** Predador! Centro da Cidade!Temos que detê-lo!   
"Estava tendo uma reportagem ao vivo na televisão com um predador atacando o centro da cidade".

**Naru –** Ah não!

**Motoko –** Vamos ser filmadas de novo, né?

**Shiory –** Vamos. '

**Naru –** Ah! Até que é legal. Aparecer na TV e tal.

**Shiory e Motoko** – Não é não.

**Kikki** – Vocês vão ou não?

**Shiory** – Vamos. '

"Elas saem correndo e enquanto isso..."

**Naru –** Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

**Shiory** – Mew Mew Shiory! Metamorfose!

**Motoko **– Mew Mew Motoko! Metamorfose!

"Elas se transformam".  
**Keitaro –** Agora é a minha vez.  
"Ele olha para o seu relógio e grita":  
**Keitaro –** Mew Mew Keitaro! Metamorfose!  
"O ritmo da música 'Jump!' do Simple Plan começa a soar do relógio, depois Keitaro passa a mão esquerda sobre a direita, onde está uma marca parecida com a das gatinhas só que em vez de coração é uma estrela com asas, ao passar a mão, as asas começam a se bater. De repente ele começa a correr em zig-zag como se estivesse caçando, da um salto com as mãos na frente que de repente começam a brilhar e suas unhas começam a crescer se tornando verdadeiras garras de lobo, ele da um mortal para trás e quando volta ao chão está com todo o tronco brilhando, de repente ele esta vestindo uma blusa de manga comprida (meio que colada no corpo, mas não muito) com uma gola, um colete marrom meio alaranjado de couro com uma gola de pele. O brilho meio que começa a se estender pelo resto do corpo formando um short bem folgado preto com uns detalhes marrons e com bolsos meio que juntos com a camisa, ele volta a correr e dessa vez seus pés que ficaram brilhando, uma bota marrom com sola preta se forma em seu pés, de repente ele para e fica com um olhar sério, seus olhos e cabelo começam a brilhar, seus olhos ficam num laranja muito incandescente, seu cabelo fica meio curto arrepiado e a cor dele seria meio que um loiro acinzentado, meio prateado e em sua boca surgem caninos afiados, ele coloca as mãos nas costas e imediatamente um tipo de cinto cruzado nas cotas, tipo arco e flecha, aparecem, sua roupa faz com que ele parece com um arqueiro místico, ele tira uma das flechas e a lance com o arco, ao mesmo tempo, 2 orelhas de lobo saltam de sua cabeça e logo em seguida ele arranha o ar e faz uma pose de caçador".  
"Ele também se transforma".  
"Eles chegam ao centro da cidade bem rápido, porque foram pulando de prédio em prédio até que pararam em cima de um prédio bem alto".

**Motoko –** Ai! Que frio!

**Shiory** – Talvez porque estamos em cima de um prédio de uns 200 metros de altura?

**Motoko** – '

**Drin **– Ora, ora... Olha só quem resolveu aparecer...

"Drin estava parado em lugar um pouco mais alto do prédio".

"Enquanto isso, lá embaixo"...

**Repórter –** É incrível! A nova geração das gatinhas apareceu! Mas parece também que tem mais um novo integrante nesse grupo fantástico!

**Câmera men** – Incrível...

"Na casa de Naru"...

**Elliot –** Aff... Lá se vão nossos segredos mais uma vez...  
"Todos estavam em frente da TV".

"De volta ao centro"...

**Naru –** Nós vamos acabar com você!

**Shiory –** Primeiro com esse monstrinho que está acabando com a cidade, né Naru?

"Eles olham para baixo e vêem uma espécie de rato gigante com cifres descendo o prédio".

**Naru –** Ah... Certo

"Eles começam a descer o prédio e conseguem chegar lá em baixo antes do predador esquisito".

"Assim que chegaram lá em baixo, varias câmeras ficam apontadas para eles".

**Pensamento das Gatinhas e do Gatinho –** Nossa, será que esse povo não se toca que tem um monstro descendo o prédio e vindo nesta direção não? ""ça!e povo ñ ggram lá em baixo.e relogio,

**Naru –** Bamboles de fogo

"O fogo atinge o rato e ele meio que cai, mas se levanta muito rápido".

**Motoko –** Vamos juntar os ataques!

**Naru e Shiory – **Cajado de fogo!

**Motoko e Keitaro –** Flechas de vento!

"O predador é destruído, Shiory pega a bola das trevas e o Dess o infusor".

**Motoko –** E agora?

**Naru –** Vamos acabar com o Drin?... Mas espera um pouco... Cadê os outros dois?

**Keitaro –** Isso está me parecendo uma armadilha.

**Motoko –** É... Está muito estranho...

"De repente eles ouvem uma explosão vindo da direção do shopping".

**Keitaro –** Sabia...

"Eles vão correndo pro shopping, mas Motoko e Keitaro são parados pele Drin".

**Motoko –** Vão indo!

Keitaro – A gente acaba com esse idiota.  
**Shiory –** Certo!  
"Shiory e Naru saem correndo deixando Keitaro e Motoko com o Drin".

**Drin –** Não vai ser tão fácil assim minha anjinha.

**Keitaro –** Ela não é sua anjinha!  
"Shiory e Naru saem correndo deixando Keitaro e Motoko com o Drin".

**Naru –** Shiory...

**Shiory –** Eles vão ficar bem.

**Naru –** Então vamos logo! Não temos tempo a perder! Principalmente porque eu ainda quero abrir os presentes. XD

"Elas chegam ao shopping e se deparam com um lagarto com asas de borboleta muito feio".

**Naru –** Que coisa feia!

**Shiory –** É mesmo.

**Sardon –** Ah, vejo que já chegaram...

**Naru –** Não, nós estamos lá na esquina tomando um sorvete...

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Ela está mesmo nervosa. '

**Sardon –** Chega de papo furado. Predador ataque-as.

"O predador ataca as gatinhas. Elas são lançadas longe e acabam acertando uma barraquinha de sorvete que acaba sendo destruída com a força do impacto".

**Naru **– Essa doeu... Você está bem Shiory?

**Shiory –** Vou ficar com trauma do carrinho de sorvete, mas tudo bem.

"Elas se levantam".

**Haru **– O que foi? Já estão cansadas?

"Haru aparece perto de Sardon".

**Naru –** Não, mas estamos cansadas de você sempre falar a mesma coisa!

**Shiory –** Mas a gente também fala a mesma coisa. '

**Naru –** Realmente...

**Shiory –** Cuidado! Cajado animal!

"Ela acaba com o predador antes que uma garotinha fosse amassada por ele".

**Shiory –** Você está bem?

**Menininha –** Estou!

**Shiory –** Agora vai procurar a sua mãe ta?

**Menininha** – Ta... Tchau menina gato!  
"A menina sai correndo".

**Shiory –** Menina gato? Ah deixa pra lá...

"Perto do shopping"...

**Keitaro –** Flechas de ar  
"Drin se desvia das flechas com muita facilidade".

**Keitaro –** Droga isso não deu certo!

**Drin** – É só isso que pode fazer?

**Motoko –** Cala a boca!

**Keitaro** – Nós vamos acabar com você! Como sempre!

**Drin **– Duvido muito. Apareça predador!

**Motoko –** Outro predador?  
"Ele invoca outro predador das trevas, parecendo uma cobra gigante".

**Keitaro –** Que coisa enorme!

**Drin –** Gostaram? Ataque predador!

"O predador joga sua calda contra eles q caem desastrosamente em cima do câmera men".

**Repórter –** Uau! Mas que golpe!

**Motoko –** Você está bem Kei?

**Keitaro** – Kei? Ah ta... To bem sim. '

**Motoko** – Então vamos logo acabar com esse idiota e ir ajudar a Shi e a Na.

"Ela o ajuda a levantar".

**Keitaro –** Certo!

"No shopping"...

**Naru –** Shiory... Está pensando em alguma coisa?

**Shiory –** Nadica de nada... '

**Naru** – Isso é um problema.

**Shiory –** Isso não é bom...

**Naru –** Cuidado!

"O ataque de Haru estava vindo na direção delas, mas elas se desviam, e se desviam de novo e mais um bando de vezes seguidas".

**Naru –** Esse ataque não vai acabar não?

**Shiory –** Acho que não...

"Elas continuam se desviando".

**Haru –** Ele irá segui-las até acertar.

**Shiory **– Já deu pra notar isso. ¬¬

"Shiory pega o cajado e meio que repele o ataque de Haru que some no ar".

**Naru –** Muito bem Shiory!

**Shiory –** valeu!

**Haru **– Ah é? Por quanto tempo vocês vão agüentar? Espada das trevas!

**Shiory e Naru –** De novo não... T.T.

"E elas começam tudo de novo, a desviar, desviar, desviar e repelir e depois desviar, desviar...".

"As horas foram se passando e nada mudava, Keitaro e Motoko lutando com vários predadores invocados por Drin enquanto Naru e Shiory se desviando dos ataques de Haru até que conseguiam repeli-lo, porém já estavam ficando cansadas".

**Naru –** Isso tem que acabar!

**Shiory –** É... Você ainda tem que abrir os presentes e cantar parabéns.

**Naru** – Não é por causa disso. ¬¬

**Shiory **– Eu estou tentando fazer essa situação ficar mais feliz!

**Naru **– ¬¬

**Shiory **– O que é? Não posso?

**Naru **– Ta... Pode...

"De repente uma equipe inteira de TV e mais a policia aparecem no meio daquela confusão toda no shopping".  
**Naru –** Ah... Quanta gente!

**Shiory –** É mesmo! Só faltava a marinha...

"De repente apareceram alguns caras com o uniforme da marinha".

**Naru e Shiory** – Nossa...

**Shiory **– Ta... Esquece o que eu falei.

**Naru **– Olha! O helicóptero da TV!

**Shiory** – Muita gente mesmo! Que horror!

**Naru –** Mas... Olha lá pra fora!

**Shiory **– Oh glorioso sol...

**Haru** – O que?

"Eles percebem que o sol já estava nascendo através do teto transparente do shopping".

**Haru –** Nos vemos depois... Adeus.

"Ele e Sardon desaparecem, ao mesmo tempo que Drin desaparece com os predadores do outro lado da cidade".

**Shiory –** Ele foi rápido nessa despedida...

**Naru **– Geralmente ele só fica falando...

"Elas notam que tem uma roda enorme de gente em volta delas e que, de repente, vários repórteres começaram a ir na direção delas".

**Shiory** – Sugiro que a gente saia de fininho.

**Naru **– Ah, mas...

"Shiory pega Naru no colo, pula por cima daquela multidão e ao sair do shopping começa a subir nos prédios como uma gata".   
"Quando estavam quase chegando à casa de Naru, pararam e voltaram ao normal".

**Naru –** Mas que noite...

**Shiory **– É mesmo...

**Motoko –** Que final de aulas...

**Shiory e Naru** – Aaaa!  
"Motoko havia aparecido atrás delas junto com Keitaro".

**Shiory –** De onde você apareceu?

**Motoko –** Estávamos fugindo das câmeras.

**Keitaro –** Tinham várias!

**Shiory –** É mesmo!

**Naru –** Ai... Estou exausta...

**Shiory –** Exausta até para abrir os presentes?

**Naru –** Bom... Acho que ainda tenho um pouco de energia sobrando. E vocês? Cansados demais para comer o bolo?

**Todos –** Vamos lá!

"Eles entram na casa".

"Fim do episodio".


	17. A Colônia de Férias

**CAPÍTULO 17: A COLÔNIA DE FÉRIAS**

"No dia seguinte ao do aniversário de Naru, que também era o último dia de aula antes das merecidas férias de julho, haveria uma viagem escolar, uma colônia de férias nas montanhas. E é claro que as gatinhas e o gatinho vão nessa viagem".  
"No colégio...".

**Naru –** Ai que sono! Passamos a noite em claro, depois comemos o bolo e viemos para cá...

**Shiory** – Nem me diga...

**Motoko** – Mas pelo menos vamos poder dormir nessa viagem né?

**Shiory e Naru** – Claro!

"Elas entram no mesmo ônibus".

**Motoko –** Olha quem vem pra viagem Shiory.

**Shiory **– Hã?

"Ela vê Kaito sentado perto da janela do ônibus".  
"Ele também repara em Shiory".

**Kaito –** Oi Shiory!

**Shiory** – Oi.

"Esse 'oi' como sempre foi bem frio, mas amigável ao mesmo tempo".

**Kaito** – Quer se sentar comigo?

**Shiory** – Ah é que eu... Já...

"Ela nota que Motoko e Naru já estavam sentadas juntas, no banco em frente ao do Kaito".

**Shiory –** ¬¬  
"Ela volta sua atenção pro Kaito".

**Shiory** – Ta né...

"O ônibus começa a andar, em poucos minutos na estrada as três gatinhas já estavam dormindo".

**Kaito –** Ei Shiory. Acorda porque já chegamos.

**Shiory** – Hum...

"Ela abre os olhos".

**Kaito –** Você e essas duas aqui na frente dormiram a viagem inteira.

**Shiory** – Ah... O sono contagia mesmo a gente.

"Naru e Motoko acordam".

**Naru –** Hã? O que?

**Motoko **– Já chegamos?

**Shiory** – Já.

"Elas saem do ônibus e se deparam com um frio intenso e muita neve".

**Todos **– Ai que frio!

**Shiory **– Hum... Eu não estou sentindo nada...

"Estavam em uma montanha afastada da cidade com muita neve".

**Motoko e Naru** – Por que será hein?

**Keitaro** – Oi meninas.

"Keitaro aparece atrás delas".

**Meninas** – Oi.

"Keitaro da um beijinho delicado na bochecha de Motoko fazendo-a corar na hora".

**Naru e Shiory –** ¬¬

**Motoko –** Ah... É... Vamos pro nosso quarto meninas.

"Falando enquanto puxa as duas pelas orelhas".

"Elas entram no hotel e vão até o seu quarto. O quarto tinha dois beliches, uma mesinha, um armário e um banheiro".

**Naru –** A de cima é minha!

**Motoko** – A minha é a de baixo.

**Shiory **– Eu fico com a outra beliche então...

"Shiory abre a mala e de dentro dela sai Yusuki".

**Shiory –** O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

**Naru –** Você!

**Shiory** – O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Yusuki** – Não consigo ficar longe de você, gracinha.

**Motoko** – Quem é esse? O gato do Drin?

**Shiory **– Na realidade é a mini cópia irritante dele que foi criada pela mãe natureza. Como ela foi burra...

**Naru** – Esse gato nos perseguiu por mais da metade da cidade com aquela gangue dele.

**Yusuki **– Como já disse, não consigo ficar sozinho.

**Shiory **– Você fica, mas não atrapalha, porque senão eu te jogo montanha a baixo.

"Shiory olha pra ele de tal maneira que Yusuki imediatamente pula na cama que estava sobrando".

**Yusuki –** Então está certo, ficarei quietinho.

**Shiory –** Duvido, mas tudo bem... Vamos esquiar meninas?

**Naru** – Pra você é fácil! A gente vai ter que começar da pista número 1!

**Shiory **– Ah... Só porque eu vou pra 10 direto não quer dizer nada...

**Motoko –** A pista 10 é mais difícil Shiory.

**Shiory **– Ah é... '

**Naru **– Vamos logo então?

**Shiory **– Vamos!

"Elas chegam ao teleférico".

"Naru e Motoko estavam com uns 3 casacos de tanto frio, mas Shiory estava com um só e ambas estavam com roupas especiais para esquiar, cada uma com a sua cor favorita".

**Naru **– Eu estou é congelando...  
**Shiory** – Eu estou com calor.

**Motoko **– Você é um tigre siberiano. Então cala a boca!

**Shiory **– ¬¬

**Keitaro **– E aí meninas!

"Keitaro aparece junto com o Kaito, logo em seguida aparece o Setsu também".

**Todas –** Oi garotos.

**Setsu –** Caramba to congelando!

**Kaito **– E então? Vamos ao teleférico?

**Naru, Motoko, Keitaro e Setsu** – Eu sou da pista 1.

**Kaito **– Eu da 7.

**Shiory **– E eu da 10.

**Kaito** – Nossa! Você é mesmo incrível!

**Shiory **– Obrigada.

"Eles ficaram esquiando durante algumas horas até que os professores responsáveis chamaram todos para dar um aviso importante na sala de reuniões do hotel".

**Naru –** O que será?

**Professor **– Vai haver uma gincana hoje a tarde.

**Todos** – Uau! Que demais!

**Professor **– Agora prestem atenção, tenho aqui uma lista de inscrição. Vocês terão de competir em duplas. Quem quiser participar se inscreva e depois do almoço volte aqui que daremos mais informações, certo?

**Motoko** – Quer fazer comigo Keitaro?

**Keitaro **– Claro.

**Naru –** E você Setsu?

**Setsu** – Ta né...

**Shiory **– Esperem um pouco! E eu? Como fico?

**Kaito **– Que tal comigo?

**Shiory** – Ah... É... Ta bom.

"Eles se inscreveram e foram almoçar no restaurante do hotel".

**Naru **– Espero que a gente se saia bem, não é Setsu?

**Setsu **– É claro! A gente vai ganhar com certeza!

**Motoko **– Não se a gente ganhar, né Keitaro?

**Keitaro –** É. Com certeza.

"Os 4 ficam com fogos nos olhos".

**Shiory –** Calma. É só uma competição. '

**Kaito **– Que nós vamos ganhar, não é Shiory?

**Shiory **– Não! Nós vamos nos divertir!

**Naru **– Então ta... Vocês podem ficar com a diversão, mas...  
"Ela e o Setsu se olham rapidamente".

**Naru e Setsu** – Nós é que vamos ficar com a vitória.

**Shiory **– Ai ai...

"Eles acabam de almoçar e vão logo pra uma espécie de salão feito para reuniões".  
**Professora** – Bom, vamos às instruções.

**Professor **– Teremos 3 tarefas.

**Professora **– Uma caça ao tesouro, uma corrida de patinação no gelo e a competição do boneco de neve.

**Professor **– A primeira será a caça ao tesouro.

**Professora** – As duplas terão que achar 5 chaves da cor da dupla espalhadas pelo hotel.

**Professor **– A primeira dupla que chegar com as 5 chaves da cor da dupla irá ganhar 10 pontos.

**Professora** – O resto 5 pontos se achar as 5 chaves.

**Professor **– Começar!

"As duplas saem correndo".

**Motoko **– Ai vamos Keitaro!  
"Ela está procurando entre as almofadas do sofá".  
**Motoko** – Começa a procurar!

**Naru **– Vamos Setsu! A gente tem que achar!

**Kaito** – Onde pode estar?

**Shiory **– Achei.

**Kaito **– Você é rápida, hein. '

**Shiory **– Eu estou só me divertindo e não competindo.

**Kaito** – Agora as outras. Vamos lá.

**Setsu** – Eles já acharam uma.

**Naru **– Vou olhar lá em cima  
"Ela olha pros lados, não vem ninguém, da um baita de um mortal e consegue olhar em cima do lustre".  
**Naru** – Aqui!

"Depois de muito procurar"...

**Motoko** – Só achamos 3.

**Keitaro** – Temos que ser rápidos!

**Setsu **– Cadê a chave?

**Naru **– Só falta uma.

**Setsu **– Mas o que vocês 2 estão fazendo aí parados?  
"Eles encontram Kaito e Shiory parados, quietinhos e completamente calmos".

**Kaito **– A Shiory achou todas as chaves.

**Naru e Setsu** – O que?

**Shiory **– Ganhamos os 10 pontos, mas vocês podem ainda ganhar os 5.

**Motoko** – Ah... Eu queria 10...  
"Motoko e Keitaro aparecem pertos deles".

**Naru **– Ai! Vamos Setsu! Precisamos achar a ultima chave!

**Setsu **– Ah... Certo!

"Eles conseguem achar as outras chaves, mas acabaram com 5 pontos porque Shiory e Kaito já haviam tirado o 1º lugar".

**Naru **– Como você conseguiu?

**Shiory** – Hum... Conseguindo?

**Professor –** Parabéns para a dupla Shiory e Kaito. Agora vamos para a 2ª prova. A competição de patinação no gelo.

"Eles estão na linha de partida".

"Era um revezamento, 1º ia um da dupla e depois, quando o 1º chegasse até o local onde o 2º estava, este ia até a linha de chegada".  
**Professor **– Preparar, apontar e... FOGO!

"Eles começam a correr, Shiory estava na frente com Naru bem atrás".

"Mas quando Shiory chega em Kaito e ele começa a patinar, acaba perdendo".

**Professor **– Os vencedores são... Naru e Setsu!

**Naru **– Ai que demais!

**Setsu **– Conseguimos!

**Shiory –** Você está bem Kaito?

**Kaito** – To, é que eu nunca aprendi a andar de patins direito, desculpa.

**Shiory **– Hum... Então eu vou te ensinar!

**Kaito** – Sério?

**Shiory **– É claro! Depois da competição de fazer boneco de neve. Vamos?

**Kaito **– Claro!

**Professor **– Finalmente a última prova. Vocês terão 30 minutos para fazerem um boneco de neve, o melhor vence.

**Professora** – Comecem!

"Eles começam a fazer bonecos de neve muito lindos, mas o mais perfeito parecia o da Shiory e do Kaito".

**Shiory** – Será que vamos conseguir?

**Kaito **– Falta pouco tempo

"Depois de uns minutinhos"...

**Professor** – Acabou!

"As duplas param e esperam os pontos totais".

**Professora –** E a dupla vencedora é...

**Professor **– Kaito e Shiory!

**Shiory **– Isso!

**Kaito** – Que legal!

**Naru –** Ah eu queria ter vencido!

**Setsu **– Todos... Queriam.

**Motoko **– Pelo menos vocês venceram a patinação... Nós não ganhamos em nada

"Todos foram jantar depois disso, menos Shiory e Kaito que estavam praticando em uma pista mais afastada de patinação".

**Shiory** – Você precisa se equilibrar mais!

**Kaito **– Ai!

"Ele da de cara com uma arvore".

**Shiory **– Você está bem?

**Kaito** – Sim...  
"Ele se levanta com a ajuda da Shiory".

**Kaito –** Acho que patinar não é muito a minha praia.

**Shiory** – Ah que isso. É só você se equilibrar.

**Kaito **– Vou tentar. Caramba! Já está escurecendo. Acho que me esqueci que aqui nas montanhas a noite chega mais rápido.

**Shiory **– Melhor a gente continuar isso outro dia. '

**Kaito** – Então ta, vamos ver se sobrou alguma coisa do jantar.

**Shiory –** Acho que não, mas tenha esperanças...

"Eles já estavam de saída quando ouviram um barulho muito alto vindo de trás deles".

"Eles se viram e vêem que o gelo havia sido rachado por uma espécie de peixe com dentes horríveis e que tinha pernas com patas com garras assustadoras, muito estranho e sinistro".

"Imediatamente Shiory chama seus amigos pelo relógio".

**Kaito **– Mas que bicho é esse?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Droga, agora mais um vai saber da gente.

"Haru aparece ao lado do predador".

"Enquanto isso, do outro lado do hotel Motoko lutava contra Sardon e Naru contra Drin".

"E o Keitaro? Bom, esse estava dormindo... ¬¬".

"O predador ataca Shiory e Kaito".  
**Shiory** – Cuidado!  
**Pensamento de Shiory** – Não tenho escolha.

**Shiory **– Mew Mew Shiory! Metamorfose!

"Ela se transforma e consegue pegar Kaito antes que o ataque o atingisse".

**Shiory –** Você está bem?

**Kaito** – Você é uma super gatinha?

**Shiory** – Não, eu sou o Papai Noel! É claro que eu sou uma super gatinha! ¬¬

**Kaito** –...

**Haru –** Parem de conversar, predador ataque aquela gatinha!

"O predador vai na direção de Shiory".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Isso não é muito bom...

"Porém, quando o predador manda uma espécie de raio pela boca, Kaito se joga na frente de Shiory levando toda a força do ataque e sendo lançado longe".

**Shiory –** Kaito!

"Ela vai correndo socorre-lo".

**Shiory **– Você está bem? Kaito?

**Kaito **– Acho que sim...

**Shiory –** Nunca mais faça isso!  
**Kaito –** Você... Você... Está bem Shiory?

**Shiory –** To... To bem...

**Pensamento de Haru** – Mas porque ela se importa tanto com ele?

**Shiory **– Você consegue se levantar?

"Ele tenta se levantar e consegue, mas só encostado na árvore".

**Kaito** – Acho que sim... Ai...

**Pensamento de Haru** – Posso ver nos pensamentos desse menino que essa gatinha é muito importante para ele...

"Shiory olha com uma cara muito malvada pro predador, aquele olhar de gato que gela o coração".

**Shiory **– Predador do mal volte a sua forma original! Cajado animal!

"A neve que existia naquele lugar se fundiu com a neve criada pela Shiory que fez o predador congelar e se quebrar quase instantaneamente".

**Haru –** Agora é a minha vez de atacar.

**Shiory **– Hã?

**Haru **– Espada das trevas!

"Entretanto, o ataque não estava indo em direção de Shiory, e sim na direção do Kaito".

**Shiory **– O que?

**Haru** – Vou acabar com você!

"Shiory vai correndo direto na direção de Kaito e repele o ataque com o se cajado".

**Shiory **– Não vai mesmo!

**Haru **– Droga! Espada das Trevas!

"Ele manda o ataque novamente, mas desta vez o ataque meio que passou direto por Shiory para atingir Kaito".

**Shiory **– Mas nem pensar!

"Shiory da um mortal pra trás e consegue parar bem na frente de Kaito, recebendo assim o ataque de Haru no ultimo segundo".

"Ela volta a sua forma humana e da de encontro com uma arvore".

**Kaito** – Shiory você está bem?

**Pensamento de Haru** – Devia ter acertado aquele humano maldito...

"Shiory abre os olhos lentamente...".

**Shiory –** To... Eu acho...

"Ela estava encostada na árvore quase não se movendo, mas estava bem... ¬¬".

**Kaito** – Shiory...

"Ele a ajuda a se levantar, mas ela na verdade ficou apenas se apoiando nele porque não conseguia ficar em pé direito".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa... Mas o que?

**Pensamento de Haru –** Por quê? Por qual motivo ela pode estar tão preocupada com este simples humano?

**Pensamento de Kaito –** A Shiory não está nada bem... Droga! O que eu posso fazer pra protegê-la? Esse cara é muito forte.

**Pensamento de Haru** – Droga! Ele também se importa muito com ela... Mas por que estou pensando nisso? Será que já esqueci meu objetivo aqui? Controlar tudo e a todos... Mas por que então não consigo mais me concentrar nessa meta?

**Shiory **– Kaito você precisa ir embora daqui! Eu vou ficar bem.

**Kaito **– Eu não vou te deixar Shiory!

**Shiory **– Hum... Por que você é sempre tão teimoso?

**Kaito **– Porque eu nunca vou te deixar! E muito menos agora!

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Eu queria que você não fosse tão teimoso Kaito!

**Pensamento de Haru –** Droga! Mas q pensamentos são esses? Estou sentindo algo novo... Além do ódio, mas o que é isso? Nunca senti isso na minha vida... Droga! O que deve ser? Eu tenho que sair daqui!

"Haru do nada some".

**Shiory –** Mas pra onde ele foi?

**Kaito **– Ele... Desapareceu...

**Shiory –** Vamos logo sair daqui.

"As gatinhas chegam à porta do quarto juntas".

**Naru **– Shiory! O que aconteceu com você?

**Motoko **– Recebemos seu chamado, mas o Sardon e o Drin ficaram lutando com a gente.

**Shiory** – Hum... Percebi isso...

**Naru **– Mas o estranho foi que do nada, eles sumiram!

**Shiory** – O Haru também.

"Elas se olharam e Motoko abre a porta do quarto".

"No quarto Dess estava fugindo de Yusuki".

**Shiory –** Yusuki! O que eu falei de arrumar confusão?

"Todas as coisas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, uma verdadeira bagunça".

**Yusuki –** Bom queridinha, você não disse nada sobre arranjar comida.

**Dess **– Socorro!  
"Dess pula nos braços da Motoko tremendo de medo".

**Shiory –** Nunca mais cace o Dess sem a minha permissão!

**Dess –** Sem a sua permissão?

**Shiory –** É... Quem sabe um dia você esteja chato...

**Dess **– Socorro...

**Yusuki –** Mas então... O que eu vou comer?

**Shiory** – ¬¬

"Ela pega um pacotinho de biscoito e da paraYusuki".

**Shiory –** Espero que goste de doce.

**Yusuki –** Muito obrigado queridinha.

**Motoko **– Amanhã será um longo dia... Que tal aproveitarmos que não passamos a noite em claro lutando e irmos dormir?

**Naru e Shiory** – Certo!

"Fim do episodio".


	18. Yusuki, O Gato Confusão

**CAPÍTULO 18: YUSUKI O GATO CONFUSAO**

"Ainda era bem cedo no hotel, a maioria dos estudantes ainda estavam dormindo, porém um barulho enorme que veio da cozinha acordou a maioria".

**Naru** – O que foi isso?

"As 3 gatinhas também acordam com a barulhada".

**Motoko** – Ai... Sei lá... Será que foi um predador?

**Shiory **– Acho que não... Espero.

**Naru** – Vamos lá ver.

"Elas trocam de roupa e vão direto para cozinha, chegando lá"...

**Shiory** – O que está acontecendo?

**Cozinheiro** – Um gato passou por aqui e comeu a comida que fizemos para o café da manhã. Sem falar que acabou derrubando um bando de coisa.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Yusuki!

**Naru** – E como era esse gato?

**Cozinheiro** – Ele tinha o pelo quase todo preto. Muito estranho porque não costumamos ver gatos por aqui.

**Shiory **– Como ele... Ah!

"Shiory sai da cozinha batendo o pé".

**Cozinheiro** – O que essa menina tem?

**Motoko** – Ah... É... Que ela não gosta muito de gatos... '

**Naru **– E nós já vamos indo. Tchauzinho

"Elas vão atrás de Shiory".

**Shiory** – Eu mato o Yusuki!

**Naru** – Calma Shiory! Primeiramente precisamos achá-lo, porque conhecendo aquele gato ele vai acabar nos metendo em confusão.

**Shiory –** Eu sei... T.T

**Motoko** – Mas o hotel é muito grande, sem contar a parte de fora! Como vamos achá-lo antes dele causar mais alguma confusão?

**Shiory **– Verdade...

**Naru **– Eu vou pelo sul.

**Motoko **– Eu vou pelo oeste.  
**Shiory **– Eu pelo norte.

**Keitaro **– E pelo leste.

**Naru** – Ai! De onde você veio?

**Keitaro **– Do salão principal

"Eles se dividem e vão à procura de Yusuki".

**Shiory **– Quando eu encontrar aquele gato vou transformá-lo em luvas!

**Kaito** – Shiory? O que está fazendo?

**Shiory **– Nada... Só estou indo matar um gato. '

**Kaito** – Como?

**Shiory **– É... Indo pegar um gato ladrão. Só isso... '

**Kaito **– Um gato? Nas montanhas?

**Shiory** – É que ele veio escondido na minha mala.

**Kaito **– Eu queria falar com você sobre o negócio de ontem... Sabe...

**Shiory** – Muito obrigada por ter me salvado...

**Kaito** – Não... É sobre você ser uma super gatinha...

**Shiory **– Ah... Ta... Você precisa guardar segredo, certo?

**Kaito –** Claro!

**Shiory** – Valeu...

**Kaito **– Só por curiosidade... Quais são as outras gatinhas? XD

**Shiory **– Ah... É... Hum...

**Kaito **– Você pode contar? Porque senão eu compreendo.

**Shiory **– Eu preferia não contar até você descobrir por si mesmo. Se não eles vão me matar. XD

**Kaito **– Certo.  
**Pensamento de Kaito** – Já está na cara que são: Naru, Motoko e Keitaro, mas não tenho certeza...

**Kaito **– Você quer ajuda para encontrar esse gato?

**Shiory** – Adoraria! Você pode até me ajudar a fazer o espetinho que eu vou fazer dele depois.

**Kaito **– Não sou tão cruel assim para fazer isso com um gato.   
**Shiory **– Acredite, esse gato merece. '

**Pensamento de Shiory** – É só falar que ele me perseguiu e que eu o beijei que ele vai mudar de idéia. '

"Eles ficam andando por todos os cantos, até que encontram Yusuki mexendo em uma das latas de lixo do hotel".

**Shiory **– O que você pensa que está fazendo?

**Yusuki **– Me alimentando.

**Shiory **– Ah! Mas poderia ter pedido! Agora todos vão te caçar pelo hotel!

**Yusuki –** E daí? Podemos fugir escondidos querida.

**Shiory** – Primeiro, se fugirmos vamos ser mais caçados. Segundo, aposto que isso te deixou com mais fome. Terceiro, não me chama de 'querida'!

"Kaito está boiando porque não está entendendo nada do que Shiory fala, já que ela está falando na língua dos gatos".

**Yusuki **– Você sabe que me quer.

**Pensamento de Kaito** – Do que eles estão falando?

**Shiory** – Não fui eu que fiquei todo vermelho por causa de um beijo de distração!  
"Yusuki fica meio vermelho e desvia o olhar".

**Shiory **– Não rouba mais comida ouviu?

**Yusuki **– Se você se comportar eu posso até pensar...

**Shiory –** Ora seu! 

"Ela segura Yusuki".

**Shiory** – Agora você vem comigo. E se fizer mais uma besteira, juro que te amarro e te deixo trancado no quarto. Entendeu?

**Yusuki** – Você acha que eu vou ficar parado?

**Shiory –** Eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza porque isso é uma ordem e se você não quiser virar picolé de gato acho melhor me obedecer.

**Kaito –** Ah, Shiory? Do que é que vocês estão falando?  
**Shiory **– De como ele agiu muito mal e ele não pode fazer mais isso se não vai virar picolé de gato.

**Kaito **– Ah.

"Naru finalmente os avista".

**Naru **– Shiory! Kaito!  
"Ela sai correndo na direção deles".

**Naru** – Ah... Você está aí... Acho que já sei qual será o nosso café da manhã hoje...

"Ela começa a encarar o Yusuki com olhar maldoso".

**Shiory** – Temos que levar essa bola de pelos pro quarto.

**Naru –** Então vamos logo, antes que o cozinheiro descubra que esse gato está com a gente.

**Cozinheiro** – Então... Esse gato é de vocês?

"Ele aparece bem atrás de Naru, Shiory e Kaito".

**Shiory e Naru** – Que? Ah... É... Bem...

"Elas foram pra cozinha lavar pratos".

**Naru** – Aquele gato me paga... Por que você não conheceu gatos mais legais quando se transformou?

**Shiory **– Eu não sei...

**Naru **– Ainda bem que o esquilo que eu conheci era legal e não fica me seguindo.

**Shiory** – Hehehe... Espero que nos próximos dias próximos a lua cheia sejam mais legais.

**Naru **– Espero encontrar aquele esquilo de novo. Ele me ajudou muito.

"Quando elas terminaram de lavar os pratos, já era quase hora do almoço".

**Naru **– Ai! Não acredito que demoramos a manha toda só nisso!

"Elas foram almoçar na mesa da Motoko e do Keitaro".

**Motoko** – É mesmo.

**Naru **– Bom... Pelo menos teremos a tarde para nos divertimos.

"Eles começam a almoçar em paz até que o cozinheiro aparece do lado da mesa deles segurando um gato".

**Cozinheiro** – Esse gato não pára não?

**Shiory –** O que?

**Cozinheiro **– Ele estava na cozinha de novo.

**Shiory **– Ah... Desculpa!

**Cozinheiro **– Só dessa vez deixarei passar, mas mais uma e vocês irão lavar pratos! Toma!

"Shiory pega Yusuki".

**Naru **– Senhor, você sabe fazer cozido de gato? Por que, se souber, nós já temos o ingrediente principal.

"O cozinheiro sai ignorando Naru".

**Shiory** – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

**Yusuki –** Não consigo ficar longe de você e das delícias da cozinha meu bem.

**Shiory –** Ai meu Deus! Mas se você não se controlar eu... Ah! Eu te jogo montanha abaixo! Se isso acontecer de novo você já vai virar um gato morto!

**Yusuki **– Ta... Eu vou me comportar...

**Shiory –** Onde já ouvi isso?

**Naru **– Muitas e muitas vezes.

"Elas decidem deixar o Yusuki ir pra fora em vez do quarto e o colocam na neve".

**Shiory** – Esse gelo é só 1/10 do que vai acontecer com você se não se comportar.

**Yusuki **– Que neve gelada.

**Naru –** Então? Vai ficar quieto no quarto se nós levarmos comida pra você?  
**Shiory **– Ou prefere ficar nessa neve?

**Yusuki –** Bom... Considerando a minha situação e a atitude de vocês, sim eu ficarei quieto se vocês me trouxerem pratos que tenham peixe, de preferência.

**Shiory **– Exigente...

"Eles voltam para os seus quartos e as meninas deixam um prato de peixe enorme dentro do quarto delas".

**Shiory **– Se você aprontar de novo você vai se ver com a gente!

**Yusuki** – Sim querida.

**Shiory** – Não sou sua querida!

"Ela bate a porta ao terminar de dizer isso".

"Elas saem do quarto e resolvem dar uma volta lá fora".

**Naru –** Essa viagem seria perfeita. Que pena que o Yusuki resolveu aparecer...

**Shiory **– Concordo.

**Motoko **– Bom... Eu ainda não o conheço direito, mas conheço o Drin e já que ele é a cópia do Drin então digo que odeio esse gato.

**Shiory e Naru** – Ele é insuportável!

**Naru **– Fez com que eu e a Shiory perdêssemos a manhã lavando pratos...

**Shiory **– Aquele miserável...

"Enquanto isso, no quarto..."

**Yusuki** – Ah... Já terminei de comer, mas acho que vou dar uma voltinha por aí... Não tenho mais nada pra fazer mesmo...

"Ele pula e sai pela janela".

**Naru **– Vamos tomar um banho termal?

**Motoko **– Nesse frio até que seria uma boa.

**Naru **– Então vamos voltar pro quarto para pegar nossas roupas de banho.

**Shiory **– Ta. Então vamos!

"Elas voltam pro quarto e não encontram o Yusuki lá".

**Shiory** – Ai! Ele me paga!

**Dess **– Ele disse que ia dar uma volta.

**Shiory** – Ele me paga se arrumar confusão!

"Elas vão para o banho termal, usando as roupas de banho, e deixam o relógio dentro dos armários do quarto junto com as roupas casuais ".

"Enquanto isso, na parte de fora do hotel"...

"Yusuki estava caminhando pelo lado de fora do hotel, explorando o local, quando estava chegando perto do ringue que havia sido destruído pelo predador na noite passada, ele ouviu um barulho e logo em seguida um predador parecendo um tamanduá gigante apareceu junto com o Drin".

**Drin **– Onde será que pode estar?

**Predador **– Vou procurar!

**Yusuki** – Mas o que...?

**Drin **– Rápido seu predador estúpido! Precisamos ir rápido!

**Pensamento de Yusuki** – Tenho que avisar aquelas garotas.

"Ele sai correndo procurando elas".

"Quando está chegando perto do quarto delas, as encontra abrindo a porta do quarto, voltando do banho termal".  
**Naru, Shiory e Motoko** – Por onde você andou?

**Yusuki** – Tem um predador perto daquela coisa de partição!

**Shiory** – Que?

**Naru **– Hã?

**Motoko **– Você quer dizer 'rinque de patinação', né?

**Yusuki **– Tanto faz.

**Motoko** – Se tivesse um predador lá não ouviríamos gritos?

**Shiory** – Não exatamente... '

**Yusuki **– É um que não tem ninguém! Um que até está todo rachado!

**Shiory** – O ringue ficou destroçado depois da luta de ontem...

**Naru** – Então vamos lá!

"Elas trocam de roupa correndo e passam no quarto de Keitaro, que estava dormindo, o acordam e falam que precisavam falar com ele urgentemente".

**Naru –** Um predador sabe...

"Elas fazem um resume da história contada por Yusuki e vão correndo pro ringue, mas não tinha mais ninguém lá".

**Shiory** – Yusuki!

**Yusuki **– Mas... Mas... Eu juro que vi! Tinha um monstro e um outro cara...

**Shiory** – Pára de falar besteira! Não tem nada aqui!

**Naru –** Que coisa feia!

**Motoko **– Saímos correndo a toa.

**Keitaro **– Ninguém merece...  
**Naru **– Vamos logo embora.

**Motoko** – Gato idiota

**Yusuki –** Mas... Mas... Ah...

"Eles saem andando deixando Yusuki pra trás".

**Yusuki** – T.T

**Naru **– Eu não acredito que ele mentiu.

**Shiory **– Ele é um idiota!

**Keitaro **– É...  
**Shiory **– Vamos fazer o que agora?

**Naru** – Ah... Já que já estamos aqui fora, vamos esquiar ou sei lá.

**Keitaro **– Ta.

**Motoko **– Por mim tudo bem.

"Eles foram esquiar".  
"Enquanto isso, Yusuki ainda estava no lugar que vira um predador. Analisando o lugar".  
**Yusuki **– Maldito seja aquele monstro! Por que elas não acreditam em mim? Que droga! Ele só pode ser invisível ou ter sumido junto com aquele cara...

"Alguns minutos depois, Yusuki resolve deixar pra lá e sair daquele gelo, porém, quando estava de saída, ouviu um barulho e foi correndo se esconder atrás de uma árvore, Drin e o predador haviam voltado".

**Drin** – Nossa... Essa foi por pouco... Quase que eles nos viram... Bom... Ache logo essa pedra!

**Predador **– Sim mestre.

**Yusuki **– Ai, preciso ir avisá-los e já!

"Ele novamente sai correndo a procura de Shiory e dos outros até que os encontra perto do teleférico".

**Naru **– Não acredito que subi um nível e...

**Yusuki **– Ei! Vocês!

**Motoko **– Ah não, de novo não.

**Yusuki** – Ele voltou! Eles tinham fugido!

**Naru** – Ah, por favor! A gente não acredita mais em você!

**Shiory **– É mesmo!

**Pensamento de Yusuki** – Droga! Como faço para eles irem até lá? Ah! Já sei!

"Yusuki da um salto e da uma mordida no braço de Shiory".

**Shiory –** Ai!

"Ele sai correndo e ela vai atrás".

**Shiory **– Seu gato maldito! Você vai ver!

**Motoko **– Espera a gente Shiory!

"Naru, Motoko e Keitaro saem correndo atrás deles".

"Até que eles chegam ao ringue destroçado e encontram o predador e o Drin lá".

**Shiory** – Mas o que...?

"Todos se olham".

**Drin **– Vejo que me encontraram... Vocês demoraram dessa vez.

**Yusuki –** Eu disse!

"Shiory e os outros se lembram que nenhum deles estava com o relógio no primeiro aviso do Yusuki".

**Shiory** – Bem, agora não é hora de desculpas... E sim de...

**Shiory **– Mew Mew Shiory! Metamorfose!

**Naru** – Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

**Motoko** – Mew Mew Motoko! Metamorfose!

**Keitaro –** Mew Mew Keitaro! Metamorfose!

"Eles todos se transformam".

**Drin **– Não há necessidade de lutar hoje minhas queridinhas e moleque... Já achei o que estava procurando...

**Motoko **– E o que você estava procurando?

"Eles notam que Drin segurava alguma coisa, mas não conseguiram ver o que era porque estava oculta em suas mãos".

**Drin** – Isso... Logo logo vocês vão descobrir...

**Naru** – Ah não... Lá vem ele com essa história de novo...

"Ele some junto com o predador".

**Yusuki –** E aí?

"Shiory se abaixa pega Yusuki, que fica vermelho nessa hora, e o abraça".

**Shiory **– Desculpa Yusuki! Você não é um gato tão chato assim!

**Yusuki** – Ah... Não foi nada

**Naru** – O Yusuki ficou vermelho. Hehehe.

**Motoko** – Até que ele é fofo quando fica vermelho.

**Yusuki **– Querem parar com isso?

**Naru **– Mas é a verdade.

**Keitaro **– Ah... O que vocês estão falando?

**Motoko** – Ah é... Você não o entende... '

**Naru –** Você vai ver na noite próxima a da lua cheia.  
_NOTA: Keitaro é o único que não entende Yusuki porque ele ainda não passou pela transformação das noites próximas da 1ª noite de lua cheia do mês. _

**Shiory **– Você irá sofrer

**Motoko** – Ah... Que nada... '

**Yusuki –** Quer me soltar?

**Shiory –** Hum... Não!

**Yusuki **– Ah! Por favor!

"Agora Yusuki está bem mais vermelho".

"Todos começam a rir menos o Keitaro que ficou boiando".

"Fim do episódio".


	19. O Último Dia Nas Montanhas

**CAPÍTULO 19: ULTIMO DIA NAS MONTANHAS**

"Os dias foram se passando até que chegou o penúltimo dia da colônia de férias".

**Naru** – Não acredito que vamos embora amanhã!

**Motoko** – Nem eu.

**Shiory –** Nem acredito nisso...

**Naru **– E vamos bem cedo...

"Elas estavam tomando café da manhã junto com os meninos".

**Kaito **– Foi divertido.

**Pensamento de Kaito** – Esse passeio me ajudou muito com a Shiory.

**Setsu **– Não da vontade de ir embora.

**Naru –** Ah, mas aqui é muito frio... O calor é bem melhor.

**Shiory** – O gelo é melhor.

**Naru** – O calor!

**Shiory** – O frio!

**Naru **– O calor!

**Shiory –** O frio!

**Motoko** – Que tal os dois? '

**Naru **– Ah... Certo... Mas eu ainda prefiro o calor.

**Shiory **– E eu o frio...

**Keitaro –** Já chega!

**Kaito** – Concordo com o Keitaro. Vamos parar com isso e aproveitar o último dia.

**Naru e Shiory** – É mesmo!

**Motoko **– Mais antes precisamos levar esta comida lá pro quarto. Certo meninas?

**Naru e Shiory** – Ah é. '.

"Elas sobem para o seu quarto".

**Shiory –** Toma a sua comida.

**Yusuki –** Valeu gatinha.

**Naru –** Dessa vez tem bastante peixe.

**Motoko** – Agora vamos. Não quero perder nenhum minuto deste 'último' dia por aqui.

**Naru e Shiory** – Certo.

**Shiory –** Yusuki não arranja confusão. Ok?

**Yusuki –** Certo. Tchauzinho.

"Ele se lembra da Shiory o abraçando e fica vermelho, mas elas não vêem porque já estavam de saída".

**Shiory, Naru e Motoko –** Tchau!

**Dess** – Tchau! Tchau!

"Elas chegam ao teleférico junto com os meninos".

**Kaito** – Agora eu vou ficar junto com você Shiory, no nível 10.

**Shiory** – Finalmente aprendeu a fazer alguma coisa...

**Kaito** – Ah não exagera.

**Shiory **– Como já disse... Sou muito sincera.

"Eles esquiam quase o dia inteiro, até a hora do jantar".

**Naru –** Vamos parar por hoje?

**Motoko –** Eu já estou muito cansada

**Keitaro** – Eu também.

**Naru **– Oi Kaito e Shiory.

"Eles estavam descendo o teleférico".  
**Setsu** – Como vocês foram na pista mais difícil?

**Kaito **– Péssimo

**Shiory** – Ele caiu um bando de vezes.

**Kaito** – Isso porque foi a minha 1ª vez na pista 10. E vocês? Como foram na pista 5?

**Motoko** – Bem... O Keitaro também não parava de cair e por causa disso a Naru se embolou com ele que se embolou comigo.

**Naru **– Quase formamos uma bola de neve.

**Shiory e Kaito** – '  
**Setsu **– Mas é verdade... Foi a maior confusão. E eu assisti tudo de camarote. Hehehe.  
**Naru** – Até que foi bem engaçado.

**Shiory **– Hum... Os tombos do Kaito também.

**Kaito **– Ah, mas não foi tão ruim assim...

**Setsu **– Não deve ter sido tão ruim quanto à confusão na nossa pista.

**Shiory** – Ai! Eu to morta!

**Motoko **– Eu to com fome.

**Naru –** Eu quero dormir.

**Keitaro –** Eu quero comer.

**Kaito** – Eu também.

**Setsu **– Assino em baixo.

**Naru e Shiory** – Ah perdemos!  
"Eles foram jantar".   
**Keitaro –** Finalmente comida!

**Motoko** – Que esfomeado...

"Keitaro fica vermelho".

**Naru **– O que houve Keitaro? Não está quente aqui e...

"Todos olham pra Naru, menos Motoko e Keitaro que agora estão ambos vermelhos".

"Naru se toca, cala a boca e continua comendo".

**Naru **– Foi muito divertido hoje.  
**Shiory **– Foi o melhor dia.

**Naru **– Pena que foi o último...

**Motoko **– Eu queria mais dias.

**Shiory **– Ai! Agora que me lembrei! Vou ter uma competição de skate mês que vem! Eu vou arrasar nessa competição.   
**Naru –** Sério? Que competição de skate?

**Shiory** – Vai ser no mês que vem e eu vou participar.

**Kaito **– Que legal.

**Keitaro **– Nós estaremos lá pra assistir.

**Shiory** – Valeu gente.

**Naru **– Você com certeza vai vencer! Afinal, sempre estamos atrasadas e você sempre vai super rápido no skate.

**Shiory** – É, mas eu sempre me atraso porque não posso levar você no skate.

**Naru** – Ah! Eu também sou bem rápida no meu patinete Shiory!

**Shiory** – É, mas eu sou mais no skate.

**Naru **– Verdade...  
"Eles terminam de comer, mas continuam conversando no restaurante do hotel".

**Kaito **– E então? O que vamos fazer agora?  
**Naru **– Dormir?

**Motoko** – Hum... Eu vou ver TV.

**Keitaro –** Eu vou com você.

**Naru **– Hum... Sendo assim eu...

"Shiory tapa a boca de Naru e sussurra em seu ouvido":

**Shiory **– Deixa eles ficarem sozinhos.

"Eles dois vão pra sala de TV".

**Setsu** – Já que eles vão vê TV... Quem quer ir pro salão de jogos?

**Naru **– Ah eu quero!

"Eles dois seguem para a sala de jogos".

**Kaito** – E aí Shiory?

**Shiory **– Ah... Eu não sei. '

**Kaito** – Bom, podíamos ver TV com Keitaro e a Motoko ou ir ao salão de jogos com Setsu e Naru ou fazer outra coisa.

**Shiory **– Bem, eu não queria atrapalhar os casaizinhos.

**Kaito** – Ah... Então o que podemos fazer?  
**Shiory –** Eu não sei... Acho que... Ah! Já ia me esquecendo de dar comida pro Yusuki! Vou lá em cima e já volto.

**Kaito **– Certo.

"Shiory pega um prato e vai pro quarto".

"Enquanto isso, na sala de jogos, Naru e Setsu estão jogando totó".

**Setsu **– Há há há. Você perdeu!

**Naru **– Ora seu... Você me paga!

"Naru começa a correr atrás de Setsu por todo o salão de jogos".

**Naru** – Volta aqui!

"De repente, ela cai desastrosamente e começa a chorar".

**Naru **– Acho que torci meu pé! T.T

**Setsu **– O que? Calma, eu vou chamar ajuda.

"Setsu sai correndo do salão até que vê Kaito"

**Setsu –** Kaito você precisa vir aqui. A Naru se machucou e eu acho que ela torceu o pé!

**Kaito** – O que? Vamos lá!

"Eles saem correndo em direção ao salão de jogos".

"Alguns segundos depois Shiory volta ao restaurante".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Cadê o Kaito? Será que ele foi lá fora?

"Ela sai do hotel, estava tudo escuro e vazio".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – É melhor eu voltar pra dentro...  
"Quando ela se vira pra voltar pro hotel, só vê o rosto de Haru bem na sua frente. Ele estende a mão e a segura. Um segundo depois, Shiory se vê no ringue quebrado".

**Shiory **– O que você pensa que está fazendo?

**Haru** – Te tele-transportando pra um lugar mais afastado para acabar de vez com você.

"Mesmo não estando transformada, os olhos de Shiory ficam vermelhos, iguais a de um gato".  
**Haru **– Gostou da idéia?

**Shiory **– Não!

**Pensamento de Haru** – Eu sei que preciso destruí-la, mas porque parece tão difícil?

"Ele pega a sua espada e aponta para Shiory".

**Haru **– Chegou... Chegou há sua hora.

"Ele rapidamente segura Shiory pelo pescoço e a fica segurando contra uma árvore com uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava com a espada das sombras, apontada pra Shiory".

"Ela fecha os olhos e vira a cara. Haru aproxima a espada com muita velocidade, entretanto, quando chegou a centímetros do pescoço de Shiory, ele para como se estivesse paralisado".

**Pensamento de Haru** – Por quê? Por que não consigo matá-la? Já fiz isso tantas vezes... Por que então não consigo fazer agora?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Eu sei que você lê os meus pensamentos... Eu não vou pensar...

**Pensamento de Haru** – Droga! O que é isso que estou sentindo?

"Shiory abre os olhos de novo e olha diretamente para Haru".

**Pensamento de Haru –** Droga! Preciso descobrir o que é isso!

"Ele solta Shiory, vai se afastando e some".

**Pensamento de Shiory **– Mas o que foi isso?

"Shiory estava completamente confusa".

**Shiory** – Acho melhor voltar pro hotel e contar isso pro outros.

"Ela chega ao hotel, mas tudo já estava escuro".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Acho que todos foram dormir... Conto pra eles amanhã.

"Ela entra no quarto e vê Naru com a perna engessada dormindo".

Pensamento de Shiory – Ela engessou a perna? Ai... To com tanto sono... Eu vou dormir.

"Ela troca de roupa, se deita e dorme".

"No dia seguinte"...

**Motoko **– Ai! Bom dia!

"Elas estavam acordando".

**Naru** – Ai meu pé.

**Motoko **– Shiory acorda.

"Ela abre os olhos e vê Motoko".

**Shiory** – Bom dia...

**Motoko** – Onde você estava ontem à noite?

**Shiory** – Bem... Acho que eu estava junto com o Haru que queria me matar... '

**Motoko e Naru** – Como?

**Shiory** – Ontem eu fui procurar o Kaito, mas aí o Haru apareceu do lado de fora e ele me tele-transportou pra perto do ringue e tentou me matar, mas ele me parecia confuso me soltou e sumiu...

**Motoko **– Que estranho

**Naru **– É...

**Shiory –** Também achei. Ah Naru? Como você engessou a perna?  
**Naru** – é que ontem eu estava correndo atrás do Setsu no salão de jogos e acabei caindo. Foi isso.  
**Shiory **– Entendi.

"Elas arrumam as malas e vão direto para o ônibus".

**Shiory** – Adeus gelo!

**Motoko** – Foi bom enquanto durou...

**Keitaro **– Bons dias...

**Naru **– Tirando o fato dos predadores e da minha perna... Foram perfeitos.

**Kaito** – É... Muito bons...

"Ele olha pra Shiory".  
**Pensamento de Kaito** – Agora estou bem mais perto de recuperar a amizade de Shiory. E quem sabe... Até o amor dela...

**Setsu** – Vamos então?

**Naru** – Claro.  
"Eles sobem no ônibus e vão embora".

"Fim do episodio".


	20. O Conselheiro Amoroso

**CAPÍTULO 20: O CONSELHEIRO AMOROSO  
**

"Sardon, Drin e Haru estão reunidos naquele lugar escuro e sombrio, bem afastado da cidade dos nossos heróis".

**Drin **– O que está acontecendo mestre? Está tão diferente.

**Haru **– Nem eu mesmo sei. Não me sinto o mesmo.

**Drin –** O que você está sentindo?

"Drin estava flutuando pela sala".

**Haru **– Eu não sei. Nunca me senti assim. Algo além do ódio.

**Sardon **– O que dizer?

**Drin** – Além do ódio... Hum... Como você se sente?

**Haru **– Já disse que não sei. É apenas estranho. Mesmo já tendo matado milhares e milhares de seres sem dificuldade, tem algo dentro de mim que me impede de acabar com aquela tal de Shiory.

**Sardon –** Ainda não entendo.

**Drin **– Sinceramente chefe... Já sei o que está acontecendo com você...

**Sardon e Haru** – Sério? O quê?

**Drin **– Você está apaixonado. Com certeza.

**Haru –** Apai... O quê?

**Sardon –** Eu não agüento esse tipo de conversa... Depois vejo vocês.

"Sardon some".

**Drin **– Você sabe... Apaixonado... Você está gostando dela.

**Haru –** Impossível!

**Drin** – Você não consegue mata-la e fica com um outro sentimento quando a 'agarra'... Bem... Acho que você está apaixonado mesmo chefinho.

**Haru **– Impossível!

"Haru, por incrível que pareça, começa a ficar meio corado".

**Drin** – Vamos fazer um teste. Você conseguiu mata-la?

**Haru –** Não.

**Drin** – Quando tentou mata-la você quis beijá-la?

**Haru **– O que?

**Drin** – Não me diga que você não sabe o que é um beijo?

**Haru** – Bom é...

**Drin **– Não sabe, não é?  
**Haru **– Acho que não.

**Drin –** É... Como eu posso te explicar... Bom... Quando você estava perto de Shiory você queria se aproximar cada vez mais dela a ponto de que sua boca se encostasse na dela?

**Haru –** Bom é...

"Ele fica um pouco mais corado".

**Drin **– Sim?

**Haru **– Hum...

**Drin –** E aí?

**Haru –** Ah... Acho que sim... Não sei...

**Drin **– Muito bem. É só você admitir... Vamos dizer que foi sim. Agora a última pergunta... Quando você a viu junto com o humano Kaito você sentiu muito ódio? Você queria trocar de lugar com ele?

**Haru –** Nunca havia sentido tanto ódio por alguém na minha vida...

**Drin –** Bem chefinho... Sinto muito em dizer, mas você está A.P.A.I.X.O.N.A.D.O. apaixonado pela gatinha Shiory.

**Haru** – Acho que está certo... Mas então... O que eu devo fazer?

**Drin **– Você poderia fazer o seguinte...

"Em outra cena, no quarto de Motoko".

**Weslley **– Motoko! Telefone!

**Motoko** – Ta bom!  
"Ela vai atender".

**Motoko** – Alô?

**Keitaro **– Motoko?

**Motoko** – Oi Keitaro...

**Keitaro** – Escuta... Você vai fazer alguma coisa agora? É que preciso falar com você, mas acho que seria melhor não pelo telefone sabe...

**Motoko **– Ta. Mas onde?

**Keitaro** – Perto do claro hall. Pode ser?

**Motoko **– Então ta, só vou me arrumar aí eu vou.

"Alguns minutos depois, Motoko chegou ao claro hall e encontrou Keitaro parado na porta, porém alguém os observava".

**Motoko** – Bom dia Keitaro.

**Keitaro **– Oi Motoko.

**Motoko** – E aí? O que queria falar comigo?

**Keitaro –** É... Sabe... Eu sei que a maioria trás um anel, flores e bombons, mas eu decidi fazer esse pedido de uma forma diferente.

"Ele se ajoelha e pega os convites".

**Keitaro** – Quer namorar comigo?

"Ele estava totalmente vermelho".

**Motoko** – Ah... Eu... É...

"Eles dois se encaram, Motoko também estava bem vermelha".

**Motoko –** Sim, mas, por favor, não precisa se ajoelhar.

"Ela o ajuda a levantar".

"Keitaro toma uma pequena iniciativa e chega mais perto dela até que os dois se beijam".

"De repente eles ouvem alguma coisa, mas não descobrem o que era".

**Keitaro **– E então? Vamos entrar?

**Motoko **– Essas entradas são para este show? Mas quando você comprou isso? Tinha que ser com muita antecedência.

**Keitaro **– Eu comprei no dia da peça da Naru.

**Motoko** – Por isso que só viu o final, mas tudo bem... O final foi a melhor parte mesmo.

**Keitaro** – Hehehe... Não podemos falar nada.

"Ele pega na mão de Motoko e eles vão pro show que se inicia logo depois".

"Passa algum tempo desde então..."

**Motoko **– Esse foi o melhor show que eu já fui.

"O show havia acabado de acabar, mas, quando Motoko terminou de dizer isso, um predador enorme que parecia um dinossauro apareceu junto com o Drin".

**Keitaro **– Drin!

**Drin –** Olá.

**Motoko **– Ora seu... O que está fazendo aqui?

**Drin **– Vim ver a minha anjinha me traindo com esse idiota.

**Motoko **– Primeiro, eu não sou sua anja. Segundo e mais importante, o Keitaro não é nenhum idiota ao contrario de você.

**Drin** – Ora... O que ele tem que eu não tenho?

**Motoko** – Muita coisa.

**Drin **– Hum... Então eu vou acabar com ele! Ataque-o predador!

"O predador começa a atacar Keitaro que ainda não havia se transformado".

**Motoko –** Mas nem pensar! Mew Mew Motoko! Metamorfose!

"Ela segura Keitaro o desviando do predador".

**Keitaro **– Obrigado. Mas agora é a minha vez. Mew Mew Keitaro! Metamorfose!

"O predador olha e em seguida ataca".  
**Motoko** – Cuidado!

"Keitaro se desvia no último segundo".

**Keitaro **– Vamos logo acabar com ele Motoko. Mas primeiro vamos chamar a Shiory.

**Motoko** – Certo.

"Ela chama as meninas pelo relógio".

**Motoko **– Agora você vai ver!

"Keitaro e Motoko fazem seu ataque juntos e tentam destruir o predador, mas não conseguem".

**Drin –** Vão ter que fazer melhor que isso. Ataque-os!

"O predador avança contra eles numa velocidade incrível e acaba os acertando".

"Com a força do ataque eles são jogados contra um grupo de turistas que tiravam fotos".

**Turistas** – O que é isso?

"Os turistas começam a tirar mais fotos".

"Motoko e Keitaro ficam com raiva, se levantam e voltam a lutar com o monstro".

**Motoko** – Você vai ver! Correntes arco-íris!

"O ataque nada adianta, só faz o predador ficar com mais raiva e partir pra cima deles novamente".

**Keitaro** – Flechas da terra!

"O ataque de Keitaro faz com que o predador recuasse em sua corrida pra atacá-los, mas mesmo assim, ele abre a boca e lance uma bola de fogo enorme contra eles dois".

"Foi tão rápido que Motoko e Keitaro não conseguiram desviar e acabaram sendo lançados longe".

**Keitaro** – Droga...

**Drin** – O que foi anjinha? Não consegue mais derrotar um predador?

**Motoko** – Cala a boca!

**Drin –** Não, ele que vai te calar. Ataque!

"O predador novamente abre a boca e começa a concentrar uma enorme bola de fogo dentro da boca, entretanto, quando ia lançar o ataque, uma rajada de gelo o atinge".

**Motoko **– Shiory!

**Shiory –** Deixe-os em paz!

**Drin –** Ah... É você.

**Keitaro** – Dessa vez você demorou hein?

**Shiory **– Eu não demorei! A Naru que me impediu de sair sem ela! Aí eu tive que roubar o relógio dela, dar pro Dess esconder e ainda tive que levar um chute de gesso!

Keitaro – Coitada de você.

**Shiory –** Grr...

**Motoko **– Ai! Vamos logo acabar com essa coisa?

**Shiory **– Certo!

**Keitaro** – Vamos lá!

**Shiory –** Motoko quer combinar o ataque?

**Motoko **– Claro!

**Motoko e Shiory** – Correntes de gelo!

"Do cata vento de Motoko começaram a sair lanças de gelo com um ar bem gélido que paralisa totalmente o predador dentro de um cubo de gelo, mas ele não se quebrou então..."

**Motoko** – Keitaro antes que ele se solte sugiro que destrua esse cubo de gelo.

**Keitaro **– Pode deixar. Flechas da terra!

"As flechas de Keitaro batem no gelo, mas não acontece nada".

**Shiory** – Suas flechas são muito fracas!

**Keitaro –** Então o que você sugere?

**Shiory** – Não sei!

**Drin** – Hum... Vamos lá... Enquanto o predador se descongela que tal vocês lutarem comigo?

**Motoko **– Correntes do arco-íris!

"Ela lança seu ataque contra o Drin, mas ele se desvia e chega a centímetros de Motoko".

**Drin** – É só isso que consegue fazer anjinha?

**Motoko **– Ora seu...

"Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Drin a beija".

"Ao fazer isso, Keitaro olha com olhar de fogo para Drin".

**Keitaro –** Afaste-se dela! Flechas da terra!

"Isso faz com que Drin se afaste de Motoko que estava paralisada".

**Keitaro –** Motoko você está bem?

"Ela acorda do choque".

**Motoko –** É... Eu to bem.

**Keitaro** – Que bom.

**Shiory **– Sabe que eu me lembrei?

**Motoko e Keitaro** – O quê?

**Shiory –** Que vocês podem unir seus ataques e quebrar aquele cubo de gelo.

**Motoko e Keitaro** – XD  
**Motoko **– Como podemos ser tão idiotas?

"Motoko e Keitaro se viram e olham diretamente para o predador".

**Motoko e Keitaro** – Flechas de vento!

"O ataque deles acerta em cheio o predador que é destruído na hora fazendo com que o cubo se quebrasse em vários pedaços de gelo que começaram a brilhar com a luz do sol".

**Drin **– Muito bem... Vocês acabaram com ele... Muito obrigado.

**Motoko, Keitaro e Shiory** – Hã?

"Ele mostra a pequena pedra das trevas em sua mão".

**Shiory, Keitaro e Motoko** – A pedra das sombras?

**Drin **– É isso aí.

"Ele a coloca perto da boca e a engole".

"Logo em seguida, sua marca brilha intensamente".

**Shiory, Motoko e Keitaro** – Como?

**Shiory **– Você está roubando o trabalho do Dess! Vai deixá-lo desempregado!

**Drin **– Não se preocupe, ele só vai estar aposentado. Agora estou muito mais fprte. Já consegui o que queria... Ou melhor... Quase...

"Ele olha diretamente pra Motoko".

"Imediatamente some e logo em seguida reaparece perto de Keitaro. Manda um ataque super forte contra ele, o lançando longe".

**Motoko e Shiory** – Keitaro!

"Elas olham para Keitaro, mas voltam a olhar novamente para Drin que some".

**Motoko **– Aquele maldito!

"Elas correm pra ver o Keitaro".

"Enquanto isso, os turistas não paravam com as fotos".

**Turista **– Vou mandar pra os jornais!

**Motoko **– Melhor você vir com a gente Keitaro.

"Ela o segura pelo braço e os três somem".

"No dia seguinte, que também era o 1º dia de aula depois do pequeno recesso, na sala de Kaito...".  
**Professor **– Que bom poder rever todos vocês novamente. Bom, nesse semestre teremos um novo aluno na nossa turma. Entre por favor.

"Alguém abre a porta e..."  
"Continua"

"Fim do episodio".


	21. De Volta as Aulas

**CAPÍTULO 21: DE VOLTA AS AULAS**

"Na sala de Kaito..."

"O novo aluno entra na sala, enquanto isso o professor está escrevendo no quadro seu nome".

**Professor **– Turma esse é o Sasuke Minami.

"O menino tinha cabelos um pouco curtos, com o estilo parecido com o do Kaito (só que mais arrepiado) e prateado; seus olhos eram azuis bem profundos; era bem alto, mais ou menos na altura do Kaito e tinha um pircing na orelha".

**Sasuke **– Bom dia a todos.

"A turma toda comenta principalmente as garotas".

**Garota 1 –** Que gatinho!

**Garota 2** – Nossa é mesmo.

**Garota 3** – Ele é muito lindo!

**Garota 4** – Será que ele tem namorada?

"Os garotos olham com cara de sarcasmo para as meninas".

**Professor** – Agora vejamos... Aonde irá se sentar... Ah sim! Atrás de kaito tem uma carteira vazia. Kaito, por favor, levante sua mão para que seu colega saiba quem você é.

"Kaito demora um pouco, mas logo levanta a mão".

"Sasuke segue em silêncio para seu lugar".

**Kaito **– Oi, prazer em te conhecer.

"Ele ignora Kaito completamente até se sentar".

**Sasuke** – Prazer...

**Professor **– Pronto turma! Quietos! Vamos iniciar a aula!

"Se passa um tempo até a hora do recreio".

**Sasuke –** Pra onde é o recreio?

**Kaito** – É por aqui.

"Eles vão andando até chegar ao pátio".

**Kaito** – O recreio é com todas as turmas.

"Eles vão andando pelo pátio ate que avistam Motoko, Keitaro, Shiory, Naru (com gesso e muletas) e Setsu sentados em uma das mesas de lá".

**Kaito **– Ah! Aqueles ali são os meus amigos! Quer conhecê-los?

**Sasuke **– Ta.

**Kaito **– Oi gente.

**Naru **– Oi Kaito!

**Keitaro, Motoko e Setsu –** Oi.  
**Shiory **– Oi.

**Naru **– Quem é seu amigo Kaito?  
**Kaito **– Ah... Esse é o Sasuke. Ele entrou na minha sala hoje.

**Sasuke **– Prazer em conhecer todos vocês.

**Naru** – Muito prazer, eu me chamo Naru. E estes são nossos amigos: Motoko, Shiory, Keitaro e Setsu!

**Motoko, Shiory, Keitaro e Setsu** – Muito prazer.

**Kaito **– Eu fui encarregado de mostrar pro Sasuke o colégio. Então já vou indo. '

**Motoko –** Então ta.  
"Eles dois saem andando".

**Shiory **– Como foi o show ontem?

**Keitaro **– Ah, foi ótimo.

**Motoko **– A não ser pelo final.

**Shiory **– Realmente... '

**Naru** – Eu não pude lutar. T.T

**Shiory** – Pense positivo. Daqui a alguns dias você tira isso.

**Naru –** É, mas pra mim vão parecer anos! Eu sou energética! Não vou conseguir ficar em repouso!

**Motoko** – Mas vai ter que agüentar até o fim!

**Setsu** – O que vocês acharam desse garoto novo?

**Keitaro **– Ele parece ser legal.

"Eles olham para os dois (Kaito e Sasuke). Tinha um bando de garota com plaquinhas escritas: Kaito e Sasuke, te amamos!"

**Setsu** – É... Tem até fã clube...

**Naru –** Se tem.

**Motoko** – E é o primeiro dia no colégio.

**Shiory **– Ele vai ficar bem popular.

**Keitaro **– Com certeza...

"Depois da aula..."  
"Nossos heróis estavam saindo do colégio".

**Motoko** – E então gente? Vamos pro café?

**Keitaro** – É, afinal temos que contar pro Elliot e pro Weslley sobre aquele lance da pedra das sombras.

**Shiory **– Ta, mas tem que ser rápido porque eu tenho treino!

**Naru **– Ah eu teria amanhã! Não me lembra disso!

**Keitaro** – Não se preocupe. A gente só precisa contar isso a eles e depois você pode ir.

**Shiory** – Ta.

"Eles chegam ao café".

**Motoko** – Boa tarde.

**Elliot **– E então? O que vocês queriam me falar?  
**Motoko** – Bem é que o Drin... Ele...

**Keitaro** – Engoliu a pedra das sombras e...

**Shiory **– A marca dele brilhou intensamente.

**Motoko** – Ele parecia mais forte.

**Keitaro **– Bem mais forte.

**Shiory** – E ele disse que já havia conseguido o que queria.

**Keitaro** – Mas não foi por causa disso...

"Keitaro olha para Motoko".

**Motoko** – Bom, de qualquer forma o principal motivo dele falar isso foi por ter conseguido engolir aquela pedra. O que você acha que significa isso?

**Elliot **– A pedra das sombras mesmo fraca tem poderes das trevas que devem fortalecer o Drin.

**Shiory** – Por isso ele a engoliu...

**Naru **– Eu to boiando completamente nesse assunto. XD

**Motoko** – Então eles podem ficar mais fortes.

**Keitaro **– Eles já não são fortes o suficiente não?

**Naru** – Ah vai ser mais difícil, mas a gente o derrota.

**Shiory **– Com certeza!

**Weslley **– Vocês só não podem deixá-los pegar as pedras das sombras antes de vocês. Quando destruírem um predador, imediatamente peguem a pedra.

**Motoko, Keitaro, Naru e Shiory** – Certo!

"Shiory olha pro relógio".

**Shiory **– Gente... Tenho que ir! Tchauzinho!

**Todos **– Tchau!

"Ela pega seu skate e vai pro treino".

"Algum tempo depois, Shiory já estava chegando perto dos portões da escola quando avistou Kaito e Sasuke entrando na escola".

**Kaito** – Oi Shiory!

**Shiory **– Oi!

**Sasuke **– Olá Shiory, não é isso?

**Shiory –** É isso mesmo.

**Kaito** – Está indo pro treino?

**Shiory **– Finalmente um pouco de ação! E eu to a...

**Kaito** – Atrasada como sempre.

**Shiory **– É isso mesmo. Tchau garotos!

**Sasuke e Kaito **– Tchau!

"Ela sai andando no skate até que chega ao campo do treino feminino".

**Reny **– Oi!

**Shiory **– Oi Reny! Que bom que você finalmente decidiu entrar na equipe!

**Reny **– Tomara me sair bem.   
**Shiory **– É claro que você vai!

**Reny** – Obrigada.

"Pra quem não lembra, Reny é a filha de Brigit com o Elliot. Tem cabelos verdes e curtos, olhos azuis lindos (iguais aos do Elliot), às vezes é super rabugenta, mas também é bastante tímida".  
**Shiory **– E então? Vamos treinar?  
**Reny **– Claro!

"Elas começam a treinar todas felizes até que no final da aula o treinador chama as garotas".

**Treinador** – Meninas, eu tenho um aviso importante a dar. Eu sei que os garotos deveriam treinar logo depois de vocês, mas os horários mudaram e agora o treino deles começa um pouco depois do nosso no outro campo, mas não é só isso que eu deveria avisar eu também queria dizer que terá o segundo torneio de meninos e meninas. Tomem estes papeis que dizem o dia, o horário e tal.  
"Ele distribui vários folhetos para as meninas".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – O que? No dia do meu campeonato de skate? Bom... Pelo menos o campeonato de skate é antes. Vou ter que correr um pouquinho na minha apresentação, mas acho que consigo. Aff... Esse não vai ser um bom dia. '

**Treinador** – Então nós faremos o mesmo esquema do último semestre. No próximo treino os meninos começaram a treinar com a gente.

**Meninas **– Ai que demais! Nossa vai ser um máximo!

**Treinador** – Dispensadas!

**Reny **– A gente se vê mais tarde Shiory!

"Shiory sai do treino muito feliz".

"Quando estava saindo, avistou Kaito (com o uniforme da equipe) e Sasuke (com a roupa normal da escola) saindo do campo do treino masculino".

**Shiory** – Kaito! Sasuke!

**Kaito **– Oi.

**Sasuke **– Nos encontramos de novo não?

**Shiory **– É mesmo... Agora vocês não fazem treino depois da gente. '

**Kaito **– Eu realmente prefiro esse novo horário.

**Shiory** – Sério? Por quê?

**Kaito** – Bom... Porque é mais cedo... E... Quando chego em casa ainda é cedo...

"Ele fica meio vermelho ao responder".

**Shiory** –¬¬

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ta... Eu já sei qual é o motivo, mas tudo bem...

**Shiory** – Então ta né...

**Kaito** – Ah! Você já sabe? Talvez o Sasuke entre na equipe.

**Shiory **– Nossa! Que demais!

**Sasuke** – Espero me tornar um bom jogador.

**Shiory** – Se você entrou tão rápido pra equipe com certeza vai.

**Sasuke **– Obrigado.

**Kaito** – E então? Que tal irmos para casa juntos?  
**Shiory e Sasuke** – Certo!

"Eles vão andando até que chegam perto do café".

**Shiory** – Que estranho... Ta fechado...

**Sasuke** – E qual o problema?

**Shiory **– É que eu trabalho aí e não costuma fechar tão cedo... Na realidade eu iria trabalhar agora...   
**Kaito **– É verdade, geralmente nessa hora ainda ta aberto.

**Shiory** – Amanhã eu pergunto pras meninas o que aconteceu...

**Kaito **– Então vamos indo?

**Shiory** – Certo!

**Sasuke** – Ta.

"Eles chegam à rua em que deveriam se dividem".

**Kaito –** Pra onde você mora Sasuke?

**Sasuke **– Ah eu moro pra lá.

"Ele aponta na direção pra onde Shiory mora".

**Shiory –** Ah! Eu também moro pra lá.  
**Kaito** – Bom, eu vou para aquele lado ali. Vejo vocês amanhã.

**Shiory **– Tchau!

**Sasuke** – Até mais!

"Os dois vão indo para a direção da casa de Shiory".

**Sasuke –** E então Shiory? Você está em que série no colégio?

**Shiory –** Eu estou na 8ª série.

**Sasuke** – Legal.

"Eles vão caminhando e conversando bastante até que chegam à porta da casa de Shiory".

**Sasuke **– Então esta é a sua casa?

**Shiory **– É. A gente se vê amanhã. Até mais!

**Sasuke** – Até!

"Ela entra em casa e Sasuke continua andando para sua casa".  
"Fim do episódio".


	22. Um Dia Muito Doido

**CAPÍTULO 22: UM DIA MUITO DOIDO**

"No recreio"...

**Naru **– Oi gente!

"Naru, Shiory, Motoko e Keitaro estavam sentados em uma mesa do pátio".

**Naru **– A lua cheia está chegando Keitaro! Cuidado ela vai te pegar!

"Naru fala fazendo uma brincadeirinha".

**Keitaro **– Há há... Engraçadinha

**Motoko** – Eu não quero passar por tudo aquilo de novo.

**Shiory** – Nem eu!

**Naru –** E muito menos eu! Nós sofremos! Lembram da 1ª vez que ficamos transformadas?

**Shiory **– Foi horrível! Eu conheci o clone do Drin!

**Motoko **– Mas até que ele provou ser um clone melhorado dele.

**Naru** – É mesmo.

**Shiory **– Mas continua sendo uma mala!

**Naru –** Uma mala bem fofa.

**Motoko, Shiory e Keitaro** – ¬¬.

**Naru –** O que foi? Ele ficou fofo quando estava todo vermelho.

**Shiory** – É mesmo... Hehehe.

**Keitaro **– Só não temos que ter emoções fortes certo?

**Meninas** – Certo.

**Naru **– Mas quando um caminhão vem na sua direção... Fica difícil...

**Shiory –** Nem lembre... Quase morri...

**Motoko** – Acho que foi o destino.

**Naru **– É... O destino quer que a gente morra.

**Keitaro **– Mas pra voltarmos ao normal nós temos que beijar um humano?

**Meninas **– Infelizmente.

**Naru **– Foi horrível.

**Shiory –** Qual é Naru... Você beijou o Setsu...

**Naru –** E desde quando isso é bom?

**Shiory **– Desde que os dois se amam.

**Naru –** Não é verdade!

**Motoko** – Ah é sim.

**Keitaro **– Tenho que concordar.

**Naru –** Pára! Vocês estão namorando também!

**Motoko **– E? Nós assumimos não?

**Naru **– Parem!

**Shiory **– Não!

**Motoko** – Hehehe

**Keitaro **– Com esse 'também' Naru você assume então que 'também' está namorando o Setsu?

**Naru** – Ah chega!

**Shiory** – O amor é lindo mesmo...  
**Naru **– Parem de falar besteira!

"Setsu aparece do nada".

**Setsu** – Do que vocês estão falando?

**Shiory **– Ai! Você é um fantasma por acaso?

**Setsu –** Não. Mas do que vocês estão falando?

**Naru **– Hã? Nada! De nada mesmo!

**Shiory **– De você e da Naru.

**Setsu **– Como é que é?  
**Shiory **– Mas é verdade. Vocês ficam bem fofos juntos.

**Naru** – Setsu me faça um favor? Mata a Shiory por mim!

**Setsu **– Com muito prazer.

"Eles saem correndo".

**Naru **– Vai lá Setsu!

**Setsu** – Shiory você me paga!

"Algumas horas depois, no café"...

**Shiory **– Agora que me lembrei! Por que o café fechou mais cedo?

**Naru **– Ah sim. Graças as Haru não é muito seguro que a gente saia do café só de noite não é?

**Motoko** – Então agora ele fecha antes do anoitecer. As 17h30min.

**Shiory **– Que bom.

**Elliot **– É, mas agora eu sugiro que vocês comecem a trabalhar porque já temos clientes esperando. E Naru? Já que você não pode servir as mesas vai cuidar da cozinha ok?

**Naru** – Pode deixar!

"Quase no fim do dia"...

**Keitaro** – To morto! Eu queria férias de novo.

**Motoko** – Cada vez mais difícil...

**Naru** – Assino em baixo.

**Shiory **– Hum...

**Weslley **– Bom gente... Nos vemos amanhã. Motoko avise a sua mãe que eu irei me atrasar pro jantar.

**Motoko** – O que? Ah ta.

**Naru** – Tchauzinho!

**Motoko** – Ainda é cedo vamos andar um pouco?

**Shiory **– Acho que tudo bem.

**Keitaro **– Ta.

**Naru** – Por mim está ótimo!

"Elas andam pelo parque até que escurece".

**Naru **– Melhor irmos embora né?

**Keitaro **– Verdade.

**Motoko **– Ta, mas por onde podemos ir?

**Naru –** Eu nunca estive nessa parte do parque antes.

**Shiory **– Nos perdemos?

**Todos **– Ah não!

"Algumas horas depois"...

**Motoko** – Finalmente...

**Keitaro **– Nos perdemos em um parque! Isso é o cúmulo!

"Completamente exaustos, eles chegam a uma rua muito estranha e vazia, mas conhecida por eles".

**Naru **– Finalmente civilização!

"De repente, luzes parecendo de lanternas começaram a brilhar de dento de um prédio até que todas elas se apagam e..."

"Boooom! Boom! Scrat! Spaft!".

"O prédio que se encontrava na rua cai e as garotas e Keitaro morrem de susto e gritam".

"Um brilho vermelho, um azul, um cinza e um laranja aparecem nos corpos dos nossos heróis e eles se transformam em animais".

**Motoko, Naru, Keitaro e Shiory** – Não!

"Shiory se transforma em um gato, Naru em esquilo, Motoko em uma arara e o Keitaro em um pequeno cachorro meio alaranjado com as orelhas pontudas, parecendo um pastor".

**Naru **– Por quê? Por quê?

**Motoko** – Eu não posso ficar assim!

**Keitaro **– Vamos achar um humano pra nos beijar! '

"Motoko e Keitaro se olham com profunda intensidade".

**Naru** – Eu disse que era horrível...

**Motoko –** Mas se não for o Keitaro quem eu vou beijar?

**Keitaro **– E se não for a Motoko quem eu vou beijar?  
**Shiory **– Melhor nos dividirmos, ver um gato, um esquilo, uma arara e um cachorro andando juntos é estranho.  
**Naru **– Certo.  
**Motoko** – Eu vou ficar de olho em quem você vai beijar!

**Keitaro –** O quê?

"Ela puxa as orelhas de cachorro dele com o bico".

**Keitaro **– Tchau meninas!

**Motoko** – Temos que achar os pares certos e...

"A voz de Motoko foi ficando cada vez mais distante".

**Naru **– Só sobrou a gente.

**Shiory** – Sempre a gente.

**Naru **– Aff... Eu odeio ficar como esquilo. Ai... Minha perna ainda está machucada... Tenho que ficar mancando.

"De repente um esquilo aparece".

**Naru **– Kito!

**Kito** – Hum... É Naru, né?

**Naru **– É.

**Kito **– Prazer em vê-la de novo.

**Naru** – Ai o prazer é todo meu.

**Shiory **– To boiando.

**Naru** – Esse foi o esquilo que eu conheci e que me ajudou quando eu me transformei pela 1ª vez. O Kito.

**Shiory **– Entendi.

**Kito** – Então... Vocês precisam de alguma coisa?

**Naru **– Na realidade...

**Shiory** – Precisamos encontrar um gato.

**Naru **– O quê?

"Ela puxa Naru para falar em particular com ela".

**Naru **– Precisamos de um humano. Não de um gato

**Shiory **– A gente não vai encontrar ninguém a essa hora da noite na rua pra beijar! A não ser um bêbado ou um mendigo!

**Naru** – Ah é... Mas a gente invade alguma casa e...

**Shiory **– Aí nós vamos ser presas.

**Naru **– Ah você é muito má!

**Kito –** Do que vocês estão falando?

**Shiory** – Você conhece um gato chamado Yusuki?

**Kito** – É claro que conheço! Ele é o chefe de uma gangue de gatos muito respeitada por aqui.

**Shiory** – Não por mim, mas tudo bem... Você o viu por aqui?

**Kito **– Ele passou por aqui há alguns minutos atrás.

**Shiory – **Pra qual direção?

**Kito **– Para lá. Se quiserem eu posso ajudá-las a achá-lo.

**Naru –** Adoraríamos!

**Kito** – Então me sigam.

"Elas começam a seguir Kito até que, depois de algum tempo, avistam Yusuki".

**Kito** – Eu não vou seguir mais vocês agora... Eu... Eu... Tenho medo dele. '

**Naru** – Então ta. Muito obrigada Kito.

**Shiory **– É. Valeu mesmo.  
**Kito** – Disponham. Agora tchau.  
"Kito sai correndo enquanto Naru e Shiory vão se aproximando de Yusuki que estava meio distraído então..."

**Shiory **– Buuu!

"Yusuki da um salto pra frente e fica todo arrepiado".

**Naru **– Há há há! Muito bom!

**Yusuki **– Ah... São vocês.

**Shiory **– Você devia ter visto a sua cara...

**Yusuki **– Então... Vocês viraram animais de novo...

**Naru **– É isso aí.

**Shiory** – Infelizmente...

**Yusuki **– Você fica muito mais bonita assim.

**Shiory **– ¬¬

**Naru **– Ah... Será que você tem algum lugar para passarmos a noite?

**Yusuki** – Hum? Vocês não precisam beijar um humano?

**Naru** – É que não encontramos nenhum humano.

**Yusuki **– Bom... Se é assim... Vocês podem passar a noite no meu esconderijo.

**Shiory **– Obrigada Yusuki!

**Naru **– Muito obrigada mesmo.

"Yusuki as leva até uma casa abandonada, completamente vazia e assustadora".

**Yusuki **– Aqui estamos. Lar doce lar.

**Shiory **– Assustadora...

**Naru **– Completamente.

**Yusuki** – Vocês vão querer ficar ou não?

**Naru e Shiory –** Sim.

"Eles entram dentro da casa".

"Yusuki vai pra um canto que tinha uma cama velha".

**Yusuki **– Escolham um lugar e durmam.

**Naru** – Nossa... Você fica assustador no escuro

**Shiory** – É que você não tem olhos de gato... Se quiser eu durmo perto de você.

**Naru **– Ta...

"Elas se encaixam em um canto".

**Yusuki **– Boa noite meninas.

**Shiory** – Boa noite!

**Naru **– Boa noite...

"Elas caem no sono".

"No dia seguinte..."

**Yusuki **– Hora de acordar

"As duas continuam dormindo".

**Yusuki **– Alguém aí?

"Sem resposta".

"Yusuki chega perto de Shiory e da uma lambida no nariz dela, a assustando totalmente".

**Shiory **– Aaaa!

"Ela da um salto e grita tão alto que acorda Naru".

**Naru** – Ai! O que foi?

**Shiory** – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

**Yusuki** – Te acordando.

**Shiory **– Nunca mais lamba o meu nariz de novo! Isso não é normal entre humanos sabia?

**Yusuki **– Ta... Ta... Mas se você ainda não notou... Você é uma gata agora e isso é normal entre gatos.

"Shiory fica meio vermelha".

**Shiory** – Agora temos que achar um humano...

**Naru** – Shiory como nós vamos fazer pra ir ao colégio?

"Elas se olham".

**Shiory e Naru** – O colégio!

**Yusuki **– Matem aula.

**Shiory e Naru** – '

**Yusuki **– Por que não vamos dar uma volta na cidade?

**Shiory** – Melhor do que nada...

**Naru **– Então vamos. E aproveitamos para encontrar algum humano.

**Shiory** – É...

**Naru** – Será que a Motoko e o Keitaro estão bem?

**Shiory **– Qual é? Eles sabem se virar! São mais velhos, responsáveis e namorados.

**Naru** – Você tem razão...  
**Yusuki** – Vamos. Eu vou ensinar a vocês como sobreviver em uma cidade grande.

**Naru** – Legal!

**Shiory** – Isso não é legal... Nós somos animais.

**Naru **– Ah! Vai ser divertido.

"Eles começam a andar felizes pela cidade".

**Yusuki **– Pra vocês comerem precisam roubar.

**Shiory e Naru** – Nós não somos ladras!

**Yusuki** – Então morram de fome.  
**Naru **– Ele usou um argumento muito forte.

**Shiory **– Ta bom então.

"Yusuki se aproxima de um açougue".  
**Yusuki **– Vejam e aprendam meninas.

"Ele entra dentro do açougue e, alguns minutos depois, ele sai correndo com um açougueiro correndo atrás dele, mas quando o açougueiro vê Shiory, ele fica encantado".

**Açougueiro** – Que gatinha linda você é.

"Ele começa a fazer carinho nela".

**Açougueiro** – Você está com fome gatinha?

**Shiory** – Miau!

**Açougueiro** – Vou trazer comida para você.

"Ele entra e trás um pedaço de bife enorme pra ela".

**Shiory** – Miau!

**Açougueiro** – Aqui está gatinha.  
"Ele volta pro açougue e Shiory leva a carne até onde estava Naru".

**Shiory** – Nossa... Que açougueiro bonzinho, né?

**Naru** – Com certeza, mas eu prefiro nozes.

"Naru estava com um bando de nozes na mão".

**Naru** – Kito passou por aqui e me deu.

**Shiory** – Então ta.

**Yusuki** – Como você conseguiu?

"Yusuki estava morrendo de raiva".

**Shiory** – Com a minha beleza e delicadeza eu consigo conquistar qualquer um.

**Naru** – Não se esqueça dos olhinhos brilhando. Hehe.

**Shiory **– É. E os olhinhos brilhando também.

**Yusuki** – Nisso não posso discordar.

"Ele olha pra ela com cara de apaixonado".

**Shiory **– ¬¬

"Todos começam a comer a sua comida até que acabam".

**Shiory **– E agora?

**Naru **– Vamos achar um humano!

**Shiory **– Com essa gente toda todos vão saber que nós não somos animais.

**Naru** – E consequentemente quem são as Super Gatinhas...

**Shiory** – É.

**Naru **– Precisamos fazer isso em um lugar que não tenha ninguém.

**Shiory –** Mas vamos ficar fazendo o quê? Dormindo o dia todo que nem o Garfield?

**Naru** – Vamos rondar a cidade até encontrarmos alguém dormindo ou sei lá...

**Shiory **– Aí nós iríamos nos transformar na frente de alguém e...

**Yusuki** – Querem parar de discutir?

**Naru –** Ah então o que você sugere? Que fiquemos assim pra sempre?

**Yusuki **– Eu sugiro que vocês fiquem vivas nessa cidade e de noite achem um humano.

**Shiory e Naru** – Então ta.

"No outro lado da cidade, perto de um Zoológico"...

**Keitaro **– Ai... Você tinha razão... Virar um animal não é muito bom...

"Motoko e Keitaro ainda estavam como animais e estavam caminhando perto do Zoológico da cidade".

**Motoko **– E quem nós vamos beijar?

**Keitaro** – Eu não sei. Se alguém nos vê vai ser um desastre!

**Motoko** – Melhor esperarmos de noite

"De repente um guarda do zoológico aparece".

**Guarda **– Ei! Você não pode fugir sua arara maldita.

**Motoko** – Melhor sairmos daqui.

**Keitaro** – Concordo.  
"Eles saem correndo, o guarda quase alcança Motoko, mas Keitaro morde a mão dele e eles dois saem fugindo".

"Motoko voando baixo e Keitaro correndo".

"Eles fogem até que entram em um beco e conseguem despistar de vez o guarda".

**Motoko** – Essa foi por pouco.

**Keitaro **– Foi mesmo

"Eles percebem que o beco era mínimo e que estavam a centímetros de se beijarem".

"Seus corações batem mais forte. Mesmo que sejam namorados, isso ainda acontecia".

"Cada vez mais perto, até que a arara e o cão se dão um lindo beijo, seus corpos começaram a brilhar e eles se tornam humanos novamente".

**Motoko** – Mas como?

**Keitaro **– Voltamos ao normal!

**Motoko** – Será que a nossa ligação é tão forte que nós não nos vimos como animais e sim como humanos?

"Eles ficam vermelhos".

**Keitaro **– É bem capaz...  
"Eles ficam em silêncio por um tempo".  
**Motoko** – Espero que as outras estejam bem.

**Keitaro **– É. Já esta ficando tarde... Que horas são?

**Motoko –** São... 5 horas da tarde.

**Keitaro **– Mas já?

**Motoko** – É... Quanto tempo... Espero que elas voltem... Vamos avisar pros nossos pais.

**Keitaro **– Certo!

"Eles saem do beco correndo".

"Enquanto isso... Do outro lado da cidade"...

**Yusuki** – Cuidado com o carro!

**Shiory –** Ah... Não da!

**Naru –** É difícil.

**Yusuki **– Eu disse que essa vida é dureza.

"Eles haviam acabado de atravessar uma rua muito movimentada".

"Depois de um tempo"...

**Naru **– As pessoas não tomam cuidado.

**Yusuki** – É a vida.

**Shiory **– Isso não é bom... Eu sempre tomo cuidado...

**Naru** – Ai... As pessoas são enormes.

**Shiory** – Da até medo.

**Naru –** Ai meu Deus! Olha ali naquele relógio Shiory!

"Ela aponta pra um daqueles relógios no meio da rua que também mostram quantos graus estão fazendo".

**Naru **– Já são 17h40min!

**Shiory **– É quase de noite!

**Naru –** E ainda não encontramos ninguém! T.T

"Eles caminham mais um pouco até que viram em uma rua qualquer".

"De repente, aparecem dois cães enormes".

**Yusuki **– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

"Um cão parecendo um husky enorme deu um passo a frente e disse":

**Cachorro 1** – Ah você sabe. Estamos aqui pra pegar você e roubar seu território.

**Cachorro 2** – É!

"O 2º era um pouco menor que o 1º e parecia um labrador preto".

**Pensamento de Yusuki** – O que eu vou fazer agora?

**Yusuki **– Ah não enche! Outro dia resolvemos isso!

**Cachorro 1** – Está com medo?

**Yusuki **– Eu? Com medo? Não seja idiota! Só não quero disputar com vocês hoje.

**Cachorro 2** – Deixe de ser medroso.

**Yusuki –** Eu não sou medroso.

"Os dois se olham e logo em seguida percebem a presença das meninas".

**Yusuki** – Vocês vão ter que correr. Nos vemos depois...

**Naru e Shiory** – Hã?

"O cachorro 2 começa a latir e, logo em seguida, a correr atrás delas enquanto o outro fica brigando com Yusuki".

**Naru **– Ai! Socorro!

"O cachorro está bem na cola delas".

**Shiory** – Por que o Yusuki tinha que ter um gangue?  
**Cão 2 –** Não adianta correr!

**Naru** – Shiory, acho melhor nos dividirmos! Se não vamos virar comida de cachorro!

**Shiory **– Ta certo. Quem ele for atrás... Bem... Sobreviva.

**Naru** – Certo. Foi bom te conhecer. '

"Elas se dividem e o cachorro corre atrás de Shiory".

**Cão 2** – Você já é minha gatinha!

"Eles saem correndo até que chegam a um beco que tinha um muro enorme no final".

**Cão 2** – Agora você não tem mais saída! Nenhum gato consegue pular essa altura!

"Shiory pula sem menor dificuldade para cima do muro".

**Shiory **– Sério? Que bom que eu num sou uma gata comum.

**Cão 2** – Mas como...?

"Ela para em cima daquele muro enorme, olha pro cachorro que estava com cara de bobo lá em baixo e mostra a língua".

**Cão 2** – Ora sua.

"Ele tenta pega-la numa tentativa de ficar pulando pra tentar alcança-la em cima do muro, mas não consegue e desiste".

**Shiory** – Tchauzinho!

"Ela pula para o outro lado do muro".

**Shiory –** Que legal... Pra onde ir agora?

"Alguns quilômetros de distancia, naru está mancando a procura de alguém".  
**Pensamento de Naru** – Ai! Essa minha pata não para de doer...

"Ela continua mancando até que avista um garoto andando na rua, que naquela hora já estava escura".

**Naru **– Setsu!

"Ela sai mancando na direção dele até que ele notou a sua presença".

"Ela ficou parada na frente dele, o encarando durante algum tempo e mexendo com os pequenos braços de esquilo, como se fizesse mímica".

**Pensamento de Naru** – Por favor, perceba que sou eu...  
**Setsu **– Naru?  
"Ela afirma que sim com a cabeça".

**Setsu **– Nossa! Fizemos até uma equipe de busca!

**Pensamento de Naru** – Ainda bem que ele me reconheceu, mas agora ele vai ter que...

**Setsu –** Bom é... Sei que isso vai ser meio embaraçoso, mas...   
"Ele vai ficando meio corado".

"Setsu se abaixa e pega Naru, chega perto dela e a beija".

"O corpo dela começa a brilhar intensamente e ela volta ao normal".

**Naru **– Obrigada...

"Ela meio que cai pra trás porque mesmo tendo voltado com o gesso estava sem as muletas para se apoiar, mas Setsu segura o braço de Naru, não a deixando cair".

**Setsu **– Olha, eu te ajudo. Agora vamos embora?

**Naru** – Ah... Certo.

"Setsu vai ajudando Naru a andar enquanto eles caminham pra casa".

"Enquanto isso, Shiory está caminhando numa parte da cidade a procura de alguém".

**Shiory **– Ai... Preciso encontrar alguém... Ou eu vou ficar a noite toda assim...

"Ela continua caminhando, entrando nas ruas até que entra em uma completamente escura e vazia".

**Shiory **– Que medo... Acho melhor sair desta rua...

"Quando ela se vira da de cara com a perna de alguém, ela olha pra cima e só vê o Haru".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Essa não! Ele de novo não!

**Haru –** Então... Essa pequena gata é a Shiory?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Quê?

**Haru **– Se esqueceu que posso ler seus pensamentos?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Opa... Me esqueci disso.

**Haru** – Se esqueceu mesmo. Agora... Vamos ver...

"Os olhos dele começaram a brilhar".

"Em menos de um segundo, os olhos de Shiory também brilharam e ela desmaiou".

"Haru segura Shiory, logo em seguida tudo fica escuro".

"No dia seguinte, Shiory se encontrava humana na cama dela dormindo".

**Zoey** – Já acordou filha?

**Shiory **– O quê? Já... Mas como eu vim parar aqui?

**Zoey **– Não me pergunte. Ontem à noite nos saímos te procurando. Quando voltei pra casa te encontrei dormindo no quarto. Não se lembra?

**Shiory **– Não me lembro de nada... Ai minha cabeça...

**Zoey –** Tem certeza?

**Shiory **– Tenho...

"Elas ficam pensativas".

**Zoey **– Bom... De qualquer forma... O que importa é que tanto você como os outros conseguiram chegar em casa a salvo.

**Shiory **– É.

**Zoey** – E é claro. Ir para o colégio.

**Shiory** – '.

"Fim do episodio". 

Bom gente... Mais um capítulo.   
Espero que estejam gostando da fic até agora.  
Muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews.  
Se tiverem alguma reclamação ou sugestão é só falar.   
tchauzinho!


	23. Perguntas Sem Respostas

**CAPÍTULO 23: PERGUNTAS SEM RESPOSTAS  
**

"Na entrada do colégio, Naru estava sem o gesso e com o seu relógio de volta, toda feliz e alegre do lado de Motoko e Keitaro".

**Shiory** – Oi pessoal!

**Naru, Keitaro e Motoko** – Oi!

**Motoko** – Nossa, nós corremos a procura de vocês ontem como doidos, não é Keitaro?

**Keitaro **– É mesmo

**Shiory** – Nossa... Foi uma loucura.

**Naru **– Se foi...

**Motoko **– Quem vocês tiveram que beijar?

**Naru **– O Setsu...

**Shiory** – Que bom pra você, hein?

**Naru **– Ai não! Não comece tudo de novo!

**Shiory **– Hehehe.

**Naru –** E vocês?

**Motoko** – Eu beijei o Keitaro.

**Naru **– Mas como? Vocês dois eram animais não?

**Keitaro **– É, mas por mais estranho que seja... Quando nos beijamos voltamos ao normal.

**Motoko **– Éramos, mas acho que nos gostamos tanto um do outro que não importa a nossa forma sempre vamos nos ver como humanos.

**Keitaro** – Essa é a teoria da Motoko.

**Naru **– Que fofa a sua teoria.

**Motoko **– E você Shiory?

**Shiory **– Eu não sei!

**Naru –** Hã?

**Shiory** – Eu me lembro de ter fugido do cachorro e de acordar em casa. Mais de nada

**Naru **– Que estranho...

**Shiory –** Muito.

**Motoko **– Bom... Hoje depois da aula passamos no café e vemos isso tudo.

"O sinal toca".

**Keitaro **– Temos que ir. Ah, e não se esqueçam... Não podemos ter emoções fortes certo?

**Naru, Shiory e Motoko –** Certo.

"Eles vão para suas respectivas salas".

"No final da aula, os 4 estavam caminhando, indo na direção do café".

**Keitaro **– Vamos falar com o Elliot sobre isso?

**Shiory** – É claro!

"Eles chegam ao café e se arrumam".

**Naru **– Tio Elliot, temos que falar um assunto com você.

**Elliot** – Com certeza! O que aconteceu com vocês ontem?

**Naru **– Transformação em animais...

**Elliot –** Eu sei disso, mas como foi... Quero dizer... Vocês... Ah, contem tudo.  
"Eles contam toda a história para o Elliot".

**Elliot **– Bom... Deixa ver se entendi... Shiory não se lembra de nada, Motoko e Keitaro se beijaram ainda animais e voltaram ao normal... A base é isso certo?

**Naru **– É.

**Elliot** – Bem... Talvez o que a Motoko disse esteja certo. Vocês têm uma ligação muito forte... Mas sobre seu caso Shiory, eu não sei... Você não pode ter voltado ao normal sem um beijo, mas se alguém te beijou. Quem foi?

**Shiory –** Aí é que está o problema. Quem foi que me beijou? '

**Naru **– Quem sabe foi o Kaito disfarçado que te deu um golpe e você dormiu.

**Shiory **– Claro que não!

**Keitaro** – Talvez um bêbado.

**Motoko **– Talvez um cara qualquer que sabia que você era humana.

**Todos** – ¬¬  
**Naru** – Mas as únicas pessoas que sabem que nós somos heróis, tirando geral daqui, são o Kaito e o Setsu.

**Elliot **– O importante é que alguém sabe quem você é e pode tirar vantagem disso.

**Shiory **– Espero que não...  
"Shiory olha para o relógio do café".  
**Shiory **– Ai! Já está quase na hora do treino!

**Naru **– E eu finalmente vou voltar!

**Motoko **– Então ta.

**Keitaro **– Cuidado para não virarem animais.

**Elliot **– Principalmente você Shiory.

**Shiory –** Podem deixar que eu não vou virar um animal de jeito nenhum!

**Naru –** E eu muito menos!

"Elas duas vão até a porta".

**Motoko **– Vocês vão com uniformes do café pro treino?

"Naru e Shiory se olham, ainda estavam com o uniforme do café".

**Naru** – Tenho que trocar de roupa!

"Elas voltam e se trocam rapidinho".

**Naru **– Agora tchau definitivo.

**Shiory **– Tchauzinho!  
**Todos **– Tchau.

"Elas saem correndo pra chegarem logo lá".

"Chegando ao colégio"...  
**Naru –** Bom Shiory, eu to indo pro ginásio. Até mais tarde.

**Shiory** – Até!

"Elas vão para seus treinos".

"Naru sai correndo e entra no ginásio".

**Naru **– Cheguei!

**Treinador **– Naru, vejo que já retirou aquele gesso. Mas já que está atrasada, como sempre, pegue sua dupla.

**Naru –** Nem preciso perguntar quem, não é?

**Treinador** – Não, não precisa.  
"O treinador sai andando para outro lugar da quadra".

"Setsu estava parado na frente de Naru".

**Naru** – Oi Setsu...  
"Ela fica meio corada, mas logo voltou ao normal".

**Naru** – Finalmente voltei ao treino.

**Setsu **– É isso é muito bom. Você faz falta.

**Naru **– Hã?

**Setsu** – Nada. Vamos treinar

"Ele fica corado um pouco corado".

**Naru **– Ah... Certo

"Eles começam a treinar".

"Enquanto isso, no campo..."

**Treinador **– Muito bem gente. Hoje começaremos os treinos pro torneio desse semestre. Mas, antes de começarmos, gostaria de apresentar o novo componente do time masculino. Sasuke poderia, por favor, vir até aqui?

"Sasuke, que estava sentado na grama como todo mundo, se levanta e vai até perto do treinador que estava na frente de geral".

**Reny **– Uau! Quem é ele?  
"Ela sussurra isso pra Shiory".

**Shiory –** Esse é o Sasuke.

**Reny **– Ai! Ele é um gato.

**Shiory **– Hum... Até agora você e mais umas cem meninas falaram isso.

**Reny –** Então acho que não tenho chances...

**Shiory –** Tenha esperanças!

**Reny** – Vou tentar.

**Shiory **– Hehehe.

**Treinador **– Este é o Sasuke do 1º ano.

"As meninas começam a sussurrar e a gritar".

**Treinado **– É... Ele vai treinar no time dos garotos, mas como teremos nossa segunda competição em conjunto ele vai treinar com vocês. Espero que o recebam com muita energia.

**Todos** – Sim!

**Treinador –** Mesmo esquema. Cada garota com um garoto. Comecem a treinar.

**Reny **– Ah Shiory... Não vamos poder treinar juntas...

**Shiory **– É mesmo... Hum... Melhor nós pegarmos logo um garoto.

"O Sasuke vai se aproximando delas com um olhar super doce".

**Sasuke **– Olá.

"As duas se levantam".

"Reny toda vermelha".

**Reny e Shiory** – Oi.

**Sasuke **– Shiory? Você gostaria de fazer par comigo?

**Shiory** – Bom é...

"Kaito observa a cena".

**Shiory **– É... Muito obrigado pelo convite, mas...

"Ela olha pra Reny".

**Shiory** – É... Acho que eu vou fazer com o Kaito. É isso. Eu vou fazer com o Kaito. Por que você não faz com a Reny? Ela está sem par.

"Ela empurra os Reny um pouco mais pra perto de Sasuke".

**Shiory **– É isso mesmo. Os dois. Hehehe.

**Sasuke **– Ah... Certo.

**Pensamento de Reny** – Por que a Shiory sempre tem que fazer isso?

**Kaito **– Shiory?

**Shiory **– Ah... Oi Kaito.

"Ela se vira".

**Kaito** – Ah... Quer fazer dupla comigo?

**Shiory **– Claro. Hehehe.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Essa foi por pouco.

**Kaito** – Então vamos.

"No final do treino"...

"Shiory, Reny, Kaito e Sasuke estavam saindo do colégio".

**Naru –** Ei gente! Me esperem!

"Eles olham para trás e vêem Naru que estava saindo do treino naquela hora também".

**Shiory** – Oi Naru!

**Naru –** Estão indo pra casa?

**Shiory** – Não, estamos indo para um vulcão fazer uma dança havaiana.

**Naru –** Háháhá.

**Reny **– Que tal voltarmos todos juntos?

"Todos concordam com Reny e eles começam a caminhar felizes da vida e conversando bastante".

"O sol ainda não havia se posto, estava no final da tarde, mas ainda tinha luz".

**Naru **– O meu treino foi muito legal e o de vocês?

**Shiory e Reny** – Foi legal também.

**Kaito –** Treinamos para o grande torneio.

**Sasuke **– É.

**Naru –** É injusto. Vocês têm isso toda hora!

**Shiory **– Ah cala a boca! Pior eu que vou ter dois campeonatos. '

**Naru **– É mesmo. Mas mesmo assim eu queria participar de algum torneio.

**Sasuke** – Dois?

**Shiory** – É... O de futebol e o outro de skate.

**Sasuke** – Parece divertido. Boa sorte.

**Shiory **– Valeu.

**Naru **– Ta ficando tarde! Vocês são muito lentos!

**Reny **– É mesmo. Melhor irmos logo.

"Mas já era tarde, mal dava pra ver o sol".  
"De repente Drin aparece junto com um predador muito estranho".

**Naru** – Essa não!

**Shiory** – Isso não é feliz. '

**Kaito **– Rápido! Vamos dar o fora daqui!

"Kaito segura o braço de Sasuke e sai correndo".

**Reny **– Shiory e Naru... Boa sorte.

**Naru **– É melhor você correr também Reny.

**Reny **– Certo!

"Ela sai correndo".

**Naru** – Sugiro chamarmos os outros.

**Shiory** – É.

"Ela chama Motoko e Keitaro pelo relógio".

**Drin** – Ótima idéia. Chamem a minha querida anjinha.

**Naru **– Ai cala a boca! Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

**Shiory **– Mew Mew Shiory! Metamorfose!

"As duas se transformam, enquanto isso, da mochila de Shiory sai Dess".

**Shiory **– Você não vai ganhar com esse predador meio rato meio... É...

**Naru –** Meio alguma coisa.

**Drin** – Hum... Admito que ele é meio feioso, mas... Se preparem pra ver o seu poder. Ataque!

"O predador meio rato meio... Bom... Alguma coisa se duplicou".

**Shiory **– Um feioso no mundo já não basta?

**Predadores** – Agora vocês vão ver!

"Eles dois vão correndo ataca-las".

"Cada um vinha de um lado, mas elas simplesmente pulam bem alto fazendo com que os dois dessem um maior encontrão um com o outro".

**Naru **– Feios, grandes e burros... Pode ser pior?

**Shiory** – Não esqueça de nojentos.  
"Shiory volta sua atenção para Drin".

**Shiory **– Tem certeza que eles são fortes? Quero dizer... Ele? Ou eles... Ah sei lá!

**Drin** – Seu idiota!

**Predadores **– Droga!

**Naru **– Ah... Shiory? Podemos acabar logo com isso?

**Shiory **– Claro.

**Naru **– Bamboles de fogo!

**Shiory **– Predador do mal volte a sua forma original! Báculo animal!

"Os dois são 1º presos em chamas e depois são congelados e se quebram em vários cubinhos".  
"O infusor sai do predador destruído e o Dess vai logo pega-lo".  
"Logo em seguida, ele pega a pedra das trevas e a entrega pra Shiory que a coloca dentro do relógio".

**Shiory **– É... Como será que eu devo fazer pra dizer: 'Motoko e Keitaro, não venham' pelo relógio?

**Naru –** Ah... Sei lá.

**Drin **– Bom... Se preparem, porque da próxima vez voltarei com algo bem mais forte...

**Shiory **– Você quer dizer muito, né?

**Naru **– Se for como esse aí... Vai ser bem fácil...

**Drin **– Ora suas. Adeus.

"Ele some".

**Motoko **– Chegamos!

**Keitaro **– Vamos logo acabar com o...  
"Ele pára de falar e olha em volta".  
**Keitaro **– Ah... Cadê o predador e o alien?

**Shiory** – Se quebrou em vários cubos de gelo.  
**Naru **– Já o Drin sumiu. Essa luta foi ridícula.

**Shiory **– Isso foi estranho...

"Eles se olham".

**Todos **– Não...

**Naru **– Apesar de que foi fácil demais.

**Shiory **– Mas agora temos que achar aqueles três. Reny, Sasuke e Kaito.

**Naru **– Eles vão achar estranho... Quero dizer... Ele vai achar estranho... Não termos fugido.

**Shiory –** Bom... Foi muito rápido... Às vezes ele nem percebeu.

**Motoko **– Ah... Explicações, por favor.

"Elas contam a história de antes de encontrarem com o predador, a história de quando Kaito segurou o Sasuke e eles saíram correndo fugindo do predador e tal".

**Keitaro **– Bom... Talvez ele nem tenha percebido...

**Motoko** – É... Na hora do pânico nunca se percebe nada.

**Shiory **– Mas assim mesmo vamos procurá-los.

**Naru –** Tchau pra vocês.

"Shiory e Naru vão chegando perto de suas casas e encontram Reny, Kaito e Sasuke parados a porta da casa de Shiory".

**Shiory **– Ufa. Oi gente

**Reny **– Meu Deus... Mas que susto hein?

**Shiory **– Com certeza.

**Naru** – É mesmo.

**Shiory** – Corremos muito.

**Kaito **– É. Nós também.

**Sasuke **– E como.

**Shiory –** É. Agora vamos pra casa... Descansar, viver a vida, essas coisas...

**Kaito **– Hehehe. '

**Naru **– Tchau gente.

**Reny e Kaito** – Tchau!

**Sasuke** – Tchau Shiory.

"Kaito olha torto pra ele, mas continua andando".

**Pensamento de Kaito** – Por que ele só deu tchau pra Shiory? Calma... Ele não está a fim dela... Ele não está a fim dela... Não está...

"Fim do episodio".


	24. As Olimpíadas Escolares

**CAPÍTULO 24: AS OLIMPÍADAS ESCOLARES **

"Depois de algumas semanas, no colégio"...  
** Naru **– Finalmente teremos a grandes olimpíadas!

**Setsu –** É. Vai ser demais.

"Shiory, Naru, Motoko, Keitaro, Reny, Setsu, Kaito e Sasuke estavam sentados em uma das mesas do pátio conversando".

**Naru **– Esperei o ano todo pra isso!

**Shiory** – Isso acaba com a gente... É quase tempo integral de educação física... Olimpíadas e treino de futebol...

**Kaito **– Ah, mas é bem divertido.

**Shiory –** É. Eu sei  
**Reny** – Principalmente a abertura! É incrível!

**Motoko** – Mas cansativo. Só isso.

**Naru **– Você fica toda 'patty' nessa época... Só porque sabe que vai chegar na passarela exausta.

**Motoko** – Engraçadinha...

**Sasuke **– Você disse alguma coisa sobre a abertura? Como é isso?

"Reny fica vermelha".

**Setsu **– Também gostaria de saber.

**Reny **– É quando cada grupo do colégio se apresenta pra fazer uma grande abertura pras olimpíadas.

**Naru **– Tem a dança, a apresentação com as bandeiras... É incrível!

**Kaito** – É quase surpresa se geral não fosse fofoqueiro.

**Motoko** – Verdade. Mas então? Alguém aqui vai fazer alguma coisa especial na abertura? Geralmente escolhem algumas pessoas de cada turma para representarem e fazerem alguma coisa.

**Kaito **– Eu vou.

**Shiory **– Eu também.

**Naru **– Na nossa turma ainda vão escolher.  
**Motoko **– Na minha também só vão escolher depois do recreio.   
**Keitaro** – Na minha também.  
**Sasuke **– Na nossa turma falaram que talvez eu faça uma coisa... Mas não me explicaram direito... Acho que vão explicar melhor depois do recreio também...  
**Reny **– Comigo também aconteceu mesma coisa...

"Depois daquele dia todos treinaram para tudo dar certo... Até que o final daquela semana chegou".  
"Tinha um bando de gente no ginásio esperando pela apresentação, estava tudo escuro já que era noite".

"Enquanto isso, na parte de fora do ginásio, esperando pra entrar"...

**Naru **– Ai meu Deus! Olha só quanta gente!

**Shiory **– Eu to quase desistindo.

**Motoko** – Você faz isso todos os anos e sempre é uma das mais aplaudidas.

**Shiory –** É. Eu sei. '

**Setsu **– Ai vocês tem sorte! O que eu vou fazer é bem pior! E eu sou novo aqui no colégio!

**Naru** – Você consegue!

**Motoko –** O da Reny e do Sasuke é o mais fácil. Falando nisso, vocês já deviam estar entrando.

**Reny** – Ai! Já está na hora! Vamos lá Sasuke.   
**Sasuke –** Certo.

"Eles começam a entrar pela entrada lateral que tinha e vão até o palco que estava em frente da entrada central do ginásio".

"Vão até os microfones, as luzes todas ficam em cima deles".

"A Reny pega o microfone e começa a falar, ela iria narrar as apresentações junto com o Sasuke".

**Reny –** Boa noite! E bem vindos a mais umas das nossas olimpíadas escolares!

"Todos começam a aplaudir".

**Sasuke** – Agora nós veremos algumas apresentações de alguns alunos. Esperamos que gostem!

"As garotas começam a berrar, pois Kaito havia acabado de entrar no ginásio usando uma roupa toda branca, parecendo uma roupa grega e segurando uma enorme tocha nas mãos".  
**Reny **– Kaito, aluno do 1º ano. Está trazendo o símbolo das nossas olimpíadas.

"Ele da uma volta pelo ginásio até chegar a uma tocha maior e que quando ele chega perto, a acende com a outra".

"Todos começam a aplaudir mais ainda".

"Kaito sai andando e se senta em um banco próximo ao palco".  
**Reny** – Agora vamos continuar com...

**Sasuke** – O Show da nossa banda.  
"Depois do show da banda"...

**Sasuke** – Agora com vocês a fantástica aluna Shiory Hanson! Da 8ª serie em seu skate"

"Kaito fica um com um pouco de ciúmes".

**Shiory **– Oi gente! Espero que eu não caia. '

"A platéia ri".

**Shiory** – Lá vou eu.

"Ela começa a andar no skate dando um show, faz várias manobras super radicais e quando termina todos se levantam e aplaudem".

**Sasuke** – Simplesmente incrível, não?

"A platéia começa a aplaudir mais ainda".  
**Shiory** – Valeu! Bem... Agora vou pra aquele cantinho ali esperar o final da abertura. Tchauzinho.

"Shiory vai caminhando até o banco onde estava Kaito".

**Sasuke** – Agora com vocês, a dupla Naru e Setsu da 5ª serie. Vão apresentar uma pequena peça sobre a importância do trabalho em equipe.  
**Naru** – Ai meu Deus... É agora Setsu.

**Setsu** – É. Eu sei.

"Eles entraram no ginásio e a torcida começou a gritar".

**Setsu** – Vamos lá.

"Reny joga uma bola de basquete e os dois começam a jogar".

"Começam a fazer várias jogadas em equipe, bem difíceis para idade deles, até que finalizam fazendo uma cesta e a platéia toda aplaude e grita muito feliz".

**Naru** – Conseguimos...

**Reny** – Ótima apresentação!

**Sasuke** – Muito bem! Agora vamos tocar o hino!

"Eles vão se sentar no banco onde estavam os outros".

**Reny** – Os alunos Motoko do 2º ano e Keitaro do 1º ano trazendo a nossa bandeira.

"Eles entram no ginásio carregando uma enorme bandeira, sobem no palco e a ficam segurando. O hino começa e todos se levantam pra cantá-lo".

"Depois do hino"...

**Reny** – Muito bem. E para fechar a noite...

**Sasuke** – Uma coisa inédita. Nunca feita antes nas nossas olimpíadas!

**Reny** – Nós teremos um grande baile comemorativo.

**Sasuke** – Aqueles que se apresentaram, por favor, troquem de roupa que o DJ já está quase pronto.

**Reny** – Começara daqui a 20 minutos no salão de festas do 1º andar.

**Sasuke** – Muito obrigado! E boa noite!

"Todos começam a aplaudir, as luzes todas são acesas e geral se dirige para o 1º andar do colégio, no salão de festas onde seria o baile".  
**Naru** – Esse baile vai ser demais!

**Shiory** – Vamos nos arrumar?

**Naru** – Ta.

"Eles saem e vão direto para o vestiário".

"No vestiário"...

**Naru** – E então meninas? Ansiosas pro baile?

**Reny** - nos nunca tivemos um não é mesmo?

**Motoko** – Só um pouco. Já tive muitos.

**Shiory** – É a primeira vez que eu vou num baile e coloco um vestido!

**Naru** – Eu também!

**Reny** – Eu já tive um...  
**Shiory** – Pelo menos eu vou saber como agir na minha festa de 15 anos. '

**Motoko** – Vocês são anormais... Isso eu garanto...

**Naru** – Ah cala a boca!

**Shiory** – Não somos não!

**Reny** – Eu to muito ansiosa para sua festa Shiory.

**Naru** – Eu também, mas agora estou dando toda a minha atenção a esse baile.

**Shiory** – Eu também...

**Motoko** – Vamos meninas.

"Elas se arrumam e encontram os garotos na porta de entrada do baile que já ia começar".  
"Motoko estava usando um vestido azul marinho longo, o tecido era um tipo cetim, seus sapatos eram pretos com strass e seu cabelo estava preso em um lindo rabo de cavalo por uma flor azul, dos lados do vestido eram cortados que nem vestido japonês".  
"Reny estava muito simples, mas fofa. Estava com um vestido meio roxo, mas um roxo claro. Ele vinha até os joelhos, era cheio de rendas e tinha uma fita na cintura de cetim lilás escuro com um laço atrás e era um vestido de alça, seus sapatos eram pretos também só que não tinham nenhum detalhe especial, e seu cabelo estava meio que preso de lado por um laço(parecendo a Misty de Pokemon) e a renda era de um formato florido".

"O de Naru era um vestido um pouco a cima do tornozelo todo vermelho com uma manguinha curta, tinha uns detalhes bem simples dourados, como se fosse um brilho. Estava com o cabelo solto como sempre, usava uma sandália tipo rasteira vermelha com detalhes dourados".

"O vestido de Shiory era cinza, um pouco mais longo que o da Reny, tinha várias camadas nas pontas de cada camada tinham traços de veludo preto, ela tinha um laço na cintura preto. Seu vestido não tinha nenhum decote e era de alça q eram feitas de veludo preto as costas ela tinha o laço da fita, usava um sapato prateado cheio de brilho. Seu cabelo tava solto, mas preso um pouco atrás com um laço cinza".

**Naru **– Oi meninos! Nossa! Nunca pensei que um dia iria vê-los usando essas roupas formais. Hehe

"Eles ficam todos um pouco vermelhos".

**Motoko **– Até que vocês estão bem elegantes.

**Kaito **– Ah... E vocês também estão muito... Lindas...

"Ele olha Shiory tentando arrumar o vestido que estava embolado".

**Shiory** – Eu não sei... Usar isso!

**Motoko **– Como eu já havia dito... Anormais...

**Shiory –** Cala a boca! Eu sou totalmente normal! Esse vestido que não é! Não ta legal.

**Naru **– Ai e esse meu vestido também não toma jeito! Não ta nada legal!

**Setsu **– Ah que isso, você está muito bem com esse vestido.

"Setsu logo ao terminar de dizer fica meio corado e olha pro outro lado".   
**Naru –** Ah... Obrigada...  
"Ela também fica olhando pro outro lado meio corada".

**Shiory** – Consegui!

"Ela finalmente concertou o vestido".

**Motoko **– Aleluia.

**Shiory** – Ah cala a boca! Você já tem pratica!  
**Motoko **– Isso mesmo.

**Kaito **– Ah... E então? Vamos?

**Shiory **– Eu fico muito estranha de vestido. '

**Sasuke **– Não é verdade. Você está muito elegante neste vestido.

"Shiory fica um pouco vermelha, mas volta ao normal rapidinho".

"Já Kaito, fica vermelho de raiva e continua":

**Kaito** – Mas e então gente? Vamos logo entrar?

**Shiory –** Ta.

**Naru **– Vamos!

**Setsu –** Certo então.

"Eles abrem a porta do salão e vêem um bando de gente dançando bem animadas".

**Naru **– Vem Setsu!

"Ela puxa o braço de Setsu".

**Setsu** – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

**Naru **– Te obrigando a dançar!

**Setsu **– Mas eu não sei!

**Naru **– Ah vamos!

**Setsu **– Mas Naru... Eu não sei dançar nada!

**Naru **– Então dança qualquer coisa!  
"Eles acabam indo dançar".

**Motoko** – Esses dois nunca vão se entender...

**Keitaro **– Quer dançar Motoko?

**Motoko **– Ta.

"Eles começam a dançar também".  
**Sasuke **– E você Shiory? Quer dançar?

**Shiory –** Bom... É... Eu não sei... É...

**Sasuke **– Ah vamos, por favor.

**Shiory** – Mas eu nem sei dançar...

**Sasuke **– Não aceito 'não' como resposta.

"Ela olha pra Reny".

**Shiory **– Ah... Ta bom, mas só dessa vez!

"Ela pisca pra Reny como um sinal de desculpa".

**Pensamento de Kaito** – Por que ele insistiu tanto? Ai que droga! Será que ele realmente está gostando dela?

"Kaito percebe Reny parada na sua frente".

**Kaito** – Vamos dançar?

**Reny **– Ta então.

"As horas vão se passando e várias musicas vão tocando".

"Eles dançam muito, nem param".

"Motoko e Keitaro grudadinhos, Setsu morrendo de vergonha dançando com a Naru, Kaito de olho na Shiory com o Sasuke e Shiory e Sasuke normal... Nenhuma palavra".

"Até que chegam as músicas lentas".

**Setsu** – É... Você quer mesmo dançar música lenta Naru?

"Ele totalmente vermelho que nem um tomate".

**Naru** – Bom... É...

"Ela também está completamente vermelha, mais até que o próprio vestido".

"Acontece que a Motoko estava perto deles e ela empurrou Naru pra cima de Setsu e fez gestos de como se dissesse: 'vai logo e dança'".

**Naru** – Acho que sim... A gente dançou tudo mesmo...

**Setsu **– Ta...

"Ele, mais vermelho do que nunca, segura a Naru como em qualquer musica lenta".

**Pensamento de Motoko** – Aleluia.

"Motoko nota que ela também tava dançando musica lenta e quando olha pra Keitaro percebe que está a centímetros de distancia do rosto dele e fica toda vermelha que nem o Keitaro que também havia percebido isso".

"Kaito e Reny estavam bem mais afastados do que Motoko e Keitaro, mas estavam dançando e o Kaito ficou ainda mais furioso, principalmente quando começou a musica lenta".

"Sasuke e Shiory também não estavam muito afastados como Kaito e Reny, Sasuke não parou nem sequer um segundo de encarar Shiory, deixando Kaito mais furioso ainda".

"E Shiory meio que dividida em 3 partes, Kaito, Reny e Sasuke e ele ainda encarando ela e ela não conseguindo desviar o olhar".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Socorro.

"Voltando ao casal Setsu e Naru"...

**Naru **– Dança lenta é complicada...

**Setsu** – Você só precisa se soltar.

"Quando ouve isso, Naru fica bem vermelha e seu coração bate forte".

**Naru **– Eu ainda acho difícil...

**Pensamento de Naru** – O que é isso? Não consigo parar de olhar o Setsu! Que sensação é essa?

**Setsu **– Ah... O que foi Naru?  
"Setsu percebe que Naru havia ficado bastante vermelha".

**Naru** – Nada não...  
**Pensamento de Setsu** – Nada? Será que ela não está sentindo nada? E como eu posso estar sentindo alguma coisa? O que está acontecendo comigo?

"Os dois ficam bem mais próximos do que estavam".

**Pensamento de Naru** – Caramba! Eu nunca me senti assim!

**Pensamento de Naru e Setsu** – Mas o que está acontecendo?

"Mais perto".

**Setsu **– Sabe Naru...

**Naru **– Ah... Sim?

**Setsu –** Você dança muito bem...

"Motoko que dançava perto deles junto com o Keitaro estava meio que de olho neles dois".

**Naru –** Obrigada, você também não é nada mal.

**Setsu **– É... Mais uma coisa... Você... Você... Não está sentindo nada mesmo?  
**Naru **– Hã? O que quer dizer com isso? Eu to bem.

**Pensamento de Naru** – Ai... Ele também ta sentindo alguma coisa...

"Mesmo se olhando eles não percebem que estão muito mais perto agora".

**Pensamento de Motoko** – Será que eles ainda não se tocaram não? Cruzes!

**Naru** – Na verdade... Talvez... Talvez esteja sim...

"Falando quase num sussurro".

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Ela também está sentindo alguma coisa...

"Os dois olham pra baixo vermelhos e depois voltam os olhares".

**Setsu **– É... Eu... Eu também...

**Naru –** Hum...

"Os corações começam a bater forte".

"As luzes diminuem".

"Aquela nuvenzinha da máquina deixa todo mundo mais ou menos cego".

**Pensamento de Naru** – Esse sentimento... Esse sentimento... Será que eu estou gostando do Setsu? Será?

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Será que eu estou gostando da Naru?

"Os dois começam a ficar super vermelhos".

"Mas não tinha nem mais o que pensar... Os dois estavam perto demais e ,do nada, os dois voltam a se encarar e se beijam".

**Pensamento de Motoko** – Finalmente.

"Eles nem se tocaram que se detestavam há uns meses atrás, eles apenas fecharam os olhos e entraram no clima".

"Algum tempo depois eles dois se separam e voltam a se encarar bem vermelhos, mas sorrindo".

**Pensamento de Naru** – Era isso... Era isso mesmo o que sentia...   
**Pensamento de Setsu** – Ai não pode ser isso! O que está acontecendo?

**Naru –** Setsu...

"Ela fala bem baixinho".

**Setsu –** Olha Naru...

"Setsu está muito vermelho e está encarando Naru".

**Setsu –** Eu...

**Naru **– Que foi Setsu?

**Setsu** – Naru... Me desculpa...

"Ele solta Naru e sai correndo pra fora do salão".

**Pensamento de Naru** – Mas eu pensei que... Ele também gostasse de mim...

**Naru –** Espera Setsu!

"Ela sai correndo atrás dele".

**Pensamento de Motoko –** É isso aí. Corra atrás dele.

"Não muito longe dali, Shiory percebe aquilo".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Finalmente... Como eu não notei a cena? '

"Naru continua correndo atrás de Setsu até que eles chegam ao pátio que estava vazio".

**Naru –** Por favor, espera!

"Setsu continua correndo".

**Naru **– Por favor...  
"Ela vai aumentando a velocidade em uma maneira incrível até que alcança o braço de Setsu e o segura".

**Naru **– Espera...

"Setsu estava completamente vermelho".  
**Setsu** – O que você quer?

**Naru** – Quero saber...

**Setsu **– O quê?

"Setsu estava virado de costas pra Naru, que, por sua vez, ainda não havia soltado o braço de Setsu".

**Naru** – O que você sentiu na hora que... Você sabe...

**Setsu **– Eu... Eu... Eu não senti nada...

**Naru –** Não é verdade! Você sentiu! Eu sei!

**Setsu** –...

**Naru –** Eu sei que... Você sentiu...

"Ambos estavam muito vermelhos".

"De repente, Naru abraça Setsu, que estava de costas, e eles dois ficaram quietos. Naru tava meio que chorando, mas bem fraquinho mesmo, e o Setsu estava com o rosto tapado pela franja".

"Bateu até um vento".

**Naru –** Setsu eu gosto de você...

"Setsu levanta a cabeça e se vira fazendo com que Naru o soltasse".

"Eles estavam se encarando agora".

**Setsu **– Naru eu... Eu também... Gosto muito de você.

"Os dois ficam vermelhos, até que Setsu abraça Naru, mas um predador aparece do nada junto com Drin e Haru fazendo com que Naru e Setsu se soltassem".

**Drin **– Ah o primeiro amor... Pena que o de vocês não irá durar, não é mesmo?

**Naru **– C ala a boca!

**Setsu** – O que você quer?

**Haru –** Acabar com vocês.

**Drin –** Predador ataque esse casalzinho!

"O predador meio cavalo meio touro começa a atacar Naru e Setsu".

**Naru **– Mas nem pensar! Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

"Ela se transforma, segura Setsu e consegue desviar do ataque junto com ele. Em seguida, ela chama os outros pelo relógio".

**Naru** – Geralmente iria te mandar sair correndo, mas já sei que você não fará isso, então sugiro que se esconda.

"No salão de festas, os outros recebem a mensagem".

**Motoko** – É da Naru.

**Keitaro** – Então vamos. Está vindo lá de fora.

"Eles dois saem correndo do salão, enquanto isso, do outro lado do salão, o relógio de Shiory começa a apitar que nem um doido".

**Shiory** – Ah! Tenho que ir!

**Sasuke –** Que foi? Tem horário pra sair? Cinderela?

**Shiory **– Hã? Não... Quero dizer... Sim...

**Sasuke **– Por favor, fique mais um pouco.

**Shiory **– É... Não posso... Eu tenho que... É... Correr.

"Dizendo isso ela sai como um raio do salão".

"Kaito observa a cena e fica bastante feliz por ela ter se afastado do Sasuke e Reny percebe essa felicidade de Kaito".  
"No pátio, Motoko e Keitaro já estavam transformados e lutando contra o predador junto com a Naru, mas o predador só se desviava dos ataques".  
"Até que Shiory chega e se transforma".

**Shiory **– Mew Mew Shiory! Metamorfose!

**Naru **– Até que enfim!

**Motoko **– Você demorou.  
**Shiory **– Tive uns trabalhinhos extras.

**Haru **– Agora sim está completo, acabarei com todos de uma vez por todas.

**Naru –** Nós é que vamos acabar com vocês!

**Keitaro** – É isso mesmo!

**Drin –** A é? Veremos... Acabe com eles predador!

**Motoko **– Cuidado!

"Eles se desviam".

"Motoko olha para Keitaro".

**Motoko e Keitaro** – Flechas de vento!

"O ataque acerta em cheio o predador, mas não acontece nada".

**Keitaro **– Droga!

**Haru –** Vocês acham que isso é o suficiente para derrotar nosso predador? Devem estar brincando...

**Motoko **– Não custa nada tentar...

"O predador os ataca novamente, mas desta vez os acerta e todos são lançados para o outro lado do pátio".

**Keitaro** – Shiory, vamos criar um ataque juntos?

**Shiory **– Ta. Tomara que de... AAAA!

"O predador vai pra cima de Shiory, mas ela se desvia chegando mais perto de Keitaro. Eles concordam com a cabeça e..."

**Keitaro e Shiory** – Flechas de gelo!

"As flechas normais de Keitaro são lançadas e umas correntes muito geladas aparecem congelando as flechas e atacando o predador deixando-o congelado".

**Naru** – Motoko, que tal acabarmos com esse cubo de gelo?

**Motoko **– Vamos!

**Naru** – Bamboles de fogo!

**Motoko **– Correntes do arco íris!

"Os seus ataques acertam o predador em cheio e ele é destruído".

**Shiory **– Vocês não conseguiram, de novo.

**Haru **– Droga...

"Eles dois somem".

**Naru **– conseguimos!

"Eles voltam ao normal".

**Shiory –** Foi fácil.

**Motoko **– E o Haru nem nos atacou.

"Eles ficam pensativos, mas, logo depois, vão caminhado para a festa".

"Mas Naru não vai, porque ela fica sozinha de novo com Setsu no pátio".

**Setsu **– Você lutou bem.  
**Naru** – Obrigada.

**Setsu** – É... Onde que a gente estava mesmo?

**Naru **– Bom é...

**Setsu** – Eu gosto de você.. .

"Ele fala olhando pro céu disfarçando, mas estava todo vermelho".

**Naru **– Bom é... E eu também...

"Os dois voltam a se olhar cara a cara e ficam um pouco mais corados".

"E, do nada, o beijo entre os dois acontece de novo... E sem nenhuma palavra ou explicação os dois se afastam e saem de mãos dadas pra festa".

"Eles voltam ao salão, ainda estava cheio apesar de que não tinha mais tanta gente como antes".

"Naru puxa Setsu e eles começam a dançar junto com o resto da turma e a noite acaba feliz".

"Fim do episodio".


	25. Um Dia Radical em Todos os Sentidos

**CAPÍTULO 25: UM DIA RADICAL EM TODOS OS SENTIDOS  
**

"No colégio, no meio das olimpíadas"...

**Motoko** – O baile de ontem foi ótimo não acham?

"Shiory, Naru, Motoko e Setsu estavam sentados em uma das mesas do pátio".

**Naru** – Ah, eu gostei muito desse baile.

**Shiory** – Foi confuso demais!

**Motoko** – Eu achei... Interessante... Principalmente pelo fato de você e o Setsu terem...

**Shiory** – Se beijado!

"Naru e Setsu ficam completamente vermelhos".

**Naru** – Ah cala boca!

**Setsu** – É! Isso não é da conta de vocês!

**Shiory** – Mas foi lindo!

**Motoko** – Totalmente!

**Shiory** – E nós só estamos comentando, vocês é que querem ouvir.

**Naru** - Hum... Mas minha vida particular não interessa a vocês duas.

"Motoko e Shiory se olham".

"Elas viram pra trás e começam a fofocar, deixando naru vermelha de raiva".

**Naru** – Odeio quando vocês fazem isso!

**Keitaro** – Oi gente. Do que estão falando?

"Keitaro aparece e se senta à mesa onde as meninas e o Setsu estavam".

**Shiory** – Da Naru e do Setsu!

**Naru e Setsu** – Pará!

"Ambos estavam vermelhos, se era de raiva ou vergonha fica difícil dizer".

**Keitaro** – Ah sim. Parabéns para vocês dois.

**Naru** – Ai! Calem a boca! Que droga!

**Shiory **– Ta a gente para...

**Setsu** – Aleluia!

**Shiory** – Mudando de assunto... Eu achei muito estranho o Haru não ter nos atacado.

**Naru** – Foi mesmo.

**Keitaro** – Isso ta me cheirando a armadilha.

**Motoko** – Com certeza.

**Naru** – Não sinto cheiro de nada.

**Shiory** – Ele quis dizer que coisa boa não é... ¬¬

**Naru** – Eu sei, estava só de brincadeira!

**Motoko** – Seja o que for, devemos tomar cuidado.

**Keitaro** – É mesmo.  
"Do nada aparece Sasuke e Kaito".

**Todos** – Uaih!

**Kaito** – O que foi gente?

**Setsu** – Vocês nos deram o maior susto!  
**Motoko** – É mesmo!

**Sasuke** – Não tínhamos essa intenção.

**Shiory **– Aff...

**Naru** – Mas mesmo assim nos assustaram.

**Kaito** – Desculpe. "

**Sasuke** – É. Foi mal...

**Kaito** – Ah! Os jogos já vão começar.

**Naru** – Ai é mesmo! Minha turma vai jogar daqui a 10 minutos! Precisamos ir Setsu!

**Setsu** – Ah... Certo! Tchau gente!

**Todos** – Tchau!

**Motoko** – A minha começa daqui a 20 minutos.

**Kaito** – As nossas também.

**Keitaro** – A minha também...

**Shiory** – A minha é só de tarde.

**Kaito** – Então por que você não vem para nossa torcida?

**Shiory** – Hum... Ta bom. Vou torcer por vocês!

"No campo de futebol"...

"Os garotos entram em campo e várias meninas da torcida da turma de Kaito e Sasuke começam a gritar".

**Garotas** – Lindos!

**Shiory** – ¬¬

"Eles começam a jogar e não demorou muito para que Kaito e Sasuke (astros do time) marcassem vários gols".

**Shiory** – Vai lá Sasuke!

"Kaito ouviu e encarou Shiory que estava na platéia".

**Shiory** – E Kaito!

**Pensamento de Kaito** - Certo... Eu tenho quase certeza de que o Sasuke gosta da Shiory, mas será que ela também está gostando dele?

"Depois daquilo, Kaito ficou tão distraído que passou o resto do 1º tempo não jogando muito bem".

**Shiory** – Kaito presta atenção!

**Kaito** – Hã?

"Alguns minutos depois começa o intervalo e os dois vão falar com Shiory".

**Sasuke** – E então? Estão gostando do jogo?

**Shiory **– Claro.  
"Ela vira sua atenção para o Kaito".

**Shiory **– Kaito você tem que ficar mais atento!

**Kaito** – É eu sei... Estou meio distraído... Só isso...

**Sasuke** – Sugiro que não se distraia e que preste mais atenção, afinal se você continuar assim vai acabar perdendo muitas coisas sabia?

**Kaito** – Como?  
"Kaito percebeu que o Sasuke estava se referindo a algo mais do que o jogo".  
**Shiory** – Hum...

"Shiory fica olhando sem entender os dois raiozinhos que saiam dos olhos dos dois".

**Professor **– 2º tempo terá início daqui a 5 minutos. Os atletas, por favor, voltem ao campo.  
**Shiory** – Boa sorte!

**Kaito e Sasuke** – Pode deixar!  
"Os dois continuam meio que competindo".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Eu não mereço esses dois...

"Naquele tempo nenhum dos dois passou a bola pro outro, por isso foi um desastre".

"O jogo terminou e acabou que a turma do Kaito perdeu por um gol".

"Eles saíram do campo e foram novamente conversar com Shiory".

**Shiory** – Vocês não jogaram nada! O que foi aquilo?

"Ela dando uma baita bronca".

**Kaito** – Eu sinceramente não sei.

**Shiory** – Vocês dois não tem jeito.

**Sasuke** – Nós apenas nos distraímos.

**Shiory** – Ta... Sei... ¬¬

"Shiory olha o relógio e...".

**Shiory** – Ai! Eu to atrasada pro meu jogo!  
"Ela sai correndo deixando os dois pra trás".

**Reny** – Shiory! Você está atrasada!

"Elas estavam na quadra de vôlei".

**Shiory** – Eu sei... Vamos lá?

**Reny** – Certo...

"O jogo começa".

"Poucos minutos de jogo e já estavam todos exaustos porque o jogo estava muito competido entre as duas turmas".

"A que mais chamava atenção era Shiory que era a que mais se mexia e fazia pontos".

"Até que à poucos minutos do jogo acabar Shiory da uma batida na bola que vai parar no chão do outro time e...".

**Juiz** – Acabou o jogo!

**Reny** – Aleluia!  
"A turma delas havia ganhado".   
"Sasuke e Kaito chegam à quadra de vôlei, mas haviam perdido o jogo".

**Kaito** – Ah o jogo já acabou.

**Sasuke** – Por sua culpa... ¬¬

**Kaito** – O que você quer dizer?

**Sasuke **– Que se não fosse por você, nós teríamos a visto jogar.

**Shiory** – Oi meninos!

**Sasuke e Kaito** – Oi shiory

**Shiory** – Qual é? Estão brigando de novo?

**Kaito** - Não, que isso... '

**Shiory** – Ta... ¬¬... Bem eu vou pro meu próximo jogo... Tchauzinho!

**Sasuke e Kaito** – Próximo jogo?

**Shiory** – É! Queimado aí vou eu! '

**Reny** – Por que você decidiu participar de todos os jogos?

**Shiory **– Por que isso é uma chance única em um ano sabia?

**Reny** – Você vai morrer no final do dia.

"As duas foram andando pra quadra do outro andar deixando os meninos sozinhos na quadra de vôlei".

**Kaito** – Olha... É... Desculpa... Se eu te atrasei... Vamos parar com essa briga?

"Quase se matando ao falar isso".

**Sasuke** – Você não vai ganhar. A Shiory já é minha, por tanto se afaste dela.

**Kaito** – O quê? Aaaaa... Ótimo! Vai ser guerra então! E ela não é sua!

**Sasuke** – Quem disse?

**Kaito** – Eu disse!

**Sasuke** – Bom, pois fique sonhando, porque ela já é minha. Já ganhei.

**Kaito **– O quê? Como pode dizer isso? Ela não é um troféu sabia?

**Sasuke** – Claro que não. Ela é linda demais pra ser um mero troféu.

**Kaito** – Ora seu... Não fale da Shiory assim. Você fala como se ela fosse um prêmio.  
**Sasuke** – Ela não é um prêmio... Ela significa muito mais que isso e você é que começou com essa história de troféu não fui eu.

**Kaito **– Ta dizendo que eu a vejo como troféu?

**Sasuke **– Ai quer saber? A partir de agora é guerra certo?

**Kaito** – Certo.

"Ele sai andando na direção a quadra de queimada".

"Depois Sasuke vai atrás".  
"Shiory estava queimando uma pessoa quando Sasuke e Kaito chegaram à arquibancada".

**Kaito** – Vai lá Shiory!

"Shiory estava concentrada demais, ela era a única que havia sobrado no time dela".

**Sasuke** – Vai lá! Você consegue!

"Ela pega a bola e queima outra pessoa, só faltava uma".

"A pessoa que ela queimou tenta queimá-la, mas ela pega a bola e taca com muita rapidez para o outro lado e queima o último componente".

"E depois não teve outra, Shiory se desviou e o time dela ganhou".

"Todos começaram a gritar e a comemorar".  
**Reny** – Você foi incrível!

"As duas estavam saindo da quadra".

**Shiory** – Valeu!

**Reny** – Como você consegue ficar tão animada?

**Shiory** – Como eu vou saber? Só sei que fico...

**Reny **– Isso vai ser muito bom no final da semana quando anunciarem os vencedores de cada série.

**Reny** – Nossa turma talvez acabe em 1º lugar.

**Shiory** – Por mim, com certeza!

**Reny** – O nosso próximo jogo é daqui a uma hora. Que tal irmos comer alguma coisa na cantina?

**Shiory **– Certo.

"Elas vão até a cantina, compram um lanche e vão até o pátio comer".

**Reny** – Que fome...

**Shiory** – Você é muito esfomeada. '

"Chegando lá, encontram Naru, Setsu, Motoko e Keitaro sentados em uma mesa".

**Motoko** – Ah olha ali a Shiory e a Reny!

**Naru** – Oi Shiory! Oi Reny!

**Keitaro** **e Setsu** – Olá.

**Shiory** – Olá para todos!

**Reny** – Oi gente! E então? Do que estão falando?

**Keitaro** – Dos nossos jogos. Como a turma de vocês está indo?

**Shiory** – Até agora acho que não perdemos nenhum jogo... Acho...

**Reny** – Graças a Shiory os nossos jogos femininos estão indo muito bem. E vocês?

**Naru **– Fomos maravilhosos! Incríveis!

**Keitaro** – Até agora só perdemos...

**Motoko** – Nós só empatamos.

**Reny** – Ah, mas ainda da pra a gente virar.

**Shiory** – Força de vontade e persistência!

"Sasuke e Kaito estavam se fuzilando com olhar enquanto chegavam mais perto do grupo".

**Naru** – Oi Kaito! Oi Sasuke!

"Geral olha pra trás e vê os dois se aproximando".

**Naru** – O que aconteceu?

"Ela percebe a fuzilação dos olhares".

**Kaito** – Ah? Nada

**Sasuke** – Nada mesmo...

**Shiory** – ¬¬

**Naru** – Então por que vocês não se sentam aqui com a gente?

**Kaito **– Ah... Claro... Por que não?

"Eles se sentam de má vontade e muito mal-humorados".

**Motoko** – E então gente? Qual o próximo jogo de vocês?

**Shiory** – Eu acho que é handball.

**Naru** – Agora a gente tem basquete. Tiramos de letra, certo?

**Setsu** – Claro! E vocês?

**Keitaro** – Hum... Acho que... Atletismo...

**Motoko **– Acho que... Vôlei

**Naru **– E vocês? Kaito e Sasuke?

**Kaito** – Queimado.

**Motoko** – Ainda temos uma hora de almoço... Que tal brincarmos do jogo da verdade?

**Naru **– Legal!

**Keitaro** – Ta então.

**Reny** – Vamos lá.

**Setsu** – Ah... Ta.

**Shiory **– Por mim tudo bem.

**Kaito e Sasuke** – Ta, pode ser.

**Motoko** – Quem quer começar?

**Naru** – Eu! Eu posso começar?

**Motoko** – Ta. Você começa.

**Naru** – Legal! Hum... Eu vou perguntar pra...

"Ela olha todo mundo da mesa".  
**Naru **– Shiory!

**Shiory** – Manda.

**Naru** – É verdade que você está a fim de alguém?

**Shiory** – Não sei... Acho que não.

**Motoko** – Agora é a sua vez de escolher alguém Shiory

**Shiory** – Setsu!

**Setsu** – Ah... Certo então.

**Shiory** – Hum... É verdade que você e a Naru estão namorando?

**Setsu** – Ah... O que disse?

"Setsu ficou todo vermelho".

**Shiory** – Você ouviu.

**Setsu** – Bom... É... Mas é claro que não!

**Shiory** – Tem certeza disso?

**Setsu** – Mas claro que tenho

"Ele estava bem vermelho".

**Shiory** – Ta né... Então pra quem você pergunta?

**Setsu** – Olha... Eu podia passar a vez? Por que sou péssimo pra fazer pergunta e além da Naru não conheço ninguém aqui direito...

**Motoko** – Muito bem, então eu faço a pergunta!

**Setsu** – Valeu.

**Motoko** – Reny, eu escolho você.

**Reny** – Certo...

**Motoko** – Vejamos... É verdade que você está gostando de alguém neste momento?

**Reny** – É... Eu não sei... Pode-se dizer que sim...

"Toda vermelha e falando bem baixinho".

**Naru** – Sério? Ah Reny! Depois você vai ter que me contar!

**Reny** – '

**Motoko** – Depois você fala que eu sou intrometida...

**Naru** – Hum... ¬¬

**Motoko** – Pra quem você pergunta?

**Reny** – Pra você Motoko.

**Motoko** – Pode mandar.

**Reny** – É verdade que você já gostava do Keitaro à muito tempo, mas era muito tímida pra dizer a verdade pra ele?

**Motoko** – Talvez...

**Reny** – Sim ou não?

**Motoko** – Não... Acho que eu não... Só depois...

**Naru** – Tem certeza?

**Motoko** – Tenho.

**Reny** – Certo então. Agora você escolhe alguém Motoko.

**Motoko** - Ta...

"Ela demorou um pouquinho".

**Naru** – Vai logo!

**Motoko** – Estou pensando...

**Naru** – Pensa logo!

**Motoko** – Hum... Deixa ver... Que tal você Kaito?

**Kaito** – Ok!

**Motoko** – Hum... É verdade que você não vai desistir de conseguir reconquistar a Shiory?

**Kaito** – Esta é a minha prioridade numero 1!

**Shiory** – '

**Naru** – Você é realmente dedicado, hein?

**Kaito** – Pode-se dizer que sim.

**Motoko** – Agora você pergunta!

**Kaito** – Keitaro.

**Keitaro** – Fala.

**Kaito** – É verdade que... A Motoko é a sua 1ª namorada ou você já namorou outra garota?

**Keitaro** – É a primeira...

**Kaito** – Sério? Então ta. Pra quem você pergunta?

**Keitaro** – Eu pergunto pra Naru.

**Naru** – Manda a vê.

**Keitaro** – É verdade que o Setsu mentiu na resposta dele?

**Naru** – Bom... É... Ele... Ele... Foi sincero.

"Naru está falando com o rosto meio corado".

**Keitaro** – Gaguejou muito.

**Naru** – Mas é verdade. Ele não mentiu não.

**Keitaro** – Certo, certo... Sua vez de perguntar.

**Naru** – Bom... Já que só está faltando o Sasuke então acho que vou perguntar pra ele.

**Sasuke** – Ta... Pode perguntar.

**Naru** – É verdade que você está irritado com o Kaito? Por que quando vocês chegaram estavam com uma cara...

**Sasuke** – É... Mas com certeza não vai durar muito...

**Pensamento** **de** **Kaito** – Ah, mas não vai durar mesmo.

**Naru** – Ah certo então.

"Shiory percebeu que sasuke e Kaito começaram de novo a se encarar e decidiu não ficar por perto e...".

**Shiory** – Ta quase na hora do jogo!

**Reny** – Eu não vou participar desse jogo, mas vou ficar torcendo por você.

**Shiory** – Valeu!

**Naru** – Os nossos jogos também vão começar daqui a pouquinho.

**Shiory** – Então vamos logo! \o/

**Todos** – Vamos!

"Todos foram caminhando juntos até que se dividiram e foram para os seus jogos".

"O dia foi passando, e os jogos foram continuando até que, quando já estava anoitecendo, os últimos jogos daquele dia estavam começando".

"E no campo, o último jogo do dia estava começando".

**Naru** – Vai lá Shiory! Vai lá Reny!

"Shiory e Reny estavam jogando futebol com a sua turma".

"O jogo estava indo muito bem, a turma delas estava ganhando a partida quando, de repente, no final do 2º tempo algo explode no meio do campo".

"Da explosão uma espécie de toupeira mutante com uma furadeira no lugar do focinho aparece".

**Shiory** – Não! No meio do jogo não!

**Alguém** – Aaaa! Um monstro! Salve-se quem puder!

"Geral começa a berrar e a correr. Todos menos o nosso querido grupinho".

"Naru, Motoko e Keitaro descem até o campo onde estava Shiory".

**Naru** – Agora que não tem ninguém podemos nos transformar!

"Kaito tinha fugido com Sasuke e Reny pra não estragar o disfarce deles e geral já havia fugido".

**Shiory** – Certo! Mew Mew Shiory! Metamorfose!

**Keitaro** – Mew Mew Keitaro! Metamorfose!

**Motoko** – Mew Mew Motoko! Metamorfose!

**Naru** – Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

"Assim que terminaram de se transformar, o Drin apareceu junto com o Sardon e Haru ao lado do Predador".

**Sardon** – Desculpe interromper.

**Naru** – Nós vamos acabar com vocês!

**Haru** – Podem até tentar, mas não vão conseguir.

"Do nada, mais irmãos da toupeira aparecem no campo".

**Keitaro** – Ah nós vamos conseguir sim!

**Shiory** – Claro... 6 contra 4, isso é muito justo... ¬¬

**Keitaro** – To olhando o lado positivo.

**Motoko** – Ai! Parem de discutir e vamos logo acabar com esses idiotas!

**Drin** – Ah o que foi? A minha anjinha está irritada?

**Motoko** – Mas é claro que não!

**Drin** – Ah então vamos logo à luta... Ataquem predadores!

"Os predadores começam atacá-los com as brocas que saiam que nem foguete em direção a eles como míssil".

"Eles começaram desviando, mas algum tempo depois foram atingidos".

**Shiory**, **Motoko, Naru e Keitaro** – AAAA!

"Eles são lançados para o outro lado do campo".

**Shiory** – Essa doeu...

**Naru** – É mesmo... Ai...

**Motoko** – Temos que atacá-los antes que...

"Os predadores voltam a atacá-los".

**Keitaro** – Cuidado!

"Eles continuam se desviando dos ataques, até que outro predador saiu de baixo da terra bem atrás deles, os pegando desprevenidos".

"E ele as ataca como de costume de um bom predador".

**Predador** – O que aconteceu gatinhas? Não conseguem nos ver de baixo da terra?

**Shiory** – Keitaro acho que terra é a sua especialidade, por que não dá uma forcinha?

**Keitaro** – Certo!

**Predador** – Vamos ver se conseguem nos pegar.

"Eles todos entram pra debaixo da terra".

"Keitaro se abaixa coloca a mão na terra e espera".

**Keitaro** – Shiory! Espere no lado esquerdo do campo! Motoko do lado direito! Naru vá para o canto! Eu cuido do meio! Rápido!

"Elas concordam com a decisão de Keitaro".

"Assim que chegam aos locais determinados pelo Keitaro, os predadores aparecem exatamente onde o Keitaro havia dito".

"Os predadores aparecem e são surpreendidos por ataques de terra, ar, fogo e gelo. Logo em seguida, foram destruídos".

**Naru** – Conseguimos!

**Motoko** – Legal!

**Haru** – Vocês acham mesmo? Eu não cantaria vitória antes do tempo. Espada das trevas!

**Naru, Shiory, Motoko e Keitaro** – Ah não!

"O ataque veio tão rápido que nem deu tempo de tentar de se desviar".

"Eles foram lançados pro outro lado do campo e acabaram voltando ao normal".

**Keitaro** – Ele... Está bem mais forte...

**Motoko** – Essa não...

**Shiory** – É. Talvez até resista a um banho de sol...

**Naru** – E agora?

**Sardon** – O que foi? O ataque do meu chefe foi muito forte? Então vamos pegar mais leve. Tempestade de areia!

"Sardon os ataca com aquele leque dele".

"Eles levam o ataque e ficam todos feridos".  
**Naru **– O que faremos?

**Shiory** – Opção 1: Ficar aqui e morrer;

Opção 2: Ficar aqui e ficar em coma;

Opção 3: Correr que nem idiotas;

Qual você prefere Naru?

**Naru** – Isso não é hora de brincar Shiory...

**Keitaro** – Mas de certo modo ela está certa... Não temos muito a fazer... Só nos resta agora fugir!

**Shiory** – Muito bem... Vocês dois pro norte e a gente pro sul.

**Keitaro e Motoko** – Certo!

"Eles começam a correr que nem doidos pra fora do campo e em poucos segundos já estavam fora do colégio".

"Assim que saíram do colégio, Motoko e Keitaro foram para um lado e Naru e Shiory para o outro".

**Shiory** – Naru suas pernas são muito curtas!

"Naru estava a metros de distância".

**Naru** – Eu sou a mais rápida da 5ª serie inteira! Só estou afastada porque minhas pernas estão todas machucadas, Shiory!

**Shiory** – Ah... '

"Elas atropelavam todo mundo que estava pela rua".

**Naru** – Saiam da frente! Saiam da frente!   
"Naru está berrando enquanto atropelava todo mundo".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Cadê eles?

"Enquanto olhava pra trás".

**Naru** – Shiory, onde será que eles estão? Será que foram atrás de Motoko e Keitaro?

"Shiory ignora as perguntas de Naru porque estava toda hora olhando pra trás pra ver se estavam sendo seguidas".

"Continuam correndo até que chegam a uma rua toda escura e vazia, Shiory agora só estava olhando pra trás, mas ainda correndo".

**Shiory** – Vamos Naru!

"Da nada Shiory esbarra em alguém e cai".

**Naru** – Essa não!

"Shiory se levanta e vê em quem havia esbarrado".

**Shiory** – Você!

"Era Haru".

**Haru** – Vocês não têm chance.

**Naru** – Vamos dar o fora daqui Shiory!

**Shiory** – Saída pelo outro lado!

"Elas voltam e começam a correr de novo".

"Correram tanto que nem ao menos perceberam a onde estavam indo".

"Quando perceberam, se viram no meio de uma parte do parque totalmente vazia".

**Naru** – Estou morta...

**Shiory** – Naru... Acabei de notar...

**Naru** – O quê?

**Shiory** – As coisas ruins sempre acontecem no parque...

"Do nada Haru e dois predadores aparecem".

**Haru** – Nos encontramos de novo.

**Shiory** – Temos definitivamente que fazer uma macumba nesse parque...

**Naru** – Shiory vamos tentar nos transformar de novo!

**Shiory** – Ta!

"Elas encaram o relógio em seus pulsos".

**Pensamentos de Naru e Shiory** – Por favor, funcione.

**Naru** – Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

**Shiory** – Mew Mew Shiory! Metamorfose!

"Mas nada acontece".

**Shiory** – Temos problemas...

**Naru** – Essa não!

**Haru** – Essa sim. Ataquem predadores!

"O predador as ataca levando cada uma pra uma arvore".

**Shiory** – 3 contra 2? Injustiça novamente!

**Naru** – Nós precisamos enrolar esses caras. Pelo menos até recuperar as energias.

**Shiory** – Seria uma boa idéia se soubéssemos como.  
**Naru** – Vamos tentar nos concentrar mais!

**Shiory** – Ta!

**Naru** – Vamos! Mais uma vez.

**Shiory** – Mew Mew Shiory! METAMORFOSE!

**Naru** – Mew Mew Naru! METAMORFOSE!

"Finalmente aquele brilhinho vem e faz com que elas se transformem".

**Naru** – Conseguimos!

**Shiory** – Agora vamos acabar com esse predador!

**Naru** – É!

**Naru e Shiory** – Báculo de fogo!

"Um único ataque acaba com os dois predadores".

**Naru** – É isso aí!

**Shiory** – Conseguimos!

"Elas voltam ao normal rapidamente".

**Naru** – Ai de novo não!

**Haru** – Vocês podem ter derrotado os meus bichinhos, mas e quanto a mim?

**Shiory** – Pode ficar pra próxima?

**Haru** – Não. Espada das trevas!

"O ataque as acerta em cheio".

"Shiory se levanta com uma cara sombria e um vento estranho começa a soprar".

**Shiory** – Já chega!

"Do nada, seus olhos ficam iguais a de gatos e meio que brilham, nuvens negras cobrem o céu e uma nevasca acontece com uma ventania, o termômetro relógio que tinha no parque mostrou -10 graus".

**Haru** – Mas o que...?

"Depois de alguns minutos a tempestade para e as duas gatinhas tinham desaparecido".

**Haru** – Mas para onde elas foram? E que poder era aquele?

"Haru ficou parado olhando para um lado e para o outro no meio do parque que agora estava coberto de neve".

**Haru** - Ela é realmente incrível.

"Ele fala olhando para um floco de neve que tinha caído em sua mão".

"Do outro lado da cidade, Motoko e Keitaro também lutavam".

**Motoko** – Cuidado Keitaro!

"Um dos dois predadores invocados por Drin e Sardon, que também estavam ali lutando, foi direto contra o Keitaro".

**Motoko** – Vamos nos transformar. Tenho certeza que vamos conseguir!

**Keitaro** – Certo!

**Motoko** – Mew Mew Motoko! Metamorfose!

**Keitaro** – Mew Mew Keitaro! Metamorfose!

"Eles conseguem se transformar".

**Drin** – Ah agora sim a minha anjinha ficou ainda mais bela.

**Motoko –** Já disse que não sou sua anja! Vamos lá Keitaro. Vamos acabar logo com esses predadores.

**Keitaro** – Certo.

**Motoko e Keitaro** – Flechas de vento!

"O ataque deles acaba destruindo os dois predadores de uma vez só".

**Keitaro** – Conseguimos!

"Eles voltam ao normal como Shiory e Naru".

**Keitaro** – Isso não foi bom.

**Drin** – Não mesmo.

**Motoko** – E o que você acha que vai fazer?

**Sardon** – Acabar com vocês. Tempestade!

"Sardon manda seu ataque contra eles".

**Drin** – Agora eu vou acabar com vocês.

"De repente, tanto a marca do Drin como a do Sardon, começam a brilhar intensamente".

**Sardon** – Ele chama.

**Drin** – Melhor já irmos.  
"Eles voltam sua atenção para Motoko e Keitaro".

**Drin** – Adeus minha querida anjinha. Depois continuamos nosso encontro. Tchau.  
"Eles somem".

**Motoko** – Que isso? Filme de drama?

**Keitaro** – Sei lá. Coisa boa não é.

"De repente eles vêem alguém correndo, indo naquela direção".

"Era Naru".

**Naru** – Motoko! Keitaro! Venham logo! Aconteceu algo terrível!

**Motoko e Keitaro** – O quê?

**Naru** – A Shiory! Usou um poder estranho e agora está super mal!

"Motoko e Keitaro ficam com cara de que não sabem o que dizer".

"Assim que Naru, Motoko e Keitaro saíram correndo até onde estava Shiory, Drin e Sardon reaparecem no local onde haviam lutado".

**Sardon** – Aqui estão.

**Drin** – Uma pra cada um.

"Eles pegam as duas pedras das sombras que haviam sido esquecidas pelas gatinhas e as engolem. Ao fazerem isso, suas marcas começam brilham intensamente e eles dois somem".

"Enquanto isso, no parque, Haru está procurando as pedras deixadas pelos predadores no meio da neve. Assim que as encontra Drin e Sardon aparassem ao seu lado. Haru segura as duas pedras, uma em cada mão, e, do nada, elas somem".  
"Um vento passa".

"Tudo fica em silêncio, até que risadas malignas enchem o ar da noite".

"Fim do episodio".


	26. Mistérios

**CAPÍTULO 26: MISTÉRIOS**

"Elliot, Weslley, Zoey, Mark, Naru, Reny, Motoko e Keitaro estavam sentados dentro de um confortável quarto de hospital onde Shiory, depois de ter passado mal na noite anterior, estava internada".  
"Shiory ainda estava dormindo, e todos estavam esperando que ela acordasse".

**Elliot **– O que aconteceu Naru?

**Naru –** Bom... Foi logo depois daquele ataque da Shiory...

"Naru começa a se lembrar da cena".  
**Naru **– Shiory estava em pé e não estava transformada, ela estava muito estranha, parecia uma garota totalmente diferente. Do nada veio um vento e começou a nevar, até que virou uma tempestade de gelo e tudo ficou tão branco. Depois de ter desmaiado eu acordei e a primeira coisa que vi foi a Shiory desmaiada e pegando fogo de febre, então fui correndo chamar vocês... E o resto vocês já sabem...

**Weslley **– Ela ficou estranha? Foi isso que disse?

**Naru** – É.

**Elliot **– É. Nossa teoria estava certa.

**Motoko **– Qual teoria?

**Elliot **– Vocês possuem poderes ocultos. Nós achamos que talvez seja o poder de controlar os seus elementos. A Shiory, por exemplo, conseguiu controlar o gelo que é a origem do meu poder dela. Achamos que pode ser isso.

**Weslley **– Este foi o da Shiory. Cada um de vocês também possui isso. Esse poder ocorre devido ao desenvolvimento do DNA de vocês que é mais potente, como já falamos.

**Naru** – Quer dizer que eu vou poder ser forte que nem a Shiory?

**Elliot **– Se você quiser chegar ao estado de uma quase coma... Sim...

**Zoey –** Elliot! Não fale assim!

**Elliot** – É pra ela nunca fazer isso.

**Motoko** – Quer dizer que a gente também não poderá usar nossos poderes ocultos?

**Weslley **– Sim, mas não do jeito que Shiory usou. Ela usou com a forma humana e isso é muito perigoso. Nunca façam isso dessa maneira. Fui claro?  
**Keitaro, Motoko e Naru** – Certo.

"Shiory vai abrindo vagarosamente os seus olhos".

**Zoey** – Shiory!

**Mark** – Shiory você está bem?

**Shiory **– Onde é que eu estou?

"Os dois se levantam e vão até a cama de Shiory".

**Reny **– No hospital de Tóquio.

**Shiory **– Legal...

"Ela volta a dormir".

**Naru –** Tadinha. Deve estar exausta.

"Kaito, Sasuke e Setsu entram no quarto".

**Motoko –** Oi garotos...

**Kaito, Sasuke e Setsu** – Oi. Como está a Shiory?

**Naru **– Exausta... Ela acabou de acordar, mas desmaiou logo em seguida...

**Reny **– Ela nunca falaria 'legal' por estar em um hospital.

**Keitaro **– Ela não está em seu estado normal.

**Kaito –** Mas ela está bem, não é?

**Zoey** – Sim.

**Mark **– Zoey... Temos que ir falar com o médico.

**Zoey –** Certo

**Elliot e Weslley** – Nós vamos com vocês.  
"Eles deixam o quarto. Alguns minutos depois, Shiory abre novamente os olhos".

**Setsu** – Ela está acordando.

**Shiory** – Oi...

"Ela fala bem baixinho".

**Sasuke **– Você está bem?

**Shiory** – Acho que sim...

"Ela tenta ficar sentada, mas não consegue".

**Kaito **– Não faça esforço. Você precisa descansar.

**Shiory –** Ta. Mas o que aconteceu comigo, hein?

Naru – Você não se lembra?

**Shiory **– Me lembrar de quê?

**Naru **– Ah... Acho melhor depois eu te contar. Agora descanse certo?

**Shiory **– É você tem razão...

"Ela volta a dormir".

**Keitaro –** Dormiu de novo.

**Motoko **– Ainda bem... Se não ela iria pular da cama e sair correndo...

**Naru **– Hehehe.

**Keitaro** – Conhecendo a Shiory... Era bem capaz dela fazer isso.  
**Motoko **– É ...   
**Naru** – Ela sempre foi assim.

**Reny** – Verdade

**Motoko** – Ela nunca deixou ninguém na mão e é sempre tão exageradamente feliz... Ta... Muito exagerada...

**Keitaro **– Dorminhoca... Distraída...

**Naru **– Atrasada...

**Reny** – Completamente atrasada.

**Kaito **– Até no dia do grande do jogo se atrasou, mas é isso que a torna especial.

**Pensamento de Sasuke** – Grr...

**Médico** – Muito bem... Hora de ver como a Shiory está... Por favor, saiam do quarto crianças.

"Um medico, que havia acabado de entrar no quarto, tira geral do quarto e eles vão para o corredor".

**Naru **– Quando será que vão nos deixar ver a Shiory de novo? Ficar nesse corredor me da agonia.

**Motoko** – Hum... Dizem que a consulta demora um pouco...

**Keitaro **– ¬¬

**Motoko** – Estou sendo sincera.

**Setsu –** Calma gente. Aposto que não vai demorar muito.  
**Keitaro** – Ei gente, vocês se lembram quando nos éramos crianças e a Shiory vivia nos induzindo a fazer travessuras e besteiras?

**Motoko** – É mesmo...

"Flash Back".  
"Shiory e Reny estavam com uns 9 anos, Naru com 6, Motoko com 11 e Keitaro com 10".

**Naru **– Eu acho que a tia Zoey e o Tio Mark não vão gostar disso Shiory...

**Shiory **– Qual é... Isso vai dar certo. Acredite em mim!

**Motoko –** Acho que roubar a Mini Gatinha e usa-la como bola de futebol com ela não é uma boa idéia... ¬¬

**Reny** – Concordo com a Motoko.  
**Keitaro **– Também.

**Naru **– Tem certeza que não tem problema?

**Shiory **– Qual é? Se ela ficar 'trincafiada' em casa ela não vai ser feliz e...

**Motoko **– É trancafiada...

**Shiory** – Ah! Vocês me entenderam...

**Naru** – Bom... Se não tiver problema... Eu quero!

**Shiory **– Então vamos!

"Eles começam a jogar futebol com a Mini Gatinha e ela tava se divertindo".

**Zoey **– Shiory!

**Shiory** – Oi mãe... '

"Shiory fala escondendo a Mini Gatinha".

**Zoey **– O que você pensa que está fazendo?

**Shiory **– Ah... Brincando de futebol com a mini gatinha... D

"Shiory faz aquela famosa cara de anjinho".

**Todos **– XD.

**Zoey **– O quê? A Mini Gatinha não é bola!

**Shiory –** Mas ela ta gostando.

**Mini Gatinha** – Muito divertido! Muito divertido!

**Zoey –** Aff... Eu desisto de vocês duas... Podem continuar...

**Shiory e Mini Gatinha** –

"Zoey entra em casa".

**Shiory **– Hehehe... Não deu problema pelo menos. '

"Fim do Flash Back".

**Kaito **– Nossa... Ela é bem... Esperta...

**Motoko** – Ela se finge de idiota... Mas não é...

**Naru **– Ela sempre vivia nos induzindo a fazer besteira... Principalmente eu. Hehe.

**Motoko –** É mesmo... O que seriamos de nós sem a Shiory?

**Keitaro** – Pessoas infelizes, mas comportadas.

"O médico sai do quarto".

**Medico **– Muito bem. Vocês podem entrar. Ela está acordada e já está muito melhor.

**Todos** – Legal.

"Eles entram no quarto e encontram Shiory sentada na cama".

**Naru** – Nossa... Você se recupera rápido... Parece até uma gata de 7 vidas.

**Shiory** – Isso foi alguma indireta?

**Naru –** Claro que não.

**Motoko **– Que bom que você está melhor Shiory.

**Shiory** – É mesmo... O médico disse que eu vou poder sair depois de amanhã.

**Naru **– Já?

**Shiory** – É.

**Kaito e Sasuke** – Que bom.

"Eles percebem que haviam falado juntos e começam a se encarar com aqueles raios nos olhos".

**Shiory **– Aff... Hum... Que horas são, hein?

**Naru** – 4 horas da tarde.

**Shiory –** E eu já to com sono. '

**Motoko –** Ai Shiory, pena que você vai perder as olimpíadas.

**Shiory –** Ah isso nunca! Eu vou pra ver o encerramento com certeza! \o/

**Naru **– Que bom!  
**Reny –** E já que você participou dos primeiros jogos, talvez ganhe um destaque!

**Shiory **– Espero que sim.

**Kaito **– Com certeza que vai.

**Sasuke** – Você jogou muito bem. Provavelmente vai ganhar um destaque.

**Shiory **– Valeu.

**Keitaro –** O horário de visita acaba às 5 horas...  
**Naru –** Então temos menos de uma hora para ficar aqui.

**Shiory** – E do que vamos falar?

"O quarto fica em silêncio".

**Keitaro **– Quando nós estávamos lá fora, ficamos lembrando da nossa infância. Lembra Shiory? De todas as coisas erradas que você nos influenciava a fazer?

**Shiory **– Hum... Eu metia vocês em muita confusão, né? '

**Reny –** Se metia.

**Shiory **– Ah... Era legal! Só sei que eu fazia cara de anjo e sempre dava certo.

**Naru **– Hehehe.

"Depois de um tempo falando sobre seu passado, a enfermeira entrou no quarto".

**Enfermeira** – 5 horas! O horário de visita terminou.

**Kaito **– Mas já?

**Enfermeira –** É. Agora.

**Sasuke **– Não podíamos ficar nem mais um pouquinho com nossa amiga?

**Enfermeira** – Nem mais um minuto. Já passaram das 5.

**Naru **– Aff... Tchau Shiory!

**Motoko –** Tchau!

**Setsu **– Melhoras!

**Kaito e Sasuke, Keitaro e Reny** – Tchau!

**Shiory **– Tchauzinho!

"Assim, o quarto ficou vazio tirando a Shiory".

"Quando já era bem tarde da noite"...  
"Os corredores estavam vazios e escuros. Havia apenas uns 5 enfermeiros que passavam de hora em hora".

"Entretanto, um garoto de cabelos prateados chamado Sasuke andava pelos corredores cautelosamente sem ninguém o ver".

"Até que ele chegou ao quarto de Shiory, que estava dormindo profundamente, o quarto estava vazio".

"Sasuke não falara uma única palavra e nem ligara as luzes".

"Ele se aproximava de Shiory cada vez mais. Até que, suavemente, encosta seus lábios nos dela".

"Ao se afastar não disse nem uma palavra só e ficou encarando Shiory com aqueles lindos olhos tom de gelo".

"Shiory acorda por um segundo, mas volta a dormir pensando que aquilo era um sonho".

"Sasuke simplesmente sai do quarto, com a mesma calma com que chegara".

"Dois dias se passaram depois daquilo".

"Na escola de manhã"...

**Naru –** Shiory! Que bom que está de volta!

**Reny –** Você fez muita falta na nossa turma, mas acho que conseguimos um dos primeiros lugares da 8ª serie Shiory.

**Shiory **– Que bom.

**Motoko **– Você teve uma recupera muito rápida. Isso é muito bom.

**Shiory **– É. Mas mesmo assim o médico disse que eu devo ficar de repouso por hoje. Então eu só vou poder torcer por vocês.

"Shiory, Naru, Motoko e Reny estão sentadas naquela mesa que elas sempre sentam no pátio".

**Keitaro –** Oi meninas.

**Meninas **– Oi Keitaro.

"Keitaro chega e se senta à mesa junto com elas".

**Keitaro **– Vejo que está melhor hein?

**Shiory** – Sim!  
"Logo em seguida, Kaito, Sasuke e Setsu também chegam e vão se sentado à mesa".

**Kaito** – Oi gente.

**Sasuke** – Oi.

**Setsu –** Olá.

**Meninas e Keitaro** – Oi.

**Kaito** – Shiory como você está? Já está melhor?

**Shiory **– Bem melhor. Estou ótima.

**Kaito **– Que bom.  
**Setsu **– Concordo.

**Sasuke** – Essa é realmente uma noticia maravilhosa.

"Ao olhar pro Sasuke, Shiory se lembra do beijo, mas ela ainda pensa que foi só um sonho, mas, de qualquer maneira, fica meio corada e Kaito percebe isso e também fica vermelho, mas de raiva".

**Pensamento de Kaito** – Por que ela ficou vermelha assim que olhou pro Sasuke? Droga!

**Setsu **– Ei Shiory, você vai ver a festa no fim do dia não vai?

**Shiory –** Eu não perderia por nada.  
**Naru –** Que bom!

**Motoko** – Gente, o encerramento é daqui há algumas horas. Alguns de vocês vão jogar nas finais de hoje?

**Keitaro** – Minha turma foi horrível e não passou para nenhuma das finais.

**Naru –** A nossa turma vai ter algumas finais.

**Shiory **– E a nossa Reny?

**Reny –** Estamos em algumas finais também.

**Shiory** – Que bom!

**Reny** – Calma... '

**Shiory –** To muito feliz!

**Kaito **– A nossa também passou pras finais.

**Shiory** – Ainda bem... ¬¬

"Ela fala olhando pros dois, Sasuke e Kaito".

**Motoko** – Bom... Minha turma não passou pra nenhuma das finais, então eu, Keitaro e Shiory vamos torcer por vocês.

**Shiory** – Com certeza!  
**Keitaro **– Podem deixar.

**Setsu –** A nossa final vai começar daqui a 15 minutos.

**Shiory –** Então é melhor irmos logo.

**Naru **– Ok.

**Shiory –** Vamos.

"Eles saem andando para o campo gramado onde teriam as ultimas provas de atletismo da 5ª série".

**Shiory **– Vai lá Setsu!

"A corrida já havia começado".

**Motoko **– Vai lá! Uhu!

"Setsu estava disputando a final de 100 metros".

**Naru **– Você consegue!

**Keitaro** – Corre!

"Ele e um outro garoto estavam praticamente empatados, mas quando se aproximavam da linha de chegada, Setsu usou suas ultimas forças e conseguiu ganhar a medalha de ouro da corrida de 100 metros".

**Setsu **– Consegui... Mas to morto...

**Shiory** – Uhu!

"Setsu pegou a medalha e saiu do campo para ir falar com os seus amigos".

**Setsu **– Isso vai ajudar hoje quando anunciarem a melhor turma da nossa série...

**Shiory –** Você foi ótimo!

**Keitaro** – Parabéns.  
**Motoko **– Você foi incrível!

**Naru **– Foi mais do que isso! Foi simplesmente perfeito!

"Quando Naru diz aquilo, Setsu fica vermelho".

**Setsu **– Ah... Obrigado

**Naru –** Agora é a minha vez. Me desejem sorte.

"Naru entra no campo, porque estava na hora das finais femininas".

**Shiory **– Boa sorte!

**Naru** – Valeu!

**Juiz **– Preparar, apontar e... Fogo!

**Shiory **– Vai lá Naru!

"Naru já sai em disparada".

"As outras começam a alcançá-la, mas ela bem no finalzinho usa a energia que estava guardando e passa da linha acabando em 1º lugar".  
**Shiory **– Uhu! Naru!

**Naru **– Consegui! Consegui!

"Ela pega a medalha correndo e volta p/ falar com os amigos"

**Naru** – Agora sem duvidas a nossa turma vai ganhar.

**Motoko **– Duas medalhas de ouro no atletismo. Vocês mandaram bem mesmo.

**Naru e Setsu** – Valeu.  
**Naru –** Agora só falta a final de basquete! Espero ganhar também. E vocês? Quais jogos estão faltando?

**Shiory **– Basquete... Futebol... Hum... Festa?

**Setsu –** Legal  
Naru – Sua turma também ta na final de basquete da sua serie?

**Shiory** – Eu quis dizer... Vocês basquete e eles dois futebol. '

**Motoko **– E vocês? Sasuke e Kaito?

"Eles nem ao menos prestaram atenção na corrida porque não pararam de se olhar feio nem sequer por um minuto".

**Reny **– Ei Shiory, não esquece a nossa turma em futebol também. depois daquele desastre no campo, eles adiaram o jogo, a gente foi ganhando e agora estamos na final

**Shiory** – Nem me lembre... Eu queria jogar. T.T

**Keitaro **– Você pode ser líder de torcida.

"Shiory... (todos já sabem por que ela tem um certo ódio por lideres de torcida... Pessoas metidas que se acham melhores que outros... Em outras palavras... Akira) da um soco tão grande em Keitaro que ele vai parar longe".

**Keitaro** – Eu só estava brincando Shiory...

**Shiory –** Bem feito. Quem mandou você mexer com quem não devia?

**Reny **– Ah... Mudando de assunto. O nosso jogo é agora.

**Naru –** Então vamos lá torcer que nem um bando de doidos!

**Todos **– Vamos!

"Eles vão para uma das quadras onde estaria acontecendo 1º o jogo de futebol feminino da 8ª serie e depois o masculino do 1º ano".

**Shiory** – Boa sorte Reny!

**Reny –** Valeu!

"O jogo foi rolando e acabou que a Reny conseguiu fazer 3 gols durante o 1º tempo".

**Shiory –** Vai Reny!

**Keitaro** – Vai lá!   
"Naru e Motoko estavam cantando":

**Motoko e Naru** – Eu disse vai! Reny vai! Eu disse vai! Reny vai!

**Shiory –** Uhu!

"O 2º tempo começa e Reny faz mais 2 gols, placar final: 5 a 2".

**Shiory –** Reny! Não humilha tanto!

"Reny vai pegar sua medalha junto com o resto da equipe e volta para onde estavam seus amigos".

**Naru **– Você foi fantástica! Parabéns!  
**Motoko** – Muito legal Reny.

"Shiory pula em cima de Reny dando lhe um grande abraço".

**Reny **– Não seja tão exagerada...

**Shiory** – Eu que queria fazer os gols. Agora sofra as conseqüências!

**Reny** – Socorro! Alguém tira essa doida de cima de mim!

**Motoko **– Deixa que eu te ajudo.

"Motoko com muito sacrifício consegue tirar Shiory de cima de Reny".

**Kaito** – Agora é a nossa vez.

**Shiory **– Yeee!

**Naru –** Boa sorte meninos.

**Motoko **– Vamos torcer muito!

**Shiory **– E vocês dois... Não briguem!

"O jogo começa".

"No início do jogo eles dois não cooperavam, não passavam a bola um pro outro, mas o Kaito conseguiu fazer um gol e o Sasuke também".

**Shiory** – Querem trabalhar em equipe!

**Kaito** – Ela tem razão. Estamos empatados e falta pouco. Até o final do jogo vamos fazer uma pausa nessa guerra. Certo?

**Sasuke **– Só por que ela pediu.

"Eles apertam as mãos e voltam a jogar".

"O 2º tempo foi incrível, Kaito e Sasuke fizeram vários passos tão perfeitos que conseguiram fazer 3 gols".  
**Shiory** – Uhu!

"O apito final soou, placar final: 6 a 3 para a turma de Sasuke e Kaito".

**Shiory** – Vocês foram incríveis!

**Kaito **– Valeu.

**Sasuke –** Muito obrigado, mas isso foi graças a sua torcida Shiory.

"Na cabeça de Shiory aparece aquela famosa gota escorrendo".

**Pensamento de Kaito** - Pelo visto... A guerra já começou de novo.  
"Kaito e Sasuke voltam a se encarar com aquele olhar de ódio".  
**Shiory** – aff...  
**Motoko **– Ah e então gente? Qual é o próximo jogo agora?

**Shiory **– Da Naru... Acho que é basquete...

**Naru –** Caramba! É mesmo!

**Setsu –** Vai ser o último jogo, né?

**Keitaro **– É. E aí teremos o encerramento.

**Reny **– Então vamos logo.

**Shiory **– Vamos lá!

"Eles começam a correr pra chegar ao ginásio a tempo".

**Naru** – Bom gente... Me desejem boa sorte.

**Shiory** – Boa sorte!  
**Setsu **– Você vai se dar bem.

"O jogo começa e logo no 1º tempo, Naru conseguiu fazer 4 cestas".

**Keitaro **– Vai lá Naru!

**Shiory –** Você consegue fazer mais cestas que isso garota!

"O 2º tempo começa e Naru faz mais 5 cestas".

"O jogo termina e a turma de Naru vence de 18 a 10".

**Shiory **– Uhu!

"Ela pega a medalha e vai correndo para as arquibancadas para comemorar".

**Naru** – Consegui! Uhu!

**Shiory –** Você foi incrível!  
**Reny **– Completamente!  
**Motoko e Keitaro** – Demais!

**Naru **– Valeu.

**Setsu **– É isso aí. Parabéns Naru, você foi fantástica.

**Naru **– Muito obrigada Setsu...

"Ela fica um pouco vermelha, mas volta ao normal rapidamente".

**Keitaro** – E agora?

**Shiory** – Vamos nos reunir pra premiação?

**Reny** – Bom... A premiação vai ser daqui a pouco lá no salão de festas do 1º andar.   
**Naru **– Então já vamos pegando os melhores lugares!

**Sasuke** – Vamos.

**Todos** – Ok.

"Eles entram num salão todo enfeitado cm um palco gigante".

**Kaito** – Vamos logo nos sentando.

"Depois de Shiory se sentar Kaito e Sasuke sentam correndo do lado dela empurrando todo mundo que tinha no caminho".  
**Shiory **– Querem parar?

**Sasuke e Kaito** – Não.

**Shiory **– Naru quer trocar de lugar comigo?

**Naru –** Nem morta.

**Reny** – Deixa que eu troco com você Shiory.

**Shiory –** Valeu Reny!

"Elas duas trocaram e agora Reny estava entre Sasuke e Kaito".

**Sasuke e Kaito** – Mas Shiory...

**Naru **– Gente, vamos fazer silencio. Já vai começar.

**Professora **– Caros alunos, estamos aqui para a grande premiação de vocês, nossos heróis.

"Geral começa a aplaudir".

**Professor **– Agora anunciaremos os nossos destaques em cada modalidade de cada uma das series.

**Professora** – Vamos começar pela 5ª serie.

"Ela vai falando varias modalidades".  
**Professora** – No basquete feminino, a nossa destaque foi Naru da turma 505.

"Naru da um salto ao mesmo tempo solta um berro".

**Naru** – Legal!

"Ela sobe no palco enquanto as pessoas aplaudiam, pega um pequeno troféu, o levanta e volta pro seu lugar".

**Professora** – No atletismo temos... Setsu, também da turma 505.

**Motoko **– Uhu!  
**Naru** – É isso aí Setsu!

"Setsu fica meio que envergonhado e não grita como Naru, simplesmente sobe no palco com a maior calma possível e pega um pequeno troféu".

"Depois a de algumas turmas"...

**Professora –** Agora vamos falar os destaques da 8ª serie. No futebol feminino temos Reny da turma 804!

**Reny **– Ela disse o meu nome ou estou sonhando?

**Motoko** – Vai logo pro palco!

"Reny completamente sem graça sobe no palco e pega o seu troféu".   
"Depois de algumas modalidades"...

**Professora** – E ficamos impressionados com a atuação de uma aluna incrível, forte e valente que lutou com todas as suas forças depois de seu 'Acidente'. Recebendo com louvor o destaque feminino em vôlei. Parabéns Shiory Hanson!   
**Kaito –** Uhu!

**Sasuke** – Meus parabéns. Você foi realmente espetacular.

**Naru –** Valeu Shiory! Uhu!

**Shiory **– Valeu gente!

"Shiory foi subindo ao palco".

**Professora **– Vamos aplaudir esta aluna incrível!

"Ela recebe o troféu e fica bastante feliz".

"Geral fica aplaudindo até que a Shiory volta para o seu lugar".

**Professora** – Agora vamos aos destaques do 1º ano.

**Shiory **– Boa sorte!

"A professora vai citando vários nomes até que chega aos destaques do futebol".

**Professora **– Esse ano aconteceu algo que nunca havia acontecido antes, um empate entre dois maravilhosos atletas de futebol do 1º ano. O troféu de destaque de futebol vai para Sasuke e Kaito da turma 1103!

**Reny **– Parabéns meninos.

**Shiory –** Vocês foram incríveis! D

**Keitaro **– Foram ótimos.

"Os dois se encaram com raiva, sobem ao palco sem trocar uma palavra, pegam o troféu e voltam para o seu lugar".

**Kaito –** Obrigado.

**Sasuke **– Valeu.

**Shiory **– '

"A professora terminou de falar todos os destaques daquele ano".

**Professora **– Bom gente, é isso. Agradecemos a todos pelas ótimas olimpíadas deste ano. Agora vamos começar a festa.

**Todos** – Uhu! Yeee! Festa! Uhu!  
"Então todos foram comemorar bastante".

"Fim do episodio".


	27. Campeonatos Radicais

**CAPÍTULO 27: CAMPEONATOS RADICAIS**

"Como sempre alguém estava atrasada junto com sua amiga... Mas não era pro colégio e sim para o treino de futebol e de basquete".

**Naru **– Corre Shiory! Já estamos atrasadas!

**Shiory** – To indo! Calma!

"Ela estava muito atrás".

**Naru **– Rápido! Estamos completamente atrasadas!

**Shiory **– To indo... Vai indo na frente!

**Naru **– Você que sabe. Nos vemos depois na saída. Tchau!

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Aff... Por que eu tinha que dormir tão tarde?

"Naru foi correndo pro ginásio, mas já estava bastante atrasada".

"E Shiory chega ao campo... E leva uma bronca terrível".

**Treinador **– Shiory! Como você pode se atrasar tanto assim? Daqui a alguns dias será o grande jogo e você se atrasa?

**Shiory** – Desculpa treinador! Eu juro que vou fazer o máximo possível pra... Melhorar o meu horário.

**Treinador** – Certo então. Agora vai se sentar.

**Shiory –** Sim senhor!

"Ela se senta e o treinador começa a falar":

**Treinador **– Muito bem pessoal, o grande dia está chegando e eu quero que vocês arrasem! Agora quero que vocês formem duplas, meninos com meninas e comecem a treinar. O jogo será daqui há alguns treinos então... Rápido! Comecem a treinar!

**Todos** – Sim treinador!

**Reny **– E então Shiory? Vai fazer com quem? Eu queria fazer com Sasuke, mas acho que ele quer fazer com você...

"Do nada, como fantasmas, aparecem Kaito e Sasuke dando o maior susto em Shiory".

**Kaito e Sasuke** – Quer fazer comigo Shiory?

**Shiory **– Hã? Bem é... Ah... Já sei... Que tal o Sasuke fazer com a Reny e o Kaito fazer comigo. Vamos kaito?

**Kaito **– Claro.

"Ela puxa logo o braço de Kaito antes que Sasuke retrucasse".

**Reny** – E então Sasuke? Vamos começar o treino?

**Sasuke** – Ta...

"Eles dois começam a treinar, mas o Sasuke não conseguia tirar os olhos da Shiory".

**Kaito** – Faz tempo que não treinamos juntos, não é Shiory?

**Shiory** – É. Mas eu to morrendo de sono, então não liga se eu dormi ta? XD

**Kaito** – Hehe. Tudo bem.

"Sasuke simplesmente não tirava o olho deles dois, chegou a um ponto que já estava deixando todas as bolas entrarem no gol".

**Reny **– Sasuke presta atenção.

**Sasuke** – Ah, claro.

**Shiory** – ZzZzZz...

**Kaito –** Shiory! Acorda!

"Shiory estava meio que dormindo meio que acordada".

**Kaito –** Presta atenção!

**Shiory **– Quê? Hã? Ta! Desculpa...

**Kaito **– Ta tudo bem. Só tenta fica um pouco mais atenta.

**Shiory **– Certo!

"Enquanto isso, no ginásio"...

**Setsu **– Não joga a bola tão forte Naru!

**Naru **– Eu não joguei forte!

"A bola havia passado direto por Setsu numa velocidade enorme e ido parar longe".

**Setsu **– Ah não?

**Naru **– Não!

**Setsu** – Então me explica, por que a bola foi parar quase do outro lado do ginásio?

**Naru **– Hum... Por que ela é uma bola voadora?

**Setsu –** Engraçadinha...  
"Naru fica rindo com aquela cara da gota, mas quando Setsu a viu rindo corou um pouco e foi logo dizendo":

**Setsu **– Ai deixa pra lá... Deixa que eu vou lá pegar a bola.

**Naru **– Ta bom.

"Setsu foi correndo pegar a bola do outro lado do ginásio".

"No treino de futebol"...

**Shiory **– Chega... Cansei...

**Treinador –** Muito bem time. Juntem-se aqui

"Todos largaram as bolas e foram se sentar".

**Treinador **– Muito bem. Vocês estão indo bem, mas ainda precisam treinar e muito. Ainda teremos mais alguns treinos por isso peço a vocês que se esforcem e também que... – ele começa a encarar a Shiory – não se atrasem. Dispensados!

**Shiory **– Sabia que ele ia implicar comigo.

**Reny –** Se você não se atrasasse tanto, talvez ele parasse de implicar.

**Shiory **– Mas eu tento!

"Elas já estavam saindo junto com o Kaito e o Sasuke".

**Naru **– Reny! Shiory!

**Shiory** – Oi!

**Reny **– Olá.

**Naru **– E aí? Como foi o treino de vocês?

**Shiory **– Sonolento.

**Sasuke** – Chato.

**Kaito **– Legal!

**Reny –** Bem calmo.

**Naru **– O meu foi mais ou menos. Não consegui treinar direito.

**Setsu **– Claro. Você quase me matou.

"Setsu aparece e se mete na conversa".

**Naru **– Você que não prestou atenção! Para onde estava olhando? Eu joguei direito e você nem se mexeu.  
**Setsu **– ¬¬

**Naru **– Mas foi!

**Setsu **– Claro que não.

**Naru **– Claro que sim!

**Reny **– Será que vocês dois não podiam parar de discutir não? O que aconteceu? Voltaram a brigar de novo é?

**Naru e Setsu** – Não...

**Kaito **– Então por que estão discutindo?

**Setsu e Naru –** Não estamos discutindo! 

**Shiory** – Ah não...

**Naru **– Bom... É... Até os melhores amigos discutem às vezes.

**Kaito** – Mas e então pessoal? Animados com o jogo?

**Shiory **– Muito.

**Reny **– Claro.  
**Sasuke** – Bastante.

**Naru** – O último que vocês tiveram ganharam, né? Tudo graças a Shiory e ao Kaito.  
**Sasuke** – Mas não se esqueça que agora vocês têm a mim no time.

**Reny –** E a mim também!

**Setsu** – Resumindo: vocês têm mais chances de ganhar.

**Shiory **– É isso aí!

"Eles vão conversando até que se dividem indo cada um para sua casa".

"Alguns dias depois"...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Atrasada pro campeonato de Skate? Ninguém merece!

**Zoey **– Rápido filha!

**Shiory **– To indo!

"Shiory estava descendo as escadas de sua casa".

**Mark **– Se você se atrasar pode acabar sendo desclassificada!

**Shiory –** To indo!

**Zoey** – Rápido!

"Shiory finalmente entrou no carro".

**Mark** – Finalmente.

**Shiory **– Vamos lá!

**Zoey –** Claro.

"O carro começa andar e em alguns minutos eles já estavam no parque, onde seria realizada a competição de skate da cidade".

**Zoey **– Boa sorte filha. Estaremos na platéia torcendo por você.

**Shiory –** Valeu! Vou dar meu máximo!

**Mark –** Sabemos que vai.

**Shiory** – Tchauzinho!

"Ela sai correndo para rampa"

**Apresentador** – E agora a competidora Shiory Hanson!

"Shiory sobe na rampa e se prepara".

"Ela faz manobras incríveis e sem nenhum erro. Gira, salta, brinca, faz um bando de poses e não cai".

**Apresentador** – Uau! Vocês viram essas manobras? Simplesmente incrível!  
"Shiory acaba seu espetáculo e acena para o publico que começa a aplaudir".

**Shiory **– Valeu!

"A competição foi passando, até que eles chegaram às finais".

**Apresentador **– Muito bem... Agora só sobrou Shiory, Lucy e Rimmen! Quem será a nossa campeã?

"Lucy se apresenta e vai muito bem, logo em seguida foi à vez de Rimmen que também foi espetacular e agora estava na vez de Shiory".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Vamos lá...

"Ela da um show que faz a arquibancada levantar e aplaudir".

**Apresentador **– Acho que já temos a nossa campeã! Shiory Hanson!

**Shiory** – Uhu! \o/  
"Ela vai falar com a Lucy e a Rimmen".

**Shiory** – Vocês também foram incríveis!

**Lucy e Rimmen** – Valeu!

**Lucy** – Parabéns.

**Shiory **– Valeu!

"Shiory recebe um troféu e as outras duas recebem medalhas".

**Naru –** Você foi incrível!

"Naru, Reny, Motoko e Keitaro estavam descendo as arquibancadas".  
**Shiory** – Valeu. Mas agora preciso ir por jogo.  
**Reny **– Então nos encontramos lá. Tchauzinho!  
"No carro"...

**Shiory **– Será que não da pra ultrapassar o limite de velocidade? Hein pai?

**Mark **– Sinto muito filha, mas isso é contra lei e...

**Shiory –** Ah...

**Zoey **– Ai Mark! Pisa logo no acelerador!

**Mark –** Mas só porque estamos muito atrasados mesmo.  
"Eles chegam ao estádio".  
**Zoey **– Bom, tomara que você ganhe Shiory.

**Shiory –** É claro.

**Mark **– Boa sorte, mas acho melhor correr porque já esta quase na hora de começar.

**Shiory **– Ta.

"Shiory sai correndo para a sala que ficava ao lado do campo, a sala reservada para os jogadores do time dela".

**Shiory** – Cheguei!

**Reny **– Aleluia.

**Treinador **– Finalmente, a última da equipe chegou...

**Shiory **– Competição de skate. Desculpa.

**Kaito **– E então? Como foi? Eu não pude ir porque tinha que chegar aqui um pouco mais cedo, desculpa.

**Shiory** – Tudo bem.  
**Sasuke **– Eu também não pude assistir. Mas sei que você deve ter se saído muito bem.

**Shiory **– Valeu.

**Sasuke** – Afinal, você é simplesmente espetacular.

"Shiory fica meio sem jeito, mas assim mesmo sorri".

**Pensamento de Kaito** – Droga... Lá vem ele de novo dando em cima da Shiory...

**Treinador –** Bem... Só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer... Acabem com eles!

**Time **– Sim!

"Eles entram no campo e a platéia começa a aplaudir".

**Voz no microfone** – E agora vamos receber os dois times!

"O apito soa e a partida se inicia".  
"O 1º tempo foi rolando, logo no início Kaito conseguiu fazer um gol, Sasuke conseguiu fazer outro e Shiory também. Mas o outro time conseguiu marcar dois gols".

"Quando faltavam 10 minutos para acabar o 1º tempo, Reny passou a bola para Shiory que começou a se aproximar rapidamente do gol, mas, bem na hora que ia chutar pro gol, um menino do outro time lhe deu um carrinho fazendo com que Shiory caísse no chão e machucasse a perna".

"O garoto leva um cartão vermelho e Shiory fica com a perna sangrando".

"O juiz apita e fala que Shiory precisava ir até a enfermaria".

**Sasuke** – Deixem que eu a levo.

**Shiory **– O quê? Não precisa. Sério.

"Ele não pareceu ouvir".

**Juiz **– Sinto muito, mas são as regras. Você não jogara o 2º tempo e irá para a enfermaria agora.

"Sasuke foi se aproximando de Shiory, e já que ela não estava conseguindo se levantar ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a enfermaria".

**Pensamento de Kaito** – Por que logo ele tinha que leva-la?

"Shiory fica corada enquanto olhava pra Sasuke que a levava".

**Sasuke –** Não se preocupe. Logo você estará bem.

"Shiory não conseguia falar".

"Eles ficaram em silencio até chegarem à enfermaria".

**Enfermeira** – Oh, o que aconteceu?

**Sasuke **– Minha amiga se machucou durante o jogo.

**Shiory **– Muito obrigada Sasuke... Mas... Podia me colocar no chão ou na cama caso a enfermeira queira colocar alguma coisa na minha perna que vai arder muito, por favor?

**Sasuke **– Certo.

"Ele a coloca em uma cama e senta em uma cadeira ao lado da cama".

**Enfermeira **– Agora com licença senhor Sasuke.

"Ela empurra Sasuke pra fora".

**Sasuke –** Muito obrigado por ajudá-la.

"Ela fecha a porta da enfermaria".

**Enfermeira** – Que garoto educado.  
**Shiory **– É...  
**Enfermeira –** Vocês dois são namorados?

**Shiory **– Quê? Claro que não! Nós somos só amigos...

**Enfermeira **– Hehe. Os melhores casais sempre começam como amigos querida.

**Shiory –** Hum... Nem sempre.

**Enfermeira **– Você quem sabe. Mas pelo jeito que ele te olhava... Parecia tão preocupado.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Hum... Por que enfermeira sabe ler a mente dos outros? Por que é sempre assim?

**Shiory –** Claro. Quem não estaria preocupado?

**Enfermeira **– Ai menina, quando você tiver minha idade vai entender... O olhar dele ia além da preocupação, acredite.

**Shiory **– Ai!  
"A enfermeira estava passando um remédio na ferida de Shiory".

"Shiory da um grito tão alto por causa do remédio que Sasuke entra na sala".

**Sasuke **– Está tudo bem?

**Shiory –** Calma. Eu não to sendo morta não...

**Enfermeira** – Por Favor... Poderia se retirar?

**Sasuke **– Desculpe.

"Ele sai novamente da sala".

**Enfermeira **– Não te disse?

**Shiory –** Claro! Você não ouviu o meu grito não?

**Enfermeira **– Claro que ouvi. Fiquei até surda. Mas estou dizendo sobre o olhar dele, como já disse vai alem da preocupação de um simples amigo.

**Shiory –** Ta talvez ele goste de mim... Mas eu não gosto dele do mesmo jeito ta bom?

**Enfermeira –** Você quem sabe...

"No campo de futebol"...

"Eles já estavam no final do 2º tempo, o time adversário havia conseguido marcar mais um gol, empatando o jogo".

"Mas nos últimos minutos Kaito passa para Reny que faz o gol da vitória".

**Voz no microfone** – E é gol!

"O apito começa a soar indicando o fim da partida".

"A platéia começa a comemorar e a gritar, enquanto no campo todos do time pulam em cima de Reny fazendo um montinho".

"Kaito nem se liga muito nisso, vai até a enfermaria e encontra sasuke no corredor".

**Kaito **– Como a Shiory está?

"Kaito podia estar morrendo de raiva do Sasuke, mas ao vê-lo parado fora da enfermaria só conseguiu pensar em Shiory e se ela estaria bem".

**Sasuke** – A não ser pelo grito que ela deu deve estar ótima.

**Kaito –** Grito?

**Sasuke –** Mas ela falou que tava tudo bem.

**Kaito** – Espero que ela saia daí logo.

**Sasuke **– Ela vai sair quando bem entender.

**Kaito **– Hum...  
"Enquanto isso, dentro da enfermaria"...

**Enfermeira **– Prontinho querida. Já pode ir embora.

**Shiory** – Obrigada!

**Enfermeira –** Volte sempre!

**Shiory **– Espero que não. Hehe.

"Ela abre a porta da enfermaria e encontra Kaito e Sasuke na porta".

**Shiory **– Oi meninos.

**Kaito e Sasuke** – Shiory você está bem?

**Shiory **– To muito bem. Não precisam se preocupar.

**Kaito** – Tem certeza?

**Shiory **– Sim.

**Sasuke **– Que bom.

**Shiory** – Como foi o jogo?

**Kaito** – Ganhamos. Eles empataram, mas aí a Reny conseguiu fazer o gol da vitória.

**Shiory** – Ah que bom.

**Sasuke** – É mesmo. Então? Que tal irmos comemorar com todo mundo no campo?  
**Shiory **– Claro.

"Eles vão andando de volta pro campo, bom... A Shiory estava mais mancando do que andando até que eles chegam ao campo onde geral tava comemorando".

**Reny** – Shiory!

**Shiory** – Oi!

**Reny **– Como você está?

**Shiory** – Muito melhor.

**Reny **– Que bom. Ai! Deixa eu te contar! Eu consegui!

**Shiory** – Parabéns!

**Reny** – Marquei o gol da vitória! Uhu!

"Ela da um abraço em Shiory que fica meio sem reação".

**Reny –** E então? Vamos comemorar?

**Shiory –** Claro!  
**Naru, Motoko e Keitaro** – Shiory! Reny!

"Eles haviam descido as arquibancadas e estavam indo na direção delas duas".

**Motoko **– Vocês foram incríveis!

**Naru –** Se foram!

**Keitaro **– Simplesmente demais.

**Shiory e Reny** – Valeu!

**Kaito **– As duas foram incríveis.

**Sasuke **– Com certeza.

"Reny fica corada, porque na hora que Sasuke disse isso, ela estava olhando diretamente pra ele".

**Keitaro** – Que tal a gente comemorar tudo isso?

**Naru **– Legal! Podíamos ir naquela pizzaria nova que abriu. Que tal?

"Todos concordam e os jogadores vão tomar banho enquanto os outros esperam".

"Alguns minutos depois"...

**Reny **– Já estamos prontos pessoal.   
**Naru –** Então vamos.

**Keitaro** – Mas cadê o Setsu? Eu não o vi na platéia.   
**Naru** – Eu não sei. Afinal, ele disse que viria.   
**Shiory –** Ele vai estar morto se e chegar aqui!

**Setsu **– Quem vai estar morto?

"Shiory faz cara de ódio".

**Shiory** – Por que você não veio assistir?

"Ela tava morrendo de raiva".

Setsu – Porque... Porque... Eu tive que fazer uma coisa...  
Naru – Que tipo de coisa?  
Setsu – Bem... É que... No meu orfanato tem uma garotinha de 8 anos... Que... Bem... Aconteceu... Uma coisa muito ruim quando ela foi adotada... O casal que a adotou morreu em um incêndio logo depois que ela foi adotada... Ela ficou muito traumatizada... E eu jurei que não deixaria que nada iria acontecer com ela. Bem... Acabo que essa promessa que eu fiz fez ela se apaixonar por mim... Mas isso não tem nada a vê com a história. Então hoje seria o dia que um casal iria passar lá no orfanato para adotar uma criança e quando ela soube disso ficou totalmente nervosa e morrendo de raiva durante dois dias até que ontem ela fugiu do orfanato no meio da noite e eu a ouvi fugindo ela saindo e fui atrás dela a procurando por todos os lados, mas não a encontrava. Até que quando já estava bem tarde eu a encontrei de baixo de uma árvore e então...   
"Início do Flash Back... Coloque suas cadeiras na posição vertical enquanto vocês assistiram o flash back mais lindo e triste de todos". XD

**Garotinha** – O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Setsu **– Vim te buscar.

**Garotinha **– Eu não vou voltar pra aquele orfanato!

**Setsu **– Yumi! Como você acha que vai viver por aqui? Você acha que vale a pena?

**Yumi **– Eu vou conseguir me virar... Eu vou...  
"Yumi era uma menina de cabelos azul marinho, lisos e bem curtinhos. Tem apenas 8 anos de idade".

Setsu – Você acha que roubar é a solução, não é? Acredite a vida na rua não é uma coisa legal... Eu já passei por isso. Não é uma coisa que a gente esquece facilmente. E não ache que só por que você é uma garotinha indefesa eles não vão pegar pesado com você!

**Yumi** – Setsu...

**Setsu –** Yumi...

**Yumi –** Setsu! Você é um bobo!  
"Yumi, que ainda é uma criança, começa a chorar e sai correndo".

**Setsu **– Yumi! Volta aqui!

**Yumi **– Não!

"Ela continua correndo até que consegue fazer Setsu perde-la de vista".

**Pensamento de Setsu –** E agora? A onde ela foi parar?

"Setsu começa a procurar na cidade escura, até que algum tempo depois ouve um choro familiar".

**Setsu –** Yumi? É você?

"Ele vai se aproximando de uma velha arvore, e bem em baixo dela Yumi estava encolhida chorando".

**Setsu **– Vamos voltar Yumi?

**Yumi **– Eu não quero...

**Setsu **– Sei que você está com medo do seu passado, mas você não precisa ter medo agora. Está tudo bem. Você sabe que eu vou te proteger.

**Yumi **– Mas você não vai deixar que eles me levem, não é?

**Setsu –** Claro que não vou deixar. Eu prometo.

**Yumi** – Hum...

"Yumi se levanta rapidamente e abraça Setsu".

**Setsu **– E agora? Vamos voltar?

**Yumi **– Mas... Eu quero ficar aqui com você Setsu...

**Setsu **– Então... Vamos conversar aqui mesmo?

**Yumi **– Certo...

"Eles se sentam".

"Alguns minutos depois, ambos haviam adormecido".

"Setsu acordou e levou Yumi de volta para o orfanato".

"Fim do flash back".

**Setsu **– E quando vi, já era tarde demais. É isso.  
**Shiory **– Ah...

"Ela olha pra Naru que tava com fogos saindo da boca".

**Motoko **– Tadinha dessa garotinha.

**Naru **– É... É claro...

"Naru estava vermelha de tanta raiva de Yumi, por ter abusado do amor e da bondade de Setsu, mas tentava evitar olhar Setsu cara a cara".

**Shiory** – Ah... É... Vamos comemorar?

"Tentando mudar de assunto".

**Reny **– Claro.

**Setsu –** E então? Aonde nós vamos?

**Shiory **– Era pra pizzaria. '  
**Keitaro **– Então o que estamos esperando?

**Kaito** – Vamos!

"Eles vão para uma pizzaria que havia acabado de inaugurar não muito longe dali".

**Sasuke** – Que tal pedirmos um rodízio?

**Shiory **– Ótima idéia.

**Naru** – Ta né.

**Shiory** – Hum...

**Motoko** – E então? Vocês devem estar bem felizes. Certo?

"Falando para os jogadores".

**Sasuke, Kaito, Reny e Shiory** – Claro!

**Reny** – Pena que você não pode ver Setsu.

**Naru –** É mesmo, mas você teve que ficar com essa Yumi...

**Setsu –** Desculpe, eu realmente queria ver o jogo.  
**Shiory **– Tudo bem.

**Naru –** Tudo bem? Foi o maior jogo do século e ele perdeu!

**Reny** – Calma Naru.

**Naru **– Eu to calma...

**Shiory **– Deve ta é com ciúmes... ¬¬

**Naru** – Ciúmes? Por que estaria com ciúmes?

**Shiory **– Por nada Naru... Por nada...

**Garçom **– O que vocês vão querer beber?

"Cada um faz seu pedido para o garçom e o rodízio começa".

**Setsu** – Naru poderia me passar a mostarda, por favor?

**Naru** – Você não tem mão? Pega você.

**Shiory **– Deixa que eu pego Setsu...

"Setsu fica olhando Naru".

**Naru** – O que foi? Nunca me viu não?

**Setsu –** Ta... Desculpa...

**Shiory** – Aqui.

"Ela entrega a mostarda pro Setsu".

**Setsu **– Obrigado Shiory.

"As horas foram se passando, todos conversavam alegremente menos Naru que estava dando gelo no Setsu".

**Kaito **– E então pessoal? Vamos indo?

**Shiory **– Claro.

**Motoko **– É. Já está ficando tarde.

**Keitaro –** Então vamos logo.

"Eles pagam à conta e começam a andar em direção as suas casas".  
**Pensamento de Shiory** – Meu pé ta doendo muito... Como eu to conseguindo andar? T.T

**Kaito **– Hoje foi um ótimo dia. Não concordam?

**Naru –** Não... A Shiory se machucou e além disso...  
"Naru percebe o que ia dizer então cala a boca".

**Shiory **– E, além disso, o quê?

**Naru –** Nada...

**Motoko** – Tadinha da Naru, ta é morrendo de ciúmes...

**Naru** – O quê? Claro que não!

**Shiory** – Ta né... ¬¬

"Shiory não parava de olhar pra droga do pé".

**Naru** – Ainda ta doendo?

**Shiory –** Um pouco, mas eu estou bem. '  
**Setsu **– Nossa... Já está quase anoitecendo.  
**Sasuke **– É. O tempo passa mesmo quando nos divertimos.

**Reny** – É...

**Motoko **– Melhor irmos mais depressa. Não quero chegar em casa tarde.

**Naru **– Nem eu.  
**Shiory –** Nem eu... Eu quero dormir... "

**Keitaro** – E eu não gosto de chegar tarde em casa.

**Kaito **– Então vamos...

"Eles começam a andar um pouco mais depressa, mas, alguns minutos depois, já estava tudo escuro".

**Shiory** – Está tudo escuro...

**Naru** – Que estranho... As luzes da rua não deviam estar acesas?

"Todas as luzes da rua estavam apagadas".

**Motoko** – Não gosto nada disso...

"Ela olha com uma cara de desconfiada para todos os lados".

"De repente eles ouvem um barulho vindo de trás deles".  
**Shiory** – O que deve ser isso?

**Voz **– Ah, não está tão difícil descobrir o que é.  
"Uma voz já conhecia pela maioria ali, menos pro Sasuke, pra Reny e pro Kaito, vem do meio da escuridão".   
**Naru **– Essa não...

**Shiory **– Você!

"Drin sai do escuro e se aproxima um pouco mais deles".  
**Drin –** Olá pessoal.  
**Reny **– Precisamos sair daqui! Corram!  
**Drin –** Não adianta fugir. Ataque-os predador!  
"Um predador parecendo um escorpião gigante, que tinha uma carapaça que queimava em brasas pulou das sombras".

**Naru **– Ai! Que bicho feio!

**Motoko **– Esse foi o piro de todos. ¬¬  
**Sasuke **– Mas o que é isso?

**Kaito **– Ah... É um predador e temos que fugir!

"Kaito, Sasuke e Reny iam sair correndo, mas o predador pula bem na frente deles".  
**Reny **– Isso não é bom...

**Naru –** Cuidado!

**Motoko **– Não temos escolha.

**Naru –** Não mesmo..

**Shiory –** Temos que nos transformar.

**Keitaro –** Mew Mew Keitaro! Metamorfose!

**Motoko** – Mew Mew Motoko! Metamorfose!

**Shiory** – Mew Mew Shiory! Metamorfose!

**Naru** – Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

"Eles se transformam".

**Sasuke **– Mas o que?

**Kaito **– Ah... Longa historia...

**Reny –** Muito longa...

**Shiory **– Você vai se ver com a gente!

**Drin** – É o que vamos ver. Ataque-os predador!

"Da ponta do ferrão do escorpião gigante, começou a surgir uma bola enorme de fogo".

**Motoko** – Cuidado!

"Um segundo depois ele lançou a bola neles".

"Motoko segurou Sasuke e o desviou do ataque, Keitaro fez o mesmo com Reny, Shiory com Kaito e Naru com o Setsu, mas o ataque por pouco não os atingiu".  
**Shiory **– Droga...

**Naru **– Vocês precisam sair daqui e agora.  
"Ela fala virada para Kaito e os outros".

**Setsu **– Não!

**Naru** – Ai! Mas você é mesmo um idiota sabia?

**Setsu **– Sou mesmo.

**Motoko** – Melhor pararmos de discutir.

**Naru **– Mas o que vamos fazer? Não podemos deixá-los aqui.

**Shiory** – Por que vocês são tão teimosos?

**Kaito **– Por que não podemos deixar vocês aqui com isso.

**Reny –** Pessoal nossos amigos são super heróis. Acho que eles dão conta.

**Setsu **– Eu não vou sair daqui!

"Eles não notam, mas o predador inicia o ataque contra eles".

**Shiory **– Cuidado!

**Motoko **– Hã?

"Eles são atirados longe".

**Naru** – Ai... Viu só? Se você já tivesse ido embora, isso não teria acontecido... Ai...

**Setsu **– Não importa... Vocês que quiseram ficar discutindo.

**Sasuke –** Bom, eu não vou sair daqui!

**Kaito** – Muito menos eu.

**Naru –** Agora é oficial... Estamos cercados de idiotas... Aff...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ai meu pé ainda ta doendo muito...  
**Shiory –** Ótimo. Fiquem aí!  
**Keitaro** – Vamos lá! Vamos acabar logo com ele.

**Shiory –** Vamos!

**Motoko e Keitaro –** Flechas de vento!

**Shiory e Naru –** Báculo de fogo!  
"Os ataques vão na direção do predador que fica parado esperando, quando os ataques chegam perto dele ele simplesmente abre a boca, os engole e depois, pela ponta do ferrão, os devolve fundidos e com o dobro de força contra os nossos heróis".  
**Shiory **– Esse cara é muito forte...

**Motoko –** Você quer dizer predador, né?

**Drin –** Vocês nem imaginam o quanto.

**Predador –** Vocês não vão conseguir me deter.

**Drin **– Ataque-os novamente!

"O predador novamente usou o ataque da bola de fogo, mas, dessa vez, ela parecia bem maior e bem mais forte".

**Keitaro **– Essa não!

"Todos são jogados longe".  
**Motoko** – Sério? Não notei isso... ¬¬

**Keitaro **– Ai... Mas temos que continuar.

"Ele tenta se levantar, e com esforço consegue".

**Naru **– Não vamos desistir!

**Motoko** – É isso aí!

**Shiory** – Não mesmo!

"O pé de Shiory ainda estava doendo bastante".

**Shiory** – Ai...

"Mas assim mesmo ela se levanta".

**Naru **– Shiory você ta legal?  
**Shiory –** É claro que eu estou bem!

**Pensamento de Sasuke** – Shiory... Não seja teimosa. Você nunca vai derrotar o predador assim...

**Kaito **– Shiory você não esta bem!

**Shiory **– Eu to ótima!

**Drin** – Não por muito tempo. Predador faça-me o favor.

"O predador novamente os ataca, o ataque estava ainda mais forte do que da ultima vez. Ele os atinge, os lançando longe mais uma vez".

**Motoko **– Ai... Eu não agüento mais...

**Naru** – Esse predador é invencível é?

"Motoko volta ao normal".

**Keitaro** – Motoko!

"Keitaro tenta se levantar, mas não consegue caindo novamente no chão e volta ao normal".

**Naru e Shiory** – Keitaro! Motoko!

**Naru –** Ai e agora?

**Shiory **– Eu... Eu... Não sei...

**Naru **– Eu acho que também não vou agüentar muito.

**Shiory –** Eu to bem, mas...

"Naru percebe que a perna de Shiory estava sangrando".

**Naru **– Shiory... A sua perna...

**Shiory **– Eu to bem!

"Ela se levanta".

**Drin **– Ai... Você realmente não sabe parar né? Se é assim então não tenho escolha. Ataque-as.

"O predador as atinge de novo".

**Naru **– Não da...

**Shiory** – Vamos! Levanta Naru!

"Shiory se levanta de novo".

**Naru** – Ta. Eu não posso desistir.

"Naru também se levanta, mas, assim que elas se levantam, o predador as ataca, mas desta vez ele soltou duas bolas de fogo. Uma pela boca e outra pelo ferrão".

"Elas são atingidas e acabam batendo em uma arvore".

**Shiory **– Naru você ta bem?

**Naru –** Acho que sim... E você?

**Shiory **– To bem.

"Elas se levantam, porém o predador nem espera elas se levantarem direito, as atacou novamente com as duas bolas de fogo".

"Elas foram atingidas e dessa vez jogadas para onde estavam Kaito e os outros".  
"Shiory e Naru voltam ao normal".  
**Reny –** Vocês estão bem?

**Naru** – Não podemos desistir...

**Shiory –** E a gente não vai!

**Sasuke –** Vocês não podem mais lutar assim! Principalmente você Shiory!

"Shiory e Naru se levantam Sasuke segura Shiory, não a deixando sair dali".

**Shiory **– Eu não vou parar de lutar! Me solta!

**Sasuke **– Nem pensar!

"Sasuke estava dando um 'abraço' em Shiory e ela não consegue sair".

**Shiory **– Me solta!

"Shiory meio que cai e coloca a mão na perna".

**Naru **– Ai... Eu tenho que continuar...

"Naru também cai no chão".

**Setsu **– Naru!

"Ele vai até ela para tentar ajuda-la".

**Naru** – Eu to bem...

"Ela tenta se levantar, mas cai de novo".

**Setsu –** Você não esta nada bem!

**Naru –** É claro que estou!  
"De repente, Drin aparece na frente dos dois".  
**Drin **– Vejamos o que temos aqui... Um casalzinho desesperado.

**Naru** – Cala a boca!

"Setsu pega a primeira coisa que vê no chão, uma latinha de refrigerante, e a taca no Drin".

**Setsu **– Sai daqui!

**Drin** – Ah, então você quer brigar?

"Drin segura Setsu pelo pescoço e o lança bem na frente do predador".

**Drin **– Você já me irritou demais moleque. Predador acabe de vez com esse pirralho.

**Naru **– Não!

"Naru se levanta, seu corpo começa a brilhar intensamente e ela se transforma".

"Seus olhos ainda estavam brilhando e, do nada, uma espiral de fogo surge em volta de seu corpo formando um tipo de fênix".

"Ela levanta os braços e os coloca pra frente, como se fosse um comando para a fênix de fogo que vai na direção do predador que é destruído em questão de segundos, mas ele já havia atacado Setsu um segundo antes de ser destruído".  
"Logo em seguida, Naru volta ao normal e cai no chão completamente sem forças".  
**Drin **– Tenho que admitir que por essa eu não esperava. Mas você só teve sorte gatinha. Agora com licença.   
"Ele se dele - transporta para perto da pedra das trevas, mas antes de pega-la, Dess pulou de uma das mochilas de uma das garotas que estava jogada no chão e engoliu a pedra antes do Drin".   
**Dess **– Há há!  
**Drin **– Droga...   
"Ele volta sua atenção para Naru".  
**Drin** – Tiveram sorte, mas eu acho que o seu namoradinho nem tanta. Lembre-se bem dele, pois acho que depois dessa, ele não acordara mais. Adeus.  
"Ele some".  
"Imediatamente Naru se levanta e vai correndo para onde o Setsu estava caído".

**Naru** – Setsu!

"Ela levanta a cabeça dele e a coloca no seu colo".

**Setsu** – Você está bem?

**Naru** – To...

**Setsu **– Que bom...

"Ele desmaia".

**Naru **– Setsu!

**Shiory **– Calma naru...

"Shiory fica de joelhos pra falar com Naru".

**Shiory** – Ele vai ficar bem.

**Naru** – Shiory... A sua perna... Você ta perdendo muito sangue!  
"A perna de Shiory agora estava sangrando muito mais".

**Shiory** – Então talvez seja por isso que... Eu esteja vendo tudo embaça...

"Ela também desmaia".

**Naru **– Shiory!

**Sasuke e Kaito** – Shiory!

**Naru **– E os outros...

**Reny **– Já liguei para a ambulância.

"Do nada, eles ouvem uma sirene".

**Naru **– Mas que confusão... Mas... Eles vão ficar bem... Tenho certeza!

"Eles são levados pela ambulância".

"Fim do episodio".


	28. O Passado de Setsu

**CAPÍTULO 28: O PASSADO DE SETSU**

"De manhã, no hospital, Sasuke e Kaito estavam no quarto de Shiory, Motoko já estava recuperada, mas Keitaro ainda não e ela estava no quarto dele com a Reny enquanto a Naru fica no quarto onde estava Setsu".  
"No quarto de Keitaro, Motoko e Reny estavam sentadas perto da cama dele, esperando que ele acordasse".

**Motoko **– Quando será que ele vai acordar?

**Reny** – Calma Motoko... Não adianta nada ficar sofrendo.  
**Motoko –** Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... Quero logo que ele fique bom.   
**Reny** – Eu sei...  
"De repente, a porta do quarto se abre e o médico entra no quarto".

**Médico** – Com licença, vim dizer que acabamos de conseguir falar com os seus responsáveis que vocês estão aqui. Certo?

**Motoko** – Certo.

**Reny **– Muito obrigada senhor.

**Médico** – Não há de que.

"Ele sai de lá".

**Reny **– Como será que estão Shiory e Setsu?  
**Motoko** – Espero que bem.

**Reny **– É.  
**Motoko** – Ah Reny? Posso de fazer uma pergunta?

**Reny **– Hum? Claro!

**Motoko **– Eu andei percebendo e... Você está gostando do Sasuke?

**Reny **– É... Bem... Acho que sim... Mas ele ama a Shiory... Eu não quero me meter... Mas a Shiory... Insisti...

"Reny fica corada".

**Motoko **– Você não deve desistir. E a própria Shiory também está dando força!

**Reny **– É eu sei... Mas... Eu não vou desistir...

**Motoko** – É assim que se fala.

"De repente o Keitaro começa a abrir os olhos".

**Keitaro **– Motoko...

**Motoko** – Keitaro!

"Ela o abraça".

**Reny **– Que bom que você acordou.

**Keitaro** – Onde estão os outros? Eles estão bem? E você Motoko? Está bem?

**Motoko** – Os outros estão em outras salas. E não sei se eles estão bem, mas com certeza devem estar. E é claro que eu estou bem!

**Keitaro –** Que bom.

**Reny **– Como será que eles estão?

**Motoko **– Tomara que estejam bem

**Keitaro **– Com certeza devem estar. Apesar de que eu não sei direito o que aconteceu com eles...

**Motoko **– Eu sei mais ou menos... Mas a Reny e os outros que devem saber mais.

**Reny **– Hum...

**Keitaro** – Espero que todos estejam bem.

**Reny** – Eu ainda não te contei Motoko? Com detalhes e tal? O que aconteceu com os outros?  
**Motoko** – Na verdade não...   
**Reny **– Ta... Então foi assim ó...

"Em um outro quarto, Shiory estava deitada em uma cama com a perna toda enfaixada".  
**Kaito **– Shiory...

"Ela fala bem baixinho".  
**Sasuke** – Eu devia tê-la impedido.

**Kaito** – E você conseguiu não?

"Kaito está morrendo de raiva porque está se lembrando da cena... Mas não muita".

**Kaito **– ¬¬

**Sasuke –** Pelo menos eu fiz alguma coisa.

**Kaito** – Eu só não...

"Shiory começa a abrir os olhos bem devagar".

**Shiory **– Vocês não param de brigar não?

"Ela falando quase num sussurro".

**Kaito** – Shiory! Como você está? Está bem?

**Shiory **– Não sinto a minha perna, mas to bem.  
**Sasuke** – Que bom que você está bem.

**Shiory **– É. Hum... Não to me lembrando direito o que aconteceu ontem... /

**Kaito **– Você se esforçou demais e a sua ferida na perna acabou piorando.

**Shiory –** Eu sou teimosa mesmo, né? '

**Kaito –** Se é.

**Sasuke** – Nem eu consegui te deter. Teimosa... ¬¬

**Kaito** – Mas como será que estão os outros?

**Sasuke **– Devem estar bem.

**Shiory** – Ou será que não? Ah eu tenho que vê-los!

"Shiory já começa a tentar se levantar"  
**Kaito** – Mas nem pensar!

"Kaito a segura e meio que a empurra suavemente de volta pra cama".

**Shiory **– Ah... Eu quero sair daqui!

**Sasuke **– Não seja teimosa!

**Kaito **– Afinal, aposto que eles estão muito bem.

"Shiory fica com uma cara de emburrada".

**Sasuke** – Calma... Agora você precisa descansar.

**Shiory **– Já fiquei muito tempo nesse maldito hospital!

**Sasuke** – E... O que aconteceu daquela ultima vez, hein? Foi alguma coisa com esses predadores também?

**Shiory –** Tinha até me esquecido que você não sabia. '

**Sasuke** – Prometo guardar segredo.

**Pensamento de Kaito** – Que ódio! Mais uma coisa que ele sabe a mais sobre a Shiory...

**Sasuke –** Agora eu quero que você me conte tudo.

**Shiory **– Hum... Ta bom. Foi assim...

"Em um outro quarto não muito longe do que aquele... Naru olhava intensamente para Setsu, que ainda estava dormindo".

**Pensamento de Naru** – Quando ele vai acordar? Já estou ficando nervosa...  
"Setsu abre os olhos".  
**Naru **– Setsu!

"Ele meio que leva um susto".

**Setsu** – Naru? O que aconteceu?

**Naru **– Você não se lembra?

**Setsu** – Lembro, mas o que aconteceu depois?

**Naru –** Você, a Shiory, a Motoko e o Keitaro desmaiaram, a Reny chamou uma ambulância e você só acordou agora.

**Setsu** – Caramba...

**Naru** – Mas você está bem?

**Setsu **– To... Mas... Eu tenho que saber se a Yumi foi adotada... Eu prometi que ia ficar com ela...

"Setsu faz menção de se levantar".

**Naru **– Mas você não pode sair! Ainda não está bem.

**Pensamento de Naru** – Principalmente por causa da Yumi... Grr.

**Setsu **– Mas é só pra falar com ela... E deixa de ser ciumenta ta?

**Naru –** Eu não estou com ciúmes!

**Setsu **– Nem vem com essa porque eu sei que você ta!

**Naru **– Não estou não!

**Setsu –** Você não sabe mentir.

"Naru estava com o rosto todo vermelho".

**Naru** – Hum...

**Setsu** – Eu não quero que ela fuja... Eu não quero que ela passe pelo que eu passei e...

**Naru **– Pelo que você passou?

**Setsu –** Bem... Foi há uns 5 anos... Era um dia normal, pelo menos até eu chegar em casa...  
"Início do flash back".  
"Setsu tinha apenas 6 anos e estava entrando em casa, alguns minutos depois ele começou a discutir com seus pais, por motivos bobos".

**Setsu** – Eu odeio vocês!

"Ele fecha e tranca a porta do quarto. Olha pra janela do seu quarto, estava aberta".

**Setsu** – Acho que vou ficar mais um pouco fora.

"Ele pula a janela e sai andando pela rua. Depois de um tempo andando ele decide voltar. Mas quando chega em casa, vê um bando de policial na frente dela".

**Setsu **– Mas o que será que aconteceu?

"Ele sai correndo em direção a casa, assim que chega no quintal um policial o para".

**Setsu** – O que aconteceu?

**Policial** – Você é o garoto chamado Setsu?

**Setsu **– Sim, sou eu. O que aconteceu senhor?  
**Policial** – Houve um acidente terrível quando seus pais estavam te procurando de carro... E eles não... Não... Bem... Eles não agüentaram garoto... Sinto muito.

**Setsu **– O quê?  
**Policial **– Agora... Você tem que vir com a gente...

**Setsu** – Não!

"O policial tenta segurar seu braço, mas Setsu consegue escapar e sai correndo".

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Papai... Mamãe...

"Ele ainda estava correndo e já estava bem longe de casa agora".

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Se eu não tivesse saído... Eles não iriam me procurar e isso não teria acontecido...

"Setsu para de correr e começa a chorar".

**Setsu** – Foi minha culpa... Foi tudo minha culpa... E as últimas palavras que eu falei para eles foram: 'Eu odeio vocês!'  
"Setsu se sentou no chão da rua e continuou a chorar".  
"Do nada, um garoto bem mais velho que ele aparece. O garoto tinha cabelos castanhos curtos arrepiados para cima e tinha os olhos bem azuis e estava usando uma roupa meio gasta".  
**Garoto** – Ei pirralho, quem é você? Nunca te vi por aqui.  
**Setsu –** Hum...

"Ele vira a cara por outro lado, mas o garoto percebe que ele estava chorando".

**Garoto** – Ei, por que está chorando?

**Setsu **– Por nada...

**Garoto –** Não minta fedelho.

**Setsu **– Eu não sou fedelho.

"Setsu se levantou, mas era bem mais baixo do que esse outro menino".

**Garoto** – Cale a boca, você não passa de um pirralhinho.

**Setsu **– Hum...  
**Garoto** – De qualquer forma, o meu nome é Keji e tenho 12 anos. Qual o seu nome tampinha?  
**Setsu** – Setsu...

**Keji **– Qual a sua idade?

**Setsu **– 6...

"Setsu sempre falando baixo e dando respostas curtas".

**Keji **– Então eu acertei quando disse que você era um pirralho.

**Setsu –** Cala a boca... ¬¬

**Keji –** Você está perdido ou o que? Por que está aqui parado sozinho?

**Setsu –** Não é da sua conta.

**Keji –** Anda fala logo.

**Setsu **– Eu... Eu fugi de casa... Aí... Quando eu voltei descobri que meu pais tinham saído pra me procurar e morrerão num acidente... E um policial tentou me levar pro orfanato, mas eu fugi e agora to aqui...

**Keji –** Nossa... Então você praticamente não tem para onde ir?

**Setsu **– Não...

**Keji **– Se quiser você pode vir comigo.

**Setsu** –...

**Keji **– Eu moro junto com outras crianças que também não tem aonde a ir. Se você não quiser ir para um orfanato eu sugiro que venha comigo.

**Setsu –** Ta... Mas só porque não tenho pra onde ir... E não quero ir pro orfanato...

"Setsu segue o Keji até um beco escuro. Devia ter umas 7 crianças lá, menores e maiores que Setsu".

**Keji **– Pessoal, encontrei mais um membro.

"Geral começa a se apresentar, mas no fim Setsu fica do lado de um garoto da idade dele, só que era mais alto do que ele. Tinha cabelo loiro e era um pouco comprido, não muito, só um pouco. Tinha olhos mais verdes do que os de Setsu, mas que não demonstravam sentimento algum, só frieza. Seu rosto não era muito amigável. Ele se levantou e vou falar com Setsu".   
**Garoto **– Oi. O meu nome é Rye.

**Setsu **– Meu nome é Setsu.

**Rye –** Que seja

"Rye da às costas e anda para outro lugar".

**Keji –** Não ligue para o Rye. Ele não é muito amigável, mas você se acostuma. Mas já que você é novo, vou logo avisando... Rye é do tipo que não quer saber de nada e que sempre faz de tudo para conseguir o que quer, até humilhar os outros e tal. É só você não ligar muito pra ele.

**Setsu **– Deu pra notar... ¬¬  
**Keji **– Já está tarde. Acho melhor dormirmos um pouco. Amanha será um longo dia.

"Todos os garotos obedecem ele e geral vai dormir. Setsu se aloja num canto e dorme também".

"De manhã"...

**Rye **– Ei garoto. Acorda!

"Setsu abre os olhos e vê Rye parado na frente dele".

**Setsu **– O quê?

"Ele ainda estava meio sonolento".

**Rye **– A cala boa! E anda logo garoto!Eles já foram e o Keji disse para eu te mostrar como as coisas funcionam por aqui. Então anda logo.  
**Setsu **– Ta bom...

"Setsu se levanta e começa a seguir o Rye que não dizia uma palavra".

**Setsu **– E o que exatamente você vai me ensinar?

**Rye –** Como se virar por aqui.

**Setsu –**... /

**Rye **– Agora cale a boca e continua andando.  
**Setsu **– Certo...  
"Eles vão andando até que chegam em uma rua que não tinha muito movimento, perto do parque".

**Rye **– Vamos esperar aqui.

**Setsu **– Vamos esperar o quê?

"Um velhinho estava passando naquela rua naquele momento, carregava varias sacolas de supermercado".

**Rye **– Veja e aprenda.  
**Setsu** – Aprender o quê?

**Rye **– Quieto.

"Rye sai de onde ele estava com o Setsu e foi se aproximando do velhinho, não tinha ninguém na rua. Ele sai correndo e rouba a sacola de compras que o velhinho tinha na mão".

**Velhinho** – Ei você! Devolva isso!

"O Rye sai correndo para onde estava Setsu e o manda sair correndo também. Alguns minutos depois, eles já estavam bem longe dali e já haviam parado de correr".

**Rye **– Aprendeu agora?  
**Setsu **– Isso foi muito errado! Não se pode ganhar as coisas assim!

**Rye** – Ah cala a boca. E daí que é errado? Ele que deu azar.

**Setsu** – Não é assim que se consegue as coisas!

**Rye –** Aqui é assim. E eu acho melhor você indo se acostumando pirralho.

**Setsu **– Se for assim eu prefiro passar fome!

**Rye –** Então morra de fome. Porque agindo assim você não vai conseguir nada aqui

**Setsu** – Ótimo então!

**Rye **– Então você vai morrer de fome?

**Setsu** – Não... Eu vou arranjar outro jeito... Só isso...

**Rye** – Ah é? Como? Anda senhor espertinho... Me diga como.  
**Setsu **– É... Bem... Hã... Hum...

"Ficando com a cabeça baixa a cada palavra".

**Rye **– Foi o que pensei. Você não faz idéia. Isso porque não há outro jeito e se você quer ficar com o nosso grupo, vai ter que se acostumar e não reclamar.  
**Setsu** – Ta... Então eu... Ah... Eu vou fazer alguma coisa...

**Rye **– Ah é? O quê?

"Ele sai andando por aí sem rumo".  
**Setsu **– Sei que não tenho para onde ir... Mas não quero ser um ladrão...

"Ele estava sentado embaixo de uma das árvores do parque falando consigo mesmo até que uma velhinha aparece e diz":

**Velha** – Meu filho... Você precisa de ajuda?

**Setsu **– Não... Obrigado...

**Velha –** Hum... Quer comer alguma coisa?

"Ela estava com uma sacola de compras na mão".

**Setsu **– É...

"Nessa hora Setsu não se contem e sua barriga ronca, ele estava morto de fome".

**Velha –** Hum...

"Depois de um tempo Setsu estava comendo e conversando com a velha sobre o que tinha acontecido. Depois desse 'lanche' eles ficaram se olhando".

**Velha **– Muito bem Setsu... Agora eu irei levá-lo para um orfanato certo?

**Setsu **– Mas... Mas... Eu não quero ir pra lá.

**Velha **– Você prefere ser um ladrão?

**Setsu **– Não senhora...

**Velha** – Então pronto. Venha comigo.  
**Setsu **– Ta então...

"A velha o leva até o orfanato onde ele morava agora".

"Fim do flash back".  
**Naru **– Eu... Eu... Não sabia disso... Sinto muito...

"Setsu agora já estava sentado na cama".

**Setsu** – Tudo bem... Eu nunca contei, né?

**Naru –** Não... Eu realmente sinto muito.

**Setsu **– Tudo bem.

**Naru **– Mas... O que aconteceu com o Rye e os outros?

**Setsu** – Nunca mais soube deles desde então...

**Naru** – Tendi... Que bom que você não ficou com eles. Gosto muito mais de você do jeito que é. .

"Naru fica vermelha ao perceber o que havia acabado de dizer, então ela desvia o olhar pra outro lado".  
**Setsu **– É... Eu não queria ser daquele jeito.  
**Naru **– É... E como você está se sentindo? Porque aquele ataque do predador foi realmente forte.  
**Setsu** – To me sentindo muito bem. E você?

**Naru** – Só estou um pouco com sono, mas estou bem.

**Setsu **– Que bom!  
"Os dois ficam corados e desviam o olhar".

**Naru **– Será que os outros estão legais?

**Setsu **– Espero que sim...  
"Enquanto isso, no quarto de Shiory, ela ainda esta contando pro Sasuke todas as aventuras que ela e os seus outros amigos heróis tiveram".  
**Pensamento de Kaito** – Droga... Ela parece que está se divertindo muito falando com ele...

**Shiory **– O que foi Kaito?

**Kaito** – Ah? Não foi nada não. Mas como está sua perna Shiory? Ta melhorando?  
**Sasuke** – É. Ela ainda está dormente?

**Shiory **– Não sei... Acho que ela está melhor... De uma maneira que não está bem. '  
**Kaito **– Mas está melhorando, né?  
**Shiory –** Claro!

**Kaito** – Que bom.  
**Sasuke **– Mas Shiory, desde quando você tem esses poderes?

**Shiory –** Há alguns meses.

**Sasuke **– Maneiro. Deve ser legal ter esses poderes e tal.

**Shiory** – Não muito. Lutar contra o mal dá muito trabalho.

**Sasuke **– Mas mesmo assim, parece ser bem legal. Você é bastante responsável, hein?

"Nisso Kaito só está faltando explodir de tanta raiva de Sasuke".

**Shiory **– É... Mas algumas vezes não queria ter esses poderes.

**Sasuke** – Por que não?

**Shiory **– Hum... Como ontem... A gente se deu mal... E isso é muito difícil... E a gente não consegue levar uma vida normal, né?

**Sasuke **– Mas isso prova que você e seus amigos são muito importantes.

**Shiory** – É.   
"De repente o médico entra no quarto".

**Médico** – Seus pais estão aqui Shiory. E você irá receber alta amanhã de manhã.   
"No outro quarto"...

**Médico **– Keitaro você terá que ficar por mais um tempo.

**Keitaro **– Certo.

"E em outro quarto"...  
**Médico** – Setsu, você já pode ir.

**Setsu** – Sério? Legal!

**Naru** – Vamos ver os outros?

**Setsu **– Claro.

"Eles saem do quarto e vão ver seus amigos".

**Setsu **– E então Keitaro? Como você ta?

**Keitaro** – Eu to bem melhor, mas o médico disse que eu só vou sair amanha de manhã. E você? Melhorou?

**Setsu **– Já recebi até alta.

**Keitaro** – Que bom.

**Motoko **– E você Naru? Ta bem?

**Naru **– Só com um pouco de sono, não dormi muito, mas fora isso estou bem.

**Motoko** – Que bom.

**Keitaro** – Vocês ainda vão visitar a Shiory e já ta tarde. Melhor vocês irem falar com ela logo.

**Naru** – Verdade. Tchauzinho! Melhoras Keitaro!

**Keitaro** – Tchau!

"No quarto de Shiory"...

**Shiory** – Então Setsu você está melhor?

**Setsu **– Claro. Até já recebi alta, mas e você Shiory? Como está a perna?

**Shiory **– Acho que eu volto a andar em alguns dias.

**Naru **– Que bom.

**Sasuke** – Bom mesmo.

**Kaito** – Ótimo.  
**Setsu** – Hã? É... Excelente?

**Shiory** –...

"Geral olha para Setsu".

**Shiory **– Hahahahahaha! Só você mesmo... '  
**Naru** – Hehe. Shiory você já sabe que eu estou bem feliz por isso.

**Shiory** – Que bom. Mas... Como o Keitaro falou é melhor vocês irem logo pra casa.  
**Naru **– Mas como você sabe o que ele disse?

**Shiory **– Simples. Audição de gata Naru... Eu ouço tudo em um raio de 10 km. E até mesmo a conversa ao lado... E a história do Setsu... Mas é claro, só se eu quiser ouvir... Então pode me chamar de fofoqueira que eu não ligo.

**Naru **– Se você não estivesse com sua perna machucada e internada no hospital eu juro que te matava, mas de qualquer forma sei que você não do tipo fofoqueira por isso vou tentar não me importar muito com isso. Tchauzinho.  
**Setsu **– Até mais Shiory!  
**Naru** – Melhoras.  
**Kaito e Sasuke –** Tchau!  
"Na rua, Setsu e Naru andavam calmamente".

**Naru **– Ai que sono!

"Bocejando".

**Setsu **– É. Salvar você dá muito sono.

"Bocejando também".

**Naru **– O que quer dizer com isso? Eu que te salvei. E você ficou dormindo até agora! Eu fiquei acordada.

Setsu – Ta... Mas eu também te ajudei!

**Naru** – Ah não vamos começar a brigar de novo! Mas de qualquer forma... Você não deve estar realmente cansado... Afinal dormiu por muito tempo... Eu fiquei acordada praticamente a noite toda.

**Setsu **– Então melhor irmos logo. Não quero que a 'Cinderela' pegue no sono.

**Naru** – Como é que é? Ora seu! Você me paga! Volta aqui!

"Eles começaram a correr".  
**Naru **– Você devia me agradecer! Eu fiquei acordada a noite toda porque tinha medo que mais algum predador aparece por lá e te ferisse mais!  
**Setsu** – Mas se não fosse por mim, você não teria usado seus poderes especiais.

**Naru** – Você poderia pelo menos me agradecer né?

**Setsu –** Obrigado.

**Naru –** Pelo menos isso...

"Naru e Setsu estavam caminhando perto do parque, mas, um menino que aparentava ter uns 11 ou 12 anos, que tinha cabelos loiros um pouquinho de nada compridos, com olhos bem verdes os estava observando por de trás de uma arvore".

**Rye –** Então, você ainda ta vivo... Droga... Pelo visto ele está muito bem... Não acredito... Eu dou duro pra sobreviver e ele hoje se da bem? Mas que droga...

"Ele repara em Naru".

**Rye **– Hum... Muito interessante...

"Ele fica com uma cara meio que pensativa, como se estivesse refletindo sobre algo".

**Rye **– Acho que vou fazer uma visitinha ao Setsu.

"Ele sai de trás da arvore".

**Rye **– Setsu?

**Setsu **– Hã? Você!

**Rye **– Lembra-se de mim?

**Setsu **– Claro que eu lembro de você! Rye! O que você ta fazendo aqui?

**Rye** – Se esqueceu que eu moro aqui pirralho?

"Sua voz ainda era fria, mas seu olhar não estava tão ruim quanto antes".

**Setsu **– Achei que você ficava só na cidade roubando...

**Rye** – Se passaram 5 anos. As pessoas mudam seu otário.

**Setsu –** Hum... Bom pra você...

**Rye** – E quem é essa?

"Ele pergunta olhando para Naru, que ainda não havia falado nada".

**Setsu** – É a minha amiga Naru... E o que você ta querendo aqui?

**Rye **– Só estou dando uma volta. E como, já disse, as pessoas mudam.

**Setsu **– Até parece. ¬¬

**Naru –** Oi, o meu nome é Naru. Você se chama Rye não é?

**Rye** – Prazer em te conhecer Naru.

"Ele faz uma reverencia tipo de cavalheiro".

**Naru **– '

**Setsu –** Rye o que você está armando?

**Rye **– Eu? Nada... Só que quando vi meu amiguinho decidi da um 'oi', né?

**Setsu –** Sei... Eu te conheço...

**Rye** – Você não acha que as pessoas mudam não?

**Naru** – Ele tem razão Setsu. As pessoas mudam.

**Setsu **– Hum... Ta... Foi ótimo te vê de novo, mas agora a gente tem que ir. Vamos Naru.

**Rye **– Até mais.  
**Naru **– Tchauzinho! Foi um prazer te conhecer!

**Setsu** – Até mais? Até nunca...

"Ele fala bem baixinho, praticamente pra si mesmo".

"Eles continuam andando pela rua, até que quando já estavam bem longe"...

**Naru –** Por que você foi tão frio com ele?

**Setsu **– Ele não é uma pessoa que a gente pode confiar Naru...

**Naru –** Por que diz isso? Passou-se tanto tempo... Ele pode ter mudado.

**Setsu** – Eu conheço mais ele que você... Ele faz de tudo pra conseguir o que quer... De humilhar os outros. Não confia nele, promete?

"Naru fica corada quando ele faz a pergunta".

**Naru **– Bom... É... Prometo. Apesar de que ainda acho que as pessoas mudam.

**Setsu** – Olha nos meus olhos, você promete?

"Naru ficou mais vermelha do que antes".

**Naru **– Prometo. Eu juro.

"Ela estendeu o dedo mindinho pra ele e ele colocou o seu dedo mindinho junto ao dela, fazendo a famosa promessa do dedo mindinho".

**Naru** – Agora temos uma promessa.

**Setsu **– .

"Eles continuam andando".

"Em um lugar bem distante de lá, duas sombras, uma de um alien e outra de um ser de uma outra dimensão, discutem praticamente engolidas na escuridão do lugar desconhecido e completamente sombrio".

**Haru** – Você enlouqueceu? Se esqueceu que a Shiory não pode se ferir? Incompetente

**Drin **– A culpa não é minha se ela é tão teimosa e...

**Haru –** Cale-se. Dessa vez deixarei passar, mas na próxima... Você verá.

**Drin** –...

"De repente, Drin, que estava ajoelhado, colocou a mão na testa. Sua marca das trevas brilhava intensamente. Ele caiu e começou a gritar, como se algo o estivesse machucando e muito. Poucos segundos depois ele volta ao normal".

**Haru **– Entendeu?

**Drin **– Desculpe... Mestre...

**Haru** – Como já disse... Dessa vez passara, mas tome mais cuidado ou então você já sabe.

**Drin –** Sim mestre...

"Ele some".

"Dois dias depois, nossos heróis (todos) e os seus amigos estavam sentados em uma das mesas no pátio do colégio conversando, pois era hora do recreio".

**Naru **– Que bom que vocês estão de volta. Shiory e Keitaro.

**Shiory –** Nova e recuperada!

**Keitaro **– Mas ainda assim com a perna enfaixada.

**Shiory** – É, mas é só pra proteger... ¬¬

**Kaito **– Mas mesmo assim recuperada certo?

**Shiory **– Claro que eu to bem.

**Naru** – Ah! Eu contei pra vocês?

**Motoko **– O quê?

**Naru** – Hoje eu fui à portaria do colégio e eles me falaram que nesse final de semana agora vai ter um concurso de animais aqui no colégio. E vai ter um grande prêmio.

**Motoko** – Que legal... E o que a gente tem com isso?

**Naru** – Olhem o calendário caros amigos.

**Keitaro **– E o que tem ele?

**Shiory –** Não me diga que você quer fazer isso com a gente?

**Naru –** Sim! Muahahaha (risada maligna)!

**Shiory** – Não!

**Naru **– Vamos! Vai ser legal!

**Motoko e Keitaro** – Hã?

**Shiory** – Lua cheia...

**Motoko **– Ah não! Não! NÃO!

**Naru –** Sim! Sim! Sim! Vamos!

**Shiory **– Não! Não vamos ser expostos a pessoas na nossa forma animal!

**Naru –** Motoko você pode entrar com o Keitaro e eu com a Shiory.

**Shiory –** Não vou fazer isso! Se for... Vou fazer com um outro amigo meu! D

**Naru –** Mas se você não entrar comigo como gata como eu vou participar?  
**Shiory –** E o seu cachorro? Você pode entrar com ele.  
**Naru **– Mas ele não me obedece em praticamente nada...

**Shiory **– Então você... A pede pro Setsu.

**Naru –** Entrar com o Setsu? Mas como esquila?

**Shiory** – É!

**Kaito e Sasuke** – Hã?

**Setsu **– Ah... Sei lá... Acho que tudo bem.

**Kaito –** Alguém quer não nos ignorar?

**Sasuke –** E explicar do que vocês estão falando?

**Motoko** – Bem é que quando está perto da noite de lua cheia...

**Keitaro **– Ou quando é noite de lua cheia...

**Shiory **– A gente se transforma...

**Naru –** Em animais, mas só na quando esta perto da 1ª lua cheia do mês.

**Sasuke** – Entendi.

**Kaito –** Isso é legal.

**Naru –** Legal?

**Shiory** – Não é legal!

**Naru –** Quando isso acontece o único jeito de voltarmos ao normal é beijando um humano!

**Naru –** Nunca vou me esquecer da nossa 1ª transformação... Foi traumático.

**Shiory –** E ainda temos que aturar o clone do Drin!

**Shiory **– Ah nem quero me lembrar da nossa primeira transformação!

**Motoko –** Eu tive que beijar o Keitaro. Pra mim não foi tão ruim.

**Naru –** Bem eu beijei o Setsu...

**Keitaro** – E eu a Motoko. É claro.

**Shiory** –...

**Kaito** – E você Shiory?

**Sasuke **– É. Quem você beijou na sua 1ª transformação?

**Shiory **– Ah... É... Bem... Hã... Bom... Foi o... Kaito...

**Kaito** – Eu?

**Shiory** – É. Você ainda não sabia de nada, eu tava de mal com você, você era a única pessoa que tava livre dormindo no meio de um parque. ¬¬

**Kaito** – Ah... Certo...

"Kaito manda um olhar sarcástico e de triunfo pro Sasuke".

**Naru** – Resumindo: é muito estranho

**Shiory –** É... '

**Motoko** – Completamente  
**Keitaro –** Não foi tão ruim.

**Shiory **– ¬¬

**Naru **– Claro... Você beijou a Motoko...

**Motoko **– Hehe verdade.

**Shiory** – Fala sério... Foi muito mais fácil pra vocês dois.

**Keitaro** – Pode-se dizer que sim. '

**Naru **– Sortudos.

**Setsu** – Mas como vai ser esse concurso mesmo?

**Naru **– Bom... Vai ser agora no sábado à tarde. E vai ter um grande prêmio secreto também.

**Shiory **– O mistério misterioso.

**Motoko** – Deve ser um concurso do melhor mascote então.

**Shiory **– Hum... Vamos todos participar?

**Reny **– Mas e eu, o Sasuke e o Kaito?

**Shiory** – Hã... É... Bem...

**Naru** – Bom... Vejamos... Vocês têm alguma mascote?

**Motoko **– Ou podem virar algum animal?

**Keitaro** – Ou conhecem algum animal?

"Eles ficaram em silêncio".

**Setsu **– Pelo visto não.

**Reny –** Então vamos ficar torcendo por vocês!

**Shiory **–

**Kaito –** Então acho melhor vocês se inscreverem.

**Sasuke **– Quem vai entrar com quem?

**Shiory –** Yusuki! Há há há!

**Naru **– Boa idéia.

**Motoko **– Ele vai aceitar com certeza, hehehe.

**Shiory **– Se ele não aceitar ele já sabe o que vai acontecer com ele... Muahahaha! (risada maligna)

**Naru **– Você é má...

**Keitaro **– Completamente. Hehehe.

**Kaito** – Ah... Quem é esse Yusuki?

**Reny **– Boa pergunta.

**Shiory –** O clone do Drin.

**Sasuke –** E quem é o Drin?  
**Shiory **– Um alien.

**Naru **– Aquele que apareceu há dois dias e que nos atacou.

**Sasuke **– Hum... Ah... Sei... Mas esse Yusuki também é malvado?

**Motoko** – Na verdade ele é super exibido e vive dando cantadas pra Shiory... Cantadas muito parecidas com as que o Drin manda pra mim.

**Kaito** – Que gato maldito...

**Keitaro** – Mas ele é só um gato.

**Shiory** – Bem chato. '

**Naru **– Ah, mas até que ele é fofinho.

**Shiory **– É mesmo.

**Motoko **– Principalmente quando fica vermelho.

**Shiory** – Muito fofo!

**Naru **– Totalmente.

**Kaito –** Ah... Podem parar de falar desse gato e voltarem a falar do concurso?

**Motoko **– É claro... Vamos nos inscrever mesmo?

**Keitaro **– Eu topo entrar com você Motoko. Mas eu como animal, porque uma arara azul ia ficar estranho.

**Motoko** – Muito estranho.

"Todos começam a rir".

**Naru** – Iriam levá-la para um zoológico na hora... Com certeza.

**Keitaro** – É.

**Motoko** – E você Naru?

**Naru** – Bom... Sei lá... O meu cachorro, o Yoshi, não me obedece e um esquilo ia ficar estranho, mas eu quero entrar. Quer entrar comigo Setsu?

**Setsu **– Ta.

**Naru** – Então vamos lá!

**Shiory **– Espera a aula né?

**Naru** – Ah é. '.

"No final do recreio eles se inscrevem e vão para a aula".

"Fim do episodio".


	29. O Concurso de Animais

**CAPÍTULO 29: O CONCURSO DE ANIMIAS**

"Era sexta feira, a véspera do concurso de animais, e Shiory estava procurando Yusuki pela cidade. Até que vê uma sombra em um beco".

**Shiory **– Achei você!

**Yusuki –** Hã? O que foi?

**Shiory **– Você poderia participar de um concurso de animais comigo?

**Yusuki **– Concurso de animais? Mas o que eu ganharia com isso?

**Shiory** – Hum... Não iria virar sushi de gato.

**Yusuki** – São motivos bem fortes...

**Shiory** – E aí? Aceita ou vira sushi?

**Yusuki **– Eu entro, mas com uma condição.

**Shiory **– Qual?

**Yusuki **– Que você me beije depois na sua forma de gato.

**Shiory **– Que? Ninguém merece você. ¬¬

**Yusuki **– Se não fizer isso eu não entro.

**Shiory** – Ta... Fechado. ¬¬

**Yusuki –** Perfeito.

**Shiory –** Agora... Você vem comigo... Temos muito a fazer.

**Yusuki **– Muito o quê?

**Shiory **– Você vai ver... Hehe...

"Ela pega Yusuki e o leva daquele lugar".

"Na casa de Shiory ela começa a dar um banho e arrumar o Yusuki".

**Yusuki **– Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?

**Shiory **– Você não vai com cheiro de lixeira pra um concurso né?

**Yusuki **– Pelo menos depois disso vou te beijar. Porque senão não iria valer a pena.

**Shiory –** Hum... Você quem sabe... Mas tomar um banho é muito bom também.

**Yusuki **– Eu não acho, mas pode continuar. Um pouco mais atrás da orelha.

**Shiory **– Hum?

"Ela tava esfregando a orelha dele".

Shiory – ¬¬

**Yusuki **– Até que é bom...

**Shiory **– Hum... Gostou né?

**Yusuki **– Pode-se dizer que sim

"No dia seguinte Motoko, Keitaro, Naru, Reny, Setsu, Kaito e Sasuke vão ate a casa de Shiory para ajudarem a fazer Keitaro e Naru se transformarem".

**Motoko** – Como poderíamos fazer isso?

**Naru** – Eu que pergunto, precisamos sofrer uma emoção forte.

"A Shiory estava dentro da casa junto com Setsu e vai pro quintal pra descobrir como fazê-los ter emoções fortes".   
**Keitaro** – Hum... Vamos pensar...  
**Shiory** – Naru, do que você tem medo?  
"Shiory da uma piscada discreta para o Setsu".  
**Naru** – Bom... É... Eu não sei e...  
"De repente Setsu já estava atrás de Naru. Ele a segura pelos ombros, a vira e a beija".  
"O corpo de Naru começa a brilhar, ela era um esquilo agora".  
**Shiory **– Deu certo Setsu! Meu plano funcionou!   
**Kaito **– Que plano?  
**Shiory **– Um beijo surpresa.  
**Naru** – Mas o quê?  
"Mesmo como esquilo, ela estava toda vermelha que nem o Setsu".  
**Shiory **– Ah Naru... Você fica uma gracinha toda vermelhinha assim. Hehe.  
**Naru **– Ah cala a boca!  
**Reny** – O que ela está dizendo?  
**Shiory** – Está me xingando. – ela fica com aquela gota no rosto.   
**Naru –** Sua tola! Idiota! Cabeça de mamão! Ai que raiva!   
**Keitaro –** Ah Naru... Vai dizer que não gostou?   
**Naru** – Ah cala boca!  
"Ela ficou meio vermelha e se virou de costas para o Keitaro".  
**Sasuke** – Bom... Agora só falta o Keitaro.  
**Motoko **– É. Mas como vamos fazer?  
**Reny** – Boa pergunta...  
**Shiory** – Iahhhhhh!  
"Shiory finge que vai dar um chute alto no Keitaro, que passa a milímetros do rosto dele. Logo em seguida seu corpo brilha e ele vira um cachorro".  
**Keitaro** – O que você estava pensando? Queria me matar?  
**Shiory** – Não. Só transforma-lo em cachorro.   
**Naru **– Ah Shiory! Por que você não usou esse mesmo método comigo?

"Yusuki, que não estava ali com eles, entrou na sala. Ele estava todo arrumado, com o pelo brilhando e com uma fita azul amarrada no pescoço".  
**Naru –** Uau Yusuki! Você está super elegante!  
**Motoko** – está realmente muito fofo.  
**Yusuki** – Ah! Eu tenho mesmo que usar isso no pescoço?

**Shiory **– Não, mas você está uma graça assim.  
**Yusuki **– Pelo menos... Isso vai valer a pena...   
**Kaito** – E então pessoal? Vamos indo?  
**Todos **– Claro.  
"Eles saem da casa de Shiory e vão para o concurso".

"No concurso, havia vários animais de todas as espécies".

**Shiory** – Quanto bicho...

**Reny **– Bom, nós vamos para a platéia. Boa sorte!

**Sasuke** – Boa sorte Shiory. E pra vocês também pessoal.

**Shiory **– Obrigada!

"Na apresentação da Naru"...

"Setsu e Naru, como esquila, entram no palco. A platéia estava completamente cheia".

**Naru **– AI! Quanta gente!

**Setsu** – Eu adoraria saber o que você está falando Naru. Mas, só pra saber, o que você vai fazer?

**Naru** – Boa pergunta...

"Naru ficou com uma cara tão sem graça que Setsu percebeu que ela não tinha nada em mente".

**Setsu **– Muito bem... É... Que tal uma apresentação de saltos?

"Naru afirma com a cabeça".

"Ela vai um pouco mais pra frente e um apito soa. Imediatamente ela começa a dar vários saltos realmente incríveis para uma principiante como esquilo. Porém, no ultimo salto, que seria uma espécie de mortal bem complicado, Naru se atrapalha toda e acaba levando um tombo, caindo no meio do palco completamente tonta".

**Setsu** – Naru você está bem?

"Completamente tonta Naru afirma que sim com a cabeça".

**Voz no microfone** – Bom, acho que esses dois foram desclassificados graças a esse tombo.

"Setsu leva Naru para onde estavam os outros".

**Motoko** – Que pena que vocês não conseguiram.

**Setsu** – É...

**Motoko** – Você ta legal Naru?

**Naru **– To... Mas eu perdi!

**Setsu –** Ah... O que ela disse?

**Motoko** – Que ela ta bem... Mas que perdeu.

**Setsu **– Ah, mas tirando aquele tombo no final foi muito bom.

**Motoko** – É.

**Naru **– Valeu.

**Setsu –** Ei Motoko, não está na sua vez agora?

**Motoko **– Hã? Ah é.

**Shiory **– Boa sorte!

**Motoko **– Vamos Keitaro.

**Keitaro **– To indo!

"Os dois entram no palco, que agora estava cheio de obstáculos, como barreiras e essas coisas".

**Motoko** – Keitaro, já sabe o que fazer. Vai!

**Keitaro** – Certo.

"Keitaro começa a correr e a passar por todos os obstáculos. Pulava sobre as barreiras, saltos incríveis que com certeza um cachorro normal não conseguiria fazer. No final da apresentação, ele sai correndo e se senta bem na frente de Motoko fazendo que todos fiquem aplaudindo bastante".

"Eles dois saem do palco e vão para onde estavam os outros".

**Voz no microfone** – Muito bem agora teremos um pequeno intervalo

**Shiory **– Vocês foram muito bem!

**Motoko** – Nós fomos muito bem.

**Setsu –** Foram mesmo

**Naru –** Sim.

**Keitaro** – Valeu.

"Reny, Kaito e Sasuke vão falar com eles, já que estava no intervalo".

**Shiory **– Tomara que eu consiga fazer uma boa apresentação.

**Yusuki –** Vamos conseguir.

**Sasuke **– Estou certo que você vai sair muito bem Shiory.

"Sasuke estava com um sorriso super doce no rosto".

**Shiory **– Espero que sim.

**Motoko **– O intervalo já está acabando. Melhor vocês voltarem para seus lugares na platéia. E você Shiory, acho melhor já indo pro palco porque daqui a pouco é a sua vez.

**Shiory –** Verdade.

**Kaito –** Então já vamos indo. Boa sorte Shiory

**Reny **– Boa sorte!

**Shiory –** Muito obrigada. Vem Yusuki.

**Yusuki **– Claro.

"Eles entram no palco e uma luz se acende sobre o Yusuki, que estava todo arrumado. Ele começa a andar pelo palco com super elegância, como se estivesse desfilando. Todo metido".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Yusuki! 

"Ele continua a desfilar até que no final, da uma salto para trás ao mesmo tempo que Shiory também, parecendo um mortal, e os dois caem de pé um na frente do outro (Yusuki na frente e Shiory atrás)".

"Geral começa a aplaudir".

**Voz no microfone** – Agora aguardem um pouco enquanto o júri escolhe o nosso vencedor.

"Shiory e Yusuki agradecem e saem do palco".

**Shiory** – Você foi incrível! – dando um abraço enorme em Yusuki.

**Yusuki **– Obrigado, mas não se esqueça do nosso trato.

**Shiory** – Ta. ¬¬

**Yusuki **– Mas você precisa estar transformada.

**Shiory –** Mas eu não vou me transformar aqui e nem agora.

**Yusuki** – Então quando ninguém estiver vendo.

**Shiory **– Mas não agora. 

**Naru –** Shiory você foi ótima!

**Motoko **– E você também Yusuki.

"Reny e os outros aparecem pertos deles de novo".

**Reny **– Ai! Vocês foram demais!  
**Kaito –** Se foram!

**Shiory** – Valeu mesmo!

**Sasuke –** Simplesmente incríveis. Muito bom.

**Shiory –** Obrigada!

"Ela fica um pouco corada, mas volta ao normal rapidinho. Mas Naru repara nisso, pula no ombro de Shiory e sussurra em seu ouvido":

**Naru **– Posso falar com você por um minuto?

**Shiory** – Quê? Ta...

"As duas se afastam um pouco do grupo".

**Shiory** – Fala

**Naru –** Eu percebi que você ficou meio corada quando falava com o Sasuke... E gostaria de saber... Você está a fim dele? Ou do Kaito?

**Shiory **– Bem... É... Talvez... Eu goste do Sasuke... Mas eu também gosto do Kaito... Eu não sei... /

**Naru** – Está meio que dividida? Entre os dois?

**Shiory –** Acho que sim... Eu... Eu... Não sei. TTTT

**Naru –** Mas... Eu pensava que o Kaito ainda não havia te reconquistado. Ele conseguiu?

**Shiory** – Não sei... Eu gosto muito dos dois... Mas acho que sim...

**Naru **– Isso é um problema... Você tem que descobrir de quem gosta mais antes que eles acabem se matando.

**Shiory **– Mas como eu vou fazer isso? Se eu amo os dois...

**Naru **– Eu não sei... Nunca passei por isso... Amar duas pessoas...

**Shiory **– Ah você ta confundindo mais a minha mente que já ta toda confusa!

**Naru **– Desculpa... Hehe.

**Motoko **– Ei vocês duas! Já vão anunciar os vencedores! Venham logo.

**Shiory e Naru –** Já estamos indo!

**Naru –** Acho melhor nós irmos logo.

**Shiory **– Também acho.

**Voz no microfone** – O terceiro lugar vai para... Aili e o seu maravilhoso papagaio!

"Uma menina, com um papagaio no ombro, sobe ao palco e recebe um pequeno troféu de bronze".

**Voz no microfone** – Parabéns Aili. E o segundo lugar vai para... Shiory e o seu gato Yusuki!

**Shiory –** Legal!

"Ela vai até o palco e recebe a medalha de prata".

**Yusuki **– A medalha de prata? Aff! Eles não reconhecem um talento.

**Naru** – Ah pelo menos vocês ganharam alguma coisa.

**Shiory –** Hehe.

**Voz no microfone** – E agora o ganhador do nosso prêmio misterioso... Mas antes vamos revelar esse prêmio. 4 bolsas de estudo na melhor escola de musica da nossa cidade! E o vencedor é...

"Tambores".

**Voz no microfone** – Motoko e o seu cãozinho maravilha!

**Keitaro** – Cãozinho maravilha? Ta né...

**Motoko –** Conseguimos! Pena que eu não posso te beijar Keitaro. Hehe.

"Eles foram lá receber a medalha de ouro e o prêmio das 4 bolsas".

**Motoko **– Um prêmio de quatro bolsas para a escola de música... Legal!

**Setsu –** E agora?

**Shiory **– Vamos formar uma bandinha? – com aquela gota.

**Naru **– Ótima idéia!

**Motoko **– Adorei!

**Keitaro** – Legal!

**Shiory **– Eu tava de brincadeira, mas tudo bem. Hehe.

**Reny **– Posso ser a empresária?

**Motoko **– Claro.

**Setsu **– E onde eu, Kaito e Sasuke entramos nisso?

**Shiory** – Empresários?

**Reny **– Mas eu já serei a empresária.

**Motoko** – Ah... Os nossos fans?

**Setsu, Kaito e Sasuke** – ¬¬.

**Motoko** – Que foi? Ser fan não é tão ruim assim.

**Sasuke** – Então seremos fans de carteirinha.

**Kaito **– Os maiores do mundo

**Setsu –** Claro.

**Shiory **– Então está decidido!

**Motoko** – Acabei de me lembrar que temos que tomar muito cuidado amanhã... Vocês sabem... É noite de lua cheia... A primeira do mês e nós ficamos mais sensíveis.

**Naru –** Verdade.

**Shiory **– Droga... 

**Setsu **– Que tal já irmos embora?

**Motoko **– Certo

**Naru –** Alguém me da uma carona? Eu to cansada e com preguiça d andar como esquilo...

**Keitaro –** É. Eu também já estou cansado desse corpo.

**Motoko** – Hã? E o Keitaro também... Melhor irmos rápido.

**Setsu** – Ah... O que a Naru disse?

**Kaito **– Boa pergunta.

**Shiory **– Ela ta cansada de ser esquila e com preguiça de andar como esquilo também.

**Setsu –** Vem aqui Naru.

"Ele segura a Naru, ela fica corada, mas eles continuam até que saíram do colégio".

**Motoko –** Melhor procurarmos um lugar mais vazio para que Keitaro e Naru possam voltar ao normal.

**Shiory** – É mesmo.

"Eles vão para um canto bem sossegado que não tinha ninguém, Keitaro é beijado por Motoko e Naru é 'obrigada' a beijar o Setsu".

"Eles voltam ao normal".

**Shiory **– Não sei por que você fica tão vermelha quando beija o Setsu... ¬¬

**Naru –** Hã? O que quer dizer com isso?

"Naru estava ficando super vermelha".

**Shiory** – Nada... Nada mesmo... Agora vamos embora comemorar.

**Naru** –...

"Eles vão para casa comemorar".

"Fim do episodio".


	30. O Beijo das Sombras

**CAPÍTULO 30: O BEIJO DAS SOMBRAS**

"No dia seguinte ao dia do concurso de animais"...

"Era um dia especial, não porque era domingo e eles não tinham aula e sim porque era a 1ª lua cheia do mês e se os nossos heróis sofressem alguma emoção forte ficariam transformados em animais até o amanhecer".

"Já estava no meio da tarde e os nossos heróis, Kaito, Sasuke, Reny e Setsu estavam dando uma volta no shopping".

**Naru **– E então gente? Vamos fazer o que agora? Eu queria saber como vai ficar aquela parte vazia do shopping. Vocês querem ver?

**Setsu **– Mas não é proibido ir pra lá?

**Naru** – É. Por isso mesmo. Hehe.

**Shiory **– Naru… Não.

**Motoko **– É. Isso é errado.  
**Naru** – Ah vamos! Vai ser divertido.

**Keitaro –** Naru, menina com uma mente encrenqueira...

**Setsu** – Mas... Até que deve ser legal...

**Shiory** – Setsu, o garoto seguidor de Naru.

**Setsu **– Hã?

"Ele corou de leve".

**Setsu **– Mas... Mas eu nem concordei com isso direito.

**Shiory **– Você me entendeu.

"Setsu ficou um pouco mais corado e abaixou um pouco a cabeça".

**Naru **– Mas vamos? Por favor? Vai ser divertido!

**Kaito **– Já dissemos que é errado.

**Naru **– Por favor!

"Fazendo carinha de santa"

**Reny **– Nem adianta Naru. Nós já te conhecemos e sabemos que essa sua carinha de anjo mostra um santinho por fora, mas que na verdade é um demônio por dentro.

**Naru –** Vocês são cruéis...

**Shiory **– Só um pouco.

**Sasuke –** Afinal... Isso não é uma coisa boa.

**Naru **– Então ótimo. Eu vou sozinha. Daqui há uns 20 minutos nos encontramos na praça de alimentação certo?

**Todos **– Ta. ¬¬

"Ela sai furiosa".

**Keitaro** – Como eu disse... Ela tem uma mente encrenqueira.

**Shiory –** Verdade. Hehe.

**Setsu** – Não posso negar isso.

"Passou algum tempo, todos, menos Naru, estavam esperando na praça de alimentação. Já havia se passado bastante tempo".

**Shiory –** Eu vou matar a Naru!

**Setsu** – Por quê?

**Shiory **– Ela ta 20 minutos atrasada!

**Sasuke** – Já é tão tarde assim?

**Reny **– Caramba! Nós nem percebemos.

**Shiory **– É! 

**Keitaro** – Agora ela é a Naru, a menina que estará morta assim que chega aqui.

**Motoko **– Quando aparecer aqui... Vai ser vê com a gente...

**Shiory –** Nada disso! Nós é que vamos atrás dela!

**Setsu** – Vocês não falaram que hoje teriam uma sensibilidade maior há lua? Que ficariam mais sensíveis?

**Shiory **– É, mas sem matar a Naru eu não saio desse shopping!

**Setsu **– Não é isso que estou falando. E se por acaso aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

**Shiory **– Hum... Bem feito?

**Setsu –** Sério... ¬¬

**Shiory –** Ta. Então vamos procurar ela ué.

"Eles vão para a área não autorizada. Lá tinha uma espécie de parede bem alta, toda fechada".

**Motoko** – Como ela conseguiu entrar ai?

**Shiory –** Por essa porta que ta bem na sua frente?

**Motoko **– Ah... Eu não tinha visto... – falando com aquela gota do lado da cabeça e completamente sem graça.

"Eles abriram a porta, estava tudo escuro".

**Kaito **– Caramba... Ta muito escuro aqui...

**Reny **– É...

**Shiory **– Acho que por isso ela não voltou.

**Keitaro** – Isso aqui até parece uma casa mal assombrada dos parques de diversão, né?

**Motoko **– Então... Vamos procurá-la?

**Todos** – Ta.

"Eles vão andando um pouco, até que chegaram há um ponto que não se enxergava mais nada".

**Reny** – Não estão achando isso um pouco escuro não?

**Shiory **– Nem da pra ver a entrada

**Kaito** – Será que a Naru já saiu daqui e a gente não viu?

**Reny **– É... Por que não voltamos e a procuramos lá fora?

**Shiory –** Mas aonde é a saída?

**Keitaro –** Boa pergunta...  
"De repente eles ouvem um barulho muito alto, como se algo bem pesado tivesse sido derrubado. Logo em seguida, se vê 3 luzes. Uma era cinza, a outra azul e a ultima laranja".

**Shiory –** Não!

**Motoko **– Aff!

**Keitaro **– De novo não!  
"Eles haviam se transformado em animais".

**Keitaro –** E agora?

**Shiory –** Esperar até amanhã não é legal...

**Reny **– Que legal... Não estou entendendo nada...

"Eles ouvem um barulho mais alto e mais perto".

**Shiory** – Hum... Deixa adivinhar... Naru?

"Naru pareceu, como esquilo, perto deles".

**Naru **– Oi turma...

**Keitaro **– Por sua culpa nós nos transformamos!

**Naru** – Desculpa...

**Shiory **– Vamos... Como gata eu sou muito melhor no escuro... A saída é logo ali!

**Setsu –** Ei! Onde vocês estão indo?  
**Sasuke **– Acho que devemos segui-los.

"Eles começam a tatear e a seguir o grupinho de animais, e finalmente chegam até a parte 'viva' do shopping".

**Naru –** Finalmente ar fresco!

**Shiory **– Aff...

**Sasuke **– E agora? Como vocês podem voltar ao normal?

**Motoko** – Com um beijo de um humano... Mas acho que não vai adiantar já que hoje é a 1ª noite de lua cheia do mês... Somos mais influenciados pela lua.

**Naru –** Motoko eles não estão nos entendendo...

**Motoko –** Opa. Esqueci disso. '

**Shiory –** Melhor esquecermos...

**Reny –** Por que não tentamos ver se o beijo do humano funciona?

"Setsu chega perto de Naru... E a beija, ela fica corada, mas não acontece nada".  
**Setsu** – Não funcionou.

**Kaito –** Acho que isso não vai resolver.

**Keitaro** – Como mostramos pra eles que só vamos voltar amanhã de manhã?

**Shiory** – E eu lá vou saber? ¬¬

**Naru –** Escrevendo?

**Shiory –** Pode ser.

**Motoko **– Mas onde vamos arranjar papel?

**Shiory **– Melhor desistirmos... ¬¬

**Setsu –** Que tal sairmos daqui antes que vocês sejam vistos hein?

**Sasuke **– É.

"Os animais afirmam com a cabeça. Eles vão para rua e percebe que já era quase noite".  
"Kaito estava carregando Shiory no colo, Naru ia de carona no ombro de Setsu e Keitaro, Reny e Sasuke tentavam meio que da 'cobertura' pra Motoko para ninguém vê-la".

**Keitaro **– Já está ficando tarde... Melhor irmos logo pra casa.

**Shiory –** Animais ou não temos que nos proteger!

**Naru –** Prefiro ir pra casa.

**Shiory **– É eu sei... Mas antes eu tenho que fazer uma coisa...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – O trato que eu fiz com o Yusuki... ¬¬

**Motoko **– O quê?

**Shiory –** Eu fiz um trato com o Yusuki... E pra ele participar do concurso eu teria que beija-lo. 

**Naru **– Sério?

**Shiory** – Infelizmente... Mas como eu vou falar isso pra eles? Ai Eu quero sair! Ei! Naru! Você vai comigo?

**Naru –** Por que eu? Pra ficar segurando vela?

**Shiory –** Ah... É mesmo. Então eu vou... Mas volto.

**Motoko –** Ok.

"Ela finalmente consegue pular dos braços de Kaito".

"Shiory faz um aceno com a cabeça como dissesse: 'Calma, eu vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe'. E sai correndo".

**Setsu **– Onde será que ela foi?

**Kaito** – Não sei...

"Em uma outra rua"...

**Shiory –** Cadê o Yusuki?

"Ela vai procurando nos becos onde ele geralmente costumava ficar".  
**Shiory** – Hum...

"Ela vai andando até que, de repente, um gato pula bem na frente dela".

**Shiory **– Uaihhh!

**Yusuki** – Olá minha gatinha.

**Shiory **– Quer parar de aparecer assim do nada?

**Yusuki** – Sinto muito. Mas e então? Veio cumprir o acordo?

**Shiory –** Trato é trato, né? TTTT

**Yusuki **– Exatamente.

**Shiory **– TTTT  
"Yusuki vai se aproximando de Shiory".

"Cada vez mais e mais. Até que ele a beija".

"Depois os dois se afastam".

**Yusuki **– Que bom que você cumpriu sua parte do trato.

**Shiory –** Você cumpriu a sua que eu cumpri a minha... Agora... Vou voltar pra casa...

**Yusuki **– Então vou levá-la até a sua casa.

**Shiory **– Ta...

"Eles continuam andando pela rua, já havia anoitecido. De repente, os mesmos cães que atacaram eles da ultima vez, reaparecem".

**Cão 1** – Ora, ora, ora... Quem encontramos novamente?

**Yusuki** – Vocês dois de novo?

**Shiory **– Ninguém merece...

**Cão 2** – Ora... E você não é aquela gata daquele outro dia?

**Shiory –** Não... ¬¬... Sou um fantasma que veio de perturbar...

**Cão 2** – Se eu fosse você não brincaria comigo gracinha.

**Shiory **– Que bom que você não é.

**Yusuki **– O que vocês querem? Já derrotei a sua gangue na semana passada.

**Cão 1** – E você acha que nós vamos desistir tão facilmente? O chefe quer falar com você Yusuki e nós vamos levá-lo até lá por bem ou por mal.

**Yusuki **– Não tenho nada há falar com ele ou com um de vocês.

**Cão 1** – Então vai ser por mal?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Por que todos os lideres ou subordinados de gangues são iguais?

"Yusuki sussurra na orelha de Shiory":

**Yusuki **– Quando eu disser 3, nós corremos. 1, 2 e... 3.

"Os dois saíram correndo".

**Cão 1** – Ei! Voltem aqui!

"Yusuki vai para um lado e Shiory pro outro. Os 2 cachorros também se dividem. O cão 1 foi atrás do Yusuki e o cão 2, como da ultima vez, atrás da Shiory".

**Cão 2** – Agora você me paga! Ninguém me faz de bobo!

"Ele estava a centímetros da Shiory".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Isso não é bom...

"Eles continuam correndo até que chegam há um beco, mas dessa vez o muro era muito alto mesmo, e nem mesmo um gato diferente como Shiory conseguiria pula-lo".

**Cão 2** – E então? Por que não tenta pular o muro agora, hein gatinha?

"Ele vai se aproximando dela, com a boca aberta e com os dentes a mostra. De repente um gato meio alaranjado com umas listras mais claras nas costas pulou de cima daquele muro enorme bem na frente de Shiory".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Mas quem é esse?

**Gato** – Afaste-se! Ou serei obriga-loa te ferir.

**Cão 2 –** Você? Me ferir? Não me faça rir gatinho...

"Os olhos do gato começam a brilhar e o cão parece totalmente hipnotizado".

"Seus olhos ficam brilhando até que, quando param, o cachorro sai correndo dali ganindo".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – O que foi isso?

**Gato **– Não foi nada. Não se preocupe.

**Shiory** – Quê?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ele leu meus pensamentos? Foi isso que ele fez?

**Gato –** Mais ou menos isso.

"O gato finalmente se vira de frente pra ela".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Lendo pensamentos... Não me diga que você é o...

**Gato –** O Haru?

**Shiory **– Ah! O que você está fazendo aqui com essa forma de gato?

**Haru –** Te protegendo daquele cachorro?

**Shiory –** Pra sua informação... E se você não se tocou até hoje... Você sempre tenta me matar! 

**Haru** – É né... Mas fazer o que? O amor é assim mesmo não acha?

"Depois de um tempo ela se toca que Haru colocou na frase a palavra amor".

**Shiory **– Você não quis dizer morte, ódio, sofrimento ou qualquer coisa do gênero?

**Haru –** Não. Quis dizer amor mesmo.

**Shiory **– Ah ta... Achei que tava ficando surda... Como é que é? O.O

**Haru **– Você me ouviu.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Eu queria ser surda... Só dessa vez...

**Haru –** Mas não é.

**Shiory –** Nossa... Foi ótimo te ver... Valeu por salvar a minha vida, mas agora eu tenho que sabe...

"Ela estava dando passos até a saída do beco, bem lentamente. Mas Haru pula na sua frente a impedindo".

**Haru –** Por que a pressa?

**Shiory **– Por que... Ta ficando tarde? '

"Eram 7 horas da noite".

**Haru **– Você não vai sair daqui.

**Shiory **– Se não o que?

**Haru –** Senão serei obrigado a forçá-la a ficar.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Uma hora ele ta querendo me matar... Na outra me ama... E agora quer que eu não saia desse beco... XD

**Haru –** Acertou...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Por que eu sempre me esqueço que você lê os meus pensamentos? XD

**Haru –** Por que você é distraída? E isso é só uma das qualidades de que gosto em você?

**Shiory –** Ser distraída não é uma qualidade... Mas... Ser rápida sim...

"Ela começa a correr que nem uma doida".

**Haru **– Não vai escapar tão rápido.

"Ele começa a persegui-la".

"Os dois saem correndo pela cidade inteira".  
"Até que Shiory para em um esquina pra descansar".

**Shiory** – Ele corre muito... Ah...

**Haru** – Você é bem rápida. Mas se esqueceu que eu sou mais?

**Shiory **– Uai!

"Ela continua correndo. Até que eles chegam em um beco onde Haru foi muito mais rápido que Shiory. Ele coloca a gatinha contra a parede meio de lado".

**Haru –** Te peguei.

**Shiory –** Isso não vale... Você fica mais forte em noite de lua cheia!

**Haru **– Tudo vale no jogo do amor.

**Shiory **– O que você quer? Hein?

**Haru **– Você já vai descobrir

"Ele se vira de frente pra ela e a beija".

"Do nada, as lembranças 'perdidas' da noite que ela voltou ao normal sem ninguém tê-la beijado, aparecem em sua mente e ela descobre que Haru a beijou".

"Quando se dá conta de que aquilo foi um pensamento, uma lembrança, Shiory já tinha voltado ao normal e o Haru, agora na sua forma real, ainda a estava beijando".

"Ela afasta o Haru o mais rápido possível de perto dela... E...".

**Shiory** – O que você pensa que está fazendo? 

**Haru –** Se lembrou agora?

**Shiory **– Infelizmente... Talvez... Quem sabe... Mas é claro que sim! Senhor eu apago as mentes das pessoas e faço elas se lembrarem depois de beijá-las!

**Haru **– Algum problema nisso querida?

**Shiory –** Você anda falando muito com o Drin... Você é melhor do jeito que é... Não sendo o Drin 3.

**Haru **– Então você prefere que eu seja o Haru normal?

"Pensamentos de morte morrida vêm à cabeça de Shiory".

**Shiory –** Não! Eu só disse isso porque... Porque... Porque... Por que eu disse isso? OÕ

**Haru –** Porque não sabe o que fazer nessa situação?

**Shiory –** Acho que sim. Eu... Eu... Ah você ta confundindo a minha mente! 

**Haru –** Você que confundiu meu coração.

**Shiory –** Quê? A culpa é sua sabia?

**Haru –** Isso não importa.

"Shiory faz uma cara de sarcasmo".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Por que eu esqueci de colocar o relógio?Ah... Droga... Maldito sejam os meus pensamentos... Eu sei que você ta lendo a minha mente.

**Haru **– É. Estou mesmo.

**Shiory **– Você não se cansa não? De ler os pensamentos dos outros?

**Haru –** Eu sempre tive este poder. Sempre foi bem útil. Nos outros mundos, podia saber quem estava do meu lado com uma só olhadinha em seus pensamentos.

**Shiory –** E pelo visto ninguém estava do seu lado, né?

**Haru **– Desde que comecei a aperfeiçoar este poder, nunca tantos morreram em tão pouco tempo.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Pelo menos ele parou de falar que nem o Drin...

**Haru** – Isso não combinava muito com a minha verdadeira personalidade.

**Shiory** – Bom pra você, mas agora eu vou ter que ir embora e esquecer que isso aconteceu já que você quer dominar o mundo e eu to tentando protege-lo de você.

"Shiory tenta sair dali, mas Haru a segura pelo braço e a vira de modo que ela ficou frente a frente com ele".

**Haru **– Por que tanta pressa?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Porque você tecnicamente está a um metro de distancia e isso não é normal entre inimigos?

**Haru –** Entre inimigos que se odeiam não, mas o meu caso é diferente.

**Shiory **– Diferente? Háhá... Só um pouco... ¬¬

"Haru foi se aproximando de Shiory e ela não conseguia se soltar de jeito nenhum".

"Haru vai se aproximando mais e mais até que a beija novamente. Shiory tentava se afastar, mas o Haru já era muito mais forte que ela sem ser na lua cheia e agora no dia de lua cheia ele ta muito, muito, muito mais forte... Ela não consegue sair do 'beijo'".

"Shiory não retribui o beijo de jeito nenhum e ela percebe que tem pernas e da um chute em Haru que cai no chão".

**Shiory **– Nunca mais faça isso!

"Ela sai correndo desesperadamente".

**Haru **– Você pode fugir, mas não pode se esconder por muito tempo... Minha cara Shiory... Você pensa que escapou... Mas o nosso jogo... Está apenas começando.

"Risadas malignas invadem o ar da noite e Haru desaparece".

"Fim do episodio".


	31. A Escola de Música

**CAPÍTULO 31: A ESCOLA DE MÚSICA**

"No dia seguinte há aquele da lua cheia, nossos heróis, menos o Keitaro, estavam sentados na hora do recreio, como sempre, em uma das mesas do pátio".

**Motoko –** Shiory... Ontem você sumiu.

**Naru –** É. Você nem ao menos apareceu depois que saiu correndo.

**Shiory –** Desculpa...

**Naru **– Mas o que aconteceu?

**Motoko –** É. Afinal você ta com uma cara...

**Shiory –** Bem... É que... É que...

"Ela fica totalmente vermelha".

**Naru **– Sim?

"Shiory olha para todos os lados pra vê se não tinha ninguém".

**Shiory **– É... É... Que... Bem...

**Motoko **– Fala logo!

**Naru –** É! Eu já to ficando curiosa pra saber!

**Shiory –** Muito bem... Eu fui cumprir o trato que fiz com o Yusuki... Mas aí os cachorros daquela gangue de cães atacaram a gente e nós nos dividimos...

**Naru e Motoko** – E...?

**Shiory –** Aí quando o cachorro ia me pegar... Apareceu um gato... Que me salvou...

**Naru **– E...?

**Shiory –** E... Ele era o Haru.

**Motoko e Naru** – O quê?

**Shiory **– Isso mesmo... O gato era o Haru...

**Naru **– E ele te salvou?

**Shiory** – Sim! E o pior foi o que aconteceu depois.

**Naru e Motoko** – O quê?

**Shiory **– Ele disse que estava apaixonado por mim...

**Naru** – Espera aí! Ele disse o quê?

**Shiory –** Que me amava... Aí eu fiquei totalmente confusa! Ele ficou lendo os meus pensamentos... Eu nem podia pensar!

**Motoko **– E ai? O que você fez?

**Shiory –** Nada... Eu estava sem o meu relógio, tava indefesa... E acabo que eu já tinha virado humana... Porque ele me deu um beijo na sua forma de gato... E... Depois de um tempo ele me beijou de novo! Aí... Eu o chutei e comecei a correr

**Naru **– Ele te beijou?

**Shiory –** Sim!

**Naru **– Eu normalmente iria falar 'que fofo', mas já que foi o Haru...

**Shiory **– Foi aí que eu fiquei mais confusa... Principalmente quando ele falava isso me lembrava tanto o Sasuke... E isso me deixou mais confusa... 

**Motoko –** Qual é Shiory... O Sasuke não tem nada a ver com o Haru. Ta... Ele pode ser misterioso, mas acho que não...

**Shiory **– Mas... Na hora... Eles pareciam tão... Ah... Eu devo ta viajando né?

**Naru –** É. Mas será que devemos contar isso pro tio Elliot? E pro pai da Motoko?

**Shiory **– Melhor não...

**Motoko **– Mas o Haru te beijou e você voltou ao normal... E era a 1ª lua cheia do mês. Não acha estranho?

**Shiory **– É... Mas eu não vou contar pra eles que beijei o Haru...

**Motoko –** É. Isso seria a mesma coisa que eu contar que o Drin me beijou.

**Shiory** – Aff... Foi estranho…

**Motoko **– Qual dos fatos? O do Drin ter me beijado ou o do Haru ter te beijado?

**Shiory –** O do Haru. O Drin da em cima de todo mundo... Mas o Haru...

**Naru –** Mas o do Drin também foi estranho. Nossa... Vocês são mesmo impossíveis... 1º um gato tava a fim da Shiory... E agora tem até aliens caidinhos por vocês? Caramba...

**Shiory **– ¬¬

**Naru –** Mas é!

**Shiory **– Ele nem seria um alien... Seria um senhor das trevas de outra dimensão.

**Naru **– Mais estranho ainda. Vocês fazem sucesso até em outros mundos, dimensões e ate mesmo espécies. XD

**Shiory –** Para!

**Naru –** Só digo o que eu acho. E como você sempre diz pra mim quando implica comigo... 'Essa é a minha opinião e blábláblá'. Você sempre fala isso pra mim.

**Motoko **– Mas irritar você Naru é a melhor coisa que tem porque você se irrita muito facilmente.

**Shiory –** Hehe.

**Naru –** Não é verdade.

**Shiory –** É sim!

**Naru –** Não é não. Vocês não me irritam tão facilmente não.

**Shiory –** Já ta irritada. D

**Naru –** Não to não!

**Motoko e Shiory** – ¬¬

**Naru **– Ta... Ta... Admito que às vezes me irrito fácil.

**Shiory **– Fácil?

**Motoko **– Nem precisa cutucar...

**Naru** – Hum... Engraçadinhas...

"De repente, Reny, Kaito, Keitaro, Sasuke e Setsu chegam e vão se sentando a mesa com elas".

**Keitaro** – Oi meninas, do que estão falando?

"Do nada os meninos e elas param de falar automaticamente".

**Naru –** Ah... Oi gente

**Motoko **– Oi.

**Shiory –** Olá!

**Meninos e Reny** – Olá.

**Keitaro –** Mas e ai? Do que estavam falando?

**Motoko –** Aaaa... Nada.

**Reny –** Não parece nada.

**Shiory –** Nada mesmo. Nadica de nada do nada de nada.

**Keitaro **– Ta... Até parece...

**Naru** – Estávamos falando de que talvez depois da aula nós passamos naquela escola de musica sabe?

**Keitaro** – Legal. Mas não era isso que vocês estavam falando com certeza.

**Naru –** Ah... É... Era sim...

**Reny –** Vocês não vão falar então tudo bem.

**Motoko –** Mas de qualquer forma... Vamos lá depois da aula Keitaro? Nós três vamos.

**Shiory** – .

**Keitaro –** Ta certo então. Mas temos que passar no café antes.

**Shiory** – Ih é né.

**Naru –** Mas é só a gente pedir uma folguinha e ir ao curso de musica depois.

**Shiory **– É!

**Setsu –** Podemos ir também?

**Motoko** – Claro.

**Kaito –** Legal.

**Sasuke –** A gente passa no café com vocês e aí vamos.

**Shiory –** Ta.

"Depois da aula, eles chegam ao café".

**Elliot –** Estão atrasados.

**Reny –** Ah papai... Eles só se atrasaram alguns minutos...

**Shiory **– E a gente sempre se atrasa mesmo... /

**Naru **– Mas pelo menos dessa vez trouxemos clientes.

"Diz apontando para Setsu, Kaito e Sasuke já que Reny era filha do dono do café".

**Elliot **– Eles só são clientes se comprarem alguma coisa... Reny...

**Reny **– A... Então vocês aceitam comer alguma coisa?

**Setsu –** Claro que a gente vai comer... Estamos morrendo de fome. .

**Naru –** Então a gente vai servi-los!

**Shiory** – Naru... Antes de fazer isso... Acho melhor trocarmos de roupa, né?

**Naru –** A é. Hehe.

"Eles vão trocar de roupa enquanto Kaito e os outros se sentam".

"Quando terminaram, Shiory, Naru e Motoko foram para frente do café atender aos pedidos enquanto Keitaro ia arrumando a cozinha".

**Sasuke **– Então esse é o uniforme de vocês aqui?

"Elas estavam vestidas com o uniforme de sempre".

**Shiory **– É.

**Sasuke **– Estão muito bem com essas roupas.

**Shiory –** Hehe... E então... O que vocês vão querer?

"Ela estava com um bloquinho de notas na mão".

**Kaito **– Ah... Acho que vou querer uma torta de cereja, por favor.

**Shiory **– Certo! E você Setsu?

**Setsu –** Ah... Sei lá... Anota o pedido do Sasuke enquanto eu penso.

**Shiory** – E então o que você vai querer Sasuke?

**Sasuke –** Acho que uma torta de morangos.

**Shiory **– Ta bom! Setsu agora sua vez! Por que você não pede a torta de limão? É a minha favorita! P

**Setsu –** Hum... Acho que prefiro chocolate mesmo.

**Shiory –** Então ta!

"Ela foi para dentro da cozinha onde Naru e Motoko já estavam esperando os pedidos ficarem prontos".

"Alguns minutos depois Shiory e Naru foram entregar os pedidos enquanto Motoko e Keitaro cuidavam da cozinha".

**Shiory** – Bom apetite!

**Naru **– Esperamos que gostem. .

"De repente o café começou a encher".

**Motoko **– Eu vou atender essa gente depois eu volto.

**Keitaro –** Pode deixar.  
"Naru volta pra cozinha".  
**Naru –** Uau Keitaro! Como você é rápido lavando tudo isso.  
**Keitaro –** Valeu.

"Acabo que os dois foram atender o bando de gente".

**Setsu **– Nossa... Isso aqui realmente encheu, né? Vocês realmente dão conta de tanta gente?

**Naru **– Na verdade não por isso que a Reny está ajudando.

"Reny também estava ajudando, só que ela estava na cozinha fazendo os pedidos junto com o Weslley".

**Shiory **– Hum... E então ta bom?

**Kaito –** Claro. .

**Shiory **– Que bom. .

**Sasuke **– Quem é o cozinheiro, hein?

**Shiory **– É o pai da Motoko.

**Setsu –** Ele cozinha bem.

"Uma hora depois, o café já estava mais vazio".

**Naru **– Ai! Finalmente terminamos de atender todo aquele povo!

"Ela estava sentada em uma das mesas".

**Shiory **– E agora? Escola de musica?

**Naru** – Sim!

**Elliot –** Como assim escola de musica?

**Shiory **– Hum... Motoko explica aí porque eu não entendi muito bem quando você explicou sabe...

**Naru **– Claro... Você tava dormindo.

**Shiory –** Fechando os olhos... ¬¬

**Motoko –** Aff... É que nós ganhamos 4 bolsas de estudo em uma escola de musica aqui perto. Podemos sair mais cedo para ir lá? Por favor, papai?

"Ela manda um olhar de santa para Weslley".

**Naru **– Até parece que esse olhar é real...

**Weslley –** Ta bom. .

**Keitaro** – Legal!

**Naru **– Então vamos!

"Na escola de música, o professor que era o dono encarava muito Naru".

**Professor **– Você tem o dom da bateria!

**Naru –** Sério?

**Professor** – Você irá aprender a tocar divinamente!

**Naru –** Legal!

_NOTA: O professor é meio diodinho. Hehe._

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Maluco... Hehe.

**Keitaro** – A Naru? Na bateria? Mas ela é muito pequena!

**Professor –** E você meu rapaz! Tem cara de baixo!

**Keitaro –** Mas eu estou falando que ela é baixa não eu!

**Motoko **– Isso é um instrumento Keitaro...

**Keitaro –** Ah... É... Bem..

**Motoko –** Com licença, mas é impressão minha ou você é meio doidinho mesmo?

**Professor **– Você é a Motoko, né? Tem a voz mais fina e maravilhosa que já ouvi. Você tem o dom para canto.

**Shiory –** Nunca imaginei você cantando. XD.

**Professor **– E você... Você... Hum... Você... Você tem dom para tocar uma guitarra! E fazer um sobre tom com a Motoko... Vocês formaram uma banda! Com certeza!

**Reny –** E eu serei a empresaria de vocês.

**Professor –** Sim, sim... Bem começamos hoje! Naru vai pro segundo andar, Keitaro para o quarto, Motoko pro primeiro e Shiory pro sexto.

**Sasuke –** Esse professor é doido, né?

**Shiory **– Acho que sim.

**Setsu **– Com toda certeza.

**Naru **– Ah, mas eu gostei de estar na bateria.

**Shiory –** Então vamos lá... Cada um pro seu andar.

**Setsu** – Eu quero vê você tocando bateria Naru.

**Reny –** E eu a Motoko cantando.

**Sasuke e Kaito** – E eu a Shiory tocando guitarra.

**Keitaro** – Eu vou adorar me assistir.

**Naru –** Então vamos.

"As primeiras aulas todos foram muito bem. No final da aula, eles estavam todos junto com aquele professor doido".

**Professor **– Vocês foram excelentes!

**Shiory **– D.

**Professor –** Amanhã no mesmo horário. Agora podem ir descansar.

**Motoko **– Pode deixar.

"Eles saíram do curso e foram conversando".

**Naru **– Que demais! Acho que nunca me diverti tanto.

**Shiory –** Foi legal!

**Keitaro **– Completamente.

**Reny **– Vou faturar sendo a empresaria de vocês. Hehe.

**Shiory **– Interesseira... ¬¬

**Reny **– Não sou não!

**Shiory –** Brincadeira sua boba!

**Motoko **– Mas foi mesmo muito bom. Mal posso esperar quando nos estivermos tocando super bem e formamos a nossa própria banda.

**Kaito –** Aposto que vocês vão ser ótimos.

**Shiory **– Vamos fazer uma turnê mundial.

**Naru –** E qual vai ser o nome da banda? Naru e seus companheiros?

**Shiory, Motoko e Keitaro –** ¬¬.

**Naru –** To brincando. Calma.

**Setsu –** Então qual vai ser o nome?

**Shiory **– Os salvadores do mundo?

**Motoko, Keitaro e Naru –** Não.

**Shiory –** Os gatinhos?

**Naru –** Não!

**Shiory** – SNMK?

**Reny –** Como sua empresaria sugiro que vocês parem para pensar em um nome melhor.

**Shiory **– Ta.

**Naru –** É melhor mesmo

**Shiory –** Hum?

**Naru **– O que foi? Não me diga que é a presença de um predador aqui no meio da cidade?

**Shiory –** Infelizmente... Acho que...

"De repente Dess salta da mochila de Shiory".

**Dess –** Alerta predador! Alerta predador!

"Do nada um bando de gente começa a gritar e a correr".

**Naru –** Isso não é bom...

**Shiory** – Nunca é bom.

**Motoko **– Pergunta imbecil... Ta cheio de gente... Aonde a gente vai se transformar?

"Eles começam a olhar em volta".

**Setsu **– Que tal ali?

"Ele aponta um beco bem escuro".

**Shiory** – Ta né.

"Eles entram no beco e se transformam. Ao saírem de lá, já havia um predador parecendo um leão mutante os esperando".

**Shiory** – Nossa... Esse foi o predador mais bonitinho até hoje.

**Naru **– Pior que é...

"Drin aparece ao lado do predador".

**Drin –** Acho que dessa vez até concordo com vocês.

**Motoko** – Essa gente toda só vai atrapalhar...

"Tinha um bando de gente envolta".

**Shiory **– SAIAM DAQUI AGORA!

"Ela fez um barulho enorme que ainda teve um rugido de tigre no final. Todos saíram correndo dali".

**Naru** – Sabia que isso vale pra vocês também?

"Falando pra Kaito, Reny, Sasuke e Setsu".

**Reny **– Eu não ouvi nada.

**Kaito –** É. Nós não vamos sair daqui.

**Shiory –** Deixem de ser teimosos!

**Motoko **– Não adianta. Eles não vão sair.

**Keitaro **– Então vamos à luta.

**Naru –** É!

**Shiory –** É a vida...

"Eles saem correndo e param na frente do predador".

**Naru –** Por que no meio da cidade? De dia? Por quê?

**Shiory **– Porque assim o helicóptero consegue capturar melhor a nossa imagem?

"Um helicóptero de jornal estava filmando tudo".

**Drin **– Porque vocês hoje terão uma grande surpresa. Hehe.

**Motoko –** E qual seria a grande surpresa? O predador é mais bonito?

**Voz **– Não exatamente.

"Eles ouvem uma voz vindo praticamente do nada".

**Naru **– Mas essa voz é a do...

**Keitaro** – Haru!

"Haru aparece ao lado do Drin".

**Haru **– Surpresos?

**Motoko **– Um pouco...

**Naru** – Mas... Como você está aqui? Na luz do dia?

**Haru –** Fácil... Fiquei mais forte... E consegui superar a luz do sol.

**Motoko **– Isso não é nada bom.  
**Keitaro** – Não mesmo.

**Drin **– Pra vocês talvez não, mas para nós sim! Ataque predador!

"O predador parte pra cima delas, ele era realmente muito veloz".

**Shiory** – Naru cuidado!

"O predador solta um lança chamas em cima de Naru".

**Naru **– Problema...

"Naru seria atingida se Keitaro não a tivesse salvado no último instante".

**Motoko e Shiory** – Vocês dois estão bem?

**Naru e Keitaro** – Sim.

**Naru –** Mas agora vamos acabar com esse idiota. Como ele se atreve a me atacar usando justo o meu elemento?

**Pensamento de Shiory –** A Naru ta com raiva...

"Naru estava com muita raiva mesmo".

**Naru **– Shi, vamos juntar os ataques! Vocês dois também juntem os seus.

**Shiory** – Você ta bem?

**Naru –** Claro que estou, mas quero logo acabar com esse cara.

**Shiory** – Predador... ¬¬

"Dava pra ver que ela não estava tão bem assim".

**Naru **– Vocês me entenderam.

**Motoko **– XD.

**Keitaro** – Então vamos.

**Keitaro e Motoko –** Flechas de vento!

**Naru e Shiory** – Cajado de fogo!

"O ataque acerta o predador em cheio e acaba o destruindo, mas do nada aparece outro predador, exatamente igual ao outro".

**Motoko **– Essa não!

**Shiory –** Como esse surgiu?

**Naru –** Sei lá... Mas acho melhor acabarmos com ele também.

**Shiory** – Quer se acalmar!

**Naru –** Nós temos que acabar com esse predador, não é?

**Shiory **– Sim... Mas se você não percebeu, ele é praticamente o mesmo que nos atacou primeiro, ou seja, isso tem alguma coisa... Se você tivesse calma perceberia isso.

**Keitaro **– Ah... Vocês já notaram que esse predador está concentrando um ataque contra a gente enquanto discutimos?

"Eles olham e vêem que o predador estava com uma bola de fogo enorme na boca. Ele os ataca".

"Eles se tentam se desviar, mas não conseguem sendo lançados um pouco longe, mas se levantam rapidamente".

**Keitaro **– Eu avisei...

**Motoko –** Acho melhor pararmos de discutir

**Shiory **– Eu... Ah... A culpa foi da Naru mesmo... ¬¬

**Naru** – ¬¬

**Drin –** Se eu fosse vocês, prestaria mais atenção.

"O predador os ataca com o fogo de novo, mas Shiory usa o cajado de gelo e o gelo se transforma em água não os atingindo".   
**Naru **– Valeu Shiory!  
**Shiory **– XD.

**Motoko –** Agora é a nossa vez. Vamos lá Naru!

**Naru e Motoko –** Furacão de fogo!

**Keitaro e Shiory** – Flechas de gelo!

"O predador é destruído, mas dessa vez não aparece outro".

**Drin **– Muito bem minha anjinha, mas agora que vocês verão o que é desafio.

**Motoko** – Não sou sua anjinha!

**Drin –** Como sempre digo... Você fica linda quando está irritada.

**Motoko **– Ele não tem jeito mesmo... ¬¬

**Keitaro **– Não mesmo

**Haru **– E então? Querem saber da outra grande surpresa?

**Shiory –** Uma surpresa já não ta bom não? '

**Haru **– Não. Se preparem para o meu mais novo ataque.

**Naru –** O velho já não estava forte? Aff...

**Haru **– Espada da luz!

"Haru usa o mesmo ataque, mas dessa vez com o poder da luz".

"O ataque os atinge em cheio, já que não tinha como escapar, lançando os nossos heróis pra longe".

**Motoko –** Ai... Esse ataque é muito mais forte... ai.

**Naru –** A luz não ta ajudando...

**Keitaro **– Nem um pouco...

**Shiory **– E eu que pensava que ele era o 'príncipe das trevas'.

"Eles falam isso se levantando".

**Haru** – Mas agora eu não sou mais...

"Ele aparece bem na frente dela, coloca a sua mão no queixo de Shiory e o levanta um pouco".

**Haru **– Agora sou bem mais do que um Príncipe das trevas.

"Ela se afasta rapidamente".

**Shiory **– Bom pra você! 

**Haru **– Muito bom mesmo.

"Ele vai chegando mais perto de Shiory, mas Naru e Motoko usam seus ataques para fasta-lo".

**Naru –** E agora?

**Keitaro **– Boa pergunta... O que faremos para derrotá-lo?

**Haru **– Agora vocês vão testar de novo o meu novo ataque. Espada da Luz!

"Ele os ataca de novo, só que com muito mais força e bem mais direto, porque dessa vez eles estavam mais perto".

"Eles são lançados para onde estavam os outros, enquanto isso o helicóptero da TV filmando tudo".

"Shiory, como sempre, é a primeira a tentar se levantar mesmo estando toda machucada".

**Motoko** – Você não vai se dar bem nessa!

**Naru **– É! Nós vamos te derrotar!

"Depois os outros também começam a se levantar".

**Haru **– Háhá... Vocês ainda acham que tem alguma chance?

**Keitaro **– Não vamos deixá-lo ganhar.

**Haru **– De qualquer forma, hoje vocês podem ficar tranqüilos. Afinal, só queria testar o meu novo ataque. Preciso aperfeiçoá-lo mais.

"Haru foi pra perto da pedra das trevas e a pegou, em poucos segundos a pedra havia desaparecido em sua mão e seus olhos brilharam um pouco".

**Naru **– Essa não! Ele pegou a pedra!

**Dess –** Assim eu vou ficar desempregado!

**Shiory –** E você se preocupa com isso numa hora dessas? XD

**Haru –** Bom... Já fizemos o que viemos fazer. Vamos embora Drin.

**Drin –** Adeus. E um tchau especial para minha querida anjinha.

**Motoko –** Não sou sua... Ah esquece. ¬¬

"Eles somem. E o helicóptero gravando tudo".

"Kaito e os outros se aproximam de Shiory, Naru, Motoko e Keitaro que ainda estavam transformados".

**Reny –** Pessoal acho melhor vocês saírem daqui.

**Shiory **– Hum?

"O helicóptero estava descendo".

**Naru **– Acho melhor sairmos correndo.

**Shiory –** Eles não viram a gente falando com vocês, né?

**Kaito –** Acho que não...

**Shiory –** Então aqui vamos nós!

"Eles somem com uma velocidade incrível".

"Quando os outros também começaram a se mandar, vários entrevistadores os pararam".

**Repórter –** Estamos agora ao vivo falando com pessoas que estavam a conversar com o famoso grupo denominado: Super Gatinhas.  
"Ele estava falando virado pra câmera, logo em seguida se virou para Kaito e os outros".

**Repórter **– Vocês sabem quem eles são?

**Setsu –** Bom... É...

**Outro repórter –** Do que vocês falaram?

**Reny –** Não sabemos quem eles são e eles falaram pra gente se afastar...

**Setsu **– É... Isso.

**Repórter **– O que vocês acharam da luta? Vocês sabem quem são os vilões?

**Outro repórter –** O que vocês sabem sobre as super gatinhas?

**Kaito **– Provavelmente não sabemos mais do que vocês sabem.

"Os repórteres começaram a aparecer e a única saída foi correr".

"Eles saem correndo para escapar, alguns minutos depois já estavam bem longe".

**Setsu** – Essa foi por pouco.

**Sasuke **– Muito pouco...

**Reny –** Verdade...

**Kaito –** Caramba... Nunca corri tanto.

**Setsu **– Primeira vez que apareço na TV e saio correndo... Até que é engraçado.

**Shiory **– Buuu!

**Todos –** Uai! OO

"Todos dão um salto para trás, porque Shiory havia acabado de saltar de trás de uma árvore, logo em seguida Naru, Motoko e Keitaro também saíram de trás dela".

**Kaito –** Não mata a gente de susto Shiory.

**Naru **– Levaram o maior susto.

"Shiory e os outros já estavam na forma normal".

**Shiory –** Hehe.

**Reny –** Nunca mais faça isso! 

**Keitaro** – Mas é tão legal.

**Motoko **– Tenho que concordar.

**Setsu –** Mas... E agora esse tal de Haru ta mais poderoso, né?

**Naru **– Infelizmente...

**Kaito** – Por falar nele... Ele tava dando em cima de você... Shiory?

**Reny **– Isso sim é uma boa pergunta...

**Shiory **– Hã? Bem... É... Talvez... Quem sabe...

**Motoko **– Mas o que isso importa? O que importa é que temos que tomar muito mais cuidado agora.

**Sasuke **– Claro que isso importa, pelo menos pra mim importa.

**Kaito** – E pra mim.

**Naru –** Ai meu deus... E se ele tivesse? Ela nunca daria bola pra ele mesmo...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Muito obrigada Naru...

**Kaito **– É... Nisso você tem razão.

**Shiory **– E então? Vamos para casa?

**Keitaro –** Vamos.

"E eles seguem felizes para casa, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente seriam derrotados por Haru se continuassem... Mas eles sabem que não importa o que o destino os aguarda, eles sempre estarão juntos mesmo na derrota".  
"Fim do episodio".


	32. Dâsk Dess

**CAPÍTULO 32 - DÂSK DESS**

"No dia seguinte há do da aparição de haru em plena luz do dia, Shiory resolve agora SEMPRE andar com o Dess por causa das pedras das sombras".

**Shiory **– Dess... Você vem pra escola hoje comigo!

**Dess **– Que legal! Vou pra escola com a Shiory.

**Shiory **– Ir pra escola não é legal...

**Dess –** Deve ser bem divertido. Principalmente quando podemos ficar perto daquelas delicias ali.

"Ele aponta para um pote onde haviam vários lápis praticamente mordidos e meio comidos".

**Shiory** – Isso tudo é culpa sua! Aff... Vem aqui pra dentro da mochila logo...

**Dess **– Mas você não disse que eu não podia comer aquilo... Pelo menos aquelas coisas cheias de folhas eu posso né?

"Ele agora aponta para uma pilha de cadernos rasgados".

**Shiory** – Os cadernos também não... Aff... Nada que tenha dentro da mochila... só o que eu te der. Ta bom?

**Dess –** Mas... Mas...

**Shiory **– Agora... Mochila.

**Dess –** Ta bom... /

"Ele entra dentro da mochila".

"Shiory vai andando pela rua quando ouve a voz de Naru".

**Naru** – Shiory!

**Shiory –** Oi Naru!

**Naru** – Olá. E aí? Tudo bem?

**Shiory **– Tudo! Ontem você me salvou! Valeu!

**Naru **– Não foi nada. Aposto que você faria o mesmo por mim em uma situaçao parecida. .

**Shiory **– Aff... Ele... Me paga!

"Raios saiam dos olhos de Shiory".

**Naru** – Calma.

**Shiory **– Eu sei. '

**Naru –** A propósito... Você está me devendo um favor agora. Hehe.

**Shiory **– É mesmo... '

"Elas estavam chegando à escola".

**Naru **– Bom Shiory te vejo no recreio, mas agora tenho que correr porque já estou quase atrasada. Tchauzinho!

"Ela sai correndo pelo corredor da 5ª serie".

**Shiory **– Até mais!

"Naru entra correndo na sua sala e vai pro seu lugar".

**Naru –** Bom dia!

**Setsu **– Oi Naru!

**Naru **– Olá. .

**Setsu** – E então... Você viu a gente na TV hoje de manhã?

**Naru **– Pensei que era alguma comedia.

**Setsu **– Foi difícil não falar...

"Do nada um bando de gente fica em torno do Setsu perguntando sobre o que tinha acontecido".

**Garoto **– Você falou com as super gatinhas?

**Setsu **– Quê? Não... Eles só... Pediram pra eu me afastar.

**Mimo** – Tem certeza? Por que até parecia que vocês se conheciam.

**Setsu –** Claro... Eu conhecer as Super Gatinhas? Fala sério... Eles estavam tentando me proteger... E os outros também...

**Naru** – É gente. Podia acontecer com qualquer um.

**Professor **– Muito bem alunos voltem para seus lugares!

**Turma –** Sim.  
"Todos os alunos que estavam em volta de Setsu foram se sentar".

**Naru **– Essa foi por pouco...

**Setsu **– Por muito pouco mesmo.

**Naru **– Você precisa tentar ser mais discreto... Do jeito que você falou agora e ontem na TV da pra perceber que está mentindo.

**Setsu –** Eu não consigo! Eu fico nervoso quando minto!

**Naru –** Depois você diz que eu que minto mal...

**Setsu –** Hehehe.

**Naru **– Qual é a graça?

**Setsu **– Eu nunca consegui mentir sem ficar nervoso.

**Naru –** Eu também não... Geralmente fico toda vermelha...

**Setsu **– Hehehe.

**Naru **– Eu não acho engraçado...

**Setsu **– Mas você fica fofa vermelha... Por isso é engraçado.

**Naru **– Como?  
"Ela corou com o que Setsu havia dito".  
"Setsu ao perceber o que havia dito, ficou todo vermelho e foi logo falando":

**Setsu** – Quero dizer... Você não fica fofa, fica engraçada. É isso... Eu errei. '

"Setsu ficou bem vermelho mesmo".

**Naru –** Ah... Certo...

**Setsu –** Desculpe...

**Professor –** Qual é a resposta dessa conta Setsu?

**Setsu **– Hã?

"A conta era totalmente complicada e ele foi até o quadro tentar fazer".

**Setsu **– Ah... Bom... É...

**Garoto –** Vai Setsu e vê se não erra! Huahuahua.

**Setsu –** Ah... Eu não sei professor... Desculpe.

**Professor** – Você passa esse número pra cá e aquele pra lá que vai da o resultado. Sugiro que estude mais.

**Setsu **– Certo...

"Ele volta para o seu lugar".

**Professor** – É sério. Você precisa se concentrar mais.

**Setsu **– Desculpe.  
**Professor –** Turma eu vou sair por um minuto, mas já volto.  
"O professor sai da sala"

**Garoto** – Talvez você prestasse mais atenção se parasse de conversar com uma certa pessoa, não acha Setsu?

**Setsu **– Ah... Cala a boca...

**Naru –** É. Até parece que você também não conversa...

**Garoto** – Ficaram com raiva! Huahuahua!

**Naru **– Hã?

**Garoto** – Você sabe...

**Naru **– Ah cala a boca seu metido!

**Garoto** – Ficou irritada!Lálálá!

**Naru –** Pelo menos eu não fico falando coisas que nem ao menos sei.

**Garota **– Até parece que os dois não são namoradinhos...

**Setsu –** Mas é claro que não!

"Ele corou um pouco".

**Garoto –** Até parece!

**Naru –** Ah Parem de falar besteira seus metidos!

**Professor –** Parem com isso agora!

"Ele havia acabado de entrar na sala".

**Turma** – Sim senhor.

"Eles param na hora".

"Enquanto isso... Na sala da Shiory e da Reny"...

"Estava na aula de matemática e... Shiory... Bem... Ela tava dormindo".

**Professor **– Senhorita hanson!

**Shiory –** Hã? ZzZzZz...

**Professor** – Não durma na minha aula! Senão você será mandada para a coordenação.

**Shiory** – Descul... ZzZzZz...

"Ela deu de cara na mesa e voltou a dormir fazendo com que todos começassem a rir".

**Professor** – Já chega! Coordenação agora!

"Shiory se levantou do seu lugar como um zumbi. Mas ela parou no meio do caminho até a porta e voltou a dormir no meio da sala fazendo com que a turma risse mais ainda".

**Professor **– Reny me faça o favor de levá-la até lá.

**Reny **– Sim professor.

"Ela ajudou Shiory a se levantar e foi levando-a pelo corredor".

**Reny **– Você está bem Shiory?

**Shiory** – Ultimamente eu ando muito cansada...

**Reny –** Mas hoje você está mais do que normalmente.

**Shiory** – Muita coisa confusa na minha cabeça...

**Reny **– Chegamos.

"Elas estavam na porta da coordenação, que estava vazia e com a porta fechada".

**Reny **– Cadê todo mundo? Hum... Acho melhor esperarmos aqui ate algum inspetor aparecer.

"Elas duas se sentam no banco que tinha na frente da coordenação".

**Shiory **– Ta... ZzZzZz.

"Reny não consegue segurar Shiory e a deixa deitada no chão dormindo".

"Enquanto isso, na sala de Sasuke e Kaito"...

"Estava... Bem... Acontecendo uma discussão entre os dois. Kaito e Sasuke não pararam de discutir um segundo sequer desde o inicio da aula".

**Kaito **– Ora seu!

**Sasuke –** Ora seu o que?

**Kaito** – Você sabe muito bem que... Ah... Ela não é sua.

**Sasuke** – Ah é? Pare logo com isso e admita que você já perdeu.

**Kaito –** E quem disse que não vai ser você que vai perder?

**Sasuke –** Eu disse e, além disso, já está na cara de quem ela gosta mais não?

**Kaito –** Pois saiba que ela ta muito indecisa! Você é uma pessoa que não vê os sentimentos dos outros. Só os seus!

**Sasuke –** E daí? Eu sempre consegui o que quero assim não?

**Kaito –** Nem tudo! Você não a conseguiu!

**Professor –** Sasuke e Kaito! Se vocês querem ficar discutindo sugiro que façam isso fora da minha aula. Coordenação agora! Os dois.

"Os dois não falam nenhuma palavra e vão seguindo para a coordenação. Chegando lá, encontram Reny e Shiory, que estava dormido, no sentadas no banco".

**Kaito** – Ei! O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui?

**Reny **– Shiory tava dormindo na sala e o professor me mandou acompanha-la até aqui. E já que odeio a aula dele e já que não tem ninguém na coordenação no momento resolvi esperar aqui com a Shiory até alguém aparecer.

**Shiory** – ZzZzZz...

**Reny –** Pelo menos eu estou esperando... Ela está dormindo.

**Sasuke** – Hehe. Típico dela.

"Shiory acorda meio confusa".

**Shiory** – A gente não deveria ta na aula?

**Reny **– Aff... Shiory já que você ficou dormindo na aula o professor me mandou acompanha-la até aqui, a coordenação. Esqueceu?

**Shiory** – Sério? Hum... Eu não... Me lem... ZzZzZz.

"Ela pegou no sono de novo".

**Reny** – Aff... Como ela dorme... Shiory! Acorda mulher!

"Reny ficou a balançando até ela acordar".

**Shiory **– Que é?

**Reny **– Aleluia

**Shiory** – Eu tava dormindo sabia?

**Reny **– Sério? Ah me desculpe eu não sabia disso... ¬¬... Pois saiba que foi por isso que você está aqui!

**Shiory** – Sério?

**Reny –** AAAAAAAAAA! Você se lembra do que falou a 2 minutos atrás comigo?

**Shiory **– Ah... Não. .

**Reny **– Grr.

**Shiory **– Hum? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

"Ela finalmente repara na presença de Kaito e Sasuke".

**Sasuke **– Nada de mais na verdade. Nós apenas estávamos discutindo na sala e ai o professor nos mandou pra cá.

**Shiory –** Por que vocês discutiram na sala de aula?

**Kaito** – Ah por bobagem mesmo. Nada importante.

**Shiory –** Hum... Vocês estão mentindo, mas tudo bem.

"Do nada chega a coordenadora com um cafezinho na mão".

**Coordenadora **– O que vocês fizeram?

"Nenhum deles falou nada, só ficaram olhando para a coordenadora".

**Coordenadora **– Já que ninguém vai falar... Vou escolher. Por que vocês estão aqui rapazes?

"Ela estava falando com o Sasuke e o Kaito".

**Kaito **– Bem... É...

**Sasuke** – Eu e Kaito tivemos uma discussão na sala de aula e a Shiory dormiu na sala de aula.

**Coordenador **– Qual das duas é a Shiory?

**Shiory** – Eu... '

**Coordenadora **– E você? Por que está aqui menina?

**Reny **– Ela estava dormindo... E o professor achou melhor eu vir com ela.

**Coordenadora** – Entendo. Pode se retirar agora e obrigada por trazê-la até aqui.

**Reny –** Sim senhora

"Ela foi seguindo pelo corredor".

**Coordenadora **– Agora vocês três entrem na minha sala.

"Enquanto isso, na sala de Shiory"...

"Dess estava dentro da mochila".

**Dess –** Vou sair daqui.

"Ele olha pra fora da mochila".

**Dess –** Hum... Mas tem muita gente aqui... Ah! Já sei!

"Ele brilha e consegue passar por todos sem ninguém vê-lo. Ele fica definitivamente invisível para uma pessoa comum".

**Dess **– Hum... Acho que vou dar uma voltinha. Afinal invisível assim não há como as pessoas comuns me verem.

"Ele saiu andando pela escola até que chegou perto da sala de Keitaro".

"Keitaro estava meio que distraído, olhando para outro lado quando viu o Dess pela porta da sala ali feliz caminhando pelo corredor".

**Pensamento de Keitaro** – Dess?

"Dess para na porta, olha pra Keitaro e fica acenando pra ele. Logo em seguida sai andando de novo pelo corredor".

**Keitaro** – Não!

**Professor **– Muito bem... A resposta é não... Mas não se empolgue muito da próxima vez.

**Pensamento de Keitaro** – E agora? O que eu faço?

**Keitaro –** Com licença professor... Posso ir ao banheiro?

**Professor **– Sinto muito Keitaro, mas essa materia é muito complicada e preciso que todos prestem atenção.

**Keitaro **– Por favor!

**Professor **– Daqui a pouco. Afinal falta pouco pro recreio.

"Keitaro se senta muito injuriado".

"Enquanto isso, Dess passava agora perto da sala de Motoko, que estava fazendo prova".

**Dess** – Olha ali a Motoko!

"Ele começa a acenar até que a Motoko olha para porta e o vê".

**Motoko **– Dess!

**Professora **– Saúde!

**Motoko –** Ah Obrigada...

"Quando ela olhou de volta pra porta, Dess já havia saído de lá".

"Agora Dess estava passando pela turma de Naru e Setsu".

**Naru **– Dess!

**Professor** – Hã?

**Naru –** Ah... É... É...

"Ela olha para Setsu como se estivesse pedido socorro".

**Professor** – Sim?

**Naru –** É... Bem... É que eu achava que a resposta do problema era 10... È isso.

**Professor** – Ah certo então. Mas da próxima vez não grite

**Naru –** Certo...  
"O professor volta sua atenção para o quadro".

**Naru **– Ufa...

**Setsu** – Dess?

**Naru **– Sim... Dess... Ele tava no corredor!

**Setsu –** Eu não vi nada.

**Naru **– Ele normalmente é visível... Ai... Professor poderia sair por um segundo, por favor?

**Professor **– Não... Estou no meio da explicação.

**Naru –** É só pra beber água, por favor.

**Professor –** Não. Agora se sente.

**Naru –** Sim senhor...

"Ela olha pra porta, mas o Dess já havia ido embora há tempo".

"Na coordenação"...

**Coordenadora **– Isso foi muita irresponsabilidade. De todos vocês!

"Enquanto a coordenadora brigava com Kaito, Shiory e Sasuke, Shiory olha pela porta da coordenação e para seu espanto vê Dess passando".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Dess!

**Shiory **– Coordenadora...

**Coordenadora **– Agora não!

**Shiory –** Mas... Mas...

**Coordenadora –** Quieta.

"Eles continuam ouvindo a briga e o Dess desaparece. Ele sai andando até que vai pro jardim do colégio".

**Dess **– Isso é legal!

"De repente ele esbarra em um outro bicho".

**Bicho** – Cuidado.

"Esse bicho era idêntico ao Dess, mas seu olhar era muito maldoso e sem sentimentos, seu corpo era prateado e sua barriga quase preta, uma de suas orelhas era meio caída e ele ainda tinha um símbolo das trevas na parte de trás da orelha caída".

**Dess **– Você está me vendo?

**Bicho **– Claro que eu to te vendo seu panaca.

**Dess **– Qual o seu nome?

**Bicho** – É Dâsk Dess!

**Dess **– O meu é Dess. Mas como você consegue me ver? E... O que é você?

**Dâsk Dess** – Se você não percebeu você sou eu e eu sou você idiota... Só que bem... Eu sou a cópia do mal e você é o original do bem... E eu não gosto disso por isso vim aqui te destruir! Não suporto saber que tem um igual a mim.

**Dess **– O quê? Você não vai me destruir!

**Dâsk Dess** – É o que veremos.

"Ele abre a boca e uma bola de energia negra começa a se formar. Ele a lança contra Dess que é lançado um pouco longe, mas que logo se levanta".

**Dess **– Que poder é esse? Dess não tem esse poder... Dâsk Dess não é cópia perfeita.

_NOTA: Dâsk Dess falava tudo certo e Dess falava muito estranho._

**Dess –** Melhor sair daqui.

"Dess sai correndo, por que não podia lutar com o Dâsk Dess".

**Dâsk Dess** – Ta com medo de perder é?

**Dess **– To com medo de morrer! Isso sim!

"Alguns segundos depois, o sinal do recreio toca".

"Shiory sai correndo pelo pátio e da um encontrão com Motoko Keitaro e Naru, e todos caem".

**Naru** – Gente! O Dess! Eu o vi andando pelo corredor!

**Motoko e Keitaro** – Eu também!

**Shiory –** E eu também... Eu vou pra lá!

**Keitaro –** E eu pra cá!

**Naru **– E eu por aqui!

**Motoko **– E bem... O ultimo lugar que sobro.

"Cada um vai para um lado para procurar o Dess".

"Enquanto isso, em um dos lugares mais vazios do colégio, Dess ainda está sendo seguido por Dâsk Dess. Ele ataca o Dess novamente, mas ele consegue desviar".

**Dâsk Dess** – Você é realmente muito fraco.

**Dess **– Não tenho armas! Não ser forte mesmo!

**Dâsk Dess** – Por isso será exterminado.

"Eles estavam em um corredor que não tinha saída".

**Pensamento de Dess** – Socorro...

"Dess é atingido pelo ataque de Dâsk Dess e é lançado para o fundo do corredor, agora sim estava sem saída".

**Dâsk Dess** – Você está perdido.

**Dess **– Não!

"Ele pula sobre a cabeça de Dâsk Dess e sai correndo, mas o Dâsk Dess vai atrás o atacando até chegaram ao ginásio que estava vazio por causa do recreio".

**Dess** – Essa não! O que Dess pode fazer?

**Dâsk Dess** – Nada... Você não irá mais existir!

**Dess –** Dess precisa de ajuda!

"Dâsk Dess ataca o Dess que fica todo machucado. Logo em seguida Shiory entra no ginásio, ouve uma explosão e vê Dess sendo atacado".

**Shiory **– Dess!

**Dess** – Shiory!

"Ela meio que da uma de roqueira porque se joga de joelhos pra segurar o Dess e escorrega".

**Shiory **– Você ta bem?

**Dess –** Dess ta machucado... Dâsk Dess malvado...

**Shiory **– Dâsk o quê?

**Dâsk Dess** – Ele está se referindo a mim.

**Shiory –** Que bicho é esse?

**Voz **– É o meu mais novo servo.

"Uma voz já conhecida pela Shiory, invade o ginásio".

**Shiory **– Hã?

"Ela se vira e se depara com Haru".

**Haru **– Olá. Vejo que já conheceram o meu mais novo servo.

**Dâsk Dess** – Não sou seu servo! Seu babaca!

**Haru **– Como disse?

"Os olhos de Haru começaram a brilhar, ao mesmo tempo, a marca na orelha caída de Dâsk Dess também começou a brilhar intensamente. Logo em seguida, Dâsk Dess estava caído no chão agonizando de dor. Os olhos de Shiory ficam iguais ao de um gato e ela grita":

**Shiory** – Para com isso!

"Shiory se levanta e da um tapa forte pra caramba no Haru e isso o desconcentra totalmente e o Dâsk Dess volta ao normal".

"O rosto de Haru fica com a marca da mão de Shiory".

**Haru **– Como ousa?

**Shiory** – E como você tem coragem de fazer isso com um ser vivo?

"Shiory tava meio que chorando de tanta raiva".

**Haru –** Dâsk Dess não passa de um mero servo. Um servo que só existe para me servir e ajudar a pegar as pedras das sombras.

**Shiory** – Ótimo, se ele é um simples servo eu sou uma simples humana que não acha isso certo e você não tem direito de impedir que eu ache isso!

"Ela se vira e vai ver como os dois Dess estavam".

**Haru **– Não de as costas para mim.

"Haru segura Shiory pelo pulso, ele estava com a mão bem em cima do relógio, e a vira de frente pra ele".

Shiory – Quer me soltar!

**Haru –** Não. Você não compreende não é? Servos não têm direitos. E se você pensar desse jeito nunca irá conseguir o que quer.

**Shiory** – Você é muito idiota pra pensar uma coisa dessas! E daí que seja o seu servo? Ele também tem sentimentos!

**Haru **– Como já disse, com esses pensamentos você nunca irá a lugar nenhum. Mas, se você se juntar a mim será a humana mais poderosa de todos os mundos.

**Shiory **– Eu nunca ficaria junto de você! Nem morta! Suas idéias não são as mesmas que as minhas! Eu acho isso muito errado!

**Haru –** Nunca aceito um 'não' como resposta. Se não é por bem... Então irei conseguir a força.

"Com a outra mão ele segura o rosto de Shiory, ela não podia se transformar porque Haru estava com a outra mão que a segurava bem em cima do seu pulso, ou seja, do relógio".

"Ele vai se aproximando dela. Cada vez mais e mais até que quando estava bem perto Dâsk Dess ataca Haru".

**Dâsk Dess** – Deixe-a em paz!

"Haru não esperava aquilo e acaba soltando Shiory".

**Haru –** Ora seu... Como se atreve a tanto?

**Shiory –** Nem pense em machucá-lo!

"Haru manda um olhar frio para Dâsk Dess".

**Haru –** Resolvemos isso mais tarde... Agora eu vou indo. Pense na minha proposta minha cara Shiory. Até logo.

"Ele some junto com o Dâsk Dess".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Eu nem preciso pensar... Minha resposta sempre será não...

**Shiory **– Dess!

**Dess **– Shiory! Dess feliz de ver Shiory!

"Ela vai até o Dess e lhe da um abraço bem apertado".

**Shiory –** Nunca mais suma da minha vista seu bobo!

**Dess –** Nunca! Nunca! Nunca!

"Shiory e Dess começam a chorar de alegria".

"Na saída"...

"Shiory, Reny, Naru, Motoko, Keitaro e Setsu estavam saindo do colégio conversando. Kaito e Sasuke, graças à discussão, tiveram que ficar depois da hora de castigo".

**Shiory **– Aqueles dois são uns mongolóides... Aff...

**Motoko** – Ficaram discutindo na sala... Que criancice.

**Shiory **– Já até pensei em um motivo.

**Keitaro **– E precisa pensar? Já ta na cara sobre que eles discutiram... ¬¬

**Naru –** Pelos mesmos motivos de sempre...

**Shiory **– É..

**Naru –** Nem a gente briga tanto, né Setsu?

**Setsu **– É... Mas agora a gente nem briga mais...

**Naru **– É.

"Setsu fica um pouco corado nessa hora e desvia o olhar".

"Algum tempinho depois Setsu e Shiory se afastam um pouco dos outros".

**Shiory** – Setsu... Você ainda gosta da Naru?

**Setsu –** Hã?

"Ele corou um pouco".

**Setsu **– O que disse?

**Shiory **– Você ainda gosta da Naru não é mesmo?

**Setsu **– Bom... É... Acho que... Acho que...

**Shiory –** Sim?

"Setsu estava com a cabeça baixa e estava super vermelho".

**Setsu **– Sim...

"Ele falou quase num sussurro de tão baixo".

**Shiory** – Quê?

**Setsu** – Eu disse que sim...

**Shiory **– Hum... Pode contar comigo hein? Pode perguntar tudo, eu vou te ajudar!

"Os olhos de Shiory viraram de pura determinação".

**Setsu **– Mas é que eu não sei mais o que ela sente... Desde daquele baile eu acho que ela não tem mais tanta certeza...

**Shiory –** Você tem que ir em frente!

**Setsu **– Como assim?

"Setsu agora não estava mais com a cabeça baixa, mas ainda estava super vermelho".

**Shiory **– Você sabe... Falar tudo pra ela!

**Setsu –** O quê?

**Shiory –** Fala que a ama seu bobo!

**Setsu **– Mas... Mas...

**Shiory **– Vai! Você tem que falar!

**Setsu **– Mas... Eu não sei o que ela vai responder... E, além disso... Não tenho coragem pra tanto.

**Shiory **– Eu te ajudo e com a Naru não se preocupe porque no fundo ela também gosta de você.

**Setsu **– Então por que ela não admite isso? Em vez de mim?

**Shiory –** Qual é? Ela tem personalidade forte! Ela nunca faria isso! Você que tem que da o primeiro passo. Ela gosta disso. Atitude.

**Setsu –** Hum...

**Shiory** – Vai lá! Eu te ajudo!

**Setsu –** Então ta... Eu vou tentar.  
**Shiory –** .

"Eles seguem com os outros que estavam bem na frente".

"Fim do episodio".


	33. O Encontro

**CAPÍTULO 33: O ENCONTRO **

"Eles já estavam no final de semana e Setsu estava ligando para Naru. Shiory estava bem do seu lado, dando apoio moral".

"Na casa de Naru, o telefone começa a tocar".

**Naru** – Eu atendo!

"E ela atende".

**Naru **– Alô?

**Setsu –** Naru?

**Naru –** Eu mesma.

**Setsu **– Oi. Aqui é o Setsu... É... Bem...

**Naru –** Oi Setsu. .

"Shiory estava com uma plaquinha dizendo: Você quer sair comigo hoje?".

**Setsu **– É... Você tem alguma coisa pra fazer?

"Plaquinha: Sim, sim ótima pergunta".

**Naru **– Na verdade não... Por quê?

**Setsu –** É que eu tava pensando... Você quer sair comigo hoje? É que eu to sem nada pra fazer...

"Plaquinha: NÃO! ".

**Naru **– Hum... Por mim tudo bem. Mas pra onde?

**Setsu **– Que tal... Pro shopping?

**Naru –** Então ta. Quem vai?

**Setsu –** Eu e bem... A Shiory não sabe se vai.

"Plaquinha: É isso aí!".

**Naru **– Então ta. Nos encontramos lá daqui a meia hora pode ser?

**Setsu **– Ta... Tchau.

**Naru –** Tchauzinho.

"Ela desliga o telefone".

**Setsu** – Não acredito que fiz isso...

**Shiory –** Nem eu... Achei que você ia desligar na cara dela.

**Setsu **– Eu bem que pensei nisso.

**Shiory** – Mas você foi muito bem.

**Setsu** – Mas mesmo assim ainda não acredito que fiz isso...

"Alguns minutos depois, Setsu estava na porta do shopping esperando Naru aparecer. Até que ela finalmente aparece, atrasada de preferência".

"Ela estava com um vestidinho muito fofo de verão, estava linda pro Setsu".

**Setsu **– Você ta diferente com esse vestido...

**Naru** – Pra ser sincera eu também acho isso, mas já que já estava atrasada... Resolvi vir com ele mesmo. Mas ta tão estranho?

"Plaquinha: Você ta linda!".

**Setsu **– Não... Você ta bonitinha...

"Ele ficou vermelho".

"Detalhe: Shiory estava escondida observando tudo e segurando a plaquinha".

**Naru **– Obrigada. Ah... A Shiory não veio?

**Setsu –** Não sei... Mas se ela não chegou até agora acho que não...

**Naru –** Ela pode ta atrasada.

"O celular de Setsu toca".

**Setsu **– Alô?

**Shiory **– Sou eu a Shiory... Eu to te ligando pra dizer que eu não vou... XD

**Setsu –** Ah... Pena... Na próxima você vem... Tchau.

**Shiory** – Tchau!

**Setsu –** Ela não vai poder vir. '

**Naru –** Ah que pena... E então? Você quer fazer o quê?

**Setsu **– Que tal cinema?

**Naru –** Legal. .

"Eles vão ver quais filmes que estavam passando e só tinha filme de terror".

**Naru **– Filme de terror? Aff... A gente já passa um terror nas lutas... Mas se você quiser ver então pra mim tudo bem.

**Setsu **– Ta...

"Eles entram no cinema e o filme começa, era realmente assustador".

"Naru estava praticamente morrendo de medo. Até que em uma parte bem assustadora ela segurou no braço de Setsu com muita força".

**Setsu **– Não consigo sentir meu braço Naru...

"Naru percebe o que estava fazendo e imediatamente o solta".

**Naru **– Ai desculpa... É que... Eu morro de medo nesses filmes...

**Setsu **– Pode... Pode apertar a minha mão... Tem menos circulações nela. '

"Ele tava lendo a plaquinha de Shiory".

**Naru **– Ah... Obrigada...

"Ela segurou a mão de Setsu até o fim do filme".

**Setsu **– Foi legal né?

**Naru **– Tirando o fato que eu quase morri de medo... Sim. E obrigada por me deixar segurar na sua mão... Isso ajuda a perder o medo nos filmes às vezes...

**Setsu** – Ah... Que bom... É... O que você quer fazer agora?

**Naru **– Podemos ir comer em algum lugar ou ir conversar em algum lugar.

"Plaquinha: Que tal os dois?".

**Setsu **– Que tal os dois?

**Naru** – Então ta. Vamos para a praça de alimentação. Lá podemos lanchar e conversar em uma das mesas.

**Setsu –** Ta.

"Eles seguem pra praça de alimentação. Chegando lá, vão até o Bob's, pegam seus pedidos e vão se sentar em uma das mesas".

"Shiory estava bem perto dali com a plaquinha".

**Setsu **– O final foi emocionante

**Naru –** É.

**Setsu** – Bem... Na hora nem senti minha mão. '.

**Naru –** Ai foi mal...

**Setsu –** Ah tudo bem... Até que foi bom...

"Tanto Naru, tanto Setsu coram nessa hora".

**Setsu** – Quero dizer... É bom saber que alguém ta com mais medo do que eu.

**Naru **– Entendo. Mas acho que ninguém tem mais medo disso do que eu... Hehe.

**Setsu **– Verdade... Mas você fica fofa assustada...

**Naru **– Hã?

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Por que eu li essa plaquinha?

**Setsu **– É... Naru...

"Setsu começou a ficar bem mais vermelho agora".

**Naru –** O que foi?

**Setsu **– Naru... Eu... Eu... Quero te dizer que...

**Rye **– Setsu!

"Rye havia acabado de avistar os dois e foi se aproximando da mesa deles".

**Setsu **– XD.

**Rye** – Nossa... Posso comer com vocês?

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Por que ele tinha que aparecer logo agora?

**Naru –** Oi Rye. Claro que pode, não é Setsu?

**Rye **– Nossa... Muito obrigado minha querida Naru.

"Ele se senta".

**Rye** – E então? Do que vocês estavam falando?

**Setsu **– Ah... De nada mesmo...

**Naru **– Ah é mesmo... O que você ia me falar Setsu?

**Setsu –** Que...

"Plaquinha: Ta faltando ketchup XD".

**Setsu –** Ta faltando Ketchup! Já volto!

"Ele se levanta como raio da mesa".

**Naru **– Então ta.

"Setsu disfarça e vai até a mesa onde estava Shiory".

**Shiory **– Quem é esse pirralho?

**Setsu –** É o Rye... Você já deve saber quem é... Quando ouviu a minha conversa com a Naru no hospital lembra?

**Shiory** – Ah... É esse garoto?

**Setsu** – É. E ele anda meio que dando em cima da Naru... Eu acho que ele esta armando alguma coisa...

**Shiory –** Também acho...

**Setsu –** Sério?

**Shiory **– Não. '

**Setsu** – ¬¬. Isso porque você não o conhece... Mas e agora? O que eu faço?

**Shiory **– Bem... Esquece a plaquinha... E o plano... Só por hoje... Faça o que você geralmente faria...

**Setsu **– O que eu quero agora é afastar a Naru dele... A questão é como.

**Shiory **– Hum... Fala que eu liguei e to esperando na porta do shopping e da tchau pra ele.

**Setsu** – Ta então.

"Setsu voltou pra mesa onde Rye e Naru estavam conversando".

**Setsu **– Ah Naru? Shiory acabou de ligar pra mim e disse que está esperando a gente na porta do shopping. Vamos lá?

**Naru **– Hã? Ta né...

**Rye –** Já vão?

**Setsu –** É. Nós já estamos indo.

**Naru **– Outro dia a gente se fala mais Rye. Tchauzinho.

**Rye** – Tchau...

"Os dois seguem pra saída e encontram Shiory, sem fôlego, porque ela havia saído correndo pra chegar lá antes deles, parada na porta".

**Naru** – Shiory! Pensei que você não vinha. Que bom que veio.

**Shiory **– É eu sei... É que eu tava muito atrasada aí decidi não vir, mas depois eu decidi vir e agora to aqui.

**Naru **– Legal.

**Shiory –** Sim... Aff... E aí? O que vamos fazer?

**Naru** – Por mim tanto...

**Setsu –** Podíamos só dar uma volta por aí.

**Shiory –** Ta.

"Eles começam a andar pela rua, indo na direção do parque".

**Shiory** – Esse parque... Me lembra tantas lutas... '

**Naru **– Se lembra... Lutas, transformações, poderes misteriosos...

**Shiory** – Coisas irritantes... Mas também teve seus dias de diversão.

**Naru **– É.

**Setsu **– Eu lembro que uma vez vi vocês lutando aqui, mas antes de saber as suas identidades. Na época só sabia a da Naru.

**Shiory** – Hehe... Mas... Era até melhor quando ninguém sabia de nada. '.

**Naru **– É... Mas você só descobriu isso por acidente, né?

**Setsu **– Claro... Eu fiquei até mais tarde no treino e vi você lutando com o Drin.

**Naru** – Eu lembro disso. E eu só soube disso quando Drin nos atacou no outro dia lembra?

**Setsu **– Lembro...

**Naru –** Mas... Pensando bem... Foi graças a ele que nós 2 viramos amigos. Porque depois daquilo, nós não brigamos mais tanto.

**Setsu** – É... Isso foi bom...

**Naru** – É.

**Shiory –** Hum... É... Bem... Meu celular ta tocando. Esperem um minutinho.

"Ela se afasta um pouco para falar no celular. Deixando Naru e setsu sozinho de novo".

**Setsu **– Naru...

**Naru –** O que foi Setsu?

**Setsu **– Eu... É bem...

"Ele começou a ficar super vermelho e a olhar para baixo".

**Naru** – Hã?

**Setsu –** É que Naru... Eu... Eu te...

"Naru ficou um pouco corada quando ele começou a falar isso".

**Naru **– O que você quer dizer?

**Setsu** – Bem... É que eu...

"Porem, quando Setsu ia dizer, um predador aparece".

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Por que isso tinha que acontecer logo agora?

"Sardon e Haru aparecem ao lado do predador, que parecia um tipo de coelho gigante".

**Naru –** Até que esse predador é bonitinho...

**Setsu** – Bonitinho?

**Naru **– Comparado com os outros...

**Setsu** – Assim mesmo não é fofo. ¬¬

**Sardon** – Chega de conversa.

**Naru **– Setsu, eu acho melhor você sair daqui.

**Setsu** – Hum... Eu vou chamar a Shiory. '

**Naru **– Mew Mew Naru! Metamorfose!

"Ela chama Keitaro e Motoko pelo relógio, enquanto Setsu vai chamar a Shiory".

**Setsu **– Shiory... Um predador... Sardon... Haru...

**Shiory** – Linguagem muito estranha, mas eu entendi.

"Ela também se transforma e vai pra perto de Naru".

**Shiory** – Naru!

**Naru **– Nossa... Quem era no seu celular? Demorou anos...

**Shiory –** ¬¬

**Haru** – Vamos à luta.

"O predador em sua forma de coelho fazia a terra tremer".

**Naru –** Mas o que está acontecendo?

"Parecia que estava tendo um terremoto e as duas gatinhas caem".

**Shiory **– XD.

**Naru **– Esse é o poder dele?

**Sardon** – ¬¬. Claro que não.

"Os olhos do predador brilham, os dentes dele crescem e ele começa a comer o chão tentando comer as gatinhas junto".

**Naru –** Por que eu abri a minha boca?

"Elas se desviam, mas o predador é muito rápido".

**Shiory** – Esse é o predador mais bizarro que eles criaram uma mistura de coelho com o que? Toupeira?

**Naru –** Acho que sim... Mas falando de coisas bizarras... Cadê o Drin?

**Shiory **– Hum? Nem senti a falta dele. XD.

**Haru –** Para a informação de vocês, Drin esta adestrando meu outro servo. Ele precisa aprender a não me atacar, não acha? Shiory?

**Shiory **– Hum... Por mim ele poderia atacar quantas vezes quisesse. ¬¬

**Haru **– Muito engraçada... Mas...

"Ele se tele-transporta pra perto de Shiory, fica bem na frente dela e a segura".

"Naru não podia ajudá-la porque o predador a estava atacando".

**Haru –** Mesmo assim minha querida Shiory eu a amo.

**Shiory** – Um dia você vai ter que desistir. ¬¬

**Haru –** Acredite, eu nunca irei desistir de você.

"Ele foi se aproximando. Shiory faz o possível para se afastar, mas Haru a segurava de tal maneira que era impossível escapar".

**Shiory** – Por que você teima em fazer isso? Grr.

**Haru –** Porque eu já a considero minha.

**Shiory **– E até parece que a sua opinião importa!

**Haru **– Não era você que estava falando dos direitos dos seres?

**Shiory **– Ah... Bem...

**Haru** – A minha opinião sempre irá valer.

"Ele vai se aproximando mais dela".

**Shiory –** É... Mas você é que ta me atacando e eu tenho os meus direitos.

"De repente, quando ele estava bem perto dela, um furacão colorido o atingiu, fazendo com que largasse Shiory".

"Motoko e Keitaro haviam acabado de chegar".

**Motoko** – Shiory você ta bem?

"Haru encara Motoko e Keitaro com muito ódio".

**Haru –** Ora... Por que sempre alguém me atrapalha? Já chega! Já fui muito bonzinho com vocês...

"O predador coelho começa a atacar Motoko, Keitaro e Shiory; finalmente largando do pé da Naru".

**Naru **– Ei gente! Vamos unir os ataques! Vamos lá Keitaro!

**Keitaro **– Certo!

**Naru e Keitaro** – Flechas de fogo!

**Motoko **– Vamos lá Shiory!

**Shiory **– Certo!

**Motoko e Shiory** – Furacão de gelo!

"Os ataques atingem o predador, que tenta escapar, mas não consegue sendo destruído".

**Shiory **– O coelhinho sumiu. XD.

"Sardon pega a pedra das trevas e a entrega pro Haru, que faz a bola desaparecer em sua mão".

**Haru** – Muito obrigado.

**Shiory –** Por isso que o mundo não anda pra frente... Todos roubam o trabalho dos outros... – pensando no Dess.

**Haru –** Agora vamos ver se vocês gostam disso seus intrometidos. Espada da luz!

"Dessa vez o ataque foi só na direção de Naru, Motoko e Keitaro que foram lançados um pouco longe".

"Naru e os outros se levantam".

**Shiory **– Vocês estão bem?

**Motoko –** Sim.

**Keitaro e Naru** – Vamos continuar.

**Shiory** – Que bom que vocês estão bem.

**Naru** – Agora temos que arranjar algum jeito de derrotá-lo.

**Haru** – Quem disse que vocês vão me derrotar?

**Keitaro **– A gente?

"Keitaro fala de um jeito bem sarcástico".

**Haru** – Não acredite nisso. Espada da Luz!

"Naquela hora Shiory se joga na frente do ataque contra seus amigos e é atingida diretamente sendo lançada longe".

**Haru **– Shiory!

**Shiory **– Ai, ai... Essa doeu... TTTT

"Ela ta caída no chão, mas vai logo se levanta".

**Naru **– Shiory você ta legal?

"Eles 3 vão até ela".

**Shiory **– To ótima. D

"Ela tava toda machucada, mas continuava sendo otimista".

**Haru **– Droga... Por que ela tinha que se meter na frente?

**Shiory –** Por que eu sou teimosa?

**Pensamento de Haru** – A conhecendo sei que ela continuara fazendo isso... Tentando salvar a vida deles...

**Haru –** Acho que já chega por hoje Sardon. Vamos embora

**Sardon** – Hum? Certo...

"Eles somem".

**Naru **– Graças à teimosia de Shiory fomos salvos.

**Shiory **– Adoro ser teimosa. Hehe.

**Motoko **– Quem diria que isso nos salvaria...

**Keitaro e Setsu** – Então ele ama você?

"Setsu, que estava escondido, já foi saindo do esconderijo".

**Naru **– Pelo visto...

**Motoko** – E precisa perguntar?

**Keitaro** – Nossa... Primeiro Kaito, depois Sasuke e agora Haru.

**Setsu** – Caramba.

**Shiory **– Mas... Mas... Ah a culpa num é minha!

**Naru –** Claro que é! Quem mandou ser uma pessoa tão especial?

**Shiory –** Hum... A minha vida? Hehe. '

**Motoko –** De qualquer forma... Graças isso ele não nos matou.

**Shiory **– É... Mas ele já ta ficando com raiva de vocês se intrometendo. Vai ser difícil...  
**Naru **– Mas mesmo assim não vamos desistir!  
**Todos **– É!  
"Eles voltam ao normal".  
**Keitaro **– Ah... Naru por que você está de vestido? Perdeu alguma aposta ou algo do tipo?  
**Naru** – Bom... É que... Eu ia sair e já estava atrasada então coloquei essa roupa mesmo...  
"Ela corou de leve".  
**Shiory** – Sei... ¬¬  
**Setsu** – Mas e então? Vamos para casa?  
**Todos **– Vamos.   
"Eles vão para suas casas".  
"Fim do episodio". 


	34. Novas Transformações

**CAPÍTULO 34: NOVAS TRANSFORMAÇÕES**

"De tarde depois, da escola, no café"...

**Motoko **– Precisamos de novas armas.

"Falando com Elliot e Weslley".

**Naru –** Bem fortes... O Haru ta cada vez mais forte.

**Keitaro** – É. E se quisermos derrotá-lo temos que ter armas melhores.

**Elliot **– Hum... Já colocamos mais potência na armar de vocês... Se tivermos que alterar novamente teremos que fazer uma mudança bem mais radical.

**Shiory** – Radical como?

**Weslley –** Não só as armas, como também as roupas mudariam.

**Naru **– Legal.

**Shiory **– Aff... ¬¬

**Motoko **– Ah pelo menos vamos mudar essa roupa... Já estava cansada de sempre usar a mesma coisa.

**Shiory **– Minha roupinha tava tão boa... 

**Elliot –** Se vocês querem mudar as armas e o poder terão que fazer isso.

**Shiory –** Ta... ¬¬

**Weslley **– Então nos entreguem os relógios. Começaremos a trabalhar nisso agora mesmo.

**Todos** – Certo.

"Cada um foi entregando os relógios apara o Weslley".

**Elliot –** Agora atenção. Vocês precisam tomar muito cuidado porque agora estão desprotegidos. Entenderam?

**Shiory** – Certo!

**Keitaro** – Ta.

**Naru** – Pode deixar!

**Motoko **– Ta né...

"No dia seguinte, no colégio, na turma de Naru"...

**Naru **– Bom dia!

**Setsu** – Bom dia.

"Ela vai se sentar".

**Naru –** Sábado foi bem divertido né? Bom... Tirando o fato do Haru...

**Setsu** – É... E o Rye também.

**Naru **– No que ele atrapalhou?

**Setsu** – Bom... É... O nosso lanche...

"Ele ficou vermelho".

**Naru** – Hum... Ta né... Mas mesmo assim foi divertido e me desculpe pela sua mão... '.

**Setsu **– Ah... Tudo bem. .

**Naru** – .

**Professor** – Alunos, tenho um comunicado importante.

"Todos se sentam para ouvir".

**Professor** – Nós teremos um passeio.

**Naru **– Um passeio? Que legal!

**Professor **– Nós vamos para uma floresta, aprender com a natureza.

**Setsu** – Quer dizer que nós vamos acampar e essas coisas?

**Professor** – Não... O passeio é para seguir uma trilha com um instrutor e chegar do outro lado. Terão dois grupos, o grupo A e B. Quem chegar primeiro ganhará um prêmio.

**Todos **– Legal!

**Naru** – E como será a divisão dos grupos senhor?

**Professor **– A princípio por números. Pares e impares.

**Naru **– Legal. .

**Professor **– Pois bem... Vamos começar a aula?

**Todos **– Sim.

"No recreio, na típica mesa de conversa... Shiory, Naru, Keitaro, Motoko, Reny e Setsu estavam comendo e conversando felizes. Até que Kaito chega".

**Kaito **– Oi gente.

**Todos** – Olá.

**Kaito **– Shiory podia falar com você por um minuto?

**Shiory** – Ta...

"Eles vão pra um canto".

**Kaito **– Shiory você gostaria de sair comigo nesse final de semana? A gente podia da uma volta no parque... ou até ir naquele parque de diversões que abriu aqui perto. O que acha?

**Shiory –** Ah... Bem... É... Não sei...

**Kaito **– Por que não? Ah vamos vai ser legal.

**Shiory **– Ah... Ta bom...

**Kaito** – Sério? Legal. Então sábado à tarde nos encontramos na porta do parque de diversões, pode ser?

**Shiory –** Ta.

**Kaito** – .

"Eles voltaram à mesa".

**Naru **– Por que vocês foram lá pra trás?

**Shiory** – É que... O Kaito queria falar uma coisa comigo

**Motoko** – Tendi.

**Naru –** Ah! Adivinha o que a nossa turma vai fazer?

**Keitaro –** Suicídio em conjunto?

**Setsu e Naru –** ¬¬

**Naru **– Claro que não!

**Setsu –** Vamos ter um passeio pra uma floresta.

**Naru –** É.

**Shiory –** Legal.

**Setsu –** Vai ser bem divertido.

**Keitaro –** Poderia ser suicídio em conjunto...

**Motoko –** Keitaro!

**Keitaro –** Desculpa.

**Naru **– Keitaro. O garoto com uma mente psicopata e demoníaca!

**Keitaro –** Háhá...

"No final da aula, nos treinos"...

"Tanto o treino feminino como no masculino de futebol, que agora estavam no mesmo horário, mas separados, tiveram pausa pra beber água e tal".

**Shiory **– Aff...

"Sasuke a vê perto do bebedouro e vai lá falar com ela".

**Sasuke** – Como está indo o seu treino?

**Shiory **– Hum... A mesma coisa de sempre... E o teu?

**Sasuke **– Nada mal... Ah escuta... Você gostaria de sair comigo este sábado a tarde? Soube de um parque de diversões que acabou de inaugurar. Que tal?

**Shiory** – Hã... É... Bem... Ah... É que...

"Ela fica sem saber o que dizer e fica gaguejando".

**Sasuke **– Isso é um sim?

**Shiory **– Não... Quero dizer... Sim... Quero... Ah... É que... Ah...

**Sasuke **– Hum... Por enquanto considero isso como um sim certo? Agora tenho que voltar pro treino. Tchau!

**Shiory **– Tchau. TTTT

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Por que eu não consegui dizer 'não'?

**Treinador** – Vamos Shiory! Volte logo pro treino!

"Ela volta pro campo do treino feminino"

"No final dos treinos"...

"Shiory, Naru, Setsu, Sasuke, Reny e Kaito estavam saindo todos juntos dos treinos, conversando".

**Shiory **– Nunca mais quero fazer isso...

**Reny **– Hehe... Você ta muito cansada... Isso sim...

**Naru –** O treino de vocês foi tão cansativo assim?

**Shiory **– Sim...

**Naru –** O nosso foi normal...

**Sasuke** – Não foi tão duro o nosso.

**Kaito** – Foi bem calmo.

**Shiory** – Hehe... O nosso não. TTTT

**Naru** – Ah vocês já sabem? Nós vamos ganhar novos ataques e roupas. .

**Sasuke** **e Kaito** – Sério?

**Naru** – É.

**Setsu –** Que legal.

**Shiory **– Só não sabemos quando vai ficar pronto...

**Naru **– Nesse final de semana, acho.

**Shiory **– O Elliot disse tempo indeterminado, mas tudo bem.

**Naru **– A Motoko me disse que talvez ficasse pronto no final de semana, mas não sabe ainda.

**Shiory** – Espero que sim... Se não ficamos imunes a qualquer tipo de predador.

**Reny** – E isso não seria bom.

**Shiory** – Não mesmo...

"Eles chegam a divisam de sempre. Kaito, Reny e Setsu para um lado e Sasuke, Shiory e Naru para o outro, mas dessa vez Naru foi pelo outro pra fazer trabalho em dupla com o Setsu".

**Naru **– Tchau Shiory! Eu vou fazer um trabalho com o Setsu e não vou por ai.

**Shiory **– Ta. .

**Pensamento de Kaito** – Droga ela vai ficar sozinha com o Sasuke!

"Sasuke e Shiory vão andando pela rua".

"Shiory tava distraída, olhando a paisagem".

**Sasuke** – E então Shiory?

**Shiory **– E então o quê?

**Sasuke –** Você vai poder sair comigo no sábado agora?

**Shiory **– Ah... Bem... É... Que... Ah... É... Ta bom...

"Ela fica um pouco corada e pensativa..."

**Sasuke **– Tenho certeza que isso é um sim?

**Shiory** – É...

**Sasuke **– Que bom então. .

"Eles já haviam chegado à casa de Shiory".

**Sasuke **– Até amanhã então.

**Shiory –** Até. TTTT

"Ele vai embora".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – To ferrada... TTTT.

"No fim de semana, no sábado"...

"Shiory, pela primeira vez na vida, chegou cedo no parque de diversões".

**Shiory **– Eu não acredito... Cheguei cedo.

"Afinal, ela tinha que chegar cedo pra evitar que os dois chegassem lá antes dela e se matassem".

"Shiory tava com um tênis, uma bermuda, uma camisa preta e uma jaqueta preta".

**Shiory –** Por que eu fiz isso? TTTT.

**Kaito** – Isso o quê?

"Kaito havia acabado de chegar".

**Shiory **– Ah... É... Que... Eu tenho que contar uma coisa pra você... É que...

**Sasuke **– Oi Shiory.

"Sasuke havia acabado de chegar".

**Shiory **– Era exatamente isso que eu queria falar...

**Kaito –** O que ele faz aqui?

**Shiory** – Bem é que... Os dois me convidaram no mesmo dia... Pro mesmo parque... Na mesma hora... E eu não consegui dizer não pra nenhum dos dois... Aí... Eu... Aceitei os dois convites...

**Sasuke** – O quê?

**Shiory** – Vocês me ouviram... Desculpa...

**Kaito** – Aff... Tudo bem Shiory.

**Shiory** – Desculpa... TTTT

**Kaito** – Não, ta tudo bem...

**Shiory** – Sério?

**Kaito** – Sério. .

**Sasuke** – É. Não se preocupe.

**Shiory** – Obrigada!

**Sasuke** – E então? Vamos entrar?

**Shiory** – Ta.

"Eles foram caminhando para o parque"

**Kaito** – Hum... Que tal irmos na montanha russa?

**Shiory** – Ta.

"Na montanha russa"...

**Kaito** – Eu vou sentar do lado da Shiory.

**Sasuke** – Quem disse?

**Kaito** – Eu.

**Sasuke** – Sinto muito, mas quem vai sentar ao lado dela sou eu.

**Shiory** – Chega! Eu vou sentar sozinha e vocês dois na frente!

**Sasuke e Kaito** – Mas Shiory...

"Tarde demais, ela já havia sentado com outra pessoa qualquer e eles dois tiveram que ir na frente".

"Depois da montanha russa"...

**Kaito **– O que vamos fazer agora?

"Tudo estava muito calmo, até que um predador resolveu aparecer junto com o Drin".

**Drin **– Olá gatinha.

**Shiory **– Aff... ¬¬

**Dess** – Shiory alerta de...

**Shiory** – Já sei... De predador...

_NOTA: Dess tava o tempo todo na bolsa de Shiory. _

**Kaito** – Essa não.

**Shiory** – O que você veio fazer aqui?

**Drin** – Hum... Eu vim ver a minha anjinha, mas já que ela não esta aqui... Ataque-a Predador!

**Shiory** – Que bicho feio...

**Sasuke** – É mesmo.

**Drin** – Feio, mas poderoso...

"O predador parte pra cima de Shiory".

**Shiory** – Socorro...

"Ela sai correndo".

**Sasuke** **e** **Kaito** – Shiory!

"O predador tenta ataca-los também e eles saem correndo para outra direção".

"Do nada,Motoko, Naru e Keitaro aparecem. Eles estavam com os novos relógios, mas não tinham se transformado ainda".

**Naru** – Shiory!

"Ela joga o relógio para Shiory".

**Naru** – Esse é o nosso novo relógio!

**Shiory** – Ótimo e como se faz para funcionar...

"O predador ataca Shiory, que é lançada um pouco longe dos outros. O predador sai correndo atrás dela e ambos vão para longe".

"Mas os nossos amigos ainda tinham que lutar contra o Drin e um novo predador que ele havia chamado".

**Naru** – A gente não conseguiu falar pra ela como se funciona...

**Keitaro** – Tomara que ela descubra

**Motoko** – Mas agora vamos à luta!

"Motoko passa mão por cima do relógio e aperta um botão, imediatamente uma voz sai do relógio".

**Voz do relógio **– DNA confirmado. Arara azul metamorfose.

"Uma luz azulada muito forte toma conta do corpo de Motoko, que fica quase como se estivesse se abraçando e vai escorregando suas mãos pelo braço onde começa a surgir um casaco comprido (estilo de pirata), junto com isso, uma espécie de macacão preto justo também aparece por baixo do casaco, depois umas botas também parecidas com de piratas azul e preta e, por ultimo, um laço azul aparece em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que duas asinhas e um rabo de arara surgem nela. Enquanto se transformava, o relógio soava o ritmo da musica 'Shut Up' do Simple Plan como antes".

"Keitaro faz os mesmos movimentos de Motoko".

**Voz** **do** **relógio** – DNA confirmado, lobo guará metamorfose!

"De repente uma luz alaranjada muito forte toma conta do corpo do Keitaro, enquanto a musica 'Jump!' do Simple Plan soa do relógio. Ele levanta a sua mão onde ficava a marca e faz um gesto tipo: 'pare' e a sua marca começa a brilhar. Em seguida um par de luvas esportivas laranjas aparecem, como se um vento a tivesse fazendo. Isso acontece com toda roupa, primeiro uma blusa de manga comprida sendo que a manga era laranja e a camisa verde, depois uma calça cheia de bolsas marrons, logo em seguida um tênis esportivo verde e marrom e pra finalizar suas orelhas e rabo aparecem e ele faz uma pose de herói".

"Naru faz à mesma coisa que nem os outros".

**Voz** **do** **relógio** – DNA confirmado, esquilo metamorfose.

"Um brilho amarelo aparece e vai ficando meio avermelhado, enquanto a música tema de Missão Impossível soa do relógio. A mão direita da Naru está na nuca e ela vai tirando como se fosse apontar para um ligar, nessa hora duas molequeiras vermelhas aparecem (uma em cada mão), depois nos seus pés aparecem um tênis vermelho com amarelo sem cadarço, logo em seguida uma saia-short amarela com detalhes em vermelho aparecem ao mesmo tempo que uma blusa sem manga vermelha, depois uns detalhes de fogo amarelos e vermelhos aparecem no canto direito da blusa como um brilho que vai se formando e no final um lenço vermelho com amarelo aparece em sua cabeça. Ela abre os olhos e seu rabo e suas orelhas de esquilo aparecem, ela da uma voltinha e faz uma pose"

**Naru** – Agora vamos acabar com vocês!

**Drin** – Minha anjinha esta tão linda!

**Motoko** – Cala a boca! Não sou sua anjinha!

**Drin** – Hum... Você um dia vai ter que aceitar isso... Bem... Predador ataque-os!

"Na outra parte do parque, Shiory não parava de correr, pois ainda estava sendo perseguida pelo predador".

**Shiory** – Será que esse bicho não desiste?

"Até que eles chegam numa parte um pouco abandonada do parque, a casa dos espelhos".

"A casa estava meio que abandonada, mas estava aberta".  
**Shiory** – Ai eu não sei usar esse novo relógio!  
"Ela grita tão alto que o predador vai atacá-la, mas ela da um mortal e consegue entrar na casa de espelhos abandonada deixando o predador do lado de fora".  
"A casa era cheia de espelhos com as paredes feitas de vários espelhos diferentes, a maioria estava quebrada. Havia várias teias de aranhas no local".   
**Shiory** – E olha que esse parque acabou d abrir... ¬¬  
**Dess** – Shiory e Dess bem!  
**Shiory** – Sim. .  
**Dess** – Mas Shiory tem que descobrir como se usa o novo relógio.  
**Shiory** – Hum... É verdade... Você não sabe né?  
**Dess** – Dess não sabe não.  
**Shiory** – Melhor procurarmos uma saída daqui pelos fundos ou sei lá...  
"Eles começam a procurar uma saída de lá".   
**Dess** – Não tem saída!  
**Shiory **– Não fala assim... T.T.  
"Eles foram andando até que encontraram um espelho muito grande mesmo, um dos únicos que parecia novo e que era muito bonito".  
**Shiory** – Que espelho diferente...  
"Ela vai se aproximando dele".  
"Ela se aproxima mais até que encosta sua mão nele, era muito frio. De repente, ele começou a brilhar, uma mão saiu de dentro dele e puxou Shiory para dentro do espelho junto com o Dess".  
**Shiory** – O que esta acontecendo?  
"Shiory e Dess estavam caindo por um túnel todo colorido muito estranho".

"De repente o túnel começou a ficar mais escuro e não dava pra enxergar nada".  
**Shiory** – Eu to cega! XD  
**Dess** – Eu também! XD

"De repente eles caem em algum lugar, em frente a outro espelho igual ao outro".  
"Ainda estava bem escuro, mas não a ponto de não se ver nada além do nada".  
**Shiory** – Ta... Onde a gente foi parar?  
**Dess** – Lugar escuro! Dess não gosta daqui!  
**Shiory** – Hum...  
"Os olhos dela ficam como os de um gato para enxergar melhor".  
"O lugar parecia uma casa d terror, mas muito mais assustadora do que essas dos parques de diversões, bem mais assustadora".  
**Dess** – Dess com medo!  
"Dess pula nos braços da Shiory".   
**Shiory** – Seu medroso... '  
"De repente, eles ouvem barulhos de passos bem pertos dali, estavam ficando cada vez mais altos".  
**Shiory** – Que barulho é esse?  
"De dentro daquela escuridão sai o Dâsk Dess, mas ele estava diferente. Sua marca estava brilhando muito e seus olhos também. Parecia mais mal e mais obediente".  
**Shiory** – Ta... Acho que o adestramento do Drin deu certo...  
**Dâsk Dess** – Vamos lutar e agora.  
"Ele lançou um ataque em Dess que saiu correndo dali com o Dâsk Dess atrás".  
"Logo depois Shiory tentou ir atrás deles, mas"...  
**Voz** – Onde pensa que vai com tanta pressa?  
"Bem na sua frente surge o Haru".  
**Shiory** – Salvar o Dess do seu servo adestrado?  
**Haru** – Acho que não.  
**Shiory** – Então... Foi você que me trouxe até aqui?   
Haru – Acertou. Já estava cheio daqueles outros me atrapalhando, ou melhor, nos atrapalhando.  
**Shiory** – Pra mim tava ótimo eles atrapalhando você... ¬¬  
**Haru** – Mas pra mim não.  
**Shiory** – Hum... ¬¬  
**Haru** – Prefiro muito mais que eles não estejam aqui.  
**Shiory** – E eu não.  
**Haru** – Você está bancando a difícil, mas não se esqueça que eu sempre consigo o que quero.

**Shiory** – Você sempre conseguiu o que queria! ¬¬  
**Haru** – Conseguia, consigo e sempre conseguirei. Minha querida princesa do gelo.  
**Pensamento** **de** **Shiory** – Princesa do gelo? Ta né... ¬¬  
**Haru** – Gostou?  
**Shiory** – Não! Porque em 1º lugar: não sou sua princesa e em 2º lugar: odeio apelidos!  
**Haru** – Mas eu sou o príncipe das trevas, logo você é a minha princesa.  
**Shiory** – e a gente vai se casar ou algo parecido é? Acho que não! Eu nunca seria sua princesa! Nunca!  
**Haru** – É o que você pensa.  
"Haru a segura como de costume".  
**Haru** – Agora não há ninguém para te salvar e para me atrapalhar.  
**Shiory** – Sério? Nem tinha notado... Porque tem mais alguém sim que pode nos atrapalhar!  
**Haru** – Ah é? Quem?   
**Shiory** – Eu!  
"Ela deu um chute nele, que nem da ultima vez que ela o chutou, e saiu correndo".  
"Haru ficou parado durante alguns segundos".  
**Haru** – O nosso jogo... Começou.  
"Não muito longe dali, Shiory estava andando pelo casarão depois de correr muito".   
**Pensamento** **de** **Shiory** – Muito bem... Vamos ver... Algum plano? Acho que não... Aff... Bom... Primeiro tenho que achar o Dess...  
"Ela começa a ouvir mais passos".  
"Do nada, uma múmia aparece bem na frente dela".  
**Shiory** – AAAAAAA!  
"Ela sai correndo pra bem longe daquela múmia".  
**Shiory** – O que foi aquilo? T.T.

"De repente alguma coisa segura o seu pé a fazendo cair no chão. Era uma espécie de planta. Mas ela estava apertando muito a perna de Shiory, cada vez mais e mais".  
**Shiory** – Uma planta? Socorro... Morta por uma planta carnívora... Que destino... T.T. "De repente alguma coisa pisa em cima da planta, que começou a se queimar".  
"Shiory levanta a cabeça e vê quem era".  
**Shiory** – Haru. ¬¬  
**Haru** – Te achei minha princesa do gelo.  
**Shiory** – Preferiria ser comida pela planta a ouvir isso... ¬¬. Eu já disse pra não me chamar de princesa do gelo!  
**Haru** – Mas eu vou te chamar e ponto final.  
"Ele levanta Shiory pelo braço, a força é claro".  
**Shiory** – Me solta!  
**Haru** – Não.  
"Os olhos de Haru começaram a brilhar enquanto ele encarava Shiory".  
"No segundo seguinte ela estava paralisada".  
**Pensamento** **de** **Shiory** – Eu não consigo me mexer...  
**Haru** – Perfeito.  
**Pensamento** **de** **Shiory** – Isso não é perfeito!  
**Haru** – Pra mim é maravilhoso.   
"Ele começa a se aproximar dela".

**Pensamento** **de** **Shiory** – Por que não existe nenhum intrometido nessas horas hein? T.T.

**Haru** – Porque eu preparei tudo para que ficássemos sozinhos dessa vez...  
"Ele falava como em um sussurro".  
**Pensamento** **de** **Shiory** – Eu não quero!  
**Haru** – Mas eu quero...  
"Ele foi chegando bem mais perto".  
"E mais perto"...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – De novo não... T.T.  
**Haru** – De novo sim...  
"Agora ele falou muito baixinho mesmo e, finalmente, beijou Shiory".  
"Na hora em que os lábios de haru encostam-se à boca de Shiory ela sente um arrepio mortal".  
"Haru ainda segurava Shiory, mesmo ela estando paralisada".  
"Ela não conseguia nem pensar naquela hora".

"De repente, Shiory começou a sentir seus membros de novo, parece que Haru estava gostando tanto daquilo que acabou se distraindo".

"Ela da um outro chute nele e sai correndo".

**Pensamento** **de** **Shiory** – Agora eu tenho que achar o Dess... Arg... Que beijo. 

"Do nada um bichinho azul muito conhecido da um esbarram com ela".

**Shiory e Dess** – XD

**Dess** – Shiory!

**Shiory** – Dess!

"Os dois ficam caídos no chão".

**Shiory** – Você ta bem?

**Dess** – Dess fugindo de Dâsk Dess!

**Shiory** – E Shiory fugindo de Haru... A gente é muito parecido né?

**Dess** – Hehe.

**Shiory** – Agora precisamos correr!

**Dess** – É!

"Dess ta no colo de Shiory e eles saem correndo por aquela dimensão a procura de uma saída".

**Dess** – Por onde podemos sair?

**Shiory** – Bem... Pela entrada? O espelho... Dess procure o espelho!

**Dess** – Certo.

"Eles saem à procura de um espelho"

**Shiory** – Um dia a gente tem que achar!

**Dess** – É. Temos que achar.

**Shiory** – Hum?

"Eles chegam a uma sala e agora tinham que escolher entre dois corredores, um para o oeste e outro pro leste e ficam meio indecisos".

**Shiory** – Leste ou oeste? Direita ou esquerda? Alguma idéia?

**Dess** – Dess não sabe.

"Eles ouvem passos e Haru e Dâsk Dess aparecem bem atrás deles".

**Shiory e Dess** – Essa não!

**Dâsk** **Dess** – Você vai vê!

"Dess se esconde atrás de Shiory".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ta... E agora? Por que eu não sei usar a droga do relógio?

"Shiory decide ir pela direita no desespero mesmo e sai correndo de novo até que eles chegam num corredor sem saída".

**Dess** – Dess sabia que devíamos ter ido pra esquerda!

**Shiory** – Você não sabia nada Dess!

**Dess** – Dess estava imaginando.

**Shiory** – Mentiroso ¬¬

**Haru** – Agora vocês não têm saída.

**Dâsk** **Dess** – Não mesmo.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ai meu Deus! O que eu vou fazer?

"Na hora Shiory estava segurando seu pulso com o relógio e aperta um botão dele sem querer"

**Voz do relógio** – DNA confirmado. Tigre siberiano metamorfose!

"Shiory passou a mão pela sua marca como se estivesse abrindo asas, ao mesmo tempo em que a musica 'Everytime we touch' toca, mas com um som de cristais. Um par de botas cinza, tipo de antigamente só que mais curtas, vão aparecendo lentamente por uma luz que vai para cima lentamente. Depois um short preto vai aparecendo, mas, logo em seguida, uma saia de prega se forma com uma luz. Então um laço, meio que preso a saia, que tem as pontas quase chegando aos pés dela, um laço grande e fofo. A parte de cima vai se formando, uma espécie de jaqueta cinza claro de manga comprida e aos poucos depois vão se formando uns desenhos sem sentido cinza escuro. Logo em seguida umas luvas cinzas escuras aparecem e, no final, seu rabo aparece seguido pelas orelhas que aparecem junto com um laço preto na cabeça. Ela faz uma pose de gata pra finalizar".

**Shiory** – Eu me transformei... O.O

**Dess** – Shiory Linda!

**Haru** – Você está linda. Agora sim é a minha verdadeira princesa do gelo.

"Dâsk Dess os ataca com uma bola de energia negra, mas Shiory segura Dess e eles se desviam do ataque que acaba atingindo a parede e abrindo um buraco nela".

"Shiory e Dess saem correndo daquele corredor sem saída por ali".

**Shiory** – Dess, eu acho que to vendo o espelho!

**Dess** – Dess também!

"Existia um espelho enorme bem no fundo daquele lugar escuro, era o espelho por onde eles haviam chegado".

**Dess** – Conseguimos!

**Shiory** – Hum... Vamos... Agora temos que salvar nossos amigos!  
"Eles entram no espelho e chegam até o lugar do parque onde a luta acontecia".

**Motoko** – Você conseguiu se transformar!

**Naru** – Você ta linda!

**Keitaro** – Ta... Diferente. XD.

**Naru** – A gente tinha destruído o outro predador, mas apareceu o predador que estava atrás de você, então ficamos preocupados!

**Shiory** – Ah... Desculpa... '

**Keitaro** – Mas agora vamos à luta!

**Shiory** – Claro!

**Motoko** – Chicotes do arco-íris!

"Do cata vento gigante de Motoko saem várias correntes de ar coloridas que formavam vários chicotes com as cores do arco-íris".

**Keitaro** – Flechas da Terra!

"O ataque de Keitaro era o mesmo, mas, dessa vez, ele ataca com três flechas, todas com o dobro de força das antigas".

**Naru** – Bamboles Flamejantes!

"Depois que os dois bamboles aparecem, Naru faz a mesma brincadeira de antes, só que, quando ela os lança pra cima e cospe fogo, em vez de chutá-los para o predador, ela da um salto e segura um bambole em cada mão, que agora haviam virado duas espadas com as laminas pegando fogo".

**Shiory** – Cajado de Gelo!

"Ela fala isso com o cajado na sua mão e ela começa a girá-lo como se fosse líder de torcida. Um vento frio e gelado surge, e do nada, do céu começam a cair pedras de gelo como se fossem raios congelantes".

"Os chicotes d Motoko acertam o predador o deixando meio desconcentrado, as flechas de Keitaro o atingem logo em seguida deixando-o quase paralisado, Shiory congela o predador e Naru usa suas espadas para partir o gelo em pedacinhos".

**Shiory** – Predador destruído! .

**Naru** – É isso aí. .

**Keitaro** – Legal!

**Motoko** – Os novos ataques são demais. .

**Shiory** – E as roupas também. .

**Motoko** – É. .

"Drin pega a pedra das trevas e a engole".

**Drin** – Muito obrigado, mas agora só falta uma coisinha para terminar meu serviço...

**Shiory** – Hum?

"Drin se tele-transporta pra perto da Motoko".

**Motoko** – O quê?

"Ele fica frente a frente com ela".

**Drin** – Você vem comigo minha anja.

"Os olhos de Drin começaram a brilhar e, logo em seguida, Motoko volta ao normal e desmaia nos braços de Drin, que some junto com ela". "Que some junto com ela"

**Keitaro **– Motoko!

"Continua..."

**Está aí! Mais um capítulo. ****  
Agradecemos a todos os reviews que tivemos até agora. **

**Keikinha: é verdade... a Shiory tem mesmo muitos admiradores. Hehehe.   
Valeu pelos comentários gente e qualquer duvida, idéia ou até mesmo reclamação (o.O) é só falar.  
estamos abertas a qualquer idéia, critica e blá blá blá...  
hehehe  
beijos!  
**


	35. O Sequestro de Motoko

**CAPITULO 35: O SEQUESTRO DE MOTOKO**

**Naru –** Para onde ela foi?

**Shiory** – Keitaro...

**Keitaro –** Motoko! Motoko! Por que eu não a salvei? Por quê?

**Shiory **– Calma Keitaro... A gente vai arranjar um jeito de salvar a Motoko.

**Keitaro** – Agora ele passou dos limites...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – É o amor...

**Shiory **– Não se preocupe a gente vai dar um jeito!

**Naru **– É. Pode ficar tranqüilo Keitaro. Vamos para o café agora mesmo falar com o pai dela e com o Elliot.

**Keitaro **– Motoko... Eu juro... Eu vou salvar você!

"No café"...

**Weslley** – O QUÊ?

**Shiory **– É isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu... Sua filha... Foi seqüestrada...

**Weslley** – De todas as coisas que aquele alien já fez! Essa foi a pior! Minha pobre filha!

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Bem... Eu fui seqüestrada e até agora não contei pra ninguém... Mas acho que não teriam a mesma reação... '.

**Shiory –** Fica calmo Sr. Weslley.

**Naru **– É. Nós vamos trazê-la de volta.

**Elliot **– É. Podemos tentar localiza-la através do relógio usando o nosso computador.

**Keitaro** – Então? O que estamos esperando? Vamos descobrir onde ela está!

**Weslley** – Vamos.

"Pelo computador eles conseguem localizar Motoko".

**Elliot **– Ela está muito longe... Em uma outra dimensão.

**Keitaro** – Outra dimensão? Como podemos chegar à outra dimensão?

**Elliot** – Não tem como chegar lá... A não ser por eles mesmos.

**Shiory** – Eles quem?

**Elliot **– Drin, Sardon e Haru.

**Naru –** Então como poderemos salva-la?

**Elliot **– Eu... Não sei...

**Keitaro** – Tem que haver um jeito!

**Elliot** – Mas... Não tem. Se não for por Sardon, Haru ou Drin... É tecnicamente impossível.

**Weslley **– Mas nós temos que conseguir!

**Elliot **– Podemos tentar, mas será em vão... E mesmo se conseguirmos demorará muito tempo.

**Pensamento de Keitaro** – Droga...

"No parque, Shiory, Keitaro e Naru estavam caminhando. Haviam acabado de sair do café".

**Keitaro** – Eles têm que conseguir...

**Shiory** – Espero que sim...

**Naru** – É claro que eles vão conseguir!

**Keitaro **– Mas a questão é... Como?

**Shiory e Naru** –...

**Shiory **– Fica tranqüilo... A gente vai arranjar um jeito!

**Naru **– É! Bom... O único jeito é através dos aliens e do Haru...

**Shiory **– Isso não ta ajudando!

**Naru –** De qualquer forma... Se conseguíssemos de algum jeito passar pelo portal... Tudo estaria resolvido.

**Shiory **– Mas a gente vai conseguir... Espero...

"Eles vão andando até que chagam a divisória aonde Keitaro ia para um lado e Naru e Shiory para o outro".

**Naru **– Até amanhã Keitaro!

**Shiory **– Até amanhã! Toma cuidado! Não faça nenhuma besteira!

"Eles vão se distanciando".

**Shiory** – Coitado do Keitaro...

**Naru **– É... Deve ta bem triste, porque a pessoa que ele ama foi seqüestrada...

**Shiory **– É... Deve mesmo...

**Naru –** Você já se sentiu assim Shiory? Bem triste por causa da pessoa que gosta?

**Shiory** – Acho que já...

**Naru **– Naquele dia com o Kaito... Não é?

**Shiory –** É... Mas... Agora o importante é a Motoko... Temos que salvá-la.

**Naru** – É...

"Elas se dividem"

**Shiory** – Tchau!

**Naru **– Tchauzinho!

"Cada uma entra em sua casa".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – O que a gente vai fazer?

"Algumas horas depois"...

"Já era bem tarde da noite e Shiory não parava de se mexer para um lado e pro outro da cama. Não conseguia dormir".

**Shiory –** Desisto... Eu não consigo dormir!

"Ela se levantou e foi até a pequena varanda que tinha no seu quarto, para observar as estrelas".

**Shiory **– Motoko... Será que você ta bem?

**Voz** – Posso te responder isso.

"Uma voz corta o silêncio da noite".

**Shiory** – Hã?

"Haru aparece na varanda de Shiory bem ao lado dela".

**Shiory **– Haru!

**Haru **– Isso mesmo. Não pude deixar de ouvi-la, querida princesa do gelo. Sei como achar sua amiga.

**Shiory **– E por que você ta me dizendo isso? Acho que é porque o Drin é um dos seus subordinados e você não vai querer me ajudar.

**Haru** – Por que eu não gostaria de ajudar a minha princesa?

**Shiory **– Por que ele é do mal... Você é do mal... Ele seqüestro uma das gatinhas... Eu sou uma das gatinhas e a gente ta querendo te deter... E por que você quer dominar o mundo afinal de contas, hein?

**Haru –** Mas o amor é bem mais forte do que tudo isso.

**Pensamento de Shiory –** E você ainda não me respondeu porque quer dominar o mundo, mas deixa pra lá...¬¬

**Shiory **– E por que você iria me ajudar? Se me ajudar você atrapalharia os planos do Drin e não ganharia nada... O que você quer?

**Haru –** Eu te proponho um trato.

**Shiory **– E que espécie de trato é esse?

**Haru **– Eu permito a passagem de um de seus amigos para a dimensão onde está a Motoko se você... Me agüentar por um dia inteiro, sem reagir ou tentar lutar.

**Shiory **– Você é irritante. ¬¬.

**Haru **– Faço qualquer coisa quando desejo algo.

**Shiory **– Eu aceito o trato desde que você prometa se comportar direitinho e quando eu pedir, ficar o mais longe possível de mim...

**Haru –** Eu juro.

**Shiory –** É o que vamos ver!

"Eles apertam as mãos pra 'selar' o trato".

**Haru **– Quando você quiser, iniciamos o trato.

**Shiory **– Você me diz onde está o portal pra dimensão onde Motoko está e eu saio com você...

"Ela pensa no dia 31 de fevereiro, mas volta a pensar na realidade".

**Shiory **– Só quando a Motoko estiver sã e salva na casa dela.

**Haru **– Combinado. O portal do parque foi fechado e agora ele está localizado...

"No dia seguinte".

**Shiory **– Keitaro!

"Eles estavam no inicio do recreio".

**Keitaro** – Hã? O que foi Shiory?

**Shiory **– Acho que tenho uma boa noticia...

**Keitaro** – Então diga.

**Shiory** – Arrumei um jeito de você salvar a Motoko.

**Keitaro** – Sério? Como?

**Shiory** – Tem um portal que está...

"No final da aula"...

"Shiory, Keitaro e Naru estavam na frente de uma das casas mais abandonadas da cidade".

**Naru –** Assustadora...

**Keitaro** – O portal está ai dentro?

**Shiory** – Ta.

**Naru **– Como você descobriu isso?

**Shiory **– Depois eu falo... O importante agora é salvar a Motoko.

**Keitaro** – Onde exatamente está o portal?

**Shiory** – No porão.

**Naru –** Então vamos lá.

"Eles entram na casa abandonada e vão até o porão, que estava praticamente vazio, a não ser por uma porta estranha encontrada bem lá no fundo do lugar".

**Naru **– Será que está ai dentro?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Espero que sim...

"Keitaro se aproxima da porta, ao abri-la viu uma espécie de parede feita de luz". **Keitaro** – Achamos.

**Shiory** – Mas só um pode passar.

**Keitaro** – Eu vou.

**Naru e Shiory** – Certo!

"Keitaro se transforma e entra dentro do portal".

**Shiory **– Boa sorte!

"Ele passa por todos aqueles túneis coloridos, até que chegou a terra firme, uma floresta muito estranha".

"As árvores eram sombrias e tão altas que faziam com que a floresta fosse super fechada e escura".

"Só dava pra ver uma brecha do céu pelas copas das árvores estranhas, era vermelho tom de vinho, parecendo um reino das trevas ou algo do tipo".  
**Keitaro **– Que lugar estranho...

"Ele sai à procura de Motoko".

"Enquanto isso, em um lugar não muito distante dali"...

"Drin estava com Motoko em uma caverna escura, sendo que Motoko estava amarrada de certo modo que não podia ativar o relógio".

**Motoko **– Me solta!

**Drin –** Não.

**Motoko** – Seu idiota! Você vai vê!

**Drin –** Ah estou com tanto medo.

**Motoko –** O que você quer hein? òÓ.

**Drin –** E precisa perguntar?

"Drin segura o queixo de Motoko, que estava sentada no chão, e a beija".

"Ela queria desaparecer, ela nem conseguia reagir".

"Drin, finalmente, se afastou dela".

**Drin **– Gostou?

**Motoko** – Mas é claro que não! Ninguém merecia receber um beijo de você!

**Drin **– Você realmente fica linda quando brava, mas os anjos deveriam sorrir.

**Motoko** – No dia que eu ficar feliz por isso vai ser o dia do meu enterro!

**Drin –** Ora... Não fica assim... Afinal você vai ter que me agüentar por muito tempo.

**Motoko **– Ora seu! Eu sei que logo, logo meus amigos vão vir me salvar e você vai ver só!

**Drin –** Mas mesmo se eles conseguissem chegar aqui... Ninguém me separaria do meu anjo.

**Motoko** – Cala boca!

**Drin **– Não calo não...

"Ele vai se aproximando dela pra tentar beija-la de novo, mas, quando estava bem perto, umas flechas passam a centímetros das costas do Drin".

"Drin se vira e vê Keitaro com o arco levantado na entrada da caverna".

**Keitaro** – Solte a Motoko agora! Ou senão, na próxima vez, eu não vou errar.

**Drin –** Ora, ora, ora... Vejo que temos ciúmes no ar.

**Keitaro **– Você que está com ciúmes aqui! Motoko é a minha namorada e não sua!

**Drin –** Hum... Isso vai mudar daqui a pouco.

"As adagas de Drin aparecem em suas mãos e ele parte pra cima de Keitaro".

**Motoko **– Keitaro!

"Eles começam a lutar".

**Keitaro** – Deixe-a em paz!

**Drin **– Ta nervosinho?

**Keitaro** – Cale a boca!

"A luta estava muito intensa. No inicio dela estava tudo parecendo equilibrado, mas agora Keitaro começou a se cansar".

"Até que Drin da um soco em Keitaro, que é lançado um pouco longe, mas que ainda estava de pé".

**Keitaro **– Se você acha que eu vou desistir tão facilmente você ta enganado.

"Keitaro coloca o a mão em um dos braços, e quase cai".  
**Drin **– O que foi? Já está cansadinho? Que pena...

"Drin segura o pescoço de Keitaro e o coloca contra a parede, enquanto na sua outra mão a adaga reaparece".

**Drin –** Diga adeus a sua ex-namorada!

**Motoko –** Keitaro!

"Quando Keitaro estava prestes a perder de Drin... Motoko tem uma reação inesperada".

"Uma luz vem do seu corpo, as asas dela reaparecem, cortam as cordas que há estavam prendendo e ela se transforma"

**Motoko –** Você vai ver!

**Drin** – Mas o quê...?

"As asas de Motoko aumentam, ela está com a cabeça abaixada e com os braços abertos pro lados parecendo uma cruz, e é erguida do chão por varias correntes de ar, parecendo espirais que a levantavam. De repente ela levanta a cabeça, seus olhos estão brilhando, as espirais que circulavam seu corpo começaram a ficar mais agitadas e mais fortes, de repente essas correntes soltam o corpo de Motoko, se transformando em um enorme furacão que vão direto no Drin".

**Drin –** Droga!

"Motoko cai no chão sem forças, enquanto Drin recebe o ataque e é lançado um pouco pra longe".

**Keitaro –** Motoko!

"Ele sai correndo até onde ela estava".

**Keitaro** – Motoko acorda!

"Ela vai abrindo lentamente os olhos".

**Motoko** – Keitaro... Você ta bem?

**Keitaro** – Motoko!

**Motoko** – Você ta bem?

**Keitaro **– Eu to bem... Mas e você?

**Motoko **– To ótima...

"Drin estava caído um pouquinho longe dali, mas se levanta".

**Drin –** Você me paga Keitaro...

"Ele some".

**Keitaro **– E então? Vamos pra casa?

**Motoko **– Vamos...

"Keitaro ajuda Motoko a se levantar e eles vão andando juntos até o portal por onde voltaram pra casa".

"Shiory e Naru ainda estavam no porão da casa esperando a volta de Keitaro com a Motoko, até que os dois saem do portal".

**Naru** – Motoko! Keitaro!

**Shiory **– Oba! \o/

**Motoko** – Oi gente...

"Motoko estava bem cansada e fraca, mas tava sorrindo".

**Keitaro **– Nossa... Foi difícil...

**Naru **– O que aconteceu?

**Keitaro **– Eu tive que lutar com o Drin, mas estava perdendo então a Motoko conseguiu usar o ataque especial dela e me salvar.

**Shiory **– Que bom!

**Naru **– É!   
**Dess –** Muito bom!

**Motoko** – Agora podemos ir indo? Quero logo voltar pra casa...

**Shiory **– Ta!

"Eles saem da casa e vão andando pela rua, até que chegam à divisão, Motoko e Keitaro para um lado e Naru e Shiory para outro".

"Naru e Shiory estavam caminhando pela sua rua".

**Naru** – Mas Shiory... Você ainda não me respondeu. O que você fez para conseguir saber onde estava esse portal?

**Shiory **– Bem... É... Que... Eu fiz um trato com o Haru... De que... Se ele abrisse o portal eu sairia com ele...

Pensamento de Shiory – Lá vem bomba...

**Naru –** VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ?

**Shiory **– Um trato com o Haru... Você me ouviu. ¬¬

**Naru **– Eu não acredito nisso. Eu nunca aceitaria uma coisa dessas.

**Shiory **– Bem... Era a única saída... Eu não queria que a Motoko ficasse lá aturando o Drin por muito tempo...

**Naru **– Verdade... Mas mesmo assim, ainda não acredito que você fez isso...

**Shiory** – Que? Eu só vou ter que aturar ele por um dia intero... Ta talvez eu não precisasse fazer isso... ¬¬. Mas no desespero... Eu só pensei na Motoko... E isso é importante.

**Naru –** É.

**Shiory –** Agora... Só nos resta esperar...

**Naru –** É...

"Fim do episodio".


	36. A Aventura na Floresta

**CAPÍTULO 36: A AVENTURA NA FLORESTA**

"No dia seguinte ao resgate de Motoko, Shiory e Naru estão indo pro colégio".

**Shiory **– Hoje que vai ser o seu passeio, né?

**Naru** – Aham. Acho que vai ser divertido. .

**Shiory** – Que bom.

"Graças ao passeio, Naru não estava usando o uniforme, estava usando uma short e uma camisa normal vermelha".

**Naru **– É tão melhor usar short!

**Shiory **– Prefiro saia. ¬¬

**Naru** – Mas não da pra ir a uma floresta de saia, né?

**Shiory** – Hum... Não. '.

**Naru –** Viu. Por isso estou de short e também porque eu prefiro e muito.

**Shiory –** Olha o seu ônibus

"Tinha um ônibus bem na porta do colégio".

**Naru –** Melhor eu já ir correndo pra lá. Tchauzinho Shiory!  
"Ela sai correndo e entra no ônibus. Logo em seguida, Shiory avista Setsu indo pro colégio".

**Shiory **– Setsu!  
**Setsu **– Hã? Oi Shiory

"Setsu estava usando uma calça comprida mesmo e uma camisa normal verde".

**Shiory** – Essa é uma grande oportunidade.

**Setsu** – Grande oportunidade?

**Shiory –** De falar pra Naru seus verdadeiros sentimentos!  
"Setsu corou um pouco".

**Setsu –** Acho que... Não é uma boa idéia...

**Shiory** – Que isso? Vocês dois sozinhos na mata... Perfeito!

"Ele corou mais ainda e abaixou a cabeça para disfarçar".

**Setsu** – Acho que não conseguiria...

**Shiory** – Claro que você consegue!

**Setsu **– Bom... É...

**Shiory –** Vai lá Setsu!

**Setsu** –...

"Ele ficou mais vermelho, mas levantou a cabeça".

**Setsu –** Vou... Vou tentar.

**Shiory **– Uhu! É isso aí!

**Professor –** Alunos da 5ª série, por favor, venham até o ônibus.

**Setsu **– Vou indo.

**Shiory **– Tchau! Boa sorte!

"Setsu entra no ônibus".

**Naru **– Dessa vez cheguei antes. Hehe.

**Setsu** – É. .

"Ele se senta ao lado dela no ônibus e a viagem começa. Uma hora depois, eles já haviam chegado até um acampamento".

**Naru –** Que lugar grande!

**Setsu –** Essa floresta é mesmo muito grande.

**Naru **– Vai ser legal!

"O acampamento estava numa espécie de clareira, mas em volta era tudo mata fechada".

**Setsu **– É... Naru... É melhor você tomar cuidado...

**Naru –** Ah... Tudo bem.

"Ela fica corada, mas volta ao normal rapidamente".

**Professor** – Faremos o seguinte, vocês serão divididos em grupos de 3. Cada grupo receberá uma bússola e o primeiro grupo que chegar ao outro acampamento primeiro ganhara.

**Todos –** Legal!

**Professor –** Agora, vamos dividir os grupos.

**Todos** – Certo.

"No final acabou que Naru e Setsu ficaram no mesmo grupo junto com um outro garoto da turma".

"Eles se dividem e vão pra floresta, cada grupo para um lado".

**Naru** – Cuidado Setsu... Você pisou no meu pé.

**Setsu **– Desculpa, é que não tem muito espaço pra caminhar.

**Garoto **– É... Essa mata é muito fechada.

**Naru** – Hum... ¬¬

"Eles continuam andando, até que finalmente saem daquela mata tão fechada e chegam a uma parte da floresta mais fácil pra andar".

**Naru **– Ai... Essa caminhada me deixou com sede...

**Setsu **– Então a gente para e bebe mais água.

**Naru** – Estão ouvindo? Parece som de água corrente, deve ter um rio aqui perto.

**Garoto** – Então vai lá...

**Naru **– Ok.

"Ela pegou o cantil e se afastou um pouco deles. Chegando ao rio"...

**Naru** – Nossa... Esse rio parece ser realmente muito forte... Bom, vamos ao que interessa.

"Ela se aproxima e tenta pegar água do rio, mas tava um pouco longe".

**Naru** – Vou chegar mais perto...

"Ela se aproxima mais, mas fica muito na margem e acaba caindo dentro do rio".

"Naru começa a pedir socorro e os meninos ouvem".

**Garoto **– Que barulho é esse?

**Setsu **– Naru!

"Os dois, Setsu e o outro garoto, saem correndo até o rio. Chegando lá encontram Naru se segurando em uma pedra um pouco longe da margem".

**Setsu **– Naru!

**Naru **– Socorro!

**Garoto **– A correnteza ta muito forte! Ela vai ser levada

**Setsu** – Não vai ser levada mesmo! Não enquanto eu estiver aqui!

**Garoto** – O que você vai fazer?

**Setsu –** Você vai ver.

"Setsu pulou na água, mas acaba que os dois são levados pela correnteza".

**Garoto **– Essa não! Preciso buscar ajuda e...

"Ele olha pro chão e encontra o relógio de Naru perto da margem, que devia ter saído do seu pulso quando ela caiu no rio".

**Garoto** – Melhor guardar isso por enquanto... Agora vou procurar os professores.

"Ele sai correndo a procura de ajuda".

"Enquanto isso, no rio"...

"Setsu e Naru ainda estavam sendo levados pela água, Setsu estava segurando a Naru, que estava meio que desmaiada".

**Setsu –** Naru!

"Naru não acordava".

"Até que Setsu vê de longe uma árvore cujos galhos passavam na água".

"Quando chega mais perto ele consegue segura-los com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava Naru".

**Setsu** – Naru! Naru!

"Ela não acordava".

**Setsu **– Droga...

"Ele consegue subir e ir até a margem, junto com a Naru desmaiada, com a ajuda do galho".  
"Chegando à margem, Setsu deita Naru no chão".

**Setsu **– Naru... Você ta viva?

"Mas continuava sem resposta".

"Ele vai chegando perto dela".

**Setsu** – Muito bem... Será que... Respiração boca a boca ajuda?

"Ele ficou meio corado e chegou mais perto dela, seu coração batia forte".

"Foi se aproximando cada vez mais e mais".

"Porém, quando já estava alcançando seus lábios, ela desperta".

**Naru **– Setsu?

"Ele se afasta completamente vermelho".

**Naru** – O que aconteceu?

**Setsu **– Você caiu no rio e quase se afogou.

**Naru** – É... Dessa parte eu lembro... Eu fui buscar água e acabei caindo... Mas depois...

**Setsu** – Você desmaiou e quase se afogou.

**Naru **– E como vim parar aqui?

**Setsu –** Eu te levei até aqui...

**Naru **– Quer dizer que você me salvou?

**Setsu –** É...

"Ele corou mais e desviou o olhar".

**Naru** – Ai muito obrigada!

"Naru se levanta e abraça Setsu, que ficou ainda mais vermelho".

**Setsu** – De nada...

"Naru finalmente o solta e o fica encarando sorrindo".

**Setsu –** Agora... Pra que lado ir?

**Naru **– Eu não sei... A bússola não está com a gente e... Atchim!

**Setsu –** Saúde.

**Naru **– Brigada... Que frio...

**Setsu** – Eu também to morrendo de frio...

**Naru** – E se eu me transformar? Acho que posso nos esquentar e encontrar o caminho de volta.

"Ela percebe que o relógio havia sumido".

**Naru** – O meu relógio!

**Setsu** – Deve ter caído... Quando você caiu...

**Naru –** Agora sim estamos perdidos...

**Setsu –** Bem... Parados aqui não vamos prestar pra nada... Vamos andar.

**Naru **– Então vamos. Ai ai... Estar em uma floresta... Com as roupas todas molhadas... Não é feliz...

"Eles estavam andando".

**Setsu **– Reclamar não vai ajudar a melhorar as coisas.

**Naru **– Eu sei... Mas já estamos andando há um bom tempo e até agora nada...

**Setsu **– Você quer parar?

**Naru –** Acho que devíamos procurar alguma coisa pra comer. Afinal, acho melhor esperarmos que nos encontrem, porque quanto mais andamos mais nos perdemos.

**Setsu **– Ta.

**Naru **– Então agora vamos atrás de comida.

**Setsu **– Ta.

"Eles andam por mais algum tempo, mas não acham nada".

**Setsu –** Desisto...

**Naru** – Eu também. Já está quase de noite e não encontramos ninguém e nada pra comer.

**Setsu** – Bem... Vamos fazer uma fogueira pelo menos.

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Bem que eu podia falar com ela agora...

"Ele vai ficando meio corado".

**Naru –** Que foi Setsu?

**Setsu –** Hã?

**Naru –** Por que ficou tão vermelho de repente?

**Setsu **– Por nada... Eu não to vermelho...

**Naru** – Ta sim

**Setsu **– Não, não to.

**Naru** – Sim, você está, mas agora nós temos que nos preocupar com que vamos fazer.

**Setsu –** Uma fogueira.

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Depois eu falo...

"Ele pega alguns pedaços de madeira, tenta fazer fogo, mas não consegue".

**Naru **– Hum... Eu acho que posso tentar criar algum fogo mesmo não estando transformada... a Shiory já fez algo parecido...

**Setsu** – Então tente.

**Naru –** Lá vai...

"Naru fechou os olhos e se concentrou, algum tempinho depois uma pequena bola de fogo foi se formando em uma das suas mãos, ela a colocou no meio dos pedaços de madeira para fazer a fogueira".

**Setsu **– Você conseguiu! Você é incrível!

**Naru **– Brigada.

"Ela corou um pouco e ele também".

**Setsu **– Bem... Acho que vamos ter que dormir aqui, né?

**Naru **– Pelo visto...

"Já estava tudo escuro".   
"Eles dão um jeito de tentar dormir lá... Um fica bem perto do outro".

**Naru **– Nossa... Essa floresta é realmente assustadora quando escura...

**Setsu **– Verdade.

"Eles começam a ouvir barulhos muito estranhos".

**Naru **– O que foi isso?

**Setsu **– Não sei... Mas é melhor ficarmos quietos no nosso canto.

**Naru –** Eu não to gostando nada disso...

"Naru se senta e abraça os joelhos, para tentar esquenta-los. E começa a choramingar bem baixinho mesmo".  
**Setsu **– Ei, não chora.

"Ela pareceu não ouvir, continuou quieta encolhida".

**Setsu **– Vem aqui...

"Ele se senta também e segura Naru, meio que a abraçando".

"Ela fica toda corada, como o Setsu".

**Naru** – Obrigada Setsu. Fico feliz que esteja aqui comigo.

"Os dois ficam corados olhando pros cantos".

**Setsu –** É... Eu também...

**Naru **– Não sei o que faria... Aliás, se você não tivesse me tirado daquele rio nem sei aonde podia estar agora. Obrigada.

**Setsu** – É... Bem... De nada...  
"Eles continuam olhando para os lados, sem se encarar, por mais um tempo".  
**Pensamento de Setsu** – Agora é uma boa hora... Vou falar tudo pra ela.   
"Ele continua olhando pro outro lado e ainda abraçado com Naru".

**Setsu –** Naru... Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te dizer... É que...  
"Ele vai corando a cada palavra".  
**Setsu** – Que eu... Que eu... Eu gosto muito de você... De verdade...

"Agora ele estava super vermelho e ainda estava olhando pro outro lado, mas não teve resposta".  
"Setsu finalmente olha pra Naru e vê que ela já havia adormecido em seus braços".

"Ele fica com aquela cara da gota".  
**Pensamento de Setsu** – Bom... Amanhã eu irei dizer a ela. Boa noite.

"No cair da noite Naru e Setsu dormem juntinhos até o dia amanhecer".

"No dia seguinte"...

**Setsu** – Naru hora de acordar.

**Naru **– Hã?

**Setsu –** Acorda... Já é de manhã.

**Naru** – Ainda estamos perdidos no meio da floresta?

**Setsu –** Sim...

**Naru **– Então vou voltar a dormir.

"Ela se virou para o outro lado".

**Setsu** – Naru!

**Naru** – Ta... Ta...

"Ela se levanta".

**Naru **– Satisfeito?

**Setsu –** Sim.

**Naru –** Mas e agora? Vamos procurar os outros ou o quê?

**Setsu** – Sei lá.

**Naru **– Nós estamos em uma floresta... Será que não tem nada pra comer aqui não?

**Setsu **– Eu trouxe umas nozes.

**Naru **– Quando você conseguiu isso?

**Setsu –** Quando eu acordei.

**Naru** – Ah... Então? Vamos comer?

**Setsu **– Eu já comi a minha parte. Sua vez.

**Naru** – Obrigada.

"Naru comeu tudo e bem rápido".

**Naru** – Tava morrendo de fome. Hehe.

**Setsu **– Deu pra notar.

**Naru **– E agora temos que tentar encontrar alguém.

"Eles ouvem um barulho".

**Naru **– O que foi isso?

**Setsu **– Eu... Eu não sei..

"De cima de uma árvore, um mico pula no chão e sai correndo".

**Pensamento de Naru** – Não acredito que fiquei com medo disso.  
**Naru **– Ei! Você sabe pra onde fica um acampamento? Cheio de humanos como eu.

"O mico para e encara Naru".

**Mico **– Você pode falar comigo?

**Naru –** Sim, longa historia, mas você sabe onde fica o acampamento?

**Mico **– Não... É... Tchau!

"Ele sai correndo".

**Naru **– Ele não sabe onde está o acampamento.

**Setsu **– Aff... Vamos continuar andando

**Naru** – Não temos outra escolha.

"Eles vão entrando mata à dentro, agora a floresta estava muito fechada".

**Setsu** – Cuidado pra não se perder.

**Naru **– Certo. Nunca pensei que essa floresta tivesse partes tão fechadas e escuras...

**Setsu **– Nem eu... Pelo menos estamos aprendendo muitas coisas.

**Naru –** Como o quê? Se você for uma pessoa com poderes fora do normal nunca perca seu relógio de transformação?

**Setsu **– Isso também... Mas como a mata é uma coisa tão... Tão diferente e diversa e que ela não pode ser destruída.

**Naru –** Você ta falando que nem o nosso professor, mas tudo bem. Mas está certo.

**Setsu **– Hehehe.

**Naru –** Ou essa floresta é muito fechada ou já está anoitecendo porque já ta ficando escuro aqui, né?

**Setsu** – Verdade...

**Naru –** Noite ou não uma coisa é certa... Essa floresta é assustadora nessa parte.

**Setsu –** Vamos rápido...

**Naru** – Ta.

**Setsu** – Toma cuidado...

**Naru –** Ta tudo bem comigo e... Aaaa!

"Um bicho havia saltado na frente de Naru, a fazendo cair para trás. Mas Setsu segura a sua mão e ela acaba caindo em cima dele".

**Naru** – Brigada e desculpe.

"Eles ficam corados".

**Setsu **– É... Ta tudo bem... Podia sair de cima de mim... Por favor...

**Naru** – Foi mal.

"Naru se levanta e ajuda Setsu a se levantar lhe dando a mão".

**Setsu –** Obrigado...

**Naru **– Nada.

"Eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas".

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Agora... Agora é uma boa hora...

**Setsu **– Naru...

"Setsu foi ficando um pouco corado e apertou com um pouco mais de força a mão de Naru".

**Naru **– O que foi?

**Setsu **– Naru... Eu queria te dizer... Que...

"Ele tava muito vermelho agora e segurou ainda mais forte a mão de naru".

**Setsu **– Naru eu...

"Do nada um barulho por trás dos arbustos soa"

**Naru **– O que foi isso agora?

"Ela solta a mão do Setsu".

"Um cara com roupa de instrutor aparece bem na frente deles".

**Instrutor **– Aí estão vocês!

**Naru **– O senhor é o instrutor do nosso acampamento?

**Instrutor **– Sou sim... E ficamos muito preocupados com vocês.

**Naru –** Que bom que o senhor nos encontrou!

**Instrutor** – Agora vamos...

**Naru e Setsu** – Ta.

**Pensamento do Setsu** – Ele não podia ter aparecido 5 minutos depois?  
"Ele cora um pouco".

**Naru –** O que foi?

**Setsu **– Nada

"Algum tempo depois, eles chegam ao acampamento. Lá se encontravam, além dos alunos e professores, Shiory, Motoko, Keitaro e Kikki que foram chamados lá quando Setsu e Naru sumiram".

**Shiory** – Naru! Setsu!

**Motoko** – Vocês estão bem?

**Naru **– Sim.

**Keitaro** – Se meteram em uma grande confusão hein?

**Naru **– Tudo porque eu fui buscar água e acabei caindo no rio... E aí... Essa confusão toda começou.

**Shiory –** Desajeitada.

**Naru –** Eu sei... Mas se não fosse pelo Setsu não sei onde estaria agora.

**Shiory –** Pelo Setsu? Que bom.

"Setsu corou e desviou o olhar".

**Kikki** – Filhinha!

"Kikki abraça Naru".

**Naru –** Mãe... Não exagera...

**Kikki **– Está tudo bem com você?

**Naru** – Ta tudo ótimo. .

**Instrutor** – Muito bem... Os dois estão salvos. Agora podemos partir

"Todos se dirigem para o ônibus".

"No ônibus, Shiory tava do lado de Setsu".

**Shiory** – Setsu... Você falou pra Naru?

**Setsu **– Bom... É...

**Shiory **– Você não falou né?

**Setsu –** Eu até cheguei a falar... Mas ai a Naru dormiu antes de eu terminar a frase e depois quando eu falar de novo o instrutor apareceu.

**Shiory **– Maldito seja o instrutor!

**Setsu** – Mas também eu devia ter falado logo no inicio. Na próxima vez que ficarmos sozinhos vou falar com ela.

**Shiory **– Acho bom!

**Setsu** – Tomara que consiga. Hehe.

**Shiory –** Sim. Você vai!

**Setsu –** Você vai me ajudar?

**Shiory **– Claro!

**Setsu **– Valeu.

"Setsu bocejava e tava com maior cara de sono".

**Shiory **– Agora... Que tal dormir?

**Setsu** – Boa idéia.

"No ônibus todos começavam a dormir... Menos o motorista e o instrutor".

"Algumas horas depois, todos já haviam chegado a suas casas há tempo, já estava tudo escuro".

"Na casa de Shiory"...  
**Zoey** – Shiory hora de dormir!

**Shiory **– Ta bom mãe!

"Ela sobe e vai para o seu quarto".

**Shiory **– Aff... Que dia...  
"Algum tempo depois, ela já estava dormindo".

"Agora já estava bem tarde mesmo, Shiory dormia profundamente até que um barulho a acorda".

**Shiory **– Hum? Que barulho foi esse?

"Ela abriu os olhos e, já que estava sonolenta, só viu uma espécie de sombra em pé bem do lado da sua cama".

"Ela esfregou os olhos e viu o que era aquela sombra na verdade".

**Shiory** – Haru? Òó.

**Haru **– Boa noite minha princesa do gelo.

**Shiory –** O que você ta fazendo aqui?

_Nota: ela tava de pijama na hora. _

**Haru **– Motoko está a salvo na casa dela neste momento, sabe o que isso significa? **Shiory –** Que você precisa vir às 3 horas da manhã no meu quarto pra exigir que eu cumpra a minha parte do trato?

**Haru** – Vim só pra lembrá-la que assim que amanhecer o nosso trato será iniciado.

**Shiory** – Ta... Mas você não dorme não?

**Haru –** Não conseguia dormir. Estava muito ansioso para o início desde trato.

**Shiory **– Pois eu não... E to morrendo de sono... Boa noite!

**Haru **– O trato vai começar ao amanhecer. Boa noite.

"Ela volta a dormir quando o Haru diz isso".

**Pensamento do Haru** – Daqui a algumas horas você será minha.

"Ele some".

"Fim do episodio".


	37. Kaito VS Haru

**CAPÍTULO 37: KAITO VS HARU **

"Shiory já tinha se arrumado, colocou a primeira roupa que deu na telha e foi tomar café da manhã".

**Zoey –** Bom dia filha.

_NOTA: Era sábado. _

**Shiory** – Bom dia.

"Toda mal humorada".

**Shiory** – E aí? O que tem de café da manhã?

**Mark –** Que cara é essa Shiory?

**Shiory **– Que cara?

**Mark** – Essa cara de mau humor.

**Shiory **– Nada... Dormi mal... Só isso.

"Depois do café da manhã, o telefone toca".

**Shiory **– Deixa que eu atendo!

"Shiory atende ao telefone".

**Shiory **– Alô?

**Kaito **– Shiory?

**Shiory **– Sim.

**Kaito** – Aqui é o Kaito.

**Shiory** – Oi Kaito...

**Kaito –** Escuta... Eu acabei de encontrar a Naru na rua e ela me disse que você teria que sair com aquele tal de Haru. Isso é verdade?

**Shiory –** Hã... Bem... É... Sim

**Kaito **– Quando?

**Shiory –** Hoje... Por quê?

**Kaito **– Hoje? Mas Shiory! Aquele cara é do mal!

**Shiory** – Mas ele me ama... Não vai me fazer mal Kaito... Não se preocupe... No máximo me obrigar a beijá-lo, mas já to acostumada... Principalmente a dar um chute nele... Eu vou ficar bem, mesmo ele sendo do mal. Não se preocupe.

**Kaito **– Mas Shiory...

**Shiory **– Não se preocupa! Eu vou ficar bem!

**Kaito** – Como assim ta acostumada?

"Ela se toca do que havia dito".

**Shiory** – Hã? É... Bem... Hã... É que...

**Kaito –** O que ele fez?

**Shiory** – Nada Kaito... Nada... Eu vou ficar bem ta?

**Kaito **– Tem certeza?

**Shiory –** Sim. Agora tenho que desligar. Tchau Kaito-Kun!

**Kaito –** Espera Shiory!

"Mas ela já havia desligado".

**Shiory **– Essa foi por pouco... A Naru tem que aprender a fechar a boca..

"O telefone toca de novo e ela atende".

**Shiory –** Alô?

**Motoko** – Alô Shiory?

**Shiory –** Sim.

**Motoko –** Por que você fez isso? Enlouqueceu?

**Shiory **– Oi Motoko. O que eu fiz?  
**Motoko **– A Naru me contou sobre o seu trato com o Haru!

**Shiory** – Mas... Eu tinha que te salvar Motoko!

**Shiory –** Sua vida é mais importante que qualquer diazinho que eu vou ter que aturar o Haru!

**Motoko** – É, mas... Mesmo assim Shiory! Você não devia ter feito isso!

**Shiory –** Mas a vida é minha! Eu faço o que eu bem quiser e saio fazendo trato com quem eu bem quiser! Eu achei mais importante sua vida do que um encontro! Se fosse pra casar com ele eu casava só pra te salvar! Graças a Deus ele pensou pequeno e foi só um encontro...

**Motoko –** Quando vai ser esse encontro?

**Shiory **– Hoje...

**Motoko **– Hoje?

**Shiory –** Não... No dia 31 de fevereiro... É claro que hoje... ¬¬

**Motoko** – Ai Shiory... Não acredito que fez isso...

**Shiory** – Por você faria qualquer coisa

**Motoko **– Você é realmente uma amiga de verdade.

**Shiory –** Eu sei... Agora relaxa ta eu vou ficar bem.

**Motoko** – Qualquer coisa me chama pelo relógio certo?

**Shiory –** Certo. Tchauzinho!

**Motoko **– Tchau.

"Ela desliga o telefone"

**Shiory** – Aff... /

**Pensamento de Shiory – **A Naru definitivamente tem que aprender a calar a boca...

**Shiory **– Bem... Agora é melhor eu...

"O telefone toca e ela vai atender com mais mau humor ainda".

**Shiory **– Alô?

**Keitaro **– Shiory?

**Shiory **– Keitaro, né? Olha eu fiz! E fiz mesmo! Eu me importo com a Motoko! E não vou dever explicações a ninguém! É a minha vida e meus tratos! Passar bem!

"Ela desliga na cara dele".

**Shiory **– Cansei... Melhor eu ir logo pra esse encontro!

"Ela estava com uma calça jeans toda rasgada, um all star preto, um cinto de rebts e uma blusa preta e resolve sair de casa".

**Shiory** – Lembrete pra mim mesma... Matar a Naru...

"Ela fica esperando na escada da casa dela alguma coisa acontecer. Até que um garoto passa pela rua e para bem na frente de sua casa".

"Era o Haru, só que sem orelhas pontudas, dentes afiados e roupas estranhas. Ele aparentava ter uns 16, 17 anos, usava uma calça jeans, uma blusa toda cheia de desenho de skate, um tênis normal e usava um boné pra tapar a marca que ele tinha na testa".

_NOTA: Você sabe sobre a marca que ele tem na testa, que serve para controlar qualquer um que a veja, mas os heróis da história não sabem ta? ;D_

**Shiory** – Então... Você veio...

**Haru **– E como poderia não vir?

**Shiory** – Problemas no tele transporte... Tempo ruim... Uma nova chance de emprego? Mas não... Nada disso...

**Haru –** Vamos?

**Shiory** – Ta bom...

"Nem um pouco animada".

"Eles saem andando pela rua".

**Haru –** Você está muito linda minha princesa do gelo.

**Shiory **– Você ta estranho... '¬¬

**Haru **– Por que acha isso?

**Shiory **– Por que você ta humano...

**Haru –** Até parece que você nunca viu um humano.

**Shiory –** Eu to falando você humano... Não os outros... Você não é humano ¬¬

**Haru** – Eu sei disso, mas isso não importa. O que você quer fazer? Sem ser o que está pensando, sair daqui.

**Shiory **– Foi você que me arrasto até aqui... Então você decide... ¬¬

**Haru **– Você conhece esse mundo melhor do que eu.

**Shiory –** Ótimo... Podemos ficar no meio do da rua sem fazer nada...

"Ele a olha com uma cara de sarcasmo".

**Shiory** – Ta bom... Ta bom... Deixa eu vê... Hum... Passear no parque?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Sempre é o parque.

**Haru –** Então vamos.

"Eles foram seguindo para o parque".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Ainda são... 11 horas da manhã... TTTT

**Haru –** Por isso ainda temos muito tempo juntos.

**Shiory –** Infelizmente...

"Eles continuavam andando pelo parque".

Pensamento de Shiory – Foi aqui... Que eu me encontrei com o Yusuki pela primeira vez...

**Haru –** Com quem?

**Shiory **– Hum? Com ninguém...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ele é o clone do Drin mesmo... Aff... Yusuki...

**Haru –** Como assim um 'clone' do Drin?

**Shiory –** Seus poderes de ler pensamento são irritantes... Yusuki é um gato e ele é idêntico ao Drin... Só que não é mau... E não gosta da Motoko e sim de mim... E é um gato...

**Haru **– Entendo...

**Shiory **– ¬¬

"Haru para, coloca a sua mão na cabeça de Shiory e fecha os olhos".

**Shiory –** O que você ta fazendo?

**Haru **– Fique quieta.

**Shiory –** ¬¬

**Haru –** Posso ver em suas memórias... Esse gato chamado Yusuki.

"Ele retira a mão de cima da cabeça de Shiory".

**Shiory** – Hei! São as minhas memórias! 

**Haru –** Eu sei disso.

**Shiory –** Você... Você... Aaaa... Esquece...

"Eles continuam andando".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Olha o café! XD

**Haru **– O que tem esse café?

**Shiory **– É o lugar onde eu trabalho... E nem pense em ler as minhas memórias... Única coisa que você vai vê sou eu trabalhando e, no máximo, ganhando os meus poderes...

**Haru –** Acho que quero ver sim.

"Ele novamente coloca a sua mão na cabeça dela, mas retira imediatamente".

**Shiory** – Por quê? TTTT

**Haru** – Porque eu quero saber tudo ao seu respeito

**Shiory** – ¬¬

"Continuam andando".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Olha... Foi aqui que eu lutei com o Ha... Com você pela primeira vez...

**Haru –** Eu lembro disso.

**Shiory –** Ainda bem... Pelo menos você se lembra que queria me matar...

**Haru **– Mas agora tudo mudou.

**Shiory –** Hum... ¬¬

"Atrás de um arbusto Kaito observava tudo".

**Pensamento de Kaito** – Droga... Eu não acredito que a Shiory realmente está saindo com este cara...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Por que tenho uma sensação de estar sendo observada?

"Ela olha para os lados, mas ela não vê o Kaito e volta a andar".

**Haru **– O que foi?

**Shiory **– Hum? Nada... ¬¬

"Eles andam mais um pouco, com o Kaito os seguindo em segredo obvio, até que chagam em uma parte do parque bem calma e cheia de bancos".

**Haru **– Que tal nos sentarmos?

**Shiory** – Tanto faz... ¬¬.

"Totalmente sem animação e com um sarcasmo total".

**Haru –** Hoje está fazendo um belo dia, não acha princesa do gelo?

**Shiory –** Falar do dia não é do seu estilo...

**Haru** – É que o amor muda muito as pessoas.

**Shiory **– Esse papo de amor de novo não... Aff... '

**Haru **– Então que tal pularmos para a parte que interessa?

**Shiory** – Nem vem. ¬¬.

**Haru **– Lembra-se da promessa?

"Ele vai se aproximando".

**Shiory** – Isso foi um trato e eu disse que nada me impedia de te da um soco!

**Haru –** Pensei que você tivesse palavra, não?

**Shiory** – Hum...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Infelizmente... Eu tenho... TTTT

**Haru –** Então... Vamos ao que interessa.

"Ele se aproxima mais ainda, mas, quando ele estava a centímetros de distância de Shiory, Kaito aparece".

**Kaito **– Afaste-se dela!

**Haru –** Você?

**Kaito** – Eu mesmo, agora fique longe dela.

**Haru –** E até parece que você pode me impedir moleque.

**Kaito –** Ah eu posso sim.

"Kaito parte pra cima de Haru, mas Shiory se mete na frente".

**Shiory** – Kaito, diferente de algumas pessoas eu gosto de cumprir os tratos que eu faço. E se você não se importa... Você só está fazendo com que esse dia se prolongue...

**Kaito –** Mas Shiory...

**Shiory –** Eu vou sobreviver a isso, mas sem você. Ta bom?

**Kaito** – Mas...

**Shiory **– Kaito... Sai daqui...

"Kaito encara Haru, que faz um olhar meio que de sarcasmo e de triunfo ao mesmo tempo".

**Kaito** – Se você esta dizendo... Mas cuidado...

"Kaito sai dali totalmente arrasado".

**Shiory **– Aff...

**Haru –** Moleque intrometido... Mas... Onde estávamos?

**Shiory –** Na parte de cair fora daqui?

**Haru –** Não, na parte do beijo.

"Ele se aproxima, coloca a sua mão na bochecha dela e a beija profundamente".

"Shiory não reage nem nada, mas também não retribui o beijo. Algum tempo depois os dois se separam e Haru encara Shiory".

**Haru **– Parte minha agora passou para você.

**Shiory **– Hã?

**Haru **– Em breve você entendera. Agora vamos continuar nosso passeio?

**Shiory **– Ta né... ¬¬

**Haru –** Ótimo. Para onde a minha princesa do gelo quer ir agora?

**Shiory –** Pra lugar nenhum? – com os olhinhos brilhando.

**Haru **– Não. Que tal irmos comer em algum lugar?

**Shiory –** Ta... Onde?

**Haru –** Minha princesa escolhe.

**Shiory **– Hum... Shopping?

**Haru –** Perfeito.

**Shiory –** Aff...

"Eles vão seguindo para o shopping. Chegando lá eles vão até a praça de alimentação".

**Shiory **– Hum...

**Haru –** O que foi?

**Shiory –** Nada... Só me lembrando... De algumas coisas... E nem vem com essa mão pra roubar as minhas memórias.

**Haru** – Mas eu quero ler suas memórias e você já fez um trato comigo.

**Shiory** – Você não disse nada sobre roubar as minhas memórias...

**Haru** – Mas você disse que iria me aturar.

"Ele tenta colocar a mão na cabeça de Shiory, mas ela se abaixa".

**Shiory **– Nem vem...

**Haru** – Sinto muito, mas eu quero fazer isso.

**Shiory** – Não.

"Ele tenta colocar novamente a mão na cabeça dela, mas ela continua se virando".

**Haru –** Não se faça de difícil.

"Ele tenta mais uma vez e dessa vez consegue".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Droga. 

"Alguns segundos depois Haru retira a sua mão da cabeça de Shiory".

**Haru** – Então aquele intrometido do Kaito te traiu? Neste mesmo shopping?

**Shiory **– Não... Quero dizer... Sim... Mas... Foi ela... Ta... Não ta nada comprovado, mas... Aaaa... Esquece... ¬¬

**Haru **– Não esqueço não. Ele não devia ter feito isso.

**Shiory** –...

**Haru** – Como alguém conseguiria trair uma princesa tão linda como você?

**Shiory **– Você nem me conhecia naquela época. Não pode falar nada.

**Haru **– Posso sim porque entrei na sua mente agora a pouco.

**Shiory **– E ninguém te deu permissão! 

**Haru –** Trato é trato.

**Shiory** – Maldito seja esse trato... 

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Calma... Foi pra salvar a Motoko... Calma...

**Haru **– Mas isso prova que você é realmente uma grande amiga, apenas uma das muitas qualidades que tem em você.

**Shiory –** Quer parar de ficar tentando dar em cima de mim?

**Haru **– É impossível.

**Shiory –** É possível sim! É só você calar a boca. Que tal?

**Haru **– Não consigo ficar quieto perto de você minha princesa.

**Shiory **– Desisto. '

**Haru –** Vamos... Você sabe que também gosta de mim.

**Shiory **– Você bateu com a cabeça?

**Haru –** Não. Só digo o que acho. Afinal não tenho culpa, o amor é assim mesmo.

**Shiory –** Fale por você.

"Eles se sentam em uma das mesas e terminam de comer".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Aff... Que dia... Graças a Deus ta acabando...

**Haru –** Por mim esse dia poderia durar o resto da minha vida.

**Shiory –** Hoje... Você ta muito parecido com o Drin...

**Haru –** Eu tive uma conversa com ele antes de vir para cá.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Da próxima vez... Que não haverá... Não faça isso... '

**Haru** – Se você está falando.

**Shiory** – Pensando... Não falando.

**Haru** – Você me entendeu.

**Shiory** – Ta né...

"Eles vão saindo do shopping e vão andando até que chegam em uma rua mais vazia, o sol já estava se pondo".

**Shiory **– Hum...

**Haru** – O que foi?

**Shiory** – Não posso suspirar não?

**Haru **– Calma.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Isso não foi um fora, mas tudo bem... Hehehe...

"De repente um vento muito forte começa a soprar e o boné de Haru sai voando".

**Shiory **– Hum?

**Haru –** Essa não!

"Ele se vira de costas pra Shiory, com a mão na testa".

**Shiory –** Você ta bem?

_Nota: Você leitor sabe dessa marca do Haru que controla qualquer um que a vê, mas os nossos heróis não. ;D _

**Shiory –** Hein?

**Haru** – Ai caramba e agora? O que vou fazer?

"Haru ficou praticamente desesperado".

**Shiory **– Desesperado... ¬¬

**Haru **– Não estou de brincadeira! Essa não!

**Shiory **– Para de reclamar!

"Ela tira a fita que tava prendendo o cabelo dela".

**Shiory** – Fica quieto!

"Ela pega e amarra a fita na cabeça do Haru onde ele tava protegendo com as mãos. Claro que ela não vê o que era e só pra irritar mais ele, ela da um laço bem forte".

_Nota: Ele tava de costas pra ela. _

**Haru** – O que você ta fazendo?

**Shiory** – Eu to prendendo essa fita na sua testa...

"Ela amarra com bastante força de propósito e Haru cora um pouco quando ela termina".

**Haru** – Muito obrigado.

**Shiory –** De nada. .

**Haru –** Já está anoitecendo, acho que nosso trato chegou ao fim.

**Shiory **– Também to achando...

**Haru **– Então adeus e muito obrigado.

**Haru **– Vou guardar essa fita pra sempre...

"Ele some".

Shiory – Pode ficar com a fita... Até que esse dia não foi tão ruim... Achei que ia ser o terrivelmente horrível... Mas só foi horrível. Ta... To falando com o nada... Tchau por ninguém!

"E ela sai andando de volta para casa".

"Fim do episodio". 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E aí está mais um cap dessa fic. .  
E então? O que estão achando?  
Digam nos reviews, porque nós estamos abertas a sugestões, elogios e até mesmo criticas não muito boas (mesmo não querendo receber essas hehehe). **

**Agradecemos aos reviews:  
_Miko Nina Chan: _que bom que está gostando. Valeu mesmo. .  
beijos a todos!  
Shiory e Naru**


	38. Dia de Treinamentos

**CAPÍTULO 38: DIA DE TREINAMENTOS**

"Depois do encontro da Shiory com o Haru"...

"Shiory estava na porta da casa de Naru, a esperando para irem ao colégio. Até que Naru aparece".

**Naru **– Oi Shiory.

**Shiory **– Ta pronta pra morrer?

**Naru –** Hã? Como assim? O que eu fiz?

**Shiory –** Você contou para todo mundo o que eu fiz!

**Naru –** Eu não ia contar! Mas ai o Kaito me cercou e me forçou a falar! E a Motoko também fez isso até eu falar sobre o que você tinha feito para saber sobre o portal.

**Shiory **– Assim mesmo você vai morrer.

**Naru **– Vai ter que me pegar primeiro!

"Naru pula em seu patinete e sai disparada, enquanto Shiory sai correndo atrás no seu skate".

"Algum tempo depois as duas chegam ao colégio e Shiory finalmente consegue pegar Naru, mas, na mesma hora, aquele bando de gente que Shiory havia dado um fora no telefone aparece".

**Motoko **– Shiory! Você ta bem?

**Shiory –** Não... To morta. ¬¬

**Keitaro **– Você desligou o telefone na minha cara – com a cara de gota. '

**Shiory –** Eu sei... Olha eu fiz isso pro teu bem ta?

**Keitaro –** Pro meu bem?

**Shiory –** É. Pro teu bem e pro bem da Motoko...

**Motoko **– Você é realmente uma grande amiga.

**Shiory **– Eu sei...

"Kaito aparece".

**Kaito –** Shiory!

**Shiory** – Oi.

**Kaito –** Você está bem? Ele não te fez nada?

**Shiory **– Não... ¬¬

**Kaito **– Você está bem mesmo? Tem certeza?

**Shiory **– Já disse que sim bobão!

**Kaito** – Que bom.

**Naru –** Você ainda quer me matar?

**Shiory** – Sim... Mas não agora...

**Naru –** Hehe. – com a cara de gota.

**Shiory –** Ah! Já ia esquecendo! A gente vai ter aula de valsa sábado ta?

**Keitaro **– Como?

**Shiory **– Meu aniversario de 15 anos ta chegando e infelizmente teremos que dançar valsa... Então... Vamos ter que ter aulas.

**Naru –** Valsa? Mas eu nem sei dançar direito!

**Shiory –** Pra que serve aula Naru?

**Motoko **– Quais vão ser os pares?

**Shiory –** O professor disse que ele que tinha que escolher por causa dos tamanhos... Ele é todo fresco... ¬¬

**Motoko** – Eu quero ser com o Keitaro.

**Keitaro –** É, mesmo eu sendo mais baixo do que você, temos que dançar juntos.

**Shiory –** Tem que ver com o professor.

"O sinal toca".

**Naru** – Tenho que ir. Senão meu professor me mata. Tchauzinho!

**Shiory **– Tchau... Eu também... '

"Cada um vai para sua sala".

"Depois da aula, Motoko e Keitaro foram para o café enquanto Shiory e Naru foram para os seus treinos".

**Naru –** É agora que você vai me matar?

"Elas estavam andando pelo pátio".

**Shiory –** Não...

**Naru –** Que bom. Hehe.

"Cada uma segue pro seu treino".

"No treino de basquete"...

"Naru entra correndo no ginásio, como de costume".

**Treinador** – Vá se arrumar...

**Naru –** Certo...

"Naru trocou de roupa no vestuário e saiu logo em seguida para se reunir com os outros alunos".

**Setsu** – Oi.

**Naru **– Olá.

**Setsu –** Vamos fazer juntos?

**Naru –** Certo. Ah! A Shiory falou que nesse sábado agora teremos um ensaio de valsa.

**Setsu** – Sério? Legal.

**Naru –** Legal nada! Mesmo gostando de dançar eu não sei valsa... E não sou muito chegada a isso...

**Setsu** – Nem eu... Mas quais serão os pares? A Shiory que vai escolher?

**Naru **– Não... Vai ser o professor todo fresco! XD

**Setsu –** Entendi.

"Ele fica com um olhar meio atravessado... E fica meio corado".

**Naru –** O que foi?

**Setsu** – Hã? Nada!

"Ele volta a realidade e fica mais corado".

**Naru –** Está tão vermelho...

**Setsu –** Ta quente, né Naru? Vamos logo treinar.

**Naru –** Se você ta falando... Então ta.

"Eles começam a treinar".

"Enquanto isso, no treino de futebol"...

**Treinador** – Vamos lá! Coloque mais força nesse chute!  
**Reny** – Hoje o treino ta um pouco puxado não?

**Shiory** – Um pouco?

**Reny **– Hehe.

**Treinador** – Hora do descanso!

"Elas vão até fora do campo, onde tinham os bebedouros e tal".

**Shiory –** Cansei...

"Chegando lá elas encontram Sasuke, também estava no seu descanso".

**Sasuke –** Oi meninas.  
**Shiory **– Oi!  
**Reny –** Olá...  
"Ela fica um pouco vermelha".

"Todos os três estavam suados, morrendo de calor, Sasuke tava sentado encostado numa parede".

**Sasuke –** Sabe de uma coisa Shiory, você está linda.

"Ela fica meio corada".

**Shiory –** Sasuke... Eu to acabada.

**Sasuke** – Mesmo assim.

**Shiory –** Ta né... '

**Reny **– Shiory...

**Shiory **– Quê?

**Reny –** Melhor a gente voltar né?

"Reny estava com uma cara de raiva, tinham até raios saindo dela".

**Shiory –** Ah, eu tenho que falar uma coisa pros dois... Antes... Sábado a gente vai ter aula de valsa ta?

**Reny –** Pra sua festa?

**Shiory –** Sim. Infelizmente terá valsa. ¬¬

**Reny –** Ah eu gosto de valsa.

**Shiory **– Eu não... Mas minha mãe me obrigou. Vocês vão né?

**Sasuke **– Claro.

**Shiory **– Que bom. Agora podemos ir!

"Elas vão seguindo para o treino"

**Sasuke –** Tchau.

**Shiory –** Tchauzinho!

"No dia seguinte na escola de musica"...

"Eles haviam acabado de chegar e o professor maluco foi logo aparecendo na frente deles".

**Todos** – Ai!

**Naru **– Você ta maluco?

**Motoko –** Ele é maluco Naru...

**Professor –** Hoje é o grande dia!

**Keitaro –** Grande dia?

**Professor **– Vocês iram se juntar para formar a melhor banda do século!

**Naru –** Que legal!

**Professor –** Sim... Vamos para a sala de música!

"Eles vão seguindo com seus seguidores de sempre, ou seja, Sasuke, Kaito, Reny e Setsu, para a sala de música".

**Professor –** Hoje começaremos os ensaios de vocês juntos.

**Shiory –** Sim...

"Depois do ensaio"...

**Shiory –** Foi bom né?

**Naru –** Para primeira vez...

**Kaito –** Vocês foram incríveis.

**Sasuke **– Muito bem mesmo

**Motoko **– Vocês são os fans... ¬¬

**Reny –** Como empresário, digo que foram ótimos.

**Keitaro **– Você também não deixa de ser uma fan Reny.

**Reny –** Mas sou a empresária. Eu vou ganhar dinheiro em cima de vocês. Brincadeirinha.

**Motoko **– Interesseira...

**Reny **– Eu tava brincando.

**Motoko –** Eu sei disso. Eu também filha.

**Shiory –** Hehehe.

"No fim de semana, sábado, na aula de dança"...

**Professor **– Muito bem crianças, vamos ver quem ira dançar com quem.

"Todos estavam em uma espécie de estúdio e estavam sentados no chão na frente do professor".

**Professor** – Levantem-se.

"Todos se levantam".

**Professor **– Agora vejamos... Aonde esta a aniversariante?

**Shiory** – Eu!

"Ele a puxou para frente".

**Professor –** Hum... Seu par não poder ser baixo de jeito nenhum.

**Shiory –** XD.

"Ele fica olhando para os garotos e os comparava com a Shiory. Até que puxou Kaito para perto dela".

**Professor –** Perfeito! Vamos ver os outros...

**Shiory **– XD!

**Kaito **– Eu vou ser o par da Shiory?

**Professor **– Sim.

**Kaito –** Legal.

**Pensamento de Sasuke –** Droga...

"Kaito olha com uma cara pra Sasuke"

**Professor **– Você, a baixinha, fica com o baixinho...

"O professor olhava para Naru e a puxou para frente junto com o Setsu também".

**Professor** – Você, garota alta, e você... Garoto venha...

"Ele puxa Motoko e Keitaro".

**Professor** – Os que sobraram ficam juntos.

"Isto é, Sasuke e Reny".

**Professor –** Perfeito! Vamos começar a aula.

"Ele liga o som e uma valsa começa a soar".

**Professor** – Muito bem vamos lá... Cada um segurando seu parceiro...

"Todos ficam meio sem graça, mas conseguem chegar à posição certa, bem pertinho".

**Naru –** Eu disse que não sou boa pra isso...

**Professor** – Procurem segurar mais firme o seu parceiro e tentem olhar pros olhos dele não pros pés.

"Reny estava ficando muito vermelha, mas Sasuke estava completamente calmo, só olhando para Shiory e Kaito. Até que o professor se aproximou deles".

**Professor –** Não, não e não! Você menina encara seu parceiro e você pare de olhar para os lados.

"Eles tentam fazer isso que o professor disse".

"Motoko e Keitaro estavam dançando perfeitamente bem, até o professor se assusta".

**Professor **– Muito bem. Muito bem mesmo.

"Kaito e Shiory estavam dançando direito, mas Shiory não parava de olhar pros pés, para não pisar no Kaito".

**Kaito –** Você dança bem.

**Shiory –** Claro... To olhando pro...

**Professor **– Não olhe pro chão! Todos estarão olhando para você Shiory, então olhe para o Kaito e tentem ficar mais juntos.

"Ele meio que empurra os dois para mais perto fazendo com que Shiory e kaito ficassem vermelhos nessa hora".

**Kaito **– Ta, vamos tentar fazer direito.

"Shiory olha pro pé de novo".

**Professor **– Shiory!

"Ela imediatamente volta a encarar Kaito".

"Naru e Setsu estavam dançando completamente errado. Ambos olhavam para outros lados e estavam bem separados".

**Professor **– Não, não e não. Se juntem e se olhem!

"Ele junta os dois, os deixando bem de cara a cara".

"Setsu fica vermelho da cabeça aos pés e Naru também, mas nem tanto como Setsu".

**Professor **– Bem melhor...

**Shiory **– Hehehe. 

**Kaito –** Qual a graça?

**Shiory **– Nada Kaito... Nada...

**Kaito **– Ah fala.

**Shiory **– Coisa de baixinhos.

**Kaito **– Hã?

**Shiory –** Viu... Você não iria entender.

**Kaito –** Hum... Ta né.

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Mas que situação...

**Professor –** Estão todos indo muito bem...

"Algum tempo depois"...

**Professor **– Muito bem pessoal, já chega. Acabou o treino.

**Naru **– Aleluia...

**Shiory –** XD

**Professor –** Estão todos ótimos e não se esqueçam de que no próximo sábado ensaiaremos de novo.

**Todos** – Ta!

"Eles foram saindo do estúdio".

**Motoko –** Gente, acabei de me lembrar.

**Todos –** O quê?

**Motoko –** Estamos quase chegando na lua cheia.

**Shiory –** Não lembra!  
"Entrando em desespero".

**Naru –** Por que você tinha que lembrar? Vou virar uma esquila de novo... Aff

**Shiory **– Não! Nós vamos tomar muito cuidado!

**Motoko **– Você sempre diz isso.

**Shiory** – Eu sei...

**Keitaro** – Realmente, mas acho que eu e a Motoko não temos tantos problemas.

**Shiory **– ¬¬

**Motoko** – Mas é.

**Shiory** – Pra nós duas é difícil... Né Naru...?

**Naru –** Aham...

**Kaito **– Mas não deve ser tão ruim assim é?

**Shiory –** A gente sempre se mete em confusão...

**Naru –** Muitas...

**Setsu –** Mas poder virar um animal deve ser bem legal. Tirando o fato das confusões.

**Shiory e Naru** – ¬¬

**Naru **– Tirando o fato das confusões, do clone do Drin e do beijo.

**Shiory** – Exatamente... Ah... Esquece, eles não entendem a nossa dor... XD

**Reny –** Agradeço por não ter esses poderes. Hehe.

**Sasuke –** Mas Shiory, saiba que eu sempre estarei disposto a te ajudar certo?

**Shiory –** Hehehe... Ta bom.

**Pensamento de Kaito** – Sasuke! – com cara de mal no pensamento.

**Shiory –** Bom... Voltando ao assunto da transformação... É só termos cuidado, só isso.

**Motoko **– É sempre a mesma coisa... E acaba que a gente sempre se transforma.

**Naru **– Realmente...

"Já estava quase no fim da tarde, já que haviam passado bastante tempo treinando a valsa".

**Shiory **– Hoje foi até legal né?

**Keitaro **– Nem acredito que o professor não chamou nossa atenção, né Motoko?

**Motoko –** É... Somos perfeitos.

**Naru – **Vocês foram realmente muito bem, já eu e o Setsu levávamos uma bronca a cada segundo.

**Setsu –** É...

"Meio corado".

**Reny –** Eu e o Sasuke fomos mais ou menos.

**Sasuke** – É... Mais ou menos...

"Todo chateado".

**Kaito –** Nós até que fomos bem... Né Shiory?

**Shiory –** Se não fosse o meu pé... Sim.

"Kaito meio que olha pra disfarçadamente pra Sasuke com um olhar meio que de sarcasmo e Sasuke percebe isso".

**Pensamento de Sasuke –** Você pensa que está ganhando, mas não está...

**Sasuke **– E então... Vamos fazer o quê?

"De repente, quando eles estavam andando no meio da rua, o chão começou a tremer e do nada um tipo de lagartixa gigante sai de um bueiro fazendo com que geral que tava na rua saísse correndo como um bando de doidos. Menos, é claro a turminha de sempre".

**Shiory** – Geral sumiu... OO'

**Sardon **– Que pena... Não teremos vitimas...

"Sardon e Drin aparecem ao lado do predador".

**Drin **– Pense pelo lado bom Sardon, agora tem menos tumulto e podemos acabar com essas gatinhas sem ninguém nos atrapalhando.

**Motoko** – Até parece que vocês vão acabar com a gente!

**Keitaro **– É!

**Kaito –** A nova geração das gatinhas vai acabar com vocês!

**Shiory **– XD.

**Motoko** – Ta então vamos lá!

**Naru **– Vamos acabar com vocês!

**Sardon –** Até parece...

**Drin –** Ataque-os predador

"A lagartixa amedrontadora os ataca com a cauda que mais parecia uma lamina"

**Keitaro **– Cuidado!

"Eles ajudaram aos outros (Kaito e os outros intrusos de sempre) a se desviarem do ataque".

**Naru **– Vocês sempre atrapalham!

**Setsu **– Nem adianta falar isso, porque a gente não vai sair daqui.

**Shiory **– Ninguém merece... ¬¬

**Drin **– Parem de conversar!

**Sardon –** Ataque-os!

"A calda bate nos nossos heróis e, bem... Você sabe... Machuca e eles são lançados para longe".

**Motoko **– Agora é oficial... Odeio qualquer tipo de lagarto.

**Shiory –** Eu já tornei oficial disso desde aquele jacaré. ¬¬

**Naru –** Realmente. Hehehe.

**Reny –** Vocês estão bem?

"Eles se aproximaram dos nossos heróis".

**Motoko –** Fiquem longe! Grr.

**Drin** – Aiai... Parece que os seus amigos minha anjinha estão sendo muito intrometidos... Podemos resolver isso. Não acha Sardon?

**Shiory –** Nem pensem em fazer alguma coisa!

**Sardon –** Mas nós já pensamos. Ataque apenas os humanos predador.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Droga...

"Nessa hora, um helicóptero da TV aparece, filmando tudo de preferência e logo em seguida o predador obedece à ordem atacando Kaito e os outros que são arremessados pra longe".

**Naru **– Setsu!

**Motoko **– Reny!

**Keitaro –** Sasuke!

"Eles vão até onde os amigos haviam caído".

**Naru **– Vocês estão bem?

**Setsu –** Sim, não se preocupa.

**Reny –** Olhem, tem um helicóptero da TV ali!

**Shiory **– Sempre a TV! Grr

**Keitaro **– Vamos usar aqueles apelidos.

**Shiory** – É a vida... Como é o seu mesmo? XD

**Keitaro –** É só nos chamarmos pela 1ª silaba Shiory. ¬¬

**Shiory –** Eu tinha me esquecido ta...

**Naru –** Ta, que tal voltarmos a luta agora?

**Shiory **– Ta... '

**Naru –** E vocês se afastem.

"Falando com Kaito e os outros".

**Shiory **– É... Suas pessoas!

**Motoko** – Que nós não conhecemos. Hehe.

**Shiory –** É... Pessoas... O povão...

**Naru –** Chega... ¬¬

**Drin –** O papo ai já terminou?

**Shiory –** Acho que sim...

**Sardon –** Então vamos acabar logo com essa luta. Ataque com toda a sua força.

"E o predador o faz, ele começa a atacá-los com a cauda de lamina muito rápido, sem falar que também estava usando as garras, e os nossos heróis são levados para os cantos".

**Keitaro** – Caramba... Que rápido.

**Motoko –** Keitaro use suas flechas para parar esse predador.

**Keitaro **– Ta. Flechas da terra!

"Ele consegue acertar o predador em cheio, o deixando paralisado".

**Motoko **– Minha vez! Chicotes do arco-íris!

"O ataque dela o atinge, deixando-o mais atordoado ainda e Naru também o ataca logo em seguida com o seu poder de fogo, fazendo o predador cair"

"E pra finalizar Shiory faz picolé de predador e o gelo se quebra com um brilho intenso".

**Shiory **– Não preciso de ninguém pra quebrar o gelo. Que feliz! XD

"E o helicóptero filmando tudo".

**Dess –** Dess vai pegar a pedra!

"Dess sai correndo em direção da pedra, mas Sardon se tele transporta e a pega antes do Dess".

**Shiory –** Aff... ¬¬

"Ele engole a pedra, a marca brilha e depois da um chute no Dess o lançando longe".

"Shiory cutuca o Sardon e quando ele olha pra ver o que era aquilo o cutucando Shiory da um soco tão forte que ele voa longe".

**Shiory **– Nunca mais fala isso! Babaca!

**Sardon –** Ora sua...

**Shiory **– Ora sua o quê

"Sardon a encara com ódio".

**Drin –** Calma Sardon, já conseguimos o que queríamos. Acabamos com eles depois. Vamos embora.

**Sardon –** Certo...

"Eles somem".

**Dess **– Shiory protegeu Dess!

**Shiory **– Sim!

**Dess** –

**Kaito **– Vocês foram incríveis!

**Sasuke** – Essa é a nova roupa de vocês?

**Shiory –** Quê? Ah... É.

**Sasuke –** Você esta muito bonita assim Shi...

"Ele se lembra do helicóptero e da equipe de filmagem e não termina a frase".

**Shiory **– Shi... Olha a hora temos que ir...

**Naru **– Bem... Mais cuidado da próxima vez cidadãos.

**Motoko **– Melhor sairmos daqui... Antes que os repórteres venham até aqui.

**Keitaro** – Rápido porque eles já estão vindo

**Shiory** – Sim.

"Eles saem correndo bem rápido como geralmente fazem".

"Um grupo de repórteres havia saído do helicóptero e estava se aproximando de Kaito, Setsu, Sasuke e Reny que já estavam de saída".

**Pensamento de Reny** – De novo não...

**Kaito –** Droga...

"Os reportes os cercam e começam a entrevista-los".

"Uma repórter se aproxima de Reny e vai logo perguntando":

**Repórter** – Vocês já não foram vistos antes com o grupo das 'Super Gatinhas'?

**Kaito **– Quê? Ah... Elas sempre nos salvam... Mas só algumas vezes...

**Outro repórter** – Nós vimos vocês conversando com elas. Do que exatamente falavam?  
**Setsu –** Nós estávamos agradecendo por elas salvaram nossas vidas de novo.

**Repórter **– Vocês têm alguma relação com algum dos membros? Ou sabem alguma coisa da verdadeira identidade deles?

**Reny –** Até parece que a gente sabe alguma coisa...

**Sasuke **– Eles nos acham muito chatos...

**Repórter –** Vamos crianças, tudo que disserem continuara em segredo!

**Setsu –** Até parece... ¬¬

**Kaito –** Olha... Não tem nada de mais eles terem salvado a gente mais de uma vez... E...

"De repente uma multidão de repórteres apareceu e os nosso amigos começam a correr que nem loucos".

**Setsu **– Ah!

**Reny –** Mas que doideira!

"Quando eles finalmente conseguem desviar dos repórteres, pararam de correr".

**Sasuke** – Nunca mais falo com a nova geração...

**Setsu **– Essas são as confusões que os nossos amigos nos metem. Hehehe.

**Kaito –** Verdade... Hehehe.

**Reny **– Mas agora vêm mais confusões.

**Setsu –** É... Está perto da lua cheia e sempre sobra pra gente.

**Sasuke –** XD.

"Eles vão andando até as suas casas".

"Algum tempo depois, no mesmo lugar sombrio onde ficam os malvados"...

**Sardon **– Aquela Shiory... Quem ela pensa que é afinal?

"Ele falava com Drin, mas não notara que Haru havia acabado de chegar".

**Drin –** ¬¬

**Haru **– O que disse?

**Sardon** – Quê?

**Drin **– Chegou cedo chefinho.

**Haru –** Eu sei disso, mas agora quero saber... O que você disse Sardon?

"Sua voz soava fria e ameaçadora".

**Sardon** – Que a Shiory é uma intrometida...

"Falava isso quase murmurando".

**Haru** – Foi o que pensei...

**Sardon** – Hum...

**Haru –** Você sabe o que ela significa pra mim não sabe?

"Haru havia segurado Sardon pelo pescoço com uma das mãos".

**Haru **– Não sabe?

"Ele o levanta, o enforcando".

**Sardon** – Eu... Sei...

"Mal conseguia falar".

**Haru **– Não estou ouvindo. Diga mais alto.

"Ele o ergue mais e aperta ainda mais o pescoço de Sardon".

**Haru **– Ou quer que eu o machuque mais, Sardon?

**Sardon –** Eu sei!

**Haru **– Que bom que você sabe disso.

"Haru solta Sardon no chão, que cai de joelhos com uma das mãos no pescoço".

**Sardon –** Cof Cof...

**Haru** – Tomara que tenha aprendido, pois na próxima vez não serei tão bonzinho.

"Haru o encara com uma cara de parar o coração, da às costas e sai dali".

"Fim do episodio".

---------------------------------------------

**_Mais um cap  
esperamos q estejam gostando. _**

**_E como sempre dizemos... Não esqueçam de mandar reviews dizendo o que vocês estão achando  
agradecemos a todos os reviews que tivemos ate agora  
beijos!_**


	39. Briga de Gatos, Briga de Corações

**CAPÍTULO 39: BRIGA DE GATOS, BRIGA DE CORAÇÕES**

"Na sala da diretora nossos amigos foram chamados".

"Setsu, Kaito, Sasuke e Reny estavam lá sentados, na frente da diretora".

**Diretora** – Bem... Vocês estão bem?

**Setsu –** Sim, mas por que você nos chamou?

**Diretora **– Por uma coisa muito séria...

**Reny **– Então diga.

**Diretora **– Vocês conhecem as 'Super Gatinhas'?

**Kaito –** Não. Elas só nos salvaram... Nada de mais.

**Diretora **– No vídeo mostra vocês falando alguma coisa com elas... Tem certeza?

**Sasuke –** Diretora, nós só estávamos no lugar errado e na hora errada.

**Diretora –** Duas vezes?

**Setsu –** Foi... Só coincidência... Nada de tão importante.

**Diretora **– Então está bem... Mas cuidado...

**Todos –** Pode deixar.

"Eles saem da sala todos nervosos".

**Setsu –** Precisamos ter mais cuidado...

**Kaito **– Muito mais cuidado

"No final da aula, nos treinos"...

**Reny –** Shiory aqui!

"Shiory passa a bola para Reny".

**Reny –** Valeu!

"Ela da o maior chutão e faz um belo gol".

**Treinador** – Muito bem Reny.

**Reny –** Obrigada!

**Treinador –** Intervalo de 15 minutos meninas!

**Reny **– Vou beber água... Você não vem?

**Shiory –** Hã? A não... Vou pegar da garrafa que eu trouxe. Ta cheia de gelo... Hehehe.

"Ela vai até o vestuário onde estava a sua mochila com a garrafa. Mas ela percebe alguma coisa em baixo do bando... Era Yusuki, todo machucado".

**Shiory –** Yusuki!

"Ela se aproxima dele e o pega no colo".

**Shiory –** O que aconteceu com você?

**Yusuki –** Um gato muito estranho...

**Shiory** – Sim... Um gato muito estranho... O que tem ele?

**Yusuki –** Ele conseguiu me derrotar e tomar a minha gangue... Mas...

**Shiory **– Mas...?

**Yusuki **– Ele tinha poderes... Não parecia normal...

**Shiory –** Não me diga que era um gato meio amarelado, com listras e olhos verdes?

**Yusuki –** Esse mesmo...

**Shiory –** Haru... Grr! Sabia que ele não devia ter lido a minha mente! Eu um dia ainda vou matá-lo! Grr!

"Vermelha de raiva".

**Yusuki **– Você o conhece?

**Shiory –** Digamos que sim... Ai se eu pudesse me transformar em gata...

**Yusuki **– Por que você não faz isso então?

**Shiory –** Não posso... Não da pra me transformar quando eu quiser... Eu acho...

**Yusuki –** Por que você não tenta? Sei que é bastante forte...

**Shiory –** Ta...

"Ela se concentra e tenta pensar em coisas de gato... Ela como gata... Do nada um brilho vem e do brilho uma gata aparece".

**Yusuki **– Você conseguiu!

**Shiory **– Nossa... Isso... Não é feliz... Mas é interessante!

**Yusuki **– O que você pretende fazer?

**Shiory **– Matar aquele traste do Haru!

**Yusuki –** Eu vou te ajudar...

"Ele tenta se levantar, mas estava todo machucado mesmo".

**Shiory –** Quê? Não vai mesmo!

**Yusuki **– Acha que vou deixá-la sozinha enfrentar aquele cara? Nem pensar!

**Shiory –** Daquele cara cuido eu! Não se preocupe. Você fica dentro da minha mochila!

**Yusuki** – Você vai voltar?

**Shiory** – Claro que eu vou... Acho... Tenho certeza.

**Yusuki –** Boa sorte.

**Shiory –** Ta bom.

"Ela sai correndo antes que Yusuki mudasse de idéia".

"Ela pula pela janela do vestuário e segue a procura do Haru".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Eu juro que vou fazer espetinho de Haru!

"Ela segue até o parque, onde quase sempre se encontrava a ex-gangue do Yusuki".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Péssimas lembranças desse parque... Mas também tem boas... Por que são sempre lembranças? Hum...

**Haru –** Por que você sempre faz tantas perguntas?

**Shiory **– Ai!

"Ela da um salto pra trás".

**Shiory **– Você quase me mata!

**Haru –** Por que eu faria isso?

**Shiory –** Porque... Aaaa... Esquece... ¬¬. Mas o que você pensa que ta fazendo?

**Haru –** Hum... Vejamos... Conquistando a gangue de um gato fracote que, por acaso, quer ter algo que já me pertence? Ou seja, você?

**Shiory** – Não sou sua... ¬¬

**Haru –** Não é minha por enquanto.

**Shiory **– Então você não pode ficar dizendo pro resto do mundo que eu sou sua! Porque eu não sou e nunca serei!

**Haru –** Aí que você se engana querida... Em breve você será minha.

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Cabeça dura... Aff... Droga... Esqueci desse seu dom... ¬¬

**Haru –** Sei que no fundo você também me quer.

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Claro... Claro que quero... Te da um soco na cara. ¬¬

**Haru –** Como gata? Acho difícil.

**Shiory –** Hum... Não agora... Depois... ¬¬

**Haru **– Que bom.

**Shiory –** Cínico. ¬¬

**Haru **– Mas e então? Gostou? Agora você é a minha princesa do gelo e a minha rainha dos gatos também.

**Shiory –** Odiei! Você não tinha direito de tirar a gangue do Yusuki... Do Yusuki!

**Haru –** Como já disse... Tudo que eu quero eu consigo.

**Shiory –** Você vai devolver a gangue do Yusuki pro Yusuki!

"Ela o olha com cara de má".

**Haru –** Hum... Não... Acho que não...

**Shiory –**

"Fazendo pose de soco".

**Shiory –** Ta bom então... Nunca mais falo com você na minha vida! Ou nas minhas 7 vidas... Tanto faz!

"Ela vira de costas pra ele e começa a andar".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Idiota!!!!

**Haru **– Aonde pensa que vai?

"Ele pula e fica na frente dela".

**Shiory **– Ta quase de noite... Preciso ir pra casa... Preciso cuidar de um gato... Muitos afazeres. ¬¬

**Haru **– Ah você não vai não...

**Shiory –** Ah eu vou sim...

"Ele não a deixa passar".

**Shiory **– Quer sair da minha frente! Por favor... 

"Perdendo a paciência".

**Haru –** Hum... Não.

**Shiory –** E o que você vai fazer? Sabe que atrapalhar o meu caminho não vai me impedir de continuar?

**Haru –** Simples, só irei fazer isso...

**Shiory **– Hum?

"Os olhos dele brilharam e então..."

**Pensamento de Shiory** – É... Essa é uma boa maneira de me fazer ficar parada... Aff...

"Shiory estava paralisada".

**Haru –** Gostou do meu método?

**Shiory **– Não...

**Haru **– Que pena... Porque eu posso dizer que amei...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Eu preferia ta morta.

**Haru –** Não seja tola... Ainda temos um futuro lindo há nossa espera.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Cobertos por brigas, ódio, trevas, tapas e socos?

**Haru –** Você ainda verá... Agora o que está importando é o presente...

"Ele vai se aproximando dela".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Esse golpe baixo pela milionésima vez... Você tem que passar a ser mais criativo. ¬¬

**Haru **– Fique quieta...

"Ele vai se aproximando mais, mas, de repente, uma pata aparece e arranha o Haru bem na cara e, finalmente, Shiory consegue se mexer".

**Haru **– O que foi isso?

"Ele percebe que era Yusuki".

**Shiory** – Yusuki!

**Yusuki **– Fique longe dela!

"Ele ainda estava mancando e estava todo machucado".

**Shiory –** Você é muito metido!

**Yusuki **– É assim que me agradece?

**Shiory –** Na realidade... Sim... ¬¬

**Yusuki **– Essa é nova. ¬¬

**Shiory **– É! D

**Haru **– Então você voltou? Não sabe quando está na hora de parar não?

**Yusuki** – Eu faço qualquer coisa pra proteger a Shiory... De gatos como você...

**Haru **– E eu faço qualquer coisa para ficar com a Shiory...

"Ele encara Yusuki".

**Haru **– Até mesmo acabar com seres fracos e inúteis como você!

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Socorro.

**Yusuki **– Não sou tão fraco assim! Seu idiota!

"Os olhos de Haru brilham e Yusuki meio que cai no chão, como se estivesse sentindo muita dor".

**Yusuki** – Foi isso que você fez da ultima vez... Ai...

**Haru **– E ainda posso fazer mais...

**Shiory** – Para com isso!

"Ela empurra Haru e com isso ele parou de torturar Yusuki".

**Shiory **– Yusuki você ta bem?

"Ajudando-o a se levantar".

**Yusuki **– Sim...

"Ele estava todo machucando e se levantou com muito esforço".

**Shiory **– Yusuki...

**Yusuki **– Eu to bem Shiory... Eu vou te ajudar...

**Shiory** – Acho que eu vou ter que te ajudar né?

**Haru **– Fique longe dela

"Haru deu uma cabeçada em Yusuki que foi parar longe".

**Shiory** – Eu juro que se eu fosse um ser humano eu te daria um chute tão grande que você pararia na China!

"Do nada, no fundo da noite, aparecem formas ocultas que pareciam cachorros".

"Eram cerca de 6 cães, sendo que só 3 estavam mais na frente. 2 já eram conhecidos por Shiory, mas o outro parecia um doberman assustador que tinha uma cicatriz atravessando o focinho".

**Doberman **– Então... O Yusuki perdeu a liderança...?

**Haru** – Eu sou o novo líder.

"Haru se aproximou do cachorro".

**Doberman **– Sério? Não me diga... Quem poderia ser então? A gatinha?

**Shiory** – ¬¬""""""""""""""

"Os cachorros começaram a rir".

**Haru** – Se eu fosse você não brincaria comigo.

**Doberman **– Ah é? E por que não?

**Haru **– Por isso...

"Os olhos deles brilharam e o doberman caiu no chão morrendo de dor".

**Husky –** Senhor?

**Shiory –** Criativo pra caramba. ¬¬

"Os olhos do Haru pararam de brilhar e o cão parou de sentir dor".

**Haru** – E isso é só uma provinha do meu poder.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Provinha básica... Imagina a forma humana. ¬¬'

**Doberman –** Desgraçado... Vamos lhe ensinar uma lição! Atrás deles dois cães!

"Todos os cães partiram pra cima de Haru e Shiory".

**Shiory –** É isso que da ficar quieta no meu canto. ¬¬

"E eles começam a correr, cada um indo para um lado. Metade da gangue foi atrás do Haru, enquanto os 2 cães conhecidos e mais outros foram atrás da Shiory".

"Haru corria pelas ruas facilmente".

"Os cães perseguiram Shiory até um beco completamente fechado, ela já estava cansada porque correra muito e não tinha forças suficientes para pular o muro que era muito alto".

**Husky **– Agora você não tem saída e nem amiguinhos pra te proteger...

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Isso não é bom...

**Um dos Cães** – Vai lá! Mostra pra ela quem é que manda.

"O husky foi se aproximando, até que pulou com a boca aberta bem na direção dela".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Socorro...

"Do nada um vulto meio alaranjado aparece na frente do cachorro levando o golpe que seria para Shiory".

"Haru leva uma mordida muito forte, bem nas costas. Mas, como sempre um passo a frente, Haru coloca os cães para correr".

"Depois ele perde a pose e fica meio que... No chão morrendo de dor".

**Haru –** Isso teria doido menos... Se eu estivesse na minha real forma...

"Haru meio que abre e fecha os olhos lentamente, mas, quando os abre novamente, ele vê Shiory parada bem na sua frente".

**Haru –** Shiory... Você está bem? Aqueles cães te machucaram?

**Shiory –** Eu to bem sim... Obrigada...

"Ao dizer isso ela da um selinho bem de leve em Haru. Os dois corpos brilham e eles voltam à forma original".

**Shiory **– Não vá... Se acostumando com isso... Foi a primeira e a ultima vez!

"Ela se vira e segue andando enquanto Haru a fica olhando se afastar, ele estava meio corado e surpreso com a reação de Shiory".

**Haru –** Ta bom...

"Quando Shiory andava pela rua ela viu um gato da gangue de Yusuki passar e meio que afirmar com a cabeça quando olha para Shiory".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Que bom que o Yusuki ta bem.

"Fim do episodio".

-------------------------------------------------------

**Prontinho!   
Mais um capítulo postado! Hehe.  
Muito obrigada pelos reviews **

**  
_Miko Nina Chan: Valeu mesmo por está lendo a nossa fic.  
a sua também ta ficando nota 1000. _**

**_  
_Agradecemos a todos q estão lendo e qualquer idéia, sugestão, critica e tal é só falarem.  
Estamos abertas a sugestões! Hehe  
Beijos a todos!  
FUI!**


	40. Um Triângulo Amoroso

**CAPÍTULO 40: UM TRIÂNGULO AMOROSO **

"No dia de folga das gatinhas no café, depois do colégio, Naru havia acabado de voltar pra casa, já que não havia treino nem nada".

**Naru **– Cheguei!

**Kikki **– Hum? Tão cedo?

**Naru** – É que hoje o tio Elliot e o tio Weslley nos deram folga no café e eu não tenho treino hoje.

**Kikki **– Hum... Naru... Poderia fazer um favor pra mim?

**Naru –** Claro.

**Kikki –** Poderia ir fazer as compras para mim?

**Naru –** Ta bom.

"Ela pega o dinheiro e sai de casa".

"Ela vai andando pela rua até que vê uma velhinha atravessando a rua, de repente, um carro em alta velocidade veio na direção da velhinha".

**Naru –** Cuidado!!!!!

"Por sorte, o carro não a pegou, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Naru se transformar em um esquilo no meio de uma cidade... Sozinha".

**Naru –** Isso não é bom... Vou ter que procurar alguém.

"Ela vai seguindo pelas ruas... Mas, além de ser uma esquila, ela é pequena e se perdeu".

**Naru –** Por que isso sempre acontece comigo? Aff... T.T

"Ela continua andando sem rumo, sendo que, na maioria das vezes, observada pelas pessoas a deixando ainda mais nervosa".

**Naru** – Socorro...

"Ela segue pelas ruas até que vê Setsu, de costas, não muito longe".

**Naru **– Até que enfim! Alguém que pode me ajudar!

"Ela sai correndo na direção dele, mas, quando chega um pouco mais perto, percebe que ele não estava sozinho e sim com uma garotinha pequena e muito fofa que tinha cabelo azul marinho bem liso e curto".

**Naru –** Quem será aquela?

"Ela chega perto e mais perto".

**Setsu **– E então Yumi? O que você quer fazer agora?

"Naru estava um pouco atrás deles dois".

**Naru –** O QUÊ??

"Ela ficou morrendo de raiva".

**Naru –** Mas o que ele esta fazendo com ela? Grr.

**Yumi –** Aquilo que você quiser fazer Setsu!

**Setsu –** Então... É... Deixa ver...

"Naru saiu correndo e parou na frente dos dois".

**Yumi **– Olha um esquilo!

**Setsu** – Hã?

**Naru –** Me reconheça!!!

**Yumi –** Mas que bonitinha!!

"Yumi se abaixou e pegou Naru no colo".

**Yumi **– Não acha Setsu???

**Setsu **– Ah... É... Claro...

"Ele corou um pouco".

**Yumi **– Posso ficar com ela???

**Setsu –** Ah... É... Mas nós não podemos ter esquilos como bichos de estimação.

**Setsu **– Melhor você ir lavar as mãos e deixar essa esquilinha aí... Ela tem que viver sua vida.

**Yumi **– Então podemos ficar com ela só por hoje?? Por favor??

**Setsu **– Não... Melhor não... Vamos levar maior bronca... Yumi deixa ela... Ela é um animal e precisa de liberdade pra sobreviver...

**Yumi **– Por favor!!

**Setsu **– Yumi... Não seja insistente.

**Yumi –** Ah, por favor, Setsu!!! Olha só a carinha dela!!

"Naru já estava tonta, porque Yumi esse tempo todo estava a apertando".

**Setsu **– Ta... Ta... Mas só hoje!

**Yumi **– Muito obrigada Setsu!

**Naru –** Socorro...

"Eles saem andando".

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Desculpa Naru...

**Yumi –** Setsu poderia segura-la por um instante enquanto eu vou até aquela arvore pegar algumas nozes?

**Setsu –** Claro.

"Yumi passa Naru pro Setsu e sai correndo".

**Setsu **– Desculpa.

"Naru o encara com um pouco de raiva".

**Naru –** Ainda bem que você não pode me entender... Porque não ficaria nada feliz com o que tenho a dizer! 

**Setsu** – Socorro...

"Yumi voltou com a mão cheia de nozes".

**Yumi **– Voltei esquilinha.

**Naru **– Socorro...

"As nozes pareciam gostosas, mas Naru tava sem fome".

**Yumi –** Você quer continuar a segurando Setsu? Por que se não eu posso levá-la.

"Naru meio que segura bem de leve a camisa de Setsu, já que quando esteve com a Yumi quase morreu sufocada".

**Setsu **– Deixa que eu seguro.

**Naru **– Pelo menos isso... ¬¬

**Yumi **– Ta bom!

"Eles vão andando até que chegam ao parque".

**Yumi –** Por que não nos sentamos neste banco?

**Setsu –** Ta...

"Eles se sentam".

**Yumi –** Hoje ta tão legal!

**Setsu –** Claro.

"Ela faz uma carinha de feliz e começa a abaixar a cabeça pra colocá-la no colo do Setsu, mas Naru, que estava no banco também, se mete no meio e deita no colo do Setsu antes de Yumi que ficou só olhando enquanto Setsu corou por completo".

**Yumi –** Ela gostou de você! Que fofo!

"Naru e Setsu se olham, ambos ficam muito vermelhos e deviam o olhar".

**Yumi **– Você ta bem Setsu? Ta com calor?

**Setsu** – Hã? É... É... Calor... Ta muito quente aqui não é?

**Yumi **– Vamos tomar um sorvete?

**Setsu **– Claro...

"Eles saíram de lá e Yumi foi saltitante na direção da barraquinha de sorvete".

**Naru –** Que agitada... XD

**Yumi –** Eu vou querer de chocolate!!! E você Setsu???

**Setsu –** De chocolate também.

**Yumi **– E você esquilinha?

**Setsu **– Esquilos não falam a nossa língua Yumi. Nem comem nossa comida... Bem... Vai lá comprar. Toma o dinheiro.

**Yumi** – Ta bom.

"Ela se afasta deles dois de novo".

**Naru –** Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? T.T

**Setsu **– Foi mal Naru... '

"Naru o encara e da um sorrisinho como se dissesse que não tinha problema".

"Yumi volta toda feliz com dois sorvetes na mão".

**Yumi –** Aqui está.

**Setsu –** Obrigado Yumi!

**Naru –** Hum...

"Naru ficou de olho grande".

**Yumi **– Você quer um pouco esquilinha?

**Setsu –** Hã... Yumi melhor não. '

**Yumi –** Ah Setsu... Deixa de ser estraga prazeres.

**Setsu **– Ah... Ta bom, mas só um pouco.

**Yumi **– Ok.

"Ela pegou um pouco de sorvete e colocou no dedo".

**Yumi **– Toma.

"Naru tomou aquele pouco de sorvete".

**Naru **–

**Setsu –** Pronto. Já chega...

**Yumi** – Ta bom então...

"Eles continuaram andando"

**Pensamento de Naru –** Essa menina ate que não é tão ruim... Me lembra muito a mim mesma quando pequena. Hehe.

**Setsu **– É... E agora?

**Yumi –** Você escolhe Setsu.

**Setsu **– Bem.. Vamos ver algumas lojas... De roupa... Brinquedos... Ou... Só... Andar por aí.

**Yumi **– Então vamos dar uma volta.

**Setsu –** Ta.

"Eles continuam andando até que avistam um homem vendendo balões".

**Yumi –** Olha só! Que balões lindos!

**Setsu –** Você quer um?

**Yumi –** Por favor!

**Setsu –** Vou lá comprar!

"Ele sai de perto de Yumi e Naru e vai comprar o balão".

**Naru** – Eu vou ter que ficar sozinha com essa menina de novo...

**Yumi –** Eu adoro muito o Setsu, sabe esquilinha?

"Naru começa a olhar Yumi".

**Pensamento de Naru –** É, eu já sei disso...

**Yumi** – Ele é quase um irmão mais velho pra mim!

**Naru **– Hã?

"Naru continuou olhando Yumi, que estava sorrindo".

**Yumi **– Ele sempre me protege... Adoro o meu maninho!

**Pensamento de Naru** – Então... Ela não o ama de verdade... Só gosta dele com um membro de família...

**Setsu –** Aqui está Yumi!

"Ele volta trazendo o balão".

**Yumi –** Muito obrigada Setsu!

**Setsu –** Nada... Já está ficando tarde. Acho melhor voltarmos.

**Yumi **– Sim.

"Eles foram caminhando pelo parque até chegarem ao orfanato".

**Setsu **– Chegamos.

**Yumi **– E agora... Você vai levar a esquilinha?

**Setsu **– Vou. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

**Yumi **– Tchau esquilinha!

"Ela abraçou bem forte a Naru e a entregou para Setsu".

**Setsu –** Eu já volto

"Ele sai andando para direção do parque, até que eles chegaram a uma parte mais vazia de lá".

**Setsu** – Naru... Agora eu vou ter que fazer você voltar ao normal, né?

"Ele corou um pouco e Naru afirma que sim com a cabeça".

**Setsu **– Bem... É... Lá... Vou... Eu...

"Ele vai chegando vagarosamente. Até que, finalmente, beija Naru".

"Só que, bem na hora, Mimo, amiguinha da classe, que estava dando uma volta pelo parque, vê a cena por trás se uma arvore, mas, por sorte, ela só vê a cena deles se beijando na forma humana, não vê a transformação".

**Pensamento de Mimo** – E não é que os dois são mesmo um casalzinho?

"Pensamento malignos vem à mente de Mimo... Que decide espalhar pra todo mundo o que tinha visto".

"Ela sai correndo e vai embora de lá".

"Setsu e Naru se separam do beijo, eles estavam totalmente vermelhos".

**Naru –** Ah... Valeu.

**Setsu** – É...

"Os dois ficam olhando para os lados".

**Setsu –** Naru...

"Ele finalmente encara Naru, que também começa a encará-lo".

**Naru **– O que foi?

**Setsu –** Naru... Eu... Queria te dizer que...

"Ele abaixa a cabeça e fica mais vermelho"

**Naru –** Ah!! Acabei de me lembrar!!! Ainda tenho que fazer as compras pra minha mãe!!! Desculpa Setsu, mas você pode me dizer isso amanhã? É que agora eu preciso mesmo ir. Tchauzinho!

**Setsu –** Tchau... TTTT

"Ela sai correndo o deixando sozinho no parque".

"Fim do episodio".

**Mais um capítulo.** **  
Agradecemos a todos os reviews**

_Rafael Thompson: O Haru era uma criatura sem coração, nunca teve nenhum tipo de sentimento por ninguém e quando apareceu na vida dele uma garota diferente das outras que ele já viu, ele teve um sentimento diferente ele ficou curioso e gostou do jeito da Shiory e acabo que ele se apaixonou por ela... E agora está ficando até meio obcecado... E a Shiory não está interessada nele! Ele que vive pegando no pé dela! _

**_Sério?? Que legal!! Você terá todo o nosso apoio! _**-_  
**Muito obrigada** **por está lendo a nossa fic.**_

**_E se você quiser ajuda no capitulo que você for fazer com as nossas personagens a gente pode ajudar, e quando postar avisa, ta?_** -

**E qualquer coisa é só falarem porque estamos abertas a qualquer opinião! **-

**Beijos!!!  
Tchauzinho!!!   
**


	41. Mimo, a Srª Fofoqueira

**CAPÍTULO 41: MIMO, A SRª. FOFOQUEIRA**

"No colégio... Naru, como sempre, chega atrasada".

**Naru **– Bom dia!

"Ela entra correndo na sua sala e, por sua sorte, o professor estava atrasado e ainda não havia chegado lá. Mas todos encararam Naru assim que ela entrou".

**Pensamento de Naru** – Ta legal... Isso ta estranho. Melhor ir me sentar.

"Ela foi se sentar e todos os olhares a seguiram".

**Naru –** Bom dia.

"Falando com Setsu, que sentava ao seu lado".

**Setsu** – Alguém nos viu...

**Naru** – Hã?

**Setsu –** A Mimo... Nos viu... Ontem... Você sabe...

"Falando discretamente".

**Naru **– Ela viu a transformação?

**Setsu –** Não... Ela só viu depois... A gente... Sabe... Se beijando...

**Naru –** O QUE???

"Ela da um escândalo".

**Setsu –** Calma... '

**Naru –** Calma nada!

**Garoto da turma –** Ta toda nervosinha é?

**Naru **– Cala a boca!

**Garota da turma** – É o amor.

**Naru –** Já mandei calar a boca!

**Mimo –** Ué... Foi você que o beijou! Não deveria ficar nervosinha.

**Naru –** Olha aqui... Quer saber de uma coisa?? Eu só o beijei porque sou uma Su...

**Setsu –** Cala a boca...

"Ele tapa a boca de Naru e se vira junto com ela de costas para todo mundo. Ainda tapando a boca dela sussurrou em seu ouvido".

**Setsu –** Ninguém sabe do segredo, se esqueceu?

**Mimo –** O que foi Setsu? Não quer que ela fale?

**Setsu **– Não é isso! Não distorça as coisas!

"Ele fica meio vermelho".

**Mimo **– Então diga você o que aconteceu.

"Eles ainda estavam de costas e Setsu ainda estava tapando a boca de Naru".

**Setsu** – Bem... É... Que...

"Ele foi ficando muito vermelho".

**Mimo –** "É que", o que?

**Setsu **– Bem... É... É...

**Pensamento de Setsu** – E agora? O que eu falo??

"Mais vermelho".

**Garoto **– Fala logo.

**Mimo –** Vocês estão namorando não é?

**Setsu **– Porque... Porque... Sim nós estamos namorando!

"Ele falou meio que sem pensar, ou melhor, ele falou sem pensar".

**Pensamento de Naru** – O QUÊ???

"Naru começou a ficar bem vermelha, se era de raiva ou de vergonha não se sabe".

**Mimo **– Aaaa... Então finalmente decidiram assumir é?

**Setsu **– Hum...

"Ele tava muito vermelho e com a cabeça baixa".

**Mimo **– Que lindinho!

**Professor –** Desculpe o atraso turma. Sentem-se todos.

"O professor havia acabado de entrar em sala e todos foram se sentar".

"A aula foi passando até que, finalmente, o à hora do recreio chegou".

"No recreio Naru se encontra com Motoko e Shiory na mesa do pátio. Ela estava com uma cara de poucos amigos".

**Shiory –** O que aconteceu com a sua cara?

**Naru **– O tonto do Setsu.

**Shiory –** O que tem ele?

**Naru –** É que ele...

"Mas quando ela ia falar, Setsu apareceu".

**Setsu –** Oi garotas...

**Naru **– Acho que vou procurar o Keitaro. Tchau.

"Ela falou de um jeito bem frio, se levantou da mesa e saiu dali".

**Shiory **– Boiei... Não... Melhor... Afundei...

**Motoko** – Igualmente.

"Setsu ficou olhando Naru se afastar".

**Setsu **– Eu só faço... Besteira...

"Ele senta-se à mesa".

**Shiory **– Me diga sobre sua vida... Conte-me seus problemas...

**Motoko** – Resumindo: O que aconteceu Setsu? Ta na cara que ela ta brava com você.

**Setsu** – Alguém viu a gente se beijando ontem... Mas na realidade era pra ela só voltar ao normal...

**Motoko –** Mas isso não é motivo pra ela se irritar tanto.

**Setsu** – Só que... Na aula fizeram brincadeirinhas chatas... E acabou que eu disse que ela era minha namorada...

**Motoko –** Ta bom... Agora sim ela tem motivo.

**Shiory **– Mas por que você disse isso?

**Setsu** – Eu tava sendo pressionado!

**Motoko** – Você podia ter dado uma resposta melhor ora.

**Setsu** – Mas a Naru quase falou que era uma Super Gatinha... Fiquei meio sem reação!

**Motoko e Shiory** – Ela o que??

**Setsu –** Quase falou que era uma Super Gatinha e eu não tive escolha!! Ou falava a verdade ou falava o que falei!

**Motoko **– Ta... Você teve razão e ela que ta errada. Mas se você ainda gosta dela então...

**Setsu** – Quê?? Como assim?? Eu... Eu...

"Ele foi ficando muito vermelho".

**Motoko **– Sinceramente... Ta na cara.

**Setsu **– Eu sei... /

"Ele solta aquela famosa fumaçinha pela boca com cara de desistência".

**Shiory –** Vamos lá! Você tem que se recompor e falar alguma coisa pra ela! Mesmo que ela não queira ver a tua cara... '.

**Motoko** – Shiory você não ta ajudando. ¬¬

**Shiory –** Eu vejo a realidade.

**Motoko **– Bom... Você precisa falar logo com ela. Porque ela nunca vai perceber o que você sente já que... Bom... Ela é a Naru.

**Shiory **– Sim e as 'Narus' são distraídas. Distraídas até demais.

**Setsu –** Eu mereço isso...

**Shiory –** Sim! D

**Motoko **– Shiory!

**Shiory **– Realista!

**Motoko** – Fica calmo. A Naru só está irritada, mas daqui a pouco ela vai ta melhor.

**Setsu **– Sei. ¬¬

**Motoko **– É serio. Bom... De um tempo a ela e tudo vai ficar bem.

**Setsu **– Ta...

**Motoko** – E depois... Diga o que sente por ela.

**Setsu –** Como se fosse fácil...

**Motoko –** Mas é. Você já não fez isso outra vez?

**Setsu –** Foi diferente. ¬¬

**Motoko –** Diferente como?

**Setsu **– Aquilo foi... Diferente... Só isso...

"Ele corou um pouco ao se lembrar"

**Motoko –** Sei... ¬¬  
"Ela vira sua atenção para Shiory".

**Motoko **– Por que esse silêncio Shiory?

**Shiory –** Estava autistando, pensando na vida. Desculpa...

**Setsu –** Mas o que você sugere Shiory?

**Shiory –** Ora... Fala pra ela tudo!

**Motoko **– É!

**Setsu **– Vocês me dão medo...

**Motoko **– É nós sabemos.

**Shiory –** Muito medo... Nós duas juntas somos imbatíveis.

**Motoko –** Por isso vamos te ajudar. Hehehe.

**Setsu **– Socorro...

**Motoko **– Não esquenta. Ela também ainda deve sentir o mesmo por você. Só não admite... Típico dela.

**Setsu **– Tomara...

"O sinal tocou".

**Setsu **– Melhor irmos..

**Shiory **– Verdade... Até mais tarde...

**Motoko** – Até.

"Depois da aula"...

"Motoko, Keitaro, Naru, Reny e Shiory estavam parados no portão do colégio".

**Keitaro** – Vocês vão ter treino?

**Shiory **– Sim.

**Naru –** É né.

**Keitaro **– Então nos vemos amanhã. Já que o café ta fechando mais cedo.

**Shiory** – Tchau...

**Motoko** – Tchau.

"Shiory, Naru e Reny foram para os seus treinos".

"No treino de futebol"...

"O jogo estava emocionante. Reny e Shiory marcavam, praticamente, todos os gols".

**Reny** – Uhu!  
**Shiory** – É isso aí!

**Professor** – Muito bem meninas!!

"Até que um cara da diretoria apareceu por lá".

**Um cara da diretoria** – Professor... A diretora está te chamando.

**Treinador –** Ah certo. Meninas! Tempo livre até eu voltar.

**Meninas** – Uhu!

"Todas vão se dirigindo para o campo de futebol dos meninos com o objetivo de ver os astros da escola jogando, ou seja, Sasuke e Kaito".

"Kaito e Sasuke estavam jogando em times diferentes, o que deixava a partida mais emocionante ainda e as meninas todas estavam caindo de paixão".

"Até que eles percebem a presença de Shiory, que também foi assistir junto com a Reny".

**Shiory **–

"Nessa hora Kaito e Sasuke se entreolharam com raiva".

**Shiory** – Ai meu Deus... Eles vão começar...

**Reny **– É...

"E começaram... Alguns segundos depois, aquela partida não parecia um simples treinamento, mas sim uma partida de campeonato mundial. Os dois, simplesmente, jogaram com tudo e as meninas, é claro, amaram".

"Até que chegou o intervalo deles e os dois foram correndo falar com a Shiory, que já estava quase saindo da quadra".

**Kaito –** Shiory! Espera aí!

"Ele se aproximou dela".

**Kaito –** Gostou da partida?

**Shiory** – Foi legal!

**Kaito **– E você Reny? Gostou?

**Reny** – Sim.

**Kaito **– Que bom.

"Sasuke foi chegando".

**Sasuke –** Oi Shiory.

**Shiory –** Oi.

**Sasuke **– O que achou da partida?

**Shiory –** Vocês foram ótimos...

**Sasuke **– Valeu.

**Kaito –** Ah Shiory? Eu queria saber se você quer...

**Sasuke **– Mas e então Shiory? Vocês estão no intervalo também?

**Shiory –** Hum?

**Kaito** – Ei!

"Kaito meio que empurra o Sasuke".

**Sasuke –** Ih... Ta nervosinho é?

**Kaito **– Eu estava falando sabia?

**Sasuke –** Sério? Nem notei...

**Shiory** – ¬¬'''

**Kaito** – Ora seu...

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Ninguém merece esses dois...

**Sasuke **– Ora seu o quê?

"Kaito da um soco bem no rosto de Sasuke, mas Sasuke revida com um outro soco e um bando se gente se tumultua".

**Reny –** Shiory... Você não irá fazer nada para detê-los?

**Shiory** – Pra que me preocupar... Se eles não aprendem?

"Ao dizer isso ela vira de costas, Sasuke e Kaito param no meio dos socos e ficam com uma cara meio como se falassem: 'O que eu estou fazendo?'".

**Shiory **– Você vai ficar parada vendo essa briguinha idiota?

**Reny –** Hum? To indo...

"Ela sai correndo atrás de Shiory, que estava a alguns passos e elas duas saem da quadra dos meninos".

**Pensamento de Reny** – Caramba... A Shiory ta muito zangada... Socorro... '

"Todos que estavam lá ficam sem reação e Kaito e Sasuke pararam de brigar e se encararam".

**Kaito** – Considero essa vitória para a Shiory...

**Sasuke **– Mas... A guerra ainda não acabou...

"Eles se dão as costas e saem andando, deixando a turma toda sem reação enquanto via os dois se afastarem".

"Enquanto isso, no treino de basquete"...

**Treinador **– Vocês estão muito molengas!

"O treino já havia começado".

"Setsu já tinha tentado falar com Naru um bando de vezes... Sem sucesso".

**Treinador –** Intervalo!

"Naru foi beber água e o Setsu foi atrás pra tentar falar com ela".

**Setsu **– Naru?

**Naru –** O que foi?

"Ela agora já estava menos brava, tanto que até falou com ele em um tom mais amigável".

**Setsu –** Eu queria te pedir...

"Mas antes que ele terminasse a frase uma garota do time se mete no meio".

**Garota –** Ta namorando de novo é? Sabia que no treino isso é proibido?  
"Naru ficou vermelha de raiva".

**Naru **– Ah cala boca!

"Saiu e foi andando".

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Essa não.

**Setsu –** Naru...

**Garota **– Setsu... Você arranjou uma namorada problemática hein?

**Setsu –** Vai cuida da sua vida vai.

**Garota – **Baka... ¬¬

"Ela também deu as costas e saiu andando".

**Pensamento de Setsu** – E agora... O que eu faço?

"O tempo foi passando até que os treinos acabaram e Setsu não conseguiu falar com Naru... De jeito nenhum".

"Shiory e Naru estavam andando pela rua, voltando para casa".

**Shiory** – Naru... Você não acha que está sendo dura demais com o Setsu?

**Naru** – Ele te contou o que aconteceu?

**Shiory** – Sim...

**Naru** – Mas ele não devia ter falado aquilo! Agora ta todo mundo no meu pé!

**Shiory** – E você quase falou que era uma Super Gatinha... ¬¬

**Naru** – Mas... Mas... Ele podia ter inventado algo melhor. 

**Shiory** – Não deu... Ué...

**Naru** – Mas mesmo assim. ¬¬

**Shiory** – Você tem que entender que o Setsu teve seus motivos...

**Naru** – Que motivos ora?

**Shiory** – Ele tava nervoso, tava meio... Sei lá... Você quase ia falar que era uma Super Gatinha.

"Naru finalmente deixa cair à ficha".

**Shiory** – Você tem que entender que ele só fez isso pelo seu próprio bem Naru.

**Naru** – Essa não... Você tem razão.

**Shiory** – Eu sempre tenho razão...

**Naru** – Não exagera. ¬¬

**Shiory –** Eu sei. '.

**Naru –** Tudo bem, mas e agora?

**Shiory –** Hum... Ouça as desculpas dele, aceite e diga que você foi boba.

**Naru** – É... Eu preciso aprender a controlar a minha raiva...

**Shiory** – Vá a um psicólogo!

**Naru** – Engraçadinha... ¬¬

**Shiory** – Hehehe.

**Naru –** Amanhã vou falar com ele.

**Shiory –** É isso aí.

"Elas continuam andando até que ouvem uma voz conhecida".

**Voz –** Se você sobreviver até lá, não é?

**Naru –** Essa voz... É a voz do...

**Shiory –** Drin!

"De repente três seres, já muito conhecidos, aparecem bem na frente delas. Drin, Sardon e Haru".

**Shiory **– Ninguém merece... Agora só falta o predador, a gente se transforma, destruímos o monstro, lutamos com eles... E assim a vida segue enfrente... ¬¬'''

**Haru** – Adivinhou minha princesa do gelo.

**Sardon** – Apareça predador!

"Um urso gigante aparece. Era muito feio e todo robotizado".

**Naru –** Ta me lembrando filme de terror...

**Shiory** – Hehe.

**Naru –** Vamos?

**Shiory **– Sim!

"Elas ativam o relógio e se transformam".

"Assim que acabam de se transformar o urso já as ataca e ele as acerta com uma patada, as lançando um longe, mas elas se levantam numa boa".

**Naru –** Vamos chamar os outros.

**Sardon –** Ah... Não vão não...

"O urso aperta um botão no seu braço que manda ondas que interferem na transmissão do chamado".

**Shiory **– Opa...

**Naru **– Nada bom...

**Drin –** O que acharam disso gatinhas?

**Shiory **– Seu urso... Alem de ser feio... É um radar ambulante. ¬¬

**Naru –** Mas mesmo assim vamos derrotá-lo. Não é Shiory?

**Shiory **– Espero que sim.

**Drin **– É o que veremos. Ataque-as.

"O predador ataca com o tipo de laser vermelho, elas tentam se desviar e não conseguem, mas se levantam".

**Shiory **– Malditos sejam os ursos e seus raios lasers... ¬¬

**Naru** – Não é hora de contar piada!!!

**Shiory** – Não é piada se chama comentário criativo.

"O predador ataca novamente, mas dessa vez só a Shiory".

**Naru –** Cuidado Shiory!!

**Shiory –** Eu não disse??

"Ela é acertada e lançada um pouco longe já que esse ataque havia sido mais forte. Mas logo em seguida se levanta".

**Haru –** Sabia... Que se você parasse de ser tão teimosa e se unisse a mim de uma vez, se tornando a minha princesa... Não teria nunca mais que lutar e nem se machucar?

**Shiory **– E eu prefiro 10000 vezes ficar toda acabada, me machucar, ficar inconsciente, lutar do que aceitar essa sua proposta. ¬¬

**Haru –** Sempre teimosa... Mas isso em você é só mais um charme.

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Eu não mereço isso TT

**Haru **– Por isso deve se juntar a mim. Você merece tudo o que quiser.

**Shiory –** Nem se eu estivesse me afogando num rio. ¬¬

"O predador sem avisar ataca Shiory que se desvia".

**Haru** – Então ta... Se você prefere pelo modo mais difícil... Tudo bem... Mas vou logo avisando, você ainda será minha, só minha.

**Shiory** – Odeio quando você fala isso... Eu não sou um objeto ta?? 

**Haru** – Mas mesmo assim, é algo que eu quero pra mim.

**Sardon** – Ataque-as predador.

"O predador usa um laser diferente... Meio que misturado com raios elétricos".

**Shiory **– Cuidado!

"Elas pulam uma pra cada lado e o ataque acaba fazendo uma rachadura no chão".

**Naru –** Shiory vamos acabar logo com ele!

**Shiory **– Ta!

"O predador tenta atacá-las, mas elas pulam no ultimo segundo, se desviando".

**Shiory **– Cajado de Gelo!

**Naru **– Bamboles Flamejantes!

"As pedras de gelo que Shiory faz caírem do céu congelam o predador e Naru termina cortando o gelo em vários pedacinhos com suas espadas flamejantes".

**Shiory **– Uhu!

**Naru –** Conseguimos!!

**Dâsk Dess –** Mas nós conseguimos isso!

"Dâsk Dess apareceu bem na frente da pedra das trevas que havia sido deixada pelo predador e se tele transportou para Haru".

**Shiory** – O Dess não ta aqui mesmo. XD.

**Sardon** – Mas de qualquer forma conseguimos o que queríamos.

**Shiory** – Bom pra vocês. ¬¬  
"Ela fala com sarcasmo".

"Dâsk Dess entrega a pedra para Haru, que simplesmente a fez desaparecer em uma das suas mãos".

**Haru –** Perfeito.

**Shiory** – Por que é sempre a mesma coisa? XD

**Drin** – Logo vocês verão. Aguardem.

**Naru** – Ah não! Esse papo de novo não!

**Shiory** – É sempre isso!!!!

**Sardon** – Paciência.

**Shiory** – Eu sou a pessoa mais impaciente que você já pode ter conhecido... ¬¬

**Haru** – Mas mesmo assim ainda é a minha princesa do gelo. Mas agora já estamos de saída.

**Shiory** – Aleluia!

**Naru** – Hehehe.

**Sardon** – Engraçadinhas... ¬¬

**Drin** – Adeus. E mandem um 'oi' para minha querida anjinha por mim.

**Shiory** – Claro... Com flores ou sem flores?

**Drin** – Com seria bom.

**Shiory** – Aff...

"Eles sumiram".

"As gatinhas voltaram ao normal antes que alguém passasse por ali".

**Naru** – Eles voltaram a repetir isso... Aff...

**Shiory **– Deixa um clima de mistério.

**Naru **– Realmente... Mas o que será que virá agora??

**Shiory** – Alguma coisa inesperada... Que não vai ser legal... Mas é a vida.

**Naru –** É né... Vamos pra casa?

**Shiory **– Claro!

"Algum tempo depois, já estava quase no fim da tarde e as gatinhas já estavam cada uma em sua casa cuidando da vida".

"Mas na casa de Naru... Iria acontecer uma coisa muito interessante".

"Ela estava em seu quarto, conversando com Yoshi e pensando como iria se desculpar com o Setsu. Até que alguém bate na porta do seu quarto".

**Kikki **– Naru tem uma visita pra você, ele pode entrar?

**Naru **– Claro.

"Kikki abriu a porta e Setsu entrou no quarto, logo em seguida Kikki sai fechando a porta".

**Naru **– Setsu??

"Ele estava meio corado e ela também corou um pouco".

**Setsu **– Oi Naru...

**Naru **– O... O que você ta fazendo aqui?

"Os dois ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos, não se olhando nos olhos. Até que finalmente decidem se encarar e começar a falar".

**Naru e Setsu** – Eu queria te pedir...

"Só que, quando eles perceberam que falaram ao mesmo tempo, pararam novamente e se encararam".

**Naru e Setsu –** Queria te dizer que...  
"Eles param e ficam se olhando com uma cara meio que surpresa".

**Naru e Setsu** – Fala você primeiro.

"Eles novamente pararam e ficaram se olhando até que Naru começou a rir".

**Naru** – Ta bom, deixa que eu falo primeiro.

**Setsu **– Ta...

"Ela corou um pouco, mas não muito".

**Naru** – Me desculpe por hoje...

**Setsu** – Eu também... Eu fui um idiota.

**Naru** – Eu que não devia ter me irritado tanto. Você não teve culpa de nada.

**Setsu –** Eu tive sim... Foi culpa minha ter começado essa briga...

**Naru** – Você não teria dito aquilo se eu não tivesse quase falado que era uma Super Gatinha!

**Setsu –** Ta... Ta... A culpa foi dos dois...

**Naru –** Ta bom... Mas eu ainda acho que foi inteiramente minha já que fui eu que comecei, mas já que não chegaremos a um acordo se continuarmos vamos esquecer isso. Que tal?

**Setsu **– Claro.

"Setsu estava com as mãos dentro do bolso, desde que havia entrado no quarto".

**Setsu** – Naru...

**Naru **– Fala.

**Setsu **– Eu não sabia se a gente ia ficar de bem ou não... Mas já que a gente ficou de bem... Toma...

"Ele tira uma das mãos do bolso e mostra um tipo de pulseira".

**Naru **– O que é isso?

**Setsu –** É... Uma pulseirinha da amizade... Eu não sei se você acha meio bobo... Mas...

"A pulseira tinha um pingente com alguma coisa escrita, mas que estava meio que partido ao meio".

"Naru pegou a pulseira".

**Setsu **– Espero que você goste...

**Naru –** É uma graça! Muito obrigada Setsu! Mas por que esta partida ao meio?

"Ele levanta a mão que estava no outro bolso e Naru percebe uma pulseira igual".

**Naru **– Hã?

**Setsu –** É uma pulseira de amizade... Os dois tem que ter uma pulseira.

**Naru –** Mas porque os pingentes partidos?

**Setsu **– Pra formar uma frase... Olha...

"Ele pegou a pulseira de Naru e juntou o pingente junto com o da pulseira dele, formando a frase: Amigos para sempre".

"Setsu colocou a pulseira em Naru".

**Naru **– Que legal!! Eu adorei Setsu!

**Setsu **– Nada...

"Ele corou mais um pouco".

**Naru **– Sabe... Também queria te dizer uma outra coisa...

**Setsu** – O quê?

"Ele fica mais corado ainda".

**Naru **– Bom... É que...

"Ela foi ficando meio rosada, mas não muito".

**Setsu –** O quê?

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Será que... Que ela que vai se declarar pra mim?  
"O coração dele começou a bater mais forte".

**Naru** – Eu gostaria de...

**Setsu **– Sim...

**Naru **– De... De... Te dizer uma coisa...

**Setsu **– Fala...

**Naru **– Gostaria de te fazer uma promessa muito importante Setsu!

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Droga... 

**Setsu **– Sim...

**Naru –** Eu sempre me irrito muito facilmente e... Prometo que agora em diante não farei mais isso. E você promete que... Vai me ajudar nisso? Sabe? Me lembrar?

**Setsu –** Claro.

**Naru –** Valeu.

"Ela estendeu o dedo mindinho pra ele, que fez a mesma coisa e os dois fizeram a famosa promessa do dedinho".

**Setsu –** Nada...

**Naru –** Agora sempre que me irritar posso contar com você pra me lembrar dessa promessa ou simplesmente olhar pra essa pulseira. Muito obrigada! Você é mesmo uma gracinha!

"Ela o abraça deixando Setsu tão vermelho que parecia um tomate".

**Naru –** Um grande amigo.

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Só um amigo? TTTT

"Ela o solta e o fica encarando ainda sorrindo, deixando Setsu um pouco mais corado".

**Setsu** – É... Bom... Agora eu vou indo... Ta tarde...  
"Já havia anoitecido".

**Naru **– Ta bom Setsu! Boa Noite!

"Setsu saiu da casa de Naru e foi seguindo o caminho até a sua casa. Enquanto uma coruja cantava no fundo".

"Fim do capitulo".

-------------------------------

**Prontinho!!!  
Mais um capítulo postado!  
Desculpem a demora pra posta esse... É que a gente tava meio ocupada mas não se preocupem porque o próximo já está sendo feito! **

**Agradecemos a todos pelos reviews.**

_Sari Roberts: Adoramos muito mesmo te conhecer!! É bom saber que temos uma fã assim como você! Valeu!_

**_Rafael Thompson_****_: Hehehe você pode ver nesse capítulo agora que a Mimo realmente pegou no pé deles né? Hehehe _**

_**Não, você não ta sendo metido não. Fica tranqüilo. **_

_**Que bom qur os nosso meninos vão entrar na sua fic! **_

_**Hum... Ainda estamos pensando em um nome, mas qualquer ajuda é só falar!  
**_

**Bom gente é isso aí  
Esperamos que estejam gostando e qualquer duvida, idéia, critica e tal é só falar pois estamos abertas a qualquer sugestão.**

beijos a todos!!


	42. Noite de Pesadelos

**CAPÍTULO 42: NOITE DE PESADELOS**

"No dia seguinte, todos estavam na mesa do almoço".

**Keitaro** – Hoje é a primeira lua cheia do mês não é?

**Shiory **– Hum... É sim...

**Motoko** – Sofrimento aí vamos nós...

**Shiory **– Sim... É a vida... Ou melhor... Nossa vida

**Naru –** Ai gente que isso. É só termos cuidado e mesmo se nos transformamos é só por um dia.

**Shiory** – Sempre falamos isso e sempre nos damos mal. ¬¬  
"Ela repara na pulseira de Naru".

**Shiory –** Naru... Que pulseira é essa?

**Naru **– Ah o Setsu que me deu.

**Shiory** – O Setsu é? ¬¬

"Setsu ficou vermelho e ficou olhando para outro lado para disfarçar".

**Naru –** É... Uma pulseira da amizade.

**Shiory** – A... Amizade...

**Naru** – É.

**Motoko** – Sabe o que eu notei?

**Reny **– O quê?

**Motoko** – Essa semana vai ter sexta-feira 13.

**Naru –** O quê??

**Motoko –** Sexta feira 13... Ta surda é?

**Naru –** Não, mas eu não gosto muito dessa data...

**Motoko **– Vai ser tão legal.

**Keitaro –** Eu adoro sexta feira 13.

**Shiory –** É... Não tem nada de interessante... ¬¬

**Kaito **– Eu também gosto.

**Naru –** Eu tenho medo...

**Sasuke** –...

**Setsu **– Não é tão apavorante assim...

**Naru** – Claro que é! Gatos pretos, fantasmas e todas aquelas historias! Eu odeio isso...

**Shiory **– Alguma coisa contra gatos é?

**Naru **– Desde que eles apareçam em filmes e me metam medo sim. Mas nada contra você Shiory. Hehe.

"Ela vira sua atenção para Keitaro".

**Naru –** Agora... Contra você sim Keitaro... Nessa época do ano você faz alguma coisa comigo. SEMPRE.

**Keitaro –** E esse ano será especial...

**Naru –** Socorro...

**Setsu –** Mas o que você faz de tão apavorante Keitaro?

**Keitaro –** Você verá.

"Keitaro a olha com um olhar maligno".

**Setsu **– Boa sorte pra vocês meninas...

**Shiory** – É... Nós sabemos... ¬¬'

"E o sinal toca".

**Naru **– Bom... Nos vemos no final da aula gente.

**Shiory** – Tchau...

"E cada um foi para sua sala".

"No café"...

**Naru **– Estamos prontos.

"Shiory, Motoko, Naru e Keitaro já haviam trocado de roupa e as mesas estavam lotadas, tinha até fila".

**Elliot –** Então comecem logo! Isso aqui ta muito cheio hoje.

**Shiory **– Sim meu amo. ¬¬'

"Eles começaram a trabalhar intensamente".

**Keitaro** – Motoko, precisamos de duas fatias de torta de morango pra mesa 13!

**Motoko** – To indo!

"Eles correram o dia inteiro e no final dele... Estavam praticamente mortos".

**Naru –** Cansei!

"Eles haviam acabado de fechar o café e estavam sentados em uma das mesas".

**Shiory –** Morri...

**Motoko** – Já fui até enterrada...

**Keitaro –** Eu... Já to no céu há anos...

**Weslley –** Bom trabalho crianças. Agora vão para casa e descansem já que hoje é noite de lua cheia e vocês não devem ter emoções fortes.

**Todos –** Sim!

"Eles trocaram de roupa e foram para casa".

**Naru –** Tchau Shiory!

**Shiory –** Tchau!

"Cada uma entrou em sua casa".

**Shiory** – Cheguei...

**Zoey **– Oi querida

**Shiory** – ZzzZz...

**Zoey –** Está cansada?

**Shiory **– Muito.

**Mark –** Não quer nem jantar?

**Shiory **– Não... Eu vou direto pra cama... Obrigada...

"Ela foi pro seu quarto e dormiu assim que deitou na cama. Em poucos segundos, já havia entrado em um mundo de sonhos".  
"No sonho"...

"Ela estava em uma colina... Com uma casinha em cima dela".

**Shiory –** Onde é que eu estou??

"Ela começou a olhar a sua volta, sem entender nada".

**Shiory –** Ta... Muito estranho...

"Ela repara na casinha".

**Shiory –** Que barulho é esse?

"Havia um grande barulho dentro da casa. Ela subiu até lá e começou a olhar pela janela".

"Lá dentro se encontrava um pequeno menino de cabelo loiro, e com as orelhas pontudas".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Haru!

"Além de Haru, tinham o pai e a mãe dele, dois cavalheiros e um rei, com uma cara não muito amigável".

"Shiory percebeu que não podia ser vista... Já que tinha aberto a porta e ninguém a tinha notado".

**Rei –** Infiéis merecem ser punidos!

**Mãe –** Poderemos ser punidos... Mas nunca conseguiram tirar a nossa liberdade de expressão!

**Rei** – E quem disse que quero retirar isso? A vida de vocês já basta.

**Pai –** Como?

"Um dos cavalheiros saca a sua espada e mata o pai de Haru friamente".

**Rei –** Agora esses dois.

"Ele aponta para Haru e a mãe dele que o estava abraçando".

**Mãe –** Faça o que quiser comigo, mas não encoste na criança!

**Rei** – Ótimo... Então deixe esse fedelho vivo...

"O outro cavalheiro faz a mesma coisa e mata a mãe de Haru".

"Haru ficou meio inconsciente por alguns segundos, sussurrando alguma coisa tipo: 'Mamãe... Papai... '".

**Rei **– Vamos embora.

"Eles passam por Shiory e vão embora".

**Shiory **– Isso... Não pode ser verdade... Como alguém pode ser tão cruel?

"Assim que eles saíram, Haru se ajoelhou no chão e começou a chorar".

**Shiory** – Haru... Nem mesmo ele merecia isso...

**Haru **– Mamãe... Papai... Eu juro... Que vou me vingar...

"Ele se levanta".

**Haru –** Juro que vingarei a morte de vocês!!!

**Shiory –** Que medo...

"De repente Shiory se vê no meio de uma neblina branca muito intensa, ela não enxergava nada".

**Shiory –** Ótimo e agora... Onde eu to?

"De repente a neblina foi ficando mais fraca e agora Shiory estava em uma espécie de sala toda escura e sombria".

**Shiory** – Que medo! TT

"Lá se encontrava o Haru, só que um pouco mais velho do que na ultima cena. Ele estava com um ser muito parecido com o Haru atual, mas que tinha olhos e cabelos negros como a noite".

**Shiory **– Ele fica melhor assim... '

**Ser –** O que você quer mero mortal?

**Haru –** Eu... Quero ser mais forte...

"Com um olhar de pura maldade nos olhos".

**Ser –** Por que está querendo isso? Muitos já me vieram fazer esse pedido e eu recusei. Por que acha que pra você será diferente??? Meus poderes das sombras não são para qualquer fracote!

**Haru **– Por que eu quero matar alguém que você não gosta muito... O rei...

**Ser –** Não gosto muito mesmo dele, mas porque você quer matá-lo?

**Haru –** Porque ele matou os meus pais e ele vai pagar com a vida.

**Ser –** Ser dono desse poder não é fácil criança. Mas... Gostei da sua atitude... Então vamos fazer o seguinte: Irei de dar uma mínima parte do poder das trevas para ver como você se sai. Caso seja muito digno poderei pensar mais.

**Haru **– Certo... Desde que esse poder seja o suficiente pra matar esse rei maldito...

**Ser –** Com certeza não será o suficiente, mas veremos do que você é capaz.

"Ele vai se aproximando de Haru".

**Shiory **– Essa... Não... É agora que ele ganha seus poderes... E fica mais mal do que já era...

"O ser estranho estendeu a mão na direção de Haru, imediatamente uma brilho negro começou a surgir da mão dele e em poucos segundos depois Haru estava estendido no chão, parecia estar com dor até que começou a gritar".

**Ser **– Quem disse que ganhar esses poderes era fácil criança? Muitos já morrem só pelo fato de o receberem.

**Haru** – Mas eu vou conseguir!

"Ele para de gemer e de gritar e fica parado encarando o Ser maligno".

**Ser** – Bom... Muito bom mesmo...

"Do nada a mesma névoa aparece".

**Shiory –** De novo... TT

"Ela fica perdida novamente".

**Shiory **– Pra onde ir? Droga...

"A neblina passa e agora Shiory estava dentro de uma sala muito arrumada e bonita, parecia ser dentro de um castelo real".

**Shiory –** Não me diga... Castelo do rei?

"Ela ouve vozes... Uma era a do Haru e a outra de um homem. Shiory segue as vozes até que chega a uma outra sala que ficava atrás de uma porta meio que escondida. O lugar era escuro, mas ela conseguiu identificar Haru e a outra pessoas que estava com ele".

**Rei –** Mas você... Eu conheço você?

**Haru** – Infelizmente sim.

**Rei –** O que você pretende fazer comigo?

**Haru –** Tirar uma coisa que você tirou dos meus pais.

**Rei **– Não... Tenha piedade... Não faça isso!

"Haru foi se aproximando dele até que o pegou pelo pescoço e o ergueu um pouco".

**Haru –** Piedade? Você quer que eu tenha piedade?? Vou te mostrar a piedade...

"Ele o joga com toda força contra uma parede toda feita de pedras, que se quebram todas em cima do rei que ficou com a cabeça toda machucada, mas ainda estava vivo".

**Shiory –** Como você pode ser assim?

"Meio assustada... Só meio".

"Mas ele nem a ouviu, já que ninguém podia vê-la e muito menos ouvi-la".

"Haru foi se aproximando do rei novamente".

**Haru** – Gostou da minha piedade?

**Rei** –...

"O rei mal conseguia falar".

**Haru –** Mas agora creio que chegou o seu fim.

**Shiory –** Eu... Não posso ver isso...

"Ela corre de volta para porta, mas estava trancada".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Droga...

"Ela fecha os olhos. De repente ela começa a ouvir gritos, gritos demonstrando dor e sofrimento. Ao fundo ela ouvia também uma risada, era Haru".

"E de novo vem uma neblina. Os gritos param, estava tudo em silêncio. Shiory decide abrir os olhos e vê que estava no meio da neblina".

**Shiory** – Obrigada... Ufa...

"A neblina foi ficando mais fácil e Shiory agora estava na mesma sala sombria, onde antes se encontrava o senhor das trevas".

**Shiory **– Aff...

**Haru –** Aqui está.

"Na sala estavam Haru e o senhor das trevas".

"Haru estava segurando a coroa do rei que estava suja de sangue".

**Ser** – Hum... Muito bem... Não acreditava que você fosse conseguir... Mas veja só. Me surpreendeu.

**Haru** – Agora você irá me dar o poder máximo das sombras?

**Ser** – Hum... Depois de um longo treinamento... Se não você não irá agüentar...

**Haru** – Treinamento?? Não!! Já sou bem forte!! Sei que posso agüentar!

**Ser** – Não seja insolente... Se você morrer do que adianta ganhar o poder?

**Haru** – Eu sei que não vou morrer! Com só um pouco desse poder eu consegui matar o rei com apenas um dedo! Do que tem duvidas?

**Ser** – Você é só um pirralho... Mal sabe usar uma espada... E quase não é forte... Está totalmente desnutrido... Quer mais alguma coisa?

**Haru** – Está certo então. Conseguirei uma espada mais forte e daqui a um ano voltarei.

**Ser** – Então ta.

"A névoa voltou".

**Shiory –** Ufa...

"Mas, quando a névoa foi embora, ela estava novamente no mesmo lugar. O ser estranho também estava lá junto de Haru que parecia mais velho".

**Ser –** Então você voltou..

"Haru estava com suas roupas normais dessa vez".

**Haru** – Há um ano havia dito que voltaria depois de treinar. E aqui estou.

"Ele carregava a espada que agora usava nas lutas".

**Ser **– Hum... É... Eu estou vendo... Bem... Trato é trato...

"Ele novamente ergueu as mãos, e uma luz negra começou a sair delas indo na direção de Haru. De repente a luz começou a se juntar bem no meio da testa dele formando a marca que possui até hoje".

**Shiory** – Mas... Que marca é essa?

**Ser** – Agora... Você tem a marca das trevas na sua testa.

**Haru** – Marca... Das trevas... Mas e os poderes?

**Ser** – Você continua impaciente... Isso representa o pacto que você fez com as trevas.

**Haru** – Mas e os poderes?

**Ser e Shiory** – ¬¬

**Ser **– Calma... É só ter paciência.

"O ser estava muito perto dele até que ele segura Haru".

**Haru** – O que você vai fazer?

**Ser** – Você não queria o poder? Pois saiba que não é tão fácil...

"Ele vai se aproximando do pescoço de Haru, abre a boca cheia de dentes pontudos que nem os de um vampiro".

**Haru **– O que você vai fazer??

**Ser** – Fique quieto!

**Shiory** – Glup...

"O ser finca seus dentes bem na lateral do pescoço de Haru, que fica com um olhar meio inconsciente, raios negros saem da parte onde estava acontecendo a mordida, mas Haru fazia o possível pra não gritar de dor".

**Pensamento de Haru** – Vou ser forte... Não vou gritar... Tenho que ser forte...

"Shiory conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos".

**Shiory –** O Haru é um idiota. ¬¬. Mesmo... Pequeno... Idiota... XD. Aff...

"Os raios que saiam da mordida finalmente pararam e o ser soltou Haru".

**Haru** – O... O que foi... Isso?

**Ser **– O seu poder. Você finalmente o conseguiu.

"Os dentes de vampiro começam a crescer na boca de Haru".

**Haru –** Agora sim... Me sinto mais forte.

"Ele encarou o ser".

**Haru –** Te desafio para uma luta. Vida ou morte.

**Ser –** Você nem testou os seus poderes. Você é mesmo um idiota...

**Haru –** Testarei em você. Afinal se eu vencer... Me tornarei o mais forte desde mundo. **Ser** – Hum... Então vamos...

"A neblina novamente voltou".

**Shiory –** Cansei dessas neblinas!

"A neblina foi ficando mais clara e Shiory dessa vez estava em uma espécie de arena de luta medieval".

**Shiory –** Que loucura! XD

"Haru e o ser estavam no meio da arena, iriam lutar".

**Shiory** – Uhu... Viva as trevas... ¬¬'

**Haru **– Estou pronto para lutar.

**Ser –** Ótimo então vamos começar!

**Haru** – Sim.

"Ambos sacam as espadas e a luta começa".

"O ser usava ataques semelhantes ao que o Haru usa atualmente, mas não pareciam tão fortes. Haru consegui se desviar dos ataques até que foi atingido. Ele se levanta meio arranhado e machucado, mas vivo".

**Haru –** Você não vai vencer!! Ainda tenho um truque...

**Ser –** Sério? E qual é?

"Falando com sarcasmo".

**Haru** – Esse.

"Haru levanta a espada".

**Haru –** Espada das Trevas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"O ataque era forte demais fazendo com que o ser das trevas caísse".

**Ser –** Mas que ataque foi esse...?

"Ela fala ainda caído no chão".

**Haru –** Eu gosto de chamá-lo de Espada das Trevas... E então? Gostou?

**Ser –** É muito forte... Onde foi que o aprendeu?

**Haru –** Eu o criei.

"Haru levanta sua espada de novo"

**Haru –** Espada das Trevas!

**Pensamento do Ser** – Esse garoto vai ter um futuro grandioso...

"O ataque novamente atinge o ser o deixando do outro lado do estádio todo sangrando, estava morto".

**Haru –** Agora... Eu sou o ser mais forte dessa dimensão! Mas... Não irei parar por aqui... Ainda há outras dimensões a serem conquistadas. Não descansarei até me tornar o ser mais poderoso em todas as dimensões!

"Uma risada maligna é solta no ar sombrio daquela arena. Logo em seguida, a neblina volta. De repente Shiory estava em um outro lugar, um lugar cheio de árvores e montanhas, mas que tinha um ar sombrio. Parecia ser um mundo diferente".

**Shiory** – Legal... Dimensão desconhecida...

"A neblina foi ficando mais fraca ainda e agora Shiory conseguiu ver Haru na frente de uma garota".

"A garota tinha o cabelo prateado e bem lisos, como se estivessem molhados; era um pouco esquelética e magra; possuía também duas orelhas de gato saindo de sua cabeça e seu rosto demonstrava uma expressão bem triste, como se tivesse sofrido bastante".

"Ela estava ajoelhada na frente de Haru, em volta deles se encontravam vários cadáveres, todos assassinados por Haru".

**Shiory –** Que medo...

"Tremendo".

**Haru** – Você é a única que sobrou neste mundo insignificante. Não encontrei ninguém forte, nenhum digno de me enfrentar. Todos são fracos e sem poder... Merecem morrer.

**Shiory** – Como você consegue... Ser tão mal...

"Ele pegou a garota pelo pescoço e a levantou enquanto falava isso. Shiory fecha os olhos antes que ela visse a cena".

"Ela só ouviu as vozes deles dois conversando".

**Garota –** Não... Por favor... Tenha piedade...

**Haru –** Piedade é para os fracos... E insignificantes... Assim como você!

"Antes de terminar a frase Haru já tinha matado a garota".

**Haru **– Esse mundo realmente não prestava... Vou embora.

"Outra neblina vem".

"A neblina foi ficando fraca e agora Shiory estava em um mundo que parecia ser feito de ruínas antigas e tinha um deserto no fundo. Lá se encontravam Drin, Sardon e Haru, mas, dessa vez, Haru estava em uma aparência mais atual".

Shiory – Bem... Pelo menos eu sei que a partir de agora não tem mortes...

**Haru –** Vocês não parecem tão fracos assim.

**Drin –** Hum... Pode apostar que não.

**Sardon** – Mas queremos nos unir a você.

**Haru** – Hum...

**Drin** – Assim finalmente poderíamos conquistar o planeta Terra.

**Haru** – Terra?

**Drin** – Sim, Terra... Sabe... Um planeta cheio de água e humanos.

**Haru** – Ainda não o conquistei... Mas lá tem seres fortes?

**Drin** – Sem ser as Super Gatinhas... Mais ninguém...

**Haru** – Super Gatinhas?

**Sardon** – Garotas humanas com poderes de animais. Boazinhas e coitadinhas que protegem a Terra.

**Haru** – São poderosas?

**Drin** – Hum... Pode se dizer que sim...

**Sardon** – Elas são a causa de estarmos presos aqui.

**Drin** – Mas... Com o tempo que passo... Será que elas não são mais Super Gatinhas?

**Haru** – Tem certeza disso? Já enfrentei muitos que se diziam poderosos e não eram nada. Ou vocês estão querendo me enganar?

**Drin** – Hum... Porque enganaríamos você se queremos sair daqui?

**Haru** – Quero ter certeza do que vocês estão me contando.

**Drin** – Hum...

"Haru foi se aproximando de Drin até que colocou a sua mão na cabeça dele, estava lendo seus pensamentos. Depois dês o mesmo com Sardon".

**Drin **– Só pra saber... O que você fez?

**Haru** – Acabei de ler as memórias de vocês dois. Pelo visto essas gatinhas são realmente um pouco fortes e vocês estão dizendo a verdade.

**Drin** – Então vai nos ajudar a sair daqui?

**Haru** – Vou, mas antes vocês terão que fazer um pacto comigo.

**Sardon** – E que tipo de pacto?

**Haru** – Um pacto das trevas.

"Sardon e Drin se encaram".

**Drin –** E como a gente faz isso?

**Haru –** Fiquem quietos.

"Haru tira a bandana que agora já estava em sua testa, já que o seu poder havia aumentado intensamente ao longo dos anos. De repente Drin e Sardon caíram no chão. Estavam sentindo um pouco de dor, mas não igual a que Haru sentiu".

"As testas de Drin e Sardon começaram a brilhar e nelas surgiram a marca das trevas, a estrela negra cortada por um raio. Drin olha Sardon que percebe a marca".

**Drin –** O que é isso?

**Sardon –** O que é isso em sua testa?

**Drin** – Hum?

**Haru –** Isso... É a marca das trevas. Agora o poder de vocês aumentou, estão bem mais fortes do que antes. Mas se me desobedecerem poderão sofrer... E muito...

"Ele fala isso enquanto amarra a bandana de volta".

**Drin e Sardon –** Glup...

**Haru **– Agora vamos.

**Drin** – Ta...

"Haru pegou sua espada e fez uma abertura em pleno ar, era a saída daquele lugar".

**Drin –** Isso foi fácil...

**Sardon** – Mal posso esperar para me vingar daquelas gatinhas...

"Eles entram na abertura e somem".

"Uma nova neblina surge".

**Shiory –** Ótimo... O que vem agora?

"A neblina foi ficando mais fraca... Agora Shiory estava em um lugar todo escuro, ela só conseguia se enxergar... Nada a mais".

**Shiory **– Acho que acabou... Mas... Mas... Eu quero acordar!!! Por que tudo isso aconteceu???

**Haru –** Posso te explicar.

"Ela se vira e da de cara com Haru que, apesar da escuridão ele estava bem visível".

**Shiory** – Foi você que fez tudo isso! Né??? Grr!!!!

**Haru** – Sim.

**Shiory** – Eu te odeio!

**Haru** – Mas eu te amo.

**Shiory** – Mas adivinha só. Você não é correspondido! Ou seja... Pára de me irritar!

**Haru** – Eu te dei um dom.

**Shiory** – O dom de sonhar matanças?

**Haru** – Vou refrescar sua memória... Lembra quando você saiu comigo? E eu te disse que depois daquele beijo parte de mim passou pra você?

**Shiory** – Hum... ENTÃO FOI ISSO??????

**Haru** – Foi. Sem falar de outros poderes que virão em breve...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Outros? Socorro...

**Haru** – Você deveria agradecer.

**Shiory** – Eu deveria te matar! Não te agradecer!

**Haru** – E que tal me beijar?

"Ele foi se aproximando".

**Shiory** – Eu nunca iria querer uma coisa como essas! E nem pense em se aproximar! "Ela fala dando um passo pra trás".

**Haru **– Sei que você quer...

"Ele a segurou pelo queixo e a olhou profundamente".

"Shiory ficou paralisada, o que já não é novidade".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – O mesmo joguinho de sempre não vai me conquistar... Háhá...

**Haru **– Mas sempre funciona.

"Ele foi chegando mais perto até que a beijou profundamente".

"Shiory abre os olhos e com muita rapidez cai da cama".

**Naru –** Shiory você ta legal?

"Ela percebe que Naru, Motoko, Keitaro, Reny e seus pais estavam no quarto".

**Shiory** – Hã? To... To... Incrivelmente ótima... Posso matar alguém?

"Sendo totalmente irônica".

**Mark** – Você estava se debatendo, ficamos muito preocupados.

**Shiory** – É... São sonhos... Ou pesadelos...

**Motoko** – Pensamos que podia ser algo relacionado aos aliens.

**Zoey** – É... Não foi nada normal.

**Shiory** – É... Mas não relacionado a um alien... E sim a um principezinho das trevas que já tem sua morte marcada!

**Keitaro** – Haru?

**Shiory** – Não me fale o nome desse imprestável!!!

**Reny** – Mas o que ele fez?

**Shiory** – Sabe? Melhor eu nem falar... Deixa só nos meus pensamentos... Melhor pra vocês...

**Zoey** – Se você está dizendo... Então tudo bem... Mas você está se sentindo bem?

**Shiory** – To...

**Mark** – Então pode ir pro colégio.

**Shiory** – Eu to passando muito mal! Sério!

**Naru** – Então por que disse agora a pouco que tava bem?

**Shiory** – Porque... Porque... Eu não sabia que hoje era dia de semana... Hehe.

**Zoey** – Já conheço essa desculpa.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Estranho... Parecer muito mais tempo... Nos meus sonhos...

**Shiory** – Ah... Ta... Eu vou pra aula... ¬¬

**Reny** – Shiory... Só por curiosidade... Você estudou pro teste de matemática de hoje?

**Shiory** – Teste??? Ai meus Deus!!! Que teste??? Socorro!!!

**Reny** – Ai Shiory!! O teste de matemática!! Não me diga que se esqueceu

**Shiory** – Por Favor!!! Eu não posso fazer esse teste!!!

"Fazendo carinha de santa".

**Mark **– É... A Shiory voltou ao normal mesmo...

**Zoey** – Hum... Não dá mesmo pra fazer o teste???

**Shiory** – NÃO!!! Eu já sou péssima sem estudar!

**Mark** – Aff... Aceite as conseqüências por não ter estudado.

**Shiory** – Você que vai ter que pagar recuperação!

**Zoey** – É Mark! Não seja malvado!

**Mark** – Ai... Ai... Ta... Ta... Só hoje!

**Naru** – Sua sortuda!

**Shiory** – Valeu!!!!

"Os pais dela saíram do quarto".

**Reny** – Sortuda nada... Teste de segunda chamada é simplesmente mil vezes mais difícil e impossível...

**Shiory **– Posso tirar 1... Mas não tiro 0!

**Keitaro** – De qualquer forma temos que ir agora. Tchau Shiory.

"Eles todos se despedem".

**Shiory** – Tchau... Obrigada por terem se preocupado...

"Eles saem do quarto e vão pro colégio".

"Fim do episodio".

**E aí está mais um capítulo da nossa fic!!  
Esse capítulo foi um pouco mais sombrio... Pelo menos nós achamos isso, principalmente a Shiory. Hehe.  
Agradecemos a todos os reviews!**

**_Sari Roberts: Que bom que está gostando!! É bom ter uma fan que está lendo tudo que já foi postado!! Hehehe._**

_**Não se preocupe em breve o Setsu vai criar coragem! Bom... Pelo menos é o que esperamos... ' **_

_**Realmente... A Mimo da nos nervos... hehehe. **_

_**Serio??? Que legal!!! Assim que você posta a sua fic nos avise!!!**_

**_Deve ficar muito boa mesmo!!_**

_**Beijos!!**_

**_Rafael Thompson: Oi Rafael!!!_**

_**Realmente... A Naru é meio distraída... Ta... Super distraída... Mas não se preocupe que logo logo ela vai prestar atenção no que ele tem a dizer. Hehehe.**_

_**A gente pensou em uns nomes... **_

_**Podia ser: Copa Animal ou Uma Copa Animal **_

_**Se precisar de alguma ajuda coma sua fic é só falar! **_

_**Já estamos lendo a sua fic. Ela é muito fofa. **_

_**Valeu por continuar lendo a nossa**_

_**Beijos!!**_

**_H_****_aru Nakayama_****_: Muito obrigada pelos elogios e por ser a nossa fã! _**

**_É o casal Haru e Shiory são engraçados juntos... xD... Mas ele fica perturbando ela... Bem... Mas apara saber se os dois terminaram juntos ou não nós precisamos terminar a fic... Só aí você saberá o final... Com quem Shiory irá ficar... Kaito, Sasuke ou Haru... Ou o Yusuki... Coitado ele também tem chance xD_**

**_Beijos! _**

_**Miko Nina Chan: Que bom que você está gostando!! A sua fic também é muito legal!!  
Claro que pode fazer suas heroínas sendo filhas das nossas! Desde que cite a nossa fic. Hehehe.  
Muito obrigada mesmo!!  
Beijos!!**_


	43. Sexta Feira 13

**CAPÍTULO 43: A SEXTA FEIRA 13 **

"No colégio, o grupinho de sempre estava sentado em uma das mesas durante o recreio".

**Shiory **– Zzzzz...

**Motoko** – Não acredito Shiory... Ontem você não veio à aula, dormiu mais e hoje ainda está com sono?

**Shiory** – Hum... Sim... ¬¬

**Naru** – Depois fala que eu que sou problemática... ¬¬

**Shiory** – É... Você nem sabe. ¬¬

**Keitaro** – Mudando um pouco de assunto...

**Shiory** – Fala...

**Keitaro** – Hoje é a Sexta Feira 13. Lembraram-se meninas?

"Ele falou de um jeito bem sombrio".

**Shiory **– E???

**Reny** – Shiory você ainda está dormindo ou o que?? Se esqueceu que essa criatura sempre nos assusta?

**Shiory** – Com o sono que eu to... Bem... Acho que sim...

**Keitaro** – Com a peça desse ano você vai perder o sono rapidinho. Muahahaha.

**Shiory** – Nossa... Que medo... ¬¬'

**Naru e Reny –** Que medo...

"Shiory sendo irônica e Naru e Reny sendo reais".

**Kaito** – Sabe o que seria legal?

**Shiory** – O quê?

**Kaito** – Se fizermos a cerimônia das 100 historias de terror. Só que claro... Menor do que a original.

**Naru** – Não!

**Keitaro** – Legal.

**Setsu** – Essa não é aquela cerimônia onde se acendem algumas velas em um lugar escuro? E conforme se conta as historias as velas vão se apagando?

**Kaito** – Essa mesmo.

**Motoko** – Deve ser legal.

**Reny** – Eu ouvi dizer que quando todas as velas se apagam, às vezes, alguns espíritos podem aparecem.

**Naru** – Ah... Não, não e não! Eu não vou fazer essa cerimônia!!

**Motoko** – Qual é vai ser legal!

**Naru –** Mas eu não gosto dessas coisas...

**Keitaro –** Ah... Vai! Vai ser legal!

**Naru **– Me obriguem!

**Shiory –** Ta. '

**Naru –** Eu não vou. 

**Keitaro –** Ah... vai sim!

**Naru **– Nem morta.

**Motoko** – Vai ser aonde?

**Kaito** – Boa pergunta... O lugar é o mais importante.

**Keitaro** – Sua mãe não herdou um templo Reny?

**Reny** – Hã? Sim... Eu moro nele com meus pais já faz um tempo.

**Motoko** – Perfeito! Um templo!

"Sasuke chega".

**Sasuke** – Oi gente.

**Todos –** Oi.

**Sasuke** – Do que estão falando?

**Shiory** – Alguma coisa de 100 fantasmas...

"Ela cai na mesa...".

**Motoko** – Ela ta com sono...

**Naru** – Você quer dizer morrendo de sono né?

**Motoko** – De certa forma...

**Sasuke** – Mas que coisa é essa?

"Keitaro explica novamente o que é".

**Sasuke** – Legal. Onde nós podemos realizar isso?

**Motoko** – Na casa da Reny! Né Reny?

**Reny** – Por que na minha??

**Keitaro** – Por ser a mais assustadora e por ser um templo.

**Reny** – Ta... Ta... Pode ser na minha casa...

**Keitaro** – Vamos pra lá hoje à noite. Assim que começar a anoitecer.

**Todos** – Ta!

"Menos Shiory que estava dormindo".

**Motoko **– Você também vai, certo Naru?

**Naru** – Nem pensar!

**Reny** – Ah... Vai! Você não vai a tanto tempo lá em casa... XD

**Naru** – Eu posso até ir lá outro dia Reny, mas em uma sexta feira pra realizar essa cerimônia não vou mesmo!! Nem morta!

**Setsu** – Você ta muito medrosa... Hein Naru...

**Naru** – Eu só não gosto desses tipos de cerimônias ora...

**Setsu** – Medrosa...

**Naru** – Ta... Ta... Eu vou nessa cerimônia hoje à noite! Satisfeitos?

**Todos** – Sim!

**Motoko –** Então está combinado! Hoje quando anoitecer vamos nos encontrar no parque e irmos todos juntos até a casa da Reny!

**Todos** – Sim!

"As horas foram passando até que finalmente chegou o por do sol".

"Na rua"...

"Todos estavam caminhando felizes e contentes. Eles tinham combinado de sair na mesma hora. Estavam saindo da entrada do parque, a rua já estava escura".

**Motoko** – Oi gente!

**Setsu** – Agora já estamos todos aqui. Só falta o Keitaro.

**Naru** – O Keitaro... Ai meu Deus... Ele vai aprontar... Isso não é bom..

**Shiory** – Você acha?

**Naru** – Que medo...

"Do nada um barulho muito estranho, um tremido na terra e um ruído assustador acontecem do nada, deixando Naru morrendo de medo".

**Naru –** Ah! O que foi isso??

"Shiory ainda estava com sono, então não se ligou muito".

"Nenhum dos outros levou susto, já estavam sabendo de como seria essa peça".

"Naru segura Shiory".

**Naru –** Ah! Shiory como você consegue pensar em dormir???

**Shiory** – Dormindo... ZzZzZ...

"Um vulto branco parecendo de uma pessoa morta aparece e a Naru sai correndo, em compensação Shiory simplesmente fala se emoção nenhuma":

**Shiory –** Oi Keitaro...

**Keitaro –** Odeio quando você fica com sono na sexta feira 13... Já não bastam os outros dias do ano?

**Shiory** – Na realidade... Não... ZzzZz.

**Kaito** – Ta vamos logo.

"Eles todos foram até um templo antigo da cidade, que atualmente era a casa da Reny que estava parada na entrada os esperando".

"Eles entraram e foram até um quarto todo fechado onde só tinha um grande tapete estendido no chão, nada mais".

**Reny** – Esta sala aqui nunca foi usada para nada... Podemos fazer a cerimônia aqui.

**Motoko** – Que máximo!

**Kaito** – E então? Vamos acender as velas?

**Keitaro** – Vamos...

**Reny** – Uma vela para cada duas pessoas.

**Keitaro** – Não era uma vela por pessoa?  
**Reny** – É que eu só tinha 4 velas. '

**Shiory** – ¬¬'

**Sasuke** – Vamos acender essa aqui Shiory.

**Shiory** – Hum? Ta...

"Eles dois acenderam a vela juntos e a colocaram em um dos cantos do quarto. Os outros fizeram a mesma coisa. Motoko junto com o Keitaro, Naru e Setsu e Kaito com o Reny".

**Keitaro **– Agora apagamos as luzes deixando só as velas acesas.

**Naru** – T.T

"Eles fizeram isso e se sentaram no centro do quarto fazendo um circulo".

**Shiory** – E agora?

**Keitaro** – Cada um de nós vai ter que contar alguma história de terror, pode ser inventada, mas é melhor que seja real. Conforme vamos contando... As velas vão se apagando uma a uma.

**Motoko** – Então... Quem começa?

**Kaito** – Eu!

**Motoko** – Que o nosso ritual das 100 histórias de terror... Comece.

**Kaito** – Eu quero começar!

**Reny** – Então comece a sua historia.

**Kaito** – Numa noite eu estava andando pelo corredor da minha casa... Como sempre...

"A sala estava em um total silencio".

**Kaito** – Mas não era um dia muito comum... Tava chovendo e tava tudo mais assustador... Até que na cozinha... Eu ouço alguém batendo a porta bem devagar... Mal dava pra escutar. E então... Eu vi no olho-mágico da porta um velho sem cabelo meio que caído na porta... Parecia que ele tava cantando. Eu abri a porta... Mas não havia ninguém... Só um gato... E vento...

**Keitaro** – Nossa...

**Naru** – Glup...

**Shiory** – Legal... Zzzzz... – bocejando.

**Sasuke** – Interessante...

**Motoko** – Legal... E agora de quem é a vez?

"Todos ficaram em silêncio se olhando".

**Setsu** – Se ninguém se oferece... Então deixa que eu conto.

**Motoko** – Então vai lá.

**Setsu** – Bom... Vocês sabem que os meus pais morreram quando eu era pequeno não é?

**Naru** – Sim...

**Setsu** – Então... Desde que eu comecei a morar no orfanato, às vezes, de noite ouvia as vozes deles, e sonhava com eles também... No inicio achei que era minha imaginação mas...

**Naru –** Mas...

"Estava maior silêncio".  
**Setsu** – Teve um dia que eu tava passando muito mal mesmo e tive que ficar de cama... Tava no meio da noite e ai eu ouvi uma voz me chamando. Eu acordei e olhei em volta... Eu vi os meus pais... Eles estavam parados em volta da minha cama sorrindo... Eu fiquei meio assustado ao revê-los, mas feliz... Até que a minha mãe passou a sua mão na minha cabeça, como fazia quando ainda era viva... Eu dormi logo em seguida... No dia seguinte pensei que tinha sido mais um sonho... Mas eu não estava mais doente e o médico havia dito que eu teria que ficar de cama durante dias... Não foi assustadora, mas... Foi real...

**Naru** – Nossa!!!

**Motoko** – Maneiro.

**Kaito** –...

**Motoko** – Hum... E agora? Vez de quem?

"Ninguém falou nada".

**Motoko **– Sabe... Eu vou fazer!

"De repente, a primeira vela se apaga".

**Naru –** Aquela vela se apagou!

**Keitaro** – Deve ter sido o vento...

**Motoko** – Hum... Vou falar a minha...

**Keitaro** – Ta...

**Motoko** – Eu ainda era pequena... Estava andando pela casa... Não conseguia dormir... Então... Eu ouvi passos vindo na minha direção... Morri de medo e saí correndo... Mas não consegui parar de ouvir os passos. Então... Eu abri a porta da varanda e fui pra fora e quando percebi... Parecia que uma mulher estava encostando a mão em meu rosto... Um anjo... Não me lembrei de mais nada quando acordei na minha cama no dia seguinte.

**Naru –** Não é a toa que o Drin te chama de 'Anja'... Hehehe.

**Motoko** – Háhá...

**Keitaro** – Muito... Misterioso...

**Kaito** – E agora... Ta na vez de quem?

"Novamente eles ficaram em silêncio".

**Sasuke –** Eu. Deixa que eu conto. Um dia... Não há muito tempo... Eu estava andando no parque quando... Quando um garoto, muito pálido mesmo me parou e me fez várias perguntas do tipo: 'que horas são, que dia era aquele e até mesmo o ano'. Eu respondi tudo... Quando terminei... Eu o perguntei por que ele havia feito aquelas perguntas todas e ele simplesmente respondeu: 'Nossa... Não havia reparado... Quanto tempo se passou...' Eu fiquei sem entender, mas quando ia perguntar o que aquilo que ele disse significava ele simplesmente fechou os olhos e desapareceu na minha frente. Era um fantasma.

"De repente um galho de uma árvore bate na janela e todos gritam menos Shiory que tava adormecida..."

**Naru –** Que barulho foi esse??

**Motoko** – Acho que um galho...

**Setsu** – Que susto...

"A segunda vela se apaga".

**Naru** – Ah!!! A vela apagou!!!!

**Keitaro** – Agora só faltam mais duas.

**Reny** – Muito bem... Vou fazer a próxima... Deixa pensar... Hum... Já sei! Eu estava sozinha um dia dentro do parque, tava meio triste... Então aparece um casal de velhinhos. O senhor me segurou pela mão e me levantou... E então eu saio andando com ele... Nem sei por quê... Mas parecia tão normal... Não olhei para cara deles só fui andando enquanto eles me levavam pra casa. E quando cheguei lá... Eu olhei para os dois... Eram meus avós... Só que eles já tinham morrido... Então eu olhei para baixo e cocei os olhos para ver se aquilo era real... Mas quando olhei de volta... Não tinha ninguém... Eu fui direto pro quarto e comecei a chorar... Só...

**Naru** – Nossa!

**Motoko** – Que... Maneiro...

**Setsu** – Aconteceu o mesmo comigo só que com meus pais.

**Reny** – É. E agora é a vez de quem?

**Naru** – Eu tenho uma historia.

**Motoko** – Então fale...

**Naru** – Quando eu era pequena... Eu não tinha medo de fantasmas e essas coisas... Bom... Até que uma noite... Eu estava sozinha em casa e acordei no meio da noite... Estava com sede então resolvi ir até a cozinha... Estava muito frio mesmo... Quando eu sai do meu quarto e olhei para porta da cozinha... Vi que tinha um homem parado ali... Não era bem um homem... Parecia mais uma sombra... E... Parecia que estava me encarando... Eu corri de volta pro meu quarto e fechei a porta... Mas ai veio a idéia de que podia ser um ladrão, então eu olhei de novo pra porta da cozinha... Não havia ninguém parado ali... Eu fui até lá para ver se ainda tinha alguém ali... Não tinha ninguém... Por isso que eu tenho esse meu medo.

**Motoko** – /

**Keitaro** – Sinistro...

**Setsu** – Isso explica muita coisa...

**Kaito** – Muita...

**Sasuke** – Agora é a vez de quem?

**Reny** – Hum... É da Shiory né?

"A terceira vela se apaga".

**Naru** – Isso ta ficando muito sinistro...

**Reny** – É mesmo...

**Motoko** – Mas vamos continuar assim mesmo!

**Kaito** – Temos que continuar... Afinal já acendemos as velas.

**Reny** – É quem agora?

**Sasuke** – Bom... Os únicos que ainda não foram são a Shiory e o Keitaro.

**Reny** – Por que você não vai Shiory?

**Shiory** – Ta bom...

"Ela ainda estava meio sonolenta".

**Shiory** – Foi há 3 dias... Ou 4... Ou 2... Tanto faz... Estava feliz e contente e fui dormir... E meio que 'acordo' num pesadelo... E vejo todo o passado do Haru... Foi assustador... Bem... É a vez do Keitaro...

**Naru** – Sério? Como era o passado dele?

**Shiory** – Assustador... Mas é a vida... Ou melhor... A vida dele... Sua vez Keitaro...

**Keitaro** – Ta bom.

**Naru** – Ah... Eu queria saber...

**Shiory** – Shii!

"Shiory manda Naru calar a boca".

**Naru –** Ta... Ta... Eu calo...

**Motoko** – Sua vez Keitaro.

**Keitaro** – Ta! Hum... Deixa pensar...

**Setsu** – Pense...

**Keitaro** – Ah já sei!!

**Motoko** – Fala! Fala!

**Keitaro** – Não há muitos anos eu fui a uma viagem sem meus pais. Estava muito feliz. Quando cheguei ao hotel eu encontrei um velhinho que disse que poderia me guiar o passeio todo. Ele era muito divertido. Foi como um avô que eu nunca tive. Porém, no ultimo dia do passeio eu acordei e não o encontrei no hotel. Então eu resolvi sair de lá e procurá-lo pela cidade. Eu fui andando até que cheguei a um lugar que ainda não tinha ido... Ao cemitério da cidade... Eu fui andando pelos túmulos até que vi um que me assustou... Em um tumulo bem na minha frente... Estava gravado o nome daquele senhor... Ele havia morrido em 80 e pouco... É isso.

**Motoko** – Nossa...

**Naru** – Meu Deus...

**Setsu** – De quem é a vez agora?

"Todos ficaram em silencio".

**Reny **– Todos já fomos...

"A ultima vela se apaga e a sala fica em um escuro total".

**Motoko** – Que medo...

**Setsu** – Diz a lenda que quando as velas se apagam... Um espírito pode aparecer...

**Naru** – Que medo...

**Shiory** – Assustador...

"De repente uma luz muito forte surge do centro do circulo que eles formavam. A luz era muito forte, mas aos poucos foi ficando mias fraca".

"Cada um fica mais assustado que o outro. Até que eles conseguiram ver uma menina de cabelos prateados lisos que pareciam estar molhados, era muito esquelética e tinha umas orelhas de gato na cabeça".

"Ao ver essa cena Naru ficou tão apavorada que abraçou a primeira pessoa que sentiu perto".

"O fantasma ficou olhando para os lados, enquanto todos ficaram olhando para a menina intensamente".

**Menina** – Cuidado...

"Todos ficam com mais medo ainda".

**Menina –** Tomem bastante cuidado...

"Ela continuou olhando um por um até que fixou o olhar em Shiory, que ficou meio congelada e pensativa".

**Menina** – Tenham muito cuidado...

"Todos começaram a ficar pálidos e morrendo de medo".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Essa menina... Eu já vi essa menina...

**Pensamento da Menina** – Finalmente essa besta assassina esta sentindo algo por alguém... Mas isso não faz com que ele mude o que ele realmente é...

"E o fantasma vai desaparecendo lentamente junto com a luz".

"A sala fica novamente na escuridão".

**Motoko** – Ta... O que foi isso?

**Reny **– Espera ai... Vou acender a luz...

"Reny acendeu a luz do quarto, cada um estava com uma cara diferente".

"Sasuke parecia estar paralisado, tinha até umas gotas de suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto".

"Motoko e Keitaro pareciam estar competindo pra ver quem quebrava a mão do outro primeiro".

"Kaito estava com uma cara como se dissesse: 'Não acredito no que vi... '".

"Shiory nem estava com medo, mas estava muito pensativa".

"Setsu e Naru... Bem... Naru estava agarrando Setsu. Até que ela percebe que estava fazendo aquilo, e o solta totalmente vermelha".

**Naru** – Ah... Foi mal...

**Setsu** – Tudo bem...  
"Setsu estava totalmente vermelho também".

"Reny estava com uma cara que dizia: 'Quem diria... Na minha própria casa isso acontece... Socorro... '".

"Algum tempo depois, todo mundo ficou se encarando".

**Kaito** – Vocês viram isso?

**Sasuke** – Não Kaito... A gente é cego... ¬¬

**Kaito** – Cala boca.

**Motoko** – Ela disse para tomarmos cuidado...

**Naru** – Tomarmos... Cuidado... Com o quê???

**Keitaro** – Com os aliens e com o Haru?

**Motoko** – Pode ser... Será???

**Reny** – É o mais provável.

**Shiory** – Hum...

"Ela ainda estava pensativa".

**Naru** – O que foi Shiory?

**Shiory** – Hum?

**Motoko** – Por que essa cara tão pensativa?

**Shiory** – Eu... Acho que conheço essa menina... Só não sei de onde... XD

"Ela estava estranha e com a cara de pau de estar demonstrando felicidade".

**Keitaro** – Um espírito dando um aviso... Um aviso para tomarmos cuidado... Legal!!

**Kaito** – É.

**Naru** – Eu não achei muito legal não.

**Shiory** – Pra mim, tanto faz! Vamos dormir?? 

**Reny** – Não sei se vou conseguir dormir depois disso...

**Shiory** – Hum... Se vocês não conseguem, eu consigo!

"Ela fala isso se levantando e abrindo a porta".

**Shiory** – Se você não for dormir... Então vou roubar a sua cama... Boa Noite! ;D

"E ela sai e fecha a porta. Logo em seguida todos caem pra trás".

**Reny** – Como ela... Consegue???? Grrr!!! Eu a odeio por causa disso!!! Ela tem emoções diferentes a de todo mundo! Grrr!!!

**Motoko** – Vamos deixá-la pra lá e tentar dormir... Afinal... O que passou já passou... Agora está mais claro do que nunca que devemos tomar mais cuidado com a nossa missão.

**Keitaro** – Verdade... Bem... Temos que conseguir incorporar o espírito da Shiory para dormir, mas acho que conseguiremos...

**Kaito** – É... Boa Noite...

"Eles se arrumam e se deitam, mas não conseguem dormir, pelo menos não direito".

**Naru** – Ai não consigo dormir...

**Setsu e Motoko** – Nem eu...

**Kaito** – Acho que nem ninguém... Tirando a anormal na sua cama Reny...

**Reny** – Realmente...

**Sasuke** – Hehe... É o jeito dela...

**Motoko** – Verdade... XD

**Naru** – Aiai... Vamos ficar conversando a noite toda né?

**Setsu** – Pelo visto sim.

**Naru** – Hum... /

**Keitaro** – Hum... São 5 horas da manhã...

"Ele estava olhando para o relógio do celular".

**Motoko** – Ainda bem que amanha é sábado...

**Naru** – Verdade... Se não estaríamos ferrados...

**Setsu** – Já que ta quase de manhã... Que tal... Acordarmos mais cedo?

**Naru** – É... Muito cedo...

**Setsu** – Ué... A gente já ta acordado mesmo...

**Reny** – Vou preparar o café da manhã...

**Motoko** – E eu vou te ajudar...

"Alguns minutos depois o café já estava pronto e todos estavam sentados na mesa".

**Naru –** Isso ta bom!

**Reny e Motoko** – Valeu.

"Brigit entrou na cozinha".

**Brigit** – Já??? Mas ta tão cedo...

**Reny** – É que não conseguimos dormir.

**Brigit** – Hum... Então ta né...

"Elliot também entrou na cozinha".

**Elliot** – Bom dia...

**Todos** – Bom dia.

"Todos se sentam à mesa do café da manhã. Algum tempo depois Brigit e Elliot saem da mesa e logo em seguida, quando os outros estavam quase acabando... Uma criatura extremamente feliz e animada chega à cozinha".

**Shiory** – BOM DIA!!!

**Todos** – Bom dia.

**Naru** – Onde você estava Shiory?

**Shiory** – Trocando de roupa?

**Naru** – Você passou a noite toda trocando de roupa?

**Shiory** – Não. Tava dormindo!

**Motoko** – Onde? Você não passou a noite no mesmo quarto que a gente.

**Shiory** – No quarto da Reny ué... Onde mais? ¬¬

"Ela estava se sentando para tomar café".

**Reny** – Mais intrusa aqui em casa não existe...

**Shiory** – Existe sim... Eu! D

**Reny** – Eu sei disso... Aquilo foi uma indireta completa e total pra você Shiory. XD

**Shiory** – Eu sei... XD. Ah! Eu me lembrei quem era a menina.

**Todos** – Hã?!?!

"Com cara de espanto".

**Shiory** – É uma garota que o Haru matou. Por quê?

"Ela fala como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo".

**Keitaro** – Você viu as vitimas dele?

**Shiory** – Hum? Nossa! Hoje tem aula de valsa né??? Yey!!! Vou lavar a louça!

"Ela saiu toda feliz lavando a louça".

**Motoko** – Espera um pouquinho aí!! Primeiro, nos diga sobre essa menina e segundo... Como assim hoje tem treino?

**Shiory** – Primeiro: Não e segundo: Treino de valsa!

"Ela tinha acabado de lavar a louça e estava hiperativa".

**Naru** – Shiory porque você não pode nos contar sobre esse seu sonho?

**Shiory –** Por que não e ponto final!

"Ela saiu da cozinha toda feliz".

"Todos se olharam e foram atrás dela, até que chegaram à sala onde fizeram o ritual".

**Naru** – Por que você não conta logo ora? Afinal Haru é o nosso maior inimigo e precisamos saber também como foi o passado dele.

**Shiory** – Deixa que o passado de certas criaturas fique na minha mente... Não nas suas ¬¬

**Keitaro** – É importante sabermos!

**Shiory** – E pra mim não é! Ah... Se você quer saber... Nada vai estragar o meu bom humor! Vou andar por aí!

"Ela bate a porta e vai indo embora".

**Motoko** – Ela não pode agir assim!! Ela não é a única da equipe ora...

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Não posso deixar que eles saibam isso... É horrível demais... Não conseguiria falar... Não quero... E não vou!

"Até que chega de tarde e estão todos na aula de valsa esperando Shiory chegar".

"Finalmente ela chega".

**Professor** – Você é a aniversariante, não pode se atrasar assim.

**Shiory **– É... Estava pensativa... Desculpa...

**Professor **– Pegue logo o seu par e vamos começar.

"Ela chega perto de Kaito".

**Kaito** – Oi Shiory.

**Shiory** – Olá...

"E a aula começa".

"Dessa vez estavam indo até um pouco melhor".

"Keitaro e Motoko dançando perfeitamente como sempre".

"Setsu e Naru... Bem... Eles estavam muito vermelhos".

"Reny e Sasuke estavam indo muito bem juntos".

"Kaito e Shiory... Estavam indo bem também".

**Professor** – Bom... Bom... Muito bom mesmo.

"Até que chega o final da aula".

**Professor** – Vocês estão indo muito bem. Motoko e Keitaro não mudem nada!! Sasuke e Reny também não, só precisam se juntar mais... Shiory, você precisa olhar a dança toda pro seu par e não pro chão. Naru e Setsu vocês também precisam se olhar e tentar dançarem mais juntos.

**Todos** – Ta!

"E eles saem da sala de dança".

**Setsu** – Esse ensaio até que não foi tão ruim...

**Naru** – Não... Tirando o fato que continuamos errando...

**Reny** – Mas foi bom... De certa forma...

**Sasuke** – Acho que até a sua festa Shiory estaremos todos muito bem

**Shiory** – Sim.

**Motoko** – Ah Shiory?

**Shiory** – Quê?

**Motoko** – Já pode contar o sonho? Ou pelo menos falar sobre a menina?

**Shiory** – Lá vem você de novo com essa história! Se eu disse: 'Não vou falar'. Então, não vou falar!

**Keitaro** – Qual é Shiory...

**Shiory** – Olha... Se eu não quero falar... É porque será melhor para vocês.

**Sasuke** – É gente. Deixem a Shiory em paz. Se ela não quer falar então ela não vai falar e pronto.

"Todos encaram Sasuke com uma cara não muito feliz".

"Quando voltam suas atenções para Shiory ela já tinha sumido".

**Reny** – Ela... Fugiu?

**Motoko** – Acho que sim...

**Naru** – Vamos da um tempo... Quando ela esfriar a cabeça vai acabar falando...

**Kaito** – Hum...

**Keitaro** – Já está ficando tarde... Vamos logo pra casa...

"Todos concordam e vão andando pela rua, cada um para sua casa".

"Fim do episodio".

-----------------------------

**E aí está!! Mais um capítulo da nossa fic! Agradecemos a todos os reviews. **

_Rafael Thompson: que bom que gostou desse cap. Também o achamos sombrio hehehe._

_**Não se preocupe... Logo logo os outros poderes iram aparecer. **_

_**Sua fic do Shippou com a Rin esta ficando super fofa! E o nome que você deu para o capitulo especial ta ótimo! -**_

_**Valeu por estar lendo nossa fic!**_

**_Beijos!_**

Sari Roberts: Ta mesmo sombrio o capitulo!!! Ta muito maneiro! A gente adora terror! 

_**Huahauhaua. **_

_**Continue torcendo por esses casais quem saiba de sorte pra algum ;D**_

_**Obrigada por estar lendo a nossa fic!!!**_

_**Bijinhos **_

**AVISO: Plágio é coisa feia!!! Nós fomos plagiadas!!!!!! E a pessoa se deu mal! Agora vocês tomem cuidado com suas fics! Nós defendemos várias fic que a mesma pessoa plagiou!**

**Obrigada**

**Tchau **


	44. Lágrimas de Chuva

**CAPÍTULO 44: LÁGRIMAS DE CHUVA  
**

"Era segunda feira e o dia já havia amanhecido com o tempo chuvoso, mas ainda teria aula".

"Shiory e Naru foram dessa vez pro colégio sem o patinete e o skate, foram andando".

**Naru** – Odeio quando chove... Aff...

**Shiory** – Eu também...

**Naru** – Shiory quando você vai contar sobre o sonho?

**Shiory** – No dia 31 de fevereiro... Sério... Para de me perguntar.

**Naru** – Ta... Ta...

"Elas chegam ao colégio".

**Naru – **Até depois Shiory!

"Ela entra no corredor da 5ª serie enquanto Shiory no da 8ª".

"Naru entrou na sua sala e por sua sorte o professor hoje também estava atrasado e ainda não havia chegado".

**Naru** – Ai que bom! Não estou atrasada!

"Ela foi se sentar".

**Setsu** – Oi Naru.

**Naru** – Olá!

**Setsu** – E então... Como está a Shiory?

**Naru** – Ainda não quer falar nada... O que acha que devemos fazer?

**Setsu** – Talvez se... Sei lá... Se ela não quer contar... É porque ela se preocupa com a gente...

**Naru** – Mesmo assim... Eu, Motoko e Keitaro também fazemos parte da equipe... Temos o direito de saber... Mas ela também tem o direito de não querer contar...

**Setsu** – Exatamente... Além do mais... Pra que saber um passado... Que deve ser terrível... Do seu inimigo?

**Naru** – Às vezes nesse passado podemos encontrar alguma fraqueza, ou algo que nos ajude agora entende?

**Setsu** – Mas se ela não falou... Quer dizer que não deve ter tido nada né?

**Naru** – Às vezes pode ter algo que ela possa não ter percebido e que nós podemos ajudar a decifrar... Sem falar de que se foi tão horrível assim e ela está assustada com isso podia contar com a gente para ajudar...

**Setsu** – Se ela que sonhou... Não percebeu... Imagina falando... Principalmente sem vontade de falar... Eu só to falando para não magoá-la.

**Naru** – Entendo... Bom... Acho que foi como os outros falaram. Deixá-la em paz, se ela quiser falar ela que fale e pronto.

**Setsu** – Hehehe.

"Eles dois ficam se encarando. Até que Mimo chega perto deles e começa a falar bem ironicamente":

**Mimo** – Que fofo... O casalzinho da turma se encarando...

**Naru** – Hã?

**Mimo** – É tão fofo...

**Pensamento do Setsu –** Lá vem bomba... Aiai...

**Mimo** – Vocês dois juntos... Formam um casal espetacular.

"Naru começou a olhar pra Mimo".

**Mimo** – Que foi? Não é verdade não?

"Mimo falava de um jeito bem irônico, para irritar mesmo".

**Naru** – Sim, é verdade sim.

"Naru falou em um tom bem confiante e calmo, deixando Mimo meio confusa".

**Naru** – Agora por que você não vai cuidar da sua vida amorosa em vez de cuidar da minha? Ah, me desculpe... Esqueci... Você não tem uma. Agora me de licença porque eu quero continuar a minha conversa aqui com o meu namorado. Tchau.

"A Mimo se sente ofendida, seu nariz sempre empinado cai e ela vai até sua carteira toda pra baixo, derrotada, mínima".

"Naru voltou sua atenção para Setsu que também estava meio impressionado com a reação dela".

**Naru** – Nossa... De onde eu tirei isso??

**Setsu** – Não sei, mas tenho que te dar os parabéns.

**Naru** – Ah... Obrigada...

"Ela corou um pouco".

"O professor chega na sala".

**Professor** – Muito bem turma, fiquem todos quietos.  
Turma – Sim professor.

"Todos se acalmaram e a aula começou".

"No café, depois da aula"...

"Shiory, Naru, Motoko e Keitaro já haviam trocado de roupa e já estavam prontos para abrir o café até que"...

**Elliot** – Parem agora!

**Weslley** – Temos uma emergência!

**Motoko** – E qual é?

**Elliot** – Nossos computadores detectaram uma grande força das trevas se concentrando no centro da cidade.

**Keitaro** – Então... Vamos lá!

**Dess** – É!!!

"Nossos heróis se transformaram e foram às pressas para lá".

"Chegando lá... Um cisne atacava a cidade".

**Naru** – Pode aparecer difícil de acreditar, mas... Até que os predadores estão ficando mais bonitinhos.

**Shiory, Motoko e Keitaro** – ¬¬.

**Naru –** O quê?? Melhor do que insetos mutantes...

**Shiory** – Hum... Verdade.

**Drin** – Vejo que as nossas gatinhas chegaram. E o moleque também.

**Keitaro** – Não sou um moleque!

**Drin** – Que seja fedelho.

**Sardon** – E então? O que acharam do nosso predador?

"Sardon havia aparecido bem ao lado de Drin".

**Naru** – Mais bonito que o normal...

**Sardon** – Que bom... Porque ele será a ultima coisa que verão...

**Shiory** – É sempre assim... E a gente tem sempre que vê a cara de outro predador. ¬¬

**Drin** – Dessa vez não minha gatinha... Esse novo predador é incrivelmente forte.

"O cisne começa a dançar e logo depois começa a chover muito forte".

**Motoko** – Uma chuva? Esse é o poder do seu predador?

**Keitaro** – E viva a ironia...

**Drin** – Um dos poderes...

**Haru** – Ele também tem outros... Muitos outros...

"Haru aparece ao lado dos dois aliens".

**Motoko** – Mas ele fica ali parado... Quero dizer... Dançando...

**Naru** – É...

**Drin –** Observem com mais atenção meninas...

"Shiory, Naru e Motoko começaram a ficar meio que hipnotizadas, seus olhos ficaram mais escuros e elas não pararam de olhar pro céu com um olhar vazio".

**Keitaro** – Garotas? Garotas? Olá? Garotas? Ai Meu Deus! Elas estão hipnotizadas!

**Drin** – Até que você não é tão idiota quanto parece hein?

**Keitaro** – Cala a boca!

"Keitaro começou a balançar as meninas para vê se elas acordavam".

**Keitaro **– Vamos!! Acordem!!

"Mas elas continuavam na mesma".

**Dess** – Keitaro burro! Não ta vendo que não adianto?

**Keitaro** – Então o que podemos fazer??

**Dess** – Sei lá!

**Keitaro** – Droga... O que eu posso fazer...?

**Dess** – Para de falar porque o predador já ta vindo te atacar!

"Keitaro olhou pro céu e viu que o cisne vindo voando em sua direção. Até que jogou um jato de água super forte em Keitaro, que foi parar dentro de um outro prédio".

**Keitaro **– Essa doeu...

"Ele estava todo molhado, caído no chão e a chuva continuava".

**Drin **– Melhor você desistir...

"Drin foi se aproximando da Motoko que estava hipnotizada".

**Drin –** Até a minha anjinha acha que você deveria desistir... Né Motokinho?

"Ela fala isso enquanto passa a mão na cabeça dela, a acariciando".

**Keitaro** – Não encoste nela!

**Drin** – Que isso herói... Você não pode ser tão estressadinho...

**Sardon** – Ele não deveria irritá-lo...

**Haru** – Não mesmo... Mas... Ele tem estilo com as garotas...

**Drin** – Essa anjinha é tão linda... Não acha moleque?

"Ele continuou a acariciar a cabeça de Motoko".

**Keitaro –** To avisando pra parar com isso!

"Ele fica com olhos de lobo, que nem a Shiory com seus olhos de gata".

**Drin** – Ai que medo! Você não pode me impedir...

"Drin foi se aproximando de Motoko".

**Keitaro –** Fica longe dela!!!

"Ele se levantou".

**Keitaro** – Já disse pra ficar longe dela!

"O chão começa a tremer um pouquinho, mas Drin continuou a se aproximar de Motoko".

**Keitaro **– Foi você que pediu...

"O chão começou a tremer muito e, do nada, começou um terremoto e uma rachadura apareceu no chão".

**Sardon** – O que está acontecendo?

"Varias rochas que saíram da rachadura do chão, começaram a flutuar e ficaram apontadas para Drin e, como uma flecha, as pedras, os pedaços de concreto e até vidros dos prédios vão na direção do Drin e do Predador.

**Drin** – Essa não!!!

"Drin não consegue se desviar e nem o predador e ambos são acertados em cheio".

"A chuva para e as meninas caem no chão junto com Keitaro, que somente fica de joelhos".

**Naru** – O que aconteceu?

**Keitaro** – Vocês foram hipnotizadas

**Keitaro **– Que bom que vocês estão bem...

"Ele desmaia".

**Motoko **– Keitaro!

"Ela foi correndo socorrê-lo".

**Motoko** – Keitaro? Você ta bem?

"Ele ainda estava desmaiado, até que abre vagarosamente os olhos".

**Keitaro** – Motoko você ta bem?

**Motoko** – Estou sim... Muito obrigada Keitaro...

**Keitaro** – Te amo Motoko...

"Ele volta a dormir".

**Motoko** – Keitaro... Também te amo... Atchim!

**Naru** – Eu também to mal... Melhor voltarmos antes que a ONU chegue...

**Shiory** – É... Vem Dess...

**Dess** – To indo!  
"Dess pega a pedra das sombras e a entrega a Shiory, logo em seguida eles saem às pressas dali".

**Drin** – Maldito seja aquele moleque... Ai... Doeu...

**Sardon** – Mas depois da nossa chuva eles vão se dar mal...

**Haru** – Hum... É...

"Eles somem também"

"Cada um dos heróis vai para sua casa... E todos tiveram as mesmas reações dos pais".

"Na casa de Keitaro"...

**Corina** – Keitaro... Você está vermelho...

**Keitaro** – É... Eu acho que to com febre...

"Ela coloca a mão na testa de Keitaro".

**Corina** – Febre???Pior que isso! Vai direto pro quarto!!!

**Kohako** – Sorte a sua que amanhã é feriado e não tem aula.

**Keitaro** – Ta... Eu vou subir...

"Ele sobe, cai na cama e dorme".

"Na casa de Motoko"...

**Renee** – Filha... Por que você ta toda molhada?

**Motoko** – Predador... Atchim!

**Renee** – Já entendi... Você deve ta com febre... Vai já pra cama!

**Weslley** – Não seja tão má Renee...

**Motoko** – Obrigada pai. Hehehe.

**Weslley** – Agora troque essas roupas e vá logo descansar. Amanha não terá aula então poderá dormir mais.

**Motoko** – Certo... To subindo...

"Ela sobe para o seu quarto".

"Na casa de Shiory"...

**Zoey** – Você não parece muito bem... Quero dizer... Os dois..

"Dess e Shiory estavam espirrando".

**Mark** – O que aconteceu?

**Shiory** – Muita chuva... Destruição... Cisnes... Sabe... Vou pra cama...

**Zoey** – Ta... Então... Boa noite.

"Ela subiu para o quarto".

"Na casa de Naru"...

**Kikki** – Hum... Chegou tarde hoje Naru... Por que ta toda molhada?

**Naru** – Nada não...

**Kikki** – Tem certeza?

**Naru** – Claro!

"Naru fica sorrindo até que começa a espirrar".

**Kikki** – Sei... Tem certeza de verdade?

**Naru** – Claro que tenho... Atchim!

**Kikki** – Deixa eu vê sua testa...

"Ela colocou a mão na testa de Naru"

**Kikki** – Naru! Você está ardendo em febre!

**Naru** – Mas eu to legal...

**Kikki** – Agora! Pra cama!!!

"Fazendo cara de malvada".

**Tarb** – O que aconteceu?

**Kikki** – Sua filha ta com febre...

**Tarb** – Então obedeça logo sua mãe.

**Naru** – Ta... Mas eu to bem! Grr.

"Ela sobre pro quarto injuriada".

"Chegando lá, o telefone toca, Kikki atende e o leva até o quarto de Naru".

**Kikki** – É pra você...

"Ela entregou o telefone pra Naru e saiu do quarto".

**Naru** – Alô?

**Setsu** – Naru?

**Naru** – Eu mesma...

**Setsu** – É o Setsu... Você... Você tem alguma coisa pra fazer amanhã?

**Naru** – Amanhã... Não sei... Por quê?

**Setsu** – É... Que... Eu queria saber... Se... Se você quer sair comigo...

**Naru** – Claro.

**Setsu** – Então eu passo aí por volta das 2 ta?

**Naru** – Ta bom. Até amanhã.

"No dia seguinte"...

"Kikki estava acordando Naru".

**Kikki** – Naru... Hora de acordar!

**Naru** – Hã? O que?

**Kikki** – Hora de acordar!

**Naru** – Ta...

"Ela se senta em sua cama. Kikki estava em pé do lado".

**Kikki** – Você dormiu a manhã toda. Seu almoço já esta na mesa.

**Naru** – Hum... Eu não to com fome...

**Kikki** – O que foi filha? Ainda está com febre?

**Naru** – Hã? Não! Não! Já melhorei! É serio!

**Kikki** – Tem certeza?

"Naru sai da cama com um pulo e um sorriso no rosto".

**Naru** – Absoluta!

**Kikki** – Hum... Então ta... Eu vou sair ta filhinha... Com o seu pai.

**Naru** – Certo então. Divirtam-se.

"Kikki e Tarb saíram de casa felizes e contentes. Assim que saíram, Naru entrou no se quarto e caiu na cama completamente cansada".

**Yoshi** – Naru... Você mentiu pra sua mãe!

**Naru** – Mas eu to bem...

**Yoshi** – Não ta nada... Instinto canino não mente.

**Naru** – Mas mesmo assim eu me sinto bem. Sem falar que eu já prometi pro Setsu que sairia com ele hoje.

**Yoshi** – Hum... Acho melhor você começar a se cuidar direito...

**Naru** – Eu to legal... Se fizer você ficar mais tranqüilo eu coloco o termômetro pra vê qual a minha temperatura e aí você vai vê que não ta alta.

"Naru coloca o termômetro e espera alguns minutos. Algum tempo depois ela o tira".

**Yoshi** – Quanto deu?

"Ele olha o termômetro".

**Naru** – Não ta tão alta assim...

**Yoshi** – 39????? Naru eu te proíbo de sair desse jeito!

**Naru** – Como é que é? Você é só o meu cachorro, não a minha mãe.

**Yoshi** – ¬¬.

**Naru** – Agora eu vou me arrumar.

**Yoshi** – Teimosa!

**Naru** – Sou mesmo.

"E ela vai se arrumar até que a campainha toca e ela vai abrir a porta".

"Naru estava usando uma calça jeans, um casaco rosa com detalhes brancos e um tênis branco".

**Setsu** – Oi Naru...

**Naru** – Oi Setsu.

**Setsu** – Está pronta?

**Naru** – Claro!

"Ela estava com as bochechas vermelhas, mas era na verdade por causa da febre. Quando eles foram sair, Yoshi morde a perna de Naru e tenta puxa-la para dento".

**Naru** – Yoshi!! Para com isso!

"Ela meio que chuta Yoshi de leve para dentro da casa e fecha a porta".

**Naru** – Ele não quer ficar sozinho em casa entende?  
**Setsu** – Ta.  
**Naru** – E então? O que você quer fazer Setsu?  
**Setsu** – Ah... Sei lá... Que tal irmos ao cinema?  
**Naru** – Ta bom.  
"No cinema tava o maior frio e mesmo com o casaco, Naru tava congelando".

**Setsu** – Ta com frio?

**Naru** – Só um pouco, mas eu to bem.

**Setsu** – Ta então...

"Depois do cinema já era meio tarde".

**Setsu** – Você não me parece bem Naru...

**Naru** – Não, eu to bem. É serio.

"Eles foram andando até que chegaram ao parque".

**Setsu** – Naru... Acho que você não ta bem mesmo...

**Naru** – Ora... Por que você ta achando isso?

**Setsu** – Você ta muito vermelha... De casaco no calor. ¬¬

**Naru** – Eu to bem... Não se preocupe certo?

**Setsu** – Naru... Sério... Você não está bem...

**Naru** – Já disse que estou bem. Não se...

"Naru do nada desmaia, mas Setsu conseguiu segura-la antes que caísse".

**Setsu** – Naru!!!

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Pelo visto você não estava bem mesmo... Droga...

"Setsu a carrega até um banco e a deita lá".

**Setsu –** Naru... Acorda por favor!

"Ela nem abriu os olhos, havia desmaiado mesmo".

**Setsu** – Deixa vê se você está com febre...

"Setsu meio sem jeito vai se aproximando de Naru para medir sua temperatura com a testa. Ele já estava a centímetros de distância até que um certo menino loiro o empurra pra fora do banco fazendo Setsu ficar caído no chão".

**Setsu** – Hei!!!

**Rye** – O que você está fazendo fedelho?

**Setsu** – E você? O que pensa que ta fazendo?

**Rye** – Dando uma volta no parque. Agora me responda... O que você estava fazendo tão próximo da Naru?

**Setsu** – Medindo a temperatura dela e você não se mete nisso!

**Rye** – Deixa que eu faço isso.

**Setsu** – Quê?

**Rye** – Deixa que eu faço isso fedelho

"Setsu fica meio sem ter o que falar e Rye começa a se aproximar de Naru. Até que encosta a seu testa na dela, Porém... Ao encostar a testa ele na dela meio que começa a aproximar mais o rosto do de Naru... Exageradamente".

**Setsu** – Ora seu...  
"Setsu se levanta e empurra Rye".

**Setsu** – Acho que já deu pra medir a temperatura dela não acha?

"Setsu estava vermelho de raiva".

**Rye** – É... Deu... Ela ta com febre sim...

**Setsu** – Ótimo... Eu vou levá-la pra casa... Não preciso da sua ajuda.

**Rye** – Ta bom... Afinal já consegui o que queria. Tchau.

"Rye dá as costas e vai embora".

**Pensamento de Setsu –** Maldito!

"Ele vê Naru, faz uma carinha de santo e a leva nas costas até a casa dela".

"Chegando lá, ele abriu a porta com uma chave que tinha de baixo do tapete e encontrou Yoshi lá dentro, que guiou Setsu até o quarto de Naru, que ficava no segundo andar, e Setsu a deitou na cama. Depois de deixar Naru deitada, Yoshi fica latindo e tirando os sapatos de Naru com a boca. Logo em seguida, Setsu decide cuidar dela".

"Algum tempo depois ela acorda".

**Setsu** – Naru!

**Naru** – Ah... Oi... O que aconteceu?

**Setsu** – Você desmaiou... Nunca mais faça isso... Eu fiquei muito preocupado com você...

**Naru** – Desculpa... É que eu não queria de deixar de sair com você Setsu...

"Setsu cora".

**Setsu** – Mas mesmo assim... Eu vou compreender que você está mal... Me prometa que nunca mais irá fazer isso.

"Ele estava sentado na cama".

**Naru** – Eu prometo Setsu.

"Yoshi veio trazendo na boca o termômetro".

**Setsu** – Obrigado Yoshi...

"Naru coloca o termômetro em baixo do braço e eles esperam alguns minutos em silêncio. Depois Naru o entrega a Setsu".

**Setsu** – 40... Você não está nada bem...  
**Naru** – Não aumentou muito...  
**Setsu** – Mas ainda ta alto!  
**Naru** –...  
**Setsu** – Vou buscar um pouco de água fria e um pano.  
"Yoshi o mostra a onde estavam essas coisas e Setsu começou a cuidar de Naru".

**Setsu** – Você tem que tomar cuidado de si mesma..

**Naru** – Eu sei disso... Mas isso não significa que você tem que ficar aqui Setsu... Eu to bem... É sério...

**Setsu** – Não vou fazer isso Naru... Não adianta. Vou ficar com você até melhorar se for preciso.

**Naru** – Valeu... Fico te devendo mais uma... Mas ainda acho que devia ir embora.

**Setsu** – Não irei fazer isso...

"Eles ficam um tempo calados".

"A febre de Naru parecia estar piorando e eles colocaram o termômetro novamente e a febre havia realmente aumentado".

**Setsu** – Hum... Não ta melhorando...

"Os dois começaram a se olhar".  
**Naru** – Ta quanto?  
**Setsu** – 41..  
**Naru** – Hum...  
**Setsu** – To ficando preocupado... Ta... Eu já to...  
**Naru** – Não fique... Por favor  
**Setsu** – Mas eu to... Você poderia tentar descansar um pouco.

**Naru** – Ta... Mas não sei por que você continua aqui...

**Setsu** – Porque eu me preocupo com você, já disse.

**Naru** – Hum...

**Setsu** – Eu vou ficar aqui... Até você melhorar...

**Naru** – Mesmo assim não devia... Teimoso. 

**Setsu** – Olha só quem fala. ¬¬

**Naru** – Mas eu já to bem e você não precisa ficar aqui tomando conta ora!

**Setsu** – Você não ta nada bem.

**Naru** – E não é trabalho seu se preocupar.

**Setsu** – É claro que é!  
**Naru** – Ah é? E por quê?  
**Setsu** – Porque eu... Eu...

"Do nada Yoshi começa a latir, interrompendo a declaração de Setsu".

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Por que sempre comigo?? Predadores, professores e agora até mesmo um cachorro! Eu não mereço isso...

**Yoshi** – Naru vai dormir já!

**Naru** – Ora Yoshi você não manda em mim.

"Setsu ficou boiando".

**Yoshi** – Vai logo!

**Naru** – Ele está me mandando ir dormir.

**Setsu** – Ótima idéia... Por que não vai dormir? Isso sempre melhora.

**Naru** – Ta... Ta...

"Alguns segundos depois, já havia dormido".

**Setsu **– Quase que eu consegui falar...

"Já havia anoitecido".

"Setsu estava esperando os pais dela lá em baixo, no primeiro andar, até que eles dois chegam".

**Kikki** – Hum? O que você está fazendo aqui Setsu?

**Setsu** – Bem... É que... Naru hoje saiu comigo a tarde, mas eu não sabia que ela estava doente então ela passou mal e eu a trouxe de volta pra cá.

**Tarb** – Ela sempre foi assim... Teimosa e cabeça dura... E agora? Como ela está?  
**Setsu** – Ela agora está dormindo...

**Kikki** – Ainda bem... Obrigada por ter ficado aqui, mas já está ficando tarde, por que não vai para casa agora Setsu?

**Setsu** – Sim, mas antes eu gostaria de só me despedir do Yoshi. Ele me ajudou a muito.

**Kikki** – Ok.

"Setsu subiu até o quarto de Naru, que ainda estava dormindo".  
**Setsu** – Muito obrigado Yoshi. Você foi uma grande ajuda.

**Yoshi** – Nada!  
_NOTA: Setsu não entendeu o que Yoshi disse.   
_"Ele virou sua atenção pra Naru, que estava dormindo profundamente".  
**Setsu** – Tchau Naru.  
"Setsu já ia saindo do quarto quando ouviu a Naru falando".

**Naru** – Tchau Setsu...

**Setsu** – Hã?

"Ele se vira e voltou a olhar Naru".

"Ela estava com os olhos fechados, continuava dormindo, mas mesmo assim voltou a falar":

**Naru** – Você é realmente muito bom pra mim Setsu... Obrigada...  
"Setsu fica totalmente vermelho, mas fica sorrindo".

**Pensamento de Setsu –** Você também é muito boa pra mim Naru... E importante até demais.

"Ele fecha a porta e vai embora".

"Fim do episodio".

-----------------------------------

**Mais um capítulo postado!! Que feliz!! Muito obrigada pelos reviews.**

_Rafael Thompson: Huahuahua_

**_A Shiory não está estranha não... Ela só não quer que os amigos dela tenham que saber desse sonho que foi uma coisa terrível e que não irá fazer nenhuma diferença nas lutas. Não se preocupe que o aniversário da Shiory está chegando!!! \o/_**

**_O titulo que você pensou 'Uma Partida de Futebol Animal' ficou realmente muito bom. \o/  
Não foi o plagio da Haru, ela só se baseou na nossa história, teve uma garota de um outro site de fanfics que roubou a nossa história por completo. Pegou, copiou, colou e disse que era dela. Mas agora essa garota que plagiou já esta apagando alguns capítulos e logo serão todos.  
Muito obrigada por esta lendo!!  
beijos!!  
FUI!!!_**

**_Sari Roberts: Oii!!!_**

**_Muito obrigada pelos todos os elogios. Nem sei se merecemos tanto. Hehe._**

**_xxxholic é realmente demais. Hehehe._**

**_Realmente... Esse lance do plágio foi ridículo, mas agora quem plagiou já foi obrigado a apagar os capítulos plagiados. Hehehe. _**

**_Bom... Pra postar não é difícil._**

**_Faz o seguinte: Depois que você se loga vai em 'Stories' e clica em 'Guidelines' e em baixo da pagina clica que você aceitou os termos e tal. Depois vai em 'Documents' e lá em baixo vai ter umas lacunas pra preencher (Na 1ª você coloca só o nome ou algo do tipo da fic, na 2ª você seleciona 'Story format' e na 3ª seleciona o documento que ta sua fic) e clica em 'Subit Document' ai a pagina vai se atualizar e lá em cima vai aparecer o nome do documento e tal. Depois você vai em 'Stories' e clica em 'New Story' ai o resto é fácil. _**

**_Bom... É praticamente isso... Qualquer duvida é só falar. ;D_**

**_Valeu por estar lendo!! Estamos doidas para sua fic também!_**

**_Beijos!!_**

_**FUI!!!**_

**Bom gente é isso!! Esperamos seus reviews. Hehe.  
até a próxima!! E se preparem para grandes porque grandes aventuras estão por vir! Hehehe.  
tchauzinho!!!**


	45. Dr Haru

**CAPÍTULO 45: DR. HARU **

"Na casa de Naru o telefone toca".

**Naru** – Alô?

**Motoko** – Naru?

**Naru** – Oi Motoko

**Motoko** – E então... Você melhorou?

**Naru** – Como você sabe que eu tava doente???

**Motoko** – Conversa entre pais... Eu escuto a minha mãe falando com a mãe de todo mundo. ¬¬

**Naru** – Ah... Entendi... Eu já to bem melhor, mas você também ficou doente?

**Motoko** – Fiquei também... E o Keitaro também... Mas já melhoramos... E a Shiory também deve ter ficado e ter melhorado... Vou ligar pra ela.

**Naru** – Ta bom então. Até daqui a pouco no colégio.

**Motoko** – Até.

"Elas desligam o telefone e Motoko liga para Shiory".

"Na casa de Shiory"...

**Zoey** – Shiory telefone pra você!

**Shiory** – To indo!

"Ela atende".

**Shiory** – Alô?

**Motoko** – Oi Shiory.

**Shiory** – Ah... Oi Motoko.

**Motoko** – Você também ficou doente não é?

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Fiquei??? Eu não fiquei!!! Eu estou!! Grr!

**Shiory** – Fiquei... E você, Keitaro e Naru?

**Motoko** – Como você sabe que eu sei deles também???

**Shiory** – Você sempre liga pra mim por ultimo... ¬¬

**Motoko** – Sério?

**Shiory** – É. ¬¬

**Motoko** – Bem... Eles também ficaram doentes, mas já estamos todos melhores.  
**Shiory** – Que bom.  
**Motoko** – Então até o colégio.

**Shiory** – Até...

"Ela desliga".

**Shiory** – Atchim!!!

**Dess** – Shiory nada bem!!!

"Zoey entra no quarto".

**Shiory** – Mãe... Quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar pra não entrar no meu quarto sem bater?  
"Zoey a ficou olhando".   
**Shiory** – E por que você ta me olhando assim???

"Ela já estava com o uniforme do colégio".

**Zoey** – Você não me parece bem filha.

"Zoey colocou a mão na testa de Shiory".

"Depois de alguns segundos... A mão de Zoey fica vermelha e começa a pegar fogo!! XD".

_NOTA: Exagerando um pouquinho na fic... Lalala...  
_"Voltando a realidade hehehe"...

**Zoey** – Shiory!! Você está fervendo em febre!!

**Shiory** – To não.

**Zoey** – Claro que ta!

**Shiory** – Impressão sua... Hehe.

**Zoey** – Não é não. Eu também tenho instintos felinos e sei muito bem.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Droga! Fui pega...

**Shiory** – Ta... Mas só um pouquinho...

**Zoey** – Trate de ir pra cama agora. Você não pode ir ao colégio assim.

**Shiory** – Mas... Mas...

"Nenhum argumento veio a cabeça de Shiory".

**Shiory** – Ta bom mãe...

**Zoey** – Agora já pra cama. Vou preparar alguma coisa pra você.

**Shiory** – Ta..

"Mas ela decide ficar no sofá da sala... E não na cama".

**Dess e Mini Gatinha** – Shiory tem que ir pra cama! Pra cama!

**Shiory** – Sofá já ta bom. ¬¬

"Ela deita no sofá e liga a TV. Ela ainda estava com a roupa do colégio".

**Mark** – Shiory, eu e a sua mãe temos que ir trabalhar. Você ficará bem?

**Shiory** – Vou né.

**Mark** – Mini Gatinha e Dess vão cuidar de você e por favor troque de roupa.

**Shiory** – Ta bom.

**Zoey** – Até mais tarde querida.

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Não vou não... ¬¬

**Shiory –** Ta!

"Eles saem de casa deixando Shiory sozinha junto com os seus 'protetores', Mini Gatinha e Dess".

**Shiory** – Agora eu vou pra escola...

**Dess e Mini Gatinha** – Não vai não!

"Agarrando-a no chão pra ela não sair".

**Shiory** – Mas... Mas... Eu quero!!

**Mini Gatinha e Dess** – Não vai!!

**Dess** – Aula já começou já faz tempo!! Shiory tem que ficar em casa!!

**Shiory** – Aff...

"Ela decide ficar em casa".

**Shiory** – Ta eu fico...

**Dess e Mini Gatinha** – Ufa...

"Enquanto isso, no colégio durante o recreio"...

**Motoko** – Por que será que a Shiory não veio???

**Naru** – Vai ver que ela ainda não melhorou.

**Motoko** – Ela disse que já tava bem...

"Motoko, Naru, Keitaro, Setsu, Reny, Kaito e Sasuke estavam sentados em uma das mesas".

**Keitaro** – Mas vocês conhecem a Shiory... Ela é bastante teimosa...

**Setsu** – É... Como outras certas pessoas também...

"Naru fica vermelha".

**Keitaro** – Ela deve ter se atrasado demais... Ou sei lá...

**Reny** – Se atrasar tanto assim? Duvido.

**Keitaro** – Mas ai ela notou que ia chegar tarde e não veio...

**Naru** – Não sei... Acho que ela não deve ter melhorado ainda... Ontem eu também tava muito mal.

**Motoko** – Hum... Depois a gente fala com ela...

"De repente o alto-falante faz aquele barulho irritante".

**Alto-falante –** Atenção alunos. Por favor, saiam do colégio imediatamente. Estamos sendo atacados. Isso não é um treino. Repito. Isso não é um treino. Por favor, saiam imediatamente do prédio, mas não façam tumulto... Apesar de que estamos sendo atacados... E que podemos todos morrer... Hum... Melhor dizendo... SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!!!  
**Naru –** Ta né... Sem comentários.

**Motoko** – Atacados?

"De repente eles ouvem uma explosão".

**Naru** – Mas o que foi isso?

**Keitaro** – Vamos descobrir.

**Setsu** – E nós vamos com vocês.

"Eles foram seguindo até a explosão".

**Reny** – Mais que coisa é essa?

**Kaito** – Não sei... Mas é estranho...

_NOTA: O colégio ainda não estava totalmente vazio, ainda haviam umas pessoas correndo feito umas loucas._

**Naru** – Mas que coisa... Feia...

"Vários helicópteros, policiais, jornalistas aparecem rodeando o colégio".  
**Keitaro** – Essa não! Vejam só!   
"E o exercito também chegou lá".

**Motoko** – Mais problemas!  
**Naru** – Fora esse predador feio.

"O predador parecia uma minhoca gigante com braços e pernas... Muito nojento mesmo. De repente mais dois predadores aparecem. O primeiro parecia um pingüim sem braço e só com um olho. E o segundo parecia um dragão de Komodo com asas muito grandes".   
**Motoko** – Mais dois??

**Keitaro** – Precisamos nos transformar!

**Naru** – Imediatamente!!!

"Todos se transformam".

**Naru** – Certo turma vamos mostrar a essas coisas quem é que manda aqui!

**Keitaro** – É!  
**Motoko** – Vamos lá!

"E eles começam a lutar com os predadores, mas, quando chegam perto deles, nossos heróis, junto com os predadores, somem e vão parar em Tóquio, deixando todos, inclusive os repórteres, sem reação".

**Reny** – Para onde eles foram??

"Até que por telefone os repórteres descobrem que eles estavam em Tóquio".

**Repórter** – Eles estão em Tóquio!!! Vamos logo pra lá!

"Falando para o câmera".

"O helicóptero e todos que estavam ali gravando foram para Tóquio imediatamente".

**Kaito** – Vamos segui-los!  
**Reny, Sasuke e Setsu** – Ta!  
"Eles seguem os helicópteros".

"Na casa de Shiory, estava tudo na maior paz".

**Shiory** – Atchim!!!

**Dess** – Saúde.

"Dess entrega a Shiory um lenço de papel".

"Ela estava sem o relógio na hora".

**Shiory** – Brigada...

"Ela pega o lenço de papel".

**Shiory** – Vou vê TV...

**Dess** – Veja! Veja!

"Ela liga e vê os noticiários".

**Shiory** – Espe... Hã?

"Ela percebe o ataque que estava acontecendo".

**Dess** – É na cidade de Tóquio!!

**Shiory** – E são os predadores!!!

"Ela se levanta e vai se arrumar, colocando o relógio principalmente".

**Shiory** – Eu tenho que ir lá ajudar!

"Ela acaba de se arrumar".

**Dess** – Não Shiory!!

**Shiory** – Eu tenho! Grr!

"Ela estava sendo puxada por Dess".

**Mini Gatinha** – Shiory nada bem! Nada bem!

"E enquanto isso a Mini Gatinha foi voando trancar a porta".

**Dess** – Os outros vão resolver isso.

**Shiory** – Mas... São três predadores... E fortes...

"Ela fala olhando pra TV".

**Dess** – Eles dão conta! Dão conta!

**Shiory** – Ta... Ta... Vamos ver no que vai dar...

"Ela senta em frente a TV".

"Enquanto isso, em Tóquio os nossos heróis estavam até que indo bem, mas ainda não haviam derrotado nenhum dos predadores".

**Motoko** – Esses predadores não morrem!

**Keitaro** – Não mesmo...

"Do nada uma sombra começa a surgir... Era Drin".

**Drin** – Gostaram dos nossos novos bichinhos?

**Motoko** – Odiamos!

**Haru** – Ah... Que isso... Eles foram feitos especialmente pra vocês... Ou melhor... Para matar vocês...

"Haru havia aparecido ao lado de Drin e tinha um bando de gente tirando fotos em volta".

**Keitaro** – A gente não vai morrer!

**Naru** – Nós vamos acabar com vocês!!

"Kaito, Sasuke, Setsu e Reny estavam lá também assistindo a luta".

**Naru** – Bamboles flamejantes!!

"Ela, com suas espadas, parte pra cima de Haru. Mas ele segura as espadas de Naru e as joga em cima de Setsu muito rapidamente".

**Naru** – Essa não! Cuidado!

**Setsu** – Ah!!!

"Setsu é salvo por Kaito, que se joga em cima dele fazendo com que os dois vão parar centímetros longe do ataque".  
"Haru segura Naru".

**Haru** – Antes de pensar em me atacar... Pense nas conseqüências sua pirralha...  
**Naru** – Droga...

"Ele a joga contra um prédio e Shiory vendo tudo isso pela TV".   
"Motoko e Keitaro saem correndo para onde Naru havia caído".

**Keitaro** – Naru! Você está bem???

"Ela se levanta".

**Naru** – To... To sim...

**Motoko** – Que bom..

"De repente a minhoca ataca Motoko e a lança sobre um prédio cheio de janelas que se quebram".

**Keitaro **– Motoko!!

"Keitaro ataca a minhoca, mas Drin não deixa, fazendo Keitaro voar longe".

**Reny** – Caramba!! Eles estão levando uma surra!!

**Setsu** – Dessa vem eu tenho que concordar...

**Kaito** – E que surra...

**Sasuke** – Realmente...

"Na casa de Shiory".

**Shiory –** Eu tenho... Que... Ir... Pra... Lá!!! Ufa... Ah...

"Ela estava totalmente cansada tentando se soltar do Dess e da Mini Gatinha que a seguravam".

**Dess** – Mas Shiory não pode!

**Mini Gatinha **– Não pode! Não pode!

**Shiory** – Não posso, mas tenho!

**Dess** – Nossos amigos vão conseguir!

**Shiory** – Dess... Eles estão levando a maior surra da vida deles. Sendo que... Os predadores nem estão atacando...

**Dess** – Mas... Mas... Shiory ta mal! Não pode ir!

**Shiory** – Eu não me importo... Eu tenho que salvá-los...

"Ela ainda estava falando olhando pra TV".

"Voltando a Tóquio e a batalha"...

**Haru** – Onde está a minha Princesa do Gelo?

**Pensamento de Kaito** – Ela não é sua!

"Haru encarou Kaito e se tele transportou para um pouco mais perto dele enquanto os outros lutavam com os predadores".

**Haru –** Eu ouvi o que disse fedelho.

**Pensamento de Kaito –** Droga...

"Haru pega o pescoço de Kaito, exatamente como fez com Sardon".

**Haru** – Se eu fosse você teria mais cuidado com o que pensa...

**Pensamento de Kaito** – Que bom que eu não sou você... E se eu tomasse cuidado com o que pensasse não seria eu mesmo.

**Haru –** Má escolha... A Shiory pode não ser minha... Ainda... Mas será... E você... Não irá me atrapalhar!

"Ele começa a apertar o pescoço de Kaito".

"Na casa de Shiory aconteceu um silêncio total".

**Shiory** – Mini gatinha... Me dá essa chave agora.

"Ela falava muito sombria".

**Mini Gatinha** – Mini Gatinha não pode!

**Shiory –** Agora!!!

"Estava dando até medo, tanto medo que a Mini Gatinha lhe deu as chaves".

**Dess** – Mas...

**Shiory** – Nada de 'mas'... Eu já fui!

"Ela se transformou e saiu correndo de casa em direção a Tóquio".

"Em Tóquio, Haru continuava sufocando Kaito, e os outros heróis ainda lutavam contra os predadores e ainda tinha um bando de repórteres tirando fotos e filmando".

**Haru **– Agora... Morra!

"Ele levanta a espada, mas, quando a espada de Haru chega a centímetros do pescoço de Kaito, Shiory aparece".

**Shiory** – Cajado de gelo!!!

"E ataca Haru, que solta Kaito imediatamente".

**Shiory** – O que você pensa que está fazendo???

**Todos** – Shiory!!!!

**Haru** – Acabando com o que interfere na nossa vida amorosa?

**Shiory** – Nós não temos uma vida amorosa! BAKA!

**Haru** – Mas logo teremos...

"Ele se tele transporta para bem perto de Shiory".

**Haru** – Minha princesa do gelo.

**Shiory** – Fica longe de mim!!!

"Ela se afasta do Haru atacando o predador que estava lutando com Motoko".

**Motoko** – Shiory você já melhorou?

**Shiory** – É... Acho que sim... – mentindo.

"Elas duas destroem o predador parecido com a minhoca".

**Shiory** – Isso!

**Motoko** – Agora vamos ajudar a Naru e o Keitaro.

**Shiory** – Ta!

"Elas vão ajudar Keitaro que lutava contra o pingüim".

**Shiory** – Cajado de gelo!!!

**Motoko** – Minha vez! Chicotes do Arco-Íris!!

"Elas acabam com o predador".

**Keitaro** – Valeu meninas!

**Motoko** – Que nada, meu fofo!

**Keitaro** –

"O Drin fica morrendo de inveja".

**Drin** – Ora... Fique longe dela seu moleque!!

"Drin da um soco super forte em Keitaro".

**Keitaro **– Eu não vou ficar longe dela seu invejoso!

"Os dois começam a lutar. Shiory e Motoko iam ajudar Naru, mas Haru se mete na frente".

"Motoko e Naru começam a lutar, mas Shiory consegue, do nada, sumir e sair de fininho da 'cena do crime'".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Eu acho que eu to pior...

"Haru percebe que Shiory estava indo embora e vai atrás dela até chegar ao parque. Shiory não parecia nada bem e já havia voltado ao normal".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Não vou conseguir chegar em casa nesse ritmo...

**Haru** – E que tal uma ajudinha?

**Shiory** – Você?? Grr!

"Haru estava bem atrás dela".

**Haru** – Eu mesmo.

**Shiory** – Não era pra ter me seguido...

**Haru** – Mas pelo visto foi bom.

**Shiory** – Sério? Por quê?

**Haru** – Porque você não esta nada bem... E precisa de ajuda.

**Shiory** – Eu to bem! E não preciso de ajuda!

**Haru** – Venha aqui... Vamos ver se você está com febre.

**Shiory** – Não vou deixar que você faça isso!!!

"Ele vai chegando perto de Shiory, até que a segura pelo queixo e o resto vocês já devem saber... Ela ficou paralisada".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Não chega perto!!!

**Haru** – Já cheguei.

"Haru encosta a testa dele na de Shiory".

**Haru** – Você está com uma febre muito alta...

"Ele fala isso ainda encostado na testa de Shiory, os cabelos dos dois se enroscavam até que ele sai de perto dela".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – E daí?

**Haru** – E daí que eu vou te levar para casa.

"Ela deixa de fiar paralisada".

**Shiory** – Não vai mesmo!

**Haru** – Vou sim...

**Shiory** – Não! Eu não...

"E rapidamente Shiory desmaia em cima do Haru que segura a cabeça dela sobre o seu peito".

**Haru –** Da para ver que não esta nada bem minha querida Shiory...

"Ele acariciava a sua cabeça".

**Haru** – Vou levá-la para casa.

"Ele a carrega nos braços, some e reaparece na casa dela que estava vazia, tirando o Dess e a Mini Gatinha".

**Dess** – Haru???

**Mini Gatinha** – Solta a Shiory!!!

**Haru –** Dessa vez não estou aqui para lutar com vocês... Seus bichinhos de pelúcia.

**Mini Gatinha e Dess** – Não somos bichinhos de pelúcia!!!

**Haru** – Tanto faz. E se me dão licença, gostaria de levar minha princesa do gelo para o quarto dela.

**Mini Gatinha** – Não vai não! Solta ela já!!!

"Mini Gatinha parte voando na direção de Haru, que simplesmente a chuta".

**Haru** – Vocês dois fiquem quietos!

"Ele parece usar seus poderes mentais e desliga a Mini Gatinha, mas não consegue fazer o mesmo com Dess".

**Dess** – Solta ela!!!

**Haru** – Se você não percebeu a sua amiga esta passando mal.

**Dess** – Dess cuida dela! Não você!!!

**Haru** – Quem vai cuidar dela sou eu.

**Dess** – Solta ela!

"Dess joga uma almofada em cima de Haru e começa a correr".

**Haru – Ora seu... **

"Haru deixa Shiory em cima do sofá e vai atrás do Dess".

**Haru** – Volte aqui sua criatura insignificante!

**Dess** – Não!!!

**Haru** – Ora... Já chega!

"Haru aparece na frente de Dess e o pega".

**Dess –** Me solta!!!!

**Haru** – Escute aqui seu brinquedo de pelúcia... Eu não estou de brincadeira e acho melhor você ficar bem quietinho. Afinal... Dessa vez eu não estou contra você. Só quero ajudar a Shiory e você não vai me atrapalhar.

**Dess** – Haru não vai fazer isso enquanto Dess tiver aqui!

**Shiory** – Vocês dois querem calar a boca!

"Eles notam que Shiory estava na escada".

**Shiory** – Vou trocar de roupa e já volto... E vocês dois tentem não se matar... ¬¬

"Ela vai se trocar calmamente".

**Haru** – Pelo visto ela acordou.

**Dess** – Não diga. ¬¬

"Depois de alguns minutos Shiory desce de novo com uma roupa de ficar em casa".

**Haru** – Você já está se sentindo melhor?

**Shiory** – To...

**Haru** – Ou melhor dizendo... Não né?

"Haru leu os pensamentos de Shiory".

**Shiory** – Era só pra você sumir daqui... Mas não deu certo...

**Haru** – Você nunca vai conseguir me enganar.

**Shiory** – ¬¬

"Ela vai se deitar no sofá, o cantinho especial dela".

**Dess** – Shiory nada bem! Dess vai cuidar de Shiory!

**Shiory** – Valeu Dess.

**Haru** – E eu também.

**Shiory** – T.T.  
**Dess** – Você não!

"Haru faz uma cara demoníaca pra Dess que morre de medo, mas que volta ao normal segundos depois".

**Dess** – Haru não pode ficar!!

**Haru** – Mas adivinha só... Eu vou!

"Eles começam a discutir".

**Shiory** – Querem parar com essa idiotice????

"Os dois param e a olham com uma cara de surpresa".

**Shiory** – Que é? Já to ficando com dor de cabeça. ¬¬

**Haru** – Vou buscar então um pouco de água fria e um pano.

**Dess** – Dess que vai!!!

**Shiory** – Chega! Dess vai pegar água do filtro e um remédio pra dor de cabeça e você Haru vai... Vai fazer o que você ia fazer... ¬¬

**Haru** – Com muito prazer

**Dess** – Dess vai pegar água. Lalala!

"Eles vão fazer suas tarefas".

**Shiory** – Finalmente paz...

"Mas a paz não durou muito, porque, pouco segundos depois, os dois estavam de volta".

**Dess** – Toma o remédio Shiory!

"Ela foi lá e tomou".

**Haru** – Aqui está a água e o pano.

"Ele molha o pano e o coloca na testa de Shiory com muita delicadeza".

**Haru** – Logo, logo você irá melhorar.

**Shiory** – Minhas febres geralmente duram uma semana... Também só acontecem uma vez por ano... Graças a Deus...

**Haru** – Mas comigo cuidando de você... Logo ficará boa.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ou piorar ¬¬

**Haru** – Melhorar.

**Shiory** – Ou... Piorar...

**Dess** – Shiory vai melhorar! Melhorar!

**Shiory** – Ou piorar... ¬¬

**Dess** – Shiory muito pessimista quando ta doente! Shiory não assim!

**Haru** – Pare com esses pensamentos tristes minha princesa do gelo.

**Shiory** – Eu sou triste quando sou inútil... T.T

**Dess e Haru** – Você não é inútil!

"Eles se encaram".

**Shiory** – Eu posso não ser... Mas agora eu to inútil... Não consigo nem expulsar o Haru daqui...

**Haru** – Mas eu vou ser bem útil para você agora.

**Shiory** – Seria útil... Se você fosse embora... Mas eu sei que você não vai... Então... Pode sair da frente da TV?

**Haru** – Claro.

"Ele se sentou ao lado de Shiory no sofá. Só estava passando noticia do ataque dos predadores".

**Dess** – Tomara que nossos amigos se dêem bem.

**Shiory** – É...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Essa briga já era pra ter acabado...

**Haru** – Na verdade não. Essa briga vai durar bastante... Acredite

**Shiory** – É... ¬¬

**Haru** – Assim poderei ficar mais tempo com você.

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Maldito!!! Assim eu vou sair daqui e voltar pra lutar!!! Grr!!

**Haru** – Ah mais não vai mesmo.

**Shiory** – Ah vou sim!!!

"Ela começa a se levantar, mas Haru não deixa".

**Haru** – Você só vai para um lugar.

**Shiory** – A é? Pra onde Sr. Espertinho?

**Haru** – Você precisa descansar... E não em um sofá.

"Haru pega Shiory no colo, que fica meio que sem reação nos primeiros segundos".

**Shiory** – Hei!!! Me solta!!!

**Haru** – Tenha calma...

**Dess** – Solta a Shiory!!

**Shiory** – Você ouviu o bicinho de pelúcia! Me solta!!!

**Dess** – Hei! Eu não sou um bichinho de pelúcia! 

**Shiory** – Desculpa Dess... – na maior cara de pau.

**Dess** – Dess não vai deixar Haru com Shiory! 

**Haru** – Agora você vai sim.

"Haru paralisa Dess assim como faz com Shiory todas as vezes".

**Haru** – Agora poderemos ficar em paz.

**Shiory** – Em paz? Com você? Nem no paraíso...

"Ele a leva até o quarto e a deita na cama. Shiory começa a tossir, mas nada demais".

**Shiory** – Cof! Cof! Cof!

**Haru** – Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?

**Shiory** – Não... Obrigada...

**Haru** – Deixa ver se a sua febre já baixou.

"Ele se sentou na cama e foi se aproximando de Shiory".

_NOTA: lembram do Mark? Bem parecido com o que ele fez. Hehe._

**Shiory **– Hum...

"Ele se aproximou mais até que encostou a testa dele na da Shiory. Porém, assim que ele encostou a testa dele na da Shiory, Haru foi um pouco mais alem e beijou suavemente os lábios. Em seguida se afastou".

**Haru** – É, ainda esta com febre.

**Shiory** – Por que você fez isso??? Grr!!!!

**Haru** – Porque eu quis?

**Shiory** – Se aproveitar de uma pessoa doente e indefesa???? Você é mesmo um desesperado e fracassado. ¬¬

**Haru** – Só estou apaixonado.

**Shiory** – Apaixonado é pouco... ¬¬

**Haru** – Realmente.

**Shiory** – Seu obcecado que não sabe onde cair morto. ¬¬  
**Haru** – O que sinto é simplesmente o amor, minha querida princesa do gelo.

**Shiory** – Não vou falar mais com você... 

**Haru** – Mas eu irei falar com você.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Vai parecer maluco falando sozinho... ¬¬

**Haru** – Eu já sou maluco por você.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ta né... Não vou falar com você! 

**Haru** – Mas você continua pensando.

"Shiory faz uma cara de sarcasmo e fica encarando Haru".

**Haru** – Vamos minha princesa... Sei que você me quer...

"Ele segurou o queixo dela".

**Shiory** – Se você continuar me beijando... Você é que vai ficar doente... Baka! ¬¬'

**Haru** – Eu não ligo.

**Shiory** – Ótimo... Não vai ser eu que vou ficar de cama... Sem ver a pessoa amada... Pra mim vai ser até melhor. ¬¬

**Haru** – Eu não fico doente.

**Shiory** – ¬¬

"Haru foi se aproximando de Shiory, mas ela da um tapa na cara dele".

**Shiory** – Posso ta doente, mas não indefesa seu idiota. ¬¬

**Haru** – Agora é.

"Ele a paralisa".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Vai paralisar um dos seus servos, mas não eu!!!!

**Haru** – Mas eu prefiro muito mais paralisar você querida.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – É eu sei... E como sei...¬¬

"Ele se aproximou mais até que a beijou profundamente".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Você é o ser mais imprestável que eu já conheci!!! Até o Yusuki que é um gato é mais cavalheiro do que você!!!

"Haru parecia nem ouvir, ou ler, continuou com o beijo".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Você me ouviu seu ignorante!!!

"Haru finalmente se separa do beijo".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Ninguém te merece!!! De milhões de garotas no mundo o que comigo???

**Haru** – Porque você é simplesmente a mais bela e perfeita de todas.

**Shiory** – T.T

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Sr. Deus... Me transforma em uma bruxa?

**Haru** – Se isso acontecer você será a bruxa mais bela que existe.

**Shiory** – Como você consegue ser tão irritante???

"Ela já havia voltado ao normal".

**Haru** – Porque eu te amo e quero estar sempre com você. E pra mim isso não é irritante.

**Shiory** – Eu vou te expulsar daqui!!! Grr!!!

"Ela sobe em cima da cama pra ficar maior que ele e o fica encarando com um olhar malvado".

**Haru** – Acho melhor você não se esforçar.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – E você é médico por acaso?

**Haru –** Enquanto você estiver doente... Me chame de Dr. Haru

"Shiory fica sem fala e os dois ficaram se olhando. A casa parecia que não tinha ninguém, o silencio era total".

"Depois de um tempinho Shiory desmaia em cima de Haru, e ele a segura carinhosamente".

**Haru** – Eu disse para você não se esforçar tanto...

"Ele a coloca na cama novamente e o resto do dia se passou rápido, com Haru olhando Shiory suspirando em seus sonhos".

"Já estava de noite quando Haru ouve alguém abrindo a porta da casa e entrando as pressas".

**Zoey** – Shiory!!!!

"Desesperada".

**Haru** – Melhor eu ir embora... Durma bem... Minha querida princesa do gelo...

"Pela primeira vez ele da um beijo na testa dela, Mini Gatinha acorda e Dess volta ao normal".

"Haru some e segundos depois Zoey entra no quarto".

**Zoey** – Shiory você esta bem??

"Seguida pelo Mark".

"Shiory acorda".

**Mark** – Você está bem Shiory?

**Shiory** – Hum? To... Que horas são?

**Zoey** – Já passaram das oito horas da noite.

**Shiory** – Nossa... Dormi muito...

**Mark** – Você está bem?

**Shiory** – To... To bem sim... Brigada...

**Zoey** – Tem certeza?

**Shiory** – Sim, sim!

**Mark** – Que bom.

**Shiory** – Hehehe... Já posso até me levantar!

"Ela se levanta na maior animação".

**Zoey** – Então vou preparar o seu prato favorito hoje no jantar.

**Shiory** – Hehehe.Ok!

"Shiory dá um belo sorriso".

"Fim do episodio".

----------------------------

**Oba!! Mais um capítulo!! Que feliz!! Hehehe.  
Bom... Agradecemos a todos os reviews, ou melhor escrevendo, ao review. Né rafael??**

**Hahaha**

**  
_Rafael Thompson: Oii!!_**

_**Hehehe demorou mas o Keitaro finalmente usou o seu poder!! Hehehe.**_

_**Não daria certo... Drin e Haruka?? Hahahahaha**_

_**Realmente... Mimo merecia... Hahahaha**_

_**Já está quase na hora da Kikki não se preocupe ;D**_

_**Agora... Desculpe... Mas... De qual das fics você está falando? **_

_**Muito obrigada por estar lendo nossa fic. **_

**_bjos!!  
_  
Bom gente é isso aí!  
Obrigada por estarem lendo.  
Não percam o próximo cap  
hehe  
beijos!!!  
FUI!!!!!**


	46. O Baile das Bruxas

**CAPÍTULO 46: O BAILE DAS BRUXAS**

"Os dias foram se passando até que o final do mês de outubro chegou e os nossos amigos estavam sentados na mesa do recreio, como sempre".

**Naru** – Ai! Não acredito que o baile do dia das bruxas finalmente chegou!

**Shiory** – Nem eu!

**Keitaro** – Vai ser hoje a noite não é? No salão de festas onde foi o baile das olimpíadas?

**Sasuke** – É.

**Kaito** – Vai ser muito legal!

**Reny** – E logo depois do baile terão as peças do primário e do fundamental, não é?  
_NOTA: No Japão o primário vai até a 6ª serie._  
**Keitaro** – Isso mesmo. Nós do ensino médio que fizemos.

**Shiory** – E o primário e o fundamental farão peças incríveis!

**Motoko** – Não esqueça que fomos nós que escrevemos. Não é? Kaito, Sasuke e Keitaro?

**Reny** – Claro que a gente não vai esquecer.

**Kaito** – Nós tivemos o trabalho de escrever, fazer iluminação, figurino...

**Keitaro** – Então... É melhor não estragarem.

**Naru** – Não vamos estragar. ¬¬

**Motoko** – E vocês todos vão participar. Hehe.

**Naru** – Claro!

**Shiory** – Pelo menos eu vou. Hehe.  
**Reny** – Eu vou ser organizadora de palco, já que não tenho jeito para atuar na frente de todo mundo.

**Kaito** – Que bom que todos estamos envolvidos.

"O sinal toca".

**Shiory** – Maldito sinal... Na festa tem que ir de fantasia né?

**Setsu** – É. Do que vocês vão vir fantasiados?

**Motoko** – Hum... Por que não deixa pra hora em Setsu? Vamos deixar no mistério. **Sasuke** – É. Afinal... O mistério é sempre a melhor parte de qualquer situação...

**Keitaro **– Então vamos pra aula!

**Shiory** – De matemática... TT

**Naru** – Então tenha bons sonhos

**Shiory** – Obrigada...

"Cada um vai para sua sala".

"De noite, eles se encontram na porta do salão de festas do colégio. Bom... Todos menos Naru e Shiory, que, como sempre, são as atrasadas que ainda estavam em casa".

"Na casa de Naru"...

**Naru** – Ai! Eu to atrasada!! Mas eu não sei o que usar!! Aiaiai!!

"Ela vê as suas fantasias. Uma de odalisca... Outra de gata... Uma de coelho. Mas a de gata tava pequena e a de odalisca tava meio surrada".

**Naru** – Acho que vou experimentar a de coelho.

"Era um casaco branco e preto, com um capuz que tinha duas orelhas de coelho, e um short preto que tinha um rabinho branco de coelho atrás".

**Naru** – É... Vai ter que ser esse... T.T

"Ela vai correndo para a casa ao lado, ou seja, a de Shiory".

"Na casa de Shiory"...

"Ela encarava um vestido que estava em cima da cama... Que parecia de princesa... E uma coroa dourada... Sua única fantasia... Seu único destino".  
"Ele era longo, azul, com aquela saia de princesa e a parte de cima cheia de detalhes brancos, tomara que caia. Com um laço enorme atrás".

**Shiory** – Não vou sair com isso...

"E ainda tinha um sapato prateado meio alto, que parecia o sapatinho de cristal da Cinderela".

**Zoey **– Usa esse mesmo. A Naru está te esperando lá fora!

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Droga... 

"Ela se veste rapidamente e prende uma parte do cabelo com um laço atrás".

**Zoey** – Ai minha filhinha!!! Parece até uma princesinha!! Está tão linda!!

**Shiory** – Obrigada mãe... Tchau!

"Ela bate a porta e encontra Naru".

**Naru** – Shiory?

**Shiory** – Eu sei... To ridícula...

**Naru** – É. Mas também está muito bonita.

**Shiory** – Ta né... E você ta fofa!

**Naru** – Eu? Eu não tinha fantasia e tive que vestir essa...

**Shiory** – Mas ta uma gracinha!!!!

**Naru** – Não ta nada... Era a minha única fantasia... Também ta ridículo...

**Shiory** – Ta fofo... A minha era única também... Vamos logo... Estamos atrasadas.

**Naru** – É.

"Elas finalmente chegam à porta do salão onde os seus amigos estavam".

**Motoko** – Aleluia!

**Naru e Shiory** – Finalmente...

"Motoko estava fantasiada de bruxa. Sua roupa era um vestido preto com vários detalhes roxos e um chapéu pontudo".

**Naru e Shiory** – Você ta tão... Tão... Bonita... O.O

"Elas estavam meio impressionadas".

**Motoko** – Obrigada. Shiory você também ta bonita com esse vestido de princesa e Naru você ta fofinha com essa roupa de coelhinho. Hehehe.

**Shiory e Naru** – Eu to ridícula... ¬¬'

**Keitaro** – Não tão não... Ta... Só um pouco.

**Shiory** – Grr.

"Keitaro estava com uma roupa de lobisomem, um lobisomem meio acinzentado".

**Naru** – Já não basta você ter o DNA de um lobo não Keitaro?

**Keitaro** – Háháhá... Muito engraçado.

**Motoko** – Ele veio de lobisomem porque eu pedi...

**Naru** – Glup...

**Kaito** – Mas você esta mesmo muito bonita com essa roupa Shiory.

**Shiory** – Ridícula. TT

"Kaito estava de pirata, com tapa olho, papagaio e tudo".

**Sasuke** – Tenho que concordar com o Kaito... Você esta linda

**Shiory** – Mas ainda acho que to ridícula...

"Sasuke estava vestido de vampiro. Usando uma roupa toda preta sem falar da longa capa preta que ia até o chão e dos dentes de vampiro".

**Reny** – Quem deveria ta reclamando aqui sou eu.

**Motoko, Naru e Shiory** – Nem pensar! Você ta linda!

**Shiory** – Você é boazinha, quietinha, fofinha, no seu canto... Você pode estar de fada! Eu não!!!!!! Nem a Naru!!!!Você é a santa! Ta perfeita de fada! Eu e a Naru que não combinamos com coelhinho e princesinha... ¬¬

"A roupa da Reny era azul escuro, mas não muito e tinha umas asas brilhantes atrás, realmente estava muito linda".

**Naru** – Realmente...

**Motoko** – E então? Vamos para o salão?

**Setsu** – Ta...

"Ele tava meio escondidinho no seu canto com uma fantasia de gato preto muito fofa".  
"Todos o olham".

**Setsu** – Eu to... Ridículo ao extremo...

"Era uma camisa e uma calça toda preta, umas luvas de gato preta, um rabinho preso na calça e ainda com bigodes pintados na cara, sem falar das orelhinhas de gatinho. Tava muito lindo e fofo".

**Naru** – Ta nada! Ta fofo!  
"Ele corou".

**Shiory** – Ti fofinho! Posso levar pra casa???

**Setsu** – Não..

**Shiory** – Então ta... Naru fica com ele...

"Ele corou mais".

**Shiory** – Que ta esperando?

**Setsu** – Ah... É... Vamos logo entrar

"Todos entram no salão, felizes e contentes. Chegando lá, encontraram várias pessoas fantasiadas dançando felizes".

**Reny** – Está cheio...

**Motoko** – Eu ouvi dizer que no final do baile vai ter uma votação para a rainha e o rei do baile. Ai os vencedores terão que dançar uma musica juntos na frente de geral.

**Reny** – Espero não ganhar... Eu me atrapalharia toda...

**Motoko** – Ah... Deve ser legal ganhar isso.

**Keitaro** – Então... Vamos dançar Motoko?

"Se comportando como um cavalheiro, fazendo até reverencia".

**Motoko** – Claro senhor.

"Eles vão rapidamente dançar e já começaram a se divertir".

**Sasuke** – Vamos dançar Shiory, ou melhor dizendo, princesa?

"Kaito ficou vermelho de raiva e Reny ficou com a cara um pouco baixa, meio triste".

**Shiory** – Mas... Mas... Eu não quero dançar de princesa... Eu posso ficar no meu canto e tentar fugir das pessoas e...

**Sasuke** – Não tenha vergonha, você esta linda assim.

**Shiory** – Mas... Mas... TT

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Eu to ridícula... 

**Sasuke** – Nunca aceito um não. Vamos logo.

"Ele puxa Shiory até a pista que é, simplesmente, levada".

**Kaito** – Droga! Como ele consegue?? Ai eu devia...

"Ele repara em Reny que estava com a cabeça baixa, muito tristinha".

**Kaito** – É... Reny...?

"Ela levantou o rosto".

**Reny** – O que foi Kaito?

**Kaito** – Você que dançar comigo?

**Reny** – Como? Mas você é um dos garotos mais populares... Tem várias garotas aqui querendo dançar com você e...

**Kaito** – É... Mas... Elas não são amigas de verdade e nem... Tão... Tão legais quanto você Reny.

**Reny** – Ah... Bem... Se é assim... Então ta... Obrigada Kaito...

"Reny corou um pouco e eles vão dançar junto com os outros, enquanto Setsu e Naru os encaravam".

**Setsu** – Pelo visto... Reny está começando a se interessar por outro.

**Naru** – É?

**Setsu** – Ah... Esquece. ¬¬. Mas e então? O que a gente vai fazer?

**Naru** – Ah... Sei lá...

**Setsu** – Você quer dançar também Naru?

**Naru** – Ah... Bom... É... Talvez depois...

"Ela ficou se lembrando da ultima vez que dançara com o Setsu e ficou vermelha".

**Setsu** – É... Então você quer... Ir até a mesa de comida pra... Comer?

**Naru** – Ta bom então.

"E eles se vão para mesa de comilança".

**Naru** – Nossa! Quanta comida!

**Setsu** – Sim.

**Naru** – Por onde começamos?

**Setsu** – Que tal por aqueles doces...?

"Naru sem querer esbarra em uma mulher que estava servindo o ponche".

**Naru** – Ai me desculpe!

"Ela sem querer solta a colher do ponche, que estava cheia. Todos ficam olhando para a colher caindo e a colher cai bem em cima de...".

**Mimo** – AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

**Naru** – Opa... Problema...

"Mimo estava se gabando junto das amigas metidas das suas fantasias incríveis... Mas, agora, a da Mimo não era incrível... E sim... Ponche".

**Mimo** – Quem foi o responsável por isso???????????

**Mulher** – Essa menina esbarrou em mim, desculpe.

"A Mimo encara Naru com olhos de fogo, dava muito medo, mas do nada todos começaram a rir".

**Mimo** – Ora você vai ver!!!!

**Naru** – Foi um acidente.

"Naru estava segurando o riso".

**Mimo** – Não foi nada!

"A diretora aparece e pergunta":

**Diretora** – O que aconteceu aqui?

**Mimo** – Essa menina derramou ponche em cima de mim! Grr! – apontando para Naru.

**Diretora** – Mas como ela fez isso?

**Mulher** – Ela esbarrou em mim sem querer, eu me assustei e larguei a colher... Desculpa.

**Mimo** – A Naru pode muito bem ter esbarrado em você de propósito!

**Setsu** – Foi um acidente diretora, eu vi.

"Ele também estava prendendo o riso".

**Diretora** – Mimo... Foi sem querer... Não pode culpar alguém por um acidente.

**Mimo** – Como você sabe que foi um acidente?? Pode muito bem não ter sido!!

**Diretora** – Está me questionando mocinha? Eles todos afirmaram que foi sem querer, então foi sem querer.

**Mimo** – Mas eu sei que foi de propósito!!!

"Ela começa a dar um escândalo".

**Diretora** – A que no meio da festa não! Vocês três venham comigo para a diretoria!

**Mimo** – Eu?? Mas quem fez besteira foi ela e não eu!!

**Diretora** – Venha Logo!

"Eles foram quietinhos e obedientes".

"Chegando lá, a diretora os manda sentar".

**Setsu** – Foi sem querer diretora... Eu to de prova disso.

**Diretora** – E você Srª.Benjamin?

**Mimo** – Ela vai dizer que não foi de propósito!

**Diretora** – Bom... Você vai falar que foi de propósito e a Naru vai falar que não... E se o Setsu disse que não foi então não foi. Ele é a única testemunha.

**Mimo** – Mas... Ah... Deixa... Eu vou me vingar...

"Ela fala baixinho e ninguém entende ou ouve".

**Diretora** – Podem se retirar.

"Mimo sai logo na frente, enquanto Naru e Setsu vão indo mais atrás".

**Naru** – Mesmo sendo sem querer... Vou muito engraçado. Hehehe.

**Setsu** – Hehehe. Verdade.

"Eles dois voltaram rindo pro salão".

**Naru** – O que você quer fazer agora?

**Setsu** – Hum.. A gente pode dançar... Ou você prefere se sentar?

**Naru** – Ah... Bom... É...

"Ela corou bem de leve".

**Setsu** – Hein?

**Naru** – Nós já nos metemos em confusões demais por hoje... Que tal nos sentarmos e... Conversarmos?

**Setsu** – Então ta.

"Eles foram se sentar em uma das mesas".

"Na pista de dança"...

"Motoko e Keitaro estavam dançando perfeitamente, como sempre".

**Motoko** – Por que o Setsu e a Naru não vieram dançar? '-.-

**Keitaro** – Não sei... Pensava que eles seriam os primeiros a entrar na pista...

**Motoko** – Vamos dar um tempo... Pro casalzinho...

**Keitaro** – Hehehe. É verdade...

"No próximo casalzinho, Sasuke e Shiory"...

**Sasuke** – E então? Está se divertindo?

**Shiory** – Estaria me divertindo mais se eu não estivesse de vestido... 

**Sasuke** – Mas você esta linda assim.

"Shiory fica meio corada".

**Shiory** – Obrigada...

**Sasuke** – Nada... É só a verdade.

"Shiory ficou com aquela cara da gota e com o rosto mais vermelho ainda".

"No outro casal, Kaito e Reny"...

**Kaito** – Você dança bem.

**Reny** – Ah... Brigada... Você também.

"Eles dois ficam meio sem jeito. Até que a música acaba e um professor vai falar o resultado do concurso".

**Professor** – Atenção, por favor.

"Todos prestam atenção".

**Professor** – Tenho a grande honra de informar que os ganhadores dessa noite... São...

"Todos na maior expectativa".

**Professor** – O Pirata e a Fada! Ou seja, Kaito e Reny! Uma salva de palmas para eles!

"Todos começam a aplaudir, todos menos as garotas invejosas".

**Reny** – Não acredito que ganhamos...

**Kaito** – Hehehe.. Nem eu...

"Eles vão até a frente e pegam suas coras e uma música lenta começa a tocar".

**Professor** – Agora vocês terão que dançar.

**Kaito** – É... Ta...

"Eles dois começam a dançar bem lentamente. Estavam meio que sem jeito já que estavam dançando na frente do colégio todo. Até que outros casais começam a dançar também".

**Motoko** – Que bom que a Reny ganhou. A fantasia dela era realmente a mais bonita.

**Keitaro** – Sim. Valeu a pena.

"Motoko e Keitaro estavam dançando também".

**Sasuke** – Você bem que poderia ter ganhado, está tão linda com essa roupa.

"Ele estava dançando com Shiory".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Ridícula... -.-'

"Na mesa"...  
**Setsu** – Eles mereceram ganhar, mas aposto... Que se a gente tivesse dançado teríamos ganhado. Quero... Quero dizer... Pelas nossas fantasias que são de animais sabe...

"Ele tava vermelho".

**Naru** – Ah... Entendi... Mas acho que não porque eu não sei dançar direito. Hehe.

**Setsu** – Mas você dança muito bem... Pelo menos agora... Depois das aulas de valsa.

**Naru** – Eu só piso no seu pé.

**Setsu** – Agora nem tanto.

**Naru** – Ah... Valeu. Você também dança bem.

"Ele cora nessa hora".

**Naru** – Afinal... Antes você nem gostava de dançar. Mas agora está indo muito bem.

**Setsu** – Ah... Valeu.

"Na pista de dança, a música especial já tinha acabado e Shiory e os outros estavam indo se reunir com Setsu e Naru, que estavam sentados".

**Motoko** – Por que vocês não dançaram? Achei que a Naru ia acabar te empurrando pra pista Setsu.

**Setsu e Naru** – Não estávamos a fim...

**Shiory** – Hehehe.

**Motoko** – No ultimo baile que tivemos vocês foram os primeiros a dançar...

**Setsu** – Não estávamos a fim... Já disse...   
"Ele corou um pouco".

**Shiory** – Hum... Sei... Animados para a peça?

**Naru** – Claro! Vai ser daqui pouco por falar nisso...

**Shiory** – Não acham melhor irem se arrumar?

**Naru** – É mesmo. Finalmente vou tirar essa roupa de coelho.

**Setsu** – Então vamos Naru.

"Eles foram se arrumar, enquanto os outros continuaram na mesa conversando".

**Reny** – Qual vai ser mesmo a peça deles? Ninguém ainda me falou qual vai ser.

**Motoko** – A Bela e a Fera.

**Keitaro** – É.  
**Reny** – Mas espera aí! Quem a Naru e o Setsu vão fazer nessa peça?  
**Keitaro** – Mistério...

**Kaito** – Hei? Cadê a Shiory?

**Motoko** – Foi tirar aquele vestido provavelmente. Hehe.

**Kaito** – Hum...

"Shiory aparece com as roupas normais dela".

**Motoko** – Não disse?

**Shiory** – Obrigada meu Deus por existir telefone!

"Ela se senta"

**Shiory** – Eu amo a minha mãe...

"A peça já ia começar".

**Kaito** – Vamos logo pro teatro.

**Motoko** – Vamos.

"Chegando lá eles encontram 6 cadeiras vazias, mas em fileiras diferentes. Três na frente e três atrás".

**Keitaro** – Quem vai se sentar na frente e quem vai se sentar atrás?

**Shiory** – Eu vou ficar na frente... Não posso perder nada.

**Sasuke** – Eu sento com você.

**Kaito** – Eu também!

"Eles vão correndo pra frente".

**Reny** – Bom... Acho que vamos sentar atrás.

**Keitaro** – É...

"Eles vão para trás".

"Depois de um tempo, a peça começa".

"Naru entrou no palco usando um vestido azul e branco e lendo um livro, ela era a Bela. Em seguida começou a falar as suas falas. Enquanto Shiory e os outros não paravam de tirar foto".

**Reny** – A Naru é a Bela??

**Keitaro** – É.

**Motoko** – Depois da atuação dela como Cinderela a colocaram como Bela também. Hehe.

**Keitaro** – Ou melhor... Nós colocamos.

**Motoko** – Hehehe.

**Reny** – Quer dizer que a Fera é o Setsu?

**Keitaro** – É.

**Reny** – OO'

**Motoko** – Aproveite a peça.

**Reny** – Vou mesmo... Hehehe.  
"Enquanto isso, na fileira da frente"...

**Shiory** – Linda!

"Ela gritou só pra chamar atenção da Naru pra olhar pra câmera, porque agora ela estava filmando".

**Pensamento de Naru** – Só podia ser ela mesmo...

"A peça foi passando até que chega a parte em que a Bela e a Fera começam a se conhecer melhor, aquele musical".  
_NOTA: Não lembramos muito bem do filme... Mas era mais ou menos isso. XD_

**Reny** – Os dois cantando juntos? Agora já vi de tudo...

"A Bela e a Fera começam a dançar e a cantar juntos".

**Motoko** – Você ainda não viu nada...

"O final dessa música era com eles dois dançando uma valsa e, por milagre, dessa vez eles conseguiram dançar bem. Claro... Os dois estavam bastante corados".

"Depois da cena da valsa teve uma pausa de 15 minutos".

"Atrás das cortinas"...

**Naru** – Estamos indo melhor do que na última peça. Não acha?

**Setsu** – Aham.

**Naru** – Só que dessa vez... Vão ser dois beijos...

**Setsu** – É...

"Ele fica vermelho".

**Setsu** – Mas... Tem que pensar que... Que são beijos só profissionais sabe... Hehe.

"Ele fica totalmente sem jeito e com aquela cara da gota".

**Naru** – Vamos chamar de... Beijo técnico... Hehehe.

"Ela também tava completamente sem jeito e com a mesma cara que ele".

**Setsu** – É...

"E os 15 minutos se acabam"..

**Kaito** – Vai continuar

"Shiory pega a câmera".

"A peça foi passando até que chega há uma das ultimas cenas... Quando as pessoas da vila partem para matar a fera. Já estava no final dessa cena e a fera (o Setsu) estava caída, quase morta".

"Naru se aproxima de Setsu e coloca a cabeça dele em seu colo. Eles começam a falar até que"...

**Naru** – É você que eu amo! Por favor não se vá!

"Naru vai se aproximando do Setsu, que estava mais vermelho do que nunca, e, carinhosamente, dá lhe um profundo beijo".

"Seus amigos, é claro, só tiraram mais fotos nessa cena, enquanto Shiory filmava".

"Poucos minutos depois chega à cena final do filme, o baile. Naru estava usando um vestido de baile amarelo muito elegante e os dois começam a dançar com todos os outros da peça, só que no centro do palco e com uma luz em cima".

"E bem no meio da dança, um lindo o puro beijo de amor ocorre entre eles. As cortinas se fecham, e todos começam a aplaudir. Depois as cortinas reabrem com os alunos agradecendo".

**Reny** – Que fofo!!

**Motoko** – Eu disse que seria ótimo.

**Shiory** – Gravei tudo!!!! Yeah!!!!

"Eles foram até o fundo do palco para encontrar Naru e Setsu, que haviam colocado suas roupas normais".

**Shiory** – Oi Srª. Bela! E Sr. Fera!

**Setsu** – Oi _Camerawoman_...

**Naru** – Sabia que vocês iam acabar filmando isso...

**Shiory** – Na realidade só eu filmei. Hehe.

**Motoko** – Vocês atuaram muito bem. Principalmente no final. Hehe.

**Setsu** – Valeu...  
**Naru** – É... Valeu...

"Os dois estavam totalmente vermelhos".

**Motoko** – E a peça de vocês hein? Shiory e Reny?

**Reny** – Vai ser daqui a pouco.

**Keitaro** – Não acham melhor irem se arrumar?

**Shiory** – É mesmo. Vamos Reny!!!

**Reny** – É!

"Ela puxa a mão de Reny e elas vão correndo para o camarim".

"Continua..."

-----------------------------------------------------

Que feliz!!! Mais um capítulo!!!  
Desculpem a demora pra postar esse... É que estávamos meio ocupadas... Mas não vamos mais atrasar ;D  
Valeu por todos os reviews:

**Zz.Haru.zZ:** Ah foi fofo e muito engraçado... O Dess brigando com o Haru foi demais... Huahuahua

Brigada por nos atender! ;D  
Sua fic também ta ficando demais

Beijos

**Kayatt: **Valeu por estar lendo.

É bom saber q temos mais fans lendo. Hehe.

Não se preocupe

Nós ñ vamos mais atrasar a postagem dos capítulos.   
Beijos!!

**Rafael Thompson: **Hehehe

O Haru sempre atrai muita atenção... Hehehe

Coitados do Dess e da Mini Gatinha... Só não queriam se meter com uma Shiory furiosa, enquanto Kaito se esqueceu q não podia pensar perto do Haru.

Bom... Você sabe né? Que os amigos dos nossos heróis não tem juízo algum

Háháhá

A Kikki agradece ;D, mas já está quase na hora.

Não se preocupe porque já respondemos essas perguntas na sua fic, que está bem legal.

Valeu por continuar lendo

Beijos!!

**Sari Roberts: **Oii!!

Sua fic está incrível!! (como já disse nos reviews hehe)

Ahh... O seu resumo ta muito bom!! Não se preocupe com isso

Acho q se tivesse um acompanhamento musical aí sim as meninas estariam perdidas XD

Ahh... O Haru até que não é um médico tão ruim...

Bom... Tirando o fato que ele tirava mais vidas do que salvava O.O (medo do nosso próprio personagem. XD )

Mas é isso aí! O amor cura tudo mesmo!! (Agora sim que o Kaito vai querer nos matar. Hehe).

O niver dela já ta chegando não se preocupe. Hehe.

Valeu por estar lendo!!

Beijos de amigas e também fans!

-----------------------------------------------

É isso aí pessoal!! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo ;D  
E não se esqueçam... Qualquer idéia, critica, reclamação e tal é só falar!  
Beijos!!


	47. A Grande Estréia

**CAPÍTULO 47: A GRANDE ESTRÉIA**

"No camarim das estrelas"...

"Shiory e Reny estavam se arrumando, eram as únicas que ainda estavam no camarim".

**Reny** – Vou ter que usar essa roupa toda preta. Afinal... Sou assistente de palco né? Hehe. E Shiory... Pode andar rápido, por favor???

**Shiory** – To indo. 

"Ela ainda estava se vestindo".

**Shiory** – É difícil... Ta?

**Reny** – Ta... Ta... Mas já estão todos nos esperando.

"Enquanto isso, do lado de fora"...

"Todos estavam conversando sobre a peça".

**Naru** – A peça da Shiory e da Reny deve ser demais.

**Motoko** – E vai ser ! ;D

**Kaito** – É só esperarem pra vê.

**Keitaro** – Ficou muito boa.

**Setsu** – É sobre terror não é?

**Keitaro** – Sim. Muahahaha! – com uma voz maligna.

**Naru** – Prefiro peça da Disney. Hehe.

**Motoko** – Naru? Sabia que fui eu que criei a história? Não sabia?

"Ela olhava pra Naru com um olhar maligno".

**Naru** – Pelo visto... Vai dar medo... – ela fica com aquela cara da gota.

**Motoko** – Acho bom você gostar... Grr.

**Naru** – Hehe. Claro que vou.

**Setsu** – Deve estar muito boa.

**Keitaro** – Está incrível! Espero que comece logo.

**Motoko** – Mas vocês gostaram da de vocês?

**Naru e Setsu** – Sim.  
**Kaito** – Eu gostei mais do final... Hehehe.

**Motoko** – Verdade.

**Keitaro** – Igualmente.

"Naru e Setsu coraram".

**Sasuke** – Foi... Bastante interessante...

"Depois de um tempo, Naru vê seu professor e corre para falar com ele, enquanto Setsu meio que a fica olhando ir falar com ele".

**Motoko** – E então Setsu?

**Setsu** – Hã?

"Kaito, Sasuke e Keitaro estavam conversando e não estavam prestando atenção que Motoko estava falando com o Setsu".

**Motoko** – Sua declaração pra Naru? Como vai indo?

**Setsu** – Bem... É...

**Motoko** – Hum?

**Setsu** – Não... Não muito bem...

**Motoko** – Você tem que... Você sabe... Usar seu charme e tentar se declarar mais rapidamente antes que mais alguém atrapalhe.

**Setsu **– Todo mundo atrapalha e que charme ora?

**Motoko** – Se sabe seu charme de menino inocente.

**Setsu** – Não adianta. Quando eu consigo criar coragem para dizer, alguém sempre atrapalha.

**Motoko** – Hum... Mas um dia você vai ter que conseguir! ¬¬

**Setsu** – É difícil...

**Motoko** – Que isso... Você vai conseguir.

**Setsu** – Do jeito que to indo... Vai demorar...

**Motoko** – Desde que consiga... ¬¬

**Setsu** – Só queria saber como criar coragem... Eu sei o que dizer só que na hora nunca consigo.

**Motoko** – Eu e a Shiory vamos te ajudar... Não se preocupe.

"Do nada, Naru aparece".

**Naru** – Oi gente. Do que estão falando?

"Setsu ficou todo vermelho e sem fala".

**Motoko** – Da peça... Ela já vai começar... Que bom que duas pessoas cederam o lugar pra gente ficar junto né?

**Naru** – É.

"As luzes foram se apagando e eles foram se sentar. Logo em seguida, as cortinas se abrem".

"O fundo do palco tinha uma cortina com os desenhos de várias casinhas, tipo uma pequena cidade. Os alunos começaram a entrar no palco e a andar. Até que duas meninas começaram a conversar".

**Menina 1** – Boa noite senhorita.

**Menina 2** – Boa noite nada!!!

**Menina 1** – Mas por quê?

**Menina 2** – Não me diga que não sabe!

**Menina 1** – Hum... Não. Acabei de chegar à cidade...

**Menina 2** – Ah... Está explicado... Nas ultimas semanas tem ocorrido vários boatos estranhos... Parece que estamos sendo atacados... Muitos já estão desaparecidos... É muito preocupante...

**Menina 1** – Hum... Mas por que estão desaparecendo pessoas?

**Menina 2** – Alguns falam que são ladrões ou seqüestradores mesmo... Mas pra mim não... Pra mim a razão disso tudo não é humana.

**Menina 1** – E o que você acha que é?

**Menina 2** – Pode me chamar de doida... Mas pra mim são criaturas noturnas... Os vampiros.

**Menina 1** – Por que você acha isso??? Que doideira!!

**Menina 2** – Bom...

"Pela cortina no fundo dava pra vê que estava de noite e o palco estava vazio, só tinham elas duas".

"A Menina 1 sente um arrepio".

**Menina 2** – Porque... Eu sou um deles...

"A Menina 2 falou de um jeito sombrio e maligno".

**Menina 1** – Como???

"Toda assustada".

**Menina 2** – E você... Será a próxima...

**Menina 1** – Não... Vampiros não existem! – ainda assustada.

**Menina 2 –** Você acha mesmo?

"A Menina 2 estava com a cabeça abaixada".

**Menina 1** – Glup...

"E foi se aproximando da outra".

**Menina 2 – **E agora... Você será a próxima...

"A Menina 2 se aproximava do pescoço da vitima que parecia paralisada".

"De repente a luz se apaga e, do nada, se ouve um grito horrível de dar agonia. Até mesmo a platéia se assustou".

**Naru** – Eu não gosto muito de terror... – com aquela gota.

**Setsu** – Pode devolver a circulação do meu braço?

**Nara** – Hã?

"Ela percebe que estava segurando o braço de Setsu, massacrando na realidade".

**Naru** – Ah me desculpe!

"Ela estava completamente sem graça".

"Voltando ao palco"...  
"A cortina se fecha e se abre logo em seguida. Agora o cenário parecia com uma prefeitura".

**Prefeito** – Temos que fazer alguma coisa sobre esses ataques!

**Secretário** – Sim senhor prefeito!

**Prefeito** – Já sei! Vamos chamar algum especialista nesse caso!

**Secretário** – Como??? – meio assustado.

**Prefeito** – Isso mesmo! Procure algum especialista imediatamente!

**Secretário** – Sim senhor! Mas... Especialista em que senhor?

**Prefeito** – Mitos, monstros, essas coisas...

"Ele se toca do que estava dizendo".

**Prefeito** – Aff... Preciso de férias...

**Secretário** – E eu de um psicólogo... Certo... Vou providenciar isso.

"Logo em seguida a cortina se fecha e começa um pequeno intervalo".

**Naru** – Foi mal pelo seu braço.

**Setsu** – Tudo bem...

**Motoko** – Ta tão perfeita, não acha Keitaro?

**Keitaro** – Claro Motoko.

**Kaito** – Nossa melhor criação

**Naru** – Verdade. Ta ótima.

**Setsu** – É.

"Eles notam a diretora falando com um repórter famoso bem no canto da fileira".

**Naru** – Olha só... Não aquele repórter da TV?

**Motoko** – É...

**Kaito** – Eu soube que ele é pai de um dos alunos.

**Setsu** – Você é bem informado...

**Kaito** – Hehe.

"Eles continuam conversando até que o intervalo acaba".

**Setsu** – Fiquem quietos agora.

**Naru** – Se eu tentar esfolar seu braço de novo você vai ficar muito bravo? – com aquela gota novamente hehe.

**Setsu** – Não...

**Naru** – Porque essa é a conseqüência de se sentar ao meu lado em uma peça ou filme de terror... Desculpe.

**Setsu** – Não, tudo bem.

"As cortinas se abrem".

"E lá estava Shiory, o Secretário e o Prefeito no mesmo cenário".

**Naru e Setsu** – Aquela é a Shiory?

**Motoko** – É.

**Naru **– Ela está... Diferente...

**Motoko** – Tão perfeita nessa roupa gótica -

**Kaito** – Realmente linda.

**Sasuke** – Aham.

"Shiory estava com uma blusa vermelha com uns detalhes que pareciam um espartilho, uma calça preta e com botas também pretas".

**Secretário** – Eu achei essa... Caçadora de monstros... Foi muita sorte e deu muito trabalho...

**Prefeito** – Você é mesmo entendida desse assunto?

**Shiory** – Hum... Podemos dizer que sim...

"Ela falava de um jeito totalmente frio".

**Prefeito** – Qual a sua especialidade?

**Shiory** – Hã... Destruir criaturas malignas?

"E agora sendo totalmente irônica, mas ainda fria".

**Prefeito** – Engraçadinha... Mas vamos logo ao assunto. Muitas pessoas da cidade andam desaparecendo durante a noite... Suspeitamos que o culpado possa ser algo ou alguém fora do comum.

**Shiory** – Hum... Poderia ser mais especifico nesses casos que aconteceram?

**Prefeito** – Desaparecimentos... O tempo todo...

**Shiory** – Ta... Você ainda não especificou... Como eles sumiram?

**Secretário** – Do nada! Da noite pro dia!

**Shiory** – Isso não ajuda muito... Alguma testemunha pelo menos?

**Prefeito** – Bom... Temos uma, mas... Ele não está falando muito...

**Shiory** – Posso... Tentar falar com essa pessoa?

**Prefeito** – Mande-o entrar. – falando com o Secretário.

"Um homem tremendo todo, com um olhar de que não dormia há dias, entra no palco".

"Ele estava todo pálido e seu cabelo estava branco como a neve".   
**Shiory** – O que aconteceu com você?  
"O homem não disse nada".  
**Shiory** – Se você não me responder então não poderei te ajudar.

"O homem a encarou e finalmente abriu a boca".

**Homem** – Eu... Eu...

**Shiory** – Sim?

**Homem** – Estava andando... Era de noite... Já estava tarde...

**Shiory** – Até que...?

**Homem** – Um monstro... Parecia um homem...

**Shiory** – E o que ele estava fazendo?

**Homem** – Eu o vi... Ele estava mordendo uma pessoa na rua... A pessoa estava gritando... Foi horrível...

**Shiory** – Hum... E depois o que aconteceu?

**Homem** – O monstro me encarou... E foi atrás de mim... Por sorte consegui escapar... Mas ele quase me pegou...

**Shiory** – Hum...

"Ela estava com uma cara pensativa".

**Prefeito** – O que você acha disso?

**Shiory** – Que esse homem é um cara de sorte por estar vivo... E que talvez o culpado... Possa ser um... Um vampiro...

**Secretário** – Um vampiro???

**Shiory** – Você é surdo por acaso? Sim... Um vampiro...

"Falando com total frieza".

**Prefeito** – Mas o que devemos fazer?

**Shiory** – Hum... Matar os vampiros... E andar com uma cruz e alho...

**Homem** – Mas e eu? O que deve fazer?? Essa criatura está atrás de mim!!

**Shiory** – Hum... Ótimo... Você vai ficar comigo e se o cara chegar perto de você eu vou poder destruí-lo. Não é feliz?

**Homem** – Acho que sim.

**Shiory** – Que bom... E qual é o seu nome mesmo? ¬¬

**Homem** – Eu não disse qual era.

**Shiory** – Então... Qual é?

**Homem** – Eu me chamo Alam.

**Shiory –** Prazer, eu me chamo Luna.

**Secretário **– Acho melhor não permitirmos que ninguém mais saia de noite.  
**Shiory** – Seria uma boa idéia.

"Eles não notaram, mas já estava anoitecendo".

_NOTA: A luz do palco estava ficando mais escura. _

"De repente o palco fica bastante escuro, ainda dava pra ver os atores, mas estava bem sombrio... Já estava de noite".

**Shiory** – Hum... Já é de noite?

**Alam** – Essa não...

**Shiory** – Hum...

"De repente, um garoto usando uma roupa de vampiro pula no meio do palco, fazendo com que até a platéia se assustasse".

**Alam** – Ah!!!! É ele!!!

"Completamente assustado".

**Vampiro** – Pronto para virar um de nós?

**Alam** – Por que eu???

"Todos estavam assustados".

**Vampiro** – Porque estou com sede do seu sangue.

"Do nada o vampiro já tinha mordido Alam".

**Shiory** – Alam!

"Ela pega uma estaca e finge (afinal é só um aluno XD) que a envia no coração do vampiro, que cai no chão, estava morto".

**Prefeito** – Muito bom trabalho!

"Alam estava desmaiado no chão".

**Shiory** – Obrigada... Eu acho... Mas esse não foi o líder deles...

**Prefeito** – Como sabe?

"De repente, Alam que estava caído no chão, se levanta com um olhar de vampiro no rosto".

**Shiory** – Por isso.

**Prefeito** – Ah... Entendi... Socorro!

"Shiory pega novamente sua estaca e mata o vampiro Alam".

**Shiory** – Quando o líder é morto, todos os que foram transformados voltam ao normal.

**Prefeito** – Então... Mate o líder...

**Secretário** – Isso mesmo.

**Shiory** – Não é tão fácil assim. ¬¬'

**Prefeito** – Mas você consegue derrotar o líder dessas... Dessas coisas?

**Shiory** – Não tenho a mínima idéia... Eu só lutei com um vampiro. E ele era um velho caquético... Se esse também for um velho caquético... Sim... Mas para fazer tantos servos, duvido muito que seja...

"O prefeito cai".

**Prefeito** – Você disse que ela era uma boa caçadora!!!

"Ele estava berrando com o secretário".

**Shiory** – Ora... Ótimo então... Se você duvida que eu seja uma boa caçadora... Então cuide daquele vampiro que está entrando pela janela por causa do cheiro de sangue que está nessa sala... Sozinho... ¬¬

**Prefeito** – O quê????

"Ele se vira e viu mais um vampiro no palco".

**Prefeito** – Faça alguma coisa!!

**Shiory** – Eu não sou boa o bastante se esqueceu?

**Prefeito** – Ta! Você é a melhor caçadora e eu te pagarei o dobro se matar esse vampiro agora!

"O vampiro estava se aproximando cada vez mais do prefeito enquanto ele falava".

**Shiory** – Não sei... Vou pensar no caso...

"O vampiro estava a menos de um metro do prefeito agora".

**Prefeito** – Por favor!

**Shiory** – Ta bom...

"Ela taca uma estaca no coração do vampiro, que fica caído no chão".

**Shiory** – Hum... Onde é que eu vou dormir?

**Prefeito** – Pode ficar hospedada em um das nossas melhores pousadas.

**Shiory** – Que bom... Então... Boa Noite...

**Prefeito e Secretário** – Boa noite.

"A cortina se fecha, era o fim daquela cena. Logo em seguida, se abrem novamente".

"Agora eles estavam em uma espécie de baile, todos dançavam e Shiory estava mais na frente do palco conversando com o Prefeito e o Secretário dele".

**Prefeito** – Será que esse plano dará certo?

**Shiory** – Tomara que sim

**Secretário** – É... Espero... Fazer essa festa custou muito caro...

**Shiory** – ¬¬

**Prefeito** – Mas me explique de novo... Qual o verdadeiro motivo para essa festa?

**Shiory** – Atrair o vampiro pra cá... Com esse bando de sangue fresco... Quero dizer... Pessoas e pegá-lo.

**Secretário** – Faz sentido...

**Shiory** – É... Um pouco...

**Prefeito** – Bem... Então vamos agir naturalmente

**Secretário** – Se precisarem de mim estarei na mesa de comida.  
**Prefeito** – Eu também.

"Eles vão se afastando de Shiory e ela começa a andar no meio da pista de dança, procurando alguém suspeito, mas não vê nada".

"Shiory estava com um vestido vermelho e preto completamente gótico".

**Shiory** – Acho que isso não ta dando muito certo...

**Voz** – Boa noite minha cara dama.

"Ela se vira para ver quem era. Ela esperava um dos seus colegas da 8ª serie, mas deu de cara com o"...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Haru????

"Com uma cara pavorosa, levantando uma única sobrancelha, como um tique nervoso".

"Os nossos amigos, na platéia, e Reny, atrás do palco, têm a mesma reação".

**Motoko** – Isso estava no roteiro?

**Keitaro** – Um Haru aparecer na peça... Não... Acho que não...

**Kaito** – O que esse maldito está fazendo?

"Eles falavam bem baixo".

**Naru** – Sei lá, mas temos que ajudar a Shiory...

**Motoko** – Também acho, mas...

**Keitaro** – Além da platéia... Temos um repórter...

**Setsu** – É mesmo...

**Naru** – Droga...

"No palco"...

**Pensamento de Haru** – Isso mesmo...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – É impressão minha ou ele não falou?

**Pensamento de Haru –** Lembra quando disse que novos poderes viriam em breve?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Não me diga que esses poderes eram ler a sua mente... '-.-

**Pensamento de Haru –** Agora poderemos nos comunicar mentalmente.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Por que eu ainda tento??? TT

"Ela percebe que tinha que começar a falar alguma coisa".

**Shiory** – Quem é você?

**Haru** – Apenas um visitante nesta cidade. Me daria a honra desta dança?

"Estava tocando uma valsa".

**Shiory** – Está bem...

**Pensamento de Shiory **– Eu... Eu... Te mato!!!!!

**Pensamento de Haru –** Que tal só dançarmos?

"Eles começam a dançar".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Eu juro que se não fosse pela platéia... Eu estaria estrangulando você!

**Pensamento de Haru** – Mas tem várias pessoas aqui... Você não pode fazer nada.

**Haru –** Você dança bem, minha cara. Qual o seu nome?

**Shiory** – Não fico dando meu nome pra qualquer um que eu vejo... Senhor..

"Eles continuaram a dançar".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – O que você pensa em ganhar com isso?

**Pensamento de Haru** – Você?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Pela bilionésima vez... Não é assim que você vai conseguir me conquistar!!!

**Pensamento de Haru **– É o que veremos

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Háhá... E por favor... Quer parar de pensar em como eu estou linda??? Grr!!!

**Pensamento de Haru** – Mas é difícil evitar quando você é realmente linda...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Eu não vou agüentar até o fim da peça pra te matar!!!!

"Eles continuavam dançando e todos acham estranho, porque eles deveriam estar falando".

**Haru** – Você é muito antiga nesta cidade?

**Shiory** – Não...

"Ela respondeu friamente".

**Haru** – Também não sou daqui.

**Shiory** – Hum...

"Os alunos não sabiam mais o que dançar".

"Na platéia"...  
**Motoko** – Mas que situação mais complicada...

**Keitaro** – Concordo...

**Kaito** – E o pior é que ninguém está desconfiando... Ele parece saber todas as falas...

"Voltando ao palco"...

"Lentamente Haru foi abaixando um pouco demais a sua mão da cintura de Shiory, que rapidamente tem uma reação em que coloca a mão para trás e some com a mão dele".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Tarado!!!

**Pensamento de Haru** – Por que está tão irritada?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Porque... Você é um pervertido!!!

**Pensamento de Haru** – Não tenho culpa se você é tão perfeita...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Mas também não precisa passar a mão na minha bunda seu tarado! 

"Novamente Haru faz a mesma coisa e Shiory tem a mesma reação. Mas ele faz de novo, só que, nessa terceira vez, Shiory tem uma reação diferente"...

"SPLAT!"

"Todos da platéia começam a rir, pois Shiory havia dado um tapa bem na cara do Haru".

**Kaito** – Ta... Essa foi engraçada. Hehehe.

"Naru não parava de rir".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Maldito! Tarado e pervertido!!!

**Haru** – Você até que é bem forte minha cara...

**Shiory** – E você é um pervertido!!!

**Haru** – Hum... Vamos dizer... Que estou impressionado com tal beleza...

"Todos riram mais".

**Haru** – Mas me diga uma coisa... Por que está nesta cidade?

**Shiory** – Vim a negócios... E os meus negócios não tem nada há vê com pervertidos... Com licença.

"Ela se vira de costas e sai andando. Até que encontra o Prefeito e o Secretário novamente".

**Shiory** – Parece que ele não apareceu... 

**Prefeito** – Vamos esperar...

"Do nada um cara assustado e muito estranho entra na festa".

**Cara** – Senhor prefeito! Senhor prefeito!

**Prefeito** – Sim?

**Cara** – Eu acabei de ver um vampiro!! Lá fora!!! Ele estava mordendo uma pessoa!!!

**Shiory** – Hum... E como o vampiro era?

**Cara** – Bom... Ele tinha o cabelo loiro e usava uma faixa na testa.

"Na platéia"...

**Setsu** – Mas espera ai... Como ninguém do palco percebeu que é o Haru? E como esse garoto falou exatamente às roupas que o Haru sempre usa?

**Motoko** – Bem...

**Keitaro** – É que a gente se baseou nas roupas do Haru pra esse personagem...

**Kaito** – Porque se parecem com as de um vampiro mesmo...

**Naru** – Pelo menos ninguém desconfiou... Aiaiai... O que será que ele esta planejando?? Já estou ficando nervosa com isso...

**Kaito** – Com certeza ficar perto da Shiory!!! Grr!!!

**Naru** – É... Mas ele é cheio de truques... Vai que ele planeja algo mais cruel com todos? **Kaito** – Hum... Vamos ver... ¬¬'

"Voltando ao palco".

**Prefeito** – Loiro com uma faixa? Tem alguém aqui com essa aparência?

**Shiory** – Como ele pode estar lá e estar aqui? ¬¬

**Cara** – Isso já foi há algum tempo... Mais ou menos há alguns minutos... Logo no inicio dessa festa quando cheguei.

**Shiory** – Loiro é? Com uma faixa na cabeça... Porque isso é tão familiar...?

**Prefeito** – Você o encontrou? Ou o viu?

**Shiory** – O tarado!!!! 

**Secretário** – O tarado?

**Prefeito** – Como?

**Shiory** – É... Nada não... Mas... Mais alguma coisa? – perguntando pro cara.

**Cara** – Não... Só consegui ver isso...

**Shiory** – Hum... Então ta... Temos que matar esse vampiro! 

**Prefeito** – O que esta esperando Luna? Vá logo atrás dele.

**Shiory** – Mas... Eu nem sei onde ele mora. Na realidade ele tava na festa... Mas ele deve ter saído e mordido a vitima... E esse cara viu...

**Cara** – Ele mordeu já faz algum tempo senhorita.

**Shiory** – Ou... Ele pode ter mordido... E vindo pra cá...

"Eles ficam pensativos. Até que, de repente, um grande barulho acontece, como o de uma explosão e geral da platéia de assusta".

"Todos do palco começaram a correr pra lateral do palco e, bem no meio dali, Haru e mais 4 vampiros estavam parados".

**Naru** – Isso... Isso foi coisa do Haru ou da própria peça?

**Motoko** – Por estranho que pareça... É da peça...

**Naru** – Que bom... Levei um susto agora. Hehehe.

**Prefeito** – Quem são vocês?

**Haru** – Eu sou o líder dos vampiros e estes são só alguns dos meus aliados.

"Na platéia"...

**Keitaro** – Gente... Como ele sabe as falas?

**Motoko** – Não sei... Talvez tenha lido a mente do ator verdadeiro... E pegou suas falas... Ou outra coisa misteriosa...

**Naru** – Pelo menos ele não estragou a peça... Ainda né...

**Sasuke** – É...

"Voltando ao palco"...

**Prefeito** – O que vocês querem??

**Haru** – A coisa mais óbvia... Sangue...

**Secretário** – Estamos mortos...

**Shiory** – Tecnicamente falando, quando um vampiro te morde... Você se torna um vampiro... E não morre...

**Secretário** – Você me entendeu... Mas você não irá receber nada se virarmos todos vampiros... Então faça alguma coisa!!

**Shiory** – Hum... Se você pensar desse jeito...

**Prefeito** – Anda logo!

**Shiory** – Eu to pensando...

**Haru** – Tempo esgotado. Ataquem minhas criaturas noturnas!

"Os vampiros começam a atacar as pessoas e ficou a maior correria no palco".

"Shiory matava os vampiros que chegavam perto dela, do Prefeito e do Secretário e também tentava matar os outros".

**Haru** – Desista minha cara... É impossível...

**Shiory** – Nada é impossível... ¬¬

**Haru** – Então vamos lutar. E você verá que me derrotar é impossível.

"O salão se torna num campo de batalha".

"Haru puxara uma espada e Shiory estava se desviando dos ataques rapidamente".

**Setsu** – Não me diga que isso também é da peça?

**Motoko** – É... Mas não tão rápido...

"Voltando ao palco, Shiory e Haru ainda lutavam".

**Pensamento de Haru** – Que bom que conseguiu acompanhar meu ritmo.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Claro... Eu sou uma gata... Seria vergonhoso acompanhar um ritmo tão lento. ¬¬

**Pensamento de Haru** – Boa resposta... Mas vamos continuar nesse ritmo, porque senão as pessoas podem desconfiar de alguma coisa não acha?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – É...

**Prefeito –** Cuidado Luna!

"Ela foi acertada e acabou caindo no chão".

**Shiory** – Ai...

"Haru foi se aproximando dela, até que a pegou pelo braço e a ergueu".

**Haru** – Não seja tola... Não consegue me vencer...

**Shiory** – Posso não conseguir... Mas também vale a pena tentar...

**Haru** – Mas por acaso você consegue se lembrar de mim?

**Shiory** – Que você é o tarado da festa de hoje?

"Todos riram".

**Haru** – Além disso... Tente-se lembrar melhor... Do seu passado...

**Shiory** – Hum... Ainda não me lembro...

**Haru** – Quando você era criança... Com quem costumava brincar e gargalhar?

**Shiory** – Hum... Com um garoto...

**Haru** – Lembra-se dele?

**Shiory** – Hum... Ele... Era... Um... Garoto... De cabelos... Loiros... Não me diga... Ele era você? TT.

**Haru** – Finalmente acertou minha cara. Não há muitos anos eu fui mordido e transformado.

"Shiory faz uma cara de: 'Eu não acredito'".

**Shiory** – E o que isso tem há vê com o fato de você estar formando uma legião de vampiros?

**Haru** – Que agora que eu sou o rei e você será minha rainha?

**Shiory** – Eu não vou ser rainha de legião nenhuma...

**Haru** – Sinto muito... Mas eu já quero isso...

**Shiory** – Por quê? ¬¬

**Haru** – Porque eu sempre fui apaixonado por você.

**Shiory –** É... É uma boa razão... Meio obcecada... Mas uma razão... Mas eu não quero isso! 

**Haru –** Sinto muito... Já está decidido... Agora vamos...

**Shiory** – Vamos pra onde?

**Haru –** Você logo verá.

**Pensamento de Haru –** O que esta esperando? Siga o roteiro...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – E você nem precisa de poderes!!! Grr!!!

"Shiory interpreta muito bem um desmaio tipo controle mental".

**Prefeito** – Luna!

"De repente a luz se apaga e se acende um segundo depois, Shiory e Haru haviam sumido do palco e todos ficam impressionados e surpresos".

**Naru** – Isso...

**Motoko** – Também faz parte da peça.

**Setsu** – Ufa...

**Naru** – Que bom... Achava que ele tinha seqüestrado a Shiory...

**Secretário** – Eles sumiram!!

**Prefeito** – Para onde será que eles foram???

**Secretário** – Eu não sei...

"Todos os atores do palco estavam com cara de surpresa".

"As luzes se apagam. Pouco segundos depois, o cenário já havia mudado, agora era de um castelo antigo e bem no meio do palco se encontrava uma cama, parecia um quarto desse castelo, onde Shiory estava adormecida".

**Haru** – Acorde minha cara.

"Shiory abre os olhos lentamente".

**Haru** – Finalmente acordou...

**Shiory** – Aonde é que eu to? – se levantando.

**Haru** – No meu lar... Que logo será o seu também...

**Shiory** – Isso aqui nunca vai ser o meu lar... ¬¬

**Haru** – Ah é? Vamos ver...

"Shiory fica meio sem reação".

**Shiory** – E o que você vai fazer?  
"Eles ficam em silencio por uns segundos".

**Pensamento de Haru** – Quais são mesmo as falas?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Aff... 'Você vai ser minha de qualquer jeito'.

**Pensamento de Haru** – Ah isso mesmo. Eu não havia esquecido de verdade... Só estava vendo se você sabia as outras falas também.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Sei... ¬¬

**Haru –** Você vai ser minha de qualquer jeito.

"Ele se aproxima dela e a levanta, a segurando por um dos braços".

**Shiory** – Ei! O que você está fazendo???

**Haru** – Fique quieta.

**Shiory** – Não vou ficar quieta!

**Haru** – Ah você vai sim... Vou deixá-la paralisada...

"Shiory fica paralisada... Mas paralisada de verdade".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – O que você ta fazendo?

**Pensamento de Haru** – Deixando essa peça mais realista...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Maldito!!! Já não basta ter se transformado no vampiro da peça?

**Pensamento de Haru** – Hum... Não... Eu sempre quero mais.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ta querendo coisa demais... ¬¬

**Haru** – Agora Luna você será promovida a minha rainha.

"Ele vai se aproximando do pescoço de Shiory, que fica completamente assustada com aqueles caninos dele... E principalmente por causa do passado dele".

"Até que, quando estava a milímetros do pescoço dela, a luz se apaga e se ouve um grito (não da Shiory obvio, da própria peça XD)".

"As cortinas se fecham e todos começam a aplaudir de pé".

**Naru **– Vamos logo pra lá!

**Motoko** – Certo...

"Todos foram correndo para o palco".

"Enquanto isso, no palco"...

"Shiory ainda estava paralisada e Haru continuou se aproximando até que, suavemente a beijou bem no pescoço".

**Haru** – Boa noite Luna... Ou melhor dizendo... Minha princesa do gelo...

"Ele some e Shiory volta ao normal, mas parecia que ainda estava paralisada".

"Até que seus amigos entram correndo ali".

**Naru** – Shiory!

"Ela sai daquele transe".

**Shiory** – Hum?

**Kaito** – Você está bem? Ele não fez nada a você?

**Shiory** – Não... Não fez nada não...

**Motoko** – Ai que bom...

**Shiory** – É...

**Keitaro** – Aquele Haru sempre vive atrapalhando nossas vidas... E agora até as nossas peças?

**Shiory** – É! Grr!

**Setsu** – Pelo menos ele não fez nada que prejudicasse muito... Afinal ninguém suspeitou de nada...

"Reny chega correndo".

**Reny** – Shiory!! Eu não acredito que ele fez isso com você!!! Você está bem??

**Shiory** – To bem sim... Brigada... Mas agora... Acabei de me lembrar... Onde foi parar o verdadeiro vampiro?

**Sasuke** – É mesmo... Onde será que ele ta?

"Todos ficam pensativos. E logo depois todos se tocam e começam a procurar".

**Reny** – Onde será que ele está...?

"Eles estavam rondando o colégio todo. Até que Reny acha em um armário o garoto dormindo".

**Reny** – Gente! Ele está aqui!

"Todos correm para vê-lo".

"O garoto foi abrindo os olhos bem lentamente"

**Setsu** – Olha ele ta acordando...

**Garoto** – O que aconteceu...? Minha cabeça... Não para de doer...

**Shiory** – Você deve ter levado uma pancada e tanto né?

**Garoto** – Ai... Deve ter sido isso mesmo...

**Pensamento de Motoko** – Como ela consegue mentir tão bem?

**Shiory** – Hum... Vamos levá-lo pra enfermaria.

"Eles foram pra enfermaria".

**Enfermeira** – Você não me parece bem...

**Motoko** – Nós o encontramos desmaiado dentro de um dos armários.

**Kaito** – É... Ele deve ter batido em algum lugar...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ele não consegue ser natural mentindo. ¬¬

"De repente o pai do garoto entra correndo dentro da enfermaria".

**Pai** – Cadê o meu filho? Ele está bem?

**Enfermeira **– Ele esta bem senhor e... Mas você não é aquele famoso repórter da TV??

**Repórter** – É... Sou sim... Mas... O que aconteceu com o meu filho???

_NOTA: Esse é aquele repórter que estava vendo a peça, pra quem não se lembra._

**Enfermeira** – Esses jovens o encontraram desmaiado dentro de um armário.

**Repórter** – Eu sabia que não era você lá no palco!!

**Garoto** – É... Mas porque será que alguém faria isso?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Por mim... ¬¬

**Shiory** – Se você quiser a gente pode refazer a peça.

**Garoto** – Não... Não precisa... Mas por que você não o impediu??

**Shiory** – Porque eu pensei nos outros... Eles fizeram tudo tão certinho... Eu não queria estragar a peça toda... E fui fazendo o meu papel... Você me perdoa?

"Ela estava mentindo e com aquele brilhinho nos olhos... Ninguém resistiria". .

**Garoto** – Ah... Ta tudo bem... Hehe.

**Repórter** – Mas você se lembra de quem fez isso meu filho?

**Garoto** – Não consigo me lembrar... Bom... Na verdade... Me lembro que um homem muito estranho... Era loiro... Que nem eu... E estava usando as roupas da peça... E tinha orelhas pontudas... Parecendo um elfo...

**Shiory** – Foi o cara que fez o vampiro da peça... u.u'

**Garoto** – Jura?? Nossa... Como você é inteligente Shiory... ¬¬

**Reny** – Ai Hikaru!! Deixa de ser mal educado porque a gente ta tentando de ajudar! "Ele fica meio corado e desvia o olhar".

**Hikaru** – Eu sei...

"Ele era meio que o '_bad boy_' do colégio, um garoto super mal humorado, mas muito bonito. Ele tem o cabelo igual ao do Haru, loiro. Um olhar malvado, mas que tem seu lado encantador, sem falar que também era bem alto".

"E, como você pode vê, ele gosta da Reny secretamente... Hehe".

**Repórter** – Não se preocupe. Eu vou achar o delinqüente que fez isso com você .

**Pensamento de Reny** – Essa coisa que está aqui que é um delinqüente. XD

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ele só vai achar esse 'delinqüente' em uma luta. ¬¬

**Repórter** – Bom... Já está tarde... Vamos pra casa Hikaru. Agradeça aos seus colegas por terem te ajudado.

**Hikaru** – Obrigado...

"Eles saem da enfermaria"

**Enfermeira **– Bom... Já esta ficando tarde crianças. Acho melhor vocês irem pra casa também.

**Todos **– Certo...

"Na rua"...

**Setsu –** Aquele garoto não é da turma de vocês? Shiory e Reny?

**Shiory e Reny** – É...

**Motoko** – Ele é muito chato... Só o colocamos com o papel do vampiro porque o pai dele pediu na direção.

**Shiory** – E como ele é um repórter super famoso... A direção não poderia recusar... u.u'

**Naru** – Que idiota.

**Reny** – É...

**Shiory** – Se bem que ele tem cara de vampiro... ¬¬'

**Naru** – Mas o Haru tem mais. Hehe.

"Shiory encara Naru com aquele olhar de morte".

**Naru** – Que foi? Só falei a verdade... Mas... Quer parar de me olhar assim?? Ta dando até medo...

**Shiory** – É pra dar...

**Naru** – Socorro... Hehe.

"Shiory olha para a paisagem, sem ser Naru".

**Motoko** – O que foi Shiory?

**Shiory** – Hã? Ah... Eu tava mangando... Desculpa. Hehe.

**Sasuke** – Mesmo distraída... Você fica linda Shiory.

**Kaito** – Com toda certeza.

**Pensamento de Motoko** – Lá vem discussão... XD.

**Sasuke** – Mas eu achei isso primeiro.

**Kaito** – E alguém liga pra sua opinião...?

"Os dois começaram a se encarar com ódio".

**Shiory** – Querem parar com isso? -.-

**Keitaro** – É gente... Vamos logo pra casa...

**Shiory** – Acho uma ótima idéia...

"E eles cheguem cada um para sua casa".

"Fim do episódio".

-------------------------------

Oii!!  
Já que a Sari postou dos capítulos d uma vez pra escapar da Shiory (longa história...) então deu uma louca na gente também e vamos postar esse capítulo e daqui há poucos minutos... Uma extra!!  
Hehehe  
Até daqui a pouco!!   
beijos!! ;D  
Valeu pelo review Sari!!  
Tchauzinho!


	48. CAPÍTULO EXTRA!

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA!!**

_NOTA: Isso não está contando como capítulo. O 48 já está vindo! ;D_  
"Depois de um dia muito cansativo, Shiory estava quase dormindo na mesa de jantar".

**Shiory** – Mãe... Eu posso ir dormir? Por favor!

"Ela fala com aqueles olhinhos brilhando".

**Zoey** – Hum... Mas ainda é tão cedo... Ah... Tudo bem... Ser uma Super Gatinha não é fácil! -

**Shiory** – Concordo com você. Hehe.

"Ela sai da mesa e foi correndo para o banheiro escovar os dentes e ir para a cama".

"Quando entra no quarto, encontra Dess vendo novela lá".

**Dess** – Shiory... Por que as pessoas se casam?

**Shiory** – Ué... Porque... Elas se amam... – com aquela cara da gota.

**Dess** – Mas então... Por que Shiory não se casa com Sasuke e Kaito???

Shiory – Hã? Porque... Bem... Porque eu sou muito nova pra isso... Claro que pode acontecer com autorização dos pais... Mas... Ah... Você me entendeu... E não se pode casar com duas pessoas... Dess...

**Dess** – Dess acha isso uma besteira! Shiory deveria se casar! \o/

**Shiory** – Mesmo se eu quisesse... Teria que escolher entre Sasuke e Kaito... E teria uma criatura pra perturbar... "

**Dess** – Então por que Shiory não se casa com Haru? Já que ele ia te perturbar?

**Shiory** – Me casar com ele??? Huahuahua!

**Dess** – Quê?

**Shiory** – Seria horrível... Eu... Ah meu Deus! Nem quero pensar ta?

**Dess **– Ta... Mas...

**Shiory** – Chega!!! Eu quero dormir Dess!

**Dess** – Ta... Boa noite, Shiory!

"Shiory apaga as luzes e vai para cama".

**Shiory** – Boa noite...

"No dia seguinte, Shiory é acordada as pressas pela mãe".

**Zoey** – Filha... Acorda! Acorda!

**Shiory** – Que foi mãe?

**Zoey** – Aconteceu alguma coisa terrível!

**Shiory** – Hum???

**Zoey** – Seus amigos sumiram!

**Shiory** – COMO????

**Zoey** – Não sabemos como... Mas eles desapareceram da noite para o dia...

**Shiory** – Quem exatamente desapareceu?

**Zoey** – Naru, Keitaro, Motoko e Reny... Não sabemos direito... Mas achamos que Kaito, Sasuke e Setsu também sumiram.

**Shiory** – Maravilha... ¬¬

**Zoey** – Você... Sabe o que fazer? Quero dizer... Eu também já fui uma Super Gatinha... Mas... São novos vilões... Menos o Drin e o Sardon... Mas eles também estão muito diferentes... E...

**Shiory** – Já entendi... Pelo visto... Vou ter que bancar uma de detetive...

**Zoey** – É... Acho que sim! "

**Shiory **– Aff... Lá vou eu... Mas antes... Pode sair do meu quarto?

**Zoey** – Ah... É claro... Desculpa... Hehehe... Já estou saindo...

"A mãe de Shiory vai saindo discretamente de seu quarto. Logo em seguida, Shiory troca sua roupa e já vai saindo de casa a procura de algo suspeito".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Muito bem... O que eu vou fazer?

"Ela estava sem rumo, não sabia pra onde ir".

**Pensamento de Shiory** - Ta... Por aqui? Ou por lá? To perdida... Eu não consigo pensar de manhã! Já até sei por que eu sou péssima em matemática... É sempre a primeira aula... Grr!!

"Ela estava passando pela escola... Mesmo sabendo que não ia para a aula... pois estava em uma busca".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Graças a Deus não vou pra escola hoje! \o/

"Ela anda pela cidade toda... Até chegar de tarde e ela começar a ficar com fome".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ta... Vou parar a investigação... Por enquanto! XD

"Ela vai almoçar em casa".

**Zoey** – Nada até agora?

**Shiory** – Nada... Mas eu juro que eu mato esses malditos Cyniclons!

**Zoey** – Calma...

"Shiory comeu muito rápido e voltou a sua busca. De repente, um bando de gente passa gritando passa pela rua".

**Shiory** – Hum... ¬¬'

"Ela vê um predador muito feio... Parecia um rinoceronte, mas tinha listras de zebra e era 2 vezes maior que um rinoceronte normal".

**Shiory** – Que coisa feia!!!

"E como sempre alguém tinha que aparecer".

**Drin** – Que isso gatinha? Está com medo é?

**Shiory** – Que? Claro que não! Só to falando que ele é feio e tem que mau gosto pra roupa... ¬¬'

**Drin** – A gatinha Shiory... Admita que eu me superei dessa vez e que ele dá muito medo, vai?

**Shiory** – Até parece... Mas mudando de assunto... Onde estão os meus amigos???

**Drin** – Hum... Você vai saber logo... Não se preocupe.

**Shiory** – Como é...?

"Ela percebe que o rinoceronte tava atrás dela. Ela se vira rapidamente, mas era tarde demais... O rinoceronte a atacou com o seu chifre e a deixou inconsciente do outro lado da rua".

**Drin** – Hum... Não era pra ter sido tão forte... Mas tudo bem... Ela ta inconsciente.

"Ele segura Shiory e some junto com o predador".

"Algum tempo depois, Shiory acorda em um lugar muito estranho parecia uma igreja".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Hã? Onde eu estou?

"Do nada Haru aparece bem ao seu lado".

**Haru** – Então você acordou princesa do gelo.

**Shiory** – Ahhh!!!!

**Haru** – Te assustei foi?

**Shiory** – Claro que sim! Do nada você aparece!

**Haru** – Coitadinha.

**Shiory** – Não sou coitadinha! Grr!

**Haru** – Está pronta?

**Shiory** – Pra dar o fora daqui sim!

**Haru** – Não querida Shiory... Pro nosso casamento.

**Shiory** - Casamento????

**Haru** – É... Casamento, você sabe... Padres, aliança, unidos para sempre... Essas coisas...

**Shiory** – Eu sei o que é um casamento só to falando que a gente nunca vai se casar!

**Haru** – Claro que vai... Se não... Como ficaria a vida dos seus amigos?

"Uma luz finalmente aparece naquela escuridão e com a luz Shiory vê seus amigos prestes a serem atacados por um predador extremamente forte".

**Shiory** – Isso é golpe baixo! Solta eles agora!

**Haru** – Não vou fazer isso até nos casarmos.

**Shiory** – Eu juro que eu te mato!!!

"Ela já ia dando um soco em Haru, mas ele segura seu braço".

**Haru** – Que isso? Atacando o seu noivo?

**Shiory** – Matar seria diferente de atacar.

**Haru** – Hum... Então vamos?

**Shiory** – Eu te mato!

"Eles foram seguindo até o altar onde tinha um padre hipnotizado e a cerimônia começa. Até que, finalmente, chega à parte principal".

**Padre** – Haru... Você aceita Shiory Hanson como sua legitima esposa?

**Haru** – Claro que sim.

**Padre** – E você Shiory, aceita Haru como seu legitimo marido?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Mas é claro que não!!!

**Haru** – Cuidado com as palavras... A vida de seus amigos está em risco.

**Shiory** – Sim...

"Falando em um tom não muito normal".

"Os dois começam trocar as alianças"

**Padre** – Agora, pode beijar a noiva.

"Haru dá um risinho de vitória, segura Shiory pelo braço e a beija profundamente".

"Shiory cai da cama".

**Shiory** – Uaih!!!

**Dess** – Shiory! Está bem?

**Shiory** – To… É claro… Volta a dormir ta?

**Dess** – Ta bom Shiory!

"Eles voltam para cama".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Me casar com o Haru... Nunca!

"Ela volta a dormir".

"Algumas horas depois, a sombra de Haru aparece em seu quarto".

**Pensamento de Haru –** Shiory... Pense que foi de verdade... Mesmo que o nosso casamento só tenha acontecido nos sonhos... E não na realidade.

"Ele estava acariciando o cabelo de Shiory e na sua mão tinha uma aliança que parecia estar desaparecendo, agora ela é só visível no mundo dos sonhos".

"Fim do Capítulo Extra".

-----------------------------

Oii!!  
Não disse que voltava???  
Háháhá!!  
Esse aí foi um capítulo extra.  
e então? O que acharam??  
Beijos!!  
Tchauzinho!! ;D  
_NOTA: Gente isso não contou como capítulo... O 48 já está por vir!! ;D  
_Tchauzinho!!


	49. Talentos Escondidos, Memórias Apagadas

**CAPÍTULO 48: TALENTOS ESCONDIDOS, MEMÓRIAS APAGADAS**

"No recreio... Todos, menos o Kaito, estavam no mesmo lugar de sempre".

**Naru** – Ai já estamos quase no final do ano!

**Shiory** – É.

**Keitaro** – Já estamos em novembro... Quem diria... Como o ano passou depressa... Hehehe.

**Motoko** – É... E que ano...

**Naru** – Lutas... Lutas... E mais lutas...

**Reny** – Mas também teve o lado bom... Fizemos novos amigos, certo?

**Shiory** – É.

**Setsu** – Pra mim realmente foi mais rápido... Entrei nesse colégio quase no meio do ano.

**Motoko** – Foi um ano de grandes mudanças. – sorrindo.

**Keitaro** – Muitas... Muitas mudanças mesmo.

**Sasuke** – É mesmo...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Algumas mudanças que não deveriam ter acontecido ¬¬

"Ela estava com uma cara meio emburrada".

**Motoko** – O que houve?

**Shiory** – Hã?

**Sasuke** – É... Ta com uma cara...

**Shiory** – Nada não.

**Reny** – Tem certeza Shiory? Essa cara não é a sua.

**Shiory** – Hehehe... É sério... Nada não.

"Ela deu um sorriso falso, mas que conseguiu enganar todo mundo. Alguns segundos depois, Kaito aparece".

**Kaito** – Oi gente! – super animado.  
**Shiory** – Olá...   
**Todos** – Oi!

**Kaito** – Tudo bem?

**Naru** – Claro! E com você?

**Kaito** – To bem.

**Reny** – E aí Kaito? Você parece bem animado, qual o motivo?

**Kaito** – Ah é que vocês não vão adivinhar o que vai acontecer aqui no colégio!

**Todos** – O quê?

**Kaito** – Um concurso de talentos!

**Motoko** – E?

**Kaito** – E vocês se esqueceram da banda que vocês formaram?? Vocês podem participar!! Ia ser bem legal.

**Shiory** – Hum... A gente nem é bom.

**Kaito** – Ah é só praticarem.

**Motoko** – Com esse negócio de super gatinhas nem tem tempo pra isso... -.-

**Naru** – Ah qual é Motoko! Vai ser bem divertido!

**Motoko** – Eu só to falando... Que... Não vamos ter tempo para fazer esse tipo de coisa...

**Keitaro** – Aaaa... Qual é amor... A gente vai conseguir arranjar tempo para fazer isso!

**Reny** – Eu, como empresária de vocês, digo que é uma ótima idéia.

"Ela fala mexendo nos óculos".

**Shiory** – Por mim tanto faz... ¬¬'

**Motoko** – Ta bom... Ta bom... A gente faz.

**Naru** – Legal!!

**Kaito** – Que bom!!! Porque... Eu Já inscrevi vocês. '

"Todos os membros da banda, Reny, Sasuke e Setsu caem pra trás".

**Motoko** – Por que você fez isso sem nos consultar primeiro?? Grr!

**Kaito** – Porque eu sabia que vocês iam aceitar. Hehe.

**Shiory** – ¬¬'

**Kaito** – E... Também porque... Porque... Eu queria ver vocês se apresentando. e também porque eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer na hora... Hehe.

**Keitaro** – Baka... ¬¬'

**Setsu** – Mas pelo menos vamos ver vocês se apresentando.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Socorro!!! 

**Sasuke** – Finalmente Kaito fez algo que preste...

**Kaito** – Como disse?

"Os dois começaram a se encarar com ódio".  
**Shiory** – Aaaa!!! Acabei de me lembrar que tenho que falar com a professora de história!!! Kaito, pode me ajudar a achá-la? – com os olhinhos brilhando.

"Ele corou um pouco, até finalmente conseguir responder":

**Kaito** – Ah... Claro!

**Sasuke** – Eu também vou ajudar!

**Shiory** – Ótimo! Assim vai ser mais fácil!!!

"Eles saem a procurar a professora de história".

**Motoko** – Essa foi por pouco... Aff...

**Reny** – Muito pouco...

**Setsu** – Realmente...

**Naru** – Hã?

**Motoko** – Nada não.

**Setsu** – Mas e então? Vocês vão começar a ensaiar quando?

**Motoko** – Amanhã na casa da Reny.

**Reny** – Por que na minha casa???

**Motoko** – Porque é um templo... E é longe de tudo... Ou seja... Ninguém vai reclamar...  
**Naru** – Isso!

**Reny** – T.T

**Keitaro** – Ah qual é Reny! Você não disse que queria ser nossa empresaria?

**Reny** – Ah... Ta bom... ¬¬'

**Naru** – Vai ser bem legal.

**Motoko** – Vai!

**Setsu** – Posso ir assistir?

**Keitaro** – Hum... Sei lá.

"Até que o sinal tocou".

**Naru** – Melhor irmos andando.

**Keitaro** – Verdade...

**Motoko** – Geografia... Aí vou eu...  
**Reny** – E eu pra matemática... Mais uma aula com aquele demônio que chamam de professor...

**Motoko** – Ai... Pior...

**Setsu** – Vamos Naru.

"Naru e Setsu vão para a sala de aula, enquanto os outros vão para as suas".

"Naru e Setsu entraram em sua sala, quase atrasados".

**Naru e Setsu** – Desculpa professor!

**Professor** – Vão se sentar. Já até me acostumei

"Eles se sentam nos seus lugares".

**Naru** – Essa foi por pouco não acha?

"Sussurrando para Setsu".

**Setsu** – Foi.

"Em uma cadeira não muito longe dali, Mimo os observava com uma cara maligna e cruel, mas pensativa".

**Pensamento de Mimo** – Esses dois já estão me irritando... Eles vão ver só... Ainda vou me vingar por causa da fantasia... Principalmente daquelazinha da Naru... Não sei o que o Setsu viu nela...

"E os dois continuaram conversando".

"No final da aula"...

**Motoko** – Vocês têm treino hoje não é?

**Shiory, Naru e Reny** – É...

**Keitaro** – Então... Nos vemos amanhã.

**Shiory, Naru e Reny** – Tchau!

"Shiory, Naru e Reny foram indo pros seus treinos".

**Shiory** – Hum... To tão cansada e arrasada... Não quero nem jogar...

**Naru** – Ah que isso Shiory. Animação! Afinal... Sua festa já está chegando e nós iremos participar de um concurso muito legal!

**Shiory** – É...

**Reny** – Bom... Vamos indo pro campo. Até mais tarde Naru.

**Naru** – Até.

"Shiory e Reny foram para o campo, enquanto Naru pro ginásio".

"No ginásio"...

"Naru chegou correndo, mas, dessa vez, nem estava tão atrasada".

**Setsu** – O que aconteceu? Você é mesmo a Naru?

**Naru** – Háhá... Só tentei chegar na hora.

**Setsu** – Milagre...

**Naru** – Até parece que você não se atrasa... ¬¬

**Setsu** – Hum... Mas você é a rainha.

**Naru** – Não é minha culpa se os horários não vão com a minha cara. – gota.

**Setsu** – Sei...

**Treinador** – Vamos começar o treino!

"Ele olha pra Naru".

**Treinador** – Que milagre foi esse?

"Geral começou a rir".

**Naru** – Resolvi tentar chegar cedo. Hehe.

**Treinador** – Hum... Ta né... Vamos começar.

"Não muito longe dali, no mesmo colégio, Mimo estava caminhando pelos corredores, pois havia ficado depois da hora no colégio. Mas a Diretora também estava no corredor segurando um papel, até que percebe Mimo e...".

**Diretora** – Mimo!

**Mimo** – Sim diretora?

**Diretora** – Será que você poderia me fazer um grande favor?

**Mimo** – Ah... Claro...

**Diretora** – Poderia levar esse bilhete ao professor de educação física na quadra de basquete?

**Mimo** – Claro...

**Pensamento de Mimo** – Só pra me dá trabalho... 

"E Mimo vai seguindo para a quadra com o bilhete".

"Chegando lá, vê Setsu e Naru treinando juntos".

**Pensamento de Mimo** – Hum... Que casalzinho mais lindo... Pena que não irão durar muito...

**Treinador** – Hum... Mimo?

**Mimo** – A direto pediu pra que eu te desse isso.

"Ela entrega o papel a ele".

**Treinador** – Muito obrigado Mimo... Hum... Deixa ver o que ela quer...

"Ele lê o bilhete".

**Treinador** – Aff... De novo... -.-'

**Pensamento do Treinador** – Mais hora extra. -.-'

**Treinador** – Hum... Vou falar com a diretora... Time continue treinando! Já volto!

**Time** – Ta!

"O treinador saiu do ginásio e Mimo ficou parada ali, só observando eles treinarem".

**Pensamento de Mimo** – Que tédio... ZzzZz...

"De repente, uma explosão acontece bem no meio da quadra. E do meio da explosão, surge um predador parecendo uma fuinha mutante. Todos começam a correr feito loucos enfurecidos".

**Setsu** – Naru!!!

**Naru** – Já volto!

"Naru sai correndo dali para encontrar um lugar sem ninguém para se transformar e para chamar os outros".

**Mimo** – Ah!

"Mimo parecia paralisada com o predador, que estava bem na sua frente".

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Se eu não fizer nada ela vai se machucar...

"O predador parecia muito irritado e tacava tudo que via pela frente. De repente ele pegou um banco que estava ali perto e o tacou na direção de Mimo, que ainda parecia paralisada com a situação".

**Setsu** – Mimo!!!

"Setsu se taca na frente dela para desviá-la do banco voador. Ele conseguiu desviar Mimo do banco, mas agora eles dois estavam caídos no chão, sendo que Setsu estava caído bem em cima dela".

**Setsu** – Mimo você está bem?

"Mimo corou".

**Mimo** – To bem sim... Brigada Setsu...

**Setsu** – Vamos logo sair daqui.

"Ele se levanta e a ajuda levantar".

**Setsu** – Vem.

**Mimo** – Sim...

"Ele segurou a mão dela e a tirou de lá".

"Poucos minutos depois, as Super Gatinhas, e o Gatinho, aparecem".

**Naru** – Vamos acabar com você predador!

**Motoko** – É!

**Voz** – Não tenham tanta certeza...

"Drin aparece".

**Drin** – Esse predador está bem irritado se não notaram.

**Keitaro** – Nada que não nos faça derrotá-lo!!

**Sardon** – É o que veremos...

"Ele também surge do nada".

**Naru** – Legal... Agora só falta o outro alien e ficara completo...

**Shiory** – Você pensa positivo... u.u'

**Naru** – Hehe. Eu sei.

**Motoko** – Vamos acabar com esse monstrinho!

**Keitaro** – Flechas da Terra!!!

"Atinge o predador, mas... Nada".

**Sardon** – Ele não ficara paralisado.

"O predador se mexe e ataca Keitaro".

**Motoko** – Ora seu... Correntes do Arco-Íris!!

"O ataque também atinge o predador, mas não faz nada até que ele decide revidar".

"Motoko tenta se desviar, mas é atingida".

**Naru** – Gente... Vamos tentar unir os novos ataques?

**Shiory** – Certo!

**Motoko** – Vamos lá Keitaro!

**Keitaro** – Ta!

**Motoko e Keitaro** – Correntes da Terra!!

"Um grande furacão cheio de pedaços de terra que vinham do chão acertarão o predador, que caiu no chão meio sem reação".

**Shiory** – Cajado de Gelo!

"Ela acerta o ataque o deixando preso dentro de um cubo de gelo".

**Naru** – Minha vez! Bamboles Flamejantes!

"O gelo é quebrado com as espadas de fogo e o predador finalmente derrotado".

"A pedra das sombras cai no chão".

**Dess e Dâsk-Dess** – É minha!!

"Os dois pulam na pedra ao mesmo tempo".

**Shiory** – XD.

"Eles começam a brigar pela pedra, mas acaba que Dâsk-Dess empurra Dess, pega a pedra e entrega para Drin".

**Shiory** – Dess... Você ta bem?

"Ela vai ajudar Dess".

**Dess** – Sim... Mas Dess não conseguiu a pedra...

**Shiory** – Hum... Pra mim o mais importante é que você esteja bem!

"Dess fica sem jeito".

**Dess** – Brigado. – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Hehehe.

**Keitaro** – Eles parecem irmãos... u.u'

**Motoko** – É...

**Naru** – Realmente.

**Drin** – Obrigado Dâsk-Dess... Você está sendo bem útil...

"Drin engoliu a pedra".

**Sardon** – Não se esqueça... A próxima será minha.

**Drin** – Certo... Certo...

"Shiory segurava Dess no colo".

**Shiory** – Agora 'puff'... Eles somem... ¬¬'

**Drin** – Isso aí gatinha... Adeus...

**Sardon** – Nos veremos em breve...

"Eles somem"

**Shiory** – Blé! – mostrando a língua pro nada, praticamente.

"Ela vira sua atenção pros amigos".

**Shiory** – Vocês estão bem?

**Naru** – Sim... Essa luta foi rápida.

**Shiory** – Nem sei qual foi o objetivo... u.u'

**Motoko** – Realmente... Que estranho...

**Keitaro** – Eles são aliens que querem nos destruir... Precisam de mais motivos para nos atacar?

**Shiory** – Hum... Acho que não...

**Motoko** – Que tal voltarmos pra casa então?

**Naru** – É... Acho que depois dessa, meu treino de hoje acabou...

**Shiory** – E o meu deve ta rolando agora... Perdi a maioria já... u.u'

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Isso sempre atrapalha a minha vida!Grr!  
**Naru** – Então vá pra lá.

**Shiory** – To indo né... u.u'

**Motoko** – Bom fim de treino.

**Shiory** – Valeu... u.u'

"Ela sai para o treino".

**Keitaro** – Vamos pra casa então.

"No dia seguinte"...

"No recreio, na mesma mesa de sempre, com as mesmas pessoas de sempre"...

**Shiory** – AaaaaaAaaAaAAAaaAAaaAAaAAAA!!

**Motoko** – O que foi isso?

**Shiory** – Nada... Isso liberta a alma

**Naru** – E depois vocês reclamam que eu que sou a esquisita do grupo...

**Shiory** – Ta né... Esquisita... u.u'

**Naru** – ¬¬

**Shiory** – Quê? Posso ser feliz ta?

**Naru** – Ta... Ta... Mudando de assunto... O que aconteceu com você ontem Setsu? Quando eu voltei você não estava mais lá.

**Setsu** – Fui levar a Mimo em casa... Ela tava morrendo de medo... u.u'

**Naru** – O que ela tava fazendo lá?

**Setsu** – Foi entregar um bilhete para o treinador.

**Naru** – Tendi.

**Keitaro** – Será que hoje será um dia calmo?

**Motoko** – Sei lá.

**Reny** – Só sei que depois daqui vocês vão lá pra casa né?

**Shiory** – Sim!!!!

**Kaito** – Nós podemos ir? Como intrusos?

**Motoko** – Claro que não!

**Keitaro** – Quer acabar com a surpresa é?

**Setsu** – Sim.

**Shiory** – Nenhum de vocês irá ver a gente ensaiando e ponto final...

"Falando com uma voz sombria de dar medo".

**Kaito** – Calma... Hehe.

**Shiory** – Tem que ser uma surpresa. -

**Sasuke** – Acho que vamos gostar mais da surpresa.

**Setsu** – Acho que sim...

"O sinal tocou".

**Motoko** – Vamos para a aula...

**Naru** – Aham...

"Eles vão para aula".

"Na sala da Naru e do Setsu"...

"Estava a maior bagunça, todos não paravam de falar".

**Naru** – Por que toda essa agitação?

"Uma garota da turma se aproxima deles".

**Garota** – Nossa Setsu! Você salvou a Mimo!

**Setsu** – Hã?

**Naru** – Como?

**Garota** – Você é um herói Setsu!

**Naru** – To boiando.

**Garota** – Aaaa Naru... O Setsu salvou a vida da Mimo!

**Garoto** – É... Salvou ela de um predador.

**Naru** – Sério?

**Setsu** – É...

"Mimo aparece".

**Mimo** – Obrigada Setsu... Agora vocês parem de atazanar ele.

"Imediatamente os garotos que estavam em volta saíram de perto".

**Mimo** – Muito obrigada mesmo Setsu...

"Ela fica meio corada e Naru, ao perceber isso, ficou um pouco vermelha de raiva".

_NOTA: Naru pode estar quase sempre nas nuvens, mas, às vezes, ela está atenta ao que acontece a sua volta. O problema é que o Setsu nunca consegue tentar se declarar nessas horas. Hehe. _

**Setsu** – Ah... Não foi nada...

**Pensamento de Naru** – Não preciso ficar brava... Afinal... Essa é a Mimo... Ela nunca gostaria do Setsu.

"Ela volta ao normal e o professor entra na sala de aula".

**Professor** – Acalmem-se todos.

"Todos ficam quietos e se sentam".

"No fim da aula"...

"Shiory, Naru, Motoko, Keitaro, Reny, Kaito, Sasuke e Setsu estavam parados na frente do colégio".

**Reny** – Então? Vocês vêm comigo?

**Shiory, Naru, Motoko e Keitaro **– Sim!

**Sasuke** – E nós não, certo?

**Shiory, Naru, Motoko e Keitaro** – Não! ¬¬'

"Eles vão seguindo para casa da Reny, todos contentes e com seus instrumentos, menos a Naru, que já que tocava uma bateria, já a tinha montado na casa da Reny".

"Chegando lá"...

**Naru** – E então gente? O que vamos ensaiar?

**Shiory** – Hã... Músicas?

**Motoko** – Jura Shiory? Obrigada por me lembrar... ¬¬

**Shiory** – Nada ¬¬' – super mal humorada.

**Reny** – Vocês precisam preparar no mínimo duas músicas gente.

**Shiory** – Hum... Verdade...

**Keitaro** – Então... Quais iremos ensaiar?

**Motoko** – Hum... Não sei...

**Naru** – Hei! E que tal essas??

"Eles se juntam e Naru começa a falar alegremente com eles".

**Motoko** – Hum... É... Até uma grande idéia... Vamos lá!!!

**Reny** – Vocês com certeza não vão perder se tocarem uma dessas.

**Keitaro** – O que estamos esperando? Vamos começar logo!

"No fim da tarde"...

**Keitaro** – Cansei...

**Motoko** – Eu to rouca... T.T

**Naru** – Ai... Que tal uma pausa?

**Shiory** – ¬¬

**Reny** – Querem um lanche?

**Naru** – Sim!!!

**Reny** – Então me esperem! ;D

**Todos** – Ok.

"Alguns minutos depois, Reny volta com uma bandeja cheia de comida,em geral só besteira".

**Naru** – Finalmente comida!!

**Reny** – xx

**Shiory** – Não exagera. Hehe.

**Naru** – O que foi?? Estou em crescimento... Preciso comer. Hehe.

**Motoko** – ¬¬'

**Shiory** – Ta né... '

"E eles começaram a lanchar".

**Motoko** – Nossa... Já ta ficando tarde...

**Keitaro** – Melhor irmos...

**Reny** – Até amanhã então pessoal. Mas esperem um minuto! Qual vai ser o nome da banda?

**Shiory** – Os Coisa Alguma!!! Yeah!!!

**Motoko** – É mesmo... Temos que escolher um nome...

"Ignorando completamente o comentário de Shiory".

**Shiory** – Grr! --

**Motoko** – Hehe. Mas é sério... Temos que vê um nome...

**Keitaro** – Hum... É...

**Naru** – As Super Gatinhas e o Gatinho!

**Motoko** – Claro Naru... Estão todos querendo saber quais são as nossas verdadeiras identidades e aí aparece uma banda com esse nome... Com os componentes bem parecidos com os heróis da cidade... Não acha que levantaria suspeita não?

**Naru** – Talvez... – emburrada.

**Shiory** – Ah! Vamos decidir isso outra hora?

**Reny** – Precisamos logo ver isso.

**Shiory** – É... Mas ta ficando tarde... u.u'

**Motoko** – Então resolvemos isso amanhã... Podemos ensaiar de novo. Tudo bem pra você Reny?

**Reny** – Acho que tudo. – sorrindo.

**Naru** – Por mim tudo bem... Amanhã não terei treino porque o ginásio ainda ta sendo concertado.

**Naru** – Mas e você Shiory?

**Shiory** – Hã... É... Vou ter treino... Mas eu sempre me atraso.. Ou seja... Posso chegar mais tarde...

**Motoko** – Ta né. Hehe.

**Keitaro** – Então ta... Tchau Reny!

**Reny** – Até a amanhã!

**Todos** – Até!

"E eles vão andando pela rua calmamente".

**Naru** – Nós até que fomos muito bem não acham?

**Shiory** – Mais ou menos. ¬¬

**Motoko** – Por que você anda tão pra baixo?

**Shiory** – Eu? Pra baixo? Hehehe... Do que você ta falando?

**Naru** – Dessa vez você não está mentindo bem Shiory.

**Shiory** – E quem disse que eu minto?

**Keitaro** – Essa foi a sua pior mentira.

**Shiory** – Ah... Esquece... -.-

**Naru** – Mas por que você ta com essa cara?

**Shiory** – Nada... -.-'

**Keitaro** – Mau humor?

**Shiory** – Nada... ¬¬

**Motoko** – Ta... Ta... Você que sabe...

**Shiory** – Brigada... -.-'

"Já estava tudo escuro e parecia que alguém os observava".

**Naru** – Nossa... Não tem ninguém na rua...

**Motoko** – Não parece que...

**Keitaro** – Tem alguém observando a gente?

"Eles param e ficam olhando em volta".

**Naru** – Que medo! T.T

**Motoko** – Vamos continuar andando...

"E eles continuaram andando, até que...".

**Voz** – Está uma bela noite não acham?

**Motoko** – Drin!!!

"Ele aparece".

**Drin** – Oi minha anjinha.

**Keitaro** – Ela não... Aaaa... Esquece... ¬¬'

**Naru** – Vamos nos transformar!

"Eles se transformam".

**Shiory** – Ué... Cadê o monstrinho? -.-'

**Drin** – Ele está bem aqui. É só procurar melhor.

"De repente alguma coisa acerta os heróis, os lançando longe".

**Keitaro** – Ta... Isso foi estranho...

**Drin** – Ah... Esqueci de dizer... Esse 'monstrinho' além de ser bem poderoso... Também é invisível.

**Shiory** – Ele esqueceu... ¬¬ – levantando uma sobrancelha.

**Voz** – Não seja tão dura com ele minha princesa do gelo...

**"**E o Haru aparece junto com Sardon".

**Sardon** – Agora acho melhor vocês prestarem atenção... Porque o nosso predador já está indo atacá-los.

"Todos ficaram assustados na hora que ele falou isso, e depois foram atacados".

**Motoko** – Como podemos lutar com algo que não vemos??

**Keitaro** – Não sei...

**Haru** – Acho melhor vocês pensarem mais... Já que ele está voltando...

**Naru** – De no...

"POW!!"

"Eles foram atacados".

**Keitaro** – Ai droga!

**Shiory** – Ele não para quieto não?

**Drin** – Hum... Não.

"Ele os ataca novamente".

**Naru** – Grr!!!

**Shiory** – Ôôôô, predadorzinho chato... u.u'

**Motoko** – Temos que pensar em um jeito de detê-lo.

**Shiory** – Eu aceitaria sugestões... ¬¬'

**Keitaro** – Hum...

"Ele fecha os olhos".

**Keitaro** – Ali!!

"De repente ele da um soco no nada, e logo em seguida parece que algo havia batido em uma árvore ali perto".

**Motoko** – Nossa... Como você fez isso?

**Keitaro** – É só tentar ouvi-lo.

**Naru** – Como se fosse fácil...

**Motoko** – ..

**Keitaro** – Nós temos o DNA de animais... Temos uma ótima audição.

**Naru** – Bah...

"Eles começam a tentar ouvi-lo".

**Shiory** – Ali!

"E ela acerta o predador com um chute".

**Haru** – Nada mal... Nada mal... Mas ele ainda esta em perfeitas condições pra lutar.

"Do nada, eles são atacados de novo".

**Motoko** – Esse predador é tão...

**Keitaro** – Forte?

**Motoko** – Invisível... ¬¬'

**Naru** – Hum... Onde ele está... Já sei!

"Ela usa seu ataque de fogo e consegue acertá-lo".

**Drin** – Isso não vai adiantar... ¬¬'

"Logo o predador revida e os gatinhos foram parar um pouco longe".

**Haru** – Dessa vez... Nos superamos...

**Sardon** – Tenho que concordar...

**Dâsk**-**Dess** – Também acho.

**Shiory** – Finalmente eles ganharam um cérebro... u.u'

**Naru** – Tenho que concordar...

"Imitando o Sardon sarcasticamente, ele a encara com ódio".

"Logo em seguida eles se levantam, mas, do nada, um raio enorme cai em cima deles".

**Drin** – Gostaram de um dos verdadeiros poderes do nosso predador?

**Motoko** – Odiamos...

"Eles agora estavam mais fracos".

**Sardon** – Que pena... Porque ele tem muitos outros.

"O predador ataca de novo e consegue acertá-los".

**Naru** – Odeio criaturas invisíveis e fortes...

**Shiory** – Você descobriu isso hoje né?

**Naru** – Sim.

**Sardon** – Chega de conversa.

**Drin** – Acabe com eles predador!!!

**Predador** – Sim mestre...

"Novamente mais um raio caiu sobre os nosso heróis, mas dessa vez com o dobro de força".

**Haru** – Ah sim... Esqueci de falar... Ele fica mais forte... A cada ataque que da...

**Shiory** – Ganharam cérebro, mas tão com problemas de amnésia... ¬¬

**Naru** – Hehe.

**Motoko** – Nós temos que arranjar uma maneira de derrotá-los...

**Keitaro** – Só a audição não está funcionando...

**Drin** – Ah... Você acha?

**Keitaro** – Baka... ¬¬

"Em quanto isso, perto daquela rua, passava um pai e um filho".

**Pai** – Você não deveria ter se metido naquela briga!

**Filho** – E daí? Aquele cara merecia...

**Pai** – Para de falar besteiras!

"Ele da um 'soco' na cabeça do menino".

**Filho** – Isso doeu ta?

"Hikaru estava com uma das mãos na cabeça".

**Repórter** – Ah! Para de reclamar... E além do mais, você...

"Eles percebem a luta que acontecia bem perto".

**Hikaru** – Não são as Mew Mews??

**Repórter** – Sim... São elas!

**Hikaru** – Tem um garoto no grupo também?? Nunca reparei...

**Repórter** - Faça alguma coisa útil! Vá pegar a câmera!!! ¬¬'

**Hikaru** – Ta!

"Ele sai correndo pra ir buscar a câmera em casa".

"Na luta"...

"Eles estavam levando uma surra e o predador parecia que ia dar seu golpe final. Ele lança mais um raio contra eles, fazendo com que caíssem exaustos. Até parecia que era o fim de uma guerra".

**Motoko** – Não da pra agüentar...

"Eles tentam se levantar, mas acabam caindo no chão e voltando ao normal".

**Haru** – Finalmente derrotados e... O QUÊ??

"Ele notou o repórter parado ali perto só vendo tudo de camarote. Os dois ficam se encarando".

**Pensamento do Repórter** – Esse que é o vilão...

"Haru vai se aproximando lentamente do repórter, que parecia estar paralisado".

**Pensamento do Repórter **– Não... Não consigo me mexer...

**Haru** – Exatamente e também não irá se lembrar de mais nada...

"Nessa hora, Hikaru chega com a câmera, mas ele estava um pouco afastado e acabou que Haru, por sorte, não o viu".

"Os olhos do repórter brilham e ele simplesmente desmaia".

**Pensamento de Hikaru** – O que esse cara pensa que está fazendo com meu pai???

**Haru** – Hum... Vamos embora...

**Drin** – Mas e as gatinhas?

**Haru** – Deixamos pra depois. Vamos.

**Sardon** – Certo então.

"E eles somem".

"Hikaru sai correndo para onde seu pai estava caído, enquanto as gatinhas e o gatinho, que estavam meio que desmaiados ali pertinho, nem haviam notado a presença de nenhum dos dois".

**Hikaru** – Pai??

"Ele olha pro lado e percebe que os gatinhos na realidade eram... Seus 'colegas' de escola".

**Hikaru** – Mas quem diria... Isso daria uma ótima matéria...

"Ele olha pra câmera que tinha nas mãos".

**Hikaru** – Hum... Vamos filmar isso...

"Ele começou a filmar um a um, que estavam desmaiados no chão, e até conseguiu filmar a marca do Keitaro que ficava na mão".

"Algum tempo depois, Hikaru percebeu que eles já estavam acordando, carregou seu pai e começou a correr".

**Naru** – Ai... Minha cabeça...

**Shiory** – Ué? Eles não acabaram com a gente?

**Motoko** – Sim... Mas... Onde eles foram?

**Keitaro** – Sei lá... Ai... Me sinto tão inútil...

**Naru** – Que tal irmos pra casa? Talvez eles tiveram piedade ou sei lá...

**Shiory** – Piedade é pros fracos... E eu acho uma boa idéia irmos pra casa.

**Keitaro** – É... Vamos...

"E os nossos heróis... Vão para casa... Derrotados e cansados".

"Naquela mesma noite... Na casa de Hikaru"...

"O pai dele finalmente acorda".

**Hikaru** – Pai você está bem?

**Repórter** – Estou... Mas... O que aconteceu?

**Hikaru** – Você não se lembra?

**Repórter** – Não, eu não me lembro... Mas... Me lembrar do quê?

**Pensamento de Hikaru** – Pelo visto... Aquele monstro deve ter feito alguma coisa com a memória de meu pai...

**Hikaru** – É que quando nós estávamos voltando pra casa...

**Repórter** – Sim?

**Hikaru** – Hum... Você caiu e acabou batendo com a cabeça no chão.

"Mentindo, claro".

**Repórter** – Sério?

**Hikaru** – É sim.

**Repórter** – Hum... Não me lembro disso... Mas... Ah... Esquece... Você está de castigo.

**Hikaru** – Por quê?? Por ter te ajudado??

**Repórter** – Pela briga que você teve. ¬¬'

**Pensamento de Hikaru** – Então... Ele não se esqueceu disso... Só da luta...

**Hikaru** – Droga...

**Repórter** – Bem... Boa noite... Eu vou dormir...

**Hikaru** – Boa Noite – muito mal humorado.

"No dia seguinte"...

"A aula já havia acabado de acabar (Nossa... Acabado de acabar foi ótimo... ¬¬), e só havia duas almas vivas dentro de uma das salas da 8ª serie".

**Reny** – Vamos Shiory. Hoje vamos ter folga no treino de futebol, então poderemos ensaiar com a banda mais tempo.  
**Shiory** – Ah... Daqui a pouco eu vou... Avisa pro pessoal que eu já vou ok?  
**Reny** – Então ta... Até daqui a pouco...

"Alguns minutos depois, ela resolve sair da sala. O corredor estava completamente vazio, já que a aula já tinha acabado".

"Só Shiory e... Kaito estavam ali".

**Kaito** – Oi Shiory. O que ainda está fazendo aqui? Tivemos folga no treino hoje.

**Shiory** – Pensando na vida... E você?

**Kaito** – Eu to indo pra reunião do grêmio, mas é só daqui a pouco.

**Shiory** – Legal...

"Um silêncio total".

**Kaito** – Escuta... Você anda desanimada com algo? Andei reparando que não é a mesma nos últimos dias...

**Shiory** – Quê? Nada de mais não... – com aquela gota.

**Kaito** – Você não me engana.

**Shiory** – Não posso dizer que não tentei... u.u'

**Kaito** – Então... Qual é o problema?

**Shiory** – Nenhum... -.-'

**Kaito** – Para de mentir... Eu sei que você não está bem.

**Shiory** – Ah sei lá... Talvez eu só esteja ficando cansada disso tudo... 

"Já começando a ficar nervosa".

**Kaito** – Disso tudo? Disso o quê?

**Shiory** – É... Você sabe... Lutar contra predadores... Pessoas que não param de me encher... O fato de ser uma Super...

"Kaito repara que Hikaru estava poucos metros atrás de Shiory, então, para não deixá-la dizer seu segredo ele"...

"Segura Shiory e lhe dá um beijo muito profundo, a deixando sem reação e sem entender o motivo".

"Hikaru continuou ali parado, só olhando".

**Pensamento de Kaito** – Desculpa Shiory...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – O que ele pensa que ta fazendo???

"Ela o afasta".

**Kaito** – Ah... Oi Hikaru!

"Ele falou isso pra Shiory perceber que Hikaru estava parado ali".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ah... Entendi...

"Ela cora um pouco".

**Hikaru** – Pode parar com isso... Eu já sei de tudo...

"Hikaru falava com uma voz bem fria e sarcástica".

**Shiory** – Tudo?

**Hikaru** – O fato de você, da Naru, da Motoko e do Keitaro serem os novos heróis da cidade.

**Kaito e Shiory** – Como é que é????

"Eles ficam completamente assustados, enquanto Hikaru fica com um risinho maldoso no rosto".

"Continua"...

_Nyahhh!!! Mais um capítulo postadinho!!  
Bom... O que será que o Hikaru ira fazer??  
Ai ai... Uma pista... Bondoso ele não vai ser... Querem saber mais?? Então é só esperar mais um pouco pro próximo capítulo! ;D  
agora vamos responder aos reviews:  
_**  
Rafael Thompson:** Oii!

Vamos responder aos seus 2 comentários! \o/

Hehehe, mas a Mimo mereceu... A Shiory e a Motoko filmaram porque do jeito que elas são não perderiam outro beijo entre a Naru e o Setsu não é? Hehe

Aguardamos ansiosas para o próximo cap da sua fic!

Agora o seu outro comentário:

O Haru está extremamente apaixonado pela Shiory... Então ele fará de tudo pra ficar perto dela ;D

Mas até que ele atuou muito bem... Hehehe

Valeu por estar lendo!!

Beijos!!

**Zz.Haru.zZ:** Hehehe

Mas é divertido... E quem sabe um dia ela irá agradecer por isso! ;D

Ficou mesmo fofo... Eles são lindos juntos... ')

Continue lendo, ta? -

Beijos!!

**Sari Roberts:** Hahahaha

Será? Será?? Será que estamos desenvolvendo telepatia??

Tomara que sim!!

Bom... Ser amiga de duas loucas da nisso!!

Hihi

Valeu por estar nos aturando amiga!!

e Myuki... Sonhe com o seu casamento com o Hakuro...

Kaya... Com o Hokaru

Enquanto Sari... Com o você-já-sabe-quem

Hehehe

(obs.: percebeu q é a Naru falando né? Acho que você vai querer me matar depois dessa... hehe)

Beijos!!


	50. Chantagens, Fama e Música

**CAPÍTULO 49: CHANTAGENS, FAMA E MÚSICA**

**Hikaru** – Foi o que eu disse.

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Pensei que tinha ficado surda...

"Um silêncio".

"De repente Shiory parece ter ido pra outro mundo e começa a correr de um lado pro outro, completamente desesperada e gritando que nem uma louca".  
_NOTA: Ainda bem que não tinha mais ninguém lá né? XD_

**Kaito** – Ah Shiory?? Ah esquece... Depois eu cuido dela...

"Ele vira sua atenção para Hikaru, que ainda estava com a mesma cara, um sorriso sarcástico e maldoso".

**Kaito** – Como... Como você soube?

**Hikaru** – Fácil... Eu estava andando pela rua e as vi se... Como posso dizer... Voltando ao normal... Já que perderam... Por falar nisso... Eu gravei essa cena...

**Kaito** – Você o quê???

**Hikaru** – Filmei a cena... Não consegui deixar essa oportunidade escapar.

"Ele abre um sorriso mais maligno ainda".

**Kaito** – Você não pode fazer isso! É muita maldade e eu não vou permitir!

"Enquanto isso... Shiory ainda estava correndo de um lado para outro".

**Hikaru** – E o que você vai fazer pra me impedir? Se você tentar alguma coisa eu mostro pro meu pai e em menos de 5 segundos estará em toda a rede de televisão do mundo... É muito simples não acha?

**Kaito** – Droga... Mas o que você ganharia com isso???

**Hikaru** – Hum... Nada... Mas será divertido.

"Ele estava mentindo... Claro... Bom... Mentindo menos no final... Hehe".

**Kaito** – Isso é muita maldade!!!

"Shiory continuava correndo".

**Kaito** – Shiory? ¬¬

"Ela parecia não ouvir. Continuava correndo com as mãos na cabeça feito uma doida".

**Kaito** – Shiory? ¬¬'

"E Shiory correndo".

**Kaito** – Shiory!!

"Parecia que ela não ouvia".

**Kaito** – SHIORY!!!

"Ele rapidamente botou a mão pra trás e a segurou pela camisa".

**Kaito** – Voltou à realidade? ¬¬

**Shiory** – Queria não ter voltado...

**Hikaru** – Voltando a conversa...

**Kaito** – O que você está fazendo não é certo! Quero dizer... Elas salvam a sua vida todo dia!

**Hikaru** – E daí?

**Shiory** – E daí que eu espero que você morra!!! Grr!!!

**Hikaru** – Isso não é jeito de falar comigo. Já que eu tenho tudo gravadinho.

**Shiory** – Ah...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Mas se você morrer... Como é que você vai divulgar? ¬¬

**Kaito** – Você não pode fazer isso!!

**Hikaru** – Posso e vou... Só pra me divertir.

**Kaito** – Não mesmo!! Eu não vou deixar!!!

**Hikaru** – E eu pergunto de novo... O que você vai fazer?

"Kaito estava fervendo de raiva, até que não agüentou e partiu pra cima de Hikaru, mas Hikaru revida".

"No segundo seguinte os dois estavam no meio de uma luta violenta mesmo. Até que, duas mãos super fortes de uma gata, conseguem pegar os dois garotos pela camisa e os separar".

**Shiory** – Se os idiotas querem se matar, ótimo... Mas não aqui ta?

**Kaito** – Ora... Se você não percebeu Shiory esse cretino quer revelar seu segredo!

**Shiory** – E brigar com ele vai fazer com que ele simplesmente esqueça que sabe da verdade?

**Hikaru** – Eu não mostro nada pra ninguém com uma condição.

**Kaito** – E qual seria essa condição?

"Seu olhar era bem sério".

**Hikaru** – Hum... Que você Shiory, e a Reny sejam... É... Se tornem... Meu 'brinquedos pessoais' e é claro... Tem os inúmeros favores...

**Kaito** – O que quer dizer com 'brinquedos pessoais'???

"Kaito agora está mais vermelho de raiva do que antes".

**Hikaru** – Aaaa... Você sabe... Fazer tudo o que eu quiser...

**Kaito** – E por que você quer tanto isso???

**Hikaru** – Hum... Porque elas são as únicas gatinhas da minha turma... E são... As que eu fico mais tempo... Ou seja... Vai ser divertido.

**Kaito** – Ora seu... Eu devia...

**Shiory** – Kaito... ¬¬

**Hikaru** – Mas ela sabe do segredo de vocês, não é?

**Kaito** – Ah... É bem... Não...

"Ele não conseguiu mentir direito".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Você não sabe mentir direito. ¬¬"

**Hikaru** – Então ela sabe?

**Shiory e Kaito** – Não.

"Mas Kaito não sabia mentir".

**Hikaru** – Ela sabe não é?

**Shiory** – É... -.-'

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Se não fosse pelo Kaito...

"Ela olha pra Kaito com uma cara de reprovação".

**Pensamento de Kaito** – Eu tenho que parar de tentar mentir...

**Hikaru** – Então combinado... Começamos o trato... Agora.

"Kaito tava tremendo de tanta raiva".

**Pensamento de Kaito –** Quem ele pensa que é? Só falta levar a Shiory com ele... Grr!

"E foi isso que ele fez... Colocou a mão no ombro de Shiory e a levou pra longe do corredor da escola".

**Kaito** – Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo??

**Hikaru** – Brincando.

**Shiory** – Brincando? -.-

"Eles foram andando, ou melhor, Hikaru foi puxando Shiory, enquanto Kaito ficou pra trás, com os olhos pegando fogo".

_NOTA: É serio gente... Se olhar matasse, nem Hikaru, nem Haru e nem Sasuke existiriam mais O.O'_

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Pra que tudo isso?

**Hikaru** – Porque eu quero.

**Shiory** – Só pra irritar ele né? -.-'

"Apontando para Kaito".

**Hikaru** – Hum... Na verdade não, mas até que é legal irritá-lo.

**Shiory** – Aff... E pra onde é que a gente ta indo?

"Hikaru ficou calado e começou aquele silêncio".

**Hikaru** – Que tal me mostrar onde você mora hein?

"Ele estava todo sem jeito e sem saber pra onde ir".

**Shiory** – Se você parar de me puxar... Quem sabe... ¬¬

**Hikaru** – Aaaa... Claro... – com aquela gota.

"Ela começou a guiá-lo até a sua casa, até que finalmente chegam. Sem nem uma única palavra".

**Hikaru** – Hum... Até que é uma casa razoável...

**Shiory** – Obrigada... Eu acho -.-'

**Hikaru** – Agora se não se importa... Vou voltar pra minha mansão... Que é bem melhor que esse buraco aí...

_NOTA: Ele é filho de um repórter muito famoso... É bem rico._

**Shiory** – Ótimo... Seja solitário na sua mansão. Pelo menos a minha casa tem carinho e amor... ¬¬'

"Hikaru parou por um instante e a encarou com ódio".

**Hikaru** – Isso não é assunto seu e a partir de agora é Sr. Hikaru pra você.

**Shiory** – Então até nunca Sr. Hikaru... ¬¬'

"Ela entra em casa e bate a porta com bastante força".

xXxXxXx

"No dia seguinte... Na sala de Shiory e de Reny"...

**Reny** – Ele o quê??? E você aceitou isso???  
**Shiory** – É né... -.-

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Já ta tudo ruim mesmo... ¬¬'

**Reny** – Mas... Mas...

**Shiory** – Agüente... Quem mandou conhecer uma Super Gatinha?

**Reny** – Mas isso vai durar por quanto tempo?

**Shiory** – Hum... Não tinha pensado nisso... Hum...

**Hikaru** – Até eu cansar.

"Hikaru estava parado atrás das duas".

**Shiory** – E quando vai ser esse glorioso dia?

**Hikaru** – Um dia quem sabe... Quando os porcos voarem.

"Elas já iam abrindo a boca para reclamar, mas Hikaru continuou".

**Hikaru** – Ou vocês querem que dure até o dia em todos da cidade vejam vocês na TV... Nas suas formas verdadeiras?

**Shiory e Reny** –...

**Hikaru** – Boas meninas...

**Shiory** – T-T

**Reny** – Hikaru... Eu um dia eu ainda te mato...

"Ela falou com aqueles brilhos nos olhos ameaçadores. Quero dizer... Nos óculos. XD".

**Shiory** – É só encontrar o Haru. ¬¬'

**Hikaru** – Aquele cara malvado?

**Shiory** – É... ¬¬

**Hikaru** – Aí eu coloco a fita na mídia antes. De qualquer jeito... Vocês sairão perdendo

**Shiory** – Grr!!!

**Reny** – Baka!!

"Reny da um pisão no pé dele".

**Hikaru** – Ai!!

**Reny** – Bem feito!

**Shiory** – Huahuahua.  
"Enquanto Shiory tem uma crise de riso".

**Hikaru** – Ora... Por que fez isso?? Se esqueceu que tem que me obedecer??

"Reny começou a encará-lo, com o mesmo olhar sério que o Elliot sempre faz e Hikaru fica meio corado".

_NOTA: Pra quem se esqueceu... Elliot é o pai da Reny._

**Hikaru** – Ah... É... Dessa... Dessa vez passa... Mas quero mais educação da próxima vez.

"Ele estava olhando para outro lado, para disfarçar seu rosto que estava rosado".

**Shiory** – Hum... 

"O professor entra na sala".

**Professor** – Bom dia turma! Vamos começar a aula!

**Turma** – Sim professor!

"Alguns minutos depois da aula ter começado"...

**Professor** – Eu vou ter que sair por um minuto. Fiquem quietos.

"O professor saiu da sala".

**Shiory** –...

**Reny** – Shiory... Por que e a gente não apaga a memória dele? – falando bem baixinho.

**Hikaru** – Eu ouvi isso.

**Shiory** – Ouviu o quê? Ta ouvindo coisas, não é? Aaaa... Será que vai morrer cedo?

**Reny** – Coitadinho... Ele precisa ir pro médico ver a audição... Já ta ficando velho... -.-

**Shiory** – É tão triste quando essas coisas acontecem...

**Hikaru** – Engraçadinhas... Mas não é assim que vocês devem me tratar.

**Shiory** – E como que deve ser? Hein Hikaru? ¬¬

**Hikaru** – Primeiro... Não é Hikaru... É Sr. Hikaru pra vocês. Segundo, sempre que eu pedir alguma coisa só aceitarei uma resposta: Sim senhor.

**Shiory e Reny** – Sim Sr. Hikaru... ¬¬'

**Hikaru** – E terceiro... Não podem contar pra ninguém que estão fazendo isso por obrigação... Se perguntarem, digam que estão fazendo por vontade própria.

**Shiory e Reny** – Sim Senhor... ¬¬

**Hikaru** – Muito bem.

**Pensamento de Reny** – Tudo pelas gatinhas... 

"O professor volta à sala de aula".

**Professor** – Vamos continuar a aula.

"A turma toda volta ao silêncio normal de uma aula".

xXxXxXx

"Algum tempo depois, o sinal do recreio toca e Shiory e Reny foram correndo contar para os seus amigos o que estava acontecendo, antes que Hikaru as perturbasse".

**Shiory** – Ele não nos seguiu! – com os olhinhos brilhantes da vitória.

**Reny** – Graças a Deus...

"Elas avistam a mesa onde estavam seus amigos".

**Shiory** – Sabem das novas?

**Motoko** – Kaito nos contou tudo...

**Shiory** – Que bom... ¬¬'

**Reny** – Somos seus brinquedos agora! Grr!

**Naru** – Mas como esse garoto pode ser tão malvado??? Ta pior que os aliens!!!

**Reny** – E ele é. ¬¬'

**Setsu** – Mas esse trato vale só pra vocês duas ou pra toda equipe?

**Shiory** – Os brinquedos somos nós... Vocês ele deve só fazer chantagem... Ou seja... Vocês ficam com o fácil e a gente com o difícil... ¬¬'

**Keitaro** – Boa sorte...

"Não muito longe dali, um menino loiro avista a mesa deles e começa a se aproximar".

**Reny** – Ele não...

"Ele estava se aproximando".

**Hikaru** – Ah estava procurando vocês.

**Shiory** – E nós aqui torcendo pra vocês nos achar...

"Completamente e totalmente irônica".

**Hikaru** – Que bom que pensam assim.

**Reny** – ¬¬'

"Reny ficou com mais ódio no olhar".

**Reny** – Ora seu...

"Ela levanta a mão para lhe dar um grande tapa, mas Hikaru conseguiu segurar o braço dela antes e, ainda segurando seu braço, ele se aproxima do seu rosto".

**Hikaru** – Você não deveria ser tão teimosa...

"E se aproximando cada vez mais".

"Kaito vendo isso não se controlou. Ele estava vermelho de raiva, uma raiva que até superava a que ele tinha por Sasuke".

**Kaito** – Quer soltar ela???

"Ele segura o braço de Hikaru que solta Reny imediatamente".

**Pensamento de Reny –** Kaito...

"Ela corou um pouco e um silêncio enorme aconteceu".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Será que o Kaito...

**Motoko** – Aaaa... Parem com está idiotice!!!

"Motoko separou os dois".

**Motoko** – Parem com isso! Que coisa ridícula...

**Hikaru** – Se eu fosse vocês... Tomaria mais cuidado comigo! Porque eu posso a qualquer momento revelar os seus segredos!

**Motoko** – Bah!

**Hikaru** – Falo sério.

**Motoko** – Mas não precisa entrar em briga... ¬¬

**Sasuke** – É mesmo... Já é ruim o bastante você fazer isso com nossos amigos.

**Hikaru** – Ótimo... ¬¬'

"Reny ainda estava meio que paralisada com a reação de Kaito".

**Hikaru** – Vocês duas... Venham comigo...

"Ele sai andando".

**Shiory** – Só pode ta de brincadeira... Aff...

"Ela se levantou e foi atrás dele".

**Reny** – Aff... Nos vemos depois gente...

"Ela se levantou e olhou para Kaito".

**Reny** – Valeu Kaito.

**Kaito** – Aaaa… Nada... Eu tinha que defender uma amiga.

"Ambos coraram, enquanto os outros estavam sem fala".

"Quando Hikaru, Shiory e Reny já estavam afastados da mesa, todos viraram suas atenções para Kaito".

**Keitaro** – Ta legal... Abre o jogo... O que foi isso?

**Kaito** – Isso o quê?

**Naru** – Essa sua reação por causa da Reny. Hehe.

_NOTA: Por que ela percebe os sentimentos de todo mundo menos o do Setsu?? Grr!! Ele é muito azarado... _

**Kaito** – Aaaa... É que eu não suporto aquele Hikaru!!! Grr!

**Motoko** – Mas que reação foi essa? Você antes nem o conhecia... Como pode ter ficado com tanta raiva assim de repente hein?

**Kaito** – Ora... Fazer chantagem da Shiory e da Reny??? Isso já me deixou com ódio desse cara!

**Setsu** – Sabe o que ta parecendo?

**Kaito** – O quê?

**Keitaro** – A briga que você sempre tem com o Sasuke pela Shiory.

**Setsu** – Isso aí.

**Sasuke** – É mesmo... Foi muito parecido...

**Kaito** – Aaaa... Otimo então... Não defendo mais ninguém... ¬¬'

**Motoko** – Posso resumir tudo?

**Kaito** – O quê?

**Motoko** – Hum... Nada... Vamos esquecer isso...

**Kaito** – Isso? Isso o quê??

**Motoko** – A gente tem que arranjar uma maneira de ajudar elas duas...

**Naru** – É mesmo...

**Setsu** – Dá até pena...

**Keitaro** – E se nós conseguíssemos salvar o Hikaru de um predador?

**Naru** – Hã?

**Keitaro** – Você sabe... Aí ele ficaria agradecido e ficaríamos quites.

**Kaito** – Duvido muito que ele fique agradecido a esse ponto... 

**Naru** – É... Aquele garoto tem um coração de gelo.

**Keitaro** – Hum... Então... Não sei o que fazer. – gota.

**Motoko** – Precisamos armar alguma coisa...

**Keitaro** – Mas o quê?

**Setsu** – Hum...

"Eles pensaram tanto... Que o recreio acabou".

**Naru** – Melhor pensarmos nisso depois...

**Setsu** – É... Vamos pra sala...

**Todos** – Vamos...

xXxXxXx

"Enquanto isso, na sala de Shiory, Reny e da criatura"...

**Pensamento de Shiory e de Reny** – Ninguém merece isso... ¬¬'

"Shiory estava abanando Hikaru com um livro, enquanto Reny estava o massageando... e todos da sala olhando pra cena. Shiory e Reny estavam com uma cara muito fechada".

**Hikaru** – Acho bom sorrirem gracinhas... Precisa parecer que estão gostando.

"Elas dão um sorriso super falso".

**Hikaru** – Mais verdadeiro.

"Elas fazem o máximo, mas mesmo assim ainda parecia falso já que gostar daquilo... É impossível".

**Hikaru** – Agora fale em voz alta isso aqui...

"Ele sussurra algo no ouvido de Reny".

**Reny** – Quê? Eu não vou falar isso!

**Hikaru** – Ah não? Então prefere que eu revele a todos o segredo dos seus amigos?

**Reny** – Droga...

**Hikaru** – Então... Diga...

**Reny** – Seu idiota... Você ainda me paga...

"Ela falou entre os dentes, morrendo de raiva até que disse em voz e bem clara":

**Reny** – Nossa Hikaru... Eu sei que faria tudo por você! Muito obrigada por me deixar pelo menos ficar perto de você!

"Toda a turma ficou olhando".

**Hikaru** – Muito bem...

**Pensamento** **de Reny** – Eu mato esse idiota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xXxXxXx

"No final da aula"...

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Temos que ir treinar com a banda... u.u'

**Reny** – Vamos indo.

**Shiory** – Será que o Hikaru vai aparecer do nada e falar alguma coisa?

**Reny** – Espero que não... Por via das duvidas... Vamos logo correr pra minha casa. Os outros também já foram pra lá.

**Shiory** – Certo!

"Elas começam a correr. Poucos segundos depois já estavam na porta da casa de Reny.

Seus amigos já estavam ali esperando".

**Shiory** – Nos livramos do Sr. Hika... Quero dizer... Do baka!

**Reny** – Vamos logo entrar. Afinal ainda temos que decidir o nome da banda.

**Motoko** – É...

"Eles entram e começam a discutir sobre o nome".

**Naru** – Ai!! O nome é a parte mais importante e nem temos idéia!! E o concurso é nesse fim de semana!

**Shiory** – Eu já dei varias idéias!  
**Motoko** – Ela ta falando de idéias boas.  
**Shiory** – Grr!

**Reny** – Hum... E que tal... Tokyo Cats?

"Todos pararam, a olharam e ficaram em silêncio".

"Até que"...

**Todos** – ISSO!!!!!!!!!!

**Reny** – Eu estava brincando... Quero dizer... Aaaa...

**Naru** – Mas vai ser isso mesmo Reny!

"Naru estava pulando de alegria".

**Reny** – Então ta. Hehe.

**Keitaro** – Que tal agora começarmos o ensaio? Tokyo Cats?

**Todos** – Sim!

xXxXxXx

"Os dias foram se passando e eles foram treinando duro. Até que o final de semana finalmente chegou... Era sábado... O dia do concurso de talentos que todos esperavam".

"No concurso"...

**Naru** – Ai daqui a poucas horas começara o concurso!!

"Não só os componentes da banda e sua empresária estavam lá, como também seus amigos".

**Shiory** – Nem me fala...

**Kaito** – Calma... Vocês vão se sair bem.  
**Sasuke** – Com certeza vão.

**Shiory** – Sei... Hehe.

**Motoko** – Ai eu to nervosa...

**Keitaro** – Eu também...

"Keitaro parecia estar tremendo".

**Reny** – Não esquentem... Vocês ensaiaram muito, vão se sair bem!

"Setsu estava meio afastado dos outros, calado no seu canto, também parecia nervoso. Naru, ao reparar isso, foi até ele vê o que tava acontecendo".

**Naru** – O que foi Setsu? Ta pálido...

**Setsu** – Pálido? Aaaa... Não, eu não to!

**Naru** – Hum... Ta sim...

"Ele foi corando".

**Setsu** – Aaaa... Eu to nervoso...

**Naru** – Nervoso? Com o quê?

**Setsu** – Hã? Não é nada não.  
"Ele fica sorrindo".

**Naru** – Tem certeza? Por que agora você ta muito vermelho.

**Setsu** – Aaaa... Não é nada! – com aquela gota.

"Ele foi ficando mais vermelho".

**Naru** – Então ta. Mas qualquer coisa é só falar ta?  
**Setsu** – T-ta.

"Os outros foram se juntar a Naru e Setsu, que estavam um pouquinho longe".

**Sasuke** – Nossa... Muita gente se inscreveu não é mesmo?

**Shiory** – Muita mesma... 

**Kaito** – Aquela ali não é a Akira?

_NOTA: Akira era aquela personagem que beijou o Kaito naquele dia no Shopping lembram? No dia do Grande Jogo de Shiory e Kaito. Caso não lembrem dêem uma relidinha no capítulo 7. Hehe._

**Shiory** – É. XD.

**Keitaro** – O que será que ela vai fazer?

**Shiory** – Se liga na roupa. ¬¬

"Ela tava usando uma roupa toda fofa de líder de torcida. A roupa era rosa-choque com detalhes prateados, cheio de enfeites".

**Keitaro** – Que exagero... ¬¬'

**Motoko** – Realmente...

**Shiory** – É... As _Barbies Girls _estão invadindo o mundo.

**Naru** – E falando em _Barbie Girl..._ Olha só aquela Mini-Barbie ali...

"Ela aponta pra Mimo".

**Shiory** – --'

**Kaito** – Não sei quem ta pior...

**Shiory e Naru** – A Akira --'

"Mimo estava usando um casaco branco que cobria o corpo todo dela, também estava usando uns óculos escuros. Parecia até uma modelo mirim".

**Shiory** – Se bem que a Mimo ta ridícula também...

**Naru** – Bota ridículo nisso...

**Setsu** – O que será que ela vai fazer?

**Motoko** – Alguma coisa... Mas... Deve ser bem ridícula.

**Keitaro** – Concordo... Pelo menos nós vamos fazer algo de útil, né?

**Shiory** – Yeah!!!

**Reny** – Vocês vão arrasar!! Sei que vão!!

**Motoko** – Claro que vamos! Vamos colocar fogo no palco! Uhu!

**Kaito** – E nós vamos estar torcendo da platéia, fazendo nosso papel de fan.

**Shiory** – É!

**Sasuke** – Falando nisso... Acho melhor vocês irem se arrumar.

**Motoko** – Verdade... Vamos lá!

"Completamente feliz".

**Kaito** – Então nós vamos pegar nossos lugares na platéia.

"Eles se dividiram, os fãs foram pra platéia e os artistas para o camarim".

xXxXxXx

"Na platéia"...

**Reny** – Aaaa... To tão ansiosa... 

**Sasuke** – É... Eu também.

**Kaito** – Daqui a pouco vai começar... Tomara que eles se saiam bem.

"As luzes foram desligadas".

**Setsu** – Já vai começar.

**Reny** – Aaaa... Eu to até passando mal... 

**Kaito** – Calma.

xXxXxXx

"Enquanto isso... Lá atrás do palco"...

**Naru** – Ai, já vai começar!!

"Vários alunos estavam ali, todos pareciam ansiosos e nervosos".

**Keitaro** – Eu ainda to tremendo...

**Shiory** – Não fica assim!

**Motoko** – É, afinal é só pensarmos positivo.

**Keitaro** – É... Eu sei que tenho que ficar calmo..

"Motoko estava com um vestido preto tomara que caia, um cinto de rebats, uma bota preta, bem estiolo emo".

"Naru estava usando uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul de alça com uns detalhes em preto".

"Keitaro estava com uma calça bege cheia de bolsos, e com uma camisa marrom com listras verdes".

"Shiory tava com uma calça jeans toda rasgada, uma bota e uma blusa, sem manga, verde".

xXxXxXx

"Algum tempinho depois, um professor sobe no palco".

**Professor** – Senhoras e senhores! E alunos! Estamos aqui para o grande show de talentos da nossa escola!

"Todos aplaudiram".

**Reny** – Finalmente vai começar!

**Kaito** – É.

**Professor** – Agora vamos ao inicio! A nossa primeira aluna a se apresentar é Akira Mitzuki da 8ª serie.

"Todos aplaudem até que ela entra no palco e o professor sai".

"Ela começa a fazer acrobacias, enquanto segurava dois pompons de torcida, um era rosa e o outro prata, combinando com a sua roupa".

**Setsu** – Até que ela é boa...

**Kaito** – Ela pode até ser bonita e talentosa, mas... Na verdade é uma pessoa horrível.

**Setsu** – É?

**Reny** – Ela que fez a Shiory ficar brigada com o Kaito... Acho que você ainda não andava com a gente na época... Ou ainda não era o namorado da Naru...

**Setsu** – Aaaa... Mas... Eu... Eu não sou namorado dela... – corando.

xXxXxXx

"No palco a apresentação de Akira pegava fogo e todos estavam amando. Até que ela da mais um mortal pra trás e faz uma pose. Todos do publico a aplaudem".

**Sasuke** – Ela foi muito bem.

"Ela agradeceu e saiu do palco"

**Professor** – Parabéns Akira! A próxima será... Mimo! Da 5ª série!

"As luzes ficam apontadas para ela e ela começa a desfilar e a fazer varias poses".

**Setsu** – Eu não acredito que ela vai fazer uma idiotice dessas...

"E ela tira o casaco que tava usando".

**Kaito** – Sim... Ela vai...

"Ela estava usando por baixo do casaco um vestido tomara que caia roxo com uns detalhes em preto".

"E continuava desfilando com uma música no fundo".

"Todos ficaram em silêncio, mas que parecia dizer: 'não acredito nisso'".

**Reny** – Como ela tem coragem de ser tão ridícula?

**Setsu** – Não me pergunte --'

"Ela finalmente termina e, por mais incrível que pareça, foi aplaudida, mas pelas meninas metidas que nem ela".

**Mimo** – Obrigada! Obrigada!

**Professor** – Ah... Apresentação muito... Muito interessante...

**Sasuke** – Aleluia...

**Kaito**** e Reny** – Acabo! Uhuuu!

"As apresentações foram passando, vários alunos se apresentavam, alguns eram bons... Outros nem tanto".

**Setsu** – Ah gente? – falando com Reny, Kaito e Sasuke.

**Gente** – Quê?

**Setsu** – Eu vou sair rapidinho... Mas... Mas já volto certo?

**Gente** – Certo.

"Ele saiu de lá rapidamente".

xXxXxXx

"Enquanto isso... Atrás do palco"...

**Motoko** – Que frio na barriga...

**Naru** – Nós somos os últimos, né?

**Shiory** – Acho que sim... uu'

**Keitaro** – Pelo que eu saiba... Só tem mais uma apresentação antes da nossa...

**Naru** – Então ta quase na hora.

**Professor** – Agora o nosso penúltimo aluno... Setsu Hinatu da 5ª serie.

**Shiory, Naru, Motoko, Keitaro, Reny, Kaito e Sasuke** – Quê???

"Shiory e os outros vão ver atrás das cortinas o que ele tava fazendo ali".

xXxXxXx

"Setsu estava um pouco corado, mas logo em seguida ficou com um olhar serio".

"Ele usava uma roupa toda branca... Tipo aquelas que se usa em artes marciais. Em sua cabeça tinha faixa amarrada, enquanto na cintura havia uma outra faixa, uma preta".

**Shiory** – O que ele vai fazer?

**Motoko** – Pela roupa... Algum tipo de arte marcial.

**Shiory** – Ele faz isso?

**Naru** – Ele nunca me disse.

"Setsu faz um comprimento chinês e começa a dar alguns golpes no ar".

"No palco tinha uma espécie de plataforma com um tijolo em cima. Setsu chegou perto dela e com apenas uma mão conseguiu parti-lo ao meio".

**Naru e Shiory** – Nossa! OO'

"Até a platéia se impressionou".

"Depois um dos professores entrou no palco com alguma coisa na cabeça. Setsu chegou para trás e saiu correndo na direção do professor (que parecia estar rezando) quando chegou perto, deu um salto e, com um chute, conseguiu acertar o objeto e passar por cima do professor. Todos aplaudiram, alguns até de pé".

"Ele corou um pouco enquanto agradecia e foi até onde Shiory e os outros estavam". **Setsu** – Oi... - completamente sem graça.

"Naru o abraçou".

**Naru** – Você foi incrível!

"Setsu conseguiu virar da cor normal, para a cor de um tomate extremamente vermelho. Até que Naru percebe o que estava fazendo e se afasta dele também meio vermelha".

**Shiory** – Que lindo!

"Eles dois coram mais".

**Keitaro** – Hehe. Mas quando você aprendeu a lutar assim Setsu?

**Professor** – Agora para ultima apresentação... A banda Tokyo Cats!

**Setsu** – Depois eu falo... Agora boa sorte.

**Todos** – Valeu!

"Eles vão entrando no palco".

**Professor** – Formada pelos alunos: Motoko do 2° ano, Keitaro do 1°, Shiory da 8ª serie Naru da 5ª.

"Eles entram no palco com os seus instrumentos, pareciam bem nervosos, até que montaram os instrumentos. Logo em seguida, Naru levantou suas baquetas e batendo uma na outra disse":  
**Naru** – E 1 e 2... E 1, 2, 3, 4!

"Eles começaram a tocar a música 'Sakura Kiss' do anime Ohran High School Host Club":

_**Kiss kiss fall in love  
Maybe you're my love**_

Kidzukeba itsu demo soba ni iru keredo  
Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?

Jibun no kimochi ga kuria ni mietara  
Redi- demo hosuto demo kamawanai yo

Suki ni natteku riyuu wa minna  
Chigau you ne kedo maybe you're my love

_**Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kissu tokimeitara  
ranman koi shiyo  
Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa  
hanasaku otome no bigaku**_

"Motoko cantava lindamente e tinha sempre uma ajudinha da back vocal e da guitarrista, a Shiory, e de Keitaro também que tocava perfeitamente o baixo e não podemos esquecer da Naru que era mínima perto da bateria, mas que mesmo assim conseguia tocá-la sem problemas".

**_  
Tatoeba atashi no mada shiranai kimi  
Mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo aru_**

Denimu ni furiru ni kajuuaru ni chaina  
Autabi shichi henge kakugo asobe

Tsugi tsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa  
Suriru mansai danzen koi shiyo

Isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura kissu setsunai  
hodo ranman koi desu  
Yowai toko mo uketome aou  
Fureau ai wa muteki sakasou futari wa shuyaku

**Kaito** – Nossa eles são muito bons!

**Reny** – Eu disse que eles não tinham com o que se preocuoar

**Sasuke** – A Shiory é tão linda cantando...

"Kaito o encarou com raiva, mas depois voltou a se concentrar na música".

**Setsu** – Eles são incríveis! – falando por trás da cortina.**__**

Mabushii sora ni makenai omoide tsukurou ima

Danzen koi shiyo

Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kissu tokimeitara  
ranman koi shiyo  
Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa  
hanasaku otome no bigaku, yeah!  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku

Kiss kiss fall in love  
Maybe you're my love

"E a musica acaba as luzes são ligadas e o público só tem uma reação... Aplaudi-los ao máximo e de pé".

**Professor** – Nossa... Incrível... Parabéns!

"Eles agradeceram e saíram do palco".

**Naru** – Não acredito que conseguimos!

**Shiory** – É!

"Keitaro parecia meio calado".

**Motoko** – Você está bem?

**Keitaro** – Eu... Eu...

**Motoko** – Sim?

**Keitaro** – Eu to otimo! Nunca me senti tão bem!!!!!! – tendo uma explosão de alegria.

**Motoko** – Que bom.

"Ela lhe dá um selinho".

**Shiory e Naru** – XD.

**Setsu** – Vocês foram ótimos

**Shiory** – Valeu!!

**Keitaro** – Você também não foi nada mal.

**Naru** – Mas Setsu... Onde você aprendeu a lutar assim?

**Setsu** – Ah...

**Shiory** – Fale! \o/

**Setsu** – Meu pai era professor de lutas marciais. Antes do acidente eu costumava ver as aulas dele...

**Shiory** – Nya... E você fez aulas?

**Setsu** – Não exatamente... Na época eu era muito pequeno, mas sempre falava que ia fazer quando ficasse mais velho. E há poucas semanas um professor voluntário foi lá no orfanato então eu não pude perder essa oportunidade.

**Shiory** – Que feliz!

**Naru** – Algumas semanas? Nossa! E você já luta muito bem! – abrindo um sorriso.

"Setsu ficou corado e desviou o olhar".

**Setsu** – É...

**Motoko** – Pode até nos ajudar nas lutas. Hehehe.

**Setsu** – Hehehe. – gota.

**Professor** – Bom gente parece que os nossos juizes já deram os seus resultados!

**Reny** - Ai será que eles conseguiram?

**Kaito** – Não sei...

**Sasuke** – Espero que sim.

**Professor** – E o terceiro lugar vai para...

"Tambores".

**Professor** – Akira Mitzuki!!!

"Todos aplaudiram enquanto Akira foi até o professor e recebeu uma medalha de bronze, e a ergueu".

**Akira** – Muito obrigada!

**Professor** – O 2° lugar vai para...

"Tambores".

**Professor** – Setsu Hinatu!!!

**Setsu** – Hã?

"Ele parecia bem surpreso".

**Naru** – Vai lá...

"Ela o empurra delicadamente enquanto todos aplaudem. O professor lhe entregou uma medalha de prata".

**Professor** – E o 1° lugar vai para!!!

"Tambores".

**Professor** – Sim! Para os Tokyo Cats!!!

"Todos aplaudiram".

**Reny** – Isso aí!! Uhu!!! – pulando de alegria.

"Eles foram pro palco muito alegres".

**Professor** – Parabéns!!

"Eles pegaram um troféu de ouro e o ergueram, fazendo com que as pessoas aplaudissem mais".

**Shiory** – Yeah!!

**Motoko** – Que feliz!

**Naru** – UHU!!!!

**Keitaro** – Valeu!!

"Eles saíram do palco".

**Shiory** – To tão feliz!

**Professor** – Muito obrigado a todos que vieram assistir ao nosso concurso! E parabéns a todos os participantes!

"As cortinas foram se fechando e as luzes se acendendo".

**Motoko** – Nem to acreditando... – gota.

"Eles estavam indo se encontrar com Reny e os outros fora do palco".

**Reny** – Vocês são incríveis!

**Naru** – Ah que isso! Não somos tão bons assim.

**Kaito** – Ta brincando! Foi demais!

**Motoko** – Hehe. Porque praticamos bastante.

**Shiory** – Agora vamos descansar?

**Reny** – E que tal irmos comemorar em algum lugar?

**Shiory** – Deixa adivinhar... No shopping? ¬¬

**Naru** – Sim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shiory** – É sempre lá...

**Naru** – Mas e daí?? Lá é sempre divertido!!

**Shiory** – Então vamos pra lá... -.-

**Motoko, Keitaro, Reny, Kaito, Sasuke e Setsu** – Ta!

xXxXxXx

"Eles vão seguindo para o shopping".

**Motoko** – Sabe... Nós ensaiamos duas músicas e acabamos nem tocando a outra quando ganhamos.

**Shiory** – É... /

"Eles estavam andando pela rua indo pro shopping".

**Kaito** – Mas outro dia vocês tocam. – sorrindo.  
**Setsu** – É! Gostaríamos de ouvir

**Motoko** – Quem sabe um dia.

**Reny** – Vocês iam gostar! A outra música é bem legal!

**Keitaro** – Verdade.

**Shiory** – Naru... E como ta a sua mãe???

**Naru** – Eu acho que o bebê vai nascer no mês que vem. Quero dizer... Os bebês... Hehe.

_NOTA: Lembram que no capítulo 16 (o da festa surpresa) a Kikki anunciou que estava grávida? Bom... Já está quase na hora. Hehe._

**Shiory** – Que bom!  
**Sasuke** – Quer dizer que são gêmeos?

**Naru** – É! – mais feliz que nunca.

**Shiory** – Que feliz!!! Menino e menina? Menino e menino? Menina e menina? Ou... Menina e menino? XD

**Naru** – Menino e menina.

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Não é menina e menino? T-T

**Todos** – ¬¬'

**Naru** – Nyah!! Eu acho que a Zoey será a madrinha...

**Shiory** – Que emoção... TT

**Naru** – E o Elliot o padrinho.

**Shiory e Reny** – Que emoção... TT

**Naru** – Mas não ta nada decidido. – cruzando os braços.

**Shiory e Reny** – XD.

**Naru** – Brincadeira. – voltando com o sorriso.

xXxXxXx

"Finalmente eles chegam ao shopping".

**Kaito** – E então? O que faremos?

**Motoko** – Aceito idéias...

**Voz** – Eu vou dizer o que vocês devem fazer agora! 

"Eles se viraram e encontraram o... Hikaru".

**Hikaru** – Sentiram minha falta? – sarcasticamente.

**Shiory e Reny** – Não. ¬¬'

**Hikaru** – Pois eu senti. O que aconteceu? Andaram fugindo de mim nos últimos dias é?

**Shiory** – Mas não conseguimos, porque você está aqui... --

**Reny** – Será que até no final de semana você vai nos perturbar???

"Reny parecia que ia explodir... Apesar de ser sempre quieta pode se irritar. Afinal... Ela é a filha do Elliot".

**Hikaru** – Eu não falei nem dia nem data. ¬¬'

**Reny** – Ora seu... Grr!

**Shiory** – Calminha... Relaxa...

"Shiory começa a fazer uma espécie de massagem relaxante na Reny".

**Motoko** – Reny... Se irritar não vai resolver as coisas...

"Aos poucos, parecia que Reny estava se acalmando".

**Hikaru** – Agora que já se acalmaram...

"Ele foi se aproximando de Reny".

**Hikaru** – Que tal começarem a me servir?

"Ele se aproximou mais até que colocou a sua mão no queixo de Reny, e o ergueu".

**Reny** – Quer me soltar??? – ela dá um tapa na mão dele.

**Hikaru** – O que foi Renyzinha? Está irritada?

"Ele agora segurou os dois braços dela".

**Reny** – Me solta seu grande idiota!!! Grr!!

**Hikaru** – Por que deveria? Renyzinha?

**Pensamento de Kaito** – Esse Hikaru... É um idiota... Eu devia... Calma Kaito... Calma...

**Shiory** – Hikaru... Solta ela.

"Shiory levanta a sobrancelha, chamas de fogo aparecem, e um olhar sombrio que dava medo entra no pacote também".

**Hikaru** – Se... Se eu fosse você não seria tão atrevida Shiory... Se pensar bem... Seu futuro está em minhas mãos...

**Shiory** – Mas isso não quer dizer... Que você possa fazer tudo que quiser... – levantando mais a sobrancelha.

**Hikaru** – Quem disse?? Se esqueceu que eu que dou as ordens aqui?

"Hikaru ainda segurava Reny".

**Shiory** – E até que você conte pra uma certa pessoa, uma certa coisa eu também mando por aqui!

"Ela agora estava com um olhar muito maligno e poderoso".

**Hikaru** – O que... O que você quer dizer?

**Shiory** – Você sabe muito bem do que eu to falando... Agora... Solta a Reny... – com ar de vitória.

"Todos ficam boiando, menos Hikaru".

**Hikaru** – Combatendo o meu jogo sujo com um jogo mais sujo ainda? Esperta...

"Ele solta a Reny instantaneamente".

**Shiory** – É... Agora é guerra.

**Todos (Menos Hikaru**) – Glup...

**Shiory** – Vamos passear então? – sorrindo

**Hikaru** – Mas... Mesmo assim... Vocês ainda terão que fazer coisas para mim!

**Shiory** – Claro Hikaruzinho... Agora vamos passear no shopping que nem gente civilizada.

**Naru** – Nyah... Shiory?

**Shiory** – Quê?

**Naru** – O que aconteceu? Do que você tava falando?

**Shiory** – Nada... Naru... Nada... --'

"Eles estavam andando pelo shopping. De repente, eles ouvem uma explosão".

**Motoko** – O que foi isso??

**Naru** – Opção 1: foi um predador. Opção 2: foi um predador e opção 3: algum maluco explodindo o shopping... Mas mais provável um predador.

**Keitaro** – --'

**Motoko** – Vamos logo!

**Shiory** – Vamos!

**Naru** – Voltamos daqui a pouco! – falando com os outros.

"Eles saíram correndo e se transformaram num lugar escondido".

**Motoko** – Dess onde está o predador?

**Dess** – Pra lá! – saindo da bolsa de Shiory e apontando para perto da praça de alimentação.

"Eles saem correndo, em poucos segundos estavam na praça de alimentação".

**Shiory** – Será que é de novo o bicho invisível?

**Drin** – Acertou...

"Drin apareceu sentado em uma das mesas da praça, que estava vazia por causa da explosão".

**Shiory** – --

**Keitaro** – Como nós vamos nos livrar desse predador??

**Naru** – Ah! Vocês não podiam ser criativos e fazer um predador diferente não??

**Drin** – Háhá... Não.

"Falando isso, o predador ataca as gatinhas (e o gatinho), que são lançados em cima de uma das mesas, a quebrando".

**Haru** – Ah Drin... Não pegue tão pesado com a minha princesa...

"Haru apareceu em cima de umas das mesas também".

**Drin** – Aaaa... Mas acho que ela não gosta de ser tratada de uma forma diferente... Não é mesmo gatinha?

**Shiory** – É... ¬¬'

**Haru** – Mas mesmo assim... Tente acabar só com os outros

**Drin** – Aaaa... Ta... Ta... Predador... Ataque... Bem... Só as gatinhas que não são gatas...

"E foi isso mesmo... Do nada Motoko, Keitaro e Naru foram atingidos por um raio".

**Shiory** – Aaaa eu não sou a princesa da torre que droga!!! Vocês estão bem?

**Naru** – Ai... Eu to...

"Ela ajuda seus amigos a levantarem".

**Motoko** – Droga... A cada ataque que essa coisa da... Fica mais forte...

**Shiory** – É...

**Keitaro** – Temos que derrotar esse predador de qualquer jeito... Mas... Não sabemos como...

**Naru** – Bom... Já vimos que a audição ajuda, mas não o suficiente...

**Motoko** – É... -.-

**Shiory** – A gente só precisa pensar em um plano brilhante... --

**Drin** – E que tal pensarem em se desviarem?

"O predador ataca de novo e todos, incluindo Shiory, são jogados e acabam entrando em uma das lanchonetes de lá".

**Shiory** – Ôôôô cheirinho de comida... --

**Naru** – Sabe o que isso me lembrou?

**Shiory** – O quê?

**Naru** – Que é a primeira vez em anos que nós vamos ao shopping e não comemos.

**Shiory** – E isso é hora de se lembrar disso??? – ela virou uma fera.

**Naru** – Bom... Nós acabamos de ser jogados dentro de uma das lanchonetes que sempre comemos... Sim... É hora sim.

**Shiory** – Eu desisto... Você é impossível... --

**Naru** – Hehe.

**Motoko** – Só agora você desiste? EU já desisti há tempo... – gota.

**Keitaro** – Eu também.

**Drin** – Vocês deviam parar de falar...

"E o predador os ataca... De novo... Dentro da lanchonete...".

**Haru** – Drin... O predador não pode machucar a Shiory.

**Drin** – O que eu posso fazer se ela fica no meio? --

**Haru** – Então tente não machucá-la muito...

**Drin** – Hum... Sim mestre...

"Os amigos deles aparecem pra ver a luta".

**Kaito** – Onde eles estão?

**Setsu** – Eu não sei...

**Reny** – Ah!! Eles estão ali!! – apontando para a lanchonete destruída – Meu Deus! Parecem machucados!

**Kaito** – E a gente que não pode fazer nada... Fica parecendo pior...

**Sasuke** – É...

**Hikaru** – Devia ter trazido a minha câmera...

**Kaito** – Olha aqui seu idiota! Cala a boca!!! Grr!

**Setsu** – É!! Como pode dizer isso?? Eles estão correndo perigo de vida lutando para nos proteger e você fala isso???

**Hikaru** – Mas mesmo assim isso daria uma ótima matéria... ¬¬'

**Reny** – Você é um completo idiota!

"Hikaru calou a boca".

"Voltando à luta"...

"Os gatinhos conseguem se recuperar, não muito bem, mas conseguem".

**Naru** – Ai... Falando sério... Essa doeu...

**Shiory** – Doer é pouco... --

**Motoko** – Realmente...  
**Keitaro** – Mesmo sendo o ataque de algo invisível...

"Drin aparece perto deles".

**Drin** – O que foi gatinhas? Ah... E moleque... – olhando com desprezo para Keitaro – Com medo do que não podem ver?

**Motoko** – Não... Mas seria melhor se fosse visível...

**Keitaro** – E eu não sou um moleque!!!

**Drin** – É sim... ¬¬'

**Keitaro** – Pelo menos eu não sou um ciumento como você!!

**Drin** – E quem disse que eu tenho ciúme da minha anjinha se ela já é minha... – ele se tele-transporta para perto dela.

**Motoko** – Sai daqui!!!

**Drin** – Aaaa... Que isso anjinha... – segurando o queixo dela.

**Keitaro** – Afaste-se dela!!

"Keitaro da um soco super forte no meio da cara do Drin, que solta a Motoko".

**Drin** – Ora seu!!! Ataque esse moleque!!

"O predador ataca somente Keitaro, que saiu voando da lanchonete e foi parar em uma das mesas do outro lado... A mesa chegou a se quebrar com a força do predador".

**Motoko** – Keitaro!!!

"Ela foi correndo para onde ele havia caído, mas Drin apareceu bem na frente dela, não a deixando ir até Keitaro".

**Motoko** – Me deixa passar seu idiota!!!

**Drin** – Tem que pagar o pedágio querida.

"Drin segura o queixo de Motoko e a beija, mas Motoko o afasta imediatamente".

**Drin** – Ainda não terminou de pagar o pedágio...

**Motoko** – Aaaa... Acabei sim!!! – com um olhar de pura raiva.

**Drin** – Só acaba quando eu digo...

"Ele a segurou de novo e a beijou, e dessa vez ela não conseguiu se afastar de jeito nenhum. Até que Drin é atingido por um golpe de Keitaro".

**Keitaro** – Fique longe dela!

**Drin** – Quer ser atacado de novo?? – com mais raiva ainda.

"O predador o ataca, mas Motoko se joga na frente e os dois levam o ataque".

**Drin** – Motoko!

"Do outro lado da lanchonete"...

**Shiory** – É isso que da se meter com casal apaixonado...

"Shiory olha pros amigos que estavam assistindo".

**Naru** – Sabe... Até que Motoko e Drin não fica tão mal...

**Shiory** – Você bateu com a cabeça ultimamente???

**Naru** – Nós acabamos de ser jogados contra uma mesa e depois contra uma lanchonete... Duas vezes... Acho que sim... Mas até que fica fofo os dois juntos. Mas eu ainda a prefiro com o Keitaro.

**Shiory** – Você ta bem??

**Naru** – Ah... O que os nossos amigos estão fazendo ali?

**Shiory** – Eles... Olhando a gente se ferrar... --'

**Naru** – Bakas...

**Shiory** – É... Algumas vezes sim... --'

"Voltando a lutinha entre Motoko, Keitaro e Drin"...

**Motoko** – Você está bem Keitaro?

**Keitaro** – To.

"Keitaro se levanta e ajuda Motoko a se levantar".

**Motoko** – Brigada Keitaro. – sorrindo docemente.

**Drin** – Grr... Predador ataque eles!

"Eles são atingidos por mais um raio, mas tão forte dessa vez que acabaram voltando ao normal".

**Motoko** – Ai... Não consigo me mexer...

**Keitaro** – Nem eu... – Tentando se levantar.  
"Do outro lado da praça... Dentro da lanchonete"...

**Shiory** – Naru... Você já voltou???

**Naru** – Hã?

**Shiory** – Não... Pelo visto não...

"Ela começa a sacudir a Naru e a dar uns tapas na cara dela desesperadamente".

**Shiory** – Terra chamando Naru!!!

**Naru** – Ai!! Isso dói!!

**Shiory** – É pra doer! Qual é o meu nome???

**Naru** – Por que você ta fazendo isso?

**Shiory** – Por que você bateu com a cabeça... E ficou doida... ¬¬'

"Ela fica um pouco mais pensativa".

**Shiory** – Ta... Você é doida – revirando os olhos.

**Naru** – Hehe. Eu sei disso senhora rainha da Inglaterra. – abrindo um sorriso.

**Shiory** – Ai meu Deus..

**Naru** – Hehe.

**Shiory** – Ta brincando. Né?

**Naru** – O que quer dizer senhora?

"Shiory encara Naru".

**Naru** – Calma... Eu to brincando... Mas me responde uma coisa...

**Shiory** – O quê?

**Naru** – Por que nós estamos aqui paradas e conversando enquanto a Motoko e o Keitaro estão praticamente ferrados e precisando urgentemente da nossa ajuda?

**Shiory** – Porque eu tava resgatando uma criatura nas suas memórias... ¬¬'

**Naru** – Ah ta.  
"As duas se olham e vão logo socorrê-los, mas quando chegaram perto são atacadas pelo predador".

**Reny** – Meninas!!

**Shiory** – Maldito seja essa droga de predador!!!! Grr!!!!!!! – ela parecia ter virado... Um... Um... Tigre... O.O

**Naru** – Calma Shiory!

"Ninguém sabe como ela pega e morde o predador, que começou a urgir como um doido e se balançar até que Shiory o solta".

**Shiory** – Ô coisa de gosto ruim... Da próxima vez... Faz um predador com um gosto de cereja... Arg... – ela tava com uns olhos de predador que acabou de encontrar a presa.

**Setsu** – Que medo – gota.

**Naru** – Como você fez isso??

**Shiory** – Sei lá... OO'

**Drin** – Você o atacou... Grande coisa... Mas não terá tanta sorte depois que ele as atacar com o novo ataque...

**Shiory** – Novo ataque??? - levantando a sobrancelha

**Haru** – Isso mesmo princesa... Ataque predador...

"Uns tipos de adagas surgem do nada".

**Naru** – Mas o que é isso?

"As adagas acertam as duas gatinhas, que ficaram mais machucadas ainda e acabaram voltando ao normal".

**Kaito** – Essa não!

**Hikaru** – Essa não mesmo!! Devia estar com a câmera!

**Reny** – Você é um idiota!!! Grr!!!!!!!!

**Setsu** – Droga! Queria poder fazer alguma coisa!

**Kaito** – Eu também... Mas...

**Sasuke** – Não podemos fazer praticamente nada...

"Elas, pelo menos, conseguem se levantar".

**Naru** – O que vamos fazer agora?

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Bem... É... Não sei...

**Haru** – Eu sei.

**Shiory** – E o que você vai fazer? --

**Haru** – Acabar com alguém que anda incomodando muito a minha Princesa...

**Shiory** – Quê?

"Haru se tele-transporta para frente de Hikaru, que ficou paralisado de medo".

**Hikaru** – O quê????

"Haru segura Hikaru pelo pescoço... E mesmo sendo um chato, todos tem alguma reação".

**Reny** – Ei!! Solta ele!!!

"Reny tentou empurrar Haru, mas ele simplesmente a afastou com a outra mão".

**Setsu** – Você não pode matar ele!

**Haru** – Ah não? Observe...

"Haru começou a apertar o pescoço de Hikaru, que estava ficando roxo".

**Haru** – Bem lentamente e com bastante dor...

"Ele foi apertando mais".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Eu tenho q fazer alguma coisa... Mas...

**Shiory** – Solta ele Haru!

"Haru nem olhou... Estava ocupado demais estrangulando Hikaru".

**Shiory** – Ah é??? SR. PREDADOR DE MEIA TIGELA!!! Você ainda não me derrotou seu predador insignificante!!!

"Dava pra ouvir um rosnado no ar".

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Que foi??? Ta nervosinho??? Que pena... Você parece um cãozinho medroso que tem que obedecer as ordens de um alien.

**Naru** – Shiory não faça isso!  
"Naru caiu no chão sem forças".

"O predador parecia estar enfurecido e ataca Shiory com as adagas, que voltaram a aparecer. Ela é atingida e acaba parando numa lacuna do shopping".

"Haru finalmente olha, e ao vê-la sendo ataca... Solta Hikaru e se tele-transporta pra onde estava Shiory".

**Hikaru** – Ai...

"Hikaru estava com as mãos no pescoço e completamente sem ar".

"Não muito longe... Na lacuna... Shiory estava meio desacordada".

**Haru** – Shiory! Você está bem???

"Ela tava meio abalada, não sabia nem o que responder".

**Haru** – Shiory! Shiory! Me responda!

"Ele a estava segurando".

**Shiory** – Por que eu to vendo dois Harus? – totalmente tonta.

**Haru** – Em dobro deve ser melhor.

**Shiory** – Na realidade não... – esfregando os olhos e fazendo de tudo pra voltar ao normal.

**Haru** – Você está bem?

**Shiory** – To... Ótima... ¬¬'

**Haru** – Shiory... Por que você defendeu aquele idiota? Ele só anda te causando problemas.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ele só quer ficar perto de alguém especial pra ele. – abrindo um sorriso.

**Pensamento de Haru** – O que quer dizer? Essa pessoa não é você... É?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Não seu idi...

"Antes de terminar a frase ela desmaia".

"Haru a olha e a pega no colo. Ele se tele-transporta para frente de Reny e os outros".

**Haru** – Ela esta muito cansada... Melhor tira-la daqui...

"Ele fala isso a entregando para Sasuke, todos ficam meio surpresos com a reação dele".

**Sasuke** – Claro.

"Haru vira sua atenção para Drin".

**Drin** – Aaaa... Ele só se descontrolou um pouco...

**Haru** – Não importa. Deve ser destruído.

**Drin** – Aaaa que isso chefinho... Ele é tão forte... Pela primeira vez a gente conseguiu ganhar dos gatinhos.

"Haru estava com um olhar demoníaco sanguinário. Enquanto Drin acariciava o predador tentando acalmá-lo e, para a surpresa de todos... O predador fica visível".

**Naru** – Mas que coisa é essa??

**Motoko** – Uma cobra camaleão??? Ou o quê??

**Keitaro** – Ta... Essa vence...

"Motoko, Keitaro e Naru ainda estavam caídos no chão".

**Haru** – Esse predador não merece viver... – um olhar muito demoníaco de gelar o sangue, estava na cara dele.

"O predador parecia uma cascavel, mas com olhos, escamas de camaleão bem verdes e uns braços muito estranhos que pareciam ser de camaleão".

**Haru** – Ele devera ser destruído.

**Drin** – Aaaa chefinho... Deixa ele viver... Quero dizer... Ele ta dando tão certo... E foi a gatinha que o irritou... E... Hehe... Deixe-o viver só por mais um tempo por favor. – gota.

**Haru** – Ele será castigado, mas não morto então. Satisfeito?

**Drin** – Muito satisfeito mestre... Muito...

"Falando isso, ele faz um reverencia e some junto com o predador. Haru some logo em seguida".

**Sasuke** – Melhor levarmos ela pra casa.

"Ele encarava Shiory que ainda estava desmaiada".

**Todos** – É... – meio tristes e abalados.

"Reny, Kaito e Setsu ajudam Motoko, Keitaro e Naru a se levantarem, enquanto Sasuke carregava Shiory e Hikaru, que já estava melhor, ia sem ser ajudado e sem ajudar ninguém. Eles todos seguiram para casa".

"Fim do episodio".

-------------------------------

E aí está o outro capítulo!!! Esse demorou mais porque como podem vê é um pouco maior hehe. 21 páginas sem contar com esse comentário aqui no final! Agradecemos a todos os reviews!!

**Sari Roberts: **Oii!!

Nyah!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo.

É verdade sim Myuki e Sari!! lendo o seu review

Vocês duas amam aqueles dois!! Grr!!

Só estão negando... Só isso...

Mas não se preocupem porque eu e a Kaya ainda vamos fazer vocês enxergarem

Hehe.

Isso se eu não morrer antes depois desse comentário... '

Tchauzinho!!

**Zz.Haru.zZ**: Que bom que você gostou do capitulo!

Bem... Como você viu esse garoto aprontou muito com as garotas né?

Mas foi por amor! XD

Huahuahua

Bem... Feliz Natal pra você também!

Nyah! Não precisava mudar o nome da sua personagem na fic. Mas também ficou legal.  
Poste logo os próximos caps olhinhos brilhando  
Hehe.

Tchauzinho

**Rafael Thompson: **Realmente... A Naru não ficou nem um pouco feliz... Mas não é nada demais. Hehe.

Nyah!! Hikaru só deu sorte de não ter sido visto nem percebido pelo Haru, mas as gatinhas e o gatinho que se ferraram como pode ver nesse capítulo. Hehe.

Como já dissemos ele só fez isso por amor! Hehehe.

Se você colocar um repórter nessa sua fic vai ficar bem legal.

É sempre bom ter um intrometido no meio da historia. Hehe.

Valeu por estar lendo!!

Depois avisa quando postar o próximo cap da sua fic!!

Tchauzinho!!

Bom gente é isso! Daqui a pouco estaremos o próximo capítulo! E vocês já sabem... Qualquer idéia, sugestão, critica (boa ou ruim), ajuda e tal estamos abertas! \o/  
Beijos a todos!!  
Tchauzinho!!


	51. Problemas e Confusões

**CAPÍTULO 50: PROBLEMAS E CONFUSÕES**

"No café Miau"...

**Motoko** – O que quer dizer com isso??

**Elliot** – Isso mesmo que você ouvir... O DNA esta se modificando e talvez aconteçam algumas mudanças.

**Keitaro** – Que tipo de mudanças?

**Naru** – Boas ou ruins?

**Elliot** – Depende muito... Podem ser mudanças boas... Ou... Mudanças ruins... Mas cada um terá mudanças diferentes... Disso tenho certeza.

**Naru** – Mas quando essas mudanças vão acontecer? Serão perto da Lua Cheia? Como quando viramos animais?

**Weslley** – Bom... Isso também depende muito...

**Shiory** – Depende muito? – levantando a sobrancelha.

**Elliot** – Já sabemos quando cada uma vai cair. Cada um terá uma época para esses problemas aparecerem.

**Motoko** – Algumas vezes queria que você fosse mais especifico tio. --'

**Weslley** – Vou tentar ser mais claro... Um terá os problemas toda hora, outro na semana próxima a 1ª lua cheia do mês que nem quando vocês viram animais, outro na própria lua cheia, enquanto o outro depois da 1ª lua cheia, ou seja, na semana da lua cheia mesmo. Entenderam?

**Keitaro** – Bem... Então vamos esperar o que vai acontecer...

"Shiory bate a porta do café e vai andando furiosa".

**Elliot** – Aonde ela foi?

**Motoko** – Se atirar de um prédio? XD

**Weslley** – Acho melhor vocês a seguirem.

**Elliot** – Mas antes preciso dizer mais uma coisa.

**Motoko** – O quê?

**Elliot** – Já estamos próximos da 1ª lua cheia do mês, então é bem provável que dois de vocês acabem sofrendo esse problema além da transformação em animais. Um por causa da lua e outro porque terá o problema sempre.

**Motoko** – Aff... Vamos lá à procura da Shiory..

**Naru** – Vamos lá.

**Keitaro** – Até amanha Tios!

**Elliot** – Boa sorte com a cabeça dura.

**Weslley** – E cuidado.

**Keitaro** – Claro.

"Eles saem do café".

**Naru** – Por onde podemos começar a procurá-la?

**Motoko** – Hum... Pelo canto favorito dela.

**Naru** – Que seria...?

**Motoko** – Ué... O canto mais solitário do parque perto do... Aaaa esquece... Ela gosta de ficar pensando na vida lá... --'

**Keitaro** – Ah é mesmo. Como não pensamos nisso?

**Motoko** – Vamos lá!

"Eles saíram correndo pra dentro do parque até que encontraram Shiory sentada perto de um chafariz que tinha ali".

**Motoko** – Shiory!

**Shiory** – Hum?

**Naru** – Finalmente te achamos!

**Shiory** – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

**Keitaro** – Procurando você.

**Shiory** – Aaaa... E vocês me acharam. – gota.

**Naru** – Mas por que você saiu daquele jeito?

**Shiory** – Nada não... O ar tava poluído.

**Motoko** – Fala sério... O que deu em você?

**Shiory** – Nada é sério! – mentindo, mas quase ninguém notou isso... Quase.

**Keitaro** – Tem certeza? Você me parecia meio irritada...

**Shiory** – Eu to bem sim. – abrindo um sorriso.

**Naru** – Então por que saiu daquele jeito? Até o tio Elliot e o tio Weslley ficaram impressionados.

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Vamos mudar de assunto! \o/

**Motoko** – Você não me engana.

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Eu to tentando mudar de assunto. E ficar de bom humor. 

**Motoko** – Se está tentando mudar de assunto então é porque deve estar escondendo alguma coisa que não quer nos contar.

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Chega disso! Vamos dar uma volta.

"Ela se levanta e começa a andar rapidamente".

**Keitaro** – Espera Shiory!

"Ela não ouvia, continuava andando e mais raído".

**Naru** – Você não vai fugir!

"Naru aumentou a velocidade e pulou em cima de Shiory, que caiu no chão".

**Shiory** – Naru... Quer sair de cima de mim???

**Naru** – Não até você falar o porque de ter saído daquele jeito do café.

**Shiory** – Nada... Eu... Só... Não tava mais agüentando aquele papo chato. ¬¬'

"Motoko e Keitaro se aproximaram".

**Motoko** – Mas precisava agir daquela maneira?

**Shiory** – É que... Eu só ando meio... Meio... Estressada esses dias... Sabe... Lutas... Treinos... Provas finais... Essas coisas...

**Naru** – Ah... Por que você não disse logo? – sorrindo.

"Naru finalmente soltou Shiory, que se levantou".

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Por Nada... – gota.

**Keitaro** – Que bom que não é nada sério.

**Shiory** – E agora? Vamos fazer o quê?

**Motoko** – Hum... Já ta ficando tarde...

**Shiory** – Então... Vamos pra casa.

**Naru** – Antes que acabamos virando animais ou fazendo nossos 'problemas' aparecerem.

**Shiory** – É... ¬¬

**xXxXxXx**

"No dia seguinte, no recreio"...

"Nossos amigos estavam lanchando. E como de costume... Na mesma mesa de sempre. Hehe".

**Shiory** – Que dia... LENTO!!! Grr!

**Reny** – Se eu tiver que aturar mais uma aula, acho que vou explodir!!

**Shiory** – Eu quero... Eu... Vou pular o muro e fugir do colégio... Quem ta comigo??

**Motoko** – Calma... Afinal... Falta pouco pras ferias

**Shiory** – Pouco é muito!! Grr!!

**Naru** – Shiory se eu fosse você ficava calma.

**Shiory** – Eu to calma!!! Grr!!

**Keitaro** – É serio se você fica muito nervosa pode ou virar um animal ou ter algum problema se a sua época for agora, antes da Lua Cheia.

**Kaito** – Que problemas?

**Shiory** – Aaaa!!!!!!! – batendo a cabeça na mesa.

**Sasuke** – Ei calminha aí!

"Sasuke a impede de continuar batendo a cabeça na mesa".

**Shiory** – Eu não me lembro da matéria!!! T-T

**Setsu** – Matéria? Você ta bem?

**Shiory** – Matéria da prova ué... ¬¬'

**Reny** – Aff... Calma Shiory... Você vai se sair bem.

**Shiory** – Matemática??? Me dar bem??? Huahuahua... Não me faça rir! XD.

**Kaito** – Ah gente? Pode me falar que problemas são esses que vocês falaram agora a pouco?

**Shiory** – Aaaa! Vou pegar o livro de matemática pra estudar!!! – ela sai correndo e vai pegar o maldito livro.

**Kaito** – Ta legal... Vocês podem me dizer que problemas são esses?

**Motoko** – Problemas... Só isso... – gota.

**Setsu** – Como...?

**Motoko** – Aaaa... Nosso DNA vai ter uns probleminhas sabe... E perto da lua cheia vão acontecer coisas... Inexplicáveis... Por isso são problemas... XD.

**Naru** – Não só perto. Cada um de nós terá uma época diferente pro problemas acontecerem.

**Keitaro** – E estamos esperando... O que vai acontecer... Agora nesse exato momento...

**Naru** – Quais devem ser nossos problemas? To curiosa com isso...

**Motoko** – Aaaa... E eu vou saber... --'

**Reny** – Espero que não seja nada serio...

**Keitaro** – Também...

"Shiory volta lendo o livro, totalmente confusa".

**Shiory** – Nyah... Eu não consigo... T-T

**Reny** – Quer que eu te ajude?

**Shiory** – Você é um anjo... -

**Naru** – Pensei que a anja aqui era a Motoko. Bom... Pelo menos pro Drin... Hehe.

**Motoko** – Cala a boca! – dando um soco na cabeça de Naru.

**Naru** – Só porque o Drin te chama de anja quando você, na verdade, é uma peste demoníaca não é minha culpa!!

**Motoko** – Cala a boca! – socando de novo a cabeça dela.

**Naru** – Peste demoníaca! 

**Motoko** – Quer levar o seu terceiro soco hoje? ¬¬

**Naru** – Como eu disse... Peste demoníaca... ¬¬

"Terceiro soco".

**Motoko** – Aaaa... Mas espero que nada de grave aconteça. – voltando a atenção para os outros amigos e sorrindo.

**Naru** – Ai isso doeu ta?

**Motoko** – Esse era o objetivo.

**Setsu** – Motoko você é muito má. – gota.

**Motoko** – Não sou não... Só um pouco. Hehe.

**Naru** – Pouco???? Você chega parecer um demônio de tão cruel!!!

**Motoko** – Cala a boca sua pirralha irritante. – com um olhar demoníaco de gelar o coração.

**Naru** – Viu? Eu disse...

**Motoko** – Ora sua...

"Motoko levanta a manga do casaco para dar o seu quarto soco, mas o sinal toca bem na hora".

**Naru** – Abençoado seja o sinal! Hehe.

**Reny** – Bom... Isso é tudo que você precisa saber Shiory

**Shiory** – Hum... -

**Reny** – Qualquer coisa... Minha carteira e minha prova estarão bem do seu lado.

**Shiory** – Reny... Eu não colo, ok? ¬¬

**Reny** – Você ficou batendo a cabeça numa mesa de tanto desespero. ¬¬

**Shiory** – Mas assim mesmo... Não irei colar!!!

**Reny** – Você que sabe...

"Elas vão para sala de aula".

**xXxXxXx**

"No final da aula... Shiory, Naru, Motoko, Keitaro e Reny estavam parados na saída do colégio".

**Shiory** – Eu... Eu... Me dei mal... --'

**Reny** – Não tava tão difícil.

**Shiory** – Você é nerd... ¬¬'

**Reny** – Eu só estudei.

**Shiory** – Nerd... ¬¬

**Reny** – Ai Shiory para com isso. E se eu fosse você começaria a estudar mais.

**Shiory** – Olha aqui! Eu estudo feito uma condenada! Tenho treino de futebol! Trabalho! E ainda dou uma de Super Gatinha!!! Não venha reclamar de mim!!! Grr – ela sai andando toda enfurecida.

**Reny** – Você não pro treino não?

**Shiory** – Eu to indo pra ele se você não percebeu! Grr!!

**Reny** – Também vou indo.

"Ela foi andando pouco atrás da Shiory".

**Naru** – Vocês notaram que a Shiory...

**Motoko** – Anda nervosinha ultimamente?

**Keitaro** – Nervosinha? Você quer dizer super estressada né?

**Motoko** – É... --'

**Naru** – Ah! Olha só a hora!!

**Motoko** – Você está atrasada... Melhor ir...

**Naru** – É. Tchauzinho!

**Motoko** – Tchau...

**Keitaro** – Vamos indo?

**Motoko** – Claro.

"Os dois saem andando pela rua de mão dada".

**Motoko** – Há tanto tempo que a não ficamos sozinhos.

**Keitaro** – É mesmo.

**Motoko** – É bom ficar assim... – encostando no ombro dele.

**Keitaro** – Aham. – abrindo um sorriso.

"Eles vêem um banco no caminho".

**Keitaro** – Que tal nos sentarmos um pouco? Afinal... Hoje é a nossa folga...

**Motoko** – Ta.

"Eles se sentam no banco".

**Keitaro** – O dia ta lindo né?

**Motoko** – É.

"Os dois ficaram se encarando".

**Motoko** – Aaaa... Acho que a gente não tem o que falar...

**Keitaro** –...

**Motoko** – Você... Ta indo bem nas provas?

**Keitaro** – Claro. E você?

**Motoko** – To indo bem... É...

"Keitaro passou seu braço pelos ombros da Motoko".

"Mesmo sendo namorados pareciam que eles ainda estavam ficando".

**xXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso... No treino de futebol"...

"O treino estava parecendo bem mais difícil que das ultimas vezes".

**Treinador** – Vamos meninas!! Quero ver mais do que isso!

**Shiory** – --'

**Treinador** – Pausa! 5 minutos!

**Shiory** – Que bom...

**Reny** – Ei Shiory!

"Reny foi correndo ao seu encontro".

**Shiory** – Que foi? – abrindo um sorriso.

**Reny** – Você ainda ta brava comigo?

**Shiory** – Aff... Não to mais não. – sorrindo mais ainda.

**Reny** – Que bom. – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Vamos beber logo água... Antes que ele mate a gente... – apontando para o treinador.

**Reny** – Verdade. Hehe.

**xXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso... No basquete"...

"O treino também parecia estar mais pesado".

**Treinador** – Mais força! Bota força nesse arremesso!

**Setsu** – Treinador... A gente esta fazendo o nosso máximo.

**Treinador** – Vocês podem dar mais do que isso.

**Setsu** – Aff...

**Naru** – Está puxado não?

**Setsu** – Muito... Eu não agüento mais...

**Naru** – Eu também não, mas pense pelo positivo. Já estamos quase de férias e por isso que ele ta puxando mais.

**Setsu** – Mas... Precisava tanto? – gota.

**Naru** – Ah que isso. Você conseguiu quebrar um tijolo com uma mão. Consegue agüentar um treino de basquete.

**Setsu** - aaaa... – ele fica corado.

**Naru** – Que foi?

**Setsu** – Nada... Nada mesmo... – gota.

**Naru** – Melhor você ir beber alguma coisa. Ta muito vermelho

**Setsu** – Não precisa... Não precisa... – gota.

"Ficando mais vermelho".

**Naru** – Se eu fosse você ia sim...

**Setsu** – Vamos continuar o treino...

**Naru** – Ta bom então.

"Eles continuaram treinando".

**xXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso... Num banco não muito longe dali"...

**Motoko** – Já ta ficando tarde... '

**Keitaro** – É mesmo... Será que o treino das meninas já acabou?

"Ele olha pro prédio do colégio, que não era muito longe".

"A Motoko também começa a olhar e parece que entra em transe. Ela ficou com um olhar vazio e fixo no prédio alto do colégio".

**Keitaro** – Motoko?

"Ela parecia não ouvir".

**Keitaro** – Motoko acorda! Ai meu deus... Será que é algum daqueles 'problemas'??? Motoko!!!

"De repente ela se levantou e começou a andar na direção do colégio".

**Keitaro** – Motoko! Motoko!!! – ele tenta impedi-la

"Mas foi inútil. Ela não conseguia ser parada continuou indo pra lá até que começou a correr numa velocidade incrível e Keitaro tentou ir atrás".

**Keitaro** – Ei Motoko! Espera! Pra onde você ta indo!

"Motoko finalmente tinha chegado no ultimo andar, o telhado".

**Keitaro** – Motoko!! O que você vai fazer???

"Motoko parecia que ia se jogar do prédio. Ela estava bem na pontinha do prédio, com os braços abertos".

**Keitaro** – Motoko!!

"Motoko ia mesmo se jogar e não ouvia uma única palavra de Keitaro".

**Keitaro** – Não faça isso!

"Keitaro segurou o braço dela e a puxou para trás".

**Keitaro** – Motoko acorda! – a sacudindo.

"Mas ela nem ao menos se mexeu".

"Os seus olhos agora estavam fechados. Se ainda estavam vazios... Não dava pra saber. Até que começou a abri-los lentamente".

**Keitaro** – Motoko!

**Motoko** – O que aconteceu?

**Keitaro** – Você tentou se tacar do prédio!

**Motoko** – Sério???

**Keitaro** – Sério.

**Motoko** – Eu nem lembro disso

**Keitaro** – Acho que... Já sabemos qual é o seu 'problema'.

**Motoko** – E qual é??? XD.

**Keitaro** – Acho que você meio que perde a noção do perigo de lugares muitos altos por ter o DNA de uma ave.

**Motoko** – Será??? E por que eu fico em transe?

**Keitaro** – Não sei... Melhor irmos vê o tio Elliot e o seu pai.

**Motoko** – Também acho..

**Keitaro** – Vem.

"Keitaro ajudou Motoko a se levantar".

**Motoko** – Obrigada...

**Keitaro** – Vamos indo.

"Eles saem do colégio e vão andando pela rua, que, mesmo não tendo anoitecido ainda, estava bem vazia".

**Motoko** – Está bem vazio não acha?

**Keitaro** – E isso não é bom...

**Motoko** – Melhor andarmos mais rápido...

**Voz** – Só que isso não vai adiantar nada minha anjinha.

**Motoko e Keitaro** – Drin!

**Drin** - Nossa... Como adivinharam?

**Motoko** – Você é a única criatura que me chama de anjinha. ¬¬'

**Drin** – Só digo a verdade... Anjinha.

"Ele se tele transportou para frente da Motoko e a beijou".

"Keitaro, que estava segurando Motoko, da um soco nele".

**Drin** – O que foi? Não gosta de me ver perto dela?

**Keitaro** – Nem ela gosta de você perto dela!

**Motoko** – Isso mesmo!!

**Drin** – Aff... Por que você não admite o seu amor por mim Anjinha?

**Motoko** – Que amor seu desgraçado??

**Drin** – O amor que está dentro de você.

"Drin colocou sua mão no queixo dela".

**Motoko** – E se afaste de mim!! – o empurrando.

"Keitaro e Motoko se transformam".

**Keitaro** – Agora você vai vê!

**Drin** – Hum... Acho que vocês vão ver... Predador ataque-os!!!

"Um raio do nada os atinge. Nem preciso dizer qual predador era né?".

**Motoko** – De novo esse predador???

**Drin** – Ele está sendo bem útil.

**Motoko** – Eu não acho isso!

**Keitaro** – Eu também não!

"Ele chama as meninas pelo relógio. Mas, logo em seguida, o predador o ataca e Keitaro fica caído no chão".

**Motoko** – Keitaro!

"Drin a impede de ajudá-lo e se mete na frente dela".

**Motoko** – Sai da minha frente!!

**Drin** – Que foi anjinha? Zangada? Não precisa ficar protegendo aquele moleque toda hora... Você não foi feita pra isso...

**Motoko** – Cala a boca!! CHICOTES DO ARCO-ÍRIS!!

"Ela atinge drin".

**Drin** – Ora... Predador! Ataque!

"E o predador atinge Motoko, que é lançada um pouco longe".

**Pensamento de Motoko** – Onde estão as meninas??

**xXxXxXx**

"Na quadra de basquete"...

**Treinador** – Pausa de 10 minutos!

"Naru e Setsu foram beber água".

**Naru** – E então? Ainda está cansado?

**Setsu** – Muito...

**Naru** – Não acredito. Como já disse... Você consegue quebrar um tijolo com uma mão...

"Setsu corou de novo...".

**Setsu** – Mas isso é muito fácil... – gota.

**Naru** – Então um treino deve ser mais fácil ainda. – sorrindo.

**Setsu** – Aaaa... Não... É...

**Naru** – Só está puxado só isso.

**Setsu** – Aaaa... Naru? – corando.

**Naru** – Fala.

**Setsu** – Eu... Queria... Te... Dizer... Que...

**Naru** – Hã? Que o quê?

**Setsu** – Naru... Eu...

"O relógio apita feito um louco na bolsa de Naru".

**Setsu** – XD!!!!!!!! – caindo pra trás.

**Naru** – Ah!! Precisam da minha ajuda!

"Ela olha pro Setsu caído no chão".

**Naru** – Ei! Setsu! O que aconteceu? Você ta bem?

"Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele, mas acabou ficando muito perto dele".

**Setsu** – To otimo... To otimo... Vai ajudar elas! – em um vermelho tomate.

**Naru** – Ta. Ah... Setsu?

"Ela se levanta e ajuda o Setsu a se levantar".

**Setsu** – Vai logo! Está perdendo tempo!

"Ela sai correndo para salvá-las".

**Naru** – Só enrola o treinador pra mim ta? Por favor? – gritando lá de trás.

**Setsu** – Ta!!! Deixa comigo!

**Naru** – Valeu!

"Ela voltou a correr em dispara".

**xXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso... Na quadra de futebol"...

**Shiory** – Treinador... Por Favor! – olhinhos brilhantes.

**Treinador** – Já disse que não! Vocês entraram em férias logo e eu quero deixá-los bem em forma antes disso.

**Shiory** – Mas eu preciso!!!!! TT

**Treinador** – Não! Agora volte pra quadra!

**Shiory** – Mas...

**Treinador** – Treinando!!!

**Pensamento de Shiory** – $0#... O que eu vou fazer???? Hum... Já sei!!

"Ela sai correndo e vai até a quadra ao lado, a do treino dos meninos".

**Shiory** – Kaito! Sasuke!!!

"Os dois vão correndo vê-la".

**Kaito e Sasuke** – O que foi Shiory?

**Shiory** – Vocês poderiam fazer um pequeno favor pra mim?

**Kaito e Sasuke** – Claro!!

**Shiory** – Comecem a brigar? Onegai? -

**Kaito** – Mas... Por que você quer que a gente brigue?

**Shiory** – Tem um treinador chato que não quer que eu salve o mundo... --'

**Sasuke** – Pode deixar.

**Shiory** – Arygatou. )

"De repente Sasuke da um soco bem no peito de Kaito que cai pra trás".

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Espero que isso não tenha sido de verdade – gota.

**Kaito** – O que esta esperando? Sai logo daqui!

**Shiory** – Fui! – ela sai correndo dali e vê o treinador indo aparatar a briga.

**Treinador** – Ei ei! Parem com isso meninos!!

"Todos os dois times haviam ficado em volta da briga, que parecia não estar parando e sim piorando"

"Shiory aproveita e sai correndo. Até que encontra Naru no caminho".

**Naru** – Precisamos ir logo! Como fez pra sair do seu treino?

**Shiory** – Nem pergunte... --'

**Naru** – Difícil?

**Shiory** – Muito... XD.

**Naru** – No meu nem tanto...

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Vamos nos transformar e andarmos mais rápido... XD.

**Naru** – Ta!

"Elas se transformam e saem em disparada".

**xXxXxXx**

"Na luta"...

**Keitaro** – Motoko!!

"Ele consegue finalmente se levantar e correr até onde ela estava caída".

**Keitaro** – Você está bem?

**Motoko** – To... To bem...

**Drin** – Ora... Fique longe dela!! Ataque-os!

"Quando o predador ia atacá-los de novo"...  
**Shiory** – Cajado de gelo!!!

"Shiory acerta o predador, através da audição já que ele estava invisível".

**Shiory** – Eu acertei o bicho!!! Yeah!!

**Naru** – Foi mal a demora!

**Motoko** – Mal mesmo... – ela se levanta com a ajuda de Keitaro.

**Drin** – Você pode ter acertá-lo gatinha... Mas ele também irá te acertar!

**Shiory** – E???

**Drin** – E... Tenha cuidado... Agora!!

"O predador a ataca... Mas não com tudo... Ele tava com medo de levar outro castigo".

"Shiory é atingida, mas não pareceu ter se machucado muito".

**Shiory** – Isso foi um ataque desse predador? Do mesmo predador que sempre nos da uma surra? oO'

**Drin** – É que ele ta meio com medo de levar outro castigo do Haru...

**Shiory** – Aaaa... ¬¬

**Keitaro** – Deve ter sido horrível pra ele ta com tanto medo... --'

**Naru** – Realmente... Tadinho dele...

**Motoko** – Olá? Naru acorda... Ele sempre tenta nos matar. ¬¬'

**Naru** – Mesmo assim... Tadinho... – gota.

**Shiory** – Naru... Ele vai te atacar agora nesse exato momento... E você fica o chamando de coitadinho???

**Keitaro** – Realmente.

**Naru** – Ah é só a minha opinião. 

"E o predador ataca Naru, que foi atingida por aquele raio".

**Naru** – Ta... Ta... Mas como poderemos derrotá-lo?

**Shiory** – Ele é um camaleão cobra... É só pensar.

**Motoko** – Sinto em avisar só que eu não conheço muito bem essa espécie de bicho. 

**Shiory** – O que os répteis temem??? XD

**Keitaro** – Sei lá. É... Outros répteis? XD.  
**Shiory** – Sei lá. – gota.

**Naru** – Aff... Tem que ter um jeito!

**Shiory** – E se... fizermos sei lá... Duas uniões de poderes e acabar com esse predador?

**Naru** – O problema é saber onde ele está... Só pela audição não podemos ter tanta certeza.

**Shiory** – Bem... Olhos de gato ajudariam? XD

**Motoko** – Shiory... Ele é invisível... Não da pra vê com nenhum tipo de olho.

**Shiory** – Eu sei... Mas...

"Ela pareceu que teve uma idéia".

**Shiory** – Já volto!

"E saiu correndo".

**Keitaro** – Ela sai e nós temos que lutar com o predador?? XD.

**Motoko** – Ela é meio... Burrinha... ¬¬'

**Naru** – Realmente...

**Drin** – Pelo menos foi esperta o bastante para sair daqui antes que o predador a matasse... Como fará com vocês...

**Motoko** – Aaaa... Cala a boca. ¬¬'

**Drin** – Resposta errada... Ataque com tudo.

"O predador os ataca com tudo. Logo em seguida, a luta recomeça".

**xXxXxXx**

"Em outro lugar, não muito longe dali... Na arquibancada da quadra de futebol"...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Hum... Onde é que pode estar? Hum... Achei!!! – ela pega alguma coisa e começa a correr de novo.

**xXxXxXx**

"Voltando à luta"...

**Naru** – Não acredito que senti pena de você!! Grr!! Bamboles Flamejantes!!

**Motoko** – Esse predador é impossível! Grr!

"O ataque de Naru falha, pois acaba acertando o nada praticamente".

"De repente Shiory chega com uma lata de tinta e a taca em cima do predador".

**Keitaro** – Shiory onde você estava?

**Shiory** – Procurando tinta pra tacar no predador que agora está azul marinho? ¬¬'

**Naru** – Como?

"Eles olham pro predador e vêem que parte dele agora estava meio azul".

**Motoko** – Agora entendi... - -'

**Drin** – Que idéia ridícula... Só porque está visível não significa que esteja mais fraco... Ataque!!!

"Eles conseguem se desviar do ataque".

**Shiory** – Mas podemos ver de onde ele está atacando sem dificuldade! – sorrindo.

**Keitaro** – Isso aí!! FLECHAS DA TERRA!!!

"O predador é atingido e parece ficar preso ao chão".

**Motoko** – Minha vez!! CHICOTES DO ARCO-ÍRIS!!!

"Ela acerta o predador que parecia cada vez mais fraco".

**Drin** – Seu idiota!! Faça alguma coisa!

"Mas o predador estava preso e não podia fazer nada".

**Predador** – Não consigo... Me mexer...

**Drin** – Malditas flechas...

**Naru** – Nya!! Vamos lá! BAMBOLES FLAMEJANTES!!

"O predador parecia estar a ponto de perder".

**Shiory** – CAJADO DE GELO!!!

"E ele é destruído, finalmente".

**Drin** – Droga!! Não acredito que foi derrotado por uma maneira tão ridícula!! Grr!!!

**Shiory** – Quando se pode vê tudo fica mais fácil. ;D

**Naru** – E esse predador nunca foi forte!! Nós só perdíamos porque nunca conseguíamos vê-lo!!!

**Drin** – Droga... – enquanto some.

**Motoko** – Finalmente!!

"Eles voltam ao normal".

**Shiory** – Yeah!!!

**Keitaro** – Finalmente derrotamos esse bicho!! O dia acabou não sendo tão ruim assim.

**Motoko** – Não. – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Perdi o treino... TT

**Naru** – Eu também...

**Keitaro** – E a Motoko tentou se tacar de um prédio...

**Shiory e Naru** – Como é que é??? OO'

**Motoko** – Eu não lembro direito... Hehe... – gota.

**Keitaro** – Ela tentou se jogar do prédio do colégio, mas não conseguiu porque eu a segurei. – sorrindo.

**Naru** – Que bom que você a segurou, mas... POR QUE ELA SE TACOU??

**Keitaro** – Achamos que foi um dos 'probleminhas' que nós vamos ter...

**Naru** – Mas o problema dela então é antes da lua cheia? Ou será que ela sempre vai tentar se tacar de um prédio?

**Motoko** – Tomara que seja só perto da Lua Cheia... 

**Naru** – Então vamos logo ir falar com o tio Elliot e o tio Weslley.

**Shiory** – Vamos!

**xXxXxXx**

"No café"...

**Motoko** – Então foi isso que aconteceu...

**Weslley** – Mas você não se machucou? Está tudo bem com você?

**Motoko** – Eu to bem sim pai...

**Weslley** – Que bom.

**Elliot** – Bom... Ou seu problema é antes da Lua Cheia ou... É o diário...

**Keitaro** – Só temos que esperar.

**Elliot** – É... Espero que o seu não seja o diário Motoko... Se tacar de prédio altos é muito perigoso...

**Motoko** – Eu também espero... '

**xXxXxXx**

"No dia seguinte"...

"Na entrada do colégio... Por um certo milagre todos os amigos estavam ali reunidos, incluindo Shiory e Naru que quase sempre se atrasavam".

**Shiory** – Finalmente eu bati o meu record por um minuto!!!! \o/

**Motoko** – Finalmente não se atrasaram. Hehe.

**Naru** – É mesmo. Dessa vez meu professor não tem porque brigar comigo. – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – É que a gente apostou quem acordaria mais cedo... E eu ganhei, me deve 10 pratas. ¬¬'

**Naru** – Eu não te devo nada. ¬¬

**Shiory** – Não é??? – pegando um gravador que começou a sair a voz da Naru – 'Eu juro que se você acordar mais cedo que eu, eu te darei 10 pratas'.

**Naru** – Se esqueceu das 10 pratas que você estava me devendo? Não devo nada...

**Shiory** – Que 10 pratas que eu tava te devendo? ¬¬'

**Naru** – De quando você havia esquecido o dinheiro do lanche e eu te emprestei... ¬¬

**Shiory** – Aff esquece... Vou fingir que eu acredito... ¬¬'

**Naru** – Foi verdade!! Sua esquecida!! Pergunte a qualquer um!

**Shiory** – Ta... Ta... ¬¬'

**Motoko** – Pior que foi Shiory... Você ficou pedindo dinheiro pra todo mundo porque tava morrendo de fome... -.-

**Shiory** – Ué... E eu to falando que ta bom... --'

**Motoko** – Falou com completo sarcasmo, mas tudo bem...

**Shiory** – Aff... ¬¬'

**Keitaro** – Mudando de assunto... Temos que ter cuidado porque ainda estamos perto da lua cheia...

**Setsu** – E aqueles problemas? Já apareceram?

**Motoko** – É... Ontem mesmo aconteceu comigo... Eu perdi a noção de altura e... Fiquei meio hipnotizada por ela.

**Kaito** – Como assim?

**Motoko** – Aaaa... É que...

**Shiory** – Ela tentou se tacar de um prédio. ¬¬'

**Sasuke** – Meu Deus! Mas você não se machucou nem nada?

**Motoko** – Não, eu não me machuquei... O Keitaro me salvou. – sorrindo.

**Reny** – Ai que alivio...

**Keitaro** – Mas temos tomar cuidado com você.

**Setsu** – Tomara que esse não seja seu problema diário... É muito perigoso.

**Motoko** – É... Um grande problema...

"O sinal toca".

**Shiory** – Melhor irmos logo pra sala.

**Setsu** – Até depois gente!

"Cada um vai pra sua sala".

**xXxXxXx**

"E na hora do recreio"...

"Nem precisamos falar... Eles estão sentados na mesa de sempre... Huahuahua".

**Shiory** – Percebeu que ninguém senta nessa mesa? Só a gente...

**Naru** – Realmente...

**Shiory** – Hehehe.

**Reny** – E então pessoal? Curtindo o final das aulas?

**Shiory** – É... Não muito... A gente tem que receber os resultados...

**Naru** – Eu não to nervosa com resultados...

**Kaito** – Eu to mais ou menos...

**Keitaro** – Eu sempre fico nervoso no final do ano...

**Motoko e Reny** – Eu não.

**Setsu** – Eu também não.

**Naru** – Eu nem fico muito... Só um pouquinho mesmo...

**Motoko** – Vocês deveriam se acalmar.

**Reny** – É. – sorrindo.

**Setsu** – Realmente...

**Naru** – Mas vocês sempre tiram nota máxima! Principalmente você Setsu... Um dos primeiros da classe.

"Ele fica corado nessa hora".

**Setsu** – Não exagera...

**Naru** – Quem disse que estou exagerando?

**Setsu** – Eu... Eu acho...

**Naru** – Pára de ser modesto.

"Motoko e Shiory se olham e dão um risinho muito sarcástico".

**Shiory** – Aaaa Naru...

**Naru** – O quê?

**Shiory** – Deixa de ser tão assim... Tão... Assim...

**Naru** – Assim...?

**Setsu** – Assim o quê?

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Ingênua sabe... – sorrindo.

**Naru** – Ingênua?

"Setsu pareceu uma pimenta de tão vermelho".

**Naru** – Eu não sou ingênua.

**Shiory e Motoko** – Claro que é!

**Naru** – Então provem. 

**Shiory** – Hum... Você não sabe de certas coisas...

**Naru** – Certas... Coisas...?

"Setsu nunca esteve tão vermelho".

**Motoko** – É. Certas coisas... Que você poderia estar percebendo...

**Naru** – Que coisas ora?

"Reny, Sasuke, Kaito e Keitaro já sabiam do que se tratava... Estavam apenas assistindo de camarote".

**Shiory** – As pessoas ao seu redor...

**Naru** – Vocês são malucas.

**Shiory e Motoko** – Não somos não.

**Naru** – As pessoas ao meu redor...?

**Shiory** – É...

"Naru olha em volta, pros seus amigos que estavam na mesa. Até que seu olhar bate no Setsu que estava com a cabeça baixa e todo vermelho. Logo em seguida ela ficou um pouco corada e desviou o olhar".

**Shiory** – Hein? – com um sorriso malicioso.

**Naru** – Hã? – mais vermelha.

**Shiory** – Você sabe...

**Naru** – Hum... – ela foi ficando mais corada até que...

"Duas orelhas de esquilo surgem na cabeça dela. E todos da mesa ficaram olhando impressionados".

**Keitaro** – Naru... Suas orelhas... Suas orelhas!

"Naru percebe e coloca as mãos na cabeça, tentando cobri-las".

**Shiory** – Ai meu Deus!!!

**Naru** – Essa não! Essa não! Essa não!

**Setsu** – Aaaa toma esse casaco.  
"Ele tira o casaco que estava usando do time de basquete e coloca sobre a cabeça de Naru".

**Naru** – Hã?

"Ela ficou mais vermelha".

**Naru** – Valeu...

**Setsu** – Nada...

**Reny** – Já descobrimos o seu problema Naru...

**Naru** – Um péssimo problema...

**Motoko** – Reze pra não ser no resto da semana...

**Naru** – É... Agora que vem a dúvida Motoko...

**Motoko** – Sabe... Melhor você do que eu...

**Naru** – Mas se pensar bem... Orelhas saltando de cabeças... Bem menos perigoso do que se tacar de um prédio... Melhor o seu ser só durante essa semana...

**Motoko** – Por isso eu falei... Melhor você do que eu.

**Kaito** – Será que elas já sumiram? Porque ficar com um casaco na cabeça não é muito normal...

**Shiory** – É só tirar e descobrir... --'

"Naru tirou o casaco de cima da cabeça".

**Naru** – E então?

**Shiory** – Sumiu...

**Naru** – Ai que bom... Valeu Setsu. Fico te devendo mais uma. – sorrindo.

"Ela devolve o casaco".

**Setsu** – Nada...

**Keitaro** – Depois da aula vamos passar no café.

**Motoko** – Vamos.

**Sasuke** – Boa sorte...

**xXxXxXx**

"Depois da aula"...

**Naru** – Vamos logo pro café que eu preciso falar urgentemente com o tio Elliot e o tio Weslley!

**Shiory** – Vamos!

**xXxXxXx**

"Chegando ao Café... Dentro da cozinha"...

**Motoko** – E foi isso que aconteceu...

**Elliot** – Bom... Daqui poucos dias é a primeira Lua Cheia... Se você continuar com esse problema Naru... Então o seu é o diário.

**Weslley** – Bom... Só vamos saber isso na Lua Cheia...

**Keitaro** – Sim...

**Motoko** – E por enquanto... Melhor irmos descansar...

**Naru** – Aff... Mas tem como evitar que minhas orelhas saem?

**Keitaro** – Não fique nervosa... Ta?

**Motoko** – Hoje você ficou e deu no que deu... – com um sorriso completamente sarcástico.

**Shiory** – Calminha...

"Mas Naru não parecia estar se acalmando depois do comentário de Motoko".

**Naru** – O que quer dizer com isso???

"Tarde demais... As orelhas já haviam saltado".

**Shiory** – Aff... Agora... Se acalme...

**Elliot** – Precisa se acalmar...

**Shiory** – Calminha... – ela vai até a geladeira, pega gelo e taca em Naru.

**Naru** – Ei! Por que está fazendo isso?

**Shiory** – Bem deu certo... As orelhas sumiram... --

**Motoko** – Realmente... Agora... Tente sempre ficar calma...

**Naru** – Ta...

**Shiory** – Nem acredito que o gelo deu certo... 

**Keitaro** – Hehehe.

**Naru** – Idéias idiotas sempre funcionam.

**Shiory** – Não foi idiota... Só não foi bem pensada...

**Elliot** – De qualquer forma... Hoje temos muito clientes esperando lá dentro.. Então... Comecem logo o serviço.

**Shiory** – Ta bom... --'

**Motoko** – Tortura... Lá vamos nós...

"Depois nossos heróis tiveram um longo dia de trabalho".

"Fim do episódio".

**IMPORTANTE: A fic ficará desatualizada durantes alguns dias. Eu, Naru, Vou viajar e só volto por volta do dia 20/01. Por favor, não pensem que a fic foi abandona. XD. Beijos!! Não se preocupem que em breve o próximo capítulo estará aí. **

**------------------------------------------**

Agora respondendo as reviews:

**Haru-chan17**Nya!! Realmente... O Hikaru é muito chato... Mas... Como já dissemos... Ele só faz isso por amor. Hehehe.  
Que bom que está gostando da fic.  
Também esperamos o próximo cap da sua que está muito perfeita!  
Beijos!!

**Sari Roberts**Hehehe. Kaito e Reny também ficam fofos. Hehe.  
Naru – Nya!! A Shiory tem que admitir!! Assim como a Myuki e a Sari.   
Hehehe. E vocês amam eles sim. Só não querem admitir!!   
Até daqui uns dias!!  
Beijos!!

**Lara Kiriyuu-chan**Lara!!! Finalmente resolveu ler a fic e agora ta viciada e nos cobrando os próximos capítulos. O.O

Hehehe  
que bom que está lendo amiga!!! Huahuahua!! É mesmo!! Você já sabe tudo mas... fica quietinha hein? Huahuahua.  
continue torcendo pra esses casais... Quem sabe... Um deles da certo... ;D  
Huahuahua.  
valeu Lara!! Sua fic também ta perfeita!! To amando!! -  
Beijos!!

**Rafael Thompson:** Hehehe. Nós ainda não decidimos... Mas acho que vai ser no hospital sim.  
Realmente... Coitado do Keitaro... O Drin ta sempre dando em cima da Motoko. XD  
Ah... A Shiory só fez isso porque sabia das verdadeiras intenções do Hikaru... E nem ele merece ser morto pelo Príncipe das Trevas. XD.  
É uma boa idéia.  
Ah... Você se enganou um pouquinho... A Flávia é a Naru e a Ligia que é a Shiory. Hehe.  
Não se preocupe... Tudo vai sair bem. ;D.  
Valeu por estar lendo!! Esperamos anciosas o próximo capítulo da sua fic.  
Beijos!!

Bom gente é isso... Até daqui uns dias... Qualquer critica... Idéia... Reclamação... Já sabem... É só falar.  
Beijos!!  
Tchauzinho!!


	52. A Nova Personalidade de Shiory

**CAPÍTULO 51: A NOVA PERSONALIDADE DE SHIORY**

"A semana se passou. Era uma linda manhã de sábado, mas não era qualquer sábado... Era também o dia da 1ª Lua Cheia daquele mês".

"Na casa de Shiory... Ela estava tomando café da manhã com Zoey e Mark".

**Zoey** – Então... É hoje que sua amiga vem te visitar?

**Shiory** – É...

**Mark** – Hã? Que amiga? – ainda sonolento.

**Shiory** – Aquela... Que eu encontrei na colônia de férias... Quando tinha uns 8 anos...

**Mark** – Ah sim! Qual era o nome dela mesmo, filha?

**Shiory** – Hana...

**Zoey** – Vocês não se vêem a muito tempo. É sempre bom reencontrar antigas amizades.

**Shiory** – Sim.

**Mark** – Mudando um pouco de assunto... O Elliot e o Weslley não mandaram vocês tomarem cuidado hoje?

**Shiory** – É... Mas acho que vai ficar tudo bem...

**xXxXxXx**

"Inicio de um Flash Back".

"No café"...

**Elliot** – Amanhã é a 1° Lua Cheia do mês.

"Elliot, Weslley, Shiory, Motoko, Naru e Keitaro estavam conversando na cozinha".

**Shiory** – E?

**Weslley** – E agora vocês precisam tomar mais cuidado ainda. Já foi muita sorte não terem se transformado em animais essa semana... Mas mesmo assim... Na 1ª Lua Cheia é pior... E ainda tem os problemas que um de vocês terá.

**Motoko** – Verdade... Bem... Ou é o Keitaro... Ou a Shiory.

**Keitaro** – E ainda temos que descobrir qual das duas tem o problema 'diário' e qual é só da semana perto Lua Cheia.

**Shiory** – Infelizmente... Porque tínhamos que ter esses malditos problemas???

**Naru** – Calma...

**Keitaro** – Você não anda muito calma.

**Naru** – Não mesmo... Está completamente estressada.

**Shiory** – Hum... Não reclama. ¬¬

**Elliot** – Bom... De qualquer forma... Tenham cuidado amanhã, certo?

**Todos** – Certo.

"Fim do Flash Back".

**xXxXxXx**

**Zoey** – Mas... Ter cuidado nunca matou ninguém. Então se cuide ok?

**Shiory** – Ta bom...

"O tempo foi passando e os pais de Shiory foram trabalhar".

**Dess** – Shiory vai rever amiga!! Rever amiga!!

**Shiory** – É... Logo, logo. – sorrindo.

"Do nada o relógio começa a apitar".

**Dess** – Predador! Predador!

**Shiory** – É... Pelo visto... Não terei um sábado de paz... – ela vai correndo até a sala e se transforma.

"Mas, quando ela se transforma... Ela fica em sua forma humana... Mas com as roupas das gatinhas, com orelhas e rabo".

**Dess** – Nya?

**Shiory** – Oh meu Deus!!!!! O que é isso??? – se olhando no espelho.

**Dess** – Shiory estranha! Shiory estranha!

**Shiory** – Mais do que eu já sou??? Ótimo!!! Me odeio!!! Vou tentar chegar lá, né? Talvez com essa roupa ninguém me reconheça. – abrindo a porta de casa.

**Dess** – O predador ta na cidade! – pulando nas costas de Shiory.

"Quando ela tenta dar um salto... Ela cai de cara no chão".

**Shiory** – Hoje... Não é o meu dia...

"Ela se levanta".

**Shiory** – Não vou poder fazer nada assim...

**Dess** – Então o que faremos?

**Shiory** – Vou... Tentar... Falar com eles... E ir pro café.

"Ela liga pro celular da Motoko, mas ninguém atende".

**Shiory** – Café aí vou eu... --

**Pensamento de Shiory** – E ainda tenho que pegar a minha amiga na estação... Que dia...

"Ela sai correndo normalmente, para o café, ainda meio transformada".

**xXxXxXx**

"No café"...

"Shiory chegou ali correndo, com Dess ainda nas suas costas".

**E****lliot** – Shiory! Dess! O que fazem aqui??

**Shiory** – Se você não percebeu a minha roupa de gatinha e cara humana-gata eu não tenho culpa!!!

**Elliot** – Essa não!!! Ainda bem que não tem ninguém aqui!! – finalmente reparando.

_NOTA: Eles ainda estavam abrindo o Café Miau._

**Shiory** – Você só reparou... Agora??? ¬¬'

**Weslley** – O que está acontecendo? – aparecendo na parte da frente do café.

**Shiory** – Eu sou a garota-gata!

**Dess** – Quer dizer que você vai fazer filmes com aquele cara meio morcego da TV?? – esperançoso.

**Shiory** – Dess!!! – ela joga Dess contra a parede.

"Weslley a ficou olhando".

**Weslley** – Bom... Pelo visto... Seu problema já apareceu e infelizmente é um pouco mais sério do que pensávamos...

**Shiory** – Aaaa!!!! Sério??? Não me diga!!!

**Elliot** – Calma Shiory... Vamos tentar resolver isso e...

"De repente a porta do Café se abre. Mas eram só os seus amiguinhos, parceiros nas lutas".

"Motoko e Keitaro a ficaram encarando".

**Naru** – Shiory por que você não foi lá nos ajudar??? Conseguimos derrotar o predador, mas sem o Dess os aliens acabaram pegando a Pedra das Trevas!!

**Shiory** – Você também não percebeu??? – apontando pra sua aparência atual.

**Naru** – Ah!! Shiory!! O que aconteceu com você??

**Motoko** – Que problema hein?

**Shiory** – Eu sei... T.T

**Keitaro** – Você já tentou voltar ao normal???

**Elliot** – Realmente... Vamos ver o que acontece Shiory.

"Ela tenta voltar ao normal... Mas quando volta... As orelhas e o rabo somem... Mas... Seus cabelos estavam prateados, seus dentes e olhos bem felinos como suas unhas que estavam bem afiadas. Enquanto as roupas estavam normais".

**Naru** – Nya!!! Piorou!!

**Shiory** – To ferrada... Eu tenho que encontrar a Hana hoje!!! Hum... Vou falar... Pintei o cabelo... Meus dentes... Aaaa sempre foram assim... Minhas unhas... Afiadas, não??? Olhos??? lente de contato!!!! Grr!!!

**Motoko** – É uma desculpa...

**Shiory** – Eu to atrasadaaaa!!! Tenho que trocar de roupa e ir pra estação de trem!!!! Fui!!!

"Não deu tempo de falar nada, ela parecia... Bom... Ela transformada correndo".

**Keitaro** – Será que isso vai dar confusão?

**Motoko** – Não sei...

**Elliot** – Vamos ver no que vai dar...

**xXxXxXx**

"Na casa de Shiory"...

**Dess** – O que Shiory vai fazer??

**Shiory** – Hum... Trocar de roupa...

"E que roupa. Uma saia de prega cinza com blusinha de alça preta, uma bota preta e uma boina cinza".

**Dess** – Shiory... Que roupa é essa?

**Shiory** – Que foi? Não ta boa?

**Dess** – Dess achou... Que ta... Estranha...

**Shiory** – Sério??? Hum... Eu não achei... Bem... Fui gracinha. – dando um beijo na bochecha de Dess.

**Dess** – Hã?

"Ela pegou um casaco de malha, bateu a porta e foi embora".

**Dess** – Melhor Dess ir avisar aos outros... Isso foi muito estranho...

"Então os dois se dividiram, Shiory foi para estação de trem e Dess para o café".

**xXxXxXx**

"No Café"...

"Naru e Keitaro estavam trabalhando, servindo umas mesas e tal. Enquanto Motoko estava cuidando da cozinha. Até que Dess aparece na janela de lá".  
**Motoko** – Hum? Dess???

**Dess** – Motoko!! A Shiory!! Ela... Ela...

"Motoko abre a janela deixando Dess entrar".

**Motoko** – O que tem ela???

**Dess** – Ta estranha!!

**Motoko** – Como assim?

**Dess** – Ela saiu hoje com uma roupa estranha!! E falou estranho!!

**Motoko** – O que ela falou de tão estranho?

**Dess** – 'Fui gracinha'... E me deu um beijo na bochecha!!!

**Motoko** – Hã?

**Dess** – Ela fez isso!!! Ela ficou louca!!!

**Motoko** – Hum... E como ela estava vestida?

**Dess** – Uma saia curta cinza, uma blusinha preta... Uma boina cinza... E tinha também um casaco de malha com uma bota... Tava estranha!!!

**Motoko** – Isso não faz o estilo dela... – pensativa.

**Dess** – E então???

**Motoko** – Ah... Deixa. Afinal... Ela sabe se cuidar. E qualquer coisa nós vamos lá ajudá-la.

**Dess** – Motoko doida também?

**Motoko** – Calma Dess... Não tem porque se preocupar. Bom... Só com os predadores...

**Dess** – Ta bom... – dess ficou sem palavras pra definir a reação da Motoko.

**Motoko** – Agora... Que tal me ajudar na cozinha? – sorrindo.

**Dess** – Ta...

**xXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso... Na estação de trem"...

"O trem estava chegando e Shiory esperando".

"Algumas pessoas passavam por ela e a ficavam encarando. Mas ela nem ligava, na realidade, ela gostava".

"Até que o trem finalmente chegou. Foram saindo muitas pessoas do trem, até que uma menina mais ou menos do tamanho de Shiory saiu. Ela tinha o cabelo ruivo bem liso e comprido, seus olhos eram azuis e ela estava usando um vestido azul meio criança. Shiory a reconheceu na hora".

**Shiory** – Hana!!! - abraçando a amiga assim que ela saiu do trem.

**Hana** – Shiory?? É você??

"Hana não havia reconhecido Shiory direito".

**Shiory** – Claro que sou eu!!! É que eu... Fiz umas mudançinhas no visual... '

**Hana** – Ah ta... Pintou o cabelo e botou lentes. Certo?

**Shiory** – É... Eu tento...

"Hana era de uma cidade meio, sem muito movimento... Ela não sabia direito sobre as Mew Mews".

**Hana** – Ficou muito legal!! – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Brigada! Agora... Vamos nos divertir!

**Hana** – É!! Como nos velhos tempos!

**Shiory** – Claro!!! – ela tava dando meio que um mini escândalo.

**Hana** – E então Shiory? O que faremos primeiro?

**Shiory** – Uma volta pela cidade é claro!!! Vamos lá!!!

"Elas saem da estação e vão passear pela cidade".

**Hana** – Ta!!

**Shiory** – Quer tirar foto??? ;D

**Hana** – Claro!!

"Elas no meio da rua começam a tirar fotos. A Shiory fazia cada pose, metida".

**Hana** – Você está... Meio diferente

**Shiory** – Eu to???

**Hana** – Aham. Você antes era meio... Sei lá... Ah deixa pra lá.

**Shiory** – Ta bom! Agora... Vamos... Para o Shopping? To morrendo de fome!!!

**Hana** – Ta legal! Onde você quiser ir!

"Elas chegaram ao shopping e foram para a praça de alimentação".

**Shiory** – Aonde você quer ir???

**Hana** – Ah sei lá... O shopping ta minha cidade é muito menor do que este!!

**Shiory** – Hum... Vamos comer Sushi? -

**Hana** – Eu acho que eu nunca comi Sushi... É gostoso?

**Shiory** – É bom! -

**Hana** – Então ta.

"Elas chegaram ao restaurante cheio de Sushi e comida japonesa".

**Hana** – Vamos nos sentar?

**Shiory** – Claro!!!

"Elas se sentam e fazem os pedidos".

**Hana** – Me diga... Eu ouvi dizer que aqui nesta cidade estão tendo alguns ataques de monstros... É verdade?

**Shiory** – Ah... Ataques de predadores... Háháhá... Sem problema... – ela não parava de mexer no cabelo e olhar as unhas... Que estavam grandes.

**Hana** – Por que você não para de ficar olhando as suas unhas?

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Mania... Elas tão grandes... XD

**Hana** – Tão mesmo...

**Shiory** – Acho que da até pra cortar sushi... Huahuahua. Bem... Você vai querer beber o que??? – pegando o cardápio.

**Hana** – Ah... Qualquer coisa... Uma água talvez...

"Shiory a encara".

**Garçom** – O que vão querer para beber?

**Shiory** – Duas cocas light com gelo e limão.

**Hana** – Ah... Também é uma boa escolha. Hehe.

**Shiory** – E o que você vai querer comer além de Sushi?

**Hana** – Ah por mim tanto faz Shiory. Escolhe você.

**Shiory** – Que bom... Acho que escolheria mesmo... Bem... Vamos comer... Sushi, Com bolinhos de arroz, e molho soujo!!! \o/  
**Hana** – Legal. – sorrindo.

"Ela estava achando muito estranho, Shiory não era tão abusada".

"Esperando a comida Shiory começa a cantar".

**Shiory** –_ I'm a nightmare a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause not a hero.  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world_

**Hana** – Shiory... Você ta legal?

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Eu to cantando... O que eu posso fazer se me deu vontade de cantar??? **Hana** – Ta...

"A comida finalmente chega".

**Hana** – Parece delicioso!!

**Shiory** – É!!! Eu sei escolher bem as coisas... ;D

**Hana** – Hehe. É.

"Elas começaram a comer".

"Shiory comeu 10 vezes mais rápido a parte dela do que Hana".

**Shiory** – Você é lenta... – ela estava terminando a coca-cola.

**Hana** – E você é muito rápida. O.O

**Shiory** – Hehehe... Acho que vou ao banheiro... '- saindo da mesa – Já volto.

**Hana** – Ta bom.

"No banheiro Shiory parecia uma gata obcecada com a aparência. Ela estava se ajeitando toda".

**Shiory** – Você devia emagrecer sabia??? – olhando no espelho.

**Voz** – Pára de falar mal de mim!!! Quero dizer... De nós!!! Quero dizer... Aaaa!!!!

_NOTA: Shiory era magra. _

**Shiory** – E você deveria tomar mais cuidado com esse corpo...

"A voz na realidade era a verdadeira Shiory, ela criou um tipo de dupla personalidade". **Shiory 2** – Pára de falar mal!!! Grr!!!

"Hana entra no banheiro, já que Shiory estava demorando muito".

**Hana** – Shiory? Tudo bem com você?

**Shiory** – Claro!

_NOTA: Só a Shiory pode ouvir sua' consciência'._

**Hana** – É que você tava demorando demais... E eu fiquei preocupada.

**Shiory 2** – Hana!!! Não sou eu! É meu lado personalizado!!! T.T

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Cala a boca.

**Shiory** – Hum... Acabou de comer?

**Hana** – Já. Estava muito bom.

**Shiory** – Claro... Mas antes temos que pagar a conta né? Ou vamos fugir? ;D

**Hana** – Hehehe. Pagar a conta né?

**Shiory** – Por quê? – vendo o olhar de Hana – To brincando!

**Hana** – Ai que susto. Hehe.

"Elas pagam a conta e saem do restaurante e ficam paradas na frente dele".

**Shiory** – E agora? O que você quer fazer?

**Shiory 2** – Voltar pro meu corpo!!!

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Calada!

**Shiory** – Hum... Que tal uma volta no Shopping?

**Hana** – Ta bem.

"Elas vão em várias lojas de roupas onde a Shiory experimenta umas 500 e compra umas 2".

**Hana** – Você está tão... Vaidosa...

**Shiory** – Sério? Hum... Estranho... Eu não acho isso.

**Shiory 2** – Claro! Você não sou eu!!!

**Hana** – Você está muito mudada.

**Shiory** – Hum... Não me sinto diferente... Aaaa... E você? Quer comprar alguma coisa??? É só uma vez por ano que você vem aqui!

"Elas estavam andando felizes e contentes".

**Shiory** – E eu nunca te vejo quando você vem... Hum...

**Shiory 2** – Você também tem minhas memórias?? Sua vaca!!!

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Continua falando que eu não me importo fofa.

**Hana** – Que bom que estamos nos vendo de novo, não é?

**Shiory** – É!!! Momento especial que não devemos perder mais tempo! Vamos continuar passeando!

**Hana** – Ta!!! – sorrindo.

"Até que elas passam em uma banca".

**Hana** – Olha vamos entrar?

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Sei lá... Pode ser... Eu acho...

"Elas duas entraram e começaram a ver as revistas e tal. Até que Hana vê uma noticia sobre as gatinhas".

"Era um jornal onde logo na primeira pagina tinha uma enorme foto das gatinhas e do gatinho lutando".

**Hana** – Shiory... Essa gatinha... Não se parece... Meu Deus!!! Você... – Shiory tapa a boca dela.

**Shiory** – Vamos conversar isso em outro lugar. – puxando Hana pra fora da banca.

**Hana** – Você... É uma Super Gatinha? – falando bem baixo e discretamente.

**Shiory** – É... Mas... Não fala pra ninguém não, ta?

**Hana** – Claro... Seu segredo está seguro comigo. – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Graças a Deus... --

**Shiory 2** – Você é uma imprestável! Não consegue guardar um segredo por um único dia!!!

**Shiory** – Calada!

**Hana** – Calma, eu não vou falar nada.

**Shiory** – Hum??? Desculpa... XD

**Hana** – Mas me conta! Como é ser uma heroína??

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Estressante... Mas algumas vezes até que é legal... Eu to meio que com uns probleminhas na transformação...

**Shiory 2** – Um grave problema!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hana** – Por isso que você está com esse cabelo e esses olhos?

**Shiory** – É... Se não eu não estaria... --

**Shiory 2** – E não se esqueça que ela não sou eu!!! Eu não sou eu!!!

**Hana** – Entendi. E é difícil lutar com esses predadores?

**Shiory** – É... Mas mais difícil é lutar contra os mestres deles.

**Hana** – Mestres?

**Shiory** – É... Os vilões poderosos...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – E alguns lindos, né Shiory?

**Shiory 2 – **Lindos??? OO'

**Pensamento de Shiory** – É... Você sabe...

**Hana** – Mas me conta mais!! Deve ser incrível ter esses poderes!!

**Shiory** – É... É muito legal!

**Hana** – É difícil enfrentar esses mestres?

**Shiory** – Nem tanto... Mas... Tem vezes que a gente quase se mata tentando.

**Hana** – Mesmo assim... Deve ser demais ter tantos poderes...

**Shiory** – É... É divertido...

"De repente, cerca de uns 3 garotos foram se aproximando delas"

**Hana** – Acho melhor a gente voltar a andar...

"Elas já iam saindo quando um deles, um que tinha o cabelo castanho escuro e olhos igualmente escuros, se meteu na frente delas"

**Garoto** – Estão fugindo?

**Hana** – O que vocês querem?

**Garoto** – Nada... Só conversar... Conhecer vocês melhor...

"Os outros dois estavam ali atrás do observando com uma cara de sarcasmo".

**Shiory** – Hum... Que bom pensei que vocês estavam pensando em qualquer outra coisa menos nisso. – toda feliz.

**Shiory 2** – Como é que é??? 

**Garoto** – Ah é?

**Shiory** – É... Geralmente é assim... --'

"Shiory foi se aproximando do garoto de olhos escuros".

**Shiory** – Mas sabe... As coisas podem mudar...

"Ela continuou se aproximando dele, que estava sem fala, até que passou as mãos pelo peito do garoto e foi se aproximando mais ainda".

**Shiory** – Por isso que é bom mudar... – um sorriso totalmente falso... Mas que enganava todo mundo.

"O garoto já havia fechado os olhos esperando o beijo... Mas... Em vez de beijá-lo... Bem... Shiory o empurrou e ele acabou caindo dentro de uma lata de lixo do shopping que estava bem atrás".

**Shiory** – E sabe mudar é muito bom, porque os garotos se tornam mais idiotas a cada dia! Tchauzinho idiota! – pegando a mão de Hana e indo embora.

**Hana** – Você... Você... Foi incrível!

**Shiory** – Um pouco de atitude nunca fez mal a ninguém...

**Hana** – Verdade...

**Shiory** – Quer ir aonde agora?

**Hana** – Você escolhe! – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Hum... Que tal...

**xXxXxXx**

"Na cidade, um predador ataca".

"Os outros gatinhos já estavam lá lutando contra o predador que parecia uma lontra com uma juba de leão... Muito feio..."

**Motoko** – Temos que chamar a Shiory!

**Naru** – Será que ela vai conseguir lutar?

**Keitaro** – Vamos ter que arriscar... Esse predador é forte...

"Eles a chamam".

**xXxXxXx**

"Voltando ao shopping"...

"Elas estavam olhando a loja de eletrônicos, até que o relógio de Shiory começa a apitar".

**Hana** – O que é isso?

**Shiory** – Isso acontece... Quando um predador aparece... – falando toda calma e desinteressada.

**Hana** – Quer dizer que você vai ter que lutar? Agora?

**Shiory** – Mas eu não to afim...

**Shiory 2** – Não ta afim??? Ô coisa!! Vai ajudá-los agora!!!

**Hana** – Mas... É o seu dever... Não é?

**Shiory** – É... Mas às vezes cansa... E por causa do meu problema nem to com roupa de super heroína... Orelha... Rabo... Nem nada...

**Hana** – Mas... Você não pode lutar assim?

**Shiory** – Seria estranho... Eu iria aparecer na TV desse jeito... Não seria legal...

**Shiory 2** – Vai logo ajudar eles mulher!

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Cala a boca idiota. ¬¬'

**Hana** – Entendi... Vocês seriam descobertos... Não é?

**Shiory** – É... Mas eu não sou assim... Sabe... Poderosa, cabelos prateados, olhos de gata... Essa r...

**Shiory 2** – Roupa de ??? Vai salvar eles!

**Hana** – Então o que você vai fazer?

**Shiory** – Hum... Bem...

**Shiory 2** – Agora!!!!!!!!!

"Shiory estava olhando pra TV da loja e vê que eles tão mesmo com problemas".

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Sei lá... --'

**Hana** – Essa é a luta???

"Hana repara na TV, que estava passando a luta ao vivo".

**Shiory** – É...

**Hana** – Eles não estão se saindo tão bem...

**Shiory** – É... Eles não são nada sem mim... – com um ar de convencida.

**Shiory 2** – E eu sem eles também não sou nada!

**Hana** – Você é a mais forte do grupo?

**Shiory** – Hum... Nós temos um nível igual... Mas cada um se ajuda sabe... Aí sem mim eles se tornam nada...

**Hana** – Tendi...

**Shiory** – Hum... Mas ta difícil ganhar essa luta...

**Shiory 2** – Vai ajudar eles!

**Hana** – Mas o que você pode fazer? Acabou de falar que não está conseguindo lutar...

**Shiory** – Eu posso lutar... Só to falando que seria estranho chegar lá... Dessa forma diferente...

**Hana** – Acho então que devemos torcer pra eles ficarem bem...

**Shiory** 2 – Vai ajudar eles!!! Se não eu te mato!!!

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ta... Ta... Mas só porque o gatinho do Haru vai ta lá!

**Shiory 2** – O Haru? Um gato??? Ta... Vou esquecer que ouvi isso... Vai ajudar eles!!!

**Shiory** – Mas... Eu vou lá assim mesmo!

**Hana** – Sério? Mas não é arriscado?

**Shiory** – Minha vida é cheia de riscos. ;D

**Hana** – Boa sorte! – sorrindo.

"Ela sai correndo da loja e vai pra cidade".

**xXxXxXx**

"Na cidade"...

"Os gatinhos continuavam lutando contra o predador e ainda com o Haru, Drin e Sardon".

**Naru** – Droga!! Esse bicho não morre não???

**Motoko** – Acho que não!

**Drin** – O que foi gracinhas? Não gostaram do nosso bichinho?

**Motoko** – Nunca ninguém gosta!!!

**Sardon** – Que pena... Porque ele vai destruir vocês.

**Keitaro** – Vocês sempre dizem isso!

**Haru** – Não se preocupe... Dessa vez vamos matá-los... Já que a minha princesa não está aqui... Poderei matá-los com prazer.

"Ele pega a espada e faz um olhar de psicopata".

**Haru** – Espada das Trevas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Motoko** – Achei que ele já tinha até desistido desse ataque!

"Eles são atingidos".

**Naru** – Tinha até esquecido de como era horrível... Ai...

**Haru** – Então que tal esse aqui... Lembram? Espada da Luz!!!!!

"Eles são atingidos de novo, mas o ataque era mais forte".

**Keitaro** – Droga...

"E os helicópteros felizes só filmando tudo".

**Naru** – E o pior... Estamos apanhando... Nos ferrando completamente... E, ainda por cima, em rede nacional... ¬¬

**Keitaro** – Nós sempre estamos nos ferrando em rede nacional... Até que a Shiory milagrosa aparece e levanta o astral de todo mundo que começa a lutar melhor.

**Motoko** – Falando nisso... Onde ela ta?

**Keitaro** – Verdade... Ela ta demorando... Se bem que o problema dela não deve estar ajudando.

**Naru** – Realmente...

"De repente, em cima de um prédio, surge uma Shiory completamente diferente e todos a ficam encarando".

**Naru** – Ela ta... Diferente...

**Shiory** – Claro que eu to diferente... Idiota... ¬¬'

**Shiory 2** – Chamar a Naru de idiota??? Meu Deus! Você é pior que o demo!

**Motoko** – Ei Shi! Seu problema era não conseguir se transformar direito! E não perder a educação!

**Shiory** – E quem disse que eu sou a Shiory de verdade?

**Keitaro** – Como assim??

**Shiory** – Vamos dizer que o probleminha da sua amiga Shiory foi criar outra uma personalidade... Na realidade você é o meu amigo... Hum... Coisa difícil de explicar... Mas a Shiory ta mandando um 'Oi' e falo que não é ela que te chamou de idiota e sim eu.

"Ela falava de um jeito todo confiante e ainda com um risinho maligno no rosto".

**Haru** – Shiory...

**Motoko** – Ta... Agora entendi o que o Dess tava falando...

**Dess** – Eu disse! Eu disse!

"Dess estava observando a luta, esperando pro predador ser derrotado e poder pegar a pedra".

**Shiory** – Eu só to aqui porque a minha consciência é uma chata...

**Naru** – Hã?

_NOTA: Até os aliens estavam surpresos com a aparência e a atitude de Shiory. _

**Shiory** – A Shiory de verdade é como se fosse a minha consciência... Só porque você é pequena você também tem um cérebro pequeno é? ¬¬'

**Shiory 2** – Eu juro que se um dia eu te encontrar cara a cara eu te mato!!!

**Naru** – Olha aqui agora nem sei mais quem atacar!! Se é você ou o predador!!! Grr!!!

**Shiory** – Se você me atacar vai estar atacando a Shiory também... Sinto pena de você... Ta... Não sinto... Mas to tentando, juro!

**Motoko** – Ta... Você vai nos ajudar a derrotar esse predador ou vai ficar nos xingando a tarde toda?

**Shiory** – Ta nervosinha hein? ¬¬'

**Naru** – Quem está agindo feito uma idiota, metida a besta e irritante é você aqui e não nós!!!  
**Shiory** – Ta... Se você acha isso eu não vou fazer absolutamente nada... – se sentando na beirada do prédio.  
**Motoko** – Aff... Vamos voltar a lutar!!

**Keitaro** – Vamos?

**Naru** – Vamos!!! Bamboles Flamejantes!!

"Naru partiu pra cima do predador com suas espadas, mas ele se desviou e a atacou. Motoko também tentou atacá-lo, mas o predador desvia e ataca ela".

**Haru** – Parem seus idiotas!!

"O predador parou em menos de um segundo, enquanto Drin e Sardon olharam para Haru meio surpresos".

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Tava ficando divertido... --'

"Haru encara Shiory".

**Shiory** – Que foi?

**Haru** – O que aconteceu com você?

"Haru havia se tele transportado para perto da Shiory e a observava com um olhar preocupado, ou seja, uma expressão nunca vista antes no Senhor das Trevas".

**Shiory** – Aff... Se você não percebeu... Todos nós estamos tendo probleminhas nesses últimos dias. Perto da lua cheia e na lua cheia... Ou seja... Hoje... E a Shiory criou uma dupla personalidade... Eu! Será que é tão difícil de entender???

**Haru** – Sim, eu já entendi. Mas gosto mais da outra Shiory, então devolva o controle a ela. Sim... Eu sei que você está controlando ela.

**Shiory** – E eu sei muito bem que você sabe disso... Mas eu não vou fazer isso porque você não manda em mim... E eu também só apareço uma vez por mês... Não vai ser tão difícil me agüentar só por um dia... – um sorriso maligno veio ao seu rosto.

**Shiory 2** – É sim!!!!!!! E muito!!!!! Grr!!!

**Haru** – Eu consigo ouvir a verdadeira Shiory... Ela também parece não gostar muito de você.

**Shiory** – Ela me odeia... Todos me odeiam... Mas já que não tenho vida social... E não me importo com os outros... Por que iria me importar?

**Shiory 2** – Aaaa... Se mata!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Se eu me matar você morre... Tão triste...

"Embaixo do prédio... Na rua"...

**Drin** – O que será que ta acontecendo?

**Sardon** – Não sei... Mas Isso é muito estranho...

**Motoko** – Pela primeira vez... Concordo com vocês... oO'

**Keitaro** – Temos que fazer alguma coisa com essa Shiory do mal...

**Shiory** – Pena que não podem fazer nada. ;D – ouvindo a conversa lá de baixo.

**Naru** – Aff... Ela é uma peste...

**Shiory** – Uma peste com muito prazer! ;D

**Haru** – Devolva o controle a verdadeira Shiory! AGORA!

**Shiory** – Meu Deus, que gente chata... O que eu to fazendo aqui mesmo??? --'

**Naru** – É mesmo!!! Vai logo embora já que não vai ajudar!!

**Shiory** – Mas aí... Eu não teria nada pra fazer de qualquer jeito... Hum... Prefiro ficar irritando vocês.

**Shiory 2** – Quando é que você vai devolver o meu corpo??

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Nosso...

**Drin** – Ah... Chefe? Devemos fazer o quê?

**Haru** – Hã? – finalmente olhando para Drin e os outros.

**Shiory** – Ficarem quietos... ¬¬

**Drin** – Ai Chega!! – ele olhou para Keitaro e as duas gatinhas – Vamos continuar a luta!

**Motoko** – Por mim, ótimo!

**Naru** – É! 

"O predador volta a atacá-los e a luta recomeça, enquanto Shiory e Haru ainda estavam em cima do prédio".

**Shiory** – A luta estava mais divertida...

**Haru** – Você bem que poderia deixar a Shiory verdadeira voltar e ir ajudá-los! Grr!!

**Shiory** – Nossa... Achei que você quisesse vencer a gente e dominar o mundo... ¬¬'

**Haru** – Eu sei disso. Mas ajudá-los é o que a verdadeira Shiory, a Shiory que eu amo faria.

**Shiory** – Nossa... Como o amor é lindo... Mas ela não te ama... E você vai ficar atrás de mim... Quero dizer... Dela... O tempo todo?

**Haru** – De você não. Mas da Shiory sim.

**Shiory** – Hum... Vai morrer sozinho... --'

**Haru** – E quem é você para dizer o que acha que irá acontecer comigo?

**Shiory** – Sou a dupla personalidade da Shiory, que sabe tudo que aconteceu com ela, que sabe o que ela sente... E acredite... Ela não gosta de você... Ou... Sei lá... Mas se você continuar a agir desse jeito com ela você não vai conquistá-la.

"Haru se calou. Parecia pensativo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tentando conter um grande ódio que crescia dentro de si".

**Shiory** – É... A verdade dói...

"Agora Haru já havia fechado o punho tentando conter a raiva e sua expressão... Bem... Era de dar medo".

**Shiory** – Vixe... Agora ele ta com ódio... Hehehe.

**Haru** – Devolva... Agora... – falando, ainda tentando manter a calma.

**Shiory** – Como eu já disse só tenho um dia no mês todo pra ficar livre! O resto é com aquela chata da Shiory verdadeira... Vocês só precisam me agüentar por um dia... Que coisa.. ¬¬'

**Haru** – Ela não é chata!! Você que é insuportável!!!!

**Shiory 2** – Haru...

**Shiory** – Eu sei que eu sou! – sorrindo.

**Haru** – Ora sua... – perigo! Perigo! Haru está perdendo a calma definitivamente.

**Shiory** – 'Ora sua...' o quê??? ¬¬

**Haru** – Se você não estivesse no corpo da Shiory... Saiba que já estaria morta...

**Shiory** – To morrendo de medo de você. ¬¬'

**Haru** – Mas deveria...

**Shiory** – Por que eu teria medo de você? Você fica ai falando, mas não faz nada...

"Haru não agüentava mais. Sua paciência tem pavio curto e ele já havia suportado demais".

**Haru** – Chega!!!!

"Ele segura Shiory com muito ódio no olhar, um ódio que só foi visto quando matará o assassino de seus pais".

**S****hiory** – Você não da mesmo nenhum medo! – ela vai se aproximando mais de Haru.

**Haru** – Cale a boca!!! Grr!!

**Shiory** – E você também...

"Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela o beija".

"Haru ficou sem fala... E sem reação. Enquanto as câmeras estavam filmando toda a cena".

"Todos ficam olhando pra eles com boca aberta. Até o predador parou e ficou olhando".

**Naru** – Ela não fez... O que eu to pensando que fez... Fez?

**Motoko** – Ela fez... O que fez... OO'

**Keitaro** – Essa não é a Shiory... Não mesmo... O.O

"Alguns segundos depois, ela se afasta de Haru".

**Haru** – Você...

**Shiory** – Essas câmeras tão me enchendo a paciência...

"Ela some e reaparece dentro de um dos helicópteros destruindo a câmera com as garras. Os repórteres ficaram boquiabertos com essa reação tão inesperada".

**Shiory** – Da próxima vez que vocês ficarem filmando as lutas comprem uma câmera que não quebre... Tchauzinho! – toda feliz.

"Ela some definitivamente".

**Drin** – Ta legal... Isso foi estranho...

"Haru continuou ali, parado em cima do prédio. Parecia paralisado".

"Os gatinhos? Ainda não acreditavam que tinha acontecido aquilo".

**Naru** – Nossa... Isso foi estranho...

**Motoko** – Sabe... Melhor irmos procurar a Shiory... Mesmo não sendo a Shiory...

**Keitaro** – Mas e o predador?

**Sardon** – Depois dessa... To até sem vontade de lutar... – ainda impressionado.

**Motoko** – A gente cuida dele na próxima... Vamos procurar a Shiory do mal!

**Naru** – Ta! Vamos Dess!

**Dess** – Aham!! – pulando no ombro de Motoko.

"Eles saem correndo".

**xXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso... No parque"...

**Shiory** – Hum... Cansei... Você vai querer o seu corpo de volta?

**Shiory 2** – É claro que sim!!!!! Sua idi...

**Shiory** – Calada. Senão eu não devolvo!

**Shiory 2** – Ta... Ta...

**Shiory** – Tchauzinho! Até a próxima lua cheia!  
"Shiory fechou os olhos, seu corpo começou a brilhar e a Shiory verdadeira volta em sua forma de gata".

"Finalmente... Aquele pesadelo havia terminado... Mas... Agora ela tinha que se virar até o dia seguinte como gata".

**Shiory** – Eu... Eu... Consegui... O meu corpo!!! Ta... To de volta no controle... Mas... Onde eu to? ..'

"Ela olha em volta e descobre que a sua outra personalidade havia ido até um lugar que Shiory nem sabia que existia... Em outras palavras... Ela tava perdida".

**Shiory** – Socorro... T-T

"Continua"...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nya!!!! Demorou, mas aqui está!!!!  
Valeu por terem esperado! \o/  
Agora vamos responder os reviews:

**Rafael Thompson: **Oii!!!!

Huahuahua realmente... Mesmo sendo perigoso para Motoko o Keitaro protegendo ela foi muito bom.

A Naru... Bom... Ela quase percebeu não é? Quase... Ainda falta...

Valeu mesmo por estar lendo nossa fic e nos aturando há tanto tempo!

Huahuahua

Avisa quando postar suas fics ;D

Beijos!!

**Sari Roberts**: Nya!!!!!

Que bom que gostou desse cap!!

Hehehe

Não tem problema você ter esquecido... Afinal... Fazemos parte do Clube do Esquecimento, não é?

acho que é... Não lembro...

Hehehe

Oba!!! Mais cenas Kikki & Tarb e Kaya & Hotaru!!!

Myuki... Você ama o Hakuro sim!! 

Hehehe

Bom... É isso... -.-

Tchau amiga!!!!!

Até o msn!! Huahuahua

**Letícia Li: **Que bom que você está gostando!

E obrigada por ser nossa fã! \o/

Tchau. )

Nya!! É isso aí!!! O próximo cap já estar por vir!  
Tchauzinho!!!! ;D


	53. A Busca

**CAPÍTULO 52: A BUSCA**

"Shiory ficava olhando pra um lado e pro outro, completamente desesperada"

**Shiory** – Eu vivo nessa cidade há anos e não sei onde é esse lugar!

"Realmente... E viva a ironia..."

**Shiory** – Melhor... Eu andar por aí... Acho... – morrendo de medo.

"E ela sai andando".

**xXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso... Um pouco longe dali"...

"Naru, Motoko e Keitaro estavam procurando a Shiory".

**Motoko** – Onde uma Shiory do mal... Estaria?

**Keitaro** – Hum... Na cidade do mal?

**Motoko** – Eu to falando sério... Keitaro... XD.

**Keitaro** – Eu também... – gota.

**Naru** – Ai eu não acredito nisso!!! Por que a Shiory tinha que criar uma segunda personalidade??? Principalmente uma tão irritante!!!!!

**Motoko** – Mas ela não fez porque quis... Eu acho...

**Naru** – Eu sei disso!!! To falando que aquela outra Shiory me tira do sério!! Grr!!

**Motoko** – Calma... Se você continuar assim... Se o seu problema for o diário... Quem sabe suas orelhas... Possam...

"Tarde demais... Duas orelhas de esquilo saltaram de sua cabeça".

**Motoko** – Naru... Seu problema... É... Diário...

**Naru** – Você acha? – tentando cobrir as orelhas com as mãos.

**Motoko** – Acho...

**Naru** – Pelo menos esse problema não é tão ruim... Quero dizer... Se tacar de um prédio é pior. XD.

**Keitaro** – Verdade... Hei! Devíamos estar à procura da Shiory!

**Naru** – É mesmo... Mas se você ainda não notou... Estou tentando cobrir essas minhas orelhas. – ainda com as mãos na cabeça.

**Motoko** – É só se acalmar...

**Naru** – Ta... Vou tentar...

"Ela fechou os olhos e foi se acalmando aos poucos. Logo em seguida, suas orelhas sumiram".

**Keitaro** – Sumiram.

**Naru** – Ai que bom...

**Motoko** – Mas... Agora... Procurar Shiory!

**Naru e Keitaro** – Vamos!

"Eles saem correndo a procura dela. Algum tempinho depois... Escureceu".

**Naru** – Ta escuro...

**Keitaro** – É... E o fantasma vai te pegar!

"Eles agora estavam naquela parte do parque bem mais desconhecida e sombria".

**Naru** – Keitaro cala a boca! Sabe que eu odeio isso!

**Keitaro** – Dizem que quando alguém grita o seu nome na escuridão é por que você está prestes a morrer.

**Naru** – É mesmo? – morrendo de medo.

**Keitaro** – Claro... Acho que li isso em um livro...

**Naru** – Motoko... Controla o seu namorado... Por favor... – se escondendo atrás da Motoko e tentando ficar longe do Keitaro.

**Motoko** – Keitaro... ¬¬

**Keitaro** – Mas é verdade... Eu li em um livro...

**Naru** – Keitaro... Estamos em um lugar totalmente sombrio... E você ainda vem falar disso pra mim??

**Keitaro** – Aaaa... Só por que está um pouco escuro... XD

**Naru** – Pouco?? Não enxergo nada...

**Keitaro** – Ta... Ta... Acho que no livro estava escrito que... Aconteceu uma coisa dessas realmente... Mas...

**Motoko** – Keitaro... Chega de mentir.

**Keitaro** – Mas é verdade! – ele tava sendo muito verdadeiro.

**Naru** – Keitaro... Por favor... Cala a boca...

**Keitaro** – Aaaa... Não fique com medo Naru... Isso não vai acontecer... Ou talvez sim.

**Naru** – Ai!! Pára com isso!!!

"No meio de lugar nenhum, Shiory ouve o grito de Naru e vai atrás de sua voz".

"Voltando aos três amigos"...

**Motoko** – Faz menos barulho... --

**Naru** – Então manda ele parar com isso! Aiaiai...

"Shiory estava bem atrás deles e havia ficado tão feliz ao vê-los, que acabou berrando bem alto":

**Shiory** – Naru! Keitaro! Motoko!

**Naru** – Ai ta acontecendo!!!

**Shiory** – Hei! Naru! Motoko e Keitaro! Tão me ouvindo?

**Motoko** – Keitaro!! Sua história ta acontecendo!!!

"Eles três estavam apavorados até que"...

"Shiory pula repentinamente na frente deles".

**Naru, Motoko e Keitaro** – Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"O susto foi tão grande que eles acabaram virando animais".

**Shiory** – Que medrosos... --

**Naru** – Por que fez isso???

**Shiory** – Por que eu tava feliz de ver vocês... T.T

**Motoko** – Aff... Agora iremos passar a noite toda como animais... Ninguém merece...

**Shiory** – Desculpa... T.T

**Keitaro** – Shiory!!! – ele abraça ela – É você!!!

**Naru** – Um cachorro abraçando uma gata? Isso não se vê todo dia. XD

**Shiory** – Você só notou agora que sou eu??? Grr!!!

**Keitaro** – É que ta meio escuro... E eu pensei que era um fantasma... Ou a Shiory do mal. – gota.

**Shiory** – Morra! Eu não sou um fantasma! E já to bem agora.

**Motoko** – É que ele, antes de você aparecer, tava falando de fantasmas.

**Shiory** – Hum... Bem... Tudo bem...

**Naru** – Ele tava dando medo. T.T

**Shiory** – Ta... Ta... E... Ele sempre dá medo...

**Naru** – Ele quem?

**Shiory** – O Keitaro. ¬¬'

**Keitaro** – Só um pouquinho...

**Motoko** – Ele não dá medo nenhum... Agora vamos sair desse lugar...

**Naru** – Só fala isso porque vocês são namorados.

**Motoko** – Somos mesmo!

**Keitaro** – Agora melhor sairmos daqui. – sorrindo.

"Eles foram andando, procurando a saída de onde eles tinham vindo. Até que finalmente acharam a rua, mas esta era muito estranha... E em sua forma animal ficava mais estranho ainda".

**Naru** – Valeu Keitaro... Graças a você to morrendo de medo... - olhando a rua escura e deserta.

"Havia uma névoa no ar que dificultava mais ainda".

**Motoko** – Odeio essa cidade de noite...

**Keitaro** – É...

"Shiory e Naru estavam mais atrás, enquanto Keitaro e Motoko na frente".

**Shiory** – Naru... Notou que o Keitaro e a Motoko estão sumindo na névoa?

**Naru** – Motoko!! Keitaro!! Não me deixem sozinha aqui!! TT

**Shiory** – Hei você não ta sozinha!

**Naru** – Hehe. – gota.

**Keitaro** – A Naru falou alguma coisa... Ih... Cadê elas??? Vamos voltar!

**Naru** – Estamos aqui!!!

**Shiory** – Ta muita névoa... De repente... Muito estranho... --

**Naru** – Será que é algo ligado aos aliens?

**Shiory** – Não... Sei...

"Do nada Motoko e Keitaro aparecem bem na frente delas, que tomam um susto".

**Motoko** – Te achamos!

**Keitaro** – Hehehe... E ainda demos um susto.

**Shiory** – Não façam mais isso!!

**Naru** – Não mesmo!!!! Grr!!!

**Motoko** – Desculpa... Vamos continuar...

**Keitaro** – Hum... Olhem a placa! – apontando uma placa, aquela que geralmente tem os nomes das ruas, que estava bem em cima deles.

**Shiory** – Eu conheço!!! T.T – toda feliz.

**Naru** – Nya!!! Não estamos perdidos afinal!!!

**Shiory** – É!!!

**Motoko** – Bom... Agora já sabemos onde estamos então... Eu e o Keitaro vamos por ali e vocês duas por ali. Como sempre fizemos. – sorrindo.

**Naru** – Casa, aí vou eu!!

**Shiory** – Sabe... A gente sempre vem pra essa rua... E não percebemos que era essa rua... XD

**Keitaro** – Realmente... Mas agora vamos logo pra casa... Até amanhã!

**Shiory** – Tchau!

"Eles se dividem".

**Naru** – Shiory? Como foi estar com aquela nova personalidade?

**Shiory** – Ela é a criatura mais IRRITANTE de todo o universo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Naru** – Isso eu percebi e... Pelo visto... Ela também parece gostar do Haru. XD.

**Shiory** – Ela só acha que ele é um gato... --

**Naru** – Shiory... Ela o beijou... Na frente das câmeras. XD

**Shiory** – Eu sei... Aquilo foi... Nojento...

**Naru** – Foi estranho... Até o Drin, o Sardon e o predador pararam de lutar pra vê a cena.

**Shiory** – Cala a boca!!!

**Naru** – Mas foi verdade... Sabe... Se eu não te conhecesse diria que você queria... Mas era a sua outra personalidade estranha e do mal... Então...

**Shiory** – Naru! Nem pense nisso!!! Grr!

**Naru** – Calma! Ainda prefiro você com o Kaito ou com o Sasuke. – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Ainda bem...

**Naru** – Hehe.

"Do nada, um gato preto muito conhecido pelas duas surge".

**Naru e Shiory** – Yusuki??

**Shiory** – Achei que tivesse ido pra terra dos pés juntos!

**Yusuki** – Nossa... Que horror...

**Shiory** – Huahuahua... Brincadeira. – sorrindo.

**Yusuki** – Que bom que estava brincando. Hehe.

**Shiory** – E ai... Conseguiu recuperar sua gangue?

**Yusuki** – Bom... É...

**Shiory** – Eu sei que você perdeu... Mas ele pode ter largado do seu pé né... E então? **Yusuki** – Ele ainda está com a minha gangue.

**Shiory** – Maldito!!! O que ele vai querer com uma gangue de gatos??? Dominar o mundo??? E o que você tem feito já que ele ta com a sua gangue??? Grr.

_NOTA: No capítulo 39 o Haru, em sua forma de gato, tomou a gangue de Yusuki e até agora ele não conseguiu tomar a liderança novamente._

**Yusuki** – Eu não posso contra ele! Ele tem poderes que nenhum gato possui!

**Shiory** – Claro! Ele não é um gato! Aaaa... Nós temos que resolver isso... Grr!

**Naru** – É! Vamos te ajudar Yusuki. – sorrindo.

**Yusuki** – Obrigado... Mas ser ajudado por garotas é tão... Tão...

**Shiory** – Com licença... Eu sou mais forte que você seu gato pulguento!

**Naru** – E se você vai agir assim então acho melhor irmos embora. ¬¬

**Yusuki** – Ta... Ta... Desculpa... – meio sem graça.

**Naru** – Então... Vamos lá?

**Shiory** – Vamos!!!

"Eles saem à procura da Ex-gangue do Yusuki. Até que voltam ao parque, mas dessa vez em uma área mais conhecida".

**Shiory** – Como é sobreviver sem a sua gangue?

**Yusuki** – Bom... Antes de entrar na gangue eu vivia assim então... Não é tão ruim, mas eu quero tê-la de volta.

**Shiory** – Hehehe... Eles que não devem ta aprontando nenhuma sem você...

**Naru** – Hehe.

**Yusuki** – É mesmo...

**Shiory** – Hum... Será que ele mudou o lugar onde a gangue geralmente ficava?

**Yusuki** – Eles tão sempre mudando de lugar... O Haru está dominando outras gangues e outros territórios.

**Naru** – Bom... Já sabemos o que o Haru faz quando não está nos atacando. -.-

**Shiory** – Que pessoa sem mais o que fazer!!! Grr!!!

**Naru** – É mesmo...

**Yusuki** – O estranho é que... Ele só vem tomar conta da gangue à noite...

**Shiory** – Aaaa... E quem se importa com o horário maluco dele? XD

**Naru** – O que importa agora é a gente conseguir recuperar sua gangue Yusuki... Mas... Não temos nenhum poder nessa forma de bicho. XD

**Shiory** – Realmente... Mas assim mesmo... Somos diferentes... Acho... Sabe... Eu pulo de um prédio, dou saltos maiores que de um gato normal... E não me machuco... Isso não é normal... Ou seja... Somos fortes!

**Naru** – Mas... Você é uma gata diferente Shiory. É uma gata com características de um tigre.

**Yusuki** – E isso vai nos ajudar e muito. – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Espero... Aaaa... A gente vai ficar andando que nem idiotas se eles não aparecerem... --

**Voz** – Não precisam mais procurar...

**Shiory** – Viu... É só chamar pelo demo que ele vem... --'

"Bem na frente deles, um gato meio alaranjado já conhecido, pela maioria, apareceu".

**Naru** – Esse aí é o Haru?

**Shiory** – Hum? Você nunca o viu nessa forma, né?

**Naru** – Não mesmo.

**Shiory** – Ta... É ele sim... Só pra responder a pergunta. XD

**Haru** – Vejo que minha Princesa do Gelo voltou ao normal... Finalmente.

**Shiory** – É... Eu voltei!

**Yusuki** – Voltou?

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Depois eu te conto a história... É longa... Muito, muito longa...

**Haru** – Ainda bem...

"Ele foi se aproximando de Shiory, mas Yusuki se meteu na frente".

**Yusuki** – Você não vai chegar perto dela...

**Haru** – Ah não? E quem vai me impedir? Você?

"A gangue, que tinha surgido, tava toda esperançosa que o Yusuki voltasse".

**Yusuki** – É! Eu! E Ainda vou pegar a minha gangue de volta!

**Haru** – Ah é? Eu acho que não...

"Os olhos do Haru começaram a brilhar e, de repente, Yusuki caiu no chão berrando de dor... Haru o estava torturando só com o poder da sua mente".

**Shiory** – Isso de novo??? Você é um covarde!

**Naru** – É! Deixe-o em paz!

**Shiory** – Pára com isso seu demônio baka!!!

"Haru parecia não ouvir, continuava a tortura aos gritos do Yusuki".

**Shiory** – Ta bom... Foi você que pediu...

"Ela vai atacando o Haru mordendo o pescoço dele".

**Haru** – Ai!

"Haru imediatamente se desconcentra e Yusuki para de ser torturado".

**Pensamento de Haru** – Esse corpo ainda me deixa muito frágil...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Que bom que te deixa frágil... Mas agora to cheia de pelo seu na minha boca! Argh!!! – soltando Haru.

**Haru** – Shiory... Shiory... Minha querida Shiory... Por que faz isso? Sabe que esse ser inútil – apontando Yusuki – nunca irá me vencer...

**Shiory** – Então por que ele vai te atacar agora e você vai ficar caído no chão?

"Antes que Haru pudesse voltar a sua atenção pra Yusuki, ele já o tinha atacado".

**Haru** – Ora seu...

"Haru fica com os olhos novamente brilhando e Yusuki é lançado longe. Logo em seguida, Shiory foi ajudá-lo a se levantar".

**Shiory** – Ta vivo? – ironicamente.

**Yusuki** – To... Não se preocupe...

**Shiory** – Eu não to preocupada... Você só foi jogado longe. ¬¬'

**Yusuki** – Nossa... Valeu pela preocupação... ¬¬

**Haru** – Está vendo? Ela mesmo quer que você morra... – se aproximando deles dois.

**Shiory** – Eu estava sendo irônica idiota! É claro que eu to preocupada com ele!!!

**Haru** – Mesmo assim... Ele vai morrer...

**Shiory** – Não se eu estiver aqui!

**Naru** – Enquanto estivermos aqui você não irá machucá-lo! – chegando perto do Yusuki e da Shiory.

**Haru** – Ah é? E quem vai me impedir? A minha Princesa do Gelo, uma pirralha e um ser insignificante? Não me façam rir...

**Shiory** – Claro que não! Quem vai te impedir sou eu, Shiory, a Naru e o Yusuki!!!

**Haru** – Ah é? E vocês acham... Que poderão me derrotar... Sem poderes?

**Shiory** – Se a gente souber como te atacar sim!

**Haru** – Sei... ¬¬

**Shiory** – Vamos arriscar.

**Naru** – É! 

**Haru** – Então... Que tal isso? – encarando todos, que ficaram paralisados.

"Ele vai se aproximando mais de Shiory".

**Haru** – Nossa... Você é mesmo linda como gata... Minha Princesa do Gelo...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Háhá... Sou muito linda... Nossa... ¬¬' – sarcasticamente.

"Ele chegou mais perto, até que ficou cara a cara, ou melhor dizendo, focinho a focinho com ela".

**Haru** – Pena que não posso de beijar agora... Porque senão... Você já sabe... Você viraria humana novamente... Isso mesmo minha gatinha... Sou tão poderoso que posso trazê-la de volta a forma humana até mesmo nesse dia.

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Aaaa... Tava torcendo pra que você não lembrasse que poderia fazer isso... --'

**Haru** – Por quê? Queria se beijada é?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Você me entendeu... ¬¬  
**Haru** – Mas posso fazer outra coisa...

"Haru se aproximou mais e deu uma lambida bem na 'bochecha' de Shiory".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Hei!!! Mesmo estando em forma de gata eu ainda acho isso nojento!!! Grr!

**Haru** – Ah é? Porque eu adorei fazer isso.

"Ele se afasta um pouquinho".

**Haru** – Você é muito teimosa em não admitir o que sente... – ficando sobre as duas patas traseiras e fazendo um carinho na orelha da Shiory com a sua pata.

"Já estava até saindo fumaça da cabeça de Shiory de tanta raiva".

**Pensamento de Yusuki** – Eu mato esse Haru!! Grr!!!

**Shiory** – Quer tirar as suas patas de cima de mim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hã??? Eu voltei a falar??? ..

**Haru** – Nessa forma de gato meus poderes ficam meio que... Reduzidos... Mas ainda sou poderoso assim mesmo.

**Shiory** – E você me paga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Haru** – Calminha aí. – colocando sua pata na frente dela.

**Shiory** – Aaaa Eu juro que eu te mato seu gato imprestável que quer dominar o mundo!!! Grr!!!

**Haru** – Não irei só dominar o mundo... Como também irei dominar o seu coração...

**Shiory** – Acredite, vai ser mais difícil dominar o meu coração do que o universo todo! Seu idiota!!!!!!!

**Naru** – É!! Você pode até conseguir dominar o coração da outra Shiory, mas não sei por que alguém ia querer aquela coisa...

**Shiory** – Aquela criatura irritante!!!! Aaaa eu odeio ela!!!!!! Odeio ela mais do que o Haru!!! Aquela vaca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAA!!! – tendo um ataque de ódio.

**Yusuki** – Ta... Boiei...

**Naru** – É pra boiar... Você não viu...

**Yusuki** – Realmente...

**Shiory** – Calma... Calma... – tentando se acalmar...

**Haru** – Vocês não vão me derrotar...

"Do nada aparecem vários gatos de tudo quanto é tipo... Mas estes não eram da gangue do Yusuki, que estava vendo tudo meio escondida".

**Yusuki** – Hã?

**Shiory** – Quem são esses? ¬¬'

**Naru** – Boa pergunta... – gota.

**Yusuki** – Meu... Meu... Irmão? – assustado.

**Irmão** – Oi maninho... – um olhar malvado.

"Era um gato muito igual ao Yusuki, só que ele era branco e tinha umas manchas pretas... No mesmo lugar onde o Yusuki tinha as suas marcas brancas no pelo preto. Seus olhos também eram amarelos e ameaçadores".

**Shiory** – Irmão??? ¬¬'

**Naru** – Como é que é?

**Yusuki** – Esse é o meu irmão... Mais velho...

**Naru** – Você tem um irmão?

**Yusuki** – Eu acabei de falar que tenho.

**Haru** – E ele também é um fracote como você... Certo?

**Yusuki** – Não muito...

**Irmão** – Quem aqui é fracote??? – com um olhar de ódio.

**Yusuki** – Ele ta falando que você é... --

**Irmão** – Pelo visto... Vocês ainda não me conhecem – falando com Shiory, Naru e Haru – Mas eu sou o Itachi... Líder da maior gangue de gatos.

**Yusuki** – Não é tão grande... – revirando os olhos... E mentindo.

**Itachi** – Se você não sabe... Irmão... Eu vim de outra cidade só pra ver sua derrota... Já que você perdeu a liderança não pude deixar de vir aqui rir da sua cara e... É claro... E vim tomar a sua ex-gangue também...

**Yusuki** – Por que todos querem ficar com a minha gangue? Ela tem imã pra atrair coisas ruins?

**Naru** – Pelo visto... Sim...

**Haru** – Quem disse que você irá tomar a MINHA gangue?

**Shiory** – A gangue do Yusuki... ¬¬'

**Haru** – Minha... Porque agora não é mais dele...

**Shiory** – Mas vai voltar pra ele!!!

**Itachi** – Correção... Ela terá um novo dono...

**Naru** – Meu Deus... O Yusuki é a cópia do Drin... E o irmão dele a cópia do Haru...

**Shiory** – Hum... Verdade... Muito estranho...

**Itachi** – Me pareço com quem? – ele da um risinho – Quem é o sortudo de se parecer comigo?

**Shiory** – Ninguém... Sr. Metido... ¬¬'

**Haru** – Elas se referiam a mim. Haru. Também conhecido como o Príncipe das Trevas quando estou na minha forma humana.

"Haru chegou mais pra frente para poder falar com Itachi e eles ficaram conversando, enquanto Shiory, Naru e Yusuki continuaram parados onde estavam".

**Shiory** – Vamos fugir de fininho e levar a gangue do Yusuki? – falando bem baixinho pra Naru.

**Naru** – É tão maluco... Que pode da certo...

**Shiory** – Maluco é pouco... XD

**Yusuki** – Doidas... Isso não vai da certo...

**Shiory** – Por que não? Eles vão começar a discutir mesmo... --'

**Yusuki** – Eu vou ter que ficar aqui né? Afinal... Também quero a liderança da minha antiga gangue... Sem falar de que não adianta fugir.

**Shiory** – Mas contra esses dois? São uns 50 contra... 3... Se bem que podemos esperar até eles se matarem... Ou se darem bem...

**Naru** – Shiory... O Haru vai matar o Itachi. E depois vai atrás do Yusuki.

**Shiory** – Realmente... Hum... Yusuki... Sugiro que faça outra gangue... – gota.

**Yusuki** – Engraçadinha... ¬¬

**Shiory** – Por que parece que eles estão se dando bem? – levantando a sobrancelha. _NOTA: Eles estavam um pouco afastados da conversa._

**Naru e Yusuki** – Como???

"Eles olham para Haru e Itachi, ambos estavam rindo e pareciam velhos amigos".

**Shiory** – Sabe... Yusuki... Se você quiser pode ficar uma temporada lá em casa... Uma temporada bem longa... oO'

**Yusuki** – Mas por quê?

**Shiory** – Bem... Eles se dando bem... Eles sendo lideres de gangues... Eles nas ruas... Aaaa... Tentando te matar... Você me entendeu...

**Yusuki** – Sim...

**Naru** – Melhor irmos logo embora...

**Shiory** – Bem de fininho... Sem nenhum desses milhões de gatos notarem...

**Haru** – Aonde pensam que vão?

**Shiory** – Pra casa? XD

**Itachi** – Vocês duas sim... Mas... O meu querido irmãozinho vai ter que ficar...

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Mas logo quando ele vai ter que ficar na minha casa... Ai não dá...

**Haru** – Ele? Na sua casa? Agora sim você vai morrer Yusuki... – o olhando com muito ódio.

**Shiory** – Se vocês parassem de encher ele... Ele não teria que fazer isso... ¬¬'

**Haru** – Mesmo assim... Ele ainda morrerá...

**Itachi** – E que tal o matarmos... Agora? – com um olhar psicopata.

**Shiory** – A morte te persegue Yusuki! Você é o gato do azar por acaso???

**Yusuki** – Acho que sim...

**Naru** – A gente deveria estar fugindo.

**Shiory** – Verdade... – alguns segundo depois – Corre!

"Eles começam a correr".

**Haru** – Não vão escapar tão fácil...

**Itachi** – Não mesmo...

"Os dois saíram correndo atrás delas e do Yusuki. As gangues? Nem se mexeram... Aquilo era uma disputa de lideres".

**Shiory** – Dois gatos do mal? Já não bastava um?

**Naru** – É a vida! Ou melhor... Nossa vida!

**Yusuki** – Falta muito pra chegar a sua casa? Geralmente eu não vou pra lá por esse caminho...

**Naru** – Estamos quase lá...

"Do nada, os dois gatos do mal aparecem na frente deles".

**Naru** – Ah!! Como chegaram tão rápido??? O Haru eu até entendo, mas o... Ah... Qual é mesmo seu nome?

**Itachi** – É Itachi... E eu sou bem mais rápido que o lerdo do meu irmão.

**Naru** – Deu pra notar_ Itachu_...

**Itachi** – É Itachi! Esquila idiota... ¬¬

**Naru** – Ei! 

**Shiory** – É... Hoje é o seu dia... Foi chamada de idiota duas vezes por dois idiotas!

**Naru** – Realmente...

**Yusuki** – Vem cá... Hoje vocês tão bem?

**Naru** – Por que pergunta?

**Shiory** – É... Por quê? – gota.

**Yusuki** – Bom... Vejamos... Vocês estão meio que... Como posso dizer... M-A-L-U-C-A-S??

**Shiory** – Nós somos... – revirando os olhos.

**Naru** – Mas hoje estamos mais... Hehehe.

**Shiory** – Hum... Se você levar em consideração que é noite de lua cheia... E aquela vaca nos irritou... Acho que podemos sim estar mais malucas...

**Yusuki** – Vaca?

**Shiory** – Já disse que depois eu conto a história... --'

**Yusuki** – Ta né...

**Haru** – Voltando ao assunto 'morte ao Yusuki'...

**Shiory** – A morte que nunca irá acontecer! Ta... Só quando ele ficar velho... – revirando os olhos.

**Naru** – É oficial... Não estamos bem hoje... – gota.

**Shiory** – Hehehe... Bem... Agora a gente continua correndo? – perguntando pra Naru e Yusuki.

**Naru** – É o plano.

"Eles dão meia volta e saem correndo de novo".

**Haru** – Itachi? Maluquice contagia?

**Itachi** – Acho que não...

**Haru** – Então por que nós estamos parados aqui só olhando eles fugirem?

**Itachi** – Boa pergunta...

"Os dois ficam parados pensativos até que se tocam do que havia acabado de acontecer".

**Haru** – É... Maluquice é contagiosa. Agora vamos logo atrás deles!

"Eles começam a correr atrás deles".

**xXxXxXx**

"Um pouco longe, mas não muito"...

**Naru** – Eles estão nos seguindo?

**Shiory** – Não, eles desistiram e se tornaram bons... ¬¬'

**Naru** – Sério?? – esperançosa.

**Shiory** – Claro que não!!!

**Naru** – Droga... 

**Yusuki** – Se as duas continuarem falando vão perder fôlego... ¬¬

**Naru** – Nós só estamos nessa encrenca por sua culpa, então cala a boca. XD

**Yusuki** – É... Eu sei...

**Naru** – Mas e agora? O que faremos? Ta na cara que eles vão nos alcançar... E nós não podemos contra eles.

**Shiory** – Não sei... Estou maluca demais pra ter idéias boas...

**Naru** – Então somos duas...

**Yusuki** – Aff... E nós desviamos do caminho pra chegar a sua casa... --'

**Naru** – Tudo graças ao Haru e ao seu irmão.

**Shiory** – Por falar nele... Qual o problema entre os dois?

**Yusuki** – Bom... Tudo começou quando ainda éramos filhotes...

**xXxXxXx**

"Inicio de um flash back"...

"No meio do parque, se encontravam dois gatinhos muito fofos e pequenos. Um deles era todo preto com exceção de algumas partes brancas e tinha os olhos bem amarelos. O outro, que era um pouco maior que o primeiro, era quase todo branco, mas com umas manchas pretas e também tinha olhos igualmente amarelos".

**Yusuki** - Hei! Me devolve isso!

**Itachi** – E porque faria isso??? Agora é meu... ¬¬

"Eles estavam brigando por um pequeno novelo de lã bem velho, mas que, para dois filhotes, era super divertido e precioso".

**Yusuki** – Quer me devolver??? Você tinha o seu e você perdeu!

**Itachi** – E daí? Sou mais velho... Eu posso...

**Yusuki** – Aaaa... E você é um idiota! E isso é meu!

"Os dois começaram a brigar, até que, de repente, uma enorme gata meio branca e meio preta, com os olhos bem azuis, se aproximou dos dois gatinhos".

**Gata** – Parem de brigar os dois!

**Yusuki e Itachi** – Mamãe?

**Mãe** – O que está acontecendo aqui???

**Yusuki** – O Itachi mamãe! Ele perdeu a coisa divertida dele então pegou aquela coisa divertida que eu achei!

**Mãe** – Itachi? Roubando as coisas do seu irmão?? De novo??

**Itachi** – Ele ta mentindo mãe!

**Mãe** – Itachi... Eu te conheço muito bem... Devolve o novelo... ¬¬'

**Yusuki** – É! Me devolve o nove... Nove... Aquela coisa divertida que você pegou!

**Itachi** – Ta... Ta... – entregando pra ele.

**Mãe** – Você precisa ser mais gentil com seu irmão.

**Itachi** – Hum... Ele é um fracote... Não precisa ser agora mimado, né?

**Yusuki** – Não sou não!

**Itachi** – Você nunca vai sobreviver se você continuar assim seu gato mimado! – ele sai dali e nem ouve a mãe brigar com ele.

**Mãe** – Não se preocupe Yusuki. Seu irmão só está um pouco bravo... Logo logo ele vai estar melhor. – lambendo-o.

**Yusuki** – Ta...

"Mas as coisas não melhoraram tanto assim".  
"Alguns meses depois, no meio da rua os dois começam uma briga. Estava tudo escuro e eles não aparentavam mais serem filhotes, mas também não eram adultos ainda".

**Yusuki** – Foi sua culpa!!

**Itachi** – Claro que a culpa foi sua!!!

**Yusuki** – Não foi!! Você é o culpado!! Por sua causa isso aconteceu!!!

**Itachi** – Claro que não foi culpa minha que isso aconteceu seu desgraçado!!! Por sua culpa a mamãe está morta!

"Bem ao lado deles, se encontra a rua onde passam os carros e bem ali no meio do asfalto... Havia uma gata meio branca, meio preta estendida... Mas agora seu pelo estava com uma cor a mais... Vermelho".

"Algum tempo antes daquela discussão, os mesmo dois gatos estavam a brincar com uma pequena bolinha. De repente, os dois começaram a brigar por ela e a bola acabou rolando para o meio da rua. A mãe deles não queria que seus filhinhos fossem para a rua dos carros então resolveu ir buscar a bola... Mas... Estava muito escuro e um carro que estava passando não a viu... Ela foi atropelada bem na frente dos seus dois filhos que a amavam".

**Yusuki** – Desgraçado é você!!!

"Os dois estavam a ponto de chorar".

**Itachi** – Foi você o culpado!! Se você não tivesse... Ela ainda estaria viva!! – já chorando.

**Yusuki** – A culpa é sua!!! Você que sempre começa tudo!!! – também já estava chorando.

**Itachi** – É mentira!!

**Yusuki** – Você sempre começa a brigar comigo só porque eu sou menor!

**Itachi** – Mas foi você que deixou aquela maldita bola rolar até a rua!!!

**Yusuki** – Quê??? Foi você que começou a brigar por aquela bola e por causa disso ela caiu na rua!!!

**Itachi** – M esmo assim!! Você que a jogou lá!!

**Yusuki** – E você não deveria ter começado a brigar por ela!

**Itachi** – E se você não fosse tão teimoso e me desse a bola nada disso teria acontecido!!

**Yusuki** – A bola era minha e você sabe muito bem disso!

**Itachi** – Não era não!! A mamãe deu para nós dois!!

**Yusuki** – Eu te odeio... – com um olhar de ódio.

**Itachi** – Eu também de odeio... – mandando de volta outro olhar com mais ódio ainda.

"Cada um da às costas pro outro e vai seguindo para um lado".

"Fim do Flash Back"

**xXxXxXx**

**Yusuki** – E foi isso que aconteceu...

**Naru** – Nossa...

**Shiory** – Isso... Foi... Tão... Tão... Triste!!!! T.T

**Naru** – Sinto muito por você Yusuki...

"Mas os lamentos foram interrompidos por dois gatos que apareceram na frente deles de novo".

**Haru** – Achei.

**Shiory** – Estamos brincando de esconde-esconde ou pique-pega?

**Naru** – Pode ser pique-esconde? É mais divertido – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Adorei a idéia... Corre!!!

"Eles voltaram a correr e a se esconder".

**Haru** – Isso só está tornando nossa busca mais divertida...

**Itachi** – Realmente...

"Os dois começaram a rir malignamente e logo em seguida saíram correndo atrás dos outros".

"Ali pertinho"...

**Shiory** – Naru... Vai com o Yusuki pra minha casa!

**Naru** – Mas e você?

**Shiory** – Morrer eu não morro... Vai logo!

**Naru** – Mas o que você vai fazer?

**Shiory** – Distrair eles! XD

**Yusuki** – Nos vemos então depois Shiory. E... Obrigado.

**Shiory** – Nada... – meio impressionada.

"Eles se dividem".

"Yusuki e Naru vão para um lado, enquanto Shiory para o outro".

**Yusuki** – Tomara que ela fique bem...

**Naru** – Calma... Ela sabe se cuidar... – sorrindo.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Espero que pelo menos o pior venha atrás de mim não deles... --

**xXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso... Bem pertinho dali... Os dois gatos do mal pararam de correr e ficaram meio confusos"

**Haru** – Os cheiros deles... Se separaram...

_NOTA: O Haru virou um gato... O olfato dele ta muito mais apurado. XD_

**Itachi** – Então vamos nos dividir... Você vai atrás da sua gatinha que eu vou atrás do meu irmãozinho.

**Haru** – Certo.

"Cada um vai para um lado".

**xXxXxXx**

"Yusuki e Naru percebem a presença de Itachi".

**Itachi** – Achei. – com um sorriso malicioso.

**Yusuki** – Acho melhor corrermos mais rápido...

**Naru** – Também acho...

"Eles já estavam a poucos metros da porta da casa de Shiory".

**Itachi** – Vocês pensam que vão conseguir fugir?

**Naru** – Hum... É!! Senhor que eu esqueci o nome. – gota.

**Itachi** – É Itachi! Sua esquila idiota!

**Naru** – Também não precisa xingar. 

"Eles estavam a ponto de atravessar a rua".

**Naru** – Estamos perto...

**Itachi** – Não tão rápido maninho! – pisando no rabo do irmão, que pára na hora.

"Naru só percebeu isso quando já estava na porta".

**Naru** – Yusuki??? – olhando pra trás.

**Yusuki** – Como eu te odeio!!! Grr!!!

**Itachi** – E eu também te odeio... Maninho...  
**Naru** – Espera um pouquinho! Vou buscar ajuda!

"Naru consegue chamar atenção pela janela que, por sorte, Dess estava olhando".

**Naru** – Dess!! Vem nos ajudar!! Rápido!!! Chama a tia Zoey! O tio Mark! Ah... Chama todo mundo!!!

**Dess** – Certo!

"Ele vai correndo chamar as pessoas".

"Na discussão entre os irmãos"..

**Yusuki** – Ora seu...

"Eles começam a brigar, dando patadas, arranhões e mordidas. Até que a porta da casa da Shiory se abriu e de lá saíram a Zoey, o Mark, a Mini Gatinha e o Dess, que avisou as pessoas através de gestos. Ao verem os dois gatos, eles correm até lá para expulsar o Itachi".

**Naru** – Deixe-o em paz! – pulando em cima do Itachi e mordendo sua orelha.  
**Itachi** – Ei! Isso dói!!

**Zoey** – Fica longe do... Do... Yusuki né? Se não você vai levar uma vassourada que jamais foi vista na face da Terra!

"Ela estava com uma cara de má e com uma vassoura na mão".

**Itachi** – Opa... Melhor ir embora... – gota.

"Ele dá meia volta e corre".

**Zoey** – E nunca mais volte! 

**Yusuki** – Ai... Esse maldito me machucou feio... – olhando as varias feridas pelo corpo.

**Zoey** – Deixa eu vê... – pegando Yusuki no colo.

_NOTA: Zoey consegue falar com os gatos_.

**Yusuki** – Ai... Isso dói!

**Zoey** – Não foram tão profundos... Acho que alguns curativos resolvem.

"Ela o levou pra dentro da casa junto com o Mark, a Naru, a Mini Gatinha e o Dess".

**xXxXxXx**

"Em outro canto da cidade"...

"Shiory estava correndo até que começou a andar, já que a estranha névoa havia voltado".

**Shiory** – Maldita névoa...

"De repente ela começou a ouvir um som de passos, bem fraquinho, vindo bem de trás dela"

**Shiory** – Droga...

"Ela volta a correr. Mas os passos iam ficando cada vez mais fortes e mais próximos".

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Não posso correr mais que isso...

"De repente ela bate em alguma coisa... Algo que não era muito grande e nem muito duro como um muro ou algo parecido... E sim..."

**Haru** – Adoro o meu poder de tele transporte. – com um sorriso sarcástico.

**Shiory** – Quê??? Então por que você não usou isso quando estava nos perseguindo, gênio?

**Haru** – Por quê? Bom... – se aproximando de Shiory – Porque eu simplesmente amo brincar com você... Princesa...

**Shiory** – Brincar??? Meu deus... Você é um completo maníaco!

**Haru** – Maníaco? Se for assim que você chama alguém que está loucamente apaixonado... Então concordo...

**Shiory** – Não chega nem ser loucamente chega a ser obsessão!

**Haru** – Você que não consegue perceber o que sente... – se aproximando mais.

**Shiory** – Hei! Fica longe! – se afastando.

"Ele continuou se aproximando e ela recuando até que"...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Um muro? --'

**Haru** – Isso aí...

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Alguém tem mesmo que te ensinar o que é privacidade!

**Haru** – Eu não preciso disso...

"Ele continuou a se aproximar".

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Precisa sim seu... Maníaco... Obcecadamente apaixonado! 

**Haru** – E qual o problema de eu ser obcecado por você?

**Shiory** – O problema é que eu não gosto de você e a sua obsessão me irrita! Eu quero ter a minha vida! Já imaginou... Daqui a alguns anos to a fim de casar e não posso porque um obcecado vai matar o meu noivo??? E afinal...

"Mas a Shiory não conseguiu terminar de falar, já que Haru a havia calado com um beijo".

"Os dois corpos começam a brilhar e eles voltam à forma humana".

"Ela parecia paralisada, mas não por causa do poder do Haru. E ele ainda tinha conseguido prender ela de uma maneira que não conseguia se mexer".

"Shiory não podia fazer simplesmente nada para impedir aquele beijo do Haru". **Pensamento de Shiory –** Achei que você não ia me beijar pra voltar à forma humana!!! Grr!

**Pensamento de Haru** – Não consegui resistir... Você é linda quando está na forma de gata, mas nada supera sua beleza na forma real.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ótimo... Agora que eu voltei à forma normal... Quer me soltar!!!

"Haru nem respondeu... Só continuou com o beijo. Até que, finalmente, Haru se separa de Shiory, mas não a solta".

**Haru** – Gostou?

**Shiory** – Não e você sabe muito bem disso!

**Haru** – Você deveria prestar mais atenção nos seus sentimentos – se aproximando novamente do rosto de Shiory e ficando a milímetros dela.

**Shiory** – E eu presto muita atenção nos meus sentimentos e eles dizem: odeio o Haru! E amo... Bem... Aaaa... O Sasuke ou o Kaito... Sei lá... ¬¬

**Haru** – Está indecisa Princesa?

**Shiory** – Não é da sua conta! E eu sei que eu te odeio!

**Haru** – Errou de novo... Talvez isso a faça refletir mais...

"Ele novamente a beija"

"Ela parecia conseguir se mexer mais e consegue se soltar indo pra um lado da rua".

**Haru** – Ajudou?

**Shiory** – Mas é claro que sim! A ficar sem ar!

**Haru** – Você sabe do que estou falando... Mas logo logo você vai ver que esteve se enganando esse tempo todo...

**Shiory** – Eu não to enganada coisa nenhuma!!!!

**Haru** – Tão ingênua... Mas eu gosto disso...

**Shiory** – E eu não sou ingênua!!!

**Haru** – Você me ama... Mas não percebe... Isso é ser ingênua.

**Shiory** – Eu não te amo!!!

**Haru** – Você não me ama... Ainda...

**Shiory** – Esse 'ainda' tem mais de três séculos! Vai usar essa frase em outra super heroína ta???

"Ela da às costas e sai andando. Mas Haru, rapidamente, se tele transporta para frente dela e a beija novamente. Porem, ela o afasta assim que ele faz isso".

**Shiory** – Agora já chega!!! – ela se transforma.

**Haru** – Ei... Calminha aí...

"Ele segurou de leve o queixo de Shiory".

**Haru** – Hoje a noite... Não iremos brigar... – se aproximando novamente para beijá-la.

**Shiory** – Nem vem!!! – com olhos assassinos.

**Haru** – Está irritada?

**Shiory** – Claro que sim!!! Geralmente quando você me beija eu fico irritada! Grr!!

**Haru** – Então por que naquela hora você ficou vermelha?

**Shiory** – Com certeza vermelha de raiva!!!

**Haru** – Eu não vi raiva no seu olhar naquela hora... Princesa.

**Shiory** – Acredite era raiva!!! Você tava ficando cego!

**Haru** – Eu sei muito bem o que vi.

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Vai acreditando nas suas mentiras vai... ¬¬

**Haru** – Mentira é o que você está fazendo...

**Shiory** – Não vou gastar o meu verbo com você!!!

"Ela da às costas pro Haru e sai andando".

_NOTA: Ela tava tão irritada que nem se tocou que estava transformada. _

**Haru** – Calminha aí... Onde pensa que vai?

**Shiory** – Pra casa!

**Haru** – Ah não vai não...

"De repente Shiory sente algo a puxando por trás e quando ela se vira pra vê"...

**Shiory** – Quer soltar o meu rabo?????????

"Haru estava segurando o rabo de tigre de Shiory com uma cara bem sarcástica".

**Haru** – E por que deveria?

**Shiory** – Por que é o meu rabo???

**Haru** – Hum... E daí?

**Shiory** – E dai que eu o quero de volta!

**Haru** – Hum... Deixa pensar... Não. – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Solta!!! – parecendo uma criança reclamando.

**Haru** – Não, não solto não. – parecendo uma criança também, só que super implicante.

**Shiory** – Nós estamos agindo como crianças! Você um implicante e eu uma chorona! Agora devolve o meu rabo!

**Haru** – Não. Gostei dessa nova 'brincadeira'.

**Shiory** – Solta!!! – batendo com o pé no chão meio desesperada e puxando o rabo.

**Haru** – Já disse que não...

**Shiory** – Aaaa... O que eu faço pra você soltar o meu rabo???

**Haru** – Quer mesmo saber?

"De repente Haru puxou Shiory para seus braços através do rabo dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido":

**Haru** – Seja minha...

"Antes que recebesse qualquer resposta ele já havia a beijado profundamente"

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Eu não sou sua!!!

"Ele não respondeu... Algum tempo depois ele se separa dela e sussurra novamente em sua orelha":

**Haru** – Um dia... Ainda será...

"E ele desaparece".

"Shiory sente um arrepio e começa a se esfregar".

**Shiory** – Que medo... ..'

"A névoa foi ficando mais clara, até que deu para enxergar a rua perfeitamente".

**Shiory** – Melhor eu ir pra casa...

"Ela volta ao normal e vai seguindo para casa".

"Fim do episódio".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oii!!! Que feliz!!!! Mais um capítulo postado. Hehe.  
Valeu mesmo por todos estarem lendo e nos aturando até agora!! ;D  
Hehe.  
Agora vamos as respostas dos Reviews:

**_Lara-chan: _**Que bom que você gostou do capitulo! O Haru é perfeito, sempre foi e sempre será!

E que bom que você prefere o Setsu sobra mais haru pra mim! xD

Que bom que você ficou viciada em NG! o//

Beijos!

**_Sari Roberts:_** A segunda personalidade dela é uma idiota metida que dá raiva!!!

Odeio ela também! 

Todos odeiam!

E todos ficaram impressionados! )

Eu também adorei o beijo! Muito lindo! Pena que não foi a Shi de verdade!

Shiory – Eu nunca que faria isso!

Agora ela está perdida... O que será que vai acontecer? xD

Esse problema foi muito Rox! o//

Estamos esperando ansiosas o próximo cap! \o/

É isso... Acho...

Beijos

**_Rafael Thompson_**: Huahuahuahua

Essa nova Shiory... Bem... Não é a Shiory.

Ainda bem que é só uma vez por mês né? Hehehe

Nossa... Pelo visto sua fic vai ser demais!! Com tantos personagens novos!

Hehe.

Que bom que a Shiory vai ser uma boa adversária pro Takahiro. Hehe.

Nya!! Nada disso!! A gente adora futebol e o geleiro parece ser demias!!!

Estamos super ansiosas pra esse 7° capítulo!! Por favor, poste logo! \o/

Beijos!!!

**_Haru-chan17_******Que bom que você gostou!!! \o/

Realmente... O Haru perdendo a paciência... Muito bom!

Mas quem não perderia com aquela outra Shiory???

Ela é muita chata meu deus!! Onde nós estávamos com a cabeça??

Huahuahua

Pelo menos... Não é sempre... Mas ela ainda vai causar muitos problemas... Você vai ver... Hehe.

Valeu por estar lendo!!

Beijos!!

**_Mithary_******Yeee!

Que bom que você está viciada na nossa fic!!! \o/

Prontinho! Mais um cap postado!

Brigada por ser a nossa fã!

Beijos!!

-----------------------------------

E é isso aí gente!!! Já estamos fazendo o 53 e acho que terá uma cena que vocês acharam... Bem... Interessante... Hehehe.  
E não se esqueçam... Qualquer critica, bomba, opinião e tal são bem vindas!!! ;D  
Beijos!!  
FUI!!!!


	54. Um Lobo Chamado Keitaro

**CAPÍTULO 53: UM LOBO CHAMADO KEITARO**

"No café... Como sempre"...

**Elliot** – É... Eu vi tudo na TV... Bom... Pelo menos até a parte em que você, ou melhor, daquela sua outra personalidade ter destruído a câmera da TV...

**Shiory** – Eu juro... Que na próxima... Eu me tranco num armário...

**Naru** – Boa idéia.

**Shiory** – Eu sei... Mas aquela idiota é tão... Esperta... ..

**Motoko** – Ela beijou o Haru... Chama isso de esperteza?

**Shiory** – Não... Mas... Eu to falando do resto do dia... Aaaa... Tanto faz...

**Weslley** – De qualquer forma... Já sabemos da época do problema de cada um...

**Shiory** – É... Que bom que é só uma vez por mês... T.T

**Naru** – O meu é diário... T.T

**Shiory** – Se deu mal!!!

**Motoko** – Shiory... ¬¬'

**Naru** – Pelo menos eu não tenho que aturar aquela coisa dentro de mim...

**Shiory** – O meu é só por um dia... --

**Keitaro** – E eu ainda nem sei o meu... Vou descobrir essa semana...

**Naru** – Mas o que eu tenho que fazer mesmo pra evitar que minhas orelhas saiam?

**Shiory** – Não tenha emoções fortes... – sorrindo.

**Naru** – Tipo o quê? Me zangar?

**Shiory** – É!

**Elliot** – Não só raiva... Qualquer emoção que você sinta que seja mais... Como posso dizer... Forte... Já é o suficiente.

**Keitaro** – É... Se não suas orelhas... Puuf! Aparecem.

**Naru** – Aff... Mas acho que raiva é a única emoção forte o bastante pra isso acontecer comigo.

**Shiory** – Ou não... – fazendo uma cara sarcástica.

**Naru** – Hã?

**Shiory** – Nada não... --'

**Pensamento de Motoko** – Meu Deus... Mais distraída não existe...

**Keitaro** – Bom... Só espero que meu problema não seja tão ruim...

**Shiory** – Você vai se transformar em um lobo!!! – vendo a reação de todos – Brincadeira... '

**Elliot** – Na verdade... É bem possível...

**Weslley** – Afinal... Você gerou uma segunda personalidade Shiory, sem falar de que ainda não conseguia se transformar direito. O Keitaro virar um lobo mesmo? Bem provável...

**Shiory** – Odeio aquela vaca... Por que só comigo??? T.T

**Weslley** – Seu problema Shiory caiu logo no pior dia. A Primeira Lua Cheia.

**Shiory** – Pense que pelo menos eu não vou ter que aturar ela... Pelo resto da minha vida como a Naru e suas orelhas...

**Naru** – Eu só preciso controlar minha raiva... Só isso... Já você não tem como controlar essa criatura.

**Shiory** – E vocês vão ter que aturar ela mais que eu! Ela sempre me ignora! o//

**Motoko** – Droga...

**Keitaro** – Verdade... Nós vamos sofrer...

**Weslley** – Todos nós vamos... De qualquer forma... Keitaro você precisa tomar cuidado essa semana. Afinal... Vocês sabem o que quase aconteceu com a Motoko na semana do problema dela.

**Keitaro** – Claro... Eu vou tomar cuidado... Pode deixar...

**Motoko** – Que bom – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – É bom mesmo Sr. Keitaro.

**Elliot** – Agora acho melhor vocês voltarem ao trabalho.

**Todos** – Sim!

**xXxXxXx**

"No dia seguinte, no colégio na hora do recreio"...

"As mesmas pessoas de sempre estavam sentadas na mesa de sempre"...

**Shiory** – Por que sempre sentamos nessa mesa?

**Naru** – Você sempre pergunta isso. XD

**Shiory** – E nunca obtive respostas.

**Motoko** – Porque isso é um mistério...

**Reny** – Na verdade é porque nós somos sempre os primeiros a sentar aqui.

**Shiory** – Bem... É uma teoria... Hum...

**Kaito** – E então Shiory? Como foi ontem com a sua amiga?

**Shiory** – AAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Eu mato aquela vaca!!!!!!!

**Kaito** – A sua amiga é tão ruim assim? – assustado.

**Shiory** – Não ela não... Outra pessoa!

**Kaito** – Que outra pessoa?

"Geral cai".

**Reny** – Kaito! Você não viu ontem na TV??

**Shiory** – Você é um desinformado!

**Kaito** – Foi mal... – gota.

**Shiory** – Sabe... Esquece. XD

**Naru** – Esquece nada! A Shiory criou uma segunda personalidade totalmente doida que até beijou o Haru por conta própria!!

**Shiory** – Morra... ¬¬

**Naru** – O quê? Só contei a verdade...

**Kaito** – Você beijou o Haru?????

**Shiory** – Não fui eu... Foi a outra Shiory...

**Sasuke** – É seu besta... Você acha que ela iria beijar o Haru assim... Na frente de uma câmera da TV?

**Kaito** – Ah cala a boca seu idiota!

**Reny** – Que tal os dois calarem a boca??? 

**Voz** – Eu não mandei você calar a boca de ninguém... Querida...

**Reny** – E você não pode me mandar não mandar em alguém!

"Ela olha pra trás e da de cara com Hikaru".

**Reny** – Seu idiota!

**Hikaru** – Não é assim que se fala comigo. Esses últimos dias estava meio ausente aqui no colégio, mas agora voltei e já tenho umas tarefinhas pra vocês duas.

"Shiory e Reny se encaram".

**Keitaro** – Você ainda não se cansou não??

**Hikaru** – Não... – sorriso malicioso.

**Shiory** – Um dia você se cansa. ¬¬'

**Hikaru** – Duvido muito...

**Shiory** – Duvida mesmo? – fazendo uma cara de quem é esperta e que sabe de tudo.

**Hikaru** – Duvido sim... – a encarando com o mesmo olhar.

**Shiory** – Mesmo assim duvido que vá durar muito... – encarando de novo.

**Hikaru** – Ah é? E por que duvida disso? Querida servinha?

**Shiory** – Em primeiro lugar... Por que eu sei de um segredo seu que pode partir você ao meio. Segundo, não sou sua servinha...

"Ela se levanta da mesa e foi se aproximando dele a cada palavra".

**Shiory** – Terceiro, lugar de lixo é no lixo, sabia? – ela o empurra com sua força de tigre e o taca dentro da lata de lixo que estava atrás dele.

"Todos caíram de tanto rir. Cada um rindo mais que o outro. Principalmente Naru, que riu tanto que suas orelhas acabaram saltando, mas ela nem se tocou".

**Shiory** – To aprendendo alguma coisa com meu outro eu! E Naru... Suas orelhas...

**Naru** – Hã? – ainda rindo.

**Shiory** – Orelhas...

"Ela finalmente se toca e as tenta cobrir com as mãos, mas ainda rindo da cara do Hikaru, que agora estava preso na lata".

**Shiory** – Chega de rir... Isso foi tão trágico... To sentindo até pena... – claro que mentindo e sendo sarcástica ao extremo.

"Eles só riram mais".

**Shiory** – Senhor Hikaru deseja alguma coisa??? XD

**Hikaru** – Me tire daqui. AGORA!

**Shiory** – Ta... Huahuahua – ajudando ele sair dali.

**Hikaru** – Acho bom...

**Shiory** – Se você quiser posso te jogar de novo senhor.

**Hikaru** – Engraçadinha...

**Naru** – Foi muito engraçado!!! – ainda tendo um ataque de riso e ainda tentando esconder as orelhas.

**Shiory** – Pela primeira vez aquela vaca foi útil!

**Hikaru** – Parem já de rir!!! – vermelho de raiva.

**Shiory** – Mas foi engraçado... Não dá pra não rir.

**Reny** – Realmente!!! Huahuahua! – ainda tendo uma crise de riso.

"Agora além de estar vermelho de raiva estava vermelho de vergonha".

**Hikaru** – Ora... Vejo vocês duas na sala...

**Shiory** – Tchauzinho! – com uma cara de inocente.

"Hikaru deu as costas e saiu de lá rapidinho".

"Shiory voltou a sua atenção para seus amigos, que ainda estavam morrendo de rir".

**Naru** – Muito bom!!! – ainda cobrindo as orelhas.

**Motoko** – Merece um prêmio! Huahuahua! – praticamente já chorando de tanto rir.

**Shiory** – Não exagerem... – gota.

**Kaito** – Mas foi! Você deu a ele o que merecia!

**Shiory** – Obrigada... Mas agora se controlem e parem de rir... A aula já vai começar.

**Sasuke** – Realmente... – ainda rindo.

**Setsu** – Mas e as suas orelhas Naru?

**Naru** – Não consigo parar de rir! To tendo uma crise aqui!

"O sinal toca".

**Keitaro** – Temos que ir...

**Naru** – Mas e minhas orelhas??

**Shiory** – Coloca um boné. ¬¬'

**Setsu** – Onde vamos achar um boné aqui? E ainda... Não permitem bonés no colégio...

**Shiory** – Então... Pára de rir.

**Naru** – Não dá!

_NOTA: Ela tava tendo uma crise... Não dá pra parar. XD. _

**Shiory** – Então... Falte a primeira aula... Mas agora... Temos que ir.

**Naru** – Eu vou tentando cobrir minhas orelhas... Quem sabe até lá já tenham voltado ao normal...

**Shiory** – Ta né...

**Kaito** – Vamos logo porque já estamos atrasados

"Eles foram seguindo para suas sala, Naru ainda com as mãos na cabeça".

**xXxXxXx**

"Na sala de Shiory, Reny e Hikaru".

**Hikaru** – Shiory traga logo os meus livros.

**Shiory** – Ta... Mestre... ¬¬'

"Ela trazia um pilha enorme de livros".

"Eles estavam na sala de aula, mas a aula ainda não havia começado já que o professor tava meio atrasado".

**Hikaru** – Reny? E como vai o meu dever de matemática?

**Reny** – Mais da metade pronto, senhor.

**Hikaru** – Muito bom... Ah! Já ia me esquecendo...

**Reny** – O quê??? ¬¬

**Hikaru** – Vocês não estão dizendo aquilo que eu mandei dizer...

**Reny** – Nossa! Como você é bom pra mim! Senhor Hikaru! – falando alto, mas de muita má vontade.

"Muitos olham impressionados".

**Hikaru** – E...?

**Reny** – E é realmente um prazer poder estar fazendo esses mínimos agrados pro senhor!!!

**Hikaru** – Mandei você sorrir... – falando só pra ela ouvir.

"Reny força um sorriso, mas estava morrendo de raiva".

**Hikaru** – Não está verdadeiro...

"Ela força mais ainda o sorriso e fala":

**Reny** – Melhorou? – de um jeito que só ele ouvisse.

**Hikaru** – Não.

"Ela tentou ao máximo... E ficou quase natural... Mas... Assim mesmo... Não enganava ninguém".

**Hikaru** – Mais verdadeiro... Ou você quer que eu mostre aquela fita?

**Reny** – Ora seu... – ficando brava como nunca vista antes.  
**Hikaru** – Ora seu o quê? Você deveria tomar mais cuidado com o que fala, servi...

"Reny simplesmente deu um passo pra trás e, logo em seguida, deu um enorme tapa bem no meio da cara do Hikaru, que nem conseguiu terminar a frase. Todos olharam".

**Shiory** –..

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Uhu!!!

"Hikaru ficou paralisado encarando Reny com uma cara de surpresa e raiva, já Reny estava com um olhar de dar medo".

**Hikaru** – Se é assim... Vou contar tudo.

"Ainda falando de um jeito que só ela ouvia".

**Reny** – Você não ousaria... – com ódio no olhar.

**Hikaru** – Quem disse que não? – meio que passando a mão no lugar onde havia recebido o tapa.

"Ele estava irritado... Muito irritado... Ou seja... Estava agindo sem pensar".

**Shiory** – Reny? – como se quem tentasse dar um toque nela.

"Mas Shiory estava toda carregada e não podia fazer nada. A sala ficou em silêncio, menos pelas fofoquinhas no fundo".

**Hikaru** – Ah é? Então veja...

"Ele se levanta".

**Reny** – O quê? – ela se levanta toda assustada.

**Hikaru** – Ei pessoal!! Podem me dar atenção por um minuto!!

**Reny** – Quê??? Aaaa... Hikaru!!! Por favor, não fala nada!!!

"Ela o puxa um pouco pra trás e sussurra em seu ouvido":

**Reny** – Por favor... Não faça isso...

"Shiory estava meio assustado com que Hikaru poderia fazer".

**Hikaru** – Ah é? Então quero um pequeno favor... - sussurrando de volta

**Reny** – Qual? – sentindo que já vinha bomba.

**Hikaru** – Hoje no final da aula... Me encontre na frente da maior árvore do pátio...

**Reny** – O que você vai fazer?  
**Hikaru** – Você vai ver...  
**Reny** – Mas...  
"De repente o professor entra na sala".  
**Professor** – Parem de conversar e vamos logo começar a aula.  
"Todos obedeceram".

**xXxXxXx**

"Na sala de Keitaro"...

"O professor de biologia falava sobre lobos e seus costumes".

**Professor** – Os lobos têm o hábito de uivar para lua para avisar os seus companheiros...

"Keitaro estava se sentindo estranho... Estava mais agitado do que o normal".

**Pensamento de Keitaro** – Eu to muito energético essa manhã... oO'

"Ele não parava de mexer a perna e de olhar pra algum canto da janela".

**Pensamento de Keitaro** – Será que... Que...

"De repente seus pensamentos foram interrondos por um grande uivo de um lobo, um uivo vindo dele mesmo".

"Ao perceber o que estava fazendo, ele pega e tapa a própria boca totalmente assustado".

**Pensamento de Keitaro –** É... Esse é o meu problema...

"Todos o estavam olhando".

**Professor** – Muito bem Keitaro! É exatamente esse o uivado de um lobo... Você imitou perfeitamente... Incrível!

**Keitaro** – Ah... Valeu...

"A turma toda deu um certo risinho do tipo: 'Você é anormal', mas depois voltou ao normal".

**Pensamento de Keitaro** – O meu problema é ficar uivando?? Aff... E viva a ironia!!

**xXxXxXx  
**

"No final da aula"...

**Motoko** – Reny? Você não vem?

"Motoko, Shiory, Naru, Reny e Keitaro estavam parados na frente do colégio. Shiory e Naru iam dar uma passadinha rápida no café, já que os treinos começariam mais tarde".

**Reny** – Hum... Não... Não... Tenho que fazer uma coisa.

**Keitaro** – Então ta né...

**Naru** – Tchau Reny!! Até daqui a pouco!

**Reny** – Tchau...

"Meio desanimada ela vai se afastando da turma e voltando pro colégio".

"Ela foi andando até que chegou a arvore maia alta do pátio. Uma enorme cerejeira onde Hikaru a estava esperando".

**Reny** – Ta... Eu to aqui... O que você quer?

**Hikaru** – É até bem simples... – se aproximando dela.

**Reny** – E o que é? – se afastando.

**Hikaru** – Você terá que ficar comigo... Só isso.

**Reny** – Háhá... Adorei a piada... – se afastando mais.

**Pensamento de Reny** – Não vou gastar meu primeiro beijo com um idiota.

**Hikaru** – Não estou brincando. – falando com um olhar sério no rosto.

**Reny** – Eu não vou... Fi... Fi... Fazer isso!

**Hikaru** – Ah não?Ah... Que pena... Acho que terei que mostrar aquele vídeo pro meu pai...

**Reny** – Não... Eu... Aaaa... – ela não sabia o que falar.

**Hikaru** – Tem que aceitar. – se aproximando mais – _Renyzinha_... Sei que você também quer...

**Reny** – Não, eu não te quero! Eu nem gosto de você!

**Hikaru** – Mas se você não quiser que todos saibam do segredo dos seus amigos... Acho melhor aceitar minha proposta.

"Mesmo sabendo que devia proteger os seus amigos... Ela não queria desperdiçar um momento tão importante com aquele ignorante do Hikaru".

**Hikaru** – E...? O que vai ser?

**Reny** – Não vai ser nada! Não vou gastar o meu primeiro beijo com você!!!

**Hikaru** – Seu primeiro beijo? Quer dizer então que vai ser um momento muito especial... – ainda se aproximando

**Reny** – Que não vai acontecer nem aqui nem agora!!! – ficando zangada.

**Hikaru** – Ah vai sim... Pense bem... Você vai botar o segredo dos seus amigos em risco... Só porque não quer me beijar?

**Reny** – Você é desprezível!!! Grr!!!

**Hikaru** – E por causa disso você trairá seus amigos? Nossa... Que amiga hein...

**Reny** – Olha pra você! Nem amigos você tem!

"Hikaru se calou por uns segundos, mas depois voltou ao normal".

**Hikaru** – E você por acaso quer perder os seus amigos?

**Reny** – Não! Mas...

**Hikaru** – Então... Me beije...

"Eles já estavam a mais ou menos 1 metro de distância e ele ia se aproximando cada vez mais".

"Reny estava com um olhar de puro ódio... Se olhar matasse, com certeza Hikaru iria morrer do pior jeito possível".

"Eles estavam agora a poucos centímetros e, mesmo assim, Reny evitava de qualquer maneira beijá-lo".

"Até que Hikaru segurou o queixo dela e aí"...

**Hikaru** – Eu juro que não vai ser tão ruim assim... – sussurrando.

"Ele foi muito amável nessas palavras... Até deixou Reny confusa".

"No segundo seguinte, os dois se beijam, apesar de que Reny não retribuiu".

"Aquilo ficou rolando por quase um minuto... Até que Hikaru finalmente resolveu soltar Reny".

**Hikaru** – Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?

**Reny** – Isso não valeu como meu primeiro beijo, ta? – meio nervosa, meio corada, meio tímida...

**Hikaru** – Eu sei disso. Mas um dia ainda será.

"Reny, simplesmente, revira os olhos e sai de lá andando, deixando Hikaru parado em baixo da árvore".

**Hikaru** – Até amanhã..._ Renyzinha_...

"Ela nem parecia ouvir, continua indo pra frente sem nem olhar pra trás".

**Pensamento de Hikaru –** Ela ainda vai me querer...

**xXxXxXx**

"Na ida para o café"...

**Naru** – Vamos andar mais rápido porque daqui a pouco os nossos treinos começam... Afinal... Keitaro... O que você quer falar com o tio Elliot e o tio Weslley?

**Keitaro** – Bem... É que... – meio corado.

**Motoko** – Que...?

**Keitaro** – Bem... Eu uivei... Que nem um lobo... Na aula...

**Naru** – Sério?? Que legal!!!

**Keitaro** – Legal nada! Foi involuntariamente!

**Motoko** – Já sabemos seu problema...

**Keitaro** – Uivar que nem... – ele corta a fala e meio que fica paralisado.

"Ele estava olhando intensamente para um gato marrom com manchas pretas passando do outro lado da rua".

**Naru** – Keitaro? O que foi?

"Keitaro parecia não ouvir... Continuava com o olhar fixo no gato. De repente, seus olhos ficaram que nem os de um lobo e Keitaro saiu correndo atrás do pobre gatinho".

**Shiory** – Motoko... Você viu... Que o seu namorado... Saiu correndo que nem um cachorro atrás de um gato?  
**Motoko** – Sim...  
**Shiory** – Se isso não fosse normal pra gente... Acho que, se ele fosse o meu namorado... Terminaria com ele na hora...  
**Motoko** – É... ..'

**Naru** – Que tal irmos atrás dele? Antes que alguém veja isso?

**Shiory** – Ta!

"Elas começam a ir atrás do Keitaro-lobo".

**Naru** – Keitaro!!! Volte aqui!!!

"E ele ainda perseguindo o gato".

"Até que o gato sobe em uma árvore e o Keitaro começa a correr em volta árvore que nem um cachorro de verdade".

**Motoko** – Keitaro!!! Pare com isso!!

**Shiory** – Você ta doido??? OO'

"Keitaro ainda não tava ouvindo... Continuava correndo".

**Motoko** – Se alguém vir isso... Estamos ferrados...

**Shiory** – Verdade... Muito ferrados... OO'

**Naru** – Ahh... Temos que atraí-lo com alguma coisa pro café e rápido!

**Motoko** – Mas o quê???

**Shiory** – _Cookies_? -

**Naru** – Ah! Eu acho que tenho uns aqui!

"Ela Abre a mochila e tira um pacote de biscoitos".

**Naru** – Cachorrinho! Olha aqui olha! – falando como se fala com um cachorro.

"O Keitaro, ao perceber a comida, foi se aproximando de Naru e começou a cheirar o biscoito".

**Naru** – Ta funcionando!

"Mas... Keitaro em vez de morder o biscoito, morde a mãe dela".

**Naru** – Ai!! – deixando o biscoito cair no chão.  
"Keitaro imediatamente pega o biscoito do chão, o cheira e logo em seguida o come". **Shiory** – Nossa... O Keitaro ta mesmo fora de si...

**Motoko** – Quando ele voltar ao normal... Me lembrem de mandá-lo escovar os dentes... oO'.

**Shiory e Naru** – Ta... – fazendo cara de nojo.

**Motoko** – Deixa eu tentar... Quem sabe ele me obedece...

"Motoko pegou outro biscoito e mostrou pro Keitaro".

**Motoko** – Keitaro!! Olha aqui!!

"Keitaro foi até o biscoito, o comeu e depois lambeu carinhosamente o rosto de Motoko".

**Motoko** – Keitaro... Pára com isso... – meio que rindo

**Naru** – Até que ele ta fofo agindo como lobo... Ta, estranho... Mas fofo...

**Shiory** – Eu acho estranho e nojento... Mas tanto faz... Vamos tirar logo o coitado daqui antes que alguém o veja.

**Motoko** – Mas... Ele não pára com isso!

"Keitaro estava correndo em volta de Motoko, brincando com ela como se fosse um filhote... E de vez em quando lambendo seu rosto".

**Shiory** – Controla ele ué... Ele é o seu cachorrinho... Quero dizer... Inuyasha... Quero dizer... Namorado! '

**Motoko** – Fica quieto Keitaro... – falando mais gentilmente.

"Mas ele não ficava quieto".

**Motoko** – Keitaro... Calminha...

"Motoko faz carinho nele, que começa a ficar mais calmo".

**Motoko** – Melhorou?

"Ele parou e ficou encarando Motoko".

**Naru** – Acho que agora ele acalmou.

**Shiory** – Agora vamos levar o Inuy... Quero dizer... Keitaro pro café!

**Naru** – É!

**Motoko** – Como vamos levá-lo?

**Shiory** – Com biscoitos?

**Naru** – Mas não vai ser meio estranho? Um garoto de 15 anos agindo como um cachorro seguindo biscoitos no meio da rua?

**Shiory** – Bem... Podemos falar que... Ele... Está imitando o Inuyasha?

**Motoko e Naru** – Ok!

"Motoko pega mais uns biscoitos e mostra pro Keitaro".

**Motoko** – Quer os biscoitos? Então fique bonzinho...

"Motoko pega um dos biscoitos e vai guiando Keitaro. Mas ele começou a andar estranho... Parecendo o Inuyasha mesmo... Quando anda sobre 4 patas... Parecia um lobo mesmo".

**Shiory** – Você esta indo muito bem! Nós vamos conseguir fazer o cosplay do Inuyasha!

"As pessoas ficavam olhando, mas depois desse comentário... Continuaram olhando, mas não tão surpresas".

**Naru** – Isso aí Keitaro!! Ta agindo igualzinho ao Inuyasha!!! Só faltam as orelhas e a roupa!

**Shiory** – Mais rápido, por favor... O Inuyasha precisa correr!

**Motoko** – É... Vem logo Inuyasha!!

"Eles foram andando mais rápido até que finalmente chegaram ao café".

"Chegando lá... Viram que o Elliot e o Weslley já estavam na porta, pareciam estar abrindo o café".

**Naru** – Não abram ainda! Temos um probleminha aqui!!  
**Weslley** – Hã? O que aconteceu? – virando a atenção para as meninas.

**Elliot** – Mas o quê?? – olhando para Keitaro e sua atitude.

**Motoko** – Ele ta agindo que nem um lobo...

"Keitaro estava sentado no chão... Mordendo o próprio ombro, como os cães costumam fazer quando sentem alguma coceira".  
**Elliot** – Nossa... Não tinha percebido... – sendo irônico.

**Naru** – Elliot!! É sério!!

**Elliot** – Ta... Vamos levá-lo agora pra dentro.  
**Weslley** – Rápido... Entrem... – abrindo a porta do café.

"Elas entraram correndo dentro do café, guiando o Keitaro. Logo em seguida, Weslley fechou a porta pra ninguém poder entrar no café".

**Motoko** – Pai... O que podemos fazer??

**Weslley** – Não sei... Ele tem que voltar a si mesmo por si próprio.

**Naru** – Será que vai demorar? Porque só estamos no inicio da semana... E o problema dele é durante toda essa semana né?

**Elliot** – Espero que não... Por que se não... Vai ser um grande problema...

"De repente, os olhos do Keitaro voltaram ao normal... Ele estava de volta".

**Keitaro** – O que aconteceu?  
"Ele colocou a mão na cabeça".  
**Keitaro** – Minha cabeça ta doendo...

**Shiory** – Nada de mais...

**Naru** – Você ficou agindo feito um lobo!! No meio da rua!

**Keitaro** – O quê?????

**Motoko** – Você ficou me lambendo, brincando como um lobo... E até perseguiu um gato...

**Keitaro** – Meu Deus! Que mico... --'

**Naru** – Calma... Nós falamos que você tava treinando pra fazer o cosplay do Inuyasha aí as pessoas não repararam tanto.

**Keitaro** – To perdido... '

**Weslley** – Deve ter alguma explicação melhor pra você ter essas... Mudanças... Keitaro... O que aconteceu antes de você agir como um lobo? Qual a ultima coisa que você se lembra?

**Keitaro** – Não sei... Acho que... – ele foi pensando e parecia estar entendendo o que acontecia – Bem... Quando o professor falou da lua... E quando eu vi um gato... Eu agi como um lobo...

**Elliot** – Então... É bem capaz que sempre que você vir algo relacionado à natureza do seu animal... Ele tomará o controle do seu corpo.

**Shiory** – Hum... Então... O Keitaro vai ter que evitar olhar pra coisas 'lobisticas' nessa semana?

**Elliot** – Isso mesmo.

**Motoko** – Isso vai ser complicado..

**Keitaro** – Vou tentar evitar isso.

**Shiory** – Que coisa complicada... Evitar ver... Animais... Ossos... Gatos... Florestas... Lua...

"Mas Shiory foi interrompida por um enorme uivo de Keitaro".

"Todos se assustaram, se afastaram dele e o ficaram olhando".

**Motoko** – Ah... Keitaro?

**Keitaro** – Uuuuuuu... – ele tapa a boca de novo – Desculpa...

**Naru** – Nossa... oO'

**Motoko** – Isso foi bem... Estranho...

**Weslley** – Keitaro... Evite ouvir e ver coisas relacionadas a lobos.

**Shiory** – Gatos... Lua cheia – implicando com Keitaro que volta a uivar.

**Naru, Motoko, Elliot e Weslley** – Shiory!!!!

**Shiory** – Quê? É divertido... – revirando os olhos.

**Keitaro** – Pra mim não! – finalmente parando de uivar.

**Motoko** – Então temos que... Aaaa... Não sei como iremos fazer pra nos desviar de gatos e pessoas... Que falam sobre a lua. xD

"Keitaro começa a uivar novamente".

**Motoko** – Desculpa! ''

**Keitaro** – Tudo bem... – voltando ao normal.

**Elliot** – Precisamos apenas ter cuidado com o que falamos e o que mostramos pro Keitaro.

**Shiory** – Como se fosse fácil... Bem... Mas não estamos atrasadas pro treino Naru?

**Naru** – Ah!! É mesmo!!! – olhando pro relógio.

_NOTA: Ele não serve só pra transformação e pra guardar as pedras. XD_

"Elas se encaram e começam a correr".

**Motoko** – Então ta!! Até amanhã meninas!!

**Keitaro** – Ou até daqui a pouco se um predador aparecer!

**Shiory** – Não fala que acontece!

**Naru** – Tchauzinho!!

"As duas saíram correndo do café e foram direto pro colégio".

**xXxXxXx**

"Chegando ao ginásio"...

"Naru já estava pronta, mas também estava atrasada por causa do problema com o Keitaro".

**Treinador** – Atrasada de novo? Qual a desculpa dessa vez?

**Naru** – Desculpe... Tive uns probleminhas com um certo cachorrinho... Hehe. – gota.

**Treinador** – Sei... Agora... Vá treinar... Seu parceiro está esperando.

**Naru** – Nem preciso perguntar quem é... Certo?

**Treinador** – E você pergunta isso?

**Naru** – Hehe. - gota.

"Ela vai jogar com Setsu".

**Setsu** – Oi Naru!

**Naru** – Oi Setsu! – abrindo um sorriso.

"Setsu cora e tenta disfarçar".

**Setsu** – Por que você se atrasou?

**Naru** – Keitaro começou a agir como um lobo no meio da rua.

**Setsu** – Normal... Bem vamos começar?

**Naru** – Normal nada! Foi muito estranho... Ele chegou até a morder minha mão. XD

**Setsu** – Ainda sim... Para os Mew's isso é normal..

**Naru** – Realmente... Afinal... A Motoko tenta se tacar de prédios, a Shiory criou uma outra personalidade, eu tenho minhas orelhas de esquilo saindo o tempo todo... Keitaro uivando e correndo atrás de gatos? Normal...

**Setsu** – É.

**Naru** – Espero que elas não saltem hoje...

**Setsu** – Até que ficam fo...

"Setsu percebe o quase ia falando e então resolveu mudar logo":  
**Setsu** – É... Legais. – abrindo um sorriso meio sem graça e corando.

_NOTA: Pra quem não percebeu... Ele ia fala que ficam fofas._  
**Naru** – Fo... O quê?

**Setsu** – Legais!

**Naru** – Parecia que você ia falar outra coisa...

**Setsu** – Eu iria falar o quê? Eu ia falar legais mesmo. xD

"Ele estava bem vermelho e desviando o olhar. Já Naru também ficou meio vermelha, mas deu meia volta pra pegar uma bola".

**Naru** – E então? Vamos começar? – voltando à atenção pro Setsu.

**Setsu** – Vamos... Vamos...

"Eles começaram o treino, até que o treinador interrompeu".

**Treinador** – Pessoal! Atenção aqui!!

"Todos param e prestam atenção no professor".

**Treinador** – Preciso que dois do time vão até a sala de materiais do outro andar pra pegarem mais bolas. Quem se oferece?

"Ninguém fala e nem faz nada".

**Treinador** – Aff... Vou ter que escolher mesmo...

"Ele encara o time".

**Treinador** – Naru e... Setsu.

**Naru** – Mas por que logo a gente?

"Alguns do time ficaram rindo baixinho".

**Treinador** – Porque... Porque... Você chegou atrasada. E o Setsu porque é a sua dupla.

**Naru** – Isso não é resposta... Mas por mim tudo bem...

**Treinador** – Ótimo... Continuem o treino.

**Naru** – Vamos lá Setsu?

**Setsu** – Vamos.

"O time voltou a treinar enquanto Naru e Setsu saíram do ginásio e foram indo para a sala de equipamentos do outro andar".

**Setsu** – Aff... Da próxima vez não se atrasa. xD

**Naru** – Aquela foi uma desculpa muito fraca do treinador. XD

"Eles estavam caminhando por um corredor bem vazio, o corredor da tal sala".

**Setsu** – É aqui, né? – apontando pra uma porta.

**Naru** – É sim. – sorrindo.

"Naru pega uma chave que o professor havia lhe dado e abre a porta, estava bem escuro... Já que a tal sala não tinha janelas".

**Setsu** – Que sala misteriosa...

**Naru** – Eu não gosto muito dela...

"Setsu acendeu as luzes e viu que a sala, na verdade, se tratava de uma espécie de depósito cheio de materiais esportivos".

**Setsu** – Quanta coisa...

**Naru** – Realmente... Bom... Vamos logo pegar essas bolas. – abrindo um sorriso.

**Setsu** – Sim.

"Os dois começaram a procurar as bolas em silêncio. Até que Setsu olhou Naru procurando as melhores bolas de basquete".

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Será que eu falo com ela agora?

"Ele foi ficando um pouco corado enquanto pensava como poderia falar. Começou a olhar pro teto e foi ficando mais vermelho, como se estivesse pensando,... Até que"...

**Naru** – O que foi Setsu?

"Setsu volta a olhar pra frente e percebe que Naru estava a centímetros de seu rosto. Ele fica mais vermelho... Que a cor vermelha".

**Naru** – Por que está tão vermelho assim?

_NOTA: É sério... Da vontade de matá-la nessas horas... ¬¬_

**Setsu** – Por nada... Por nada... – se afastando ainda bem vermelho.

**Naru** – Você não me engana. O que foi? Pode contar pra mim. – sorrindo.

**Setsu** – Nada... Nada...

**Naru** – Ah... Fala vai! Por favor! – olhinhos brilhando.

"Ele fica mais vermelho ainda".

**Naru** – Hein?

**Setsu** – Aaaa Naru... Não é nada... Agora pára com isso.

"Ele foi ficando super vermelho e estava na cara que ele tava mentindo".

**Naru** – Se não é nada... Então porque não contar?

**Setsu** – Como eu posso contar o nada?

**Naru** – Já que não é nada de muita importância... Porque precisa esconder?

**Setsu** – Aaaa... Naru... Eu já falei que não é nada... Meu deus!

**Naru** – Mas... Nós não somos os melhores amigos? – mostrando a pulseira – Significa que não devemos esconder nada um do outro – abrindo novamente um grande sorriso.

**Setsu** – Bem... É que... Eu... Eu...

**Naru** – Você...?

**Setsu** – Eu... Te...

"De repente, antes dele finalmente se declarar... A porta daquela sala bate e, do nada, as luzes se apagam deixando tudo no escuro".

"Naru, ao perceber isso, deu um grito e... Bem... Abraçou Setsu morrendo de medo. Já o Setsu... Ficou paralisado com a situação".

**Setsu** – O que foi isso???

**Naru** – Eu não sei e nem quero saber! – abraçando mais forte o Setsu.

"Ele nota o que ela estava fazendo e fica mais vermelho que nunca. Sorte que estava tudo escuro. XD".

"Alguns segundos depois, a luz se acende novamente"

**Setsu** – Naru... Pode me soltar agora?

"Mas antes que ela o soltasse, eles percebem quem tinha acabado de acender as luzes, uma garota do time que agora estava parada só os encarando, que também fizeram o mesmo com ela, ainda abraçados".

**Garota** – O treinador me mandou aqui pra apressar vocês dois já que estavam demorando muito... E acho que vão querer saber que todos lá do time estavam achando que vocês estavam fazendo outra coisa para demorarem tanto... Bom... Pelo visto eles estavam certos... – observando com mais atenção a cena.

"Setsu e Naru se olham. Não era um simples abraço... Naru estava com os braços em volta do pescoço de Setsu... Seus rostos estavam quase colados, como se fossem se beijar a qualquer momento... E ao perceberem isso... Se soltaram automaticamente do abraço e começaram a explicar":

**Setsu** – Não é nada disso que você ta pensando... – bastante vermelho.

**Naru** – É! Nós... Bem... Ah... Não é isso que está pensando! – super vermelha e totalmente sem jeito.

**Setsu** – As luzes apagaram do nada e a Naru tem medo de escuro... Eu acho... Ela leva susto à toa!

**Naru** – Isso mesmo... – gota.

**Garota** – Sei... ¬¬'

**Naru** – Mas é verdade! – corando mais.

**Pensamento de Naru** – Ai... tenho que me controlar... Já to sentindo minhas orelhas quase saindo...

**Garota** – Bom... Vou deixar o casalzinho a sós...

**Naru e Setsu** – Não somos um casalzinho!!! – mais vermelhos ainda.

**Garota** – Sei... Vocês namoram e não são um casalzinho... Só não demorem aí ta? O treinador já ta esperando... Tchauzinho! – indo embora.

"Houve um grande silencio".

**Naru** – Ah... É... Me... Desculpe...

"Naru estava com a cabeça baixa e super vermelha, até que suas orelhas finalmente saltaram".

**Setsu** – Naru... As suas...  
**Naru** – É eu sei... – falando tristemente.

"Naru tapou as orelhas com as mãos, mas ainda estava super vermelha".

**Naru** – Desculpe...

**Setsu** – Tudo bem...

"Os dois ainda estavam calados... Evitando se olharem".

**Setsu** – Melhor... Irmos logo...

**Naru** – É... Já devem estar falando muito da gente agora...

**Setsu** – Vamos...

"Naru repara que as orelhas já haviam sumido e eles foram seguindo pra quadra, carregando as bolas pedidas".

"Assim que entraram no ginásio e entregaram as bolas pro treinador, todos começaram a olhá-los fixamente e a dar risinhos discretos enquanto os dois iam caminhando pra quadra. Várias fofocas rolavam pelo ar".

**Naru** – Estão falando da gente? – sussurrando pro Setsu.

**Setsu** – Claro... E devem falar por um bom tempo... --.

**Naru** – Depois daquela cena...

"Setsu cora".

**Naru** – Mas... Pensando bem... Setsu... Nós não somos namorados?

**Setsu** – Como??? – vermelho.

"Naru e Setsu pararam de andar e se olharam, até que Naru percebeu o que havia acabado de falar e também ficou super vermelha".

**Naru** – Quero... Quero dizer... Pros nossos colegas de turma e série... Nós somos... Lembra daquele dia na sala? Que eu quase revelei o meu segredo? – olhando pro outro lado.

_NOTA: Capítulo 41 pra quem se esqueceu. Hehe._

**Setsu** – Verdade... Tinha até me esquecido... – ainda muito vermelho e também olhando pra outro lado.

**Naru** – Então... Nós não devemos negar isso em público... Quero dizer... Agir como tal e não ligar com o que eles falam... Entende?

**Setsu** – Aaaa... Ta... Sei...

"Os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio e a olharem pros próprios pés".

**Naru** – Mas e então? Vamos voltar a treinar? – quebrando o silêncio, olhando pro Setsu e abrindo um sorriso inocente.  
"Eles estavam meio que parados no meio da quadra conversando enquanto os outros ainda fofocavam".

**Setsu** – Claro... – pegando a bola de basquete.

"Naru simplesmente sorriu pra ele e os dois começaram a treinar".

**Garota** – Eles dois formam um ótimo casal.

**Garota** 2 – É mesmo. Hehehe.

"Dessa vez, dava pra ouvir perfeitamente a fofoca das duas já que elas não estavam muito longe e falavam realmente em um tom bem audível".

**Setsu** – É irritante. – sussurrando pra Naru.

**Naru** – Mas temos que aturar... Afinal... Nós que os convencemos disso... Né? – corando de leve.

**Setsu** – É... Eu sei.

**Garota** – Mas até agora... Não vimos nenhum beijo desse casalzinho... Hehehe.

**Garota 2** – Verdade... Eles devem ser muito tímidos pra fazer isso.  
"Elas ainda falavam alto".

**Setsu** – Essas... Garotas... Não são muito discretas... ¬¬

"Eles ainda estavam sussurrando".

**Naru** – Você acha? ¬¬

**Setsu** – Eu tenho certeza.

**Naru** – Aff... O que precisamos fazer pra elas pararem com isso?

**Setsu** – Aaaa... Bem... – corado.

**Garota** – Realmente... Nunca vi um casal de namorados assim tão tímido...

**Garota 2** - Nem parecem namorados.

**Naru** – Aff... O que vocês querem que a gente faça, hein?  
"Naru agora havia perdido a paciência e estava falando com as duas garotas".

**Naru** – Meu Deus! Quer falar mal então fala baixo!

**Garota 2** – Não estamos falando mal... Só achamos que vocês deveriam assumir o compromisso direito.

**Garota** – É mesmo... Vocês nem parecem namorados...

**Setsu** – Mas nós somos... E vocês não têm nada com isso!!! – corado e com raiva. **Garota 2** – Nossa... Calma... Mas é sério... Vocês deveriam agir mais como namorados porque nem parece.

**Setsu** – Ah pelo amor de Deus... Vocês não têm mais o que fazer não?

**Naru** – É mesmo... ¬¬

**Garota** – Ih... Estamos irritando o casal... Vamos deixar eles sozinhos. – saindo de perto e indo treinar em outro lugar.

**Naru** – Aleluia...

"O treino voltou ao normal".

**xXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso... No café"...  
**Motoko** – Ai... Ai... Keitaro... Vai atender a mesa três?

**Keitaro** – Claro. – sorrindo gentilmente.

"Dessa vez o café nem estava muito cheio, estava bem tranqüilo. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda tinham alguns clientes".

"Do nada uma mulher meio '_Barbie_' entra no café com um pequeno poodle".

"Elliot, que estava no caixa, ao vê-la entrar já ficou preocupado. Ele olhou pra Keitaro e viu que seus olhos haviam mudado um pouco, ficaram mais assassinos".

**Pensamento de Elliot** – Essa não...

**Mulher** – Com licença mocinho! – falando com Keitaro ainda perto da porta do café – Poderia me levar até uma mesa?

"Ele, do nada, começou a rosnar".

**Pensamento de Elliot** – Isso não é nada bom...

**Elliot** – Pode esperar um pouco? Obrigado. – falando com o cliente que ia pagar.

"O cliente nem teve tempo de responder. Logo após a pergunta, Elliot saiu correndo do caixa para perto do Keitaro. Ele colocou a mão no ombro dele para tentar acordá-lo".

**Elliot** – Calma Keitaro... – sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Mas ele parecia não ouvir, começou a rosnar mais alto".

**Mulher** – O que esse menino tem?

"O pequeno poodle já estava morrendo de medo e se escondendo atrás da dona".

**Elliot** – Trauma de infância... Ele odeia poodles.

"Keitaro simplesmente não desgrudava o olhar do poodle".

**Elliot** – Ah venha cá... Nada de mal irá acontecer de novo. – o puxando.

**Mulher** – Acho melhor levá-lo a um psicólogo.

**Elliot** – Ele já foi... O médico disse para ficar longe de poodles.

**Mulher** – Entendo...

**Elliot** – Então... Por que não se senta naquela mesa ali? Já, já outro funcionário virar te atender... Espere só um pouquinho... – puxando um pouco mais o Keitaro.

"A mulher seguiu para a mesa".

**Elliot** – Vem Keitaro... – o levando até a cozinha, enquanto o rapaz não parava de rosnar cada vez mais alto, atraindo a atenção de todos do café.

"Na cozinha Weslley e Motoko estavam trabalhando até que Elliot entrou com Keitaro".

**Elliot** – Keitaro!!! Volte a si!

**Motoko** **e Weslley** – O que aconteceu?

**Elliot** – Ele começou a rosnar pra um cachorro.

**Motoko** – Ai Keitaro... Volta ao normal vai... – passando a mão no cabelo dele.

"Os olhos dele foram voltando ao normal".

**Weslley** – Olhem... Ele ta voltando. Bom trabalho filha.

"Ele parece se recuperar".

**Keitaro** – Hã?

**Motoko** – Que bom. Você voltou.

**Keitaro** – O que aconteceu?

**Elliot** – Você viu um poodle dentro do café e começou a rosnar pra ele. Todos ficaram olhando e eu tive que da a desculpa que você tem trauma de poodles.

**Keitaro** – Que bom... – sarcasticamente.

**Motoko** – Nossa... Keitaro você precisa se controlar...

**Keitaro** – Não dá... É impossível.

**Elliot** – Mas você precisa. A identidade de vocês pode até depender disso.

**Keitaro** – Vou fazer o possível...

**Weslley** – Tente mesmo. Mas acho melhor você ficar aqui na cozinha durante essa semana.

**Keitaro** – Ta bom... – meio envergonhado e vermelho.

**Elliot** – Então... Weslley e Keitaro cuidam da cozinha enquanto eu e a Motoko lá da frente. Certo?

**Keitaro, Weslley e Motoko** – Certo.

**xXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso... No campo de futebol"...

**Shiory** – COMO É QUE É?! ÒÓ

**Reny** – Isso mesmo que você ouviu... – falando meio triste

"Elas estavam no intervalo e Reny havia acabado de contar o que havia feito pro Hikaru".

**Shiory** – VOCÊ NÃO PODERIA FAZER ISSO!!!

**Reny** – Mas era o único jeito dele não contar nada sobre o seu segredo...

**Shiory** – Assim mesmo Reny!!! Não deveria ter feito isso!!!

**Reny** – Calma...

**Shiory** – Calma nada!!! Nunca mais faça nada que esse imprestável te falar!!! Eu deveria ter deixado o Haru matá-lo!!!

**Reny** – Calma Shiory... Já passou...

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Vamos logo treinar! Antes que eu enforque alguém!

**Reny** – Shiory... To com medo de você... oO'

"Shiory saiu bufando dali até o campo".

**xXxXxXx**

"Quase no fim da tarde... Reny, Shiory, Naru e Setsu estavam voltando juntos pra casa" **Setsu** – Como foi o treino de vocês?

**Reny** – Ah... Foi... Foi... – olhando pra Shiory que ainda estava irritada.

**Shiory** – FOI ÓTIMO!! – falando com raiva.

"Naru e Setsu se olham com uma cara de 'coisa boa não aconteceu'".

**Naru** – O que aconteceu?

**Shiory** – Nada!!! Não está vendo a minha cara de felicidade??? – fazendo uma cara raivosa e feliz que, na verdade, parecia mais um sorriso demoníaco.

**Naru** – Que cara... Demoníaca... – se afastando mais pra perto do Setsu com medo.

**Shiory** – AAAAA!!! QUE RAIVA!!! Grr!

**Setsu** – Você ta bem, hein? – gota

**Reny** – Aff... Shiory,... Posso contar o motivo?

**Shiory** – Conte! Conte para o mundo inteiro se quiser!!! Aaaa!!! Grr!

**Reny** – Hoje mais cedo... Bem...

"Ela contou toda a história".

**Naru e Setsu** – VOCÊ O QUÊ???

**Shiory** – Agora vocês me entenderam???

**Naru e Setsu** – Perfeitamente.

**Reny** – AI!!! Eu só fiz isso pra proteger meus amigos!!!

**Setsu** – É... Nós sabemos... Mas...   
"Mas... Ele não consegue terminar a frase. Por quê? Ora... Adivinhem só... De repente, Haru aparece bem na frente deles! Novidade não?".  
**Shiory** – O meu dia podia ser pior??? Grr!

**Haru** – Pior? Você quer dizer melhor... Já que agora estou com você...

**Shiory** – Pelo amor de Deus!!!!

"Ela e Naru se transformam".

**Naru** – Você é mesmo muito chato sabia?

**Shiory** – Ele é pior que isso!!! 

**Reny** – Melhor irmos nos esconder... – gota

**Drin** – Que isso? Vocês farão parte do show. – abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

"Drin havia aparecido ao lado de Haru".

**Shiory** – A outra peste surge... Só falta mais uma e o predador. ¬¬'

**Naru** – É... E eles devem aparecer... Hum... Em... 3, 2, 1...

"E apareceram mesmo. Bom... Pelo menos só o Sardon".

**Sardon** – Demorei muito?

**Shiory e Naru** – Não muito. ¬¬'

**Reny** – Vamos logo sair daqui... – falando com Setsu

**Drin** – Eu já disse vocês farão parte do show!

"Drin se tele-transporta para frente da Reny e do Setsu, os impedindo de passarem".

**Shiory** – Hei!!! – olhando pra cena.

**Naru** – Deixe-os fora disso!

"Ela tentou se aproximar dos amigos, mas o predador apareceu bem na frente dela, a impedindo de prosseguir".

**Shiory** – Que predador horrendo... Oo

"E era mesmo. O predador parecia uma ameba gigante... Tipo aquele que apareceu no capítulo onde o Mark dá aquele colar com o sininho pra Zoey... Só que este era maior, possuía uma cor mais acinzentada (quase preto) e também tinha a marca das trevas onde deveria ser a cabeça".

**Reny** – Nojento é pouco! oO'

**Naru** – Ta legal... Dessa vez vocês superaram todas as misturas de insetos estranhos... Esse além de ser feio... Ainda fede! Que nojo! – se afastando dele com as mãos tapando o nariz.

**Shiory** – Vamos chamar os outros! – chamando-os pelo relógio.

**Haru** – Isso mesmo... Quanto mais gente melhor...

**Naru** – Hã?

**Shiory** – Essa eu não entendi... ..

**Drin** – Não se preocupem... Já vão saber...

**Shiory** – Por que eu não gostei desse 'já vão saber'?

**Sardon** – E não é pra gostar. – com um sorriso maligno.

**Naru** – Gostei menos ainda desse 'e não é pra gostar'.

**xXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso... No Café Miau"...

"Motoko estava na cozinha preparando uns pratos, até que seu relógio começou a apitar feito um doido".

**Motoko** – Hum? – olhando para o relógio.

**Keitaro** – Motoko! – entrando na cozinha com o relógio também apitando.

**Motoko** – Vamos!

**Keitaro** – Ta! Elliot! Weslley! Cuidem de tudo! Tchau!

"Os dois se transformam e saem correndo pela janela da cozinha".

**Weslley** – Ta bom...

**Elliot** – Boa sorte.

**xXxXxXx**

"De volta a luta"...

"Naru e Shiory tentavam de tudo para acertar o predador ameba, mas em todos os ataques que mandavam, ele, simplesmente, era atingido, mas, logo em seguida, voltava ao normal. Parecia nem estar sentindo cócegas com os golpes".

**Shiory** – O predadorzinho irritante... ¬¬'  
**Naru** – Pior que aquele invisível...

"Finalmente Keitaro e Motoko chegam".

**Naru** – Motoko! Keitaro!

**Motoko** – Oi!

**Keitaro** – Que predador... Feio... --'

**Naru** – Feio, fedido e ainda é imune a todos os nossos ataques... -.-

**Motoko** – É impossível ser imortal. ¬¬'

**Naru** – Ah duvida? Então o ataque pra ver o que acontece.

**Motoko** – Obrigada pelo lado positivo. ¬¬'

**Naru** – Mas é sério... Ele é bem forte...

**Keitaro** – Mas tem que ter um jeito de derrotá-lo.

**Haru** – Na verdade... Ele que vai derrotá-los...  
"Logo em seguida, ele simplesmente deu um 'tapa' em Shiory, que foi parar um pouquinho longe dali, e se jogou em cima de Motoko, Naru e Keitaro".

**Shiory** – Keitaro! Motoko! Naru!

"Eles haviam sido 'engolidos' pela ameba... Ou melhor... Estavam dentro daquela coisa. Até podiam ser vistos do lado de fora".

_NOTA: Nossa... Que nojo... P _

**Shiory** – Solta eles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

"A ameba nem deu ouvidos, afinal ela é uma ameba e acabou se dirigindo até Reny e Setsu para atacá-los".

**Setsu** – Isso não é bom...

"Ele tentaram fugir, mas Haru os havia paralisado. Não tinham saída. Então, eles também são presos na ameba".

**Shiory** –...

"Shiory estava em chamas de tanta raiva".

**Drin** – Eu disse... Que ele iria derrotá-los...

**Shiory** – Eu mato vocês!!! – apontando com raiva para os quatro.

**Haru** – Que isso Princesa... Não seja tão rabugenta... – se tele transportando pra perto dela.

**Shiory** – Não estou sendo rabugenta! Seu idiota!!! Eu estou de mau humor e vocês fazem isso??? Seus dias estão contados!!! Grr!!!!!!!!

**Haru** – Sei o que pode te acalmar... – segurando o queixo dela e a paralisando.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Você acha mesmo que isso vai me acalmar??? – voltando com as chamas no olhar maligno.

**Pensamento de Haru** – Isso não... Mas quem sabe isso...

"Ele se aproxima mais e lhe da um beijo bem profundo".

_NOTA: A maioria dos beijos que o Haru deu na Shiory até agora foram de verdade mesmo. (valendo língua)_

"Ela fica vermelha de tanta raiva que sentia. Mas o Haru não a soltava... Continua com o beijo. Tinha até passado o seu outro braço pela cintura da Mew a envolvendo num abraço".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Me solta seu tremendo...

Idiota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grr!!!!

**Pensamento de Haru** – Hum... Deixa pensar... Não.

"Shiory já estava passando do seu limite de raiva e até suas garras começaram a ficar mais afiadas e maiores. Mas... Por incrível que pareça... Haru nem se tocou disso. Só continuou o beijo até que separou sua boca da de Shiory, apesar de que ele ainda a abraçava pela cintura".

**Haru** – Melhorou?  
"Shiory nem respondeu, só levantou as garras e deu um enorme arranhão bem em cima do olho direito de Haru".

"Haru estava com a cara virada e com uma das mãos em cima do olho direito".

**Shiory** – Eu disse pra não mexer comigo... – levantando a sobrancelha e se voltando para o predador – E você sua ameba idiota! Vai soltá-los!!!

"A ameba só ficou parada a encarando".

**Shiory** – Você só vai ficar encarando?? Sua coisa estúpida!!!!!!!!! – raios saiam dos olhos dela.

"Shiory olha para a ameba e todos pareciam estar sofrendo como se não conseguissem respirar e isso a deixou mais nervosa".

**Sardon** – A cada minuto que se passa, eles vão ficando cada vez mais sem ar...

**Shiory** – E você cala a boca!!!!!!!!!! – falando com Sardon.

"Haru finalmente volta a encarar Shiory, ainda com a mão no olho".

**Haru** – Eu... Não esperava isso... – com um risinho meio sarcástico.

"Shiory olha para o céu, que estava começando a ficar escuro".

**Shiory** – E nem por isso... – ela se concentrava e o céu fica mais escuro.

**Drin** – O que está acontecendo? – perdendo o sorriso irônico de sempre.

"A temperatura parecia que havia caído uns 10 graus muito rapidamente e continuava caindo".

**Sardon** – Que frio... – soltando aquela fumaça pela boca enquanto fala, a típica fumaça que se solta no frio.

**Shiory** – Vocês se meteram comigo no dia errado... – fazendo uma cara de má que dava arrepios, além do arrepio de frio.

**Haru** – Você, pelo visto, está bem mais forte do que antes... – ainda com a mão no olho e com um tom sarcástico.

"Começou a nevar, o predador parecia estar começando a congelar".

**Shiory** – Eu só to com mais raiva! – falando com calma, mas em um tom arrepiante.

"Os olhos de Shiory, que eram vermelhos quando se transforma, agora estavam que nem os de um tigre que acabava de encurralar a presa para matá-la. Também assumiram um certo brilho avermelhado".

"O predador se congela por inteiro e começa a cair. Ao se chocar com o chão, ele imediatamente se partiu em vários pedaços e as 'vitimas' saíram sem nenhuma ferida. Claro... Com muita falta de ar e quase congelados... Mas vivos".

"Shiory vai pro chão, o tempo continuava o mesmo".

**Shiory** – Vocês estão bem???

**Naru** – Eu... To... Sim... Valeu... – com dificuldade em falar, mas sorrindo para a amiga.

**Shiory** – Que bom... E vocês?

**Motoko** – Claro... – também com dificuldades pra falar.

**Shiory** – Que bom! – ela parecia estar se acalmando e o tempo foi melhorando.

**Keitaro** – Bom... Trabalho... Atchim!

**Shiory** – Desculpa pelo congelamento... Eu acho... – gota.

**Reny** – Tudo bem... – sorrindo – Valeu mesmo.  
**Setsu** – Um... Bom golpe... – com bastante dificuldade em respirar.

"Sardon e Drin estavam prontos para atacá-los depois dessa. Os gatinhos e os aliens estavam se encarando, prontos para a luta".

**Haru** – Esperem... A luta já acabou...

"Todos param e olham para Haru. Ele continuava com uma das mãos em cima do olho direito, mas agora dava pra ver que esta mão estava toda ensangüentada. O olho estava realmente bem machucado".

**Drin** – Mestre... O senhor está bem?? – reparando no sangue

**Haru** – Eu estou otimo... – falando calmamente.

**Sardon** – Mas... O seu olho...

**Haru** – Eu já disse que está tudo bem.

"Os Mew's e os seus amigos também observavam a cena, mas em silêncio".

**Haru** – Dâsk Dess. Venha agora!

"Dâsk Dess aparece do nada, bem ao lado da pedra que estava caída no chão. Ele a pega e, rapidamente, a entrega a Haru".

**Dess** – Droga! Eu que devia pegar! – botando a cabeça pra fora da bolsa de Motoko.

_NOTA: Provavelmente ele estava dormindo esse tempo todo e nem percebeu o predador nem nada. XD. Mas deixa quieto... _

**Naru** – E você só vem dizer isso agora? ¬¬

**Shiory** – Você ta precisando treinar para ser mais rápido... --

**Motoko** – Realmente...

"Haru segurava a pedra com a outra mão. Mas, logo em seguida, a pedra havia sido 'absorvida' por sua palma".

**Haru** – Bom trabalho... Agora vamos...

"Eles somem".

**Keitaro** – Shiory... O que você fez com o olho dele?

**Shiory** – O arranquei fora. – falando com uma voz assustadora – Brincadeirinha! – sorrindo.

**Setsu** – Seja o que fez... Ele mereceu... – ainda sem respirar direito.

**Shiory** – Com certeza...

**Motoko** – Melhor irmos logo... To congelando...

**Keitaro** – É... – abraçando Motoko e a aquecendo.

**Shiory** – Hum... Já sei. – olhando pro amigos quase congelados.

**xXxXxXx**

"Na casa de Shiory"...

**Reny** – Valeu mesmo por nos convidar pra cá Shiory. – sorrindo para a amiga

"Reny, Motoko, Keitaro, Naru e Setsu estavam sentados no sofá da casa de Shiory. Haviam ido pra lá porque era mais perto de onde a luta havia acontecido e precisavam se aquecer, antes que acabassem doentes".

**Shiory** – Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer... Depois de ter congelado vocês...

"Motoko e Keitaro estavam enrolados em um cobertor muito fofo, Reny também estava enrolada em um. Já Naru e Setsu estavam esperando Shiory trazer os deles, mas"...

**Shiory** – Só tenho mais um...

"Shiory entrou na sala segurando um único cobertor".

**Shiory** – Mas vocês podem usar juntinhos. – sorrindo.

"Os dois coraram, mas no final acabaram topando. O cobertor era um pouco pequeno, então eles tiveram que ficar grudadinhos um no outro pra caber dentro dele".

**Naru** – Valeu Shiory... – ainda corada por estar a mínimos centímetros de Setsu.

**Shiory** – Eu já disse... É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer... Por congelar vocês... – toda envergonhada.

**Setsu** – Que isso... Se você não fizesse isso, teríamos morrido por falta de ar dentro daquele predador.

**Shiory** – É eu sei... - suspirando – Mas agora vocês estão bem. – sorrindo.

**Keitaro** – Graças a você!

**Motoko** – Isso mesmo. – sorrindo

**Shiory** – Vou pegar o chocolate quente que eu fiz! Já volto.

"Ela foi para cozinha".

**Yusuki** – Olá... – se espreguiçando.

"Yusuki estava deitado em uma cesta amarela, a 'cama' dele, dentro da cozinha".

_NOTA: Pra quem não lembra... Yusuki está morando temporariamente na casa de Shiory depois que Itachi apareceu. _

**Shiory** – Você é dorminhoco. ¬¬

**Yusuki** – Só estou aproveitando a vida... – bocejando – Mas e então? Por que tantos chocolates quentes?

**Shiory** – Temos visitas congeladas... – gota.

**Yusuki** – Como?

**Shiory** – Eu usei o meu poder especial e... E eles congelaram...

**Yusuki** – Aquele que você faz caírem várias pedras de gelo do céu e que congela tudo em volta?

**Shiory** – Hum... Uma grande nevasca acontece e fica uma temperatura um pouco abaixo do normal... --'

**Yusuki** – Ah sim... Quer ajuda?

"Se levantando da cama".

**Shiory** – Hum... Se você conseguir... – gota.

**Dess** – Dess também ajuda! – pulando e empurrando Yusuki.

**Shiory** – Ta... Os dois ajudam... – entregando uma xícara de chocolate quente pra cada um.

"Shiory saiu andando de volta pra sala. Já Dess e Yusuki se olharam com um pouco de ódio, mas logo depois também saíram de lá pra sala".

**Shiory** – Prontinho! Chocolate quentinho! – entregando a xícara para Setsu.

**Setsu** – Valeu...

"Logo depois todas as xícaras de chocolate quente foram entregues".

"E eles foram conversando alegremente até o final do dia, quando Zoey deu carona pra todo mundo de volta pra casa".  
"Fim do episódio".

-----------------------------------

Aleluia!! Postamos!!! Sentimos muito a demora... Mas agora o capítulo já está aí!! Feliz e postado!!!  
Nya!!! Valeu por todos os reviews!! Vamos às respostas:

**Lara-chan:** Sabemos que ele é perfeito!

Sabemos que você é nossa fã!

Sabemos que você nos mata quando não postamos logo! o/

Beijos

**Haru-chan17**Que bom que você achou fofo!!!

O Haru é lindo mesmo e a Shiory é uma idiota --'

Shiory - Sou nada! Grr! E daí se ele me ama??? Eu não o amo!!!

Huahuahua

Kisses

**Sari Roberts: **Oi!!

E foi realmente um kawaii super feliz!! Porque finalmente nos encontramos!!! comemorando

Realmente... Itachi é meio... É... Do mal... ' e o Yusuki não merecia um irmão como ele... -.-

Naru – É emsmo!!! Nya!!! Sari com o Haku e a Myuki com o Hakuro ficam super fofos!!! -

Ta... Essa lista deu medo... Mas iria resolver muitos problemas... Huahuahua

Nya!!! Que bom q nos vemos e q bom q esta gostando da fic!!! Hehehe.

Te adoramos muito!!!!

Ate o msn e ate a próxima vez q você vier ao rio!! Tomara q seja em breve!!

Beijos!!!

**Mutsuhi-tsunouchi**Oii!!

Meu Deus... Você viciou mesmo nessa fic... oO'

Huahuahua

Que bom que temos uma fan como você!!!

Vamos responder todos os seus maravilhovos reviews em um só ok?

Hehe.

Bom... Realmente... A Shiory já tem uma enorme lista de pretendentes... Hehehe.

Quem ela vai escolher?

Mistério... Huahuahua

E o Setsu realmente é bem lerdo... Mas a Naru também não ajuda... Mas logo logo eles finalmente vão conseguir ;D

Nya!!!! Estamos muito muito muito felizes por você está lendo e gostando!!!

Ah... E CA (lendo logo um dos seus primeiros reviews) é tipo a 'série' que vem antes da 1ª serei primaria.

Hehe

É isso! Também estamos super ansiosas pro próximo cap da sua fic -

Beijos!!!

**Mithary: **Sim o capitulo ta muito legal! \o/

Que bom que você gostou!

E como você viu! Aí está o cap! \o/

Tchau!

**Rafael Thompson: **O nosso carnaval foi muito bom! Apesar de que não conseguimos escrever a fic porque eu (Naru) estava viajando... Mas mesmo assim foi legal!  
E então? O que achou dessa cena escondida? Hehehe  
que bom que gostou da vassoura! Realmente... Foi o clássico dos clássicos... Hehehe  
Valeu mesmo por continuar a ler nossa fic!! \o/  
Beijos!!


	55. Uma Festa, Uma Surpresa

**CAPÍTULO 54: UMA FESTA, UMA SURPRESA**

"A semana do problema do Keitaro já estava no fim, mas, mesmo no final, ele ainda agia como um lobo nos últimos dias".

"No café as garotas falavam sobre a festa da Shiory, enquanto Keitaro ainda trocava de roupa"...

**Naru** – Vai ser hoje à noite né? Ai... To nervosa...

**Shiory** – Eu também... Vai ser legal... Eu acho...

**Motoko** – Tomara que a gente dance direito...

**Shiory** – Claro que vamos! Estamos preparadas! A gente ensaiou muitas vezes!

**Dess** – Eu vou poder ir?

**Motoko** – Se fingir que é um bichinho de pelúcia ou um enfeite... Acho que sim.

**Dess** – Eba!!!

**Shiory** – Agora... Vamos trabalhar!

**Naru** – Nossa... O Keitaro ta demorando hoje, né?

**Shiory** – Será que aconteceu alguma coisa???

**Motoko** – Hum... Papai e o Elliot estão ocupados... Vamos até o vestiário masculino pra vê se ta tudo bem...

**Naru** – É... Vamos... Já que o café ta praticamente vazio mesmo...

_NOTA: O Café estava realmente vazio, já que eles haviam acabado de abrir._

"Elas foram até a porta do vestiário masculino e começaram a chamar pelo Keitaro, mas sem resposta".

**Shiory** – Que estranho... Sem resposta...

**Motoko** – Melhor entrarmos.

"As três entram e vêem que estava tudo bagunçado, parecia até que um furacão havia passado pelo local".

**Naru** – Mas o que aconteceu aqui?? – totalmente chocada.

"O chão estava todo molhado e se encontravam várias pegadas formadas por lama espalhadas por todo o canto, parecia que algum bicho havia entrado lá e o Keitaro resolveu... Persegui-lo".

**Motoko** – Alguma coisa...

**Naru** – Alguma coisa que boa não é... Mas onde foi parar o Keitaro?

**Shiory** – Lá fora? – vendo a janela aberta, que estava toda suja em volta, mais suja que o resto do lugar.

**Naru** – Meu Deus... O que será que ele aprontou?

**Motoko** – Não sei... Mas se não queremos que ele se machuque... Melhor irmos atrás dele!

**Shiory** – Vamos logo!

"Elas saem correndo desesperadas do vestiário, ainda vestidas com o uniforme de trabalho, e vão indo pra saída do café, até que Elliot as vê":

**Elliot** – Meninas? O que aconteceu?

**Weslley** – É um dos problemas de sempre?

**Naru** – Não exatamente... – gota.

**Motoko** – O Keitaro fugiu pela janela do vestiário. Deve ter visto algo que o fez agir como um lobo... De novo...

**Weslley** – E o que vocês estão esperando???

**Elliot** – Vão logo atrás dele!! Nós cuidamos do café!

**Shiory** – Mas eu tenho salão!!! E eu já tive que vir trabalhar!!!

**Motoko** – Calma Shiory... A gente não demorar muito pra achá-lo.

**Shiory** – Ta... Ta... ¬¬

**Naru** – Vamos lá!

"Elas saem correndo do café ainda de uniforme e tudo e saem procurando por todo lado na cidade".

"Quase uma hora depois, elas param pra descansar no parque, totalmente cansadas".

**Naru** – Desisto...

**Shiory** – Faltam 5 minutos pro meu cabeleireiro... Eu tenho que ir!!!

**Motoko** – Melhor você ir mesmo... Senão vai se atrasar... A gente continua a busca e...

"Mas ela foi interrompida por um grito agudo de uma mulher, não vindo de muito longe".

**Motoko** – O que foi isso???

**Naru** – Vamos lá ver!

"Quando elas chegam ao local do grito, elas vêem Keitaro atacando um gato e uma senhora, bem assustada, berrando".

**Senhora** – Socorro! Este menino está maluco! Ah meu pobre gatinho!

**Motoko** – Não! Ele só está pagando um mico senhora. – gota.

**Senhora** – Um mico??

**Motoko** – Sim... Ele... Ele perdeu uma aposta.

**Senhora** – Mas ele está quase mordendo meu gato!

"O gato agora estava em cima de um galho de uma árvore não muito alta ali do lado, enquanto Keitaro estava pulando feito um doido querendo morder o pobre gatinho que tremia de medo".

**Shiory** – Isso... É normal... Não se preocupe. – gota.

**Naru** – É... Faz parte do mico... – gota.

**Senhora** – Então podem mandá-lo parar com isso???? – se irritando.

**Shiory** – Claro... Motoko... Faça-me o favor.

**Motoko** – Keitaro... O mico já acabou... – se aproximando calmamente dele e falando de um jeito bem doce.

"Ele parecia mais calmo, havia parado de pular pra pegar o gato, mas ainda estava agindo estranho".

**Naru** – Que fofo! – olhos brilhando.

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Motoko... Vamos logo...? – olhando as horas.

**Motoko** – É que ele gosta muito desses micos sabe? Ele sempre incorpora o personagem... Hehe. – rindo totalmente sem graça.

"Finalmente, Motoko consegue puxar Keitaro para longe da árvore através da gola da camisa dele. Mas Keitaro voltou a fazer força pra voltar pra perto da árvore e ainda não havia parado de rosnar pro gato".

**Motoko** – Seja um bom menino e venha comigo Keitaro!

"Ela começa a puxá-lo com mais força, ainda pela gola".

**Senhora** – Tem certeza que ele está bem? – já ficando assustada.

**Naru** – Claro senhora!! Ele só é um pouco brincalhão... Só isso... Hehehe. – sem graça.

**Shiory** – Keitaro!!! Obedeça já a Motoko!!!!! – ela estava sem paciência e dando muito medo.

"Keitaro imediatamente a encarou, mas não com medo e sim com um olhar ameaçador de lobo, como se fosse o alfa de uma matilha encarando um rival".

**Pensamento de Naru e Motoko** – Isso não é bom...

"Os olhos de Shiory ficaram mais felinos e dando mais medo ainda. Mas nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar, continuaram se encarando, enquanto a senhora ficava olhando pra cada um sem entender nada".

"Um certo tempinho depois, depois de muito silêncio e olhares, Keitaro desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça, havia perdido".

**Motoko** – Bom menino... – acariciando a cabeça de Keitaro.

"Motoko olhou pra Shiory meio surpresa, mas depois deu uma piscada como se dissesse: 'Valeu!' ou outro agradecimento qualquer".

"Naru também fez o mesmo, só que com um sorriso".

"E a mulher? Bom... Ela continuou sem entender nada. Até que Keitaro levantou a cabeça, seu olhar agora estava normal, ou seja, estava de volta".

**Keitaro** – O que aconteceu?

**Motoko** – Ah... É... – olhando pras amigas pedindo ajuda.

**Shiory** – Háháhá... Não de uma de brincalhão... Nós sabemos muito bem que você cumpriu a aposta e que agora não precisa mais fazer isso.

**Naru** – É Keitaro!! Você já pagou o mico que precisava por causa da aposta!! Háháhá! – rindo forçada e apontando discretamente pra mulher.

**Motoko** – É! Não se faça de bobo! – gota.

**Keitaro** – Aaaa... Ta... Ta eu paro.

**Senhora** – Vocês são mesmo normais? – os olhando com uma cara curiosa.

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Claro que somos!

**Naru** – É senhora! Só somos jovens meio doidinhos que fazem seus amigos passarem micos ridículos. – sorrindo.

**Senhora** – Bem... Tchau... – morrendo de medo e saindo de fininho.

"Logo em seguida, o gato pulou de cima da árvore. Ele olhou pros Mews com uma cara meio assustada, mas depois saiu correndo atrás da dona".

**Shiory** – Agora, eu posso ir pro cabeleireiro? – meio nervosa.

**Naru** – Melhor ir rápido! Já ta bastante atrasada!

"Shiory sai correndo".

**xXxXxXxXx**

"No cabeleireiro"...

"Estava super cheio e Shiory estava conversando com a mulher do balcão, uma das atendentes".

**Mulher** – Desculpe, mas você chegou muito atrasada. Será que é tão difícil entender?

**Shiory** – Mas... É a minha festa de 15 anos hoje à noite!

**Mulher** – Sinto muito, mas você se atrasou muito... Tivemos que pular sua vez porque tínhamos outros clientes. Vai ter que esperar.

**Shiory** – Mas eu tenho mais coisas pra fazer... Grr – ela volta e tenta se acalmar – Eu não preciso fazer o cabelo... Eu posso só... Fazer as unhas?

**Mulher** – Terá que esperar. Sinto muito.

**Shiory** – Ótimo! Vou fazer em casa!!! – se irritando e saindo do cabeleireiro.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Ela saiu correndo o mais rápido possível, até que finalmente chegou em casa".

"Chegando lá, ela pegou um frasco de esmalte, acetona, algodão, uma lixa e começou a fazer as unhas".

**Zoey** – Shiory? Você não devia estar no salão? – entrando no quarto da filha.

**Shiory** – Graças ao Keitaro... Eu perdi o salão.

**Zoey** – O que aconteceu com ele?

**Shiory** – Ele deu uma de lobo de novo... – passando o esmalte – Mas tudo bem... Eu to calma! – tentando se fazer de calma.

_NOTA: Tentar não é o mesmo que conseguir. _

**Zoey** – Não ta não.

"Shiory termina de pintar a unha e começa a secá-la".

**Shiory** – To sim.

**Zoey** – Eu te conheço e já fui uma Mew. Você precisa se acalmar, afinal hoje a noite não vai ser uma noite qualquer... Vai ser a SUA noite.

**Shiory** – Você ta toda lindona e eu to um lixo!!! – olhando pra mãe, que tava de escova, maquiagem e com um vestido lindo.

**Zoey** – Você está linda. E ficará ainda mais linda com aquele vestido novo.

**Shiory** – Ta... Mas antes... Irei fazer franja! – pegando uma tesoura e uma escova.

"Ela fica mais pensativa".

**Shiory** – E cortarei meus pulsos aproveitando! – saindo do quarto e entrando no banheiro.

**Zoey** – Shiory! – indo atrás da filha.

"Mas quando Zoey entra no banheiro, a jovem já estava de franja cortada e fazendo escova".

**Zoey** – Até que ficou direitinha a franja... Ta kawaii!

**Shiory** – Háhá... Eu to é a maior _emo_!!! Mas dane-se!!! Eu to um lixo mesmo né... --

"Shiory sai do banheiro e volta pro quarto".

**Shiory** – Agora... Deixa eu me arrumar... Sem mães e sem Dess!!! – entrando no quarto, expulsando Zoey e Dess.

**Dess** – Droga. – parado ao lado de Zoey.

"Shiory fecha a porta e finalmente fica sozinha no quarto".

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Como eu odeio a minha vida! – toda nervosa.

"Shiory fica um tempinho calada, tentando se acalmar até que decide terminar de se arrumar".

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Alguma horas depois... Na enorme mansão de Corina, Kohako e Keitaro"...

"A mansão deles estava toda iluminada e enfeitada. Cheia de flores e já haviam vários carros parados em volta".

_NOTA: Sim... A festa da Shiory seria lá mesmo... Na mesma mansão onde Corina morava no original._

"Já haviam alguns convidados lá. Entre eles se encontravam todos os amigos da escola, os melhores amigos de Shiory (nem precisamos citar. XD) e a ultima geração das Tokyo Mew Mew".

"Todos estavam espalhados na mansão, ou comendo, ou dançando ou simplesmente falando da vida".

**Reny** – Ai... To ansiosa...

"Motoko, Naru, Keitaro e Reny estavam em pé em um canto conversando esperando os outros chegarem".

**Motoko** – Calma... Vai da tudo certo.

**Reny** – Mesmo assim... Também to meio nervosa...

**Naru** – Mudando de assunto... Onde está a Shiory?

**Keitaro** – Lá em cima, vai descer daqui a pouco. Ela só vai entrar na festa daqui a pouco.

**Naru** – Ah ta.

"O vestido das meninas que iam dançar, Naru, Motoko e Reny, era um verde limão bem vivo, todos curtos um pouco acima do joelho, cheio de miçangas espaçadas. Era frente única e tinha um laço do lado esquerdo. A sandália também era a mesma, prateada".

**Kaito** – Oi pessoal! – se aproximando de onde as meninas e o Keitaro estavam.

**Reny, Motoko, Naru e Keitaro** – Olá!

**Kaito** – Nossa... Esses vestidos ficaram realmente muito bons em vocês, meninas. – sorrindo.

**Reny** – Nossa... Obrigada Kaito. – corando bem de leve.

**Naru** – Ai... To muito ansiosa pra ver o vestido da Shiory!

**Reny** – Eu também...

**Motoko** – Eu já vi.

**Naru e Reny** – Já??

**Motoko** – Já. – com um ar de superioridade.

**Keitaro** – Eu também já vi. – sorrindo.

**Naru** – Espera um pouquinho! Como vocês já viram?

**Motoko** – Eu fiz o vestido. – abrindo um grande sorriso.

**Keitaro** – E já que a Shiory se vestiu aqui, quando ela não estava no quarto eu... Bem... Entrei pra ver o vestido. Hehe. – abafando um riso.

**Reny** – Que injustiça!!!

**Naru** – E que trapaça!!

**Motoko** – Não é trapaça... E surpresa... É mais divertido... Melhor para vocês.

**Naru** – Eu falei trapaça pro Keitaro!! Que curioso!!

**Keitaro** – Por quê?

**Naru** – Porque você entrou escondido no quarto só pra ver o vestido da Shiory antes da festa... ¬¬

**Keitaro** – Aaaa... E quem se importa? Eu vi.

**Reny e Naru** – Mesmo assim... ¬¬

**Kaito** – Calma meninas, daqui a pouco nós vamos descobrir.

**Motoko** – Hum... Mudando de assunto... Onde será que estão o Setsu e o Sasuke?

**Reny** – Já devem estar chegando. – sorrindo.

**Sasuke** – Pode apostar nisso... – aparecendo bem atrás deles.

**Reny** – Aaaa! – levando um susto.

**Naru** – Ah! De onde você veio?? – dando um salto pra trás.

**Sasuke** – Da porta... – ironicamente.

**Naru** – Mesmo assim me assustou... ¬¬

**Reny** – Não faça... Mais isso.

**Sasuke** – Calminha... Calminha... Mas onde está a aniversariante? Estou doido pra vê-la...

"Kaito olhou Sasuke com muita raiva após esse comentário".

**Reny** – Ela ainda vai descer.

**Sasuke** – Entendo... Mal posso esperar... – com um sorriso no rosto.

**Motoko** – Mas só daqui a alguns minutos. – fazendo uma cara de superioridade.

**Keitaro** – Quem ta faltando chegar?

**Motoko** – A aniversariante. – sarcástica.

**Keitaro** – Além dela. Não ta faltando alguém?

**Motoko** – Ta?

**Setsu** – Estava, e valeu por terem se esquecido de mim. – aparecendo bem atrás deles.

**Motoko** – Aaaa... Mas eu já tinha te visto andando por ai. – gota.

**Setsu** – Sei... ¬¬

**Naru** – Oi Setsu!!! – sorrindo e aparecendo bem na frente dele.

**Setsu** – Ah... Oi Naru. – meio timidamente.

**Naru** – E então?? Nervoso pra dança?? – ainda sorrindo

**Setsu** – U-um pouco... – corando.

**Reny** – Não precisamos ficar nervosos... Vai da tudo certo.

"Os meninos que iriam dançar, Sasuke, Kaito, Setsu e Keitaro, estavam usando um smoking preto com uma gravata verde. Muito elegantes".

"Eles continuaram conversando até que, do nada, a sala se silencia".

"A música alegre que sempre toca em festas de 15 anos parou e todos começaram a se olhar. Mas a verdadeira atenção de todos era pra escada do salão de entrada".

"De repente uma nova música começou a encher a mansão, Call Me When You Are Sober da Evanescence":

**Don't cry to me **_**(Não chore para mim) **_

**If you loved me **_**(Se você me amasse,)**_

**You would be here with me **_**(Você estaria aqui comigo) **_

**You want me, come find me **_**(Você me quer, venha me encontrar)**_

**Make up your mind **_**(Decida-se )**_

"Na escada, surge Shiory com um vestido azul marinho, longo atrás e curto na frente. O vestido era todo brilhante e cheio de miçangas prateadas espalhadas, principalmente atrás onde formava desenhos prateados. Tinha uma fita de cetim também prateado na cintura que ia formando uma espiral até chegar ao fim do vestido em cima. Ela estava usando um colar de coração e brincos de brilhantes, e seu cabelo estava solto e, simplesmente, lindo".

**Should I let you fall **_**(Deveria ter te deixado cair) **_

**And lose it all? **_**(E perder tudo)**_

**So maybe you can remember yourself **_**(Então talvez você possa se lembrar de você)**_

**Can't keep believing **_**(Não posso continuar acreditando)**_

**We're only deceiving ourselves **_**(Nós estamos apenas nos enganando) **_

**And I'm sick of the lies **_**(E eu estou cansada das mentiras) **_

**And you're too late **_**(E você está muito atrasado) **_

**Don't cry to me **_**(Não chore para mim) **_

**If you loved me **_**(Se você me amasse) **_

**You would be here with me **_**(Você estaria aqui comigo) **_

**You want me, come find me **_**(Você me quer, venha me encontrar)**_

**Make up your mind **_**(Decida-se)**_

"Todos a olharam totalmente surpresos, porque ela estava realmente maravilhosa. Shiory ia descendo lentamente a enorme escada. Conforme ela ia andando, o vestido ia refletindo as luzes do salão... Estava, literalmente, brilhando".

**Couldn't take the blame **_**(Não conseguiu levar a culpa) **_

**Sick with shame **_**(Doente de vergonha)**_

**Must be exhausting to lose your own game **_**(Deve ser exaustivo perder seu próprio jogo)**_

**Selfishly hated **_**(Odiado de forma egoísta)**_

**No wonder you're jaded **_**(Não é surpresa alguma você estar esgotado)**_

**You can't play the victim this time **_**(Você não pode bancar a vítima agora)**_

**And you're too late **_**(E você está muito atrasado)**_

**So don't cry to me **_**(Então não chore para mim) **_

**If you loved me **_**(Se você me amasse,)**_

**You would be here with me **_**(Você estaria aqui comigo) **_

**You want me, come find me **_**(Você me quer, venha me encontrar)**_

**Make up your mind **_**(Decida-se) **_

**Sasuke e Kaito** – Ela está... Mais perfeita do que já é... – eles falaram sussurrando e nem ligaram por terem falado ao mesmo tempo, estavam ocupados demais olhando pra Shiory.

**You never call me when you're sober **_**(Você nunca me liga quando está sóbrio)**_

**You only want it cause it's over **_**(Você só quer isto, porque está tudo acabado) **_

**It's over **_**(Tudo acabado) **_

**How could I have burned paradise? **_**(Como eu pude queimar o paraíso?) **_

**How could I? **_**(Como pude?)**_

**You were never mine **_**(Você nunca foi meu) **_

**So don't cry to me **_**(Então não chore para mim) **_

**If you love me **_**(Se você me amasse,)**_

**You would be here with me **_**(Você estaria aqui comigo) **_

**Don't lie to me**_** (Não minta para mim)**_

**Just get your things **_**(Apenas pegue suas coisas) **_

**I've made up your mind **_**(Eu tomei uma decisão.)**_

"Shiory já havia descido a escada e a música também já havia terminado. Ela manda um sorriso pros amigos e vai ao encontro deles"

**Shiory** – Olá. – meio tímida e com vários Flash's batendo na cara dela.

**Naru** – Você ta linda!!!!!

**Shiory** – Obrigada... Eu acho... – olhando pras pessoas.

**Reny** – Esse vestido é perfeito!!!!!

**Motoko** – É claro que é.

**Sasuke** – Shiory... Gostaria de dançar comigo?

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Eu ainda tenho que ver um bando de coisas... Depois eu vou dançar com vocês, ta?

**Kaito** – Claro.

"Ela foi para o salão tirar fotos com os parentes".

**Motoko** – Agora ela deve ficar ocupada por um bom tempinho...

**Naru** – E então gente? Faremos o que até ela voltar?

**Dess** – Comer! Comer! – botando só a cabeça pra fora da bolsa de Motoko.

**Motoko** – Dess... Coloca a cabeça pra dentro da bolsa e não reclame!

**Reny** – É! Ou você quer ser descoberto??

**Dess** – Meninas chatas...

**Naru** – Ta... Vamos pra mesa ai te damos uns doces ta?

**Dess** – Sim! – olhos brilhando.

"Eles foram até uma mesa cheia de doces, chegando lá encontraram varias crianças que deviam ter 7, 8 anos no máximo".

**Reny** – Quanta criança! XD

**Naru** – Devem ser parentes da Shiory...

**Motoko** – São os filhos de uma mulher lá... Que a tia Zoey conhece... Ela tem 7 filhos.

**Keitaro** – Isso explica... oO'

"A mesa de doces estava cheia de balas, chocolates... Ai... era de dar água na boca. Tinha até uma fonte de chocolate no centro... Tão perfeita que Dess não agüentou e quando viu, saiu da bolsa e foi de fininho até a mesa".

**Naru** – Dess! Volta aqui!

"Mas Dess parecia não ouvir, estava prestes a cair na fonte de chocolate".

**Dess** – Chocolate... Chocolate...

"Se aproximando mais da fonte no meio da mesa".

**Motoko** – Dess saia já daí!! Alguém pode te ver!

"Dess nem ouvia, continuou se aproximando até que alguém do outro lado da mesa o segurou".

"Era uma pequena garotinha loira, uma das crianças que estavam perto da mesa".

**Garotinha** – Ah!! Olha gente!!! Que lembrança bonitinha!!!! – mostrando pra outras 6 crianças.

"Todos ficaram assustados e sem saber o que fazer. Estavam, praticamente, rezando para Dess não começar a falar".

**Motoko** – Naru... Socorro.

**Kaito** – Isso não é bom...

**Naru** – Temos que pega-lo de volta...

**Keitaro** – Mas como?

**Naru** – Deixa tentar... Já volto...

"Naru foi até as criancinhas que estavam praticamente matando o Dess de tantos abraços, puxões nas suas orelhinhas e bochechas".

**Naru** – Olá crianças... – sorrindo.

"As criancinhas encaravam ela com um jeito de 'mas você também é criança'".

**Naru** – Oi... É... Esse bichinho que vocês estão segurando... Bem... Vocês não podiam ter o pego agora... Só no final da festa... Então será que poderiam devolvê-lo?

**Garotinha** – Não.

**Naru** – Mas... Por que não?

**Criança 1** – Porque você quer ele pra você!

**Naru** – Não! Não é isso! Vocês realmente não podiam ter pegá-lo agora...

**Criança 2** – Até parece que você manda na gente!!!

**Shiory** – Mille! Esse é o meu bichinho especial pra tirar fotos... To precisando dele agora, ta? – falando com a menina loira e sorrindo.

**Mille** – Mas... Ele é tão fofinho... E essa menina tava tentando roubá-lo de mim...

**Naru** – Roubar nada! Eu te disse que não era pra pegá-lo ora!

**Shiory** – Tudo bem Naru... Ela é legal... Ta, ela é uma pirralha chata na realidade – essa ultima parte falada em um sussurro – Mas... É a vida... Agora pode me devolver o De... Bichinho fofo.

**Mille** – Ta... – meio tristinha e emburrada

**Shiory** – Obrigada. – fazendo carinho na cabeça de Mille e indo pra área das fotos junto com o Dess.

**Naru** – Agora ele já está a salvo... Hehe. – falando com Motoko e os outros.

**Motoko** – Graças a Deus...

**xXxXxXx**

"Voltando à Shiory e Dess"...

**Dess** – Vamos mesmo tirar foto?

**Shiory** – Claro!

**Dess** – Oba!!! Dess vai tirar foto com Shiory!!! Oba!! Oba!! – a abraçando.

**xXxXxXx**

"Não muito tempo depois... Na mesma festa"...

"Reny, Keitaro, Motoko, Naru, Setsu, Kaito e Sasuke estavam sentados em uma mesa conversando"

**Fotógrafo** – Quem é o príncipe? – se aproximando.

**Kaito** – P-príncipe?

**Fotografo** – É.

**Naru** – Ele mesmo senhor! – apontando o Kaito

**Fotografo** – Ótimo... Venha comigo.

**Kaito** - Ta...

"Ele vai seguindo o fotógrafo até que chega num jardim".

"Lá Shiory não parava de tirar fotos, já estava até com cara de 'que saco'".

**Fotógrafo** – O Príncipe chegou. – sorrindo

"O outro fotografo puxou o braço de Kaito e o colocou bem do lado de Shiory".

**Fotógrafo 2** – Isso mesmo... Agora por que vocês dois não se abraçam? Vai da uma bela foto.

"Shiory fica mais vermelha que tomate e a situação de Kaito não estava muito diferente... SUPER vermelho".

**Fotógrafo 2** - Assim mesmo... Só mais algumas...

"Do outro lado do jardim, seus grandes amigos apareceram só para ver aquela sessão de fotos".

**Sasuke** – Grr...

**Naru** – Que fofo!!!! – olhos brilhando.

**Motoko** – Naru... ¬¬'

**Naru** – O que foi? É super fofo!!!

"Motoko apontou para Sasuke e Reny, mas discretamente".

**Naru** – Ah... Foi mal... – sussurrando pra Motoko.

"Sasuke só faltava explodir de tanta raiva e Reny estava com uma cara meio triste. Se era sobre o fato do Sasuke está irritado, ou pelo fato do Kaito ta todo vermelho junta da Shiory... Fica difícil dizer".

"Shiory e Kaito não paravam de fazer poses fofas".

**Fotógrafo 2** – E para terminar... Por que o Príncipe não a abraça por trás e os dois ficam se olhando? Como se fossem se beijar?

**Shiory** – Quê??? – mais vermelha do que estava.

_NOTA: Isso é possível??_

**Kaito** – Mas já tiramos muitas fotos!!! – totalmente vermelho.

**Fotografo** – Só mais essa.

**Fotógrafo 2** – É! Só pra finalizar!

"Eles tentam se colocar na posição que o fotógrafo falou".

**Fotógrafo** – Mais perto! É como se vocês fossem se beijar mesmo!

"Eles se aproxima um pouco mais".

**Fotógrafo** – Deixe-me ajudar... – chegando perto.

"O fotógrafo aproximou tanto os dois que a distância que os separava de um beijo era menor do que a de metade de um palmo"

"Eles ficaram se encarando com uma cara meio de apaixonados".

_NOTA: Kawaii. Hehe. _

"Os fotógrafos não pararam de tirar fotos nos últimos 10 segundos".

**Fotógrafo** – Perfeito! Perfeito!

"Depois disso eles se separaram".

**Fotógrafo 2** – Agora por que vocês dois não fazem...

**Kaito e Shiory** – Chega! Grr!

**Fotógrafo** – Ta bom... Pode aproveitar sua festa... – com medo.

**Fotógrafo 2 –** É... Pode ir se divertir agora... – igualmente com medo e surpreso.

"Eles seguiram para onde estavam seus amigos".

**Kaito** – Oi gente.

**Reny** – Oi... – olhando pro outro lado e falando baixinho.

**Shiory** – Não agüentava mais tirar foto! Grr!

**Motoko** – Mas devem ter ficado ótimas! - sorrindo

**Shiory** – Eu espero... Aaaa! Vamos dançar!!! – olhos brilhando.

**Sasuke** – Agora você vem dançar comigo? Afinal... Gostaria de falar um pouco com você...

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Ta... – gota.

**Sasuke** – Vamos até ali pra falar... Aqui está muito barulho...

**Shiory** – Ta... Bom... – meio sem graça.

"Eles foram até uma varandinha que tinha na casa de Keitaro. Ela era muito bonita. Estava toda enfeitada sem falar da vista que era linda, já que dava pra ver perfeitamente a luz brilhar no céu no escuro e estrelado".

**Shiory** – Nossa... Ficou legal essa varanda! – sorrindo.

**Sasuke** – Claro...

**Shiory** – Na realidade... Nem vi a decoração direito... Háháhá... – gota.

**Sasuke** – Está muito linda, mas nem chega aos seus pés Shiory... Que sempre está maravilhosa...

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Háháhá... Brigada... – Totalmente sem graça.

**Sasuke** – Shiory...

**Shiory** – Quê? – olhando pra alguma coisa no céu – O céu ta bonito, né?

**Sasuke** – Shiory... Eu gostaria de te pedir uma coisa...

"Ele a encarava com um olhar ao mesmo tempo doce e sério".

**Shiory** – O quê?

"Ele se aproximou um pouco dela"

**Sasuke** – Você gostaria de ficar comigo hoje? Nesta mesma varanda?

"A varanda realmente era ideal... Bonita, enfeitada, vazia..."

**Shiory** – Co-como?

**Sasuke** – Você me ouviu...

"Sua voz soava calma e serena. Carregada de tranqüilidade".

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Eu não sei...

**Sasuke** – Tem certeza que não sabe?

**Shiory** – Não sei...

**Sasuke** – Shiory... Então que tal fazermos o seguinte... Depois da valsa... Você poderá me dar à resposta?

"Shiory estava de cabeça baixa, sem saber o que dizer".

**Shiory** – Ta...

**Sasuke** – Ótimo... Esperarei ansioso...

"Sasuke se abaixou e deu um beijo delicado na bochecha de Shiory".

**Sasuke** – Te vejo na pista... Princesa...

"Ele da às costas e sai da varanda, deixando Shiory parada ali... Em total silêncio".

**Shiory** – Princesa? – achando muito estranho.

"Logo depois, ela também foi para a pista".

**Shiory** – Oi! – para os amigos.

**Naru** – Oi Shiory!!

**Shiory** – Finalmente... Vamos dançar!

**Yusuki** – Quer dizer que você nem ia me convidar? Me deixou em casa? Sendo que aquele bicho azul você trouxe?

"Yusuki havia saído de baixo da mesa onde eles estavam sentados".

**Shiory** – O Dess é uma coisa que parece um bicho de pelúcia. Você é um gato.

**Yusuki** – E daí? ¬¬

**Shiory** – Esquece... --

**Motoko** – Sem falar que é um alto risco você está aqui...

**Naru** – Por quê? Ele é só um gato ora...

"Keitaro parecia meio estranho, olhando para Yusuki".

**Naru** – Opa... Tinha esquecido disso... – reparando no Keitaro

**Yusuki** – Disso o quê?

**Naru** – Do Keitaro agir como um lobo e tentar te matar.

**Yusuki** – Como assim?

"Keitaro começou a rosnar baixinho".

**Shiory** – Yusuki... Sugiro que corra... – com um sorriso sarcástico.

**Kaito** – Melhor não correr... Deixa que nós seguramos o Keitaro e...

"Mas antes que ele terminasse a frase, Keitaro já estava indo na direção de Yusuki. Os dois começaram a correr feito loucos por toda mansão".

**Setsu** – Isso não é bom... oO'

**Naru** – O nosso segredo pode ser descoberto!

"Em todo lugar que os dois passavam todos paravam pra olhar".

**Corina** – Isso não é bom...

**Renee** – Seu filho parece um lobo...

**Corina** – Por que será né? ¬¬

**Brigit** – Espero que não chame atenção.

**Kikki** – Tarde demais Brigit... Já chamou...

**Mark** – Temos que impedi-lo.

**Tarb** – Certo... Vamos tentar cercá-lo...

**Corina** – Isso não vai chamar nem um pouco a atenção... ¬¬'

**Zoey** – Então o que você sugere?

**Corina** – Deixe-os correndo... Ou peça pro gato se mandar.

**Elliot** – Corina! Se eles continuarem assim vão acabar destruindo a casa toda!

**Kohako** – E isso vai sair do nosso bolso!

**Corina** – Então invente alguma coisa.

**Zoey** – Vocês sabem que enquanto falamos esses dois estão acabando com a festa, né?

"E realmente... Várias pessoas estavam com medo e até umas mesas já haviam sido viradas".

**Shiory** – Motoko... Sugiro que pare o seu namorado. ¬¬'

**Motoko** – Vou tentar pará-lo... KEITARO!!!!!

"Até ultima geração chegou a se assustar com o berro de Motoko".

**Weslley** – Acho que Motoko vai resolver a situação... Do jeito dela... oO'

"O Keitaro pára instantaneamente".

**Motoko** – Já pra cá! AGORA!

"O Keitaro também obedece e, meio triste, vai indo devagarzinho até Motoko. Todos estavam olhando a cena, bem assustados e curiosos"

**Motoko** – E nunca mais faça isso! Entendeu?

**Naru** – Ah... Motoko... Menos... – sussurrando.

"Do nada Corina começa a aplaudir".

**Corina** – Isso aí!! Muito boa!!! Melhor apresentação que já vi!!!

**Kikki** – É!! Vocês levam jeito!!! – também aplaudindo.

**Renee** – Incrível!!!

**Mark** – Muito bom!!!

"De repente todos em volta também começaram a aplaudir. Ao mesmo tempo em que Keitaro começou a voltar ao normal".

**Keitaro** – O que aconteceu?

**Naru** – Só sorria e acene...

"De fato, eles estavam sorrindo e agradecendo aos aplausos".

**Keitaro** – Ta, mas... O que... Esquece... – sorrindo e acenando.

"Algum tempinho depois as pessoas pararam de aplaudir e deixaram de dar atenção".

**Corina** – Essa foi por pouco... – se aproximando dos garotos

**Keitaro** – Eu fiz... De novo!

**Kikki** – Isso aí.

**Shiory** – Mas vê se... Não faz isso de novo.

**Keitaro** – Mas não da pra evitar!

**Motoko** – Da sim! Controle-se

**Kohako** – Mas você precisa tentar... Não se esqueça que o nosso segredo fica em perigo nesses problemas.

**Keitaro** – Você acha que eu não sei pai? XD

**Elliot** – Ele só está querendo alertá-lo... E isso serve pra todos vocês... Tenham muito cuidado...

**Todos** – Ta!

**Shiory** – Gente... Vamos voltar pra dançar??

**Yusuki** – Mas enquanto a mim? O que eu faço?

**Motoko** – Yusuki!! Fica longe!! – tampando os olhos do Keitaro pra ele não ver o gato novamente.

**Shiory** – Vá pra cozinha comer peixe!!! O Dess também ta lá.

**Yusuki** – To indo então.

"Ele vai pra lá".

**Shiory** – Ufa.

**Kikki** – Bom... Agora o que vocês estão esperando?? Vão logo se divertir!

**Brigit** – Isso mesmo. Afinal, festa é pra isso. – sorrindo.

**Shiory, Motoko, Naru, Keitaro, Reny, Kaito, Setsu e Sasuke** – Pode deixar!

"Eles voltam para a pista de dança, enquanto os adultos foram conversar numa mesa".

**Reny** – Agora chega de confusões! Temos que nos divertir!

**Voz** – E você vai se divertir... _Renyzinha_... – vindo bem de trás da Reny.

"Reny se virou rapidamente e"...

**Reny** – O que você ta fazendo aqui???

**Kaito** – A Shiory te convidou??

**Hikaru** – Hum... Não exatamente...

**Shiory** – Sr. Penetra! Quer sair da minha festa???

**Hikaru** – E por que eu deveria fazer isso?

**Shiory** – Por que se não, eu te expulso.

**Hikaru** – E se você me expulsar eu revelo aquela fita.

**Shiory** – Ótimo... Então você quer ficar na festa?

**Hikaru** – Nossa... Pelo visto até que você entende rápido as coisas, hein?

**Shiory** – Segurança! – um segurança chega perto – Se esse garoto chegar perto de um garçom ou de alguma mesa de comida impeça-o ta? Obrigada.

"Ela deu um risinho para Hikaru e começou a dançar. Mas Hikaru a segurou pelo braço e a puxou pra perto dele".

**Hikaru** – Acho que você não entendeu direito... Servinha... Eu devo ser tratado direito nessa festa... Porque se não for... Aquele vídeo vai parar no tele jornal de amanhã à noite...

**Shiory** – Que bom... Mas hoje você me pegou num péssimo dia, sabia? E você está piorando. E sabe... Antes que algum predador apareça ou que um Haru irritante apareça também eu queria aproveitar a minha e festa. Ou seja... Se você mostrar essa fita para algum jornal você não vai ter nem tempo de aproveitar seus 15 minutos de fama, porque você vai estar morto.

_NOTA: Isso deu muito medo._

"Hikaru não falou nada, só a ficou olhando".

**Hikaru** – Você não faria isso... Você não é uma assassina...

**Shiory** – Eu sei... Mas, assim mesmo, faria isso. – ela colocou as garras diante do pescoço dele – Mas, não preciso sujar as minhas mãos, eu peço pra alguém que te detesta fazer isso, o Haru. Agora... Me deixa em paz ta?

**Hikaru** – T-Ta...

"Ele se afastou deles"

**Reny** – Isso aí Shiory!

"Shiory deu um risinho e voltou a dançar".

"A festa estava muito animada e eles não paravam de dançar. Motoko estava dançando com Keitaro; Kaito, Shiory, Sasuke e Reny estavam dançando juntos e Naru e Setsu estavam bem ao lado dançando também. Até que começa a tocar musica antiga, e as pessoas mais velhas chegaram na pista de dança".

"Vários parentes e amigos da família de Shiory não paravam de dançar. Bem mal pra falar a verdade..."

"Tão mal, que tinha uma mulher gorda, que estava dançando bem perto de Setsu e Naru e não parava de empurrar. Mas eles dois não se tocaram direito disso e continuaram dançando perto dela".

_NOTA: Vários em volta já haviam se afastado._

"Até que a mulher esbarra desastrosamente em Setsu, o que chama a atenção de todos, não pelo fato dela ter quase o matado, mas sim pelo fato dele ter caído em cima da Naru e ter a beijado sem querer".

"Os dois ficaram totalmente vermelhos, até que se afastaram e ficaram sentados no chão".

"Seus amigos haviam até parado de dançar e ficaram rindo baixinho da cara deles dois".

**Mulher gorda** – Desculpe meus anjinhos, vocês estão bem?

**Naru** – Ah... Sim... Tudo bem... – ainda totalmente vermelha.

**Mulher gorda** – Desculpa... De verdade – ajudando os dois a se levantarem.

**Naru** – Não... Tudo bem... De verdade.

**Setsu** – Estamos vivos... Estamos bem! É como eu sempre digo. – vermelho e sem graça.

**Naru** – É... Sem problema... – gota.

**Mulher gorda** – Então ta...

"Ela se afastou morrendo de vergonha".

**Shiory** – Como eles não percebem? – falando com a Motoko.

**Motoko** – O Setsu já percebeu... Mas a Naru... É outra história...

**Shiory** – Bem... Vamos continuar... Dançando...

**Motoko** – Ok.

"Voltando à Naru e Setsu"...

**Setsu** – Naru... É... Desculpa... Pelo... Pelo beijo... Ta? – super vermelho.

**Naru** – Ah... É... T-tudo bem... – meio sem jeito e vermelha.

**Setsu** – Vamos... Continuar... Dançando... É melhor...

**Naru** – É...

"Eles voltaram a dançar com os amigos, mas tomando cuidado com pessoas que dançavam esbarrando em tudo, para não repetirem a cena".

_NOTA: Como se eles não quisessem repetir... ¬¬_

"As horas foram se passando... Até que finalmente o relógio bateu meio noite".

**Anunciante** – Atenção, por favor. Chegou a hora da valsa da aniversariante.

"Todos se aproximam de um grande salão".

**Anunciante** – A aniversariante agora dançara sua 1ª valsa com o seu pai, Mark.

_NOTA: Engraçado... Os ensaios nem contam, né?_

"Shiory entra com Mark e começa a dançar a valsa, a única coisa diferente em Shiory era uma tiara prateada em sua cabeça".

"Eles dois dançaram muito bem. Quando a valsa acabou, todos aplaudiram".

**Anunciante** – Agora Shiory ira dançar com um amigo muito querido. Elliot!

"Logo em seguida Shiory também dançou com Tarb, Weslley e Kohako".

**Anunciante** – E agora Shiory gostaria de dançar uma valsa especial com os seus amigos mais íntimos!

"Motoko e Keitaro, Setsu e Naru, Sasuke e Reny e Kaito e Shiory estavam começando a fazer a posição da dança".

"Uma valsa muito fofa começou a soar e eles começaram a dançar. Os casais estavam muito fofos juntos e dançavam perfeitamente".

"Até que a valsa acabou e cada casal fez uma pose diferente":

"Shiory e Kaito fizeram uma pose bem no meio, Shiory estava abraçando Kaito pelo pescoço, enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura, estavam muito próximos como se fossem se beijar. Keitaro e Motoko estavam tecnicamente se beijando, fizeram a pose no lado esquerdo. Naru e Setsu estavam de mãos dadas e meio que virados de costas um pro outro, estavam de cabeça baixa, super vermelhos e fizeram a pose no lado direito. Sasuke e Reny estavam de mãos dadas, se localizavam pouco atrás e no lado, bem próximos um do outro".

"Todos começaram a aplaudir alegremente, enquanto os fotógrafos não paravam de tirar fotos".

**Anunciante** – Agora todos devem se dirigir à mesa do bolo para começarmos o parabéns.

"Todos aplaudiram e depois se dirigiram a mesa do bolo. Era um bolo branco muito bonito de estrelas azuis marinho e azuis claras".

"Shiory ficou bem atrás do bolo e todos começaram a cantar alegremente":

**Todos** – _Parabéns pra você! _

_Nessa data querida!  
Muitas felicidades!  
Muitos anos de vida! _

_  
_"O problema foi na hora do 'Com quem será?', ninguém sabia com quem cantar. Mas... No final... Acabou sendo com o..."

**Todos** – _Com quem será?  
Com quem será?  
Com quem será que a Shiory vai se casar?  
Vai depender... Vai depender...  
Vai depender...  
SE O KAITO VAI QUERER!  
Ele aceitou! Ele aceitou!  
Tiveram dois filhinhos e depois se separou!_

"A Shiory ficou meio sem graça no início, mas depois começou a rir".

**Shiory** – Muito obrigada por vocês terem vindo, eu estou muito feliz por isso! E não vou fazer um discurso maior que esse!

"Todos começam a aplaudir mais".

"A Shiory tirou mais fotos perto do bolo até que finalmente pode voltar pra pista de novo. mas, chegando lá"...

"Sasuke se encontrava bem ali, e ela se lembrou do inicio da festa. Shiory tentou dar meia volta e sair dali, mas..."

**Sasuke** – Ei... Calminha aí... – a segurando pelo braço

**Shiory** – O que foi? – tentando se fazer de tonta.

**Sasuke** – Você sabe muito bem do que se trata... Que tal irmos pro nosso cantinho? Que é mais silencioso e vazio?

**Shiory** – Aaaa...

"Ela nem teve oportunidade de responder, Sasuke estava a levando pelo braço e já estavam mais na metade do caminho. Até que chegaram no 'cantinho feliz' deles, a varanda".

**Sasuke** – Pronto... Bem melhor não acha?

**Shiory** – É... A vista é legal... E não tem fotógrafo perseguindo a gente pra todo lado. – tentando criar um assunto.

**Sasuke** – E então? Já sabe a resposta?

**Shiory** – Eu... Eu... Olha... Sasuke... Eu gosto de você, de verdade, mas...

**Sasuke** – Mas... Responda logo Cinderela... Seu tempo já está acabando... – ainda com a voz calma e serena.

**Shiory** – Mas... Eu também gosto do Kaito... E com ele seria a mesma coisa que eu to fazendo com você por que... Eu não quero me machucar de novo, ta?

**Sasuke** – Shiory... Sei que está com medo, sei que está com medo do futuro. Mas nunca saberemos se não tentarmos... E agora... No presente... Tudo que mais quero... É um beijo seu...

"Sasuke havia segurado uma das mãos dela e em seu rosto se formara o sorriso simplesmente mais doce e encantador do mundo. Shiory ficou sem saber o que dizer, ficou meio confusa".

"Mas Sasuke não disse nada, continuou a olhá-la gentilmente. Logo em seguida, Shiory começou a retribuir o olhar, também passou a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos".

"Eles ficaram um certo tempo... Só se olhando. Sasuke ainda com o olhar gentil e Shiory com um olhar surpreso e confuso, meio inocente".

"Até que eles vão se aproximando".

"Sasuke passou a mão gentilmente no rosto de Shiory. A mão dele estava bem quente"

"Shiory, depois dessa cena, desvia o olhar timidamente. Enquanto Sasuke, com a sua outra mão, abraçou Shiory por trás, pela cintura".

**Sasuke** – Minha Princesa... – sussurrando docemente.

"Os dois se aproximaram mais... Até que se uniram em um beijo, um beijo que só se encontra em contos de fadas ou em fics como está".

_NOTA: __Foi o primeiro beijo entre Sasuke e Shiory, com a Shiory consciente e não internada num hospital. Hehe. _

"Shiory retribuiu o beijo e também o abraçou por trás".

"Eles continuaram abraçados se beijando, por um bom tempo".

_NOTA: Haja fôlego..._

"Até que se separaram com a cabeça meio baixa".

**Sasuke** – Gostou? – levantando o queixo dela suavemente.

"Shiory o encarou meio corada e virou de costas para ele sem dizer uma palavra".

**Sasuke** – O que foi? – botando a mão no ombro dela e a virando de frente pra ele.

**Shiory** – Nada... – gota.

**Sasuke** – Está envergonhada? – passando a mão no cabelo dela e ainda sorrindo docemente.

**Shiory** – Só um pouquinho... – ainda corada.

**Sasuke** – Mas você gostou?

**Shiory** – Não... Sei... – olhando pra varanda.

**Sasuke** – Ah é? – ele a segura novamente pelo queixo e desvia o olhar pra varanda pra ele. – Seus olhos me dizem outra coisa... – ainda falando de um jeito super doce.

**Shiory** – Aaaa... São as lentes de contato... – gota.

_NOTA: Shiory não usa lentes._

**Sasuke** – Você não usa lentes...

**Shiory** – Posso passar a usar se eu tiver ganhado de aniversário. – gota.

**Sasuke** – Shiory... Pare de fugir...

**Shiory** – Ta... Um pouquinho... Mas agora... Que tal voltarmos pra festa... – já pensando em dar meia volta.

**Sasuke** – Ei... Qual é a pressa?

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Convidados... Festa... Musica... Dança... – gota.

**Sasuke** – Não precisa fugir... Eu não mordo... Só beijo...

"Sasuke pegou Shiory pelo braço e a beijou profundamente de novo".

"No início Shiory se surpreendeu, mas depois retribuiu".

"Mas, logo em seguida, Shiory se lembrou de tudo... Kaito, festa, única noite de sua vida onde ela parecia uma princesa de verdade e interrompeu o beijo se afastando um pouco de Sasuke".

**Sasuke** – O que foi?

**Shiory** – É sério Sasuke... Essa noite não vai acontecer... Nunca mais... E eu quero aproveitar... Sabe...

**Sasuke** – Entendo.

**Shiory** – Que bom... – se afastando mais ainda.

**Sasuke** – Mas... – segurando levemente a mão da Gatinha.

"Shiory o olha seriamente, solta sua mão e volta pra pista de dança, deixando Sasuke ali parado, que a fica olhando se afastar, até que, uns segundos depois, resolve ir atrás e voltar pra pista também".

"Na pista todos estavam se divertindo".

**Naru** – Ei! Onde vocês estavam?

"Sasuke e Shiory haviam acabado de se encontrar com os seus amigos no meio dos convidados que não paravam de dançar alegremente".

**Shiory** – Na varanda vendo o céu e as estrelas... E a grama... E a decoração...

"Ela tava meio corada e sem jeito, enquanto Sasuke parecia estar bem feliz".

**Reny** – Sei... Bem... Vamos aproveitar!!! Uhu! \o/

**Naru** – Tem certeza disso? – olhando pra Shiory e ignorando a Reny.

**Shiory** – Tenho... Eu hein... – gota.

**Naru** – Absoluta? – olhar malicioso.

**Shiory** – Já disse que sim caramba! Grr!

**Naru** – Suspeito... ¬¬

**Shiory** – Desisto de você... --

**Motoko** – Está escondendo algo? – entrando na conversa das duas.

**Shiory** – Não.

**Motoko** – Ta... Ta... Agora não farei pressão, mas depois você me conta certo? Então, vamos voltar a dançar. – sorrindo.

**Naru** – Boa resposta. – também sorrindo.

"As duas deram as costas e voltaram a dançar com os outros".

**Shiory** – Ta... o.o'

"Ela também começa a dançar com o resto".

"Enquanto isso, em uma mesa daquele salão"...

"Na mesa das ex-gatinhas"...

**Brigit** – E então Kikki? Como vão os bebês?

**Kikki** – Vão ótimos... O médico disse que eles já estão pra nascer. – sorrindo.

**Renee** – Mas já? Ainda nem se passaram 9 meses.

**Kikki** – É... Os médicos falaram que eles nasceriam mais cedo... Com a Naru foi à mesma coisa... Acho que é porque é filho de alien. XD

**Corina** – Com o Keitaro também foi assim. Deve ser por isso mesmo.

**Zoey** – Será que eles puxarão as orelhas do Tarb?

**Kikki** – Espero que não... --

**Brigit** – Nem a Naru, nem o Keitaro puxaram essas orelhas.

**Elliot** – Não quero que meus afilhados acabem com orelhas de aliens. XD

**Kikki** – Então reze para que isso não aconteça.

**Kohako** – Por quê? Algo contra nossas orelhas? XD

_NOTA: Tarb e Kohako sempre deixam o cabelo pouco mais comprido para poderem disfarçar as orelhas._

**Kikki** – Não... Mas... Esse cabelo... É meio... Estranho... Só isso... – gota.

**Corina** – Não posso negar.

**Kikki** – Mas vamos ter que esperar pra saber a verdade. – sorrindo.

**Mark** – É mesmo.

**Zoey** – Espero que seja logo, quero logo ver meus afilhados. - abrindo um enorme sorriso.

**Kikki** – E você logo verá. )

**Mark** – Já decidiram os nomes? – perguntando pra Tarb e Kikki.

**Tarb** – Nome??? ..

**Zoey** – É... Nome... Sabe... Que nem Kikki. – gota.

**Kikki** – Bom... Ainda estamos pensando...

**"**Todos caem para trás com cara de XD".

**Elliot** – Vocês precisam logo pensar nos nome.

**Tarb e Kikki** – Já sabemos. – gota.

**Renee** – Nossa... Como eles cresceram... – olhando pra Nova Geração na pista.

**Zoey** – Verdade...

"Na pista, Motoko e Keitaro estavam abraçados, se beijando".

**Corina** – Foi realmente muito bom o Keitaro começar a namorar a Motoko, sempre foram muitos bonitinhos juntos.

**Weslley** – Eu não acho... ¬¬'

**Renee** – Por que não? Eles formam um lindo casal.

**Weslley** – Você sabe que eu não gosto... ¬¬'

**Zoey** – Voce só não gosta de saber que a sua filha já está namorando. Hehe.

**Weslley** – É.

**Mark** – Coisa de pai. - rindo.

**Weslley** – É... Quem sabe...

**Tarb** – É... Vocês não entendem. – falando com Zoey e as outras.

**Zoey** – Claro que entendemos.

**Kohako** – Claro que entendem... ¬¬

**Zoey** – Sério? XD

**Elliot** – Tsc... Pare de brincar Zoey...

**Zoey** – Ta... Eu paro... – gota.

**Weslley** – A questão é... Não gosto de ver minha filha namorando... Mesmo que seja com um ótimo rapaz, o Keitaro.

**Renee** – Eu não me importo nem um pouco.

**Zoey** – Eu não vejo nenhum problema... Vocês que estão vendo... – olhando pra Weslley e os outros.

**Mark** – Realmente... A Motoko com o Keitaro ficam muito bem.

**Kohako** – Ah é? E o que você me diz da sua filha Mark? Gosta de vê-la com certos garotos?

**Mark** – Ela nem está com algum garoto... Ela é mais indecisa que... Que... Nem tem comparação. '

**Elliot** – Mas pelo o que parece... Tem gente de olho nela...

"Elliot apontou discretamente para a pista onde o Kaito e o Sasuke não saiam de perto de Shiory".

**Zoey** – Na realidade três... Ainda tem o Haru, né? xD

**Mark** – E esse Haru... Como é abusado... Grr!

**Zoey** – Mas ele a ama...

**Mark** – Mas é super abusado! Lembra daquela peça?

**Zoey** – Mas a ama... E vai se casar com ela... Talvez... Se ele se comportar bem e não destruir o mundo...

**Elliot** – Zoey, cai na real... A Shiory só falta matá-lo.

**Zoey** – Eu conheço a minha filha...

**Mark** – O que você quer dizer com isso?

**Zoey** – Nada... Ela muda de opinião toda hora, não muda? Como por exemplo... A decoração... De roxo passou para verde, que passou apara vermelho, que passou para azul... Ela é indecisa.

**Mark** – Realmente... Mas mesmo assim... Não gosto do fato desse Haru...

**Tarb** – Tsc... Quando é sua filha você muda a opinião, né? – rindo.

**Mark** – Ele é o vilão!

**Weslley** – Mesmo assim mudou de opinião, né? O Haru a trata bem... É meio abusado, mas a trata bem.

**Mark** – É... Mas... Ele é do mal de qualquer maneira... E... Ele é abusado mesmo.

**Tarb** – Hehe. Só falta ele acabar sendo seu cunhado.

**Mark** – Nem fale isso... ¬¬'

**Brigit** – Ia ser engraçado... – rindo.

**Corina** – Netos loiros com sede de sangue.

**Kikki** – Huahuahua! Muito bom!

**Zoey** – Ou netos com cabelo prateado e com garras.

**Mark** – Parem de falar isso, por favor.

**Kikki** – Até que seriam bonitinhos Mark.

**Tarb** – É... Netinhos vingativos e assassinos... – rindo mais.

**Zoey** – Seriam uma graça.

**Renee** – Com certeza. – também rindo.

**Mark** – Você só fala isso porque o seu cunhado é normal Tarb... ¬¬'

**Tarb** – Meu cunhado?

**Mark** – O Setsu, né?

**Kikki** – Ah sim... Hehe.

**Tarb** – O Setsu???

**Renee** – Ele mesmo.

**Tarb** – Ele gosta da Naru?

_NOTA: Tal pai... Tal filha... XD_

**Kikki** – Sim. Você ainda não notou? Foi o Setsu que organizou aquela festa surpresa pra ela, foi o Setsu que a salvou quando eles ficaram perdidos na floresta e também foi o Setsu que cuidou da Naru quando ela tava doente... Lembra?

**Tarb** – Sim, mas e daí?

**Brigit** – E daí... Que ele está caidinho por ela...

**Zoey** – Sem dúvidas disso.

**Tarb** – Que bom... Eu acho... – meio estranho.

**Mark** – Mas e ela?

**Kikki** – Ela o quê?

**Mark** – Também gosta dele?

**Kikki** – Claro... Só não sabe.

**Elliot** – Ta... Boiei.

**Kikki** – Ela o ama... Mas... Não sabe... Porque não percebeu seus verdadeiros sentimentos ainda... ¬¬'

**Zoey** – Outra distraída... -.-

**Tarb** – Nossa... Nem sabia... --

**Brigit** – Acho que já sabemos de quem a Naru puxou essa natureza tão nas nuvens. – olhando pra Tarb.

**Tarb** – Como assim??? 

**Kikki** – Você também não se tocava que gostava de mim lembra? – sorrindo.

**Tarb** – Lembro. Mas... Agora... – corando bem de leve.

**Kikki** – Eu sei. – abrindo mais o sorriso e dando um beijo na bochecha do ciniclon.

**Tarb** – Mas... Vocês têm certeza?

**Kikki** – Se não acredita... Veja você mesmo...

"Ainda rindo, Kikki aponta para a pista de dança, onde Naru e Setsu estavam dançando".

**Tarb** – Não vejo mais nada de mais...

"Mas, do nada, Naru tropeça na própria sandália e acaba caindo pra frente, mas Setsu a segura muito perto de si para evitar a queda".

_NOTA: Ela estava meio que caída no peito de Setsu, cena típica de anime._

"Os dois se olham e, imediatamente, se soltam totalmente vermelhos".

**Naru** – D-desculpa... – bem vermelha e sem jeito.

**Setsu** – Tudo bem... Não foi ruim... Q-quero dizer... – olhando pra baixo.

**Naru** – Quero dizer o quê? – finalmente encarando Setsu.

**Setsu** – Foi engraçado...

**Naru** – Ah sim... Hehehe. Vamos continuar a dançar? – sorrindo docemente.

**Setsu** – Vamos.

"Voltando pra mesa"...

**Tarb** – Ta... Talvez isso explique alguma coisa... ¬¬'

**Corina** – Talvez? – sarcástica.

**Tarb** – É...

**Renee** – Eles todos realmente cresceram bastante... Hehe.

**Zoey** – Até a Reny, que, depois do Keitaro fora da Lua Cheia, é a mais calma de todas.

**Brigit** – Verdade... – sorrindo.

**Elliot** – Reny também???

**Brigit** – É...

**Corina** – Pelo visto... Vamos passar a noite apontando pra pista de dança... – como sempre, sarcástica.

**Zoey** – Pelo visto sim. XD

"Voltando pra pista"...

"Reny estava dançando feliz da vida, quando, de repente, Hikaru a puxa pra perto dele".

**Hikaru** – Saudades?

**Reny** – A mínima!

**Hikaru** – Sei... Pare de mentir... Sei que você amou aquele beijo...

"Hikaru estava segurando o braço de Reny, e começou a se aproximar depois desse comentário".

**Reny** – Mas é claro que não! Estúpido! 

**Hikaru** – Então que tal tentarmos de novo? Quem sabe você muda de opinião, certo? – mais perto ainda.

**Reny** – Fica longe de mim!!! – se afastando.

**Hikaru** – Por quê? Que isso Renyzinha... Sei que está loucamente apaixonada por mim... – a segurando novamente e a trazendo mais pra perto.

**Reny** – Não to nada! Seu baka! Agora me solta – tentando se soltar.

**Hikaru** – Por que deveria? A diversão ainda nem começou... – se aproximando mais.

_NOTA: Nossa... Isso teve duplo sentido... XD... Abafa... Huahuahua. _

"Na mesa"...

**Elliot** – Ora... Eu vou até aquele garoto para ensinar que não se deve mexer com a minha filha... – morrendo de raiva.

"Elliot já estava se levantando da cadeira para poder parar Hikaru, mas, antes de chegar lá, Hikaru já tinha recebido o soco de alguém".

**Reny** – Hã?

"Hikaru, com o soco recebido havia, finalmente, soltado o braço de Reny".

**Kaito** – O que você pensa que está fazendo? – muito sério.

**Hikaru** – O que VOCÊ pensa que está fazendo? – irritado.

**Kaito** – Eu estou salvando a Reny de você, seu idiota.

"Reny estava parada olhando a cena, corada".

**Hikaru** – O único idiota aqui é você!

**Kaito** – Por que eu ajudei a Reny? Eu acho que não.

**Hikaru** – Ora seu... Toma isso!!!!

"Hikaru já ia dando um soco em Kaito. Mas ele conseguiu segurar o punho de Hikaru quando estava bem perto".

**Kaito** – Ora seu o quê? – apertando com força o punho de Hikaru e com muita raiva.

"Antes que Hikaru respondesse e a briga ficasse mais feia Shiory pegou os dois pela cabeça e abaixou com muita força, como se fosse uma bronca".

**Shiory** – O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? ¬¬

**Hikaru** – Dando uma lição nesse mal educado. – olhando Kaito com ódio.

**Shiory** – Sei... E você tava sendo mal educado por estar agarrando a Reny, os dois são bakas mal educados, agora... Sejam boas pessoas e façam as pazes... ¬¬

"Kaito já ia responder Shiory, mas Reny foi na frente":

**Reny** – Shiory... Não sei quem seria idiota ao ponto de fazer as pazes ou desculpar uma pessoa como o Hikaru – friamente.

**Shiory** – Ta... Ta... Então não façam nada... E se começarem a brigar de novo... Os dois serão expulsos... ¬¬ - ela saiu de cena e foi falar com as pessoas do resto do salão.

"Kaito não disse nada, só olhou Reny impressionado, enquanto Hikaru saiu dali rapidinho".

**Reny** – Obrigada... De novo... – gota.

**Kaito** – Ah não foi nada... – corando de leve.

**Reny** – Então... Vamos dançar! – sorrindo.

**Kaito** – Ok!

"Reny deu o braço pra Kaito e os dois voltaram pra pista, enquanto Hikaru observava do outro lado do salão morrendo de raiva e ciúme".

_NOTA: Toma Hikaru!!! Huahuahua_

"Kaito e Reny estavam dançando bem perto, assim como Motoko e Keitaro, Setsu e Naru, Shiory estava falando com as pessoas da família e Sasuke a estava esperando".

**Zoey** – Viu? Até a inocente Reny. Hehe. – falando com Elliot.

**Elliot** – Háháhá... ¬¬

**Mark** – Mas é a verdade.

**Elliot** – Grande coisa... ¬¬

**Weslley** – Vamos admitir... Nossas filhas cresceram bastante...

**Kohako** – Suas filhas e meu filho.

**Corina** – Você entendeu o que ele quis dizer Kohako... XD

**Kohako** – Hehehe. Entendi. XD

"Algum tempinho depois, no salão 4 relógios começam a apitar feito locos".

**Naru** – Isso não é bom... – tentando abafar o som do relógio.

**Motoko** – O que será que vai acontecer?

"De repente, as luzes da casa começaram a piscar e tudo começou a tremer. Parecia que estava acontecendo um terremoto dentro da própria mansão, vários enfeites caíram e se quebraram no chão. E todos saíram correndo".

**Shiory** – Foi legal enquanto durou... ¬¬

**Keitaro** – É...

**Kaito** – O que está acontecendo? – se aproximando dos amigos.

**Shiory** – Não sabemos.

**Dess** – Alerta Alien! Alerta Alien!

"Dess havia saído correndo da cozinha até os Mews e seus amigos. Ele nem foi notado já que todos estavam preocupados de mais com o terremoto".

**Dess** – Alguma dimensão está sendo aberta!!!

**Sasuke** – Como??

"Sasuke parecia estar bem assustado e, principalmente, impressionado com o fato".

**Naru** – O Haru iria mesmo estragar o seu dia? '

**Motoko** – Realmente... Afinal ele te ama...

**Shiory** – Do jeito que ele é...? Com certeza! Grr!

"O terremoto não parava e, agora, parecia ter aumentado".

**Shiory** – Vamos sair daqui!

**Naru** – Temos que nos transformar...

**Keitaro** – Então vamos!!!

"Eles se transformam".

_NOTA: Ninguém nota... Afinal... O povo tava desesperado. XD._

"Motoko, ao se transformar, voou até o teto para tentar acalmar a todos".

**Motoko** – Fiquem calmos!!

"As pessoas pareceram não dar ouvidos e continuaram a correr desesperadas, até que..."

**Motoko** – EU MANDEI FICAREM CALMOS!!!!! – berrando muito, mas muito alto.

_NOTA: Essa técnica... Nunca falha... _

"Todos, imediatamente, param e olham para Motoko".

**Motoko** – Assim é melhor... ¬¬

**Alguém** – Não é uma das Tokyo Mew Mew?? – impressionado.

**Outra Pessoa** – É!!! Meu Deus!!! Então deve ter um predador aqui!!!!! Salvem-se quem puder!!!!!!!!

**Naru** – Calma! Não tem nenhum predador aqui! – saltando em cima de uma estátua que enfeitava o salão.

"As pessoas começam a se acalmar e terremoto também já havia parado".

**Alguém 2** – Então o que fazem aqui?

**Shiory** – Mandando vocês irem embora para não serem sugados para uma outra dimensão... ¬¬'

**Outro Alguém** – Como??? – assustado.

**Keitaro** – Saiam logo daqui!!! Não estão vendo que é perigoso???

"O terremoto recomeçou, mas agora com mais força, fazendo com que as pessoas saíssem às pressas. Mas o incrível que a mansão continuava intacta, ou quase isso".

**Naru** – Melhor também sairmos daqui, né?

_NOTA: A mansão tava vazia agora._

**Motoko** – Vamos!

"Mas, quando já estavam de saída da mansão pro pátio, ouviram um choro, bem baixo, mas já que todos ali possuíam sentidos aguçados puderam escutar perfeitamente".

**Shiory** – Que barulho foi esse?

**Motoko** – Vamos descobrir... E rápido.

"Os quatro se dividiram na mansão, tinham que achar quem ou o que havia feito aquele barulho, já que os terremotos aumentavam cada vez mais fazendo até mesas caírem aos pedaços".

**Shiory** – De onde vem esse maldito choro???????Grr!

**Keitaro** – Temos que nos concentrar.

"Keitaro fechou os olhos e suas orelhas começaram a se mexer levemente nas pontas".

**Keitaro** – Por ali.

"Ele começou a correr pro outro lado do salão, enquanto os outros o seguiram".

**Keitaro** – Está por aqui.

"Ele foi até uma mesa que estava com a sua metade caída. Embaixo dela, se encontrava a dona do choro. Era a priminha chata de Shiory, Mille que estava lá".

**Naru** – Você não é a Mi... Quero dizer... O que aconteceu com você garotinha?

**Mille** – Eu não consigo sair daqui... T.T

**Motoko** – Ela está presa!

"Mille estava com uma das pernas presa em baixo da parte da mesa que havia caído".

**Shiory** – Não se preocupe! Nós vamos te ajudar!!!

"Um novo terremoto começou, cada vez mais forte".

**Mille** – AAAAA!!!

**Shiory** – Calminha!!! Deixa eu tirar isso daqui... – Shiory estava tão P Da vida que a mesa, simplesmente, voou".

**Keitaro**, Motoko e Naru – Hehe. - gota.

**Mille** – Você é forte... – soluçando.

**Naru** – Você ainda não viu nada...

**Motoko** – Vem cá, temos que te levar lá pra fora. – pegando a pequena garotinha no colo.

"Eles conseguiram sair inteiros dali. Mas, assim que saíram, se depararam com todo o povo da festa, mais seus amigos, a antiga geração e, pra variar, vários repórteres".

**Shiory** – Nossa...

**Motoko** – Isso não é bom...

"Não deu outra, no segundo seguinte os Mews já estavam cercados de repórteres, com câmeras, microfones e luzes enfiados em suas caras".

**Shiory** – Sugiro... Sumir... – gota.

**Keitaro** – Apoiada...

**Repórter** – Você é o único menino do grupo?? Como se sente com o fato da antiga geração só ter garotas?? Você se sente excluído??? Poderia compartilhar suas experiências de luta com a câmera?? – metendo o microfone na cara de Keitaro.

**Keitaro** – Hã... Sim, sou o único menino. Não sinto nada em relação a isso e não me sinto excluído... Mas agora a gente tem que ir... – gota.

**Naru** – Isso mesmo... Só falamos na presença de um advogado e...

"De repente um advogado, que também estava ali no meio, entregou um cartão a Naru".

**Advogado** – Pronto, agora iram falar?

**Pensamento de Naru** – E eu me achando doida...

**Shiory** – Hãããã... Gente... Vamos desaparecer... Por favor? – gota.

**Motoko** – Com prazer...

"Mas, quando eles estavam prestes a sair dali, outro terremoto voltou a acontecer, mas dessa vez a força dos outros nem teve comparação, este havia sido super forte".

**Dess** – Alerta alien! Alerta alien!

**Shiory** – Vamos lá!!!

"Ao passo que o chão tremia mais, o céu, antes coberto d estrelas, estava ficando cada vez mais sombrio e escuro".

**Motoko** – Mas o que é isso agora?? – olhando pro céu.

"Muitos começaram a correr, com medo dos terremotos e daquele céu sombrio. De repente, uma enorme fenda negra com detalhes sombrios roxos em seu interior abriu bem em cima do pátio, ao mesmo tempo em que uma ventania horrível começou".

**Naru** – E agora???

**Shiory** – O fim do mundo??? ..

**Motoko** – Não duvido nem um pouco. oO'

**Shiory** – Nós temos que procurar esse predador ou alien ou ser de outra dimensão ou sei lá o quê...

"Mas... Um segundo depois... Uma enorme bola de energia negra sai de dentro da fenda aberta. A tal esfera acerta os nossos heróis, que só não são jogados mais longe porque a parede da mansão de Corina impediu. Mas, mesmo assim, a batida foi muito forte".

**Motoko** – Ai...

**Keitaro** – Doeu...

"Eles estavam caídos no chão perto da parede. A batida realmente os havia machucado e muito. Tanto que, seus amigos (Kaito, Sasuke, Reny e Setsu) foram correndo até os Mews para ver como estavam".

**Reny** – Vocês estão bem??

"Reny estava ajoelhada na frente de Motoko".

**Motoko** – Ai... Acho que sim... Mas que maldito ataque foi aquele??

**Shiory** – Sei lá... ..

**Sasuke** – Shiory! Você se machucou? – super mega hiper preocupado.

**Shiory** – Não... Eu to bem...

**Sasuke** – Ainda bem... – sorrindo aliviado, mas não perdendo a doçura no olhar.

**Shiory** – Vocês estão bem???

**Naru** – Bati com a cabeça... Mas to legal... – com a mão atrás da cabeça.

**Setsu** – Que bom...

"Setsu, por sua vez, também estava ajoelhado perto de Naru".

**Keitaro** – Pense pelo lado bom Naru... Quem sabe se com essa batida não melhorou algo nessa sua cabecinha? – tentando rir.

**Naru** – Hã???

**Kaito** – Acho que não melhorou em nada... Que pena...

**Shiory** – Também acho... ¬¬'

**Naru** – Hehe. – gota.

"Do nada, surgem duas sombras do interior da fenda".

**Keitaro** – E agora... O que é isso?

_NOTA: Bem perto dali, alguns repórteres estavam filmando tudo, desde a 1ª chegada dos heróis no pátio. _

**Drin** – Então o moleque não sabe?

**Keitaro** – Aff... É só o ciumento de novo... ¬¬

**Motoko** – Aff... De novo... --

**Drin** – Pare de bobagem anjinho... Todos sabem que você, na verdade, me ama.

**Motoko** – De novo com esse papo...? Que chato... --

**Sardon** – Concordo com ela Drin. Dessa vez... Fique sério e não faça besteiras.

**Drin** – Ta... Ta...

**Naru** – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?? E que coisa é essa?? – se levantando e apontando pra fenda negra.

**Sardon** – Nada demais... Só uma passagem para outra dimensão.

**Keitaro** – É... Nada de mais... – sarcástico.

**Shiory** – E o que vocês pretendem com isso???

**Drin** – Levar vocês pra outra dimensão?

**Shiory** – Claro... E nós iremos nos jogar nessa fenda. ¬¬'

**Sardon** – Se não vai ser por bem... Vai ser por mal... Certo Drin?

**Motoko** – Como assim?

**Drin** – Certo... – ignorando sua anjinha.

"Do nada surgem vários tentáculos da fenda".

**Reny** – Mas o que é isso??? – assustada.

**Drin** – Digamos que é o nosso novo... Como vocês dizem... Polvinho... – rindo.

"Eram tentáculos escuros como o céu naquele momento. Pareciam estar meio molhados e possuíam uma espécie de gosma".

**Shiory** – Que nojo!

**Naru** – Acho que vou vomitar... – tapando a boca.

**Motoko** – Não faça isso se não eu também vomito.

**Naru** – Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer... XD

"Os tentáculos chegavam cada vez mais perto de Reny, Kaito e Setsu. Sasuke estava um pouco mais afastado do que os outros três".

**Setsu** – É impressão minha ou... Essas coisas estão vindo pra cá?

**Shiory** – Sabia... --

**Keitaro** – Se vocês pensam que essa coisa que chamam de predador vai nos carregar pra dentro dessa fenda estão muito enganados!!! – se levantando.

**Drin** – E quem disse que vocês são os alvos? – olhar maligno.

"De repente o predador pega Reny, Kaito e Setsu e os leva para a fenda".

**Naru** – Reny! Kaito! Setsu!

**Sasuke** – Essa não!

**Shiory** – Filhos da mãe! – se levantando.

**Drin** – E então? Agora vão entrar?

**Shiory** – Vamos, né mané? ¬¬

**Drin** – Fedelha... ¬¬

**Motoko** – Vamos então, né. ¬¬' – encarando Drin com ódio e se levantando.

**Sardon** – Acho melhor irem rápido... Humanos normais não conseguem sobreviver nessa outra dimensão...

**Naru** – COMO??

**Drin** – Humanos lá... Não passam de duas horas... – olhar sarcástico e maldoso.

**Shiory** – Obrigada pela ótima informação!

"Ela vira sua atenção para Sasuke".

**Shiory** – Sasuke... Saia logo daqui... – encarando seriamente o rapaz.

"Ao terminar de falar com Sasuke (que a obedeceu) ela respirou fundo e se jogou na fenda".

**Motoko** – Vamos lá... – Motoko segurou a mão de Keitaro, ela parecia estar com um pouco de medo.

"Os dois foram logo atrás da Shiory. Naru pareceu hesitar um pouco, antes de ir olhou com raiva para os dois aliens, que, simplesmente, a encararam de volta com uma cara de: 'vai logo'.".

**Naru** – Malditos... – sussurrando.

"Ela também pulou".

"O interior da fenda parecia um túnel, a passagem para a dimensão. As paredes do 'túnel' eram muito escuras, parecia que eles estavam cada vez mais penetrando nas trevas. A cada segundo que se passava, a velocidade com que eram puxados ia aumentando".

"Até que uma luz bem ao fundo aparece".

**Naru** – Acho que estamos chegando a algum lugar!

**Shiory** – É! A luz no fim do túnel!

**Motoko** – Mas que hora pra fazer piada! XD

"Depois da luz, eles chegam ao céu de uma dimensão, mas continuaram caindo".

**Motoko** – Legal... Onde estamos agora?

**Shiory** – Eu só quero saber... Como um polvo tava nessa floresta e como vamos sobreviver a essa queda???

**Keitaro** – Chega de piadas!!

"O chão estava cada vez mais perto. Mas, no ultimo segundo, Motoko abriu suas asas e conseguiu planar um pouco, evitando a sua queda. Enquanto Shiory, Naru e Keitaro deram uma cambalhota no ar e caíram ajoelhados na terra".

**Shiory** – Por que gatos caem em pé?

**Keitaro** – Sei lá... Mas eu sou um lobo e cai de pé.

**Shiory** – Verdade...

**Motoko** – Eu me preocuparia com isso mais tarde. – séria.

**Naru** – É mesmo. Temos algo muito importante pra fazer. – igualmente séria.

**Shiory** – Vamos procurá-los.

"O mundo parecia mais uma floresta bem sombria... A maioria das árvores estava seca, com seus galhos bem afiados e com os troncos todos retorcidos formando rostos arrepiantes. O céu do lugar era preto com uns detalhes roxos e volta e meia tava pra ver raios o cortando, iluminando o local".

**Shiory** – Vamos ter que nos separar! Naru procura o Setsu, Motoko e Keitaro a Reny e eu o Kaito!!! Nos encontramos... Aonde? ..

**Naru** – Que tal perto da árvore assustadora? XD

**Shiory** – Hum... Daquela montanha?

**Motoko** – Que montanha? – ela se vira e... – Aaaa... Aquela montanha.

"Bem atrás deles, havia uma montanha enorme e totalmente sombria... A maioria dos raios caia perto dela e quando a luz deles a iluminava dava pra ver desenhos, que pareciam ser de demônios, se formarem nas rochas"

**Shiory** – Vamos logo!!! 

**Keitaro** – Ta!

"Naru foi mais pra dentro da floresta, Shiory foi para o outro lado da mesma, enquanto Motoko e Keitaro foram pra perto da montanha".

"Era tudo muito escuro e sombrio".

**xXxXxXx**

"Naru estava cada vez mais entrando na floresta, que começara a ficar mais fechada, escura e mais sombria".

**Naru** – Não gostei nem um pouco desse lugar... – com medo.

**Voz** – Nem eu... Eu quero logo tomar o seu lugar...

"A voz parecia ser de alguma menina e era tinha soava tão friamente que fazia o sangue de quem a ouvisse gelar".

**Naru** – Hã?? Q-quem está aí?

"Naru percebeu um vulto correndo perto dela, mas, graças a escuridão do lugar, não conseguiu enxergar quem ou o que estava ali".

**Voz** – Alguém que, com você, se parece muito...

"Ela sente a presença do mesmo vulto, mas novamente não consegue vê-lo".

**Naru** – Não to gostando nada disso... Preciso sair daqui...

**Voz** – Mas não vai... Porque eu vou.

**Naru** – Tarde demais... Já to indo! – apavorada.

"Naru saiu correndo morrendo de medo, mas o vulto parecia segui-la".

**Voz** – Não vai escapar... Você não tem saída...

**Naru** – Pára de me seguir!!!!!

"Conforme corria entre as árvores secas e arrepiantes, seus galhos acabavam cortando Naru em vários lugares como nas pernas, nos braços e, principalmente, no rosto".

**Voz** – Não há mais pra onde fugir...

"E era verdade, pouco mais na frente, numa pequena área sem nenhuma árvore... Havia um enorme penhasco... Não dava pra enxergar até onde ele ia, mas... Muitos dizem que lá embaixo se encontram várias rochas pontiagudas e demônios de diversas espécies... Cada um mais violento que o outro".

**Naru** – Essa não... Sem saída...

"Ela havia acabo de chegar até a parte sem árvores e com o penhasco".

**Pensamento de Naru –** E agora... O que faço?

"Nas sombras das árvores, surge uma Naru transformada muito assustadora, com cara de má e olhos totalmente negros e frios de sentimentos. Em sua testa, dava pra perceber a marca das trevas".

**Naru do Mal** – Você não sairá daqui com tanta facilidade queridinha.

**Naru** – Por que acha isso? – se afastando um pouco mais.

**Naru do Mal** – Porque eu vou te destruir e tomar o seu lugar.

**Naru** – Mas... Afinal... QUEM É VOCÊ???

**Naru do Mal** – Muito simples... Eu sou você.

**Naru** – Como??

"Uma brisa começou a sobrar e as duas _Narus_ ficaram se encarando, a verdadeira estava com um olhar assustado e surpreso, enquanto a outra continuava com o olhar vazio de expressões, mas com um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto"

**xXxXxXx**

"Do outro lado da dimensão, na parte perto da montanha"...

**Motoko** – Nossa... Que silêncio..

**Keitaro** – É mesmo... Esse lugar é muito estranho... Não consigo sentir cheiro de nenhum animal... Sem falar que não ouvimos nenhum pássaro até agora... Muito estranho...

**Voz** – Que casalzinho lindo, não acha? Amor?

**Voz 2 **– Claro... Pena que vão ficar presos aqui por toda a eternidade...

**Voz** – E nós vamos tomar o lugar deles.

**Motoko** – Ok... Que vozes são essas? – se aproximando mais de Keitaro.

**Voz** – Aaaa... Ela ta com medo.

**Voz 2** – Também... Com a encrenca em que vão se meter agora... Era de se esperar que estes fracotes ficassem com medo...

"As vozes ocultas na escuridão daquela floresta estavam ficando cada vez mais fortes".

**Keitaro** – Quem são vocês???

**Voz** – Olha só... Parece que ele ainda não se tocou...

**Keitaro** – Como assim?

**Voz** – Faça-me o favor... Coloque essa sua cabecinha pra funcionar...

**Keitaro** – Essa voz é da Motoko!

**Voz 2** – Nossa... Até que ele é um pouco esperto...

**Motoko** – E essa é a sua voz Keitaro!

"De dentro das sombras, pula na frente deles um Keitaro e uma Motoko, ambos estavam transformados, possuíam a marca das trevas gravada na testa e olhos negros e vazios".

**Motoko** – Meu Deus! Keitaro! Ele é você!

**Keitaro** – E aquela é você!

"Eles respondem com um sorriso maligno".

**Motoko do Mal** – Custaram a perceber, hein?

"Sua voz soava fria, mas dava pra perceber um pouco de sarcasmo".

**Keitaro do Mal** – E como.

"Já a voz do outro Keitaro, podia ser igualmente fria, mas não demonstrava nenhum sentimento, que nem o seu olhar".

"Os quatro começaram a se encarar no silêncio daquela floresta, nossos heróis estavam sem reação, mas pareciam totalmente surpresos, enquanto a Motoko do Mal parecia achar graça e o Keitaro do Mal não demonstrava nada".

**xXxXxXx**

"Em outro lugar, perto de um lago com as águas tão negras que nem dava pra enxergar o fundo"...

"Shiory estava caminhando a procura de seus amigos, mas também estava muito escuro, se não fosse pela visão felina que possui, já estaria perdida".

**Shiory** – Que ódio!!! Cadê esse polvo?????

**Voz** – Acho melhor se preocupar mais com você do que com eles agora... Afinal... Não sabe no que se meteu...

"Essa voz, como as outras, também era fria e assustadora".

**Shiory** – Quê??? – assustada.

**Voz** – Isso mesmo... Muahahaha. – risada maligna.

**Shiory** – Quem é que está ai?

**Voz** – Ainda não percebeu?

**Shiory** – Do que você ta falando? ¬¬

**Voz** – Pelo visto... É mais burra do que eu pensava... Vou me apresentar...

"A dona da voz sai de trás das árvores".

**Shiory do Mal** – Eu sou você. – friamente.

"Shiory fica encarando a Shiory do Mal, que também estava transformada, sem saber o que fazer e totalmente confusa".

**Shiory do Mal** – O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua?

"Assim como os outros clones que apareceram, essa Shiory também tinha a marca das trevas no meio da testa e olhos escuros".

**Shiory** – Como assim você sou eu?

**Shiory do Mal** – Eu sou você... Na verdade... Sou um clone das Trevas seu...

**Shiory** – Ótimo... E pelo visto... Vou ter que lutar com você...

**Shiory do Mal** – Isso mesmo... E quando eu te matar, poderei tomar o seu lugar... Não é divertido?

**Shiory** – Isso nunca vai acontecer... Por que eu não vou perder.

**Shiory de Mal** – Ah é? Então... É o que veremos.

"As duas ficaram se encarando, ambas com um olhar sério e determinado no rosto".

"Continua..."

--------------------------------------------------------

Nya!!! Finalmente!!!! Postamos!!!! Huahuahua!!!! Foi mal a demora... É que estamos em época de prova... Mas acho que valeu a pena porque o cap ta bem grande. Hehe.

Agora vamos às respostas! \o/   
_  
_**Haru-chan17**_Oii! _

_Que bom que você também da gostando da nossa! Huahuahua_

_Também amamos a sua! _

_Aff... Aulas... Por que elas têm que atrapalhar a vida de jovens escritoras? _

_POR QUÊ??_

_Isso é tão triste... Mas é a vida... _

_Nya!!!! Queremos logo lê a terceira geração! Hehe._

_Valeu por continuar lendo! ;D_

_Beijos!_

**Mutsuhi-tsunouchi:**_Oii!_

_Hehehe finalmente postamos, né? _

_Você perguntou o que era CA lá no inicio! Huahuahua!_

_Realmente... Você encheu a gente de review! Foi tão feliz! _

_Ah!! Quero logo ler o próximo cap da sua fic! (olhinhos brilhando)_

_É mesmo! A Shiory não devia ter feito aquilo com o Haru _

_(pronto... agora ela vai matar nós duas... -.-)_

_Sobre o Setsu... Bem... Quem sabe um dia ele tem sorte? xD_

_Tadinho... xD_

_Huahuahua_

_Beijos!_

**Miko Nina Chan:** _Nossa... Valeu. xD_

_E continue viciada ) (riso maléfico)_

_E que bom que você gostou do capítulo_

_E espero que tenha gostado desse._

_E chega de 'Es'._

_Bye _

**Sari Roberts: **_Oii!  
Realmente... Você não pode falar nada (emburrada) pois também demora muito pra postar   
hehehe.  
Motoko – A Naru... Meio distraída??? MEIO??? Faça-me o favor... XD  
Bom... O lance do olho não foi explicado nesse capítulo, mas será explicado no próximo... Hehe. _

_Reny – Você poderia fazer isso Sari-chan?? Acabar com o Hikaru?? (olhos cheios de esperança)  
Ta... Conhecendo a Sari... Já sei a resposta... oO''  
Hehe.  
Well... É isso... Meu punho ta doendo... (sim... é a Flávia hehe)  
Mas antes de terminar essas resposta... Naru tem umas palavras a dizer...  
Naru – Myuki & Hakuro! Sari & Haku! Kaya & Hotaru! FOREVER!  
Hehehe.  
Tchauzinho! ;D_

**Lara-chan: **_Oi Lara!!!!  
Hehehehe  
Que bom que ta gostando de tudo! Huahuahua!_

_A fic do crico já ta quase pronta (o 1° capítulo)  
hehe  
Valeu por ta lendo! (wiii)  
hehe  
Beijos!!!! _

**Rafael Thompson: **Oi!  
_Ah! Tamos anciosas pro próximo cap da sua fic!  
Huahuahua! Tadinho do Keitaro... Fica que nem um filhotinho... Mas deu pra vê que nesse cap os problemas pioram né? Hehe.  
Hikaru... Onde estávamos com a cabeça quando o fizemos???  
Mas o Haru só não o mata porque a Shiory não deixa... Hehe  
Olha... Quando a Naru vai perceber os sentimentos do Setsu?? Só deus sabe... Huahuahua  
É... Daqui a pouco o Setsu vai ter que ir falar com a Kikki... Porque o Tarb é tão nas nuvens quanto a Naru...  
Valeu por estar lendo nossa fic!!!  
Beijos!!!! _

**Haruno Shaoly: **_Oiii!!!!  
Que bom que você conseguiu se cadastrar!  
hehe  
Por favor... Não da uma de Haru não... Nós postamos... E ta bem grande... Viu? (carinha de choro)  
Nós demoramos por causa das provas. XD  
Well... Que bom que você também da gostando da fic. \o/  
Beijos! ;D__****_

Agradecemos a todos que estão lendo e nos aturando. Hehehe. E lembrem-se... Qualquer idéia, duvida, opinião, critica (de preferência boa, mas se for ruim tudo bem... Huahauhau) é só falarem! \o/

Beijos a todos os nossos fans!


	56. Matar ou Morrer

**CAPÍTULO 55: MATAR OU MORRER**

"Perto do penhasco"...

**Naru do Mal –** Você é meio burrinha hein... ¬¬'

**Naru** – Então você também deve ser...

**Naru do Mal –** Ora sua pirralha... – fazendo pose de quem ia atacar.

**Naru** – Olha só quem fala... – já com as duas espadas flamejantes nas mãos.

"As duas investem num ataque ao mesmo tempo, a luta havia começado".

"A Naru do Mal já havia dominado o tele transporte, então, assim que a Naru estava prestes a atacá-la com a espada, ela simplesmente se tele transportou para trás da nossa heroína e fez um corte profundo com sua espada bem nas costas da Naru verdadeira".

**Naru** – Ah!!! – caindo de cara no chão.

"O corte em suas costas fora tão profundo que, no segundo seguinte, Naru já estava com a parte detrás da camisa ensangüentada".

**Naru do Mal** – Nem consegue se tele transportar? Que fraca.

**Naru** – Cala a boca... – tentando se levantar.

"Mas, antes que Naru conseguisse, o clone pisa em cima dela com sua perna direita e bem onde tinha a ferida".

**Naru** – Ai!!! – voltando ao chão.

**Naru do Mal** – Que foi? Ta doendo? Então você ainda não sabe o que é dor... – pisando cada vez mais forte.

**Naru** – Pára... Com... Isso... – morrendo de dor.

**Naru do Mal** – Hum... Mas ta tão divertido! - – fazendo aquela carinha fofa de gato, mas maligna.

"Naru estava morrendo de dor, até que, com muito esforço, conseguiu meter sua espada bem na perna da outra Naru".

**Naru** – Eu mandei parar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"A Naru do mal se afasta com a perna sangrando um pouquinho de nada, já que só tinha pegado de raspão".  
**Naru do Mal** – Vixe, ta nervosinha é?

**Naru** – Vamos lutar.

"Dava pra ver que Naru ainda sentia muita dor, ao ritmo que a mancha de sangue em suas costas aumentava, mas, também dava pra perceber que estava com muita raiva".

**Naru do Mal** – Se é assim... – se tele transporta pra perto de Naru – ...Que você quer... – ela ataca Naru de novo, mas com fogo – ...Então assim será. – ela se tele transporta pra frente e da um chute alto na cara de Naru.

"Naru cai pra trás. Sua boca estava sangrando por causa do chute, mas o fogo não lhe feri-la muito já que seu elemento é o mesmo".

**Naru** – Ora... Você vai ver...

"Naru saiu correndo na direção do clone, que novamente repetiu o tele transporte para ficar atrás de Naru, mas, dessa vez, ela já estava preparada e assim que a outra reapareceu, Naru só deu uma meia volta com a sua espada, fazendo um corte bem na barriga do clone".

"O clone sai voando, mas não cai no chão, simplesmente flutua. Logo em seguida, se tele transporta e da uma rasteira em Naru, que, mais uma vez, cai no chão".

"Naru, que antes estava cheia de cortes por causa dos galhos das árvores, agora estava bem mais ferida, principalmente por causa do primeiro ataque do clone".

**Naru** – Não vai me deter tão fácil... – se levantando.

**Naru do Mal** – E você não vai se levantar.

"Ela se aproxima mais e da um chute bem grande na bunda de Naru, que quase cai do penhasco".

**Naru** – Vou levantar... Como também vou ganhar! – se levantando e bem perto da beira do penhasco.

**Naru do Mal** – Háhá... Você? Ganhar? Duvido. O Setsu vai ficar comigo e sua vida também, você não tem outra opção.

**Naru** – Você sabe quem é o Setsu??? – surpresa.

**Naru do Mal** – Claro que sei, é o meu futuro namorado. – convencida.

**Naru** – Namorado??? Endoidou??? Ele nunca ficaria com um ser malvado como você!!!!! Ele tem um bom coração!!!! Sem falar que é doce e gentil!!!!!! Ao contrário de você!!! – com raiva.

**Naru do Mal** – Ai ai... Você é tão bobinha. Vai perder fácil fácil.

**Naru** – Onde está o Setsu? – ignorando o comentário do clone e ficando com uma expressão super séria.

**Naru do Mal** – Pra que você vai querer saber isso se ele vai ficar comigo, enquanto você, por outro lado, vai morrer?

**Naru** – Porque eu quero saber onde os meus amigos estão, pra depois de te vencer ir salvá-los.

**Naru do Mal** – Querida... – se tele transporta pra perto dela – Você não vai vencer...

"Assim que termina de falar, essa outra Naru da um empurrãozinho em Naru (verdadeira), que só não cai porque se segurou com uma mão numa pedra na ponta do penhasco".

**Pensamento de Naru –** Essa não... – ainda se segurando.

"A clone começa a pisar nos dedos de Naru lentamente".

**Naru do Mal** – Você vai cair. – com um sorriso demoníaco no rosto.

**Pensamento de Naru** – Não posso morrer assim... Simplesmente não posso... Não vou...

**Naru** – Você não vai...  
**Naru do Mal** – Ah... Vou sim... – pisando com mais força.  
"Naru já estava praticamente se soltando, quando a sua clone, simplesmente, lhe deu um chute no meio da cara com a outra perna".  
"No segundo seguinte, Naru já estava caindo no penhasco, cada vez mais sendo engolida pela escuridão do local. Seu clone? Só ficou parado na beira a olhando cair com um sorriso macabro no rosto".  
**Naru do Mal** – Era realmente uma fraca... – ainda olhando.

"Dentro do abismo"...  
"Naru já começara a achar que seu fim estava próximo. Ela já havia percebido a presença dos demônios que lá habitavam... Eles estavam com sede e fome... E o que queriam era o seu sangue e a sua carne... Estavam cada vez mais próximos da pequena Mew Esquilo que ainda caia".  
**Pensamento de Naru** – Acabou... Se essas coisas não me matarem durante a queda... Sei que mais tarde vou acabar morrendo com a própria queda...  
"Ela continuou caindo, os demônios estavam tão próximos agora que dava pra ouvi-los".  
**Pensamento de Naru** – Mas... Se eu morrer agora... Aquela coisa vai tomar o meu lugar? O que vai acontecer? Não posso...  
"Demônios agora estavam tão próximos que ela já podia até sentir o cheiro de podre que carregavam".  
**Pensamento de Naru** – Não posso me dar por vencida... Nunca... Nunca... Nunca me darei por vencida!!!!!

"Os demônios estavam tão próximos agora que, até naquela escuridão total, dava pra enxergá-los em torno da Mew, era o seu fim".

"Lá em cima"...  
**Naru do Mal** – Sinceramente... Nem valeu a pena lutar com aquela fraquinha... Morreu tão depressa... Ah deixa... Pelo menos vou sair daqui... – ainda parada na beirada.   
**Voz** – Melhor revisar os seus planos!

**Naru do Mal** – Hã?? – olhando pro lados.

**Voz** – Aqui em cima!

"Ela olhou pro alto e não acreditou no que via... Naru estava flutuando bem acima de onde o clone estava parado".  
"Durante a queda no penhasco, no último segundo, quando os monstros já iam dar-lhe um fim... Seu corpo começou a brilhar e Naru conseguiu se tele transportar lá pra cima, e ainda flutuar depois disso".

**Naru do Mal** – Mas como você...?

**Naru** – Chegou o seu fim.

"Naru avançou para a outra, suas espadas estavam apagadas e revelavam lâminas bem afiadas".

"Com uma das espadas, ela conseguiu fazer um corte bem no pescoço do clone, que, imediatamente, começou a sangrar muito... Havia pegado bem na garganta".

**Naru** – Toma isso!!

"Naru, com a outra espada, perfurou a barriga do clone, que já estava bem perto da beirada do penhasco. Assim que a retirou, Naru do Mal caiu pra trás... Dentro da enorme fenda. Seu olhar estava mais vazio, sem vida alguma. Estava morta".

"Nossa heroína estava parada na beira do penhasco, olhando o corpo cair lentamente. Estava com uma expressão totalmente assustada... Simplesmente não acreditara que havia matado alguém... Mesmo alguém que merecia e que deveria... Não conseguia acreditar".  
"Suas costas ainda não haviam parado de sangrar e ainda doíam... Agora dava pra ouvir os barulhos que os demônios começaram a fazer... Pareciam satisfeitos com o jantar... Ela ficou mais um tempo olhando pra escuridão do fundo da cova de sua vítima... Enquanto um sangue escuro ainda escorria pela lâmina, agora já fria, de sua espada".

"Mas, algum tempo depois, Naru faz uma cara de determinada e foi procurar seus amigos, correndo para as montanhas".

**xXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso, na parte da floresta perto da montanha"...  
**Motoko** – O que vocês são???

**Motoko do Mal** – Já dissemos... Nós somos vocês. Clones das trevas seus.

**Keitaro** – Hum... E o que vocês vão fazer?

**Keitaro do Mal** – Simples, matá-los e tomar seus lugares na Terra.

**Motoko** – Vocês nunca vão fazer isso.

**Keitaro do Mal** – Ah não? Então veja...

"Esse Keitaro, no segundo seguinte, havia sumido e reaparecido na frente de Motoko. Logo depois, ele a socou tão forte que a fez cair sentada no chão".

**Keitaro** – Motoko!

**Motoko do Mal –** Tão fraquinha...

"Nisso, o clone de Motoko se aproximou de Keitaro e lhe deu um soco, fazendo com que o Mew Lobo caísse perto da verdadeira Motoko".

**Keitaro** – Motoko! Você ta bem?

**Motoko** – Eu to bem... E você?

**Keitaro** – Sim... Mas temos que vencer esses dois. – sério.

**Motoko** – Eu sei.

**Keitaro do Mal –** Olha só que casal bonitinho... Não acha que deveriam ser enterrados lado a lado?

**Motoko do Mal** – Eu acho que ficaria uma graça.

**Keitaro do Mal –** Então... Vamos realizar essa cerimônia.

"No mesmo instante, Keitaro do Mal já havia atirado várias flechas em Motoko e Keitaro, que antes só estavam caídos, mas agora não conseguiam se mover".

"A Motoko do Mal tinha atacado com os seus ventos que fizeram com que eles batessem nas árvores".

**Motoko** – Ai... Essa doeu... – sussurrando e com a mão na cabeça.

"Keitaro tentava se levantar enquanto concordava com Motoko".

**Motoko do Mal** – Nossa... Já estão cansados? Mas a diversão apenas começou...

**Keitaro** – Não estamos cansados... Ainda vamos acabar com vocês.

**Keitaro do Mal** – Ah é? Então que tal isso... Está pronta querida? – olhando pra outra Motoko, que só afirmou com um olhar maligno no rosto – Então vamos lá...

"Os dois se deram as mãos, no segundo seguinte não estavam mais ali".

**Motoko** – Pra onde foram? – pouco assustada.

**Keitaro** – Gostaria de saber... Ou de ter dominado o tele transporte...  
"No instante seguinte, os dois reapareceram na frente dos Mews verdadeiros, Keitaro na frente de Keitaro e Motoko na frente de Motoko".

"Não deu nem tempo de piscar, os dois clones haviam segurado os verdadeiros pelo pescoço, os erguendo. A seguir, cada um deu um chute alto no rosto dos heróis, que acabaram voando longe e batendo em outra árvore que, por sorte deles, não era cheia de galhos".

"Os heróis ficaram caídos e sem reação em baixo da árvore".

**Keitaro do Mal** – To até começando a ficar entediado... – bocejando.

**Motoko do Mal** – Eles são muito fraquinhos. – se aproximando do Keitaro do Mal.

**Keitaro do Mal –** E então querida? Quer acabar com eles logo de uma vez?

**Motoko do Mal** – Por que não? Afinal eles são uns fracos mesmo... Mas antes...

"Os dois se aproximaram e se beijaram sem nenhuma vergonha, mas, quando eles olharam para a árvore, as suas vítimas não estavam mais lá".

**Motoko do Mal** – Pra onde aqueles seres inferiores foram?? – irritada.

**Keitaro do Mal** – Não tenho a mínima idéia.

**Motoko do Mal –** Aqueles covardes... Será que fugiram?

**Keitaro do Mal** – Bem possível.

**Motoko do Mal** – Aff... Só pra dar mais trabalho pra gente...

**Keitaro do Mal –** Vamos procurá-los

**Motoko do Mal** – Vamos.

"Eles procuravam sem se preocupar muito, como se aquilo tudo não fosse nada demais".

**Keitaro do Mal** – A presa ter fugido, só torna a caça mais divertida pro predador... – com um riso assassino no rosto.

**Motoko do Mal** – Não vá dar uma de lobo de novo.

**Keitaro do Mal –** Você sabe que não consigo controlar meus instintos.

**Motoko do Mal** – Mas tente se controlar idiota.

**Keitaro do Mal** – Ei! Quem você ta chamando de idiota?

_NOTA: Que casal adorável... ¬¬_

**Motoko do Mal** – Ninguém amorzinho. ¬¬' – super falsa.

**Keitaro do Mal** – Mentirosa... ¬¬

**Motoko do Mal** – Aaaa... Mas você sabe que eu te amo.

**Keitaro do Mal** – Que bom... – a abraçando.

"Do nada, eles recebem dois ataques".

**Motoko do Mal** – O que foi isso??

"Os dois são atirados pra longe, mas sem nenhum arranhão".

**Keitaro** – Deviam tomar mais cuidado!

"No meio daquela escuridão, surgem Motoko e Keitaro. Ambos estavam com olhares determinados e que demonstravam bravura e confiança".

**Keitaro do Mal** – Agora os dois vão morrer... – os caninos dele começaram a crescer.

**Keitaro** – Mas... Como você fez isso??

**Keitaro do Mal** – Fácil... Somos lobos... Idiota...

**Keitaro** – Eu não sei fazer isso... – assustado.

**Keitaro do Mal –** É que você é muito fraco. – ele se tele transporta e ataca o Keitaro.

"Keitaro é jogado um pouco pra trás, mas não cai. O outro Keitaro o havia mordido na mão, bem em cima da marca dos Mews. Ele não o deixou cair, mas cravou os caninos que acabaram abrindo uma ferida não muito bonita na mão de Keitaro".

**Keitaro** – Maldito.

**Motoko** – Keitaro!

**Motoko do Mal** – Você também não fica atrás querida – ela ataca Motoko com vários ventos.

"Motoko começa desviando, mas o lugar era muito estreito, só a dificultando".

**Motoko do Mal** – Por quanto tempo será que você agüenta?

**Motoko** – Bastante!

**Motoko do Mal** – Tem certeza? – fazendo uma cara malvada e aumentando os ventos.

**Motoko** – Absoluta! – ainda desviando, enquanto Keitaro e seu clone não paravam de se atacar com as garras.

**Keitaro** – Por que vocês estão fazendo isso?

**Keitaro do Mal –** Pelo visto tem problemas de memória também... Nós queremos ocupar seus lugares na Terra...

**Keitaro** – Eu quero saber... O porquê disso. ¬¬'

**Keitaro do Mal** – Se toca!! Acha que é legal morar aqui???

**Keitaro** – E você acha que lá é melhor?

**Keitaro do Mal –** Acho. – frio.

**Keitaro** – Você nem viu como é lá... E quem que te criou, hein?

**Keitaro do Mal** - Foi o Haru e ele já nos mostrou o mundo de vocês... Nós já sabemos de toda a vida de vocês.

**Keitaro** – Maldito Haru... E quem disse que ele não está mentindo?

**Keitaro do Mal** – Nós vimos com os nossos próprios olhos.

**Keitaro** – Hum... E por que esse ódio da gente?

**Keitaro do Mal** – Nós fomos criados para matar se ainda não percebeu.

**Keitaro** – E por que vocês escutam tudo que o Haru diz?

**Keitaro do Mal** – Foi o Haru que nos criou.

**Keitaro** – E por causa disso você tem que acreditar nele?

**Keitaro do Mal** – É.

"O Keitaro do Mal volta a ataca-lo, só que com mais concentração. Keitaro vai desviando das garras do seu oponente, mas ele estava atacando rápido demais... Tão rápido que chegou uma hora que o clone conseguiu arranhar pra valer a barriga de Keitaro".

**Motoko** – Keitaro!!!

**Motoko do Mal** – Não devia se distrair...

"Um dos ataques da outra Motoko atinge a Mew Arara em cheio. Logo em seguida, o clone avançou mais pra perto da nossa heroína, dando-lhe um soco que a fez parar um pouco afastada".

**Keitaro** – Motoko... – com a mão na barriga.

**Motoko** – Keitaro... Você ta legal?

"Os dois estavam caídos próximos um do outro".

**Keitaro** – To bem...

**Motoko** – Que... Que bom...

**Motoko** **do Mal** – Já desistiram?

**Motoko** – Claro que não!

**Keitaro do Mal** – Que persistentes...

**Motoko do Mal** – Isso só torna mais divertido.

**Keitaro do Mal** – Sim. – sorriso maligno.

**Motoko do Mal** – Mas... É melhor mata-los logo.

**Keitaro do Mal** – Como sempre a minha querida tem razão. – aumentando o sorriso maligno – Vamos começar a melhor a parte da luta... A parte em que matamos nossos adversários.

**Motoko** – Vocês nunca vão nos matar!!! – falando com muita determinação.

**Motoko do Mal** – Querida... Admita... Vocês não podem nos derrotar...

**Motoko** – Não me chame de querida. ¬¬'

**Motoko do Mal** – Por que se importa? Vai morrer mesmo... – voz demoníaca.

**Motoko** – Já disse que não vou morrer! Nem eu nem o Keitaro

**Motoko do Mal –** Ah é? Então é o que veremos.

"O clone de Motoko abriu novamente as asas e avançou pra heroína. Quando estava bem perto, Motoko do Mal a segurou pelo pescoço e, logo em seguida, levantou vôo ainda enforcando Motoko".

**Keitaro** – Motoko!!!!  
"Quando ele tentou ajudá-la, percebeu que estava preso ao chão, sendo enforcado".

**Keitaro do Mal** – O que foi? Tem medo que aquela fracote que chama de namorada morra? – sarcástico.

"Keitaro fazia de tudo para se livrar do clone do mal, que o estava sufocando".

"Lá em cima Motoko também fazia de tudo para sair daquela situação".

**Motoko do Mal** – Chegou o seu fim... Chegou o seu fim... – cantarolando em um tom totalmente diabólico e exibindo um sorriso maníaco no rosto.

**Motoko** – Não chegou não!!!

"Motoko conseguiu levantar a perna, dando um chute alto que pegou mais ou menos na costela do clone".

**Motoko do Mal** – Ooo sua vagabunda!

"O clone a havia soltado. Aproveitando a brecha, Motoko resolveu imobilizá-la a segurando pelos dois braços, os torcendo com toda força".

**Motoko do Mal –** Ai ai ai... Me solta sua desgraçada!!! – tentando se soltar.

**Motoko** – Chegou o seu fim... Chegou o seu fim... – repetindo a musiquinha da outra.

"Motoko só começou a torcer com mais força".

**Keitaro do Mal –** Motoko!!!

"Keitaro reparou que seu rival havia baixado a guarda enquanto olhava pra o outro clone que, no momento, não estava indo muito bem na luta. Aproveitando a chance, o Mew Lobo deu um chute no Keitaro do Mal que voou longe".

"Logo em seguida, se levantou com um olhar sério no rosto. Ainda estava com a barriga sangrando e em seu pescoço se encontravam as marcas das mãos do outro".

**Keitaro** – O que aconteceu? Baixou a guarda, é? – tentando ser sarcástico, mas com dificuldade em respirar e falar.

**Keitaro do Mal –** Você não pode falar nada... Ta quase morrendo aí...

**Keitaro** – Mas quem vai morrer aqui não serei eu... – ainda com dificuldade.

**Keitaro do Mal** – Vai sim... – ele se levanta rapidamente e olha para o céu.

"No céu Motoko acabava com o braço da Motoko do Mal".

**Motoko** – Ah está doendo é? – com bastante ódio e sarcasmo.

"O clone tentava se soltar de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas não conseguia e parecia que a dor aumentava a cada segundo".

**Motoko** – Pois vai piorar...

"Motoko soltou um dos braços do clone, abrindo um espaço entre elas. Assim que se afastaram, Motoko chutou com toda a força as costas da outra. Sendo que, a nossa Mew Arara ainda segurava um dos braços, já que não queria que o ser das trevas escapasse".

**Motoko do Mal** – Ai... – completamente cansada.

**Motoko** – Ah... Já cansou?? – voltando a segurá-la pelos dois braços – Estou apenas começando...

**Motoko do Mal** – Você me paga sua... – não conseguiu terminar a frase, Motoko estava machucando o seu braço, dando assim só um grito de dor. – Aaaai!

**Motoko** – Sabe... Eu acho que você não vai conseguir pegar meu lugar na Terra...

**Motoko do Mal** – Eu vou SIM!!!! – dando um chute em Motoko.

"Com o golpe, Motoko acabou soltando os dois braços do clone que, por sua vez, avançou contra a nossa heroína dando-lhe uma série de socos na face, fazendo-a ficar com o rosto manchado de sangue graças ao nariz e a boca que começaram a sangrar".

"As duas se afastaram e começaram a se encarar. Como resposta, vários ventos começaram a surgir".  
**Motoko** – Você não vai vencer... – com o sangue escorrendo belo rosto já cheio de hematomas.

**Motoko do Mal** – Nem... Você não vai me vencer... – cansada pra caramba.

"O clone avança pra Motoko sem nenhum aviso. Mesmo possuindo um olhar vazio, dava pra notar que uma expressão de puro ódio se formara em seu rosto que, além de cortes que sangravam, também estava sujo do próprio sangue da Mew dos Céus".  
**Motoko do Mal** – Morra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Quando viu o ser das trevas se aproximando Motoko gelou. Estava cansada, se sentia fraca, queria sair de lá... Mas, assim que o clone estava mais perto, Motoko lançou seu ataque dos ventos que acabaram saindo mais fortes dessa vez devido ao fato de que ela estava bem nervosa, com medo e raiva".  
"Motoko do Mal foi lançado para baixo, o ataque a havia pegado em cheio. Ela foi caindo cada vez mais rápido... Estava tão cansada que não conseguia voltar aos céus. Mas... Ela não caiu no chão..."  
"Em vez disso... Caiu em cima de uma árvore que possuía os galhos mais secos e pontiagudos do local. Sua pele foi sendo perfurada pelos galhos, enquanto seu sangue ia escorrendo pelo tronco seco e um grito agudo de dor era lançado naquele mundo sombrio".

"Motoko colocou a mão na boca para não gritar, e começou a lacrimejar, nunca tinha pensando em fazer isso com alguém. O clone tentou se soltar nos primeiros segundos, mas, pouco tempo depois, parou de se mexer. Estava morta".

"Motoko começou a sentir uma dor terrível no coração e começou a chorar".

**Pensamento de Motoko** – Como eu... Como eu... Fui capaz de fazer isso?

"Ela olhava para o corpo e morria de ódio de si mesma por ter feito aquilo. Ainda estava no céu, mas parecia paralisada".

**Pensamento de Keitaro** – Motoko...

**Keitaro do Mal** – MOTOKO!!! – desesperado e olhando para o cadáver preso à árvore – Vocês... Vocês dois me pagam!!! – parecia que ele tinha entrado num transe do mal.

"O clone começou a olhar Motoko com muito ódio".

**Keitaro** – Você não vai lutar com ela! É comigo que deve lutar.

**Keitaro do Mal** – Eu vou matá-la!!! – se preparando para um grande salto para chegar ao céu.

**Keitaro** – Nem pensar!

"Keitaro, no mesmo segundo, atirou várias flechas na direção do rival. O corpo do clone estava cada vez sangrando mais".

**Keitaro** – Eu sou seu rival... Não ela...

**Keitaro do Mal** – Você vai morrer... – seus olhos passaram a ser vermelhos e davam MUITO medo.

**Keitaro** – Você que vai... – levantando as garras e revelando uma expressão séria.  
"Como resposta, o seu clone também levanta as garras. Estavam prontos pra luta".

**Keitaro do Mal –** Veremos.

"Os dois saíram correndo um pra direção do outro, até que a distância entre ficou mínima".

"Quando estavam bem pertos, Keitaro se preparou para cortar o clone com as garras, mas o ser acabou se tele transportando para trás do Mew Lobo, cravando suas garras em seu ombro esquerdo".

"Keitaro, sendo muito rápido, se vira, sem reclamar da dor, e enfia suas garras dentro da barriga do clone, que estava flutuando".

**Keitaro** – Toma isso! – cravando mais fundo as garras na barriga do outro.

"O Keitaro do Mal, mesmo no ar, se contorceu de tanta dor que estava sentindo".

**Keitaro** – Você não vai se soltar... – com raiva.  
**Keitaro do Mal** – Desgraçado... – tentando se afastar.

**Keitaro** – O único desgraçado aqui é você...

"Ele crava mais suas garras no Keitaro do Mal, que, por sua vez, se contorceu mais e começou a gritar. Keitaro com toda sua força joga o Keitaro do Mal em cima de uma árvore".

"A árvore também possuía os galhos secos e afiados, mas, ao contrário do clone de Motoko, o outro Keitaro só foi perfurado por um galho... Bem no ombro esquerdo... Pertinho do coração..."

"Keitaro com muito ódio, ataca o Keitaro do Mal com suas flechas".

**Keitaro** – Morra...

"As flechas atravessaram a cabeça do clone... Que ficou com um olhar sem vida logo em seguida".

"Aconteceu um breve silêncio até que Motoko, chorando, foi abraçar Keitaro".

**Motoko** – Eu tive tanto medo... – chorando ainda.

**Keitaro** – Calma... Já acabou... – abraçando mais forte a Mew e fazendo carinho em seu cabelo.

"Motoko continuava chorando sem forças pra falar".

**Keitaro** – Motoko... Temos que ir procurar nossos amigos...

**Motoko** – Ta...

"Eles saíram andando pela floresta, quietos. Motoko ainda chorava e estava abraçada com Keitaro".

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Perto de um lago de águas escuras... Shiory e a Shiory do Mal já haviam iniciado a luta".

**Shiory do Mal** – Desista gatinha medrosa... Não me ganhará!!

**Shiory** – Desista você! Porque eu nunca vou perder!

"Shiory do Mal empurrou a Mew verdadeira e, logo em seguida, a chutou bem no queixo".

**Shiory do Mal** – Acho que vai perder sim.

"Shiory, que ia cair no chão, colocou suas mãos como alavanca e caiu em pé depois do chute".

**Shiory do Mal** – Pelo visto consegue cair em pé.

**Shiory** – Mas acredite... Você não vai cair de pé.

"Shiory avança contra o clone, a fim de arranhá-la".

**Shiory do Mal –** A gatinha medrosa aqui é você... E não eu.

**Shiory** – Eu não sou medrosa!!!!! – arranhando o clone com as garras.

"O arranhão pegou na lateral do rosto e o clone, depois dessa, assumiu um ar mais sério".

**Shiory do Mal** – Você quer brincar? Então... Vamos brincar...

"Ela foi pra cima da heroína em uma velocidade incrivelmente rápida. Tão rápida que Shiory só percebeu o que o outro ser havia feito quando recebeu um soco direto no estomago. Em seguida, Shiory recebeu um chute na cara que a jogou longe".

**Shiory do Mal –** Engraçado... O que você estava dizendo agora a pouco? Ah! Lembrei!! Que eu não consigo cair em pé... Mas me responde... Quem está caída no chão? – sarcástica.

"Shiory se levanta".

**Shiory** – Ninguém está caída no chão... – falando seriamente.

**Shiory do Mal** – Ah não? E que tal isso?

"O clone voltou a correr na direção de Shiory, mas, dessa vez, a 'Princesa do Gelo' já estava mais esperta. Ela se desviou dos ataques do clone e deu maior soco na barriga da outra e na cara dela também".

**Shiory do Mal** – Maldita...

**Shiory** – Você que é uma maldita por ser eu... E eu malvada!

**Shiory de Mal** – Sinceramente... Você quer continuar a ter essa vida?

**Shiory** – Claro que sim!

**Shiory do Mal –** Certeza? Olhe bem... Você vive correndo riscos de vida, nunca sabe quando voltará com vida pra casa, tem um lunático te seguindo, já foi parar no hospital duas vezes, teve a festa arruinada... Resumindo: O fato de virar uma Mew Mew fez com que sua vida toda virasse uma confusão.

**Shiory** – Ma-as é claro que não... – ficando meio confusa em suas palavras.

**Shiory do Mal** – Estou mentindo?

**Shiory** – Ta! – ela pensou um pouco – Ta... Não... Mas isso não tem nada haver com você!

**Shiory do Mal – **Ah não? Pois saiba que eu sou você... E que se você me deixar ir no seu lugar pra Terra... Não precisará sofrer mais nada. O que acha?

**Shiory** – Háháhá. Como aqui fosse melhor do que lá.

**Shiory do Mal –** Pelo menos aqui não precisaria agüentar tudo isso.

**Shiory** – Aqui eu morro de tédio e não vou ficar com os meus amigos e...

**Shiory do Mal** – Seus amigos? Que também vivem te trazendo problemas?

**Shiory** – Eles não vivem me trazendo problemas... ¬¬

**Shiory do Mal** – Pense... Você vai vê que sim.

**Shiory** – Não são problemas... Muito difíceis de serem resolvidos...

**Shiory do Mal** – Mas esses problemas nem precisariam existir... Não concorda?

**Shiory** – Olha... Eu também causo muitos problemas pra eles ta?

**Shiory do Mal –** Quer dizer que também é um incomodo pra eles?

**Shiory **– Sei lá... Uma ação anula a outra ta?

**Shiory do Mal –** Tsc tsc... Tão ingênua... Não percebe que você só atrapalha?

**Shiory** – Assim você ta falando igual ao Haru... Quando ele me odiava... ¬¬'

**Shiory do Mal –** E ainda tem isso!!! O Haru não vive atrapalhando sua vida?

**Shiory** – Deve ser por esse motivo que você deve querer trocar de lugar comigo – pensando na sua dupla personalidade que gosta do Haru.

**Shiory do Mal –** Eu não sou a sua outra personalidade.

**Shiory** – Pena... Sabia que as duas se dariam muito bem?

**Shiory do Mal –** Sabia. Mas o lance da sua dupla personalidade não é mais um motivo? Ela não te deixa em paz e ainda prejudicou seus queridos amiguinhos... Certo?

**Shiory** – Cala a sua boca! Como é que você sabe da minha vida??  
**Shiory do Mal –** Vamos ver... Primeiro: eu sou você. Segundo: Haru mostrou o mundo de vocês pra nós... Sem falar que contou tudo que sabe sobre a vida de vocês... O que não é pouca coisa.

**Shiory** – Idiota...

**Shiory do Mal –** Só se for você.

**Shiory** – Eu to muito bem e não preciso trocar de lugar. – mentindo.

**Shiory do Mal –** Fala sério. Admita... Você NUNCA quis esses poderes.

**Shiory** – Ta... É verdade... Mas...

**Shiory do Mal** – Mas nada... Você nunca os quis.

**Shiory** – Mas é o meu dever...  
**Shiory do Mal** – Um dever no qual você nem pode escolher se queria fazer ou não...

**Shiory** – É... Eu sei... Mas.. Agora eu já me acostumei... – mentindo... Dãã.

**Shiory do Mal** – Quer dizer que se acostumou a trabalhar num Café que nem tem um salário bom? À quase morrer todo dia? Sempre se meter em confusões? Se acostumou a ter sua vida estragada?

**Shiory** – Pára com isso! Não é... – ela não conseguiu completar a frase, era verdade...

**Shiory do Mal** – É verdade, e você sabe disso.

**Shiory** – E você vai querer essa vida pra você, é?

**Shiory do Mal –** Ao contrário de você, gosto dos meus poderes.

**Shiory** – Eu gosto dos meus poderes... Eles só me trazem alguns problemas...

**Shiory do Mal –** ALGUNS problemas? ALGUNS? Você quer dizer vários...

**Shiory** – Pára de me confundir!!!

**Shiory do Mal** – Não estou te confundindo. Só falando o que você já está careca de saber.

**Shiory** – Ta... Eu sei... Mas...

**Shiory do Mal** – Mas...? O que foi? Não consegue me responder?

**Shiory** – Não... É só... Que...

**Shiory do Mal** – É só que eu estou certa e você não quer admitir.

**Shiory** – Cala... A... Boca – parecia que ela tava ficando mais fraca ou sei lá.

**Shiory do Mal –** Por que devo me calar? O fato de a Princesinha do Haru não querer admitir a verdade não é culpa minha.

**Shiory **– Eu não sou princesinha dele!

**Shiory do Mal** – É sim. Sabe por quê? Tudo graças aos seus poderes...

**Shiory** – Isso é porque o Haru é um chato...

**Shiory do Mal** – Pense um pouquinho... Se você não tivesse virado uma Mew... Acha que teria conhecido o Haru?

**Shiory** – Não... – com medo... Ela se sentia cada vez mais fraca.

**Shiory do Mal **– Acha que estaria nesse mundo agora?

**Shiory** – Não...

**Shiory do Mal –** Acha que passaria esses últimos meses entre a vida e a morte?

**Shiory** – Não... Aaaa cala a boca!!!!

**Shiory do Mal** – Que foi? A verdade finalmente te alcançou?

**Shiory** – Cala a boca... – repetindo várias vezes e se irritando.

**Shiory do Mal** – Pára de bancar a forte...

**Shiory** – Eu sou muito forte pra agüentar tudo isso ta!!! – quase chorando de tanta raiva.

**Shiory do Mal** – Sério? – sarcástica – Seu olhar está me dizendo outra coisa... Consigo perceber o que pensando. Está com medo de perder... Sempre teve medo. Nunca quis ter esses poderes, apenas queria ser uma garota normal. Mas adivinha? Você não é! E isso ainda a irrita profundamente... No início você até tentava gostar, mas, na verdade, só estava mentindo pra si mesma. Admita... Só está fazendo cena.

**Shiory** – Pára de falar isso!!!! Você vai se arrepender... – no final ela foi se acalmando como se alguma coisa tivesse tomando conta de seu corpo.

**Shiory do Mal **– Nossa! Que meda... A Princesinha se irritou porque não aceita a verdade? – irônica.

**Shiory** – Cala a boca... – começou a vir um ventinho bem fraquinho, que carregava folhas.

**Shiory do Mal** – Querida... Pare de fazer cena.

**Shiory** – Você pode estar falando a verdade... Mas não sabe como é senti-la... – o vento ficou mais forte e o tempo, que já estava negro, foi ficando mais assustador.

**Shiory do Mal** – Você não me assusta.

**Shiory** – Pois devia estar com medo. – ela, realmente, estava fora de si.

**Shiory do Mal** – Ah! Deixa adivinhar! Você vai usar suas mentiras pra me derrotar?

**Shiory** – Não estou mentido. – a água do lago começou a fazer pequenas ondas.

**Shiory do Mal** – Essa foi outra mentira.

"Shiory continuava com a cabeça baixa".

**Shiory** – Você vai morrer...

**Shiory do Mal** – Você não cansa das suas mentiras? – ainda não reparando no que estava acontecendo.

"Quando Shiory olhou diretamente pro clone, seus olhos estavam estilo predador e caça. Nisso a água vai em cima do clone, que não sabia o que fazer e não se preocupava muito. Afinal... Era só água, mas, 3 segundos antes de chegar no clone, a água se congela formando enormes espetos de gelo bem afiados, que se cravaram em vários pontos vitais, matando o ser das trevas".

**Shiory** – Eu disse pra não me irritar... – voltando a chorar – Mas... Isso tudo... Que você disse... É verdade...

**xXxXxXx**

"Não muito longe dali, em um lugar meio afastado da montanha"...

"Naru estava perdida no meio da floresta e parecia que precisava de um carinho ou um abraço, depois de tudo que passou, era o mínimo".

**Naru** – Agora... Devo voltar pras montanhas... E encontrar os outros... E sair daqui...

"Do nada, ela esbarra em alguma coisa".

**Pensamento de Naru** – Essa não... O que é agora??? – com medo.

**Voz** – Naru???

"Naru olhou pra cima e viu uma garota bem mais alta do que ela com cabelos compridos azulados e asas saindo das costas. Ao seu lado se encontrava uma espécie de arqueiro com orelhas e rabo de lobo".

**Naru** – Motoko!! Keitaro!!! – abraçando Motoko.

**Motoko** – Você ta bem? – vendo os machucados.

**Naru** – To ótima... – escondendo a enorme ferida nas costas – E vocês?

**Keitaro** – Estamos ótimos. – cheios de dores e hematomas espalhados pelo corpo

**Naru** – Que bom...

**Keitaro** – Onde será que está a Shiory?

**Motoko** – Boa pergunta... Será que ela está bem?

**Keitaro** – Deve estar... Espero...

**Motoko** – Vamos procurá-la.

**Keitaro** – Vamos.

"Eles saem correndo, até que chegam a um lugar sem árvores, sem nada, só com uma rocha, gigante. Bem no meio da rocha se encontrava uma enorme fenda. Tão grande que formava uma caverna escura e sombria".

**Motoko** – Que medo...

**Naru** – Nós não vamos entrar aí? Vamos?? – tremendo de medo.

**Keitaro** – Nosso s amigos e a Shiory podem ta aí...

**Motoko** – Realmente... Até que combina com os aliens este esconderijo...

"Eles acabam que vão entrando bem devagarzinho".

**Naru** – Não gosto daqui... Não gosto daqui... Não gosto daqui...

**Motoko** – Nem eu... Isso fede...

**Voz** – A situação de vocês que não está nem um pouco boa.

**Keitaro** – Sardon... Humf...

**Sardon** – Eu mesmo.

**Drin** – E não se esqueçam de mim... – aparecendo.

**Naru** – Legal... A reunião de aliens bakas está completa...

**Keitaro** – Cadê os nossos amigos???

**Drin** – Ora... Um moleque como você não deve dirigir a palavra a mim... Por que não pergunta ao nosso mais novo predador?

"O predador que tinha seqüestrados seus amigos apareceu, o mesmo polvo com tentáculos escuros e gosmentos. Ele era enorme e possuía a marca das trevas gravada na testa".

**Motoko** – Que coisa mais nojenta...

**Naru** – Bota nojo nisso... Ai... – suas costas começaram a doer novamente.

**Motoko** – Que foi?

**Naru** – Nada... Só machuquei as costas... Só isso...

**Motoko** – Naru...

**Naru** – O quê?

**Motoko** – Você está muito machucada, né? ¬¬'

**Naru** – Não, eu to legal. – sorrindo.

_NOTA: Sua camisa atrás estava quase banhada em sangue._

**Motoko** – Naru... Pára de mentir... ¬¬

**Naru** – Mas eu to legal!

**Keitaro** – Sabia que criancinhas que mentem morrem em uma noite de lua cheia.

**Naru** – Você que está mentindo... N-não está?

_NOTA: Se fosse verdade... Naru já estaria morta há muito tempo. xD_

**Keitaro** – Por que mentiria... ?

**Naru** – Você sempre mente... – medo.

**Keitaro** – Mas dessa vez eu não estou mentindo... Um lobisomem... No escuro da noite vem pegar criançinhas... Que mentem.

**Drin** – Vão ficar aí contando conto de fadas? – se sentindo ignorado, o que não era mentira.

**Naru** – Quer dizer que era mentira mesmo?? – aliviada.

**Motoko** – Naru... Drin é um alien nojento... Tudo que ele fala é mentira. Ou seja... Keitaro estava dizendo a verdade. – sorrindo.

**Naru** – Não é verdade não!

**Motoko** – Sinto pena de você... – fazendo cara de pena.

**Naru** – Vocês são mais cruéis que o Haru! Ai... – colocando a mão na ferida, que ainda doía muito.

**Motoko** – Keitaro... Vai cuidar do predador que eu cuido da Naru.

**Keitaro** – Pode deixar!

**Naru** – Mas eu quero lutar!

**Motoko** – Fica parada!

"Motoko começou a mexer nas costas de Naru".

**Naru** – Ai!!!! Isso dói!!!

**Motoko** – Pára de reclamar!

"Enquanto isso, Keitaro lutava contra o predador".

**Keitaro** – Flechas da Terra!!

"O predador nem sentia, os ataques estavam fracos".

Sardon – Não vai derrotá-lo tão facilmente. Que pena... Não conseguiram salvar seus amigos a tempo.

**Keitaro** – Nós já teríamos ido embora se não fosse por aqueles clones malditos!

**Drin** – Mas, mesmo assim, seus amigos irão morrer... – risada maligna.

**Motoko** – Aaaa cala boca!!!

"Motoko, sem querer, faz um movimento brusco e..."  
**Naru** – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!!!!! Motoko-onee-chan!!! O que você está fazendo???

**Motoko** – Sorry... – ela volta ao seu trabalho.

**Naru** – Ta doendo...

**Motoko** – Claro... Você não fez nada pra melhorar isso. Queria o quê?

**Naru** – Se você não notou, eu me feri hoje... ¬¬

**Motoko** – Poderia ter avisado mais cedo que estava assim...

**Naru** – Hum...

**Drin** – Feridos e mais fracos do que normalmente... Não tem chance... Melhor dizerem adeus aos seus preciosos amiguinhos.

**Keitaro** – Nós podemos estar fracos, mas fortes o suficiente para derrotar esse predador!!!

**Motoko** – Acabei.

**Naru** – O que você fez?

"Naru colocou as mãos nas costas e reparou que Motoko havia rasgado um pedaço da roupa e feito uma atadura, cobrindo o ferimento".

**Motoko** – Nada demais... – sorrindo.

**Naru** – Valeu. – igualmente sorrindo.

**Keitaro** – Agora... Vocês podem me ajudar??? – lutando contra o predador.

**Sardon** – Do que adianta lutarem? Afinal... Se não morrerem nesta luta seus amigos morrerão em breve neste mundo... Se esqueceram que humanos comuns não sobrevivem muito tempo aqui?

**Motoko** – A gente vai acabar mais rápido com esse predador do que um esquilo indo pegar uma noz!

**Naru** – Isso é verdade!!

**Drin** – Seus amigos vão morrer... Desistam...

**Motoko** – Cala boca e luta!!!

"Motoko começou a atacar o predador com seus ventos, enquanto Naru se levantou e começou a encarar Drin com ódio".

**Naru** – Onde eles estão??

**Drin** – Vai ter que destruir o predador pra saber.

**Naru** – Maldito... – os olhos dela estavam quase pegando fogo.

"Os três começam a atacar o predador ao mesmo tempo".

"A luta foi durando, mas ninguém a vencia. O predador era forte demais e os nossos heróis já estavam super-cansados e machucados... Precisamos dizer quem iria vencer? O predador venceu quase que instantaneamente ao lançar um ataque que concentrava muita força. Os três Mews são lançados contra a parede úmida e cheia de pedras da caverna".

**Naru** – Ele... É... Muito forte...

**Motoko** – Sério? ¬¬'

**Keitaro** – Não é uma boa hora pra sarcasmo...

**Motoko** – Eu sei... – se levantando.

**Drin** – Tic tac... E o tempo continua passando...

**Motoko** – Cala a boca!

"O predador volta a atacar".

**Sardon** – Pelo visto... Mais pessoas morrerão hoje. – sorriso diabólico.

"Motoko, Keitaro e Naru não tinham forças para mais nada".

**Naru** – Só respondam... Onde estão nossos amigos? – tentando se levantar, mas caindo de joelhos.

**Drin** – Logo logo saberão.

**Sardon** – Logo Logo não... Só quando derrotarem nosso predador.

**Drin** – Ou morrendo.

**Sardon** – Isso... E vendo seus amigos lá no céu...

**Motoko** – Aaaa cala a boca!

**Keitaro** – Nós vamos derrotar esse predador e acabar com vocês! – se levantando.

**Motoko** – Nós não vamos desistir. – também se erguendo.

**Naru** – Vocês vão vê! – se pondo de pé.

"Os três já estavam de pé".

**Drin** – Pelo visto, vocês ainda não aprenderam quando devem desistir...

**Keitaro** – Nunca vamos desistir.

**Sardon** – Então... Morram.

"Sardon fez um gesto com uma das mãos, ordenando que o predador os atacasse novamente. Os três, muito determinados, atacaram o predador ao mesmo tempo com todas as suas forças, e juntos formaram um novo ataque".

**Motoko, Keitaro e Naru** – Correntes Flamejantes da Terra!!!

"Assim que os ataques se uniram, um enorme vento começou a soprar. A ventania era tão poderosa que começou a arrastar várias pedras de diversos tamanhos no predador, mas não eram simples pedras... Elas estavam pegando fogo. E com esse ataque de grande união o predador é destruído em pedaçinhos".

**Naru** – Conseguimos... – bem cansada.

**Drin** - Droga... – resmungando.

**Keitaro** – Agora... Respondam... Onde estão nossos amigos? – igualmente cansado e ferido.

**Sardon** – Por que diríamos isso?

**Naru** – Argh! Vocês devem ser uma vergonha pros aliens!! Mentirosos!!

**Sardon** – Não somos mentirosos.

**Keitaro** – Então nos respondam!! Nós derrotamos aquele polvo bizarro!!!

**Voz** – Antes que respondam, eu preciso 'falar' com vocês. – soava fria e cheia de ódio.

"Do nada, Sardon e Drin caem no chão. Estavam se contorcendo e aparentavam sentir muita dor... Mas não era qualquer dor... Era uma dor que faz com que seus órgãos internos comecem a se dobrar e a se contorcer... Da a impressão que todo seu corpo está se desfarelando por dentro, enquanto a marca das Trevas gravada em suas testas começa a arder intensamente".

**Haru** – O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – raiva.

"Haru havia acabado de aparecer na frente dos dois aliens".

**Drin** – Chefinho... – falando com dificuldade.

**Haru** – Respondam!! – sua voz soou com seriedade e, logo em seguida, Drin e Sardon começaram a se contorcer mais no chão e a cuspir sangue.

**Sardon** – Era uma das únicas chances do portal abrir... Só aproveitamos.

**Haru** – Ah... Aproveitaram, né? – irônico, mas ainda com raiva.

**Drin** – É...

**Haru** – Quer dizer que aproveitaram para abrirem uma dimensão sem pedirem a minha permissão e ainda estragaram a noite da Shiory, é isso?

**Sardon e Drin** – Eeeeer... Bem... Glup... – eles estavam com medo de responder.

**Haru** – Respondam!

"Mais dor e mais sangue cuspido".

**Sardon** – É!

**Haru** – Bom... Muito bom mesmo... – seus olhos começaram a brilhar e sua voz soava mais fria e cruel do que nunca.

"Drin e Sardon pareciam sentir cada vez mais dor, se isso era possível".

"Motoko, Keitaro e Naru assistiam a cena paralisados... Os aliens começaram a gritar de dor e não paravam de cuspir sangue, fazendo com que os três Mews que ali se encontravam ficassem até com pena".

**Haru** – Calem a boca.

"Haru virá sua atenção para os heróis, ainda de costas para eles".

**Haru** – Esses ciniclons incompetentes resolveram agir sem minha ordem... Deveriam agradecer por hoje EU não tentar matá-los.

**Motoko** – I-isso é verdade...

**Keitaro** – De qualquer forma... Temos que salvar nossos amigos!!

**Pensamento de Haru** – Resumindo... Os amigos da Shiory... Aff...

**Haru** – Onde é que eles estão? – com os aliens.

**Drin** – Eles... Eles quem? – atordoado.

**Haru** – Ora... OS AMIGOS DA SHIORY QUE AS DUAS CRIATURAS INSIGNIFICANTES RAPTARAM SEM MINHA ORDEM! – seu grito foi tão forte que até uma pedrinhas do teto da caverna começaram a cair.

"Sardon e Drin imediatamente apontaram para o lugar onde eles estavam".

**Naru** – To com medo agora... oO'

**Keitaro** – Medo??? Eu quase molhei calças! – vendo a reação das duas – Brincadeira... Que horror... ''

**Motoko** – Baka... ¬¬

**Naru** – Motoko... Não é por nada não, mas... Ter um namorado que perde o amigo, mas não perde a piada não é uma boa idéia... ¬¬''

**Motoko** – Mas esse é um dos defeitos mais fofos dele. - – sorrindo.

**Naru** – Ta né... Os dois que estão apaixonados... xD

**Motoko e Keitaro** – Estamos mesmo... - - olhando um pro outro.

**Haru** – Parem de enrolar e mostrem logo onde estão esses humanos!!! – falando com Drin e Sardon, que agora pareciam sentir um pouco menos de dor.

**Sardon** – Ali!!! – apontando o dedo para um buraco que se encontrava mais no fundo da caverna.

**Haru** – Você! A das asas! – falando sério com Motoko.

**Motoko** – Nem sabe o meu nome? – sarcástica – O que foi? ¬¬

**Haru** – Sem brincadeiras, Avinha. Porque, se eu quisesse, os matava agora. – olhar de gelar o sangue.

**Motoko** – E eu to perguntando... O quê?

**Haru** – Veja se o ciniclon não está mentindo. Vá até lá e procure seus amigos. – apontando pra onde sardon havia mostrado anteriormente – Ficarei aqui tomando conta dos meus subordinados.

"Motoko vai se aproximando do buraco".

**Haru** – Rápido, se não quiser que seus amigos morram.

"Ela desaparece na escuridão que tinha lá, até que se ouve alguma coisa".

**Motoko** – Reny! Setsu! Kaito!

**Naru** – Ela os encontrou!!

"Naru e Keitaro saíram correndo para onde Motoko estava. Uns segundos depois, eles voltam com os amigos no colo. Bem... Menos Naru que não podia carregar ninguém por ser a mais baixa de lá e por causa da ferida, fazendo com que Motoko levasse Reny e Keitaro carregasse Kaito e Setsu, que era mais leve".

**Motoko** – Eles não estão nada bem...

"Tanto Setsu, Reny e Kaito estavam desmaiados, as suas respirações estavam lentas e eles pareciam até os aliens de tão pálidos".

**Naru** – Reny... Kaito... Setsu... – olhando os três.

**Motoko** – Nós precisamos voltar para a Terra antes que eles morram!

**Haru** – Eu faço isso. – frio.

**Keitaro** – Ele enlouqueceu de vez... ..'

**Haru** – Só faço isso porque nunca havia planejado estragar a noite da Shiory e depois... Não quero sujar minhas mãos hoje com vocês... Já que tenho muito que resolver. – encarando Sardon e Drin nesse final com um olhar de morte.

**Motoko** – A gente esqueceu da Shiory!!!

**Haru** – Não se preocupem com ela... Eu irei procurá-la e mandá-la de volta. Mas agora... Vocês precisam ir.

**Motoko** – Ta... É só abrir a porta mágica que vamos chegar lá!

"Haru afirmou com a cabeça e, imediatamente, um portal com uma luz roxa vindo do fundo se abriu".

**Haru** – Não pensem que isso significa paz entre nós. – frio.

**Keitaro** – Nós sabemos... Agora vai procurar a Shiory. – entrando no portal.

**Naru** – Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... Obrigada e... Contamos com você.

"Haru apenas a encarou".

"Motoko e Naru passam pelo portal também. Assim que as duas passaram, o portal se fechou e Haru ficou em silencio por alguns segundos".

"Sardon e Drin sentem um arrepio de medo".

**Drin** – C-chefinho...

**Haru** – Calado.

"Haru vai em direção a saída".

**Haru** – Depois nós três iremos ter uma conversa muito séria sobre quem manda aqui. – frio.

**Drin e Sardon** – Sim mestre. – medo.

"Haru sai da caverna e começa a procurar Shiory".

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Não muito longe dali, perto de um lago com as águas bem escuras"...

**Shiory** – Argh... Que ódio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – dando um grito bem alto, mas ainda chorando.

"Ela ainda estava perto do cadáver do clone".

**Shiory** – Eu quero sumir... – se encolhendo.

**Voz** – Eu não desejaria isso se fosse você...

**Shiroy** – Você!- seus olhos mudaram completamente de expressão, começaram a mostrar raiva, muita raiva.

**Haru** – Eu mesmo.

**Shiory** – Eu deveria matar você agora mesmo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seu idiota!!!!!!!!!!! – tava dando medo.

**Haru** – Calminha... Tudo vai acabar bem.

**Shiory** – Vai nada! Eu quero VOCÊ longe de MIM!!!!

**Haru** – Calma Shiory... Seus amigos estão bem, não precisa mais se preocupar.

**Shiory** – Que bom, porque eu não estou agora! Me deixa em P.A.Z!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Haru** – Eu vim te levar pra casa.

**Shiory** – Você ta surdo? Eu não quero sua ajuda e não quero ficar perto de você!

**Haru** – Então como espera sair daqui?

**Shiory** – Arruma-se um jeito!!!

**Haru** – Creio que não seja tão fácil...

**Shiory** – Não importa! Eu te ODEIO!!! – essa frase que era comum, estava muito diferente da normal.

**Haru** – Shiory... Calma.

**Shiory** – Calma nada! Eu vou embora!!! – ela se vira e começa a andar.

**Haru** – Não tão rápido. – aparecendo na frente dela.

**Shiory** – O que você ta fazendo????

**Haru** – Tentando te levar de volta. Afinal... Nunca quis que nada disso acontecesse. – se referindo ao lance da dimensão e dos clones.

**Shiory** – Você é um grande mentiroso!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Haru** – O que eu estou dizendo é verdade! Esses clones nunca deveriam ter sido usados hoje! Nunca que eu iria querer prejudicar a SUA noite.

**Shiory** – Isso você só ta usando como desculpa!!! E mesmo que você estivesse falando a verdade iria usar os clones de qualquer maneira! E isso iria acontecer... De qualquer maneira – lembrando de como matou o clone – Eu te ODEIO!!!!!!!!! – agora ela chorava de tanta raiva.

**Haru** – Shiory... Por favor, me escuta.

**Shiory** – Não quero escutar as suas mentiras!!! Não quero mais escutar nenhuma mentira!!! – ela dá meia volta e cerra os punhos.

**Haru** – Shiory... - ele a abraça pelas costas.

**Shiory** – Já disse pra você ficar longe. – tentando fazer com que ele a soltasse.

**Haru** – Agora vamos voltar.

"Os olhos de Haru brilharam e Shiory, logo em seguida, desmaiou nos braços do Príncipe das Trevas".

**Haru** – Eu juro... A culpa não foi minha... – sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"De repente, o mesmo portal que havia aparecido para os amigos reapareceu".

**Haru** – Agora você irá pra casa.

"Ele entra no portal com uma expressão meio triste".

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Um portal se abriu em frente à casa de Keitaro. A rua estava vazia e escura e, pelo visto, os repórteres já haviam ido embora. Os únicos que permaneciam ali eram a Antiga Geração, a Nova (já com a aparência humana) e os seus amigos, que ainda estavam desmaiados e bem pálidos, mas pareciam estar melhorando".

**Naru** – O portal???

**Corina** – Essa não... O que será que vem agora??

"Surgiu de dentro dele Haru com Shiory no colo".

**Haru** – Eu disse que a traria de volta.

"Shiory parecia prestes a acordar".

**Motoko** – Shiory!

**Haru** – Ela está bem, apenas está desmaiada.

**Keitaro** – Ainda bem...

**Zoey** – Que alívio...

**Motoko** – Ela deve ter ficado P da vida...

**Naru** – Deve... Ai...

"O 'curativo' feito por Motoko não havia funcionado direito, já que agora o mesmo estava todo ensangüentado. As costas da menina-esquila ainda sangravam muito".

**Setsu** – O que foi isso Naru? – ainda com dificuldade, mas pelo menos acordando.

**Naru** – Hã? – se virando e vendo que o amigo já acordara – Você está bem! Que bom! – o abraçando.

"Setsu fica corado e volta a perguntar".

**Setsu** – O que aconteceu?

**Naru** – Luta com um clone meu das trevas. Ele enfiou a espada flamejante nas minhas costas...

"Naru ficou meio quieta depois de se lembrar do que fizera com o tal clone".

**Setsu** – Isso foi muito perigoso poderia ter morrido. – ele colocou a sua mão no rosto de Naru, Setsu tinha um olhar calmo e sereno.

"Naru ficou mais vermelha do que o filhote de uma pimenta com um tomate e se controlou para as orelhas não se transformarem".

**Naru** – Ah... É... Mas... Nós conseguimos salvar vocês... E... E é isso que importa... N-né?

**Setsu** – É... – uma cara mais feliz e agora fazendo carinho no rosto da menina.

**Naru** – M-mas e você? Está bem mesmo? Sardon e Drin não fizeram nada? – ainda muito vermelha.

**Setsu** – Nada... – sorrindo.

**Naru** – Q-que bom... Sabe... Eu... Hum... Me preocupei muito com você e com os outros e... Bem... Fico... Fico muito feliz de que esteja bem. – sorrindo e corando mais, se isso era possível.

"Setsu sorriu pra ela, mas depois foi logo dizendo".

**Setsu** – Melhor ir ajudar a Shiory agora.

**Naru** – T-ta. – antes de ir, ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Setsu, como se dissesse que realmente estava feliz por ele estar a salvo e foi se juntar a Motoko.

"Setsu corou, mas permaneceu sorrindo enquanto a via se afastar. Tarb e Kikki, claro, perceberam isso".

**Kikki** – Não falei? – sussurrando pro Tarb e sorrindo – Ela também gosta dele, só ainda não se tocou.

**Tarb** – É...

"Na hora Haru entregava Shiory a Motoko, que havia se aproximado".

**Haru** – Cuide bem dela.

**Motoko** – Eu vou cuidar.

"Alguns postes de luz da rua estavam acesos fazendo com que o rosto de Haru ficasse um pouco iluminado, mas esse pouco foi o suficiente para Motoko notar uma enorme cicatriz que atravessava o olho direito de Haru e ia ate metade da bochecha direita".

_NOTA: Lembram no capítulo 53? Quando a Shiory mete as garras no olho dele? Então... _

**Motoko** – Hum? – olhando para a cicatriz.

**Haru** – Shiory fez isso. – lendo a mente de Motoko.

**Motoko** – Aaaa... Então foi aquilo...

**Haru –** Sim. E não, isso não me fez desistir dela. – novamente lendo seus pensamentos.

**Pensamento de Motoko –** Agora eu sei como Shiory se sente... -.-'

**Haru –** Eu diria que ela tem sorte.

**Motoko –** Muita... – sarcástica.

"Haru a olhou com tanta seriedade que Motoko perdeu o ar de sarcasmo".

**Haru** – Tenho que ir. Uns certos aliens estão a minha espera, para a infelicidade deles. – sério e frio.

**Keitaro** – Glup. – se aproximando também.

**Haru** – Adeus. – sumindo.

**Motoko** – Shiory! Acorda!

"Naru já estava indo se pra lá, quando Keitaro a parou".

**Keitaro** – Naru melhor não se esforçar. – com a mão no ombro da pequena e com um ar de irmão mais velho.

**Naru** – Mas...

**Keitaro** – Nada de 'mas'. Vá descansar.

**Naru** – Então... Ta... – ela voltou para onde os outros estavam

**Motoko** – Shiory???

"Shiory permanecia adormecida. Enquanto Kaito e Reny estavam acordando. Eles estavam juntos e levaram um susto ao se ver".

**Reny** – Hã?? O-o que aconteceu?? – meio corada, assustada e perguntando aos ex-mews que estavam ali.

**Zoey** – Fique calma! Ta tudo bem agora. – sorrindo.

**Elliot e Brigit** – Sim, sim. Tudo bem... – sufocando a filha de abraços.

**Renee** – Não precisam mais se preocupar agora. Logo os levaremos até em casa, aí vocês poderão descansar. – falando com Reny, Kaito e Setsu.

**Motoko** – Shiory?

"Ela acordava aos poucos".

**Keitaro** – Ela está acordando!

"Zoey e Mark, ao ouvirem isso, saíram correndo na direção da filha, que estava com Motoko e Keitaro".

**Shiory** – Onde é que... Eu to...? – falando lentamente e parecendo fora de si.

**Zoey** – Shiory... – acariciando o rosto da filha – Agora está tudo bem.

"Ela fecha os olhos por um segundo, tudo que aconteceu passou como se fosse um filme, ela volta a abrir os olhos e..."

**Shiory** – Não ta nada bem! – se levantando brutalmente.

**Mark** – Shiory... Calma.

**Shiory** – Calma nada! Já to CANSADA de ser uma Tokyo Mew Mew!!!! – berrando com muita raiva.

**Keitaro** – Calma Shiory... – tentando acalmá-la.

"Os ex-mews observavam a cena com espanto. Naru estava pálida pela perda de tanto sangue e agora também estava assustada com a reação de Shiory... Nunca a tinha visto assim".

**Shiory** – Calma nada!!! Já to cansada dessa história de salvar o mundo! Já to cansada de ser a donzela indefesa que é a protegida! Já to cansada de me lembrar da droga do passado do Haru!! Já to cansada de quase morrer por pessoas que não valem a pena!!! Já to cansada disso tudo!!!! Eu... Eu... DESISTO! – ela falou esta última palavra bem lentamente.

"Depois de seu discurso de desistência ela saiu correndo dali".

**Mark** – Shiory!!

**Naru** – Shiory... – meio tonta por causa do sangue.

"Ela nem ouviu, apenas continuou correndo sem rumo e chorando. Depois de uma longa corrida, chega a ponte de um rio fundo que se encontrava no parque".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Chega... De tudo isso... – olhando pro relógio cinza.

"Ela tira o relógio do pulso e o atira no rio".

**Shiory** - Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! – esse berro foi do tipo 'finalmente estou livre'.

"Fim do Episódio".

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

ALELUIA!! ALELUIA!!! ALEUIA!! ALELUIA! ALELUIAAAA!  
Calma gente... Não estamos cantando aleluia pelo fato da Shiory ter saído da equipe... E sim pelo fato desse capítulo finalmente ser postado, né? Hehe.

Desculpe a demora... É que eu (Flávia) viajei... E antes tiveram as provas... Aff... Só confusão... Mas agora estamos de volta! \o/  
Bem... Vamos aos reviews:

_**Rushi Escritora: **__Yeeee! Que bom que voce gostou da fic! -_

_Também torcemos pros casais ficarem juntinhos!!! )_

_Esse ultimo cap ta um poco mais assustador mas depois voltaremos as coisas felizes e romanticas aos poucos! ;D_

_Beijos _

_**Haruno Shaoly: **__Bem... Acho que já vamos começar a escolher nossos caixões... Já que demoramos MUITO para postar... Gomen... (gota)_

_Hehehe. Você acha isso mesmo? Bem... Talvez esteja sorte... Ou não... Só o destino dirá. Ou o final dessa fic... Hehe. _

_Nya... Ela não é tão distraida assim... Ta... Ela é... _

_Naru - Ei! Eu não sou distraída!!! _

_Vamos ignorar esse comentário... -.-_

_Bem... Agradecemos por estar lendo nossa fic e agradeceremos mais ainda se não nos matarmos... Huahauha_

_Beijos!!_

_**Haru e Kyrara**__Nossa... Quantas contas você tem?? xD_

_Huahauhua_

_Naru - AMA SIM!!! E VOCE QUER VIVER AO LADO DELE PARA SEMPRE!!! _

_Haru - Nós temos sorte por termos vários servos... Pena que alguns são muito incopetentes... - se referendo a Drin e Sardon._

_Nya!!! tem razão!! Reny & Kaito ficam fofos juntos... Mas... Será que eles realmente ficaram juntos?? _

_- ar de misterio-_

_hauhauha_

_Só lendo pra saber ;D_

_valeu por continuar nos aturando!!Beijos!!!_

_**Ana-Ookami-Chan**_ _A festa da Shiory foi perfeita mesmo!!! _

_Shiory - Mas tinha que ter algum pra estregar né? ¬¬"_

_Naru - Sari pode até ter sido um plano bom... Mas no dia da Shiory??? T-T_

_Motoko - Aliens malditos! Grr!_

_Ligia - É foi fofo por demais o beijo do Sasuke com a Shioryyy!!!! 8DDD_

_Flávia - Sim sim!!!!!!!!!!!! -_

_Haru - Eu odiei... ¬¬"_

_Oooh... Vc ainda postava a sua fic... Quando vc comentou... Que triste... T.T_

_Bem... É a vidaaa!_

_Beijos _

_**Mitsuhi-tsunouchi: **__É... Nós também andamos muito ocupadas nesses dias... -.- _

_Aiai... É a vida..._

_Nya!!! Mas não pare de escrever sua fic!!_

_Ela é tão perfeita!!!_

_(olhos brilhando)_

_Hehehe_

_Valeu por continuar lendo e comentando!! ;D_

_Beijos!!!_

_**Rafael Thompson: **__O Yusuki não devia saber sobre o 'probleminha' do Keitaro. Hehehe. Nem ele seria tão burro para se aproximar do Mew Lobo se soubesse disso... Bem... Agora ele já sabe... Hehe._

_É... Até os pais da Naru já perceberam o lance do Sestu!! Agora só falta a Naru!! xD_

_Hum... O lance do Haru? Quem sabe... Às vezes os ex-mews estavam zoando... Às vezes não... Huahauha_

_Valeu pelo review e pela espera do capítulo!!_

_Beijos!!!_


	57. Um Tigre Solitário

**AVISO ULTRA MEGA IMPORTANTE!!! LEIAM ANTES DE COMEÇAR O CAPÍTULO!!   
**

_Bom... O aviso é o seguinte... Estamos cansadas e sem tempo mais para escrever então esse será o último capítulo postado... Em breve 'Nova Geração' será deletada oficialmente. Gomen... Um minuto de silêncio...  
_

..

_ZOA!!!! Não é esse o aviso... xD  
_  
**AGORA É O AVISO MESMO**: _No último capítulo (Matar ou Morrer), esquecemos de colocar uma cena SUPER importante para o andamento da fic... Então nós repostamos o capítulo com a tal cena. A cena se encontra quando o Haru volta com a Shiory e a entrega para Motoko, logo no final. Por favor, releiam só esse pedaço porque é FUNDAMENTAL._

Obrigada pela atenção e divirtam-se com o novo capítulo.

**  
xXxXxXxXx**

**  
**

**CAPÍTULO 56: UM TIGRE SOLITÁRIO**

"Em um lugar mais escuro do que a noite e totalmente gélido, podia-se enxergar três sombras... A primeira estava em pé e segurava em cada mão uma espada que possuía uma lâmina afiada e suja de um líquido com uma coloração meio avermelhado que não parava de escorrer pela mesma. As outras duas sombras se encontravam caídas e pareciam feridas, já que gemiam e estavam com as vestes ensangüentadas".

"Um foco de luz se apossou do lugar, na realidade era Drin e Sardon caídos no chão e Haru em pé".

**Haru **– Agora me respondam seus vermes miseráveis... O que merecem depois do que fizeram? – frio.

"Os dois não conseguiam responder, estavam quase mortos".

**Haru **– RESPONDAM!!

"Os olhos de Haru começaram a brilhar e Drin e Sardon, com muito esforço, levaram as mãos a cabeça... Elas pareciam que iriam explodir a qualquer minuto".

**Drin** – Ser-Sermos punidos! – falando isso rapidinho.

**Haru** – Bom... Muito bom... Se isso que querem então... É isso que terão!

"Haru levantou novamente as espadas finas e afiadas, que estavam sujas de sangue... Mas não qualquer sangue... O sangue dos dois aliens".

**Sardon** – Glup...

"Os dois nem conseguiam se defender".

**Drin** – Não... De novo não... – mirando as lâminas como olhar carregado de medo.

**Haru** – Se não quisesse isso... Que pensasse antes de agir... – ainda frio.

"Haru enviou as espadas na barriga de Drin e Sardon, perfurando órgãos. Segundos depois os aliens não estavam mais gemendo de dor... E sim berrando e implorando a morte. As lâminas continham um veneno que fez com que os subordinados começassem a vomitar sangue, seus rostos ficaram ainda mais pálidos e dava a impressão de que seus ossos estavam sendo quebrados um por um. Em outras palavras... Nada muito agradável".

"Os dois não paravam de sentir dor, quem visse aquela cena teria um trauma pro resto de sua inútil vida".

**Haru** – Está doendo?

"Eles basicamente respondiam com os barulhos e gritos de dor".

**Haru** – Respondam direito!! – fincando mais a espada em Sardon.

**Sardon** – SIM! - gritando.

**Haru **– Que pena... Porque não vou ajudá-los... Pelo menos não ainda.

"Eles continuavam a sentir fortes dores enquanto ouviam Haru falar".

"Haru apenas os ficou mirando enquanto os dois sangravam e imploravam a morte aos berros. Algum tempo depois, ambos os aliens não tinham mais força nem mais para gritar... Estavam deitados no chão, o corpo banhado com próprio sangue. A morte os esperava".

**Haru **– Acho que devo fazer algo à respeito... – calmamente, mas ainda frio.

"Em sua mão, apareceram dois vidrinhos com um líquido meio azulado, só que bem escuro. Ele se aproximou dos corpos dos ciniclons quase sem vida, abriu os fracos e fez com que o líquido azulado fosse bebido pelos dois subordinados. Depois de um tempo, os dois começaram a se remexer e a gemer de dor".

**Haru **– Interessante... Depois de várias vezes parece que o antídoto começou a agir mais rápido.

_NOTA: Isso mesmo gente... Haru está aplicando essa tortura já há um bom tempo nos ciniclons que se uniram a ele._

"Aos poucos os aliens começaram a voltar ao normal, eles pareciam ter recuperado só parcialmente suas forças. Haru nada disse, apenas os continuou mirando".

**Haru** – Será que já aprenderam a lição ou precisam de mais?

**Sardon e Drin **– Já... – eles nem conseguiram terminar a frase, estavam cansados demais.

**Haru **– Ótimo... Só mais uma última coisinha...

**Drin e Sardon **– Sim... Mestre... – cansados.

"Os olhos de Haru começaram a emitir um brilho negro e, no mesmo instante, as marcas das trevas cravadas nas testas de Drin e Sardon começaram a emitir o mesmo brilho. Logo em seguida os dois começaram a sentir como se tivessem encostado ferro fervendo em suas testas... Uma sensação de fogo havia tomado conta das mesmas e eles fizeram o possível pra não gritar".

**Haru **– Se fazem de forte... Mas não passam de uns covardes...

"O brilho foi ficando mais forte, ao passo que a dor e o sofrimento também. Os dois estavam quase desmaiando por falta de sangue e, principalmente, por causa da dor intensa".

**Haru** – Será que já está bom? – frio.

"Eles não falaram nada com medo de que ele piorasse a situação em que estavam".

**Haru** – Respondam. – aumentando mais o brilho e as suas conseqüências.

**Drin e Sardon **– Ta! – sentindo muita dor e trincando os dentes.

**Haru **– Boa escolha.

"O brilho foi ficando mais fraco até que se acabou por completo. Eles pareciam não agüentar mais...".

**Haru **– Aprenderam a lição?

**Drin e Sardon **– S-sim... – com muita dificuldade e quase sem fôlego.

**Haru **– Perfeito.

"Eles desmaiaram no chão, não agüentavam mais".

**Haru **– Mas são uns fracos mesmo... Porém não posso mais desperdiçar meu tempo com esses dois insignificantes... Preciso pensar em um jeito de fazer com que Shiory acredite em mim... – sério.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Em outro lugar, uma certa garota estava andando pela rua indo para um certo colégio. Estava tudo molhado, graças a chuva que não parava de cair, e a certa garota estava indo a pé para o colégio, algo que raramente fazia".

**Naru** – Shiory!! Espera!!! – correndo atrás da garota, também a pé.

"Shiory simplesmente ignora, ela parecia meio abatida e triste".

**Naru – **Hum...

"Naru correu mais rápido até que alcançou Shiory, pondo sua mão no ombro da amiga".

**Naru** – Me espera, ok?

"Shiory continua ignorando Naru, seguindo seu caminho".

**Naru** – Shiory!! Quer parar de me ignorar??

"Naru correu mais um pouco e se colocou na frente de Shiory, impedindo passagem. Mas Shiory a ignora de novo e, simplesmente, vai pro meio da rua e passa por Naru que fica paralisada com a situação".

**Naru** – Shiory... – olhando para a amiga que se afastava rapidamente.

"A chuva não parecia ajudar a tristeza de Shiory que estava mais pra um corpo sem emoções do que humana. Algum tempo depois, Naru resolveu continuar seu caminho para a escola. Mesmo atrasada não corria... Parecia meio pensativa e ainda se sentia meio mal pela Shiory e por tudo que havia ocorrido".

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Na sala de aula a mesma coisa, Shiory não abriu a boca, não falou e nem ouviu".

**Reny **– Shiory... Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu? – sussurrando para a amiga.

**Shiory **– Não... – olhando pra janela.

**Reny** – Tem certeza? Você não me parece muito bem...

**Shiory** – Eu to bem Reny, presta atenção na aula. – sendo que ela não estava prestando atenção.

**Reny **– É sério... Você deveria conversar sobre isso com alguém.

**Professor** – Reny, quer compartilhar alguma coisa com a gente?

**Reny **– Não senhor. – olhando pro professor, mas volta e meia dando uma espiada em Shiory.

"Até que chega o fim da aula e o sinal do recreio toca".

**Reny – **Vamos Shiory?

**Shiory **– Pode ir... Eu vou ficar na sala.

**Reny** – Certeza?

**Shiory** – Sim... – calmamente.

**Reny **– Então ta. Até daqui a pouco...

"Reny saiu da sala ainda com ar de preocupada. Já Shiory nem deu bola".

**xXxXxXxXx**

"No recreio..."

**Motoko** – E então Reny? A Shiory desceu com você?

"Graças a chuva, os três Mews e seus amigos estavam sentados em uma das mesas que tinham no refeitório de dentro do colégio".

**Reny** – Não... Ela ficou... Na sala... – desanimada.

**Naru **– Hoje de manhã ela também nem quis falar comigo... – triste e olhando pro lado.

**Keitaro** – Ela ainda deve ta... Triste...

**Sasuke – **Triste e zangada.

"Sasuke já estava por dentro de tudo o que havia ocorrido quando os amigos foram seqüestrados".

**Motoko – **Zangada é pouco... E ela deve ta guardando tudo isso só pra ela... Isso é horrível... Nunca vi a Shi assim... – triste.

**Kaito – **É realmente horrível vê-la assim...

**Setsu – **Mas o que a gente pode fazer?

**Naru – **Devíamos tentar convencê-la de voltar pra equipe... Ou... Sei lá... Só tentar falar com ela... Mesmo que ela não queira mais ser uma Mew... Ainda é nossa amiga...

**Motoko **– Vamos lá falar com ela!!!!! – olhar de determinação.

**Sasuke **– Só espero que ela nos ouça...

**Setsu – **Ela não é surda é? ¬¬

"Todos olham torto para ele".

**Naru **– Setsu... Por favor. nos poupe dos seus comentários. – fria.

**Setsu **– Desculpa. – vermelho.

**Reny **– Vamos logo falar com ela, porque essa situação toda, pelo visto, ta afetando ao resto do grupo também... – olhando Naru e se levantando da mesa.

"Todos foram pra sala de Shiory e de Reny sendo que a maioria nunca tinha ido lá".

**Reny** – Shiory, viemos falar com você. – abrindo a porta da sala com os outros atrás.

"Ela estava dormindo, ou fingindo que estava, ou estava só de olhos fechados, ainda não se sabe".

**Naru **– Shiory?

"Shiory abriu os olhos lentamente e começou a encarar todo mundo com cara de: 'saiam daqui'".

**Motoko **– Você sabe que esse olhar nunca funcionou com a gente.

**Shiory** – O que é que vocês querem? – com a cabeça deitada na mesa.

**Keitaro** – Nós viemos aqui conversar. Olha... Se você não quiser ser mais uma Mew, não tem problema. Mas você nunca deixará de ser nossa amiga. Queríamos que soubesse disso.

**Shiory** – Eu sei... Eu só não to de bom humor hoje, ta Keitaro? – meio grossa, meio fria, meio verdadeira.

**Keitaro **– Hum... Quer ficar sozinha?

**Shiory **– Tanto faz... É tudo a mesma coisa... – sem emoção.

**Kaito **– Então... Acho melhor te darmos um tempo...

"Shiory não responde tava muito distraída fazendo corrida de pingos na janela".

**Sasuke** – Shiory... Presta atenção... Você não deve ficar assim!

**Shiory **– Eu to bem assim... Sério.

**Sasuke – **Não, você não está.

**Shiory – **To sim... É só olhar pra minha cara de felicidade. – ela coloca os dois braços na mesa, encosta a cabeça e vira pro outro lado.

**Sasuke** – Mas...

**Kaito – **Quer mesmo ficar sozinha? Talvez isso não ajude... Só piore...

**Reny – **É... Se isolar assim nunca é bom...

"Vendo que não houve respostas todos saem da sala".

**Naru – **Acho que com o tempo ela vai melhorar... Espero...

**Motoko – **Que se dane o tempo... Eu quero a antiga Shiory de volta...

**Kaito **– E quem não quer? Aff...

**Setsu – **Mas... Deve ser só uma fase, né?

**Naru – **Espero... Ah!! Eu quero a antiga Shiory de volta!! Não gosto nem um pouco de vê-la assim!!

**Keitaro – **Ninguém gosta... Mas o tempo vai curar o que ela passou...

**Sasuke **– Não sei em questão do tempo, mas posso afirmar uma coisa... Ela não continuará assim.

"Todos encararam Sasuke, ele havia ficado meio estranho quando falou aquilo".

**Reny** – Sasuke... Tudo bem com você?

**Sasuke** – Hum? Sim. Ta tudo bem. Só... Não gosto de vê-la assim.

**Setsu **– Não mesmo... Deu até medo...

**Sasuke** – Eu já disse que tudo bem.

**Motoko **– De qualquer maneira... Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

**Reny **– Mas vocês viram a reação dela? Ela quer ficar sozinha por enquanto... Não

Devíamos pressionar.

**Keitaro** – É... Vamos deixá-la por enquanto...

**Naru **– Hum... Eu não gosto da idéia de a deixarmos assim... Tão sozinha... Mas... Acho que não temos outra escolha... – olhando pra baixo.

**Kaito** – Vocês vão ver amanhã, ela vai voltar a ser ela mesma!

**Keitaro** – É! – sorrindo – Ei! Sabe do que acabei de me lembrar?

**Motoko **– O quê?

**Keitaro** – Que depois da aula temos que ir trabalhar no Café... Será que a Shiory vai?

**Motoko **– Talvez pra pedir demissão. ¬¬

**Naru** – Sei lá... Às vezes ela continua lá... Bem ou mal ganhamos um salário né? xD

_NOTA: Tão jovens e já entregues ao mundo capitalista... Onde vamos parar?_

**Keitaro** – Hum... Vamos ver... Vamos ver...

**Motoko** – Um salário muito baixo pra falar a verdade...

**Keitaro **– Bem pequenininho...

**Reny **– O papai é mesmo um pouco pão-duro. – gota.

**Motoko – **Aaaa... Agora não vejo a hora de ir pro café e ver o que a Shiory vai fazer...

**Kaito – **Nós vamos com vocês.

**Motoko **– Tem certeza?

**Reny **– Absoluta.

**Keitaro** – Então ta...

**Setsu** – Vamos ser seus clientes. xD

**Sasuke** – Eu... Acho que não vou poder ir.

**Todos** – Como ??? o.o'

**Sasuke –** Foi mal gente, mas já tenho compromissos pra hoje a tarde.

**Kaito** – Mais importante que a Shiory-chan?

**Sasuke** – Meus assuntos e atos não te interessam. – frio.

**Kaito** – Ta... Ta... Calma... o.o'

**Naru** – Nyaaa... Sasuke-kun estressou...

"O sinal toca".

**Sasuke** – Melhor voltarmos pra sala.

**Reny** – É...

**Naru** – Ai... Quero logo que tudo isso se resolva... – voltando a olhar pra baixo meio triste.

"O grupinho, que estava todo triste e preocupado, se separava e voltava para sua sala".

**Naru –** Será que vai tudo acabar bem? – com Setsu enquanto voltavam.

**Setsu –** Claro que vai! Tenha fé.

**Naru –** Eu não sei... Não posso negar que estou com medo de como tudo isso pode acabar...

**Setsu –** Acredite Naru, tudo vai acabar bem.

**Naru** – Eu quero acreditar... Mas algo em mim diz que talvez tudo só piore...

**Setsu –** Se você pensar assim não vai ajudar!

**Naru** – Então como quer que eu pense?? Que fique falando pra mim mesma que tudo terá um final feliz como nos seriados da TV??? Isso aqui é real!! Não podemos garantir nada! – se irritando um pouco.

**Setsu –** Não to falando que tudo vai melhorar se você pensar positivo... Mas pensar negativo não ajuda! – se irritando no final da frase.

**Naru –** Ora... O que estou querendo dizer é que devemos ser mais realistas diante está situação toda!! – se irritando mais.

**Setsu** – Ótimo, então fique que nem a Shiory! Mais triste impossível! Mas não vai mudar porcaria nenhuma. – muito irritado.

**Naru** – Só estou vendo tudo com um olhar mais realista!! Ao contrário de outros que pensam que basta pensar positivo e dizer pra si mesmo que tudo vai dar certo no final!! – quase vermelha de raiva.

**Setsu** – Eu nunca disse que pensar positivo vai melhorar tudo!!! E que tudo vai dar certo!!! Mas se você continuar pessimista as coisas vão piorar!

**Naru –** Argh! Quer saber?? Até esse lance todo se resolver, acho melhor ficarmos sem nos falarmos!!! Ok?? – vermelha de raiva.

**Setsu** – Ótimo!!!

**Naru** – Ótimo!!

"Eles entram na sala com toda a fúria possível".

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"As horas foram se passando e a situação não melhorava... Na sala de Kaito e Sasuke, Sasuke estava agindo muito estranho... Como se refletisse o tempo todo... Sem falar da frieza. Já na sala de Naru e Setsu os dois nem ao menos trocaram uma palavra, o que era novidade. Na sala de Motoko ela não conseguia ouvir uma única palavra que os professores diziam... Sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Keitaro igualmente... As palavras entravam por um ouvido e saiam pelo outro. Enquanto na sala de Shiory e Reny, a Mew não parava de ficar com a cabeça baixa ou de olhar para a janela, ao passo que a amiga de óculos não parava de olhá-la preocupada".

"Até que o ultimo sinal toca".

"Na sala de Reny e Shiory"...

"Todos os alunos haviam saído da sala assim que o sinal tocou, com exceção se duas garotas".

"Shiory arrumava suas coisas lentamente".

**Reny** – Ah... E então Shiory? Vai pro Café?

**Shiory –** Aff... Reny... Eu não sei e não quero saber... Me deixa, ta?

**Reny –** Certeza?

**Shiory –** Absoluta

**Reny **– Então ta... Até mais...

"Reny saiu da sala deixando Shiory sozinha. Em seguida, ela foi se encontrar com os outros três Mews, Kaito e Setsu".

**Kaito** – E aí?

"Reny apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça".

**Reny** – Ela apenas disse pra eu deixá-la em paz... Talvez apareça no Café... Mas quem sabe?

**Keitaro** – Espero que sim...

**Reny **– Ué... O Sasuke já foi? – olhando em volta.

**Kaito – **Ele não disse que ia fazer alguma coisa, então deixa ele... – parecendo meio invejoso.

**Naru – **É... Já temos muita coisa para nos preocuparmos. – séria.

**Motoko** – Vamos pro Café.

**Setsu **– É...

**xXxXxXxXx**

"No café"...

"Já que ainda não havia aberto, o local se encontrava vazio, com exceção do Weslley, o Elliot, a Zoey, Corina, Brigit, Kikki, Renee, Mark, Kohako e Tarb. Fora a Nova Geração e seus amigos, que haviam acabado de chegar".

"Eles estavam na parte da frente do Café conversando sobre o que iria acontecer":

**Kikki** – Mas será que ela vem hoje?

**Zoey – **Não sei... Nunca vi a Shiory assim...

**Mark – **É... Ontem quando chegamos em casa ela estava trancada no quarto... E hoje de manhã não trocou nem sequer uma palavra conosco...

**Dess – **Shiory estranha! Shiory estranha!

**Motoko **– Eu não suporto vê-la assim...

**Corina **– Só você?

**Keitaro **– O que a gente pode fazer?

**Weslley** – Eu não sei... Se tentarmos convencê-la a força... Aí sim que ela nem vai querer olhar pra nossa cara... – calmo.

**Kaito** – Mas nós temos que arranjar um jeito...

**Renee – **Acho que devemos dar a ela um tempo para pensar e refletir.

**Motoko **– Aaaa... Mas... Mas... Aaaaa!!!! – sem idéia.

**Brigit – **Temos que admitir que é uma situação delicada.

**Reny – **Temos é que fazer alguma coisa pra ela ficar mais feliz... Sabe...

**Renee **– Sim... Mas como já disse o melhor não é pressioná-la. Vamos deixá-la quieta e tentar conversar como se nada tivesse ocorrido... O melhor a fazer é não tocar no assunto por um tempo.

**Kaito – **Isso é verdade... Mas ela não quer nem falar com a gente.

**Renee **– Com toda certeza ela ainda esta se sentindo mal com isso. Por isso vocês devem deixá-la quieta e tentar conversar.

**Elliot – **Só espero que ela venha trabalhar.

**Naru – **Só espero que ela pelo menos passe aqui.

"Do nada a porta do café se abre e todos olham".

"Era Shiory que, ao entrar lá, se surpreendeu com toda aquela gente".

**Kaito **– Ah... Oi Shiory. – sorrindo gentilmente.

"Shiory vendo que tinha um bando de gente que ia encher o saco dela, foi logo falando":

**Shiory **– Melhor eu vir aqui uma outra hora... – já começando a fechar a porta.

**Elliot – **Ei!!! Você não pode matar o trabalho!!

"Shiory faz uma cara de mal entendida".

**Shiory **– Aaah... Tem certeza?

**Elliot **– Absoluta.

**Shiory **– Mas ta tão cheio... – ainda com a mesma cara.

**Motoko** – Shiory... Não tem ninguém aqui... Só a gente... Mas quando abrirmos aí sim irá encher e precisamos de ajuda.

**Shiory – **Aff... Ta eu fico... ¬¬

**Weslley **– Então já podemos abrir o Café. – sorrindo.

**Zoey – **E nós temos que ir... Até mais tarde filha. – dando um beijo na testa de Shiory.

**Shiory **– Tchau... – desanimada.

"Zoey, Corina, Brigit, Kikki, Renee, Mark, Tarb e Kohako se despediram dos filhos e amigos e foram embora".

**Shiory – **Agora ficou vazio... – entrando no café.

**Weslley **– Não por muito tempo.

"Weslley foi se dirigindo para a porta de entrada do Café e virou a plaquinha de 'Fechado' para 'Aberto'".

**Shiory – **É... Eu vou trocar de roupa...

**Naru – **É... Também temos que nos trocar, né? – falando com Motoko e Keitaro.

"Eles vão se trocar".

"Assim que saíram dos vestiários já tinham que ir atender seus primeiros clientes do dia: seus amigos e mais umas poucas pessoas que entraram".

**Pensamento de Shiory **– O que eu to fazendo aqui? ;;

**Elliot – **Agora... Pro trabalho.

**Todos – **Ta bom... – desanimadamente.

"Motoko foi atender os amigos enquanto os outros, menos a Shiory que foi para cozinha, foram atender as outras mesas".

**Motoko – **O que vão querer?

**Reny **– Não sei... Talvez... Um suco de morango com maçã! 8D

**Motoko **– E vocês meninos?

**Kaito e Setsu – **Hum... Uma torta de chocolate?

_NOTA: Sim, eles falaram na mesma hora e com a mesma cara, a da gota. _

**Motoko **– Ta legal... – achando aquilo estranho – Volto daqui a pouco.

"Motoko entrou na cozinha".

**Motoko **– Shiory, preciso de duas fatias de torta de chocolate e de um suco de morango com maçã. – tentando ser mais natural possível, mesmo ainda estando meio triste.

**Shiory** – Ta... – de cabeça baixa e indo pegar os pedidos.

**Motoko** – Hum...

"Motoko a ficou olhando por mais uns segundos, até que se lembrou do que sua mãe havia dito e resolveu ir atender outras mesas enquanto Shiory preparava os pedidos. O café estava mais ou menos cheio, e a maioria percebeu a diferença de comportamento dos empregados".

"As horas foram se passando... Cada vez tudo ficava mais calmo... Quieto... Triste e... Desanimado. Até que, no final da tarde, o Café ficou vazio (com exceção dos empregados... Lógico) e faltava pouco para a hora de fechar".

**Motoko** – Ta quase na hora de fechar...

**Naru** – Vamos fechar mais cedo... Pelo visto não vem mais ninguém hoje.

**Dess **– Dess concorda! Concorda!

"Até Dess estava na parte da frente do Café com os outros".

**Keitaro – **Então... Vamos fechar... – ele suspira.

"Motoko, Keitaro, Naru, Elliot e Weslley arrumavam as mesas e varriam o chão, enquanto Shiory terminava de lavar os últimos pratos na cozinha. Quando, de repente, a porta do Café se abre. Eles tinham um último cliente".

"Era um garoto que tinha o cabelo levemente comprido e bem loiro. Era alto e muito bonito. E estava usando um boné. Todos, que estavam na parte da frente do Café, pararam o que estavam fazendo e o olham".

**Garoto** – Gostaria de ser atendido.

"Keitaro, Motoko e Naru se encararam; Shiory nem viu que tinha mais alguém já que estava na cozinha".

"Dess estava perto da porta, agora se fingindo de enfeite. Mas... Assim que olhou pro cliente, já foi abrindo a boca":

**Dess** – Essa não!! Esse é o...

"O garoto loiro o encarou com raiva e, logo em seguida, chutou, discretamente, o mascote dos Mews para fora do Café e fechou a porta, deixando-o preso do lado de fora. Dess, ao se vê trancado do lado de fora começou a correr em volta do Café a fim de encontrar alguma janela aberta ou algo do tipo".

**Elliot** – Bem... Nós já íamos fechar e...

**Weslley **– Claro que vamos te atender. Pode-se sentar. – sorrindo.

"Todos caem pra trás e pensam que vão ter que limpar a mesa 4, o chão e fazer comida ou alguma bebida de novo".

"Do nada, começa uma chuva de meteoros!!! Ai meu Deus!!!! Ta... Brincadeira... Na verdade foi só o telefone que começou a tocar".

**Elliot** – Deixa que eu atendo...

"Ele vai até o telefone e atente".

**Elliot – **Café Miau, boa tarde.

_**Voz **__– Elli? _

**Elliot – **Brigit?

_**Brigit **__– É... Bem... Temos um pequeno problema. – gota. _

**Elliot** – Problema? Que tipo de problema?

_**Brigit**__ – Temos um pequeno vazamento._

_NOTA: A cozinha do Templo estava cobrindo os pés dela de tanta água que saia do cano. _

**Elliot** – O cano rompeu de novo?

_**Brigit **__– É... – gota. _

**Elliot – **Tenha calma. Já estou indo.

_**Brigit**__ – Ta. Venha logo._

**Elliot** – Pode deixar.

"Ambos desligam o telefone".

**Weslley **– De novo o cano??? –gota.

**Elliot **– É. – gota.

**Weslley **– Vai precisar de ajuda então. – gota.

**Elliot – **Como de costume.

**Weslley **– Vocês podem fechar o Café depois ? – falando com os três mews.

**Motoko** – Claro.

"Eles saem rapidamente do Café. Assim que fecharam a porta, Motoko, Keitaro e Naru se encaram e fizeram 'pedra, papel ou tesoura'ver quem ia atender".

_NOTA: Que nem no capítulo de Tokyo Mew Mew onde o Tarb, o Drin e o Sardon fazem o mesmo e o Tarb perde xD. _

**Naru **– Droga! 

**Motoko e Keitaro **– Perdeu... – sorrindo.

_NOTA: É... Tal pai, tal filha... xD _

**Naru – **Ta... – ela se dirigiu até a mesa 4 – E então? O que deseja? – com um sorrido MUITO falso no rosto.

**Garoto **– Acho que gostaria de... Uma torta de cereja e... Um suco de... Morango. – meio confuso.

**Naru – **Ta... Já volto – ainda com sorriso falso.

"Ao passar pelos amigos ela os puxa pra dentro da cozinha, lá Shiory lavava a louça".

**Naru **– Shiory... Temos um último cliente... Leva lá pra ele uma fatia de torta de cereja e um suco de morango ta? – se sentando em uma cadeira.

**Shiory – **Por que eu? – lavando um prato.

**Motoko **– Porque nós trabalhamos o dia todo correndo de lá pra cá atendendo as mesas.

**Shiory **– E eu preparando os pedidos e ainda lavando louça. ¬¬'

**Keitaro **– Qual é Shiory... É só levar isso até a única mesa ocupada... Deixa que eu preparo esse pedido.

**Naru **– E eu posso lavar a louça... Você só precisa levar até a mesa.

**Shiory** – Aff... u.ú

"E assim foi feito, Keitaro começou a preparar o pedido, enquanto Naru lavava o resto de louça e Motoko varria. Poucos minutos depois Keitaro entrega a torta e o suco à Shiory".

**Shiory – **Por que eu? – reclamando baixinho enquanto saia da cozinha.

"Ela foi seguindo para a mesa 4 de cabeça baixa. Só a levantou quando já estava, praticamente, ao lado da mesa, porém..."

**Shiory** – Haru? ò.ó

**Haru** – Surpresa em me ver?

"Pela primeira vez ele não falou sarcasticamente, ou tentando jogar charme... Falou normal e com um pouco de pena na voz".

_NOTA: Sim... É o Haru na sua forma humana... Pra quem não se lembra da primeira vez que ele apareceu assim, de uma olhadinha no capítulo 37 - Kaito VS Haru. _

"Shiory parecia que ter uma crise de raiva naquela hora".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – O que você ta fazendo aqui???

_NOTA: Ela não queria gritar para não chamar a atenção dos amigos, que começariam um luta. _

**Haru –** Eu só vim para conversar... Por favor...

"Assim que ele terminou de falar, uma das cadeiras da mesa se moveu a fim de Shiory se sentar nela".

**Pensamento de ****Shiory** – Obrigada, mas tenho mais o que fazer do que ouvir mentiras de um babaca!!! – dando meia volta.

**Pensamento de Haru** – Não são mentiras e você vai me ouvir.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Nem eu nem a minha mão, com licença! – indo embora.

**Pensamento de Haru** – Então me ouvirá por mal...

"Já devem ter adivinhado o que aconteceu".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Grrr!!!!!!!!!! Como eu te odeio!!!!!! Seu &#$¨¨&¨!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Pensamento de Haru –** Agora finalmente poderemos conversar.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Será que você não entendeu que eu não quero falar com você???

**Pensamento de Haru –** Mas eu preciso falar com você.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Não precisa não! Não temos mais nada que conversar!!! Espero que morra... ¬¬

**Pensamento de Haru** – Será que você poderia me ouvir pelo menos uma vez?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Eu sei que o imbecil não vai desistir...

**Pensamento de Haru** – Não mesmo.

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Fala logo!

**Pensamento de Haru** – Sei que acha que tudo que ocorreu naquela noite foi culpa minha... Mas entenda... Eu te amo e NUNCA estragaria a SUA noite!

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Mentiroso!!!

**Pensamento de Haru** – É verdade!

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Mesmo se fosse verdade você ia usar os clones!!! Por falar em clones... Não acha que era mais fácil ficar logo com a Shiory do Mal não? Vocês se merecem!!!!

**Pensamento de Haru** – Sim... Eu usaria os clones... Mas não naquele plano!! Nunca foi idéia minha colocar sua vida em risco. Drin e Sardon que planejaram essa babaquice toda. E você muito bem quem é a pessoa que eu amo... E você também sabe que eu não te trocaria por nada!

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Pois devia! Eu nunca vou te perdoar. – ela nunca tinha falado tão friamente.

**Pensamento de Haru** – Por favor... Você precisa acreditar em mim...

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Haru, você nunca me deu motivos pra eu acreditar em você! Você acha mesmo que ia conseguir???

**Pensamento de Haru** – Eu te amo. E quem ama não faz isso com a pessoa amada.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ama mesmo? Depois disso que você fez duvido muito.

**Pensamento de Haru** – Eu te amo mais do que tudo e já disse que nada daquilo foi idéia minha.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Já chega!!!! Cansei de você mentindo!!!! Não agüento mais!!! – mais irritada.

**Pensamento de Haru** – Por favor, tente se acalmar e ouvir a voz da razão.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Voz da razão ô caramba!!!! Eu não quero mais ver, ouvir , e nem sentir você perto de mim! Principalmente agora que eu não sou uma Mew!!!!!! Agora me 'desparalisa'!!!!!!!!! – com muita, mas muita raiva.

**Pensamento de Haru** – Como assim você não é mais uma Mew??? – surpreso.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Sei lá! Pergunta pra minha clone do mal!!! Agora me solta!!!

**Pensamento de Haru** – Não me diga que graças a aquela noite você desistiu...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Não foi só por causa disso... Foi por TUDO!!! Mas agora me solta!!

**Pensamento de Haru** – Mas Shiory...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – A-GO-RA!!! – com frieza e raiva.

"Haru nem respondeu... Estava com uma expressão triste em seu olhar... No segundo seguinte Shiory já estava de volta. A ex-mew nem falou nada, só abriu a porta do Café e foi embora com Dess pulando na sua cara".

**Dess –** Shiory Shiory! Ha... Ru... – olhando para Haru.

**Shiory** – É eu sei Dess... – colocando Dess no chão e indo embora.

"Haru apenas passou direto por Dess e foi indo embora, assim que chegou no portão do Café... Desapareceu".

"Na cozinha"...

**M****otoko –** A Shiory já não devia ter voltado pra cá? xD

**Naru –** Acho que sim...

**Motoko –** Vamos lá ver o que aconteceu...

**Keitaro –** Ta.

"Eles três saíram da cozinha e foram para a parte da frente do Café".

**Naru –** Ela não ta aqui! oO'

**Dess –** Naruuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Naru!!!!!!!!! – pulando em cima de Naru.

**Naru – **O que foi Dess??

**Dess – **Haru!!! Mas Shiory bem!!! Shiory casa! Mas Haruuu! Foi-se! Haruuu humano teve aqui! Dess jogado, Dess doido! T-T

**Naru – **O QUÊ?? O HARU ESTEVE AQUI???

**Dess **– Sim! Garoto loiro!

**Motoko – **Ai não acredito nisso!!

**Keitaro **– Mas a Shiory ta bem, né?

**Dess – **Ela foi embora!

**Motoko **– Graças a Deus... Temos que falar com ela pra ter certeza que ta tudo bem... Mas acho que vai ser impossível...

**Keitaro** – Ela deve ter ficado mais nervosa...

**Motoko **– É... – triste.

**Naru** – Melhor falarmos com ela amanhã... Porque se formos agora ela nem vai querer ouvir...

**Keitaro – **Então vamos fechar o Café...

**Motoko e Naru **– É.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"No dia seguinte"...

"Naru esperava Shiory sair pela porta de casa".

**Naru – **Tomara que ela já esteja melhor... – falando consigo mesma.

"Até que a porta da casa abre, e dela Shiory sai com seu skate, parecia mais feliz... Ou talvez a raiva tenha espantado a tristeza e ela esteja com raiva".

**Naru **– Bom dia Shiory-onee-chan! – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Bom dia... – mal humorada, mas pelo menos respondeu.

**Naru **– Ah... Melhor irmos logo, porque já estamos quase atrasadas. – tentando puxar assunto.

**Shiory **– É... – tentando se acalmar.

**Naru** – É... Sobre ontem... É...

**Shiory **– O que tem ontem??? – fogos saindo pelos olhos e pela boca.

**Naru – **Ah... N-nada... – medo.

**Pensamento de Naru **– Ela ainda está brava...

"Naru estava parada e Shiory, tava bem na frente dela".

**Shiory** – Vamos logo!!!

**Naru – **Ta!

"Naru a segue com o patinete até chegarem ao colégio".

**Naru – **Ah Shiory? Você vai no seu treino hoje?

**Shiory **– Naru... A minha vida não mudou...

**Naru –** Eu só tava perguntando...

**Shiory** – Eu sei... Aaaa... Desculpa... To de mal-humor... Só isso...

**Naru** – Ta... Tudo bem.

"Elas entram no colégio e seus amigos as esperavam, como sempre".

**Motoko** – Oi gente.

**Shiory e Naru** – Oi...

**Keitaro –** Milagre... Não estão tão atrasadas.

**Shiory** – Viemos correndo...

**Naru** – É.

**Motoko** – Estão todas bem?

**Naru –** Bem... É... – ela olha Shiory.

**Shiory –** Estamos.

**Reny –** Então ta.

**Keitaro –** Então... Vamos pra aula?

**Kaito** – É... Antes que fiquemos atrasados.

"Eles entram em suas respectivas salas de aula para obter maior grau de inteligência aprendendo com os professores que tem maior conhecimento de inteligência que os alunos".

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Na sala de Shiory e Reny"...

"O professor de um dos primeiros tempos estava atrasado... Logo Hikaru foi até Shiory e Reny para irritá-las, como de costume".

**Hikaru –** Olá garotas! – sorrindo sarcasticamente.

**Reny –** E falando no diabo... Cai fora daqui Hikaru!

**Hikaru –** Aaaa que isso Reny, não precisa ficar assim... – sorrindo mais.

**Reny –** Cai fora. – falando com bastante raiva.

"Reny estava mais nervosa que o normal... Motivos? Primeiro: porque ela simplesmente detesta o Hikaru. Segundo: como você sabe... Com essa situação da Shiory todos estão agindo um pouco diferente do que o normal".

**Hikaru** – Que foi, hein Renyzinha? Ta nervosinha?

**Reny** – Não enche.

**Hikaru** – Ora... Por quê? Vamos... Responda minha pergunta.

**Reny **– Porque... – ela olha rapidamente pra Shiory – Só não enche ta? 

**Hikaru – **Alguma coisa com você, é Shi?

**Shiory** – Calado.

**Reny **– Hikaru... É sério. – fria.

**Hikaru **– Nossa... A coisa é tão séria assim é? u.ú

**Reny – **É.

**Hikaru – **Ta... Ta... Não encho... Se você me disser o que está acontecendo!

**Reny – **Você quer apanhar por acaso?? – SUPER irritada.

"Hikaru, vendo a reação de Reny..."

**Hikaru** – Ta... Ta... Eu não encho mais... Calminha. – indo embora.

**Reny – **Finalmente ele entendeu alguma coisa.

**Shiory **– É... Idiota... – xingando Hikaru que, graças a Deus, não ouviu.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"As horas foram se passando até que as aulas daquele dia se acabaram".

_NOTA: Nossa... Quem me dera se as aulas acabassem tão rápido assim... _

**Motoko **– Vocês seis tem treino, né? – falando com Reny, Shiory, Kaito, Sasuke, Naru e Setsu.

**Setsu **– Temos...

**Keitaro** – Então até mais... Tchau!

**Motoko** – Bom treino pra vocês...

**Reny **– Valeu.

"Os seis foram para os seus treinos, enquanto Motoko e Keitaro foram para o Café".

"No treino de basquete"...

"O treino parecia estar calmo, e mais fácil hoje, mas Naru e Setsu estavam brigados... Ou seja... Do que adianta um treino fácil se eles não estão se dando bem? ò.Ó".

"Naru e Setsu, por obrigação, estavam fazendo dupla, mas nem sequer se falavam. Só se fuzilavam com o olhar. Até o treinador achou o jeito deles estranho".

**Treinador** – O que houve?

**Naru** – Nada. – fria.

**Treinador** – Tem certeza? Os dois... Estão... Estranhos... ..

**Naru –** Não aconteceu nada.

**Treinador** – Hum... Então ta né... – preocupado, mas se afastando.

**Setsu –** Aff...

**Naru** – Vamos acabar logo com esse treino. – falando com Setsu bem friamente.

**Setsu** – É... – frio também.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso... No treino de Futebol"...

"Shiory não fazia o menor esforço pra fazer certo nos treinos".

**Reny** – Shiory! Presta atenção!

"Uma bola estava indo na direção da cara de Shiory, mas a garota, simplesmente, pegou a bola".

**Shiory** – Desculpa... – ela dá um chute devolvendo a bola.

**Reny** – Shi...

**Shiory** – Quê? – querendo ser gentil, mas não conseguindo, e nem feliz.

**Reny** – Hum... Nada.

**Shiory** – Então ta né... Vamos continuar...

**Reny –** É.

"Elas continuaram com o treino".

"No campo dos meninos"...

**Treinador **– Tempo! Vão beber uma água...

**Kaito **– Aff... Queria saber como a Shi está agora...

**Sasuke** – Aaaa... Cala Boca... ¬¬

**Kaito** – Eu não.

**Sasuke** – Se você ficar falando sobre isso... Nada vai melhorar.

**Kaito **– Você é um idiota, sabia?

**Sasuke** – Você que é... – tentando manter-se calmo.

**Kaito **– Pelo menos EU me importo.

**Sasuke **– Se você não acha que eu me importo está muito enganado! Eu a amo mais que tudo! Mas eu sei que ficar assim não vai adiantar!!!

**Kaito** – Mas eu a amo mais.

**Sasuke **– Claro claro... – sarcástico.

**Kaito** – É verdade e você sabe.

**Sasuke – **Achei que você amasse a Reny, não a Shiory.

_NOTA: Essa doeu... _

**Kaito **– E-eu... N-nada disso... Eu só...

"Sem graça e sem saber o que dizer".

**Sasuke **– Que foi? Ficou sem fala, é? Admita... Está começando a gostar da Reny e deixando de amar a Shiory.

**Kaito **– Melhor voltarmos ao treino. – olhando pro outro lado.

**Sasuke** – Hum... A Shiory já é minha. – subliminarmente falando do beijo – Não é? – indo pro campo.

**Kaito **– Não acreditaria nisso...

**Sasuke **– Por que não? – voltando a sua atenção para Kaito.

**Kaito** – Ainda há muita coisa pela frente... Quem sabe ela não acaba ficando comigo?

**Sasuke **– Mas não parece que ela queria isso depois de ter ficado comigo.

**Kaito **– Como?

**Sasuke **– Devia ver a sua cara, ela está muito engraçada

**Kaito **– Calado... E ela nunca ficaria com você.

**Sasuke** – Nunca é? Impossível, eu me lembro muito bem, claro que ela ficou meio chateada por causa de você, mas ai deve ter se lembrado que você ta gostando da Reny e ficou comigo sem se sentir mal por isso.

**Kaito **– Mentiroso!

**Sasuke** – Vai acreditando nas suas mentiras, e eu acreditando nas minhas verdades.

**Kaito **– Eu sei que não é verdade... – raiva.

**Sasuke **– Você sabe que é verdade, mas não quer acreditar nisso, nem que você está gostando da Reny!

**Kaito – **Eu não gosto dela!

"Nessa hora Kaito sentiu um peso no coração. Será que ele havia se apaixonado pela Reny?".

**Sasuke** – Gosta sim! Você sente isso! E sabe que é verdade! Só que não quer acreditar!

**Kaito** – Cala a boca!!

**Sasuke **– Eu falei desde o início pra você calar a boca.

"Sasuke falou num tom de encerramento de conversa, e voltou para o campo, deixando Kaito sozinho".

**Pensamento de Kaito **– Esse Sasuke... Argh!! Mas... Será verdade?

"Kaito balançou negativamente a cabeça e voltou para o campo".

**xXxXxXxXx**

"No café"...

**Motoko** – Keitaro!! Adiantando uma torta de morango com creme duplo! – entrando na cozinha.

**Keitaro **– Ta bem. – ele pega uma torta na geladeira e corta uma fatia, coloca num prato muito fofo com coraçõeszinhos e o dá a Motoko com um garfo.

**Motoko **– Brigada. – sorrindo.

**Dess **– Dess pode comer fatia dessa torta? – olhos brilhando.

_NOTA: Dess estava na cozinha ajudando na louça. _

**Keitaro e Motoko **– Não. ¬¬

**Dess** – Mas Dess ta ajudando! – emburrado.

**Keitaro** – Ta, ta... Toma. – cortando uma mini-fatia de torta – Mas só dessa vez.

**Dess **– Oba!!!

"Dess pegou um garfinho e colocou o pedaço inteiro na boca de uma vez só, mas..."

**Dess **– Alerta de predador! Alerta de predador!! – cuspindo o bolo na cara do Keitaro.

**Keitaro **– Eca... – limpando a cara.

**Motoko – **Por isso que não te damos bolo e... – se toca – ONDE ESTÁ O PREDADOR?

**Keitaro – **Temos que avisa-las... Avisá-la!

**Motoko – **É!

"Eles chamam Naru pelo relógio e saem do Café pela janela da cozinha".

**Motoko** – Dess, onde está o predador??

**Dess **– Em um prédio abandonado! Não muito longe!

**Motoko **– Você tem um mapa dentro do corpo, é? Vamos lá Keitaro! – ela se transforma.

**Keitaro** – Ta! – se transformando também.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Voltando pro basquete"...

"O relógio de Naru começou a apitar feito um doido e Setsu, que estava perto, notou".

**Naru – **Essa não... – tentando abafar o som do relógio.

**Treinador** – O que houve Naru?

**Naru **– Ah... N-nada... É... Será que eu poderia ir beber água? – gota.

**Treinador – **Mas... Aaaah... Você vai sumir depois, né?

**Naru – **Não... É... – começa a olhar pros lados, como se procurasse ajuda.

**Treinador** – Vá logo resolver o seu problema senhorita Beijamin, está dispensada.

**Naru **– Valeu. – sorriso baka.

"Ela sai correndo e vai à procura de seus amigos. Acaba chegando a um prédio abandonado, onde parecia estar ocorrendo uma luta e se transforma".

**Naru** – Mas que coisa é essa????

"Entrando dentro do prédio, um rato gigante estava atacando os outros Mews (Motoko e Keitaro) . O tal rato tinha presas amarelas gigantes... Onde escorria uma baba nojenta e fedida. Ele tinha garras afiadas, parecendo mais com as de um felino do que com um roedor. Seus olhos eram de um vermelho sangue e davam medo. Os mews pareciam estar com grandes problemas, pois estavam caídos no chão".

**Naru – **Motoko! Keitaro!

**Keitaro – **Naru... Ai...

**Naru – **Ele é tão forte assim? – admirada vendo os amigos caídos.

**Motoko – **Vamos dizer que o fedor que nos deixa fraco... É quase como um veneno.

**Naru – **Nossa... Melhor eu ter cui...

"Mas Naru não terminou a frase, já que o rato a jogou longe com a pata".

**Motoko – **Você ta bem?

**Naru – **To... To... – se levantando.

**Keitaro **– Que bom...

**Naru – **Vamos acabar logo com essa coisa!

**Drin – **Você sonha gatinha... – aparecendo.

**Motoko **– Aaaa cala a boca idiota!

"Drin se tele transportou para a frente de Motoko e a abraçou pela cintura".

**Drin – **Eu que calo a sua Anjinha...

"Em seguida, ele a beijou. Motoko, sentiu vontade de matar Drin e o lançou contra a parede".

**Motoko **– Babaca!

"Keitaro estava enfurecido, mas tentou se acalmar e ficar perto de Motoko".

**Naru** – Ahh Motoko... Até que você e o Drin não ficam tão mal... – pensativa.

_NOTA: Que ótima hora para esse comentário..._

**Motoko** – Ótima hora para comentários estúpidos Naru, tanto que o rato ta indo pra cima de você!

**Naru** – Nya?

"Não deu tempo nem de comentar, o predador rato havia atacado novamente Naru, mas dessa vez a mordendo".

**Keitaro –** Isso deve ter doido... Mas... Ela bem que mereceu... – falando mais baixo a ultima frase.

"O rato não soltava Naru, até que ela conseguiu socar o focinho dele e o predador a lançou contra uma parede. A Mew Esquilo estava com a roupa um rasgada e ensangüentada devido os dentes afiados do predador".

**Motoko** – Esse rato é muito nojento... Argh... – percebendo que o rato vinha atacá-la.

**Keitaro** – Motoko!

"O rato a atacou com suas garras, mas ela conseguiu se desviar a tempo".

**Sardon –** Faltam apenas dois...

**Keitaro –** Dois pra quê?

**Sardon –** Uma já foi. – apontando Naru, que estava caída do outro lado – Agora só faltam vocês dois. Já que aquela felina já desistiu... Nos poupou trabalho.

**Keitaro **– Ora seu... – mostrando as garras – Não fala da Shiory assim!

**Sardon **– Falo dela como bem enten... – ele se lembrou da lição do Haru e se calou.

"Keitaro o encarou achando que ele ia terminar a frase".

**Keitaro **– Eu hein...

**Sardon **– Ataque! – ordenando o predador.

"O rato abre a boca com aqueles dentinhos pontudos e aparece uma esfera de energia amarelada cheia de raios, que atingiu o Keitaro. O Mew Lobo tentou desviar, mas foi em vão. A bola o seguiu até atingi-lo".

**Keitaro **– D-droga...

"Seu corpo começou a se contorcer... Estava sendo eletrificado. Até que caiu imóvel no chão".

**Motoko** – Keitarooo!

"Ele parecia ter desmaiado".

**Pensamento de Motoko** – Droga...

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Na rua"...

"Shiory estava voltando para casa... Havia saído antes que a Reny, pois queria ficar sozinha".

"Como não queria encontrar ninguem conhecido, ela havia escolhido um caminho diferente do normal, e estava passando pelo prédio abandonado".

**Shiory** – Que barulho foi esse?

"Ela, movida pela curiosidade e pelo instinto de uma Mew, acabou indo mais pra perto do prédio. Chegando lá, ela ouve a voz de Motoko tentando acordar o Keitaro".

**Shiory** – Aff... – ela fica pensativa – Não, não, não... Você não é mais uma Mew... E nem tem relógio... Volta pra casa e depois descobre o que aconteceu... É... – começa a retornar a saída.

"De repente ela começa a ouvir berros... A luta havia ficado mais difícil e pelos sons que ouvia, os amigos não estavam vencendo".

**Shiory** – Argh... Só uma olhadinha pra saber se está tudo bem? - procurando aonde acontecia a luta.

"Shiory finalmente consegue achar o lugar onde lutavam, e deu uma espiadinha".

"No local da batalha, Keitaro continuava desmaiado. Motoko tentava se desviar dos ataques do rato, mas já estava muito machucada, com alguns cortes nos membros e com as asas sangrando. Naru estava um pouco afastada e com a roupa ensangüentada, tentando se manter de pé. Enquanto os dois ciniclons, apenas, observavam a situação".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Fuck... Eles não tão bem... Mas eu não posso fazer nada mesmo... O que eu vim fazer aqui?? Oh god... u.ú

"O rato atacou Motoko, que foi jogada contra uma pilastra. Ao bater contra ela, algumas pedrinhas caíram sobre o corpo da Mew Arara".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Argh... O que eu faço? Chamo a policia? É isso que uma pessoa normal faria? Uma pessoa normal nem estaria aqui!!! Aff!!! Melhor eu ir embora... Mas... Aaaaa!!!! O que eu faço?! T-T

"Motoko se levantou e voltou a atacar o rato".

**Pensamento de Shiory **– Mas se eu fizer isso... E eles morrerem? T-T

Aaaa... Pela milionésima vez Shiory! Você não tem poderes! Grr!

"O rato deu o ataque da bola de energia em Motoko... Que voltou a bater na pilastra... Agora estava totalmente sem forças. Um segundo depois, o predador ia atacá-la com suas garras, mas Shiory se meteu na frente, recebendo o ataque".

**Shiory **– Isso dói... Tinha até me esquecido poxa... T-T

**Motoko **– S-Shiory? – meio tonta.

**Shiory **– Não... É o coelhinho da páscoa... – se levantando e indo ajudar a amiga a se levantar – Mas eu só fiz isso... Porque vocês são os meus amigos! Nunca mais vou fazer isso! ¬¬'

**Motoko **– Shiory! – abraçando a amiga.

**Shiory ****– **Aff... Pode parar com isso... ¬¬

**Motoko – **Que bom que veio... – sorrindo.

**Shiory **– Eu só vim... Porque tava no caminho... Se não nem saberia que vocês estavam morrendo aqui...

**Motoko – **Mesmo assim... Que bom que veio.

**Shiory **– Ta... Ta... Sei que está feliz... Mas melhor tomar cuidado! – empurra Motoko e cai pra trás, fazendo com que o predador desse de cara na parede.

**Motoko** – Valeu de novo.

**Drin** – Pelo visto... A outra resolveu voltar.

**Shiory – **Eu não voltei, só vim ajudar meus amigos... Como qualquer pessoa faria... u.ú

**Drin – **E logo logo virá conosco...

**Shiory – **Como? - encarando Drin.

**Sardon – **Queríamos derrotar esses três antes... E depois ir te buscar... Mas... Já que está aqui... Melhor irmos.

**Shiory – **Do que é que vocês estão falando? Eu não vou ser levada pra lugar nenhum! – irritada.

**Drin – **Ah vai sim. Ordens diretas do Haru.

**Shiory – **Háhá... Nem que ele venha me buscar eu não saio daqui!!! ò.ó

**Voz **– Sai sim.

**Shiory** – Aff... E falando do demo... – ela percebe que o rato ia atacar Motoko – Motoko cui... – mas já tinha sido tarde demais, o rato já a tinha atacado.

"Já devem ter percebido de quem era a voz".

**Motoko** – Ai... Ai...

**Shiory** – Você ta bem???

**Motoko** – To...

"Após dizer isso, Motoko caiu de cara no chão".

**Shiory –** Em um estado perfeito... ¬¬'

"Mas ela não respondeu... Seu corpo brilhou e ela voltou ao normal... Não tinha mais forças pra nada. Ao passo que Keitaro permanecia desmaiado e Naru estava sangrando muito e nem sabia o que estava acontecendo já de tão zonza".

**Shiory –** Aff... Eu não sou médica!!! '

**Haru –** Vamos embora.

**Shiory** – Não vou a lugar nenhum! Eu vou ficar aqui e cuidar deles!

**Haru –** Depois faça isso... Agora vamos...

"No segundo seguinte, Shiory estava paralisada".

**Shiory** – Ora seu idiota, babaca, imbecil! Achei que já tínhamos terminado essa história!!!

**Haru –** Ainda vamos terminar... Vamos.

**Shiory –** Não vamos coisa nenhuma! Já terminou!

**Haru –** Engano seu.

"Ele volta sua atenção para os aliens".

**Haru** – Sardon, Drin. Peguem esse predador e vamos logo.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Argh! Como eu te odeio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Pensamento de Haru** – Logo logo enxergará a verdade...

**Sardon e Drin** – Mas e quanto a eles? Não devíamos matá-los agora? – apontando os três Mews.

**Haru –** Não... Não temos tempo para isso agora. Outro dia vocês os matam.

**Pensamento de Shiory –** Se você mata-los um dia eu te mato!!!!!!

**Haru** – Depois conversamos sobre isso.

**Shiory** – Já disse!!! Não quero e não vou falar com você!

**Haru** – Já disse... Nós vamos embora. – ele a pegou no colo após dizer isso.

**Shiory –** Ei!! Me coloca no chão agora!!!

**Haru** – Tarde demais.

"No segundo seguinte Haru, Shiory, Sardon, Drin e o predador rato somem".

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Dess, que estava escondido com medo do rato, ao perceber que eles sumiram chamou Weslley e Elliot por um tipo de celular que saiu da boca dele. Alguns minutos depois Elliot e Weslley chegam ao prédio".

**Weslley** – Motoko!! – indo até a filha que ainda estava desmaiada no chão.

_NOTA: Claro... Ele vai ver a filha primeiro... Pai Coruja, né? _

**Elliot** – Ai meu Deus... Naru... Você está bem? – se ajoelhando ao lado dela, que estava totalmente zonza.

**Elliot** – Precisamos levá-los ao hospital, agora!!!

**Weslley –** É. Meu Deus... Eles estão muito mal! Temos que correr!!

**Elliot** – Vamos ligar pra ambulância, rápido!

**Weslley** – Mas eles ainda estão transformados. – aponta Naru e Keitaro.

**Elliot –** Dess...

**Dess –** Desativando, desativando! – ele mexe em cada um dos relógios e os mews voltam ao normal.

**Weslley** – Pronto.

"Elliot liga pra ambulância que chega em poucos minutos".

**Elliot –** Não se preocupem, agora vocês ficarão bem.

"Eles foram levados de maca até a ambulância".

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso... Em uma outra dimensão"...

**Shiory **– Onde é que eu to? T-T

"A dimensão era um local vazio e sem vida... Parecia mais um reino, com uma pequena vila em volta de um enorme castelo. Shiory, ao reparar melhor, reconheceu o local, já o tinha 'visitado'".

**Shiory** – Ok... Dessa vez eu não estou sonhando...

"Esse era o mundo que apareceu em um dos sonhos de Shiory... Mas não foi qualquer sonho... Foi o sonho do passado de Haru... Aquele mundo era a antiga casa dele... Fora em uma daquelas casinhas que ele virá seus pais sendo assassinados e foi exatamente naquele castelo que ele se vingou do assassino".

**Shiory **– Hum... Ótimo... Como eu saio daqui??? 

**Haru **– Não sairá... Até resolvermos tudo.

**Drin – **Isso vai demorar então...

"Haru lançou um olhar de morte para Drin, que calou a boca".

**Shiory** – Vai mesmo... A eternidade.

**Haru** – Veremos.

"Continua..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

ALELUIA!! Postamos!!! Foi mal a demora... Mas o próximo cap já está pronto! Só faltando editar.

Nyaa nós resolvemos começar uma enquete também...

**ENQUETE: Qual é, até agora, o seu casal favorito da fic? **

Respondam nos reviews ta? Agora... Nós que vamos responder aos seus reviews:

_**Ana-Ookami-chan:**_ Bem... Você deve falar que vai chover de novo... Já que demoramos seculos para postar... De novo 

Não era dos amigos que ela estava falando... Eram dos seres humanos que não salvam o mundo -.-

Só que ela não explicou isso

Aaaa mas mortes são tão legais! Principalmente quando são clones - dando uma de Shiory do mal.

Olha... Você ia viajar amanhã quando leu esse cap... Boas lembranças né?

Huahauhauahua

bem é isso espero que tenha gostado do capitulo... HohohoHoho

Ta chega de falar...

Sayonara! o/

_**Haru-chan17:**_ Que bom que gostou!! Hehehe.

É... Eles viraram assassinos... E, como pode vê, a Shiory ainda não está muito bem... Mas... Veremos o que vai acontecer.

Tem que nos aturar mesmo! Huahuahua! Porque só assim vai ter fic xD

Tchauzinho ;D

_**M**__**utsuhi-tsunouchi**_Ahh!! Gomen!!! T-T

(falhas técnicas)

É... É realmente triste ela ter saído... Mas como será que isso vai se resolver? Hum... Ninguém sabe... (ta, só as duas doidas autoras disso aqui sabem ¬¬)

Realmente... Podia ser em outra data, né?? Logo na festa!! Maldade... T-T

Nyaa mas a sua fic é perfeita -

É... Mas que matar você mesmo deve ser estranho... oO' (eu acho... afinal nunca matei um clone meu... xD)

E nós amamos fazer esse mistério! (risada maligna)

Hehehe

Tchau!! ;D

_**Rafael Thompson:**_Oii!

Então deve ter ficado com mais tédio ainda... Porque nós demoramos muito pra postar esse também... Gomen...

Bom... A Naru teve sorte de conseguir usar seus poderes ciniclons... Digamos que foi mais um instinto do momento... Mas ela ainda vai aprender dominá-los.

A Motoko ficou traumatizada na hora xD tadinha... Mas o Keitaro a ajudou... E nem usou os poderes ciniclons (ainda...). Huahauhau! Uma aulas com o Kouga? Será que daria certo? (pensativa)

Enquanto a Shiory... A batalha, como pode ve, foi muito mais emocional do que física... Já que a Mew ainda está pra baixo.

Hehehe. Drin e Sardon não têm capacidade de voltar ao tempo. (eu acho o.O) Mas que foi muita burrice da parte deles fazer tudo pelas costas do Haru foi... Meu Deus... Muita idiotice mesmo... -.-

Ahh!! Em breve teremos dois novos personagens!! Já que os gêmeos já estão por vir! ;D

Obrigada por continuar a ler e por ser tão paciente conosco! ;D

Tchauzinho! D

_**Haruno Shaoly: **_Que bom que você gostou! Obrigada!

É verdade... Coitada da Shiory... E o pior é que ela é tratada de uma maneira diferente... E ela não gosta disso... -.-'

Aaaa mas a gente demora por causa de nossos colégios! ò.ó

Eles que colocam prova em dia de semana e atrasam a nossa fic! ò.ó

Mas de qualquer maneira... Não mata a gente não! ;;'

A gente tem que terminar a fic! ;;

xDDDD

Bem... Eu também tenho que ir... x

Beijos


	58. Amor e Ódio

**CAPÍTULO 57: AMOR E ÓDIO**

"Na dimensão"...

**Shiory **– Hããã... Quer fazer o favor de me soltar?

**Haru **– Já disse que temos muito que resolver.

**Shiory **– E eu já disse que já terminamos esse assunto! Que teimosia!

**Haru – **Sou mesmo. Que nem você.

**Shiory – **Se eu pudesse me mexer você estaria morto!!!

**Haru **– Vamos logo ao que interessa.

**Shiory** – O que você vai fazer hein? Me obrigar a falar e a perdoar você idiota???

**Haru **– Você verá.

**Pensamento de Shiory **– Morra... ¬¬

**Haru **– Não.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Quer me soltar seu idiota, &#$¨&#$$$!!!!!!!!! Argh!! Eu te odeio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Haru** – Não por muito tempo.

"Ele vira sua atenção para os dois ciniclons".

**Haru –** Vamos logo. – falando com Sardon e Drin.

"Eles começaram a andar em direção ao castelo".

**Shiory** – Aff... Castelinhos das boas lembranças, viu? – sarcástica.

**Haru –** Pra mim não são tão boas.

**Shiory** – Estava sendo sarcástica, seu idiota! Agora eu quero voltar pro meu mundo!!! – realmente zangada.

**Haru –** Ainda não.

"E assim foi o caminho todo até o castelo".

"Chegando ao castelo, Haru havia levado Shiory até um quarto enorme. Era muito bonito e parecia ter pertencido há alguma rainha ou princesa. Tinha móveis lindos e uma cama enorme".

_NOTA: Aposto que já pensou em besteira... Que isso gente... ¬¬_

**Shiory **– Belo quarto... ¬¬' – sarcástica.

**Haru – **Pertenceu há uma Princesa ou algo assim...

**Shiory **– Tinha que ser... – cara de desistência – Agora me coloca no chão pra eu pular da janela e me matar?

**Haru **– Não.

**Shiory** – Você deve ter problemas de audição, só pode ser... ¬¬'

**Haru** – Eu só não desisto facilmente.

**Shiory** – Não adianta o que você vai me dizer, pois eu não vou te perdoar!

**Haru **– Mas, pelo menos, agora você vai ouvir tudo o que eu tenho a dizer!

**Shiory **– Ótimo, fale, sou toda ouvidos. – sendo o mais fria possível.

"Harua deitou na cama enorme".

_NOTA: Ta... Agora até nós pensamos besteira... xD_

**Haru **– Shiory... Você sabe o que significa pra mim... – se aproximando e com uma das mãos repousada no cabelo escuro da menina.

**Shiory **– Haru, você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso depois do que você fez?

**Haru** – Escute... Você mudou a minha vida...

**Shiory – **Mudei coisa nenhuma, eu sou uma das coisas mais inúteis na sua vida, deveria estar feliz, afinal eu que atrapalho seus planos de dominação mundial, né? ¬¬

**Haru – **Claro que não. Você que me ensinou a amar. – acariciando mais o cabelo dela.

**Shiory **– Vai vê nem seja amor o que você esteja sentindo... Aff... – bufando.

**Haru** – Nem é mais amor... É paixão.

**Shiory –** Tudo é a mesma coisa, e se você estivesse me amando de verdade não tentaria dominar o MEU mundo! Não me machucaria! Entenderia o que eu falo! E não machucaria as pessoas que eu AMO!

**Haru –** Mas Shiory...

**Shiory –** Isso é verdade Haru e você não pode negar! Eu já to cheia de você fazer isso!!!

**Haru – **Eu sei que já fiz muitas besteiras e eu as aceito... Mas naquela noite não foi minha culpa. Eu NUNCA que iria fazer uma coisa daquelas com você... Eu NUNCA quis que você deixasse de ser uma Mew.

**Shiory **– Por que não? Pelo menos assim eu não atrapalharia a sua vida!

**Haru **– Você não me atrapalha.

**Shiory **– Não me faça rir... ¬¬

**Haru **– É verdade. Eu te amo e você nunca me atrapalhou.

**Shiory **– Haru, já chega de mentiras! Claro que eu já te atrapalhei, todas as vezes eu sempre te atrapalhei querendo ou não! Era melhor quando você me odiava... – mudando totalmente de assunto e de voz no fim.

**Haru** – Se eu te odiasse... Teria te matado...

**Shiory **– E você não quase fez isso um bando de vezes? ¬¬'

**Haru **– Com você não.

**Shiory** – Haru... ¬¬'

**Haru **– Vai negar isso?

**Shiory **– E no nosso primeiro encontro? Você não tentou me matar não? E nem naquela... – um bando de vezes depois – E aquela no ringue de patinação? ¬¬'

**Haru** – Isso foi antes de me apaixonar por você.

**Shiory – **Haru, pela bilionésima vez, você não ta apaixonado por mim nem eu por você. Agora sai de cima de mim e me deixa em paz! Vai arrumar outra pessoa, ta? Affe!

**Haru **– Você é a única pra mim.

**Shiory **– Pára de dizer essas mentiras pra você mesmo! – tentando se soltar, ela percebeu que estava de volta ao normal.

**Haru** – Não são mentiras...

"Shiory não quis nem saber, pegou sua perna, levantou Haru e tacou ele pro outro lado do quarto. Em seguida, vendo que não tinha saída, ela pulou da janela".

**Shiory –** Rapidinho... Eu não tenho mais poderes... Fuck... ..'

**Haru –** Shiory!!

"Haru, de imediato, se tele transporta para fora do castelo".

"Shiory continuava caindo e pensando que ia morrer. Ela fechou os olhos esperando quebrar todos os ossos do corpo, até que percebeu que havia deixado de cair".

**Shiory** – Eu não morri? – ainda de olhos fechados.

**Haru** – Não. Pode abrir os olhos agora.

"Ela abre os olhos bem lentamente e percebe que estava nos braços de Haru, viva e respirando, graças a deus".

**Pensamento de Shiory **– Tenho que me acostumar a não me jogar da janela... Agora sei como Motoko deve se sentir. 

**Haru **– Concordo.

**Shiory **– Quando eu ERA uma mew dava certo... ¬¬'

**Haru – **Esse foi um grande erro seu.

**Shiory** – Háhá... Foi nada, foi uma das melhores coisas que eu já fiz, eu nunca quis ser uma mew... ¬¬' – percebendo que estava no colo dele, ela levantou uma sobrancelha – Agora... Me solta?

**Haru **– Claro. – a botando no chão.

**Shiory **– Hããã... O que deu em você?

**Haru **– Vamos ver se... Quando botada em perigo... Você muda de idéia. – a espada aparece em sua mão.

**Shiory **– Glup... – os olhos dela estavam começando a ficar que nem os de gato de novo, mas se transformando bem aos pouquinhos.

**Haru** – Já vi um progresso... Agora... Que tal isso? Espada das Trevas!

"Ela se jogou pra um lado e depois o encarou".

**Haru – **Que foi? Medo?

**Shiory** – Não, imagina... Só estou em outro mundo, longe de casa, com um cara que deu a louca nele e ta querendo me matar. - se levantando.

**Haru **– Você entendeu.

"Shiory sentia que ele ia atacá-la novamente, então deu meia volta e começou a correr, afinal conhecia um pouquinho daquele lugar por causa do sonho que teve".

**Haru **– Não vai fugir. Espada das Trevas!!

"Ela conseguiu se desviar. Nesse meio tempo, a ex-mew começou a correr mais rápido".

**Shiory** – Ok... Ele enlouqueceu de vez... -.-'

**Haru** – Esqueceu que, quando eu quero, esse ataque segue o oponente? Olhe pra trás.

**Shiory** – Tinha me esquecido disso o.o' – olhando pra trás e vendo as Trevas formadas pelo ataque se aproximando – Aaaaah /o/

"Shiory começa a correr que nem uma louca e vai parar dentro do castelo, em um salão enorme, fechando a porta onde o ataque bate. Mas a força do ataque foi tão grande, que a porta explodiu e a garota foi lançada pra trás bem machucada".

"Ela estava caída no chão meio desacordada e abrindo os olhos lentamente".

**Haru –** Sem seus poderes... Irá morrer...

"Percebendo que a voz dele se aproximava, ela se levantou rapidamente, nem sabia pra onde ir. Acabou que foi parar na sala de jantar".

**Haru –** Não fuja... Só irá piorar as coisas.

**Shiory –** Se eu não fugir você me mata.

"Shiory correu até o final da sala, chegando lá encontrou uma porta gigantesca e, de imediato ela a abriu, mas... Acabou se deparando com o mesmo lugar escuro que Haru matara o Rei por vingança".

**Haru –** Até que está esperta.

"Haru a seguiu até a nova sala e trancou a porta ao entrar".

**Haru –** Reconhece este lugar? – frio.

**Shiory** – Glup... Reconheço. – tentando achar uma janela pra se tacar ou uma porta.

"Havia uma outra porta dentro da tal sala, mas tinha que passar por Haru para alcançá-la".

**Haru** – Não vai mais pular nenhuma janela hoje.

**Shiory** – Como se você tivesse a fim de me ver viva... – agora seus olhos estavam completamente como os de um gato.

**Haru –** Está querendo me matar?

**Shiory** – Como se eu nunca quisesse.

**Haru –** Então você gostaria de ter seus poderes do volta para me matar?

**Shiory** – Nã-não. – mentindo é claro.

**Haru – **Pare de mentir... Você quer? – mais perto.

**Shiory** – Você quer parar com isso? – ela estava com medo de que ele tentasse matá-la, afinal, o olhar de Haru podia ser comparado ao de um demônio.

**Haru – **Responda a minha pergunta...

**Shiory **– Já disse que não – mentindo.

"Haru foi se aproximando mais... Havia frieza em seu olhar. Já Shiory estava com medo, ela, cada vez mais que ele se aproximava, se afastava".

"Até que, uma hora, Shiory não podia mais se afastar... Haru a havia encostado na parede... Estava sem saída, era o seu fim".

"Shiory estava se sentindo como no início, sem saída e prestes a morrer. Ela encarava os olhos frios de Haru e tentava procurar alguma maneira de escapar e sobreviver".

Haru – Não há saída...

"Ele havia sacado a sua espada, Shiory simplesmente fechou os olhos pensando no que iria acontecer depois de ser morta, viria seus amigos de novo? Conseguiria, por milagre, sobreviver? Muitas coisas vieram a sua mente".

"Mas, em vez de sentir uma lâmina fria e afiada perfurando seu corpo e a levando a morte, Shiory sentiu os lábios quentes do Haru a beijarem profundamente. Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente, aquilo foi um choque completo, afinal, achava que ia morrer naquele instante... Ela não sabia o que fazer".

"A espada de Haru havia sumido e suas mãos desceram um pouco, abraçando Shiory pela cintura".

"Ela se apoiara nos braços de Haru, ainda meio atordoada com aquela reação. Bem aos pouquinhos ela começa a envolver ele pelo pescoço e a retribuir o seu beijo".

_NOTA: ...Sem comentários... _

"Na mão de Haru, que se encontrava acariciando as costas de Shiory, surgiu um relógio cinza. Enquanto o beijo rolava e a outra mão continuava com o carinho nas costas da ex-mew, Haru colocou o pequeno aparelho no pulso de Shiory, a Mew estava de volta".

"Quase no mesmo instante ela se transformou, agora tudo estava de volta ao normal, quero dizer quase tudo ao normal, afinal esse beijo é muito raro (Entenderam o trocadilho né? Raro... Haru hauahuahaua) de acontecer, o que Shiory pensava naquele momento ninguém sabia, ela só queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo".

"Depois de um tempo... O Cajado de Shiory aparecera em sua mão. Ao mesmo tempo... A espada de Haru também se materializa em sua mão. De repente, os dois se afastaram e se encararam".

**Haru **– Pelo visto... Voltou a ser uma Mew. – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – É, pelo visto sim... – corada e ainda o encarando, mas não era um olhar de ódio... Talvez de ódio e amor, quem sabe?

**Haru **– E seu olhar também mudou.

**Shiory** – Errr... – virou um pimentão – Não vá se acostumando... Depois volta ao normal... ¬¬'

**Haru **– Sei... – irônico.

**Shiory **– Volta mesmo... u.ú – tentando voltar a atitude normal.

**Haru** – Fingirei que acredito... Princesa do Gelo.

**Shiory **– Obrigada por me lembrar que eu sou a Princesa do Gelo, eu não suporto mais essa dimensão – se preparando para atacar.

**Haru **– Agora quer brigar?

**Shiory **– Vamos dizer que sim... – o encarando – Eu ainda não me esqueci que você tava tentando me matar a alguns minutos atrás... Cajado de Gelo!!!

"Haru apenas colocou a espada na frente de si mesmo, anulando o ataque".

**Haru – **E você sabe por que fiz isso? – calmo.

**Shiory – **Acho que sim... Obrigada – calma e corando.

"Haru sorriu".

**Haru – **Pelo visto... Não precisamos ficar mais aqui.

**Shiory **– Claro que não, esse lugar me dá arrepios.

**Haru** – Então vou te levar de volta.

**Shiory **– Ta bom... – com a voz mais inocente e fofa do mundo. -

"No segundo seguinte, os dois haviam sumido daquela dimensão".

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Agora os dois estavam de volta ao prédio frio e abandonado da luta".

**Haru **– Voltamos.

**Shiory** – É... Será que eles estão bem? – se lembrando dos amigos.

**Haru** – Vá atrás dele e descubra. – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Vou mesmo, você que os meteu nessa confusão... Aff... – indo embora.

**Haru** – Mas antes... – ele a segurou pelo ombro e a virou para si.

**Shiory **– Que foi?

**Haru **– Fico feliz por estar de volta. – sussurrando bem meigamente.

**Shiory** – Que... Que bom... – sorrindo.

"Haru se aproximou e a beijou suavemente".

**Haru** – E principalmente pelo beijo.

**Shiory** – Aaah... Bem... É... – começando a ficar vermelha – Aaaaa... É... É...Que... – ta... Virou um pimentão, e não sabia o que falar – Aaaa esquece!

"Para fugir de qualquer perguntar extra, ela começou a correr para o hospital o mais rápido possível".

**Haru** – Já foi um grande progresso.

"Ele some logo em seguida".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Espero que eles estejam num hospital... Além de que eu não queria que tivessem...

_NOTA: Ela já estava de volta ao normal._

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Chegando ao hospital"...

**Shiory – **Boa tarde... Eu gostaria de saber se... Três adolescentes vieram parar aqui todos machucados... – falando com a recepcionista.

**Recepcionista** – Ah sim... Uns três jovens vieram aqui... Estavam horríveis.

**Shiory – **Vieram? Eles já voltaram pra casa?

**Recepcionista **– Casa? Você não ouviu que disse que estão muito mal?

**Shiory **– É que você falou no passado... – ela olha a cara da recepcionista – É... Posso ir vê-los?

**Recepcionista **– Claro. Hum deixa vê quais são os quartos... Quais são os nomes deles querida?

**Shiory** – Naru, Motoko e Keitaro.

**Recepcionista** – 3° andar, quartos 301, 302 e 303.

**Shiory** – Obrigada... Eu vou subir, sabe... Vê-los... Hehehe – com medo da cara da recepcionista – To indo. – subindo as escadas na maior pressa.

"No quarto 301"...

"Alguém bate na porta e entra, era Shiory".

**Shiory** – Oi-oi...

**Weslley –** Shiory??

"Motoko estava deitada na cama".

**Shiory – **Oi Tio Weslley... – sem graça.

**Motoko – **Shiory? – abrindo os olhos.

**Shiory – **Oi Motoko...

**Motoko **– Tudo bem com você?

**Shiory** – Ta... Tudo bem... To viva. – sorrindo.

**Motoko – **Que bom...

"Weslley repara no relógio de Shiory".

**Weslley **– Shiory... Você voltou pra equipe?

**Shiory **– Hã? – olhando pro relógio e ficando pensativa, até que volta ao normal – É... Acho que sim... – corada.

**Motoko** – Que bom... Você faz falta... – fraca.

**Shiory **– Deu pra notar... – falando baixinho, sem graça, corada, mas feliz.

**Weslley **– Faz mesmo. – sorrindo.

**Shiory – **É... Eu vou ver o Keitaro... Hehehe... – abrindo a porta.

**Weslley **– Quarto ao lado. – ainda sorrindo.

**Shiory **– É... Eu sei... Brigada... – fechando a porta.

"Ela foi até o quarto ao lado, o 302, e abriu a porta delicadamente".

**Shiory** – Oi...

**Corina** – Shiory-chan?

**Shiory **– Aaa oi... Tia Corina. – entrando no quarto.

**Corina – **Vejo que voltou. – olhando o relógio e sorrindo.

**Shiory **– É... Eu voltei – sorrindo.

**Corina **– Que bom.

"Keitaro ainda estava desacordado".

**Shiory **– Ele ta bem?

**Corina **– Os médicos falaram que sim. Só vai ficar desmaiado por um tempinho, mas nada sério. – acariciando o rosto do filho.

**Shiory **– Ahh... Espero que ele melhore... Bem... Quando acordar pode falar que eu estive aqui...?

**Corina – **Claro.

**Shiory **– Eu vou ver a Naru... – abrindo a porta – Tchauzinho... – fechando a porta.

**Corina **– Tchau.

"No quarto 303"...

**Shiory** – Olá.

"Elliot e Kikki se encontravam no quarto, ao lado da cama de Naru".

**Elliot **– Shiory?

**Shiory **– Oi Elli... E Tia Kikki.

**Kikki **– Shiory, que bom te ver!

**Shiory** – Hehehe... É bom também ver vocês! – sorrindo.

"Naru ainda parecia meio zonza, perdera muito sangue".

**Shiory **– Você ta bem Naru-chan?

**Naru** – Shiory? – zonza zonza.

**Shiory **– É... Eu... Você ta bem?

**Naru – **Claro...

**Shiory **– Hum... Que bom... – sorrindo.

**Elliot **– Shiory... Você resolveu voltar?

**Shiory – **Pela milionésima vez sim!!! – tendo uma crise.

**Elliot – **Shiory, esqueceu que está em um hospital?

**Shiory **– Opa... – tapando a boca – Acho que sim... – corada.

**Kikki** – Hehehe. Que bom.

**Shiory **– Se a Naru tivesse bem, ela estaria tendo uma explosão de felicidade... -.-

"Mas bastou Shiory olhar para cama que isso ia acontecer".

**Naru – **Você...

**Shiory – **Fuck... – medo.

**Naru – **Você voltou???????? – com os olhos brilhando.

**Shiory **– É...

**Naru **– Oh My God!!!! Eu queria poder pular e te abraçar e te matar de tanto carinho!!! Aaaah Shiory-chan!!! To tão feliz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kikk**i – Naru, fique calma. Você precisa descansar.

**Naru** – Mas é que eu to tão fe...

"Naru acabou desmaiando depois de gastar toda pouca energia recuperada em menos de um minuto".

**Shiory e Kikki **– Naru!

**Elliot **– Essa não tem jeito...

**Shiory** – Acho que era melhor eu não ter...

"Mas, antes que ela terminasse a frase, alguém entra no quarto. Era Setsu, com um lindo buquê de flores meio rosadas. Ele estava todo corado e surpreso por ver Shiory".

**Kikki** – Oi Setsu. – sorrindo.

**Setsu **– Oi... Oi... Senhora Benjamin... E senhor Elliot... E Shiory? – impressionado com a presença da última.

**Shiory – **Oi... Deixa segurar essas flores. – pegando as flores e procurando um vaso depois.

**Kikki – **Muito gentil da sua parte trazer essas flores pra Naru. – sorrindo.

"Finalmente Shiory acha um vaso, o enche de água no banheiro e o coloca com as flores na cabeceira de Naru".

**Shiory – **São muito muito lindas.

**Kikki **– São mesmo. Aposto que ela vai adorar.

**Setsu** – É... Obrigado... Bem... Como ela ta?

**Elliot **– Elétrica...

**Kikki **– É realmente um alívio.

**Naru **– Háhá... Muito engraçado Elliot... – abrindo os olhos.

**Setsu** – Aaaa... Sabia... Bem... É... – sem o que falar.

**Shiory** – Que bom que todos estão vivos... E... Bem... É... Eu não sei o que dizer... – corada.

**Naru** – Que bom que voltou Shiory. – sorrindo, mas não dando um ataque dessa vez.

**Shiory** – É... Bom...

"Naru reparou nas flores".

**Naru –** Que flores são essas?

**Setsu –** É... Eu Comprei... Pra você... É...

**Naru** – Setsu? – o olhando.

**Setsu** – Eu...

"Naru sorriu, um pouco corada".

**Naru –** Brigada.

**Setsu – **Nada... Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer...

"Kikki abafou um risinho".

**Setsu **– Bem... É... Eu não sei mais o que falar nessa situação...

**Naru **– Ah... Setsu?

**Setsu** – Que foi?

"Naru corou um pouco mais, até que respondeu".

**Naru – **Desculpe pelo que eu disse...

**Setsu **– Aaaa Tudo bem... Agora tudo voltou ao normal.

**Naru **– Ainda bem, né? – sorrindo gentil e docemente.

**Setsu** – É... Hehehe... Que bom que voltamos a ser amigos... – sorrindo também.

**Naru **– Sim. – ela olhou novamente para as flores – Flores Sakura (flor de cerejeira)... Como sabia que eram as minhas favoritas? – sorrindo.

**Setsu **– Tem a sua cara. – ainda sorrindo.

**Shiory **– Você é linda como elas. – tentando imitar a voz de Setsu.

"Naru corou".

**Setsu – **Quê??? Não fui eu que disse isso! Shiory!!!!!!! '''

**Shiory – **Quê? Não fiz nada ! – sorriso maroto.

"Naru começou a olhar pro outro lado, estava totalmente vermelha".

**Setsu **– Aaaa... – mais vermelho impossível – É... Foi bom te ver Naru... Eu vou ver os outros sabe... Hehehe... – abrindo a porta – Tchau. – fechando a porta.

**Shiory **– Que kawaii.

**Kikki** – Ele é realmente um bom menino. – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – E como... – fazendo cara de safada – Bem... É melhor eu ir pra casa... Ta ficando tarde...

**Naru **– Tchau Shiory. – ainda vermelha, mas sorrindo.

**Shiory **– Tchau... – indo embora.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Alguns dias depois"...

"Os mews já tinham voltado para o colégio".

**Reny –** Vocês estão realmente bem? – preocupada.

"Eles estavam na típica mesa do recreio".

**Keitaro** – Já falamos que sim... ..

**Naru **– É! Melhor impossível!!! – alegre... Extremamente alegre.

**Kaito** – Tem certeza? ..

**Motoko** – Aham. – sorrindo.

**Naru** – Certeza absoluta!!!!!

**Reny **– Que bom!

**Sasuke – **Bom mesmo foi a Shiory ter voltado.

**Shiroy** – É... – corada.

**Naru **– Nyaa... Shiory-onee-chan ficou vermelha. – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Pára com isso... – mais corada ainda.

**Naru **– Ficou ainda mais vermelha. – sorriso malicioso.

_NOTA: Pelo amor de Deus... Ela repara quando qualquer um fica um pouco corado, mas não repara que o Setsu se transforma em uma pimenta???_

**Shiory **– Bah... Whatever... ¬¬' – voltando ao normal.

**Naru **– Shiory e Sasuke... – cantando bem baixinho.

"Shiory levanta uma sobrancelha e começa a correr atrás de Naru".

**Motoko** – Normal... u.ú

**Naru –** Eu só disse a verdade!!!!! – correndo.

**Shiory –** Eu te mato! – quase matando Naru.

**Naru** – Só por que eu disse a verdade??? Que você e o Sasuke se amam??

"Ela pula em cima de Naru e começa a retorcer seu braço".

**Shiory **– Você quer voltar pro hospital??? Grr!

**Naru – **Eu só digo a verdade!! Shiory & Sasuke! Shiory & Sasuke!!

**Shiory **– E eu te fiz uma pergunta – é sério, ela estava a ponto de quebrar o braço de Naru.

**Naru **– Shiory & Sasuke!!

**Motoko** – Setsu o que tinha naquelas flores que você deu pra ela? A deixaram mais biruta... oO''

**Setsu** – Pelo visto...

**Shiory** – Desisto... – soltando o braço dela e tapando os ouvidos.

**Naru –** Quer dizer que admite?? – olhos brilhando.

**Shiory** – Não admito nada... Aff... Já to cansada disso... u.ú

**Naru –** Cansada do amor? – olhos brilhando.

**Shiory** – Nem te conto nem te conto... Problemas amorosos sucks... ¬¬' – voltando pra mesa.

**Naru –** Shiory & Sasuke. – disfarçando em uma tosse.

**Shiory **– Aff... Ai Ai...

"Kaito estava um pouco vermelho de raiva, mas não muito".

**Naru **– Ahhh fala sério!! Os dois até que combinam... Como... Hum... O Drin e a Motoko?

**Keitaro e Motoko **– Naru!

**Kaito** – Aaaa vamos mudar de assunto... – ficando nervoso – Por que você decidiu voltar em Shiory?

**Shiory **– Hum?

**Naru** – Mas o assunto estava ficando tão legal!!!

**Motoko** – Alguém cala a boca dela???

**Shiory **– Ninguém conseguiria... Nem o Setsu.

**Setsu **– É... u.u

**Naru** – Háháhá!!

**Shiory** – Tolinha... ¬¬

"Shiory pensa um pouco".

**Shiory **– Melhor... Naru cala a boca que você forma o casal mais lindo de todos com o Setsu-kun!

**Naru **– Nani???? – mais vermelha impossível.

**Shiory** – Você me ouviu! Setsu e Naru para todo todo sempre!!!

**Setsu** – Shiory!!! 

"Naru ficou mais vermelha que um tomate".

**Motoko** – Uffa... Calou a boca... u.u

**Shiory** – É. – sorrindo.

**Keitaro** – Mas e então Shiory? O que te fez voltar? – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – É... Bem... Eu... – ficando nervosa e sem uma boa resposta.

**Kaito –** Você...?

**Shiory –** Aaa... É que... Eu... É... Bem... – muito nervosa.

"Motoko reparou que Shiory estava ficando nervosa".

**Shiory **– Aaaaaa... Eu... Eu só... Só... – ficou sem fala depois disso.

**Motoko **– Gente!! É... Repararam que a Naru finalmente calou a boca?

**Shiory **– Hum? Verdade.

**Naru – **É que... É... E-eu... Ahhh! – sem graça.

**Shiory – **É... Bem... Eu vou vê... Alguma coisa... Por aí sabe... – se levantando – Livros, comida, um espelho... Háháhá... Tchau! – sumiu.

"Naru estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha".

**Motoko** – Naru... Vem aqui um instante. – a puxando pelo braço.

**Naru **– Ok.

"As duas se afastaram do grupo que ficou com a gota".

"Shiory, que tinha saído dali correndo, foi parar no banheiro e agora estava jogando água na cara e se olhando no espelho. Ela começou a se lembrar de quando ficou com o Sasuke, seu rosto corou um pouco. De repente, essa lembrança foi interrompida por outra... A do beijo com o Haru, seu inimigo. Após essa última cena, seu rosto acabou corando mais, fazendo com que a Mew tacasse mais água fria na face vermelha".

**Shiory** – Eu to ficando louca... – batendo na própria cara.

"Será? Será que ela estava realmente ficando doida ou será que o ódio que sentia passou a diminuir... Enquanto um outro sentimento começava a nascer? Quem sabe?".

"Do nada a porta do banheiro se abre, Motoko e Naru entravam no banheiro em um estilo espiãs".

**Motoko** – Muito bem Shiory... Vai falando.

"Motoko estava com um braço solto e o outro posto na cintura".

**Shiory –** O quê?

**Naru –** É. Sabemos que está escondendo algo. – cruzando os braços.

**Shiory –** Algo?

"Alguns segundos depois"...

**Motoko **– Huahauhaua... Gostei desse estilo de espiã. xD

**Naru **– Aham!!! Foi tão legal fazer essa entrada!!! – olhos brilhando – Me sinto até num filme do 007!

**Motoko** – Sim!! Sim... Mas agora voltando ao assunto...

**Shiory** – Que foi? Eu to bem!

**Naru –** Sabemos que está bem, mas...

**Motoko** – O que queremos saber é por que resolveu voltar. Lá na mesa quando te perguntaram você ficou meio estranha e sem jeito... Logo... Aconteceu alguma coisa.

**Shiory** – Não aconteceu nada!!! '

**Naru** – Claro... Claro... E o Sardon me adora... – virando os olhos.

**Shiory –** Possivelmente... – revirando os olhos.

**Naru** – Muito... – sarcástica.

**Motoko** – Fala logo!!!

**Shiory** – Mas, mas... – ficando vermelha.

**Motoko** – Mas nada. Você sabe que aconteceu algo e sabe muito bem que nós já sabemos disso... Logo... Pare de enrolar.

**Shiory** – Ta... Ta... O que vocês querem exatamente saber?

**Naru –** Por que você voltou pra equipe!! – sorrindo - Ah!! E claro... Se já decidiu se gosta do Kaito ou do Sasuke, já que agora a pouco você estava toda vermelha! – sorrindo mais ainda.

**Shiory – **Eu não decidi se eu gosto do Kaito ou do Sasuke... Talvez um pouquinho mais do Sasuke... Talvez...

**Motoko** – Chegou ao ponto que queríamos. Mas... Por que mais do Sasuke? – sorriso malicioso.

_NOTA: Motoko, com certeza, já deve ter percebido mais ou menos o que aconteceu na festa. Já Naru... Bem... Ela é língua-solta mesmo._

**Shiory – **Bem... É que... Eu... Eu... Fiqueicomelenaminhafesta. – falando muito rápido.

**Naru – **Hã? – confusa – Repete devagar, por favor.

"Motoko mostrou um sorriso maldoso no rosto".

**Shiory **– Eu. Fiquei. Com. O. Sasuke. Na. Festa. – ficando vermelha a cada palavra.

**Naru **– JURA??? AHH!!! QUE KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – pulando em cima de Shiory, que só não caiu no chão por Naru ser muito leve.

**Shiory **– Naru! Sai de cimaaa!

**Naru – **MAS É TÃO FELIZ!!!

**Motoko **– É mesmo. Apesar de que eu já suspeitava.

**Shiory – **Pára com isso. – vermelha.

**Naru **– Não paro!!! SHIORY & SASUKE! SHIORY E SASUKE! SHIORY E SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!! – cantando bem alto.

**Shiory – **Como eu te odeio!!!!!

**Naru **– E como você AMA o SASUKE!

**Shiory** – Motoko... ; ; – olhando desesperadamente para a amiga.

**Motoko **– Shiory e Sasuke... Shiory e Sasuke... – cantando baixinho.

**Shiory** – Ótimo... Agora posso ir embora e correr para outro banheiro?

**Naru **– Não!! Falta responder a outra pergunta!

**Shiory** – Que outra pergunta?

**Motoko **– O porquê de você ter voltado.

**Naru **– E... Porque ficou tão nervosa e sem graça quando tocamos no assunto.

**Shiory **– Porque... Sei lá.

**Motoko **– Shiory... Fala logo.

**Shiory **– Bem... Eu fui seqüestrada... Aí fui pra um mundo legal... E depois decidi voltar pra salvar a minha vida e bah foi isso.

**Motoko** – Detalhadamente.

**Shiory** – Fuck... xD

**Naru **– Vai Shiory-onee-chan!!! Conta!!! Se você contar eu respondo qualquer pergunta pra você!!!! – olhos brilhando e ainda em cima dela.

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Ta Ta... Mas não fiquem com raiva... Ou dêem um ataque! Ta?

**Motoko e Naru **– Pode deixar! – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Bem... Eu fui ajudar vocês e vocês desmaiaram... Então o Haru apareceu... E me levou pra uma outra dimensão...

**Naru** – E...?

**Motoko **– Aquele desgraçado... Mas continue.

**Shiory **– Aí... Ta... A dimensão era a dimensão dele... Aí ta... Ele fez o possível e impossível pra fazer com que eu ficasse de 'bem' com ele... Aí eu fugi e pulei da janela, mas eu não tinha poderes e o Haru me salvou.

**Naru – **Kawaii. Eu teria outro ataque, mas... Foi com Haru.

**Motoko** – Mas e então...?

**Shiory **– Bem... Então ele começou a me atacar como antes.

**Naru – **Baka! 

**Shiory **– Aí... Ta... Quando eu achei que ele fosse me matar... Ele acabou me beijando...

**Motoko** – Bem estilo dele...

**Shiory **– Aí ele me devolveu o relógio... E... – ela parecia que ía falar uma coisa, mas desistiu – E é isso. Aí eu voltei. Só.

**Motoko **– Sei... Mas poderia me dizer o que você iria dizer, mas que acabou desistindo?

**Shiory **– Eu não ia falar nada.

**Motoko **– Você não me engana Shi.

**Shiory **– Ta... Euretribuiobeijodele. – além de tudo junto e rápido, ela fala baixinho.

**Naru **– Repete.

**Motoko** – Agora nem eu entendi.

**Shiory **– Aff... – ela suspira – Eu... Sim, eu mesma... Retribuí... Sim, retribuir! Se não sabe o que é vá a um dicionário. O beijo, sim o beijo... Do Haru, sim aquele príncipe das trevas idiota!

**Motoko – **QUÊ?????????????

**Naru – **SHIORY!! COMO SE ATREVE A TRAIR O SASUKE???

**Shiory **– Eu não traí... Aaaa eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu só... Fiz.

**Naru – **Parece até que é amor.

**Shiory **– Não é amor!!! Foi... Só... Que eu devo ter me acostumado a ele me beijando e foi sem querer... Só isso!

**Naru – **Sei...¬¬

**Shiory **– Mas é!

**Naru** – Acho que devo mudar minha música para... SHIORY E HARU!!!!

**Shiory** – Não!!!!!!!!!!! Eca que nojo!!!!!!!!!!!! – tacando água em cima de Naru.

**Naru** – Mesmo ele querendo me matar... Mas e daí?? Desde que os dois se amam... Mas só digo uma coisa Shiory!! Quando vocês tiverem seus filhos não quero nenhum deles se transformando em assassinos ouviu? 

**Shiory –** Não vamos ter filhos e eu não o amo!

**Naru –** Acredito... Acredito...

**Motoko** – Naru, agora passou dos limites...

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Eu só... Aaaa esquece... Vou só piorar as coisas... Vamos embora?

**Naru –** Shiory e Haru!! Shiory e Haru!! Shiory e Haru!! – cantando.

**Shiory** – Cala a boca! u.u

**Naru –** Se você traiu seu namorado não é culpa minha! – voltando a cantar o trecho: 'Shiory e Haru'.

**Shiory – **Ele não é meu namorado!

**Naru **– Ah é... Lembrei... Sasuke que é o namorado... Haru é o amante.

**Shiory –** Você sabe que ta morta, né? – preparando a faca (punho).

**Naru** – Não é culpa minha se você está a-p-a-i-x-o-n-a-d-a.

**Shiory** – Eu não to apaixonada!

**Motoko** – Está sim. Mas não pelo Haru. ¬¬

**Naru** – É pelo Haru sim!!!

**Shiory –** Não to nadaaa!!! Arghhh!!!!! Não devia ter contado nada!!!

**Naru –** Agora já era!!! Shiory & Haru! Shiory & Haru!

**Shiory** – Motoko! – com cara de choro, implorando ajuda.

**Motoko** – Naru... Menos... – gota.

**Naru –** Menos nada!!! Eles se amam!!!

**Shiory** – E você ama o Setsu!

**Naru **– Nós somos amigos ora! Já você e o Haru... – corando, mas não muito.

**Shiory **– Naru, você gosta do Setsu?

**Naru **– N-não desvia do assunto! – corando um pouco mais.

**Shiory **– Você me deve uma pergunta... Então... Qual a resposta?

**Naru – **V-v-você já sabe que nós somos amigos... – desviando o olhar.

**Motoko **– Amigos? Sei... – sorriso malicioso.

**Shiory – **Naru, não minta.

**Naru **– Não estou mentindo.

**Shiory** – Claro que ta. ¬¬

**Naru – **Claro que não.

_NOTA: Naru a cada segundo ficava mais vermelha. _

**Shiory** – Chegaaa! Fala a verdade!!!!

**Naru** – Mas é a verdade!

**Motoko –** Naru. ¬¬'

**Naru **– O quê??

**Shiory** – Naru... Você no início o odiava...

**Motoko** – É... E ficou depois amigo.

**Shiory **– Depois de amigo... Rolou um beijo num certo baile.

**Naru **– Mas... Mas... – tão vermelha que as orelhas acabaram se transformando, mas sem ela perceber.

**Shiory **– Admita! ò.ó

**Naru** – Eu já disse que somos amigos! – super vermelha e não notando as orelhas.

**Motoko –** E então por que os dois se beijaram no baile?

**Naru** – Porque... Porque... – sem saber o que dizer.

**Shiory** – Responda.

**Naru –** Eu e o Setsu somos amigos sim e essa é a minha resposta.

**Shiory –** Ta... Ta... Um dia você irá se arrepender.

**Naru** – Você que vai por não admitir que ama o Haru.

**Shiory** – Mas eu não o amo oras.

**Naru –** Ama sim! Eu que não amo o Setsu.

**Shiory** – Ama.

**Naru –** Claro que não!! Por que acham isso??

**Motoko** – Aff...

**Shiory** – Pelas coisas mais óbvias do mundo!!!

**Naru –** Só porque nós nos beijamos naquele baile não significa nada! Foi só... Só... – mais vermelha.

**Shiory e Motoko **– Só o quê?

**Naru** – Só... Ahh eu sei lá!! Talvez eu sinta, talvez eu não sinta ta? – olhando pro outro lado e querendo acabar com essa conversa logo.

**Shiory e Motoko **– Você sente.

**Naru **– Não sinto!

**Shiory e Motoko **– Você sente.

**Naru – **Não sinto!

**Shiory e Motoko **– Sente sim.

**Naru **– Claro que não!

**Motoko **– Aff desisto... ¬¬

**Naru** – Mas é! – vermelha.

**Shiory **– Claro que não!

**Naru **– Claro que sim!

**Shiory** – Claro que não!

**Naru** – Você que ama o Haru e não desfie do assunto!

**Shiory **– Nem você!!!!!!! Sua orelhuda!

**Naru **– Nya?

**Motoko **– Orelhas...

"Naru colocou as mãos nas orelhas e percebeu que elas estavam cheia de pêlos, afinal, eram orelhas de esquilo".

**Naru **– AHH!! POR QUE NÃO ME AVISARAM!!! – as tapando.

"Naru saiu de cima de Shiory e ficou dando um ataque com as mãos cobrindo as orelhas de esquilo".

**Shiory **– Você ama o Setsu!

**Naru – **Querem parar de dizer isso e me ajudar antes que alguém entre nesse banheiro??? – mais vermelha.

"Até as orelhas de esquilo estavam avermelhadas".

**Motoko **– Setsu.

**Naru** – Pára!!!

**Shiory** – Não até você admitir que o ama.

**Naru** – Eu já disse que não o amo, agora dava pra me ajudarem antes que alguém nos descubra??

**Shiory e Motoko** – Setsu! – sussurrando no ouvido dela.

**Naru** – Ahhh parem com isso!!

**Shiory** – Admita.

**Naru** – Não tenho nada a admitir!!

**Shiory e Motoko** – Claro que tem.

**Naru** – Não tenho! E se não querem me ajudar ótimo! Eu me viro!

"Ela dá as costas e sai correndo do banheiro, ainda cobrindo as orelhas com as mãos, a fim de encontrar um lugar mais calmo para se acalmar".

**Pensamento de Naru** – Eu não gosto do Setsu... Somos só amigos... Só amigos...

"Até que ela esbarra em alguém e isso interrompe seus pensamentos. Naru cai no chão e a pessoa estende a mão para ajudá-la, era Setsu com uma cara tão kawaii ".

**Setsu –** Naru? Você ta bem? – estendendo a mão.

**Naru –** T-to... – ficando mais vermelha e até esquecendo das orelhas.

_NOTA: Por sorte, o corredor estava vazio._

**Setsu –** Naru... Suas orelhas... – observando atentamente.

**Naru** – É... E-eu sei... – as cobrindo novamente com as mãos e olhando pro outro lado.

**Setsu –** O que aconteceu Naru-chan? ..'

**Naru** – Ahh... N-nada!! S-só o de s-sempre! – mais vermelha e com a gota.

**Setsu –** Você nunca fica com essas orelhas a não ser quando... – ele vê as meninas chegando.

**Shiory** – Oi Setsu! – sorrindo.

**Naru **– Essa não...

**Motoko **– Tudo bem com vocês dois? – sorriso malicioso.

**Setsu – **Ta... Ta...

**Shiory **– Certeza? – com o mesmo sorriso.

**Naru** – Ahhh gente? Ajuda, por favor?

**Shiory **– Aaa Vamos deixar o clima no ar Motoko, vamos procurar as pessoas e...

**Motoko – **Deixar o casalzinho?

**Shiory **– É...

"Elas foram indo embora, ao passo que Naru ficou ainda mais vermelha".

**Naru – **Não tem casalzinho! – tirando as mãos da cabeça.

"Mas elas já haviam se afastado e nem ouviram".

**Setsu **– Hehe, acho melhor você transformar essas orelhas... xD

**Naru **– Elas só vão sumir se eu me acalmar... – olhando pro lado, seu rosto estava muito vermelho.

**Setsu **– Então fique calma. – segurando as mãos dela.

**Naru – **F-falar é fácil... – só corando mais quando Setsu segurou a sua mão.

**Setsu** – Calma... Ta ficando mais nervosa. – soltando as mãos dela. – Calma. – gota.

"Naru fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, alguns segundos depois as orelhas dela voltaram ao normal".

**Setsu **– Sumiram! – sorrindo gentilmente.

**Naru –** Ai... Que bom... – suspirando aliviada.

"Naru o encarou".

**Naru** – Ah... Obrigada Setsu. – sorrindo, mas ainda um pouco corada.

**Setsu –** Nada Naru-chan.

"Os dois estavam bem próximos".

**Naru –** Mas é sério... V-você sempre me ajuda e tudo mais... Não sei o que faria sem... Sem você... – ela não desvia o olhar dos olhos dele.

**Setsu **– Nem eu. – com a voz mais doce do mundo.

"Os dois foram se aproximando mais... Pareciam até hipnotizados com os olhos um do outro... Setsu se aproximou mais... Naru fechou os olhos, podia sentir a respiração quente dele tocando em seu rosto... Os corações aceleraram... Setsu fechou os olhos... Seus lábios estavam quase juntos... Mas... O sinal tocou".

"E os idiotas, claro, se afastaram instantaneamente... Aff...".

**Naru** – Ah... É... – não podendo ficar mais vermelha.

**Setsu** – Melhor a gente ir pra aula, né? – gota.

**Pensamento de Naru** – Eu... Eu quase beijei o Setsu?? Mas... Mas... Mas eu nem estava transformada nem nada!! OO

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Por pouco... Maldito sinal!

**Naru** – É-é claro...

**Setsu – **Então vamos.

**Naru **– T-ta...

"Os dois seguiram em silêncio para a sala. Naru parecia confusa e evitava olhar Setsu, que, por sua vez, estava meio sem jeito e ainda corado".

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Na hora da saída"...

"Todos, Mews e amigos, estavam parados na porta do colégio conversando".

**Shiory **– Hoje não tem treino...

**Naru **– É-é...

"Naru estava meio quieta desde àquela hora no recreio".

**Reny – **Gente, eu tenho que contar uma coisa.

**Motoko** – Conte.

"Reny parecia um pouco ansiosa".

**Reny – **Bem... Vai ter um concurso de bandas. – sorrindo.

**Motoko** – Que legal!

**Keitaro** – Mas um concurso pra quê?

**Reny – **Pra se apresentar na formatura da 8º série.

**Kaito – **E você já os inscreveu? – sorrindo.

**Reny – **Já... – sorriso e com a gota.

**Naru **– Legal.

**Reny **– Aaaa eu já planejei tudo, que bom que vocês gostaram da idéia!!! – super feliz.

**Keitaro** – Tudo o quê?

**Reny **– Bem... Cada um pode cantar uma música e no final a Shiory e a Motoko cantam uma!!!

**Setsu – **Hum... Seria legal se vocês abrissem com uma música onde os quatro cantassem... – finalmente abrindo a boca.

**Reny – **Hum... Ótima idéia!!!

"Setsu também estava meio quieto".

**Motoko** – Isso é... Se ganharmos e formos tocar no baile, né? Hehe.

**Reny – **Obviamente.

"Todos aprovaram a idéia de Reny".

**Motoko** – Agora temos que ir pro Café... – falando com Keitaro, Shiory e Naru.

**Keitaro, Shiory e Naru **– Sim! xD

**Sasuke **– Então nos vemos amanhã.

"Todos se despendem e os mews partem para o café".

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Na rua, Setsu parecia falar sozinho seguindo, sozinho, seu caminho para casa. Ele já havia se afastado do grupo e não estava indo em direção ao orfanato, estava, apenas, andando por aí".

**Setsu –** Naru eu... – ele pára –... Não não... Péssimo... Tem que ser mais... Rápido.

_NOTA: Ele estava ensaiando o que dizer para Naru._

**Setsu –** Naru, te amo... Não direto demais... xD

"Mas ele mal sabia que estava sendo observado, apenas continuou falando sozinho até que um certo alguém surgir na sua frente".

**Certo Alguém** – Nossa... Patético. – sarcástico.

"Um certo menino loiro, mais alto e mais velho do que Setsu, mas que possuía olhos incrivelmente verdes que nem os do outro, havia acabado de surgir".

**Setsu –** Rye, o que ta fazendo aqui?

**Rye –** Eu vivo nas ruas, esqueceu?

**Setsu –** Não, não me esqueci, mas a rua é enorme e você logo vem aparecer aqui?

**Rye **– Coincidência, não?

**Setsu **– O que você veio fazer aqui?

**Rye – **Ahh só estava andando por aí...

"Rye sempre tivera na voz a mistura de frieza e sarcasmo".

**Setsu **– Você mente muito mal, fala logo o que você veio fazer aqui!

**Rye** – Não posso nem mais ver o que meu amiguinho anda fazendo?

**Setsu **– Não somos amiguinhos Rye.

**Rye **– Que pena, não?

**Setsu **– Acho que não.

**Rye **– Meu Deus... Está mais patético do que quando nos conhecemos. – o olhando como se avaliasse.

**Setsu **– O mesmo pra você, agora eu to indo. – voltando a andar.

**Rye **– Por que a pressa? – se metendo na frente dele, impedindo passagem – Acabamos de nos encontrar. Me diga... Como vai indo a minha querida Naru?

**Setsu** – Ela não é sua.

**Rye **– Correção: Ela não é minha a-i-n-d-a.

**Setsu – **Incrível, sabe soletrar. Mas errou, o certo é 'Ela vai ser minha n-u-n-c-a'.

**Rye **– Exato Setsu, ela nunca será sua.

**Setsu **– Eu estava corrigindo a sua frase, idiota.

**Rye – **Mesmo assim... Aceite o fato de que a Naru-chan nem olha pra você.

**Setsu **– Como se você ficasse perto dela o suficiente para saber disso.

**Rye** – Pelo menos eu não sou um idiota lento como você...

**Setsu **– Pelo menos ela gosta mais de mim do que você, mesmo sendo lento.

**Rye **– Sei... Sei... Desista.

**Setsu **– Você que desista.

**Rye **– Setsu... Setsu... – balançando negativamente a cabeça – Quando é que vai entender? Como alguém pode te querer? Você sempre esteve a procura de alguém, mas me responde? Você já está naquele orfanato há quantos anos? Ninguém te quer e nunca vai querer... Aceite isso.

**Setsu** – Olha você que ta na rua, não tem ninguém e está sozinho no mundo. Pelo menos, eu tenho amigos de verdade e pessoas no orfanato que são como pais e irmãos pra mim.

**Rye **– Eu estou na rua porque sempre quis ter essa vida sem pais... Já você sempre esteve à procura.

**Setsu **– Que bom. Então cada um conseguiu o que queria. Eu com os meus amigos e você SOZINHO, agora me deixa passar.

**Rye **– Não deixo não. Observe bem... O único sozinho aqui é você... Você nunca pensou que o único motivo desses seus amigos e da Naru se aproximarem de você foi por pura pena? Eu pelo menos nunca quis amigos... E mais uma coisa... Lembra do dia em que você veio até o meu grupo? Foi quando mesmo? Ah... Deixa lembrar... Logo após a morte dos seus pais, né? Engraçado... Depois que você foi embora eu soube de como isso aconteceu... Você foi o culpado, não é? Me diz... Ainda sente saudades deles? Mais uma fraqueza sua... Eu nunca senti a morte de meus pais.

"Ta... Setsu tava com muita³ raiva, tanta que descontou tudo num soco bem no meio da cara de Rye. Mas o loiro recuou uns passos e encarou Setsu, agora seu olhar era de pura frieza e ódio".

**Rye** – Ora... Medo de aceitar a verdade?

**Setsu** – Nada do que você disse é verdade. Você é um invejoso.

**Rye **– Cai na real... Você sabe muito bem que é verdade. Seus 'amigos' sentem pena, você foi o culpado da morte de seus pais e é tão fraco que ainda sente saudades... Fala sério.

"Setsu não podia negar que no fundo sentia isso. Se Naru não tivesse descoberto que ele mora em um orfanato era bem capaz deles dois nunca terem sido amigos. Se ele não tivesse fugido aquela noite, seus pais ainda estariam vivos... Em sua mente, esse último fato, era sua culpa".

**Setsu **– Quer calar a boca? – com raiva e sendo frio.

**Rye** – Me mandar calar a boca? Essa sim é a resposta de alguém que ainda não aceitou a verdade.

**Setsu** – Admito que algumas coisas são verdadeiras, mas outras são tudo um bando de mentiras. Mas isso não tem nada haver com você. – ele se desvia de Rye e volta a andar.

**Rye **– Não dê as costas para mim Setsu...

"No segundo seguinte, Setsu só se sentiu sendo jogado contra o chão e caindo de cara. Rye havia dado um chute alto que pegou bem no meio das costas de Setsu".

"O menor se levantou e partiu pra brigar com Rye".

**Rye **– Ahh acha que pode me vencer? – se desviando de um soco com muita facilidade.

**Setsu **– Não, eu sou bem mais fraco do que você e mais baixo, mas eu pelo menos posso tentar idiota.

_NOTA: Mesmo com Setsu fazendo luta, Rye lutou a vida toda e tinha muito mais experiência. Sem falar que a luta que Setsu faz é mais defensiva, enquanto a que Rye praticou durante 12 anos foi feita para acabar com qualquer um que se metesse em seu caminho._

**Rye – **Então vamos lá... Mas foi você quem pediu...

"Rye partiu pra cima de Setsu. Assim que chegou mais perto, o loiro socou o estômago de Setsu que acabou se abaixando um pouco, mas, ao fazer isso, Rye foi mais rápido e subiu o joelho, dando uma joelhada bem no queixo de Setsu que caiu deitado no chão com a mão no local do soco e com a boca sangrando".

**Rye **– Eu avisei...

"Setsu ficou no chão por alguns segundos, mas logo depois se levantou limpando a boca, que escorria sangue".

**Setsu** – Cala a boca...

**Rye **– Escolha errada...

"Rye partiu pra cima dele novamente. Dessa vez, Setsu tentou socá-lo, mas Rye segurou seu punho e começou a apertá-lo com força".

**Rye – **Eu disse para desistir... Não quis me ouvir... Azar o seu.

"Setsu parecia sentir muita dor quando Rye apertou seu braço, mas logo depois a dor virou outra, e foi no meio do estômago onde Rye deu uns 5 socos seguidos".

**Rye** – Agora... Que tal isso?

"Rye socou com toda a força o rosto de Setsu que mais uma vez foi parar no chão, só que, dessa vez, além de sentir fortes dores no estômago, seu rosto estava mais ensangüentado graças ao nariz, que começara a sangrar, a boca e a umas poucas feridas que abriram em sua face. Ele não conseguia se levantar, falar ou reagir; as dores estavam muito fortes".

**Rye** – Ahh está doendo é? Que peninha...

"Rye se aproximou mais e chutou a cabeça de Setsu, que acabou desmaiando".

**Rye –** Tsc... Mas é um fraco mesmo...

"Ele encara Setsu com um olhar de puro ódio e desprezo, mas, bem no fundo desse olhar, dava-se para notar um pouco de inveja".

**Rye **– Hum... Ele nem imagina o que eu realmente planejo...

"Rye deu as costas e o deixou ali, desmaiado, todo machucado e sangrando".

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Após algum tempo Setsu começou a abrir os olhos, enxergando meio embaçado. Ele sentia que estava em uma cama, e, ao voltar a enxergar direito, viu Naru".

**Naru **– Setsu?

**Setsu** – Hã? Naru? – confuso com as palavras.

**Naru **– Ai ainda bem que você acordou! – o abraçando, mas não muito forte.

"Setsu se encontrava deitado em uma cama que parecia ser de um quarto de hóspedes da casa de Naru".

**Setsu **– Onde eu to?

**Naru** – Na minha casa, ora. – ela se afastou dele, mas permaneceu sorrindo.

"Pela janela dava pra reparar que a noite já havia engolido a cidade há algumas horas".

**Naru** – Eu estava voltando do Café quando te encontrei desmaiado na rua. Você estava todo sujo e machucado... Fiquei muito preocupada com você... Aí te trouxe pra cá. Ahh! Que bom que não foi nada sério! – sorrindo mais.

**Setsu **– M as... As minhas roupas... – corado ao extremo.

"Setsu havia acabado de reparar que estava usando um pijama azul claro, bem maior do que ele na verdade, em vez do uniforme do colégio que vestia antes de desmaiar".

_NOTA: Ele estava voltando do colégio, logo estava com o uniforme e todo o material. _

**Naru – **Ah... Isso... Suas roupas estavam muito sujas e agora estão lavando.

**Setsu **– E quem foi que me trocou? – ficando ainda mais vermelho.

**Naru –** Meu pai, ora.

"Setsu parecia o cara mais aliviado nesse mundo, até mesmo mais que um cara que não faz xixi há 5 dias e foi ao banheiro, Setsu ganhava na cara de alívio que fazia".

**Naru** – Ah! Já ia me esquecendo!! Você deve estar com fome, não é? – sorrindo.

**Setsu** – Bom... É... – mas antes dele responder qualquer coisa, sua barriga começou a roncar afinal ele não comia desde cedo.

**Naru **– Espera um pouquinho, vou trazer o jantar.

"Ela se levantou e foi logo saindo do quarto".

**Pensamento de Setsu – **Por um segundo... Pensei que tinha sido a Naru que trocou minha roupa... Uffa... -.-'

"Alguns minutos depois, a Mew voltou trazendo uma bandeja com bastante comida".

**Setsu **– Nossa... Quanta comida...

**Naru – **E é toda sua. Não faça cerimônia. – sorrindo.

**Setsu **– Brigado...

"Ele, simplesmente, ataca a comida. Algum tempinho depois, o prato já estava vazio xD".

**Setsu** – Desculpa, eu nem ofereci... E fui rápido demais – corado.

**Naru** – Nyaa ta tudo bem. Afinal você não deve ter comido nada o dia todo e eu já havia jantado. Hehe.

**Setsu** – Aaah... Que bom... – gota.

"Naru observou em um hematoma que estava na testa de Setsu, perto do cabelo".

**Naru –** Setsu... O que aconteceu pra você ter ficado tão machucado?

"Ao dizer isso, Naru estava sentada na cama perto de Setsu e havia tocado gentilmente o machucado dele e, em seguida, meio que começou a acariciar de leve o cabelo do rapaz".

**Setsu **– Nada...

**Naru** – Deve ter acontecido algo... Ninguém fica nesse estado por nada ora...

**Setsu – **É... Bem...

"Setsu estava totalmente vermelho graças à reação de Naru".

**Naru** – Fala.

**Setsu** – Bem... É que eu... Estava andando pela rua... E um grupo de pivetes tentou me assaltar, mas eu revidei... E eles partiram pra cima... Foi isso. – falando com calma e, como todos já sabem, mentindo.

**Naru – **Nossa... – acreditando – Que bom que você está bem agora.

**Setsu – **É... – corado.

**Naru **– Bom... Acho melhor você voltar a dormir e descansar já que amanhã temos aula, né? – sorrindo.

**Setsu **– Mas eu acho que deveria voltar pro orfanato.

**Naru – **Já esta tarde. E, além disso, mesmo se você tivesse condições de voltar, suas roupas ainda devem estar lavando.

**Setsu **–... Droga...

**Naru **– Calma, eu só acho que é meio perigoso você sair essa hora... Já está tarde.

**Setsu **– Ta... Então eu fico...

**Naru **– Ok, então. – sorrindo – Boa noite.

"Naru se abaixou um pouco e beijou gentilmente a testa de Setsu, ainda sorrindo. Ele corou mais ainda".

**Naru **– Até amanhã.

**Setsu – **Até... – pimenta, pimentinha, pimentão. xD

"Naru saiu do quarto, apagando a luz e fechando a porta".

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"No dia seguinte"...

"Era de manhã cedinho e o despertador tocava dentro da casa".

"Setsu abriu os olhos lentamente, ele se levantou e não enxergava direito, ainda sentia dores".

**Setsu** – Nossa... Que dor...

"Ele olhou em volta e reconheceu o quarto. Era verdade, nada daquilo havia sido um sonho. Em seguida ele olhou para uma cadeira que se encontrava no canto do quarto, nela estava pendurado seu uniforme do colégio, já lavado e passado".

**Setsu** – Melhor eu me arrumar...

"Enquanto isso, Naru andava pelo corredor da casa indo em direção àquele quarto. A menina já estava usando o uniforme do colégio e, na verdade, ela queria acordar Setsu... Mas... Nem imaginava de que este já havia acordado".

**Pensamento de Naru** – Melhor eu ir acordá-lo, porque senão vamos nos atrasar... – indo abrir a porta...

"Na hora, Setsu tirava a camisa".

**Naru **– Setsu?

"Assim que ela abriu a porta, deu de cara com a cena de Setsu sem camisa, usando apenas a calça do colégio que estava meio aberta (que nem o Elliot naquele capítulo em que a Zoey o 'espia')".

"Assim que se encararam... Os dois... Bem... Viraram uma cor... Sangue... Tomate... Não sei direito".

**Naru **– D-Desculpe!!! – já com as orelhas transformadas.

"Ele veste rapidamente a camisa e se vira de costas pra Naru".

"Naru saiu do quarto rapidamente e fechou a porta. Em seguida, ela encostou-se à porta do lado de fora".

**Setsu –** Naru... – vermelho.

**Naru –** Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa!!!! – falando por de trás da porta totalmente sem jeito e envergonhada.

**Setsu** – Ai... Ai... É... Eu vou me trocar direito, calma ae...

**Naru –** T-ta... Ai desculpa... – mais sem jeito ainda e ainda com as orelhas.

"Ele se troca e abre a porta ainda vermelho".

**Naru –** Foi mal... – olhando pro outro lado e ainda sem notar que suas orelhas eram orelhas de esquilo.

**Setsu** – Aaaa tudo bem Naru... É... Ainda bem que você entrou um pouco depois...

"Naru, depois desse 'brilhante' comentário, chegou a ficar com as orelhas de esquilo tão vermelhas que pareciam estar em carne viva em vez de cobertas de pelo castanho".

**Setsu **– Bem... É melhor irmos pra escola...

**Naru **– É-é...

"De repente eles foram interrompidos por uma voz muito conhecida que vinha do andar de baixo":

**Kikki – **O café está na mesa!

**Setsu **– Hã?

**Naru **– Ta!! – berrando de volta.

**Naru – **Era a minha mãe. Vamos tomar café aí vamos pro colégio... Afinal não estamos atrasados.

**Setsu – **Aaa eu achava que estivéssemos...

**Naru **– Pela primeira vez não. Hehe. – ainda sem graça.

**Setsu – **Então vamos...

"Na cozinha, Kikki e Tarb já se encontravam sentados à mesa. Tarb lia um jornal e Kikki estava tomando uma xícara de café".

**Naru **– Bom dia.

**Setsu **– Bom dia – corado.

**Kikki **– Bom dia crianças. – sorrindo.

_NOTA: Naru, sem saber, ainda estava com as orelhas transformadas._

**Tarb** – Qual é a das orelhas filha?

**Naru **– Nya?

**Tarb – **Orelhas...

"Naru colocou as mãos na cabeça e sentiu os pêlos".

**Naru **– Ahhh!! Elas devem ter se transformado quando... – ela calou a boca.

**Tarb – **Quando?

**Naru – **Nada... Nada... – gota e totalmente vermelha.

**Tarb – **Hum... Os dois estavam namorando, é?

"Kikki abafou um riso ao ver a cara que Naru e Setsu fizeram".

**Naru **– NANI?? – mais vermelha e fazendo as orelhas, que haviam sumido a poucos segundos, voltarem a se transformar.

**Tarb** – Vocês dois estavam namorando.

**Naru** – M-mas nós somos apenas amigos!! – cada vez mais vermelha.

"Kikki estava prestes a ter um ataque de riso".

**Tarb** – Sei... ¬¬

**Naru** – Mas é!!

**Tarb** – Você está mentindo. – sorrindo e os olhando por cima do jornal.

**Naru** – N-não estou!

**Tarb –** Ta sim...

**Naru –** Por que acha isso?

**Tarb **– Olhando pras suas orelhinhas de esquilinha. – rindo.

"Naru parecia que ia explodir de tão vermelha que ficara".

**Naru** – N-nada haver!!!

**Tarb** – Tudo haver... Quando vai ser o casamento?

**Kikki **– Pare de implicar com a sua filha.

"Setsu estava tão vermelho quanto Naru, mas decidira ficar calado".

**Naru – **N-nós só temos 11 anos!!

**Tarb **– E daí? Se a gente permitir vocês casam.

**Kikki **– Tarb... Deixa os dois em paz. Se bem que nós também começamos a namorar mais ou menos nessa idade... – pensativa no final.

**Naru** – Mãe!!

"Setsu tinha vontade de fugir dali, estava totalmente vermelho".

**Tarb** – Viu? Até a sua mãe concorda.

**Naru – **Mas... Mas... – sem saber mais o que falar.

**Tarb **– Pronto consegui fazer você aceitar o que eu falei. – sorrindo.

**Naru **– Espera um pouquinho aí! Ta certo que se vocês autorizarem eu posso me casar com 11 anos... Mas eu e o Setsu não somos namorados, ora.

**Tarb – **São.

**Naru – **Não, não somos. Por que insiste tanto nisso pai?

**Tarb – **Porque sim.

**Naru – **Isso não é resposta... ¬¬

**Tarb **– Ora... Os dois formam um belo casal.

**Naru – **Pai... Nós somos apenas amigos...

**Tarb – **Ta ta... Eu também achava a mesma coisa da sua mãe.

**Kikki **– Isso é.

**Naru **– Ahh esse papo todo não está levando a lugar nenhum e agora estamos atrasados! – mais vermelha.

**Setsu – **É melhor a gente ir...

**Kikki **– Boa aula.

**Tarb **– Bom namoro.

**Naru **– NÃO É NAMORO! – vermelha e com as orelhas voltando.

**Tarb** – Setsu e Naru se beijando... Lá lá lá lá... – vendo os dois indo embora.

"Naru tentou ignorar e se acalmar, segundos depois suas orelhas voltaram ao normal".

**Naru **– Ahh foi mal... – falando com Setsu quando eles já haviam pegado as mochilas e fechado a porta de casa.

**Setsu** – Tudo bem...

"Assim que eles saíram, viram uma garota morena que usava o mesmo uniforme que Naru".

**Naru** – Shiory-onee-chan!

**Shiory –** Hum? Oi!!!

"Naru dessa vez não estava com o patinete, já que iria andando junto de Setsu".

**Shiory** – Setsu!

**Setsu** – Oi...

**Naru –** Dessa vez não estou tão atrasada... – sorrindo.

**Shiory **– Milagre!

**Setsu – **Nisso eu concordo.

**Shiory **– E você Setsu?

**Setsu – **Eu o quê?

**Shiory **– O que fazes aqui?

**Naru – **É que ontem eu encontrei o Setsu desmaiado e todo machucado na rua... Aí eu o trouxe pra cá e cuidei dele.

**Shiory** – Que fofo. – sorrindo.

"Setsu corou".

**Setsu **– É que uns meninos de rua compraram briga comigo... Eu até que lutei, mas eles eram mais fortes e eram vários... É... – tentando lembrar a mentira que havia contado na noite anterior.

**Shiory **– Que horrível. Que bom que a Naru chegou.

"Os dois coraram".

**Shiory** – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Naru **– Hã? Como assim?

**Shiory **– Oras... Coisas. Se é que você me entende...

**Naru** – Nya?

"Setsu já foi ficando sem graça".

**Shiory** – Beijos... Abraços... Essas coisas.

**Naru –** QUÊ?? C-Claro que não!! – vermelha.

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Vai me dizer que não rolou nadinha?

**Setsu –** C-c-c-claro que não... – engasgando.

**Shiory –** Bah... Mentirosa.

**Naru **– Não estou mentindo!! Eu não vi nada!! – mais vermelha e tentando controlar as orelhas.

**Shiory** – Como assim você não viu nada? – cara de safada.

"Setsu podia ser comparado a um camarão".

**Naru – **Nada! Nada!!! NADA!!!! – mais vermelha a cada 'nada'.

**Shiory **– Me conte o que você 'não' viu!

**Setsu **– N-não foi nada.

**Shiory **– Fala caramba! '

**Naru **– Não aconteceu nada!!

**Shiory **– Falaaa!

**Naru** – Não vou falar nada porque não aconteceu nada!! Que coisa!!! Só porque eu vi o Setsu, praticamente, semi-nu não significa nada e...!! – ela percebe o que estava falando e tampa a boca totalmente vermelha.

**Shiory **– Aaaa... – cara de malvada – Semi-nu, é?

"Setsu parecia que ia explodir de tão vermelho".

**Naru** – Eu não disse nada!!!

**Shiory **– Que kawaii!!! – ela pega os dois pelo pescoço e os abraça bem forte.

**Setsu – **Mas.. Mas... – sem saber o que falar.

**Naru **– Não foi kawaii! Foi sem querer!!

**Shiory** – Aaaa! – ainda abraçando os dois.

**Naru – **Por que ninguém acredita na gente? T-T

**Shiory **– Ai ai... Quando vai ser o casamento?

**Naru e Setsu **– Não vai ter casamento!

**Shiory **– Vai sim!

**Naru – **Somos amigos Shiory...

**Shiory **– Sei... ¬¬

**Setsu **– Menos pro colégio... -.-'

**Shiory – **Ta, vou acreditar... Vamos nos atrasar... Vamos logo.

**Setsu **– É...

"Os três foram seguindo pro colégio".

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Na casa de Naru"...

**Kikki** – Você devia deixar de ser tão implicante... Você viu a cara dos dois? Tadinhos...

**Tarb** – E você me ajudou muito, obrigado.

**Kikki** – Não consegui resistir... Mas logo logo tudo isso que você disse será verdade.

**Tarb** – Então me deixa... ¬¬

**Kikki** – A Naru deve ter ficado bem nervosa... – rindo.

**Tarb** – É... E um dia ela terá filhos.

**Kikki –** E seremos avós.

**Tarb** – Por falar em filhos... Como ta essa barrigona? 8D

**Kikki –** Está quase na hora. – sorrindo acariciando a barriga que já estava bem grande.

**Tarb **– Hehehe.

**Kikki **– E ainda não decidimos os nomes.

**Tarb** – Ronalda e Vinagrete.

**Kikki **– Ta brincando... Né?

**Tarb** – Claro que sim.

**Kikki** – Ainda bem... Quando você disse isso eles até chegaram a me chutar aqui.

**Tarb **– Hehehehe.

**Kikki** – Bem... No dia decidimos os nomes... Sei que se falarmos algo agora, na hora, vamos acabar mudando mesmo. Hehe.

**Tarb **– Ta bom. – sorrindo.

"Os dois ficaram olhando pela janela pensando sobre o nome dos bebês e sobre os relacionamentos da filha mais velha".

"Fim do Episódio".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALELUIA!!! POSTAMOS!!! (sorry a demora... É que a gente teve um problema aqui e demorou mais pra postar... –envergonhada-)

Nyaa... Vamos a resposta da enquete: Shiory & Haru!!

(que novidade... xD)

**ENQUETE: Qual o seu personagem favorito até agora?**

Shiory (lê o resultado) – Ahhhh que droga!!! – vermelha.

Haru – Então por está vermelha? Você sabe que me ama... – a abraçando pela cintura.

Shiory – Ahh é... VAMOS A RESPOSTA DOS REVIEWS!

Haru - ¬¬

_**Rafael Thompson**_ _Oi!_

_Que bom que comentou. Hehe._

_Ora... Ele é o Príncipe das Trevas... Ser cruel e maldoso é a função dele xD_

_É... Mas você viu que tudo acabou bem, né?_

_Huahaua coitado do Sardon xD mas quem mandou falar aquilo na frente do Haru-san? _

_Nossa... Se meu irmão fizesse isso... tava morto... Acredite xD_

_Bem... Agradecemos ao review e esperamos que você consiga recuperar esse seu anime D_

_Tchauzinho!_

__

_**Ana-Ookami-Chan**__: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Nunca mais faremos isso!!! -medo da Ana- _

_Naru – É!! Prometemos!!! T.T_

_Nyaa que bom que gostou da cicatriz do Haru!_

_Haru – Isso... Me deixem cego... ¬¬_

_Shiory__ (lendo o review) – É... __Eu precisava voltar... _

_Naru (lendo o review) – Nyaa... MAs nós somos apenas amigos ora! _

_Keitaro (também lendo) – Ana... Repete isso sobre o Drin que você MORRE entendeu???? _

_Shiory – EI!! – termina de ler o seu volto – Eu não amo o HAru!! –vermelha-_

_Haru – Não... Só me retribuiu a toa, né? -a abraçando-_

_Shiory – SAI!!!!_

_Naru - Ta... Os dois estão se matando... E eu já disse q eu e o Setsu somos apenas bons amigos._

_Keitaro – Ana... CORRE! -rosnando-_

_Reny (lendo) – Concordo!! O Hikaru é um filho da _

_Nossa... Que resposta grande xDD_

_Tchauzinho!! ;D até o msn _

_**JayKay-chan:**__ Laraaaa!!!_

_Nossa! -_

_Reviw 100!?_

_OMFG!!!_

_Vamos dominar o mundo! Hohoho._

_Que bom que estamos fazendo vc se viciar em nossas histórias ! \o/_

_Beijos _

_**Haruno Shaoly: **__Calma! Nós não deletamos, viu? A fic ainda está aqui! -se escondendo atrás de Haru-_

_Haru – Fica longe_

_Flávia e Ligia – Seu ser orelhudo inútil... Se continuar assim vamos te botar em um hentai ouviu? _

_Haru – Pode ser em um com a Shiory? -olhos brilhando-_

_Flávia – Ta... Me arrependo de ter falado isso..._

_Ligia – Idem..._

_Shiory – QUE DROGA!! PAREM DE VOTAR EM MIM E NO HARU!!!!_

_Naru – Mas vocês são fofos ora!!!_

_-Shiory sai bufando-_

_Realmente né? A escola atrapalha muito... Vamos explodi-la (risada maléfica)_

_hehe_

_Tchauzinho!_

_**Bibys**____Shiory – Já chega... Todos votando em 'Shiory e Haru'??? Aaah! Amanhã vou procurar uma forca!!! ¬¬_

_Haru – Ai ai... ¬¬_

_A gente não demorou tanto assim pra postar... Eu acho...  
_

_Espero que goste, e a gente nunca vai deletar a fic! XD_

Bjos!! 

_**Eleonora Mishen**____Que bom que mandou um Review! _

_E sim Naru e Setsu é a coisa mais fofa do mundo ! _

_Naru e Setsu – Hey!!! Não somos um casal!_

_Verdade... Mas tudo vai acabar bem... Ou não... _

_Adeus o/_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bom gente... É isso!! O próximo cap já está quase pronto –sorriso baka- e esperamos que respondam a enquete hein? Hehe

Tchauzinho ;D


	59. Gravações Perdidas

**CAPÍTULO 58: GRAVAÇÕES PERDIDAS**

"No dia seguinte"...

"Keitaro havia acabado de entrar na sua sala e se sentar, esperando o professor começar a aula. Estava maior fofoca, e o professor demorava pra chegar à sala".

**Keitaro** – Aff... Que demora... – começando a olhar pela janela.

"O professor chegou à sala".

**Professor** – Quietos! – a turma obedeceu – Prestem atenção... Todos os alunos agora vão descer para o teatro. – sério.

"Aí que a fofoca começou, todos queriam saber o motivo de tudo isso".

**Professor** – Eu mereço... – sussurrando.

"O professor foi até o armário e tirou um livro, simplesmente, enorme. Ele chegou perto da mesa e o tacou com toda força, fazendo um barulho não muito baixo, ou seja, todos ficaram incrivelmente quietos".

**Professor** – Ótimo. Agora vamos.

"Todos saíram da sala em completo silêncio, estavam morrendo de medo do professor".

"O mesmo acontecia nas outras salas daquele colégio. Pouco minutos depois, todos já estavam reunidos no teatro do colégio".

**Shiory** – O que ta acontecendo? – falando com Reny.

**Reny** – Não sei... Mas parece ser sério... – a turma delas estava logo nas primeiras cadeiras do auditório.

**Shiory** – Vamos procurar nossos amigos, né?

**Reny** – Ok, afinal só devem começar sei lá o quê daqui a pouco.

"Elas encontram os amigos que estavam reunidos e todos se sentam em uma fileira".

**Naru** – O que será que vão mostrar?

**Shiory** – Não tenho a mínima idéia.

**Kaito** – Pelo menos estamos perdendo a aula de Biologia.

**Shiory** – Hahahaha! xD

**Naru** – Nós de educação física... Espero que o quê eles tenham a falar seja importante! Porque essa é a única matéria em que sou boa!

**Setsu** – É a matéria mais divertida... Que tem... No colégio todo.

**Naru** – Verdade.

**Sasuke** – É... Também gosto dessa matéria...

**Shiory** – Bem... A minha era de matemática... Aaaahhh... Mas sobre o que eles devem querer conversar com a gente?

**Motoko** – Vamos descobrir agora.

"A diretora sobe no palco e pede a todos que façam um silêncio absoluto. Até os alunos se inquietarem, demora um pouquinho".

**Diretora** – Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê de estarem todos aqui, certo?

"A diretora é uma mulher que tem os cabelos castanhos claros e ondulados, na altura do ombro. Enquanto seus olhos são castanhos, quase pretos. É um pouco alta e pouquinho gordinha. Sempre está usando uns óculos com a lente em forma de meia lua. Geralmente é gentil e calma, mas, hoje, estava com um olhar sério e preocupado".

**Diretora** – Há uns dias, como todos já devem estar cientes, ocorreu aqui na cidade mais um ataque dos tais predadores... Foi até perto da casa de um aluno.

"Foi aí que todos começaram a fofocar mesmo, e a diretora teve que pedir silêncio outra vez".

**Diretora** – Bem... O fato é que... Alguns repórteres filmaram parte da luta entre os predadores e os Mews. E nós resolvemos passar a vocês para que vejam o nível do perigo em que estamos vivendo, já que qualquer um pode ser atacado por esses... Monstros.

**Motoko** – Não acredito que eles vão mostrar isso... E se alguém nos reconhecer? – sussurrando.

**Keitaro** – Estaremos ferrados.

"Uma tela branca desce na frente do palco".

**Reny** – Calma... Até agora ninguém suspeitou de nada...

"As luzes do teatro se apagaram e uma matéria do Jornal local começou a rodar. Todos os mews ficaram muito assustados, nem tinham visto a reportagem no dia que rodara na televisão".

"Na tela se passava imagens da luta do dia da festa de Shiory, pessoas berrando, os Mews tentando proteger seus amigos e quase morrendo por isso, até que... A maior falha deles apareceu. No vídeo... Aparecia a seguinte cena da luta":

"_Reny estava ajoelhada na frente de Motoko"._

_**Motoko**__ – Ai... Acho que sim... Mas que maldito ataque foi aquele??_

_**Shiory**__ – Sei lá... .._

_**Sasuke**__ – Shiory! Você se machucou? – super mega hiper preocupado._

_**Shiory**__ – Não... Eu to bem..._

_**Sasuke**__ – Ainda bem... – sorrindo aliviado, mas não perdendo a doçura no olhar._

_**Shiory**__ – Vocês estão bem???_

_**Naru**__ – Bati com a cabeça... Mas to legal... – com a mão atrás da cabeça._

_**Setsu**__ – Que bom..._

"Setsu, por sua vez, também estava ajoelhado perto de Naru".

_**Keitaro**__ – Pense pelo lado bom Naru... Quem sabe se com essa batida não melhorou algo nessa sua cabecinha? – tentando rir._

_**Naru**__ – Hã???_

_**Kaito**__ – Acho que não melhorou em nada... Que pena..._

_**Shiory**__ – Também acho... ¬¬'_

_**Naru**__ – Hehe. – gota._

"Do nada, surgem duas sombras do interior da fenda".

**Todos os mews e amigos do mews que sabiam do caso **– o.o'''

**Naru **– Ferrou... Espero que ninguém tenha notado os nomes...

**Shiory **– Eu também... Mas qualquer coisa... – se afasta umas 3 cadeiras – Não te conheço.

"As cenas de luta acabaram e o repórter do jornal voltou a aparecer na tela".

**Repórter **– Como podem ver nomes de dois membros dessa equipe, mais conhecida como Tokyo Mew Mew, foram revelados hoje. Shiory, que parece ser a que tem orelhas e rabo de algum tipo de felino, e Naru, que é a menor integrante do grupo.

"Todos olham diretamente para quem? Adivinha?".

_NOTA: Não pensem que só elas duas foram reveladas porque, bem, a fic é, praticamente, escrita por elas. Mas... Na verdade... É que nós não reparamos que revelamos os nomes aí resolvemos fazer isso... (gota) É gente... Temos muita imaginação... (megagota). _

"Naru ficou tão nervosa que suas orelhas se transformaram, sorte dela que tudo estava escuro, mas era apenas uma questão de tempo até alguém as perceber".

"Ao reparar isso, Setsu tentou ajudá-la com as orelhas: ele, já que estava sentado do lado dela, as cobriu colocando com as mãos, mas isso fez com que os dois ficassem perto demais. Resultado? Quando as luzes acenderam, todos que estavam olhando para aquele canto acharam que eles estavam se beijando".

"Naru, percebendo que as orelhas já haviam voltado ao normal, se afastou de Setsu ainda mais vermelha".

**Keitaro** – Estamos... Perdidos...

**Shiory** – Sim... Mas existem milhões de Shiorys e Narus no mundo.

"Todos estavam comentando tal coincidência, mas as fofocas foram interrompidas por um enorme grito de: 'SILÊNCIO!!!'".

**Diretora** – Sei que isso foi um grande choque, mas a razão de termos mostrado esse vídeo foi para que vocês tenham mais cuidado.

**Aluno** – Mas esses Mews podem ser aqui do colégio!! Afinal... São adolescentes e têm uma Shiory na minha sala.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Help... T-T

**Aluna** – E na minha uma Naru!

**Naru** – EXISTEM VÁRIAS NARU's NO MUNDO SABIA???

_NOTA: Nem dando ataque... ¬¬_

**Pensamento de Naru** – Opa... Droga...

**Motoko** – Agora sim estamos ferrados... – baixinho.

**Sasuke** – Shiory... Desculpa...

**Shiory** – Tudo bem... É só ficar muitos metros longe de mim... – vai para o outro lado do corredor.

**Diretora** – O curioso é... Como um certo colega de vocês sabia o nome daquela Mew e como eles sabiam os nomes de outros colegas...?

"Todos os mews ficaram com aquela cara de: 'estamos ferrados' quando a diretora disse aquilo".

**Reny** – Ferrou... Se vocês não forem mandados para um laboratório o papai vai matá-los de qualquer maneira... – baixo.

**Shiory** – Vamos agir naturalmente. Quer coisa mais simples que isso? '

**Sasuke** – Eu posso explicar muito bem porque sabia o nome daquela Mew, senhora. – se levantando e falando bem alto para todo o teatro ouvir.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Isso não é agir naturalmente Sasuke... -.-

**Pensamento de Keitaro** – O que ele pensa que está fazendo??

**Diretora** – Ah é? Então fale.

**Sasuke** – Um dia eu, a Reny, o Kaito e o Setsu estávamos andando pela rua... Somos amigos... Havíamos saído. De repente, em uma rua vazia um desses monstros apareceu... Aí os Mews apareceram e nós ficamos vendo escondidos tudo acontecer. Enquanto assistíamos a luta ouvimos um dos Mews chamando a garota de cabelo prateado, foi assim que soube. No final da luta eles perceberam nossa presença e perguntaram quem estava ali... Aí nos apresentamos... Afinal, eles já nos salvaram outras vezes. É isso.

"Sasuke falou totalmente calmo, nem piscara. Parecia verdade".

**Diretora** – Hum... Hum... – ela o encarava.

**Reny** – Isso mesmo. – se levantando.

**Diretora** – Hum... Acredito em vocês... Mas... Assim mesmo ficarei de olho.

**Reny e Sasuke** – Pode deixar.

"No fim, a diretora manda todos os alunos para as salas, menos Shiory e Naru".

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Na sala da diretora"...

"Naru e Shiory estavam sentadas em frente a mesa dela. A mulher estava com uma expressão extremamente séria".

**Shiory** – O que foi?

**Diretora** – Bom... Seus nomes apareceram no vídeo... E as meninas tinham o mesmo tamanho que vocês... Sem falar que conheciam pessoas que vocês conhecem.

**Naru** – Mas nós não somos as Mews!

**Shiory** – Por que somos parecidas já acham que é a pessoa? Como se eu pintasse meu cabelo toda hora de branco, né? ¬¬

**Naru** – E como se eu tivesse cabelo vermelho fogo e orelhas de algum bicho!

**Diretora** – Vocês podem muito bem passar por uma transformação... Ou eu sei lá.

**Naru** – Mas nós não passamos por nada disso, somos alunas normais.

**Diretora** – Mas assim mesmo ficarei de olho nas duas. Não só eu como outras pessoas.

**Naru** – Pode ficar... Não somos elas mesmo.

**Shiory** – Agora podemos voltar pras nossas salas?

**Diretora** – À vontade.

"Elas saem da sala e, ao saírem... Dão um grande suspiro de alívio".

**Naru** – Meu Deus...

**Shiory** – Por pouco...

**Naru** – Mas o pior ainda está por vir... Aiai... – lembrando dos colegas.

**Shiory** – Nem me lembre... – também lembrando.

**Naru** – Bem... Vamos logo...

**Shiory** – Sim! Até logo...

"Cada uma foi para sua sala".

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Na sala de Naru... O assunto era só esse... Tokyo Mew Mew".

_NOTA: Sabe... Botaram uma mini tv lá e tava passando a versão original sem cortes!!! Da pra acreditar??? -_

_NOTA 2: Zoa ta? xD_

"Quando Naru entrou começou a fofoca baixinha".

**Naru** – Aiaiai... – baixinho.

"Ela foi se sentar, mas a fofoca não parava".

**Setsu** – Oi Naru... – gota.

**Naru** – Oi... – gota.

**Setsu** – Já me perguntaram um milhão de vezes se eu era o Lobo Guará... – gota.

**Naru** – A estatura não permitiria... Sem querer ofender... – gota.

**Setsu** – Eles acham que é por causa da transformação... – gota.

**Naru** – Ahh... Mas você estava lá assistindo a luta ora.

**Setsu** – É isso que eu to falando, mas eles não acreditam... – gota.

**Naru** – Eles viram no vídeo, ora.

**Setsu** – Acharam que era um clone, outro disse que era meu irmão gêmeo... Mó loucura.

**Aluna** – Também vimos no vídeo que uma das Mews está na nossa sala! – berrando.

**Naru** – C-claro que não!

**Aluno** – Naru claro que é você! Você conhece uma Shiory e É baixinha é você sim!

**Naru** – Existem várias Naru's baixinhas no mundo! E várias Shiory's também!

**Aluna** – Mas duas que se conhecem, e aqui nessa região duvido muito!

**Naru** – Ahh cala a boca! Eu não poderia ser uma super heroína!

**Aluno** – Sei, sei... Mentirosa.

**Naru** – É VERDADE!!! – vermelha de raiva.

"As orelhas começaram a aparecer, e no mesmo instante que Setsu percebeu colocou a mão nos ouvidos dela e sussurrou":

**Setsu (sussurro)** – Não liga pra esses idiotas e as suas mentiras imbecis. Isso é uma tremenda babaquice.

"Naru ficara mais vermelha, mas não foi de raiva".

**Setsu** – Fica calma... – ainda sussurrando.

**Aluna** – Ahhh não é fofo? O lobo defendendo a amada! – sarcástica.

**Setsu** – Eu não sou um lobo!

**Naru** – Caso não tenham notado... No vídeo, enquanto o Mew Lobo lutava, o Setsu estava lá assistindo a luta! Bakas!

**Aluna** – Humf... – calando a boca.

**Naru** – Viu? Parem de tirar conclusões do nada!

**Aluno** – Mas você é uma esquila!

**Naru** – EU NÃO SOU!!!!! – agora mais vermelha de raiva.

**Professora** – QUIETOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Todos a olharam".

**Professora** – EU ESTOU TENTANDO DAR A MINHA AULA HÁ ALGUM TEMPO AGORA CALADOS SEU BANDO DE FOFQUEIROS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Naru engoliu em seco, Setsu ainda cobria suas orelhas".

"Todos se sentaram e começaram a prestar atenção na professora, menos Setsu que protegia as orelhas de Naru".

**Professora** – Algum problema? Naru e Setsu?

**Setsu** – Nenhum...

**Professora** – Então... Por que continuam em pé?

**Naru** – Ahh... É... – sem saber o que fazer, as orelhas continuavam transformadas por de baixo das mãos de Setsu e todos a olhavam, não havia como disfarçar duas orelhas de esquilo saindo de sua cabeça.

**Setsu** – É que eu gosto muito da Naru... Hehehe – mais vermelho que ela.

**Professora** – Que bom... Mas representem isso depois da aula. – impaciente.

"Naru corou mais do que nunca".

**Setsu** – Aaaa... Mas é bom ficar aqui...

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Droga... Elas ainda não voltaram ao normal por completo...

**Professora** – Sentem-se. Agora.

**Setsu** – Ta... – ele se senta, mas continua com as mãos na orelha de Naru.

**Professora** – Quer fazer o favor de tirar as mãos da orelha dela? – mais impaciente. – Pra ela poder sentar também?

**Setsu** – Ta bom... – tirando as mãos da orelha dela que já haviam voltado ao normal.

"Naru suspirou aliviada e se sentou, mas estava mais vermelha que um tomate".

"A turma deu risinhos".

**Pensamento de Naru** – Aiaiai... Que situação...

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Cara... Essa foi por pouco...

"De repente um dos inspetores entrou na sala e ele e a professora saíram da lá".

**Aluno** – E aí Naru? Vai usar seus poderes na festa é?

**Aluna** – Boa idéia!! Hoje na festa do Kenji você poderia da uma demonstração!

**Naru** – Se eu fosse uma Mew... ¬¬'

**Aluno** – Você é.

**Naru** – Não sou! Se continuarem com isso nem vou nessa festa! Aff!

**Aluno** – Ta com medo de se apresentar mew mewzinha?

**Naru** – Não me chama assim. ¬¬'

**Mimo** – Por quê? Não gosta não? Mew Mewzinha?

**Naru** – Eu não sou uma Mew.

**Mimo** – Aaa é sim! – se achando.

**Naru** – Claro que não!

**Mimo** – Hum... Sei... ¬¬

**Naru** – Mas é verdade!

**Aluna do lado da Mimo** – Não... Imagina. – sarcasticamente.

**Kenji** – Pelo menos hoje na festa! Mostre seus poderes!

"Naru nem respondeu, apenas o olhou com raiva".

**Kenji** – Ei Setsu! Dá pra convencer sua namorada?

**Setsu** – Ela não pode fazer isso já que não tem poderes... -.-

**Naru** – Viu?

**Kenji** – Os dois têm poderes por isso não querem fazer isso.

**Naru** – Meu Deus gente... Como ele pode ser um deles se estava assistindo a luta e se já foi salvo umas mil vezes? ¬¬'

**Kenji** – Ora... Pode ter sido um irmão gêmeo ou clone... ¬¬

**Naru** – Fala sério... Contra mim admito que existam até suspeitas, mas deixem o Setsu em paz, nem há como suspeitar dele.

**Kenji** – Protegendo o namoradinho... ¬¬

**Setsu** – Aaa cala a boca...

**Naru** – É, to protegendo mesmo. Algo contra?

**Kenji** – Nada... ¬¬

**Naru** – Que bom.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso... Na sala de Shiory"...

**Shiory** – Aff... – ouvindo as fofocas.

**Reny** – Calma Shiory... Logo, logo isso passa.

**Garota 1** – Vocês viram? Ela é uma das Mews... – comentando com outras garotas.

**Shiory** – Não passa não – dando de cara com a mesa.

**Reny** – Calma...

**Garota 2** – É mesmo... Ela tem rabo e orelhas...

**Shiory** – T.T

**Reny** – Aff... Você vai ver que... Ai! – no final Reny foi atingida por uma gaivotinha de papel, Hikaru havia jogado.

"Hikaru as encarava com um certo sarcasmo".

**Reny** – Idiota... – pegando o avião.

"Reny viu que tinha algo escrito dentro".

**Reny** – Hum?

'_Agora vocês estão mesmo em minhas mãos, tomem cuidado'._

**Reny** – Aquele cretino... – resmungando e amassa um pouco o papel de tanta raiva.

**Shiory** – Que foi?

**Reny** – Lê isso. – entregando o papel a Shiory.

"Shiory, ao ler, rasgou em mil pedaçinhos em fração de segundos".

**Reny** – Eu odeio aquele moleque.

**Shiory** – Eu também.

**Reny** – Mas vamos tentar esquecer isso... Vamos tentar falar de algo mais animador.

**Shiory** – Como o quê?

**Reny** – Sei lá... Bem... É... Que horas é pra ir pra casa da Naru? – tentado puxar assunto já que, além de tudo, a aula estava muito chata.

**Shiory** – Pra quê?

**Reny** – Já se esqueceu?

**Shiory** – Hã?

**Reny** – Aff... Hoje a Naru vai ter uma festa então eu, você e a Motoko vamos ajudá-la a ver o que vestir. Lembrou?

**Shiory** – É mesmo, né??? Putz... Tinha me esquecidoooo! 

**Reny** – É, percebi. Melhor perguntar pra Motoko sobre o horário.

**Shiory** – Sim, sim.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Mais tarde... Na casa de Naru"...

**Motoko** – Você vai ficar linda!

**Naru** – Gente... Não precisa disso tudo... – gota, já que Motoko havia, simplesmente, virado o seu armário atrás de uma roupa.

_NOTA: Filha de modelo... Queriam o quê? xDD_

**Shiory** – Então... Vai ser esse vestido laranja!

**Reny** – Mas a combinação com a blusa vermelha ficou muito mais fofa.

"Naru estava sentada na cama e só observava as três discutindo com uma mega gota".

**Shiory** – E você Naru, o que acha?

**Pensamento de Naru** – Acho que as três necessitam de terapia...

**Naru** – Ahh... Por mim tudo que vocês escolheram é bonito... – gota.

"O vestido laranja era muito bonitinho, era de alça, tinha um decotinho nada demais, mas era um pouco curto, na metade da coxa e tinha uma faixa vermelha de seda na cintura".

"Já a tal combinação que Reny falara era de uma camisa vermelha que só tinha uma alça, a esquerda, e que também tinha um pequeno decote. Do lado direito havia uma pequena flor de enfeite e essa camisa ficava, na opinião de Reny, muito fofa com uma mini saia jeans clara".

"Já Motoko queria que Naru usasse uma calça jeans meio escura, muito bonita, com uma corrente presa. A camisa era uma de alça vermelha cheia de detalhes e meio curta, mostrando um pouco a barriga. Com esse conjunto, também entrava as botas pretas".

"Naru analisava muito bem as roupas".

**Naru** – Ahh não sei qual escolher!

**Reny** – É só escolher!

**Naru** – Qual delas combina mais comigo?

**Reny** – Hum... Desculpe Motoko, mas a sua não combina muito com a Naru não... Pode ser legal e tal, mas... – revirando os olhos.

**Motoko** – Humf... ¬¬

**Shiory** – Não vão brigar, né?

**Reny** – Não, não. – sorrindo.

**Naru** – Então ou é o vestido ou a combinação... Hum... - pensativa.

**Shiory e Reny** – E aí?

**Naru** – Nyaa... Não sei... Gosto das duas... Ah! Já sei! Posso usar a roupa que a Reny escolheu no tal concurso das bandas, ou, se ganharmos, no próprio baile. Enquanto hoje na festa uso o vestido laranja. O que acham?

**Motoko** – É... É uma boa... Afinal, eu gostei mais do vestido...

**Reny** – Só porque eu achei essa sua roupa anti-Naru? – com Motoko.

**Motoko** – Não... Combina mais com a Naru... ¬¬

**Reny** – De certa forma... – pensativa.

**Naru** – Nyaa... A festa é daqui a pouquinho.

**Shiory** – Então... Vai se trocar!

**Naru** – É... Na verdade eu já devia ta encontrando o Setsu... – pensativa e ainda parada.

**Shiory** – Vai logo!!! – joga ela dentro do banheiro.

**Naru** – Ta!! O.O''

"Em menos de um minuto depois Naru saiu do banheiro usando o vestido laranja".

**Todas** – Kawaii! – olhos brilhando.

**Naru** – Não é curto demais? – corando.

**Todas** – Não. – ainda com os olhos brilhando.

**Naru** – Então ta... Valeu gente. – ela olhou o relógio e arregalou os olhos – AHH!! EU TO ATRASADA!!!

"Ela sai correndo e deixa as três que nem bakas no quarto".

**Reny** – Ta né... – gota – Bem... Eu acho que o amor aí falou mais alto.

**Shiory e Motoko** – Sim! – sorrindo.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Naru estava correndo pela rua, até que chegou na entrada do parque, onde Setsu a esperava. Eles iam juntos pra festa".

**Pensamento de Naru** – Atrasada, atrasada... Por que estou sempre atrasada?????

"Setsu usava uma calça jeans normal. Uma camisa lisa azul escura com uma branca de manga comprida por baixo. O cabelo, ele tentara ajeitar, mas tentar é diferente do que conseguir, ou seja, estava bagunçado como sempre".

**Setsu** – Naru!

**Naru** – O-oi... – sorrindo e ainda sem ar.

**Setsu** – Que foi?

**Naru** – É que eu vim correndo... Porque estava atrasada... Desculpe...

**Setsu** – Mas eu sabia que você ia se atrasar. – sorrindo.

**Naru** – Hehe. – gota.

**Setsu** – Vamos?

**Naru** – Claro! Nyaa você ta diferente, tentou ajeitar o cabelo? – sorrindo.

**Setsu** – Hum? – olha pro cabelo – É...

**Naru** – Ficou legal. – sorrindo.

**Setsu** – Obrigado.

**Naru** – Vamos logo, aposto que todos já chegaram. – ela segurou a mão de Setsu e o puxou, sempre matendo o mesmo sorriso. Eles começaram a andar rapidamente para a festa.

"Chegando lá, realmente, foram os últimos. Todos seus amigos de sala e série estavam dançando e se divertindo. Quando entraram, alguns pararam e os olharam".

**Setsu** – Nossa... Somos importantes...

**Naru** – Ou ainda não esqueceram o lance dos Mews...

**Setsu** – Mas não era pra lembrar disso...

**Naru** – Aff... Bem... Vamos tentar ignorar e agir como se nossas vidas fossem normais... – gota e sussurrando.

**Setsu** – Sim.! – ele ficou alguns segundos em silêncio – E como se faz isso mesmo?

**Naru** – Negando até a morte.

**Mimo** – Ora, ora... Se não é a tão famosa Mew. – falando bem alto, para todos ouvirem.

**Naru** – Ora, ora, se não é a metida da turma. – sarcástica.

**Mimo** – Aaa cala boca esquilinha. ¬¬

**Naru** – Prefiro ser esquila à ser uma galinha.

**Mimo** – Galinha? Olha você que nem beija o seu namorado. ¬¬

**Naru** – Pelo menos eu tenho um, não?

**Mimo** – Pelo menos eu tenho cara de pau de falar que eu não tenho... Porque namorado que não se beija não é namorado.

"Muitos ali concordaram".

**Naru** – Ora... Vá se meter com a sua vida!

**Mimo** – Fugindo do assunto é?

**Naru** – Não estou fugindo!

**Garoto** – Sabem o que eu acho? Que esses dois nem são namorados!! São os Mews e só querem nos enganar, já que, agindo como namorados têm que ficar o tempo todo juntos!

**Naru** – E de onde você tirou isso???

**Garota** – Não devem ser namorados mesmo.

**Naru** – Claro que somos namorados!! E nós não somos os Mews!!

**Garoto** – Aposto que é mentira.

**Naru** – Claro que não é!!!

**Setsu** – Naru não adianta... -.-'

**Naru** – AFF!!! O que eu tenho que fazer pra vocês pararem com essas idéias estúpidas e sem lógica, hein?

"Todos ignoram e continuam fofocando".

**Naru** – Ta... Querem que eu prove? Eu provo!

"Naru, após dizer isso, segurou nos ombros de Setsu e o beijou, de verdade".

_NOTA: Que situação, hein? Hehehehe, casal kawaii._

"Todos começaram a comentar".

"Naru, ainda envolvida no beijo que, naquela altura, já havia sido retribuído por Setsu, o abraçou pelo pescoço. O beijo foi lindo, Setsu a abraçava todo carinhoso".

"Naru se separou, mas permaneceu abraçada a Setsu. Em seguida, com os olhos fechados, repousou a cabeça no peito dele".

"Mimo não sabia o porquê, mas... Ao ver os dois nesse beijo, sentiu algo queimando dentro de si".

**Setsu** – Va-vamos sentar?

"Naru apenas afirmou com a cabeça e segurou na mão dele. Eles foram se sentar na mesa do canto".

**Garota** – Hum... Será que eles estão dizendo a verdade? – sussurrando pra um amigo.

**Garoto** – Não sei... Mas que é estranho é...

**Garota** – Verdade... – os olhando.

**Naru** – Ta... Acho que isso os deve ter melhorado a situação... – sussurrando para Setsu.

**Setsu** – Espero. – vermelho que nem tomate.

**Naru** – Agora temos que pensar em como deixar isso mais convincente... – pensativa.

"Naru ainda segurava a mão de Setsu, que... Bem... Não dava pra ficar mais vermelho".

**Naru** – Ahh da uma idéia... – o encarando.

**Setsu** – Quê? Eu? – gotinhas caiam da cabeça dele como se estivesse muito nervoso.

**Naru** – É, você. Tem outro Setsu fingindo ser meu namorado aqui?

**Setsu** – Sei lá... Carinhos?

**Naru** – É... Pode ser... – pensativa.

**Setsu** – Ta... – olhando pros lados.

**Naru** – Então... Comece. – corando.

**Setsu** – Quê?? Mas... Eu nem sei o que fazer...

**Naru** – Inventa... Ahhh... Imita os animes que vê... Sei lá... Faz algo. – tentando não gritar.

"Ele começa a fazer carinho no cabelo de Naru. A menina estremeceu e ficou mais vermelha, porém, poucos segundos depois, repousou o rosto na mão dele. Os dois estavam bem próximos, quase abraçados e muitos da festa já olhavam".

**Naru** – Espero que esteja dando certo... Agir como Motoko e Keitaro a noite toda... Vai ser difícil...

"Naru deu um beijo na bochecha de Setsu".

**Setsu** – Difícil é pouco.

**Naru** – Mas acho que damos conta do caso. – sorrindo – Querido.

**Setsu** – É…

**Naru** – Ta... E agora?

**Setsu** – Sei lá... Quer dançar?

**Naru** – Ok! – sorrindo, ela o pegou pelo braço e o arrastou até a pista. Todos o ficaram olhando, claro.

**Setsu** – Uou – sendo levado.

"Naru apenas sorriu para ele. Setsu começou a dançar com ela, ou pelo menos estava tentando".

"Uma garota da turma, que não implicava com eles dois, foi até o DJ e pediu pra que ele colocasse algumas músicas lentas, para poder ver o casalzinho".

"Eles começaram a dançar lentamente aquela música. Naru ficou corada e encarou o chão".

**Setsu** – Que foi?

**Naru** – Nya? Ah... N-nada... – baixo.

**Setsu** – Então ta... – corado.

"Naru sorriu um pouco e repousou a cabeça no peito de Setsu enquanto dançavam. Ele ficou vermelho... Mas tão vermelho... Só faltava explodir".

**Garoto** – É... Acho que eles estavam falando sério... O que você acha Mimo? – sussurrando.

**Mimo** – Eu acho que é tudo mentira.

**Garoto** – Ainda?

**Mimo** – Acho. Isso deve ser só pra pararem de encher o caso deles.

**Garoto** – Sei não... Eles estão bem realistas pra mim.

**Mimo** – Claro que eles estão mentindo!!! – dando um ataque – Que droga! Acredita em mim!!! A máscara deles ainda vai cair!

**Garota** – Ihh Mimo... Isso não seria ciúme não? – aparecendo atrás dela.

**Mimo** – Humf... Se fosse eu já teria acabado com a Naru e estaria com o Setsu, mas não é o caso.

**Garota** – Ah é? EU acho que você ta querendo ficar com o Setsu. – sarcástica.

**Mimo** – Eee eu to achando que você que quer, querida... Humf – se dirigindo para perto dos seus 'amigos'.

**Garota** – É... Ela quer... – sussurrando pro outro, que apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

**Mimo** – Garota implicante... ¬¬

"Mas Mimo, bem no fundo, parecia saber que era verdade".

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Não acredito que eu to fazendo isso.

"Naru ainda dançava abraçada com ele, a cabeça continuava repousada em seu peito".

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Será que isso é real?

"Naru estava olhando o chão, mas dava pra notar que estava vermelha".

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Impossível...

"Naru não mudava, o continuava abraçando e, volta e meia, fazendo um carinho nele. Setsu sentiu um arrepio enorme".

"Naru, uma hora, ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a bochecha de Setsu, voltando, em seguida, a posição anterior, o abraçando".

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Será que tudo isso é apenas atuação dela? Parece tão real... Será que ela gostaria que fosse real? Será?

"Setsu observava Naru e só corava cada vez mais. Ao passar das horas, a festa foi acabando até que os dois se despediram dos colegas e foram embora. A rua estava escura e vazia, Setsu ia levar Naru até em casa".

**Naru** – Nossa... E-essa rua ta dando medo... – analisando a escuridão e o silêncio.

**Setsu** – Não fica com medo.

"Um gato passou correndo na frente deles e, foi tão de repente, que Naru se assustou e abraçou o braço de Setsu".

**Setsu** – Naru... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

**Naru** – Claro... – ainda com um pouco de medo.

**Setsu** – Naru... Eu queria saber... Se...

**Naru** – Se...?

**Setsu** – Você... Queria que tudo aquilo fosse verdade... Não só uma situação. – mais vermelho que um tomate.

**Naru** – O que quer dizer? – corando e olhando em seus olhos.

**Setsu** – Aaaa... Você sabe... Quero dizer...

**Naru** – Quer dizer o quê?

**Setsu** – É que...

"De repente, o relógio de Naru começou a apitar loucamente".

**Setsu** – Droga -.-'

**Naru** – Essa não... – olhando em volta.

**Voz** – Saudades?

"Drin apareceu flutuando na frente dos dois".

**Setsu** – Drin...

**Naru** – Drin... Já desconfiava... – revira os olhos. Só o Drin tinha essa mania de 'gatinha'.

**Drin** – E então? Curtindo os últimos minutos de suas vidas?

**Naru** – Você sempre fala isso e adivinha... Ainda não encontrei com o Criador. ¬¬'

**Drin** – Chega de gracinhas... Apareça predador!

"Em menos de um segundo depois, um predador que era um lobo negro, de olhos vermelhos brilhantes, dentes amarelados e de um tamanho absurdo de grande, apareceu. Suas garras eram incrivelmente afiadas, dando medo".

**Setsu** – Melhor eu sair daqui...

"Naru se transformou".

**Naru** – Se esconda em algum lugar. – ela se vira e ataca o predador com as espadas.

**Setsu** – Ta bom – saindo de fininho.

"Mas... O ataque não deu em nada. O predador era mais rápido do que a Mew, se desviando facilmente do ataque da pequena".

**Drin** – Aaa fala sério... Você não está nem tentando... – metido.

**Naru** – Cala a boca! – com Drin.

"Aproveitando a distração da Mew Esquilo, o lobo gigante resolveu dar-lhe uma patada tão forte que ela foi lançada longe, só parando quando atingiu um muro".

**Naru** – Ora seu... – se levantando. Porém, assim que conseguiu, o predador lhe deu outra patada que deixou a Mew novamente caída. O estranho era que ele ainda não havia usado as enormes e afiadas garras.

**Drin** – Não deveria ficar me xingando... – ele bocejou – Que sono... Acho que eu vou dormir...

"Naru se ergueu e tentou cortar o rosto do lobo usando a espada, mas acabou levando uma dentada do bicho, que a tacou no chão logo em seguida. A mew já estava com vários ferimentos que começavam a sangrar".

**Setsu** – Naru!

"Setsu estava escondido atrás de umas árvores, mas observava tudo atentamente. Naru estava caída e tentava se levantar... Mas o predador parecia estar se preparando para o golpe final, estava claro que poderia matá-la sem problemas".

**Drin** – Você desistiu?

**Naru** – Calado... – não conseguia se mover, a mordida do predador a havia machucado muito.

**Setsu** – Naru... – com vontade de ir ajudar.

"E essa vontade venceu. Assim que o predador partiu para cima da Naru com a boca aberta e os dentes à mostra, Setsu saiu de seu esconderijo e, simplesmente, deu uma voadora no focinho do bicho. Entretanto, o lobo não ia deixar isso barato... Logo após essa defesa de Setsu, o lobo finalmente usou suas garras... Na barriga de Setsu. O menino foi lançado longe, caiu em um canto da rua e se ajoelhou. Sua mão estava em cima do local ferido... Ele gemia de dor".

**Naru** – Setsu! – o vendo de longe. Ele arfava... Não parecia nada bem.

**Drin** – Hum... – risinho do mal.

**Setsu** – Aiii – morrendo de dor. Ele estava imóvel, a dor era insuportável.

"Do nada, uma voz conhecida os chamou".

**Shiory** – Naru ! Setsu!!!

**Motoko** – Vocês estão bem?

"Os outros três mews chegaram".

**Shiory** – Nossa o Setsu ta machucado... .-.

**Drin** – E logo, logo vocês também ficarão.

"O predador avançou contra os Mews, Naru tentou ir até Setsu, mas o predador não deixou".

**Keitaro** – Vamos acabar com esse predador!!! – preparando o ataque.

**Motoko** – Hai!

"Os três mews atacaram o predador com força total e acabam com ele, muito fácil".

**Shiory** – Foi fácil demais! – estranhando.

**Dess** – Dess pega esfera! Dess pega esfera!

"Dess saltou e, rapidamente, engoliu o infusor e levou a esfera até Shiory, que a guardou no relógio".

**Motoko** – Há! Não conseguiu dessa vez! Baka! – com Drin.

**Drin** – Ai ai... Quem disse que eu não consegui o que queria? Eu consegui extamente o que queria... – sorriso maldoso – Logo, logo você será minha... Adeus minha querida! – some.

**Keitaro** – ELA NÃO É SUA QUERIDA! – berrando com o nada.

**Naru** – Ainda bem que vocês vieram.

**Shiory** – Naru... Como você ta?

**Naru** – To bem... – ela olha pro Setsu caído um pouco longe – Setsu! – ela foi até ele, mesmo toda ferida.

**Naru** – Você está bem? – ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele. O menino ainda cobria a ferida na barriga com a mão.

**Shiory** – Isso deve doer.

**Motoko** – Sério? ¬¬

**Keitaro** – Shiory e seus brilhantes comentários.

**Shiory** – Ahh... Vou ligar pra ambulância – pegando o celular discretamente e ligando pra ambulância.

**Naru** – Setsu, responde... Você ta legal?

**Setsu** – Acho que nã... – ele não terminou a frase, desmaiou.

**Naru** – Setsu!

"Setsu, ao desmaiar, retirou a mão de cima da ferida. Sua camisa na frente estava banhada em sangue. O corte havia sido fundo e grave. Naru abafou um grito e já estava quase chorando".

**Shiory** – Naru... Melhor voltar ao normal... A ambulância já deve estar chegando.

"Naru apenas voltou ao normal. Ela chorava. Ao fundo dava-se para se ouvir a sirene da ambulância chegando".

"Continua..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Postado!! (coro dos anjos atrás)  
Nossa... O que será que acontecerá agora? Só no próximo capítulo! (que talvez demore porque nós ainda nem começamos a fazer... Sorry)

Well... A Shiory e a Naru tiveram um empate na enquete... Hehe. Agora vamos para a próxima enquete!

**ENQUETE: QUAL SERIA O MELHOR FINAL PARA A FIC?  
OBS.: PODE SER TRISTE TAMBÉM. **

**  
**Não esqueçam de responder hein? Agora vamos as respostas dos reviews:

**Eleonora Mishen:** _Aaaa a Shiory-chan não é tão baka assim... Ta... É sim... xD_

_Shiory - Hey!_

_Ela é só um pouco distraída... bem... Mas que bom que você se identificou com ela ! Eu amo ela tb ! (Claro... Eu faço ela ¬¬') _

_A Naru é muito bobinha mesmo... Tenho vontade de matá-la as vezes ! Mas só não faço isso por causa do Setsu ! .._

_Huahuahauhaua_

_bem... É isso ae /,,/_

_beijos ;_

**Chibi Haru-chan17: **_Uau! tenha fôlego! xD_

_Naru (sorriso) - Anne-chan se empolga muito! _

_E vocês tem razão! A Shiory TEM que admitir que ela AMA o Haru! . _

_Naru - nyaa? Eu? QUE FELIZ!! -começa a pular de alegria-_

_hehehe tudo bem _

_até o msn! \o _

_(nota: Naru respondendo seu coment xD)_

_Bjos!! ;D_

**Haruno Shaoly** _Eles são lindos juntos O³_

_Eles tem que ficar juntos no final ! _

_Adorei a ideia de explodir todas as escolas! Vamos fazer isso! _

_É... Esse agente demorou pra portar... Não nos mate !!! '_

_Hehehe_

_Que bom que você ta gostando da fic!!! Ta cada vez mais ficando mais ... É... Legal (?) !!!_

_Beijos ;_

**Letícia Li: **_Motoko - É... Se você continuar falando isso perto da Shiory vai morrer._

_Naru - Ela só fala a verdade! Eles se amam ora! - pára e lê o resto do comentário - EI! EU E O SETSU SOMOS AMIGOS! _

_Depois desse cap de hoje essa desculpa está ficando meio fraca Naru.._

_Geral - Concordo._

_-Naru sai emburrada-_

_hehe_

_Não se preocupe! Não matamos fans! - faz um sorriso maléfico - Ou será que matamos? Já reparou que nunca recebemos uma critica ruim? Muahahaha_

_Haru - Quer parar de me incorporar? ¬¬_

_Flávia - Sorry xD_

_Tchauzinho ;D  
_

**Ana-Ookami-Chan: **_Keitaro – Ahhh... Mudei de idéia..._

_Motoko - '_

_Shiory - E-eu não acredito no amor daquele baka! - vermelha._

_Naru - Acredita sim. -olha o desenhando por muito tempo - Nossa Ana! Você desenha bem! - sorrindo_

_-Geral capota-_

_Reny - Cali... eu te amo se você fizer isso!!! - olhos brilhando._

_Naru - Ahh Ana? Eu concordo com os desenhos mas... Acho melhor correr mais rápido e Hotaru... SUA IRMÃ AMA SIM O HAKURO! ASSIM COM VOCÊ E A KAYA SE AMAM! agora... vou sair correndo também..._

_-sai correndo-_

_Ok... Isso ta ficando meio doido... Adoro isso! -olhos brilhando-_

_Hehehe_

_Tchauzinho ;D_

E é isso aí! Até a próxima pessoas!  
Tchauzinho!


	60. ESPECIAL!

**ESPECIAL:**** DEU A LOUCA NO PAÍS DAS MARAVILHAS**

_NOTA: Sim... Devíamos postar a continuação do cap passado, mas já que somos más... Curtam o Especial._

NOTA 2: Bem... Esse especial não tem NADA a ver com o Natal, mas... É um presentinho nosso aos fans, porque sem vocês essa fic já teria sido deletada. Agora... Curtam o Especial e um FELIZ NATAL!

"No quarto de Shiory, tudo estava em extremo silêncio e escuridão. Até que, como já devem esperar, um certo Príncipe apareceu".

_NOTA: Sabem o que acabei de notar? Que o Haru pode sempre que quiser ir até a casa da Shiory e sempre vê-la sem ela poder vê-lo... E ele tem um lado hentai... Ta, melhor eu parar antes que minha mente poluída afete vocês... Continuem a ler._

**Haru** – É tão calma enquanto dorme. – se aproxima da cama. A lua refletia os cabelos loiros lisos e o olhar apaixonado de Haru.

"Ele ficou acariciando o rosto da Shiory, que dormia profundamente. A moça sorriu em sonho".

"Dess que dormia no quarto, abriu os olhos e se deparou com Haru".

**Haru** – Cala a boca.

**Dess** – Haru não deveria estar aqui!!! ò.ó

"Haru pegou Dess e o trancou no armário".

**Dess** – Solta Dess agora!!! – mal dava pra ouvir do lado de fora.

**Haru** – Devia ter trazido uma fita adesiva pra colar a boca desse bicho...

"Shiory parecia que estava a ponto de acordar, mesmo com seu sono sendo pesado, ela acordava quando Dess falava".

"Haru colocou a mão na testa dela e seus olhos começaram a brilhar".

**Haru** – Vou te levar para um mundo dos sonhos... – ele começou a acariciá-la bem de leve e, ao fazer isso, Shiory apertou um pouco os olhos, mas logo voltou ao normal.

"Abrindo mais o sorriso, Haru a beijou de leve. Mas não foi um beijo comum... Pois o corpo de Shiory ficou com um leve brilho negro em volta. Em seguida, Haru sumiu, entretanto, mantendo aquele sorriso".

"Do nada, Shiory acorda em um lugar muito estranho. Ela estava embaixo de uma árvore no meio de um campo florido e sua roupa e seu cabelo haviam mudado".

"Seu cabelo era prateado na raiz e ficava loiro na ponta, longo, e era ondulado nas pontas, o repartido do cabelo era de lado, deixando um ar meio sexy, e estava completamente solto. Seus olhos eram da cor do sangue. Ela estava usando um vestido mais ou menos 'Alice no país das maravilhas', mas era azul marinho com branco e... Vamos fazer uma lista de mudanças: o vestido era super curto, mostrava quase todas as pernas, mas estavam cobertas por uma meia que ia até um pouco depois do joelho e dava pra ver aqueles puxadores de meia que vem com espartilho ou eu sei lá, o vestido tinha uma abertura até quase o umbigo dela, essa abertura parecia um espartilho, por isso não dava pra ver a pele dela e sim um tecido transparente branco, e tinha um decote enorme em V nas costas e ainda usava sapato preto muito fofinho".

"O local estava vazio".

**Shiory** – O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Com essa roupa? Nesse lugar? ..

"De repente, Dess usando uma roupa de coelho apareceu, pulando bem rápido e segurando um relógio dourado".

**Dess** – Estou atrasado! Estou atrasado! Tenho que correr!

**Shiory** – Dess?

**Dess** – Atrasado! Atrasado! – nem olha Shiory.

**Shiory** – Dess!!!

"Dess continuou correndo, até que pulou em um buraco".

**Shiory** – Dess!!! – ela vai correndo atrás dele.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Isso me parece tão familiar... ..

"Ele havia pulado em um buraco muito fundo e escuro".

**Shiory** – Bem... Lá vou eu... – ela pula no buraco.

"O buraco parecia um tobogã, muito escuro e medonho. Ela gritava muito a cada curva até que caiu no chão, bem duro".

**Shiory** – Autch!!! Isso ta me lembrando... – ela faz uma cara de 'eu não to acreditando nisso' – Alice no país das maravilhas... ..

_NOTA: Ok gente... Estamos meio esquecidas então se pularmos algo não reparem._

"De repente uma porta, isso mesmo, uma porta começou a falar com a Shiory, mas a voz era familiar".

**Porta** – Por aqui. – sua voz era sem nenhum ânimo e parecia estar de péssimo humor.

**Shiory** – Hum? – olhando a porta.

**Porta** – Não vou repetir.

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Porta falante... Deixa eu adivinha eu tenho que beber uma poção de crescimento ou eu sei lá?

**Porta** – É... É... Tanto faz...

"Ela finalmente reconheceu a voz".

**Shiory** – Que mau humor hein... Sardon... -.-

**Sardon** – Eu estou usando uma fantasia de porta... O que queria?

**Shiory** – Nada... – ela pega a poção e bebeu.

"Acontece um grande brilho e ela fica pequenininha".

**Shiory** – Você é tão grande... .-.

**Sardon** – Jura? Passa logo pela fechadura.

**Shiory** – Calama Sr. estressadinho. – ela sobe até a porta com muita dificuldade por uma cortina – Tchauzinho! – e ela passa pela fechadura.

"Ela agora estava em uma espécie de bosque, com várias árvores".

**Shiory** – Bem... Agora... O que eu tenho que fazer? Eu não vejo esse filme há anos... Como que eu vou me lembrar disso?? '''

**Voz** – Eu posso te ajudar... – dessa vez, a voz era feminina.

**Shiory** – Motoko ??? oo' – hello? Elas se conhecem há anos... Ela tinha que saber quem era de cara.

"Motoko usava uma espécie de colan roxo. Usava também uma meia calça toda furada, a deixando bem sexy. Em seu rosto tinham surgido uns bigodinhos e um rabo roxo e comprido de gato havia surgido. Sem falar que ela usada uma cartola combinando com a roupa e luvas igualmente roxas".

**Shiory** – Ta... O que você veio me falar... Srta... Gato?

**Motoko** – Ahh você não sabe? – ela saltou da árvore em que estava sentada. Seu rabo balançava e ela estava sorrindo, mas de um jeito meio irônico.

**Shiory** – Eu não to acreditando nisso... O que eu fiz??? – olhando pros céus.

**Motoko** – Bem... Encontre a lagarta.

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Ta... Grande... Como eu não pensei nisso... -.-''

**Motoko** – E mais uma coisinha... – ela olhou Shiory de cima a baixo – Amei essa sua roupinha. Melhor do que essa minha... Cara... Quero matar o Rei por isso...

**Shiory** – Uma pergunta que eu já devo saber a resposta... Quem é o rei? -.-

**Motoko** – Isso terá de descobrir... Só cuidado com o que ele vai tentar fazer quando te vir assim. Tchau. – ela sumiu.

**Shiory** – Maravilha...

"Ela vai andando pelos jardins até que encontra o jardim central onde tem um lago bem grande".

**Shiory** – Não era aqui que a lagarta deveria estar?

**Voz** – Estou aqui...

"Uma nuvem de fumaça bateu no rosto de Shiory".

**Shiory** – Cof cof – tosse.

**Voz** – Achou. – essa voz também era feminina e super familiar.

**Shiory** – Cof cof... Reny? Cof cof...

**Reny** – Eu mesma. – sentada em uma flor gigante.

"Reny tinha cabelos negros, que deviam bater pouco abaixo da cintura, com franja e um kimono preto lindo com uma faixa que parecia asas de borboletas e não podemos esquecer das asas de borboleta verdes que saiam de suas costas".

**Shiory** – Pode parar de fumar? Cof cof... Eu sou alérgica desde sempre... Cof cof...

**Reny** – Ta... Ta... – ela apaga o cigarro – O que quer?

**Shiory** – Posso saber como eu volto pra casa? ¬¬

"Reny ascendeu novamente o cigarro e ficou pensando, ela tinha um ar misterioso".

**Reny** – Hum... Procure a casa da chaleira.

**Shiory** – Claro... Como eu posso ter esquecido essa cena... É uma das mais importantes! Obrigada Srta. Borboleta... É lagarta... É sei lá... – ela sai dali voando.

"Shiory foi seguindo até que avistou uma grande casa, sua porta estava aberta".

**Shiory** – Alguém em casa?

"Ela foi entrando na casa até que chegou a uma sala que tinha uma enorme mesa, cheia de xícaras de chá".

**Shiory** – Ta... Cadê o chaleiro?

"Do nada aparece na porta da sala Naru, com cabelo preto, e uma cartola preta com uma fita verde. Um terno com gravata verde e uma saia verde com sapatos boneca".

**Naru** – Bem vinda! Chegou bem na hora do chá! – ela tinha um olhar meio doido.

**Shiory** – Que bom... E pra uma chaleira que hora não é a hora do chá?

**Naru** – Exato! Aqui sempre é hora do chá! Vamos entre e tome um pouco! – puxando Shiory para dentro da sala. Lá se encontrava Setsu usando uma fantasia de rato.

**Shiory** – Isso ta ficando muito louco pra minha cabeça...

**Naru** – Sente-se!

**Shiory** – Ta bom... – ela vai até uma das inúmeras cadeiras vazias, mas Setsu não a deixou sentar.

**Shiory** – Deixa eu adivinhar... Você não vai deixar eu sentar em nenhuma cadeira? ¬¬

**Setsu** – Hãã... – mexe o nariz – Não... Todas são minhas...

**Shiory** – Que bom... -.-

**Naru** – Verdade. Mas sirva-se de chá!

**Shiory** – Obrigada... Eu acho... – ela pega uma xícara de chá.

"Ela toma um pouco de chá e pergunta":

**Shiory** – É... Você sabe como voltar pro mundo humano?

**Naru** – Sei lá. – leva uma xícara de chá a boca e quase vira.

**Shiory** – Pra encontrar o coelho?

**Naru** – Quer mais chá?

**Shiory** – Não obrigada, eu só quero achar o coelho.

**Naru** – Ah aquele coelho! Ele foi pra lá! – apontando.

**Shiory** – Aaah... Obrigada... Eu acho... Foi um prazer beber chá...

**Naru** – Leve esses biscoitos com você. – sorriso malicioso.

**Shiory** – Obrigada... – pegando os biscoitos e indo para o jardim.

**Voz** – E então? Conseguiu?

**Shiory** – Hum? Aaaa sim...

"Motoko estava deitada em um galho de uma das árvores do jardim. Seu rabo felino balançava bem de leve".

**Shiory** – O que você veio fazer aqui?

**Motoko** – Falta do que fazer... E ver como está indo...

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Vai indo tudo bem... – ela olha pra Motoko – Se o Drin te visse ele iria soltar sangue pelo nariz... .-.

**Motoko** – Eu sei... – suspira – Ainda bem que ele não está aqui.

**Shiory** – Ele é o que?

**Motoko** – Aaaa... Descubra você mesma...

**Shiory** – Ele é um gato... ..

**Motoko** – Como você sabe? – surpresa.

"Shiory aponta pro outro galho da árvore e nele estava Drin com uma roupa parecendo de garçom só que tinha extra um rabo, orelhas de gato e bigodes. Ele estava sentado olhando para Motoko".

**Drin** – Oi querida. – sorriso.

**Motoko** – AFF! Nem aqui tenho descanso????

**Drin** – Admita que você me ama... Somos perfeitos um para o outro.

**Motoko** – Só nos seus sonhos e em meus pesadelos.

**Drin** – Ai ai... Você fica sexy com essa roupinha de gata... -

**Shiory** – Aaaa... Eu vou procurar o coelho... Continuem. – saindo de fininho.

**Motoko** – Ahhh!!! Não!! Espera!! – mas Shiory já estava longe. – Droga.

**Drin** – O que você queria falar com ela minha gatinha? – sorriso.

**Motoko** – Pra ela bater em você.

**Drin** – Sei. ¬¬

"No jardim, Shiory andava a procura do coelho. Até que, do nada, dois garotos apareceram na sua frente".

**Shiory** – Keitaro? Kaito? ..'''

"Os dois estavam com o mesmo penteado e com a mesma roupa, ou seja, uma calça quadriculada bege, uma camisa listrada bege com branco e um all star preto".

**Kaito e Keitaro** – Não pode passar!

**Shiory** – Ah... Posso saber o motivo?

**Kaito** – Você terá...

**Keitaro** – Que resolver uma charada.

**Shiory** – Aaaa que bom... Eu que não to a fim de pensar... Pode mandar. -.-

**Kaito** – Você terá...

**Keitaro** –...que responder...

**Kaito** –...três perguntas e...

**Keitaro** –...caso erre uma...

**Kaito e Keitaro** – Não diremos onde está a saída e o coelho.

**Shiory** – Ta bom... Quais são as perguntas?

**Kaito e Keitaro** – Primeira pergunta!

**Kaito** – Quem é o seu inimigo?

**Shiory** – Aaaah... Haru?

**Kaito e Keitaro** – Acertou.

**Shiory** – E qual a próxima pergunta?

**Keitaro** – Quem ele ama?

**Shiory** – Aff... Infelizmente, eu...

**Kaito e Keitaro** – Acertou!

**Shiory** – Ta, e a última pergunta?

**Kaito e Keitaro** – E quem você ama?

**Shiory** – Quem eu amo? Aaaah... Sei lá... – desespero – Aaaah... Talvez você... O Sasuke... Aaaah... Vai de Sasuke?

"Ocorreu um silêncio".

**Keitaro e Kaito** – Acertou. – com um sorriso malicioso e uma voz calma.

**Shiory** – Ta... Uffa... – suspira – E pra onde foi o coelho?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Nossa eu amo o Sasuke... – animada.

**Kaito e Keitaro** – Boa pergunta.

**Shiory** – Vocês não sabem pra onde ele foi... Né? -.-

**Kaito e Keitaro** – Lálálá... – assobiando.

"Cenas inapropriadas para menores de 18 anos... Não podemos colocá-las aqui... Mas... Depois dessa cena, vamos dizer que eles estavam bem machucados".

**Kaito e Keitaro** – Aiii... – gemendo de dor no chão.

**Shiory** – Ótimo, eu vou procurar. – andando.

"De repente, ela viu Dess correndo".

**Shiory** – Aleluia. – ela corre atrás dele – Dess!

**Dess** – Estou atrasado, estou atrasado! Tenho que correr! Senão o rei me mata!

**Shiory** – Mas eu preciso de você pra voltar pro meu mundo ! ;.;

**Dess** – Atrasado! Atrasado! – correndo mais.

**Shiory** – Pelo visto não vou conseguir me livrar de sua majestade... – vendo o castelo.

"Dess entrou correndo dentro do castelo".

**Shiory** – Dess! T-T

"Shiory ia entrar no castelo, mas os guardas não deixaram".

**Guarda 1** – Não pode.

**Shiory** – Ta de brincadeira, né? Eu me despenco de lá onde Judas perdeu as meias e você diz que eu não posso entrar nessa droga de castelo?

**Guarde 2** – É, por aí.

**Shiory** – Ótimo... – olhar assassino.

"Ela volta a andar circulando o castelo até que chegou aos fundos do local, lá tinha uma porta".

**Shiory** – Espero que esteja aberta. – e ela conseguiu abrir e entrar no castelo, mas estava tudo muito escuro. – Onde exatamente eu estou?

**Voz** – Em meu castelo.

**Shiory** – Nem tinha notado... O ar das trevas não deixou.

**Haru** – Pois é...

**Shiory** – Quem mandou você invadir os meus sonhos de novo? ¬¬

**Haru** – Eu mesmo.

**Shiory** – Você é muito cara de pau... Meu Deus... – ela ainda não tava vendo nada... Tava tudo escuro – Agora... Quer me tirar desse pesadelo?

"As luzes acenderam. Haru estava semi-nu dentro de uma enorme banheira de hidromassagem. E, graças as luzes do local, a cicatriz que atravessava o olho direito de Haru ficou mais visível, deixando o ser das trevas com um ar mais assustador do que o normal".

"Shiory ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés".

**Shiory** – Ora seu hen... – ela olhou para a cicatriz, como se estivesse hipnotizada - ...tai!!! – mas logo volta ao normal e vira de costas.

"Haru reparou que ela ficou um tempo olhando para sua cicatriz e deu um risinho".

**Haru** – Está lembrada disso? Eu sei que está. Sabe... Você realmente me marcou. Gosto disso. – ele fez uma pausa – Ah! E não, você não vai sair daqui tão cedo.

**Shiory** – Morra... Seu baka que ta cada vez pior... ¬¬

**Haru** – Não quis dizer melhorando?

**Shiory** – Não, é piorando mesmo, agora... Me tira daqui!!!

**Haru** – Não.

**Shiory** – Por que ninguém me acorda quando se é necessário??? T-T

**Haru** – É a vida.

**Shiory** – Cala a boca!!! Eu não vou dormir por toda a eternidade! ¬¬

**Haru** – Mas não acordara em breve.

**Shiory** – Acho que eu posso agüentar esse mundo por mais duas horas... Adeus. – indo pra porta.

"A porta estava trancada".

**Shiory** – O que eu fiz pra agüentar isso? T-T

**Haru** – Conquistou meu coração.

**Shiory** – O problema é seu se você se apaixonou por mim não meu!!! – ainda de costas.

**Haru** – Entre aqui.

**Shiory** – Não vou fazer isso nem morta.

**Haru** – Vai sim.

**Shiory** – Não vou não... Porque 1°: Não gosto de você, 2°: Você é tarado, 3°: Eu odeio³ usar roupa de banho na frente das outras pessoas.

**Haru** – Mas vai usar. – ele estalou os dedos e a roupa dela mudou.

**Shiory** – Aaaah! – vermelha ao extremo e se encolhendo.

"Ela estava usando um biquíni normal que dá laço do lado e prende no pescoço, azul marinho com detalhes de rosas prateadas na parte de baixo".

**Haru** – Perfeito.

**Shiory** – Haru!!! Devolve a minha roupa agora!!!!!!!!! – se encolhendo toda e vermelha.

**Haru** – Não.

**Shiory** – Ótimo! Não dou um passo!!!

**Haru** – Nem pode.

"Ela estava paralisada".

**Shiory** – Me deixar paralisada não vai me fazer me mover!

**Haru** – Ah não?

**Shiory** – NÃO!

"Ele se levantou da banheira, estava só de bermuda. Ele foi até Shiory e a pegou no colo".

**Haru** – Agora te levo até a banheira comigo.

**Shiory** – AAAAAH! Pára com isso, me coloca no chão agora!!! – ela ficou mais vermelha, se é que isso era possível.

**Haru** – Não. – ele a colocou na banheira e depois entrou, a água estava morna e muito gostosa.

**Shiory** – Eu... Vou te matar!!! – ainda vermelha – As únicas pessoas que me viram de roupa de banho foram o Keitaro, Motoko e a Naru e só!!! E isso quando a gente tinha 5 anos!!! Você é um idiota, nojento e atrevido!!!

**Haru** – Só estou amando. – olha o corpo dela – E você está linda.

**Shiory** – Olha aqui sua coisa hentai, idiota, irritante !!! Me tira daqui agora mesmo!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Haru** – Não.

**Shiory** – Grrr! Não adianta discutir com você!!! – cruza os braços.

"Haru a abraçou".

**Haru** – Então curta a banheira.

**Shiory** – Eu to quase vomitando aqui... – vermelha.

**Haru** – Sei...

"Ela fica autistando e parecia que estava contando cada segundo".

"Haru a beijou, mas a Mew o empurrou e ficou do outro lado da banheira".

**Shiory** – Eu te odeio! – olhar assassino.

**Haru** – Sei, sei... – se aproxima dela.

**Shiory** – Fica longe... – se afasta.

**Haru** – Não. – se aproxima.

**Shiory** – Longe... – se afasta.

**Haru** – Parada. – já devem ter imaginado o que ele fez...

"Ele foi mais perto dela. Entretanto, Shiory fez uma cara de 'Equinha' e o encarou".

"Haru deu um selinho nela".

**Shiory** – Você já pensou em se matar?

**Haru** – Não.

**Shiory** – Deveria, faria um bem pra humanidade.

**Haru** – Mas não seria um bem para o meu coração.

**Shiory** – To morrendo de pena... ¬¬

**Haru** – Eu sei... – ele a beijou.

"Ela tentou se afastas... Mas não conseguiu. Haru ia aprofundando o beijo, enquanto Shiory, por outro lado, fazia o máximo pra se afastar, mas ela não o estava empurrando nem nada, ela não queria ter um contato tão direto... Afinal ele tava sem camisa".

"Haru começou a acariciar as costas nuas da menina".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Hentai!!!

**Pensamento de Haru** – Lálálá...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Eu só não te empurro porque eu não quero contato físico!

**Pensamento de Haru** – Sei...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – É verdade e não venha com palavras sarcásticas tipo... 'Sei'. ¬¬

**Pensamento de Haru** – Eu sei que você gosta. – a mão dele desceu mais.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Seu hentai!!! – ela tomou coragem e o empurrou, afastando-se.

**Shiory** – Nojinho... T-T

**H****aru** – Hum... Cansei da banheira.

**Shiory** – Graças a Deus... -.-'

**Haru** – Faremos um baile.

**Shiory** – Quê?? ..

**Haru** – Um baile.

**Shiory** – Isso não ta fugindo um pouco demais da história?

**Haru** – Você leu o nome do Especial? 'Deu a Louca no País das Maravilhas'... É pra fugir.

**Shiory** – Como se eu tivesse um vestido pra uma droga de... – ela olha pro corpo, a banheira havia sumido e ela, agora, estava com a mesma roupa de antes, mas a saia era até os pés e a mew usava uma coroa linda –...Baile...

**Haru – **Agora tem.

"Haru usava um terno muito chique com detalhes vermelhos e uma cartola com uma fita vermelha".

**Shiory** – Já falei o quanto eu te odeio?

"Na parede, havia surgido uma porta enorme que ia se abrindo aos poucos, bem lentamente".

**Haru** – Você vai gostar.

"As portas se abriram por completo, revelando um enorme salão de festas. Todos lá dentro reverenciavam Haru, enquanto ele conduzia Shiory para o centro do salão".

**Shiory** – Quem gosta de tê-lo como rei é maluco... ..

**Haru** – O chaleiro maluco ta ali.

**Shiory** – Não esse tipo de maluco... – ela olha pelo salão - Todos estão aqui... – ela olha pro chaleiro e lembra dos biscoitos – Pra que ela me deu biscoitos?

**Haru** – Vamos dançar.

**Shiory** – Eu não dançaria com você nem se eu fosse uma boneca... ¬¬

**Haru** – Dança sim.

**Shiory** – Não danço não.

"Haru a abraçou, ficando mais perto dela".

**Haru** – Dança sim. – ele começou a guiá-la pelo salão.

"Mas... Poucos segundos depois"...

**Shiory** – Já chega – parando de dançar – Eu não sou a sua bonequinha!

**Haru** – Ah não? – ele estala os dedos e Shiory encolhe até ficar do tamanho de uma bonequinha, cabendo na mão de Haru.

**Shiory** – Ora seu!!!

**Haru** – Agora você é minha bonequinha. – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Haru! Me coloca no tamanho normal agora!!!

"Haru estava ocupado demais brincando com ela, até parecendo uma criancinha".

**Haru** – Nem pensar.

**Shiory** – Deixa de ser criança!

**Haru** – É que você é muito fofa.

**Shiory** – Ora seu!!!! – ela tem um 'click' e pega um dos biscoitos na roupa, e o come. Mas, assim que voltou ao tamanho original, percebeu que estava no colo do Haru.

**Shiory** – Me solta!!!!!! Grr!!! 

**Haru** – Não. – ele a beijou de leve.

"Ela o empurra".

**Shiory** – Haru! Pára com essa doideira agora mesmo!!!!

**Haru** – Hum... Ta eu paro. Mas com uma condição.

**Shiory** – E qual seria? – levanta uma sobrancelha.

**Haru** – Quero que você retribua mais um beijo meu. – com o rosto mais perto.

**Shiory** – Quê?? Aaa não! Nem morta!!!

**Haru** – Então viverá em um mundo dos sonhos comigo para sempre, se bem que eu gostaria.

**Shiory** – Seu... Seu... Seu... Argh... – fez carinha de nojo e calou a boca.

**Haru** – O que me diz?

**Shiory** – Ótimo, eu beijo você – cara de nojo.

**Haru** – Perfeito. – ele se aproximou mais e a beijou.

"Ela fez todo esforço pra não retribuir, mas depois se lembrou que tinha que retribuir e, com muito desgosto, o beijou também. Haru aprofundava o beijo, enquanto a abraçava".

"Aos poucos ela foi se entregando por completo e parecia que tinha beijado ele como antes. Haru, ao perceber isso, começou a acariciar a moça, feliz da vida. Porém, infelizmente, Shiory acorda daquilo e o afasta rapidamente".

**Shiory** – Agora... EU QUERO VOLTAR PRA CASA!!!! – vermelha.

**Haru** – Trato é trato... – ele deu um selinho bem leve nela – Boa noite.

"No segundo seguinte Shiory estava de volta, deitadinha em sua cama, usando o seu pijama e dentro da sua casa".

**Shiory** – Eu vou matar alguém!!! Grr!!! – se levantando.

"Dess batia na porta do armário".

**Shiory** – Hum? – abrindo o armário.

**Dess** – Shiory! Alerta Haru! Alerta Ha... Hã? Cadê ele?

**Shiory** – Nos meus pesadelos... -.-'

**Dess** – Hã? – ponto de interrogação na cara.

**Shiory** – Esquece... Da próxima vez que ele aparecer... De um berro muito alto.

**Dess** – Ok!

"Ela pegou Dess no colo e voltou para cama, mas, mesmo assim, ficou olhando pela janela, com medo de dormir".

"Fim da Curta".

**--------------------------------------------XxXxXxX-------------------------------------------------**

Aí está pessoas! Nosso presente! Esperamos que tenham gostado hehe.

Bem... Nós recebemos muitas idéias para o final! E sabe... Acho que vocês vão gostar do final. Pelo menos esperamos que gostem, hehe.

Agora a nova enquete!

**ENQUETE: QUAL FOI A MELHOR CENA ATÉ AGORA? POR QUÊ? ****  
**  
Respondam hein! Hehe!

Agora vamos as respostas dos reviews:

**Eleonora Mishen**:_Shiory – Hey! ò.ó_

_Você não entendeu o final feliz... Hum... Estávamos falando do final da fic mesmo, não desse capitulo xD_

_Aaa... Mas a Naru e o Setsu são só amiguinhos... Amiguinhos que se amam, ficam juntinhos, se beijam, ficam vermelhos quando um olha pra cara do outro, 'amiguinhos' hehe  
_

_Tchau ;D_

**Ana-Ookami-Chan**:_Sim, sim! Postamos! Mas você deve ta querendo nos matar porque esse não é a continuação do cap passado hehe_

_Keitaro (rosnando) – Ana... Ainda bem que você não falou Motoko e Drin! . _

_Naru – Ana-onee-chan tem que postar todas as fics! _

_Reny – Você vai mesmo torturar o Hikaru??? - olhos brilhando - Shiory! Shiory! Nossos problemas acabaram!!!_

_Shiory – Sim. - olhos brilhando - Mas... Se quiserem ajuda... _

_Naru - Você tem andado muito com o seu namorado... O HARU!_

_Shiory – Corre._

_Naru – Só porque você ama o Haru e a Miyuki AMA SIM o Hakuro? T.T_

_Motoko – Naru... Melhor correr... É sério._

_Naru (sai correndo) – T.T_

_Sim, sim!!! O final provavelmente será feliz!!! Ou... Será que não? Muahaha_

_Tchau!!_

**Haruno Shaoly**:_Aaaa, ta todo mundo reclamando que a gente postou muito rápido... ..'_

_Só por causa disso o próximo capitulo vai demorar séculos ò.ó_

_Só deixaremos esse especial de presente de Natal, porque somos boas e porque você não pode nos matar! '_

_Que bom que você amou essa capitulo! – olhos brilhando._

_E você não falou qual seria o melhor final pra fic u.ú_

_Mas beleza... -.-'_

_xD_

_Beijos D_

**Haru e Kyrara**: _Naru - Nyaa?? M-mas era fingimento!!_

_Shiory – Vrdade... Setsu já tem dona! Uma dona pirralha que me da nos nervos... Mas uma dona... ¬¬_

_Ahh!! Quero logo ler esses caps!!! Postem logo suas malvadas!!! E que bom que amaram o cap! D_

_Keitaro – Ainda bem que você presa a sua vida... – mostrando as garras._

_Shiory – Eu com o Haru??? NEM PENSAR!!!! – vermelha, mas não de raiva._

_Naru – Sei, sei..._

_Reny – E-eu com o K-Kaito?? – vermelha._

_Naru – Bem... Realmente espero que a Mimo e o Hikaru se explodam..._

_Todos – IGUALMENTE!_

_Tchauzinho!! Até o msn!! D_

**Mutsuhi Tsunouchi**:_Keitaro – Concordo com você!!!!! O Drin não se toca de que a Motoko já é minha!!!! – rosnando._

Motoko – Realmente...

Naru – Nyaa mas vocês ficam fofos juntos!!!

Motoko e Keitaro – CALADA!

_Naru – T.T_

_Flávia – Ta repostando??? TENHO QUE LER!!!! – ataque de alegria – AMO sua fic! Bem... Respondendo a sua pergunta... Nós duas lemos, mas sou eu que tomo conta da conta do site e do msn da fic, aí eu que respondo como nós duas, mas a Ligia-chan também lê D_

Naru – Nossa... Por que explodir o Kaito? Ele e a Reny se amam!!! E eu também concordo com a Shiory e o Haru!

Shiory – E-EI!!!!

Reny – Ah... Er... – vermelha.

Bem... Obrigada por continuar lendo nossa fic! Nya? Acesso de doideira excessivo? Tamo acostumada! Hehe.

Bjos!

**Lua Evangeline**: _Naru – Nós somos amigos!!!!! – vermelha._

Motoko – Amigos que se beijam?

Shiory – Amigos que ficam vermelhos só de se olharem?

Keitaro – Acho que não.

Naru – Calados! – mais vermelha e com as orelhas transformadas.

Haru – É... Eu nem apareci no último cap, mas... Me dei muito bem nesse de agora. – snague saindo pelo nariz

Shiory – Hentai. ¬¬

_  
Nyaa eu também acho o Setsu um cavalheiro – olhos brilhando – Mas... A tonta da Naru não se toca ¬¬_

Tipo... Você vai ver no próximo cap o que vai acontecer com ele... Espero que goste! D

_  
Tchauzinho!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem gente é isso aí!! Esperamos que tenham gostado do nosso presente de Natal! E que não nos matem por demorarmos a postar o próximo cap! Hehe.

Ah! E antes que nos esquecemos... Queremos desejar a todos que curtem nossa fic e que nos aturaram até hoje... UM FELIZ NATAL!!!!

Porque sem vocês, povinho que lê Nova Geração, essa fic já teria sido deletada por falta de ânimo xD

Shiory e Naru (Ligia e Flávia) – Muito obrigada a todos!! – olhos brilhando – Amamos vocês!

Tchauzinho!


	61. Vinganças e Mentiras

**CAPÍTULO 59: VINGANÇAS E MENTIRAS**

"No dia seguinte ao do acidente"...

"Tudo estava em silêncio na sala de aula de Naru, todos os alunos prestavam atenção na matéria nova com exceção de Naru que não parava de olhar para uma carteira vazia ao seu lado, a que Setsu geralmente assentava".

**Naru** – Setsu... – sussurro bem baixinho.

"Ao fundo ela ouvia uma voz chamando seu nome, mas não sabia quem a chamava".

**Professor** – Naru?

"Ela continuava sem saber".

**Professor** – Naru???

"Sem resposta".

**Professor** – NARU!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Naru** – Hã? – ela se voltou rapidamente para o homem.

**Professor** – Naru! Leia a pagina 103, por favor!

"Naru nem estava com o livro aberto".

**Naru** – Sim senhor... – ela abriu o livro e o ficou folheando.

"O professor encarava ela com uma cara do tipo 'ela é burra ou o que', mas Naru não prestava atenção".

"A menina abriu na página certa e começou a ler em voz alta, mas, ao fazer isso, a turma toda começou a rir".

**Professor** – Naru...

**Naru** – Sim? – sem se tocar.

**Professor** – Que aula eu estou dando?

**Naru** – Ahhh... Geografia? – chutando, ela realmente não sabia.

**Professor** – Não... Biologia... E você está com o livro de...?

"Naru olhou para o livro que lia".

**Naru** – Gramática? – gota.

**Professor** – Exatamente... E o que você vai fazer agora?

**Naru** – Pegar meu livro de biologia?

**Professor** – Vai lá... ¬¬

**Naru** – Sim senhor.

"Ela se levantou e foi saiu da sala, para ir pegar seu livro em seu armário que não ficava muito longe. Assim que ela o pegou, encostou-se ao armário e ficou encarando o nada... Lembrando do que havia acontecido na noite anterior depois do ataque do predador"...

_**Início do Flashback**_

"Médicos levavam uma maca as pressas para uma sala de exames".

"Setsu permanecia desmaiado, ao passo que Naru estava pálida e com umas lágrimas escorrendo. Os médicos não deixaram a menina prosseguir, mesmo ela querendo".

**Médico** – Aguardem aqui. – ele entrou na sala logo depois.

**Naru** – Será que é muito sério? – sussurrando para os amigos.

**Shiory** – Não sei...

**Motoko** – Calma, ele vai ficar bem.

"Naru estava de cabeça baixa enquanto aguardava".

**Keitaro** – Vamos esperar.

"Algum tempo depois, o médico volta até a sala onde eles estavam".

**Naru** – E então? Ele está bem? – falando meio rapidamente.

**Médico** – Não sabemos o que ele tem... Não vimos nada de errado até agora, mas seu estado está piorando.

**Naru** – Como assim piorando? Não foi apenas um corte? – nervosa.

**Médico** – Receamos que não... Mas ainda não achamos nada.

"Naru começou a chorar um pouco mais, não sabia o que falar".

**Médico** – Mas a gente vai descobrir o que está acontecendo, calma.

**N****aru** – T-ta...

**Shiory** – Naru... – mas a Mew do gelo não obteve resposta da menor.

**Keitaro** – Ele vai ficar bem!

**Motoko** – É, fica calma. – ela olha pro relógio – Mas acho que é melhor irmos agora... Já ta tarde...

**Naru** – Mas...

**Shiory** – Não vai adiantar nada ficar aqui... Vamos embora.

"Naru afirmou com a cabeça e os seguiu até a saída do hospital".

_**Fim do Flashback**_

"Naru continuou olhando pro nada até que 'acordou' e resolveu voltar pra sala, no mesmo ânimo do dia anterior".

**Professor** – Que demora...

**Naru** – Desculpe. – volta pro lugar.

**Professor** – Bem... Poderia ler agora a pagina 105... A Mimo já leu a pagina 103...

**Naru** – Sim senhor.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Depois da aula, Naru e seus amigos iam para o hospital".

**Naru** – Espero que ele já esteja melhor.

**Shiory** – Ele vai estar! Tenha fé!

**Naru** – Ta...

"Chegando ao hospital, eles foram falar com um dos médicos".

**Naru** – E então senhor? Como ele está?

**Médico** – O estado dele está piorando e não conseguimos achar o motivo disso.

**Keitaro** – Ele já está no quarto? Podemos ir vê-lo?

**Médico** – Claro que podem. Só não fiquem muito tempo... Não sabemos o que ele tem.

**Keitaro** – Pode deixar. Vamos gente.

"Eles foram para o quarto do Setsu".

"O quarto estava vazio, só com uma enfermeira. Afinal, Setsu não tinha exatamente uma família. Ele não parecia nada bem".

**Naru** – Setsu...

"Setsu estava deitado e estava tomando soro na veia. Estava só usando uma calça branca do hospital e sem camisa, graças aos enormes pontos que se encontravam em sua barriga".

**Shiory** –... – olhando para os outros.

**Keitaro** – Ta... Ele não parece bem. – sussurrando para Shiory e Motoko.

"A enfermeira se levantou e encarou os jovens".

**Enfermeira** – Se importam se eu sair um pouquinho? Tenho que pegar uns remédios.

**Motoko** – Não, tudo bem.

"A mulher foi saiu do quarto branco".

**Shiory** – Naru... Nós vamos descobrir... Pelo visto... Não é humano o que ta acontecendo com o Setsu... Só nós que podemos ajudar.

**Keitaro** – Nós vamos!

**Naru** – Espero... – Ela chegou mais perto de Setsu e segurou a mão dele de leve.

**Motoko** – Aposto que o Drin sabe de alguma coisa.

**Keitaro** – É capaz... Aquele maldito.

**Shiory** – Será?

**Keitaro** – Talvez... Mas o melhor seria se o Elliot e o Weslley pudessem examiná-lo.

**Shiory** – Vamos chamá-los...

**Keitaro** – Mas seria melhor se ele recebesse alta de uma vez... Por que não acha que seria estranho eles vindo aqui e fazendo um bando de teste nele?

**Shiory** – Quem daria alta pra alguém assim? ¬¬

**Motoko** – Sei lá... Aí que ta o problema.

**Shiory** – -.-'

"Naru ainda segurava de leve a mão de Setsu".

"De repente, Setsu fechou os olhos e aos poucos os foi abrindo".

**Naru** – Setsu?

**Setsu** – Naru...

Naru o abraçou.

**Naru** – Ai que bom que você acordou!! – com algumas lágrimas escorrendo.

**Shiory** – Hum...

Naru o abraçava bem forte, até se esquecendo do que o amigo estava todo dolorido e, ainda por cima, sem camisa.

**Setsu** – Naru?

**Naru** – Como você ta? Ta legal? Aiii eu tava tão preocupada! – ainda o abraçando.

**Setsu** – Tava melhor até você me abraçar x.x

"Naru se tocou de que estava sufocando Setsu e se afastou".

**Naru** – D-d-desculpe!!! – corando.

**Shiory** – Que bom que ele acordou!

**Keitaro** – É.

**Naru** – Desculpe, é que eu fiquei realmente feliz quando vi que você havia acordado. – corando mais.

**Setsu** – O que aconteceu?

**Naru** – Você foi atacado por um predador...

**Setsu** – Fui?

**Naru** – Aham. Você deu um golpe nele tentando me proteger, mas ele revidou. – corando de leve.

**Setsu** – Nossa... Bem... Er... Que bom que você está bem... – corando de leve e falando de um jeito carinhoso.

"Naru corou um pouco mais, mas sorriu".

"Do nada, o médico entra na sala acompanhado da enfermeira".

**Médico** – Mas... Oooh... Você acordou. – achando estranho.

**Motoko** – Ele me parece melhor.

"O médico começou a examinar Setsu".

**Médico** – Estranho...

**Shiory** – O que?

**Médico** – Ele está bem melhor, mas quando eu falo bem é bem mesmo.

**Naru** – Quer dizer que ele já vai poder sair daqui? – animada.

**Pensamento de Keitaro** – Ta... Isso ta muito estranho mesmo...

**Médico** – Bem... Como eu achei isso muito estranho ele ficara até de noite, se melhorar ele já poderá sair.

**Motoko (sussurro para Keitaro)** – Que estranho...

**Keitaro (sussurra de volta)** – Muito...

**Naru** – Ai que bom! – ela não havia ouvido a conversa entre os amigos.

**Medico** – Bem... Agora vamos esperar.

"Naru sorriu mais e foi até Setsu".

**Naru** – Até mais tarde então. – Ela se abaixou e o beijou no rosto.

**Pensamento do médico** – Nossa... Eles já estão namorando?

"Naru saiu do quarto juntamente dos outros Mews".

**Naru** – Que bom que ele melhorou, né?

**Shiory** – É... Mas que foi estranho foi.

**Keitaro** – Muito...

**Naru** – O que?

**Shiory** – Aaaa nada Naru, Nada... Vamos para casa.

**Naru** – Hum... Então ta! – sorrindo.

"Mais tarde naquela mesma noite... Bem cima do telhado do hospital... Um homem apareceu flutuando em pleno ar. Sua sombra era refletida pela luz da lua, ao passo que seus cabelos verdes-musgo voavam com o vento. Drin deu uma olhada no prédio e uma risada sarcástica, porém diabólica, saiu de sua boca. Seu plano estava apenas começando".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"No dia seguinte... Na saída do colégio"...

"Os 4 mews, Sasuke, Kaito e Reny estavam saindo da escola, conversando entre si. Setsu não havia ido à aula".

**Shiory** – Que bom que ele está melhor... Mas ele não veio pra aula assim mesmo.

**Motoko** – Hum... Provavelmente deve ter acabado de receber alta... Deve estar descansando em casa.

**Sasuke** – O que aconteceu mesmo com ele???

**Naru** – Predador...

**Keitaro** – É, ele foi atacado por um.

**Sasuke** – Que estranho...

**Naru** – Mas agora já deve estar bem!

**Shiory** – Deve.

"Eles já estavam passando pelo enorme portão da escola".

**Reny** – Podemos passar na casa dele para visitá-lo. Que tal?

**Shiory** – Hum... Talvez seja uma boa idéia. – sorrindo.

**Naru** – Então vamos.

**Voz** – Vão aonde?

"Naru se virou e viu Setsu parado atrás do grupo. Ela sorriu e o abraçou, como de costume".

**Setsu** – Uou! – levando um susto.

**Naru** – Que bom que está bem!

**Setsu** – É bom estar bem. Hehe. – gota e corado.

**Shiory** – Nossa... Por que você apareceu aqui???

**Setsu** – Porque não tinha mais nada pra fazer.

**Kaito** – Pelo visto melhorou bem, hein?

**Setsu** – É, o médico disse que tava tudo ótimo.

**Reny** – Que bom. – sorrindo.

**Naru (solta Setsu)** – Que tal você ir ao café conosco e comer alguma coisa? Pode deixar que é por conta da casa.

**Setsu (sorriso)** – Ta bom.

"Eles começaram a caminhar em direção ao café. Mas Setsu, do nada, começou a ficar meio tonto... Ele estava mais pálido e já começara a suar frio".

"O rapaz não contara a ninguém o que estava sentindo, mas era difícil esconder".

**Naru** – Ei... Tudo bem? – Eles já estavam abrindo as portas do Café Miau.

**Setsu** – Ta... – não conseguindo enganar muito bem.

**Naru** – Não ta não. – ela segurou a mão dele – Entra logo, você precisa se sentar.

"Ele entrou no Café meio cambaleante e sem ar".

**Keitaro** – O que aconteceu? – percebendo.

**Shiory** – Setsu! – indo ajudar.

**Elliot** – Hum? O que está acontecendo? – Saindo de trás do caixa.

**Naru** – Ele ta passando mal!

**Setsu** – Acho que eu vou desmaiar... – não deu outra, ele desmaiou mesmo.

**Motoko** – Setsu!

**Shiory** – Ele desmaiou! Vamos chamar uma ambulância!

**Keitaro** – Não... Isso ta me parecendo coisa daqueles cyniclons...

**Shiory** – Será???

**Motoko** – O que eles iam querer com o Setsu?

**Keitaro** – Não faço idéia... Mas vejam só: Predador ataca Setsu. Nós derrotamos o predador. Nós pegamos a Esfera das Trevas. Drin fica feliz e diz que já tinha conseguido o que queria. Setsu vai pro hospital e ninguém sabe o que ele tem. Até que, do nada, ele melhora. Só eu acho isso estranho?

**Motoko** – É estranho, mas mais estranho é o por quê?

**Keitaro** – Vai entender...

**Elliot** – Acho melhor nós mesmos aqui fazermos uns teste no Setsu... Nossos computadores podem captar coisas que os aparelhos lá do hospital possam não ter captado...

_NOTA: Cara... Quem me dera ter um computador desses... Fala sério... ¬¬_

**Shiory** – Ta bom.

**Weslley** – Vamos levá-lo lá pra trás. – Ele pegou Setsu no colo e seguiu rapidamente para os fundos.

**Motoko** – Espero que não seja nada muito grave.

**Naru** – É...

"Um tempo se passou até que"...

**Keitaro** – E aí?

**Elliot (sério)** – É grave. Parece que Setsu está com um veneno realmente forte correndo nas veias... O predador deve tê-lo infectado...

**Shiory** – Ai, e tem como tirar? Um antídoto ou eu sei lá???

**Elliot** – É impossível retirar esse veneno... Ele já se espalhou pelo organismo todo... E quanto a um antídoto é o que estamos tentando fazer. – ele suspirou – Mas não podemos garantir nada.

"Shiory olhou para Naru. A pequena parecia paralisada. Não era verdade... Não podia ser verdade. Ela segurava as lágrimas".

**Reny (assustada)** – Quer dizer que ele pode...

**Elliot** – Infelizmente, pode.

**Shiory** – Nós temos que evitar isso!!! Nós... Nós... Temos que procurar aqueles aliens nojentos.

**Elliot** – Eles provavelmente sabem o antídoto... O problema é tirar deles.

**Shiory** – Pra eles terem feito isso eles querem alguma coisa e nós vamos descobrir.

**Motoko** – Vamos.

**Elliot** – Enquanto vocês procuram os aliens, nós podemos cuidar do Setsu aqui mesmo no Café.

**Shiory** – Vamos Naru! Tudo vai dar certo!

"Naru não respondeu, apenas concordou com a cabeça".

"Eles se dividiram em duplas e foram investigando cada cantinho da cidade. Até Kaito, Sasuke e Reny estavam ajudando. Entretanto, um dos Mews ficou no Café".

"Naru havia ficado lá com Setsu. Eles estavam em um dos quartos do segundo andar do local. O menino estava deitado na cama e não parecia nada bem... Ainda estava pálido e suando frio".

"Naru segurava a mão dele".

**Naru (sussurro)** – Se eu não tivesse caído, se fosse forte, ele não teria me protegido... E isso não estaria acontecendo...

**Voz** – Ai, ai... Que lindo.

"Naru olhou em volta, já sabia muito bem de quem era aquela voz".

**Voz** – O que foi gatinha, ta preocupada com o seu namorado? – era Drin, óbvio.

**Naru** – O que você fez? Não adianta negar! Sei que você está metido nisso! Anda! FALA! – Ela se ergueu e o encarava. Seu olhar estava em chamas.

**Drin** – Ora... Eu não fiz nada demais, é só um veneninho... – um sorriso sarcástico brincava em seus lábios.

**Naru** – E qual é o antídoto?

**Drin** – Aaaa, isso vai ter um preço gatinha.

**Naru** – Qual?

**Drin** – Está vendo isso aqui? - Era um frasco com uma poção azul claro – Isso é uma poção do amor que eu encontrei em uma dimensão... O lugar de onde vem não importa, o preço é... Que você faça com que a Motoko beba isso.

**Naru** – Pra ela se apaixonar por você?? Nem morta!!!

**Drin** – Aaaah... Então o seu querido Setsu vai morrer.

**Naru** – Você não faria isso...

**Drin** – Não?

"Os olhos dele começam a brilhar ao passo que ele começou a mover as mãos. Não demorou muito para que Setsu começasse a ter uma espécie de ataque epiléptico e aparentar estar cada vez mais perto da morte";

"Naru arregalou os olhos, espantada".

**Naru** – Não!!! Pare com isso!!!!!!!

**Drin** – E então? Vai fazer o que eu disse?

"Naru parou por um segundo, mas o medo já havia dominado sua mente. Ela não podia e nem queria ver Setsu morrer assim".

"A mew abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou em um tom de voz meio rouco":

**Naru (sussurro)** – Sim...

**Drin** – Boa menina. – Os olhos dele pararam de brilhar e ele entregou a poção a Naru – Vai receber o antídot quando tiver feito o seu trabalho.

**Naru** – Ta...

"Drin deu mais um sorriso e sumiu".

"Naru voltou a olhar para Setsu, ele havia parado com o ataque. Mas depois seus olhos se voltaram para o pequeno frasco em suas mãos... E agora? O que deveria fazer?".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"De noite, depois da busca pelos aliens sem sucesso, a pequena mew estava pensativa olhando para o teto de seu quarto".

**Naru (sussurro)** – O que que eu vou fazer? Não posso fazer isso com a Motoko e o Keitaro... Mas... Também não posso deixar o Setsu morrer... Ele está nas mãos do Drin... Ahh!! E agora?? – Ela colocou o travesseiro na frente do rosto. Nunca estivera tão indecisa.

"O cachorro de Naru, Yoshi, começou a latir para a janela que estava aberta".

**Naru** – Hum? O que foi Yoshi?

**Voz** – Que cachorro irritante, hein?

"Naru olhou o local de onde veio a voz com raiva".

**Naru** – Sai logo daí Drin, sei que é você... – quase rosnando.

**Drin** – Bah... u.ú – cruzando os braços.

"Naru o ficou encarando. Se olhar matasse, Drin já teria morrido da pior maneira possível".

**Drin** – Então como você está? Pensativa é?

**Naru** – O que acha? Orelha-de-Asno?

**Drin** – Você me ama, né? – com sorriso irônico – Bem... Vamos aos negócios...

"Naru mantinha o olhar, esperando o que Drin iria lhe dizer".

**Drin** – Bem... Eu quero que você dê a poção para Motoko amanhã.

**Naru (arregala os olhos)** – AMANHÃ??

**Drin** – É, amanhã é um ótimo dia. Vai ser no parque às 15 horas na fonte, só pra eu ter certeza que você vai dar a poção pra ela, eu estarei lá às escondidas. Ah! E uma coisa... Essa poção já tem parte do meu DND, ou seja, não tem aquilo que ela vai se apaixonar pelo primeiro que ver... Já tenho certeza de que será por mim, assim que ela me ver... Mas assim mesmo é bom ter certeza, não?

**Naru** – Cretino...

**Drin** – Seus comentários não me afetam. Até amanhã. – sumindo em seguida.

"Naru caiu de joelhos no chão".

**Naru** – Essa não...

"Yoshi começou a lamber a face de Naru. A menina permaneceu imóvel. Estava em um beco sem saída".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"No dia seguinte, no café"...

"Todos estavam trabalhando como sempre, meio triste por causa de Setsu, mas ainda no mesmo ritmo já que o café estava um pouco cheio".

"Naru estava pensando em como iria falar com Motoko. Afinal, já estava quase na hora. Assim que o café esvaziou um pouco, a menor Mew foi até a Mew Arara".

**Naru** – Ah... Motoko-onee-chan?

**Motoko** – O que foi?

**Naru** – Bom... Er... Podemos ir dar uma volta no parque?

**Motoko** – Ta... Mas O que você quer falar comigo?

**Naru** – Ah... É que... Ah, eu falo no caminho, vem.

**Motoko** – Ta né...

"As duas saíram e começaram a passear pelo parque".

"Elas foram andando em silêncio até que chegaram à fonte que se encontrava em um local mais afastado. Era esse o lugar que Naru havia combinado com Drin, ela sabia que ele a estava espionando".

**Naru** – Bem... É que...

**Motoko** – O que foi?

**Naru** – Bom... É que eu... Eu estou muito mal pelo Setsu... Er...

"Ela odiava ter que mentir desse jeito... E odiava ainda mais ter que ajudar Drin e prejudicar uma de suas melhores amigas. Se sentia imunda por dentro".

**Motoko** – Eu sei, mas eu sei que ele vai melhorar.

**Naru** – É que foi meio que minha culpa...

**Motoko** – Não foi sua culpa Naru, a culpa foi do Drin e daquele predador idiota.

**Naru** – Mas se eu não fosse tão fraca o Setsu não precisaria ter me defendido e nada disso estaria acontecendo...

**Motoko** – Aaah, não pense assim Naru. Não foi sua culpa!

**Naru** – Ta...

**Motoko** – Não duvide disso Naru.

"Elas estavam sentadas na fonte e não havia quase nenhuma árvore por perto, ou seja, não havendo nenhuma sombra o calor só aumentava".

**Motoko** – Agora... Vamos voltar, ta calor.

**Naru** – Ah... Quer beber alguma coisa? Eu tenho esse refresco aqui... – Tremendo, ela retirou o frasco que Drin havia lhe entregado na noite anterior.

**Motoko** – Hum? Obrigada. – pegando o frasco.

**Naru** – Vai, bebe... É-é gostosa...

**Motoko** – Ta... – ela bebeu.

"Naru desviou o olhar ao ver a amiga terminar de beber o líquido azulado. Ali perto, entre algumas árvores afastadas, um homem de cabelos verde-musgo, de pele incrivelmente pálida e orelhas mais parecidas com as de um elfo observava. Em seu rosto, um sorriso".

**Motoko** – Nossa... É gostosa mesmo...

**Naru** – É... Né... – cabeça baixa.

**Motoko** – Vamos pro Café então?

**Naru** – Vamos.

"As duas caminharam até o Café sobre aquele sol escaldante".

"Assim que chegaram, foram surpreendidas por Dess que não parava de berrar e saltar na cozinha".

**Dess** – Alerta de predador! Alerta de predador! Lá na Torre de Tóquio!

**Motoko** – Nós temos que ir até lá!!!

**Shiory** – Sim!

**Naru** – É.

**Keitaro** – Vamos então!

"Os quatro se dirigiram para a famosa torre e, ao chegar lá, se depararam com um louva-deus gigante, mas não era qualquer louva-deus... Ele era todo preto e possuía vários braços, todos com grandes e afiadas lâminas nas pontas. Ao seu lado, se encontrava um Drin sorridente".

**Shiory** – Do que você ta rindo cara de elfo! – apontando pra ele.

**Drin** – Logo, logo saberão. – ele olhou Motoko – Olá minha Anjinha.

**Motoko** – Eu não sou sua anjinha seu... – Mas ela não terminou a frase, do nada começou a ficar quieta olhando para aquele alien, mas ela olhava de uma maneira estranha, muito diferente do normal. Drin deu um sorriso.

**Drin** – O que foi Anjinha? – Como se não soubesse.

"Motoko parecia hipnotizada por aquele ser de cabelos verdes".

**Motoko** – Eu te amo... – com uma voz muito estranha.

**Shiory** – Hãããã????

**Keitaro** – Como é que é????

"Naru ficou calada e mirou o chão".

**Drin** – Perfeito... – Ele se teletransportou para a frente dela e a beijou. Mas, dessa vez, Motoko não o empurrou nem nada, parecia até estar retribuindo. Keitaro, ao ver isso partiu para cima de Drin, o socando.

**Keitaro** – O que você ta fazendo Motoko?

**Drin** – Não percebeu? Ela me ama agora...

"Motoko encarou Keitaro, friamente".

**Keitaro** – O que você fez com ela Drin?

**Drin** – Eu? Eu pessoalmente não fiz nada. – Ele se virou para a moça – Querida... Por que não acaba com esse cretino? Ele... Está atrapalhando nossa relação...

"Motoko assentiu e voou para cima de Keitaro, o socando com força".

"Keitaro segurou os braços dela".

**Keitaro** – Motoko, o que deu em você???

"Motoko não respondeu, ela deu uma rasteira nele e conseguiu se soltar".

"Enquanto isso"...

**Shiory** – O que deu na Motoko??? – olhando para o louva-deus e para a briga de Motoko e Keitaro – A gente tem que ajudá-los!

**Drin** – Não tão rápido, gatinha. Predador! Ataque essas duas!!

"Naru e Shiory são atacadas pelo louva-deus que era bem forte. As duas caíram feio, mas se ergueram e começaram atacar".

"Porém, os ataques não tinham nenhum efeito sobre o predador".

**Shiory** – Por que a Motoko está assim meu deus???

"Naru não respondeu, apenas continuou desviando das lâminas e, às vezes, tentando atacar o predador".

"Na outra luta"...

**Keitaro** – Motoko! Pára com isso – se desviando dos ataques.

"Mas a Mew não parava. Ela levantou vôo e depois atacou Keitaro o seu cata-vento".

**Keitaro (a encarando) –** Eu não vou te atacar Motoko!

**Motoko** – Que pena... Porque eu vou! – Ela voou o mais rápido que pode para cima de Keitaro e o chutou no estômago.

"Keitaro se encolheu todo e começou a cuspir sangue. Para finalizar, Motoko deu um soco no namorado, ou ex-namorado, que o fez apagar".

**Shiory** – KEITARO!!! – olhando o amigo, ao passo que Naru não conseguia nem ver.

"Aproveitando a distração da Mew do gelo, o predador a atacou com as lâminas, fazendo um belo corte em suas costas. Não demorou muito para que a roupa de Shiory atrás começasse a ficar ensangüentada".

**Shiory (cambaleante) –** Seu predador desgraçado – perdendo o fôlego.

**Naru** – Shiory!!!

"O predador também atacou Naru, que foi jogada para perto de Shiory".

**Naru** – Shiory... Vamos logo acabar com ele.

"As duas se preparam para atacar. Mas O predador já havia começado a avançar novamente, quando..."

"Shiory e Naru se ergueram e na troca de olhares decidiram o que iriam fazer. As duas ergueram suas armas e berraram com todas as forças":

**Shiory e Naru** – LÂMINAS DE GELO!!

"As armas das duas começaram a brilhar até que o brilho todo se concentrou em um das espadas de Naru, que agora estava maior. Sua lâmina estava toda prateada e o cabo era de um branco meio azulado, lembrando gelo. Ela a apontou para o predador e fez um corte no ar, em seguida várias lâminas prateadas feitas de gelo puro, que deixavam o ar todo gelado, atingiram o predador que foi congelado e destruído".

**Shiory** – Esse ataque foi demais!

**Naru** – Mas gastou muito energia...

**Shiory** – E é... Tão... Tão cansativo. – sentada no chão.

"Naru também se sentou, aquilo havia acabado com sua energia".

**Shiory** – Nós temos que ajudar o Keitaro...

**Drin** – Acho que isso é meio impossível agora, não concorda Motokinha?

**Motoko** – Acho. – com olhar de apaixonada para Drin.

"Naru desviou o olhar".

**Drin** – Perfeito...

"Motoko foi até Drin".

**Shiory** – MOTOKO, PÁRA COM ISSO!!!

"Naru não falava nada. Mirava o chão, envergonhada".

**Motoko** – Com o que?

**Drin** – Ela é minha agora. – Ele a abraçou pela cintura.

"O cyniclon usava uma faixa na bermuda onde se encontrava um pequeno frasco com um líquido vermelho. Estava na cara que aquele era o tal antídoto".

"Motoko o beijou".

**Shiory** – Motoko!!! O que aconteceu? Drin! O que você fez com ela???

**Drin (se separando do beijo)** – Eu? Eu não fiz nada... Agradeça a esquilinha ali.

**Shiory** – Hã? Naru, o que você fez???

"Naru ainda mirava o chão, sem saber o que responder".

**Shiory** – Naru?

**Naru** – Desculpe... – baixo.

**Shiory** – O que você pensa que fez?

**Naru** – Exatamente isso que ele disse... Eu que fiz a Motoko se apaixonar por ele.. Desculpa...

**Drin** – Isso mesmo. Agora ela é minha Anjinha.

**Shiory** – NARU!!! VOCÊ É UMA COMPLETA IMBECIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR QUE NÃO PEDIU NOSSA AJUDA??????

"Naru não respondeu, ao passo que Drin só ria".

**Drin** – Aiai... Pois é... Acho que vocês finalmente perderam... Não acha, querida?

**Motoko** – Sim – sorrindo e beijando Drin.

"Mas, nesse exato momento, Motoko tira o vidrinho com líquido vermelho da roupa dele e dá um soco tão forte em Drin que o fez voar longe".

"Drin caiu longe e a encarou surpreso".

**Motoko** – Você acha mesmo que eu ia me apaixonar por você seu idiota? – limpando a boca em seguida – Eca, vou ter que passar desinfetante na boca depois.

**Keitaro** – Deu certo – se levantando rapidamente.

**Drin** – Mas... Como?

**Naru** – Seu babaca... Não percebeu que seu plano tava cheio de furos? Até uma pirralha de 11 anos conseguiu furá-lo!

**Motoko** – Dess! – Do nada Dess surge de trás de um prédio – Toma! – Ela tacou o vidrinho para Dess.

**Naru** – Rápido! Leva isso pro Setsu!

**Dess** – Ta bom, Dess! – some de vista.

**Drin** – Que? – ainda confuso.

**Shiory** – Uhu!!! Deu certo!!!

**Keitaro** – E o idiota não ta entendendo nada.

**Naru** – Pois é.

**Shiory** – Ta, vou explicar pro coitado, bem... Quando você sumiu a Naru falou o que aconteceu e eu fiz o plano perfeito. Eles tiveram umas aulinhas básicas de: 'Como mentir com Shiory', e depois o resto foi simples, Naru deu para Motoko realmente um refresco, mas não era a tal poção e o resto... Aaa você sacou... Ela fingiu que te amava fingiu que bateu no Keitaro e é isso.

**Keitaro** – Ela me bateu de verdade Shiory. ¬¬

**Shiory** – Bem... Não era parte do plano... -.-'

**Drin** – Ora seus... Aquela poção era única! O que vocês fizeram com ela? – Ele se ergueu fervendo de raiva.

**Shiory** – Agora você me pegou... ..'

**Motoko** – O Elliot e o Weslley a destruíram Shiory. ¬¬

**Shiory** – Aaah é. – gota.

**Drin** – Isso não vai ficar assim... Vocês lembram o que aconteceria caso essa vontade não fosse cumprida, não é?

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Dess... Que nós tenhamos te dado tempo suficiente...

**Keitaro** – Não da mais tempo... Dess já deve ter entregado o antídoto...

**Drin** – Ah não? Quem sabe eu tenho sorte... – Seus olhos começaram a brilhar e Drin começou a mover as mãos, como se concentrasse em matar Setsu de vez.

**Shiory** – Não vai adiantar.

**Drin** – Eu acho que va... – Mas ele não chegou a terminar a frase. Naru havia saltado sobre ele empunhando uma das espadas flamejantes. Ela estava, praticamente, montada sobre ele e pisava em seus punhos, o impedindo de mexê-los. Em seu olhar dava-se para notar as chamas. – Me solta sua fedelha!!! – tentando chutá-la.

"Naru colocou a espada perto do pescoço dele. Drin sentia o pescoço queimar de leve com a proximidade".

**Naru** – Se fizer alguma coisa com o Setsu, eu juro que te mato agora...

**Drin** – Vai mesmo querer virar uma assassina?

"Naru aproximou mais a espada".

**Naru** – Eu já sou uma... Todos nós aqui já somos... E que perda eu teria se você morresse? Nenhuma. Se eu te matar agora eu e meus amigos só ganharemos mais... Acha mesmo que eu ia me sentir mal com isso? – Ela nunca estivera tão fria.

**Drin** – Você matou um clone que praticamente era formado por... Nada... Vai mesmo matar alguém que é um ser vivo?

**Naru** – Se isso me ajudar e ajudar meus amigos... Sim. – A lâmina estava muito perto do cyniclon, chegava a queimá-lo e um fio de sangue já escorria pelo pescoço brando do alien.

**Drin** – Então me mate, mas depois esse ciclo não vai parar. Quando você mata alguém, você vai matar mais alguém... E mais alguém...

**Naru** – Eu só vou te matar porque é necessário. – quase rosnando.

"De repente, um ser azul apareceu pulando perto dos Mews".

**Dess** – Setsu está bem, Setsu está bem! – ele olha a cena – Naru vai matar Drin?

"Naru se virou de imediato. Parecia que a notícia de que Setsu já estava a salvo a fez voltar ao normal".

**Naru** – Sério? – sorrindo.

"Todos ficaram com cara de 'XD' e caíram para trás".

"Drin, aproveitando que Naru estava distraída, a socou no rosto com uma força que fez a menina cair deitada no chão. Sua face, geralmente pálida, estava ficando avermelhada".

**Shiory** – Naru! Você ta bem?

**Naru** – To... – Ela encarou Drin com raiva.

**Motoko** – Agora vai embora cara de elfo!!! ò.ó

"Drin começou a flutuar e encarou a Mew Esquilo. Seu olhar era de puro ódio".

**Drin** – Acredite pirralha, isso não ficará assim. Eu vou me vingar... – Ele quase rosnava enquanto falava.

**Naru** – Pode se vingar, ficarei aguardando – respondeu a pequena ainda deitada no chão.

"Drin lhe lançou um último olhar de pura fúria e sumiu diante deles".

**Shiory** – Vixe... Foi só uma brincadeira... u.u

**Keitaro** – Melhor tomarmos cuidado.

**Motoko** – Sim... Mas... Agora... Que tal... Visitar o Setsu? – sorrindo.

**Naru** – É. – Ela se levantou correndo – Vamos logo.

"Eles foram correndo para o Café".

**Elliot** – Conseguiram destruir o predador?

**Shiory** – Sim!

**Naru** – Sim, agora sai da frente. – ela empurrou o loiro e foi correndo até o quarto onde estava Setsu.

"Setsu estava deitado, dormindo um sono profundo".

"Naru foi até ele e se assentou na cama. Ela começou a falar o nome dele, querendo acordá-lo".

**Weslley** – Ele vai acordar daqui a pouco... Ele está descansando. – gota.

**Naru** – Mas ele está melhor, não é?

**Weslley** – Claro.

**Naru** – Ai que bom. – aliviada.

"Setsu aos poucos foi acordando".

**Naru** – Setsu?

**Setsu** – Hum?

"Naru teve um ataque e abraçou Setsu".

**Setsu** – Uou... Calma. – gota.

**Naru** – Que bom que você está bem!

**Setsu** – Sim... Mas o que aconteceu?

**Naru** – Lembra daquele predador que te atacou? Ele te envenenou e você... Quase...

**Setsu** – Não, com você... Você ta toda machucada.

**Naru** – Eu to bem. Nós conseguimos enganar o Drin e pegar o antídoto, agora está tudo bem.

**Setsu** – Eu devo ter perdido muita coisa então... – gota.

**Naru** – Não muita.

**Setsu** – Se você diz...

**Naru (sorriso) –** Fico feliz por estar bem. – Ela beijou a bochecha dele.

"Setsu corou na hora".

**Setsu** – Bem... Eu posso me levantar?

**Weslley** – Pode.

**Naru** – Só não faça muito esforço.

**Setsu** – Eu vou ficar bem – se levantando devagar, sentando-se na cama – Viu? – sorrindo no final.

"Naru sorriu e o abraçou de novo. Setsu hesitou, mas acabou por retribuir o abraço".

"Weslley deu um risinho e saiu do quarto".

"Depois de algum tempo os dois se encararam. Setsu colocou a mão na nuca dela, aproximando-a mais".

"Naru não conseguia desviar o olhar dos olhos dele. Seu coração acelerou, mas ela nem percebeu isso direito. Eles aos poucos se aproximavam mais".

"Naru fechou os olhos, ela já senti a respiração de Setsu batendo em seu rosto".

**Elliot** – Naru, vai trabalhar, o movimento ta muito grande! – abrindo a porta.

"Naru abriu os olhos na hora e se afastou de Setsu, totalmente vermelha".

**Elliot (tinha notado a cena, mas ignorou)** – Vamos logo. – fechando a porta.

**Naru (corada)** – Ah... Er... Desculpa... Er... Melhor eu ir trabalhar.

"Ela já se ergueu da cama e foi indo em direção a porta, mas algo a segurou. Setsu havia segurado o braço dela, um pouco trêmulo".

**Setsu** – Naru... Eu... Te... Te... A... – mas ele desmaiou em cima da cama antes de completar a palavra 'amo'.

**Naru** – Setsu? Hum... Deve estar cansado... – falando consigo mesmo. Ela o cobriu. Mas, assim que terminou, algo veio a sua mente e ela voltou a encarar o menino que estava adormecido, ela havia finalmente prestado atenção no que ele havia dito... Prestado até demais. – Será que ele... Ele... M-me ama?

"Setsu dormia profundamente, estava com uma cara de decepção, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz".

"Naru corou da cabeça aos pés, não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Por fim, ela balançou a cabeça e saiu correndo daquele quarto, indo trabalhar".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Em outro lugar"...

**Drin** – Droga... Eu mato aquela pirralha. – aparecendo no esconderijo.

**Voz** – Agradeça por EU não te matar.

"Uma voz fria e carregada de ódio soou naquele ambiente escuro e sombrio. Haru havia aparecido atrás de Drin com Dâsk Dess ao seu lado".

**Drin** – Hã? – com medo.

"O cyniclon se virou e se deparou com seu chefe".

**Haru** – Você me ouviu. Como teve a ousadia de usar aquela poção, a única encontrada em todas as dimensões? Sabe muito bem que eu poderia ter usá-la na Shiory, não é? – Conforme ele falava, ia se aproximando de Drin.

**Drin** – Mas... – ele estava surpreso do Haru saber do que aconteceu –... Como eu iria saber?

**Haru** – Não tente me enganar... Eu sei que você estava ciente de que aquela poção era única.

**Drin** – Como eu ia saber que você queria essa poção? – com medo.

"Haru se aproximou dele em uma velocidade incrível e socou o rosto de Drin, fazendo o alien cair sentado".

**Haru** – Imbecil... E ainda pergunta?

"Drin encarou Haru com uma mistura de sentimentos: dor, ódio e medo".

**Haru** – Você sabia que aquilo era importante, por isso agiu pelas minhas costas.

**Drin** – Como você...

**Haru** – Drin, depois de meses de convivência comigo achei que já deveria ter notado... – ele o segurou pelo pescoço e o ergueu, enforcando-o – Eu sei de tudo...

"Os olhos de Haru começaram a brilhar igualmente como sua marca, dava-se pra ver uma luz por trás da faixa. Isso fez Drin se contorcer de dor e ele ainda estava tentando respirar".

**Haru** – A verdade dói, não é?

"Drin cerrou os olhos, estava quase ficando roxo ele não conseguia respirar".

**Haru** – Responda.

**Drin** – Sim. – com muita dificuldade.

**Haru** – Ao menos admite. – ele o soltou.

"Drin colocou a mão no pescoço e finalmente começou a respirar".

**Haru** – Acho bom tomar mais cuidado Drin.

"Drin o encarou muito friamente".

**Haru** – Não me olhe assim. Você sabe que tenho razão. Posso te matar em menos de dois segundos.

**Pensamento de Drin** – Como se eu não pudesse amar também. ¬¬

**Haru** – Poder pode. Mas quero que fique claro que, ao fazer o que fez hoje, pois sua vida em risco. E se repetir algo semelhante, acredite, não serei piedoso.

"Drin, com cara de derrotado, se curvou".

**Drin** – Isso não irá se repetir, eu prometo.

**Haru** – Acho bom.

"Haru desapareceu entre as trevas. Drin ficou parado observando as sombras, suava frio. Finalmente havia notado que estava em uma corda bamba, mas sem nenhuma proteção em baixo".

**Dâsk Dess** – Hehehe – risada malvada.

**Drin** – Do que está rindo, bicho de pelúcia?

**Dâsk Dess** – De você... Hehehe.

**Drin** – Não vejo graça. – frio.

**Dâsk Dess** – E você achando que a Motoko gostava mesmo de você... Foi tão ridículo.

**Drin** – Calado. Você não sabe de nada.

**Dâsk Dess** – Não? Tem certeza disso? – sorriso maldoso.

**Drin** – Do que está falando? – já desconfiado.

**Dâsk Dess** – Quando a pirralha quase te matou foi a parte mais engraçada.

**Drin** – Você viu? – surpreso.

**Dâsk Dess** – Ora... O que o Haru não vê eu vejo. – com um sorriso de pura maldade – Tchauu! – mudando completamente de expressão com um sorriso todo kawaii e saindo 'correndo'.

**Drin** – Aquele bicho de pelúcia de uma figa... Eu devia... Argh! Deixa... Melhor eu tentar descansar e agradecer por estar vivo...

"Dâsk Dess volta do nada".

**Dâsk Dess** – I-d-i-o-t-a! Idiota! – volta a correr.

Fim do Episódio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prontinho! Mais um capítulo postado. Bem... não temos muito a comentar... Exceto pelo fato e que aulas estão chegando... E isso é triste... T-T  
Mas vamos falar de coisas alegres! Vamos a enquete desse capítulo:

**ENQUETE: ****PRA VOCÊ, QUEM É A PERSONAGEM MAIS BONITA(O)?**_** (é pra falar os dois, menino e menina)**_

Agora vamos aos reviews: 

**Haruno Shaoly:** _Que bom que você gostou. E o seu natal? Foi bom? (pergunta nem um pouco atrasada, hehe)_

_Nós nem demoramos muito dessa vez... Né? Hehe -gota- E vamos continuar assim! _

_Shiory – Eu. Não. Amo. Ele._

_Haru – Ama, só não admite._

_Vamos deixar o xasalzinho a sós hohoho_

_Shiory – EI!_

_Mas enfim... Que bom que está gostando da fic! _

_Tchauzinho ;D_

**Lua Evangeline**_Eu acho que ela não vai aceitar isso, o Setsu é dela!!! ò.ó_

_O especial ta muito legal mesmo, em todo anime tem alguma coisa relacionada a Alice no pais das maravilhas' o.õ'''_

_Bem... Tchauzinho o/_

**Ba-Karen-Chan**_Essa parte é hilaria/o/_

_Coitadinha da Shiory, ela não queria estar sonhando isso... Mas a gente é malvada e faz ela sonhar 8D_

_Agora é só esperar por mais especiais malucos assim :__D_

_Beijos _

**Chibi Haru-chan17:** _Nyaa que bom que gostou! Realmente... Deveria ter um hentai... -pensativa até que um sapato me atinge na cabeça-_

_Shiory - Nem pensa!!!_

_Haru - Ah... Eu gostaria... -nariz sangrando-_

_Shiory - Haru-chan... (falando com quem comentou xD) Você vai apanhar, sim!_

_Acho melhor correr... oO'_

_Nyaa que bom q gosta das cenas -olhos brilhando-_

_Tchauzinho! ;D_

**Mutsuhi Tsunouchi:** _Hehe, sei como é... A maldita preguiça... Aff... E as aulas já vão começar, ou seja... MAIS PREGUIÇA xD_

_Keitaro - Hum... Não é uma má idéia..._

_Naru - Também gostei! Gostei mesmo! _

_Aviso pros Kishus/Drins: Corram. _

_Ahh acredite Bi... Nós somos tão doidas quanto você u.u isso é fato..._

_Kaito - Me explodir??? Mas o que eu fiz???? O.O _

_Haru - Hum... Sabe menina... Gostei do seu estilo... Quer se juntar a mim?_

_Yusuke (lendo review) -EI! Eu sou só um gato! Pra que me explodir??? T-T_

_Shiory - Isso já é demais... Hehe. -gota-_

_Bem... Que bom que está gostando E nos aturando! Hehe_

_Tchauzinho! ;DD_

**dessinha-almeida: **_Uhu! Uma nova leitora/o/_

_Tudo bem, é difícil mesmo escolher a melhor entre tantas cenas, hehe. _

_Obrigada por estar lendo a nossa fic!_

_Tchau /o/_

**Rushi Escritora: **_Oi! Que bom que você ta gostando. _

_Nossa... Também amo as suas fics! (ainda estou lendo, porque ando meio sem tempo para ler as fics, hehe)_

_Haru - Claro que nós temos chance, ela que não vê. Não está claro? _

_Shiory - Desisto... -.-_

_Naru (lendo review) - Nya? Mas eu e o Setsu somos apenas amigos... (E depois desse capítulo ela pode falar muito né? Mas vamos deixar quieto...)_

_Bem... Já temos várias pessoas aqui querendo a cabeça do Hikaru, fique a vontade para desejar o mesmo. Hehe. _

_Motoko (lendo review) - Por favor... Não me lembre da cena daquele baka vestido daquele jeito... Me dá náuseas..._

_Naru - Nauseas de amor? _

_Keitaro - Calada!!! -soca Naru na cabeça-_

_Ta, deixaremos eles se matarem... Que bom que está gostando! D_

_Tchauzinho!_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bem pessoas é isso aí! Nova Geração já está quase no fim (coro de aleluia atrás), mas ainda teremos muitos³ caps... Acreditem. Hehe.  
Tchauzinho! **


	62. Dose Dupla

**CAPÍTULO 60: DOSE DUPLA **

"As aulas tinham acabado de acabar no colégio dos Mews".

**Reny** – Rápido gente! – a menina estava na frente do grupo, parecia mais animada que o normal – Os testes pra banda do baile já vão começar!

**Shiory** – Estamos indo Reny!

**Keitaro** – Calma... o.o'

**Reny** – Rápido! – Correndo para aonde seriam realizados os testes para a formatura da 8ª série. Era no teatro do colégio mesmo.

**Motoko** – Reny, faltam 20 minutos!

**Reny** – Vocês são os primeiros! Tem que organizar tudo!!

**Naru** – Nyaa Reny-chan está animada.

**Shiory** – Reny, só porque temos que trocar de roupa, verificar os instrumentos e testar os instrumentos não quer dizer que... – fazendo as contas – Oh My God!!!!!!!! VAMOS NOS ATRASAR!! – sai correndo.

**Setsu** – Ela corre rápido...

"Sasuke, Kaito e Setsu estavam acompanhando a banda. Kaito olhou Reny e sorriu um pouco, nunca havia visto a garota tão animada".

"Reny, ao perceber isso, ficou meio corada".

**Reny** – Vamos lá! Sejam que nem a Shiory! – procura a Shiory – Cadê ela ? Nhaaa... Vamos logo!

**Naru** – Vamos! – sai correndo atrás das duas.

**Motoko** – Não sei agora quem é a mais doida. – ela suspirou – Espera aí! Vamos Keitaro – Correndo junto com Keitaro.

**Setsu** – Se esqueceram da gente...

**Sasuke** – É só irmos atrás. – Ele começou a andar calmamente para o teatro.

**Setsu e Kaito** – Vamos! – seguindo Sasuke.

"Reny entrou no teatro, seus olhos quase brilhavam. No palco já se encontrava a bateria do colégio. Shiory e Keitaro estavam carregando os seus instrumentos".

**Shiory** – Bem... Acho que agora só falta trocarmos de roupa.

**Reny** – Então rápido! – Ela apontava para os camarins atrás do palco.

**Shiory** – Indo... – correndo para o camarim onde Motoko e Naru já se arrumavam.

"Reny encarou Keitaro de um jeito assassino".

**Reny** – O que está esperando?

**Keitaro** – Indo também. – com medo, ele seguiu para o camarim masculino.

**Kaito** – Eu não conhecia esse seu lado Reny-chan. – rindo.

"Reny olhou Kaito mais vermelha do que nunca e foi timidamente se sentar ao lado dos garotos. Kaito deu um risinho ao vê-la tão sem graça.

"Alguns minutos depois, os quatro saíram do camarim e foram para o palco por trás. As cortinas já estavam fechadas".

"Motoko usava uma blusa largona de mangá comprida de listras preta e branca com uma caveira roxa, uma saia de prega preta e um all star de cano alto roxo".

"Naru usava uma camisa laranja de alça, pouco justa e que tinha um pequeno decote. Estava com uma bermuda jeans e um all star preto".

"Shiory usava o cabelo preso com a franja solta e um vestido preto bem justo até a cintura onde a saia era grande e solta, ia até um pouco acima do joelho. Ela usava também um all star de cano alto preto com uma rosa branca".

"Já Keitaro usava uma calça jeans escura, normal e uma camisa meio avermelhada, lisa. Estava com um all star branco de couro".

**Naru** – Bem, vamos lá.

**Shiory** – Vamos!

**Keitaro** – Boa sorte pra todo mundo! – sorrindo.

**Motoko** – Valeu. Vamos arrebentar. – Ela pegou o microfone, se posicionando.

**Shiory** – Vamos lá! – pegando a guitarra.

"Naru se posicionou na bateria, ao passo que Keitaro pegou o baixo e fez um sinal positivo para um dos professores, que começou a abrir a cortina".

"Na platéia só se encontravam alguns professores, que seriam os jurados, e poucos alunos. Entre eles, seus amigos".

"Os mews se olharam e começaram a tocar. We will rock you, de Queen".

**Motoko** – Buddy you're a boy make a big noise – _(Amigo, você é um garoto que faz um barulhão)  
_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day – _(Tocando na rua, vai ser um grande homem algum dia. )  
_You got mud on your face – _(Você tem lama no seu rosto, )  
_You big disgrace _– (Sua grande desgraça. )  
_Kickin' your can all over the place – _(Chutando sua lata por todo lugar,)_

"Motoko, como sempre, estava cantando muito bem. Acompanhada dos amigos nos instrumentos. Eles tocavam em completa harmonia".

**Motoko e Shiory** – Sing it! –_ (Cantando)_  
We will, we will rock you! – _(Nós vamos, nós vamos sacudir você!)  
_We will, we will rock you! – _(Nós vamos, nós vamos sacudir você!)_

"Todos da platéia estavam adorando, inclusive os jurados".

**Motoko** – Buddy you're a young man, hard man _– (Amigo, você é cara jovem, cara difícil)  
_Shoutin in the street _– (Gritando na rua) _  
Gonna take on the world some day _– (Vai enfrentar o mundo algum dia)_  
You got blood on your face – _(Você tem sangue no seu rosto,)_  
You big disgrace _– (Sua grande desgraça.)_  
Wavin' your banner all over the place – _(Agitando sua bandeira por todo lugar,)_

"Reny estava impressionada com o desempenho deles. Já Sasuke não desgrudava os olhos de Shiory, que arrebentava na guitarra".

**Motoko e Shiory** – We will, we will rock you! _– (Nós vamos, nós vamos sacudir você!)  
_Sing it! – _(Cante!)  
_We will, we will rock you! – _(Nós vamos nós vamos sacudir você!)  
_

**Motoko** – Buddy you're an old man poor man – _(Amigo, você é um homem velho, pobre homem)  
_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make – _(Suplicando com seus olhos vai causar)_  
You some peace some day – _(Alguma paz algum dia. )  
_You got mud on your face – _(Você tem lama no seu rosto, )  
_Big disgrace – _(Sua grande desgraça.)  
_Somebody better put you back into your place – _(É melhor alguém te colocar de volta no seu lugar.)_

"Setsu não parava de olhar para Naru, corado, é claro, mas muito feliz por ela estar indo muito bem. E Kaito olhava para Reny e para a banda e gostava de vê-la feliz".

**Motoko e Shiory** – We will, we will rock you! – _(Nós vamos, nós vamos sacudir você!)  
_

**Motoko** – Sing it! _– (Cante!)_

"Motoko parecia mais feliz do que nunca. Sempre ficara assim quando cantava ou estava em um palco".

**Motoko e Shiory** – We will, we will rock you! – _(Nós vamos nós vamos sacudir você!)_

**Shiory** – Everybody! _– (Todos!)_

"Todos da platéia começaram a fazer o barulho da música".

**Motoko e Shiory** – We will, we will rock you! – _(Nós vamos, nós vamos sacudir você!)_  
We will, we will rock you! – _(Nós vamos, nós vamos sacudir você!)  
_  
**Motoko** – All right – _(Tudo bem!)_

"Todos da platéia aplaudem e gritam com entusiasmo. Reny aplaudia loucamente, queria muito que os amigos ganhassem".

"Os mews saíram do palco, muito animados".

**Motoko** – Foi muito legal!

**Naru** – Sim!!!

**Shiory e Keitaro** – Foi demais!

"Reny foi correndo até eles".

**Reny** – Foi incrível!! Geral gostou!! E vocês viram a cara dos jurados?? Devem ter amado vocês!!!

**Shiory** – Esperamos!!! 

**Sasuke** – Eu acho que vocês conseguem tocar na formatura. Pelo menos, estarei torcendo.

"Sasuke parecia mais feliz e mais calmo do que normalmente".

**Motoko** – Bem... Vamos esperar e ver as outras bandas...

**Keitaro** – É, tem isso.

**Shiory** – Então vamos ver! ò.ób

"Eles se sentaram e viram todas as bandas tocarem, eram todas muito boas e muito animadas. Era uma grande competição".

**Kaito** – Ta... Vocês têm bons rivais.

**Naru** – É... Mas... Nyaaa assim mesmo temos chance!

**Shiory** – Vamos ter fé! 

**Motoko (olha o relógio) –** Gente, temos que ir pro Café.

**Shiory** – Mas e o resultado??? T-T

**Reny** – Eles não vão da agora Shiory. Mais tarde devem ligar pra cada banda pra falar os resultados.

**Shiory** – Nhaaa... Por mim esperava aqui...

**Motoko** – Vamos logo para o Café.

**Reny** – Vamos gente, meu pai deve estar uma fera pelo atraso de vocês.

**Keitaro (gota)** – Verdade.

"Os mews saíram apressadamente para irem para o Café".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Weslley** – O que estão fazendo aqui? – surpreso.

**Naru** – Trabalhamos aqui... Né?

**Elliot** – Vamos para o hospital agora, achei que Tarb já havia ligado. Vamos logo!

**Naru** – Hã? O que aconteceu?

**Weslley** – Não é óbvio? Depois de 9 meses o que acontece, Naru?

"Naru estava com cara de ponto de interrogação".

**Shiory** – Os seus irmãos estão nascendo – sussurrando a 'resposta'.

**Naru** – QUE??????????????????

**Shiory** – Naru... Isso acontece depois de 9 meses...

**Naru** – Eu sei, mas... AHHH! O QUE ESTAMOS FAZENDO AQUI??? VAMOS LOGO PRO HOSPITAL!!!

**Elliot** – É isso que eu to tentando falar... Vamos logo. – fechando o café.

**Reny** – Ta!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"No hospital"...

**Tarb** – Filha! – vendo Naru.

**Naru** – Pai! – Ela foi correndo até ele – Onde está minha mãe? E os bebês? Estão bem?

**Tarb** – E eu lá vou saber??? Ela acabou de entrar na sala de parto, e falaram pra eu não ir junto.

**Naru** – Ahhh!!

**Reny** – E por que você não pode entrar?

**Tarb** – Ordens do médico.

**Motoko (gota) –** Deve ser porque da última vez você desmaiou.

**Tarb** – Quem te contou isso? – surpreso.

**Motoko** – Eu tinha idade o suficiente para me lembrar disso, tio Tarb. Principalmente porque fui eu e a tia Zoey que cuidamos de você.

"Naru abafou um riso".

**Tarb** – Háhá. ¬¬

**Sasuke** – Será que vai demorar muito?

**Shiory** – Não sei...

**Kaito** – Espero que saia tudo bem.

**Tarb e Naru** – Eu principalmente.

"Horas depois, de muita angustia um médico sai da sala".

**Médico (sorriso)** – Parabéns! Tudo ocorreu bem.

"Tarb soltou um suspiro de alívio, nunca em toda sua vida havia ficado tão preocupado".

**Shiory (sorriso)** – Que bom...

**Naru** – Podemos vê-la agora??

**Médico** – Claro que podem... Mas só... – ele foi interrompido pelo arrastão que teve, caiu e foi pisoteado – 3 pessoas de cada vez...

"Kikki tinha nos braços dois bebês: um menino e uma menina. Ambos já possuíam um pouco de cabelo. O menino tinha cabelo castanho escuro, iguais ao de Tarb, e olhos incrivelmente amarelos. Já a menina era loira que nem a mãe, mas possuía os mesmos olhos que o pai. Ambos eram muito pálidos e tinham orelhas um pouco pontudas, semelhantes às de um elfo".

**Motoko** – Oh! Que gracinhas!!!

"Tarb sorriu muito feliz ao ver os dois filhos".

**Naru** – Nya kawaii!

**Shiory** – Vão ser diabinhos quando crescerem que nem a Naru. T-T

**Reny** – Espero que não.

**Keitaro** – Olha só quem fala Reny... Pelo que eu me lembro era de você que eu tinha medo quando éramos pequenos.

**Reny** – Mas agora nós já temos a prova viva da personalidade que eles podem ter – aponta para Naru.

**Naru** – Ei, também não era assim.

**Shiory** – Perguntinha, quais serão os nomes?

**Kikki** – Boa pergunta.

**Keitaro** – Vocês não decidiram o nome?

**Tarb** – Ainda não.

**Kikki** – Bem... E que tal Ami e Kenji?

**Motoko** – Legal!

**Tarb** – Gostei. – sorrindo para a esposa.

**Shiory** – Isso ta me lembrando quando a Naru nasceu! -

**Reny** – Nós tínhamos três anos lembra? – Ela olhou Naru e apertou a bochecha dela - Você era um bebê tãããão fofo.

**Setsu (gota)** – A gente não te conhecia, hehe.

**Keitaro** – Sorte sua. Ela era um demônio, só perdia pra Reny.

"Kaito deu um risinho".

**Naru** – Também não era assim. – emburrada.

**Shiory** – Era sim.

**Setsu** – Coitada gente...

**Motoko** – Mas era.

**Kaito** – Ela ainda não é?

**Naru** – Ei!

**Keitaro** – Realmente... É. Ela ainda é.

**Shiory** – Bem... Estamos aqui pra falar da Naru ou dos bebês?

**Reny** – Realmente. – olha os recém-nascidos – Eles são muito fofos.

**Motoko (olhos brilhando)** – Verdade.

**Tarb** – Acho agora melhor deixarmos vocês descansarem, né? – falando com Kikki e os dois filhos mais novos.

**Médico** – Sim, sua esposa tem que descansar.

**Shiory** – Então vamos... – saindo do quarto junto com todo mundo, menos Naru que ainda olhava os irmãos mais feliz do que nunca. Ela se sentou a cama.

**Kikki** – Então? Gostou deles?

**Naru** – Claro. – fazendo um carinho de leve na mão de Kenji e depois fazendo o mesmo com Ami.

**Kikki** – Espero que eles sejam iguais a você.

"Naru deu um risinho".

**Naru** – Uma pestinha? – rindo.

**Kikki** – Por aí... Mas feliz. – dando o típico sorriso.

**Naru** – Sim, sim. Agora vou deixar vocês descansarem. – A menina deu um beijo na testa dos irmãos e depois abraçou a mãe.

**Kikki (sorriso) –** Tchau.

**Naru** – Tchauzinho! – saindo.

"Do lado de fora"...

**Shiory** – E agora?

**Setsu** – Não sei.

**Keitaro** – Bem, já ta tarde...

**Shiory** – Verdade...

**Reny** – Ah, então vamos pra...

"Mas ela não terminou a frase. Seu celular havia começado a tocar".

**Reny** – Ah, peraí gente. – Ela atendeu o celular e ficou com os olhos arregalados - Sim, isso mesmo. Ah ta... O-obrigada. – Ela desligou, suas mãos tremiam um pouco.

**Sasuke** – Hum? Que foi Reny?

"Vácuo".

**Kaito **– Reny?

**Reny** – Gente... VOCÊS GANHARAM!!!!!!! – Ela berrou tão alto que algumas enfermeiras que estavam no corredor a olharam com ar de reprovação.

**Keitaro** – Ganhamos o que?

**Reny** – A COMPETIÇÃO DE BANDAS!!!!

**Shiory** – Ta de brincadeira, né?

**Reny** – Acha que eu brincaria com algo assim???? – Super animada.

**Shiory** – Um segundo... – ela vai correndo pra porta de saída e dá um berro enorme do lado de fora, depois ela volta com um sorriso – Pronto.

**Keitaro** – Shiory... XDDDDDDD

**Motoko** – Que legal!!!!

**Naru** – QUE MANEIRO!!! NÃO ACREDITO!!!

"Uma enfermeira se aproximou deles, tinha um semblante sério".

**Enfermeira** – As crianças poderiam, por favor, ser retirar? Caso não saibam estão em um hospital e não em uma boate! Santa paciência! Onde já se viu isso? Gritando em um lugar desses? Sinceramente, quanta falta de respeito!

**Shiory** – Desculpa...

**Motoko** – Vamos todos sair e gritar bem alto... Vamos. – empurrando os amigos.

**Tarb** – Desculpe por eles. – Se afastando em seguida.

"A enfermeira se afastou balançando negativamente a cabeça e murmurando":

**Enfermeira** – Aonde é que o mundo vai parar, meu deus?

"Quando saíram do hospital eles voltaram com os ataques de felicidade".

**Naru** – Cara, isso é muito legal!!!!!

**Shiory** – Boas noticias em um dia... Que feliz!

**Tarb** – Calma gente. – rindo.

**Setsu** – Nós vamos ouvir vocês na formatura, isso é muito legal!

**Reny** – Não é só legal, é demais!!! E bem gente... Cada um de vocês poderia cantar uma música tema, né? Ia ser perfeito!

**Shiory** – Seria muito legal!

**Kaito (rindo)** – Reny está mais animada do que a própria banda.

**Motoko** – Pior que é u.u

**Shiory** – Ela é empresária, ela que ganha mais dinheiro! u.u

**Reny** – Eu ainda não to ganhando nada com vocês, só organizo e preparo os ensaios.

**Shiory** – Mas se der certo você vai ganhar dinheiro .

**Reny** – Sim, sim. Eu disse que não estou ganhando AINDA. Hoho.

**Naru** – Reny, você anda andando muito com o seu pai... Ta capitalista que nem ele.

**Shiory** – Verdade... Temos que colocá-la no meio da selva... Hum...

**Reny** – Ok então. Então agora não deixo mais vocês praticarem lá em casa. – se finge de emburrada.

**Keitaro** – Deixa de drama... xD

**Kaito** – Huahuahau.

**Reny** – Eu to de palhaçada gente.

**Kaito** – Nós sabemos.

**Tarb** – Já está ficando tarde, melhor irmos. – Ele ainda tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

**Setsu** – Verdade...

**Shiory** – Então vamos.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Shiory havia acabado de chegar em casa quando viu a cena de um gato muito chato discutindo com Dess. Assim que a viram, ambos foram correndo até a morena e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, provavelmente reclamando um do outro".

**Yusuki** – Você não podia mandar essa bola de pêlo azul ir morar com outra pessoa? Já ta me irritando. ¬¬

**Dess** – Ele é um gato muito bobão! Não deveria estar na rua??

**Shiory** – Aaaah... Não... E... Não.

**Yusuki (falando com Dess) –** Bola de pêlo retardada. ¬¬

**Shiory** – Parem de se xingar.

**Yusuki** – Ele que começou.

**Dess** – Dess não começou nada! Foi o Yusuki bobo!

**Yusuki** – Ta vendo?? Ele fala que nem retardado!

**Shiory** – Ele é um robô, não é retardado.

**Yusuki** – Mas fala como um... Qualé! Ele fala na 1ª pessoa.

**Shiory** – Por isso ele é kawaii. – olhos brilhando.

**Yusuki (sussurro)** – Pra mim é retardado.

**Shiory** – Bem... Eu vou tomar banho... – subindo as escadas – Tentem não se matar.

**Dess** – Dess não é retardado.

**Yusuki** – Sei, sei... E eu sou um cachorro disfarçado.

**Shiory** – Parem de brigar! – entrando no banheiro.

"Yusuki e Dess se encararam com faíscas nos olhos, mas deram as costas um para o outro logo em seguida".

"Alguns minutos depois Shiory acabou o banho e saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Yusuki estava no quarto e, quando a viu entrando, um sorriso perva se formou em seus lábios".

"A mew foi procurar alguma roupa pra vestir e nem reparara que Yusuki a acompanhava com o olhar".

**Dess** – Shiory, Yusuki ta olhando Shiory! Yusuki hentai! Yusuki hentai!

"Yusuki lançou a Dess um olhar de morte".

**Shiory** – Hum? – nota Yusuki e fica vermelha – Yusuki! Sai já do meu quartooooooooo!!!!!!!!

**Yusuki** – Mas... – cara do gatinho do Shrek.

**Shiory** – Sai daqui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Vendo que não tinha jeito, o gato, cabisbaixo, saiu do quarto xingando Dess de tudo quanto é xingamento existente".

**Shiory** – Gato tarado! – fecha a porta.

"Mas, quando ela fechou a porta, não percebeu que o rabo do Yusuki ainda estava um pouco pra dentro do local. Resultado? Simples, Yusuki prendendo o rabo na porta e berrando desesperadamente".

"Ela abriu a porta muito assustada e gritando. Do nada seu corpo começa a brilhar e ela se transforma em uma gata".

**Yusuki** – Ai meu rabinho... – ele olha Shiory – Ah, acabei de lembrar... Esqueci de te avisar que estávamos perto da lua cheia.

**Shiory** – Você me deu um susto de propósito não foi????

**Yusuki** – Você acha que eu colocaria a minha cauda em risco pra isso?? – ele pára e começa a olhá-la na forma de gata de um jeito pensativo – Bem, talvez sim.

**Shiory** – Eu vou te matar!!! – mostra as garras.

**Yusuki** – Ei, calminha... oO

**Shiory** – Ótimo. – voltando ao seu 'normal' – Não vou ficar zangada. Uffa... – suspira.

**Yusuki** – Hum... Que tal aproveitarmos enquanto você está nessa forma? – se aproximando com um sorriso perva.

**Shiory** – E o que você pensa que vamos fazer? ¬¬

**Yusuki** – Quer mesmo saber? – mais perto.

**Shiory** – Se você der mais um passo, você morre! Parece até o Haru, meu deus.

**Yusuki** – Não me xingue!! Aquele idiota do irmão é amigo dele! . 

**Shiory** – Mas agindo assim é igualzinho. Bem... Agora é só ficarmos em casa em segurança, até meus pais chegarem.

**Yusuki** – Não gostaria de dar um passeio comigo?

**Shiory** – Claro, aproveitando a gente chama o seu irmão pra acompanhar!

**Yusuki** – Mas já faz um tempo... Quem sabe ele já parou com isso ou os cães desistiram de ajudá-lo?

**Shiory** – Yusuki! Se você sair você morre!

**Yusuki** – Ah... Por favor, faz tempo que não saio.

**Shiory** – Aff... Ta bom... Mas se acontecer alguma coisa, você nunca mais vai sair dessa casa!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yusuki** – Fechado.

**Shiory** – Vamos logo! E nada de becos escuros e nada de lugares onde gangues ficam!

**Yusuki** – Pode deixar. – Ele deu um salto e ficou parado no parapeito da janela – Vamos?

**Shiory** – Ta... Dess, a gente já volta! – subindo no parapeito.

**Dess** – Tenha cuidado, Shiory.

**Shiory** – Vou ter! – ela pula da janela.

"Os dois caíram no jardim e Yusuki sorriu para a amiga".

**Yusuki** – Vamos passear.

**Shiory** – Morte aí vou eu... – seguindo Yusuki.

"Yusuki sorria enquanto sentia a grama em suas patas e o cheiro da noite, já estava com saudade. Entretanto, ele nem reparou que entre as moitas ali perto estavam escondidos três gatos da gangue de Itachi".

**Gato 1** – Vamos avisar pro chefe?

**Gato 2** – Claro. Afinal, desde aquela noite essa é a primeira vez que Yusuki sai dessa casa. Temos que avisar logo.

**Gato 3 (rindo)** – Ele ta morto, ah se ta.

**Gato 1** – Vamos logo. – Ele some no meio do arbusto e corre.

"Os outros dois assentiram e saíram atrás".

**Shiory** – Yusuki... Já andamos demais... u.u

**Yusuki** – Ah só mais um pouquinho, onegai.

**Shiory** – Yusuki... Já estamos do outro lado da rua isso é perigoso!

**Yusuki** – Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. Vem, vamos andar mais um pouquinho. – Ele acelerou o passo, correndo um pouco.

**Shiory** – Yusuki. ¬¬

**Yusuki** – Vamos! – correndo mais na frente.

**Shiory** – Se você for morto por gatos eu não vou me preocupar!

**Yusuki** – Parece bem preocupada para mim.

**Shiory** – Aff... Yusuki, a gente não pode ficar longe de casa! – andando.

**Yusuki** – Não estamos tão longe assim.

**Shiory** – Estamos virando a esquina! Claro que estamos longe!

**Yusuki** – Calma. Ei, já sei onde podemos ir. Vem comigo! – Sai correndo.

**Shiory** – YUSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!! – corre atrás dele.

"Yusuki continuou correndo mais um pouco até que parou diante de uma enorme cerejeira toda florida, muito linda".

**Shiory** – Finalmente você parou... Uffa... Você ta maluco é?

**Yusuki** – Olhe. – indicando a árvore com a cabeça.

**Shiory** – Hum? – ela olha pra árvore – Kawaii! -

**Yusuki** – Eu disse que ia gostar. – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Nossa... Como você sabia que isso existia aqui?

**Yusuki** – Eu moro nas ruas desde que nasci. Acha que não conheço essa cidade na palma da pata?

**Shiory (gota)** – Bem... Mas é muito bonita.

**Yusuki** – Eu sei. Sempre fica florida nessa época do ano.

**Shiory** – E você sempre trás as gatinhas aqui, né? – cara de safada.

"Yusuki corou com esse comentário e desviou o olhar, sem graça".

**Shiory** – Háhá, ficou vermelho!

**Yusuki** – Ah, não enche. – ainda vermelho.

**Shiory** – Que bonitinho! Hehehe.

"Yusuki ficou ainda mais vermelho, se isso era possível".

**Yusuki** – Gostou mesmo?

**Shiory** – Claro que sim. Você é tão kawaii! – Shiory o abraçou, mas logo depois soltou para ele não pensar em nenhuma besteira.

**Yusuki** – O-obrigado. – meio sem jeito com essa reação dela, mas depois sorriu de um jeito encantador.

"Shiory sustentou o sorriso até que se tocou".

**Shiory** – Mas agora temos que voltar! 

**Yusuki** – Não podemos ficar mais um pouquinho? – colocando a pata sobre a dela.

**Shiory** – Yusuki... -.-

**Yusuki** – Onegai? – olhos brilhando.

**Shiory** – Você tem 5 minutos. -.-

**Voz** – Só se for para fugir.

"Uma voz fria e irônica soou atrás deles. Yusuki a reconheceu na hora".

**Shiory** – De novo não... T-T'

"Yusuki se virou de imediato. Seus olhos ficaram em chamas quando ele fitou Itachi, seu irmão".

**Itachi** – Sabe, acho que você está ficando cada dia mais burro. Não acredito que por uns dias pensei que seria difícil te pegar, mas olha só! Você praticamente saiu de sua proteção e veio até mim. – Ele deu uma risada de puro sarcasmo – Quem diria, não?

**Shiory** – Eu avisei... ¬¬

"Itachi estava rodeado pela gangue".

**Yusuki** – Não vou desistir tão fácil. Você sabe disso, não é? – Ele abriu um sorriso igualmente irônico e disse com um sarcasmo puro: – Maninho?

**Shiory** – Por que eu não sou humana nessas horas ? --'

**Itachi** – Você é muito engraçadinho sabia? ¬¬ – olha Shiory – Que pena, teremos que acabar com você também... Se bem que... – ele a olha com mais atenção – Ah! Você é aquela gata... Haru vai gostar de tê-la.

**Shiory** – Eu não sou uma droga de um objetoooo!!! Gatos não tem cérebro, meu deus!!!!!!!!!!! – ela olha pra Yusuki – Só você... Hehe. – gota.

**Yusuki** – Obrigado.

**Shiory (gota)** – Nada.

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Ma mesmo assim é burrinho.

"Os gatos da gangue de Itachi os haviam cercado, não havia como escapar".

**Shiory** – Acho que nós temos um pequeno problema...

**Itachi** – Você acha? Eu tenho certeza disso.

**Shiory** – Você é tão metido... -.-

**Itachi** – Se Haru não tivesse me proibido de feri-la, eu teria o enorme prazer de acabar com sua vida também, mas... – Ele deu de ombros e se virou para os outros gatos – Acabem com o Yusuki, mas só mobilizem a gatinha.

**Shiory** – Eu vou acabar com a sua com prazer... – mostra as garras e arranha o rosto de Itachi.

"Nisso a gangue se distrai e Yusuki e Shiory saem correndo".

**Yusuki** – Boa idéia. – ainda correndo ao lado dela.

**Shiory** – Boa nada, ele deve estar querendo me matar agora... Pra onde que é a minha casa Yu???

**Yusuki** – E eu que vou saber? A casa é sua! Mas... Acho que é por aqui, vem! – virando uma esquina.

**Shiory** – A casa é minha? E você mora nela! E você que conhece essa parte da cidade!

**Yusuki** – Estamos chegando já, olha lá ela. – ainda correndo ele indicou a casa com a cabeça.

**Shiory** – Graças a Deus... Tudo isso foi sua culpa!

**Yusuki** – Mas você gostou da cerejeira.

**Shiory** – Bem... Gostei.

**Shiory** – Mas da próxima vez... Só até o quintal do vizinho!

**Yusuki** – Como quiser...

**Shiory** – Yusuki... ¬¬

**Yusuki** – O que?

**Shiory** – Você foi sarcástico! ¬¬

**Yusuki** – Ta,ta... Prometo.

"Eles já haviam chegado ao quintal de Shiory".

**Shiory** – Mas sabe o que eu acho estranho... Ninguém seguiu a gente...

**Yusuki** – Devem ter desistido, vamos logo entrar.

"Ele deu um salto para a janela do quarto da menina".

**Shiory** – Duvido... – ela fez o mesmo.

**Dess** – Shiory demorou muito! Shiory demorou muito! Dess preocupado! Preocupado!

**Shiory** – Eu to bem.

**Yusuki** – Será que seus pais já chegaram?

**Dess** – Mark e Zoey ainda não chegaram.

**Shiory** – Estamos fritos que nem batatinha frita. T-T

**Yusuki** – Por quê?

**Shiory** – Porque as janelas estão abertas! E gatos podem entrar!

**Yusuki** – Calma, eles não fariam is...

"Mas ele parou no meio da palavra 'isso'ao ver um gato branco malhado de preto parado no parapeito da janela".

**Shiory** – Não... Imagina. ¬¬

**Itachi (pula no chão do quarto)** – Vocês acham que só isso vai nos impedir?

**Shiory** – Se meus pais estivessem aqui vocês se dariam muito mal u.ú

**Itachi** – Uma pena eles não estarem, né? – sarcasmo puro.

**Yusuki** – Aaa cala a boca Itachi. – tomando cuidado com que o irmão vai fazer.

**Itachi** – Que ousadia maninho... – dava para ver que seu focinho sangrava um pouco graças ao arranhão de Shiory – Deveria aprender a me respeitar.

**Yusuki** – Desculpa se eu não respeito gatos que nem você.

**Itachi** – Deveria.

**Yusuki** – Respeitar gatos que se acham, que são fracos, que não tem nenhuma honra e que trabalham junto com um príncipe das trevas? Acho que não.

**Shiory** – -.-

**Itachi** – Fracos? Me responda... Quem foi mesmo o gato preto que perdeu para mim? Ah isso mesmo! Foi você, Yusuki.

**Shiory** – Fracos de espírito e de mente, isso é muito diferente... Porque você tem probleminhas mentais o.õ

**Yusuki** – Hauahuahauhau... – ele não agüentou segurar o riso.

**Itachi** – Ora, você que tem. Aliás, foi você que saiu no meio da noite e se expôs a tanto perigo.

**Yusuki** – Mas eu não tenho 'probleminhas mentais'.

**Itachi** – Tem sim. Mas eu não vim aqui para discutir sua mentalidade inferior.

**Shiory** – Mentalidade inferior? Ele é um gênio perto de você.

**Itachi (ignorando Shiory) –** Ou melhor... NÓS não viemos aqui para isso.

**Yusuki** – Nós?

**Shiory** – Deixa eu adivinhar... 'Haru entra em cena com seu risinho sarcástico e fala Boa Noite princesa do gelo e bla bla bla' conheço essa história. -.-

**Voz** – Nossa, dessa vez fiquei impressionado. – Um gato alaranjado saltou para o parapeito e depois para o centro do quarto.

**Shiory** – Eu disse!!!!!! 

**Haru** – Saudades?

"Até mesmo em forma de gato Haru apresentava uma pequena cicatriz atravessando o olho. Não era tão grande quanto a da sua forma original, mas estava lá".

**Shiory** – Não.

**Haru** – Ora, sei que está.

**Shiory** – Eu já tive um pesadelo com você, não estou com saudades. ..

**Haru** – Pesadelo? Eu diria que foi um sonho.

**Shiory **– Um pesadelo, não o pior... Mas foi um pesadelo.

**Haru **– Sei, sei...

**Yusuki **– Odeo interromper a conversa... Mas vocês não deveriam invadir a casa dos outros.

**Shiory **– Concordo.

**Itachi **– E eu com isso?

**Shiory **– Sim, isso torna o Yusuki superior a vocês dois, ele tem modos.

**Haru **– E eu repito... E daí? Ele é um fracote.

**Shiory **– Ele não é fracote! Você que é um humano em forma de gato! Ta você não é humano nem aqui nem na China... Hum...

**Haru **– Mas posso ser se quiser.

**Shiory** – Se você fosse estaria num hospício, ou morto por ter matado tanta gente!

**Haru** – Hum... Duvido muito disso... E logo saberá o porquê. – Um sorriso misterioso começou a dançar em seus lábios.

**Shiory** – Por que quando eu quero, meus pais não chegam cedo? – reclamando com si mesma.

**Yusuki** – E eu lá vou saber... Eles não iam em uma festa? ..

**Itachi** – Que pena, não?

**Haru** – Bem, espero que meus sogros estejam se divertindo na festa.

**Shiory e Yusuki** – Sogros o caramba! – os dois se olham – Pára de ler a minha mente! – eles se assustam – Ta... Chega... ..'

**Haru** – Sogros sim.

**Shiory** – Não estamos casados e nem namorando, não acredite no que não é real ..

**Haru** – Me refiro ao futuro, querida.

**Shiory** – O futuro imaginário que só existe em contos de fadas.

**Haru** – Você sabe que me ama, pare de mentir.

**Yusuki** – Ela não te ama ¬¬

**Shiory** – É eu não te amo! Eu amo o Yusuki u.ú

**Haru** – Primeiro, eu leio mentes e sei que você não gosta desse gato. Segundo, se não me ama então por qual motivo retribuiu aquele beijo, hein? – se aproximando enquanto falava.

**Shiory** – Bem... No estado que eu estava qualquer garota faria a mesma coisa! – se afasta e fica mais perto de Yusuki.

**Haru** – Eu discordo.

**Shiory** – Sua opinião não conta.

**Yusuki** – Alguma idéia pra sair daqui?

"Itachi também estava se aproximando".

**Itachi** – Quem disse que vão sair? – Ele e Haru já haviam prendido Shiory, Yusuki e, até mesmo, Dess no canto da parede.

**Haru** – Exato. Ah! E não tentem pular pra janela... Pois o resto da gangue e mais uns amigos cães nossos estão lá no quintal.

**Shiory** – Como se isso não fosse a coisa mais óbvia e mais covarde que os dois fariam.

**Itachi** – Só nos garantimos.

**Yusuki** – Chamaria isso de covardia, não de garantia. ¬¬

**Itachi** – Covardia é você ter se escondido por tanto tempo aqui.

**Yusuki** – Pelo menos eu admito que eu sou covarde.

**Shiory** – Você não é covarde! Você é o gato mais corajoso que eu já conheci!

**Haru** **–** Faça-me o favor...

**Itachi** – Podemos acabar logo com isso?

**Yusuki** – Não ache que vai ser fácil.

**Itachi** – Ah, eu não acho. Tenho certeza.

"Mas, do nada, Yusuki e Shiory correram para dois lados diferentes. Dess continuou parado, mas Haru e Itachi só tinham interesse os que haviam escapado".

"Haru os observou saírem do quarto".

**Haru** – Hum... Adoro brincar de pique. – Ele se volta para Itachi – Vamos atrás deles, isso não demorara muito.

"Itachi assentiu e os dois saíram do quarto, procurando Shiory e Yusuki. Dess ia atrás para tentar ajudar Shiory e Yusuki, mas Haru usou seus poderes para fechar a porta, prendendo Dess no quarto".

**Yusuki** – Ótimo... A cozinha é um ótimo lugar pra ir... – reclamando consigo mesmo.

"Yusuki ficara bem do lado do armário pensando em um plano. Já Shiory estava no quarto de sua mãe debaixo da cama, bem no canto".

**Haru (farejando o ar)** – Eles se dividiram... Vamos nos separar, você procura lá em baixo e eu aqui em cima, pode ser?

**Itachi** – Sim.

"Itachi desceu as escadas rapidamente. Já Haru começou a andar calmamente pelo corredor, se divertindo com aquilo.

"Haru, simplesmente, ignorou as portas que estavam fechadas. Foi direto na que estava entreaberta, a do quarto dos pais de Shiory".

"A mew evitava pensar em qualquer coisa e sabia que ele ia encontrá-la, mas preferia continuar quieta".

"Haru colocou a cabeça de baixo da cama e encarou Shiory".

**Haru** – Sabe, se quer tanto ficar em uma cama podemos fazer isso nas nossas formas originais e em cima da cama, o que acha? – sorriso perva.

"Shiory se afastou, vermelha".

**Shiory** – Nem em sonhos! Seu hentai!!!

"Ele foi até ela, quase encostando a ponta do focinho no dela".

**Haru** – Você sabe que quer...

**Shiory** – Nunca iria querer fazer nada com você!!! – Ela saiu de baixo da cama e ficou no meio do quarto.

**Haru** – Ora Princesa... – Ele saiu de baixo da cama e começou a andar até ela calmamente – Você já fez. Fez eu me apaixonar por você e ainda retribuiu o meu beijo.

**Shiory** – E eu tava louca na hora, eu não tava no meu estado normal, estava num momento muito difícil e muita coisa passando na cabeça, ok? Na realidade eu não queria fazer aquilo!!! ò.ó

**Haru** – Sabe, mentir é muito feio.

**Shiory** – Eu não to mentindooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – ficando com raiva.

**Haru** – Sei, sei... Claro que não... – irônico.

**Shiory** – Você é tão sarcástico...

"Ela olhou pra porta, a única coisa aberta no quarto e tentou fugir".

**Haru** – Não tão rápido.

"No segundo seguinte a porta se fechou. Shiory estava trancada, presa com Haru".

**Shiory** – Socorro...

"Na cozinha..."

"Itachi entrou na cozinha e começou a farejar, procurando o irmão. Não demorou muito para que seu olhar batesse no armário onde Yusuki estava do lado. Um sorriso demoníaco se formou no rosto de Itachi enquanto se aproximava".

"Yusuki sabia que o irmão o tinha visto, mas ele não sabia o que fazer".

"Quando Itachi chegou mais perto Yusuki pulou em cima do irmão, o jogou contra a parede e começou a correr".

**Itachi** – Francamente maninho, achei que pensaria em um lugar melhorzinho para se esconder. – correndo atrás.

**Yusuki** – E adianta lugar melhor? – Ele subiu em cima da mesa em que tinha um jarro e o derruba em cima do irmão, que se machucou com um caco.

**Itachi** – Ora... Você me paga... – Itachi pulou para cima de uma mesinha de canto, avançando no irmão.

"Mas Yusuki pula rapidamente e empurra a mesinha, fazendo Itachi cair".

"O gato branco malhado de preto caiu bem em cima de um dos cacos, se cortando mais. Ele fitou o irmão com puro ódio".

**Itachi** – Chega de brincadeira! – Itachi avançou contra Yusuki, o arranhando no focinho.

"Yusuki partiu pra cima dele e o arranhou bem em um dos cortes que ele fizera com os cacos. Itachi miou alto de dor, mas pulou em cima do irmão. Começou a mordê-lo forte na orelha, como se quisesse arrancá-la. Sem dúvida, era mais forte".

"Yusuki miou de dor, mas conseguiu jogar o irmão pra frente da porta da sala".

**Yusuki (arfando) –** Isso vai acabar rápido.

"Itachi já havia se erguido. Mas, quando ia voltar a avançar em Yusuki, a porta da sala se abriu batendo bem na cara do gato, que caiu meio zonzo".

**Yusuki** – Que bom que vocês chegaram... Uffa... – aliviado.

"Na porta estavam parados Zoey e Mark".

**Zoey** – Yusuki? O que aconteceu com você? – notando as feridas.

**Mark** – E o que aconteceu com a casa???? – vendo os vasos quebrados e tudo derrubado.

**Yusuki** – Pergunte pra ele. – apontando pro gato desmaiado.

**Zoey** – Oh... Seu irmão?

**Yusuki** – É.

"Itachi parecia desmaiado".

**Mark** – E a Shiory? Onde está?

**Yusuki** – Opa... – olha pra cima.

**Zoey** – Yusuki, o que aconteceu?

**Yusuki** – Ela ta lá em cima com o Haru... – Mas ele não sabia exatamente aonde.

**Mark** – COM O HARU?? POR QUE NÃO AVISOU ANTES?? – O moreno nem esperou resposta, foi logo subindo as escadas com Zoey e Yusuki logo atrás.

**Zoey** – Onde será que eles estão??

**Mark** – Eu não sei, todas as portas estão fechadas... – Ele abriu a porta do quarto de Shiory e se encontrou com Dess, que estava desesperado. Mas Mark não apreceu ligar muito para o ser azul – Aqui ela também não está.

**Zoey** – Só falta o nosso quarto, Mark! – ela tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada – Está trancada... Eles devem estar aqui!

**Mark** – Droga... – ele tenta arrombar a porta.

**Zoey** – Ai, sai da frente. – A ex-mew empurrou o marido e chutou a porta com tanta força que esta se abriu. – Pronto.

**Yusuki** – Tenho medo dela às vezes... oO

**Dess** – Sim...

"No quarto estava tudo escuro".

**Zoey** – Shiory? - acendendo a luz.

**Shiory** – Hã? – Ela estava fugindo de Haru na hora e nem notou que os pais tinham chegado.

"Os dois ainda estavam na forma de gato e no chão do quarto podia-se ver: a mesa de cabeceira virada, pertences quebrados, uma gaveta e várias peças de roupa espalhadas. Como eles conseguiram fazer tudo isso, não nos pergunte".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Eles vão me obrigar e limpar tudo! T-T

"Haru os olhou e depois voltou o olhar para Shiory".

**Haru** – Hum... Que pena que seus pais chegaram, Princesa.

**Shiory** – Pena nada! Dou graças a Deus!

**Haru** – Pra mim é pena. – Ele se aproximou mais dela, que estava encurralada em um canto na parede – Mas te darei algo para se lembrar... – Ele a beijou bem de leve. Não demorou muito para que os corpos dos dois brilhassem e voltassem as formas originais.

**Shiory** – Agora... – levantando uma sobrancelha – SAI DE CIMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Haru** – Já fiz o que queria. Até mais. – sumindo em seguida.

"Zoey e Mark correram até a filha".

**Zoey (abraça)** – Shiory! Você está bem? Ele te fez algo?

**Shiory** – To bem. Mas se vocês não tivesse chegado... Eu taria ferrada. T-T – se levantando.

**Yusuki** – Somos dois.

**Mark** – Ainda bem que nada aconteceu... Aquele desgraçado! – olhos em chamas.

**Shiory** – Eu não mereço isso...

**Zoey** – Que bom que está bem, filha, mas... – olha em volta – Temos que arrumar isso.

**Shiory** – Eu sei... Mas foi a única maneira que eu arrumei pra me salvar, hehe.

**Mark** – Bem, vamos lá. E vocês vão ajudar. – falando com Shiory e Yusuki.

**Shiory e Yusuki –** Ta bom...

**Shiory** – Mas... E o Itachi???

**Yusuki** – Ta desmaiado lá embaixo... Mas... O que faremos com ele?

**Mark** – Boa pergunta...

**Zoey** – Eu tenho uma boa idéia. – sorrindo.

**Mark** – Qual idéia?

**Zoey** – Você vai ver... – Ela sacou o celular e foi logo discando um número – Alô? Eu estou com um gato que invadiu a minha casa, poderiam vir pegá-lo?

**Shiory, Mark e Yusuki –** Hum? – cara de ponto de interrogação.

**Zoey** – Aaaa... Sim... Obrigada. – desligando o celular – Prontinho, espero que ele goste de ir para o abrigo de animais.

**Yusuki** – Zoey, eu te amo! T-T

**Shiory** – Mão eu te amo! T-T

**Zoey** – Eu sei disso. Nyah! – sorrindo e fazendo a antiga pose de gata.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"No dia seguinte, no recreio da escola..."

**Shiory** –...E aí, levaram o Itachi embora!

**Naru** – Finalmente!

**Keitaro** – Agora o Yusuki pode voltar pra rua e reunir a gangue dele, né?

**Shiory** – É. Aiai... Pior foi a festa dos gatos depois... Nem dormi ..

"Os mews e seus amigos de sempre estavam sentados na mesa de sempre no meio do recreio, novidade".

**Sasuke** – Interessante. – O rapaz parecia pensativo, pensativo até demais.

**Motoko** – Que foi Sasuke? ..'

**Sasuke** – Hum? Ah, nada não.

**Shiory** – Foi muito divertido!

**Motoko** – Imagino... xD

**Reny** – Sim. – rindo – Ah gente! Depois temos que ensaiar as músicas que você cantarão na festa!

**Shiory** – Verdade...

**Keitaro** – É... Ta chegando...

**Kaito** – Gente, mudando de assunto, nem acredito que hoje é o último dia de aula.

**Shiory** – Verdade... Agora só falta... O Boletim... TT

**Reny** – Ah, você passou.

**Shiory** – Mas... Matemática... T-T – arrasada.

**Reny** – Você passou.

**Shiory** – Eu tinha que tirar 8... Como uma pessoa com a minha capacidade passa? ¬¬

**Reny** – Existem professores bondosos... E aquela prova tava ridícula.

**Shiory** – Ridícula??? Ridícula???? Aquilo parecia prova do vestibular!!!!!!!!! TT

**Motoko** – Calma.

**Naru** – Nossa... Que ataque...

**Keitaro (gota) –** Verdade...

**Sasuke (olhando o relógio)** – Gente, o sinal já vai bater.

**Setsu** – Já?

"Sasuke apenas afirmou com a cabeça".

**Keitaro** – Nossa... Foi rápido...

**Reny** – Então vamos logo.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Depois da aula... Uma grande comemoração".

**Treinador** – Depois de passarmos o ano inteiro juntos e ainda termos ganhando os campeonatos, eu só tenho a dizer que me orgulho muito de vocês, muito mesmo. Por isso, hoje a aula será livre. Vamos nos divertir e aproveitar.

"No campo estavam os dois times de futebol, o feminino e o masculino, o último treino, pelo visto, seria misto"

**Shiory** – Que divertido! O que a gente faz numa aula livre? ..

**Reny** – Qualquer coisa Shiory.

**Shiory** – Aaaa... E o que a gente vai fazer? oo'

"Sasuke se aproximou das duas".

**Sasuke** – Shiory, gostaria de jogar algo comigo?

**Shiory** – Hum? – corada – Ta...

**Kaito** – Sasuke... ò.ó – com ciúmes.

**Sasuke** – Perfeito então. vamos. – Ele a pegou pela mão e a levou até uma parte do campo.

**Kaito** – Eu juro que... – se segurando pra não dar um soco, até que olha pra Reny –... Reny...?

**Reny** – Sim? – Ela estava levemente corada.

**Kaito** – Você quer... Jogar comigo? – corado.

**Reny** – T-ta. – corando um pouco mais, ela foi com ele.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso... No ginásio"...

**Treinador** – Bem... Hoje é o último dia... E eu queria comunicar a todos que... Vocês foram incríveis o ano inteiro. E que estou orgulhoso de vocês... E como hoje é o último dia... Podem jogar o que quiserem. Obrigado.

"Os alunos, muito animados, já foram se levantando e começando a se divertir".

**Setsu** – Naru! Quer fazer o que?

**Naru** – Ah, escolhe você! – Ela estava realmente animada.

**Setsu** – Vamos...

**Naru** – Hein?

**Setsu** – Vamos... Hum... Jogar 21?

**Naru** – Ok! – Ela o segurou pela mão, sorrindo de um jeito doce – Vamos lá!

"Setsu corou levemente nessa hora, mas depois voltou ao normal. A mew também estava um pouco corada, mas o levou até uma das cestas da quadra".

**Setsu** – Naru? – corado.

**Naru (sorriso)** – Que foi? – Ela segurava a bola, ainda corada.

**Setsu** – Você... Temalgumacoisaprafazerdepoisdotreino? – falando rápido, muito rápido.

**Naru** – Eu o que? – confusa.

**Setsu** – Você... Tem alguma coisa pra fazer depois daqui? – vêrmelho.

**Naru** – Por quê? – corando mais.

**Setsu** – Sei lá... A gente poderia passear... – vermelho.

**Naru** – Nyaa... Desculpa, eu não posso.

**Setsu** – Ahhh... – desapontado.

**Naru** – É que eu vou no hospital ver minha mãe. Mas... – Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha – P-podemos sair depois.

**Setsu** – Aaaa sim... – corado.

**Naru** – Então... Você pode me buscar lá depois?

**Setsu** – Claro... – ainda envergonhado.

**Naru** – Combinado então. – Vermelha, ela beijou de leve o rosto dele – Vamos continuar o jogo?

**Setsu** – V-vamos... – soltando fumaça.

"A mew assentiu e eles voltaram com o jogo".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"No café..."

**Keitaro** – Motoko? Você não tem que sair?

**Motoko (olha o relógio)** – Ai, é mesmo! Obrigada por lembrar!

"Eles estavam na cozinha. Keitaro preparava os pedidos com Weslley enquanto Motoko os entregava".

**Keitaro** – Então melhor ir logo... Faltam 20 minutos. – gota.

**Weslley** – A limusine já está chegando filha. Vá logo, senão se atrasara pro seu desfile.

**Motoko** – Eu sei!!! Ah, tchau gente! Me desejem boa sorte! – sorrindo, ela saiu da cozinha.

**Keitaro e Weslley** – Boa sorte.

"Motoko ao sair do café viu a limusine e foi correndo até ela".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Naru estava entrando no quarto da mãe".

**Kikki (sorriso)** – Oi Naru.

**Naru** – Oi mãe. – sorrindo – Como está se sentindo?

**Kikki** – Bem... Amanhã já vou sair do hospital... Ou seja... Eu estou ótima!

**Naru** – Que bom! E a Ami e o Kenji?

**Kikki** – Eles estão dormindo no berçário agora. – mantendo o sorriso.

**Naru** – Mas estão bem, né?

**Kikki** – Claro que sim. Por que não estariam?

**Naru** – Só tava perguntando. – ela abriu mais o sorriso – Que bom que estão!

**Kikki** – Sim, mas... Quando crescerem... Vão dá trabalho.

**Naru** – Eu ajudo! – olhos brilhando.

**Kikki** – Não precisa... Só quando você ficar mais grandinha.

**Naru** – Mas eu quero ajudar!

**Kikki** – Naru... Não polua seus irmãos tão cedo... -.-

**Naru** – Eu não vou poluí-los! – faz bico – Só quero ajudar!

**Kikki** – Ai ai... Um dia você entenderá...

**Naru** – Mas com o papai no trabalho eu tenho que te ajudar... Por favor, mãe!!! – olhos brilhando.

**Kikki** – Ta... Ta... Você pode ajudar...

**Naru** – LEGAL!!! – pulando de alegria.

**Kikki** – Ai ai... Só tome cuidado. – gota.

**Naru** – Pode deixar!

**Kikki** – Você quer ver sues irmãos? Mas vai demorar um pouquinho...

**Naru** – Querer eu quero, mas... Er... Posso vê-los amanhã? Porque tenho que fazer uma coisa daqui a pouco... – corando de leve.

**Kikki** – Vai sair com o Setsu, é? – cara de safada.

**Naru** – C-como adivinhou??? – mais vermelha.

**Kikki (sorriso) –** Adivinhei? Nossa... Bem... Que bonitinho. Quando começarem a namorar me avise, hien?

**Naru** – N-namorar?? M-mãe! Somos apenas amigos!

**Kikki** – Sei. ¬¬

**Naru** – Mas somos!

**Kikki** – Ta ta... Eu falei que acreditei.

**Naru** – Falou ironicamente. T-T

**Kikki** – Ai... Um dia você vai notar... Mas... Então... Você não vai pro seu encontro?

"Naru olhou o relógio do quarto".

**Naru** – É mesmo, tenho que ir. Até mais mãe. O papai vai passar aqui mais tarde, tchauzinho!

**Kikki** – Tchau. – vendo Naru sair.

"Naru estava andando pelo hospital procurando a saída".

**  
Pensamento de Naru –** Ahh... Como eu chego lá??? – O corredor estava vazio então ela resolveu abrir uma das portas, com a esperança que alguém a ajudasse ou se isso a levasse até a saída. Mas... Ao abri-la... Se viu em um quarto onde havia um homem deitado na cama. Ele estava só com uma bermuda do hospital. Seu rosto parecia cheio de queimaduras e seu cabelo também parecia ter sido queimado. A carne estava exposta e ele possuía alguns cortes profundos. Um grupo de médicos se encontrava lá, mas estavam conversando e nem notaram a menina na porta. Naru tapou a boca contendo um grito e fechou a porta. Não demorou muito para seu corpo brilhar e ela virar um esquilo.

"Não havia ninguém no corredor, graças a deus".

**Naru** – Ahhh por que comigo?? E agora???

"Um médico parecia ter virado no outro corredor e estava prestes a ver Naru".

**Naru** – Ah to ferrada!!!

**Médico** – Hum? Mas o que é isso? – olhando para Naru.

"Naru ficou parada uns segundos até que resolveu sair correndo de perto daquele médico. Estava desesperada e a mente de esquilo não ajudava".

**Médico** – Ai meu deus... – ele começou a correr atrás de Naru.

"Naru corria o mais rápido que podia, mas nem sabia para onde estava indo. Ela descia e subia escadas, com o médico atrás. Não demorou muito para depois a segurança e várias enfermeiras começarem a persegui-la também".

**Naru** – Ahhh... T-T

**Médico** – Volte aqui seu esquilo!!!

**Naru** – Como se um esquilo fosse obedecer... Ahhh! Tenho que sair!!!

**Enfermeira** – Ele está indo em direção ao berçário! – desesperada e correndo.

**Naru** – To ferrada!! Eu preciso... – mas ela não terminou a frase. Percebeu que estava na frente daquele vidro do berçário. Não demorou muito para que a esquila pulasse e ficasse procurando os irmãos. Não foi difícil. Afinal ambos eram mais pálidos que os outros bebês e suas orelhas eram mais pontudas também. – Ahh ali estão eles!!! Que fofos!!!

**Médico** – Ele está ali!!! Vamos logo antes que ele chegue nos bebês!!!

"Naru viu os médicos se aproximando".

**Naru** – Ahhh!! – pulando pro chão – Até havia esquecido deles!!

"Ela correu até achar uma janela aberta. Não vendo escolha, Naru pulou para fora e, quando achou que ia cair no chão, ela caiu nos braços de alguém".

**Naru** – . – tonta.

**Voz** – Naru???

**Naru** – Hum? – ainda tonta, ela percebeu em quem havia caído. Era um menino não muito alto e de cabelos castanhos bem claros.

**Setsu** – Naru?? É você??

"Naru percebeu que havia caído, praticamente, nos braços de Setsu e sentiu-se corar. O pêlo castanho chegou a ficar levemente avermelhado".

**Setsu** – Bem... Você não deve ser a Naru... Se não você me entenderia... Mas... O que você tava fazendo dentro de um hospital? o.õ'

**Naru** – Como assim não sou eu?? – Ela começou a balançar as patas, tentando mostrar que era ela.

**Setsu** – Hum? Ta vou perguntar uma coisa é só balançar a cabeça pra responder.

**Pensamento de Setsu** – To parecendo um maluco.

**Setsu** **–** Você é a Naru?

"Ela afirmou com um aceno da cabeça".

**Setsu** – Aaa... Que bom... Achei que estivesse ficando maluco... Bem... É... – corado.

"Naru o estava encarando, ainda corada".

**Setsu** – Lá... Vai... – Setsu se aproximou dela muito vermelho e a beijou de leve.

"O corpo da esquila começou a brilhar e, aos poucos, Naru voltou ao norma".

**Naru** – Ah, valeu. Os médicos estavam quase me pegando lá dentro. – aliviada.

**Setsu** – Aaah... Tudo bem... – vermelho.

**Naru** – Bem... Er... Vamos?

**Setsu** – Vamos... – andando junto com ela.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Motoko havia acabado de chegar ao local do desfile, um prédio incrivelmente alto. Evitando olhar para cima devido ao outro 'problema' graças a lua, ela foi logo entrando e seguindo para o andar do desfile, que era um dos últimos".

"Estava cheio de fotógrafos e celebridades no local. Motoko, já acostumada com aquele ambiente, foi logo para o seu camarim, que ficava no último andar, se arrumar".

"No camarim havia uma enorme janela, mas graças a altura do prédio era impossível alguém conseguir espiar. Motoko tentou não olhar, mas acabou não resistindo. No segundo seguinte seus olhos estava vazios e ela começou a ir até a janela aberta, parecia hipnotizada... Ela subiu no parapeito e abriu os braços, como se fossem asas".

"Os cabelos de Motoko voavam para trás com o vento enquanto a Mew admirava a paisagem do parapeito. Não demorou muito para se jogar, ainda com os braços abertos. Claro, escapar dessa queda seria moleza para a Mew Arara... Mas... Motoko não estava com as suas asas no momento. Estava caindo".

"A mew parecia não notar que estava caindo... Estava fora de si. Até que, quando estava a apenas alguns metros do asfalto, acordou do transe".

"Com o susto de estar caindo em uma grande velocidade de um lugar muito alto, ela brilhou e virou uma linda arara-azul. Graças a isso, conseguiu evitar a queda, mas agora tinha um novo problema: o desfile já estava prestes a começar e ela precisava encontrar alguém para beijar".

**Motoko** – Nas melhores horas isso acontece...

"E, além disso, ainda tinha que fugir das pessoas que a cercavam com cara de 'hã?'".

"Motoko resolveu se esconder nos galhos de uma árvore enquanto pensava no que faria".

**Motoko** – Ai... Preciso achar alguém... '

"Ela já estava se preparando para voltar aos céus quando sentiu algo pulando e arranhando suas costas, chegando a arrancar várias penas".

"Motoko saiu de perto e foi para outro galho".

**Motoko** – Quem foi que fez isso? – raiva.

"Um gato pouco maior do que ela surgiu entre as folhagens e a atacou novamente".

**Motoko** – Uaaa! – Ela desviou e o gato foi parar no ouro galho.

**Gato** – Hum... Isso só abre meu apetite. – Ele saltou novamente sobre Motoko, arranhando uma de suas asas.

"Mas nisso Motoko deu uma bicada na orelha do gato, quase arrancando um pedaço".

"O gato miou alto e se afastou um pouco. Aproveitando, Motoko abriu as asas e voltou a voar. Entretanto, sua asa estava sangrando devido aos arranhões. Ela teve que conter a dor para não cair e foi até o mais longe que conseguiu. Por enquanto, estava salva".

**Motoko** – Preciso ir até o Café... Lá podem me ajudar.

"Motoko se concentrou mais um pouco e começou a voar em direção ao parque".

**Motoko** – Já estou avistando o Café daqui... Ai, ainda bem...

"Do nada uma sombra cobre Motoko, e quando ela olhou para cima viu um falcão".

**Motoko** – Deve ta zoando... Por que comigo? T-T

**Falcão** – Hum... Almoço. – atacando Motoko.

"A Mew Arara começou a se desviar. Mesmo com a asa ferida, conseguia escapar dos ataques".

"Bem, até que o falcão conseguiu atacar suas asas azuis, fazendo com que a Mew, não agüentando a dor e a perda de sangue, caísse... Indo em direção a calçada".

**Falcão** – Hehehe. – sorrisinho sádico no rosto.

"Mas, na calçada, havia um garoto varrendo o chão".

"A arara já estava, praticamente, inconsciente. Ela acabou por 'pousar' em cima do tal garoto que varria a entrada de uma espécie de castelinho rosa _(sinceramente... Esse lugar é MUITO suspeito... Principalmente por ter sido construído por dois homens!!)_. O rapaz tinha cabelos vermelhos meio escuros, levemente arrepiados".

**Keitaro** – MOTOKO???

**Motoko** – ... – ainda desmaiada.

**Keitaro** – Motoko, acorda! Por favor! – desesperado, ele a beija.

"Um brilho azul claro tomou conta do corpo dela e, aos poucos, Motoko foi voltando ao normal. Estava com alguns arranhões que sangravam devido aos ataques que sofrera".

**Keitaro** – Motoko! Por favor, acorde!

"Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos".

**Motoko** – K-Keitaro?

**Keitaro** – Motoko! Você está bem?

**Motoko** – A-acho que sim...

**Keitaro** – Graças a Deus... – sorrindo ele a abraçou.

"Motoko retribuiu o sorriso, feliz ao vê-lo".

**Keitaro** – Vamos cuidar dessas feridas... – Ele pegou Motoko nos braços e a carregou para dentro do Café.

"Fim do Episódio".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Nya, mais um capítulo pronto! Hehe, esperamos que tenham gostado. Bem... Na enquete o resultado foi: das meninas a mais bonita é a Shiory e dos meninos o Haru!

Naru – Ou seja, casal perfeito! –olhos brilhando.

Shiory – Cala a boca! . 

Agora... _**LEIAM ISSO AQUI EM BAIXO PELO AMOR DE DEUS:**_

**O próximo capítulo será o do SHOW, ou seja, gostaríamos que vocês, leitores, nos ajudassem a escolher as músicas individuais. Pois, até agora, só pensamos melhor na da Naru (que seria Let Me Be With You que é o encerramento de Chobits, mas ainda tamos vendo...) e as dos outros ainda não temos idéias... Por favor, mandem a resposta pelos reviews... REALMENTE precisamos disso...**

Agora vamos às respostas:

**JayKay-chan**_Hehehe todos são lindos mesmo -_

_Mas o que importa é a beleza interior :B_

_O Setsu é muito kawaii, meu deus -_

_Bem que poderia existir alguem de verdade assim... /_

_xD_

_beijos ;_

**Mutsuhi Tsunouchi:**_Oii!Sim, sim!! _

_Eu já comecei a ler!! Meu deus... Já tava na hora de alguém fazer um yaoi deles dois... Francamente!!! Eles sempre foram suspeitos... u.uBem... Você viu o que aconteceu com o Drin, né? Digamos que... Teve o castigo merecido?_

_Motoko - Merecia mais..._

_Naru - Concordo. . _

_É Kishu... Acho melhor você também tomar cuidado aqui... Porque mesmo sendo de outra fic acho que não se salva xD hehe_

_Kaito (lendo) - Bem, eu preso muito a minha vida... Logo... -pega caneta e começa a assinar o tal formulário-_

_Nyaaa o Haru vai amar tê-la como parceira xD só que acho que se isso acontecer o apocalipse acontece... Bem... whatever... Que bom que está gostando da fic!!! Nos vemos no msn!_

_Tchauzinho ;D_

**dessinha-almeida**_Motoko é muito linda (também né modelo e filha de modelo xD) e o _

_Haru... Meu deus... Ele é um Deus ¬_

_Calma, calma! Não deixe de ler a fic por causa disso! A gente coloca ela com o Haru ou com o Sasuke, ta? Mas não parede de ler:__OOO_

_Se bem que a gente não precisa... A gente já colocou uma magia pra ninguem deixar de ler a fic... Hum... Hehe._

_Tchauuu ;_

**Tatai – Chan:**_Oi!!_

_Sim, sim! A Shiory não são só bonitos como também..._

_Naru - Nya! São o casal mais kawaii!!!_

_Motoko - Naru, você ta morta._

_Shiory - Sim... - rosnando._

_Naru - T-T_

_Bem, enquanto a Naru faz o testamento, continuemos a resposta..._

_Isso mesmo que você leu xD Logo vai acabar... Mas não vai ser tão rápido assim, hehe. _

_Sua fic também é muito legal!!! Continua logo ta? _

_Tchauzinho!_

_P.S.: Shiory – Quando acabar de matar a Naru bato nele por você. u.u_

_Hehe, Bye!!_

**Chibi Haru-chan17:**_Oii!_

_Shiory - VERDADE O CARAMBA!!!! - rosnando._

_Haru - Verdade sim. -abraça-Você sabe que é minha Princesa do Gelo..._

_Shiory - Por que comigo? T-T_

_Realmente... Naru é uma baka em SÓ ter percebido isso agora xD_

_Naru - EI!! . _

_Motoko - Não negue Naru! _

_Naru - Má. u.u_

_Keitaro (lendo review na parte do 'Motoko&Drin') - Haru... Você ta morta... _

_Naru - Nyaaa melhor correr para se salvar. -sorriso baka-_

_Aulas... Nem me fala... Mal voltei e já quero férias... T-T_

_Bem... É isso! Quero logo ver todas as suas fics atualizadas hein? Hehe._

_Tchauzinho!!_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bem gente... É isso aí!! NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE MANDAREM AS MÚSICAS, POR FAVOR.  
Hehe, tchauzinho e até a próxima! D


	63. A Festa

CAPÍTULO 61: A FESTA

**CAPÍTULO 61: A FESTA**

"Shiory, Motoko, Keitaro, Naru e Reny estavam em um dos enormes quartos do Templo antigo. Haviam acabado de guardar os instrumentos, todos meio tensos. Afinal, dali a poucas horas seria a festa onde tocariam, e tudo tinha que sair perfeito".

**Shiory** – Eu não quero ir! T-T

**Keitaro e Motoko** – Shiory...

**Reny** – Nós ensaiamos muito para isso. Deixe de nervosismo!

**Naru** – É! Será divertido!!

**Shiory** – Ta... Ta...

**Motoko** – Bem... Acho que estamos pron...

**Shiory** – Minhas palhetas! Onde elas estão?? AAAAAAAH! – procurando.

**Reny** – Que foi? – A menina já estava trancando a porta de casa.

**Keitaro** – Estão na sua mão, Shiory...

**Shiory** – Ah... – olha pra mão.

**Reny** – Nem comento. Bem, vamos?

**Naru** – Nyaaa, vocês pegaram as roupas que vamos usar?

**Motoko** – Eu já arrumei todas.

**Reny** – Beleza então. Agora vamos logo pro colégio... Vocês têm que arrumar os instrumentos e ainda vão ter que trocar de roupa.

**Motoko** – Vamos então. – abrindo o portão e saindo do quintal.

"Os 5 foram seguindo pela rua vazia em direção ao colégio... Mas... Uma abelha gigantesca surgiu no céu".

_NOTA: Desculpe-nos a falta de criatividade para predadores. xD _

**Keitaro** – Logo hoje?

"Entretanto, não era uma abelha qualquer. Era realmente enorme, quase do tamanho de um elefante, sem falar de que seus olhos tinham um brilho vermelho escuro e o predador-inseto babava uma coisa que mais parecia uma espuma verde gosmenta".

**Meninas** – Eca!! – com cara de nojo.

**Drin (aparecendo)** – Gostaram?

**Shiory** – Adorável... – ainda com cara de nojo.

**Motoko** – Você poderia ter um gosto melhor para fazer predadores.

**Drin** – Já me preocupo com outras coisas... – Ele apareceu na frente dela e lhe deu um selinho – Anjinha...

**Motoko** – Fica longe seu nojento!! – A Mew já estava prestes a bater no ciniclon, mas Keitaro foi mais rápido. Rosnando alto, ele chutou Drin no estômago, o afastando de Motoko.

**  
Keitaro** – Fique longe dela!! – se transforma e rosna mais alto – Vamos logo a luta...

"Motoko, Shiory e Naru se transformam também".

**Voz** – Finalmente não enrolamos para começar a luta.

"Sardon apareceu ao lado de Drin".

**Shiory** – Praga sempre vem tudo de uma vez, só falta o outro agora.

**Naru (olhando relógio)** – 3, 2, 1...

"No segundo seguinte um ser loiro apareceu entre os dois ciniclons".

**Haru** – Saudades, Princesa do Gelo?

**Shiory** – Eu disse!

**Haru** – Que está com saudades?

**Shiory** – Não. Disse que coisa ruim vem sempre rápido e demora pra ir embora.

**Haru** – Adoro seu senso de humor. – sorriso de canto.

**Naru** – O casal perfeito, nya!! – sorrindo vendo os dois.

"Shiory a encara com uma cara tão das trevas que pareceu que até uma aura negra das trevas a envolveu".

**Shiory** – Calada! ò.ó

**Reny** – Menos, Naru...

**Naru** – Mas ela retribuiu um beijo dele!!

**Reny** – Bem... Sendo assim...

"Reny e Naru se encaram e piscaram uma para a outra".

**Reny e Naru (cantando)** – Shiory e Haru! Sentados numa árvore!! Se B-E-I-J-A-N-D-O!!

"Shiory levantou uma sobrancelha, mostrou as garras e começou a 'caçar' as duas amigas, ou melhor, presas".

**Haru** – Ora querida... Elas só estão dizendo a verdade. Ah! Lembre-me de convidá-las para o nosso casamento.

**Shiory** – A gente não vai casar, seu inútil!

**Haru** – Vamos sim.

"Reny e Naru fugiam de Shiory, mas ainda cantavam. Keitaro e Motoko observavam a cena rindo, enquanto Drin parecia se divertir vendo aquilo. Já Sardon estava com os braços cruzados, já cansado daquela enrolação toda".

**Shiory** – Por que quando eu quero os predadores não me matam? T-T

**Sardon** – Se queria isso, era só pedir. Ataque-a.

"A abelha avançou contra Shiory, jogando-lhe longe".

**Shiory** – Eu disse matar! Não somente machucar. u.ú

"Keitaro, que parou de ver a cena, atacou Drin".

**Drin** – Quer lutar, Cachorrinho?

**Keitaro** – Quero, e você, Elfozinho?

**Drin** – Vamos lá... – Ele sacou as adagas e os dois começaram uma luta corpo a corpo.

"Os olhos do predador começaram a brilhar até que dois raios vermelhos foram na direção da Mew Tigre. Ela se desviou, mas seu rabo, que foi pego de raspão, ficou com os pêlos queimados".

**Shiory** – Ai meu rabinho. T-T – tentando apagar o fogo.

**  
Motoko** – Nós vamos te ajudar!

"Motoko começou a atacar o predador juntamente de Shiory, mas parecia que nada o atingia. Naru lutava com Sardon. Já Haru, apenas assistia, sorrindo com interesse".

**Sardon** – Que pirralha chata.

**Naru** – Que cômico... Não é você que perde para essa pirralha?

**Sardon** – Humf... – Ele atacou Naru, mas a pequena conseguiu desviar e revidar.

"Enquanto isso, o predador se desviava dos ataques de Shiory e Motoko. Até que, quando ele conseguiu se aproximar mais, cuspiu a gosma verde nelas, prendendo-as em um muro".

**Shiory** – Eca! Alguma idéia? – Ela encarou a amiga e viu que esta estava com uma parte da gosma tapando a boca – Eca...

"Keitaro e Drin ainda lutavam corpo a corpo. A orelha direita de Keitaro estava sangrando, que nem seus braços que possuíam alguns arranhões levemente fundos causados pelas adagas. Drin também não estava na melhor. A face já estava com alguns hematomas e ele já arfava. O Mew Lobo, quando irritado, era realmente um adversário a altura".

"Assim que o ciniclon começou a diminuir seu ritmo, Keitaro aproveitou para dar-lhe o golpe final. Reuniu toda raiva em um só punho, socando com força a cabeça de Drin, que acabou por cair desmaiado".

**Keitaro** – Idiota... – Ele se virou e viu que a situação de Shiory e Motoko. O predador abelha estava prestes a atacar Motoko com tudo. Shiory, mesmo presa, era a protegida do Haru. Já a Mew Arara não. – Ai droga!! FLECHAS DA TERRA!!

"No segundo seguinte o predador estava quase paralisado. O ataque havia funcionado".

"Shiory, com as garras, conseguiu se soltar daquela gosma e depois soltou Motoko".

**Shiory** – Você ta bem?

**Motoko (cuspindo a gosma)** – Tirando essa gosma... Sim... Ai, que nojo.

**Shiory** **–** Se eu fosse o Keitaro estaria com nojo.

**Motoko** – Háhá. Vamos acabar logo com essa coisa? – apontando o predador que gemia no chão.

**Keitaro (se aproximando)** – Vamos. Senão chegaremos atrasados.

**Shiory** – Nhaaa! Vamos logo!!

**Motoko** – Rajadas do Arco-Íris!!

**Keitaro** – Flechas da Terra!!

**Shiory** – Cajado de Gelo!

"Não deu outra, o predador deu um último rugido e sumiu".

**Shiory** – Agora... VAMOS PRA DROGA DA FESTA!!

**Keitaro** – Ajudemos a Naru antes, não?

"Naru ainda lutava com Sardon. Ela tentava desviar dos ataques dele, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil".

**Shiory** – AAAAAAAAAAAH!! Mas a gente vai chegar tarde!! T--T

**Motoko** – Caso não saiba... Precisamos da nossa baterista inteira.

**Shiory** – Ta... Ta... Mas ela não merece.

"Sardon, já irritado, usou seu ataque elétrico contra Naru que caiu no chão, meio sem forças".

**Keitaro** – Então deixa comigo. – Ele avançou contra Sardon, arranhando-o no rosto.

**Shiory** – Uhu! Vai lá! – parada, apenas torcendo.

"Motoko abriu as asas e avançou também. Sardon recuou um pouco com a mão no rosto, que já sangrava".

**Sardon** – Malditos. – se desviando dos ataques de Motoko.

"Haru foi até a pequena esfera negra deixada pelo predador e a pegou com um sorriso maldoso estampado no rosto".

**Haru** – Acho que chega por hoje. Sardon, pare de brincar e vamos embora. Ah, mais uma coisa. – Ele olhou para o Drin desmaiado – Leve este fracote com você.

"Sardon levantou uma sobrancelha, mas fez o que Haru pediu. No segundo seguinte não estavam mais lá".

**Shiory** – Graças a deus.

**Reny (saindo se trás de uma árvore) –** Nossa... Essa foi complicada...

**Keitaro** – Bem... Agora vamos.

**Motoko** – Nem me diga... Ainda estou enjoada. – Voltando ao normal.

**Keitaro** – Vamos ajudar a Naru – indo ajudá-la a levantar, mas a pequena ainda estava tonta.

**Motoko** – Naru! Você ta bem??

"Ela não respondeu. Tontinha, tontinha.

**Shiory** – Naru?

**Keitaro** – Fala alguma coisa.

**Naru** – Eu... Eu to bem, sim.

**Motoko** – Uffa... Ela te deu uma surra.

**Naru** – É, eu sei... Ai, minha cabeça. – com a mão na testa.

**Keitaro** – Você vai ficar bem?

**Naru** – Acho que sim.

**Motoko** – Então vamos?

**Naru** – Vamos.

**Reny** – Vamos então. – andando.

"Eles voltaram a caminhar em direção ao colégio, mas Keitaro ajudava Naru a andar, como se ele fosse o seu irmão mais velho".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"No colégio os mews estavam arrumando os equipamentos. O salão já estava todo enfeitado, mas vazio".

**Motoko** – Bem... Acho que a guitarra já está pronta.

**Keitaro** – O meu baixo também.

**Reny** – Vocês precisam verificar os microfones.

**Shiory** – Alô mamãe! Ta me ouvindo? 1,2,3 testando.

**Naru** – Acho que estão todos funcionando. – sorrindo.

**Motoko** – Então... Vamos nos arrumar para a festa?

**Naru** – Vamos!!

"Eles foram correndo pros banheiros".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Não demorou muito para que todos os outros alunos chegassem e começassem a animar a festa".

**Shiory** – Ta ficando cheio... – olhando pro lado de fora do 'camarim'.

**Motoko** – Ai, que nervoso...

**Shiory** – Muitooo! Eu não quero ir!

**Reny** – Mas vão! – Ela estava com elas no camarim – Não ensaiaram esse tempo todo para nada!

**Shiory** – Ta... Mas vamos logo acabar com essa agonia! T-T

"Uma professora entrou no camarim".

**Professora** – Já estão prontos? Vocês vão entrar agora e... – Olha Reny – A senhorita faz parte da banda?

**Todos** – Empresária.

**Professora** – Empresária ou não. Melhor se retirar já que eles já vão entrar.

**Reny** – Ta bom... Boa sorte! – cruzando os dedos e saindo da sala.

**Naru** – Valeu!!

**Professora** – Agora... Podem ir pro palco. Boa sorte.

**Keitaro** – Vamos lá? – aparecendo na porta do banheiro feminino.

"Os outros assentiram e começaram a ir em direção ao palco".

**Keitaro** – Eu to nervoso e nem é minha formatura.

**Naru** – Nya fica frio. Nós vamos arrebentar!

"Eles entraram no palco do salão e se posicionaram. Estava tudo escuro, como se todos os presentes já aguardassem o show. A música havia parado e só se ouvia alguns sussurros dos alunos ansiosos para o show".

"Um professor começara a falar no microfone":

**Professor (microfone)** – Agora, com vocês, a banda que o colégio escolheu para tocar e alegrar a noite de vocês! Tokyo Cats!! – As luzes no palco se acenderam, iluminando os Mews.

"Motoko estava no meio do palco. Ela trajava um vestido simples roxo, mas usava um cinto branco no meio com caveiras. Calçava um all star de cano alto roxo e branco. Em uma mão usava uma luva preta e em seu cabelo haviam dois laços. Resumindo: ela estava linda".

"Naru usava uma camisa laranja com apenas uma manga e um pouco justa. A bermuda jeans tinha a barra esfiapada com alguns poucos enfeites nos fiapos. O cabelo estava levemente arrepiado dando um ar mais elétrico a jovem que já era elétrica demais. Usava tênis sem meia e sem cadarço".

"Keitaro usava uma bermuda quadriculada, uma blusa marrom, um all star laranja e, além disso, duas monhequeiras. Estava simples, mas bonito".

"Shiory estava com uma calça jeans bem apertada no corpo, uma blusa branca super básica, mas escrito TC (Tokyo Cats xD). Um all star cinza e uma boina cinza".

"Os sussurros cessaram e todos os olhares, agora, estavam voltados para os quatros jovens do palco".

"Os mews não aparentavam o nervosismo, mas no fundo estavam quase se matando de tanto nervoso".

"Eles trocaram olhares rápidos e começaram a tocar. No início não dava para reconhecer até que Motoko começa a cantar".

**Motoko** – Yane no ue de sora o aogu, hizashi wa uraraka _– No telhado, olhando para o céu, a luz do Sol me aquece.  
_Miageru sora, karadajuu genki ga minagitteku_ – Quando olho para o céu, meu corpo se enche de energia._

"Como sempre, a voz de Motoko estava linda. Com certeza havia puxado a mãe nisso. Ela sorria encarando os colegas".

"Keitaro sempre gostava quando Motoko cantava essa música, e estava animado".

**Shiory** – THAT'S SO WONDERFUL! Ikiterunda! – _Isso é tão maravilhoso! Eu estou viva!  
_Yamerarenai, akirameru da nante – _Eu não posso desistir! Eu não quero desistir!_

"Eles não haviam percebido, mas dois rapazes, um loiro e outro com cabelos verde-musgo, os encaravam. Estavam no canto do salão usando roupas casuais. Haru e Drin sorriam para suas amadas, Shiory e Motoko".

**Naru** – Tohou ni kureta kinou ni sayonara – _Adeus à confusão de ontem.  
_Futsufutsu to wakiagaru kono kimochi – _Meus sentimentos estão florescendo.  
_Nando demo yomigaeru, hana o sakaseyou – _Não posso trazê-los à tona, deixe a flor florescer._

"Mesmo sendo pequena comparada à bateria, Naru a tocava com bastante agilidade. Parecia até brincar e nunca estivera tão feliz".

"Setsu a olhava admirado, com cara de apaixonado, mas claro que Naru não estava notando isso".

**Keitaro** – Omoi dewa itsumo amai nige basho – _Memórias são doces esconderijos.  
_Dakedo tachi kire, asu o ikiru tame – _Mas viva para ver o outro dia._  
Shukufuku no toki wa kuru – _Um dia a alegria virá._

"O mew sorria abertamente, feliz. Afinal, haviam ensaiado muito para aquele momento. Na platéia, os olhos de Reny brilhavam, brilhavam em dourado como várias barras de ouro".

**Todos** – Te o nobashite – _Estique suas mãos._

"Motoko dançava bem animada ao ritmo da música. Tanto para ela, tanto para os outros mews, a letra da canção era verdadeira. Mesmo diante de tantos perigos eles deveriam continuar. Era isso que importava. Sim, estavam em guerra; e sim, era arriscado continuar... Mas... Se ficassem juntos e sempre olhassem para frente iriam ganhar".

**Motoko** – Uruwashi no yawaraka na háda, imada te wa todokazu – _A luz do Sol que se espelha sobre o céu é maravilhoso.  
_Me o tojireba fukuramu imeeji, miwaku no kajitsu – _Quando eu olho para o céu a felicidade enche meu corpo._

**Naru** – THAT'S SO WONDERFUL! Ikiterunda! _– Isso é tão maravilhoso! Eu estou viva!  
_Yamerarenai, sono saki o mitai e – _Eu não posso desistir! Eu não quero desistir!  
_

**Shiory** – Dotou no hibi wa tsuzuku, doko made mo – _A vida diária é como uma onda raivosa.  
_Tengoku to jigoku, yukitsumodoritsu _– É como um ciclo de paraíso e inferno.  
_Nando demo yomigaeru, hana o sakaseyou – _Posso trazer para fora, deixa a flor crescer._

**Keitaro** – Hashire hashire, ai o te nisuru made – _Corra, corra até você achar seu amor._  
Sore de kurushimunara nozomu tokoro – _Se para isso vou ter que sofrer, deixe_ _acontecer._  
Shukufuku no toki ga kuru, te o nobashite – _Um dia a alegria virá, estique sua mão.  
_  
**Todos** – Tohou ni kureta kinou ni sayonara – _Adeus à confusão de ontem._  
Futsufutsu to wakiagaru kono kimochi – _Meus sentimentos estão florescendo._  
Nando demo yomigaeru, hana o sakaseyou – _Não posso trazê-los à tona, deixe a flor florescer._

**Todos** – Omoi dewa itsumo amai nige basho – _Memórias são doces esconderijos.  
_Dakedo tachi kire, asu o ikiru tame _– Mas viva para ver o outro dia.  
_Shukufuku no toki wa kuru, te o nobashite – _Um dia a alegria virá, estique suas mãos.  
_Te o nobashite, ryoute agete – _Estique a sua mão, levante suas mãos._

"Motoko continuou dançando enquanto os amigos ainda tocavam".

"Quando a música acabou todos os alunos aplaudiram a banda. Drin e Haru eram os que mais aplaudiam, mas os mews ainda nem haviam notado suas presenças".

"Motoko ficou mais na frente do palco e começou a falar ao microfone".

**Motoko (microfone)** – Boa noite formandos, famílias e amigos! Espero que gostem da música e aproveitem o show! – com entusiasmo.

"Todos começaram aplaudir mais. De repente, uma luz vermelha mais forte pairou sobre a bateria. Não demorou muito para que os Mews voltarem a tocar".

**Naru, Shiory e Motoko** – Let Me Be With You – _Deixe-me estar com você _

**Naru** – Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete – _Pra ter certeza de que nós dois iríamos nos encontrar, eu fiz uma mágica  
_Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara – _Nossas mãos têm um toque gentil, então olhe para o meu sorriso_

"Quando Naru começara a cantar essa música, Setsu ficara levemente corado. No fundo ele sabia que ela cantava para ele".

"Naru o olhou rapidamente. Não entendia o porquê, mas... Sempre que cantava essa música pensava em Setsu e, por isso, agora a cantava o olhando".

**Naru** – Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite – _Nós fingimos que não nos damos conta dos nossos verdadeiros sentimentos.  
_Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano – _E de repente, estamos apaixonados_

"Quando Naru ficou olhando para ele, Setsu virou um tomate. Tentava desviar o olhar".

**Motoko e Shiory** – Let Me Be With You – _Deixe-me estar com você  
_Let Me Be With You – _Deixe-me estar com você_  
Let Me Be With You _– Deixe-me estar com você  
_  
**Naru** – Dakishimetaino – _Eu quero te abraçar com firmeza._

"Setsu finalmente conseguiu se controlar e olhar Naru".

**Motoko e Shiory** – Let Me Be With You – _Deixe-me estar com você  
_  
**Naru** – Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano – _Até agora, incapaz de dizer, eu estava somente escondendo isso  
_Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite – _Eu só estou sendo forte, isso é tudo, por favor, veja além disso  
_  
**Pensamento de Naru** – É um dos meus... Maiores desejos...

"Ao pensar isso a menina corou. Não sabia o porquê de estar pensando nisso... Era só uma música".

**Naru** – Machiawasemade atogofun mattete – _Somente espere mais cinco minutos até nós podermos nos encontrar  
_Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano – _E depois disso, nós nos apaixonarmos  
_  
**Pensamento de Naru** – Mas nós já nos encontramos e já... Nos apaixonamos... O que falta então? Eu não consigo entender...

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Por que você não percebe que eu quero estar com você? – encarando-a com ternura.

**Motoko e Shiory** – Let Me Be With You – _Deixe-me estar com você_

Let Me Be With You – _Deixe-me estar com você_

Let Me Be With You – _Deixe-me estar com você_

**Naru** – Nakitakunaruno – _Eu só quero chorar_

**Naru** – Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki – _Quando nós nos deixamos ir de mãos dadas_  
Fuan ni naruno, Fuan ni naruno – _Isso me deixa inquieta, Isso me deixa inquieta_

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Eu sempre vou querer ficar perto de você.

**Motoko e Shiory** – Let Me Be With You – _Deixe-me estar com você  
_Let Me Be With You – _Deixe-me estar com você  
_Let Me Be With You – _Deixe-me estar com você  
_  
**Naru** – Dakishimetainoni – _Eu só quero te abraçar_

**Motoko e Shiory** – Let Me Be With You – _Deixe-me estar com você  
_  
**Naru** – Dakishimetainoni _– Eu só quero te abraçar  
_  
**Motoko e Shiory** – Let Me Be With You – _Deixe-me estar com você  
_  
**Naru** – Dakishimetainoni _– Eu só quero te abraçar  
_  
**Motoko e Shiory** – Let Me Be With You – _Deixe-me estar com você_

"Antes do último verso, Naru encarou Setsu com um sorriso tímido".

**Naru** – Let Me Be With You – _Deixe-me estar com você. _

**Pensamento de Setsu** – Eu quero estar.

"Os alunos que dançavam pararam para aplaudi-los novamente. Estavam realmente indo muito bem".

"Shiory ficou um pouco mais na frente, dividindo o meio do palco com Motoko. Uma luz prateada focava mais a guitarrista. Ao perceber isso, Haru ficou mais atento".

**Shiory** – Your cruel device – _Sua natureza cruel  
_Your blood like ice – _Seu sangue como gelo  
_One look could kill _– Um olhar poderia matar  
_My pain your thrill – _Minha dor é sua vibração_

"Haru a mirava com atenção. Algo lhe dizia que esta música poderia ser pra ele".

**Shiory** – I wanna love you, but I better not touch – _Quero te amar, mas é melhor eu não te tocar  
_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop – _Quero te pegar,mas meus sentidos dizem para eu parar  
_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much – _Quero te beijar, e quero muito isso  
_  
"Shiory tentava fingir que a música não tinha nenhum significado, mas não conseguia. Haru sorriu. Ela finalmente estava começando a se tocar... A se render".

**Shiory e Motoko** – I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison – _Quero sentir seu gosto, mas seus lábios são venenosos  
_You're poison running through my veins – _Você é veneno correndo em minhas veias  
_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains – _Você é veneno, eu não quero quebrar estes elos  
_  
"Shiory não tinha ninguém para olhar porque nem sabia que Haru estava ali e tentou olhar para a platéia".

**Pensamento de Haru** – Mas eu já estou em você, não pode mais escapar, Princesa. Você já é minha.

**Shiory** – Your mouth so hot – _Sua boca tão quente_  
In your web I'm caught – _Fiquei presa em sua teia_  
Your skin so wet – _Sua pele tão molhada_  
Black lace on sweat – _Laço escuro no sofrimento_

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Se você não fosse tão teimoso e não pensasse só em matar...

**Pensamento de Haru** – Ora Shiory... Eu posso mudar por você. – Shiory não havia ouvido este pensamento, Haru não queria que ela o notasse... Não ainda.

**Shiory e Motoko** – I hear you calling and it's needles and pins _– Ouço você chamando e são agulhadas e alfinetadas  
_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name – _Gostaria de machucá-lo apenas para ouvi-lo gritar meu nome  
_Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin – _Não quero tocá-lo, mas vc está sob minha pele  
_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison – _Quero sentir seu gosto, mas seus lábios são venenosos_

**Pensamento de Haru** – Você já o sentiu... E sei que gostou.

**Shiory** – You're poison running through my veins – _Você é veneno correndo em minhas veias  
_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains – _Você é veneno, não quero quebrar esta cadeia  
_Poison... Poison... – _Veneno... Veneno..._

**Pensamento de Shiory** – Veneno... – desanimada.

**Pensamento de Haru** – Mas um veneno com o qual você já se acostumou.

**Shiory** – Running deep inside my veins – _Correndo profundamente dentro de minhas veias  
_Poison (burning) deep inside my veins – _Veneno (queimando) profundamente dentro de minhas veias  
_One look could kill – _Um olhar poderia matar_  
My pain, your thrill – _Minha dor, sua vibração_

I wanna love you, but I better not touch – _Quero te amar, mas é melhor eu não te tocar_

**Pensamento de Haru** – Eu não desejo sua dor, pelo contrário.

**Shiory e Motoko** – I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop – _Quero te pegar,mas meus sentidos dizem para eu parar  
_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much – _Quero te beijar, e quero muito isso  
_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison – _Quero sentir seu gosto, mas seus lábios são venenosos  
_  
**Shiory** – You're poison running through my veins – _Você é veneno correndo em minhas veias  
_  
**Shiory** – You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains – _Você é veneno, eu não quero quebrar estes elos.  
_  
**Pensamento de Shiory** – Será? – em dúvida.

**Pensamento de Haru** – Acredite... Você quer quebrá-los por me desejar.

"A platéia toda aplaudiu, até os alunos que estavam sentados aplaudiram de pé".

**Motoko (microfone)** – Agora daremos uma pequena pausa, obrigada. – Eles saíram do palco ouvindo mais aplausos.

"Outras músicas começaram a tocar enquanto os alunos voltavam a dança. Reny foi correndo ao encontro dos amigos".

**Reny** – Foi perfeito!!

**Shiory** – Brigada Reny. – sorrindo.

**Motoko** – Foi tão... Legal!!

**Reny** – Sim sim!! Foi demais!

**Keitaro** – Será que todos gostaram?

**Reny** – Pelo que eu tava vendo... Sim!

**Shiory** – Espero que sim.

"Sasuke e Kaito se aproximaram".

**Sasuke** – Foi muito bom. – Ele estava sério e frio.

**Shiory** – Brigada!

**Motoko** – Espero que dê tudo certo quando for nossa vez, né Keitaro?

**Keitaro** – Sim, sim.

**Naru** – Nya, vai da certo.

**Keitaro** – Agora... Podemos beber alguma coisa? Eu to morrendo de sede.

"Enquanto isso, Setsu estava afastado do grupo sentado em uma mesa pensativo demais para ir falar com os amigos".

"Mimo, ao vê-lo sozinho, se aproximou. Havia passado os últimos dias refletindo o porquê de sentir tanto ciúmes de Naru. Finalmente descobrira".

**Mimo** – Oi Setsu. – se sentando.

**Setsu** – Que foi Mimo? – já de mau humor.

**Mimo** – Nossa... Que mau humor hein? – ela sorria para ele.

**Setsu** – O que você quer? – não mudando o mau humor.

**Mimo** – Só quero conversar com você, não posso?

**Setsu** – Fala. ¬¬

**Mimo** – Me responde... Você... Ainda gosta da Naru?

**Setsu** – Eu estou namorando ela, não? ¬¬'

**Mimo** – Sei lá... Às vezes você se enjoava...

**Setsu** – Eu nunca vou me enjoar dela Mimo, eu amo a Naru.

**Mimo** – Certeza?

**Setsu** – Claro que sim.

**Mimo** – Bem... É que sabe... Eu acho que você poderia conseguir algo melhor, sabe? Como... – ela corou bastante. Setsu nunca a vira tão vermelha – Eu.

**Setsu** – Mimo, você enlouqueceu?

**Mimo** – Só estou dizendo a verdade... Er... Eu gosto de você.

**Setsu** – Claro, depois de tudo que você já aprontou você me ama, né? Mimo, vai mentir para outra pessoa. Dá licença. – saindo da mesa.

**Mimo** – Mas...

"Ele nem ouviu e já foi saindo da mesa. Saiu sem nem querer uma explicação. Mimo o acompanhou com o olhar, meio triste".

**Pensamento de Mimo** – Você ainda será meu... Acredite nisso. – Com uma mistura de tristeza e raiva estampada no olhar, ela se ergueu da mesa.

"Setsu se aproximou dos amigos".

**Setsu** – Oi.

**Naru** – Oi!

**Setsu** – Vocês foram incríveis no palco.

**Keitaro** – Valeu.

**Naru** – Que bom que gostou. – sorrindo.

**Shiory** – Quantos minutos de intervalo a gente tem mesmo?

**Reny** – Cerca de meia hora, mais ou menos.

**Shiory** – Hum... Então ta... – pensativa.

**Keitaro** – Vamos dançar? Descansar? Conversar? O quê?

"Motoko segurou a mão de Keitaro".

**Motoko** – Que tal dançarmos um pouco?

**Keitaro** – Ta bom. – indo dançar com Motoko.

**Setsu** – E você... Naru... Quer dançar? – vermelho.

**Naru** – Ta. - sorrindo.

"Kaito encarou Reny e Shiory, muito pensativo. Após uns segundos ele sentiu a face corar de leve e o coração acelerar".

**Kaito** – Reny...

**Reny** – S-sim? – corando de leve.

**Kaito** – Você quer... Dançar? – corado.

**Reny** – Ah... Claro.

"Kaito segurou a mão de Reny e a levou para a pista de dança".

**Sasuke (para Shiory)** – Já volto. – Ele deu as costas e saiu de perto da garota. Não parecia o mesmo de sempre.

**Shiory** – Ta né...

**Pensamento de Shiory** – O que deu nele?

"Haru sorriu ao vê-la finalmente sozinha e se aproximou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha".

"A garota nem havia notado a presença dele. Olhava os outros que dançavam".

**Haru** – Adorei a música. – Ele estava atrás dela e havia tocado de leve seu ombro.

**Shiory** – Q-que?? – assustada, ela se virou e deu de cara com Haru.

**Haru** – Boa noite, Princesa.

**Shiory** – O que você está fazendo aqui?? – dando um escândalo, toda corada. Haru a enlaçou pela cintura.

**Haru** – Vim ver o grande momento da minha Princesa.

**Shiory** – Não foi grande momento, só foi mais um show. – se afastando.

**Haru** – Pra mim foi o grande momento mesmo. – rindo.

**Shiory** – Humf... Não sei por quê. Não foi nada demais. ¬¬

**Haru** – Só se você tirar o fato daquela música.

**Shiory** – Uma música completamente normal, de um artista que eu gosto. Algum problema?

**Haru** – Nenhum... Só o fato dela... Ser um pouco reveladora.

**Shiory** – Reveladora? Duvido. Ela é uma música muito legal.

**Haru** – Sei, sei...

**Shiory** – Agora, eu vou sair daqui. – indo em direção aos amigos.

Haru a segurou.

**Haru** – Por que a pressa?

**Shiory** – Por que eu quero ficar mais longe de você?

**Haru** – Que pena... Pois eu quero ficar bem perto.

**Shiory** – Quer me soltar?

**Haru** – Hum... Deixa ver... – Ele finge pensar – Não.

**Shiory** – Você é tão irritante!! – tentando se soltar.

Haru a puxou com força, deixando-a grudada nele. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância.

**Haru** – Então vá se acostumando Princesa... Porque você será minha.

**Shiory** – Nem nos seus sonhos.

**Haru** – Não só nos sonhos como na vida real.

**Shiory** – Pare de distorcer a realidade com o seu ego.

**Haru** – Só digo a verdade. – ele a beijou de leve.

**Shiory** – Já chega. Agora me solta – empurrando-o.

**Haru** – Por que deveria?

**Shiory** – Porque eu não gosto de ficar perto de você e muito menos que alguém fique me segurando.

**Haru** – Mas eu sei que você gosta de ficar perto de quem você ama.

**Shiory** – Eu não amo você!

**Haru** – Ama sim.

**Shiory** – Amo não.

**Haru** – Não adiante negar... Está na sua cara.

**Shiory** – Será que dá pra pensar um pouco que o que você fala não tem sentido?

**Haru** – Você que não quer admitir.

**Shiory** – E você que é cego.

**Haru** – A única cega aqui é você por não enxergar o próprio sentimento.

**Shiory** – Acredite, eu não sou a cega aqui.

**Haru** – Ah não, imagina. – sarcasmo.

**Shiory** – Você é tão... – se controlando pra não ter um ataque –... Me solta.

**Haru** **–** Já disse que não.

**Shiory** – Qual é... Não vamos ficar nisso a noite toda. ¬¬

**Haru** – Hum, tem razão. E se esquentássemos as coisas? – olhar perva.

**Shiory** – Não pense em fazer nada! ò.ó'

**Haru** – Tarde demais.

**Shiory** – Fica longe!! – tentando se afastar.

**Haru** – Já falei que não. Eu te amo e nunca poderei ficar longe de longe de você... – Ele a beijou novamente.

"Shiory, com esse ato, deu um tapa bem feio na cara de Haru e saiu de perto dele com ar de 'eu te avisei'".

"Haru colocou a mão no lugar do tapa e a acompanhou com o olhar. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, ele não desistiria dela. Nunca".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"No lugar onde todos dançavam um garoto de cabelos verdes se aproximava de Motoko. A mew, por outro lado, nem percebera. Estava ocupada demais dançando com Keitaro".

"De repente, ela é tirada da dança com Keitaro por, nada mais nada menos, Drin".

**Drin** – Oi Anjinha.

**Motoko** – O que faz aqui??

**Drin** – Vim ver minha Anjinha.

**Keitaro** – Drin... – cerrando os punhos.

**Motoko** – Não sou sua anjinha.

**Keitaro** – Solta ela! – interrompendo a dança de Motoko e Drin.

**Motoko** – Valeu Keitaro.

**Drin** – Nossa... Como o lobinho está nervoso. – mantendo Motoko próxima.

**Motoko** – Me solta. – rosnando.

**Drin** – Anjinhas não deviam rosnar.

**Motoko** – Não sou sua anja.

**Drin** – Claro que é minha Anjinha. – Ele quase a beijou, mas Keitaro a puxou pra perto.

**Motoko** – Drin, da pra ir embora? – perto do Keitaro.

**Drin** – Humf... Eu só vou porque está na hora de você ir cantar, meu Anjo.

**Motoko** – Hã? – Ela olhou pro palco e a professora já os chamava novamente.

**Keitaro** – Vamos embora. – puxando Motoko pro palco.

"Segundos depois os mews já estavam de volta ao palco e a platéia inteira prestava atenção neles".

"Keitaro foi mais pra frente, dividindo o meio do palco com Motoko. Uma luz alaranjada o focava".

**Keitaro** – When all is said and done – _Quando tudo for dito e feito  
_And dead does he love you – _E a morte fizer ele amar você_  
The way that I do – _A maneira que eu faço  
_Beathing in lighting – _Respirando na luz  
_Tonight's fighting – _Lutando hoje a noite  
_I feel the hurt so physical – _Eu sinto o medo físico_

**Keitaro e Motoko –** Think twice before you touch my girl – _Pense duas vezes antes que você toque em minha menina  
_Come around I'll let you feel the burn – _Ao seu redor, eu vou deixar você sentir a queimadura  
_Think twice before you touch my girl – _Pense duas vezes antes que você toque em minha menina  
_Come around come around no more – _Ao seu redor , não mais_  
Think twice before you touch my girl – _Pense duas vezes antes que você toque em minha menina  
_Come around I'll let you feel the burn – _Ao seu redor, eu vou deixar você sentir a queimadura  
_Think twice before you touch my girl – _Pense duas vezes antes que você toque em minha menina  
_Come around no more – _Ao seu redor, não mais_

"Drin encarou Keitaro com raiva, aquela música soava como um desafio".

**Keitaro** – She spreads her love – _Ela espalha seu amor  
_She burns me up – _Ela me queima por dentro  
_I can't let go – _Eu não posso ir_  
I can't get out – _Eu não posso sair fora_  
I've said enough – _Eu falei bastante_  
Enough by now – _Bastante por agora_  
I can't let go – _Eu não posso ir_  
I can't get out – _Eu não posso sair fora_

"Motoko só não ria porque tinha um microfone bem na sua frente e isso iria estragar a musica".

**Keitaro** – Wait till the day you finally see – _Espere até o dia onde você finalmente ira ver  
_I've been here waiting patiently – _Eu esperei aqui pacientemente_  
Crossing my fingers and my t's – _Cruzando meus dedos e meus t's_  
She cried on my shoulder begging please – _Ela gritou no meu ombro implorando desculpas_

"Drin odiou ver que Motoko estava gostando da música".

**Keitaro e Motoko** – Think twice before you touch my girl – _Pense duas vezes antes que você toque em minha menina  
_Come around I'll let you feel the burn – _Ao seu redor, eu vou deixar você sentir a queimadura  
_Think twice before you touch my girl – _Pense duas vezes antes que você toque em minha menina  
_Come around come around no more – _Ao seu redor , não mais  
_Think twice before you touch my girl – _Pense duas vezes antes que você toque em minha menina  
_Come around I'll let you feel the burn – _Ao seu redor, eu vou deixar você sentir a queimadura  
_Think twice before you touch my girl – _Pense duas vezes antes que você toque em minha menina  
_Come around no more – _Ao seu redor, não mais  
_

"Keitaro e Motoko estavam 'implicando' muito³ com o Drin".

**Keitaro** – She spreads her love – _Ela espalha seu amor_  
She burns me up – _Ela me queima por dentro  
_I can't let go – _Eu não posso ir  
_I can't get out _– Eu não posso sair fora  
_I've said enough – _Eu falei bastante  
_Enough by now – _Bastante por agora_  
I can't let go _– Eu não posso ir  
_I can't get out – _Eu não posso sair fora_

**Pensamento de Keitaro** – Você nunca vai roubá-la de mim Drin...

**Keitaro** – What is it you really want – _O que que você realmente está procurando_  
I'm tired of asking – _Eu estou cansado de me perguntar_  
You come wasted – _Você tem desperdiçado_

**Pensamento de ****Motoko** – Eu nunca serei sua, Drin.

**Keitaro** – When I showed up and he was there _– Quando eu te mostrei e ele estava lá  
_I tried my best to grin and bear – _Eu tentei o meu melhor, sorrir e carregar  
_And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street – _E levou os degraus mas não parou na rua  
_And as we speak I'm going down – _E enquanto nós falamos eu estou me deprimindo_

**Keitaro** - Cause she spread her love – _Porque ela espalha seu amor  
_And burnt me up – _E me queima por dentro_  
I can't let go – _Eu não posso ir  
_I can't get out – _Eu não posso sair fora  
_I've said enough – _Eu falei bastante_  
Enough by now – _Bastante por agora_  
I can't let go – _Eu não posso ir  
_I can't get out _– Eu não posso sair fora_

**Keitaro e Motoko** – Think twice before you touch my girl – _Pense duas vezes antes que você toque em minha menina  
_Come around I'll let you feel the burn – _Ao seu redor, eu vou deixar você sentir a queimadura  
_Think twice before you touch my girl – _Pense duas vezes antes que você toque em minha menina  
_Come around come around no more – _Ao seu redor , não mais  
_Think twice before you touch my girl – _Pense duas vezes antes que você toque em minha menina  
_Come around I'll let you feel the burn – _Ao seu redor, eu vou deixar você sentir a queimadura  
_Think twice before you touch my girl – _Pense duas vezes antes que você toque em minha menina  
_Come around no more – _Ao seu redor, não mais._

"Como Drin não pulou no meio do palco e matou Keitaro? É um mistério".

**Pensamento de Drin** – Keitaro... Você me paga...

"A luz em cima dele se apagou e ele sorriu para Motoko, que correspondeu com um outro sorriso".

**Motoko** – Agora nós iremos tocar a última música da banda... E a música se chama Bubbly.

"Uma luz azulada ficou dando ainda mais destaque a vocalista. Os outros começaram a tocar uma música mais lenta, não demorou para Motoko começar a cantar".

**Motoko** – Will you count me in? _– Você vai me incluir? _

**Motoko** – I've been awake for a while now – _Eu estou acordada há algum tempo agora  
_You've got me feeling like a child now – _Você fez com que eu me sentisse como uma_ _criança agora_  
Cause every time I see your bubbly face _– Porque toda vez que eu vejo seu rosto animado  
_I get the tinglies in a silly place – _Eu sinto um arrepio num lugar bobo  
_

"E era verdade, Keitaro sempre a alegrava... Ela realmente o amava".

"Drin estava mais calmo, afinal não era uma indireta para ele, mas assim mesmo estava com raiva".

**Motoko** – It starts in my toes – _Começa na ponta dos meus pés  
_And I crinkle my nose – _Me faz enrugar o nariz  
_Wherever it goes I always know – _Para onde for, eu sempre sei  
_That you make me smile – _Que você me faz sorrir  
_Please stay for a while now – _Por favor, fique por um instante agora  
_Just take your time – _Não tenha pressa  
_Wherever you go – _Em qualquer lugar que você vá  
_

"Alguns casais na pista começaram a dançar mais lentamente, juntos. Motoko sorria abertamente para Keitaro enquanto cantava".

**Motoko** – The rain is falling on my window pane – _A chuva está caindo no vidro da minha janela  
_But we are hiding in a safer place – _Mas nós estamos nos escondendo em um lugar mais seguro  
_Under the covers staying safe and warm – _Debaixo das cobertas, estando à salvo e aquecidos  
_You give me feelings that I adore – _Você me dá sentimentos que eu adoro  
_

**Pensamento de Motoko** – E sempre dará...

"Keitaro a olhava com olhar de puro amor, como se quem quisesse falar 'Você é tudo na minha vida'".

**Motoko e Shiory** – It starts in my toes – _Começa na ponta dos meus pés_  
And I crinkle my nose – _Me faz enrugar o nariz  
_Wherever it goes I always know – _Para onde for, eu sempre sei  
_That you make me smile – _Que você me faz sorrir  
_Please stay for a while now – _Por favor, fique por um instante agora  
_Just take your time – _Não tenha pressa  
_Wherever you go _– Em qualquer lugar que você vá_

**Motoko** – What am I gonna say? _– O que eu vou dizer  
_When you make me feel this way – _Quando você faz com que eu me sinta desse jeito?  
_I just... – _Eu apenas... Hmmm_

**Pensamento de Keitaro** – Só precisa dizer que me ama...

**Motoko e Shiory** – It starts in my toes – _Começa na ponta dos meus pés_  
And I crinkle my nose – _Me faz enrugar o nariz_  
Wherever it goes I always know – _Para onde for, eu sempre sei  
_That you make me smile – _Que você me faz sorrir  
_Please stay for a while now – _Por favor, fique por um instante agora  
_Just take your time – _Não tenha pressa_  
Wherever you go – _Em qualquer lugar que você vá  
_

**Pensamento de Motoko** – Sempre que eu estava triste você me ajudava... Sempre... Sempre me fazia sorrir.

"Ela corou de leve ao pensar isso".

**Motoko** – I've been asleep for a while now – _Já faz um tempo que eu adormeci  
_You tucked me in just like a child now – _Você me cobriu como uma criança agora  
_Cause every time you hold me in your arms _– Porque toda vez que você me segura em seus braços  
_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth – _Eu fico confortável o bastante para sentir o seu calor_

"Keitaro deu um outro sorriso para Motoko.E, enquanto isso, Drin se corroia".

**Motoko e Shiory** – It starts in my soul _– Começa na minha alma_  
And I lose all control _– E eu perco todo o controle  
_When you kiss my nose – _Quando você beija o meu nariz  
_The feeling shows – _O sentimento aparece  
_Cause you make me smile – _Porque você me faz sorrir  
_Baby just take your time now – _Baby, não se apresse  
_Holding me tight – _Enquanto você me abraça forte  
_

Ela dançava ao ritmo da música, sempre olhando Keitaro.

"Keitaro ficava corado quando ela olhava pra ele".

**Motoko** – Wherever, wherever, wherever you go – _Em qualquer lugar, em qualquer lugar, em qualquer lugar que você vá...  
_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go – _Em qualquer lugar, em qualquer lugar, em qualquer lugar que você vá...  
_Wherever you go, always know – _Onde quer que você vá, eu sempre sei_  
Cause you make me smile – _Porque você me faz sorrir._

"Enquanto cantava esse final, que era bem mais lento, ela foi se aproximando de Keitaro e segurou sua mão. O rapaz parou de tocar e uma luz focou apenas os dois. Um beijo. Eles se uniram em um beijo, parecia coisa de filme, só faltavam os fogos de artifício no fundo".

"Muitos alunos começaram a aplaudir, aquela cena era realmente muito linda. Até mesmo Shiory e Naru aplaudiram o casal".

**Shiory** – Safadinhos!

"Reny aplaudia loucamente não só como o casal, mas como também a banda".

"Drin estava com tanta raiva que estava rasgando o guardanapo, Haru aplaudia e os amigos dos mews ainda mais".

"Eles agradeceram e saíram do palco".

**Motoko** – Aaaah! Foi demais!! Pelo menos eu achei! – super feliz.

**Keitaro** – Simplesmente perfeito.

**Shiory** – Temos que fazer isso mais vezes.

**Naru** – Sim sim!

"De repente uma menina mais ou menos do tamanho de Shiory pulou em cima da mesma".

**Reny** – VOCÊS FORAM INCRÍVEIS!!

**Setsu** – VOCÊS TÊM QUE FAZER ISSO MAIS VEZES! – ele estava mais feliz e menos tímido que o normal.

"Kaito também se aproximara com um sorriso de orelha a orelha".

**K****aito** – Um grande show.

**Reny** – Aaa to tão feliz por vocês!

**Sasuke** – Vocês cantaram bem.

**Kaito** – Você fez um bom trabalho Reny... – corado.

**Reny** – Valeu. – corando.

**Keitaro** – Bem... Agora que tal aproveitarmos a festa?

**Shiory** – Uma boa idéia, afinal é a minha formatura.

**Reny** – Isso aí!

**Motoko** – Então vamos dançar Keitaro?

**Keitaro** – Com muito prazer. – Sorrindo, ele a pegou pela mão e a guiou até a pista.

**Setsu** – Naru... – pegando fôlego – Você quer dançar? – vermelho.

**Naru** – Claro!

"Setsu a pegou pela mão a guiou até o salão".

**Kaito** – É... – olhando para Reny.

**Reny** –...Eu adoraria! – ela estava tão feliz, que acabou falando sem querer. Depois dessa, ficou rubra.

**Kaito** – Ta... – sem graça e guiando Reny até o salão.

"Sasuke encarou Shiory, que apenas o encarou de volta".

**Sasuke (frio)** – Quer dançar?

**Shiory** – Hum?

"Shiory, por um segundo, viu Haru atrás de Sasuke e sentiu uma coisa tão forte impedindo ela de dizer 'claro' que ela inventa um desculpa muito imbecil pra não dançar com ele".

**Shiory** – É... Ta bom, mas primeiro eu tenho que ver uma coisa com a professora de matemática, sabe... Ter certeza que ela vai me dar os décimos pra eu passar... Bem... Já volto. – Ela saiu de perto do Sasuke rapidamente e ficou se perguntando o porquê de ter feito aquilo.

"Sasuke apenas a seguiu com o olhar, saindo de lá em seguida".

"Keitaro e Motoko estavam dançando muito bem como sempre, se não fosse pelo olhar invejoso de alguém sentado em uma mesa próxima a pista de dança. A mesa de um rapaz com cabelos verde-musgo".

"Drin tremia de raiva, não agüentava ver aqueles dois juntos. Tinha vontade de mandar um predador destruir aquilo tudo, mas Haru o impedia".

"Kaito e Reny dançavam como sempre, tímidos e calados. Ninguém poderia ajudar nem atrapalhar.

"Já Setsu e Naru pareciam Keitaro e Motoko, pois não só estavam dançando muito bem, mas também porque tinha um olhar de inveja em cima deles. Era Mimo".

"Shiory passa pelo salão rapidamente".

"Ela foi foi passando pelas pessoas até chegar ao banheiro, que estava vazio.

**Shiory** – O que está acontecendo comigo? – ela estava se olhando no espelho.

"Ela estava confusa e não falou nada durante um bom tempo".

**Shiory** – Eu... Eu... Amo o Haru... – ela olhava no espelho uma lágrima caindo do seu rosto –... Mas eu não posso. – ela sentia uma dor em seu coração muito grande – Preciso sair daqui.

"Ela enxugou a lágrima e foi se dirigindo para a saída. Estava muita esquisita, como se tivesse levado um choque. Queria ir embora. Mas, quando estava quase saindo, alguém lhe segurou".

**Haru** – Já vai embora?

**Shiory** – Fica longe!

**Haru** – Nossa, que mau humor.

**Shiory** – Não to mau humorada eu só quero você longe. – ela estava muito séria.

**Haru** – Sei... Sei...

"A presença dele a deixava incomodada".

**Shiory** – Sai da minha frente.

**Haru** – Hum... Não.

**Shiory** – Sai!! – ficando com raiva.

**Haru** – Já disse que não.

"Shiory empurra ele e continua indo pra saída, porém Haru a segurou pelo braço".

**Haru** – Ei... Calminha aí.

**Shiory** – Por que você sempre faz isso?? Não pode me deixar em paz uma única vez??

"Haru a virou pra si e aproximou o rosto, quase encostando a testa na dela".

**Haru** – Eu te amo e você sabe disso.

**Shiory** – E o que isso tem haver com o fato de você não querer me deixar em paz?

**Haru** – Ora, quando se ama alguém deve lutar por essa pessoa e por esse sentimento.

**Shiory** – Essa frase parece aquelas que você pega da internet. Agora me solta! Eu não to com paciência de ouvir, ver ou olhar pra você!

**Haru** – Que pena... Porque não vou soltar.

**Shiory** – Haru, me solta!!

"Haru a encarou e percebeu que havia uma lágrima solitária presa em um dos cílios da menina. Ele a secou com um dedo e depois a lambeu".

"Shiory fica completamente vermelha".

**Haru** – Por que estava chorando? Sabe, um rosto tão belo e delicado como o seu não deveria ser estragado com uma lágrima.

**Shiory** – Só caiu uma coisa no meu olho, não precisa ser exagerado. ¬¬'

"Haru a trouxe mais pra perto".

**Haru** – Shiory, você sabe que não consegue esconder nada de mim.

**Shiory** – Fica longe. – O coração dela havia disparado quando ela o empurrou de leve, afastando-o. Mas Haru segurou seu braço para que não se afastasse.

**Haru** – Por que estava chorando?

**Shiory** – Por nada que te interesse.

**Haru** – Eu acho que me interessa sim.

**Shiory** – Eu só quero ficar longe de você!

**Haru** – Me parece justamente o contrário.

**Shiory** – Eu quero sim ficar longe de você! Longe dos seus carinhos, dos seus abraços, da maneira que você fala comigo, desse seu olhar de apaixonado, do seu cheiro! Quero esquecer de tudo que você já me disse, de tudo que já aconteceu, de como é bom ficar perto de você e de que eu amo você!! – Ela estava chorando, talvez de felicidade por ter conseguido se livrar daquele peso, mas também de tristeza porque sabia que por mais que seu coração quisesse, ela jamais poderia ficar com Haru.

"As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer. Ela não suportava mais. Saiu correndo sem nem ao menos saber para onde. Queria, mais que tudo, fugir. Seu coração doía cada vez mais... Ela não poderia ficar com quem amava. Jamais".

"Haru ficou alguns segundos sem se mover e a acompanhando com o olhar. Estava em estado de choque. Sim, já sabia há um tempo que Shiory o amava, só que não percebia. Entretanto, nunca poderia imaginar que seria assim a declaração tão esperada. Quando ele voltou a si, Shiory já estava mais afastada, mas lógico que ele a seguiu. Um sorriso se formara em seus lábios".

"Shiory continuou correndo sem nem notar para onde ia. Acabou por parar no campo de futebol do colégio".

"O campo se encontrava em um breu total. Se não fosse pelo DNA, Shiory, provavelmente, nem conseguiria enxergar direito. Ela olhou para o céu, estava todo estrelado e, em volta do campo gramado, alguns vaga-lumes passeavam. Dava-se para sentir um perfume suave das flores que ficavam no jardim ali perto. Sim, apesar de tudo era uma noite muito agradável e... Romântica".

"Algumas lágrimas ainda estavam no rosto de Shiory e ela parecia muito pensativa".

**Pensamento de Shiory** – O que eu to fazendo? – Ela ficava cada vez mais pensativa e triste – Eu não posso ficar com ele, ele é um ser das trevas... – O seu choro voltou –... Mas eu amo tanto ele... – Ela estava perdida, não sabia o que fazer.

"Poucos segundos depois, a Mew ouviu uns passos vindo em sua direção. Ela sabia quem era, enxugou as lágrimas e esperou, sabia que não poderia fugir para sempre".

**Haru** – Shiory?

**Shiory** – O que foi? – com voz de 'não está acontecendo nada'.

**Haru** – Não acho que deve esquecer esse sentimento. Se fizer isso só sofrerá mais.

**Shiory** – Se eu não esquecer vou sofrer mais ainda.

**Haru** – Não é verdade. – Ele a puxou para si, ficando bem próximo. – Não se manda no coração. Você sabe disso.

**Shiory** – Não, mas o tempo ajuda a esquecer.

**Haru** – Você vai sofrer se fizer isso... Vai demorar a esquecer.

**Shiory** – Mas é melhor assim.

"Haru repousou a mão no lado esquerdo do rosto dela e o acariciou de leve".

**Haru** – Acredite, não é.

**Shiory** – A gente não pode ficar junto, Haru.

**Haru** – Por que não?

**Shiory** – Você é um ser das trevas e eu sou um ser da luz, a gente nunca vai poder ficar junto.

**Haru** – Eu não acho que isso seja motivo. Porque, afinal, nada pode impedir o amor verdadeiro.

**Shiory** – Haru... Você quer dominar o mundo, você já matou várias pessoas inocentes, já tentou matar os meus amigos, já tentou me matar. Isso pode impedir o amor, não acredite em tudo que o Drin fala.

**Haru** – Mas nós dois nos amamos e eu posso mudar por você.

**Shiory** – Você não pode apagar o passado e nem pode mudá-lo. Você sempre vai ser assim, é o que você é.

**Haru** – Não posso apagar o passado, mas posso mudar o futuro. Me dê uma chance e eu lhe mostrarei que esse amor poderá durar.

**Shiory** – Haru, não vai durar. Você não vai mudar, talvez um pouco, mas não o suficiente pra tudo ficar bem e o passado não ficar nos perseguindo. Não dá.

**Haru** – Mas... Shiory...

**Shiory** – Será que você não entende?

**Haru** – Eu entendo sim. Nós dois nos amamos e podemos ser felizes juntos. Basta dar uma chance.

**Shiory** – Eu não posso ficar com você! A gente nunca vai ser feliz! Você não pode apagar o passado. Não tente tornar isso mais difícil!

**Haru** – Ninguém pode apagar o passado, mas eu posso mudar o futuro.

**Shiory** – Do que adianta o futuro se o passado atrapalha?

**Haru** – Não podemos viver presos ao passado. O que passou já passou... Não se pode fazer mais nada quanto a isso.

**Shiory** – Eu não posso ficar com uma pessoa que tentou destruir tudo que eu mais amo! Minha mente não processa isso, nem a mente de ninguém. Não importa que eu te ame. Quando essa 'guerra' acabar talvez alguma coisa mude, mas... Não podemos ficar juntos. – Ela se afastou de Haru com um olhar que misturava tristeza e reprovação.

**Haru** – Espera. – Ele a segurou pelo braço – Eu... Posso mudar... Por você... – Sem nem esperar a resposta, Haru se aproximou até beijar Shiory bem suavemente.

"Dessa vez, Shiory retribuiu. Ela o abraçou como se fosse a última vez que eles fossem se beijar. Não demorou muito para a Mew se afastar".

**Shiory** – Não posso... – Ela saiu do campo rapidamente, voltando para a festa.

"Haru, por um segundo, pensou em segui-la novamente. Entretanto, resolveu apenas observá-la se afastar. Sabia que até Shiory aceitar aquele sentimento iria demorar. Ele suspirou e sumiu no meio da noite".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Enquanto isso"...

"No baile, Keitaro e Motoko dançavam juntinhos e Drin soltava fumaça pelos ouvidos".

**Motoko** – Será que os aliens vão aprontar hoje de novo? Quero dizer, eles estão aqui.

**Keitaro** – Não sei... Mas espero que não, mas o Drin já está soltando fumaça.

**Motoko (rindo)** – Sim.

"Drin fechou mais o punho e foi até eles. Não agüentava mais".

**Keitaro** – Ele está se aproximando.

"Drin se aproximou mais e ficou quase grudado em Motoko".

**Drin** – Fique longe da minha Anjinha.

**Keitaro** – Drin, ela não é sua.

**Drin** – Quem disse?

**Keitaro** – O namorado dela?

**Motoko** – Drin, cai fora.

**Drin** – Quer dizer o ex, né?

**Keitaro** – O namorado dela, não fique se iludindo... ¬¬

**Drin** – Só digo a verdade... Ou a verdade que estar por vir.

**Keitaro** – Não seja tão metido, ela nunca vai ficar com você.

**Motoko** – Verdade. u-u

**Keitaro** – Aceite a realidade, ela nunca ficaria com um ser como você.

**Drin** – Ora... – Não deu outra, Drin socou Keitaro com toda força.

"O salão parou para ver a briga. Keitaro parecia que já sabia que ia receber um soco e partiu pra cima de Drin, como um lobo".

**Motoko** – Ei, parem com isso os dois!!

"Mas a luta só piorava. Ficava mais violenta, mais cheia de socos e quase tendo poderes".

**Motoko** – Mandei parar!!

"Os dois continuavam lutando, sem nem ouvir Motoko".

"A moça foi até os dois e os segurou pela gola da camisa, os afastando com uma força tremenda".

**Motoko** – PAREM COM ISSO!!

"Os dois ficaram encarando Motoko. Ambos machucados, como se houvessem acabado de sair de uma longa e violenta batalha".

**Motoko** – Será que homens só sabem resolver seus problemas com socos? Que coisa!

"Os dois olharam para Motoko, se encararam e viraram a cara".

**Keitaro e Drin** – Humf... ¬¬

**Motoko** – Drin, aprenda. – Ela o encarou – Eu. Não. Gosto. De. Você! Entendeu?

**Drin** **–** Você sabe que me dizer isso não vai adiantar. – Ele se levanta, seguido de Keitaro que fez o mesmo.

**Motoko** – Então viva de uma ilusão.

**Drin** – Não é uma ilusão. – Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e foi embora.

"A maioria dos que estavam dançando ainda olhava para eles, inclusive Setsu e Naru".

**Naru** – Nossa...

**Keitaro** – Aquele miserável... Eu devia... – rosnando.

**Motoko** – Calma Keitaro, deixa pra lá... Vamos ao banheiro cuidar desses seus ferimentos. – puxando a mão de Keitaro.

**Setsu** – Que briga...

**Naru** – Concordo.

"Keitaro e Motoko foram para o banheiro e a música voltou a tocar".

**Setsu** – Quer continuar??

**Naru** **–** Ta. – sorrindo.

"Os dois continuaram dançando".

**Setsu** – Hoje aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha...

**Naru** – Hum?

**Setsu** – A Mimo... Ela disse pra mim que me amava.

**Naru** – Que??

**Setsu** – É... Foi estranho... Aí eu disse que era mentira... Mas... Ela estava tão séria...

**Naru** – Que bizarro...

**Setsu** – Bem... Não vamos ficar falando sobre isso... – Ele olhou para os lados – O Kaito e a Reny dançam bem... Cadê a Shiory?

**Naru** – Dançam mesmo. – sorrindo – Hum... Eu realmente não sei... Ela não estava com o Sasuke?

**Setsu** – Não... O Sasuke está ali.

"Sasuke estava na parede olhando para os lados. Nunca estivera com uma aparência tão fria".

**Naru** – Então não sei.

**Setsu** – É... Naru?

**Naru** – Que foi?

**Setsu** – Eu queria... Eu queria... Te falar que...

**Naru** – Hum?

**Setsu** – Naru... Eu queria te dizer que eu... Bem... Que eu...

**Naru** – O que foi?

**Setsu** – Naru... Eu... Eu... – Ele estava vermelho que nem um tomate, o que não era novidade – Eu...

"Mas... Ele foi subitamente interrompido, como sempre".

**Treinador** – Setsu e Naru. Meus parabéns por passarem de ano!

**Naru** – Hã? Ah, muito obrigada. – sorrindo.

**Treinador** – Espero ver vocês no treino ano que vem.

**Naru** – Com certeza!

**Setsu** – S-Sim. – ainda vermelho.

"O treinador percebeu que tinha atrapalhado alguma coisa importante e foi logo se despedindo, se afastando em seguida".

**Naru** – Bem... Quer continuar a dançar? – sorrindo.

**Setsu** – Sim. – Corado, e desapontado por não ter conseguido falar nada.

"Eles voltaram para a pista, onde os amigos continuavam a dançar. Sim, o baile já estava no fim, mas os Mews não sabiam que aquela noite havia sido um novo começo. Novos perigos ou novos amores? Ou, quem sabe, os dois?".

"Fim do episódio".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**

Bem... Demoramos, mas aí está! Nossa... Nesse cap demoramos muito mesmo, desculpa!! TT

Ta, antes que nos ataquem vamos logo agradecer a todos pelas ótimas opções de músicas! Adoramos ver que tantos fans deram sugestões, brigada!! D

Enfim, vamos aos créditos desse cap:

Todos – Sakura Saku  
Naru – Let Me Be With You: _dessinha-almeida_  
Shiory – Poison: _... A própria Shiory o.o'_  
Keitaro – Think Twice: _Ana-Ookami-Chan  
_Motoko – Bubbly: _Lua Evangeline_

Se a sua música não foi escolhida, não se preocupe! Porque talvez ainda coloquemos mais um show fora outras cenas com músicas! Agora, vamos as respostas:

**Chan J. K.:** Hehehe, que bom que gostou! Bem, sobre a Naru e o Setsu acho que agora eles deram um passo, né? Hehe.  
Agradecemos as músicas que sugeriu D  
Bjos!

**Chibi Haru-chan17:** Nhaaa valeu pelas sugestões das músicas! São muito legais! O  
Os irmãos da Naru são muito fofos!! Dá vontade de apertar e não largar mais! O  
Pena que logo logo eles viraram duas pestes que nem uma esquila que eu conheço ¬¬'  
Keitaro – A Motoko não fica bem com o Drin! E ainda é muitos anos mais velho! Só porque ele não envelheceu não quer dizer nada! ò.ó - quase mata Haru.  
Hum... Quem sabe? Muahahaha. O problema é convencer a Shiory.  
Setsu e Naru – Não vamos fazer um hentai! Nós somos muito novos!  
Motoko e Keitaro – Não. ¬¬'  
E então gostou do show? Espero que sim, e do capítulo?  
Melhor ainda, né? rere  
beijos da Shiory-chan! /o/

**Lua Evangeline:** Oii!!  
Demoramos... Mas aí está o cap!  
Sobre suas músicas, como pode ver adoramos tanto uma das suas opções que ela foi até escolhida, hehe.  
bjos!!

**dessinha-almeida****:** Shiory com Sardon... – imaginando – Eca... Não seria legal... Hhauhaua xD  
Obrigada pelas sugestões. Nós até usamos uma! \o/  
brigada mesmo  
beijos :

**Tatai-chan:** Que bom que está gostando D  
As músicas que sugeriu são muito boas (incluindo as do orkut), mas não deu pra usar agora nesse cap... Mas não se preocupe, porque caso a gente faça mais cenas com músicas vamos encaixar uma das suas!  
Beijos!

**Mutsuhi Tsunouchi****: **hauhauhau Sim sim! Keii & Ryou é tudo!  
Motoko – Bia, se você acabar com a raça do Kishu... EU VOU SER GRATA PRA SEMPRE!! –olhos brilhando-  
Nossa, amei suas músicas, de verdade! Ainda vamos colocá-las aqui, acredite! E bem, como pode ver, na música do Keitaro aproveitamos mais o conflito entre ele e o Drin, hehe, espero que tenha gostado!  
Mas é verdade... Achar música, editar e tudo mais é difícil... Por isso não nos mate pelo atraso! T-T  
bjos!! Até o msn!

**Luciana Fernandes:** Hauhauah, bem pelo visto você acertou, né? A música da Shiory foi exatamente de amor&ódio... Mas esse amor&ódio agora parece que virou só amor, não concorda?  
Naru – Que príncipe? o.o  
Motoko – AFF! Desisto dela – olha Rushi – Ainda bem que você apóia meu namoro com o Keitaro, senão te matava agora mesmo.  
Tãããão meiga... Uma verdadeira Anjinha ela... Enfim... Que bom que continua acompanhando a nossa fic! Agora que vamos entrar de férias, poderemos ler suas fics, daqui a pouco estarei lá comentando!  
beijos!!

**Lord Zero X****:** Poxa... Mas quanto mais, melhor! 'O  
Eu acho, né? xD  
Obrigada pelas sugestões de música! São muito boas.  
Acho que ficar 25 anos preso em uma dimensão (e ainda com o Sardon) deixaria uma pessoa gênio burrinha. :D'  
Shiory – Que tal você calar essa sua boca e... ¨&¨&#¨&!  
Naru e Motoko – Mas você se declarou!  
Shiory – ... Dani-se! Vocês nem sabem disso! ¬¬'  
Mas é tão divertido interromper...  
Setsu – Divertido? Eu quase me mato pra falar que amo ela... E vocês acham divertido interromper?  
Autoras – Calado!  
Beijos! :

**Rafael Thompson****: **Nossa, muito obrigada mesmo por ter comentado nesses três caps! Estamos realmente agradecidas.

Pois é... A naru deveria ter perguntado... Mas você sabe como ela é distraída né? E o Mark é pai-curuja, ora! Huahuahau, ouviu que o Haru tava perto já ficou irritado. Hehe.  
Bem, prepare-se para mais surpresas ainda! Tanto com os gêmeos, como também para o resto das personagens, pois estamos já armando muitaaa coisa!  
Ah que bom que já vai terminar o 1° capítulo de Moon Guardians, depois nos manda?  
bjos!!

**Luna Stuart:** Que bom que você está gostando da nossa fic!

Obrigada pelas sugestões, essas músicas são muito legais... Pena que só vimos seu review quando já havíamos feito a parte das músicas... Mas não se preocupe, porque, como já disse, ainda podemos utilizá-las, porque são realmente muito boas.

Shiory – Como você leu, eu não posso ficar com um cara que matou tanta gente, ele é um assassino, mesmo que eu ame ele... ¬¬

Naru – Mas o amor vence tudo! Deixe de ser teimosa, Shi!

Shiory – E por isso eu não vou ficar com ele... ¬¬

Naru – Vai sim ¬¬

Shiory – Não, não vou!

Ta, essa discussão não vai a lugar algum... Continuemos com a sua resposta...

Sasuke o Haru? Só se ele conseguir ficar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo xD

Tchauzinhooo


	64. PRÓLOGO!

**PRÓLOGO (TEIA DE ARANHA)**

**Motoko** – Gente... O quê que aconteceu aqui? Tudo empoeirado...

**Shiory** – Ratos e baratas, cara... – olhando um rato correndo atrás de uma barata.

**Yusuki** – Rato? Cadê? – com olhar de caça, foi atrás do rato.

**Shiory (com cara de nojo)** – Ewww!

**Naru** – Cara... QUE NOJO!

Keitaro olhou para Yusuki correndo atrás do rato e começou a rosnar. Não demorou muito para que o rato corresse de Yusuki e Yusuki correse de Keitaro.

**Reny** – Ok, ok, as nossas criadoras abandonaram a fic por um tempo, logo temos que arrumar essa bagunça e só... Recomeçar. – Olhando para a bagunça sem muitas esperanças de terminar tão cedo.

**Setsu** – Tipo uma 2ª temporada? – encarando Reny.

**Reny** – Acho que sim, né... Uma vez que as duas GÊNIAS simplesmente esqueceram o que tinham planejado...

**Ligia** – Mas modificamos e achamos que ficou muito melhor. Só falta colocar em prática, oras u-u

**Keitaro (parando de correr)** – Mas então, vocês vão realmente continuar? – com os olhos brilhantes que nem de cachorro pidão.

**Flávia** – É, está bem melhor agora! – acariciando um ratinho – Bom, pelo menos eu espero que esteja... Não lembro-me da versão antiga mesmo.

**Shiory** – Ai, ai, pelo menos continuarão... Mas vamos ter que arrumar tudo isso aqui, sabiam?

**Motoko** – Pare de reclamar, Shiory! ¬¬

**Drin** – Minha querida anjinha, não fique tão estressada. – Surgindo no meio do prólogo – Quanta sujeira. – olhando para os lados.

**Haru** – Santo Satan... – Passando o dedo em cima de um móvel e observando que o dedo saíra preto.

**Shiory** – Ta, então já está decidido, arrumaremos essa bagunça e começaremos nossas novas aventuras na 2ª temporada! Todos de acordo?

**Setsu** – E vão ser 60 capítulos de novo? Assim nunca irá acabar! E eu nunca vou conseguir me declarar de novo – Olha para Naru – Quero dizer, declarar que eu sou péssimo jogador de basquete, pequeno sabe.

**Naru** – Não é não.

**Keitaro** – ENFIM! Qual é o plano?

**Ligia** – Faremos poucos capítulos, só para fechar realmente a história, mas vão ser muito legais, algumas coisas podem não estar ligadas ao que fizemos antes, mas ao menos terá um final e é isso ai. Né, Flávia? O que vocês acham? – olhando para a poeira.

**Flávia** – Eu acho que vou levar um desses ratos pra casa, tão fofos.

**Ligia** – Ok... – olhando estranhamente para Flávia.

**Shiory** – Mas vocês não vão colocar nem um pedaço do que vai acontecer no prólogo? Nem uma dica? Nada? Eu quero saber! – irritada – Vocês devem isso a nós e aos fãs!

**Todos** – Verdade... – concordando.

**Flávia (falando com um rato)** – Quem é o ratinho mais lindo? Quem é? Quem é?

**Naru** – Ok... Ligia, da uma dica!

**Ligia** – Ahhh ta bom, ta bom, Flávia! Venha me ajudar!

**Flávia** – Ok, ok... Vamos então dar algumas dicas para vocês, beleza?

**Todos** – Vai logo!

**Flávia** – Mas antes... Aaaaah, quem é o rato mais fofo? Quem é? – com os olhos brilhando.

**Ligia** – Pare de enrolar, vamos terminar isso de uma vez por todas!

**Flávia** – Posso ficar com ele?

**Ligia** – Pode, mas só se fizermos a fic. Vamos logo, venha para a sala de criação! – puxando-a para um quarto escuro que tinha cheiro de sangue.

**Flávia** – Cara... TEM UMA MÚMIA AQUI.

**Ligia** – FLÁVIA! CHEGA! Comecemos... – Fechando a porta.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Haru**__ – Eu acho que, não... Eu não acho... Tenho certeza de que desisto disso. Chega._

_**Drin**__ – Você vai realmente desistir? Isso é uma pena... – desanimado._

_**Naru**__ – Eu... Eu... Me desculpa. _

_**Setsu**__ – Mas... Naru... – Sua voz soava como se o menino não tivesse mais esperanças._

_**Motoko**__ – Keitaro, eu acho que não está mais dando certo._

_**Reny**__ – Eu não sei se posso com isso. Mesmo._

_**Sasuke (sério)**__ – Eu não sou o que você pensa que eu sou. _

_**Kaito**__ – Reny! Volte ao normal! – Correndo atrás da menina._

_**Sardon**__ – Eu não vou agüentar mais isso, preciso é dar o fora daqui – Seu olhar refletia o mais puro ódio para Drin e Haru._

_**Keitaro**__ – Não importa o que aconteça, mas se tiver que acontecer, eu irei assumir._

_Uma voz sinistra e fria dominou a sala._

_**Voz**__ – Ele vai sofrer por toda a dor que eu senti. _

_**Shiory**__ – Você vai é voltar pro inferno, seu filho da mãe! – com ódio extremo._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Flávia** – Pronto. Agora vou voltar para os meus ratinhos.

**Ligia** – Flávia, fazer a fic. Volte aqui! – puxando-a e levando-a para o quarto negro – Agora, esperem até o próximo capítulo! Nos vemos em breve! – dando um sorriso.


End file.
